


Golden Warrior Némesis

by Gwarrior



Series: Golden Warrior [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Other
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 272,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15735072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwarrior/pseuds/Gwarrior
Summary: La historia de los pioneros del planeta Némesis hasta la generación de Diamante y el resto del clan de la Luna Negra.





	1. Los pioneros

En el espacio exterior, en los confines de nuestro Sistema Solar, próximo a la nube de Oort, se encuentra el mundo más alejado de la estrella que rige su destino, el planeta Némesis, en órbita como el undécimo del sistema. Realmente es un mundo muy pequeño e inhóspito del mismo nombre que una enana roja que gira alrededor del sol. Cuando sus primeros moradores llegaron allí, usando un pequeño asteroide como nave espacial, no existía más que un mundo árido y sin recursos. Utilizando la tecnología que esa gran astronave portaba fueron capaces de establecer una base en aquel planeta, al principio minúscula. Después, tras arduos trabajos, excavaron muchas galerías que intercomunicaron creando alojamientos a varias centenas de metros bajo la superficie, a fin de protegerse de las letales radiaciones del espacio. Algunos pioneros fueron, entre otros, fugitivos y renegados de la Tierra que no aceptaron la promesa de purificación de sus soberanos. Sin embargo, al hacer aquellas obras de acondicionamiento de ese mundo, liberaron algo. En un primer momento no siendo conscientes de ello. No obstante, al cabo de pocos años descubrieron que el núcleo de Némesis irradiaba una poderosa energía, siendo su fuente y composición desconocida la llamaron “la energía oscura.” Poco a poco aprendieron a utilizarla para mejorar sus condiciones aunque la exposición a la misma les trajo unos efectos secundarios tan imprevistos como terribles. La esperanza de vida se reducía y la vejez se adelantaba. El puñado de científicos y estudiosos que habían llegado al planeta intentó minimizar aquellos inconvenientes en lo posible con poco éxito. Eso recordaba el cabecilla y jefe de los que allí residían.

-Nunca hemos sido capaces de eliminar los efectos de esa terrible energía.- Suspiraba aquel hombre de cabello rubio que ya empezaba a tener alguna cana.-  
-Es lo que tenemos.- Suspiró resignadamente una mujer de pelo castaño tirando a rojizo, con alguna brizna de color blanco ya en él y ojos marrones, que acunaba a un niño pequeño en su regazo.-   
-Tienes razón, cariño.- Admitió ese individuo.- 

Miró alrededor de la gran estancia en la que estaban y comentó con algo de pesar.

-Fue un error abandonar el asteroide que nos trajo aquí. Debimos habernos quedado a vivir en él, lejos de la influencia de esta energía. Fue culpa mía por no darme cuenta a tiempo.  
-Nadie sabía esto cuando llegamos a Némesis.- Le contestó su interlocutora mirando a su bebé dormir plácidamente. – Ese asteroide se desmanteló para utilizar sus compuestos y la tecnología que portaba a fin de instalarnos en este planeta que es mucho mayor. Y tú nos condujiste aquí con sabiduría y acierto, por eso, entre otras cosas, estoy orgullosa de ser tu mujer.  
-Muchas gracias, Bauxita. - Sonrió débilmente él, alegando.- A veces pienso que esto pueda ser una especie de castigo. Nosotros, que censuramos a los soberanos de la Tierra por desear extender esa longevidad tan antinatural, sin embargo hemos provocado que la esperanza de vida de todos los que nos han seguido se reduzca. Es como si hubiésemos pecado contra los designios divinos y nos hubieran expulsado del Paraíso.  
-No digas eso, Corindón.- Le amonestó suavemente su esposa.- Nuestros motivos eran justos. El Señor está con nosotros. Pero nos pone a prueba, igual que hizo con el pueblo de Israel en su busca de la Tierra Prometida.  
-Puede ser.- Admitió su interlocutor, afirmando a su vez a modo de reflexión.- Aunque hay muchos que se unieron a esta causa no porque creyeran en ella, sino porque escapaban de hechos terribles, incluso de crímenes que habían cometido. Para algunos esto era una especie de exilio para remitir algo sus penas, para otros, una oportunidad de empezar una nueva vida…  
-Eso es cierto.- Convino su esposa bajando la cabeza.- Como esa mujer por ejemplo…me dan escalofríos solamente con recordarla.  
-Sí, ella y otros muchos. Sin embargo, no dejan de ser una minoría y recibirán el castigo adecuado a sus iniquidades.- Aseguró él, sentenciando.- En eso es en una de las pocas cosas en las que coincido con los reyes de la Tierra y la Luna. Pese a todo, tendré que hablar con esa individua. Ha matado a muchos inocentes y ha estado a punto de provocar una tragedia aún mayor.  
-¡Deberíamos hacerla ejecutar! - Espetó una furiosa Bauxita.- Igual que a otros muchos asesinos, violadores y demás criminales que tuvimos que aceptar aquí.  
-No, no podemos ser como ellos.- Le dijo su esposo con tono calmado.- Por muy criminales que sean tienen unos derechos. Y no solamente eso, en el caso de esa mujer, posee a buen seguro información relevante. No estaba sola. Por ello, si soy capaz de hacerla hablar, quizás seamos capaces de detener a quienes puedan quedar todavía libres. Hemos de lograr que todos estemos seguros y garantizarles a los habitantes de este planeta un futuro de paz, comenzando por nuestro hijo.  
-Tienes razón.- Admitió su esposa arrepintiéndose de aquel arrebato.- 

Una llamada a la puerta de la habitación les interrumpió. Corindón inquirió entonces.

-¿Quién es?  
-Alteza, soy Karst.- Se anunció la voz de un hombre.-  
-Pasa amigo mío.- Repuso el príncipe con buen talante.- 

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar a un tipo corpulento y de pelo entrecano, por su apariencia parecía rondar los sesenta años, aunque era bastante más joven. Tras hacer una leve inclinación, declaró.

-Príncipe Corindón, princesa Bauxita. Han llegado más colonos.  
-Pueden esperar.- Comentó el líder.-  
-La verdad, algunos son importantes.- Le comentó su interlocutor.-  
-Bueno, tendré que ir a recibirlos.- Repuso Corindón lanzando un suspiro. –

De hecho, tenía tantas cosas de las que ocuparse que, en muy contadas ocasiones, disfrutaba de unos momentos junto a su mujer y a su hijo. Sin embargo, si su consejero de confianza le decía que algunos recién llegados lo requerían en función de su importancia, su obligación era acudir.

-Te acompañaré.- Se ofreció su esposa.-  
-Mejor quédate aquí con nuestro hijo. Prefiero que tanto tú como él no os expongáis a los rigores del exterior. En este palacio al menos las paredes de piedra son lo bastante gruesas como para filtrar mucha de la energía oscura.

Bauxita asintió, sabiendo que era lo mejor. Tampoco le gustaba la idea de que su marido se expusiera. Pero ella no ignoraba que, ser el líder de esos colonos, le obligaba a eso entre otras cosas. Él se tomara su papel muy en serio. Irónicamente al principio todo empezó casi como una burla a los soberanos terrestres. Los primeros disidentes entre los que ellos mismos se contaban no admitieron en absoluto la idea de una monarquía mundial. En aquellos tiempos la mujer recordaba cómo conoció al que luego sería su esposo, que hablaba a un nutrido grupo de personas, junto con su amigo Karst y un hombre de color llamado Basalto.

-No os dejéis seducir por esa aureola y esa apariencia angelical.- Proclamaba Corindón.- Esa mujer, la autoproclamada reina de la Luna, y su cónyuge, el que se hace llamar rey de la Tierra, son unos farsantes.   
-Pero las mismas Naciones Unidas les han reconocido.- Objetó una voz entre la muchedumbre que se hallaba congregada en una enorme plaza, en aquella gran megalópolis.  
-La ONU siempre ha sido un nido de corruptos. Supongo que, cuando esos individuos llegaron apoyados por aquellos poderosos guerreros, y tras ese montaje del fin del Mundo que diseñaron, nuestros gobernantes aceptaron la sumisión para conservar sus cargos. O incluso por miedo a su aniquilación.- Replicó Karst.-  
-Sí amigo, porque, decidme. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?- Añadió ese tal Basalto con su grave voz retumbando en el eco de esa plaza.- ¿Acaso vivís mejor?  
-Se dice que la esperanza de vida está creciendo.- Opuso otro individuo de entre el público.-  
-Sí, eso puede ser verdad.- Respondió Corindón con tono tranquilo e incluso analítico para explicar.- Pero ese hecho lleva aconteciendo desde el principio de la Humanidad. Nos lo hemos ganado nosotros, con nuestro esfuerzo y nuestra fe. Puede que muchos se alegren de vivir más años. Sin embargo, decidme, ¿de qué sirve una vida más larga si cada vez más personas en la Tierra viven en la miseria y mueren de hambre? ¿Para que vivir más si es para vivir sufriendo?  
-Así es, amigos.- Agregó Karst.- Sobre eso, los que se precian de ser los “ soberanos del mundo,” no han hecho nada. ¿Acaso ha desaparecido la miseria? ¿Es que ya no hay hambre o injusticias?... 

Puso en cuestión con tinte desafiante en su voz, a sabiendas de que nadie le iba a contradecir. De hecho pasaron unos instante de silencio hasta que una mujer se atrevió a comentar. 

-Dijeron que no venían a gobernar.  
-Entonces. ¿A qué han venido exactamente?- Inquirió Basalto quien no tardó en replicar con su tono cargado de reproche.- Yo os lo diré. A vivir en el lujo y la opulencia a costa de todos nosotros. Para prueba, ese enorme palacio de ensueño que se han hecho construir a expensas de todos los habitantes de la Tierra. Y todo por la vana promesa de la Inmortalidad.  
-Es verdad.- Intervino entonces ella, quien estaba entre el público, afirmando convencida y con un tono lleno de persuasión.- Por mucho que nos asuste la muerte, es en sí misma parte de la vida. Como el reverendo Waters ha predicado. Sería antinatural vivir eternamente, salvo en el Paraíso. Únicamente Dios nuestro Señor puede otorgarnos ese don.  
-¡Bien dicho!- Exclamaron algunos desde el público.-  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- le preguntó un intrigado Corindón. –

Aquel atractivo joven desde luego se fijó en su entusiasmo y fe. Ella le dijo su nombre de entonces, y él galantemente le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a subir al estrado en donde estaban dando aquel mitin. Al ver su ondulado cabello entre cobrizo y pelirrojo, Corindón sonrió afirmando.

-Desde ahora te llamarás Bauxita, si deseas unirte a nosotros.  
-Lo deseo.- Sonrió la joven, asintiendo con entusiasmo.- 

Y en ese instante, Karst declaró ante toda la concurrencia.

-Si hemos de tener alguien que nos guíe, elijamos a un príncipe que sea nuestra voz y nuestra esperanza. A alguien como Corindón…  
-¡Sí!- Exclamaron muchos de entre el gentío.-  
-Él será un auténtico guía, no como esos falsos soberanos.- Añadió Basalto.-   
-¡Larga vida al príncipe Corindón!- gritó Bauxita levantando un brazo del atónito interpelado e incluso la sorpresa de sus acompañantes.-

Todos allí cantaron su nombre y el joven sonrió mirando a esa atractiva muchacha con una mezcla de agradecimiento y fascinación. Al menos eso pensó ella entonces. La verdad, no se equivocaba. Bauxita sentía lo mismo. Por eso, cuando sus partidarios crecieron y fueron capaces de infiltrarse en esa multinacional que tenía la tecnología adecuada para hacer posibles los viajes espaciales, no se lo pensaron. Pudieron hacerse con un asteroide que estaban preparando a tal fin. Otro más, dado que, en años anteriores, ya se habían enviado dos a otros planetas para su colonización. O al menos esa era la excusa oficial, ellos vieron más bien el deseo imperialista de los soberanos de dominar todo el Sistema Solar e incluso más allá. Por eso, deseaban escapar a toda costa de su tiranía.

-Todo fue bien, sin embargo, tuvimos que viajar durante mucho tiempo para eludir una posible persecución de las autoridades terrestres y recalamos aquí. Luego Basalto se ocupó de enlazarnos con simpatizantes de otros mundos que deseaban venir a Némesis. Así llamamos a este mundo, como símbolo del justo castigo que aguarda a esos falsos reyes. Aunque, tras todo este tiempo, no sé. Algunos de los nuestros parece que quisieran llevar la causa mucho más allá de lo que pensábamos. Basalto, sin ir más lejos, odia verdaderamente a los soberanos y a las princesas. Y tengo la impresión de que ha empleado medios poco éticos. Pero ni Corindón ni yo misma estamos totalmente seguros.

Bauxita pensaba que, si bien esos individuos eran reprobables, habían sido elegidos por la ONU. Y concitaban la aprobación de la mayor parte de los ciudadanos terrestres. Eso debía cambiarse exponiendo sus trucos y sus fraudes, no recurriendo a la violencia. 

-Así solamente les daríamos la razón a ellos y a sus secuaces, cuando nos acusan de terroristas. – Meditó Bauxita.-

Pero entre tanto se vieron en la obligación de escapar de su dominio a otro lugar. Por ello, ni en su mente ni en la de su marido, y seguramente que tampoco en la del fiel consejero de este, Karst, ni en la de otro hombre de confianza del príncipe llamado Gneis, entraba el hacer cosas más radicales.

-Bueno, debemos ser cuidadosos para que esto no se vaya fuera de control o seríamos peores que aquellos a los que deseamos denunciar. No hijo, no te daremos ese terrible ejemplo. -Meditó acunando a su bebé con todo su amor maternal.- 

Y lograron establecerse a pesar de las dificultades. Su ahora esposo le pidió matrimonio al poco de llegar y construir el primer asentamiento y ella aceptó encantada. Meses después fueron bendecidos con su hijo, dando así ejemplo al resto de los colonos. De este modo crearon una sociedad nueva en un mundo nuevo. Y Corindón se consolidó como el príncipe, que para ellos aludía más al cabecilla o guía que había de señalar el camino al resto, que a una autoridad trasnochada como eran en su opinión los monarcas terrestres. 

-Me gusta más creer en nosotros como unos émulos de los primeros colonos del Mayflower, en lo que más tarde serían los Estados Unidos de América. – Reflexionaba Bauxita.- Al igual que allí, tras su Guerra de Independencia, promulgaron su Constitución, nosotros hemos creado un gobierno democrático, el Consejo. Allí mi marido no puede hacer lo que quiera, debe obtener su aprobación, explicar sus motivos y debatir como uno más. Es el primero entre iguales, eso es todo. Ni más, ni menos. – Pensaba sintiéndose muy orgullosa de ello.- 

Y otros muchos les siguieron lealmente, siendo obsequiados con títulos nobiliarios, aunque únicamente para agradecerles su labor y sus méritos. Bauxita, al igual que su esposo y la mayor parte de los habitantes del planeta, se preciaba de que todos podían expresar sus opiniones y ser tenidos en consideración. No importaban sus orígenes o lo que hubiesen sido o hecho en sus vidas hasta su llegada. Salvo, claro está, algunos criminales allí exiliados como castigo. Esa fue una de las condiciones que su marido tuvo que negociar a posteriori con las autoridades terrestres para evitar ser perseguidos. De todos modos, dada la órbita de Némesis, en poco tiempo se alejarían tanto que perderían todo contacto con la Tierra. Y entonces sería cuando deberían probar que se habían convertido en una nación autónoma y sólida, con capacidad para dirigir sus propios destinos, como así lo proclamaban.

-Lógicamente, debe de existir una representación, o de lo contrario seríamos demasiados para podernos gobernar con eficacia. Y que sea lo más digna posible, con títulos si hace falta, así en la Tierra o en la Luna no nos mirarán más por encima del hombro. - Se decía con aire de obviedad en tanto dejaba a su hijo en la cuna tras darle un afectuoso beso en la frente y susurrarle.- Y un día, mi amor, tú seguirás los pasos de tu padre, serás elegido rey, estoy segura… 

Por su parte, tanto Corindón como Karst acudieron a la zona de llegada para viajeros, un sencillo astropuerto que también se había construido aprovechando material del asteroide que les trajera tiempo atrás. Durante el camino el consejero le comentó a su Alteza de quién se trataba. Éste asintió admitiendo.

-Sí que es alguien sumamente importante. ¡Es increíble que haya venido! Su adición a nuestra causa será un gran impulso.  
-Desde luego. Sin embargo, aunque le pregunté por sus motivos, él optó por responder que eran temas personales.  
-No exigimos que nadie nos cuente su pasado.- Repuso Corindón.- De modo que por mí está bien.  
-Sí Alteza.-Asintió Karst.-

Al fin llegaron a su destino. Allí dieron la bienvenida a un individuo alto, de cabello moreno y ojos violetas.

-Sea muy bienvenido, señor…-Le saludó Corindón.-  
-Desde ahora mi nombre es Crimson.-Le interrumpió secamente el interpelado.-

El príncipe interrogó a su consejero con la mirada. Karst se encogió de hombros y entonces ese hombre, tras sonreír débilmente, añadió con tono más afable.

-Le ruego que me disculpe por mi rudeza, pero me he prometido dejar mi pasado atrás. No deseo que mi antiguo nombre vuelva a ser pronunciado. Ha de ser así.  
-Muy bien. Es su decisión. Este lugar es para gente libre.- Contestó Corindón con visible consideración, más al añadir.- Por favor, siga usted al señor Karst, él se ocupará de llevarle hasta sus alojamientos.  
-Gracias Alteza.- Sonrió más ampliamente Crimson haciendo una leve inclinación.- 

Y en tanto los dos se alejaban, el príncipe les siguió con la vista hasta que desaparecieron por uno de esos largos y profundos túneles que comunicaban el lugar de recepción con las zonas habitables.

-Nos vendrá bien tenerle aquí. Por los informes que me han dado sobre él ese hombre ha demostrado ser muy capaz. Nos ayudará. Necesitamos personas así. Tenemos mucho por hacer.

Y es que Corindón conocía bien la necesidad que tenían de personal cualificado. Realmente adolecían de estar escasos en casi todo. Aunque por fortuna habían algunos médicos, profesores, científicos e ingenieros, incluso agricultores y mineros, entre otras profesiones útiles a destacar. Ya se habían construido un hospital, una escuela y algunas instalaciones más, necesarias para el desarrollo y el crecimiento del planeta. Además de haber empezado a plantar cultivos y zonas ajardinadas.

-La mayoría vivimos bajo tierra, es muy deprimente, aunque espero que, dentro de poco, podamos comenzar a terraformar lentamente este mundo. Para empezar construiremos cúpulas aislantes a fin de ser capaces de vivir en la superficie. Al menos, en una pequeña parte de la misma. – Pensaba muy ilusionado. -

Y así lo hicieron, el tiempo pasó, hubo más llegadas de personajes eminentes tanto de influencia positiva, como negativa. Sin embargo, un día, un extraño suceso detuvo toda la actividad en seco. Durante siglos algo terrible ocurrió, no solamente en Némesis o en su mundo madre, sino en todo el universo. Permanecieron congelados, en una especie de estado de animación suspendida del que despertaron mucho tiempo después. Aquello fue conocido como el “ Gran Sueño”. Tras ello la población de aquel planetoide se afanó en mejorar sus condiciones de vida. Estaban tan lejos de la Tierra y su órbita era tan irregular que pasarían años antes del perihelio, el momento de mayor acercamiento entre ambos mundos. Cuando éste finalmente llegó pudieron volver a comunicarse e iniciar un tímido acercamiento, no únicamente sideral, sino en materia de confianza y ayuda mutua. Pese a todo, muchos de los habitantes de Némesis no veían todavía con buenos ojos a los soberanos terrestres. Corindón tenía sentimientos encontrados; de una parte quería impedir la pérdida de la independencia que tanto les costase adquirir, de otra, sabía que sería muy difícil para los habitantes de su mundo el sobrevivir sin ayuda y sus recelos debían de suavizarse en pro de los intereses de Estado. De todas formas por eso no tendrían que preocuparse en un futuro cercano, ya que el perihelio estaba a punto de pasar. Tras él llegaría un largo afelio de casi treinta años. Cuando este finalmente se produjo y Némesis se fue alejando se sucedieron años de mucho trabajo. Ahora, envejecido y cansado, lo recordaba con su fiel amigo en tanto su mundo volvía a aproximarse a la estrella que regía el Sistema Solar.

-Nos costó una generación tras el despertar, poder estar a la suficiente distancia como para contactar de nuevo con la Tierra. Y aun así, la distancia entre ese planeta y el nuestro sigue siendo enorme. - Le dijo a Karst.-  
-Lo sé. Y ahora nuestro pueblo está ante la tesitura de salir adelante por sus medios o retornar. Eso mientras pueda hacerlo. – Asintió su interlocutor, añadiendo con tono resignado.- Lo propondremos en la asamblea de notables. La mayor parte de ellos supongo que opinarán como nosotros.  
-Sí.- Afirmó el consejero.- Tras tanto tiempo casi todos piensan que no somos ya terrestres y que no les necesitamos. En estos últimos veinticinco años tras el despertar, hemos sido capaces de usar las pocas naves que teníamos para explotar asteroides cercanos a fin de obtener minerales y cometas para procurarnos agua. Nuestras zonas cultivables han aumentado. Tenemos la energía que drenamos de este mundo. Las cosas van mejorando…

Su interlocutor le escuchó con atención, aunque existían otros argumentos igualmente poderosos al otro extremo de la balanza. Y no tardó en enumerarlos.

-Ya sabes lo que dicen otros. Que este planeta es venenoso. No pocos de los nuestros han muerto por causa de esa misma energía que nos permite sobrevivir.- Se lamentó el príncipe.- La energía oscura de la que el núcleo de este mundo parece estar lleno.  
-Es cuestión de tiempo. Nuestros científicos están poniendo a punto sistemas para absorberla y reconducirla. Así no dañará a las personas.  
-Esperemos que lo logren pronto. -Deseó Corindón, afirmando con preocupación. -Solamente por eso hay muchos que desearían volver a la Tierra.  
-¡Que vuelvan!, mejor no tener descontentos infiltrados entre nosotros.-Replicó un molesto Karst.-  
-Lo malo amigo mío.- Repuso Corindón posando una mano sobre el hombro de su interlocutor.- Es que no podemos permitirnos el lujo de perder moradores. Aquí nacen muy pocos niños. Quizás también esa extraña energía sea responsable de eso.  
-Sí, lo sé. Y por si fuera poco somos muy escasos de por sí. Es más, hay muchas parejas que tienen lazos de sangre. Primos, incluso tíos y sobrinos. Hasta hermanos en algunos casos. No es algo que nos guste pero estamos obligados a ello. - Admitió Karst.-  
-Tanto es así que hasta tuvimos que impulsar leyes obligando a la procreación.- Suspiró Corindón quien agregó con una sonrisa.- Incluyéndome yo mismo, amigo mío.  
-Y os agradezco mucho la deferencia de llamar a vuestro heredero con mi nombre. Dado que yo ya no estaba en condiciones de ser padre como vos, Alteza. - Sonrió Karst.-  
\- Y no obstante has sabido serlo para esa joven.- Afirmó su interlocutor con tono de simpática admiración.-  
-Para mí y mi esposa fue una bendición que llegase a nuestras vidas. La pobre debió de sufrir mucho al quedarse sola.   
-Tu hija Magnetita, es una buena chica. – Afirmó el príncipe.-   
-Y fue un milagro el cómo llegó hasta nosotros. Nos explicó como esas malvadas asesinas, las últimas Feminax huidas, acabaron con sus padres. – Musitó Karst moviendo la cabeza con pesar, aunque añadiendo con más ánimo.- Espero poder traerla pronto a la corte.   
-Por supuesto, cuando tú quieras. – Le ofreció su interlocutor.-¿Cuántos años tiene ya?  
-Apenas quince. Eso nos dijo.- Le contó Karst quien dejando eso de lado, quiso saber.- A propósito, Alteza. ¿Dónde está el príncipe?  
-Pues ha salido precisamente en una de nuestras naves para reconocer el espacio cercano. Debe traer informes para darnos algo que apoye nuestras tesis en el Consejo. -Respondió con orgullo Corindón.-  
-No sé si será juicioso haberle embarcado en un tipo de misión como esa, a fin de cuentas es el heredero.-  
-Lo sé amigo, pero en Némesis todos contribuimos, empezando por la familia Real.- Afirmó el príncipe, quien suspiró entre aliviado y con algo de resignación mezclado con orgullo aseverando.- Y hasta en eso mi hijo ha dado ejemplo. Se casó hace unos meses muy enamorado como sabes y su mujer, la princesa Ámbar, ya espera un hijo. Tendremos asegurada la sucesión, pase lo que pase.  
-¡Esa es una maravillosa noticia! - Exclamó el veterano Karst con evidente alegría.-   
-Van a llamarle Coraíon.- Sonrió Corindón, explicando incluso con talante divertido.- Una variante de mi nombre. A Ámbar le gustó más y mi hijo no puede negarle nada a esa chica.  
-No me sorprende en absoluto. Es una joven muy guapa.- Convino su interlocutor describiéndola.- Ese cabello rubio y esos ojos del color de su nombre. Y a eso une bondad e inteligencia.  
-Bueno, confiemos en que ambos críen bien a su hijo. Y que en el futuro mi nieto perpetuará la tradición que yo mismo he inaugurado.- Sentenció el príncipe Corindón.- Comenzando por la obligatoriedad de tener descendencia…

Así había sido, comenzando por el propio soberano que hacía ya tantos años contrajo nupcias con Bauxita que le dio a su hijo, todo hombre y mujer en edad fértil tenía la obligación de tener descendencia en ese planeta. Fue una decisión realmente muy difícil, que evidentemente coartaba una libertad individual fundamental. Y eso era todavía más grave tratándose de un grupo que había hecho precisamente de la libertad de elección su bandera para oponerse a los soberanos terrestres. Corindón y su consejero Karst lo meditaron y discutieron mucho antes de atreverse a dar el paso. Pero no tuvieron otro remedio entonces. Némesis se estaba alejando mucho de la Tierra y nadie más podría venir del planeta madre quizás en décadas. Por ello, cuando esa norma se promulgó un poco antes del gran sueño, la mayoría lo aceptó resignadamente como un mal menor. Hubo algunos que, desde luego, se negaron. Aunque se les amenazase con el destierro o la prisión.

-Todavía recuerdo el motín liderado por esa tal Marla.- Suspiró el príncipe moviendo la cabeza.- El primero de las Feminax que provocó esa oleada de muerte y destrucción.  
-Teniendo en cuenta que esas individuas son unas radicales enloquecidas, no me sorprende. Para ella y su grupo odiar a los hombres es una religión.- Repuso su interlocutor, recordando con patente desprecio.- Las psicópatas de su banda que no pudimos atrapar fueron las que asesinaron después a la familia de Magnetita.  
-Fue difícil, tienes razón. Aunque no tenían muchas seguidoras aquí nos hicieron mucho daño.- Rememoró Corindón.- 

Pensó en antes del “Gran Sueño”, en esa tensa reunión con aquella mujer. Había sido capturada cuando intentaba, junto con otra de sus secuaces, destruir el suministro de aire en uno de los domos que protegían las viviendas del planeta además de atacar a algunos colonos, por el mero hecho de ser hombres o mujeres ligadas a ellos. La otra murió tras caer de una considerable altura al ser perseguida. Marla en cambio se entregó al verse perdida. El juicio fue rápido. De por sí esa mujer ya había sido enviada allí como reclusa. No obstante, algunas de sus simpatizantes la liberaron al promulgarse esa ley y ella las lideró en ese intento de atentado. Era malvada desde luego y estaba a buen seguro trastornada. Sin embargo, era de mente brillante y posiblemente mantenía todavía algunas fieles discípulas fuera. Eso lo confirmaron a su pesar cuando asesinaron años después a los padres de Magnetita. No obstante, en ese momento él no lo sabía con seguridad. Corindón deseaba averiguar hasta qué punto la seguridad de Némesis podría volver a ser amenazada por los secuaces de esa individua. De modo que, tras ser encarcelada, el propio príncipe solicitó ir a verla. La encontró metida en su celda, sentada en su camastro con la cabeza apoyada contra los brazos.

-Marla. Ponte guapa. Tienes visita.- La llamó sarcásticamente una de sus guardianas, dado que le pusieron a otra mujer para vigilarla, puesto que se negaba a entablar ningún tipo de conversación con un hombre.-

La prisionera apenas elevó la cabeza a desgana, en cuanto vio a su visitante volvió a su posición inicial. Corindón hizo una indicación a la carcelera para que abriera.

-Será mejor que no entre usted ahí, alteza. Esa mujer está desequilibrada. Puede ser muy peligrosa. Y no le escuchará.- Le previno ésta.-  
-Sé que es una amenaza y quizás no preste atención a mis palabras. Pero creo que lo que tengo que decir le interesará.- Replicó él.-

Marla volvió a observarle con desdén aunque añadía la curiosidad ahora. Cuando Corindón dirigió sus ojos a ella de nuevo esa mujer le sostuvo la mirada y sonrió con perfidia. Era atractiva pese al cautiverio, las penalidades que había arrostrado y su vestuario de reclusa, una especie de mono anaranjado. Tenía el pelo largo moreno y los ojos azules acerados. Se levantó del camastro y se aproximó hasta las rejas mientras las centinelas entraban y la esposaban a las mismas, para decir con un impostado tono meloso lleno de ácido sarcasmo.

-¡Cuánto honor! Un auténtico príncipe ha venido a verme. Quizás sea mi príncipe azul. Espero que hable mi idioma.  
-No se preocupe, como sabe usted perfectamente el inglés es la lengua de comunicación mayoritaria entre nosotros, al igual que el japonés. Una vez aclarado esto, le agradezco la deferencia que tiene al hablar conmigo.- Replicó el interpelado con ese mismo tono.-  
-Bueno, no me agrada en absoluto conversar con usted, es un hombre, pero es quien manda aquí.- Admitió la prisionera.- Quizás pueda hacer justicia y liberarme si se lo pido con dulzura.- Se burló aquella individua.-   
-Vaya, un cambio increíble, rebajarse a intercambiar palabras con alguien del sexo masculino. Yo pensaba que nada de lo que hacemos o decimos es de su agrado.  
-Ser feministas nacionalistas reivindicativas no nos convierte en unas idiotas.- Le aclaró condescendientemente su interlocutora.- Podemos usar a los machos cuando nos conviene.  
-Siempre he tenido curiosidad. Lo de feminista lo entiendo, lo de reivindicativa también, pero lo de nacionalista no.- Confesó el príncipe sin dejarse afectar por esas palabras.-

Marla se permitió el lujo de soltar una carcajada, aquello parecía divertirla. Al fin le explicó con tono de superioridad. 

-No me sorprende viniendo de un hombre. Verá, Majestad.- Afirmó con sorna.- Lo de nacionalista es porque deseamos un mundo dirigido y habitado únicamente por y para mujeres. Ustedes los hombres, sobran.   
-Pues su utopía sería muy corta.- Se burló a su vez Corindón, preguntando de forma inevitable.- ¿Cómo iba a reproducirse sin nosotros?  
-Oh, es simple evolución. Nosotras portamos la vida y la participación de los machos es meramente anecdótica. Y además la ciencia avanza.- Declaró Marla, agregando con regocijo.- Seguramente en poco tiempo seríamos capaces de manipular células madre para crear nuevos seres humanos, todos con cromosomas XX, claro. Mientras tanto, ustedes los machos pueden ser como el ganado. Les tendremos estabulados y sencillamente les ordeñaremos cuando nos haga falta.   
-Un plan magistral.- Replicó cínicamente Corindón, añadiendo.- Y claro, el problema es que, gran parte de esa tecnología podría haber estado diseñada por hombres. ¿Cómo van a poder usarla entonces?  
-Ya le dije que ni yo ni mis hermanas somos estúpidas. A veces hasta los machos pueden ser capaces de hacer algo bueno, o que al menos nos sea útil y que no nos produce ningún problema el servirnos de ello. No voy a dejar de comer o de escuchar buena música por el mero hecho de que esos alimentos hayan sido cultivados o la melodía haya sido compuesta por un, vamos a llamarle varón…- Agregó pareciendo ahora un poco más respetuosa al hacerlo, pero sin tardar en retomar su burlón tinte de voz al matizar.- Para nosotras, varones es el término que designa lo más próximo que puede estar un hombre a sernos útil. Aunque, una vez cumplida su tarea, ya se puede imaginar. El destino de ustedes será el mismo que tienen sus colegas de otras especies. Servir de alimentos o ser muertos por las hembras. Bueno, no tema, en este caso no íbamos a comerles, nos dan demasiado asco. ¡Ja, ja!…únicamente les libraríamos de la miseria que tienen al existir.  
-¿Cómo libraron a algunas de esas familias de colonos a los que usted asesinó, verdad?- Inquirió él ahora con tono lleno de reproche e indignación.-  
-Ese es un buen ejemplo, sí.- Convino sarcásticamente la interpelada, sin dar la impresión de acusar el menor gesto de culpabilidad o remordimiento, incluso permitiéndose añadir casi con un tinte de fastidio.- Aunque debo confesar que no tuve que ver directamente en ello.  
-Señorita Sorel.- Repuso el interpelado tras consultar un dossier que llevaba consigo y entrar en la celda.- Está usted aquí además de por cumplir una sentencia de veinte años a la que fue condenada en la Tierra, por amotinamiento, inducción y conspiración para cometer asesinato, en grado de consumación y de tentativa, sabotaje, terrorismo y por negarse a cumplir la nueva ley sobre reemplazo generacional.  
-Las mujeres no somos vacas para dedicarnos a parir terneritos. Ya se lo he dicho, el papel de reses se lo reservamos a ustedes. - Replicó su contertulia con tinte desafiante en su voz.- De lo demás, no tengo nada que objetar, salvo que, con gusto, lo volvería a hacer.

Suspirando pacientemente el príncipe trató de responder con calma.

-Incluso dejando a un lado todos esos cargos anteriores. Le recuerdo que, en este planeta, somos un número muy limitado de personas. Si queremos sobrevivir, debemos tener hijos. Por tanto esa ley es absolutamente necesaria.  
-No contribuiré a traer más machos a este mundo ni a cualquier otro. Prefiero que nos extingamos con dignidad. - Replicó la prisionera, agregando.- Además, no me gustan los hombres, en ningún aspecto.  
-Eso ya lo veo.- Se sonrió Corindón también de forma algo aviesa ahora, para agregar.- Lo lamento. Pero es una ley inexcusable, salvo para quienes por causas biológicas o físicas, no puedan cumplirla.  
-Pues eso mismo alegaré. ¡Repugnancia hacia los machos! - Espetó su contertulia.- Me dan alergia.  
-No tiene usted porqué mantener relaciones con ningún hombre si no lo desea.- Le explicó el paciente príncipe.- Puede ser inseminada o incluso donar óvulos. Con eso sería suficiente.  
-Me niego. No me arriesgaré a que conciban un machito con ellos.- Rehusó Marla.- 

Corindón suspiró, su paciencia se estaba agotando. Al fin replicó con más dureza.

-Únicamente usted y dos mujeres más se han negado. Una murió, la otra ha escapado. Y pensamos que tiene más seguidoras. Díganos sus nombres y eso le hará más fácil su estancia aquí. Hasta podría estudiarse una rebaja a su pena. O al menos la concesión de algunos privilegios…  
-¿Privilegios? ¿Cómo cuáles?- Se interesó la reclusa.-  
-Bueno, algo más de compañía. Quizás poder salir un poco de su celda más a menudo, aunque con vigilancia.- Enumeró Corindón.-   
-¿A cambio de traicionar a mis hermanas para satisfacer la sed de venganza de los machos?. ¡Nunca!- Espetó ella.- ¡Antes me pudriré aquí! Mientras ellas sigan libres los hombres temblaréis.- Sentenció sonriendo ahora con regocijo.-   
-Comprenda que me pone en una muy difícil situación. – Afirmó su contertulio que ya comenzaba a estar más que harto de esa actitud.-   
-¡Vaya con los de la Luna Negra!.- Se sonrió sarcásticamente la prisionera, afirmando con desprecio.- No son mejores que los Soberanos de la Tierra. Al menos ellos me ofrecieron el ostracismo. ¡Exiliarme a este planetucho de mala muerte!   
-Podría usted volver a la Tierra, o marcharse a cualquier otro planeta habitado. Sin embargo, mucho me temo que están a una distancia realmente alejada ahora. Y aunque consiguiera llegar a alguno, la estarían buscando en cualquiera de esos mundos. ¿verdad? Y, si no recuerdo mal, los cargos contra usted eran tantos y tan evidentes que ni siquiera esa abogada tan famosa. ¿Cómo se llamaba? La ahijada de la princesa de Mercurio.  
-Kerria Malden.- Le recordó Marla.-   
-Sí, ni tan siquiera ella quiso defenderla. ¿verdad?- Inquirió el príncipe.-  
-Defenderme, no. Matarme sí que quiso, ¡ja, ja! - Se rio la prisionera, añadiendo con fingida sorpresa.- Solamente porque insinué la posibilidad de que a su hijito le pudiera suceder algo…¿Lo ve? Las mujeres perdemos todo tipo de independencia y de autocontrol si tenemos descendencia. Si al menos esa perra hubiera sido madre de una niña…Pero siendo lesbiana y teniendo un hijo, ¡ja, ja! ¿Cabe mayor ironía? Al final, todo se reduce a que la persona a quien ella más ama en el mundo es un hombre. ¡Esa idiota sería capaz de arrastrarse por él! ¡Y presumía de ser libre la muy estúpida! ¿Sabe? Solamente hay algo que odio más que a un macho. A una hembra traidora y con actitud servil hacia ellos.

La prisionera recordaba aquello muy bien. Tras ser capturada en la Tierra y antes de comenzar el juicio, tuvo la osadía de llamar al bufete de esa boba y de pedir su presencia alegando que estaba siendo injustamente tratada por ser lesbiana. Antes de eso fue visitada por una psicóloga muy afamada. Una tal doctora Arneau, quien salió de allí corriendo tras mantener una breve charla con ella.

-¡Ja, ja! - Se reía rememorando aquello.- Fue realmente divertido.

 

Aburrida en su celda se alegró de tener compañía. Y sobre todo ese tipo de visita. Aquella mujer, rubia, de ojos azules y cabellos rizados hasta los hombros, vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda gris hasta las rodillas, con zapatos negros de tacón medio. Llevaba un bolso oscuro muy mono, unas gafas redondas de montura transparente y los labios pintados con un suave tono burdeos. Marla estaba deseando lanzarse sobre ella y desahogar sus pasiones, lo malo era que estando en una silla esposada aquello no era sino un sueño irrealizable. Empero, siempre podría disfrutar de otras maneras. De modo que la miró con gesto imperturbable cuando esa mujer se presentó hablando con un acento francés que la hacía todavía más deseable.

-Me llamo Michelle Arneau. Señorita Sorel, soy psicóloga. Estoy aquí para…  
-Ver si estoy loca.- Le cortó con tono lapidario, remachando jocosamente.- ¡Ya se lo adelanto, pensará que lo estoy!   
-No, no es eso. Quiero tratar de ayudarla.- Afirmó esa chica.-

Y parecía ser sincera. Marla le dedicó una mirada más intensa. Tenía la impresión de que esa muchacha la había valorado con la vista al entrar. Y no simplemente porque fuera una profesional yendo a hablar con una paciente. Enseguida se sonrió, afirmando sin pudor.

-Está usted muy buena, señorita psicóloga. ¿O es señora?  
-¿Perdón?- Se sobresaltó su interlocutora dedicándole una perpleja mirada.-  
-¿Acaso le sorprende que una mujer le diga eso?- Comentó jovialmente la prisionera, sentenciando.- Si yo no estuviera esposada le aseguro que ya la habría desnudado. Y por la forma de observarme cuando ha entrado creo que eso le hubiera gustado. ¿No es así?  
-No sé a qué se refiere.- Repuso una confusa Michelle, queriendo contratacar de un modo más profesional, preguntando por su parte.- ¿Acaso es una fantasía que tiene con las mujeres?  
-No con todas, solamente con las que me gustan, como tú. Porque puedo tutearte, ¿verdad cariño? -Repuso ella, recreándose en la confusa expresión de su contertulia.-

La psicóloga bajó la vista y sacó una Tablet de su bolso. Tecleó algo y tras leer durante unos segundos, replicó tratando de sonar calmada.

-Ha sido usted detenida acusada de chantaje, estafa, agresión y otros cargos muy serios.  
-Es cierto. Me han detenido acusada de eso.- Admitió Marla como si nada.- ¿Y qué?  
-¿No quiere hablar de ello?. Es decir, seguro que desea defenderse de esas acusaciones.- Contestó la psicóloga.-  
-Bueno, en un mundo de hombres y con un juez que seguramente será un hombre. ¿ De qué me serviría?- Le respondió con escepticismo, remachando.- Nací mujer, esa es mi culpa.  
-La justicia no condena a nadie por su sexo. Sino por sus actos. - Le rebatió Michelle.-   
-La justicia dictada por machos no es justicia.- Repuso ella.-   
-¿Por qué odia tanto a los hombres?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-

Marla se sonrió, la pregunta del millón, aunque no iba a contestar tan fácilmente. Es más, aprovecharía aquello para interrogar a su vez a su inquisidora. De modo que, tras asentir, dijo con voz suave.

-Quid pro quo. Si quieres que te conteste a tus preguntas tendrás que responder antes a las mías.  
-¿Qué tipo de preguntas?- Quiso saber la psicóloga.-  
-Por ejemplo.- Contestó su interlocutora, inquiriendo.- ¿Te gustan los hombres, Michelle?

Hubo un breve e incómodo silencio, y la interpelada respondió incluso tratando de ser ingeniosa.

-No les conozco a todos. Sería imposible responder a eso.  
-No quieras jugar conmigo. O no te contestaré.- Fingió molestarse Marla, para matizar.- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿Te gusta acostarte con hombres? Y sé sincera, si me mientes lo sabré.

Por la cara que puso su interlocutora, supo la respuesta antes de que ésta despegase los labios. Tras unos momentos de duda, la psicóloga confesó con envaramiento.

-No, no me gusta.  
-Y sin embargo, lo has hecho.- Se sonrió Marla.-  
-¿Por qué cree eso?- Inquirió Michelle.-  
-No podrías haberlo dicho con ese sentimiento de asco tan real de no haberlo probado nunca.- Se regocijó su interlocutora, concediéndole.- Ahora te contestaré. ¿Sabes por que odio a los hombres? Muy sencillo, porque creen que somos de su propiedad, que pueden hacer lo que deseen de nosotras.   
-No todos son así.- La contradijo su contertulia.-  
-¡Oh!, sí que lo son, cariño. O creen que deben protegerte o que deben dominarte, en cualquier caso lo hacen desde su perspectiva de superioridad. Y luego te quieren llevar a la cama, como si debieras pagarles una deuda de gratitud por ese tipo de comportamiento machista. Dime, ¿acaso te acostaste libremente con alguno o fuiste obligada?  
-Lo hice libremente.- Pudo responder con poca convicción.-  
-Mientes.- Se sonrió Marla.- O fuiste forzada o tuviste que hacer algo para soportarlo. ¿A que no me equivoco?

Su interlocutora no se atrevía a enfrentar su mirada con la de ella. Apenas fue capaz de balbucir, tratando infructuosamente de retomar el control de la conversación.

-No estamos aquí para hablar de mí…  
-Recuerda.- La cortó una vez más.- O aceptas mi propuesta o no hablaré más. Y tengo información que te interesará saber.

Y tras un embarazoso silencio, Michelle, asintió. Admitiendo.

-Sí, me obligué a ello. Tuve que beber…  
-Ya. ¿Y qué más?- La acosó Marla.-   
-Y…tuve que drogarme.- Sollozó Michelle.-  
-Pobrecita.- Suspiró su interlocutora con un tono de meloso regocijo, para replicar.- Pues yo no tuve que hacer nada parecido. Sencillamente nunca busqué la aprobación de nadie. Porque tú buscabas eso. ¿Verdad? En este mundo dominado por los machos, tu papel era el de hembra sumisa, dispuesta a satisfacerles. Por eso sufriste, porque te educaron así y tus deseos iban en contra de esa educación. Y por eso, yo y otras como yo, luchamos por ti. Y por todas las mujeres, para librarlas de esa tiranía. A tal fin, cualquier cosa es lícita. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?  
-No todos los hombres son malos. Además, también hay mujeres perversas. Como tú.- Contratacó Michelle tratando de rehacerse para asegurar.- Estoy convencida de que tuviste que sufrir un trauma terrible. Ahora te toca decirme la verdad.

Y su contertulia asintió, con expresión resignada, para declarar.

-Es cierto. Tú has cumplido, y de mujer a mujer te lo contaré. Verás. Mi madre era una puta. Y no lo digo para insultarla. Es que se prostituía. Tuvo un accidente con algún cabrón que no usó la protección adecuada. Y se quedó embarazada de mí. Seguramente quiso abortar, pero al final me tuvo. Y yo crecí viendo como los hombres la explotaban. La pobre hasta estuvo enamorada de uno de sus chulos. Por desgracia para ella, él era como cualquier otro macho, la usaba a su conveniencia. Y hasta quiso usarme a mí cuando cumplí los doce años. Entonces mi madre hizo lo que debió hacer desde el principio. Apuñaló a ese cerdo. Por desgracia no lo mató. Tuvimos que irnos, claro. Y escondernos. Así pasé los siguientes tres años hasta que ella, que seguía haciendo la calle para mantenernos, murió de una sobredosis. Bueno, pasaron algunas cosas más, pero no las creerías.- Se sonrió de modo sardónico.-   
-Prueba a ver.- Le pidió Michelle.-   
-Antes, te toca a ti. Dime.- Preguntó Marla.- ¿Quién fue tu primer amor?  
-Una chica de mi liceo.- Contestó la psicóloga.-  
-Ya, pero quiero saber su nombre…  
-Amatista.- Suspiró la interpelada.-  
-El nombre completo.- Insistió su inquisidora.-  
-Amatista Lassart.- Completó, pronunciando aquellas palabras con tono melancólico.-  
-Me suena ese nombre.- Afirmó Marla.- Aunque no recuerdo ahora. Pero eso no terminó bien, supongo. Seguro que no te correspondió. O bien tuvisteis que dejarlo a tu pesar. Tienes un tono triste que lo delata.  
-Ella no es lesbiana.- Afirmó Michelle.- No sentía eso por mí.  
-¡Vaya! ¡Qué interesante!- Se sonrió su interrogadora, apuntando con agudeza.- Si hablas de ella en presente es que todavía la sigues viendo. O al menos mantienes el contacto. Cuéntame. ¿Esa chica tiene novio?  
-¡Basta!- Exclamó una molesta Michelle, tratando enseguida de controlarse para añadir con un tono más calmado.- Yo ahora tengo pareja, es una chica estupenda.- Eso pasó hace mucho y lo superé, no sacarás nada preguntándome sobre ello.  
-Muy bien.- Concedió Marla, contándole a su vez.- Cuando mi madre murió, me dediqué a acostarme con mujeres mayores, la mayoría casadas e incluso con hijos. Las típicas víctimas del hetero patriarcado hipócrita. Casadas a la fuerza para ocultar lo que eran en realidad. Algo parecido a lo que te sucedió a ti. Pero ellas eran tan culpables como los machos que las oprimían. No hay nada peor que una hembra sumisa.- Remachó, añadiendo con tono divertido.- De modo que, además de pasar unos buenos ratos con ellas y cobrar generosamente por mis servicios, las grababa en video cuando podía y luego las chantajeaba. 

Michelle la observó con un apenas disimulado malestar. Pudo reprocharle con tintes reprobatorios.

-Esas pobres mujeres hacían eso para evadirse de su situación. No es tan sencillo como tú crees. Muchas tendrían que ceder ante la presión de sus familias. No eran cómplices, eran víctimas. Tanto que te jactas de defendernos, no entiendo como no lo veías.  
-Te equivocas.- Rebatió su contertulia moviendo la cabeza.- Una víctima hubiese pedido ayuda, para separarse o para eliminar al macho que la oprimía. Esas zorras disfrutaban, según ellas, de una familia o tenían hijitos. Pues bien. Yo hubiera podido liberarla exponiendo la verdad ante sus machos. Pero ellas no querían. ¡No!- Fingió un tono de voz aterrado, parafraseando el de alguna de sus víctimas.- ¡No lo cuentes, por favor!. Tengo dos hijos…mi familia es tradicional…incluso alguna decía querer a su marido. Patético. ¿No crees?...Pues yo sencillamente las hacía pasar por caja. Y luego, me iba.  
-Al menos no revelaste nada.- Afirmó una aliviada Michelle.-  
-¡En algunos casos, sí! - Se rio Marla.- Aunque la mayoría de las veces no hubiese sido bueno para el negocio. Si una chantajista como yo cobra por no hablar y después lo hace, las siguientes clientas, de enterarse, jamás hubiesen pagado. Esa jugada se la hice solamente a las que insistían en que amaban a sus machos. Si tanto les querían, seguro que ellos lo entenderían. Fíjate que la mayoría no lo hicieron. Una hasta se suicidó cuando su maridito le pidió el divorcio y le quitó a sus hijos. ¡Pobre idiota!  
-¡Es terrible! - Pudo comentar la perpleja y horrorizada psicóloga.- ¿Cómo puedes burlarte de algo así?  
-Una sumisa menos.- Se sonrió aviesamente Marla.- Para que sirva de lección a las demás. 

Entonces el tiempo de las visitas terminó. La aliviada psicóloga se levantaba ya para irse, cuando su interlocutora le susurró.

-Y eso no es nada. He hecho cosas mucho peores…y he tratado con seres muy oscuros. Pobrecita Michelle, tú crees haber pasado por momentos terribles, ¿no es así? Pues no tienes ni idea de lo que hay ahí fuera.

Esa mujer estaba lívida, Marla se regocijó observando el temor que translucía en su mirada. Aunque la psicóloga no le respondió y se apresuró a salir de allí.

-Eso fue muy divertido.- Le contaba ahora al atónito Corindón.-   
-Entonces usted confesó todos esos crímenes.- Afirmó él.-  
-No, eso estaba protegido bajo la ley de confidencialidad de doctor y paciente. O al menos eso pensaba yo. Porque luego vino esa zorra de abogada.

Y así fue. Ella misma solicitó su presencia para que la defendiera. Alegó esa excusa, el ser una mujer lesbiana perseguida y discriminada. Un imán para el bufete en el que esa letrada trabajaba. Y funcionó. Al principio, sin tener muy clara la situación, la tal Kerria acudió. Fue sentarse frente a frente con Marla, quien estaba esposada y sujeta a su silla, y decirle con tono entre perplejo e incrédulo.

-¡Yo la conozco! Usted es esa periodista, la que me entrevistó y la que quiso hablar con mi cliente.  
-Sí, con Sabra.- Se sonrió ella, informando a su atónita interlocutora.- Y lo logré, ¡vaya si lo hice! No veas las noches tan placenteras que pasamos las dos.  
-Oiga, eso no es de mi incumbencia, yo…- Pudo responder una envarada letrada.-   
-Yo diría que sí lo es, querida.- Afirmó Marla, desvelándole a su contertulia para mayor sorpresa de ésta.- Igual que con Maggie. ¿Te acuerdas de ella?. Pasamos unos ratos muy agradables las dos.  
-¿De qué está hablando?- Quiso saber la perpleja abogada.-  
-¿Es que ya no te acuerdas de mí, cariño?. ¡Qué desilusión! - Suspiró fingidamente ella, regocijándose al refrescarle la memoria a Kerria.- ¿No recuerdas aquella vez que viniste a ver a tu amorcito Margaret y me encontraste a mí en su cama?. Hasta te ofrecimos un “ménage a trois”, pero no te gustó la idea.  
-¡Tú!- Exclamó la abogada, mirándola ahora con asombro y evidente malestar.- Eras tú la que estaba allí esa tarde…  
-Claro que era yo… Y presencié esa patética escenita de celos. ¡O se va ella o me voy yo, Maggie! – Citó con tono forzadamente agudo e infantil. – Desde luego, tanta fama que tienes en el mundillo LGTBI, y luego eres una estrecha y una antigua.

Esa mujer la miró con gesto indignado y se levantó, presta a salir de allí. Aunque Marla sabía bien como provocarla.

-Vamos, señora abogada, no sea usted tan poco profesional.  
-La profesionalidad nada tiene que ver con esto. Y no voy a ser tu abogada, eso ni lo sueñes. - Replicó su contertulia, fulminándola con la mirada aunque tomando asiento de nuevo.-  
-¡Mira que eres rencorosa! Lo mismo que Maggie. Un par de desagradecidas es lo que sois. ¡ Y tú si saliste del armario fue precisamente gracias a mí! -Exclamó teatralmente para explicar a su boquiabierta oyente.- Verás, yo grabé vuestra pequeña pelea de enamoradas. Iba a emitirla en “prime time”. Siendo entonces como eras una cantante famosa con tanto tirón con los machitos era una noticia bomba. Pero esa zorra de Maggie me engañó y borró el video.- Añadió con tinte decepcionado en su voz.- Bueno, borró ese y todos mis otros vídeos. La muy furcia me costó una fortuna.

Empero le encantó ver la expresión en la cara de esa estúpida. Kerria apenas sí pudo balbucir.

-Entonces, Maggie… solamente quiso…  
-Sí, quiso protegerte la muy idiota. ¡Y mira cómo se lo pagaste! Aunque quizás te hice un gran favor. La muy traidora luego se enamoró de un tío. Por muy saiyajin que fuese no dejaba de ser un hombre. ¡Esa puta desertora!  
-¡Estás realmente enferma!- Le espetó Kerria, desvelándole.- Michelle ya me lo advirtió.  
-¿Lo ves? Ya me estás buscando atenuantes. ¿O debería decir eximentes? ¡ja, ja, ja! - Se burló ella, realmente divertida ahora, para agregar.- Así que has hablado con la dulce Michelle. No sé qué te habrá contado ella, pero yo voy a darte más material sobre tu ex, Maggie. Bueno ahora le gusta que la llamen Margaret. – Se rio con tono burlón, para agregar. -Cuando viajé a Nature pude conocer a su encantadora niñita, esa cría tan mona. Fíjate, la llamó igual que su primer amor. ¿Te sabías esa historia? ¡Su pobrecita profesora!  
-¡Gloria! - Musitó Kerria, recordando a aquella niña tan adorable.-  
-La mocosa tendría unos seis años por entonces. La vi en una tienda de ropa, su mamá estaba tan ocupada hablando por teléfono que yo misma me dediqué a probarle modelitos, y oye. Aunque las niñas tan pequeñas no son mi especialidad, no niego que pasé un buen rato…¡si hubieras visto que braguitas tan monas llevaba!, hasta les di un mordisquito y todo…

Kerria apretó los dientes y se levantó una vez más echando una mano al mono carcelario de Marla levantándola de su silla. Esa abogada era muy alta, de hecho podía apreciarse la gran diferencia de estatura entre las dos, aunque la rea no podía incorporarse del todo al estar esposada.

-¡Me pones enferma! ¿Pero qué clase de pervertida eres?- Estalló la letrada mirándola ahora con verdadero odio.-  
-De la peor clase.- Se sonrió Marla sosteniendo su mirada sin amedrentarse, para añadir de modo más conciliador.- Tranquila, no le hice nada a esa cría. Tan sólo me dio tiempo a darle unos besitos muy cariñosos. Fue una lástima que la zorra de su mamaíta llegara enseguida. Por cierto. Me he enterado de que también tú eres mamá. ¡Y de un machito! ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo? Brian, ¿no es así?. Como su papá. Y mira tú por donde, dime. ¿Cómo fabricaste a la criatura, por inseminación o a la antigua usanza?. Bueno, por tu cara creo que con el método tradicional. ¡Qué vergüenza! – Remachó con ácido sarcasmo.- Toda una lesbiana de postín como tú dejándose penetrar por uno de esos machos, para engendrar a otro opresor de las mujeres…  
-¡No te atrevas a insultar a mi hijo!- Escupió la abogada reforzando el agarre que mantenía en la ropa de su interlocutora.-  
-¿Por qué te molesta tanto? No debes tener miedo de que me lo ligue. Los niños no me gustan.- Se rio ella regocijándose en la cara de su contertulia, más al agregar.- Y menos los futuros machitos en potencia. No, con él haría otras cosas… Hay tantas formas en las que un crío puede sufrir un terrible accidente… y tu hijito…ya será mayor, supongo. No sé qué edad tendrá. Dime ¿A cuántas mujeres ha violado ya?...¿Has tenido que representar a alguna? ¿Sabes lo que haría yo con tu niñito si tuviera unas buenas tijeras de podar?...

Tras decir aquello, apenas si se acordaba de qué pasó, Kerria debió de darle una bofetada tan grande que casi la dejó sin sentido. Los propios guardias tuvieron que entrar a sujetar a esa abogada que le gritaba totalmente fuera de sí cuando recobró la consciencia.

-Si vuelves a hablar así de mi hijo te mataré con mis propias manos. ¡Maldita zorra degenerada! ¡Estás loca!

El forcejeo de esa abogada con los dos guardias que entraron a contenerla duró algunos instantes, eso sí, entre las carcajadas de Marla quien le comentó, recobrando un tono incluso jovial.

-Te recuerdo que va contra la ética profesional revelar nuestra conversación de abogado- cliente, porque has entrado aquí como abogada. ¿Me equivoco? ¿O era para hacerme una visita social? En ese caso quizás nos den un bis a bis en una celda más íntima y podamos ponernos más cómodas…te aseguro que me encantaría, cariño…

Su oponente lanzaba fuego por la mirada. Al fin, tras calmarse mínimamente, le aseguró con tono que rayaba en el desprecio y odio más absoluto.

-Voy a pedir ser la fiscal. Y te juro que aunque me lleve tiempo reunirlas, tendré pruebas más que suficientes como para hundirte. ¡Me ocuparé personalmente de que no vuelvas a ver la luz del día! ¡Eres un monstruo!…  
-Ha sido un placer verte.- Se sonrió Marla que sintió entonces algo húmero recorrerle la boca, no tardó en darse cuenta de que era su propia sangre…-

No obstante, fue su contertulia quien, girándose por última vez se permitió el lujo de sonreír ahora para rebatirle

-Por cierto Marla, no has estudiado derecho, ¿a qué no?  
-No precisamente.- Admitió ésta sin darle importancia.-

Aunque esa perra traidora a su género le contestó entonces con tono triunfal.

-En cuanto a la confidencialidad, debes saber que no se aplica en todos los casos.  
-¿Qué?- Replicó Marla sin comprender.-  
-Verás, te ilustraré un poco.- Replicó burlonamente Kerria para citar. –“El alcance de los casos de excepción al deber de secreto lo determina el abogado de acuerdo a lo que considere razonablemente necesario para: primero, prevenir una muerte segura o un daño corporal considerable; un daño de este tipo es razonable que ocurra si inminentemente será ocasionado o si existe una amenaza presente y sustancial que una persona sufrirá en un momento posterior, si el abogado no logra tomar acciones necesarias para eliminar la amenaza.” http://excepcionessecretoprofesional.blogspot.com/2008/06/el-secreto-profesional-y-sus.html. O lo que es lo mismo.- Aclaró.- Si no lograra encerrarte para siempre y salieras en libertad. Mucho de lo que me has dicho podría interpretarse como una amenaza a la integridad física y las vidas de varias personas a las que quiero. Por eso mismo, ¡zorra!, me aseguraré de que te encierren y tiren la llave. ¡Y una Malden siempre cumple con su palabra!

Y dejándola sin posibilidad de réplica, Kerria salió por la puerta de su celda y en efecto, la muy furcia mantuvo su promesa. Tras el juicio Marla fue sentenciada a más de cuarenta años de prisión, con la posibilidad de cumplir solamente la mitad de su condena si aceptaba el ostracismo. No se lo pensó dos veces. Por lo que había escuchado, el mundo al que debería de ser llevada, Némesis, estaba muy lejos. No obstante, allí moraban muchos enemigos de los soberanos de la Tierra y la Luna. Por desgracia también muchos de esos cerdos religiosos extremistas estaban allí. De esos que disfrutaban sometiendo a las mujeres a su autoridad. Aunque era mejor una celda durante veinte años que no cuarenta. Lo que no supo hasta que llegó era qué condiciones tan terribles existían en ese maldito planeta.

-Quizás no fuese tan buena idea provocar tanto a esa zorra. Debo admitir que era fantástica en su trabajo. Y peor ocurrencia ha resultado pedir venir aquí.- Se dijo en voz alta, dirigiéndose ahora a ese tipo que la miraba con expresión perpleja.- Ya lo ve usted, esa maldita ramera me tenía manía, ¡ja, ja!…

Corindón solamente pudo mover la cabeza. En efecto, aquella individua estaba loca. No tenía sentido tratar de razonar con ella. Al fin suspiró diciendo.

-Es usted peligrosa. Y además se niega a cooperar. En Némesis no somos unos asesinos, ni la vamos a expulsar de este planeta. Pero se quedará encerrada en su celda, sola. A ver si así, recupera la sensatez. Y será por una larga temporada, a los veinte años que traía de la Tierra deberá sumarle varias cadenas perpetuas por sus nuevos crímenes. Adiós señorita Sorel. 

Marla no respondió ya a esas palabras, volvió a sentarse en su camastro adoptando la misma posición que tenía antes de la llegada del príncipe. Al poco se puso a tararear una melodía. Corindón la dejó así, perdida en sus paranoias.

-Ahora no sé dónde estará. Justo cuando llegó el gran sueño, iban a trasladarla después de hacerle un reconocimiento médico.- Añadió el príncipe saliendo de aquellos recuerdos.-  
-Sí, y al caer todos bajo la influencia de aquello de algún modo el tiempo se detuvo. Y cuando volvió a reanudarse ella había desaparecido. Igual que algunos otros de esos criminales.- Afirmó Karst tras toser un poco.-   
-Al menos, de momento no han hecho nada malo aquí, que sepamos.- Comentó su interlocutor.- No sé dónde se habrá metido, ni ella ni los demás. Al final derogamos esa ley de procreación y dejamos ese asunto en algo voluntario, pero con fuertes incentivos para quienes tengan familias numerosas.  
-Mejor olvidémonos de esa loca, Alteza. Han pasado muchos años de aquello. Habrá muerto con total seguridad si se aventuró en las zonas no exploradas de nuestro planeta. - Repuso su contertulio, retornando al tema principal que les ocupaba. - Sabéis muy bien que, a pesar de que nuestros conciudadanos acogieron ese cambio de muy buen grado y que se están esforzando en aumentar su descendencia, seguimos precisando de más habitantes. Quizás en la Tierra queden todavía muchas personas descontentas. Invitémoslas a venir. Al menos a quienes no sean unos dementes como esa mujer. Y también sería deseable que os proclamásemos rey, para subrayar más la independencia de nuestro mundo. Y, sobre todo, estar en pie de igualdad con la Tierra y sus llamados soberanos.

Su contertulio asintió. Podría ser una solución. De hecho cada vez le gustaban menos algunos de los dilemas a los que debía enfrentarse. Muchos eran de índole ética y moral. Actuaciones que en la Tierra hubieran sido consideradas sin duda delictivas podrían llegar a ser necesarias para la supervivencia de los habitantes de Némesis. Debía buscar algún tipo de solución que no comprometiera sus principios. Pero para ello deberían retomar el contacto con la Tierra. Y eso podría ser peligroso. Era una decisión muy complicada y requería de una votación de los notables. Al igual que su ascenso al trono. En ese instante Karst volvió a toser y su concernido príncipe preguntó.

-¿Estás bien, viejo amigo?  
-Alteza, sabéis tan bien como yo que mi salud no es lo que era.- Sonrió levemente el interpelado.-   
-Ni la tuya ni la de nadie en este planeta.- Suspiró resignadamente Corindón.- Tras tanto tiempo viviendo aquí, sin llegar a los cincuenta años se parece ya un anciano. 

Y es que él también tenía un aspecto poco edificante. Su pelo rubio se había ido tornando blanco, su piel cada vez más arrugada y su vitalidad mermaba. No era un consuelo pero la mayor parte de los habitantes de Némesis que llegaban a cierta edad comenzaban a experimentar esos síntomas.

-Quizás los jóvenes que han nacido aquí o venido desde muy niños, puedan adaptarse mejor.- Musitó queriendo mantener el optimismo.-  
-Hacemos cuanto podemos, señor. La medicina avanza, tratamos de buscar remedio a estos síntomas. Puede que para nosotros sea tarde, pero para los que nos han de suceder, está abierta la esperanza. – Repuso Karst.- Por ello debemos tomar decisiones…algunas muy difíciles.

Su interlocutor asintió. Entre ellas estaba esa polémica ley de la procreación, o el adelantar los esponsales a edades que en la Tierra podrían hasta considerarse escandalosas. No deseaba hacer eso, desde luego.

-Si esto continúa así, desgraciadamente no tendremos otra opción que ser muy laxos en esos temas.- Declaró el príncipe con pesar.-   
-Problemas extraordinarios requieren medidas extraordinarias.- Suspiró resignadamente Karst, admitiendo.- A mí tampoco me gusta, Alteza. Y hemos de ser conscientes de que en Némesis hay muchos tipos de personas, con diversas creencias y opiniones, y con motivos muy distintos para venir aquí. Sabéis tan bien como yo lo difícil que es aunar todas esas voluntades tan dispares.  
-Sí amigo. A veces creo que únicamente el difícil trance por el que pasamos a la hora de sobrevivir es lo cohesiona esta naciente sociedad. – Confesó el príncipe conjeturando de seguido.- Puede que Dios nos hayan impuesto tantas penalidades por esa razón. Para que aprendamos a entendernos. Por eso, en ocasiones reflexiono y llego a la conclusión de que no sería buena idea que las cosas mejorasen demasiado rápidamente. Aunque, por otra parte, es terrible ver el sufrimiento de muchos en el día a día, los pocos nacimientos, la creciente esterilidad en hombres y mujeres y los desgraciados que nacen con todo tipo de taras, malformaciones o enfermedades.

Y ese era otro debate en Némesis. ¿Qué hacer con los niños y las niñas que nacían con ese tipo de malformaciones que prácticamente les impedirían hacer una vida normal?. Como en tantas otras cosas, muchos, entre los que se contaban él y su esposa, abogaban por cuidar de ellos lo mejor posible. Era su deber cristiano o meramente humanitario, como opinarían los que no tuvieran sus convicciones religiosas. Otros en cambio tildaban eso de compasión absurda y de ser causa de despilfarro de los escasos recursos que de por sí había. El Consejo estaba bastante dividido a este respecto. Al menos todavía, los partidarios del “ sacrificio” como eufemísticamente denominaban a la eutanasia para aquellas pobres víctimas inocentes, no se atrevían a desafiar muy seriamente las órdenes de Corindón a ese respecto.

-Mientras yo sea el líder de este planeta se respetará la vida humana.- Sentenció él.-   
-Por ello, el aborto está prohibido salvo que existan malformaciones y la vida de la madre peligre.- Convino Karst.- Alcanzamos ese delicado equilibrio en el Consejo, cuando se aprobó la ley de la procreación obligatoria. Ya es demasiado complicado que nazcan criaturas sanas como para que se maten porque sí. Sé de lo que hablo, mi esposa Andalucita sufrió dos abortos espontáneos y perdió su capacidad de darme hijos. No había día que no la viese llorar por eso. Por fortuna la aparición de nuestra hija adoptiva Magnetita le devolvió la alegría. En cambio, hay otras que con gusto matarían la vida que tan generosamente Dios les ha permitido crear.  
-Esa es otra controversia muy complicada.- Suspiró su interlocutor.- Muchas mujeres reclaman que son las dueñas de sus cuerpos. Y que si son violadas, o no desean ser madres, es una carga que no tienen por qué admitir.  
-Y son dueñas de sus cuerpos, pero no de los bebés que llevan dentro.- Rebatió Karst, sentenciando a su vez.- Si no les gusta, que los den en adopción, o que se vuelvan a la Tierra. En eso coincido con Basalto. A veces se debe ser duro e implacable por un bien superior.

El aludido era desde luego uno de los representantes del ala religiosa más radical. Corindón chocaba a menudo con él en ciertos temas, pero en otros no tenía más remedio que darle la razón. Suspiró posando suavemente una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su fiel consejero y asintió despacio. Estaba cansado. De modo que al fin se despidieron yendo cada uno a descansar. Al día siguiente se reunieron junto a otros prominentes ciudadanos en la asamblea de los notables. Muchos de los miembros de las familias más relevantes se dieron cita allí. Para entronizar a su nuevo soberano hubo unanimidad, su liderazgo era incontestable. Sin embargo, en el tema del acercamiento a la Tierra, como en otros muchos, sí existía una clara división. Uno de los que tomó la palabra, partidario del aislamiento, se presentó declarando.

-Hermanos de Némesis. Yo, Crimson Rubí, del clan Kurozuki, no estoy dispuesto a volver a la Tierra. Todos sabemos el motivo que trajo a nuestros padres aquí. Al menos a los míos.   
\- A muchos les sucedió lo mismo.- Terció una mujer.- Nuestros padres vinieron aquí víctimas de la intolerancia. Su amor en ese planeta estaba proscrito. No quiero que nadie sufra lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar.  
-Sí, tienes razón, - convino otro, dándose a su vez a conocer.- Los del clan Green tenemos la misma opinión.- Serenity y Endimión gobiernan la Tierra y la Luna con mano de hierro enfundada en guante de seda. Apoyados por su reina títere, Neherenia. Esa loca del espejo…  
\- Sí, está claro que en la Tierra y en la Luna no nos quieren.- Remachó el miembro del clan Kurozuki.- Y nosotros tampoco a ellos.  
-Así es.- Intervino un hombre de pelo entre rubio y cano.- Esos mundos están llenos de promiscuidad y de pecado. No debemos tener contacto con ellos, o traerían su inicuo proceder aquí, comenzando por esas descastadas reinas de la Tierra y de la Luna.  
-Bien dicho, Lignito.- Le apoyó el anterior orador.-   
-Eso no es cierto.- Terció una mujer que apenas sí sobrepasaría la cuarentena de edad, aunque con un aspecto desmejorado. Su pelo rubio estaba algo encanecido y tenía ojeras y surcos bajo sus azules ojos.- No son tan malvados como creéis, yo lo sé muy bien. Y no toleraré que se les falte al respeto ni a los soberanos de la Tierra, ni a la reina de la Luna en mi presencia.  
-Señora Zirconita.- Intervino otro hombre entrado en años.- Sabemos el vínculo que os unía con esos monarcas, en especial con la soberana de la Luna. Pero nadie ha querido faltarles al respeto, solamente se están exponiendo hechos.  
-Eso no son hechos. La reina Neherenia no era ninguna loca. Al contrario. Era una mujer buena a la que yo traicioné.- Suspiró ahora con gran dosis de culpabilidad, susurrando también.- Igual que traicioné a mi amiga Alice…   
-Cálmate Brise, por favor.- Le pidió amablemente entre susurros la mujer de antes, de larga cabellera entre morena y violeta.-

Aquella mujer madura asintió despacio. Sin embargo, era duro para ella recordar lo que hizo. Fue juzgada y condenada por ello yendo a prisión. Pero muy al final, tras ser indultada por la reina de la Luna, descubrió cuan equivocada estuvo, ese fue el verdadero castigo. Al menos pudo venir a este planeta, acompañada de su madre, a reunirse con su padre.

-Él jamás lo admitió, murió culpando a la reina Neherenia y a los reyes Serenity y Endimión de todo.- Musitó de forma únicamente audible para esa mujer de cabello moreno que estaba a su lado.- Mi madre y yo lo intentamos. Y ella se fue también con mucha pena por no poder ver a nuestra bella y gentil reina una vez más…

El consejo ahora observaba a esa pobre mujer no sin pesar. Algunos decían que la dama Zirconita, una antigua noble exilada de la Luna, había perdido la cabeza. Discutían incluso su aptitud para seguir en el Consejo de Notables, privilegio que había heredado de su padre, Basalto Briseo. Pero el príncipe y ahora monarca, Corindón, no quiso oír hablar de la posibilidad de apartarla. Estimaba mucho a esa buena mujer cuyos consejos en pro de la moderación y el entendimiento siempre había apreciado. Lo mismo que esa otra joven que estaba a su lado posando una mano sobre las suyas, quien entonces tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a todo el consejo, espoleada por lo que Zirconita dijo.

\- Quizás podría existir una posibilidad de comprendernos. Pudiera ser que tantos años de malos entendidos y de prejuicios hayan ocultado la verdad.  
-Kim, hemos discutido eso muchas veces.- Repuso Rubí dirigiéndose a ella con tono entre irritado y condescendiente.- Ya conocemos sobradamente ese argumento. Hay muchas personas de edad avanzada aquí que recuerdan la Tierra y la Luna, y que, evidentemente, sienten nostalgia. Pero eso, por respetable y comprensible que sea, no puede ser una tesis a sopesar. Lo sabes tan bien como yo.

Ella le miró con gesto de malestar, y sus miradas eran muy parecidas. Ambos compartían color azul de ojos también, si bien el pelo del joven era casi pelirrojo. Al momento su interlocutora replicó.

\- Nuestros padres sufrieron, sí. Pero no deseaban lo mismo para nosotros. –Declaró emotivamente ella ahora al resto de la asamblea.- Mi difunto padre siempre quiso que pudiéramos retornar un día. Y mi madre desearía que hubiéramos podido conocer a los parientes que tenemos allí.  
-Sí, así es, nuestro padre, en honor de quién fui llamado, y nuestra madre, eran habitantes de ese mundo del que ni recuerdo el nombre, que está incluso más lejos que la Tierra.- Replicó Crimson Rubí para añadir con escepticismo.- Me acuerdo de escuchar aquellos relatos siendo niño. Pero la mayor parte de esas historias son precisamente eso. Aquí nadie recuerda ya como llegar a ese mundo. Ese legendario agujero de gusano que nos comunicaba con él desapareció durante “el Gran Sueño”  
-No debemos salirnos de la cuestión.- Intervino otro hombre de pelo castaño, presentándose como componente del clan Gneis.- Es la Tierra la que nos ocupa ahora. Yo también voto por mantenernos apartados de ella. Nada bueno podemos esperar de sus reyes.  
-Son inmortales a la par que poderosos.- Añadió el componente del clan Green.- Según nuestras cuentas la Tierra está ahora a fines del siglo veintinueve de su era. Esos reyes ya la gobernaban en el siglo veintiuno.  
-Todos, incluso ellos, debimos de quedar congelados de algún modo.- Terció Kim, cuya sólida formación científica le permitió afirmar.- Hay estudios que lo demuestran. Al menos hemos permanecido en estado de animación suspendida durante más de ocho siglos. A juzgar por el decaimiento de los isótopos radioactivos.  
-Esos monarcas ya eran viejos entonces.- Replicó Rubí, recordando.- Nuestros abuelos llegaron a conocerles. E incluso nuestros bisabuelos. Extendieron por una Tierra ya superpoblada, esa maldita plaga de la inmortalidad. No quiero ni imaginar cómo estará ese mundo ahora. Deben de estar luchando por cada brizna de hierba que les quede para comer. Yo digo que lo mejor es que permanezcamos fuera de su alcance. O nos invadirán a la búsqueda de espacio para alojar a sus excedentes de población.  
-Quizás algunos habitantes más nos vendrían muy bien.- Terció el ahora rey Corindón.-Tenemos demasiada endogamia. Tras la ley de reemplazo generacional promulgada y su reforma, tuvimos algunos nacimientos más pero, como tenemos una base biológica muy pobre, hemos debido de recurrir a la ingeniería genética para evitar malformaciones. Como por desgracia ya sabéis.  
-Señor, no creo que nos enviaran meramente unos pocos.- Declaró Rubí, añadiendo al hilo de lo expuesto por su Majestad.- Además, como bien habéis recordado, con esas técnicas de ingeniería genética que hemos ido desarrollando en estos años podemos tener hijos entre miembros de nuestras propias familias sin caer en la endogamia.   
-A costa de alterar gravemente el código genético.- Matizó Kim, tomando su propio cabello entre sus dedos para ilustrar sus palabras.- Eso tuve que hacer yo para evitar problemas. Incluso la menstruación se ve afectada por estas condiciones. La única solución hasta ahora para estos y otros problemas ha sido la de modificar nuestro ADN. Debido a los pocos habitantes que somos. Pero eso tiene riesgos. Nuestros métodos no eran demasiado avanzados. Así, mi hijo Grafito por ejemplo, podría sufrir las consecuencias. Enfermedades crónicas, degenerativas, dolencias…y una esperanza de vida mucho más corta. ¿Es eso lo que queréis para nuestros hijos?- Inquirió con tono de reproche a la asamblea. -

Hubo un impás de incómodo silencio, algunos miembros del Consejo intercambiaron miradas y murmullos. Al fin, fue Crimson Rubí quien tomó la palabra para replicar, quitándole importancia a aquellas dramáticas consideraciones.

-¿Te quejas porque tu pelo o el suyo hayan cambiado de color? El mío es pelirrojo. Y el de mi hijo Lamproite rojo por completo. ¿Y qué?...eso no es ningún problema. Y lo que afirmas no está demostrado.  
-Lo digo por la alteración de nuestros genes a escala celular y de otras partes mucho más importantes del cuerpo que el cabello. Aún no sabemos qué consecuencias podría tener. Sobre todo, en unión a la energía oscura. Ya hemos visto casos. - Replicó su interlocutora.- Desde que nuestros padres llegaron aquí y comenzaron a tratar de terraformar este mundo se percataron de ello.

La mujer se recordaba siendo una adolescente. Cuando iba a aprender con su padre. ¡Cómo le añoraba! Él le enseñó muchas cosas. Una vez, estando en el centro geológico de su mundo, tras retornar de un pase del exterior protegidos por trajes espaciales y un vehículo, la chica, tras ducharse y descontaminarse, fue a verle a la sala y le preguntó.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?  
-Claro Kimberly.- Asintió su padre al que le había vuelto a dar un ataque de tos.-  
-¿Estás bien, papá?- Se preocupó ella.-  
-Sí cariño. Tranquila.- Pudo decir él en cuanto aquello cesó.-

Lo cierto es que Crimson estaba cada vez más débil. Su hija no desconocía la causa. Lo comentó con algún médico y con su propia madre. Ahora que volvían a casa no dijo nada al respecto. Fue al llegar y saludar a su madre, la dama Kurozuki, que había retornado asimismo del trabajo, cuando se fijó en ella también.

-Hola mamá.- Sonrió la joven.- ¿Qué tal estás?  
-Hola Kim. Estoy bien. ¿Qué tal van las clases prácticas?- Se interesó ésta.-  
-Estupendamente.- Afirmó la interpelada, comentándole ahora en su progenitora en tanto le dedicaba su atención, observando su cansada expresión.- Hemos avanzado mucho. Hay muchos yacimientos sin explotar que parecen prometedores.

Y es que Kurozuki ya mostraba a su vez esos primeros síntomas de decaimiento. Pese a ser bastante más joven que su marido. No obstante, aquel pelo prematuramente encanecido, quizás más arrugas de las que debiera y fases de debilidad que se hacían crónicas, le daban una apariencia que evidenciaba casi la misma edad que él. Pese a todo parecía llevarlo bien. Al menos nunca daba la impresión de resentirse y siempre intentaba parecer animosa y optimista ante su hija. La muchacha entonces quiso sacar el tema de un modo indirecto al comentar, al hilo de la pregunta que le había hecho antes su madre.

\- Todavía no puedo creer la cantidad de minerales que debe de tener el núcleo de nuestro planeta. ¡Cuánto hierro, plomo y níquel deben de existir ahí abajo para que nuestra gravedad sea prácticamente como la terrestre!  
-Sí cariño.- Repuso Crimson, de pelo canoso y con sus cansados ojos violetas, mirándola con afecto para añadir.- Némesis es el planetoide con más recursos minerales que pudimos encontrar.  
-Me gustaría que algún día pudiéramos desentrañar el origen de esa misteriosa energía oscura.- Comentó la muchacha.- Es sumamente poderosa, pero no somos capaces de controlarla debidamente, y eso me preocupa.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió su madre ahora.- Baña todo lo que hay en este mundo. Desde el suelo hasta el agua que tanto nos ha costado ir trayendo de los cometas cercanos. Y es imposible eliminarla. No creo que sea nada buena para las personas. Pero es lo que hay…  
-A la larga eso será malo para nosotros.- Repuso su hija.- Si tan solo pudiéramos usar su poder sin vernos afectados. Canalizarlo de un modo inocuo.  
-Tu madre tiene razón. Debemos aceptar lo que tenemos, Kim.- Le sonrió su padre declarando.- Todos sabemos los peligros y el coste a medio y largo plazo. Pero hicimos nuestra elección cuando vinimos aquí.- Y añadió tomando de una mano a su esposa, para suspirar.- ¡Lo único que lamentamos de corazón es que tu hermano y tú no hayáis podido conocer la Tierra ni otros mundos!  
-No os preocupéis por mí. Él y yo ya nacimos aquí. Némesis es lo único que hemos conocido.- Sonrió animosamente la muchacha que sí admitió con un aire de solidaria tristeza.- Pero debió de ser terrible para vosotros tener que huir dejándolo todo atrás.  
-Fue duro y muy triste, no te vamos a negar la evidencia. Renunciamos a nuestras familias y a la belleza y comodidades de nuestro planeta. - Le respondió su madre, quién, pese a evocar aquello, animó su gesto con una sonrisa para añadir.- Sin embargo, tu padre y yo hemos sido muy felices aquí. Y más cuando nacisteis tú y tu hermano Rubí.

Kim asintió con una media sonrisa, su madre llamaba así a su hermano pequeño para distinguirle de su padre, fue precisamente éste quien terció preguntando.

-Por cierto. ¿Dónde está Crimson junior?  
-Supongo que jugando por ahí.- Declaró Kurozuki moviendo la cabeza.- Este chico siempre está tratando de pasarlo bien.  
-Es un niño todavía.- Le defendió su orgulloso padre.- Deja que juegue y sea feliz. Todo lo que pueda serlo. Igual que tú, hija.   
-Ya tengo casi los dieciocho años, papá.- Afirmó ella.- Mamá tenía esa misma edad cuando llegó según me contasteis. Y además tengo que trabajar muy duro para acabar de cursar mis estudios de geología y ayudaros.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Intervino su madre acariciándola en una mejilla.- Pero que eso no te haga renunciar a la felicidad. Conoce a algún buen chico y forma un hogar. Porque tanto tú como tu hermano sois lo más preciado que tenemos, nuestro legado. Y un día vosotros y los de vuestra generación, proseguiréis la labor que nosotros comenzamos.

La chica asintió. Eso deseaba, no quería decepcionar a sus padres. Pasaron años, recordó. Su padre finalmente murió por aquella enfermedad que a buen seguro estaba provocada por esa maldita energía oscura. Su madre, pese a seguir viva, cada vez estaba más delicada de salud. Al menos su hermano Crimson Rubí creció y sí se convirtió en un hombre responsable. Quizás demasiado. Y ella misma pudo cumplir con ese deseo de sus padres, conoció a un buen hombre, se casó, tuvo un hijo y era razonablemente feliz. Entonces salió de aquellas reflexiones, la reunión del consejo proseguía. Otro miembro tomó la palabra ante la atenta mirada de su propio hermano y de ella misma.

-Desgraciadamente no nos quedan otras opciones más que proseguir con nuestro modo de vida.- Terció Gneis.- Es un alto precio el que estamos obligados a pagar sólo por vivir aquí. Pero tenemos que ser valerosos y luchar por nuestro mundo y nuestros conciudadanos.  
-Exactamente. - Intervino Corindón.- El grupo científico me ha dicho que trabajan sin descanso. Y no todo será malo. Puede que tengamos que sufrir aún durante unos años más, pero al final, seguro que saldremos adelante.  
-Por ahora, lo que menos debe preocuparnos es si el color del pelo o de los ojos es raro. Dentro de poco para nuestros hijos y los de ellos, será algo normal.- Sentenció Crimson Rubí con mejor talante.-  
-Sin ir más lejos mi nuera Topacita luce un tono acorde con el nombre de nuestro clan.- Intervino Green.- Y mi nieta Maray en cambio, es de cabello castaño claro. Por cierto, nos gustó mucho ese nombre. Aunque no sea habitual entre nosotros.- Añadió dirigiéndose a Kim.- Gracias por tu inspirada idea.

La mujer sonrió, ella se lo sugirió a su amiga. Recordaba cómo, de pequeña, su propia madre le hablaba de una chica que conoció cuando era niña y vivía en ese mundo lejano. Una hermosa joven, muy alta y amable, que tuvo que irse a un largo viaje. La madre biológica de su propio esposo, la difunta Sonia, se lo dijo también. Conoció en persona a esa muchacha que fue modelo y trabajaron juntas. Kim le contaba todo eso a su amiga cuando Topacita y ella charlaban y al poco de que ésta quedase embarazada, se lo propuso. 

-¿Por qué no llamas a tu hija así? Sería precioso.  
-Sí, llamarla Neherenia sería subversivo. También me gustaría Alice, es bonito pero hay muchos aquí que saben que ese es el nombre de la hija de la soberana de la Luna. No es que quiera desairar a mi madre, pero no deseo problemas con mi suegro, ni disgustar a mi marido.- Suspiró algo alicaída sentenciando. – Ya sabes cómo piensan…  
-Tu madre lo entenderá.- La animó Kimberly en aquella ocasión alegando esperanzada.- Quizás, más adelante, si tienes más hijos.  
-Sí, podría ser.- Convino vagamente esa joven de largos cabellos tono verde mar y ojos azules para musitar no sin pesar.- Incluso llamarla Anaris, como mi abuela, estaría mal visto. Al igual que mi madre, la pobre siempre defendió a la soberana de la Luna Nueva y a los monarcas de la Tierra y eso aquí levantó muchas ampollas y animadversiones entre algunos. Por ejemplo, en mi abuelo Basalto que hasta llegó a prohibir que las mencionase. Él las detestaba.  
-Es una lástima. Es terrible que el odio y el rencor provoquen estas cosas.- Suspiró Kimberly, recordando ahora aquellas palabras de su amiga, en tanto miraba el rostro de Brise que le sonreía.- 

Y es que la dama Zirconita fue en su juventud una acérrima opositora de la Soberana de la Luna Nueva y de su esposo, a los que tildaba de extranjeros opresores que habían usurpado el trono de la Luna. Aunque dijo ser muy amiga de la hija de estos, la princesa Alice, puesto que se conocían desde muy niñas. No obstante, eso no le impidió conspirar contra los monarcas ayudando a su padre, quien era un agente de la Luna Negra. Al final, Briseo cruzó la línea intentando matar a la familia Real. Sin embargo, su plan fracasó y fue detenido, juzgado y exiliado. Por motivos de su juventud, a Brise se le conmutó el exilio perpetuo por unos años de prisión. Y casi cumplidos estos fue liberada, entonces se dio cuenta de su tremendo error pero tuvo que marcharse de la Luna, huyendo de una gran destrucción que se avecinaba. Eso fue poco tiempo antes del “Gran Sueño”. De hecho, por eso la soberana le permitió escapar, para que se reuniese con su familia. Ella y su madre, Anaris, que fuera la principal doncella de Neherenia, viajaron a Némesis para volver a estar con Briseo, el cabecilla del movimiento de oposición a esos soberanos, quien tras su destierro huyó allí años antes. Él, al contrario que su mujer y su hija, lejos de arrepentirse, había ido alimentando su rencor y su odio hacia esa soberana y su esposo, así como contra los reyes de la Tierra. Hizo amistad enseguida con un tal Basalto, otro exiliado del planeta azul, que compartía sus opiniones. Tan bien se llevaron que Briseo adoptó el nombre de su amigo como suyo también, haciéndose llamar Basalto Briseo para que les distinguieran, y persuadió a la propia Brise,(a quién obligaron a cambiar su nombre por Zirconita), a desposarse con el hijo de este, un muchacho llamado Bismuto. De esa unión nació Topacita quien a su vez, unió su vida al heredero del clan Green, otra respetable y poderosa familia del planeta.

-Doña Brise.- Le susurró ella, a aquella mujer, quien siempre le pedía que la llamara por aquel nombre, en lugar del que le impusieron en Némesis.- No se preocupe, haremos cuanto podamos y ojalá que seamos capaces de darle una alegría a usted y a Topacita. Quizás su hija y su nieta Maray vean la Tierra y la Luna y usted se las pueda mostrar. Sería maravilloso, ¿verdad?

Eso hizo que el semblante de aquella individua se iluminase con algo de esperanza. Fue de lo poco agradable de esa reunión. La dama Zirconita le sonrió entonces, susurrándole con reconocimiento.

-Gracias Kim, gracias por ser tan buena amiga de mi hija. Como tu madre lo es mía.

La propia Dama Kurozuki, la madre de Kim, era a su vez amiga de Brise desde los tiempos en los que ambas se conocieran en la Luna, compartiendo esa amistad con la princesa Alice. La hija de Neherenia vivió incluso durante algunos años en el planeta natal de la señora Kurozuki. Eso recordó al menos Kimberly quien asintió sonriendo para responder.

-Topacita también es una magnífica amiga para mí. Sólo aspiro a que nuestras opiniones sean tenidas en cuenta. Incluso el rey las comparte, y espero que ahora tenga razón y podamos comunicarnos con la Tierra y la Luna.

Así era, Kimberly deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que el rey Corindón estuviera en lo cierto. Pero, pese a que él animó a los miembros de la asamblea a tratar de acercarse al mundo madre, tanto Gneis como Green y otros importantes notables tenían muchos recelos e incluso temor de hacerlo. Y eran de las familias más influyentes en el planeta. De modo que, tras la votación y posterior recuento, tal y como ella se temía, ganó el no. La gente de Némesis estaría condenada a no comunicarse con la Tierra, al menos durante casi treinta años más. Por mucho que le pesara a Kim ya no se podía hacer nada. Así pues, la derrotada joven salió de la sala y aguardó fuera. No tenía demasiado interés en el resto de asuntos del día. En eso desde luego que no coincidía con su hermano quién tenía otros temas, para él mucho más importantes que tratar, y que expresó su satisfacción cuando el pleno finalmente terminó y se reunió con ella. Lo comentaron en tanto se marchaban.

-Celebro que haya primado la sensatez.- Declaró Crimson con alivio.-  
-No creo que sea muy sensato dar la espalda al hogar de nuestros padres.- Le recriminó Kim.-  
-Mi hermana la idealista.- Repuso el joven moviendo la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que de la Tierra sólo pueden venirnos problemas?  
-Yo solamente sé que un día ese mundo fue el planeta natal de nuestros antepasados. Y que es mucho más rico y saludable que este planetucho.- Se molestó ella.-  
-Este planetucho como tú lo llamas es la obra y el resultado de una vida entera de sacrificio de nuestros padres y de otros pioneros como ellos.- Contestó un irritado Crimson Rubí a su vez. Añadiendo con amargura.- Nuestro padre murió tratando de legarnos un mundo mejor.  
-Eso es algo que siempre admiraré.- Afirmó su interlocutora enfadada también cuando remachó.- Y te recuerdo que yo viví eso más de cerca que tú. Precisamente por ello sería estupendo poder contar con los habitantes de la Tierra como amigos y aliados para que nos ayudasen a purificar y limpiar este mundo.  
-Si esos habitantes terrestres no hubiesen sido tan mezquinos y sus soberanos tan intransigentes nuestros propios padres no hubiesen tenido la necesidad de venir a vivir aquí en primer lugar.- Argumentó su hermano casi con tono de desesperación.- Sé que eres la mayor pero también yo he visto a nuestra madre a veces, acariciando esas pocas posesiones que trajo de su planeta de origen. Suspirando, añorando a su familia y sufriendo en silencio por eso. No me subestimes. No soy un idiota insensible o un monstruo. Si no creyese que el contacto con la Tierra es perjudicial para nosotros hubiera sido el primero en votar a favor de él. Aunque solamente fuera para poder ver una sonrisa en el rostro de mamá y más desde que papá murió. ¿Es que no lo entiendes?...

Kimberly suspiró con resignación y tras unos segundos de silencio tomó la palabra con un tinte más conciliador.

-Sé que estamos separados por muchas cosas y que no pensamos igual. Pero sigues siendo mi hermano y te quiero. No discutamos otra vez. Y sobre todo no enfrente de mamá. Sé muy bien que tampoco deseas verla sufrir.  
-En eso estaré siempre de acuerdo contigo.- Admitió su contertulio más calmado ya.-

Al fin, Crimson Rubí se despidió, se iba a su propio hogar pues se emancipó de casa al poco de entrar en el consejo. Por su parte Kim ya estaba casada y tampoco vivía con su madre. No obstante, nada más volver de esa reunión fue a verla. La mujer estaba pintando uno de sus cuadros en el salón. Aquello le encantaba. Lo cierto es que Kurozuki quiso ser artista de niña pero luego las circunstancias de la vida cambiaron dramáticamente su sueño. Cuando llegó al duro e inhóspito planeta Némesis tuvo que aprender otro oficio. Durante años, y aprovechando sus cualidades de dibujo y diseño, se afanó en contribuir a crear estructuras que protegieran a sus habitantes de los peligros del espacio exterior. Trabajó mucho tiempo junto a su amado esposo. Él murió hacía ya cinco años. Pudiera ser que por esa extraña energía que provenía del interior del planeta. O quizás por culpa de las radiaciones cósmicas a las que se expusieron por mor de su trabajo. Ahora pensaba en él, en tanto daba unos retoques a ese cuadro inspirado en los paisajes de su niñez. Fue entonces cuando oyó la voz de su hija que no sonaba demasiado entusiasta.

-Hola mamá. Ya hemos terminado…  
-Supongo que tendré que resignarme a seguir mirando mis cuadros para ver este paisaje, ¿verdad?- Suspiró ésta con tristeza.-  
-Lo siento.- Pudo decir su interlocutora.- Ya sabes que eran mayoría. No podíamos hacernos ilusiones.  
-Hasta tu propio hermano estaba en contra.- Admitió Kurozuki con pesar para declarar.- ¿Sabes una cosa, hija?...muchas veces sueño con los bosques y los parques de mi mundo. Con los que tenían mis abuelos en la Tierra. Y hubiera deseado que tú, tu hermano, tu esposo y vuestro hijo, los hubieseis conocido…  
-Bueno, puede que la próxima vez, cuando venga el próximo perihelio.- Repuso la muchacha tratando de animar a su contertulia.- No pierdas la esperanza, mamá.

Pero ésta movió la cabeza, apesadumbrada para decir.

-Seré una anciana para entonces. Y pese a la larga vida de los habitantes de la Tierra, no creo que quede ya nadie de mi familia…  
-¡No te desanimes! La tecnología avanza. Hacemos grandes progresos. Dentro de poco se reducirá el tiempo del viaje. ¿Y quién dice que no podremos alcanzar la Tierra aunque estemos en el afelio? - Afirmó la chica en un vano intento de transmitir optimismo a su madre.-

Kurozuki pese a todo sonrió llena de nostalgia al ver esa expresión…Apenas sí pudo decir, tratando de no emocionarse.

-Cada vez que pones esa cara me la recuerdas…eres igual a mi abuela. Todavía veo su rostro cuando me contaba alguna historia y me sonreía. Recuerdo igualmente a mi abuelo, su amabilidad y su bondad…tantas cosas que dejé atrás. A mis padres y a mi hermano. Aunque nunca me arrepentí, lo supe en cuanto te tuve a ti y después a tu hermano. Luego te casaste. Durante todos estos años tu padre y yo fuimos muy felices. A pesar de que nuestro amor naciera de algo vedado. Lo triste es que él ya no esté aquí para conocer a nuestro nieto… y que vosotros tampoco podréis conocer a vuestros parientes.

Su hija la escuchaba apenada. La pobre Kurozuki era cada vez más propensa a esas fases de melancolía que parecían guardar una estrecha relación con su deterioro físico. Cada vez se cansaba más y enfermaba muy a menudo. Pese a todo, la muchacha esbozó una leve sonrisa y replicó animosa.

-Mamá, no digas esas cosas. Somos felices aquí. A pesar de todos sus inconvenientes Némesis es un mundo hermoso. Puede que no tanto como el otro planeta que tú recuerdas, pero un día lo será. ¡Ya lo verás!. Continuaremos trabajando con ahínco para crear un hogar en el que sea estupendo vivir y algún día te prometo que iremos a ver ese planeta Tierra que tanto añoras.

Y tras darle un cariñoso beso y un abrazo Kimberly dejó a su madre sumida en esos pensamientos. La envejecida mujer recordaba ahora aquel día en el que su vida cambió para siempre, cuando tomó la decisión de seguir a su amado hasta Némesis y logró finalmente reunirse con él. Le aguardó con una sonrisa en tanto algunos de los dirigentes del planeta iban a buscarle y le traían. En cuando él la vio su rostro fue el total reflejo del asombro.

-¡Loren! – Exclamó sin poderlo creer.-

La chica corrió a abrazarle, él la envolvió entre sus brazos y se besaron, larga y apasionadamente. Tanto Gneis, ese tipo de pelo cano y mediana estatura, como el príncipe Corindón, un hombre alto y rubio, de apenas quizás cuarenta años entonces, sonrieron. Fue el líder quién simuló presentarles.

-Señor…- Se detuvo antes de proseguir, rectificando.- Bueno, ahora señor Crimson en nuestro mundo. Tengo el placer de presentarle a la señorita Kurozuki. Ha venido a compartir su vida con nosotros.  
-Bueno, supongo que, sobre todo con usted. – Matizó un divertido Gneis.-

Ahora la pareja de enamorados se abrazó escuchando declarar a su líder.

-Como las rocas es nuestra determinación, por ello nos hemos puesto estos nombres. Para que nunca se nos olvide el propósito que nos une. Algún día retornaremos a la Tierra y aboliremos la tiranía de Endimión y Serenity. Hasta entonces viviremos en paz y luchando por hacer prosperar nuestro nuevo hogar.  
-Quisiera pedirles algo.- Pudo decir él, mirando a la chica con patente amor para declarar.- Que sean testigos de mi solicitud.

Y arrodillándose ante la atónita joven le preguntó.

-¿Por qué, Loren?... ¿Cómo has podido dejar a tu familia y venir aquí?  
-Porque mi vida no valía nada estando lejos de ti.- Repuso con dulzura la chica que le recordó.- Y ya no soy esa niña. Ahora soy una mujer adulta, oficialmente he cumplido la mayoría de edad y me llamo Kurozuki.  
-¿Has hecho eso por mí? Has renunciado a casa y a todo lo que habías conocido, para reunirte conmigo aquí. - Musitó él con visible asombro.- No sé qué decir…

La muchacha sonrió con algunas lágrimas y pudo responder con tono entrecortado y emotivo.

-Sólo di que me quieres…y todo habrá merecido la pena.

Él se levantó tomándola en brazos y tras dejarla suavemente en el suelo y volver a arrodillarse se sacó un anillo de rubíes que le regalaron cuando llegó y, ofreciéndoselo a la chica, le pidió.

-Ante estos testigos te pido que seas mi esposa. Quiero vivir el resto de mis días contigo.

La joven le miró llena de sorpresa aunque enseguida sonrió de forma luminosa. No tardó en asentir emocionada. Estaba radiante de felicidad. Su prometido se levantó y volvieron a besarse. El propio príncipe declaró con satisfacción.

-Así se escribe la historia. En este mundo perdido y diminuto, donde todos deberemos trabajar con tesón. Aquí vuestro amor no está prohibido. Es más, celebraremos cualquier unión que pueda traerle a Némesis hijos e hijas que formen una nueva generación. Por el poder que me han concedido sus ciudadanos, mis súbditos, os declaro marido y mujer.  
-Aunque no es necesario que le ordenes al novio que bese a su novia, Alteza.- Sonrió Gneis, puesto que ambos contrayentes llevaban haciéndolo de forma continuada durante toda esa improvisada ceremonia.-

Todos los presentes felicitaron a la feliz pareja de recién casados. Él entonces recordó una antigua y hermosa canción que parecía ajustarse perfectamente a ellos. La espontánea comitiva le ayudó con la música. Así se la dedicó a su nueva esposa, que se sonrió emocionada…

Ella se toma su tiempo ideando las razones   
para justificar todo el dolor interno   
Ella cree adivinar por las sonrisas y las miradas en sus ojos   
Que todos tienen una teoría acerca de su resentimiento 

Ellos dicen “Mamá nunca la amo demasiado”   
y, “Papá nunca se mantuvo en contacto”   
Por eso ella se aleja del afecto humano   
Pero en algún reservado lugar 

Ella empaca para irse al espacio exterior   
Y ahora ella espera que venga el adecuado piloto   
Y ella le dirá a él: 

”Volaría a la Luna y de regreso si tú fueras...   
Si tú fueras mi chico   
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo   
en el cual nosotros perteneceremos   
Entonces ¿serías mi chico? “ 

No puede recordar algún tiempo   
en el que se haya sentido necesitada   
Si el amor era rojo entonces ella era daltónica 

Todos sus amigos habían estado traicionándola   
Y culpándola de crímenes que nunca fueron definidos   
Ella dice, “El amor es como un lugar desértico”   
Alcanzado por la fe humana 

Es como un viaje, es solo que no tengo un mapa para él   
Entonces chico sumérgete dentro del agua y   
Cambia tu decisión, guíate 

Manda una señal que ella está desesperada   
Todas sus esperanzas están sobre las estrellas   
Que placentero sueño 

Ella se toma su tiempo ideando las razones   
para justificar todo el dolor interno   
Ella cree adivinar por las sonrisas y las miradas en sus ojos   
Que todos tienen una teoría acerca de su resentimiento 

Ellos dicen “Mamá nunca la amo demasiado”   
y, “Papá nunca se mantuvo en contacto”   
Por eso ella se aleja del afecto humano   
Pero en algún reservado lugar 

Volaría a la Luna y de regreso si tú fueras...   
Si tú fueras mi chico   
Conseguiré un boleto para un mundo   
en el cual nosotros perteneceremos   
Entonces ¿serías mi chico?

(To the Moon and Back, Savage Garden, crédito al autor)

 

No hubo más banquete que un almuerzo improvisado a base de sencillas viandas y un poco de fruta, pero eso a ellos no les importó. Al contrario, deseosos como estaban de tener intimidad cuanto antes. Al fin, su recién declarado esposo la llevó hasta su apartamento. Allí la entró en brazos, se desnudaron y consumaron su unión. Kurozuki gimió de dolor en un principio cuando fue penetrada por vez primera. Después aquello pasó y pudo disfrutar del amor en toda su extensión. Así comenzaron juntos su nueva vida…dispuestos a crear su propio futuro…

-Y lo único que lamento tras todos estos años es que tú te hayas ido, mi amor.- Suspiró la mujer llena de melancolía.- Te fuiste hace ya tanto tiempo…A un lugar en el que en esta ocasión no puedo alcanzarte. Al menos todavía. Hasta que seas mi piloto una vez más, y vengas a buscarme, Lance. Solamente yo fui capaz de conocerte de verdad. Lo mucho que me amabas a mí y a toda la familia y lo que sacrificaste por todos…


	2. Los nuevos siervos de la oscuridad

Por su parte Kim estuvo observando durante unos instantes a su madre, escondida tras la puerta de salida. La verdad, se sentía algo preocupada. De un tiempo a esta parte la pobre mujer no dejaba de recordar a su fallecido esposo y su pasada juventud. Movió la cabeza dejando a su progenitora sumida en su nostalgia y volvió a su casa. Allí estaban su marido y su hermano Crimson Rubí aguardando en tanto daban de cenar al pequeño Grafito de tan sólo un año de edad.

-¿De dónde vienes?- Quiso saber el hermano de la joven quien era precisamente el encargado de tratar que el niño aceptara una cuchara llena de papilla.- Me pasé para contarte algo importante.  
-De ver a nuestra madre. Quizás deberías ir alguna vez.- Le reprochó ella con tono algo molesto.-  
-He estado muy ocupado en la mía.- Se defendió él. Dándole otra cucharada al crío.- Y tenía que comentarte un asunto.   
-¿Cuál asunto es tan importante para que vengas a estas horas?- Se sorprendió su hermana para reprocharle una vez más.- ¿Y no te dignes ir a ver a nuestra madre?  
-Había más asuntos que tratar y luego tuve que pasar por casa.- Argumentó el joven.- También tengo mi propia familia  
-Lo mismo que yo la mía. Haberme acompañado a visitarla cuando concluimos.  
-Ya sabes que estoy muy ocupado. Puede que tú termines tu trabajo tras la sesión, pero yo debo tratar otros asuntos. -Se justificó él, añadiendo.- Y no creo que mamá me vaya a echar de menos, hace apenas cinco días que la vi.

Kim movió la cabeza pero no quiso replicar. Era obvio que su hermano no tenía valor para mirar a la cara a la madre de ambos, sobre todo porque ella sabía perfectamente lo que él había votado. Decidió dejarlo estar. No quería mezclar asuntos familiares con política.

-Bueno…déjame a mí, anda. – Le pidió tratando de sonar conciliadora en tanto tomaba la cuchara para terminar de darle la cena a su hijo.- Dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres para venir desde tu casa hasta aquí?  
-Contarte algo que deberías saber. Te marchaste tan rápido que no tuve ocasión. No hace falta que me lo agradezcas.- Replicó su molesto hermano a quién no había gustado ese tono.-   
-Vamos, no hace falta que discutáis.- Le pidió Richard, el esposo de Kim, tratando de sonar con desenfado.- Se supone que sois del mismo clan. ¡Si hasta me adoptasteis a mí!

El marido de Kimberly provenía de una familia que llegó al final de la primera oleada de colonos pero que quiso mantener sus nombres terráqueos. En aquellos días eso no estaba bien visto entre los pioneros. Llegó de muy niño, traído por uno de los jefes de la Luna Negra. Y pese a que fue rebautizado como Grafito, una vez que sus madres llegaron a reunirse con él en Némesis decidió retornar a su nombre de nacimiento. Sin embargo, el chico se casó con Kimberlita, miembro del prestigioso clan Kurozuki, y aceptó cambiar sus apellidos. Así lo recordaban todos. 

-Cuando me trajeron aquí, me dijeron que mi nombre sería Grafito. Aún recuerdo esos años. Perdí a mi padre que desapareció, venía conmigo en una nave, pero después ya no estaba. Nunca supe que fue de él. Mi madre biológica Sonia, que estaba casada con otra mujer, mi madre Mei, tuvieron que buscarme durante años. Al fin dieron conmigo y viajaron hasta aquí.  
-Esa fue una maravillosa muestra de amor.- Afirmó su esposa con admiración.- ¡Lo dejaron todo para encontrarte!  
-Sí, puesto que ellas jamás habrían tenido motivos para venir a este planeta.- Suspiró Richard, que recordó aquellos momentos una vez más.-

Tendría unos catorce años por entonces cuando fue llamado ante la presencia de Corindón, no tardó en acudir. El por entonces todavía príncipe salió a recibirle a la puerta de su salón de juntas y tras sonreír afablemente le comentó.

-Aquí hay dos personas que han hecho un largo viaje para poder reunirse contigo.

Y le indicó que pasara, quedándose él fuera. Cuando el muchacho obedeció entrando en la sala vio a dos mujeres de mediana edad abrazadas que le miraban con una mezcla de asombro, alegría e incredulidad. La más alta, de pelo castaño y ojos a juego, se separó de la otra musitando entre sollozos de emoción…

-¡Richard! Mi pequeño…

La otra, de rasgos orientales, y negros cabellos, ya con algunas canas, sonrió ampliamente, enjugándose algunas lágrimas a su vez de sus ojos color azabache…

-Cariño.- Pudo decir igualmente afectada.- ¡Es verdad! ¡Eres tú!  
-¿Quiénes sois?- Quiso saber él que juraría haberlas visto antes.-   
-Somos tus madres, tesoro.- Pudo responder la del pelo castaño, presentándose.- Soy mamá Sonia.  
-Y yo mamá Mei.- Agregó la otra.-

El joven apenas sí las recordaba. Aunque eso de que ambas se hicieran llamar sus madres le parecía cuando menos extraño, algo en su interior le hacía creer a esas dos mujeres. Algo aturdido repitió.

-¿Mamá Sonia? ¿Mamá Mei?

Las dos corrieron a abrazarle, él de hecho ya sobrepasaba en unos centímetros a esa mujer de pelo castaño que era con mucho la más alta de las dos. 

-Richard, hijo. ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Quién ha cuidado de ti?- Quiso saber la tal Mei.-  
-Aquí, todos cuidamos de todos.- Repuso él con tono amable, una vez se separaron del abrazo.-  
-¿Y tu padre?- Inquirió la otra mujer con interés.-  
-No lo sé. Sólo me acuerdo de un hombre que me llevaba de paseo en una gran nave. Pero luego se perdió. Basalto me trajo aquí, y él ha sido mi padre.- Declaró el muchacho, informándolas a ambas.- Yo ahora me llamo Grafito, y soy su hijo.  
-Cariño, da igual como te llamen aquí, eres nuestro pequeño.- Afirmó la mujer del pelo castaño, dándose plenamente a conocer.- Yo me llamo Sonia Calderón, Y tu otra madre es Mei Ling Chang.   
-Tu auténtico nombre es Richard Calderón Chang.- Convino Mei Ling.- 

No obstante el chico las miró moviendo levemente la cabeza para afirmar con resignado pesar.

-De todos modos, nada de eso es relevante ya. El final está llegando. La Nada se acerca. Pronto dejaremos de existir.  
-Eso no nos importa. ¡Nosotras dejamos de existir cuando te perdimos! - Sollozó Sonia, quien abrazándose nuevamente a él, afirmó.- Pero ahora hemos vuelto a recuperar la alegría.  
-Sí, nos sentimos vivas otra vez.- La secundó Mei Ling con idéntica emoción.- Sea cual sea el plazo nos quede hasta ese momento.

Y el que ahora se llamaba Grafito, no replicó a eso, sencillamente volvió a dejarse abrazar. Pese a que él apenas se acordaba de esas dos mujeres no quería desilusionarlas, máxime teniendo en cuenta el poco tiempo que les quedaba…

-Así sea. Seremos una familia hasta el final.- Pensó él.-  
-Y luego fue cuando el Gran Sueño llegó. ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Crimson.-  
-Sí.- Repuso su interlocutor.- Tu hermana era apenas un bebé y tú no habías nacido todavía. Pero así fue. Al despertar al principio nadie se dio cuenta. Fue cuando los científicos comenzaron a estudiar los cambios en Némesis y sobre todo, los isótopos radioactivos. Como Kim bien sabe, descubrieron que habían transcurrido al menos ochocientos o más años.  
-Y seguisteis con vuestras vidas. ¿Verdad? - Comentó su cuñado con curiosidad.-  
-Así fue. Al principio Basalto no estuvo conforme con que ellas se hicieran cargo de mí. Su fe, ya sabéis…- Suspiró recordando aquellos tensos y difíciles días.- No aprobaba ese tipo de relaciones. Pero mis madres lucharon. Nadie pudo negar al menos que Sonia era mi madre biológica, y ante eso, Basalto tuvo que claudicar. Tampoco yo quería que él dejara de formar parte de mi vida. Al fin hubo un acuerdo. Al tener edad suficiente me permitieron elegir con quién estar. Decidí ir turnándome hasta poder emanciparme. Pasaron algunos años y fuimos felices. Mi madre Mei era ya una reputada científica en nuestro mundo de origen. Hizo mucho por ayudar a que las condiciones de vida en Némesis mejorasen. Y mi mamá Sonia.- Suspiró ahora con un tinte más triste de voz.- Bueno, fue modelo, era una mujer muy guapa. Vi holo fotos suyas que trajo cuando llegó aquí. En Némesis se ocupó de la contabilidad y la administración de muchos de nuestros recursos y también aprendió a plantar flores y vegetación. Le encantaba crear zonas verdes. Pero la vida fue muy cruel con ella al final.  
-Murió hace años de cáncer. Lo desarrolló aquí ¿No es así?- Inquirió su consternada esposa.-   
-Quizás estuviera enferma incluso antes de llegar a este mundo. Pero las terribles condiciones que hay en Némesis, y sobre todo la energía oscura, debieron de agravar su estado. Sin embargo, ella jamás se quejó delante de mí. Siempre sonreía, y pese a que con la quimio perdió su pelo, jamás decayó en su ánimo.  
-Lo siento.- Musitó Crimson Rubí genuinamente apenado.- Sé que fue duro para ti.  
-Creo que ella fue realmente feliz, mi mamá Mei nunca se separaba de su lado. Ninguna pudo tener más hijos, de hecho, se sometieron a análisis y pruebas y sus óvulos eran infértiles. Puede ser que por su largo viaje, o quizás por otras cosas. No lo sé.- Admitió Richard.- Aunque lo que sí sé es que les habría gustado volver a ver su mundo una vez más. Solamente siento que mamá Sonia no conociera a su nieto. Lo mismo que Basalto. 

Y es que ese veterano consejero había fallecido haría un par de años solamente. Eso les llevó a todos a reflexionar una vez más acerca de las duras condiciones de vida de su planeta de adopción. Tras unos instantes en los que ninguno habló, mirando al aludido niño terminar la papilla como si de ese modo quisieran poner en él todas sus ilusiones de futuro, fue la muchacha la que finalmente suspiró.

-Nuestra madre está triste también. Tenía la remota esperanza de que el Consejo de Notables aprobara el acercamiento.  
-Ya sabes lo que opino de eso. No repitamos lo de antes. Nada bueno nos vendría de la Tierra.- Declaró su hermano, firme en sus argumentos.-  
-Echa mucho de menos sus orígenes.- Repuso ella con pesar.- Eso lo debes comprender.  
-Lo entiendo y es normal. – Contestó su contertulio esta vez con tono más considerado e incluso compasivo.- Mamá se va haciendo mayor, papá murió, nosotros somos ya adultos y con una familia propia. A ella le quedan solamente sus recuerdos. Y se aferra a ellos. Las ilusiones de un pasado que en su memoria tan gastada es mejor de lo que seguramente fue. No lo pienses más. 

Su hermana movió la cabeza. Estaba claro que Crimson no tenía el más mínimo interés por sus raíces. De todas formas fue él quien, de modo más animado, le comentó volviendo a otro tema que le entusiasmaba bastante más.

-Te fuiste muy rápido tras la votación sobre la Tierra, te perdiste la mejor parte mientras estabas esperándome fuera. Eso es precisamente lo que vine a decirte.  
-Bueno, pues dímelo de una vez. ¿Cuál parte fue esa?- Le preguntó su interlocutora, con curiosidad ahora.-  
-Ya se han decidido los territorios a repartir.- Le contó su hermano ésta vez con visible contento.- Y… ¡tachan! Tienes delante al flamante Marqués de Crimson.

Eso hizo animarse a Kim. Durante el último año la superficie de Némesis se había parcelado y dividido en regiones administrativas. Ellos aceptaron ocuparse de una parte para construir nuevas zonas de cultivos y recintos habitables. A tal fin, se denominaron como marquesados, condados o ducados. Los primeros serían espacios totalmente nuevos y sin nada construido. Las fronteras en expansión del planeta. Los segundos se concedían a aquellos que iban a poblarlos con un grupo reducido de familias bajo la misma consanguineidad o siendo hijos de ramas menores. Algunos estaban en lugares algo comprometidos por la afluencia de energía descontrolada. Y los últimos eran para familiares de los primeros habitantes y líderes de ese pequeño mundo. Zonas extensas y privilegiadas. Rubí le explicó.

-¡Al fin tenemos nuestro marquesado! Mi esposa Obsidiana y yo trabajamos mucho para conseguirlo. Con suerte nuestro hijo Lamproite será un hombre poderoso y respetado el día de mañana.  
-Me alegro por vosotros.- Afirmó su hermana sin demasiado entusiasmo en realidad.-  
-Podríais hacer lo mismo si quisierais.- La animó Crimson, que ahora se dirigió a su cuñado para aseverar.- Hay muchas zonas todavía que pueden poblarse. Quizás seas las más duras, pero…  
-No me seduce mucho la idea de vivir en sitios tan inestables. Bastante difícil es ya la vida en este planeta en los sectores mejor acondicionados. - Replicó la aludida mirando a su esposo.-  
-Yo tampoco tengo ese deseo de poseer tierras y ser noble.- Convino Richard.-   
-Es una pena. – Repuso Crimson alegando.- Mira Kim. Sin ir más lejos, por ejemplo, tu amiga Topacita será duquesa al estar casada con Topace, el hijo de Gneis. Y su hija heredará eso. Corindón ha quedado confirmado como príncipe gobernante y soberano a título de rey y su consejero Karst también ha sido hecho duque. No podemos quedarnos atrás. ¡Ahí es dónde está el poder, y yo voy a formar parte de él!   
-Yo no quiero el poder. Sólo espero que podamos crear un hermoso planeta para nuestros hijos y los descendientes que ellos tendrán.- Suspiró Kimberly, acariciando la cabecita del pequeño, que lucía un tono de pelo azul oscuro intenso.- Que disfruten de paz y de felicidad. La que intentamos construir a costa de tantas penalidades. Ese fue siempre el sueño de nuestros padres.

Su marido asintió. Y su hermano lo dejó correr. Al fin Crimson Rubí regresó a su casa y Richard comentó a su cónyuge, en tanto tomaba en brazos al hijo de ambos.

-Oye. He pensado en invitar a cenar a mi mamá Mei. ¿Te importa?  
-Claro que no. Todo lo contrario. Sabes que la adoro. - Sonrió su esposa.- Es una mujer estupenda, se mantiene muy vital para su edad, y eso aquí, tiene mucho mérito.  
-Así es. Ella practica Thai chií y otras artes marciales. Quizás sea ese su secreto.- Sonrió su interlocutor.-  
-O quizás es que os quiere tanto a ti y a Grafito que eso la mantiene joven.- Elucubró Kimberly sentenciando.- El amor por alguien es la mejor de las medicinas. 

Su marido asintió sonriendo divertido. No tardó en llamar a su madre y proponérselo. Mei Ling aceptó de inmediato, la anciana estaba en efecto muy activa. Pese a su edad y algunos achaques inevitables por mor del entorno que existía en ese planeta, continuaba investigando y luchando por mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas que allí moraban. Al llegar su hijo le dio un cariñoso abrazo, lo mismo que su nuera. Por supuesto enseguida le dejaron tomar en brazos al pequeño Grafito, que se reía mirando a su abuela.

-¡Tesoro!, estás cada día más grandote.- Pudo decirle al crío con voz algo afónica pero llena de afecto.-  
-Crece muy deprisa.- Sonrió Kimberly.-   
-Desde luego, siempre lo hacen.- Convino Mei Ling, suspirando.- Parece que fue ayer cuando tu mamá Sonia y yo te teníamos en brazos, hijo.

Aquella mención que hizo a su difunta esposa causó que la expresión de la científica se entristeciera. Sus ojos brillaron con nostalgia. Tras dejar al niño en brazos de Kim, se mesó un poco sus cabellos lacios y grises ya, mirándose a un espejo de la habitación, al menos constató que su piel apenas sí tenía arrugas. 

-Siempre os estaré muy agradecido. Os debo todo lo que soy.- Afirmó Richard besando a su madre en una mejilla con todo el afecto que pudo.-  
-Cariño, tú eres quien ha logrado todo. Has trabajado muy duro desde que llegaste aquí. Y los primeros años tuviste que crecer muy deprisa, sin nosotras. También, pese a nuestras diferencias, debemos reconocer la labor de Basalto que se ocupó de ti.  
-Sí, siempre le estaré agradecido por ello, pero vosotras lo dejasteis todo para venir a buscarme.- Reconoció él.- Abandonasteis el lugar en el que erais felices.   
-Nosotras éramos felices estando a tu lado. Nunca nos importó dónde tuviéramos que ir.- Afirmó su madre acariciándole una mejilla con sumo afecto.- Y tú nos compensaste con creces por cualquier otra cosa. Mamá Sonia y yo siempre hemos estado orgullosas de ti.

El joven asintió despacio, mamá Mei hablaba de su mamá Sonia como si todavía estuviese junto a ellos, solía hacerlo desde luego y él, lejos de molestarse, se alegraba. Era un modo de sentir su presencia junto a ellos, sonriendo débilmente entonces, declaró.

-Yo hice lo que debía, era lo menos para ser digno de vosotras.

Y es que, tutelado por Basalto, Richard también estudió con ahínco para aprender a construir sistemas de transporte y buenas vías de comunicación por todo el planeta. Como ingeniero de infraestructuras trabajaba incansablemente. Esa afición le venía desde muy niño, y evocaba uno de los escasísimos recuerdos de sus primeros años de vida, cuando su desaparecido padre le compró un mini vehículo deslizador con el que jugaba a todas horas. Ahora, deseoso por aportar todos sus conocimientos, también participaba en proyectos destinados a diseñar naves de cada vez mayor alcance, por si se autorizase el contacto con la Tierra y la Luna.

-Le debo mucho a ese hombre, me trajo aquí cuando perdí a mi padre.- Aseveró.-

Mei Ling no respondió a eso. A ella jamás le cayeron bien ninguno de los padres de Richard, ni el adoptivo en Némesis, Basalto, ni el biológico, Rafa recordó que se llamaba. Éste último fue el novio de Sonia antes de que ella comenzase su carrera de modelo, luego, acorde con lo que su fallecida esposa le contase a ella, ese hombre se volvió posesivo y al final rompieron. Después las dos se conocieron y se enamoraron. Y al cabo de varios años, ese individuo volvió. Por medio del chantaje, ese sinvergüenza obligó a Sonia a mantener relaciones sexuales con él, fruto de las mismas nació Richard. No obstante, el crio era inocente y tanto su esposa como ella misma le quisieron más que a nada desde que nació. Pero Rafa reapareció una vez más en sus vidas y mientras Mei Ling estaba en la Tierra visitando a su agonizante padre ese hombre intentó recuperar a Sonia. Le salió mal pero a modo de venganza se llevó al niño consigo. Eso las destrozó a las dos. Sin embargo, había algo que Mei Ling jamás comprendió. ¿Por qué Rafa desapareció? aunque podía hacerse una idea. Pensó entonces en una conversación que tanto ella como su mujer mantuvieron con ese tal Basalto, hacía muchos años, antes del “Gran Sueño”. Las dos acababan de llegar a Némesis y se estaban instalando. Aquel hombre de color, fornido y con expresión algo severa, fue a visitarlas. Tocó a la puerta y fue la propia Mei Ling quien abrió.

-¿Qué desea?- Le preguntó con prevención.-  
-Buenos días, señorita. Mi nombre es Basalto.- Se presentó éste.- Soy el padre de Grafito.  
-¿Usted es quien se ha ocupado de nuestro hijo?- Inquirió ella.

Ese tipo asintió, por mor de la cortesía le invitó a pasar. La propia Sonia salió entonces, estaba terminando de vestirse. Saludó a su vez y le dijo a aquel hombre con tono reconocido.

-Muchas gracias por cuidar de él.  
-Hice lo que humanamente era debido.- Respondió Basalto con tono sereno.- Y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así.  
-Es usted muy considerado, pero no se preocupe, nosotras podremos ocuparnos de él ahora.- Replicó Sonia con tono educado pero firme.-

Ese hombre suspiró mirando hacia el techo y tras unos instantes contestó con un tinte de voz más severo.

-No creo que un ambiente familiar tan, llamémosle extraño, sea lo mejor para él.  
-¿A qué se refiere con eso?- Inquirió retóricamente Mei Ling evidentemente molesta por ese comentario del que estaba claro que captaba su significado.-   
-He educado a Grafito en la creencia de la unión entre hombre y mujer. – Respondió su interlocutor sin rodeos.-  
-Bien, pues ahora que sus madres están aquí, podrá ser educado para que ensanche sus miras.- Contestó Sonia sin arredrarse. – Deje que nos ocupemos de nuestro hijo, y por cierto, su nombre es Richard, yo misma se lo puse.  
\- Cuando llegó a Némesis fue rebautizado. No obstante, a pesar de mi opinión personal, les concederé esto. Él tiene ya una edad suficiente como para poder decidir.  
-Sigue siendo menor de edad.- Le recordó Mei Ling agregando.- Y mi esposa es su madre biológica, le guste a usted o no, eso le da derechos sobre Richard.  
-No aquí. Ustedes desaparecieron de su vida durante casi diez años. Y en este planeta se permite que los jóvenes decidan a partir de cumplir los quince. Él está cercano a hacerlo.- Les desveló Basalto.- 

Las dos mujeres se miraron con gesto serio y fue Sonia quien, de un modo más exaltado, tomó la palabra.

-Escuche, ¡maldita sea! Nosotras nunca quisimos perderle. ¡Nos lo arrebataron! ¡Su padre le secuestró! – Un espeso silencio cubrió la estancia en la que se encontraban. La ex modelo respiró profundamente tras ese arrebato, y de un modo más conciliador, añadió. – Admito que viendo cómo ha cuidado de él durante todos estos años, está claro que mi hijo le importa. Para nosotras lo principal es su felicidad. No creo que sea necesario que nos enzarcemos en una disputa por su custodia que, a todas luces, lo único que logrará es perjudicarle.   
-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo.- Convino su interlocutor, queriendo saber con evidente interés.- ¿Qué es lo que proponen?  
-Bueno, podríamos reunirnos y hablar todos.- Contestó Mei Ling.- Ofrecerle a Richard posibilidades y que él elija. Pienso que es lo más justo.  
-Por mi parte, conforme.- Sentenció Basalto, insistiendo una vez más.- Grafito tiene el derecho a escoger su camino.  
-Lo plantea como si no tuviera más que dos opciones, o con usted o con nosotras. – Replicó Sonia, afirmando convencida a la par que en un tono más conciliador.- Y nadie tiene porqué renunciar a él. Ni él tampoco.

Su contertulio asintió, tras esas palabras se despidió cortésmente y se marchó. Mei Ling recordó como su esposa, tras aguantar estoicamente, se derrumbó llorando. Ella enseguida la abrazó asegurándole animosamente.

-Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, y de recorrer media galaxia para encontrarle, no será ese hombre quien haga que le perdamos de nuevo.  
-¡Eso jamás!- Sentenció vehemente Sonia.- Nunca renunciaré a mi hijo. Jamás lo hice y no voy a empezar ahora. Lo que me duele es que ya no es un niño. Nos hemos perdido la mayor parte de su infancia, ¡de su vida! Ahora tiene voluntad de decidir y durante todos estos años únicamente ha conocido la existencia junto a ese individuo. Y no podría obligarle a separarse de él…aunque me duela algunas cosas que le ha inculcado…

Mei Ling entendía perfectamente lo que su esposa le quería decir. A veces el niño las observaba con una expresión de curiosidad, incluso recelo. Verlas darse algún beso de modo ocasional le turbaba. ¡Y pensar que cuando era un crio pequeño, ellas se demostraban su afecto delante de él de esa forma siendo aquello de lo más natural! No obstante, las enseñanzas de aquel individuo, satanizando el amor entre personas del mismo sexo, y orientando a Richard para considerar la heterosexualidad como única forma posible de amar, habían dado sus frutos. El chico no ocultaba su incomodidad al verlas juntas y en actitudes cariñosas. ¡Y eso que jamás pasaron de darse unos ligeros besos en los labios delante de él! Tanto era así, que ya no se atrevían a hacerlo.

-Ten fe cariño, algo me dice que Richard nos recuerda y nos quiere.- Le sonrió empero la oriental a su cónyuge, pese a que añadió algo extrañada.- Pero ese tipo me preocupa, creo que no nos lo ha contado todo…

 

Aquello sí que rondaba por la mente de las dos y llegaba a inquietarlas más incluso que lo otro. Al cabo de un par de días, se reunieron una vez más con Basalto, antes de que llegase Richard. La ex modelo no pudo evitar sacar el tema.

-Lo que no comprendo es que fue de su padre. Bueno, del padre biológico de nuestro hijo.- Matizó Sonia mirando a su interlocutor y después a su pareja.- Rafael y yo teníamos grandes diferencias pero sé que quería de veras a Richard, a su pequeño Ricardo, como él le llamaba.- Sentenció.-  
-Su, llamémosle pareja de entonces, no quiso venir.- Fue la lacónica réplica de Basalto.-  
-Disculpe pero él no era mi pareja.- Sonrió levemente la ex modelo.- Mi única pareja es mi esposa, que ya lo era entonces.- Añadió tomando una mano de su cónyuge entre las suyas.-

Mei Ling se sonrió con esa acertada réplica de Sonia, aunque le extrañó esa respuesta de aquel hombre. Algo le seguía pareciendo raro. Con prevención preguntó.

-¿Y qué fue de él?¿Lo sabe usted?  
-Se fue en otra dirección.- Contestó Basalto sin darle demasiada importancia. – 

Allí, la ahora anciana recordó como ella y su esposa intercambiaron miradas de estupefacción. Pese a que había llegado a detestar a Rafa, Mei Ling no podía creer que ese hombre hubiese abandonado a Richard sin más. Al igual que Sonia, tenía que reconocer que ese individuo, por canalla que le hubiera parecido, quiso a su hijo de verdad. Eso era muy extraño. No obstante, algo les decía que no debían insistir. De todos modos, Basalto cambió de tema para comentarles.

-Sean las dos bienvenidas. Me alegra ver que Grafito es feliz al tenerlas aquí. He hablado con él y acepta que todos nos veamos.  
-Él nos ha dicho que quiere volver a ser llamado Richard.- Intervino Sonia.-

Y por la expresión de ese tipo las dos vieron que eso no le gustaba en absoluto. Sin embargo, él asintió despacio.

-Sí, me lo ha dicho. Sea pues así. Aquí no somos dictadores. El motivo de que llevemos estos nombres es porque son de minerales y rocas. Para nosotros simbolizan la duración y la determinación de nuestras metas. Aunque hay personas que se sigue aferrando a sus nombres anteriores. Es igualmente respetable. Empero, tengo la obligación de informales de algo. Es por ello por lo que he venido en primer lugar, antes del chico.- Expuso Basalto.-  
-Bueno, usted dirá.- Dijo Sonia.-

Y tras unos momentos de silencio, su interlocutor les explicó.

-En Némesis somos muy pocos habitantes, por ello tenemos una política. Toda persona en edad fértil debe contribuir con hijos. Ustedes ya tienen uno. Pero, siendo dos mujeres, sería necesario que aportasen otro.  
-¿Cómo?- Exclamó Mei Ling esbozando una sonrisa sardónica.- No puede estar hablando en serio. ¿Acaso discriminan por sexo aquí?  
-En absoluto. Se aplica tanto a hombres como a mujeres, independientemente de su orientación sexual. Es la ley. Pueden consultarla si lo desean.- Se reafirmó Basalto.-   
-No creo que todo el mundo esté de acuerdo con eso.- Objetó Sonia.-  
-No, no todo le mundo lo está. Hemos tenido incluso una revuelta poco antes de que ustedes llegasen. Unas Feminax casi destruyen parte de la zona habitable. Pudimos evitarlo a tiempo, pero no fuimos capaces de impedir que causaran muertes. – Les narró su contertulio dejándolas atónitas y horrorizadas.- 

Y tras un espeso y violento silencio, fue Sonia quien afirmó con tono decidido.

-Bien, por mi parte me haré las pruebas pertinentes y, si es necesario, me ofreceré para ser inseminada.  
-Espera.- Le pidió entonces Mei Ling.- Eso es injusto para ti. Tú ya has dado un hijo a este planeta. Es mi turno de hacerlo.

Y porqué no, también, y pese a no confesárselo abiertamente a su pareja, ella deseaba sentir ese vínculo de la maternidad. Amaba a Richard como si le hubiera traído al mundo pero quería tener esa experiencia. De modo que las dos aceptaron. Al poco llegó su hijo. Tras exponerle la situación el muchacho aceptó vivir un tiempo en la casa de cada uno. Empezaría por estar con sus dos madres, a las que hacía tanto que no veía. Les habían otorgado un alojamiento modesto pero lo suficientemente espacioso. Basalto se fue entonces. A los pocos días, tal y como prometieron, ambas se sometieron a las pruebas. Mei Ling incluso se inseminó. Pero desgraciadamente aquello no dio fruto.

-Lo lamento.- Le dijo un médico que se ocupaba de aquello.- Su organismo tiene algunas extrañas anomalías que le impiden concebir, señorita.-

Ella se sintió tan decepcionada que ni siquiera matizó a ese facultativo que era señora. Pensó entonces a qué podía deberse y recordó esa terrible experiencia que la puso al borde de la muerte, cuando fue mordida por aquellos seres de pesadilla. Su esposa la animó y quiso quedarse nuevamente embarazada. No obstante, en su caso, el parto anterior y las duras situaciones que la trajeron a Némesis lo imposibilitaron a su vez.

-Al menos.- Le sonrió alentadoramente Sonia, cuando las dos estaban en casa, acostadas y abrazándose en su habitación.- Hemos cumplido lo que de nosotras se demandó. El médico nos dijo que nada más se nos puede exigir. Y ya tenemos a Richard.  
-Hay cosas que no me gustan de este sitio.- Le susurró entonces Mei Ling con tono concernido, precisamente de inmediato.- Y no me refiero a sus condiciones de vida. Hay muchos enigmas y secretos que no comprendo. Por ejemplo, creo que ese Basalto nos oculta cosas. Y muchas veces quisiera indagar para saber cuáles. Y luego está esa extraña energía oscura. No comprendo ni su origen ni su fuente de alimentación. ¡Ojalá tuviera a algunas de mis antiguas compañeras de las Fairy Five aquí, como Penélope o Keiko, para investigarlo!  
-Cariño, tienes razón. Hay muchas cosas que no entiendo de este lugar. Pero a mí me basta con teneros a ti y a Richard. No quiero indagar nada.- Suspiró Sonia, sugiriéndola tras besarla cálidamente en los labios.- Intentemos ser felices aquí los tres juntos.

Y trataron de conseguirlo. Incluso lo fueron durante un tiempo, antes de que a Sonia le diagnosticaran su terrible enfermedad. Pese a ello, se aferraron la una a la otra y disfrutaron al máximo de su amor y de su hijo…

-¡Ojalá que algún día, logremos hacer de este sitio un paraíso! – Comentó entonces Richard, sacándola de aquellos agridulces recuerdos.-  
-El paraíso auténtico está donde moran tus seres más queridos. Por eso, tanto Sonia como yo nos sentimos muy bien aquí cuando te encontramos. – Sonrió Mei Ling, acariciando ahora una mejilla de su nieto que seguía en los brazos de su madre.-  
-Los paraísos por desgracia también tienen sus serpientes.- Suspiró Kimberly recordando amargamente a aquellos que se habían negado a establecer contacto con la Tierra y más que nada a esas saboteadoras y demás criminales, así lo expresó.- Gentes malvadas que no quieren integrarse ni ayudar, sino hacer únicamente su voluntad a costa de lo que sea.  
-Eso es inevitable.- Comentó Mei Ling, pensando en algunas personas que muy bien podrían encajar con esa descripción, aunque añadió con tono decidido. – Pero si estamos alerta y no les permitimos dañarnos, nunca vencerán. Por desgracia, siempre hay personas taimadas, y egoístas, más en un lugar como este, donde es tan dura la supervivencia. Aunque la mayoría de la gente no es mala, sencillamente tienen miedo. Y lo primero es demostrarles que no deben tenerlo.

Tanto su hijo como su nuera asintieron. Así era en verdad. Al poco Mei Ling se despidió. Estaba cansada y quería volver a su casa.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe, mamá?- Se ofreció Richard.-  
-No, gracias cariño. Puedo ir sola.- Afirmó ésta.- Que paséis buena noche y que el pequeño Grafito tenga felices sueños.  
-Gracias, igualmente.- Le deseó asimismo Kim a esa anciana.-

Mei Ling salió de la casa de su hijo y de su nuera, continuó recordando los viejos tiempos y su felicidad con su difunta esposa. También, por qué no, los momentos amargos y de pesar. Desde que ambas llegaron a ese mundo tan inhóspito supieron que sus vidas iban a ser muy duras. Aunque, tal y como le aseguró a Richard, el tenerle de nuevo a su lado las compensaba con creces de aquello. Recordó esos momentos, en sus primeros años allí. Sonia, todavía sana, le decía cuando ella iba a su puesto en el laboratorio de investigación.

-Estoy pensando en hacerme trabajadora de viveros. Me gustan mucho las flores y aquí no se lleva mucho el mundo de la moda.,,  
-Eso sería estupendo.- Le sonrió Mei Ling asintiendo.-

Vio entonces un poso de tristeza en la mirada de su esposa, y enseguida agregó.

-Sé que esto no es la Tierra, ni siquiera nuestra casa, pero aquí a las mujeres les siguen gustando los diseños de modas.  
-Yo no soy como la señora Deveraux, solamente soy modelo, no diseñadora.- Sonrió levemente Sonia, que replicó no obstante con voz queda.- No es eso, Mei Ling. No te preocupes, mis días de desfilar por una pasarela ya habían terminado incluso antes de venir aquí. No es que tenga nostalgia, quiero ser útil. Tú por ejemplo eres una magnífica científica. Tu labor es fundamental. Pero yo soy una inútil.  
-¡Nada de eso!- Rebatió su contertulia.- Para empezar haces que me levante feliz cada mañana. Que desee afrontar cualquier reto. Entre Richard y tú me dais todo lo que necesito. Y nuestro hijo te adora. Al principio le costó volver a aceptarnos, tras tantos años, pero cuando le veo a tu lado siempre está feliz.  
-Lo mismo me sucede a mí contigo, y a él.- Asintió Sonia, objetando sin embargo.- Pero quiero contribuir al bienestar de todos los que viven aquí. Ya no podemos tener más hijos, y lo que nos queda es ayudar con todas nuestras fuerzas a que este mundo se embellezca y sea un lugar mejor dónde vivir. Tú sí lo logras con tu trabajo, pero yo…  
-Lo tienes más fácil que yo. Lo consigues cada vez que sonríes.- Le aseguró Mei Ling acariciando una de las mejillas de su amada para sentenciar.- Por supuesto que podrás hacer mucho para ayudar y lo harás.

Y Sonia así lo hizo, comenzó a estudiar y a aprender sobre flores, cultivos y como poblar de ellos el planeta. Ese trabajo le acabó encantando. Desgraciadamente a los pocos años enfermó. Aun así, siempre se las arreglaba para ir de una parte a otra del planeta intentando llenarlo de belleza. En una ocasión, ya hospitalizada durante sus últimos días, le susurraba a Mei Ling.

-¿Sabes cariño?- Antes de ser ingresada pude al menos plantar unas semillas de kerrias en el mismísimo jardín Real.-  
-Vaya, eso es, ¡fantástico!- Le sonrió su pareja tratando de mantenerse alegre ante ella.- El rey Corindón no le permite eso a cualquiera.  
-Cuando hablé con él y le conté el motivo sonrió y me dio permiso.- Afirmó una más animada Sonia ahora, al agregar.- Me dijo que plantase las flores que quisiera. Hablamos un poco, incluso de cómo llegué a Némesis. Entonces me acordé de nuestra amiga la abogada, que tanto hizo por nosotras. -Musitó.- ¿Te acuerdas? Nos puso en la buena dirección para venir aquí, y creo que esas flores eran las favoritas de su madre, tanto que la llamó como a ellas.  
-Es verdad.- Convino Mei Ling.- Cuando visité a esa mujer con Daphne fue realmente encantadora…trató de ayudarnos en todo lo que pudo. Y tenía de esas flores en su jardín.

Aunque Sonia no contestó, su esposa enseguida le dedicó una inquieta mirada, al parecer había cerrado los ojos, afortunadamente respiraba. Sin embargo debía de estar agotada por el tratamiento y la enfermedad.

-Duerme cariño.- Le sonrió con ternura y algunas lágrimas.- Descansa, volveré a verte pronto.

Y justo iba a salir cuando Richard llegó, acompañado de esa jovencita, Kimberly, con la que estaba saliendo.

-¿Cómo está mamá Sonia?- Le preguntó a su otra madre con interés y preocupación.-  
-Ahora está dormida.- Le respondió ella.-   
-Nos quedaremos a su lado si quiere usted ir a descansar.- Se ofreció gentilmente Kim.-   
-Gracias, eres muy amable.- Sonrió Mei Ling.- Tengo que irme a trabajar. A seguir investigando. Quizás pudiera...- Suspiró con un tinte de tristeza.-

¡Ojalá hubiera encontrado una cura para su amada esposa! Pero en el fondo de su corazón ella sabía que era muy tarde. Desde que le diagnosticaron ese cáncer a Sonia la científica había redoblado sus esfuerzos y pasado más horas en el laboratorio sin éxito. Al final, supo que lo mejor sería invertir ese tiempo en estar junto al amor de su vida. Su hijo entonces le susurró, tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes mamá Mei, nosotros estaremos con ella. Te avisaremos si hay algún cambio. Mamá Sonia no va a estar sola.

Así lo hizo, se fue a pasar un rato más con sus análisis y pruebas, soñando con algún afortunado hallazgo. Desafortunadamente aquello no ocurrió y, a los tres días de turnarse en estar a su lado junto con Richard, Sonia les dejó. La ex modelo se fue sosteniendo su mano. Ahora Mei Ling suspiraba con una mezcla de melancolía y dolor al pensar en ello. Caminaba por un largo corredor del domo en el que estaba para subirse a un deslizador cuando coincidió con un viejo conocido. Ambos lo abordaron juntos.

-Buenas noches.- La saludó aquel hombre que ya estaría en la cuarentena.-  
-Hola David.- Sonrió afablemente ella.-  
-Sabes que no uso ese nombre desde hace mucho tiempo.- Replicó él con tono ligeramente molesto.-  
-Te ruego que perdones a una vieja a la que le falla la memoria, Lignito.- Se disculpó conciliatoriamente ésta.-

Aunque su contertulio se sonrió levemente para negar incluso divertido ahora.

-El día en que a ti te falle la memoria no está todavía escrito en el calendario. ¿Qué tal estás?- Se interesó de modo cordial.-  
-Bien, gracias, vengo de ver a mi hijo, a mi nuera y a mi nieto.- Le contó, inquiriendo a su vez.- ¿Qué tal tu familia?  
-Mi esposa Anhidrita y mi hija Azurita están muy bien, gracias.   
-¡Ojalá tus padres pudieran verte ahora! Todo un padre de familia. Y yo que me acuerdo de cuando eras un niño rubito. Tu madre te adoraba. Me lo contó cuando estuvimos en la Tierra.

Su interlocutor no respondió enseguida a eso, sus propios recuerdos no eran demasiado agradables. Su madre les abandonó a él, a su padre y a su hermana pequeña, por una mujer. Aunque luego retornó, pero aun así, se divorció de su padre casándose con esa amante suya. Aquello jamás pudo perdonárselo del todo.

-De eso ha pasado muchísimo tiempo. – Contestó al fin, con tono más seco.- Ya no queda nada que me una a ellos.  
-En eso te equivocas, siempre te quedará tu corazón.- Rebatió suavemente la anciana.- En él atesoras tus mejores recuerdos.  
-Ahora solamente quiero que mi mujer y mi hija tengan la mejor vida posible.- Contestó Lignito.- 

Y él se aplicaba a eso, igual que el resto de los habitantes de Némesis. En su caso era ingeniero de cúpulas. Trataba de mantener bien el entorno y de proteger en lo posible a la gente de las radiaciones. Al fin, tras unos minutos más el deslizador se detuvo. Mei Ling descendió despacio, ayudada por Lignito. La anciana se llevó la mano al pecho como si se hubiera sentido indispuesta de pronto.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Inquirió su acompañante con evidente inquietud.-  
-Sí, gracias. No te preocupes. – Sonrió levemente su interlocutora quien le dijo con afecto incluso.- A pesar de lo que pienses sobre las personas con mi orientación sexual, siempre fuiste amable con mi esposa y conmigo. Eres un buen hombre. Sé que fue muy difícil para ti, créeme, para tu madre lo fue al menos en igual medida. Y yo la entiendo muy bien, también tengo un hijo. Pase lo que pase, jamás dejamos de quereros…

Lignito no respondió, su contertulia inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo y se marchó, caminando hacia la estrecha calle que conducía a su casa. Él subió al deslizador una vez más, le quedaban un par de paradas. No era mucho pero le dio tiempo a pensar en aquellas palabras. Recordó tiempo atrás, hacía ya muchos años, tras el reencuentro con su madre y las segundas nupcias de ella con otra mujer. Se celebraron a la vez que las bodas del padre del entonces David, con su tía Stephanie, la hermana menor de su madre, quien había sustituido a ésta en la labor de criarles a él y a su hermana pequeña Leah. El joven muchacho rubio aprovechó unos momentos en los que su progenitora se había apartado un poco de aquella otra invertida a la que llamaba esposa y se aproximó a ella. No sabía que decir, aunque fue su propia madre la que se adelantó, lucía preciosa, con un bonito vestido de color turquesa y dando la imagen de una chica veinteañera.

-Hijo.- Le llamó con afecto.- ¡Cuánto me alegro de que hayas venido!  
-No podía perderme la boda de papá y tía Steph.- Repuso fríamente él.-  
-Ya, claro.- Suspiró su contertulia, quien, pese a entristecer su semblante intentó sonar jovial, alabando al joven que iba muy elegante con un traje azul marino y una corbata a juego.- Estás muy guapo. Te has convertido en todo un hombre.  
-Me sorprende que encuentres guapo a ningún hombre.- Se sonrió sarcásticamente él.-

Su madre entonces apartó la mirada fugazmente, bajó la cabeza cerrando los ojos con gesto apesadumbrado. Al final suspiró susurrando con voz queda e implorante.

-David, ¡por favor!  
-Lo lamento.- Se disculpó sentidamente él, aproximándose hacia ella e incluso tomándola de ambas manos para agregar.- Lo intento, pero sencillamente no puedo aceptarlo.

Y es que ahora veía a esa otra individua, esa pervertida en su opinión, que se había casado con su madre. Para ser justos era guapa, morena, pelo largo, ojos azules, envuelta en ese bonito vestido blanco. Parecía tan joven como él. Lo natural hubiera sido que esa chica fuera su propia novia y que su madre les estuviera dedicando sus parabienes. Lo otro era algo que a él le resultaba tan inverosímil como repugnante. Aunque al menos esa mujer no se aproximaba a ellos por ahora, sería porque precisamente sabía muy bien lo que él pensaba. 

-Cariño.- Respondió pacientemente su interlocutora, al darse cuenta de a quién estaba mirando él.- Únicamente deseo que podamos llegar a hacer las paces, que puedas aceptarme…Yo…, quiero volver a formar parte de tu vida.  
-Tú claro que puedes formar parte de mi vida, mamá.- Contestó conciliatoriamente David.-

Eso hizo que su contertulia sonriera fugazmente, aunque él enseguida se ocupó de cortar eso, remachando con más dureza.

-Pero esa otra mujer jamás lo hará…  
-Ella es ahora parte de la familia también, hasta tu padre y tu tía lo ven así. Sabra es mi…- Quiso replicar su interlocutora.- 

No obstante él la cortó colocando bruscamente una palma de sus manos ante su madre para sentenciar.

-No quiero oírtelo decir. Si quieres verme no tendré objeción, a condición de que no sea nunca estando con ella. Lo que hagáis en vuestra vida privada es asunto vuestro. ¡Pero jamás la aceptaré! 

Y tras un incómodo silencio, su progenitora asintió débilmente para musitar.

-Jamás te pediría que aceptases algo que no deseas, David. Sé muy bien lo que es eso. Y nunca le haría algo así a mi propio hijo.

Eso le causó un sentimiento de pesar al chico, al menos por unos instantes le entristecía ver el sufrimiento en los ojos de su madre. Pero era mirar de soslayo hacia aquella individua, quien a su vez les observaba con expresión de creciente impaciencia e incluso desafío y olvidar cualquier sensación de culpabilidad. Suspiró y, dirigiéndose a su interlocutora, le preguntó con tono entristecido y velado reproche.

-Dime una cosa, y sé sincera, por favor. ¿Tan horrible fue para ti el estar casada con papá?. ¿Acaso nunca fuiste feliz con él?

Su contertulia le miró ahora, con alguna lágrima cayendo de sus mejillas, puso ambas manos sobre las del chico y fue capaz de decir con tono suave y afectado por los sollozos.

-Claro que fui feliz con él. Hubieron momentos, maravillosos. Y el mejor de todos fue… ¡cuando supe que te estaba esperando a ti!. Cuando me quedé embarazada tanto tu padre como yo fuimos tremendamente dichosos. Por un tiempo no pensé en otra cosa que en la alegría que sentía de ser madre. Tu padre es un hombre bueno, sé que me ha querido siempre…No le culpo de nada. Pero yo soy como soy…al final, mis verdaderos sentimientos y mis preferencias salieron a la luz. Siempre fueron las mismas. Sé que lo que pasó te hizo mucho daño, tú eres inocente de todo, igual que tu hermana Leah. Nunca tuvisteis culpa de nada y créeme cuando digo que siento en el alma cada segundo que estuve lejos de vosotros. Pero trata de comprenderme, cariño. Sufrí mucho fingiendo una vida que no era la mía. Ahora que soy libre para elegir a quien amar, me he liberado de eso. Pero es algo que jamás afectará a mi amor por tu hermana y por ti. Siempre me tendréis ahí, para cualquier cosa que necesitéis…

David no supo que responder, por una parte quería dejar ese tema y marcharse. Por otra sabía que, en cuanto él se alejase, aquella desviada se reuniría con su madre y no quería ni imaginar lo que se dirían y lo que después, cuando estuvieran a solas, harían. Entonces, tras pensar un poco, declaró emocionado a su vez.

-Mamá, yo también te quiero, pensaba que no, pero así es. A pesar de todo eres mi madre.- Suspiró enjugándose alguna lágrima a su vez para preguntar. -¿De verdad que harías cualquier cosa por Leah y por mí?- Quiso saber.-  
-Ya sabes que sí.- Afirmó ella.-

Él no dudaba de eso, sin pretenderlo incluso apuñaló a su propia madre cuando quiso matar a esa maldita Sabra. Y ella, lejos de reprochárselo, le sonrió hasta el final, cuando pensaba que iba a morir. Él corrió a buscar un médico pero cuando retornó, para su asombro, encontró al doctor Ginga convertido en una especie de extraterrestre, y a su madre, que estaba totalmente ilesa, junto con esa otra mujerzuela. David creyó que la había perdido y se dio cuenta de cuanto la quería a pesar de todo. Por ello, y contando con que ese sentimiento era mutuo quiso quemar el último cartucho. Era algo desesperado, pero también era su última oportunidad. Si eso no funcionaba ya tenía tomada su decisión…

-Dime, entonces.- Preguntó él, con nerviosismo y expectación.- Si te pidiera, si te suplicara que dejases a esa mujer y que estuvieses con papá y con nosotros. ¿Lo harías?

Su contertulia abrió los ojos y la boca entre sorprendida e incluso parecía que hasta molesta, para declarar con sinceridad.

-Eso no sería justo para nadie, ni para tu padre, ni para tu tía Steph….  
-Ella lo entendería, y papá te sigue queriendo, estoy convencido.- Se envalentonó él.-

Su progenitora respiró hondo y exhaló el aire despacio. Parecía estar tratando de calmarse y a los pocos momentos, con tono entre reprobatorio y paciente, le contestó…

-No puedes pedirme eso. Primero porque sería una mentira. Segundo, porque no solamente me harías daño a mí, sino a otras muchas personas. Lo siento hijo. Eres el único que no aprueba esto. Me pides no únicamente que me sacrifique yo, sino también la felicidad de tu padre, de mi hermana, incluso la de tu hermana Leah, y la de Sabra que siempre estuvo ahí para mí…Por un momento, intenta ponerte en su lugar…  
-¡Jamás podría ponerme en el lugar de alguien con tendencias antinaturales!- Siseó él observando una vez más a esa mujer, que ahora sí se estaba acercando hasta ellos.- 

De hecho no le dio tiempo a su madre a responderle, fue esa individua la que se acercó, con gesto serio y preguntó.

-¿Daphne, va todo bien?

Aunque fue David quien se adelantó, diciéndole a su progenitora en tanto ignoraba a esa individua.

-Tengo que ir a un sitio. He quedado.  
-¿Quizás con esa muchacha que te gusta?- Sonrió tímidamente su interlocutora.-  
-Quizás.- Musitó él, agregando a duras penas, en tanto intentaba dominar sus emociones. – Espero que seas realmente muy feliz, mamá, a pesar de todo siempre te querré.  
-Gracias cariño, significa muchísimo para mí el oírte decir eso.- Replicó una muy emocionada Daphne, abrazándose a él.-

El chico se dejó hacer, la sostuvo apretándola entre sus brazos y finalmente se separó de ella y se alejó. Se giró saliendo de allí a grandes zancadas. Su madre hizo un breve amago de intentar decirle algo, pero él fue rápido perdiéndose entre las personas que asistían a esa fiesta nupcial. Cuando estuvo a una distancia segura, David se permitió buscarla con la mirada por última vez. Allí estaba, abrazada a esa maldita Sabra y a punto de besarla. Esa fue la última vez que la vio. Y le dio el empujón que necesitaba para tomar esa difícil determinación.

-Tengo que marcharme de este sitio.- Pensó.-

Y lo hizo, le fue duro pero logró mantener su fachada de animación cuando estuvo junto a su padre, su tía (ahora madrastra) y su hermana pequeña. Se despidió quedando en verles más tarde. Lo que en verdad hizo fue acudir a un lugar que había concertado de antemano con unos individuos. Fue su maestro, el reverendo Corbin, quién le facilitó la dirección y le puso en contacto con ellos. Pese a estar en la cárcel ese hombre tenía recursos. También le facilitó bastantes créditos, los cuales, junto a los que él había estado ahorrando, le servirían para empezar de nuevo. De modo que, a la hora convenida, le aguardaban en una gran planicie donde una lanzadera estaba lista para despegar. Un tipo alto, corpulento y de tez oscura, se presentó.

-Soy Basalto, de la Luna Negra. ¿Es usted David Carson?  
-Sí, soy yo.- Asintió él.-   
-Estamos preparados, si usted lo está.- Replicó aquel tipo apremiándole.- No tenemos mucho tiempo.  
-Nunca lo estuve más.- Afirmó.-

Su interlocutor le guio a una pista de despegue en donde una pequeña nave aguardaba. La abordaron y esta enseguida despegó, alejándose del planeta. Durante el ascenso, el chico miró extrañado a través de una de las ventanillas, el color del firmamento estaba pasando de azul a añil, y más tarde a violeta oscuro hasta tornarse negro, cuando debería haber estado iluminado a esa hora y en esa zona…

-¡Qué raro!- Comentó.- No puedo ver nada más que oscuridad, y deberían verse estrellas o incluso nuestro sol…

Su contertulio sentado junto a él no replicó, en tanto la nave se alejaba a gran velocidad de esa creciente zona de oscuro vacío que se iba aproximando de modo inexorable a Nature…después ya no recordaba mucho más. No supo si se quedó dormido, el caso es que hicieron transbordo en una nave mayor que le condujo a Némesis tras un viaje que duró meses. 

-Llegué aquí y cambié mi nombre por el de Lignito. Basalto fue casi como un padre para mí. Sin embargo sigo pensando en mi familia, en mi padre, mi tía, mi hermana y mi madre… no sé qué estaría sucediendo en Nature cuando me fui. Pudiera ser el inicio del Gran Sueño.- Reflexionaba entre intrigado y triste.- Me pregunto. ¿Qué les sucedería a ellos?¿Quizás durmieron como nosotros y después despertaron? ¿Qué habrá sido de sus vidas?...Desgraciadamente nunca lo sabré.

No quiso pensar más en ello. Ahora, bajando del deslizador recorrió la calle que le separaba de su casa, dónde él fundó su propia familia. Tenía una esposa y una hija maravillosas, ¡ojalá sus seres queridos de Nature las hubiesen conocido!

-Quizás Mei Ling tenga razón, en el fondo no soy tan mal tipo. Aunque jamás he tolerado ni he aceptado ese tipo de comportamiento. Mi hija no será una invertida. La he educado bien a ese respecto. He luchado y lucharé contra eso durante el resto de mi vida, como mi maestro el reverendo Corbin hizo.

Y entonces, abriendo la puerta de su hogar, sustituyó la expresión alicaída que tenía al recordar aquello por una sonrisa y se anunció en tanto cerraba la puerta tras de él.

-Anhidrita cariño, Azurita, hija…ya estoy en casa…

Por su parte Mei Ling llegó a su morada y abrió. Allí tenía muchos recuerdos. Antiguas fotografías de su amada esposa fallecida, de ambas juntas, de ellas con el pequeño Richard. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire despacio, para susurrar mirando a una bonita urna de color verde que tenía en una repisa.

-Ya estoy aquí, mi amor. Nuestro nieto está precioso.

Volvió a llevarse la mano, esta vez a un costado. Esos dolores seguían torturándola cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Menos mal que no le dieron delante de su hijo. Al menos, solamente David fue testigo del comienzo de ese nuevo brote y la miró con preocupación. A pesar de todo lo que proclamaba quien se hacía llamar Lignito, sobre el horror de la impudicia y de los castigos que aguardaban a todos los desviados, la científica sabía que ese chico le tenía afecto. Quizás porque precisamente era uno de los pocos vínculos que le quedaban con su antigua vida y su familia. Únicamente con ella podía recordar aquellos años.

-Me basta mirarle a los ojos para ver cuanto los añora. Y sufre mucho por ello. - Meditó la oriental, compadecida incluso de aquel hombre.- 

Y en tanto se decía aquello se tomó su medicación, eso la hizo sentirse mejor, mientras cavilaba.

-El odio envenena y corrompe a muchas personas. David es un buen hombre a pesar de todo. Habla mucho pero no ha hecho realmente nada para dañarme ni a mí, ni a nadie. Por desgracia, no todos son como él. Existen personas maledicentes, maquiavélicas y lo que es peor, inteligentes y malvadas. Contra ellas hemos debido enfrentarnos durante toda la vida. Y hay muchas aquí, aunque también hay buena gente. Yo ya soy vieja, no puedo seguir luchando. Me queda poco tiempo de vida y únicamente deseo reunirme contigo, Sonia. ¡Ojalá que las personas de corazón puro que habitan en este planeta prevalezcan, o el mal podría adueñarse de Némesis!

 

Y ni siquiera ella podía ni imaginar lo acertado de sus reflexiones. Era cierto, siempre había individuos dispuestos a sembrar la cizaña y la desconfianza por deseos de venganza o de poder, e incluso ambos a la vez. Una de ellas, que profesaba sin embargo unas ideas totalmente opuestas a las de Lignito, todavía andaba suelta por allí. Bastantes años atrás, justo antes del gran sueño, Marla estaba en su celda. Tras la visita de aquel príncipe no volvió a tener ninguna. Únicamente sus guardianas se pasaban a verla varias veces al día, además de para vigilarla, a fin de atender a sus necesidades diarias de alimentación y limpieza. De vez en cuando, eso sí, era sometida a reconocimientos médicos, siempre por personal femenino. Nadie quería que se soliviantase o se mostrase agresiva si algún hombre trataba de examinarla, como hizo en la primera ocasión que eso sucedió, llegando a clavarle una jeringuilla a un enfermero en un brazo. Aunque ahora, al haber únicamente mujeres a su alrededor, no se recataba de lanzarles insinuaciones de todo tipo.

-Oye bonita. Cuando acabes tu turno, ¿no querrías pasarte por mi celda para hacerme un reconocimiento íntimo a solas?- Le susurraba melosamente a una joven enfermera rubia que apenas si podía ocultar su envaramiento.- Yo te haría otro a ti…  
-Le sugiero que se calme, señora.- Le pidió la doctora al cargo.-   
-Es que soy una mujer muy fogosa, y llevo demasiado tiempo privada de compañía. Ya me comprende.- Respondió ella.-

Las otras mujeres allí presentes no replicaron. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, accidentalmente Marla pudo verse en un espejo. Al hacerlo, primero se observó con estupor, después incredulidad, y más tarde aulló revolviéndose pese a estar amarrada con correas.

-¡No! ¡Esa cosa no soy yo!. Estáis tratando de torturarme…

Y es que la imagen que ese espejo devolvía de ella era la de una mujer con el cabello en parte encanecido y con algunas arrugas y ojeras. No es que estuviera demasiado mal, pero desde luego, recordando cómo había sido en sus buenos momentos, a Marla le pareció horroroso. 

-¡Basta, cálmese!- le exigió aquella facultativa en tanto trataba de sujetarla con la ayuda de aquella rubia enfermera y otra ayudante.- 

Al final tuvieron que inyectarle un calmante. Eso la hizo dormir. No supo a ciencia cierta el tiempo que transcurrió. No obstante, al despertar ocurrió un hecho curioso del que enseguida se percató. Tanto la doctora como el resto del personal que la custodiaba parecían estar congelados, paralizados.

-¿Oigan?- Quiso saber sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo.- 

Nadie le respondía. Hizo un acto reflejo de levantarse, aunque esas correas la seguían aprisionando. Insistió, una al menos estaba más floja. Tardó unos minutos pero pudo quitársela y después, pacientemente, se liberó del resto de ataduras que la constreñían. Al fin se levantó, aunque estaba débil. Miró hacia todas las direcciones y nada se movía.

-Esto es muy extraño.- Musitó.-

Dando tumbos se apartó caminando a trompicones en tanto se iba apoyando en las paredes. Para su contento las puertas estaban abiertas. Entonces algo sonó en su cabeza, una voz neutra que no podía identificar que le dijo.

-Hacia esa celda…

Caminó extrañada hasta llegar al lugar indicado. Apenas si pudo ocultar su repugnancia. Allí estaba ese asqueroso macho. Un tipo que al igual que ella llegó desde otro planeta a Némesis para cumplir su condena. Era un maldito violador, pero eso no era lo peor. Aunque para sorpresa de Marla, ese individuo, de unos cincuenta años y visiblemente envejecido, también estaba despierto como ella y aferrándose a los barrotes le pidió.

-¡Sácame de aquí! Me he despertado hace un rato y nadie responde.  
-Debes de estar soñando.- Escupió la interpelada, para sentenciar.- Jamás liberaría a un macho y a ti todavía menos. ¡Eres un criminal de los peores!  
-Mira quién habla.- Denunció él sin embargo.- Yo no he matado a nadie.  
-Yo tampoco, al menos directamente, claro.- Se sonrió su contertulia.-

Aunque esa voz que oía dentro de su cabeza impelía a Marla a abrir esa puerta. De hecho lo intentó pero el botón no respondía. 

-Lo siento. Pero debe de activarse con la huella de alguna de las guardianas.- Declaró despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros.-

No obstante y para asombro de ambos, la puerta entonces se movió, como si unas manos invisibles la empujasen. Al abrirse, ese tipo saltó sobre la mujer agarrándola del cuello.

-Ahora verás, ¡maldita zorra!  
-¡Quita tus sucias manos de mí, macho asqueroso! - Espetó ella tratando de defenderse.-

 

Cayeron al suelo rodando, ninguno estaba demasiado fuerte, pero él seguía llevando algo de ventaja y jadeó en la oreja de su rival.

-Hace mucho que no me tiro a ninguna hembra. Y tú pese a todo estás bastante buena. Te voy a conceder ese honor  
-¡Te mataré! - Amenazó Marla entre asustada y llena de desprecio, asco y rabia.-

Jamás permitiría que uno de esos machos la tocase. Aunque en ese instante una horrísona y malévola carcajada resonó…los dos se detuvieron tan perplejos el uno como el otro. Y en sus mentes oyeron una inequívoca orden.

-Dejadlo ya y venid, por aquí…

Pese al asombro y a su mutua hostilidad, obedecieron. Había una misteriosa fuerza que casi les obligaba a ello. Sin confiar en el otro a pesar de todo, caminaron por un largo corredor que daba acceso a unas escaleras. Estas descendían perdiéndose de vista a una profundidad indeterminada. Bajaron un par de peldaños apenas iluminados.

-¿Qué será esto?- Se dijo ella en voz alta-   
-Quizás el camino a la libertad.- Especuló su interlocutor, quien quiso mostrarse más amistoso preguntándole.- ¿Cómo te llamas? Si vamos a colaborar para huir, no me vendrá mal saber tu nombre.  
-¡A mí me trae sin cuidado como te llames tú!- Replicó la mujer con manifiesto desdén para amenazarle una vez más.- Te mataré en cuanto tenga oportunidad por atreverte a tocarme.  
-Me llamo Edgar.- Se presentó pese a todo, añadiendo con irónica sorna.- Y no eres muy original. Ya he sido engañado y traicionado antes por mujeres. Únicamente quiero saber tu nombre para no tener que llamarte puta cuando te folle.

Tras un intercambio de hostiles miradas al fin se atrevieron a aproximarse hacia aquellas escaleras. Aunque nada se veía más allá de los primeros peldaños que bajaron, por ello no osaron descender más. Justo en ese instante una llamarada sulfurosa de color amarillento les iluminó el camino. Marla habría jurado ver durante unos brevísimos instantes la silueta de algo parecido a un encapuchado. Aquello le dio miedo, y pudo decir señalando en esa dirección.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?  
-Yo no he visto nada.- Negó Edgar. -

Pero una vez más, esa voz sonó en sus cabezas.

-Si deseáis alcanzar vuestros sueños, debéis seguirme…  
-¿Quién eres?- Se atrevió a preguntar Marla ahora en voz alta.-   
-Soy quien os liberará, quien os dará lo que tan largamente habéis anhelado…-Fue la respuesta.-

Y ambos continuaron su deambular, no tenían mucho más en donde elegir. Así que, apenas si iluminados por esas fatuas llamas, bajaron despacio por los demás escalones. Ella iba descalza y se clavaba algunas piedrecitas en las plantas de sus pies, pero eso no le preocupaba demasiado. Edgar la seguía a un par de peldaños.

-Mantén las distancias, pederasta.- Le ordenó despectivamente ella.-  
-¡Mira quién me lo exige! La desviada pervertida. -Se sonrió aviesamente él.-  
\- Sois tal para cual.- Resonó aquella voz que se regocijaba con esa disputa.-  
-De eso nada. Por lo que sé de él, este tipo violó e hizo prostituirse a su propia hija. No está nada mal.- Repuso Marla, ahora casi con más sorna que indignación, aunque la última prevaleció cuando remachó con patente desprecio.- Y todo porque era una mujer.  
-¿Qué me dices de ti? Arrastrando a la depravación a muchas mujeres e incluso tratando de propasarte con una niña pequeña.- Replicó Edgar, confesando.- Sí, te has jactado de eso algunas veces. Las mismas carceleras que te custodiaban lo decían. Yo al menos tenía motivos para hacer lo que hice.  
-¡Sí, tu lujuria y el creerte superior por ser un macho! - Espetó su interlocutora.-  
-Para empezar, esa zorra no era mi hija, era un engendro de laboratorio que metieron en mi casa y en mi vida sin mi consentimiento.- Replicó airadamente él, añadiendo.- Y se prostituyó ella solita. No tuve que ver en eso, pero admito que aprendió el oficio muy bien.  
-¡Son los cerdos como tú los que refuerzan mi odio hacia los machos! - Masculló Marla a su vez.- Hubiese preferido estar encerrada en mi calabozo por toda la eternidad que sufrir tu asquerosa presencia ni un segundo.  
-En eso coincido contigo. No me gustan las desviadas asesinas como tú. Aunque soy más pragmático y sea lo que sea lo que nos aguarde aquí, puede que sea mejor que lo que hemos dejado atrás.- Se dijo con un tinte más reflexivo.-

Lo cierto es que, en tanto discutían no tuvieron consciencia del discurrir del tiempo, o quizás es que este sencillamente no transcurriese. Tampoco se sentían especialmente mal. Una vez comenzaron a descender, esa debilidad que tenían tras su despertar parecía haber quedado superada. Tras un periodo indeterminado, llegaron al final de esos peldaños. Ante ellos se abría una gran cámara excavada en la roca. Iluminada por una especie de llama entre carmesí y rojiza que llegaba desde el fondo. Parecía estar contenida en una especie de campo de fuerza. Apenas sí pudieron observar aquello cuando esa voz retumbó de nuevo con resonancias graves, esta vez, haciendo eco en esa cueva.

-Bienvenidos, Marla Sorel. Edgar Connors  
-¿Quién eres? O mejor dicho. ¿Qué eres?.- Inquirió Marla sin poder evitar que el temor se apoderase de ella. Aunque añadió con un tono de sarcasmo típico, que trataba de ocultar ese miedo.- Si eres un hombre, pierdes el tiempo…os odio.  
-¡Solamente una loca estúpida saludaría así a quien nos ha liberado! - Se burló Edgar aplaudiendo con sorna.-  
-A ti nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, ¡bastardo! - Replicó ella.-

Edgar le propinó una bofetada que ella encajó, aunque reaccionando le devolvió la gentileza en forma de patada en sus partes.

-Así te enfriarás. – Se sonrió la mujer, restañándose la sangre que tenía en su labio abierto.- El mejor remedio para un macho es matarlo, el segundo más adecuado, castrarlo.

Su adversario se recobró a duras penas apoyándose contra una pared y mirándola con inquina. Parecía a punto de saltar sobre ella pero no tuvo ocasión. En ese momento, una horrísona carcajada retumbó por toda la estancia. Hasta tuvieron que taparse los oídos durante unos instantes, y finalmente otra voz, o al menos eso creyeron en una primera impresión, puesto que sonaba mucho más aguda y femenina, replicó.

-¿Lo veis? En el fondo sois las dos caras de una misma moneda. Os complementáis y oponéis al mismo tiempo. En cuanto a mí, no tengo sexo. Soy una manifestación de energía. Soy quien ha pugnado desde el principio contra la monotonía existencial de este patético universo de luz.  
-¿Tienes nombre?- Preguntó la ahora asombrada mujer.-  
-Algunos me llaman Caos.- Fue la respuesta.- Y soy lo que vosotros, mortales, conocéis por el mal.

Marla y Edgar abrieron la boca y los ojos sobremanera. Hasta ellos se sentían ahora aturdidos y aterrados. 

-Debo admitir que es delicioso, sentir vuestro odio, vuestra rabia. Gracias.. habéis sido de mucha utilidad para ayudarme. – Retumbó aquella voz.- 

Edgar al fin pudo recobrarse del golpe recibido para contestar.

-Entonces, tú eres eso que adoraban los partidarios de aquel…  
-Aquel al que llaman el Fantasma de la Muerte.- Completó esa voz.- Y habéis sido elegidos, Marla, Edgar. Sé lo mucho que odiáis a los seres de vuestra especie.  
-Yo odio únicamente a los machos, y a aquellas hembras sometidas a estos o que colaboran con ellos por su propia voluntad.- Puntualizó la mujer.-  
-A mí no me preocupa más que vengarme de esos malditos que me metieron entre rejas. Sobre todo a esas dos putas de Kassandra y Nelly. - Replicó Edgar.-   
-En cambio yo odio a toda forma de vida, ¡como las vuestras! - Se rio esa voz.- Los seres vivos sois los responsables de agitar el Universo y destruir su Armonía, la armonía del Silencio y de la Nada.  
-Pues entonces estás realmente chiflada.- Se atrevió a replicar Marla.- Si te haces llamar Caos, dices ser el mal y buscas el orden. ¡Ja, ja!… Deberías hacértelo mirar…

Entonces se produjo un breve momento de silencio. Mas Caos no tardó mucho en contestar con tono mesurado e incluso reflexivo esta vez.

-Para un ser finito y mortal como tú, no es posible comprenderlo. Pero el Caos es necesario para restaurar la Armonía. Lo mismo que el mal debe oponerse al bien.

Eso hizo meditar a su oyente durante unos momentos. Entonces, como si una luz se hubiese encendido en su mente, Marla asintió, sonriendo y declaró.

-¡Claro!, el caos lo siembras para destruir la armonía entre los seres vivos, tú armonía es nuestro caos. ¡Y a la inversa!…   
-Es cierto. Tiene todo el sentido. El mal o el bien son conceptos relativos. - Acordó Edgar por una vez.- Vaya, no eres tan tonta como pareces.  
-Eso es lo que ocurre con los machos, siempre infravaloráis a las mujeres. Por eso os acabaremos destruyendo.- Proclamó ella con tono triunfal.- 

Tras estas palabras hubo más risas de aquel ente, quien al poco admitió, incluso tiñendo su nuevamente grave voz de alabanza.

-No me equivocaba al escogeros. Sois la combinación perfecta. ¿Es que acaso no os dais cuenta? Seréis mis herramientas para sembrar el odio, la confusión y la división. Tú Marla, eres inteligente y por ello te haré una de mis favoritas. Serás una de mis acólitas y transmitirás el caos a tus iguales. Edgar, tú también me representarás aquí.   
-¿Y qué ganaría yo con eso?- Quiso saber la mujer, volviendo a su visión pragmática y egoísta de las cosas.- Si te autoproclamas como el mal, y dices haberme elegido por mis méritos, entenderás que yo no sea muy altruista.

Y tras un breve momento en silencio, su interlocutor respondió.

-Lo ganarías todo. Para empezar. Conozco de sobra tus mayores anhelos, Marla.  
-¿Ah sí?..- Se rio esta vez ella, para con voz desafiante preguntar.- ¿Cómo por ejemplo?  
-Por ejemplo, lo que siempre quisiste en Nature, cuando intentaste que esas dos vampiras te convirtiesen. Anhelas ser inmortal, eternamente joven y hermosa. ¿Verdad?...¡Pobre Marla!, tan inteligente y perceptiva, tan llena de odio y rencor, pero tan limitada por su caparazón mortal. Ese cuerpo hermoso que usaste para satisfacer tus pasiones y manipular a otros, ahora va decayendo y se marchita.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! Eso es el colmo de la estupidez, querer convertirse en un vampiro.- Se burló Edgar, sentenciando con regocijo.- Claro, te vas haciendo vieja. Y esas tetas tan grandes se te caerán…  
-¡Cállate puerco!- Espetó ella que no deseaba en absoluto escuchar tal cosa, aunque enseguida se dirigió hacia aquella voz para inquirir.- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?  
-Porque yo estaba ahí. Todo mal me rinde pleitesía.- Le explicó aquel ente, añadiendo.- Y porque dominé a muchos estúpidos incautos que creyeron poder jugar a ser dioses, usando poderes que no les correspondían utilizar…

Sus interlocutores no comprendieron a qué se refería con eso último. Y sin embargo, su contertulio tenía razón. Aquellas palabras eran desde luego totalmente ciertas. Al menos tuvieron que admitirlo, y Caos entonces continuó.

-También he conocido a otros como vosotros. Comenzaré por tu caso, Marla. En el pasado algunas de mis acólitas se parecían a ti. Lograron ser poderosas e inmortales. Aunque luego fracasaron. Porque sencillamente les faltaba la inteligencia necesaria. O incluso porque en ellas una vez anidó el bien. Cualquier traza, por diminuta que fuera, de empatía, amor o sentimentalismo, las debilitaba. En cambio tú, tú ya eres malvada, solamente deseas saciar tu lujuria y tu odio, no tienes remordimientos ni limitaciones. Serás mucho más poderosa que cualquiera que te haya precedido.

Y ante los asombrados ojos de Marla aparecieron visiones de algunas mujeres. Una muy alta, con largos cabellos que parecían del color del fuego, llevando la destrucción sobre una ciudad cuyos edificios estaban rematados en cúpulas que lucían una media luna con las puntas hacia arriba. 

-Ese es… ¡El reino de la Luna! -Pudo decir perpleja.-  
\- Y esa mujer tan poderosa fue mi sirviente Beryl. A pesar de su enorme fuerza, ella y mi hija Metalia no lograron triunfar…Esa infeliz estaba enamorada del rey Endimión y siempre tuvo ese ridículo anhelo de que le correspondiese. ¡Amor! ¡La mayor mentira del Cosmos!

Después esas imágenes quedaron sustituidas por otros poderosos seres malignos que fueron invariablemente derrotados. Al fin vieron las de otra mujer que Marla reconoció de inmediato, aunque su expresión y sus ojos eran bien distintos. Una gran maldad los dominaba.

-¡La reina Neherenia! – Exclamó con asombro la mujer. –   
-¡Maldita sea! Sé quien es esa mujer. – Terció un atónito Edgar. -  
-Ella también fracasó…en el fondo no era más que una niña asustada, deseosa de no estar sola y no perder su juventud. ¡Estúpida ilusa! - Les desveló aquel ente.- Y otras más fueron vencidas a su vez, siempre por la misma razón. Las Guerreras de la Luna y la Reina Serenity…Ahora la soberana, en su máxima manifestación de poder como Sailor Cosmos, ha congelado el Universo. No obstante eso terminará pronto. Cuando lo haga, ella restaurará su gloria y comenzará una edad de oro en la Tierra y en la Luna. El Reino de Cristal Tokio y del Milenario de Plata.   
-De modo que finalmente han ganado.- Suspiró Marla.-  
-Pues ya no tienes nada que hacer entonces.- Añadió Edgar.-   
-No han ganado completamente, puesto que yo permanecí aquí, ocultándome a su vista, reservando mis fuerzas. Pude despertar cuando el poder de ese nuevo comienzo se difuminó y el Gran Sueño empezó a disiparse. Por eso reviví, el mal jamás muere. Por ello, cuando os percibí os hice despertar antes que al resto de los que os rodeaban lo hicieran. Ahora Marla, tú harás algunas cosas por mí aquí, luego viajaras a la Tierra y sembrarás el odio y la discordia entre los súbditos de esa maldita entrometida de Serenity. -Fue la respuesta.- Y tú Edgar, te quedarás a mi lado aguardando el momento en el que debamos revelarnos a estos estúpidos seres humanos. También serás parte de mí, poderoso e inmortal. Los dos transcenderéis las limitaciones humanas empapándoos de mi esencia.  
-No me parece un mal plan.- Se sonrió éste último, objetando no obstante.- Aunque no tengo ni idea de cómo podrás hacerlo.  
-Por una vez coincido con él. Para empezar. ¿Cómo haré para salir de aquí?. No sé si te das cuenta de cuán lejos estamos de la Tierra.- Convino Marla, pragmática pese a todo.-  
-¡Porque yo tengo el poder para otorgaros lo que siempre quisisteis! - Aulló esa voz.- ¡Recibidlo ahora!

E inopinadamente una ráfaga de energía rojiza y escarlata fue proyectada desde el fondo de aquella sala. Los dos sufrieron su impacto directo. Edgar aulló con horror sintiéndose arder y reducirse a cenizas. Por su parte la mujer chilló en agonía como si el fuego del infierno la estuviera consumiendo. Sin embargo, a los pocos momentos, se sintió realmente bien. Era una sensación de placer indescriptible, de éxtasis. En ese instante, un espejo apareció ante ella y pudo mirarse. Su tez era ahora de un color violáceo, sus labios se marcaban oscuros y sus ojos eran rojos. Empero, con desearlo simplemente volvió a su aspecto normal, muy mejorado. No daba crédito a lo que veía. Estaba en la cúspide de su juventud y belleza.

-¿Qué me has hecho?- Pudo preguntar con tono trémulo y emocionado.-  
-Te he dado parte de mi inmenso poder. Te he concedido esa inmortalidad que soñabas. Ahora has dejado de ser humana. A cambio solamente me servirás a mí y obedecerás cuanto te ordene. ¡Júramelo!

Y sonriendo llena de satisfacción, Marla miró a su alrededor. Pudo observar el carbonizado cuerpo de Edgar, apenas sí era reconocible con restos de carne pegados a sus huesos.

-El final que te merecías.- Se sonrió con regocijo ella al observarle de esa guisa.- 

No obstante un brillo rojizo salía de las cuencas de sus ojos. Al momento una túnica negra cayó sobre aquellos restos envolviéndolos. Y el cuerpo aquel se alzó, colocándose en la posición del loto, sin dejar entrever nada bajo la capucha que ahora cubría su cabeza. Una extraña bola de algo que parecía ser cristal, del tamaño de un balón de fútbol, se condensó de la nada quedando junto a esa horripilante figura quien, con voz resonante y grave, proclamó.

-Larga vida al Fantasma de la Muerte, mi amo y Señor. Del cual he sido emanado como su manifestación.

La mujer entonces asintió poniéndose de rodillas y bajando la cabeza, para contestar de la forma más sumisa en la que jamás lo había hecho, incluso desde niña.

-Mi ama y señora del Caos. Soy tu humilde sierva…te juro fidelidad eterna. Solamente dime que he de hacer y lo haré.

Y tras un breve silencio, su nueva ama le respondió.

-Escucha pues…lo que te he de revelar…

Ajenos a todo aquello, en el palacio Real, la princesa Ámbar acunaba a su hijo. 

-Mi pequeño Coraíon.- Musitaba acariciando con un dedo la boquita del bebé que estaba medio dormido.- Pronto volverá papá…seguro que tienes muchas ganas de verle. ¿A que si?

El niño evidentemente no respondió a esa cuestión, sin embargo una voz masculina lo hizo en su lugar.

-Esperemos que así sea. También tengo ganas de volver a ver a mi hijo…

La joven princesa se giró sonriendo al reconocer a su suegro, el rey Corindón. Aunque no venía solo. Junto a él, una atractiva jovencita que quizás alrededor de los dieciocho años, le flanqueaba a su derecha, era de media estatura, y largos cabellos negros, con ojos grisáceos. El soberano la presentó.

-Esta es Magnetita. La hija de mi amigo el duque Karst. Servirá como tu camarera mayor.   
-Alteza, es para mí un honor.- Musitó la ruborizada jovencita, haciendo una leve reverencia.-  
-Encantada de conocerte y sé bienvenida.- Sonrió Ámbar.- 

La princesa se levantó algo trabajosamente, el rey miró de soslayo a su acompañante y ésta enseguida corrió a ayudarla.

-Permitidme.- Le pidió voluntariosamente.- Os lo ruego, yo tomaré al príncipe.

Ámbar dejó que esa chica sostuviese a su hijo en brazos mientras ella se enderezaba. Tras el parto había tardado en recobrarse y todavía arrastraba algo de debilidad. Por no decir que no había recuperado del todo su anterior figura.

-Gracias.- Sonrió a esa jovencita.-

La chica no pudo evitar volver a sonrojarse, aunque desvió la mirada hacia el bebé y afirmó halagadoramente.

-Es un niño precioso.  
-Y el futuro heredero.- Subrayó Corindón.- Ahora os dejo para que charléis. Ámbar, sé que deseas tanto como yo que mi hijo retorne. Ya sabes cómo es Karst. Le encanta viajar y explorar los alrededores de Némesis a la busca de nuevos yacimientos en asteroides. Aunque te ama mucho y adora a su hijo. No tardará.  
-Gracias Majestad.- Convino su interlocutora.- 

Y el rey se fue, la joven Magnetita dejó cuidadosamente al crio en una cunita que estaba cercana y le ofreció a la princesa.

-¿Deseáis tomar algo, Señora?  
-El aire.- Suspiró ésta.- Desde que Coraíon nació apenas si he salido al exterior. Entre el parto, que fue algo difícil, y la enfermedad de la reina Bauxita, no he tenido muchas ganas de salir al jardín. Pero deseo respirar un poco de aire puro. Con las flores ahí fuera la perspectiva es más agradable.  
-Sí Alteza. Es un hermoso jardín. – Convino la joven.-  
-Pobre Señora Sonia.- Comentó Ámbar.- La reina la apreciaba mucho, y aunque apenas pude conocerla puesto que por entonces yo solamente era una cortesana más , era una buena mujer. 

Magnetita daba la impresión de estar ausente, como si su atención se centrase en otra cosa, miraba aparentemente hacia ningún sitio en particular. Incluso la princesa se percató y quiso saber con cierta extrañeza.

-¿Te encuentras bien?  
-¡Oh, sí!, sí Señora. Disculpadme. Es que este palacio es… muy grande.- Pudo decir. –  
-Lo es.- Asintió su contertulia, indicándole.- ven conmigo, salgamos por el balcón.-

Y sumisamente Magnetita la siguió. Ámbar se adelantó unos pocos pasos, en tanto su nueva camarera, con gesto que reflejaba algo de malestar, musitaba para sí.

-¡Basta! ¡cállate!...

Después pudo sonreír acercándose a su princesa y bajando con ella por unas escaleras que comunicaban el balcón de aquella estancia con el jardín. 

-En verdad es un sitio muy hermoso, como vos.- La elogió deleitándose en contemplar esos cabellos dorados que le llegaban hasta más debajo de los hombros a la princesa y esos ojos del color de su nombre, grandes y vivaces, que la esposa del heredero poseía.-   
-Gracias.- Sonrió la aludida agradeciendo el cumplido, para replicar.- Espero que pronto, recuperaré la línea.- Aseveró, haciendo alusión a algunos kilos de más que había adquirido tras su embarazo.-   
-Os ayudaré a que así sea, mi Señora.- Afirmó una afable Magnetita.- 

De este modo, ambas pasearon por ese jardín. Poco tiempo después, una nave de Némesis se aproximaba a su planeta. Al mando junto con un par de tripulantes, iba el príncipe Karst. El joven, de cabellos blancos y ojos azules, sonreía.

-Estáis muy contento, Alteza. -Le comentó un muchacho vestido con uniforme grisáceo, que estaba junto a él.-   
-Sí, Carbón. Tengo muchísimas ganas de volver a ver a mi esposa y a mi hijo.- Le confió a su subordinado.- Me fui a esta misión estando él recién nacido.  
-Os felicito, señor.- Añadió una joven que estaba sentada a su lado.- Ha sido una gran noticia, el nacimiento de vuestro hijo y heredero.  
-Estamos muy contentos. Gracias Calcita.- Afirmó su interlocutor.- 

En la pantalla del radar se detectaron entonces algunos objetos, eran meteoritos que se aproximaban hacia su nave. Por suerte, iban despacio y había margen más que suficiente para evitarlos.

-Programad el acercamiento a nuestro planeta y dispongámonos a aterrizar. Quiero darle las buenas noticias a mis padres cuanto antes. - Comentó Karst, sin concederle mucha importancia a aquello.-  
-El Consejo habrá deliberado ya.- Supuso el joven que le acompañaba.-  
-Puede ser, Carbón.- Admitió el príncipe, alegando entonces.- Pero cuando les contemos lo que hemos visto. Quizás no tengamos que ir a la Tierra después de todo. -Sonrió esperanzado.-  
-¡Alteza!- Exclamó una asombrada e incluso asustada Calcita, señalando hacia una de las ventanas de la nave.-  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber Karst.-

El propio príncipe y Carbón miraron entonces en la dirección que la joven señalaba y no pudieron dar crédito. Ahí fuera, en medio del espacio, una hermosa mujer de cabellos morenos les sonreía mirándoles con una mezcla de curiosidad y diríase que hasta regocijo en sus azules ojos. 

-Alteza, ¿creéis que será una de las legendarias Guerreras de la Luna?- Inquirió el perplejo Carbón.-  
-Está en medio del espacio sin ningún tipo de protección. ¡Es imposible!, no creo que ni ellas pudieran hacer eso…- Objetó el interpelado.-  
-Príncipe Karst, de pequeño oí historias de que eran capaces de hacer algo así.- Le contó su subordinado especulando.- ¿Pudiera ser que alguna de ellas nos hubiese detectado también y nos haya seguido para iniciar conversaciones?  
-No lo sé. Pero hay algo que no me gusta.- Le confesó su contertulio sin dejar de mirar con asombro aquella especie de aparición. - 

Y es que esa extraña mujer seguía sonriendo, incluso les tiró un beso. Empero había algo pérfido en la forma en cómo lo hizo. Entonces y al instante siguiente, tornó su color de piel en violeta, sus ojos refulgieron rojos y sus cabellos ondearon de un tono color fuego. Abrió su boca en una deformada y malsana especie de carcajada e hizo un ademán con sus manos. Sin que los aterrados y atónitos tripulantes pudieran percatarse de cómo sucedió, algunos de los meteoritos estallaron, como si algún invisible proyectil les hubiera hecho pedazos. Los fragmentos de aquellos asteroides se precipitaron contra esa pequeña y frágil nave a gran velocidad.

-¡Calcita esquívalos!- ordenó Karst a la desesperada.- Esta nave es muy pequeña, no tenemos cápsulas de escape…  
-¡No puedo señor, no puedo!…-Chilló la horrorizada joven de cabellos castaños.-   
-¡Impacto inminente!.- Gritó Carbón.- Escudos…

Sin embargo, los débiles sistemas de protección de esa lanzadera no fueron capaces de detener gran parte de esos fragmentos de piedra y metal que, a enorme velocidad, perforaron el casco como si de proyectiles se tratasen. A los pocos segundos la nave estalló desintegrándose sobre el oscuro cielo de Némesis. Marla entonces se rio divertida y musitó.

-La primera de tus órdenes ha sido cumplida. Mi ama y Señora del Caos…Estoy trabajando en la segunda y aguardo con impaciencia tus instrucciones…

Y desapareció quedando cómo único testigo de su crimen la negra y helada profundidad del espacio…


	3. Secretos bajo la superficie.

Los años pasaron, los moradores de Némesis prosiguieron con sus vidas trabajando duramente. Pese a los problemas derivados de esa extraña energía oscura la siguieron empleando para abastecer al planeta. Los cambios genéticos también dañaron seriamente algunos órganos y funciones vitales y la esperanza de vida para los habitantes de ese pequeño mundo se redujo a veces de forma dramática. Muchos de los pioneros por mor de la edad y las durísimas condiciones de aquel planeta fueron muriendo. También le llegó el turno a Mei Ling, la ya anciana científica enfermó gravemente, sus dolencias fueron a más, aumentadas por el hostil entorno. Al menos tuvo el consuelo de ver crecer a su nieto Grafito hasta que éste se convirtió en un adolescente sano y fuerte, y de que él, junto con Richard y Kimberly, y la hija que estos habían tenido haría unos cinco años, a la que llamaron Idina, fuesen a visitarla.

-Parece que nuestros desvelos van dando fruto.- Musitó la agotada anciana, acostada en la cama de un hospital.-  
-Claro, mamá Mei.- Le sonreía su hijo, tomando las manos de ella entre una de las suyas.- Y en cuanto te cures, seguirás ayudando a que así sea.  
-Cariño, todo tiene un final. Y yo he llegado al mío.- Suspiró la aludida.-  
-¡Que va abuela Mei, te vas a poner bien! - La animó Grafito.-

El jovencito, de cabello rubio ceniza y ojos rojizos, estimaba mucho a aquella buena mujer quien siempre le dio sabios consejos mostrándose cariñosa y jovial. Animándole a lograr cualquier cosa que se propusiera y dándole ejemplo para ello. Le dolía verla tan débil ya, apenas capaz de murmurar y aferrada a la mano de su hijo, el padre del propio chico.

-Anda, Grafito, dejemos descansar a tu abuela un rato, lleva a tu hermana fuera.- Intervino Kimberly.-

El interpelado asintió, tomando a una pequeña cría, de ojos vivamente azules y pelo castaño claro con tonalidades algo violáceas, de la mano. La niña se dejó conducir fuera de la habitación musitando.

-¿Está malita la abuela Mei?  
-Seguro que pronto se pondrá bien.- Le sonrió su hermano mayor.- Hala vamos…

Y junto a su madre salieron de allí. Aquel era un cuarto pequeño, apenas sí cabían ellos y los instrumentos médicos, amén por supuesto de la cama y la enferma.

-Únicamente siento que hayas tenido que vivir en estas condiciones.- Suspiró un emocionado Richard, sin ser capaz de evitar que algunas lágrimas le rodaran por las mejillas.- ¡Tú te merecías más, las dos merecisteis mucho más!  
-Mi amor...- Susurró su madre.- He vivido muy feliz, primero con tu mamá Sonia, y después contigo, tu esposa y tu hijos, mis maravillosos nietos.- Sonrió débilmente.- Nadie podría haberme dado más.

Mei Ling apenas sí podía ver ya de forma borrosa a su hijo, en cambio pudo percatarse de un leve destello en el fondo de la habitación. Una figura fue tomando forma y ella sonrió de modo más amplio. ¡Era su amada Sonia! Y estaba allí, vestida de blanco y con esa radiante belleza de su juventud. No dijo nada, solamente le sonrió.

-Debo irme ya.- Suspiró la anciana.- Sonia me llama. Te quiero Richard…te queremos, las dos…  
-¡Mamá Mei!- Exclamó el aludido, al comprobar que las constantes vitales de la mujer se deterioraban a gran velocidad.-

Llamó a la doctora, ésta vino con rapidez. Él se apartó para dejarla hacer junto con el otro médico que entró en su ayuda. Desafortunadamente, tras intentar ayudar a la paciente, los dos movieron la cabeza. Ahora únicamente una línea aparecía en el monitor que medía el pulso y los registros cardiacos…

-¡Mamá Mei!- rompió a llorar él.-  
-Lo lamento muchísimo, Richard. Sólo puedo decirte que se ha ido sin dolor y con una sonrisa. Disfrutando del cariño de los suyos hasta el final. - Trató de animarle la voz de la doctora.-

El interpelado asintió, fue apenas capaz de replicar todavía muy emocionado…

-Gracias Topacita.  
-¡Ojalá hubiese podido hacer más!- Suspiró la veterana doctora, añadiendo compungida.- Tu madre fue una gran maestra. Nos enseñó muchas cosas y aportó sus grandes conocimientos y su bondad para hacer de Némesis un lugar mucho mejor dónde vivir.

Al entrar Kimberly y Grafito llevando de la mano a la pequeña Idina, Richard se abrazó a ellos. A todos les dio mucha tristeza aquello, pero en Némesis estaban acostumbrados. Desgraciadamente era difícil llegar a una edad avanzada, aunque Mei Ling sí que vivió bastantes años para lo que se acostumbraba. El funeral fue hermoso, por expreso deseo de la difunta se la cremó y sus cenizas se mezclaron en una urna con las que había guardado de su esposa durante todos esos años.

-Así siempre estarán juntas, ¡para toda la Eternidad! - Declaró un emocionado Richard.- Vinisteis a buscarme, me encontrasteis, me disteis todo vuestro amor. Ahora ya sois libres y, al igual que en vida, nada podrá separaros. Disfrutad de vuestra Luna de Miel perpetua visitando las estrellas.

Y haciendo buenas las palabras del desolado hijo de ambas, al poco esa urna se lanzó al espacio. De este modo las dos lo recorrerían por siempre. 

-Mami.- Quiso saber Idina mirando hacia el negro firmamento.- ¿Ahora las abuelas van a ser ángeles?  
-Claro mi vida.- Le sonrió tiernamente Kimberly añadiendo con afecto.- Y desde ahí arriba cuidarán de nosotros.

De entre los congregados allí, un anciano pasó junto a ellas y las saludó, luego se dirigió al hijo de la fallecida.

-Lo siento mucho, Richard.- Le dijo Lignito, quien caminaba trabajosamente apoyándose en un bastón.- Tu madre fue una buena mujer. Y una estupenda amiga.  
-Gracias.- Respondió éste. – Sé que lo dices de veras.  
-Puede que, al hacerme viejo, comprenda cada vez más todo lo que ella me decía.- Admitió su interlocutor.- 

De hecho Lignito ya no predicaba, ni apenas salía de casa. Su esposa y su hija se cuidaban de casi todo. No obstante, él quiso estar presente en esta ocasión. Y así se lo expresó a su amigo, confesando también.

-Has hecho en verdad que tu madre Mei se haya reunido con tu madre Sonia en el Cielo. ¡Ojalá ellas puedan ver a la mía donde quiera que esté y saludarla de mi parte!  
-No dudo de que así lo harán.- Le sonrió afablemente su contertulio.-

Tras devolverle la sonrisa, Lignito se alejó, caminando renqueante para irse junto con su familia. Su esposa Anhidrita, de cabellos cobrizos tachonados de algunas canas, y su hija, la hermosa Azurita, de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes, dieron sus condolencias a la familia del fallecido antes de irse. 

-Muchas gracias.- Le susurró Grafito a la guapa joven que le había sonreído.-

Ésta sin embargo se alejó siguiendo a sus padres. El chico se la quedó mirando. Estaba realmente embobado cada vez que la veía, pero era una chica mayor que él. Siendo sincero no albergaba demasiadas esperanzas de que ella le correspondiera. 

-Se hace tarde.- Dijo su padre sacándole de aquellos pensamientos.- Debemos volver a casa. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
-Sí papá.- Suspiró resignadamente el joven.-  
-Nosotras vamos al parque.- Comentó Kim, llevando de la mano a su pequeña que parecía muy contenta con esa posibilidad.-

Así lo hicieron, una vez concluido el sepelio Richard se marchó con Grafito. Entre tanto, Kimberly se quedó con su hija y charló un poco con Topacita quien también había acudido. Las dos tomaron asiento en banco, sito en uno de los escasos y pequeños domos acondicionados como jardines que existían en el planeta, mientras la cría jugueteaba por ahí.

-Bueno. ¿Qué tal está tu hija?- Inquirió Kim.-  
-Maray siempre fue delicada de salud. – Le comentó su contertulia.- Yo no paro de investigar para encontrar algo que pueda fortalecer su sistema inmunitario. Y muchas de las medicinas que hemos desarrollado se las debo precisamente a tu suegra.- Admitió con agradecimiento y tristeza en su voz.- Se volcó siempre para ayudarme.  
-Estoy convencida de que podrás encontrar algo para que Maray viva una buena y larga vida. Como espero que hagan Idina y Grafito. - Quiso animarla Kim.-  
-Gracias amiga mía.- Asintió la doctora, queriendo saber también.- ¿Y tu madre, qué tal está?  
-Bueno, pues muy mayor y con achaques. Ya sabes, eso es algo consustancial a todos los que aquí vivimos.- Suspiró la aludida con resignación.-   
-Tiene una naturaleza fuerte.- Repuso Topacita, intentando alentar a su amiga a su vez.- Creo que la tendrás contigo durante muchos años.  
-Dios lo quiera así.- Afirmó su interlocutora comentando.- El que no parece estar demasiado bien es el rey.  
-El rey Corindón está muy anciano ya, y enfermo.- Le contó Topacita susurrándole con prevención.-   
-Desde el trágico accidente que le costó la vida a su hijo Karst, no volvió a ser el mismo. – Afirmó Kimberly, relatando.- Además del dolor por la pérdida del príncipe heredero, la reina entró en una gravísima depresión y no pudo salir.

Todos conocían lo que sucediera años atrás. Cuando el joven príncipe Karst se aventuró en una pequeña nave a reconocer el espacio cercano a Némesis. Esa misión tenía como objeto la prospección de asteroides y la localización de cometas para obtener agua y materias primas minerales. Desgraciadamente, esa nave tan endeble debió de chocar contra alguno de esos cuerpos celestes y fue destruida. La soberana quedó rota por el dolor. Cayó enferma al poco tiempo y ni los cuidados de Topacita ni los ánimos de su nuera, ni del monarca, pudieron hacer nada. 

-Cuando Bauxita murió, el rey cayó en una profunda depresión también. Aunque se sobrepuso cuanto pudo manteniéndose en su puesto. – Añadió Kim.- Todo por el gobierno de este planeta.  
-La princesa Ámbar tampoco fue la misma. Amaba mucho a su esposo. Al menos cuando su hijo el príncipe Coraíon nació, ella se dedicó a cuidarle con mucho amor y diligencia.- Comentó Topacita.- Esperando en vano el retorno de su esposo.

La entonces joven estudiante de medicina, estaba en palacio por mor de su rango nobiliario, como una de las cortesanas reales. Era una camarera a las órdenes de la recién llegada Lady Magnetita. Estando en una sala privada, a la espera de algún requerimiento, oyó un terrible grito de dolor. No tardó en acudir, provenía de la cámara de la princesa.

-Alteza, ¿estáis bien?- Quiso saber la preocupada Toipacita.-

Encontró a Magnetita abrazando a la princesa. Ámbar lloraba enterrando su cabeza entre los brazos de su camarera principal en tanto el pequeño Coraíon lloraba a su vez en la cuna.

-¡Mi esposo!..- Gemía llena de dolor.-¡Nooo! ¡Mi esposo!

Topacita no supo que hacer, se quedó ahí, clavada sin atreverse a dar un paso. Al fin, Magnetita le susurró entre lágrimas.

-Vete. Yo estaré con ella. Necesita estar sola.

La muchacha asintió, impactada por esa terrible escena. Luego lo supo. La nave del príncipe Karst había sido destruida por una lluvia de meteoritos. El dolor y el luto llenaron la Corte.

-Fue terrible.- Terminó rememorando ahora con voz queda ante Kimberly que la escuchaba con mucha atención.- La pobre no levantó cabeza desde entonces.  
\- Sí, luego fue la princesa quien, años más tarde, murió de enfermedad. Algunos dicen que por la depresión en la que estaba sumida tras el trágico fin de su marido. - Suspiró su contertulia moviendo la cabeza con pesar.- La pobre familia Real ha tenido muy mala suerte.

Topacita asintió, aunque estaba preocupada. Kimberly no mencionó aquel escándalo que hubo en la corte. De hecho, muy pocos, aparte de los allegados a la familia real, estaban al corriente. Por otra parte, la doctora pensó que esa enfermedad que presuntamente mató a la princesa Ámbar se parecía mucho a la de su hija Maray. En esos años ella había empezado a ejercer la medicina y, pese a que lo intentó, nada pudo hacer por la soberana o la esposa del príncipe Karst. Es más, ni le permitieron examinarla. La princesa estaba acostada en su lecho con ambos brazos vendados y una tez muy pálida.

-Pon mi canción, y no dejes que se acabe…, hasta que me vaya...- Le susurró Ámbar con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban a la atónita y consternada Topacita. – Ella, ella no…mi niño…

Sin embargo, había algunas cosas que todavía hoy, no llegaba a comprender. Algo raro sucedió. La misma princesa trató de decirle algo más en su lecho de muerte, pero ella lo tomó por meros delirios. Dudaba en contárselo a su amiga, pero finalmente dejó a un lado esas extrañas sospechas. Lo que sí quiso confesarle, dado que confiaba en ella, fue otra cosa, de modo que tomó la palabra afirmando con prevención.

-Lo que voy a decirte es algo muy clasificado. Diría que incluso está dentro de la confidencialidad entre médico y paciente. Aunque ya no creo que importe mucho. Solamente te pido que guardes el secreto. Confío en ti.  
-Claro.- Convino su contertulia mirándola con interés y sorpresa.-  
-Verás.- Musitó la doctora.- El rey Corindón está probando un tratamiento que he desarrollado. Gracias al mismo ha superado algunos síntomas y dolencias. Y hasta me atrevería a decir que lleva viviendo unos años más de los que habría podido en condiciones normales…  
-¡Vaya!, eso es, maravilloso.- Sonrió tímidamente Kimberly.-   
-Sí que lo es.- Comentó Topacita quien sin embargo no parecía estar demasiado contenta cuando agregó.- Únicamente deseo que mi hija tenga la misma suerte que nuestro rey. El caso es que, a veces, el propio Corindón parece haber perdido un poco la cabeza.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Como te decía, aparte de ese tratamiento, ha tenido cuadros de alucinaciones o de psicosis.- Le contó la preocupada doctora.- Y eso no es todo. La propia princesa Ámbar antes de morir, estaba muy rara. Culpaba al planeta de la muerte de su esposo. -Desveló con vaguedad. -  
-Pobre mujer, es natural. El príncipe Karst salió en misión por Némesis y los que aquí vivimos.- Creyó comprender Kimberly.- Le perdió por eso…supongo que el dolor por su pérdida debió de enloquecerles a los dos.

Topacita la miró y movió la cabeza. Iba a atreverse a decir algo más para precisar sus palabras cuando la pequeña hija de su amiga llegó a la carrera sujetando una flor.

-¡Mira mami! - Exclamó la niña mostrándosela orgullosa.- ¡Qué flor tan bonita!  
-Cariño.- La reconvino Kimberly con suavidad y al tiempo con firmeza.- No debes arrancar las flores. Eso está prohibido.

La cría enseguida la miró con expresión triste y bajó su cabecita. Fue la doctora quien, con tono afectuoso, le aconsejó.

-Es mejor que esté vivas y felices en el jardín. Tenemos muy poquitas flores.  
-Sólo quería enseñársela a mamá.- Musitó la niña.-  
-Bueno cielo, la próxima vez me vienes a buscar y voy contigo a verlas. Así no tendrás que cortarlas. ¿Vale? -Le propuso conciliatoriamente su madre.- 

Idina asintió sintiéndose mejor, sonrió de nuevo y las dos adultas correspondieron a ese gesto. Tras un rato más de conversación se despidieron. Topacita iba pensando en todos aquellos acontecimientos. Ella era joven entonces y su hija muy pequeña. Maray había empezado a tener algunos síntomas que la alarmaron. Sin embargo, la trataba con optimismo pensando en que, con sus investigaciones, podría solventar eso. Pero su trabajo en ese momento se centraba en atender a la familia real. Habían pasado un par de años tras el terrible suceso de la muerte del príncipe Karst y ella finalmente terminó su carrera de medicina y se convirtió en doctora. Había sido requerida a reconocer a la princesa Ámbar. Al llegar, saludó con la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando fue conducida a la estancia donde ésta descansaba.

-¿Qué tal os encontráis, Alteza?- Le preguntó afablemente.-  
-Algo débil, pero mejoraré.- Afirmó resueltamente esa hermosa joven de cabellos dorados.-

Enseguida vio la pequeña camita en la que el pequeño príncipe Coraíon descansaba. Dormía plácidamente ajeno a todo el sufrimiento que arrostraba su madre que insistía en tenerle a su lado en todo momento. Topacita suspiró, la misma princesa le dijo, tratando de mostrarse entera e incluso un poco más animada.

-Él es la razón de mi vida. Por eso debo de recuperarme. Me necesita. No puedo dejarle.  
-Lo haréis, Alteza. No os preocupéis.- Le aseguró la doctora.-

Alguien llamó a la puerta, tras el delante de rigor, Topacita vio entrar a esa joven alta y morena, su antigua jefa de las camareras, que sonrió amablemente. 

-¿Cómo os encontráis hoy, Alteza?. Espero que algo mejor.  
-Sí, muchas gracias, Magnetita.   
-Mi padre se complacerá en saberlo.- Afirmó esa joven, agregando con tono animado.- Y veo que el príncipe Coraíon descansa también.  
-Sois muy gentil al preocuparos.- Le agradeció sobriamente Ámbar.-   
-¿Necesitáis algo, señora?- Inquirió esa joven con visible interés.- ¿Puedo hacer alguna cosa por vos?  
-No, no por ahora, gracias.- Repuso ésta con tono algo azorado.-  
-Con vuestro permiso me retiro entonces.- Repuso Magnetita inclinándose ligeramente para saludar -Me alegra volver a verte, Topacita.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Convino ésta.- 

Ámbar no dijo nada aunque miró a Magnetita durante unos largos unos instantes, lo mismo que Topacita. Al salir esa muchacha, la doctora observó a la princesa quien, pensando quizás que ésta le demandaba una explicación por algo, comentó.

-Magnetita es muy amable. Desde que Karst la adoptó en su familia y la trajo a la Corte es un gran apoyo para mí.   
-¿Es adoptada? No lo sabía, pensé que era hija del Consejero Karst.- Comentó Topacita con evidente desconcierto.-

No la había tratado apenas fuera de sus obligaciones, de hecho cuando ella comenzaba a ir por palacio no la vio muy a menudo hasta que entró al servicio de la princesa. Pudiera ser que Magnetita hubiese estado viviendo en los dominios de Karst, en casi la otra parte del planeta. 

-No sé mucho de su vida. Creo que vino en una nave con otros colonos pero que perdió a su familia en uno de esos sabotajes de algunos criminales fugados.- Le contó Ámbar, añadiendo.- Karst la adoptó y la educó en su casa. Y luego que vino a la Corte. La verdad, ha sido un consuelo enorme para mí tras el fallecimiento de mi esposo.- Suspiró ahora con tristeza.-

Topacita asintió despacio. Todo cuanto aliviase el dolor de la princesa por la pérdida de su amado esposo era bienvenido. Aunque entonces no podía haber sabido lo que realmente ocurría. Y ese secreto que averiguó después debía quedarse sepultado. Dejó esos recuerdos a un lado cuando al fin llegó a casa y entró, siendo saludada por su joven hija Maray.

-Hola mamá. ¿Qué tal fue el funeral?- Se interesó la joven.-  
-Como todos, momentos tristes, con recuerdos llenos de emoción y dando ánimos a la familia.- Repuso su contertulia sin darle más importancia para querer saber por su parte.- ¿Cómo estás, cariño?  
-Mejor.- Sonrió la muchacha.- Deseando tener más fuerzas para salir a dar un paseo.  
-Ten un poco de paciencia.- Sonrió afectuosamente su madre mesándole los cabellos.-   
-Es que, me gustaría…- Suspiró la joven que respiraba un poco agitada pese a estar en reposo.- Al menos ir al jardín central y ver las flores…

Topacita enseguida vio lo que sucedía, era uno de los síntomas de la enfermedad de su hija. No perdió tiempo en ir a por unas pastillas que había estado desarrollando. Con un poco de agua se las hizo tomar. Al rato la convaleciente se encontró bastante mejor.

-Gracias mamá.- Repuso la reconocida Maray.-  
-Bueno.- Declaró su contertulia con tinte jovial para obviar aquel momento en tanto le preguntaba.- ¿Has tenido noticias de Cuarzo?  
-Sí, me envió un holo mensaje.- Admitió la chica ruborizándose.- Me ha dicho que vendrá pronto a visitarme. Y yo…, yo solamente quisiera poder recibirle bien… ¡debo de estar horrible! - Musitó con algo de pesar.-  
-Cielo, estás preciosa.- Afirmó su progenitora.- Y él te quiere tanto que no te verá de otra forma más que como a un ángel.  
-A este paso voy a serlo de verdad. O no podré salir de aquí de otra manera. - Suspiró la chica intentando incorporarse.-

Aunque su madre ensombreció su gesto al escuchar aquello. Su tono fue más seco ahora cuando dijo con visible malestar.

-Nunca digas eso. Eres muy joven y te curarás. No permitiré que nada malo te suceda.  
-Lo siento, mamá.- Se disculpó la avergonzada chica, mirándola con apuro.- Sé qué haces todo lo que puedes.

Así era, Topacita investigaba noche y día para hallar un remedio para el mal de su hija. No sabía su origen aunque curiosamente no parecía tener relación con la energía oscura que existía en Némesis.

-Lo malo es precisamente eso.- Pensaba consternada.- Si fuera por causa de esa maldita energía, podría intentar aislar a mi hija de ella todo lo posible.

De hecho, eso tampoco le vendría mal a la muchacha, ni a nadie desde luego. Cuanto más lejos de esa influencia, mejor. Por ello, desde que Maray era muy niña, Topacita y su esposo Topace, habían frecuentado la compañía de Aragonito, duque de Emeraude, otro importante notable del planeta que era familia suya. De hecho era el tío de Topacita, hermano de su padre Bismuto. Sus territorios tenían una concentración de energía oscura muy baja, bastante más que la media de Némesis. Posiblemente debido al terreno, el tipo de roca era más impermeable y bloqueaba esa energía de algún modo. Por ese motivo, ella y Topace había llevado allí a su hija muy a menudo. Tanto ella como Cuarzo, el hijo de Aragonito, crecieron juntos, casi como hermanos, y al llegar a la adolescencia, pese a ser primos segundos, se enamoraron. Lo hermoso es que su amor era verdadero y eso alegró a ambas familias. En Némesis por mor de la escasez de pobladores no se veían mal ese tipo de uniones de familiares. Y esta en concreto era perfecta. Así que ya daban por descontada la boda de los dos y una alianza matrimonial que haría de sus clanes combinados los más poderosos del planeta tras la familia Real. Sin embargo, eso no le preocupaba mucho a Topacita ahora. 

-Mi esposo siempre en la Corte, con el tío Aragonito, pactando y discutiendo sobre cómo medrarán y el poder que ejercerán. Planificando la vida de nuestros hijos e incluso de los nietos que todavía no tenemos. -Meditó con cierta dosis de amargura.- Y mientras mi madre está tan mayor y tan débil.- Suspiró.-

Y es que su progenitora acusaba ya mucho los signos de su edad. En el reino de la Luna de la que era originaria, eso no habría sido así. Desgraciadamente, en Némesis, los cuerpos y las mentes se desgastaban mucho más deprisa. En el caso de la señora Zirconita más que la debilidad de su cuerpo, era su fragilidad mental la que preocupaba y entristecía a partes iguales a su hija. En los últimos dos años, era como si su cerebro se hubiese ido apagando poco a poco. Aquella anciana se comportaba como si fuese una niña otra vez, y solamente hablaba de la Corte de la Luna Nueva, de lo bien que lo pasaba allí, de su madre y de su amiga Alice.

-La pobre mamá ha perdido la cabeza.- Suspiraba Topacita sintiéndose impotente ante eso.- ¡Ojalá estuviera tan lúcida como cuando era joven, me ayudaría mucho a evitar esas cábalas palaciegas! Y sobre todo, me entristece muchísimo verla así y no poder hacer nada.  
-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber Maray al verla en ese estado, con la mirada triste y bajando la cabeza.- Oye mamá, lo siento, no quise decir eso. Claro que me recuperaré.- Afirmó intentando sonar más animada.-  
-Pensaba en tu abuela, cariño.- Le confesó su interlocutora.-   
-¡Ojalá pudiera ir a visitarla! - Replicó la muchacha.- Aunque esté tan delicada siempre me cuenta cosas muy hermosas de su antigua vida en la Luna. Desde que era pequeña me hablaba de sus parques y jardines, de sus lagos y de la belleza de sus palacios…Me gustaría que aquí, en Némesis, pudiéramos tener algo parecido a lo que hicieron allí. Su padre, el bisabuelo Briseo Bismuto y su madre, la bisabuela Anaris, trabajaron mucho para llenar la Luna de vida. Eso me contaba cuando yo era niña.  
-Bueno, quizás aquí no es lo mismo que en la Luna, pero nuestro mundo comienza a tener sus zonas de hermosos parques también.- Sonrió Topacita, remachando animosamente.- Todavía nos queda mucho por hacer, y por ello, tú y los de tu generación deberéis acabar lo que nosotros y nuestros mayores comenzamos.  
-Te prometo que me pondré bien y haré lo que pueda.- Sonrió cálidamente la chica.-

Eso animó a su madre. Se alegraba por haber logrado subir la moral de su hija. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la dejó descansar. Tenía que seguir investigando. En casa de Lignito entre tanto, el anciano se sentaba a la mesa para cenar, junto con su esposa e hija. Fue Anhidrita la que comentó.

-Una pena lo de Mei Ling. Era una buena mujer.  
-Sí que lo era..- Convino él.-  
-Bueno, sí. A pesar de su enfermedad.- Intervino la joven Azurita.-  
-¿Enfermedad? – Inquirió su madre sin comprender.- Hija mía, en este mundo se enferma con mucha facilidad. Ella había superado con mucho la media de edad que tenemos.  
-No me refiero a eso. Sino a... ya sabes.- Comentó la adolescente.- Esa orientación suya. Papá siempre dijo que esa era su única tacha.  
-Al final, eso no le impidió ser una buena madre y una excelente persona.- Suspiró David teniendo que reconocerlo.-

Y es que cada día que pasaba el ahora llamado Lignito se iba arrepintiendo más de las opiniones de su juventud. ¡Echaba tanto de menos a su familia! A su padre, su hermana, su tía Stephanie, pero sobre todo a su madre. ¡Lo que hubiera dado por ser capaz de abrazarla una vez más y decirle cuanto la quería y que no le importaba otra cosa! Ahora, escuchando hablar así a su propia hija, le pesaba. Sin embargo, fue él quien la educó de esa manera. Y más le dolió al oírla responder.

-Bueno, técnicamente no era la madre de Richard, ni la abuela de Grafito e Idina.   
-Actuó como tal siempre.- Rebatió Anhidrita.-  
-Nunca tuvo hijos propios, vale que no podía tenerlos.- Admitió su hija, para sin embargo denunciar.- Pero las personas con esas inclinaciones son peligrosas. Tú siempre lo has dicho, papá. – Y sonriendo levemente añadió.- Mirad, a propósito de eso he recordado un chiste. O más bien una adivinanza que oí el otro día, en el servicio religioso, decía…- Y casi tratando de no reírse, les contó.- Imaginad que en la nave de los pioneros hubieran llegado diez hombres gais y diez mujeres lesbianas. Al llegar murieron todos. ¿Qué les mató?  
\- La energía oscura, supongo.- Elucubró su madre.-   
-No.- Se sonrió Azurita, especulando.- ¿Se estrellaron?  
-Evidentemente las enfermedades o el paso de los años. – Dictaminó Lignito corrigiendo.- Aunque lo has expuesto como si hubieran muerto al poco de llegar.  
-¿Un accidente, verdad?- Se aventuró a insistir Anhidrita.-  
-Casi, pero no.- Sonrió triunfalmente su hija.-  
-¿Entonces qué?- Inquirió su padre.-  
-Pues, ¡ja, ja!...- Rio la joven, tratando de controlarse para responder.- Muy sencillo, se desviaron del camino recto.  
-Entonces acabaron en otro planeta.- Dedujo su madre.-  
-¡No mamá! - Se rio ya la chica, explicándole.- Se desviaron del camino recto en otro sentido. Llegaron a Némesis, se asentaron y todo eso, pero…como eran unos desviados, no pudieron tener descendencia. ¡Imagínate! Hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres…Así, por mucho que quisieran, ese grupo de invertidos jamás podrían tener hijos. Por eso son un peligro para nuestro mundo. No deben aumentar o estaremos condenados. Eso nos contó el reverendo Azabache.  
-Pero podrían haber inseminado a las mujeres con el esperma de los hombres.- Replicó su madre.-  
-Digamos que la nave se les estropeó, tanto como sus instintos. Sin esa tecnología su aberración estaba condenada a la extinción. - Se rio la joven una vez más.-

Lignito se levantó entonces tratando de ocultar su malestar. Apenas sí pudo decir templando la voz.

-Disculpadme, ha sido un día largo, estoy cansado.  
-Claro, hasta mañana, papá.- Replicó Azurita con afecto, no dándose cuenta de la tristeza que su padre evidenciaba en sus ojos.-  
-Hasta mañana, cariño.- Convino su mujer quien sí pareció notar algo, aunque no hizo ningún comentario.- 

Y David se marchó a su habitación, su esposa a buen seguro tardaría aún en acostarse y él se habría dormido para entonces. A su vez, ambas mujeres continuaron charlando un poco. Fue Anhidrita quién reconvino suavemente a su hija.

-No deberías decir esas cosas. Tu padre está muy sensible ahora. Por muy desviada que fuera Mei Ling, no dejaba de ser la madre de su amigo Richard.  
-¿La madre de Richard?- Se rio Azurita.- ¡Por favor!. Su verdadera madre era la otra, esa tal Sonia.   
-Richard las quería mucho a las dos, y tu propio padre las apreciaba. Debes darte cuenta de eso, hija.- Insistió Anhidrita con un tono algo más duro.- Y ambas fueron buenas madres para su amigo. E incluso, a veces se comportaron como tales con tu padre.  
-Sí, claro, lo siento. No quise ofenderle.- Se apresuró a disculparse la joven.- 

Su madre suspiró, recordaba a su vez cuando, siendo joven, Lignito y ella se conocieron. Y fue precisamente a causa de que ella trabajaba junto con Sonia. Esa buena mujer se percató de cómo ambos jóvenes se miraban cuando un día les presentó. Anhidrita no pudo dejar de fijarse en ese muchacho, el amigo de Richard, entonces ella no lo imaginaba siquiera, pero ese atractivo joven alto y rubio sería su futuro esposo.

-Hola mamá Sonia.- Saludó Richard al ver a ésta trabajando en uno de los viveros.-  
-Hola cariño.- Sonrió la mujer.-   
-Hola señora Calderón.- Intervino entonces aquel joven.-

Anhidrita estaba activando algunos riegos por goteo. La presencia de ese chico captó enseguida su atención. Ya conocía a Richard pero, pese a ser bastante agradable, no dejaba de ser un muchacho al que miraba como si de un hermano se tratase, en cambio, aquel hombre que venía con él…

-¿Qué tal va todo, David?- Repuso Sonia a su vez, refiriéndose ahora a su compañera.- Mira, os voy a presentar, ella es Anhidrita. Este joven se llama Lignito, pero yo siempre tiendo a usar el nombre que tenía antes de su llegada.

Aquel chico sonrió algo forzadamente pero enseguida reparó en ella. La misma Anhidrita le miraba con manifiesto interés, aunque, retornando a su trabajo, comentó.

-Estaba tratando de regar, pero debe de faltar agua. Nos llega muy poca a los viveros de esta parte del cuadrante.  
-Hace unas semanas se pudo traer mucha de un asteroide, pero supongo que la habrán destinado prioritariamente a consumo directo.- Afirmó Richard.-   
-Seguramente habrá sido así. Es una lástima, deberían aportar más a esta zona. Las flores que cultiváis son muy hermosas.- Afirmó Lignito.-  
-Y no solamente las flores. Las frutas, verduras y hortalizas también.- Le recordó Sonia.- Y esos cultivos son fundamentales para una dieta saludable.

Aquella mujer estaba bastante graciosa ahora, con los brazos en jarras en tanto lucía un delantal con una divertida manzana dibujada en él, dado que la fruta mostraba un rostro sonriente, con la leyenda, “ dame agua y te daré fruto.” Todos se rieron con aquello y en tanto Richard iba a comprobar las conducciones de agua yendo con su madre, Anhidrita se quedó a solas con ese joven. Algo cohibida como estaba fue él quien comentó.

-Vuestra labor es tan hermosa como fundamental. Me alegra ver que, cuando construimos cúpulas y domos, estos se usan para proteger tantas cosas bonitas y útiles.  
-Gracias. Aquí todos debemos contribuir.- Se sonrojó la muchacha jugueteando un poco con su pelo de color cobre, en tanto le dedicaba una intensa mirada con esos ojos azules profundos que poseía.-   
-Entre todos lograremos poco a poco que este mundo sea un auténtico vergel, y que la vida sea mejor en él.- Aseveró su interlocutor.-  
-¿Quieres que te muestre todo lo que estamos cultivando?- Inquirió ella esperanzada porque ese chico aceptase.-

Y Lignito sonrió asintiendo con visible interés, aunque sus ojos estaban más puestos en su bella guía que en lo que ésta le mostró. Tras esa primera vez, quedaron más a menudo y al final se enamoraron. Se casaron y Azurita vino al mundo. Aunque su esposo siempre tuvo aquella espina clavada, el haberse separado de su familia. Y sonriendo un poco tras aquellos recuerdos, Anhidrita quiso zanjar la anterior cuestión y suavizar el ambiente preguntando a su hija precisamente por sus propios intereses amorosos.

-¿Has vuelto a ver a ese joven?  
-¿A cuál?- Pretendió desconocer la aludida.-  
-No te creas que soy tonta.- Afirmó socarronamente su interlocutora.-  
-Hace tiempo que no.- Suspiró ahora Azurita, confesando con algo de pesar.- Se pasa el tiempo junto al príncipe. Me dice que es necesario para consolidar su posición y para que se vea con buenos ojos nuestro compromiso.  
-Bueno, sabes que ese chico me parece un estupendo partido.- Convino su madre, añadiendo más animosa.- Y además, os queréis, que es lo importante.   
-No sé si a papá le parecerá bien. No creo que le guste demasiado.- Objetó una preocupada Azurita.-  
-Eso no es verdad. Él aprecia mucho a esa familia.- La despreocupó su contertulia, susurrándole ahora entre divertida y hasta atónita.- Los hombres no suelen ser muy perceptivos, figúrate que tu padre está preocupado creyendo que estás interesada en Azabache.  
-¿Qué?- Se rio la joven moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad.- ¡Qué tontería! Es un hombre muy sabio y predica la palabra de Dios. Pero nada más. Yo le admiro pero no es precisamente el tipo de hombre que me interese en ese otro aspecto.   
-Pues piensa entonces que, a su debido tiempo, tu padre se alegrará de oír eso.- Le sonrió cómplicemente su madre.- No tengas miedo. Estará tan aliviado de haberse equivocado que se mostrará conforme y apoyará tu matrimonio al cien por cien cuando llegue el momento. 

La joven se sonrió también. Se alegraba de que así fuese. Entre tanto y ya en el dormitorio, su padre consideraba aquella posibilidad no sin inquietud. Ese tal Azabache era un individuo realmente más fanático de lo que él mismo fue. Un defensor de las doctrinas de Corbin que, para su desgracia, le transmitiera él mismo, desde que ese tipo era un muchacho. De hecho, le sucedió en la parroquia como predicador. Y eso no era lo que más le preocupaba. Lignito no era tonto y se daba cuenta del interés que ese hombre asimismo ponía en su hija. Ella, como jovencita inexperta no se percataba. Al contrario, admiraba tanto a ese idiota que repetía con devoción todas sus ridículos sermones. Para muestra esa especie de adivinanza torticera y esas palabras tan llenas de desdén y de odio que Azurita había pronunciado durante la cena.

-No creo que me quede mucho, solamente espero que mi hija no siga frecuentando a ese cretino. Y que se haga más tolerante. ¡Ojalá que no se sienta atraída por él también en otras cosas!– Deseó al acostarse.-

Y soñó con su madre una vez más, cuando él era tan solo un niño y ella le abrazaba y le arropaba por las noches. Asimismo, vino a su mente ese triste recuerdo de cuando supo que era una invertida, como entonces la llamó. El reflejo de la expresión de ella, llena de tristeza y de temor.

-Lo siento, mamá.- Musitaba en sueños.- No quise hacerte tanto daño… 

A su memoria acudió una de aquellas veces, en las que siendo un niño, su madre estaba a su lado, junto con su padre. Su hermana Leah no había nacido todavía. Paseaban los tres por un gran y hermoso parque.

-Mami, papi.- Les pidió él a los dos.- ¿Podemos ir a la pastelería de Gin?  
-Es algo temprano para comer pasteles, hijo. Hace poco que has almorzado.- Objetó su madre.-  
-Bueno, caminemos un poco más y así pasará el tiempo y todos tendremos hambre.- Propuso su padre con jovialidad.-  
-Sí, claro.- Sonrió débilmente su esposa.-

David brincó entusiasmado por esa idea. Ahora corría por delante de sus progenitores, el niño se fijó en que su padre trataba de darle la mano a su madre, ella dudó por unos momentos pero al fin la tomó. Los dos caminaban así, para alegría del pequeño. Ahora, Lignito se vio allí, como adulto, observando aquella escena como si de otro caminante más se tratara, inadvertido por los demás. Se quedó mirando a esa infantil versión suya corretear y echar un vistazo con curiosidad a los deslizadores que pasaban y a otras cosas. No obstante, él se concentró en la conversación que mantenían sus padres quienes, a simple vista, daban toda la impresión de ser una pareja muy bien avenida.

-Mañana le llevaré a que la doctora Sullivan le mire.- Comentaba su madre.-  
-Pero Daphne.- Se sorprendió su marido, mirándola extrañado.- Si ya estuviste en la consulta hará una semana..  
-Sí, lo sé, pero me preocupa la salud de nuestro hijo. A veces se agota demasiado.- Comentó ella con tono inquieto.-  
-No sé.- Admitió su interlocutor.- Si crees que es necesario, llévale. O si lo prefieres, puedo ir yo con él antes de la escuela.  
-No, mejor voy yo misma.- Se apresuró a replicar su esposa que pareció incluso algo nerviosa, al agregar.- Es que, Julieth y yo ya hemos hablado sobre el tema más, y no tiene que ponerme en antecedentes como a ti.  
-¡Ja, ja! Ahora ya la llamas Julieth.- Se rio su esposo.- ¡Cuánta confianza has tomado con ella! No me extraña, yendo tan a menudo a su consulta.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Martin?.- Se molestó su mujer.-

Ambos se detuvieron en su caminar, el pequeño David no se percató de eso, el Lignito adulto sí que lo hizo siguiendo muy interesado aquella conversación.

-¿Por qué te pones así?. Solamente era una broma.- Contestó un perplejo e incluso algo molesto Martin.-  
-Yo, lo siento.- Suspiró ella.- Verás, es que me preocupa que nuestro hijo tenga alguna cosa, eso es todo. Ya viste en la escuela que tenía un poco de fiebre…Sencillamente no quiero que me tomes por hipocondriaca…pero me asusta que tenga algo y no lo sepamos ver.  
-Daphne, le han hecho muchas pruebas y por ahora solamente tiene alguna alergia leve. O puede que lo de ahora sea únicamente un resfriado. - Quiso tranquilizarla él.-   
-Tienes razón, perdona.- Sonrió levemente la mujer, tomando a su marido de las manos para musitar con tinte temeroso en su voz.- Es que, si algo malo le sucediera a David, yo…

Lignito oyó eso y sonrió, su madre siempre le quiso, estaba claro. Aunque entonces, una voz femenina que pertenecía a una individua de largo cabello moreno, ojos azules, que llevaba un vestido violeta con zapatos de alto tacón a juego, intervino hablando directamente con él. Daba la impresión de ser la única en aquel lugar que se percataba de su existencia, pasando tan desapercibida como él ante los paseantes, le comentó con tono entre sarcástico y burlón.

-¡Menuda cínica cobarde! Su hijo le importaba un bledo. Solamente era el medio para el fin que realmente deseaba.  
-¿Quién es usted?- Quiso saber Lignito entre asombrado y enojado al escuchar aquello.-  
-¿Qué quién soy?.- Se sonrió su interlocutora, señalando con una mano hacia delante de donde estaban y añadiendo.- La que va a mostrarte la verdad.

Sin haberse dado cuenta se vio a sí mismo junto a esa individua en un despacho médico, era una consulta. Allí, una mujer de alrededor de treinta y tantos, rubia, de pelo rizado y bastante atractiva, estaba auscultando al pequeño David. Su madre estaba ahí de pie, observando con manifiesto interés.

-Bueno.- Dictaminó aquella individua.- David, estás muy bien, tesoro. Solamente es un catarro.  
-Estupendo, ¿verdad cariño?- Sonrió Daphne mirando al crío con afecto.- ¡Qué buena es la doctora Julieth! 

El pequeño asintió, Lignito veía aquello con una sonrisa, mirando de reojo a esa extraña mujer morena. Aunque entonces, oyó a su madre decirle a su yo infantil.

-Cielo, tengo que hablar un poco con la doctora. ¿Me puedes esperar fuera?  
\- Que vaya a la habitación de mi hija. Le llevaré yo misma. Ahora mismo vengo, Daphne.- Sonrió la facultativa.-  
-No tardaremos mucho, tesoro.- Sonrió su madre dándole un cálido beso en la frente al pequeño, animándole.- Hala, vete a jugar.

La doctora le tomó de la mano entonces , guiándole hasta un cuartito con algunos juguetes. Allí le explicó al crio con simpatía.

-Aquí dormía mi hija Helen cuando era más pequeña, luego se pasó a otra habitación más grande. Como ya es casi una adolescente no quiere estos juguetes pero a mí me dio pena tirarlos. Aunque a los niños que vienen a la consulta les encanta jugar aquí cuando tienen que esperar. ¿Te gusta?  
-¿Y mi mamá?- Preguntó el niño.-  
-No te preocupes, hablamos de unas cosas de mayores y ahora mismito viene a buscarte. Mientras, pásatelo bien.- Le animó jovialmente la médico.- 

Lignito sonrió una vez más, recordaba los buenos ratos que pasaba en aquella habitación, con muchos juguetes, entretenido durante unos minutos que siempre transcurrían muy deprisa hasta que su madre venía a recogerle. 

-¡Qué bonito!- Se sonrió aquella mujer morena con evidente sarcasmo, interrumpiendo esos recuerdos, para añadir.- Mira, mira lo que tu mami y la doctora hacían mientras tú jugabas. Ellas también se lo pasaban bien jugando a otras cosas…

Lignito siguió a esa mujer que le guio una vez más hasta el despacho-consulta de la doctora. La facultativa de hecho les precedía y entró antes en él. Allí aguardaba la madre de David. Nada más entrar, Julieth le comentó no sin sorpresa.

-David sólo se ha enfriado, tampoco hacía falta que lo trajeras.- Afirmó incluso con cierta inquietud.- De hecho es la tercera vez en dos semanas que has venido con él.  
-Lo sé.- Suspiró Daphne levantándose de la silla en la que estaba sentada y acercándose a la doctora.-

Y la madre de David abrazó a su interlocutora obsequiándola con un apasionado beso en los labios que ésta correspondió. No tardaron en empezar a desnudarse mutuamente. Tumbadas sobre la camilla de reconocimiento dieron rienda suelta a sus deseos. Lignito abrió la boca horrorizado, mientras su interlocutora se reía exclamando.

-¡Guau! No se les daba nada mal. No me hubiese importando el haber estado jugando con ellas. A mí me ponen mucho las chicas vestidas de doctoras y de enfermeras…  
-¡Ya basta!- Exclamó él, dirigiéndose a esa extraña.- ¿Quién demonios eres?  
-Caliente, calentito, - se burló su interlocutora, afirmando ya más seria.- Si quieres saberlo, ve al cuadrante X.  
-¿Cuadrante X?.- Repitió él.-

Esa individua se limitó a señalar hacia la camilla en donde aquellas amantes estaban dándose placer. Lignito no quiso mirar más, aunque por fortuna, su madre y esa otra mujer habían terminado su apasionado escarceo. Todavía jadeantes se besaron una vez más en la boca.

-Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto.- Pudo susurrar Julieth en tanto se vestía. –  
-Sí, pero…no sé cómo podría verte sino.- Opuso Daphne quién también se dio prisa en ponerse su ropa.- Es la única manera. Ya me entiendes…  
-¿Y tu esposo no sospecha nada?-Inquirió la facultativa.-  
-No que yo sepa. Además, David estaba enfermo, él mismo lo vio.- Añadió su interlocutora que ya había vuelto a poder hablar sin jadeos.-

Finalmente, ya vestidas y bien arregladas, como de costumbre, cada vez que consumaban alguno de esos encuentros, salieron. Daphne fue a por su hijo y, tras despedirse de la doctora con un simple saludo, tomó a su pequeño de la mano y retornó a casa. Lignito salió de aquella ensoñación, escuchando como fondo la voz de esa individua…

-Yo conocí a otra de las amantes de tu mamaíta. Esa morena a la que odiabas tanto. Puedo decirte cosas que no sabes de sus historias. Cuadrante X…te esperaré…

Por su parte Crimson también estaba en su casa con su mujer. Él era otro de los que sentía su salud minarse cada vez más. El marquesado que le fuera concedido hacía años provocó que su deterioro fuese aún más rápido. Su esposa ya se lo había advertido en numerosas ocasiones. Y las más de las veces discutían.

-El rey Corindón ya no debía estar muy bien de la cabeza cuando te concedió este agujero inmundo como marquesado. Y tú tampoco lo estabas al aceptar. – Era la enésima censura que ella le hacía.-

Aquella mujer, cuyos cabellos rubios habían encanecido muy prematuramente, se quejaba amargamente de su suerte. Decía odiar ese territorio aunque no se marchaba de allí. Su esposo como de costumbre, quiso rebatirle con los mismos argumentos.

-Creo recordar que, cuando nos casamos, fuiste tanto o más feliz que yo, al ser la marquesa Cordierita de Crimson. Bien que presumías de ello en todas las reuniones sociales.  
-Eso fue antes de saber que la energía oscura de esta parte de Némesis es muy superior a la media. Y a que muchas personas dejasen de venir aquí a vernos precisamente por esa razón. - Replicó ésta con visible malestar.- Aparte de aislarnos del resto de la gente, nos está matando a ti, y a mí. Y menos mal que nuestros hijos Lamproite y Berilo está en la corte.  
\- Otras veces te quejas de que apenas sí les ves.- La criticó él a su vez.-   
-Una cosa no quita la otra.- Replicó ella.- Son mis hijos y les echo en falta. Pero prefiero que estén lo más lejos posible de aquí, para evitar que les pase como a nosotros.  
-Este sitio mejora cada día. Debido sobre todo al duro trabajo que llevo haciendo durante años.- Se reivindicó él aseverando con orgullo.- Somos una de las familias más influyentes y ricas de Némesis. Y lo seremos más cada año que pase…

E invariablemente su esposa, tras toser repetidas veces, replicaba con tono entristecido.

-No sé de qué nos servirá eso cuando ya no estemos aquí para verlo. No creo que nos queden demasiados años.

Crimson Rubí se aproximó a ella entonces y con más suavidad le dijo.

-En ese caso, piensa en la herencia de nuestros hijos. Los dos siguen aprendiendo en la Corte y las veces que voy a verles siempre trato que su Majestad nos conceda algo más de terreno, en un sitio más adecuado.  
-Querrás decir, el príncipe Coraíon. El nieto de Corindón.- Precisó su esposa.- En la práctica es quien gobierna ya, no el demente de su abuelo.

Su esposo asintió. Era cierto, el anciano Corindón apenas sí aparecía en público, estaba enfermo además y los pocos que le trataban todavía comentaban que no dejaba de decir cosas sin sentido. Por suerte su nieto parecía ser un buen gobernante. Al menos, uno con el que Crimson Rubí tenía una estupenda relación.

-Coraíon confía en mí desde que era un crío. Me ocupé de que así fuese. Y también hice lo posible para nuestros hijos cultivasen su amistad. - Afirmó él. Añadiendo esperanzado.- Dentro de poco sucederá oficialmente a su abuelo, y, cuando eso ocurra podrá tomar algunas decisiones con respecto a nosotros…  
-¡Ese maldito Corindón parece inmortal! – Se quejó Cordierita.- Y es debido a Topacita, es muy buena doctora, demasiado.- Se lamentó ahora.-  
-No te quejes por eso. Ella nos ha ayudado mucho también.- Replicó su marido, perplejo al oírla hablar así.- Y su propia hija está enferma. Se ha dedicado a estudiar y a investigar desde muy joven para intentar curarla.   
-Sí, y tanto ella como su familia, además de tener un ducado de los mejores que hay en Némesis. están planeando unirse a los Green. Y en tanto consolidan esa alianza les viene muy bien que el rey siga con vida. - Le recordó su contertulia, regañando a su esposo una vez más al agregar.- Mira que te lo dije. Trata de que alguno de nuestros hijos y su hija se conozcan, que se emparejen. Podríamos haber emparentado con ellos.  
-Eso no es tan sencillo.- Suspiró Rubí, alegando molesto.- ¿Crees que no lo intenté? Pero los Green son una familia más importante, con mejores territorios que nosotros. Sus hijos se conocen desde críos. Y además, se gustan. Contra eso no puedo hacer nada…  
-Que nuestros hijos tomen nota.- Le respondió su esposa, sentenciando resignadamente. – Tanto Lamproite como Berilo. Eso es algo que nunca les convendrá olvidar. Sobre todo a nuestro hijo menor, sin posición y sin buenas tierras no eres nada.

De hecho Berilo era el hermano menor. Y si ya veían un panorama complicado para su primogénito quién, en el mejor de los casos heredaría su difícil marquesado, para el más joven no parecía existir mucho futuro. Su primogénito precisamente estaba en el palacio real de Némesis ejerciendo como ayudante del príncipe y su hermano pequeño le ayudaba. Eran esos unos puestos muy codiciados. Ya siendo un chaval de veinte años, el príncipe Coraíon sería el futuro soberano y todos los clanes deseaban emplazar a alguno de sus representantes junto a él. Por el momento, al menos en ese aspecto, la familia de Crimson estaba muy bien posicionada. Los siguientes días ambos hermanos estaban muy cerca del príncipe heredero tratando de apoyarle en todo cuanto podían. En un rato que tuvieron libre pudieron charlar precisamente sobre eso.

-El anciano rey ya no pinta nada.- Comentaba Lamproite.- Por eso, tenemos que ser los hombres de confianza del futuro soberano. Eso nos ha dicho nuestro padre.  
-Sí, sobre todo yo, tú heredarás el marquesado.- Suspiró su hermano Berilo.-  
-No temas, si jugamos bien nuestras cartas a buen seguro que tú serás recompensado con tu propio territorio.- Afirmó su contertulio.-   
-¡Ojalá que así sea!- Deseó su interlocutor.- Debemos tener cuidado, ese oportunista del Conde de Ayakashi no deja de asociarse al príncipe a la menor ocasión.

Berilo se refería a un joven, descendiente del clan Gneis. Pese a no ser el primogénito de su clan y tener apenas los dieciocho años, era un chico bastante locuaz y con don de gentes, que se había ido ganando la confianza del heredero. Entre otras cosas porque era un tipo emprendedor, con ambición por ascender. Su familia era una de las pioneras aunque no tan poderosa e influyente como otras. Ópalo era un muchacho decidido y amigo de aprovechar sus oportunidades. Su padre Granito no poseía mucho territorio, pero logró la concesión de una remota región del planeta bastante sombría y el príncipe Coraíon lo elevó a la dignidad de condado en recompensa a los servicios de Ópalo. La verdad, ni los propios Lamproite, ni Berilo, tenían demasiado claro que servicios había sido aquellos. Por supuesto no osaron preguntarle al príncipe. Y ese tipo, que no parecía tenerles en demasiada estima, tampoco se lo iba a decir.

-Ópalo es un trepa.- Afirmó Berilo con evidente incomodidad.- Nosotros llevamos también mucho tiempo junto al príncipe, siendo leales consejeros, y no nos ha distinguido con esos favores. Pero él se pasa el día tratando de agradarle. Menos mal que algunas de sus iniciativas fueron evitadas por el propio rey Corindón en persona.  
-Paciencia hermano, ya nos ocuparemos de ese advenedizo.- Afirmó Lamproite reflexionando.- Es curioso, el rey ha vetado los intentos de su nieto por contactar con la Tierra. Ha expresado su deseo de mantener lo votado hace tantos años. Pensaba que nuestro padre comentó que, en ese entonces, estuvo a favor de contactar.  
-¿Recuerdas lo que padre nos dijo siempre de él? Algo debo decir a favor del viejo rey.- Repuso Berilo citando aquellas palabras.- Al ser elegido soberano se comprometió a mantener su palabra y lo ha hecho siempre. Cuando se votó en contra, afirmó que respetaría esa decisión, pese a no compartirla.  
-Pero su nieto es otra historia. Coraíon no está atado por la palabra dada por su abuelo. Quizás haya una oportunidad.- Comentó Lamproite.-  
-No sé qué podría convenirnos más. Contactar con la Tierra o permanecer aislados.- Declaró un meditabundo Berilo, afirmando eso sí, con malestar.- Sea como sea, ese intrigante de Ópalo ya ha conseguido un condado propio.  
-No sufras, la región de Ayakashi tampoco es una ganga precisamente. Yo no la hubiera querido para nada.  
-Bueno, eso para ti es fácil de decir. Tú heredarás el marquesado familiar.- Le recordó su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, pero piensa un poco. Nuestro padre se ha pasado la vida intentando mejorar ese insalubre lugar. La energía oscura es muy fuerte allí. Prefiero estar viviendo en la Corte, aquí es donde se tiene el verdadero poder. Con suerte, si Ópalo se casa algún día, tendrá que ocuparse de su condado y su descendencia, eso le apartará de nuestro camino. Al menos durante algún tiempo. – Declaró Lamproite. -  
-Y hablando de casamientos, ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿has logrado ya que esa muchacha se interese por ti?.- Inquirió Berilo.-  
-Estoy en ello.- Todo en su momento.- Repuso enigmáticamente el interpelado.-

Estaban en esa conversación cuando vieron llegar a la doctora. Topacita les saludó afablemente.

-Hola caballeros.  
-Hola doctora Topacita.- Respondió educadamente Lamproite quien de inmediato se interesó.- ¿Qué tal su hija?  
-Mejor, gracias.- Sonrió débilmente ésta quien cambiando de tema les preguntó.- ¿Está el príncipe Coraíon? Tengo que ver a su Majestad.  
-Su alteza está despachando algunos asuntos, nos encargó que vigilásemos por palacio y que estuviéramos al tanto para cuando usted llegara.- Repuso Lamproite.- No se preocupe, la conduciré a las estancias del rey.  
-No es necesario, gracias.- Le respondió la facultativa.- Veré como se encuentra.   
-Últimamente dice cosas muy extrañas.- Intervino Berilo.-

Su hermano le fulminó con la mirada, el chico entonces guardó silencio aunque la doctora quiso saber.

-¿Qué cosas?  
-Nada, no son de importancia.- Se apresuró a contestar Lamproite.-

Su interlocutora no insistió, de todos modos ya había escuchado al anciano monarca decir algunas de ellas. Se dejó conducir hasta la antecámara real. Al llegar los hermanos la dejaron allí y se despidieron cortésmente. Ya a una prudencial distancia, Berilo comentó con sorna.

-Estuvo bien eso de preguntarle por su hija. Nunca se sabe, si está tan enferma lo mismo ese petimetre de Cuarzo cancela el compromiso de la boda y te deja el campo libre.  
-¿Y qué iba a hacer yo con una mujer que no se levanta apenas de la cama?- Replicó indolentemente Lamproite.-Ya te dije que no me interesa.  
-¿Qué más quieres?- Se rio su hermano menor. Añadiendo con picardía. – Sí, sé en quién tienes puestos los ojos. Pero esta otra sería muchísimo mejor partido. Además, estaría donde le corresponde estar, en su lecho, para darte herederos. Mientras, tú podrías gobernar sus territorios y los tuyos. Y acordarte de tu querido hermano menor…

Su interlocutor se rio. ¡Si fuese tan sencillo! Aunque, por otro lado, a él siempre le había gustado Azurita. Era una muchacha bella y sus padres, aunque no poseían demasiadas tierras, estaban muy bien considerados en la Corte. Quizás si la desposaba podría obtener un jugoso regalo de bodas a sumar a su patrimonio. No sería tan impresionante como el patrimonio de los Green-Emeraude, pero bastaría. Además, ni él sentía nada por esa tal Maray ni esa muchacha le conocía apenas. Y desde luego, con una esposa tan enferma su vida iba a ser realmente desgraciada. ¡No! Prefería su idea y ser capaz de medrar directamente en puestos palaciegos. Con el apoyo de una familia con tan larga tradición en el campo de la ciencia y la investigación como la de Azurita su posición sin duda se fortalecería.

-El poder real no está en un campo de tierras baldías, sino en la capacidad de hacerlas dar fruto.- Le comentó a su hermano Berilo.- Por eso, aliarte con personas que tengan el conocimiento te dará más poder.  
-¡Pues tendrás que ponerte a estudiar mucho entonces! - Se rio su interlocutor.- 

Lamproite se rio a su vez, de todos modos tuvieron que dejar aquella chanza porque el mayor de los dos vio aproximarse al príncipe, con un leve codazo se lo hizo notar a su hermano. Ambos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia él…

Por su parte Topacita llegó ante la puerta de las habitaciones del rey que estaban bien custodiadas. Los guardias al reconocerla enseguida le franquearon el paso. Una vez dentro la dejaron a solas con el anciano Corindón que trató de incorporarse del lecho al verla.

-Calma, Majestad.- Le pidió suavemente ella.- No os mováis…  
-Debes tener cuidado, no queda mucho tiempo.- Replicó el soberano.- Ella volverá…

La doctora no comprendía a qué se estaría refiriendo aquel anciano. Le pesaba verle igual que a su propia madre. Quizás el veterano rey lo intuyó puesto que le susurró para sorpresa de Topacita.

-No estoy senil, al menos no todavía. A veces sí que digo tonterías delante de algunos, porque quiero dar esa impresión. Es más seguro.  
-No lo comprendo, Majestad.- Pudo decir la atónita facultativa.-  
-Tenemos que ser muy cuidadosos.- Le explicó el soberano con tono apenas audible.-

De hecho le hizo una seña y ella se aproximó, Corindón le susurró al oído.

-Mi hijo no murió en un accidente, sé que de algún modo aquello fue provocado. Ya desde hace años he sentido que algo no está bien en este planeta. Cuando iba a recorrerlo estudiando posibles territorios para colonizar… esa maldita energía negativa…  
-Sí señor, es terrible.- Suspiró la doctora creyendo entender a qué se refería.- ¡Ojalá que encontremos la forma de contenerla! -   
-Nunca podremos hacerlo.- Susurró su contertulio quien le confesó dejándola todavía más estupefacta.- ¡Verás, tiene vida propia. Yo la he visto!...  
-¿Verla? ¿verla dónde, mi Señor?- Quiso saber Topacita.-   
-Andaba por aquí, primero bajo la apariencia de esa hermosa chica…- Iba a añadir algo aunque en ese instante un ataque de tos le frenó en seco.- Ella las mató,…mi amigo y Karst y su esposa…su hija, murieron de tristeza…  
-Sosegaos Majestad.- Le pidió la doctora, cada vez más preocupada por su salud y esas extrañas palabras.-  
-Vendrá a por mí, debe de sospechar que yo lo sé.- Sentenció el rey con una mezcla de resignación y temor.- De momento le ha convenido a sus planes el que yo siga con vida y he tratado de convencerla de que sea así. Pero esa circunstancia no tardará en cambiar. Por eso me queda poco, muy poco y tú, querida, tienes que apartarte de su camino o irá a por ti también.  
-Calmaos señor, tenéis a vuestra guardia en la misma puerta. Y yo os cuidaré, como siempre.- Le sonrió alentadoramente Topacita.- No permitiré que nada malo os suceda.

Y es que por unos instantes había llegado a creer a ese pobre viejo. En el fondo era un infeliz que había perdido la razón entre su avanzada edad, la desgracia de la muerte de su hijo y otros terribles y tristes acontecimientos. Todos sabían que la lanzadera en la que iba el malogrado príncipe Karst sufrió múltiples impactos de meteoritos. Estaba muy cerca de Némesis y los radares no detectaron nada anormal, ni otra nave ni objeto que pudiese haberla atacado. A eso siguió la profunda depresión de la reina Bauxita y su muerte, y ese escándalo de la princesa Ámbar. Sin embargo, Corindón la quiso como a una hija y quizás, en su atormentada y enferma mente, deseaba culpar a otra cosa. Aunque la propia doctora debía admitir que algunas cosas no le encajaban. 

-No es mi papel hacer de detective, pasó lo que pasó.- Meditó la galena deseando dejar eso a un lado.-

Por su parte, el rey dio la impresión de querer decirle algo, pero guardó silencio. La doctora le administró sus medicinas y le dejó descansar. Salió justo cuando el príncipe Coraíon concluía su reunión y este fue informado de su presencia por Lamproite. 

-La doctora está con su Majestad ahora, Alteza.- Comentó el joven.-  
-Bien, aguardaré hasta que salga y le pediré un informe.- Repuso el príncipe.-

Entonces la vio y fue hasta ella, Topacita hizo una respetuosa inclinación y Coraíon, lejos de dar rodeos, le pidió.

-Caminemos, quiero que me cuente como está mi abuelo.  
-Muy bien, Alteza.- Asintió ella.-

La facultativa le reveló lo que sucedía, el joven la escuchó con verdadero interés y cuando ella hubo terminado, contestó.

-Es fundamental que mi abuelo pueda resistir un poco más. Hay asuntos urgentes que requerirán mi atención y puede que deba salir del planeta. – Le explicó de modo confidencial.-  
\- ¿Salir de Némesis, Alteza?- Se sorprendió su contertulia.- ¿A dónde?  
-No puedo decirle más. Únicamente que la necesito, ¿cuento con usted, doctora? ¿Seguirá ocupándose de mi abuelo?  
-Por supuesto que sí.- Convino ella asintiendo con vigor.- Haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano.  
-Muy bien. Gracias por todo. Por cierto. ¿Qué tal va su hija?- Le preguntó amablemente él, dejando al margen el tono palaciego.-  
-Maray mejora poco a poco.- Repuso Topacita.- Entre su juventud y su amor por el joven Cuarzo, espero que saldrá adelante.  
-Así sea.- Sonrió Coraíon, despidiéndose de ella.- Debo dejaros.

Así la doctora se marchó. Pasaron algunos días y, en efecto, el joven príncipe se ausentó encargando al duque de Green, uno de sus hombres de confianza y al propio Lamproite, que se ocupasen de los asuntos de Némesis en su ausencia. Ninguno de los dos quiso preguntarle con detalle a dónde iba. Pero para ambos, sobre todo en el caso del hijo de Crimson Rubí, aquella fue una magnífica oportunidad de cimentar su prestigio e influencia. Además, gracias a eso, Lamproite fue capaz de pedir formalmente la mano de Azurita. Los padres de la chica no pusieron objeción ninguna y la joven aceptó entusiasmada. En opinión de la joven y de su madre, ese chico era una figura ascendente en la Corte. De modo que estarían enlazando con la grandeza del planeta.

-Dile a tu hermano que podrá contar con un condado muy pronto. Y tú, futuro marqués de Crimson, estarás a mi lado si me sirves bien ahora. - Le aseguró Coraíon a Lamproite antes de marcharse.-

 

Éste se alegró, aunque no todo fue perfecto. El príncipe se fue junto con el conde Ópalo Ayakashi, quien parecía gozar de su total confianza y el propio padre de Lamproite y Berilo enfermó gravemente. La doctora Topacita tuvo que multiplicarse dado que en los meses que siguieron todo se sucedió al mismo tiempo, la adelantada boda de Lamproite y Azurita para que Rubí pudiera presenciarla, el decaimiento final del Soberano y el anuncio de los esponsales de Maray con Cuarzo. Y es que la familia Green, viendo como los Crimson subían tanto, decidió que debían contrarrestar de algún modo aquello. Para los novios eso desde luego no importaba, eran felices sabiendo que se tendrían el uno al otro y que podrían casarse antes de lo esperado.

-No puedo esperar, cariño.- Le sonreía Maray, algo más recobrada, en tanto paseaba con su prometido por los jardines del ducado de Green- Emeraude. – Quiero que estemos juntos, como marido y mujer.  
-Y no tendremos que hacerlo mucho ya.- Sonrió alentadoramente él.- Pronto celebraremos nuestros esponsales.

Maray estaba muy dichosa y sonreía escuchando hablar a su prometido. Recorría esos jardines llenos de flores y con algunos árboles bajo uno de los mayores domos construidos en Némesis y se sentía la mujer más feliz de ese mundo. A veces, eso sí, se veía obligada a parar y sentarse durante unos momentos, presa del agotamiento.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras?- Quería saber su concernido novio.-  
-Mejor que nunca, estando aquí contigo.- Le sonreía ella pese a todo, mirándole con arrobo.-

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y tras una breve pausa prosiguieron su paseo. Algo alejados, Topacita y su esposo Topace les observaban.

-Nuestra hija está muy feliz, eso me alegra.- Comentó él.-  
-Sí, ojalá que pueda ir fortaleciéndose.- Suspiró su interlocutora.- 

Aun así su mirada contenía un poso de tristeza y su esposo lo percibió.

-¿Qué ocurre?- quiso saber.-  
-Es que…será muy duro tener que decírselo.- Suspiró Topacita con sus ojos haciendo aguas.-  
-¿Te refieres a...?- Pudo replicar él.-  
-Sí. Nuestra hija tiene una constitución muy delicada. Apenas sí mejora con los tratamientos y sé que, cuando se case, lo primero que deseará es darle un hijo a Cuarzo. Y eso sería muy peligroso para ella.  
-Pero si les cuentas algo de eso, no digo ya a nuestra hija, sino a la familia de él…- Opuso un inquieto Topace.-  
-Sé lo que sucedería. Posiblemente quisieran anular el compromiso. Ante todo quieren tener vástagos que hereden nuestros territorios.- Asintió ella, afirmando con pesar.- Es un dilema, conozco a Maray y si ella lo supiese antes que ellos a buen seguro que se lo confesaría a su marido. Posiblemente a él no le importase pero a su familia…estoy convencida de que nuestra hija sería capaz de sacrificar su felicidad y renunciar a él para que buscase a otra capaz de darle esos herederos que el padre de Cuarzo tanto ansía, y eso la mataría igualmente.

Hubo un denso silencio que pareció durar siglos hasta que Topace, suspirando largamente tomó la palabra y comentó con tono reflexivo.

-En tal caso, si de cualquiera de las dos maneras su vida estará en peligro, deja al menos que sea feliz. ¿Quién sabe? Tú sigues investigando y has avanzado mucho. No dudo de que podrás ayudarla a ser madre y a recobrarse.

Su mujer asintió queriendo aferrarse a esa pequeña esperanza. Entre tanto, en otro lugar de Némesis, un preocupado Lignito acudió a aquel punto que esa anónima individua le indicó en sus sueños.

-El cuadrante X.- Se dijo mientras bajaba del deslizador y caminaba despacio hacia allí, apoyándose en su bastón y enfundado en un traje espacial.- 

Esa parte de Némesis daba acceso a una de las simas más profundas del planeta. Cerca existía un complejo que trataba de aprovechar aquella energía oscura que brotaba del corazón de aquel mundo. En ese lugar preciso era tan densa y concentrada que hasta podía verse a veces como una especie de columna parecida al humo se elevaba de entre las grietas debido a que no estaba aislada del espacio exterior por cubierta o domo alguno. Por supuesto era una zona acordonada y nadie iba allí sin trajes protectores o la debida acreditación. Lignito la poseía. Caminó de hecho salvando cualquier control con el pretexto de hacer una revisión de rutina. Los guardias, al ver sus credenciales, no le pusieron objeciones. Era un trabajador veterano y conocido por muchos. Aunque ya en edad más que avanzada como para haberse jubilado. No obstante, él deseaba honrar la memoria de sus padres, haciendo cuanto pudiese por los habitantes del planeta que les acogió. 

-Veremos si es que estoy senil o es que hay algo aquí realmente.- Pensaba.- 

Avanzó un poco más, no podía ver a nadie en las cercanías. Por ello le sorprendió escuchar una voz. Al principio creyó que era del transmisor que llevaba en el traje, pero sonaba desde fuera del mismo. Era de mujer y supo enseguida que la había oído antes.

-¡Vaya, al final has venido!- Oyó lo que parecía un tono de sorpresa y aprobación que le halagó.- Eres valiente, enhorabuena. 

Se giró hacia su derecha y entonces la vio. Era esa misma mujer, la de sus sueños, o quizás pesadillas. Morena, de ojos azules muy intensos, con un vestido malva escotado y provocativo y calzando unos zapatos de mucho tacón. Esa moda desde luego estaba muy desfasada. Era de los tiempos de su niñez. Y por supuesto que no pegaba nada en el exterior desprotegido de Némesis. Apenas pudiendo superar su asombro, replicó preguntando.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿Por qué te apareces en mis sueños? ¿Y cómo puedes estar ahí, así?

Y es que iba desprovista de cualquier traje o medida protectora. Ningún ser humano podría estar ahí, tan cercano a la fuente de esa energía, y además sin la protección de ningún domo directamente expuesto a las condiciones del espacio exterior.

-Porque sé que ansias conocer la verdad. Y yo puedo revelártela - Contestó ella añadiendo con un tinte de regocijo en su voz.- No te preocupes por mí, no me afectan estas condiciones, es más, las considero realmente agradables.  
-Dime, ¿cómo te llamas?- Insistió él.-  
-Me llamo…bueno, mejor dicho mi nombre fue Marla. -Contestó esa especie de aparición.- Ahora se me conoce por otros muchos… pero eso no importa.- Se sonrió sibilinamente para agregar.- David, dime. ¿Qué quisieras saber?  
-Desearía que me aclarases aquello…de la amante de mi madre. ¿Cómo es posible que tú?...en fin, hace muchos años de aquello. Y tú eres muy joven.  
-Lo consideraré como un cumplido.- Replicó su interlocutora con expresión divertida.- Pero es verdad que las conocí. Verás, no suelo ser sincera, pero, en este caso, el placer de serlo superará con mucho a cualquier engaño, no tendría sentido mentir.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Se alteró Lignito.-

Por toda réplica, aquel extraño ser elevó una de sus manos y la pasó por delante de la cara de él. Al momento ante David se abrió una especie de ventana en la que pudo ver un sitio que le era familiar.

-Eso es…¡La pastelería de Gin! . La recuerdo de cuando era niño.- Musitó con asombro.-

Y no solamente eso, además, observó a dos personas sentadas en una mesa, ¡eran sus padres! Aunque siendo los dos mucho más jóvenes. No podía oír de lo que hablaban, aunque en un momento dado, su madre se levantó yendo al servicio. Allí, tras salir de una cabina del retrete, se encontró con esa mujer morena que él había conocido, esa tal Sabra…

-Ahí se conocieron, como ves todo ocurrió ante las narices del simple de tu padre.- Se burló la tal Marla mientras él asistía al primer beso entre su madre y esa mujer.-

Después como un caleidoscopio de imágenes, las vio a ambas, quedando juntas, amándose. Y finalmente un día, observó cómo su propio padre las descubría en una discoteca, enlazadas en un intercambio de besos y caricias. El progenitor de David huyó lleno de dolor y rabia. Aunque a la salida, un extraño individuo le abordó…

-¿Quién es ese hombre?.- Quiso saber el chico.-  
-Un peón que trabajó para nosotros, solamente eso.- Replicó indolentemente su interlocutora.-

No obstante aquel hombre le dijo a Martin, que era como el padre de Lignito se llamaba, que él podría tener a Daphne, si hacía todo cuanto le dijera. Aquel desesperado chico aceptó. Y así fue. Tras una serie de extrañas manipulaciones que parecían ser debidas a un libro, Martin acabó topándose con Sabra en esa misma discoteca tiempo después y la provocó de manera que ésta le agrediese. Daphne estaba allí e interpretó aquello de un modo bien distinto a la realidad.

-Mi padre entonces…- Musitó él atónito y espantado.-  
-Sí, cambió el destino. Debo decir que, por mucho que me repugnen los hombres, al menos debo darle el crédito que se merece. Deseaba a tu madre y no paró hasta conseguirla. Yo hubiese hecho lo mismo por cualquier medio. -Sentenció Marla.-

Pero eso no quedó ahí, hubo un juicio, una abogada alta y de pelo castaño y ojos grandes y verdes, bastante hermosa, representó a Sabra. Marla no pudo evitar una mueca de desprecio.

-¡Esa zorra!- Por una vez me alegré de que una mujer perdiera contra un hombre. ¡Y para que yo diga eso!...

Tras otra manipulación, Daphne llegó a pensar que su amante la había traicionado. ¡Y la causante fue precisamente esa mujer morena que estaba junto a Lignito! Éste la miró con asombro y espanto. ¿Cómo era posible? 

-Lo pasé realmente bien. – Le confesó Marla afirmando divertida.- Solamente me faltó poder liarme con tu mamaíta.   
-¿Qué eres tú en realidad?- Inquirió David una vez más con horror.-  
-Lo que sea yo es lo que menos te debe importar ahora.- Replicó secamente esa individua. –

Y sin darle tiempo a responder le mostró más imágenes. Su madre, llena de odio y deseos de revancha, cometió perjurio ante el tribunal, calificando a su amante de una celosa obsesionada con ella. Dijo amar a Martin de corazón. Todo ante el horror de Sabra y de su abogada quienes no comprendían lo que estaba sucediendo. Después, el tiempo pasó. Daphne y Martin se casaron y al poco nació él. Pero la madre de David se sentía desgraciada…

-¡Todo lo que ella me contó, era cierto! - Sollozó el hombre, lleno de pesar.- Esa Sabra no era culpable de nada. Las engañaron a las dos.

Y para rematar vio como él mismo o, mejor dicho, su versión infantil, sorprendía a su madre y a la doctora Sullivan en la cama. ¡En su propia casa! Y su padre estaba allí también, quedándose tan perplejo como él. Pero el pequeño David estaba enfermo y se desmayó. Sus aterrados padres dejaron al margen cualquier otra consideración y trataron de auxiliarle. Lo mismo que la doctora. Ésta se marchó poco después del planeta. Sus progenitores trataron de reconciliarse por el bien de la familia, fruto de ese intento nació Leah. Más adelante sin embargo, su madre se enamoró de una jovencita muy alta. Aunque ésta no compartía sus inclinaciones.

-¡Y mira lo que le pasó a esa boba!- Se sonrió Marla.-

Alguien le echó ácido por la cara desfigurando a esa desgraciada. Pero eso pasó por una razón. ¡El propio David siendo niño se lo contó al reverendo Corbin! Y este hizo unas llamadas.

-¡Dios mío!- Exclamó Lignito al darse cuenta de ello.- Tomaron a esa pobre chica por la amante de mi madre. ¡Y fue culpa mía! Recuerdo como espié en el teléfono de mamá…

Al enterarse de ello y atar cabos la madre de David tuvo tal ataque de ira y dolor que fue al colegio arremetiendo contra el Obispo Corbin y el director. Luego llegó a la clase de su hijo y quiso sacarle de allí. El niño se negó llamándola invertida y su madre, con visible desesperación y herida en lo más profundo, le abofeteó.

-Recuerdo aquello con toda claridad. Me marcó.- Confesó él, realmente impactado y añadiendo con gran tristeza por su pobre madre.- Entonces la odié. Pero ahora comprendo por qué lo hizo…todos la arrastramos y la arrinconamos, sin dejarle ninguna otra salida…

Su padre llegó junto con el director del centro, Daphne, llorosa y vencida, se marchó tras decirle a David que siempre le querría.

-Ya no volví a verla hasta muchos años después.- Recordó consternadamente él.- Y fue tarde para cambiar muchas cosas.   
-¡Pues tu mamaíta se lo pasó muy bien en la Tierra!- Se rio Marla.-

Y Lignito pudo ver más imágenes de su madre. Como huyó, llorando tras dejarle un mensaje a la única persona en la que podía apoyarse, su hermana menor Stephanie, la tía de David. Daphne coincidió en la nave con Mei Ling, allí se hermanaron contándose mutuamente sus problemas. Después llegaron a la Tierra y tras conseguir establecerse le llegaron a su madre noticias de la muerte de su hermano By como ella cariñosamente le apodaba.

-El pobre tío Byron…- Musitó David, recordando.-   
-Sí, yo misma estuve a punto de conseguir que se matase, le mandé hacia una nave que explotó. Todavía no sé cómo logró sobrevivir. Pero los esbirros de ese Corbin finalmente hicieron el trabajo. -Le contó esa individua, afirmando con una mezcla de regocijo y desprecio. – Era un perro detestable pero sabía hacer las cosas. Tengo que admitirlo.  
-¡Ese malnacido! - Escupió David, siseando con amargura.- Y pensar que casi creí que era una especie de santo. ¡Cómo me engañó!  
-Y tu mami quiso volver entonces, pero debido a una amenaza de impacto de unos asteroides los vuelos hacia tu mundo, entre otros planetas, fueron interrumpidos.- Terció Marla para contarle.- Tu mamaíta, desesperada, buscó incluso a su antiguo amor.

Y Lignito asistió a eso también. Indagando con la ayuda de Mei Ling, Daphne al fin pudo reunirse con Sabra. Tras reencontrarse, su madre descubrió que su antigua amante se había convertido en un vampiro. Llena de dolor por no poder retornar a su mundo y creyendo que quizás su familia habría sido exterminada por un cataclismo planetario, quiso convertirse en lo mismo. Lo logró finalmente a cambio de probar una especie de compuesto…

-Admito que yo quise también que me convirtiesen en vampiro. Pero ahora veo que tuve suerte. Esto que soy ahora es mucho mejor…- Se regocijó Marla, quien ignorando una vez más la pregunta de Lignito acerca de quién o qué era realmente, le señaló más imágenes.-

David vio cómo su madre se debatía en un estado de extraña mezcla entre estar muerta y viva, y como se deterioraba físicamente. Al fin, sabiendo que tanto su amado hijo como el resto de la familia estaban vivos, y que a ella en cambio le quedaba muy poco de existencia, Daphne quiso retornar a su planeta. Finalmente lo logró y lo primero que hizo al volver fue querer verle a él. El propio Lignito se contempló a sí mismo ahora, como un joven de apenas dieciocho años, quien lejos de alegrarse por su reencuentro, torturaba a su madre con unas crueles palabras, llenas de odio y desprecio, rechazándola e insultándola sin compasión.

-¡Estúpido crio ignorante!- Sollozó David, censurándose a sí mismo.- ¿Cómo puedes tratarla así?  
-¡Oh! Pobrecito.- Se burló Marla, fingiendo un tono meloso y falsamente jovial al ver como las lágrimas caían por las mejillas de su interlocutor.- ¿No me digas que esto te hace llorar?  
-Si yo hubiera sabido entonces por todo lo que mi madre tuvo que pasar.- Gimió él, que comenzaba a ver borroso.- No habría… no hubiese actuado así…

Su interlocutora le miró con escepticismo, preguntándole con melosa sorna.

-¿Te encuentras bien, abuelito? ¿Te estás quedando sin aire quizás?  
-Tengo que irme de aquí.- Pudo decir el aludido comenzando a darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía.-  
-¿No deseas saber qué fue de ella y del resto de tu familia?- Le preguntó Marla, dándole a elegir.- Si te marchas ahora no tendrás otra oportunidad.

Lignito comenzaba a sentirse mal, estaba muy cansado, apenas sí podía respirar. Pero pese a todo no podía quedarse sin conocer el destino de su madre y sus otros seres queridos.

-Por favor.- Musitó, jadeando ahora a la busca de oxígeno.- Muéstramelo..  
-Solamente porque me lo pides tan educadamente.- Se burló su contertulia, agitando una de sus manos y haciendo aparecer más imágenes.-

Había pasado la fiesta de los compromisos nupciales. Las dos parejas fueron a despedirse.

-Bueno.- Suspiró Martin, que ahora abrazaba a su ex mujer.- Os deseo mucha felicidad.  
-Lo mismo os decimos.- Sonrió Daphne.-  
-Hoy, si os parece bien, Leah se quedará con nosotros.- Intervino la tía de David, esa mujer llamada Stephanie, hermosa y rubia como su madre, e incluso más alta, agregando con amabilidad.- Desearéis pasar vuestra primera noche de casadas a solas.  
-Lo mismo podría aplicarse a vosotros dos.- Sonrió Sabra.-  
-Bueno, para decidirlo, podríamos preguntarle a ella dónde quiere estar.- Propuso desenfadadamente Martin.-

Esa cría rubita y de ojos azules miró alternativamente a las dos parejas y respondió.

-Donde vaya David.

Daphne y su nueva esposa se miraron, entonces estaba claro que no iba a ser con ellas. Fue entonces cuando Stephanie comentó.

-Se fue pronto. Creo que había quedado con alguien.  
-Sí, nuestro hijo también tiene sus propios intereses amorosos.- Afirmó orgullosamente Martin.-   
-¡Pobres ilusos!- Se rio Marla que, moviendo sus manos nuevamente hizo cambiar el escenario, explicando.- Tras varios días sin saber de ti, ya no estaban tan contentos…

Y ese tiempo transcurrió ante los ojos de Lignito. Pudo ver a su madre llorando. Esa Sabra se inclinaba a su lado intentando consolarla.

-Seguro que aparecerá. Ya lo verás.  
-Algo me dice que no.- Sollozaba Daphne.- Que jamás le volveré a ver…

Su esposa movió la cabeza con incredulidad, añadiendo enseguida con el tono más suave y animoso que pudo.

-Entiendo que ha sido muy difícil para él, y que ni tu hijo ni yo hemos empezado bien. Pero te prometo que trataré de ser comprensiva. Y siempre estaré dispuesta a ayudarte. Si te dijo que no deseaba verte junto a mí te daré el espacio que quieras. Invítale a venir a visitarte cuando me vaya a la base.  
-No es eso.- Suspiró su mujer.- Es que tengo un presentimiento terrible. Como si ya no estuviera.  
-¿Tiene que ver con lo sucedido aquí?- Inquirió Sabra, ahora con mayor preocupación.- La verdad, nadie sabe que ha pasado, pero han estado haciendo pruebas y todo apunta a que un fenómeno muy extraño tuvo lugar. Estábamos en el local de Gin celebrando y después, no recuerdo…bueno me desperté en la cama contigo y todo parecía normal. Aunque, cuando fui a la base, hablé con la capitana Hunter, coincidió en que había experimentado los mismos síntomas. Incluso su esposo Giaal, pese a ser un extraterrestre con esos poderes mentales tan notables, estaba totalmente desconcertado. Algo muy raro pasó, de eso no cabe duda.   
-Yo tampoco soy capaz de acordarme de esos momentos. No sé si eso tendrá o no que ver.- Musitó su atormentada esposa, añadiendo.- Ni mi hermana ni Martin saben nada de él tampoco. Podría entender que no se hubiese comunicado conmigo por estar dolido. ¡Pero no hacerlo ni con su padre y con su tía que le ha criado. ¡Ni siquiera con Leah, él adora a su hermana pequeña! No Sabra, algo terrible ha debido de pasarle.

Su contertulia no dijo nada, se limitó a bajar la mirada. Al fin suspiró, admitiendo.

-Hay algo que mi superiora me contó. No sé si estará relacionado. Verás, algunas naves despegaron poco antes de que eso tan extraño sucediera. Y una o dos al menos, no estaban registradas.   
-¿Y si mi hijo ha ido en alguna de ellas?- Inquirió la desasosegada Daphne.-  
-Haré todo lo que sea necesario. Le pediré ayuda a la capitana Hunter. Si esas naves han ido a Bios o a la Tierra e incluso a Kinmoku, podrán investigar. Habrá algún rastro. No pierdas la esperanza. Te prometo que seguiré indagando.

Su cónyuge se abrazó a ella sintiéndose mejor. Lignito veía eso ahora y sin dejar de llorar, respirando trabajosamente admitió.

-Ella quería a mi madre de verdad. Lo siento, no fui capaz de aceptarlo.

Y ante sus ojos vio más imágenes. Rápidamente los años pasaron, pudo ver a su hermana pequeña convertida en una hermosa joven, tan alta como su tía Stephanie, y comentándole a ésta llena de ilusión.

-¿Crees que podré llegar a ser una modelo tan buena como tú?  
-Claro.- Sonrió ésta.- Y he hablado en persona con Madame Turner.   
-¿Con la directora de modas Deveraux?- Exclamó la alborozada muchacha.-   
-Sí cariño, y le he pedido permiso para matricularte en nuestra sede de aquí. Me lo ha concedido y ha asegurado que, cuando completes tu formación tendrás una oportunidad de ir a la Tierra. Pero deberás hacer méritos y ganártelo por ti misma. Yo no puedo hacer más.  
-¡Haré lo que sea! Me esforzaré.- Le prometió la muchacha llena de alegría.- Tú, papá, mamá y Sabra, estaréis muy orgullosos de mí.  
-Hazlo tesoro. Aunque ya estamos muy orgullosos de ti.- Le aseguró ésta.-

Y una niña rubita de unos seis años aproximadamente, que estaba junto a ellas, tomó una mano de Leah, exclamando muy entusiasmada.

-¡Vas a ser una super modelo, hermanita! ¡Como mamá!

La aludida se permitió una fugaz sonrisa. Sin embargo, la alegría en su rostro se desvaneció cuando, tras un suspiro, musitó con voz queda.

-¡Ojalá David estuviera aquí para verme ahora!  
-¿Quién es David?- Quiso saber esa cría.-  
-Nuestro hermano mayor, Charlotte.- Le explicó Leah, sonriendo tiernamente a la pequeña, para aclararle.- El hijo de Papá y de tu tía Daphne…

El aludido la observó con una mezcla de gran orgullo y tristeza, pero estaba cada vez más mareado.

-Aguanta un poco más, no te pierdas el gran final.- Le instó Marla.-

Más escenas de la vida de su familia desfilaron ante él. Ahora, para su sorpresa, vio a su padre con el pelo encanecido, sentado en una terraza junto a Sabra. La mujer llevaba una especie de uniforme militar y parecía que ostentaba una alta graduación. Ambos conversaban tomando un café, una jovencita de cabello moreno se acercó a ellos.

-¿Desean alguna cosa más?  
-No gracias, Aurora.- Repuso él.-  
-¿Qué tal tus padres y tu abuela Ginger?- Se interesó Sabra con amabilidad.-  
-¡Oh, bien!, mis padres están de viaje. Y mi abuela descansando en casa. 

La chica se alejó para atender a más clientes y Martín, suspirando con tinte resignado, le preguntó a su acompañante.

-Entonces. No has encontrado nada, ¿verdad?  
-No.- Admitió su contertulia moviendo la cabeza.- Llevo años investigando, se lo prometí a Dap.- Fui a la Tierra, a Kinmoku, a Bios, incluso pregunté en la Luna a la reina Alice y no obtuve resultados. Hasta la almirante Hunter se involucró, habló con su amigo el general Malden, nada.  
-¿Daphne lo sabe? – Inquirió él.-  
-No se lo he dicho todavía, pero no creo que haga falta. Al menos ahora, se centra en Leah que está deseando ir a la Tierra para desfilar en la casa Deveraux de allí, y en nuestro hijo, ya sabes que John va a cumplir siete años la próxima semana.

Eso llegó a impactar a Lignito. ¿Acaso tuvo su madre otro hijo? ¿Quizás pudo tenerlo con esa mujer? Pero la respuesta le llegó enseguida, por parte de la propia Sabra quien posó una mano sobre las de Martin para sonreír y decirle con un afecto realmente sorprendente.

-Sabes que te lo agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. Fue una forma maravillosa de unirme a vuestra familia.  
-No debes darme las gracias, Sabra. Sentí que os lo debía.- Musitó él.-   
-Cuando pensé en ello al principio creía que estaba loca. Pero se lo pregunté a Daphne y me apoyó. Antes de atreverme a decírselo tuve miedo, supuse que a ella le parecería algo inapropiado o terrible, pero fue al contrario. Me dijo, cariño, esa sería la mejor forma posible de unirnos a todos.  
-Yo tampoco lo esperaba, y Stephanie fue muy comprensiva también.- Asintió él mirándola a los ojos y esbozando una leve sonrisa.- Incluso comentó que, de este modo, nuestra hija Charlotte tendría un hermanito de su edad con quien jugar.

Lignito no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso esos dos habían engañado a su madre y a su tía?. Pero en tal caso, no se lo habrían confesado tan abiertamente ni ellas lo habrían aceptado sin más. Y en efecto, se llevó una gran sorpresa al oír a su padre.

-John Byron es tan hijo de ellas como tuyo y mío. Admito que, cuando me propusiste que donase mi esperma para inseminarte, también lo juzgue como una locura. Pero luego comprendí que, de ese modo, todos estaríamos realmente emparentados con lazos de sangre.

Su contertulia asintió cordialmente, no obstante entristeció su mirada para admitir.

-Sí, pese a todo, Daphne jamás olvidará a David…sé que ese dolor lo lleva clavado en el corazón y no puedo hacer nada para librarla de él. Lo mismo que tú. También sufres por tu hijo, y lo lamento mucho…

Martin asintió con expresión entristecida. Lignito cayó entonces de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la garganta…movía la cabeza entre sollozos apagados. Quiso ponerse en pie pero le fallaron las fuerzas. Aquellas imágenes desaparecieron y al fin se vio en donde realmente estaba. La propia Marla le avisó con un tono lleno de sarcasmo.

-¡Vaya despiste!. No debiste alejarte tanto de los domos con un simple traje espacial. Tus reservas de oxígeno están agotadas.  
-No les hagas daño, por favor.- Suplicó su interlocutor intentando arrastrarse de regreso al domo más próximo.-  
-¿Yo?. ¿Dañarles? No te preocupes.- Se sonrió ella dictaminando divertida.- Aunque quisiera, y te aseguro que me encantaría, no podría hacerlo. Tengo grandes poderes, pero tu adorable familia está fuera de mi alcance. Por otra parte, ya sufres bastante viendo las cosas tal cuando han sido. No necesito molestarme en hacer nada más. Y tengo otras muchas cosas más importantes que atender, no te ofendas.  
-Debo… volver...- Pudo musitar él, tratando de moverse a duras penas.-

Aunque ni apoyándose en su bastón lograba incorporarse. Marla no tardó en arreciar en sus ácidos y despiadados comentarios.

-Míralo por el lado bueno. Tras unos años más, Daphne murió la primera. A buen seguro debido a la pena de no tenerte más junto a ella. ¡Pero mira, mira…no te desmayes todavía!…- Se rio Marla conjurando imágenes de aquello.-

Y el abatido anciano aun vio algo más, la escena de un funeral. Su hermana Leah ya adulta, estaba allí presente en un cementerio, junto con un chico moreno y alto de unos veinte años y otra joven de cabellos rubios también. Stephanie, y Martin, ambos en edad madura, se abrazaban llenos de congoja, y Sabra, con canas tiñendo sus morenos cabellos, y de uniforme, musitaba una oración ante un ataúd.

-Amor mío, te fuiste antes que yo, siempre creí que por mor de mi profesión sería al revés. Ahora únicamente espera, no sólo por mí, sino por todos los que te amamos. ¡Ojalá que hayas visto al fin a David!

Un individuo vestido con un traje de luto se aproximó a ella, y le preguntó con tono lleno de respeto.

-¿Podemos proceder comandante Kensington?  
-La interpelada asintió, y aquel féretro fue hecho descender a un profundo agujero mientras los familiares le arrojaban flores…

Lignito lloraba viendo eso… Pese a ello, su interlocutora no se ablandaba, alegando eso sí con falsa e irónica dulzura.

-Anímate, enseguida vas a poder volver a ver a tu mamá y a pedirle que te cuente más cosas.   
-No lo creo. Estará en el Cielo.- Suspiró el anciano, afirmando con pesar.- Y yo iré al Infierno. Lo he merecido por mi actitud…  
-¡Oh, no! - Le susurró su interlocutora, agachada junto a su escafandra con falsa dulzura, para trocar ese tono en otro lleno de malignidad y sorna.- Tu madre estará ardiendo en el Infierno. De eso no tengas ninguna duda. Bueno, si es que todavía conservas la fe en lo que predicabas. Esa malvada desviada, llena de lujuria por las de su sexo, ¡ja, ja, ja!… espero verla por allí cuando vaya de visita, para que pasemos los buenos ratos de los que no pude disfrutar con ella mientras vivía…Imagínate, ¡orgias eternas entre mujeres!  
-¡Eres!...- Eres.- Quiso susurrar Lignito, desplomándose al suelo, totalmente agotado y sin ser capaz de inspirar apenas debido al agotamiento de sus reservas de oxígeno.-   
-Soy el mal, cariño. Pura y simplemente eso. - Se sonrió ampliamente su contertulia. –  
\- Y sin embargo, te doy las gracias.- Balbució él con sus últimas energías.-  
-¿Qué?- Se sorprendió su contertulia quien pareció ahora desconcertada al preguntar.- ¿Por qué?  
-No sé qué pretendías…realmente, pero…ha merecido la pena… verles una vez más, saber que fueron felices…y sí, estoy seguro, mi madre habrá ido al Paraíso. No está en tu mano el poderlo evitar. ¿Verdad? Por eso la odias tanto…  
-No te equivoques, no la odio a ella en particular. Una sola vida humana no significa nada para mí. - Replicó su interlocutora exhibiendo una nueva sonrisa sarcástica para sentenciar.- Os odio a todos y lo mejor es que voy a transmitiros ese odio para que os destruyáis con él.

Dicho esto Marla se limitó a alejarse mirándole con desdén y Lignito quedó allí, sufriendo y en agonía. Lo último que oyó fueron el resonar de aquellos pasos de tacones a través de su intercomunicador. Después todo fue oscuridad, al término de su vida. O quizás no del todo. Ahora estaba sumido en el silencio y la negrura, al menos hasta que una voz dulce que, de inmediato reconoció le habló, mientras una pálida luz se hizo delante de él. Ese destello comenzó a brillar cada vez más y David fue capaz de ver una silueta de mujer, con largos y rubios cabellos, que llevaba una inmaculada túnica, sonreía llena de afecto y ternura cuando se aproximó a él.

-¡Mamá!- Fue capaz de decir, o quizás pensar el anciano.-  
-Mi amor.- Replicó al instante esa aparición que sin embargo no parecía haber despegado los labios.- No sufras más. Todo ha sido perdonado. Ahora podrás reunirte con nosotros…

Y tras de ella, una especie de agujero de luz apareció como si fuera el extremo de un túnel. Ahora David sintió que volvía a ser joven otra vez y percibió una gran cantidad de agradable calor, experimentando al tiempo un sentimiento de enorme paz y felicidad. Empero pudo objetar con un leve atisbo de inquietud.

-Pero ella dijo…  
-Nada debes temer ya, cariño. – Contestó afectuosamente su madre, quien por unos instantes dio la impresión de tornar ese jubiloso tono en otro lleno de censura, para sentenciar.- En cuanto a ese ser con forma de mujer, ignórala, en verdad representa el mal. Es cierto que te ha contado lo que sucedió en nuestra familia. Pero con el único propósito de mortificarte. Aun así, has sabido ver lo bueno que tuvimos, perdonarme y perdonarte. Un ser como ese, que únicamente conoce el odio y el vacío, jamás será capaz de comprenderlo. Por eso ha perdido su poder sobre ti.  
-Pero tengo otra familia. Mi esposa, mi hija. - Objetó él, sintiendo pesar por dejarles.-  
-Ten fe. -Le animó Daphne.- A ellos y a otros muchos todavía les quedarán arduas pruebas que superar. Sin embargo, lo bueno y lo malo tienen su propósito en esta historia y algún día todo se resolverá. Ahora debes venir conmigo. Me han permitido acudir a tu encuentro para guiarte. Y esta vez, mi querido hijo, nada ni nadie nos podrá separar…

Y sintiéndose de nuevo confortado como cuando era un niño, David aceptó la mano de aquel ente de luz que en la vida terrenal fue su madre, fundiéndose los dos en un abrazo para desaparecer entre ese blanco resplandor, rumbo a la eternidad.


	4. Las nuevas generaciones

La familia resultó muy afectada tras recibir la terrible noticia. Anhidrita lloraba sin parar, estaba desconsolada, su hija trataba de animarla aunque asimismo estaba rota.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía que hacer en ese sitio?- Balbucía la destrozada viuda.-  
-¡No lo sé, mamá! - Sollozaba su hija abrazándose a ella.-  
-Lo lamento muchísimo.- Pudo decir Richard, quien junto con su hijo Grafito estaban allí.- Lo encontraron fuera de los domos, muy cerca de la central de energía. Quizás vio que algo no iba bien y quiso repararlo…- Especuló lleno de pesar. –

Ambas mujeres asintieron aunque eso ya no les importaba, solamente sabían que Lignito fue encontrado sin vida, con el oxígeno agotado y tendido en un paraje desolado, donde nadie en su sano juicio iría sin acompañamiento. Los técnicos de la zona contactaron primero con Richard que trabajaba en unas vías de comunicaciones en las cercanías. De inmediato él se puso en contacto con la familia para darles la aciaga noticia.

-Si podemos hacer algo, lo que sea.- Se apresuró a añadir Grafito, sobre todo mirando a Azurita.-

La chica movió la cabeza. En tanto Richard comentaba con suavidad y respeto.

-Conocí a Lignito cuando yo era apenas un niño. Teníamos bastantes cosas en común. Se portó como un hermano mayor conmigo. Mi hijo tiene razón, si podemos ayudaros en lo que sea. Únicamente tenéis que decírnoslo.  
-Gracias.- Pudo musitar Anhidrita.- 

Estuvieron un rato más confortando a esas dos pobres desgraciadas. La propia Kimberly quedó en pasar poco después con Idina. Aunque su sobrino Lamproite se adelantó una vez supo de esas terribles nuevas. Cuando llegó, la joven Azurita se abrazó de inmediato a él.

-¡Cuánto me alegro de que estés aquí!- Sollozó la muchacha.-  
-Vine en cuanto me enteré.- Repuso él abrazándola a su vez.-  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Suspiró Anhidrita con tono lleno de tristeza.-  
-No temáis nada.- Las animó Lamproite quién, juzgando aquella oportunidad idónea, se arrodilló ante la perpleja Azurita y le dijo.- Sé que quizás, no es el mejor momento. Pero me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi esposa, que tu madre y tú pasarais a formar parte de mi familia. Lamento hacerlo en estas circunstancias pero hacía mucho que tenía deseos de pedírtelo…  
-¡Oh sí, claro que acepto! – Exclamó la muchacha que alegró su faz visiblemente al oírle hablar.-

Anhidrita suspiró, por un lado era un alivio, por otro, en efecto, no era precisamente un momento adecuado. Y sobre todo, no le gustó que su hija se alegrase así. A pesar de estar interesada en Lamproite y de ser este un partido ventajoso, su padre acababa de fallecer y no estaba su cuerpo todavía frio cuando esa chica parecía querer festejar esa proposición.

-Por supuesto, honraremos la memoria de Lignito.- Intervino el chico quizás al ver la expresión de su futura suegra.- Esperaremos unos meses para celebrar la boda.  
-Sí, eso será lo mejor.- Convino una más moderada Azurita.- 

En ese instante llegó Kimberly, lo hizo junto con Idina y también Grafito quién quiso acompañarlas de nuevo, llevando unas flores en una maceta, según él, para las dos mujeres dolientes. Sin embargo quiso dárselas a Azurita quién, tras agradecerle el gesto, comentó con un tono bastante más alegre del que debería haber tenido.

-Mira mamá, mi primer regalo de compromiso.  
-¿Compromiso?- Se sorprendió Grafito.-  
-Acabo de pedirle a Azurita que sea mi esposa y ella ha aceptado.- Le contó su primo dejándole helado.-  
-Pues, enhorabuena, al menos eso es una buena noticia.- Intervino Kimberlita que, en tanto hablaba no fue ajena a la reacción de su hijo.-

Idina le dio dos besos a su prima y a su tía y no dijo nada, tampoco comprendía muy bien lo que pasaba pero veía a su hermano enfadado y triste. Por su parte, Azurita y Anhidrita abrazaron a esa pequeña. 

-Lo lamento muchísimo. – Afirmó Kimberly.-  
-Mi esposo, igual que mis padres y los tuyos, también fue un pionero. Luchó mucho para que nuestra familia medrase. -Declaró Anhidrita. -  
-Sí, mis padres siempre trabajaron mucho por mejorar la vida aquí. Antes de que esa maldita enfermedad se le llevase a él.- Suspiró su interlocutora.-  
\- Yo perdí a mi madre siendo una niña. Después a mi padre. - Comentó la desconsolada Anhidrita.- Y ahora es mi esposo quien nos ha dejado. Ya solamente me queda Azurita. Por lo menos mi hija se casará y podrá crear su propia familia.  
-Debéis seguir adelante.- Quiso animarla Kimberly.- Sed felices y labraros un futuro.  
-Eso es lo que los abuelos Suzanne y Gneis, y lo que papá hubiesen querido. -Convino Azurita dándole la mano a su ahora prometido.-

Su amiga asintió, no podían hacer otra cosa. Al cabo de unos minutos Kim y sus hijos se despidieron de la familia doliente. Durante el camino de vuelta a casa, subidos en un deslizador, Grafito no habló, únicamente mantenía la cabeza baja. Fue su hermana quien sí preguntó.

-¿Mami? ¿Ahora el señor Lignito está en el Cielo?  
-Claro cariño.- Le sonrió tiernamente ésta.-  
-¿Entonces está con el abuelo Crimson?-  
-Seguro que sí.- Asintió su interlocutora.-  
-Pues tenemos que contárselo a la abuela Kurozuki, seguro que se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que el abuelo tiene un amigo.- Afirmó la cría con tono más alegre.-  
-Sí, es una buena idea.- Convino Kim, proponiendo a la cría.- Se lo dirás tú cuando vayamos a visitarla. ¿Quieres?

La niña asintió con entusiasmo. Llegaron a su morada y el muchacho bajó sin decir nada, yéndose directo a su habitación.

-¿Está enfadado Grafito?- Le preguntó Idina a su madre.-  
-Está triste porque se ha ido Lignito.- Le explicó Kimberly.-  
-Pues yo creo que está triste porque Azurita se va a casar con el primo Lamproite.- Repuso la cría, dejando a su madre pasmada.-  
-¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso?- Quiso saber su contertulia.-  
-Siempre quiere estar con Azurita. No sé por qué…-Comentó Idina encogiéndose de hombros.-

Su madre le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda al tiempo que la abrazaba agachándose para estar a su altura y susurrándole.

-Son cosas de mayores. Cuando lo seas tú, seguramente que te pasará lo mismo.  
-A mí no me gusta esa Azurita, es muy presumida.- Dictaminó la cría.-

Kim no pudo evitar echarse a reír. Desde luego, razón no le faltaba a su hija. Ella también se dio cuenta del golpe tan duro que Grafito se había llevado. Era evidente que su hijo estaba colado por esa chica. Aunque, en honor a la verdad, compartía la opinión de su pequeña. No pensaba que esa muchacha hubiera sido buena para su hijo. De todos modos, Azurita nunca dio la impresión de haber estado interesada en él. Le trataba con amabilidad y educación y poco más, debido a que sus familias se llevaban bien. De todas formas, esa boda se celebró y tras un tiempo pasó a segundo plano eclipsada por otra noticia más importante. Y es que, tras unos meses, el príncipe Coraíon volvió de su viaje y al hacerlo traía un importante anuncio. Reunido con los notables del Consejo y con su propio abuelo presidiéndolo, comunicó a todos.

-Nobles de Némesis, tengo el placer y el honor de anunciarles que he establecido contacto con la Tierra. A nivel de comunicación, eso sí. Nos detectaron cuando viajábamos en una misión rutinaria para explorar asteroides. Tuvimos que contestar para no ser tomados como intrusos.  
-¿Acaso estabais en su zona del espacio?- Quiso saber una anciana dama llamada Pirita.-  
-Debimos de entrar en ella fortuitamente, por un error de navegación.- Repuso Coraíon.-  
-Si bien la decisión del Consejo en vigor era la de no establecer contacto, en esta ocasión no pudisteis hacer otra cosa. Siendo ellos quienes lo hicieron y en su propio territorio.- Sentenció el rey.-

Hubo una breve momento de silencio durante el cual, los notables intercambiaron algún cuchicheo aislado, finalmente fue Lamproite quien tomó la palabra, inquiriendo con preocupación apenas disimulada.

-¿Creéis que pudieron haber descubierto la posición de nuestro planeta, Alteza?  
-No lo creo probable, estábamos bastante lejos de aquí.- Declaró el interpelado.-  
-¿Qué debemos hacer entonces?- Quiso saber Topace, que representaba los intereses del clan Green-Emeraude.-  
-A mi modo de ver, ser prudentes. Y evitar hacer más expediciones por ahora. - Replicó Azabache, quien estaba asimismo en esa reunión.- Esas patrullas terrestres podrían querer volver a contactar y engañarnos para que les revelemos nuestra posición que es desconocida para ellos desde los tiempos del “Gran Sueño”  
-Sí, eso sería lo más indicado.- Convino Berilo, allí presente también.-

Azabache le miró con aprobación sin embargo, dedicó una hosca mirada a Lamproite. Aquel individuo no perdonaba a ese petimetre que le hubiera robado a Azurita. Ya podría haber sido como su hermano menor, quien de momento ni se había comprometido siquiera, más pendiente de hacer méritos en la Corte. De todos modos no era ese lugar como para sacar esas cosas a relucir. Ya se tomará una cumplida venganza cuando llegara su momento.

-Podríamos votar.- Propuso un joven llamado Talco. –

Era de cabellos grisáceos y ojos a juego. Miró a Berilo quien asintió esbozando una leve sonrisa. Parecían estar de acuerdo en un plan común, cuando el joven del clan Crimson, insistió de un modo más protocolario.

-Con el permiso de su Majestad. Solicito que este punto se decida en votación.

El soberano asintió. De hecho, existía una pequeña conspiración entre ellos. Los dos habían sido citados por el monarca en secreto, y el anciano les propuso que se postulasen de esa manera para servir a su planeta.

-Seréis generosamente recompensados.- Les prometió.- Si prestáis vuestro apoyo al príncipe.

De modo que, el anciano Corindón, ejerciendo como portavoz y presidente, elevó su voz preguntando a los allí presentes.

-Votemos pues, como solemos hacer, a mano alzada. ¿Quiénes están de acuerdo en entablar un contacto mayor con la Tierra u otros planetas habitados para evitar malos entendidos, ahora que se ha establecido uno?  
-Con la venia de su Majestad.- Intervino Azabache.- Deberíamos puntualizar, que se establezca contacto solamente en el caso extremo de encontrarnos con una de sus naves. O bien de entrar en su espacio por error. Tal y cómo le ha sucedido a su alteza. Y no en otras circunstancias.  
-Yo en cambio, creo que podríamos contactar de un modo más distendido si observamos que muestran un buen talante. No tiene porqué existir ningún problema. De hecho saben que estamos aquí y permanecer en silencio podría ser interpretado como signo de debilidad.- Argumentó el príncipe.-

Eso les hizo reflexionar a todos. Incluso Azabache dio la impresión de estar confuso, sopesando esas palabras. Al fin, firme en sus ideas, se reafirmó.

-Nada bueno nos vendrá de la Tierra. Propongo el silencio.  
-Apoyo esa proposición.- Se sumó la Dama Pirita.-  
-Pues yo abogo por votar la propuesta del príncipe Coraíon y ver que sacamos en claro.- Intervino Lamproite. -  
-Me parece adecuado. Así se hará. Votemos entonces.- Dispuso el soberano.- El contacto limitado con la Tierra, en caso de necesidad, tal y como ha matizado el Señor Azabache. O en caso de apreciar un ánimo amistoso, como ha sugerido mi nieto.

Nadie se atrevió a discutir aquello. Así pues se celebró la consulta. Tanto Lamproite como Berilo votaron a favor, estaba claro que ese era el deseo del rey y del príncipe. Talco hizo lo propio, también Topace, por su parte Kimberlita votó con ellos. La mujer había estado escuchando con visible alegría, ¡Al fin los recelosos habían sido vencidos!. Sin embargo, todavía quedaban algunos, dado que entre los que votaron en contra, se alinearon Azabache y la Dama Pirita, junto con la joven condesa Turquesa y un tal Rutilo. Ópalo Ayakashi y la Dama Anhidrita no estuvieron presentes, de modo que se les contabilizó como abstención.

-Muy bien, entonces, por cinco votos a favor y cuatro en contra, con dos abstenciones, este Consejo resuelve emprender contactos con otras civilizaciones y planetas habitados.- Declaró Corindón, sin poder ocultar su satisfacción.-  
-Nada bueno podrá venir de eso, Majestad.- Replicó una molesta Pirita con el aprobatorio asentimiento de Azabache.- 

Esa mujer ya entrada en años, era descendiente de algunos colonos que huyeron de la Tierra a causa de su disconformidad con la forma de gobernar de sus monarcas. Era muy reacia al cambio de política en Némesis y veía aquello como una clara amenaza.

-En cualquier caso, seguimos estando a una distancia más que prudencial de los terrestres.- Afirmó Rutilo quien alegó.- ¿No sería mucho más provechoso para nuestro mundo el ocuparnos de invertir en su desarrollo y en continuar la exploración de asteroides cercanos?  
-Eso lo seguiremos haciendo igualmente.- Replicó Lamproite con el asentimiento de su rey.-  
-No tenemos recursos suficientes y respetuosamente me gustaría solicitar a nuestro soberano que nos concediera permiso y ayuda para explotar la zona polar sur del planeta.- Intervino muy sumisamente Turquesa.- 

Era una jovencita hermosa, de cabellos largos y azules. Sus ojos eran sin embargo de una tonalidad amarillenta casi sulfurosa, que no dejaban de darle un aire exótico y bello.

-Mi abuelo y soberano debe estudiar vuestra propuesta.- Intervino Coraíon, que estaba sentado junto al citado monarca.-  
-Sí, lo haré a su debido tiempo.- Convino el rey hablando despacio.- 

La chica asintió esbozando una sonrisa y bajó la cabeza. Aunque no estaba nada conforme con la forma en la que Corindón y su nieto le daban largas, ni para eso ni en otros sentidos. Ella siempre había estado próxima a la corte, siendo descendiente del clan Gneis, uno de los más antiguos y respetables de Némesis. Incluso albergaba la esperanza de poder unir sus destinos al príncipe. Siendo duquesa poseía buenos territorios y estaba en lo más alto de la lista para ser considerada como la mejor candidata a esposa para Coraíon. Había llegado incluso flirtear con él y le dio la impresión de que sus encantos no le habían sido indiferentes al heredero. No obstante, él no le dedicaba mucha atención tras su vuelta.

-Es pronto todavía.- Pensó tratando de mantener la calma, tal y como le habían aconsejado.- El príncipe es joven. Los dos lo somos. Tendremos tiempo. En mi ducado la energía oscura no nos afecta tanto como en otras partes. Y debemos sacar partido para extender nuestros dominios. Más ahora con el auge de los Green y los Crimson.

Así quedó concluida aquella reunión, con cada uno haciendo un balance mental de sus intereses. Al salir, Turquesa celebró un pequeño conciliábulo con Rutilo, la Dama Pirita y Azabache, fue la anciana quien les comentó indignada.

-El príncipe se cree que somos estúpidos. Lleva años deseando establecer comunicación con esos individuos de la Tierra. Todo esto me suena a complot. Debió de entrar en espacio terrestre a propósito y dejarse interceptar.  
-Son acusaciones muy graves, Señora.- Afirmó Turquesa.-  
-En efecto, y no tenemos pruebas.- Convino cautamente Azabache.-  
-Ese es el problema y Coraíon lo sabe muy bien.- Rezongó la anciana.- Pretende burlar lo que se decidió hace años. Yo era joven entonces, pero me acuerdo perfectamente, se votó por no contactar con esos tiranos de Serenity y Endimión.  
-Al menos el rey ha aceptado la enmienda del señor Azabache.- Dijo Rutilo.- Celebro que la presentaseis.  
-Corindón todavía tiene algo de sensatez a pesar de su senilidad.- Comentó el aludido.- Y siempre que me entrevisto con él apelo a su sentimiento de fe. Todavía recuerda el porqué nos guio hasta este mundo. Precisamente para liberarnos de la maléfica influencia de esos soberanos terrestres.  
-Desgraciadamente no le debe de quedar mucho.- Suspiró la Dama Pirita.- Y esos oportunistas de Lamproite y Berilo se arriman al heredero con evidente interés.  
-Bueno, tratan de mantener el favor del príncipe. Eso lo puedo comprender.- Comentó Turquesa.-  
-¡No a costa de nuestro planeta y nuestra libertad! – Rebatió bruscamente la anciana, quien suspirando para tranquilizarse, agregó con más indiferencia.- De todos modos, yo ya soy vieja, no me queda mucho. Será vuestro problema.  
-Lástima que faltase Anhidrita.- Comentó Rutilo.- Ella podría habernos prestado oídos.-  
-¿Anhidrita? Todo lo contrario.- Repuso la dama Pirita, recordando al resto.- Su hija está casada con el marqués de Crimson.  
-Y ese advenedizo de Ópalo es un adulador más del príncipe. No tiene ni dieciocho años todavía y ya actúa como un veterano intrigante. - Añadió Turquesa, afirmando con desdén.- De haber estado aquí, votaría cualquier cosa que Coraíon quisiera.  
-Sí, es terrible pero las principales familias de Némesis le están dando la espalda al bienestar del planeta. Son unos inconscientes.- Declaró Azabache.-  
-Del que no me esperaba esto es de Talco.- Se molestó Turquesa.- Creía que compartía nuestras ideas.  
-¡Ese votará lo que vote su amiguito Berilo! - Espetó Rutilo sin ocultar su desprecio.- Ya sabéis que son tal para cual.

Los demás no quisieron ahondar en ese espinoso asunto pero todos entendían por dónde iba la cuestión. Al fin, fue Azabache quien suspirando, afirmó.

-Nos costará, pero debemos educar apropiadamente a las siguientes generaciones para evitar que todo por lo que hemos luchado se pierda. Empezando por mantener a raya ciertos comportamientos antinaturales. 

Y él lo sabía bien. Tuvo un triste y desgraciado episodio en su juventud, cuando, tras lograr casarse con una chica a la que amaba, ella se quitó la vida. Azabache supo perfectamente el motivo de aquello. Y jamás perdonaría a los que perpetrasen ese tipo de desviaciones.

-Al menos en mi caso haré todo cuanto esté en mi mano para lograrlo. –Comentó en tanto se despedía del resto. -

Así concluyeron esa conversación. En efecto, los años siguieron transcurriendo. Cada vez más y más extensión de Némesis se iba colonizando y la población aumentaba muy despacio. Parecía mentira pero el siguiente perihelio se acercaba. Grafito ya era un hombre, sucedió a su madre como miembro del consejo. Compartía esta dignidad junto a su primo Lamproite, el heredero del marquesado de Crimson. Tras casarse con Azurita y tal como su padre deseó antes de morir a una temprana edad, Lamproite se había afanado por engrandecerlo. Además, tenía mucha influencia sobre Coraíon, el nieto del rey, al que le unía una gran amistad. Su hermano menor Berilo no fue tan afortunado y se lamentaba de que no fuera a heredar el título, aunque recibió un condado menor, en uno de los lugares más inhóspitos del ya de por sí duro planeta. Eso sí, sin haberse desposado todavía. También Idina había crecido mucho, de niña fue muy graciosa y pizpireta. Realmente la alegría de su abuela. Kimberly la dejaba muchas veces al cuidado de Kurozuki. La anciana que dormitaba ahora, recordaba años atrás, siendo su nieta pequeña.

-Dime abuela. ¿Es verdad que te recuerdo a tu madre? - Quiso saber la cría una de aquellas veces.-  
-Sí mi amor. Tienes un color de pelo castaño claro que es la única gran diferencia.- Pero tus gestos y tu mirada… ¡Ay cariño!… a veces cuando cierro los ojos me parece estar en mi casa, con mis padres…y mis abuelos.  
-¿Sí? ¿Y cómo eran?- Le preguntó la pequeña.-

Kurozuki sonrió. Le enternecía ver aquella carita con esos grandes ojos azules preguntarle de ese modo tan cándido y lleno de interés. Le contó muchas historias, al menos de las que todavía recordaba. Le habló de un gran libro que las contenía y de muchas personas.

-¿Entonces ella era tu abuela, como tú eres mi abuela?- Inquirió la cría.-  
-Así es cariño. Ella es tu tatarabuela Connie.- Le aclaró a la pequeña.- Y ojalá hubieran podido conocerte. Y tú a ellos…-Suspiró ahora más apenada.-  
-Mamá dice que dentro de pocos años estaremos cerca de la Tierra.- Le contó la niña.- A lo mejor podemos ir a verles.  
-La Tierra…y también mi mundo natal. - Musitó la anciana.- Hace ya tanto tiempo…me parece un sueño…

Kurozuki abrió los ojos, su pelo, encanecido ya hasta ser casi totalmente blanco, estaba revuelto. Se había quedado traspuesta en el sofá. Ahora oía una voz de mujer joven. Le costó volver a la realidad. Era su nieta, sí, pero ya prácticamente adulta, la que le decía con afecto.

-Abuela, te has quedado dormida.  
-Cariño.- Sonrió débilmente ella añadiendo con un susurro.- No sé ni qué hora es.  
-Las catorce horas estándar.- Le respondió la muchacha.- Tienes que comer algo.  
-No tengo hambre.- Repuso con tono apagado su interlocutora.-  
-Ya sabes lo que te dijo el médico. - La riñó afectuosamente su nieta.- Y papá y mamá se enfadarán conmigo si no me haces caso.  
-No me fio de ese doctor Alabastro.- Rezongó Kurozuki.- Quiero que venga la doctora Topacita.  
-Pero abuela, la doctora Topacita ya se ha retirado casi por completo.- Le explicó pacientemente su nieta, recordándole a la anciana.- Ahora dedica la mayor parte de su tiempo a cuidar a mi amiga Maray, su hija.

Y tras quedarse pensativa durante un momento, la Dama Kurozuki asintió suspirando.

-¿No me digas? ¡Vaya! ¡Qué cabeza la mía, cariño! ¿Cuándo?  
-Pues desde hace un par de años ya. Topacita también está delicada de salud, igual que mi amiga.- Le contó Idina como si eso fueran novedades para la anciana.- 

De todos modos la joven tampoco estaba muy al corriente, pero tiempo atrás Topacita presentó su renuncia al príncipe Coraíon para ser la doctora titular de la Corte. Dijo sentirse mayor y poco capaz de atender ya al rey de manera permanente, quien apenas salía ya de sus aposentos por aquel entonces. 

-La verdad es que la pobre Topacita estaba muy rara.- Pensaba la muchacha sintiendo lástima por ella.- Se verá mayor y solamente desea ocuparse de su hija. Mi amiga Maray sigue con esos problemas crónicos.

Sin embargo, dejó esas reflexiones e insistió a su abuela con redoblada determinación y simpatía.

-Anda abuelita. Come un poco, lo hice yo misma. 

Al final la mujer condescendió y se tomó una sopa y un poco de queso. Idina la miraba no sin pesar. Su abuela ya estaba delicada de salud, pese a no ser tan mayor. Al menos no lo hubiese sido en la Tierra. Sin embargo, en Némesis, como ya se temieron sus primeros moradores, pese a los avances de la tecnología aquella energía de ese planeta que tanto les ayudó para dar luz, calor, e incluso comenzar a crear una atmósfera artificial en el interior de los domos, fue también muy dañina para sus primeros habitantes. Muchos de los órganos de personas como Kurozuki y los de su generación habían envejecido prematuramente. La joven no podía dejar de entristecerse, viendo a su abuela en ese estado de postración. Ya apenas sí era capaz de levantarse de la cama…

-¿Sabes una cosa?- le dijo tratando de animarla.- El Consejo se reunirá dentro de poco. Votarán sobre tomar contacto con la Tierra en el próximo perihelio para reafirmar lo que se decidió hace doce años. Y ahora hay una mayoría abrumadora que dirá que sí. Y no únicamente a unos contactos limitados a responder a los intentos de la Tierra, sino a llevar la iniciativa. Mi hermano es entusiasta. Y algunos otros miembros importantes de la nobleza, también. Todos tenemos mucha curiosidad y deseos de ser amigos de los terrestres.

Su interlocutora pudo sonreír, aquello la llenó de felicidad. Tomó una mano de su nieta entre las suyas, ya arrugadas, y le pidió entre unas cuantas toses…

-Si vas algún día a la Tierra, visita a la reina de la Luna Nueva… seguro que mi amiga, la princesa… ¡oh, Dios mío! ya ni recuerdo su nombre. Ésta memoria mía…-Se lamentó para proseguir.- Bueno, tuvo que suceder a su madre hace ya mucho tiempo. Y dile…dile que Loren le envía recuerdos…ese era mi nombre, mi verdadero nombre…  
-Claro abuela.- Sonrió tiernamente la muchacha.- Bueno, ahora tienes que descansar.  
-Estoy cansada.- Admitió la anciana, no sin antes tratar de animarse y preguntar.- Pero cuéntame cariño. ¿Sigues viendo a ese chico?...  
-¿A Ópalo?- Sí.- Reconoció la joven que ahora se sonrojó un poco.- Nos queremos, abuela. Aunque es algunos años mayor que yo. Espero que a nuestros padres no les parezca mal.  
-No sé por qué iba a tener que parecerles mal.- Sonrió su contertulia para sentenciar.- Estar enamorado y ser correspondido es lo más bonito del mundo, cielo. Y tu abuelo Crimson, que en gloria esté, también era unos cuantos años mayor que yo.

La chica sonrió más animada por esa confidencia. Tras darle un beso en la mejilla a su interlocutora declaró con tintes de complicidad, como si realmente se lo contase por primera vez, dado que su pobre abuela olvidaba ya muchas cosas.

-De hecho te voy a decir un secreto. Me ha pedido que me case con él y he aceptado…es el hijo del conde de la región de Ayakashi y desde que era muy joven tuvo que ocuparse de todo por la prematura muerte de sus padres. Aunque exista una apreciable diferencia de edad lo tengo claro. Le quiero pese a que no hemos podido tener mucho tiempo juntos, él tuvo que estar fuera muy a menudo, viajando de aquí para allá y me ha pedido que antes le dé tiempo para engrandecer sus dominios y consolidar su posición. A mí eso no me importa, pero…

Y viendo la expresión de felicidad que translucía su nieta, combinada con esa última de ligera inquietud, la anciana sonrió más ampliamente para declarar.

-Se nota que eres dichosa, mi niña. No lo dudes. Seguro que sea hijo de conde o no, viaje mucho o no, debe de quererte. O no tendrías esa mirada tan luminosa. Procura no perderla nunca…Y si lo que quieren él o tus padres es tiempo antes de la boda, dáselo. Pero mantente a su lado. La ceremonia es lo de menos. Lo principal es que permanezcáis unidos, estéis donde estéis.

La aludida sonrió afectuosamente pensando en eso. Conoció a Ópalo en una de esas raras ocasiones en las que ella iba a la Corte, junto con su madre y su hermano. Pese a que Kimberly había relegado el puesto en su hijo, seguía tomando parte en algunas reuniones importantes. Grafito, al ir haciéndose cargo de representar a su familia en el Consejo, invitó a su hermana menor a acompañarle para que tomara nota de cómo eran allí las cosas. A Idina eso no le preocupaba mucho hasta que su hermano le presentó a ese hombre, apuesto y con mucho carisma. Ella enseguida le encontró fascinante. Ópalo le hablaba también de los viajes que hacía para encontrar asteroides y cometas con los que proveer al planeta de minerales y agua.

-¡Eso es muy heroico! - Exclamó la encandilada muchacha que no tenía más de quince años cuando le conoció.- Te pones en peligro por el bienestar de todos.  
-Bueno, es sencillamente mi obligación.- Sonrió él que rayaba ya la treintena.- Todos debemos trabajar por el bien de nuestro mundo y de los que viven en él.  
-Sí, es cierto. Mi abuela y mis padres siempre lo dicen.- Convino la chica.-

Ópalo entonces puso una mano sobre una de las de ella, la muchacha se ruborizó al instante cuando ese individuo, esbozando una sonrisa y con tono cercano y amable, replicó.

-Tu familia sí que está compuesta por grandes personas. Y me gustaría ser tan importante como, por ejemplo, tus abuelos o tus padres. Y casarme un día con una hermosa muchacha que me diera hijos para perpetuar eso.  
-Yo también querría lo mismo.- Sonrió la engatusada Idina.-

Se despidieron y desde entonces ella buscó cualquier pretexto para ir de visita a la Corte y al Consejo. Cuando Ópalo estaba allí el joven siempre tenía tiempo para que ambos charlasen. Menos de un año después el conde le dio su primer beso y se declaró. Llena de alegría, la muchacha aceptó salir con él. Aunque tuvo alguna polémica con sus padres por ello.

-¡Es demasiado mayor para ti!- Le insistía Kimberly moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Eso no es ningún problema. Ya tengo dieciséis años.- Replicó ella.-  
-Eres una niña aun.- Intervino su padre, quien ya no gozaba de excesiva buena salud.- Mira a tu hermano, él ni tan siquiera tiene novia todavía.- Le comentó entre atónito y algo molesto.-  
-Eso es cosa de Grafito. Quizás no haya encontrado aun a la chica apropiada. Pero aquí todos crecemos muy deprisa.- Argumentó la muchacha.- El propio príncipe Coraíon ya tenía muchas responsabilidades de gobierno a mi edad. Y vosotros también hacíais muchas cosas y además peligrosas, como explotar las riquezas del subsuelo.  
-Hija, eran otros tiempos.- Suspiró pacientemente Kim para añadir con tono conciliador.- Todo va mejorando, poco a poco estamos consiguiendo que la vida aquí sea mejor y más larga. No tienes ya que apresurarte tanto. Además, apenas conoces a ese hombre.  
-Se pasa la vida fuera de aquí, vete a saber a dónde va.- Añadió Richard.-  
-Pues a los asteroides, en busca de recursos, hace lo mismo que tú, mamá, incluso con más riesgo. No deberíais hablar mal de él. - Le defendió Idina con patente enfado.-  
-No hemos hablado mal de Ópalo.- Rebatió su padre.- Solamente te decimos que apenas has estado con él. Le has visto las escasas ocasiones en las que has ido a la Corte y estaba allí.  
-Haznos caso, cariño.- Le pidió su madre posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la joven.- Tienes que conocerle mejor. Tómate tiempo para verle más a menudo si lo deseas. Pero no te comprometas tan a la ligera.  
-Ya es tarde, él me ha pedido que sea su esposa y le he dicho que sí.- Repuso Idina.-

Sus padres se miraron y luego la observaron a ella con desaprobación. Sin embargo, una resignada Kimberlita suspiró sentenciando.

-Esta claro que llevas los genes de las mujeres Kurozuki. Siempre fuimos muy rápidas para enamorarnos. A veces con suerte, a veces sin ella.  
-Espero que, en tu caso. Fueras afortunada.- Le sonrió ahora su esposo pasando un cariñoso brazo tras la cintura.-  
-No me puedo quejar.- Asintió Kim, quien dirigiéndose una vez más a su hija le dijo con tono más suave y comprensivo.- Cariño, si ese es tu deseo, no nos interpondremos, únicamente te pedimos que no corráis mucho a la hora de casaros.  
\- Es que, mamá.- Suspiró ahora la chica, afirmando no sin pesar.- La abuela Kurozuki está cada día más delicada. Quiero que me vea vestida de novia y casándome. Sé que le haría muchísima ilusión.

Y tras asentir, su madre pese a todo replicó.

-Es cierto, le gustaría mucho verte, pero no a costa de que te precipitases. De todos modos, si no quieres hacerme caso a mí, habla con ella. Quizás te cuente algunas cosas interesantes que te vendrían muy bien…  
-¿Qué cosas?- Inquirió la muchacha con perplejidad.-  
-Habla con ella y lo sabrás.- Sonrió enigmáticamente su padre.-

Y así lo hizo. Sin embargo, la mente de la Dama Kurozuki erraba mucho de aquí para allá, y si bien a veces parecía estar más lúcida y charlaba con ella normalmente, en otras ocasiones divagaba sobre su juventud u otras cosas que Idina no comprendía. Ahora la joven salió de esos recuerdos y tras besar nuevamente a su abuela y acomodarla en la cama se despidió. Tenía mucho que hacer, sobre todo, ver a su prometido para que él la acompañara a casa de sus padres a pedir oficialmente su mano. Era esta una vieja tradición terrestre que algunos sectores en Némesis estaban popularizando. Otras modas también afectaban a los jóvenes, como algunos tipos de atuendos realmente llamativos. Trajes de baño, largos vestidos o cortísimas faldas para ellas o pantalones de camuflaje, o trajes de etiqueta para ellos. Atuendos desde luego de lo más variado. La razón estaba en que desde algunos sectores se animaba a la población a desempolvar los viejos recuerdos de sus ancestros sobre la Tierra. Las cosas habían cambiado a lo largo de los años y tal y como Idina le comentase a su abuela, las nuevas generaciones tenían curiosidad y deseos de viajar hasta allí y conocer ese mítico mundo. De poco valían ya los cada vez más escasos miembros de la vida social o política de Némesis que predicaban la desconfianza hacia los monarcas de la Tierra y la Luna.

-¡Cariño! – Llegó la joven visiblemente contenta, al encuentro de su prometido.-

El futuro conde de Ayakashi la aguardaba en uno de aquellos parques que ya existían en Némesis. Si bien eran reducidos y con muy poca vegetación, a los habitantes de ese mundo les parecían un auténtico vergel. De las pocas superestructuras que se construían dado que la mayor parte de las zonas habitables se edificaban bajo la superficie. Sin embargo, esas escasas parcelas de arbolado, flores y hierbas se erguían bajo unas grandes cúpulas protectoras desafiando el entorno hostil y desolado de ese mundo, creando una mini atmósfera alimentada por energía luminosa producida por grandes generadores. Idina dedicó unos instantes a pensar sobre eso en tanto caminaba adentrándose en aquel pequeño trozo de vida y naturaleza. Al fin le encontró allí. Ese hombre, alto, moreno con alguna cana ya, y de ojos azules, sonrió asimismo al verla.

-¿Se lo has dicho ya a tus padres?- Se interesó tras abrazarla y darle un largo beso en los labios.-  
-Sí y al principio no les gustó la idea.- Confesó ella narrándole gran parte de esa discusión.- Después hablé con mi abuela. Fui a visitarla, la pobre está muy delicada de salud. -Le informó algo apenada ahora.-  
-Tu abuela es una gran mujer. Una de las primeras grandes damas de Némesis. Gracias a ella y a otros de su generación, estamos todos aquí.- Declaró su primo.-  
-Su anhelo siempre fue volver a su mundo, visitar la Tierra y que nosotros pudiéramos conocerla.- Le comentó su interlocutora.- Por desgracia ella no podrá volver a ver ese planeta.  
-Sin embargo, su sueño no alcanza únicamente para ella, seguro que piensa en ti. Algún día eso será posible para nosotros. Es más, te diré un secreto, si me lo guardas.

La atónita jovencita asintió para afirmar de inmediato.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué secreto?

Su prometido entonces le susurró a un oído, como si de este modo se asegurase de que nadie más pudiera oírles, pese a que estuvieran los dos solos en esa parte del jardín.

-Creo que dentro de poco, cuando se celebre la votación y la ganemos, saldrá finalmente una nave.  
-¿Crees que la vamos a ganar?- Inquirió la esperanzada jovencita.-  
-No me cabe la menor duda. Y por lo que sé, el propio príncipe Coraíon va a ir en misión diplomática. Quizás pueda incluso acompañarle. ¡Es una grandísima oportunidad! – Afirmó él con entusiasmo.-

La muchacha decreció en su propia exaltación y se entristeció al escuchar aquello. Ir a la Tierra llevaría muchísimo tiempo. Miró a su prometido de una forma tal que él sonrió, tomándola por los hombros y tratando de tranquilizarla.

-De todas formas, es difícil que pueda acompañarle. Pero en el caso de que el príncipe me eligiera para nutrir su séquito no tardaríamos en retornar. Tampoco él puede permitirse estar demasiado tiempo lejos de la Corte. ¡E imagina las ventajas! Eso nos daría mucha consideración entre las familias más notables. Además, de ese modo tus padres se quedarían más tranquilos. Si quieren algo de tiempo antes de que nos casemos, se lo daremos. Nada más sencillo. Y además estarían muy orgullosos…seré digno de ti.

 

Idina suspiró. Eso no le preocupaba en realidad. Solamente quería estar junto al que era el amor de su vida. Pero comprendía el deseo de su prometido por engrandecer su clan. Dejando eso al margen por el momento, era cierto que sus padres a buen seguro que verían bien eso. De hecho, los dos fueron a visitarles. Cuando Ópalo les transmitió su idea de aguardar a conocer un poco mejor a Idina sin hacer alusión a ese posible viaje, aceptaron ese compromiso con más agrado. Y los acontecimientos dieron la razón al conde. Se celebró la votación obteniéndose una mayoría clara a favor de restaurar oficialmente los contactos con la Tierra y otros planetas. Ese viaje se llevó a cabo  
e incluso dio tiempo a que Ópalo acompañase al príncipe Coraíon a la Tierra aprovechando el perihelio. Tras un periodo de varios meses hasta regresar todo eran buenas noticias. El heredero al trono incluso volvió comprometido para contraer nupcias con una princesa terrestre con las bendiciones de su abuelo quien, pese a todo, seguía viviendo gracias a los cuidados prescritos por Topacita y que le aplicaba su sucesor en el cargo de médico real, el doctor Alabastro. En lo que respectaba al regreso y compromiso de Coraíon, la noticia fue una bomba. Para muchos era un faro de esperanza, para otros una intromisión. Y algunas importantes damas como Turquesa, no pudieron ocultar demasiado su decepción e incluso humillación. La joven se desahogaba amargamente charlando con Talco.

-¡Años! ¡Años de esperarle! De aguardar una respuesta a mis atenciones y a mi interés, ¡y el muy canalla se compromete con la primera furcia que encuentra en la Tierra!  
-No deberías hablar así de nuestro próximo rey.- Le aconsejó su interlocutor.-  
-¡Al diablo con él! -Espetó la dolida joven.- Yo soy una duquesa.  
-Pero creo recordar que su prometida es una princesa. ¡En eso te gana! - Le recordó Talco, quien incluso parecía divertirse a costa de la indignada Turquesa, alegando.- Hasta tiene un nombre como los nuestros, Amatista.  
-Ya lo veremos.- Masculló ésta, deduciendo.- No me creo que se haya enamorado así, sin más. Lleva años yendo de viaje, según él y ese intrigante de Ópalo, a buscar minerales. Para mí, ha debido de estar en contacto con la Tierra o algún planeta del sistema solar interior. Y en este viaje , ¡qué casualidad!- Agregó con sorna.- ¡Va y se enamora! A mí me suena a boda pactada de antemano. Es lo que sospechábamos desde hace años. Todo estaba preparado. ¡Nos querían imponer como reina a una extranjera y vaya si lo han hecho!

Y es que en el ambiente cortesano se rumoreaba que una de las finalidades de su viaje había sido precisamente esa. Su novia, efectivamente una princesa lunar de origen terrestre, llegó a Némesis un par de meses después. Pese a perjurar que ella jamás se dignaría ni saludarla, Turquesa estuvo allí, en la recepción de bienvenida oficial que se le dispensó a tan insigne recién llegada. Al descender de la lanzadera que la llevó hasta el astropuerto de la capital, la joven fue recibida por su prometido. Los dos juntos descendieron tomados de la mano.

-Es un honor el teneros aquí, Alteza.- Saludó inmediatamente Lamproite haciendo una inclinación.-  
-Sed muy bienvenida a nuestro planeta.- Añadió Topace haciendo lo propio, junto con su yerno Cuarzo. -

El resto de cortesanos importantes y miembros del consejo igualmente estaban allí, y siguieron el ejemplo de los dos nobles que les habían precedido, de modos más o menos entusiastas. El príncipe y ella, tras subir a un atril, quisieron dirigirse a los presentes. Fue Coraíon quien tomó la palabra.

-Os presento oficialmente a la princesa Amatista Nairía, del reino de la Luna. Ella es mi prometida y futura esposa. Si bien nos hemos casado en su reino, se convertirá oficialmente en princesa de Némesis en cuanto celebremos nuestra boda aquí.

Y le cedió el turno a la aludida quien, sonriendo ampliamente y tras unos momentos de silencio, declaró.

-Estoy encantada de estar en este planeta. Me siento muy feliz con mi amado y deseo ser una más entre vosotros. Ayudar a tender puentes de hermandad y comprensión entre nuestros mundos. Desde ahora Némesis es mi hogar también. Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para ser digna de esta gran responsabilidad y privilegio. Muchas gracias a todos por vuestra maravillosa acogida.

Esas palabras gustaron a bastantes de los allí presentes. Y es que esa joven era realmente hermosa y transmitía un aura de bondad que cautivó a no pocos de los habitantes del planeta. Su larga cabellera rubia dorada y sus ojos malva, en unión a esa sonrisa amplia y franca, parecieron ganarse inmediatamente a gran parte de los que iban a ser sus súbditos. Para otros en cambio no dejaba de ser una extraña de la que no podían fiarse. Entre aquellos a quienes no gustaba además obviamente de a Turquesa, se podían citar a Azabache, Talco o Rutilo, entre otros. Incluso Berilo era algo reticente. Sin embargo, Topacita, quien junto a su familia acudió como invitada personalmente por Coraíon a la recepción en honor de la recién llegada, simpatizó de inmediato con esa joven princesa. 

-Es un honor, Alteza.- La saludó la doctora haciendo una leve inclinación.-  
-El honor es mío, duquesa Topacita de Green.- Repuso afablemente la joven, quien parecía haberse informado muy bien sobre sus cortesanos más notables.-  
-Esta es mi hija Maray, señora.- Añadió la noble presentando a su hija, quien a su vez se inclinó ante la princesa.-  
-Alteza, me siento muy honrada de poder conoceros. -Declaró la joven.-  
-Lo mismo digo. Sois una de las familias más importantes y antiguas de Némesis. Os doy las gracias por venir a esta recepción.- Sonrió Amatista.-  
\- Si os lo puedo preguntar. ¿Sois en efecto una princesa de la Luna?- Quiso saber la fascinada Maray.-

Su madre la miró con reprobación, quizás eso no fuera lo adecuado. Preguntarlo era como poner en cuestión su origen, por fortuna la interpelada no lo interpretó de ese modo. Al contrario, asintió pareciendo sentirse halagada y sonriendo una vez más. Para explicar.

-Mi madre es la reina Selene, es hija de la reina Alice y nieta de la mismísima reina Neherenia Moon light.  
-¡Oh!- Exclamó entonces Topacita, iluminando su semblante para afirmar llena de sorpresa y alegría.- En ese caso Alteza, mi abuela fue la camarera principal de vuestra bisabuela.  
-Y mi abuela fue una buena amiga de vuestra madre.- Convino Amatista dejando perplejas a sus interlocutoras, más al agregar.- Lo he leído en sus diarios. Vuestra madre se llamaba Brise. ¿No es así?  
-Así es, señora.- Pudo sonreír una emocionada Topacita.- Aunque aquí cambiaron su nombre por el de Zirconita.  
-Me agrada mucho que nosotras, sus descendientes, nos hayamos conocido y podamos tener la ocasión de reeditar esas amistades.- Afirmó la princesa.- 

Desde luego que ninguna tocó el espinoso tema de aquella lejana traición de la entonces conocida por Brise contra los soberanos. Aquel fue el motivo de su encarcelamiento durante años y su postrero exilio a Némesis. Por si acaso, Topacita se apresuró a decir.

-Seremos vuestras leales súbditas. Tanto mi hija como yo os ayudaremos en todo cuanto podamos. Señora.  
-Os lo agradezco muchísimo. Para mí es importante tener amigas en un sitio que es totalmente nuevo para mí.- Confesó Amatista.-

Su charla se vio interrumpida por la llegada de una obsequiosa Turquesa quien, como no podía ser de otro modo, dio sus parabienes a la princesa. La recién llegada a Némesis se mostró amable con ella, aunque no sonrió con la misma profusión que con sus anteriores contertulias. Así, tras un par de horas, y después de ir a rendirle pleitesía al anciano soberano, quien a su vez dio la más cordial bienvenida a la novia de su nieto, finalmente los príncipes se retiraron a descansar. 

-¿Qué te ha parecido?- Quiso saber un expectante Coraíon, una vez que ambos estuvieron en la soledad de sus aposentos.-  
-La mayor parte de tus cortesanos son buena gente.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- Mi mayor deseo es ser también de su agrado.  
-Por supuesto que lo serás.- Aseguró Coraíon. – Aunque ya sabes que, con algunos deberás ser muy cuidadosa.  
-Sí, no ignoro que bastantes de ellos no han visto nuestro enlace con buenos ojos.- Repuso la joven, con algo de pesar.-  
-No te preocupes, es cuestión de saber llevarlos. Mi abuelo me ha enseñado a hacerlo. Es un maestro en eso. Y supongo que tú habrás tenido buenos profesores también.- Comentó su prometido.-  
-Sí, en la corte de los soberanos Serenity y Endimión también me aconsejaron ser prudente y conciliadora, pero sin caer en la debilidad.- Sentenció la muchacha suspirando para rematar. – Bueno veremos cómo discurren los acontecimientos.

Y en efecto estos deberían ir siguiendo su curso. Al menos la mayoría de sus súbditos, deseosos de cambios y novedades, la acogieron bien, aunque deseando poder conocerla más para formarse una opinión más sólida. Y estaba claro que esa chica se daba perfecta cuenta de ello dado que siempre se mostraba amable y accesible con todo aquel que tenía interés en aproximarse a ella. De hecho, en algo sí que tenía razón Turquesa. La relación entre Coraíon y esa muchacha ya se había consolidado en el tiempo que él pasó fuera de Némesis. Tal y como ellos mismos admitieron, había contraído nupcias anteriormente en la corte de la Luna, teniendo como padrinos a los propios Endimión y Serenity. Y a las pocas semanas repitieron la ceremonia en Némesis. Apenas al año siguiente tuvieron un hijo, le llamaron Diamante. Solamente la muerte del rey Corindón empañó aquellos momentos de celebración. El anciano, antes de su último suspiro, aferró la mano de su sucesor musitando con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Mantente alerta, siempre alerta, el mal sigue vagando por aquí…  
-No temas por eso. Sabré enfrentarlo, abuelo. Tú me has enseñado muy bien.- Le aseguró afectuosamente su interlocutor.-

Topacita estaba a su lado, en esa ocasión especial, había dejado por un momento su retiro y a petición expresa del moribundo acudió junto a él, tratando de aliviar el dolor que ese anciano sufría en sus últimos momentos. Pudo estar unos minutos a solas y conversar un poco con el monarca. Corindón parecía estar algo más lúcido ahora, en sus instantes postreros.

-Debo decirte algo, algo que ni tan siquiera sabe mi nieto.- Le susurró cuando este se alejó durante unos instantes.-  
-Decidme Majestad.- Le pidió ella, visiblemente intrigada.-  
-Conoces lo que pasó con su madre… y con la hija de Karst.- Le comentó éste.-  
-Fue terrible.- Suspiró la doctora pidiéndole con afabilidad al convaleciente.- No os torturéis por eso. La pobre Magnetita estaba confundida.

Aunque Corindón negó vehementemente con la cabeza y pudo susurrar.

-Esa chica no era así. Yo la conocí, era una buena muchacha y esa otra…la obligó… Ámbar y ella en realidad. Yo sé quién era esa impostora…

Topacita escuchaba con perplejidad esa serie de frases inconexas. Dudaba mucho de que el pobre anciano estuviera ya en sus cabales. Aquel escándalo le afectó en gran medida, a él y a su amigo y consejero de antaño. En resumen, sorprendieron a Ámbar y a Magnetita juntas en el lecho. La pobre princesa al parecer, deprimida tras la pérdida de su esposo, el príncipe Karst, halló consuelo en los brazos de esa jovencita que se había convertido en su camarera principal, pasando de una relación de amistad a otra contra natura. La reacción del padre de Magnetita fue rápida y contundente, la apartó de la Corte y la obligó a un matrimonio de conveniencia con un jovencísimo Azabache. Al poco tiempo Ámbar fue encontrada muerta en su cama, los lloros de su hijo, el ahora príncipe heredero, alertaron a sus camareras. Cuando lo supo, Magnetita se quitó la vida. 

-Azabache nunca habla de ese matrimonio. Pero sé cuanto odio y resentimiento alberga contra ese tipo de personas.- Musitó Corindón.-  
-Fue muy triste, Majestad. No me sorprende que no lo haya mencionado nunca. - Afirmó ella, lamentándose al agregar.- Y lo de Ámbar fue terrible, era una buena chica. La depresión y que separasen a Magnetita de su lado de esa forma solamente agravaron su debilidad.  
-No fue eso lo que pasó.- Pudo objetar Corindón, sonriendo ahora casi con expresión de triunfo para sentenciar.- Fue esa individua quien provocó todo. Tengo pruebas ocultas a buen recaudo. No las hice públicas antes para evitar cosas peores a mi familia. Sé que tiene siervos que se ocultan a plena vista. Pero ya no podrán hacerme nada. Ni ella ni sus acólitos. Voy a morir igualmente. Escúchame. Tú debes saberlo para poder advertir un día a mi nieto. Hasta entonces guarda el secreto, porque, si ella llegase a averiguar que lo sabes…  
-¿Ella? ¿Quién es ella? -Quiso saber la desconcertada facultativa.-

Corindón le hizo una seña para que se aproximase más y le contó entre susurros una escalofriante e inverosímil historia. Cuando a duras penas concluyó, le ordenó a la perpleja Topacita.

-¡Júrame que guardarás este secreto hasta que llegue el momento!  
-Sí, Majestad, os lo juro.- Se apresuró a convenir la galena.- Podéis confiar en mí.

Desde luego que lo guardaría. Aquello era realmente disparatado. El pobre soberano había perdido del todo la razón. No obstante, pareció sentirse aliviado con la palabra de su doctora. Al poco entró Alabastro y después algún que otro miembro de la Corte. Topacita se despidió de Corindón. Fue la última vez que le vio con vida. Tras su fallecimiento, ella dio el pésame a todos sus allegados, comenzando por su nieto y heredero.

-Lo lamento mucho.- Pudo decir.-  
-Mi abuelo vivió una vida larga y provechosa. Fue quien nos guio incluso desde antes del Gran Sueño.- Declaró Coraíon ante la corte con tono lleno de reconocimiento.- Y fue también un padre para mí en lugar del que no pude conocer. Ahora él descansa ya y es nuestro turno para continuar su legado. Hemos abierto la puerta a la esperanza y la reconciliación con la Tierra y el resto del sistema solar.

Y así el nuevo monarca fue coronado. Su primera gran medida de gobierno fue el firmar un acuerdo de paz y cooperación con la Tierra y la Luna. Pero no fue esa la única alianza que se forjó. En el mismo planeta Némesis, una despechada Turquesa hizo lo posible por acercarse a alguien influyente. Deseaba tener un puesto importante en la Corte. 

-Lo difícil es encontrar a alguien con poder y terrenos que esté libre para desposarme.- Se decía con malestar.-

De hecho, era muy amargo para ella. Siempre puso sus esperanzas en casarse con el ahora soberano y convertirse en reina. Ahora debía renunciar a eso. Y por si fuera poco, sonreír y mostrarse amable y humilde ante esa advenediza de la Luna. Así lo pensaba un día, paseando a solas por uno de los jardines cercanos a palacio, cuando una mujer morena, algo más baja que ella, se le aproximó.

-Lamento mucho tu mala suerte.- Le susurró dejándola perpleja.-  
-¿Quién es usted?- Inquirió Turquesa.-  
-Alguien que te entiende muy bien, estás condenada a representar un papel que odias. Sumisión y sonrisas ante esa usurpadora.- Le replicó aquella extraña.-  
-No sabe de lo que habla, ¡déjeme en paz! - Le exigió con tono altivo y molesto la duquesa.-  
\- Estabais en lo cierto con Coraíon. Os ha engañado a todos, tenían este pacto de amistad con la Tierra y la Luna planeado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Por eso se ausentaba tanto.- Se sonrió ladinamente esa mujer, agregando.- Ahora ya es tarde para cambiar eso. Sin embargo, piensa en una cosa. En tu caso, ya que tienes que representar ese papel, hazlo bien. La nueva reina necesitará a alguien de, llamémosle confianza, cerca. El puesto aún no está ocupado. Pero si no tienes cuidado, esa Topacita se hará con él.  
-¿Topacita? Esa mujer es una vieja doctora. Nunca ha tenido interés en la Corte y está retirada. Fue camarera siendo muy joven y lo dejó. No iba a regresar ahora. - Opuso una incrédula Turquesa, alegando con indiferencia.- No tengo nada en su contra.  
-No me refiero directamente a ella, sino a su hija. Imagínate, Maray de Green-Emeraude, la heredera de su ducado, casada con ese Cuarzo. Todavía no tienen hijos pero, cuando eso ocurra…y pronto sucederá, imagina el poder que acumularán. Solamente faltaría que Maray se convirtiera en la primera dama de esa furcia extranjera.  
-¡Claro!- Exclamó la atónita Turquesa dándole vueltas a aquello.- Tiene mucho sentido. Esa jovencita ha frecuentado bastante la corte en estos últimos meses. Desde que el rey Corindón murió. Y la he visto tratarse con esa usurpadora. Aunque con su estado de salud, no creo que represente mucho problema.  
-Pero su madre es muy buena doctora, créeme, lo sé muy bien. Puede que Maray haya mejorado durante estos últimos años o incluso que esté curada. En cualquier caso deberías adelantarte.- Le aconsejó aquella morena individua, mirándola de arriba a abajo con sus profundos y azules ojos para afirmar. -Eres hermosa todavía. Podrías ganarte a algún influyente cortesano y establecerte cerca de la familia Real.

Su interlocutora asintió despacio, miró en derredor, observando las flores y escuchando el rumor de los arroyuelos que las regaban.

-Tiene toda la razón, gracias por…

Sin embargo, cuando quiso mirar hacia su contertulia no vio a nadie. Se encogió de hombros y prosiguió su paseo. Era muy extraño. Ahora le daba la impresión incluso de no haber charlado con ninguna persona. Ese jardín estaba desierto a esas horas. No obstante, esas ideas se asentaron en su mente como propias. Entre tanto, la aludida Maray estaba algo inquieta. Su matrimonio iba bien y hasta su salud parecía en efecto estar mejorando. En las tierras de su esposo las condiciones de vida eran mucho mejores y se notaba. Incluso había tenido una maravillosa noticia hacía apenas un mes. Cuando se lo dijo a Cuarzo, este saltó literalmente de alegría.

-¡Estás embarazada!- Exclamó él abrazándola, con cuidado eso sí.-  
-Mi propia madre me lo dijo cuando me reconoció la última vez.- Le contó la entusiasmada Maray.- 

Aunque hubo un detalle que no quiso revelarle a su esposo. Su madre no parecía haberse alegrado mucho de aquello. Le dijo que era maravilloso y le dio todos los parabienes habituales en esos casos, pero su mirada expresaba tristeza y su tono estaba exento de entusiasmo. Quizás fue lo que Maray se imaginó. Sea como fuere, los meses de embarazo fueron transcurriendo y la joven futura madre tuvo que quedarse en sus dominios para descansar y tener un parto lo más seguro y tranquilo posible. Eso le explicó su progenitora, quien asimismo estaba algo delicada de salud. 

-Lo mejor será hija que nos quedemos aquí, hasta que tengas al bebé.- Le aconsejó Topacita quien tampoco tenía ya demasiadas fuerzas como para viajar asiduamente a la Corte.- Tu padre vendrá también, todos estaremos en familia para recibir al nuevo miembro.

Aunque las circunstancias no permitirían que ese consejo se cumpliese. A su vez, Topacita estaba muy preocupada. Su hija tenía debilidad crónica y tal y como ella se había temido hacía años, un embarazo iba a poner a prueba su capacidad de aguante. Pero jamás tuvo el valor de decirle eso. Contaba eso sí, con que los años de felicidad transcurridos desde que se casó y el ambiente más propicio del ducado de Green la ayudasen. También se acordaba de sus últimas estancias en la Corte. Pese a estar oficialmente retirada había tenido la ocasión de ayudar a asistir a la soberana en su parto. La propia reina así lo quiso. Todo salió a la perfección y un robusto heredero varón vino al mundo. Amatista, agradecida, le deseó mucha suerte para Maray.

-Sé que vuestra hija está encinta. Os felicito doctora.- Sonrió acunando a su propio bebé en sus brazos.-  
-Gracias Majestad. Espero que todo vaya tan bien como en vuestro caso.-Suspiró la facultativa.-

La reina debió de percibir su expresión de temor, la interrogó con la mirada y Topacita le contó lo que sucedía.

-Si podemos hacer cualquier cosa por vuestra hija, no dudéis en solicitarla.- Afirmó de inmediato la soberana.-  
-Gracias Majestad.- Pudo sonreír ella con reconocimiento.-  
-¿Sabéis una cosa?- Le preguntó Amatista, quien sin esperar respuesta, le comentó.- Me estuve informando antes de venir a Némesis. Y he leído sobre algunas familias importantes de aquí, entre ellas, de la vuestra. Lo comentamos cuando llegué. Vuestra madre era la Condesa Brise, ¿No es así?  
-Sí Majestad.- Admitió su interlocutora con nostalgia.-  
-Mi abuela, la reina Alice, me contó algo cuando yo era muy pequeña. Me dijo que una muy querida amiga suya se llamaba así. Pero que se fue de la Luna y emigró a Némesis.  
-Sí, Señora. Esa era mi madre.- Sonrió Topacita afirmando con voz queda.- Y ella siempre recordó a vuestra abuela con mucho cariño. De veras la quería mucho. A pesar de todo lo que sucedió.  
-No estoy muy versada en lo que pasó entonces. Como os dije hace años, mi abuela dejó un diario escrito con algunas cosas. Pero no entraba en detalles.- Repuso su contertulia afirmando.- Pero fuera lo que fuese, siempre le dedicó bonitas palabras a vuestra madre. Le dio mucha pena no volver a saber de ella. ¿Quién le iba a decir que su nieta se reuniría con la hija de su amiga? ¿O que la nieta de la condesa Brise, iba a ser una de mis damas de confianza? Eso cuando vuestra hija esté totalmente recobrada de su alumbramiento, claro está.  
-Os lo agradezco mucho en su nombre, Majestad. Aunque no sé si la salud de mi hija le permitiría estar mucho tiempo en la Corte.  
-Por lo que sé, en esta parte del planeta, la energía oscura está más atenuada. Igual que en vuestros dominios. Fue por eso, entre otras cosas, que la capital se estableció aquí.- Comentó Amatista.-  
-Sí Majestad. Pero las dolencias de mi hija no se asocian directamente a eso.- Le contó Topacita con pesar.- Llevo tratándola prácticamente desde que nació. No sé, quizás sea una especie de alergia al entorno, o puede que una malformación.  
-Comprendo. Ojalá que encontréis la cura algún día.- La animó la soberana.- Y si Maray se repone, me encantaría tenerla aquí, y que su bebé al nacer se hiciera amigo de mi hijo. De ese modo mantendríamos esta hermosa y larga tradición.

Los lloros de su propio retoño la distrajeron y la reina fue a atenderle. Topacita aprovechó para despedirse y salir de sus estancias. Caminaba por uno de los corredores del palacio cuando la duquesa Turquesa se aproximó saludándola con afabilidad.

-Hola doctora. Me alegra veros. ¿Qué tal están su Majestad y el príncipe Diamante?  
-Muy bien, el niño ha nacido fuerte. Y la soberana está perfectamente. – Respondió Topacita.-  
-Celebro saberlo. Os doy mis saludos para vos y vuestra familia.  
-Sois muy amable, lo mismo os digo.- Sonrió la facultativa.-

Se despidieron así, Turquesa la observó alejarse borrando de inmediato esa falsa sonrisa.

-Creo que ha llegado la hora de que su Majestad frecuente otras compañías más acordes a su categoría.- Se dijo.-

Y no es que no respetase a Topacita por sus conocimientos, incluso por ser una igual, duquesa como ella. No obstante, la doctora siempre actuaba de un modo tan servicial e incluso tan llano, que daba la impresión de no ser de noble cuna. Y la sosa de su hija era mucho peor. Una mojigata debilucha que tendría que ser más cuidada que la propia reina. En fin, dejó aquello y se dirigió a hacer una visita de pleitesía a esa usurpadora y a su retoño.

-¡Qué remedio! Si quiero alcanzar la posición que merezco tendré que hacer algunos sacrificios.- Se dijo.-

Otro que seguía alentando su ambición era Lamproite. Con el próximo nacimiento de su hijo el noble estaba más dispuesto que nunca a afianzar su puesto en la Corte y el Consejo. Coraíon había estado aplazando algunos nombramientos claves tras la muerte de su abuelo. A eso se unía que muchos de los que sirvieron a Corindón o eran ya demasiado viejos o habían ido falleciendo. Era tiempo de que una nueva generación tomase el relevo. Y él estaba más que preparado. Así lo habló con su esposa Azurita quien no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Incluso si eso significaba que él se mantuviera alejado de su marquesado. Además, su madre y su esposa no terminaban de llevarse muy bien. Tradicionalmente había sido Cordierita, quien se ocupase de administrar el marquesado y sus terrenos, amén de organizar la política a seguir, desde que su esposo falleció. Ahora su nuera la había desplazado. Al menos estaban unidas por el interés de que su casa medrase.

-Bueno, a diferencia de mi hermano, yo me he casado, voy a asegurar la descendencia y tengo buenas conexiones en la capital. -Pensaba él no sin satisfacción. -

Y Berilo en efecto seguía soltero, decía no haber encontrado a la candidata ideal, sin embargo, lo cierto es que no le atraía mujer alguna, aunque si que había posado sus ojos en Talco desde hacía tiempo. Lo recordaba ahora, tumbado en su lecho junto a él. 

-Eso pensaba entonces, que mi familia no lo verían bien. Y no sabía si tú ibas a compartir mis sentimientos.- Suspiró.-  
-Pues ya ves como sí que lo he hecho.- Repuso su amante, acostado a su lado.- 

Y es que aquel apuesto individuo por su parte le sonreía a menudo cuando se veían por los salones de palacio. Hasta que cierto día, se aproximó con fingida indiferencia a Berilo y le susurró.

-Te veo muy sólo. ¿No te importará que te haga compañía, verdad?  
-En absoluto.- Repuso éste mirándole a los ojos con evidente deseo de que así fuera.- 

Talco miró en varias direcciones y cuando se aseguró de que no había nadie por los alrededores le agarró de una mano guiándole.

-Vamos a un lugar más privado.- Afirmó.-

Entraron en una sala apartada y cerraron la puerta, a los pocos instantes ya se estaban besando pasionalmente en la boca. Sus lenguas juguetearon por unos instantes y pasaron a desvestirse. Tras dar rienda suelta a sus deseos, Berilo le comentó todavía entre jadeos.

-Esto ha sido una liberación. Ya estaba harto de verte siempre y no poder ni hablarte.  
-Bueno, puedo decir lo mismo.- Contestó éste igualmente jadeante, para agregar.- En este planeta la presión por formar familias y tener descendencia es terrible. Aunque es comprensible. Sin embargo, eso deja a las gentes como nosotros muy poco margen.  
-Pues no me gustaría que nadie lo supiera, en especial mi hermano Lamproite. Él está casado con una homófoba redomada como Azurita. Sé que a ella no le caigo bien, y eso que desconoce cuáles son mis preferencias sexuales. Pese a que quizás las sospeche. Así que, llevo algún tiempo meditando si no sería conveniente fingir y casarme con alguna chica. Más que nada para crear una familia y tener algún descendiente.  
-Eso sería un martirio. Al menos para mí. – Suspiró su contertulio, añadiendo ahora también con preocupación.- Y por si fuera poco, tras su decepción con Coraíon, esa pesada de Turquesa se me está acercando cada vez más.  
-Sería un buen partido.- Argumentó su amante no sin sorna.-  
-No sé hasta que punto merece la pena sacrificarse tanto para obtener más poder. A fin de cuentas este está ya muy repartido entre tu hermano y los Green-Emeraude.- Contestó Talco suspirando resignado para sentenciar.- Y por si fuera poco, llega esa extranjera dispuesta a hacerse con el mando aquí.  
-Sí, en eso mi hermano tiene alguna reserva. Al principio no le preocupaba, pensaba sencillamente que era una tonta enamorada del príncipe Coraíon. Pero nuestra reina ha demostrado tener mucha iniciativa. Siempre que puede se dedica a viajar por los diferentes territorios y no hace más que inspeccionarlo todo. Y es el rey quien come de la palma de su mano, prestando oídos a cada palabra suya.- Admitió Berilo, suspirando.- Por fortuna, el nacimiento de su hijo la mantendrá más tiempo en palacio ahora.  
-Aunque por otro lado, viniendo de la Luna, ella sería más tolerante hacia las personas como nosotros.- Aseveró su contertulio confesándose desconcertado al sentenciar.- Lo cierto es que no sé qué carta jugar. Quizás pudiera ser una aliada para nosotros.  
-Podría ser. En cualquier caso, sea cual sea la carta que elijas, podríamos jugarla juntos.- Le propuso su amante.-

Talco estuvo conforme con eso. Ahora, tumbados en la cama tras otro apasionado encuentro, los dos trataban de decidir hacia que lado posicionarse. Por su parte Grafito, más ocupado de su casa y su familia que de las luchas por el poder, conoció a una joven de un clan menor, los Cinabrios, llamada Agatha. Sus padres estuvieron realmente contentos de que ese muchacho, descendiente de una de las familias más prestigiosas del planeta, se fijase en su hija. Era una chica de cabello azul claro y con ojos verdosos, realmente hermosa. Al principio ella parecía algo remisa. Comenzaron a verse de vez en cuando y él la presentó a la familia. Al parecer cayó bien y se hizo buena amiga de su hermana menor. Cuando el chico le propuso matrimonio le dio el sí. La boda se celebró muy pronto, con todos los amigos y allegados presentes. Idina felicitó efusivamente a su hermano.

-Me alegro mucho por ti. Ya iba siendo hora de que dejases aquello atrás.- Le sonrió tras abrazarle, haciendo referencia a su desengaño con Azurita.-  
-Gracias Idina.- Asintió él, dándole la razón.-

Luego tocó felicitar a la novia que estaba muy guapa con un traje blanco bastante solemne. La muchacha le dio un cariñoso abrazo que su ya cuñada correspondió, sonriendo ampliamente y mirándola a los ojos con bastante afecto.

-¡Bienvenida a la familia! - Sonrió la hermana del novio.-  
-Muchas gracias. Estoy muy contenta de poder llamarte hermana.- Asintió ésta quien enseguida recordó.- Y dentro de poco, serás tú la que se case.  
-Sí, estoy deseándolo.- Sonrió Idina.-  
-Será un momento muy especial, ya lo verás.- Le susurró al oído Agatha en tanto la tomaba de ambas manos.-

La joven se ruborizó, aquello le pareció algo raro, aunque esa impresión pasó pronto cuando la novia se separó alejándose para departir con otros invitados. 

-Me das mucha envidia, Agatha.- Se sonrió entonces Idina.- Tú ya te has casado con mi hermano. Y yo espero hacerlo muy pronto con Ópalo.

La verdad es que estimaba mucho a su ahora ya cuñada. Siempre que venía a verles se tomaba mucho tiempo para charlar con ella y ponerla al día de algún chisme. Luego se interesaba por ella y por su felicidad. Idina la veía como a una hermana mayor en todos los aspectos. Pensaba concretamente en una tarde en la que Grafito y ella vinieron a visitarles antes de su enlace. Tras conversar un rato en familia, Agatha, como casi siempre hacía, le pidió dar un paseo.

-Me encantan los jardines que tenéis aquí.- Le susurró proponiéndole.- ¿Me los enseñas?  
-Bueno, aunque ya te los debes saber de memoria.- Sonrió su interlocutora.-

Y ambas salieron de la casa dirigiéndose a una parte dedicada a plantaciones de flores y algunos arbustos. Agatha la tomaba de una mano como solía hacer en tanto le comentaba risueña.

-Esas flores han crecido.  
-¿De veras?- Se encogió de hombros Idina.-  
-Les sucede como a ti, cada día están más bellas.- Sonrió su contertulia, mirándola con afecto.-

La joven se sonrojó, le pareció que Agatha era muy amable desde luego. Continuaron su corto paseo y tras admirar la hermosura del jardín tomaron asiento en un banco cercano. Tras posar sus manos sobre las de Idina, su interlocutora le preguntó con tinte de complicidad.

-¿Qué tal todo con Ópalo?  
-Bien, aunque ya sabes, se pasa la vida viajando de un lugar a otro. – Suspiró resignadamente la interpelada.-  
-Tú le quieres mucho, ¿no es así?- Quiso saber Agatha con un tono extraño, casi como si se sintiera preocupada.-  
-Le amo más que a nada.- Confesó Idina.- Solamente desearía que pudiéramos pasar más tiempo juntos. Por eso, en cuanto nos casemos…  
-Debes tener cuidado.- La cortó entonces su contertulia declarando a modo de advertencia.- El matrimonio es cosa muy seria.  
-Claro que sí.- Convino la muchacha, comentando a su vez.- Mi hermano y tú pronto daréis ese paso. Y espero que seréis muy felices.  
-¡Ojalá sea así!- Musitó su interlocutora, afirmando con algo de inquietud en su tono.- Sé que Grafito estará siempre a mi lado. Que no le preocupa mucho el ir a la Corte. Pero, por eso mismo me preocupas tú.  
-¿Yo?- Se señaló Idina a sí misma, posando un dedo sobre su pecho.- ¿Por qué?  
-Ópalo es un hombre deseoso de hacer carrera. Sirve al príncipe Coraíon con mucha lealtad. Siempre dispuesto para ir con él a cualquier parte.  
-Es verdad. Pero me ha prometido que cuando nos casemos será diferente.- Afirmó Idina.-  
-Espero que sí. Tú te mereces a alguien que esté contigo y que te dedique por entero su vida. Que te ame y te considere su prioridad, por encima de cualquier cosa.- Aseveró Agatha con voz algo temblorosa.-

Idina le dedicó una mirada perpleja, aunque enseguida sonrió. Apenas pudo decir, llevada por la emoción.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, hace poco que nos conocemos pero te has convertido esa hermana mayor que siempre quise tener.  
-Sí, claro.- Sonrió débilmente Agatha que entonces se levantó suspirando para afirmar.- Tenemos que volver. Se estarán preguntando en dónde nos metemos.  
-Es cierto, y mi hermano estará deseando tenerte a su lado. ¡Debes de estar muy nerviosa e ilusionada! Pronto os casaréis y fundaréis vuestra propia familia. ¡Qué ganas tengo de hacerlo yo también!

Su interlocutora no respondió a eso. Las dos retornaron junto con los demás y a los pocos meses así fue. Siguiendo el ejemplo de Grafito y Agatha, Idina y su prometido se casaron al fin unas semanas después del nacimiento del príncipe heredero. La dama Kurozuki pudo acudir al enlace pese a su precaria salud. 

-Muchas felicidades, cariño.- Le dijo su abuela a la recién casada.-  
-Gracias.- Sonrió ella visiblemente emocionada.-  
-Te deseo que seas muy dichosa, y que tu marido te ame siempre. Como el mío lo hizo conmigo. Y como tu padre ha amado a tu madre. - Dijo la anciana.-

La muchacha asintió, realmente contenta, y entonces le dijo afectuosamente a su contertulia.

-Mi esposo te trajo un regalo de la Tierra. Quería dártelo en una ocasión especial.

Y Ópalo se aproximó mostrando un pequeño aparato. Era una especie de visor en tres dimensiones que proyectaba imágenes. El joven le explicó.

-Verá señora Kurozuki. Cuando el príncipe, bueno, su Majestad ahora, y yo fuimos recibidos en palacio, la reina Serenity y el rey Endimión fueron muy amables. Nos preguntaron por nuestro mundo y por los que aquí vivían. Su alteza charló con ellos y, entre tanto, una de las princesas y guardianas de sus Majestades se aproximó a mí…

Ópalo recordó en efecto como en tanto su príncipe entonces charlaba con la pareja real terrestre y la reina de la Luna Nueva…

-Celebramos vuestra llegada, Alteza. Y la de usted, conde.- Les saludó amablemente el rey Endimión, que lucía imponente con su traje de ceremonias entre blanco y violeta con su capa de los mismos colores.-  
-Os lo agradecemos profundamente, Majestades.- Repuso Coraíon haciendo una gentil inclinación.-  
-Sois la promesa del reencuentro de nuestros dos mundos.- Le sonrió Serenity, la hermosa y rubia soberana, ataviada con ese magnífico vestido inmaculado adornado con ribetes de oro.- Sería maravilloso que os unierais a nuestra confederación de reinos aliados de la Tierra y la Luna.  
-Nada me complacería más, mi Señora.- Convino el interpelado.-  
-Lo cierto es que la Tierra y la Luna somos unos reinos amigos y muy bien avenidos desde los tiempos de mi abuela la bella y gentil reina Neherenia.- Comentó la soberana Selene de la Luna Nueva, una mujer ya entrada en años, quizás en la cincuentena.-  
-¿Y qué fue de vuestros padres?- Quiso saber el príncipe de Némesis.-  
-Despertaron del gran sueño y vivieron una larga y feliz vida. Ellos no fueron tan afectados por el cristal de Plata como los reyes de la Tierra y la Luna Blanca, pero aun así reinaron largos años. Yo tuve que esperar bastante para ascender al trono y creedme, no lo deseaba.- Suspiró ahora con tristeza, para añadir.- Mi hijo Granate se casará algún día, espero que con una mujer buena y que le ame, como yo amo a mi esposo… y mi hija Amatista Nairía, pues bueno…Aquí está.- Sonrió mirando con orgullo a una joven alta y rubia, realmente hermosa, de ojos violetas profundos, que se acercó caminando con lentitud y gracia.

Ópalo la observó pasmado, admirando esa serena belleza, aunque todavía más que él, fue el príncipe Coraíon quién pareció quedarse prendado nada más verla. La besó en la mano con aire muy caballeresco. Pero tras recibir los parabienes de la recién llegada, y en tanto su príncipe y esa joven departían con los soberanos de la Tierra, el heredero del condado de Ayakashi fue a su vez saludado por alguien más. Una hermosa mujer de larga cabellera azabache se le aproximó, junto con otras compañeras igualmente atractivas.

-Señor.- Le dijo ella con tono amable.- Soy la guerrera guardiana de los soberanos de Cristal Tokio y princesa de Marte. ¿Acaso vos sois Ópalo Ayakashi?  
-Sí Alteza.- Repuso enseguida él, haciendo una marcada reverencia.- Para mí es un honor conocer a una de las legendarias princesas planetarias.

La mujer sonrió, entonces tomó una cajita que tenía sobre una cercana mesita de cristal y le dijo.

-Hace muchísimo tiempo, una gran amiga mía me dio esto. Apenas sí la recuerdo vagamente. Fue antes del gran sueño. Quisiera que, si no os es mucha molestia y sabéis de alguien de su familia que viva en vuestro mundo, hicierais lo posible por entregársela.  
-Por supuesto Alteza, y decidme si sois tan amable. Princesa guerrera guardiana de Marte. ¿A qué familia debo dirigirme?  
-Bueno, creo que cuando se marchó allí se hizo llamar Kurozuki…  
-¡Kurozuki! No puede ser.- Exclamó él con asombro.- ¡Qué casualidad!…Veréis, mi prometida es de esa familia.  
-Si os lo puedo preguntar. ¿Quién es vuestra prometida, señor?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Es Idina Kurozuki… Hija de Kimberly Kurozuki…  
-¿Idina habéis dicho?- Se sorprendió esa mujer.-  
-Así es Alteza. Su abuela fue una de las primeras habitantes de nuestro mundo. La fundadora del clan.  
-¡Loren!- Suspiró la princesa, añadiendo con voz queda y hasta emocionada.- Entonces ella y mi ahijado… ¡él era!…

Al parecer Marte trataba de recordar. No obstante algo en su memoria no iba del todo bien. Dijo no acordarse de muchas cosas. Quizás tras despertar de ese gran sueño hubiese olvidado gran parte de lo sucedido en el pasado. Sin embargo, tenía el recuerdo de aquellos nombres que le evocaban un gran cariño. Por su parte, Ópalo juraría que los ojos de esa mujer se empañaron y sus labios se contrajeron como si estuviera resistiendo a duras penas el deseo de romper a llorar. Preocupado le inquirió.

-¿Os sentís bien, Alteza?  
-Sí, muy bien.- Sonrió ella, sobreponiéndose a aquello.- No pasa nada. Solamente os pido que le digáis a esa dama Kurozuki que, por lo que puedo recordar, su familia jamás la olvidó. Que vivieron felices hasta que les llegó la hora. Que siempre la quisieron y que se fueron en paz. Sobre todo su madre, que mantuvo vivo su recuerdo en el corazón. Éste es el último testimonio que me queda de su memoria. Entregádselo con todo mi afecto. ¿Haréis eso por mí?  
-Por supuesto. – Asintió el joven.- Será para mí un placer y un inmenso honor.

La princesa le devolvió el gesto y se retiró, reuniéndose con sus compañeras quienes, al parecer, le preguntaron de inmediato por aquella conversación. Así se lo refirió el conde a la anciana que ahora lloraba sin poderlo evitar.

-¿Estás bien, abuela?- Se preocupó Idina.-  
-Hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba tan bien.- Sonrió la aludida qué con tono entre impaciente y suplicante le pidió a Ópalo.- Hijo, por favor. ¿Podrías hacer funcionar eso?

Y el joven así lo hizo. Para sorpresa de todos aparecieron unas imágenes de personas que guardaban mucho parecido a los miembros de la familia. Algunas eran antiguas imágenes congeladas en el tiempo, fotografías las llamaban. Otras eran vídeos donde se veía a una joven de largo pelo moreno. La emocionada anciana, apenas pudo musitar.

-¡Mi madre!…Cariño.- Le dijo a Idina tomando una de sus manos.- Se llamaba como tú…

La muchacha aferró la mano de su abuela con gran afecto. Le sonrió emocionada también. Más cuando la anciana pudo decir.

-Ya puedo morir en paz. Después de haber visto esto…después de volver a verles…Ya solamente me resta reunirme con ellos.  
-No digas eso, mamá. Tienes que vivir muchos años más.- La animó Kimberly, junto a su propia hija, vestida ésta última de radiante novia.-  
-Eso abuela, tendrás que acunar a tus bisnietos algún día.- Terció cariñosamente Idina.-  
-Anda mamá. No debes emocionarte tanto.- Le pidió su hija con una afectuosa prevención.-  
-Mira Kim - le susurró su interlocutora sin hacer caso de eso, en tanto le señalaba imágenes.- Ahí están tus abuelos…tu padre…y hasta tus bisabuelos…  
-Sí, siempre me hablaste de ellos pero no teníamos casi ninguna imagen tan buena como estas.- Afirmó su admirada hija.- Ahora puedo ver todo lo maravillosos que debieron ser…

La anciana asintió, estaba muy cansada pero inmensamente feliz. Tras ver aquello se despidió de todos y la llevaron a su casa. 

-La pobre abuela.- Suspiró Idina mirándola con una mezcla de afecto, tristeza y alegría en tanto le comentaba a su ahora esposo.- Se ha alegrado mucho con tu regalo.  
\- Es una gran mujer. La admiro mucho. Es para mí un gran placer haber sido el causante de que sea más feliz.- Afirmó Ópalo.-

Entonces Grafito y su esposa se acercaron para dar la enhorabuena a los recién casados. Los hermanos se abrazaron y después su nuevo cuñado pasó a charlar con Ópalo.

-Celebro tenerte en la familia.- Le comentó el hermano de la novia.-  
-Para mí es un honor.- Convino éste que, sin andarse con rodeos, le ofreció.- Cualquier cosa que pueda hacer por mi nuevo hermano, solamente tienes que pedírmela.  
-Eres muy amable.- Sonrió levemente su contertulio.- De momento disfruta de tu matrimonio y cuida mucho a mi hermana. Es una buena chica y está muy enamorada de ti  
-Lo sé y yo de ella.- Asintió Ópalo sentenciando.- Por eso deseo hacerla muy feliz.  
-Espero que puedas. A veces no es fácil la vida de casado.- Le comentó su interlocutor.-

La mirada inquisitiva de su cuñado le dio a entender a Grafito que quizás hubiese hablado más de la cuenta, por ello enseguida matizó.

-Hay momentos buenos y malos. Ya te puedes imaginar. Lo importante es llegar a conocerse bien.  
-Por supuesto.- Convino su interlocutor.- Y te puedo asegurar que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que Idina no lamente su decisión. Es evidente que los dos tendremos que amoldarnos el uno al otro y hacer algunos sacrificios.  
-Así es.- Afirmó Grafito con voz queda.- Muchas veces hay que hacer sacrificios por el bien de todos. Eso es lo que se debe comprender.  
-Bueno.- Comentó su interlocutor deseoso de zanjar esa cuestión.- Por el momento haremos un viaje de recién casados y después nos instalaremos en mi condado. Pienso hacer maravillas en él. Y claro está, en tanto nuestra nueva vida me lo permita seguiré en la Corte, cerca del rey. Coraíon tiene que ser bien aconsejado.  
-Sí claro.- Asintió su contertulio para afirmar.- De hecho mis primos están allí desde hace años y son de su confianza, lo mismo que tú.  
-Es cierto. Aunque hay muchos otros que se aproximan a él con intenciones menos desinteresadas, llamémoslas así.- Aseveró enigmáticamente Ópalo.- 

Y viendo la cara de curiosidad e interés de su cuñado, el Conde de Ayakashi enseguida añadió.

-Ya te contaré con más calma cuando Idina y yo hayamos vuelto de nuestro viaje…

Entre tanto, las dos mujeres conversaban a parte a su vez. Fue Agatha quien comentó con un tono de voz algo apagado.

-Ahora ha sido tu turno. Lo que tanto habías esperado al fin se ha cumplido. Te deseo que seas realmente muy feliz.  
-Sí, eso es lo que anhelo.- Afirmó Idina quien le preguntó a su vez.- ¿Qué tal con mi hermano?  
-Bueno, tenemos nuestros momentos.- Suspiró la joven.-  
-Él me ha dicho alguna vez que está deseando ampliar la familia.  
-Claro, yo también.- Se apresuró a responder Agatha quien cambió de tema señalando precisamente hacia su esposo y Ópalo.- Parece que ellos dos se llevan muy bien, eso es bueno entre cuñados.  
-Sí, Ópalo aprecia mucho a mi hermano, y es algo mutuo. Sé que Grafito no tiene demasiado interés en ampliar sus territorios, pero siendo el mayor heredará casi todo el patrimonio familiar. A mí eso me es indiferente. En mi caso, iré a vivir con mi marido a la región de Ayakashi. Crearemos nuestro propio hogar allí.  
-¿De veras?- Se sorprendió Agatha quien pareció sentirse decepcionada o incluso triste.- ¿Os iréis a ese lugar?  
-Es la heredad de mi marido. Y tiene grandes proyectos para embellecerla.- Contestó Idina.- Deseo hacer todo lo posible por ayudarle y un día, legarle algún lugar maravilloso a nuestros futuros hijos.  
-Ya.- Suspiró Agatha, añadiendo con pesar.- Es que… te echaría mucho de menos. Es un lugar muy alejado.

Realmente lo lamentaba, para ella Idina se había convertido en su principal apoyo. Hablaban mucho y compartían ilusiones. Pese a ello, Agatha jamás se había atrevido a confesarle lo que en verdad sentía. ¿Cómo decirle que era tan desgraciada casada con su hermano? ¿Cómo confesarle las terribles discusiones que tenían cuando él trataba de acostarse con ella para dejarla en estado? Lo cierto es que Grafito estaba harto de oír sus excusas y sus negativas. Únicamente el temor al escándalo o a lo que sus padres pudieran pensar, mantenía al hermano de Idina en silencio. 

-También te echaré de menos, pero puedes venir a vernos siempre que quieras.- La animó Idina evidentemente ajena a esos lúgubres pensamientos de su cuñada.-  
-Gracias, ten por seguro que lo haré.- Repuso su interlocutora dándole un cálido beso en una mejilla.- 

Justo entonces se acercó Kimberly acompañada de su esposo. Richard caminaba apoyándose mucho en su mujer. Estaba débil pero no quiso perderse esa ceremonia por nada. Así lo expresó al abrazar a su hija y darle un cariñoso beso en una mejilla.

-Felicidades, cariño.- Le dijo con evidente orgullo y afecto.-  
-Estamos muy contentos por ti.- Sonrió a su vez Kim, relevando a su marido en la tarea de abrazar a la chica.- ¿Qué tal estás, Agatha?- Quiso saber a su vez mirando a su nuera con una mezcla de afabilidad e interés casi escrutador.-  
-Bien, muy contenta por Idina.- Afirmó la joven forzando una sonrisa.-  
-Sois como hermanas, me alegra mucho ver lo bien que os lleváis.- Afirmó Richard, complacido sin lugar a dudas por ello.-  
-Le estaba contando a Agatha nuestros planes tras la Luna de Miel.- Les comentó entonces la recién casada.-  
-Es curiosa esa expresión.- Intervino entonces su cuñada que parecía no haberla escuchado antes.-  
-Sí, es típica de la Tierra, mi madre la empleaba porque se la oyó a nuestros abuelos y a los padres de estos.- Le aclaró Kim.-  
-Pensaba que sería una frase de la Luna.- Dijo una sorprendida Idina.-  
-No, pero es curioso hasta qué punto el reino de la Luna ha influido en la Tierra.- Sonrió Kimberly, alegando.- Mi madre siempre dijo que, su Luna de Miel la pasó aquí, cuando llegó a buscar a mi padre y se casaron.  
-La dama Kurozuki es una mujer admirable.- Afirmó Agatha quien pareció teñir su tono de cierta tristeza al musitar.- Persiguió su amor hasta este planeta. Nada la detuvo en su afán por ser feliz. Como hicieron tus madres contigo, Richard.  
-Sí, así es. Los pioneros fueron personas muy valerosas, que arriesgaron todo para venir aquí.- Convino su suegro, remachando.- Hicieron de este pedazo de roca un lugar donde vivir. Y fue a costa de muchos sacrificios.  
-Por eso todos debemos aceptar la cuota que nos corresponde, querida.- Comentó filosóficamente Kimberly, posando una mano en las de su nuera a la par que sentenciaba.- Vivir aquí siempre ha sido difícil. Solamente el esfuerzo y la renuncia a otras cosas que no fueran el trabajo por mejorar este lugar, y criar a nuestros hijos para que se conviertan en los futuros habitantes de Némesis, lo hacen posible.

 

Agatha no tuvo valor de sostener la mirada de su suegra, quizás esas palabras fueran únicamente una alusión a sus antepasados, o pudieran ser una velada advertencia. Estaba segura de que Idina ignoraba por completo el drama que ella vivía, aunque Kimberly tenía mucha más experiencia y le había dado alguna muestra de notar que algo entre Grafito y ella no iba bien. De todos modos y por mor de la ocasión se limitó a asentir musitando.

-Tienes razón.- A veces hay que actuar como tu madre hizo. Por cierto ¿dónde está? – Preguntó más que nada por reconducir el tema de esa conversación.-  
-La llevamos a casa.- Respondió Richard.- A su edad estos eventos la fatigan mucho. Incluso yo estoy cansado.  
-¿Te encuentras bien, papá?- Quiso saber de inmediato una preocupada Idina.-  
-Sí, cielo, perfectamente.- Afirmó él.-

Y tras intercambiar algunas palabras más se despidieron. Fue turno de Topacita para acercarse y saludar a la novia.

-Muchas felicidades, de parte también de Maray.  
-Siento que no pudiera venir.- Comentó Idina con tristeza, aunque enseguida añadió.- Pero comprendo que deba cuidarse y descansar. Sobre todo tras dar a luz de esa forma tan particular.  
-Mira que le insistimos en que no fuera. Pero no quiso faltar para dar su enhorabuena a los reyes por el nacimiento de su segundo hijo.- Suspiró Topacita moviendo la cabeza con resignación e inquietud en tanto contaba.- Y lo más irónico es que yo no estaba allí. Mi esposo y yo habíamos viajado a verla a su residencia en Green-Emeraude y me enteré al llegar que se había ido con Cuarzo a la Corte.  
-Debe cuidarse.- Convino solidariamente una concernida Idina, quien pese a todo alegró el gesto y comentó.- Aunque todo salió bien según creo. De todos modos, iré a verla cuando vayamos de viaje de novios mi marido y yo.  
-Sí, ya está de vuelta en su ducado y se pondrá muy contenta.- Sonrió la doctora quien además agregó con visible orgullo.- Así conocerás a mi nieta. Es una auténtica preciosidad.

La muchacha asintió. Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Topacita se despidió dejando que atendiese a más invitados. Entre tanto la Dama Kurozuki descansaba en casa. Recordaba como la llevaron de vuelta tras la ceremonia.

-Bueno mamá.- Debes irte a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día lleno de emociones.- Le sonrió Kimberly.-  
-Sí cariño. Ha sido un día muy feliz.- Convino la anciana.- Casi no puedo creer que la pequeña Idina se haya desposado.  
-Pues así ha sido. Ahora mi hija, tu nieta, va a formar su propia familia.- Afirmó una orgullosa Kim.-  
-Nosotros tenemos que regresar a la fiesta. Hay muchas personas a las que debemos saludar, ya sabes.- Suspiró un resignado Richard.-  
-Lo sé, no os preocupéis por mí. Voy a acostarme enseguida.- Repuso Kurozuki.-

Y en efecto, su hija y su yerno le dieron sendos besos despidiéndose de ella. La anciana cumplió su palabra y al poco se acostó, pensando en ese día y sonriendo al acordarse del rostro radiante de felicidad de su nieta.

-Cariño, yo estaba igual de dichosa cuando me casé con tu abuelo.- Murmuró en tanto el sueño la vencía. - ¡Ojalá tú seas igual de feliz! Te echo tanto de menos, mi amor…

Y se durmió suspirando y recordando en sus sueños. Era joven otra vez. Volvía a ser aquella chiquilla de largos cabellos morenos, en vez de los blancos que lucía. Y no estaba sola. Su amado esposo se aproximaba hacia ella, y venía con compañía.

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasado mi amor. Ahora venimos a buscarte.

Y la ahora nuevamente jovencita Loren miró con expresión de asombro. Además de su marido vio a su otro tío, a su hermano, y a sus padres. También sus abuelos estaban allí. Y eran jóvenes como en aquellas imágenes que Ópalo le mostró, estando tan maravillosos como les recordaba.

-Te he echado mucho de menos, hermanita.- Comentó su hermano mayor, que quedase viviendo en otro mundo asimismo lejano de la Tierra, también perdido en el espacio y olvidado hacía ya muchísimos años.-  
-Sí cariño.- Añadió su padre.- Ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero estamos juntos de nuevo.  
-Y esta vez sin volver a separarnos.- Le sonrió su madre abrazándose a ella para añadir.- Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Ahora todo está perdonado, siempre lo estuvo porque siempre te amamos. Ven con nosotros en paz. Has sido la madre de una gran estirpe…y la hija de tu hija lo será también.  
-Así es.- Convino su abuela.- Y todo volverá a su principio…  
-Ahora ven con nosotros, mi querida nieta. - La invitó su abuelo.- Ha llegado el momento para ti de ser por siempre feliz, Loren…

Sonó entonces una canción. La muchacha la recordaba, siendo niña, su abuelo la había cantado a veces. Su esposo lo hizo a su vez, antes de casarse, cuando aún vivían en ese otro mundo cuyo nombre había olvidado. Ahora eran ambos quienes lo hacían. Con los coros de su otro tío y de sus padres y su hermano, que se unieron a ellos. Y la chica sonrió entre lágrimas. En tanto su marido alargaba su mano para tomar la de ella…

-Vamos, mi amor…es la hora…

“Nos vemos en la esquina del centro  
Te estaré esperando en un viejo taxi amarillo  
No lleves una maleta  
No necesitarás nada  
No habrá preocupaciones  
Donde los ángeles cantan 

Tengo mi boleto en la mano  
Oh, el precio pagado en su totalidad  
Nadie me puede detener  
Sus palabras no me herirán  
No hay sueños que me obsesionen  
Donde los ángeles cantan 

Me siento tan cansado en este problemático camino  
Desbloquear estas cadenas y gentilmente anclarme a casa  
Más allá de las nubes y la lluvia 

Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde las mentiras no pueden hacerme daño  
La carne deserta de mí  
No hay dentro o fuera  
No hay pérdida o duda  
No vida con o sin hacer  
Donde el dinero no es el rey del poder  
Y la bondad es una cosa más preciosa 

Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde el tiempo no significa nada  
No hay prisa  
Nadie corriendo  
No hay oscuridad de la noche  
No odio o rencor  
No hay bien o mal  
No hay día o noche  
No hay pueblos y ciudades no  
No hay dolor y la pena no  
Donde el hambre ya no existe  
Y un buen hombre sólo se hace más fuerte 

Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan  
Donde los ángeles cantan ...

(Meat loaf “Where angels sing” crédito al autor)

 

Y Kurozuki lo hizo, dando la mano a su esposo y sonriendo dichosa, siguió a sus familiares hacia el interior de una gran luz inmaculada para estar junto a ellos por siempre.


	5. Posicionamientos y  sospechas.

A la mañana siguiente Kimberly fue la primera en encontrar a su madre sin vida. Desesperada llamó a los servicios médicos pero éstos nada pudieron hacer.

-Murió mientras dormía. Si le sirve de algo le aseguro que no sufrió.- Le comentó el facultativo.-

Es más, el semblante de la difunta anciana aparecía relajado con una amplia sonrisa. Pero su hija lloraba con desconsuelo, abrazada a su marido que lo hacía de igual modo. Él también quiso mucho a esa buena mujer. Fue otra madre más para él. Tras un buen rato así, Kimberlita finalmente pudo reunir la suficiente entereza y llamar a su hija. La muchacha no tardó en venir, acompañada de su esposo, pese a haber comenzado el viaje de novios. Visitó el cuerpo de su abuela, congelado hasta su llegada.

-No sufrió, ¿verdad?- Preguntaba entre lágrimas.-  
-No hija.- La consoló Kim abrazándola con cariño.- Y sus últimos recuerdos que sepamos, fueron para ti.

La muchacha lloró, aunque por una parte pensaba en que su querida abuela se habría reunido con su familia. Tras unos momentos para calmarse, su madre le susurró.

-Dejó algunas cosas. Muchas son antiguos recuerdos de su juventud. Incluso imágenes de su planeta natal. Ella hubiera querido que tú las guardases.  
-Gracias mamá.- Suspiró la muchacha.- Lo haré con mucho cariño.

Idina se acordaba de todas esas historias que su abuela le contaba, y del poso de nostalgia y esperanza que había en su voz, cuando lo hacía. Daba la impresión de que, al hablarle de sus recuerdos la hiciera viajar allí. La joven casi podía ver esos lugares. 

-¿Y todo estaba lleno de árboles, abuela?- Evocó ahora una de las preguntas que, siendo apenas una cría de nueve o diez años, le formulase con admiración.-  
-Así es.- Sonreía Kurozuki, añadiendo.- Hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. En mi mundo se plantaron cientos de miles de árboles, y siendo un hermoso espectáculo, quedaba en nada cuando visité la Tierra. ¡Cariño, eso era un auténtico paraíso! Me acuerdo de cuando me llevaron a visitar a mis abuelos Connie y Tom por vez primera. Los árboles se extendían sin fin hasta unas altísimas montañas, coronadas de nieve en sus cimas. El cielo era de un color azul maravilloso, y enormes nubes que parecían hechas de algodón lo cruzaban sin cesar…  
-¡Qué maravilla! Yo quiero ir a la Tierra.- Exclamaba la pequeña Idina entonces, dominada por el entusiasmo.- Deseo verlo de verdad, no únicamente en las holo fotos ni en las películas.  
-Un día irás, seguro que sí.- Afirmaba animosamente su abuela, acariciándole afectuosamente el pelo.-

Ahora, la ya adulta muchacha solamente podía sollozar esbozando una fugaz sonrisa. ¡Ojalá que en su viaje de novios hubiera podido llegar tan lejos! Dejó al margen esas reflexiones dado que al poco tiempo su hermano Grafito y Agatha hicieron acto de presencia. Tras abrazarse a su vez con los restantes miembros de su familia, el joven nieto de la fallecida declaró con sentimiento.

-Fue una gran mujer. De las primeras que contribuyó a crear las condiciones para vivir en este mundo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ello. El grupo se disgregó en corrillos para conversar y Agatha aprovechó para aproximarse a su cuñada, esbozando una tenue sonrisa pese a ese triste momento, le preguntó.

-¿Qué tal tu “ Luna de Miel”?  
-Bueno, ahora no tengo muchas ganas de hablar de eso.- Suspiró la joven mirando de reojo al cuerpo de su abuela.-

Agatha le tomó de una mano y tras sonreír nuevamente, agregó.

-En eso debo darle la razón a mi marido. Tu abuela fue una gran mujer. Luchó durante toda su vida para que los que viniesen tras de ella tuvieran un futuro mejor. No le gustaría que empañases este momento ni tan siquiera por ella. Es más, eso sería lo que menos podría haberle gustado.

Aquellas palabras hicieron reflexionar a Idina quien finalmente asintió concediendo a su interlocutora.

-Sí, tienes razón. Ella hubiera querido verme feliz con mi esposo…gracias…

Y sonrió entonces asintiendo. Agatha no pudo refrenarse y se aproximó para besarla, desviándose a una mejilla en el último instante. Idina no percibió nada raro en eso, tomándolo por un gesto más de consuelo y apoyo. Aunque su cuñada se disculpó entonces con unas palabras balbuceantes.

-Yo…tengo que salir un momento…

El resto debió pensar que era debido a la emoción por la pérdida de Kurozuki, no obstante Agatha tenía otra causa todavía más triste y dramática para romper a llorar. Pasó unos instantes desahogándose a solas en un corredor hasta que su propio esposo salió fuera. Grafito, lejos de estar preocupado por ella, le dedicó una mirada llena de desaprobación y espetó.

-¡Espero que, por lo menos, seas capaz de controlarte y no dar un espectáculo en el funeral de mi abuela!

La mujer no quiso ni dirigirle la mirada. Su marido movió la cabeza y se dio media vuelta, entrando de nuevo. Grafito estaba realmente indignado y rabioso, al tiempo que consternado. Él debía cargar con ese tipo de mujer y entre tanto, el amor de su juventud, Azurita, le acababa de dar un hijo a su primo Lamproite.

-Le han llamado Rubeus.- Pensaba con amargura.- Podría haber sido mi hijo, si Azurita se hubiera fijado en mí. Pero tuve que casarme con esta otra…

Fue duro para él llevarse ese desengaño amoroso. Al fin, presionado por las habladurías y el deseo de fundar su propia familia para olvidar, se lo propuso a Agatha. Era una mujer atractiva y parecía agradable. Al menos eso pensó. No es que la amase como a Azurita pero pensó que sería capaz de hacerlo con el tiempo. Comenzaron un corto noviazgo, la llevó a su casa para que conociera a la familia. Al principio no notó nada extraño. No obstante, al poco tiempo pudo darse cuenta. Agatha se convirtió en amiga inseparable de Idina. Grafito desde luego no pensó nunca nada raro acerca de su hermana pequeña. Le bastaba ver como miraba y como hablaba de Ópalo. Estaba muy enamorada de él. El problema era su propia novia. A veces prefería quedarse hablando con Idina que estar con él. Tomándolo por algo natural al principio, como que eran casi de la misma edad y que Agatha había tenido pocas amigas, lo dejó pasar. Al fin llegó la boda. Sin embargo, nada más casarse, su esposa se negó a mantener relaciones. Su pretexto era sentirse nerviosa e insegura. Por supuesto él tuvo la delicadeza de darle tiempo. Empero, los días e incluso las semanas pasaban y ella seguía sin estar dispuesta. Al fin, su paciencia llegó al límite. Una noche como otra cualquiera, se aproximó a su mujer y quiso besarla. Primero en la mejilla, cosa que Agatha encajó con estoicismo, más tarde en los labios. Pudo hacerlo también aunque cuando trató de acariciarla en el cuello y bajar hasta sus senos, ella se apartó como si el mero contacto con su esposo la quemase.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Inquirió él.-  
-Nada, es que no…, no tengo ganas…- Pudo replicar ella, respirando algo agitadamente.-  
-¿Algún día las tendrás?- Inquirió él, con tono cortante y molesto, agregando.- ¿Te das cuenta que eres mi esposa, que llevamos dos meses casados y que aún no he podido ni tocarte?  
-Lo siento, no es fácil para mí.- Se defendió la joven mirándole con una mezcla de envaramiento y malestar.-  
-Es muy fácil, sólo tienes que desnudarte y tumbarte en la cama.- Contestó sarcásticamente él, agregando con ácida condescendencia. - Te ayudaré si te resulta complicado.

Intentó agarrarla de un brazo y tirar de ella hasta el dormitorio, pero Agatha se resistió. Harto de aquello, Grafito la sujetó a la fuerza levantándola en brazos.

-¡Suéltame!- Chilló ella.-  
-Ahora mismo.- Convino irónicamente él llegándose hasta la cama.-

Allí la dejó caer, Grafito comenzó a quitarse la ropa, aunque su mujer trató de levantarse y escapar. Enfurecido como estaba por aquello no se lo permitió, empujándola de nuevo. Se puso sobre ella y la sujetó de ambas manos.

-¡No, por favor!- Gritaba la joven, con visible miedo.-  
-¡Ya basta de tonterías! ¡Eres mi mujer y vas a comportarte como tal ahora mismo! - Le exigió él.-

Agatha braceaba presa de la angustia y aprovechando que su marido liberó una de sus manos para intentar desvestirla ella le abofeteó. Eso enrabietó todavía más a Grafito quien le devolvió otra bofetada. La aterrada mujer rompió a llorar retorciéndose en un desesperado intento por escapar. Al fin el chico se rindió levantándose. Tras unos instantes en los que ninguno pronunció palabra, oyéndose únicamente los sollozos de la joven, fue él quien, con tono de amargo reproche, le preguntó.

-¿Puede saberse para que demonios te has casado conmigo?

Como la interpelada no respondió, él insistió, sacando sus sospechas de dentro, y sentenciando con sarcástico resentimiento.

-Tengo una idea. ¿Y si invito a mi hermana? Apuesto cualquier cosa a que con ella no pondrías tantas objeciones. ¿A qué no? ¿Es que te gustaría ser como la princesa Ámbar? Cuentan muchas cosas de ella y de su “ amiguita” Magnetita.   
-¿Qué?- Pudo exclamar la impactada y sollozante Agatha mirándole con estupor.-  
-¡No me tomes por un estúpido! Desde que te presenté a Idina he visto como la mirabas. Siempre deseando estar junto a ella. ¡Vamos! Puedo proponerle un trio.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso ni en broma? ¡Eres un asqueroso!- Le insultó ella señalando indignada.-¡ Es tu hermana!  
-Y tú una invertida, ¡maldita zorra!- Espetó él, añadiendo incluso con crueldad.- Pero tengo malas noticias para ti, mi hermana no lo es. Haz el favor de sacarte de la cabeza que Idina vaya a mirarte nunca de ese manera.

Su esposa rompió a llorar una vez más. Él, sin saber qué más decir o hacer, se paseó por la estancia hasta que, lleno de rabia, salió cerrando de un estruendoso portazo. Tras eso estuvieron dos días enteros sin hablarse. Finalmente fue ella, quien, compungida, le pidió.

-Por favor, ten paciencia, yo…solamente necesito algo más de tiempo.  
-¿Cuánto tiempo más, eh?- Replicó él de modo desabrido.-   
-No lo sé.- Suspiró la atormentada joven.-   
-¿Es que no ves que ya no soporto esto?- Replicó el indignado Grafito.- Ya ni podemos ir a ver a mis padres. No dejas de mirar a mi hermana. Un día de estos vas a intentar algo con ella, ¡lo sé!- Exclamó alarmado y furioso.- Y no lo permitiré. Tendré que contarle que tú…  
-¡No, por favor!- Gimió la mujer arrodillándose ante su esposo, quien ahora la observó impactado, cuando Agatha se aferró a su cintura, suplicándole.- ¡A ella no!, no le digas nada a Idina…  
-Entonces ¿es cierto?- Inquirió él entre perplejo y consternado.-

Pasaron unos instantes hasta que Agatha, reuniendo toda su dignidad, tuvo el coraje de mirarle a la cara y asentir despacio.

-Si tengo paciencia y no te presiono más, te dominarás y actuarás como una verdadera esposa. ¿Lo harás? - Le propuso más calmadamente él. – Al menos para evitar el escándalo.

La vencida Agatha asintió. Ahora, su esposo le dedicó una última mirada de desaprobación antes de retornar con su familia. Ella suspiró enjugándose sus lágrimas, sabía que Grafito estaba muy enfadado y dolido. Temía que llegara a cumplir su amenaza. A esas alturas los dos se conocían bien y le creyó capaz. Y eso no podría soportarlo. Sabía que Idina jamás iba a sentir del mismo modo, y menos aún, si eso suponía hacerle daño a su querido hermano. De modo que, tras dominarse, volvió dentro. No quería humillarse ni hacerle daño al resto de la familia.

-Especialmente ella no...no debe saberlo jamás.- Se dijo intentando reunir toda su dignidad.-

Al menos obtuvo ese compromiso de su esposo. Compartían la casa pero realmente vivían como si de dos extraños se tratase. Ella le había prometido a su vez que haría un esfuerzo para darle hijos. Y eso le bastó a Grafito. Así tras el pesar y las lágrimas los familiares se despidieron, la vida debía continuar. La pareja de recién casados retomó su Luna de Miel y viajó por Némesis. Visitaron entre otros a Maray, la amiga cercana de Idina. Ella también se había casado hacía poco tiempo con el duque Cuarzo de Émeraude. Tal y como Topacita le contó a Idina, tuvieron una hija, la pequeña estaba en su cuna.

-¡Qué niña tan preciosa!- Sonreía la recién llegada en tanto observaba al bebé.-  
-Es mi hijita Esmeralda.- Pudo decir su amiga, que permanecía acostada en la cama, aquejada todavía del esfuerzo del parto.- Mi bebé nació en el mismo salón esmeralda. Durante una recepción de sus majestades. Por eso la he llamado así. ¿Y sabes una cosa? La propia reina Amatista me ayudó en el parto.

Desde luego aquello fue muy nombrado en la Corte. Aunque eso a Idina no le interesaba en absoluto, sólo se preocupaba por el bienestar de su amiga, a la que no veía demasiado saludable.

-¿Y tú cómo estás?- Quiso saber su concernida interlocutora.-  
-Mejor.- Replicó débilmente la muchacha.- Creo que las condiciones de esta región de Némesis no eran las más idóneas. Pero afortunadamente los expertos han podido contener la energía oscura y reconducirla.  
-Sí. Eso ya se ha conseguido hace años en muchas partes del planeta. Incluida ésta. Por eso no creo que tenga nada que ver con tu estado.- Comentó Idina.-  
-Mi esposa tiene razón. Es algo distinto.- Convino Ópalo preguntando con visible interés.- ¿Dónde está tu marido?  
-Tuvo que ir a la corte. El rey Coraíon iba a tratar algunos asuntos con él. No sé mucho más.  
-Cuarzo debería estar contigo, aquí.- Se molestó su amiga moviendo la cabeza.-  
-Tienes muchas ocupaciones, ser el Señor de la región de Émeraude, duque consorte de Green y principal consejero del monarca, junto al marqués de Crimson, es un gran honor.- Pudo contestar su débil interlocutora.-  
-Mi primo Lamproite debería decirle a tu esposo que volviese contigo.- Comentó Idina.- Ya hablaré con él en cuanto pasemos a presentar nuestros respetos a los soberanos. La reina Amatista Nairía es una mujer muy bondadosa e inteligente. Seguro que convencerá a su Majestad para que dispense a tu marido.  
-Cuarzo tendrá sus razones, no creo que debamos interferir.- Intervino Ópalo quien había llegado a su vez para saludar a la convaleciente.-  
-Pero no puede dejar a Maray sola, y mucho menos ahora. ¡Acaban de ser padres!- Exclamó Idina con manifiesta contrariedad.-  
-No te preocupes por mí. -Sonrió débilmente su amiga, añadiendo incluso con tono de orgullo y satisfacción por ello.- La reina en persona asistió a mi alumbramiento. ¿No te lo conté?

Y ante la negativa de su invitada, Maray le refirió en persona lo que Idina ya había oído por mor de los chismes…

-Mi esposo y yo habíamos ido a felicitar a los monarcas por el nacimiento de su segundo hijo. Se celebraba una fiesta de gala…

Maray recordaba haber ido ya cuando estaba fuera de cuentas. Pese a que su esposo quiso disuadirla, la joven insistió. 

-Cariño.- Suspiraba un preocupado Cuarzo.- De verdad, los soberanos no se tomarán a mal que no vayas.  
-No es solamente eso, quiero ver a la reina. Y darle mi enhorabuena. Es una buena mujer.- Insistió, añadiendo también con tono algo entristecido.- Y quiero salir un poco de aquí. Lo siento pero, aunque este lugar es muy hermoso tengo ganas de ver a otras personas…

Cuarzo abrazó a su mujer cuidadosamente y le susurró al oído con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

-Mi amor, sé que debes de estar muy aburrida. Pero es por tu salud. A nuestro bebé le queda poco para nacer.  
-Lo sé, y no haré nada que lo ponga en riesgo. Te lo aseguro.- Afirmó ella.- 

Al final y aunque su salud no era todo lo buena que hubiese sido deseable, pudo disfrutar de esa recepción. Tras conversar con otros asistentes bailaba con su marido. De pronto comenzó a sentirse mal. Se detuvo respirando con dificultad. Su pareja entonces la sostuvo entre sus brazos preguntándole con temor.

-¡Maray! ¿Estás bien?…  
-Sí. Bueno, verás…- Pudo apenas jadear ésta tratando de reunir fuerzas para añadir.- Creo que el bebé ya está aquí…  
-¿Ya? ¿Ahora?- Exclamó su acompañante agregando alarmado.- Te dije que era más prudente no haber venido.

Entre el dolor que estaba soportando esa joven replicó a duras penas mientras otros asistentes al baile se acercaban atónitos.

-Quería felicitar a los soberanos por su segundo hijo. No podíamos faltar…

Estuvo a punto de caerse, el asustado Cuarzo la sostuvo, apresurándose a responder de un modo conciliador.

-.No te preocupes por nada, mi amor. Aguanta un poco…¡Por favor!- Pidió elevando el tono. ¡Ayuda!

Los demás asistentes detuvieron el baile mirándoles entre perplejos y alarmados. Atraída por el revuelo otra mujer de largo pelo rubio rizado se acercó. Al instante el resto de los presentes se apartaron haciendo una reverencia a su paso. Se trataba de la propia reina Amatista en persona.

-¿Qué sucede, te encuentras bien?- Quiso saber la soberana con gesto demudado mirando a Maray.-  
-Majestad.- Dijo Cuarzo con preocupación.- Mi esposa se ha puesto de parto.  
-¡Rápido!, llevadla a mis estancias privadas. Llamad al médico de palacio.- Ordenó con rapidez.-

Varios individuos obedecieron al instante y llevaron a la parturienta a las habitaciones privadas de la reina. Allí, el doctor Alabastro llegó enseguida junto al rey que llevaba en sus brazos a un pequeño de unos dos años, de corto pelo entre platino y albino, con unos curiosos ojos grandes y violetas.

-¿Qué sucede?...-Quiso saber Coraíon.-  
-Majestad. Esta mujer va a dar a luz.- Le informó uno de sus cortesanos.-

El médico pidió un poco de espacio. Allí, tendida en un sofá, esa pobre chica jadeaba y gritaba. La mancha de humedad en la verde tapicería indicaba que ya había roto aguas.

-Traigan agua caliente y sábanas limpias.- Pidió el doctor.-  
-Yo lo haré.- Declaró la soberana dejando a todos atónitos.- Hace poco que he tenido otro hijo.   
-Te ayudaré.- Sonrió su esposo.-

Entre tanto aquel tipo de pelo castaño sujetaba la mano de la parturienta.

-Todo va a salir bien, cariño…-Animaba a la apurada joven.- ¡Vamos Maray!…

La chica estaba lívida. Sin embargo sintió como si una presencia llena de afecto hacia ella la animase. Por unos instantes experimentó un extraño sentimiento de emoción y alegría. No supo el tiempo que transcurrió. Al fin gritó de modo agónico cuando comenzó a empujar.

-Le veo la cabeza.- Anunció el doctor.-   
-Todo va bien, mi amor… empuja solo un poco más.- Le pedía entre afectuosa y concernidamente ese joven.-  
-Vas muy bien.- La animó la soberana sonriéndole alentadoramente a la par que proponiendo a la agradecida chica.- Cuando nazca tu bebé le pondremos una cuna al lado de la de mi Zafiro. Si es que su hermano mayor Diamante no se enfada…

Entre tanto, casi inadvertidamente, ese crio se aproximó hasta la cabecera del sofá. Miraba a aquella mujer que gritaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Y aquello pareció obrar un pequeño milagro. Esa chica dejó de chillar y sonrió mirando al niño, él le devolvió la sonrisa y entonces el médico exclamó.

-¡Ya está!

Y levantando una pequeña forma la mostró en alto. Sujetándola de un pequeño tobillo y con la cabeza abajo pudo verse un bebé. El doctor enseguida le palmeó en el trasero haciendo que llorase.

-¡Es una niña!- Declaró.-  
-Una niña nacida en el salón esmeralda.- Sonrió la reina puesto que así se llamaba esa habitación de sus estancias privadas.-  
-Esmeralda.- Susurró la flamante madre con una sonrisa.- Me gusta mucho ese nombre…Esmeralda de Green Émeraude…¡Es perfecto!

La aludida seguía llorando a pleno pulmón, entre tanto el doctor Alabastro cortaba el cordón umbilical y la envolvía en una sabanita tras limpiar restos de sangre y de placenta.

\- Así sucedió. Y creo que fue cosa del destino. Mi hija debía nacer allí. - Pudo decir Maray esbozando una débil sonrisa tras rememorar aquello.- Ahora tengo a mi niña a mi lado y con eso me basta.

Su amiga y el esposo de ésta asintieron, sin embargo estaban muy inquietos. Esa joven nunca tuvo una salud demasiado buena. Esa era una consecuencia de aquellas alteraciones genéticas para poder cruzarse con miembros de sus propias familias. Era eficaz en prevenir otras complicaciones pero, pese a los avances en la ciencia, todavía debían pagar un alto precio. Maray siempre fue una muchacha animosa pero frágil y desde su embarazo y el parto se había debilitado aún más si cabía. 

-Ahora te toca a ti, mi querida amiga.- Sonrió la convaleciente, remachando.- Ya verás lo bonito que es ser madre.  
-Sí, supongo que no tardaré mucho en averiguarlo.- Sonrió Idina con el cómplice asentimiento de su esposo.-

Y la pareja de recién casados estuvo con su anfitriona durante unas horas más. Los dos alegres al menos de ver que, la pequeña de pelo verde y ojos castaños, disfrutaba del bienestar y la lozanía que a su madre parecían faltarle. Al poco alguien entró en la habitación, era la anciana Topacita, quien estaba encantada con su nieta.

-Me alegra mucho veros. ¿Qué tal todo por casa, querida?- Saludó afablemente la doctora a Idina.-  
-Bueno, algo tristes tras el fallecimiento de mi abuela, pero por lo demás bien. Gracias.- Afirmó la muchacha.-  
-Celebro que tu familia prospere. – Repuso Topacita quien, debilitada y mayor como estaba tomó asiento cerca de la cama de su hija.-  
-Mi madre le envía recuerdos. – Comentó Idina.-  
-Mi amiga Kimberlita.- Sonrió la jubilada doctora, añadiendo con voz queda.- ¡Qué rápido nos ha pasado la juventud!  
\- Mamá, tú estás estupenda.- La animó Maray.-   
-Es cierto.- Convino la visitante.-   
-A veces me da pesar que, por mi causa, no puedas seguir en la corte.- Comentó la convaleciente.-  
-No hija. No debes pensar eso.- Repuso su madre, añadiendo además, ahora con un tono algo más inquieto.- Además, la Corte no es buen lugar.  
-¿La Corte de los reyes Coraíon y Amatista?- Inquirió Idina con evidente perplejidad para sentenciar.- Pero si son unos estupendos soberanos…  
-Ellos son buenas personas sí, pero hay otras muchas que solamente desean medrar. – Suspiró Topacita, agregando ahora con prevención e incluso tono de temor.- Y otras cosas aún peores y más difíciles de ver.   
-Bueno, siempre hay de todo, pero papá me cuenta cómo van las cosas por allí y no es para tanto.- Sonrió Maray, afirmando con algo de pesar.- ¡Ojalá pudiera recuperarme pronto para ir de visita!.   
-Hazme caso hija. Hacedlo las dos.- Les dijo Topacita, ahora con un tinte de voz algo más nervioso.- Es mejor que no os mezcléis en asuntos cortesanos. Y que no vayáis demasiado por allí.

Las dos jóvenes se miraron sorprendidas. Quizás a estas alturas la salud de la veterana médico estuviera ya bastante minada. Incluso en sus facultades mentales. Podría estar aquejada del mismo mal que su propia madre, la dama Zirconita, quien en los últimos años de su vida ya no conocía a nadie y se pasaba el tiempo recordando momentos de su niñez. Así, ambas amigas vieron levantarse trabajosamente a Topacita y salir un momento de la habitación. Maray aprovechó entonces para exponerle en voz baja a su amiga esos temores.

-Me preocupa mucho mi madre. A mi abuela Zirconita le pasó lo mismo. Empezó a recordar sus días de juventud en el reino de la Luna, y luego a advertirnos de que había conspiraciones en todas partes. A mí, cuando iba a visitarla, me enseñaba sus diarios. Mi madre siempre dijo que eran cosas de la edad. Pero ahora ella empieza con lo mismo. Alguna vez la he sorprendido leyendo anotaciones que guarda, nunca ha estado dispuesta a mostrármelas. Yo no he querido curiosear por respeto. Y mi padre el pobre tampoco sabe qué hacer.  
-Bueno, van cumpliendo años, es normal. A mi abuela Kurozuki le pasaba algo parecido. Se acordaba mucho de su mundo de origen. - Le susurró afablemente Idina que tampoco sabía que otra cosa poder decir.-   
-Sí, pero esto es distinto.- Comentó Maray, incluso con inquietud.- No es que mi madre solamente piense con nostalgia en eso, es que parece tener miedo a algo. He intentado sonsacarle pero nunca me ha dicho a qué. Se limita a decir que a las malas influencias.   
-Habrá visto muchas cosas, como eso que se contaba de la princesa Ámbar.- Conjeturó Idina.-

Ese escándalo corrió como la pólvora, aunque en esa época ellas ni siquiera habían nacido. No obstante, se mentaba en todas las familias de Némesis como ejemplo de lo que jamás debe suceder.

-Mi madre a veces escuchaba esta canción.- Les contó Maray, conectando un reproductor de música.- Es de la Tierra, muy antigua. Una vez me dijo que era la favorita de la princesa Ámbar y de su camarera principal, la duquesa Magnetita. Y que la princesa no dejaba de escucharla cuando las separaron.

Y todos prestaron atención a aquella música y letra que les dejó atónitos.

Ella ya no me besa más en la boca  
Porque es más íntimo que lo que piensa que deberíamos llegar   
Ella ya no me mira más a los ojos  
Está demasiado temerosa de lo que verá, alguien abrazándome

Cuando despierto sola  
Y pensando estoy en tu piel  
Recuerdo, recuerdo lo que me dijiste

Cariño, nosotras no somos amantes, somos solo extrañas  
Con el mismo hambre de peligro  
Para ser tocada, ser amada, no sentir nada en absoluto  
No somos amantes, somos solo extrañas  
Con el mismo hambre de peligro  
Para ser tocada, amada, para no sentir nada en absoluto

Ella ya no me llama más al teléfono  
Ella nunca escucha, dice que esto es inocente  
Ella ya no me deja más tener el control  
Debo haber cruzado una línea, debo haber perdido la cabeza

Cuando despierto sola  
Y pensando estoy en tu piel  
Recuerdo, recuerdo lo que me dijiste

Cariño, nosotras no somos amantes, somos solo extrañas  
Con el mismo hambre de peligro  
Para ser tocada, ser amada, no sentir nada en absoluto  
No somos amantes, somos solo extrañas  
Con el mismo hambre de peligro  
Para ser tocada, ser amada, para no sentir nada en absoluto

Extraño las mañanas contigo tendida en mi cama  
Extraño los recuerdos reproduciéndose en mi cabeza  
Extraño la idea de ti y de mí por siempre  
Pero todo lo que tú extrañas es mi cuerpo, oh

No somos amantes, (no somos amantes), porque somos solo extrañas  
Con el mismo hambre de peligro  
Para ser tocada, ser amada, no sentir nada en absoluto  
No somos amantes, somos solo extrañas  
Con el mismo hambre de peligro  
Para ser tocada, ser amada, no sentir nada en absoluto (nada)  
Para no sentir nada en absoluto  
Para no sentir nada en absoluto

(Strangers. Halsey and Lauren Jauregui, crédito a las artistas)

-Pero en esa canción, ¡están insinuando! - Pudo decir la asombrada Idina al concluir la misma.-  
-No, no insinúan. Está realmente muy claro lo que esas dos eran.- Le corrigió su esposo Ópalo con tintes de reprobación.-   
-Cuando mi madre nos la hizo escuchar la primera vez, contándonos esto, mi padre siempre dijo que todo era fruto de una perversión desviada de ambas.- Suspiró Maray.- Por eso no le gusta que la ponga.   
-Aunque los míos sencillamente nos contaban que fue amor.- Repuso Idina.- La pobre princesa perdió a su esposo y esa otra chica fue su compañía. Hasta cierto punto puedo comprender que sintieran eso la una por la otra. Y que luego, al darse cuenta de lo que significaba, no deseasen cruzar según que límites.   
-¿A ti te parece posible?- Se sorprendió su amiga.- ¿Qué dos mujeres se quieran de esa forma?  
-Bueno, yo no digo que me pudiera ocurrir, pero si estás trastornada por algún suceso terrible o muy sola. ¿Quién sabe?- Replicó despreocupadamente Idina para sentenciar.- Aunque yo jamás pensaría así de otra mujer, pero lo respeto.

Su contertulia convino con ella en eso. No obstante fue Ópalo quien argumentó en contra de esa aseveración.

-Si permitiéramos que ese tipo de conductas se normalizasen, ¿cómo podríamos concebir a nuestros hijos?  
-Te recuerdo que mi padre Richard tuvo dos madres, la abuela Sonia y la abuela Mei Ling.- Intervino Idina, sintiéndose molesta por esas palabras.-  
-Cariño, no he puesto en duda lo buenas madres que ellas fueron para tu padre.- Se apresuró a matizar su esposo, alegando eso sí, de inmediato.- Pero si mal no recuerdo, Richard habló de que tenía un padre. Llegó a conocerle. De modo que está muy claro. Es necesario la interacción directa de un hombre con una mujer para producir descendencia.  
-Se puede inseminar a las mujeres.- Le recordó Maray.-  
\- A un alto coste.- Repuso el conde de Ayakashi.- Nuestra ciencia ha avanzado mucho pero cuando nuestros ancestros llegaron desde la Tierra apenas si pudieron traer elementos tecnológicos y científicos.  
-No obstante ahora, la robótica y la ingeniería genética han mejorado mucho.- Afirmó Idina.- E inseminar a una mujer no es más complicado que alterar los genes para evitar enfermedades y complicaciones derivadas de la endogamia.  
-Eso nos ha costado muchos sufrimientos.- Intervino ahora su amiga, recordando con algo de amargura.- Mi propio caso es un ejemplo. Al alterar algunos cromosomas, desarrollé esta debilidad que, gracias a Dios, mi hija no ha heredado.  
-Por eso, cuanto más natural sea el procedimiento para la concepción, es mucho mejor.- Sentenció Ópalo, añadiendo además.- Y luego están los creyentes como Azabache, que condenan ese tipo de prácticas tildándolas de aberrantes y de traicionar a la raza humana. 

Era cierto que gran parte de los pioneros fueron gentes de profundas convicciones religiosas que, entre otras cosas, renegaron del libertinaje que Serenity y Endimión permitían incluso en su propia Corte, en donde se rumoreaba con bastantes visos de certeza que algunas de sus princesas practicaban ese tipo de relaciones entre ellas.

-A mí, la sola mención de ese anciano me produce escalofríos.- Musitó Maray.- Las pocas veces que he coincidido con él en la capital nunca me dio buena impresión. Ni a mis padres tampoco.  
-¿Qué anciano?- Inquirió su amiga.-  
\- Me refiero a Azabache. -Respondió su interlocutora.- Mi madre me comentó un día que fue precisamente él quien se casó…

El llanto de su pequeña interrumpió sus palabras. Tras oír llorar a la pequeña Esmeralda su madre olvidó lo que iba a decir y quiso atenderla. Reuniendo fuerzas se incorporó en tanto Idina tomaba dulcemente a la cría de la cuna y se la acercaba. Intuyendo que tendría hambre, Maray dio de mamar a su pequeña.

-Debemos dejaros ya.- Sonrió la visitante al contemplar esa linda escena.-  
-Sí.- Convino Ópalo que, por el contrario, rehuyó caballerescamente la mirada.- Y quiero decirle adiós también a tu marido, si es que ha regresado ya. Hay cosas que me gustaría comentar con él. Celebro haberte visto y te deseo una rápida mejoría, Maray.

Y tras saludar a su anfitriona el conde de Ayakashi salió dejando a ambas mujeres y a la cría. 

-Bueno, me alegra haberte visto tan bien con tu pequeña.- Le sonrió Idina a su amiga afirmando con tono animoso.- Y en cuanto estés mejor, deberás devolverme la cortesía y venir a visitarme en mi nuevo hogar.  
-Estaré encantada de hacerlo si me es posible.- Asintió Maray que no parecía muy segura de eso.- 

Dicho esto Idina se despidió de su querida amiga tras darle un beso en la mejilla y hacer lo propio con la niña. Al salir se encontró con Topacita.

-¿Ya te vas? – Le preguntó la anciana.-   
-Sí, Ópalo y yo debemos ponernos en marcha.- Le contestó.-  
-Os deseo lo mejor. – Le dijo su contertulia, quien añadió, una vez más con inquietud.- Procura tener a tu esposo a tu lado. No dejes que se pierda en la Corte.  
-Claro.- Sonrió amablemente Idina.- Le tendré en casa todo lo que pueda.

Y se marchó pensando que esa pobre mujer acusaba ya el peso de los años. Por su parte Topacita la vio alejarse con tristeza.

-¡Ojalá que ni mi hija ni tú, lleguéis nunca a estar en esa terrible situación.- Pensó llena de zozobra.-

Recordaba las palabras postreras del rey Corindón. Cuando estuvo a solas con él, en su habitación. El anciano se las susurró al oído con voz temblorosa.

-Topacita, sal de aquí. ¡Sálvate! Ese monstruo ha matado a mi hijo y a mi nuera. No dejes que acabe contigo.  
-¿Monstruo, Majestad?- Inquirió ella con estupor.- ¿Qué monstruo?  
-La energía negativa de este planeta. Tiene voluntad propia.- Le manifestó él.- Se hizo con Magnetita. Ella no era así…mi nuera…

Y para asombro y horror de la doctora el agonizante paciente le explicó.

-Cuando las descubrimos…

Corindón recordaba aquel momento tan vergonzoso como humillante. Él y su consejero Karst habían salido de la Corte para inspeccionar algunos cuadrantes. Terminaron antes de lo esperado. Las cosas iban bastante bien. En su plan original estaba el acudir a unos domos en construcción pero una avería en el sistema de filtrado de aire canceló aquello.

-Será mejor que retornemos a palacio, señor.- Le aconsejó Karst.-  
-Sí, quiero ver que tal están mi nuera y mi nieto. – Convino éste. -

De modo que regresaron. Corindón se dirigió de inmediato a las habitaciones de su nuera. Llamó a la puerta aunque nadie contestaba. Era curioso, juraría haber oído el llanto de su nieto. 

-¿Hay alguien? – Inquirió.- 

Sin recibir contestación pasó al interior de la estancia. Allí se oían perfectamente los lloros del pequeño Coraíon. Pero eso no fue lo que le impactó. En el lecho de la princesa, junto a la misma cuna del bebé e ignorándole estaban las dos. Ámbar y Magnetita, desnudas y entregadas a esas prácticas anti naturales en tanto que el crío no dejaba de llorar.

-¿Se puede saber qué es esto?- Exclamó el furioso monarca.-

Las dos mujeres rompieron su apasionado abrazo entonces. Ámbar al menos le miró como si retornase de muy lejos. Apenas pudo abrir la boca para musitar.

-Mi hijo…  
-Sal de aquí ahora mismo.- Replicó él dirigiéndose a Magnetita, que ni tan siquiera tuvo la delicadeza de cubrir su desnudez ante su soberano.-  
-Disculpadme Majestad, no quería molestaros.- Contestó ésta con falso tono meloso.- Es que su alteza la princesa y yo estábamos entregadas a unos agradables menesteres y perdimos toda noción del tiempo.

Ámbar ya se había levantado, tras ponerse una bata corrió a acunar a su pequeño. La princesa sollozaba ahora sobrepasada por la culpabilidad.

-Estoy aquí, mi amor, mamá está aquí. ¡Lo siento! No sé qué me ha sucedido…

El soberano se sentía realmente enfadado. Pero lo que oyó después por parte de la hija de su consejero le hizo pasar de la furia al asombro y al pavor.

-¡Maldito crio! - Espetó ella, agregando con un tinte de regocijo.- Siempre lo he dicho, no hay cosa peor que una mujer sometida a la voluntad de un hombre. Si hay algo que odio más que a un macho es a una hembra con actitud servil hacia ellos. ¿Lo recuerda, Majestad? Se lo dije hace mucho tiempo.

Corindón estaba con la boca abierta. Además, el brillo de sus ojos y esa expresión de crueldad que tenía aquella joven le hizo recordar…

-¡Tú! Tú no puedes ser…

Sin pestañear, Magnetita comenzó a vestirse, se quitó asimismo unos pendientes de color negro que llevaba, engarzados en un caprichoso soporte de oro, justo en ese instante y atraído por el ruido entró Karst. El consejero quedó tan asombrado como su rey, y sobre todo, avergonzado al ver a su hija en ese estado.

-Esto es inadmisible. ¡Has deshonrado a la familia!- Exclamó afirmando con un apenas contenido enfado.- Se acabó. Durante mucho tiempo he pasado por alto la forma en la que te acercabas a la princesa. ¡No quería creerlo! Pero has ido demasiado lejos.

Ahora aquella joven pareció reaccionar. Al menos Corindón se dio cuenta de un detalle que pasó desapercibido al resto. La mirada de Magnetita revelaba culpabilidad a la par que desconcierto. Corrió a ponerse sus ropas. Y apenas si pudo balbucir.

-Yo, yo no sé lo que ha pasado. Padre, ¡por favor!, debes creerme.  
-¡Sal de aquí! -Le ordenó tajantemente éste quien, haciendo una reverencia ante el perplejo soberano, se disculpó.- Os suplico perdón, señor. Mi hija tendrá su castigo. La apartaré de la Corte inmediatamente.  
-Por favor, ¡No lo hagas, padre!- Le suplicó la muchacha cayendo de rodillas.- Ella me dijo, ella me prometió que las dos podríamos ser felices juntas.  
-¿Ella?. ¿A quién te refieres?. ¡Estás trastornada!.- Replicó airadamente Karst.-

Y sin más la agarró de un brazo sacándola de allí, a pesar de sus lloros. Ámbar no dijo nada, parecía estar congelada, abrazándose a su bebé que había dejado de llorar…Tras rememorar eso, el moribundo rey, le susurró a la espantada doctora.

-No tuve valor para decirle a Karst lo que había visto…lo que descubrí. Comprendí rápidamente lo que había sucedido. Pero intuí entonces que si lo contaba pondría en peligro a mi familia. Ahora sé que Magnetita no actuó así por propia voluntad. Ella la corrompió de algún modo. Mi fiel consejero sufrió mucho, jamás perdonó a su hija. La obligó a casarse con ese miserable…  
-Y ella murió al poco tiempo.- Musitó Topacita.- Estaba muy enferma…eso comunicaron desde el ducado de Karst.   
-No murió, se quitó la vida. Estaba enferma sí, su salud se había deteriorado tanto como la de mi nuera. Pero sobre todo, estoy seguro que para ella fue peor el estar separada de Ámbar y tener a ese fanático como marido. No debió de poder soportarlo y se mató antes arrojándose por un barranco.- Le confesó Corindón.- Por eso mi amigo Karst la sobrevivió tan poco. Eso le destrozó. La obligó a casarse con alguien a quien no amaba apartándola para siempre de Ámbar.  
-Pero, la princesa. ¿Ella se suicidó también?. Cuando hice su autopsia no vi señales de eso.- Rebatió su interlocutora.-  
-No, ella no…Amaba a su hijo tanto que no deseaba dejarle sólo…  
-Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado, como si una gran concentración de energía oscura la hubiera afectado.- Recordó entonces Topacita. – A quien no pude hacer la autopsia fue a Magnetita porque se ocuparon allí, en el ducado de Karst. 

La doctora ató cabos de inmediato. Quizás las dos mujeres habían quedado sobrexpuestas a esa extraña y enorme concentración de energía oscura. Y sabiendo ahora que Magnetita cometió suicidio no le extrañó que su padre y su esposo desearan tapar aquello.

-Entonces, esa otra, ¿Quién era?- Inquirió llena de asombro y horror.- Me habéis dicho que Magnetita no era la misma, por lo que me habéis descrito daba la impresión de que hubiese estado poseída. 

Aunque el rey, tras respirar trabajosamente, la miró con una mezcla de temor y prevención, para advertirla.

-Es mejor para ti que no lo sepas. Y que no hagas preguntas. Vete de aquí. Solamente te pido que veles por mi nieto y le protejas discretamente. Creo que, mientras ella ignore que tú estás al corriente, nada malo te sucederá, ni a ti ni a tu familia.

Y Topacita asintió. Poco más pudo contarle Corindón, murió a las pocas horas. Ella pese a todo investigó lo más sigilosamente que pudo. Incluso se hizo con algunos documentos de las fallecidas, entre ellos, grabaciones de Holo video que apenas pudo ver sin quedar horrorizada ante lo que decían. Anotó mucho de lo que descubrió en una libreta.

-Pero jamás he mostrado nada a mi hija ni a mi esposo.- Se dijo.- Si lo que me dijo el rey era cierto, no deseo ponerles en peligro. Y empiezo a pensar que él no estaba demente. Es mejor que Topace y Maray ignoren todo esto y sobre todo, es mucho mejor para mi hija y su marido Cuarzo que no se acerquen por la Corte. Espero que Idina y su esposo hagan lo mismo… Están mucho más seguros aquí. O en el remoto condado de Ópalo. La región de Ayakashi no le importa a nadie.

Y sus invitados precisamente se estaban despidiendo ya del resto. En tanto Idina agradecía a Topace su hospitalidad, su marido terminaba de conversar con un recién llegado Cuarzo.

-¿Qué tal todo por la Corte?- Se interesó Ópalo.-   
-Los mismos intrigantes de siempre.- Se sonrió su amigo.- Lamproite actuando como si fuera una especie de regente, Turquesa intentando obtener el favor de la nueva reina y de paso insinuándose a Talco quien la ignora completamente.  
-¿A Talco? Desde luego, esa Turquesa es inasequible al desaliento. - Se rio su interlocutor, moviendo la cabeza para sentenciar.- Yo tendría más éxito si me insinuase al mismo rey.-   
-Todo el mundo sabe ya a estas alturas el juego que se traen Talco y su amiguito Berilo.- Se sonrió despectivamente Cuarzo, afirmando con sorna.- Quizás quieran unir sus dominios…  
-Seamos amables con ellos, puesto que no pienso que vayan a tener hijos a quienes legárselos.- Se burló a su vez Ópalo pensando en la conversación que precisamente había mantenido con su esposa y con Maray acerca de esos temas.- Ni siquiera si alguno se insemina.

Y tras reírse un poco más a costa de aquellos dos, el conde de Ayakashi retomó la palabra con un tono más serio para aseverar.

-Hablando de heredades y de hijos, ahora me ocuparé de mi esposa. Iremos a mi casa y nos pondremos a trabajar. Hay mucho por hacer allí. La he descuidado durante mucho tiempo.  
-Tus padres fallecieron muy jóvenes. Pero pese a todo has sabido labrarte un porvenir junto al rey.- Le halagó Cuarzo, añadiendo incluso con lo que parecía admiración.- Eres nuestro amigo y también has emparentado, aunque sea indirectamente, con el clan de Lamproite.  
-No diría yo tanto.- Se sonrió su interlocutor.- Ni él ni su hermano el invertido son muy dados a las reuniones familiares. Pasan casi todo su tiempo en la Corte.  
-Sí, afianzando su posición.- Afirmó Cuarzo.- Al menos la soberana es una mujer admirable. Al principio confieso que eso de que viniera de la Luna no me gustaba. Pero ha demostrado preocuparse por todos aquí. Y le ha dado dos hijos sanos a nuestro rey. Mi esposa y mi suegra la tienen en una gran estima. Maray incluso está deseando ir más a menudo a verla. Aunque su madre, ya sabes cómo es. Siempre anda diciendo que mejor no vayamos a la Corte. Que su hija tiene una salud muy frágil..- Suspiró como si de este modo deseara armarse de paciencia.-   
-Comprendo que la Dama Topacita no quiera estar por allí a su edad. Sin embargo, amigo mío, te conviene no dejar demasiado sólo al rey. Sobre todo ahora que, como te he dicho, tendré que pasar un tiempo en mi condado.  
-Sí, tienes razón.- Asintió Cuarzo, admitiendo.- Entre los manejos de Turquesa, siempre tratando de influir en la reina. Y el interés de Lamproite y su hermano por hacerse con la total confianza de Coraíon, no podemos descuidarnos.  
-Y esos son los menos peligrosos, créeme. A fin de cuentas solamente persiguen sus logros personales y los de sus casas. Luego tienes a Rutilo.  
-Ese es un idiota. No tiene ni idea de cómo moverse en palacio.- Desdeñó su contertulio.-  
-Por él mismo no me preocupa. Pero es un simpatizante acérrimo de ese vejestorio, Azabache. Hace lo que él le ordena. No sé, esa especie de culto que mantienen y que va ganando adeptos no me da buena espina. Me parece que puede llegar a ser muy peligroso.  
-Bueno, no exageres, la causa de la Luna Negra es algo muy pasado ya de moda.- Se sonrió Cuarzo mirando a su contertulio con incredulidad.- Ya casi nadie les toma en serio. Eso de decir que la Tierra desea nuestro exterminio, y que nos expulsaron por oponernos a los tiranos y depravados de sus reyes…Ahora las cosas han cambiado mucho, y los más jóvenes no creemos en esas tonterías.  
-Puede ser, pero nunca hay que fiarse del todo.- Afirmó cautamente Ópalo.-

Entre tanto Idina se despedía del padre de su amiga.

-Os deseo toda la felicidad.- Le decía Topace con tono afectuoso.-  
-Muchas gracias. Espero poder volver a verles pronto.- Afirmó la joven.-  
-Que sea así, y no le hagas demasiado caso a mi esposa. La pobre ya tiene muchos años y ha visto muchas cosas, demasiadas quizás. – Le sugirió su contertulio.-  
-Sé que ella quiere lo mejor para todos.- Comentó prudentemente Idina.-  
-Claro que sí, pero muchas veces sobreprotege a Maray y tiene a mi yerno bastante cansado con sus continuas peticiones para que deje de ir a la Corte. Ella no lo comprende. Cuarzo debe labrarse un porvenir para su casa. – Comentó Topace.-  
-Deben ser pacientes, su esposa es una excelente persona.- Repuso la muchacha con voz queda.-   
-Por supuesto que lo es, llevo casado con ella muchos años y la conozco bien.- Sonrió más conciliatoriamente su contertulio.-

Se despidieron al fin, Idina fue en busca de su esposo que concluyó a su vez la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Cuarzo. Los recién casados dijeron adiós a todos y se fueron. Su Luna de Miel terminó y retornaron al que sería su hogar, el condado de Ayakashi. Idina no pareció estar demasiado animada al conocer su nueva casa. No por la ausencia de comodidades que, dentro de lo posible sí las tenían, sino por lo desolado del lugar. Apenas si existían unos pocos árboles y matorrales ralos. Cerca, había un lago, aunque a ella le parecía una extensión de agua sucia más siniestra que otra cosa, a la que ni tan siquiera se podía acceder directamente al estar fuera de las cúpulas. Y tampoco los llamados jardines eran algo digno de destacar. No tenían más que un puñado de flores. El ambiente en líneas generales era brumoso y a veces hasta opresivo, con un aire fantasmal que lo impregnaba todo. Esto quizás fuera por la condensación bajo los domos que cubrían la residencia y parte del terreno. Desde luego su nombre estuvo bien elegido. Parecía una morada destinada a los fantasmas. Su marido se lo confirmó contándole lo que ella ya sabía.

-Se llama precisamente Ayakashi por lo tenebroso del lugar. Admito que en algunas partes parece salido de un naufragio. El aire es brumoso por las diferencias de temperaturas. Estamos cerca de una zona de fallas. No es peligroso para nosotros pero sí libera mucho calor del interior del planeta. Gracias a eso el agua se mantiene en estado líquido, no congelada como en otras partes de Némesis.   
-Es un paraje desolador.- Musitó la joven.- No lo imaginaba así.  
-Por eso tengo tanto interés en mejorarlo. Creo que, con años de trabajo, lograremos hacerlo hermoso y agradable. Cuando los paneles solares ultrasensibles capten más energía de nuestra estrella y mejoren la luminosidad, por ejemplo. También deseo construir domos enormes que puedan contener el agua como si de una enorme piscina se tratase. Pero eso es muy costoso y debo obtener fondos, para ello preciso de influencias. Así, nuestros futuros hijos tendrán una gran heredad.  
-Sí, claro.- Repuso su esposa sin demasiado convencimiento, aunque de inmediato quiso mostrarse más animada al remachar.- Tendremos que trabajar muchísimo pero valdrá la pena.   
-De eso estoy seguro, condesa de Ayakashi.- Le sonrió él, dándole un beso en los labios.-

Idina veía ante sí una ardua tarea. No en vano era esa una zona muy recóndita de Némesis. Supondría mucho sacrificio hacerla prosperar. Aunque, siendo justo, Ópalo nunca la engañó en eso. Y la muchacha eligió casarse con él libremente, ella le amaba, y suponía que él compartía ese sentimiento. Además, por una parte deseaba sentirse digna heredera de sus ancestros. Sus padres y sus abuelos tuvieron ante ellos tareas realmente duras y salieron adelante. 

-Yo no seré diferente a ellos.- Se dijo tratando de animarse, para afrontar aquel reto.- Debo mantener la tradición familiar, para que, un día, mis hijos se sientan orgullosos de mí, como yo lo estoy de mis ancestros…

Así pasaron los años y efectivamente tuvo que trabajar mucho, además fue madre. De hecho la pareja fue bendecida con cuatro hijas, algo bastante inusual en Némesis. Lo que hizo a la familia acreedora a las ayudas especiales que bonificaban la alta natalidad. Esas leyes aprobadas desde los tiempos del rey Corindón les vinieron muy bien para financiar las obras de mejora y expansión del condado. Para Idina eso era lo de menos, ella estaba realmente feliz con sus hijas. Sin embargo, Ópalo viajaba muy a menudo yendo a la corte, tratando de establecer alianzas con otros nobles. En suma, intentando mejorar su estatus y mantenerse al servicio del rey Coraíon y también, aunque esto quizás fuera producto de las malas lenguas, relacionándose de forma poco ortodoxa con algunas mujeres en la capital. Su esposa no quería prestar oídos a semejantes chismes. Al menos sus hijas le reportaban esa dicha que por otro lado le faltaba. 

-Los años han pasado deprisa. Topacita tenía toda la razón. - Suspiró.- Ha pasado mi juventud y casi ni me he dado cuenta.

Y es que tal y como sospechó, trabajo no le había faltado. Tanto fue así que, entregada a las obras de mejora de su nuevo hogar y a la crianza de sus hijas, apenas si había viajado al exterior durante esos años. 

-Con pocas excepciones, lamentablemente.- Rememoraba ahora, sentada en su sillón favorito del comedor de su casa.- Y hubiese preferido no tener que hacerlo en algunos casos.

Y es que al poco de su boda, solo unos cinco meses después, quedó embarazada. Por desgracia, esa alegría quedó empañada por un doble motivo. La dama Topacita murió, y su hija, Maray, lo hizo al poco tiempo de una enfermedad larga que la había ido consumiendo, dejando a la pequeña Esmeralda huérfana de madre y al cuidado de sus nodrizas. Recordaba con tristeza y amargura aquello. Pudo estar presente cuando Maray, muy enferma ya, se preparaba para su final. Acostada en la cama, mirando a la pequeña Esmeralda en su cunita.

-Mi madre nos dejó hace unas pocas semanas.- Suspiraba la agotaba muchacha.- Y ahora me toca a mí.  
-No digas tonterías, verás como te repones.- Intentaba animarla Idina, sosteniéndole una mano entre las suyas.- Tienes que conocer a mi niña.- Añadió palpándose su entonces abultado vientre.- La llamaremos Petzite.

No obstante, su amiga le apretó con fuerza y entre sudores y escalofríos, le susurró.

-Idina, hay algo. Algo malo…Mi madre trató de advertirme antes de morir, lo intentó durante años. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Su amiga asintió, observándola con preocupación, la convaleciente apenas si pudo musitar.

-Tenía razón, la Corte…  
-¿Qué pasa en la Corte?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-

A decir verdad, ella hacía mucho que no iba, aunque Maray, antes de recaer de sus dolencias y enfermar de un modo tan serio, pudo visitar a la soberana. De hecho, la agonizante muchacha apenas si pudo balbucir.

-La reina Amatista sospecha algo, le conté cosas y me dio la razón. Luego vino incluso a verme. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Dejó por unos días a sus propios hijos al cuidado de sus damas para visitarme!- Suspiró llena de agradecimiento para sentenciar esperanzada.- Es una mujer fuerte y con personalidad. La única que puede salvar este mundo de la maldad. Yo, yo leí las notas de mi madre…ella jamás quiso hablarme de nada pero las encontré cuando murió. Ahora comprendo el por qué nunca quiso revelarme nada. Mamá deseaba protegerme. Debes advertir a tu marido de que tenga mucho cuidado. ¡Tienes que ver a la reina! - Intentaba añadir Maray, aunque entre la excitación y su creciente debilidad, su asustada amiga apenas sí podía comprenderla.-  
-Cálmate, me ocuparé de todo.- Le dijo con toda la dulzura y afecto que pudo reunir.-  
-Mi niña, no la dejes sola…- Musitó Maray tratando de incorporarse pese a su estado febril y aferrándose a la mano de su amiga con las escasas fuerzas que le quedaban.-  
-No, descuida.- Le prometió Idina.- Esmeralda nunca estará sola.

Esas palabras parecieron calmar los ánimos de la enferma quien sonrió ampliamente y se dejó caer en el lecho relajando el agarre de la mano de su interlocutora.

-Gracias…- Fue lo último que la escuchó decir, antes de que Idina pudiera despedirse y dejarla descansar.-  
-Pero a las pocas horas, murió.- Recordaba ahora sin poder evitar algunas lágrimas.- Topace y Cuarzo se hicieron cargo de la pequeña Esmeralda. La rodearon de institutrices para educarla adecuadamente, según ellos, para la vida cortesana. Sé que no es lo que tú hubieras deseado para tu hija, amiga mía, pero no puedo hacer nada. ¡Ojalá pudiera verla más a menudo, pero tengo tanto que hacer aquí! Lo siento Maray.- Se lamentó sinceramente apenada.- No he podido cumplir mi promesa como me hubiese gustado hacer.

Lo mismo sucedió con su padre. El anciano falleció cuando ella esperaba a su segunda hija, Calaverite. Al menos él pudo conocer a su nieta mayor.

-Puedo irme tranquilo.- Decía Richard con evidente esfuerzo, tumbado en su cama y rodeado por su familia.- Sé que haréis lo mejor para todos y que este planeta está en buenas manos. Y mamá Sonia, y mamá Mei me esperan.  
-Descansa papá.- Le pedía Grafito visiblemente compungido.- No debes esforzarte.

Éste así lo hizo hasta que llegó su momento. Al menos se fue en paz, rodeado por toda la familia, deseando reunirse con sus madres. Además de la consternada Kimberly, el hermano mayor de Idina estaba allí, junto con su esposa y sus dos hijos gemelos. Mientras la hija de Richard lloraba su pérdida, su madre la abrazó tratando de consolarla.

-Tu padre vivió una buena vida, fue una estupenda persona y os ha dejado a vosotros para perpetuar su linaje. Ahora estoy segura de que se ha reunido al fin con Sonia y con Mei Ling.

Y así era, Richard pudo enorgullecerse antes de morir de conocer a algunos nietos. La hija de Idina y los hijos de Grafito dado que, tras bastante tiempo y paciencia, finalmente Agatha mantuvo relaciones con él. Fruto de las mismas nacieron dos niños, les llamaron Kiral y Akiral. Aunque, tras el parto, la madre quedó incapacitada para tener más descendencia. No obstante, eso no le importaba ya a su marido. Al menos había cumplido su misión, crear una familia y heredar los territorios de sus padres. Pese a mantener una relación cada vez más fría con su esposa, únicamente suavizada por el cuidado de los niños. Por su parte Kimberly se sentía triste, por ver como su amado cónyuge se marchó de su lado, aunque estaba aliviada de que sus dos hijos hubieran formado sus respectivos hogares no era feliz por ellos. A Idina la veía muy poco desgraciadamente y también era consciente de la tensa vida en común que su hijo y su nuera mantenían. Al menos Agatha, tras aquella amarga discusión con su esposo, se esforzó por olvidarse de su cuñada. Ahora parecía una madre ejemplar, siempre con sus dos pequeños a cuestas.

-¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó Idina en un momento en el que las dos pudieron charlar a solas.-  
-Muy liada con los críos.- Sonrió débilmente ésta viéndoles a ambos jugar sentados en el suelo cerca de ellas.- Y supongo que tú también.- Añadió acariciando la abultada tripa de Idina que había dejado a la pequeña Petz con su abuela.-  
-Sí, entre eso, y todo lo que hay que hacer en mi condado.- Suspiró su interlocutora.- Además, Ópalo se ve obligado a ausentarse mucho.  
-Ya.- Musitó Agatha, mirando ahora a su esposo y admitiendo pese a todo.- Tu hermano siempre está en casa. A él la política le trae sin cuidado. Únicamente viaja a hacer prospecciones a algunas minas y quiere que vivamos juntos en familia, como tus padres hicieron.  
-Te envidio eso.- Repuso Idina bajando la mirada.- Me gustaría tener a Ópalo más tiempo a mi lado, sobre todo por Petz y por el bebé que estoy esperando.  
-Supongo que cada una tendremos que aceptar el fruto de nuestras elecciones.- Comentó desapasionadamente su contertulia.-

A Idina le pareció algo extraña esa forma de hablar, pero pensó que no le faltaba razón a su cuñada. Agatha esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Había sido bien domada después de todo. Su marido realmente la trataba bien a pesar de sus diferencias. Tras aceptar someterse a tener sexo con él, su relación había mejorado. No se amaban estaba claro, pero él era educado y la trataba correctamente. Y por supuesto, el nacimiento de sus hijos marcó un claro antes y después. Ya no podía pensar en lo que a ella sola le gustaría. Desde luego seguía queriendo a Idina pero tras el tiempo y la distancia, esa especie de pasión que tuvo tanto trabajo en ocultar se había ido convirtiendo en un afecto fraternal.

-Quizás el reverendo Azabache tenía razón después de todo. Hemos de mantener la rectitud en Némesis, y entonces las recompensas llegarán.- Reflexionó mirando a sus dos hijos jugar ajenos a sus tribulaciones. –   
-Sí, aunque a veces eso demanda mucho esfuerzo.- Suspiró Idina.-

Y es que la condesa estaba triste y algo resentida, Ópalo no asistió a su primer parto dado que estaba muy ocupado rindiendo pleitesía a los monarcas. Ella se sintió muy mal por esto y otros desplantes, aunque finalmente llegó a resignarse a las prolongadas ausencias de su marido. Así se lo confesó a su cuñada, quien bajando la mirada, sentenció.

-Por mi parte hubiera deseado haber nacido en otro lugar y en otro tiempo, donde el amor verdadero no hubiera estado penalizado. Donde pudieras confesar tus sentimientos a la persona a la que de veras has amado. ¿Recuerdas? Tu propia abuela Kurozuki lo decía. Ella luchó por reunirse con tu abuelo. Y las madres de tu padre Richard no cejaron hasta volver a estar junto a él. Se mantuvieron firmes frente a todas las dificultades y nunca renegaron de las personas a las que realmente amaban.  
-¿Cómo Ámbar y Magnetita?- Se sonrió levemente Idina, replicando con tono algo incómodo.- No es que esté de acuerdo con lo que ese Azabache y sus seguidores predican, sin embargo lo que esas dos hicieron no me parece nada bien.  
-Estaban solas, la princesa perdió a su esposo y la otra chica era soltera entonces. Se apoyaron mutuamente y eso acabó convirtiéndose en amor, según tengo entendido.- Argumentó su cuñada.- ¿Qué mal había en eso?  
-La ejemplaridad.- Replicó Idina de un modo más duro del suyo habitual, dejándola atónita. – No me meto en su orientación sexual. Pero una princesa se debe al cuidado de su hijo y heredero. Y la otra muchacha debió haberse centrado en casarse y formar su propia familia.  
-No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.- Musitó Agatha visiblemente decepcionada.-   
-Sé lo que me vas a argumentar, que mis abuelas Mei Ling y Sonia eran pareja, que criaron a mi padre de un modo admirable. Pero eran otras circunstancias y ellas venían de otro mundo distinto. Aquí debemos ser solidarios. La felicidad individual es buena, pero no por encima del bienestar colectivo.   
-Me parece estar escuchando a Ópalo en lugar de a ti, antes no eras así.- Se atrevió a reprobarle Agatha.-  
-Puede ser que, tras estos años de duro trabajo, haya visto la realidad de las cosas.- Repuso una molesta Idina, añadiendo con un deje de amargura.- Cuando eres una jovencita llena de proyectos e ilusiones románticas, todo parece de color de rosa. – Y tras sonreír levemente añadió con un tono más conciliador.- Mira, tanto tú como yo, por ejemplo. Nos hemos comportado tal y como se debe hacer. Somos esposas y madres. Hemos contribuido con nuestro trabajo y esfuerzo a la prosperidad del planeta. Y estoy convencida de que, un día, nuestros hijos e hijas tomarán el testigo. ¿No es para estar orgullosas?  
-Sí.- Musitó su interlocutora con voz queda y ninguna convicción.- Tienes razón. Podemos estar muy orgullosas.

Y es que, pese a haberse abierto rutas de intercambio comercial con la Tierra, apenas nadie de allí venía. De hecho, las distancias seguían siendo enormes y Némesis no era un lugar demasiado atrayente. Al contrario, algunos habitantes del planeta comenzaban a expresar sus deseos de salir para conocer al mundo madre. La mítica Tierra gobernada por aquellos soberanos inmortales. Ese problema se debatió en el Consejo alguno tiempo después de la muerte de Topacita y su hija, con la asistencia entre otras, de la anciana Kimberly. Durante aquella polémica y a su propio pesar, Coraíon tuvo que dar la razón a los partidarios más extremistas del aislacionismo.

-Ya se dijo hace muchos años que esto traería el desastre para nuestro mundo.- Declaraba Rutilo.-   
-El número de personas que desean abandonar Némesis está creciendo.- Apuntó Lamproite, igualmente preocupado.-  
-La Tierra es muchísimo mayor, con inmejorables condiciones naturales y gran belleza. Contra eso, es imposible competir.- Sentenció el propio Coraíon.-  
-Su Majestad no estará insinuando que deberíamos ceder y evacuar nuestro planeta, ¿verdad?- Inquirió Azabache mirándole con poca simpatía.-  
-Yo no insinúo, señor Azabache, en todo caso expreso mi opinión analizando un hecho objetivo.- Y por supuesto que jamás se ha pasado por mi cabeza tal cosa.- Replicó el soberano con visible malestar.- No toleraré vuestras propias insinuaciones contra mi persona.  
-Mis más sentidas disculpas, Señor. Me expresé de un modo incorrecto e inoportuno.- Repuso el interpelado con tono falsamente sumiso.- 

Y tras un tenso silencio, fue Lamproite quien tomó la palabra para afirmar decididamente.

-Debemos hacer algo al respecto.  
-Quizás unas leyes endureciendo la emigración.- Propuso Turquesa.- No podemos dejar que el sueño de independencia y libertad que nuestros antepasados forjaron a costa de tantas penalidades, se pierda.

Hubo murmullos de aprobación, la duquesa se sonrió mirando de reojo a Talco, fue este mismo quien, ignorando a Turquesa, tomó el turno de intervención, agregando.

-De todos modos, la Tierra y la Luna tampoco desean recibir a muchos de los nuestros. A pesar de las buenas palabras de concordia y colaboración que sus embajadores han traído, para muchos de sus habitantes seguimos siendo criminales y prófugos.

Eso provocó más ruido de discusiones paralelas en el Consejo, el rey al fin llamó al orden.

-No dejaré que ese tipo de asunciones enrarezcan nuestras relaciones con la Tierra o con la Luna.- Manifestó con rotundidad.-   
-En cualquier caso, Majestad, debemos actuar para salvaguardar la libertad de nuestro planeta. – Intervino Azabache una vez más, alegando.- Nos convendría establecer alianzas con otros mundos.  
-¿Cómo cuáles?. No hay ninguno cerca. – Objetó Cuarzo.-   
-Se han establecido algunos contactos con, al parecer, fuentes que no provienen de este sistema solar. -Le contestó Lamproite.-  
-La historia de ese mítico agujero de gusano que en el pasado permitió la conexión entre la Tierra y otras partes del Universo.- Añadió Rutilo, sentenciando con patente incredulidad.- Esos contactos de civilizaciones de otras estrellas con nuestro planeta solamente son rumores.  
-Pero en el caso de que tuviesen alguna base real. ¿No sería algo realmente magnífico, poder sellar alianzas con otras culturas? Así la Tierra y la Luna podrían comprobar que no somos una pequeña roca indefensa en la periferia de su sistema.- Afirmó Talco.-  
-No creo que ese agujero de gusano sea tan mítico como pensáis. Ni tampoco que sea prudente dar la impresión a la Tierra de que nos estuviésemos preparando para una confrontación.- Le rebatió Kim. –

Hacía bastante tiempo que la anciana no se prodigaba por la Corte, pero sabedora de la importancia de esa reunión y de que su hijo Grafito no iría, puesto que estaba más centrado en sus propios asuntos familiares, decidió asistir. Ahora comprobaba lo acertado de su idea.

-Nadie ha dicho eso, Dama Kimberlita.- Respondió pausadamente Turquesa.- El hecho de buscar amistades en otros sitios no debería de ponerles a la defensiva. No hemos hablado de hostilidad hacia ellos en ningún momento.  
-Y con la escasa armada que tenemos, ni siquiera podríamos ni soñarlo.- Apuntó un consternado Berilo.-   
-Ese es otro punto que deberíamos tratar. La creación de unas fuerzas de autodefensa.- Declaró Rutilo.-  
-Nuestros recursos son muy limitados, apenas tenemos para mantener el crecimiento del planeta. ¿Cómo vamos a pensar en una política belicista?- Inquirió la perpleja e incrédula Kim.-  
-¿Quién ha dicho nada de ser belicistas? Estamos hablando, simple y llanamente, de la defensa y de control de nuestro espacio. Las naves terrestres y las sitas en sus bases de Neptuno, Urano y Plutón, entre otras, se pasean cerca de Némesis a su antojo. -Aseveró Talco.- Necesitamos dar al menos la impresión de poder defendernos. O mucho me temo que nuestro pacifismo podría ser interpretado como debilidad.   
-Coincido totalmente.- Añadió Lamproite, remachando.- Si los terrestres se han mostrado amistosos hasta ahora quizás sea debido a que desconocen el estado de nuestras fuerzas militares. En cuanto comprueben la debilidad de las mismas, la tentación para conquistar Némesis podría ser para ellos irresistible.  
-No creo que esa sea la política de sus soberanos.- Desestimó Coraíon. –  
-Con todo el respeto, Majestad. No podemos estar totalmente seguros de eso.- Intervino Berilo.-   
-Mi esposa y yo mismo les conocemos, ella mucho mejor que yo. Y me ha asegurado que ni Serenity, ni Endimión, ni Granate, el hermano de mi mujer, que es ahora el heredero al trono de la Luna, tienen ningún sentimiento hostil hacia nosotros. Al contrario. 

Algunos de los miembros del Consejo se miraron muy significativamente, otros cuchichearon, y finalmente fue Azabache, quien tomando la palabra, comentó, eso sí, con más tacto que en previas ocasiones.

-Disculpad Majestad, y os ruego que no lo toméis por ningún tipo de ofensa ni insinuación, pero puede que la reina Amatista hable desde sus sentimientos personales. Ella es natal de la Luna y a buen seguro que sigue considerándose como una de ellos, es natural que no tenga ningún recelo a los suyos.  
-Señor Azabache, mi esposa es la reina de Némesis, y la madre del futuro heredero al trono. En su mente y en su corazón la prioridad es la misma. Asegurar el bienestar y la paz de nuestro reino.- Sentenció pacientemente Coraíon.-  
-Majestad, la reina no ha querido asistir a esta reunión del consejo.- Expuso Rutilo.- Ella sabía que estos temas iban a plantearse…  
-Evidentemente.- Le contestó Cuarzo, alegando.- Deseaba mostrarse respetuosa con las decisiones que aquí se tomaran y no condicionarnos en modo alguno.

Coraíon agradeció con un leve asentimiento esta última intervención. Hablaría luego con su esposa para ponerle en antecedentes de lo aquí debatido y de las resoluciones tomadas. Desafortunadamente este no era el único punto del día espinoso para todos.

-Debemos tomar una decisión, Majestad.- Declaró entonces Lamproite.-   
-Votaremos pues sobre si deben imponerse restricciones a la emigración desde nuestro mundo y a la inmigración desde la Tierra y la Luna.- Afirmó el soberano.-

Se votó y tanto Lamproite como Berilo lo hicieron en esta ocasión en favor de las restricciones. Lo mismo que Talco, Rutilo, Turquesa y Azabache entre otros. Ópalo, Kimberly y Cuarzo estuvieron del lado de Coraíon. 

-Por tanto, se aprueban las medidas de control y restricción.- Suspiró el monarca.-

Y es que pese a tener voto de calidad, en esta ocasión no hubo un empate en el que pudiera haberlo utilizado. Así que como buen demócrata, el rey aceptó ese resultado. Y fue precisamente la democracia el tema siguiente a tratar.

-Verá, Majestad.- Intervino Lamproite, con tono que evidenciaba preocupación.- De un tiempo a esta parte algunas familias de las que componen el núcleo del gobierno han comentado que se sienten inquietas. Hay muchos habitantes que pretenden cambiar el sistema de gobierno de nuestro planeta.  
-¿En qué sentido?- Quiso saber Cuarzo.-  
-Según algunos, en la Tierra y la Luna, pese a tener soberanos, estos no ostentan el gobierno efectivo, allí eligen a sus gobernantes en votación cada cierto tiempo. Algunos han planteado esas reivindicaciones.  
-Nuestro sistema se implantó desde que este planeta fue colonizado. Apenas éramos unas docenas de familias las que lideramos al resto. La población no ha crecido tanto como para variarlo.- Se opuso Talco.-  
-Estoy de acuerdo. Somos los que conocemos bien las necesidades y los problemas de Némesis.- Convino Turquesa.-  
-Seguimos siendo muy escasos. Hoy día, mucho del trabajo lo efectúan androides que yo mismo he ido mejorando.- Añadió Rutilo.- Aun así, no creo que haya personas que les quieran dar el derecho a voto.  
-No se refieren a eso, hay algunas ramas familiares que se han ido disgregando, y los que no heredaron un puesto en el Consejo quieren tener el mismo derecho a decidir que el resto. A mí eso me parece justo. – Intervino Kim.-   
-Así es, el hecho de haber nacido más tarde y no poder heredar no debería condicionar la capacidad de tomar decisiones. Más cuando todos trabajamos igualmente por el bienestar de este planeta.- Convino Cuarzo.-  
-No es tan sencillo. No podemos complicar las cosas con demasiadas opiniones divergentes y con muchos a decidir.- Rebatió Turquesa.- Menos que nunca ahora. Hay algunos que podrían venir de otros planetas y querer tener parte en nuestras decisiones.  
-Ya hemos evitado eso con la aprobación de la resolución anterior.- Afirmó Berilo.-  
-No del todo, por mucho que limitemos y aunque sean pocos los que vengan, no nos engañemos, pueden acudir cientos de personas al año y en poco tiempo eso bastaría para alterar todo el equilibrio que hemos mantenido durante décadas.- Afirmó contundentemente Talco.- Y no iban a enviarnos precisamente a lo mejor que tienen.   
-Así es.- Acordó Azabache.- No podemos tolerar ningún tipo de injerencias. Y estoy convencido que, desde la Tierra o la Luna, enviarían enseguida emigrantes para tomar el control, si permitiésemos que nuestro sistema de gobierno cambiase.   
-No puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo.- Suspiró una molesta Kimberlita.- Nuestros antepasados llegaron aquí con la mejor de las disposiciones para crear un hogar. A muchos también les despreciaron o les exiliaron de la Tierra o de la Luna. Y pese a ello aquí estamos nosotros. ¿Acaso les vais a dar la razón a los terrestres cuando, según vosotros nos llaman hijos de criminales y desertores?

Un espeso silencio cundió en la sala. Ninguno parecía encontrar argumentos válidos para responder, hasta que finalmente fue Lamproite quien comentó con un tono entre reflexivo y reivindicativo.

-No es lo mismo. Esa época pasó. Ahora Némesis comienza a desarrollarse. Es evidente que muchos exiliados llegaron aquí por motivos turbios, pero la gran mayoría eran personas honestas, que quisieron crear una sociedad mejor, más libre y acorde a los designios de la naturaleza. Ahora en cambio, que hemos logrado hacer un mundo que se rige con esos valores, sería una imprudencia permitir a muchos que defendían aquello de lo que nuestros padres huyeron, el llegar aquí a imponerlo.  
-En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Lamproite.- Terció Rutilo.- No necesitamos más población de la estrictamente útil. Poco a poco los niveles de vida suben y gracias a los progresos en controlar la energía oscura, la esperanza de vida aumenta.  
-Sí, podría ser muy peligroso. No podemos arriesgarnos.- Convino Berilo.-  
-Coincido con eso. El equilibrio es precario.- Añadió Ópalo.- Y nuestro planeta muy pequeño. Apenas si quedan lugares adecuados para colonizar.

Mirando a uno y otro lado, Kimberly movió la cabeza resignada. En esta ocasión, incluso el rey estaba de parte del resto. Se había quedado sola en esto. Así pues la subsiguiente votación fue elocuente, su voto fue el único en contra, contando eso sí, con la abstención de Cuarzo. Al terminar, salieron todos departiendo un poco más sobre lo ya debatido. Kim se acercó a su yerno y suspirando le preguntó con voz queda.

-¿Acaso es tan terrible desear conocer la Tierra?  
-No, claro que no.- Se apresuró a responder éste mirándola sorprendido.- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Mi madre siempre vivió con esa esperanza, y murió pensando en los paisajes de su niñez. De su planeta natal y de la misma Tierra. Siempre hablaba de ello.- Le recordó Kimberly con tono triste.-  
-Sí, tu hija es igual. Sueña con crear enormes bosques y jardines que cubran hasta donde alcance la vista.- Sonrió pese a todo él.-  
-Quizás para ti sea un sueño infantil, pero siempre ha significado mucho para nosotras.- Le respondió su suegra con un tinte de reproche que no se molestó en esconder.-  
-Te ruego que me perdones si te he dado esa impresión. No quise decir eso.- Replicó Ópalo con tono conciliador, afirmando.- Admiro a Idina por tener esa ilusión. Llevamos años trabajando muy duro para desecar parte de la marisma y crear zonas ajardinadas.  
-Al menos tenéis agua líquida, eso no es muy normal aquí.- Afirmó Kim, deseando aparcar aquel pequeño desencuentro con su yerno.-   
-La comarca aparentemente es baldía, pero sé que, en realidad, tiene mucho potencial. -Afirmó Ópalo con creciente entusiasmo, para exponer.- Es por eso que merece la pena todo el esfuerzo que estamos poniendo en ella. Pero también es algo muy costoso. Por esa razón tengo que estar en la Corte, haciendo amigos poderosos y manteniendo los que ya poseo. El apoyo del rey es fundamental, pero tampoco puedo enfrentarme a otros clanes.  
-Nunca he entendido nada de política.- Declaró Kim deseando dejar ese enojoso tema.-

La mujer se aferró entonces a un brazo del joven conde. Casi dio la impresión de sufrir un vahído, por suerte eso pasó rápidamente. De todos modos, él la observó algo preocupado queriendo saber.

-¿Estás bien?  
-Muy cansada...- musitó ella.- Mucho ajetreo, ya no estoy acostumbrada a tanto jaleo. Sin embargo, cuando llego a casa y la encuentro tan silenciosa…tan vacía…no sé.- Añadió con voz queda.- Mis recuerdos vienen entonces a tratar de llenar ese hueco…  
-Podrías venir a pasar un tiempo con nosotros.- Le propuso Ópalo.- Ahora con el nacimiento de nuestra segunda hija, Calaverite, Idina agradecería a alguien que la acompañase. No lo digo para que tengas que trabajar.- Quiso rectificar algo apuradamente el joven.-  
-Tranquilo, lo sé.- Asintió Kimberly admitiendo.- Me gustaría pasar un poco de tiempo con mi hija y con mis nietas, sí. -Agregó suspirando con melancolía.- Ya no tengo a nadie ni nada que hacer por aquí…

Así lo acordaron. Por otra parte, Coraíon fue enseguida a ver a su esposa. La reina Amatista estaba jugando con su pequeño Diamante en tanto Zafiro dormía en la cuna.

-¿Qué tal fue?- Quiso saber ella mirándole con expectación, en tanto dejaba a su primogénito que fuera a corretear por la estancia.-  
-Tal y como pensé, el miedo y la prevención siguen estando muy enraizados.- Le respondió su marido con tono apagado.-  
-Comprendo.- Musitó ella, moviendo la cabeza con pesar.- 

Su esposo le refirió un resumen de lo acontecido en la reunión. Amatista enseguida afirmó.

-La dama Kimberlita es una buena mujer. Solamente lamento que la Dama Topacita y su hija Maray ya no estén. La hubiesen apoyado. Aunque tienes a Cuarzo representando a su clan.  
-El pobre lo está pasando muy mal.- Le contó Coraíon.- Muchas veces le miro en el Consejo y su mente parece estar en otro sitio. Hace lo posible por no frecuentar sus dominios, y apenas si ve a su hija.  
-Es normal, amaba mucho a su esposa.- Comentó la reina quien algo más preocupada, añadió.- A veces incluso pienso que, de un modo inconsciente, culpa a la pequeña Esmeralda...  
-¿Culpar a la niña? ¿Por qué?- Inquirió Coraíon aunque enseguida cayó en la cuenta, y él mismo añadió.- Claro, ese embarazo fue muy difícil para Maray, le exigió muchas de sus escasas fuerzas.  
-Ella quiso ser madre y adoraba a su pequeña. Lo sé. Y la comprendo muy bien.- Declaró Amatista mirando a sus dos hijos.- 

Diamante estaba sentado en el suelo ahora jugando con algunos muñecos. Su padre le miró con ternura, haciendo lo propio con su segundo hijo, que seguía plácidamente dormido.

-¿Crees que ellos lograrán que algún día los habitantes de Némesis podamos vivir en armonía con la Tierra y la Luna, sin temores ni desconfianzas?  
-Eso quiero pensar.- Asintió Amatista.- Que harán de este planeta un mundo mucho mejor para todos.  
-Cada vez que pienso que te traje aquí.- Suspiró culpablemente Coraíon.- Tengo la impresión de haberte privado de tu vida. Tú habrías sido reina por derecho propio.

Su esposa le abrazó enseguida moviendo la cabeza para sonreír afirmando con total convicción.

-Al contrario, elegí amarte y no cambio esto por nada. Ser reina no es lo importante para mí. Tenerte a ti y a nuestros hijos, sí. Y cuando ellos crezcan les hablaré de mi niñez y de sus antepasados. Ellos tienen sangre de muchos lugares diferentes corriendo por sus venas. Estoy segura de que, llegado el momento, les inspirará a ser grandes personas que tiendan puentes entre los diferentes mundos con los que tratarán.

Coraíon anhelaba eso mismo. Aunque las cosas siempre se complicaban y era realmente difícil ser capaz de predecir el curso de los acontecimientos. Dos cortesanos que precisamente discutían sobre eso eran Azabache y Turquesa. En unas estancias privadas departían sobre la reciente reunión.

-Al menos se ha impuesto la cordura.- Afirmaba una aliviada Turquesa.-  
-Sí, pero pese a todo debemos estar vigilantes. Desde la Tierra y la Luna, e incluso de lugares más alejados, hay amenazas potenciales para nuestro planeta. -Le advirtió Azabache, remachando.- Quiera el Supremo Hacedor que mis miedos fueran infundados.

Su contertulia se limitó a escucharle sin poner demasiado interés, ese tipo era un predicador nato. Siempre tratando de colar el sermón en sus argumentos. Aquello a ella le traía sin cuidado, aunque valoraba la astucia de Azabache y sabía de la conveniencia de tenerle como aliado.

-¿Y qué crees que deberíamos hacer?- Preguntó ella.-  
-Por lo pronto, intentar que la influencia de la reina no aumente. Tiene a Coraíon totalmente en sus manos.  
-Ahora está más pendiente de los príncipes.- Comentó despreocupadamente Turquesa, alegando.- Suelo visitarla con frecuencia y le cuento…en fin, lo que considero más importante.  
-Sigue manteniéndola en la ilusión de que todo va como a ella le gustaría. -Le indicó Azabache.-  
-¡Cómo si eso fuese tan fácil! Amatista no es ninguna estúpida, además, el rey le informa puntualmente de todo. No dudo de que ya le habrá contado lo sucedido en el Consejo.- Aseveró su interlocutora.-  
-Bueno, por ahora no hay nada que pueda hacer.- Afirmó él.-   
-Eso es cierto.- Admitió su interlocutora, quien cambiando de tema, comentó con más desenfado.- Bueno, debo irme, tengo una cita. Adiós. Y que te vaya bien.  
-Que el Supremo Hacedor te guarde.- Le deseó Azabache a su contertulia.- 

Y tras despedirse, él se dirigió de vuelta a sus dominios, en ellos tenía una entrada a lo que era un antiguo túnel de explotación minero. 

-¡Esa Turquesa es una estúpida!. Arrastrarse ante el invertido de Talco de ese modo.- Se burló, pues se daba perfecta cuenta de a quién iba ella a ver.- ¡Está ciega y sorda ante la verdadera inclinación de él!. Aunque la duquesa no es diferente en eso del resto de los idiotas que viven en este planeta. Por suerte yo sí tengo los ojos y los oídos muy abiertos. Y ahora debo ir a informar al maestro de todas las novedades.- Se dijo.- Solamente deseo que venga a nosotros tal y como prometió hace años.

Y descendió a las profundidades de aquel lugar, bajó ceremoniosamente una larga cantidad de peldaños que le sumieron en una cripta. Una gruesa puerta cerrada se interponía ahora aunque ella misma se abrió como si percibiera la presencia del visitante. Nada más hacerlo un resplandor rojizo y escarlata iluminó el semblante de Azabache quien, de modo inmediato, caminó unos pasos al interior de una especie de cueva, dobló la rodilla y bajó la cabeza para proclamar.

-Mi Señor. Esperamos a que te dignes liderarnos.

Y una voz grave que retumbó por aquella caverna, respondió.

-La hora aun no ha llegado. Sed pacientes, mi servidor irá a guiaros cuando llegue el momento. Fiad en su sabiduría. Entre tanto seguiréis disfrutando de mi generosidad, la energía oscura que alimenta este planeta y que os da la vida y el sustento.

Dicho esto, una figura provista de un sayal y encapuchada apareció a pocos metros de él. No pronunció palabra, entre unas manos sarmentosas que brillaban de varios colores sostenía una bola de cristal transparente. 

-Así será, conforme a vuestros deseos.- Aseveró Azabache.-

Recordaba bien cuando siendo joven todavía y tras recibir las enseñanzas de su maestro Lignito, algo le llamó. Una especie de voz que le atrajo hasta ese lugar. Cuando llegó a aquella zona fue sorprendido por la presencia de una hermosa joven de larga cabellera morena y ojos azules profundos, que, tras observarle divertida y sonreír, le indicó la entrada a aquella gruta.

-Lo que buscas te aguarda ahí.- Declaró ella.- 

Por alguna razón no lo dudó e hizo caso a esa preciosa mujer. Sin embargo, en cuanto apartó la vista de ella por un brevísimo instante ésta desapareció. Penetró entonces por esa oquedad apenas iluminada por una luz amarillenta y descendió unos escalones que le parecieron interminables. Al fin de los mismos, una gruesa puerta le cerraba el camino. No obstante, se abrió sola dando paso a una enorme estancia excavada en esa gruta, en tanto una voz gutural salida de un punto indeterminado, le saludaba.

-Se bienvenido. Te esperaba.  
-¿Quién eres? – Quiso saber Azabache con una mezcla de miedo y fascinación que le atraía de modo imposible de evitar.-   
-Soy el corazón de este mundo. La manifestación de la energía que lo nutre. – Fue la respuesta.-   
-¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?- Pudo preguntar el joven visiblemente intimidado.-  
-Que prediques mi mensaje. Todo el poder y la prosperidad serán para los que te escuchen y me sigan.- Contestó su misterioso interlocutor.- Día llegará en el que uno de mis servidores acudirá a mostraros el camino de la verdad y del triunfo. Hasta entonces, serás el encargado de difundir mis enseñanzas. Yo te mostraré el modo. Y si cumples a mi satisfacción serás recompensado.  
-Será un honor para mí.- Sentenció el joven interpelado.-

Y así lo hizo, durante años recibió instrucciones y discretamente fue captando adeptos y preparando la llegada de aquel emisario que habría de llegar. Sus desvelos y lealtad fueron en efecto premiados cuando logró desposarse con esa atractiva joven que tanto le gustaba. A pesar de que, en un principio, no había existido para ella, quien únicamente tenía ojos para esa princesa.

-Llegué a amarla, aunque el Maestro me lo advirtió. El amor es una debilidad. Y tenía razón. Ella me traicionó.- Recordó con una mezcla de resentimiento y amargura.-

Se acordaba de aquellos tiempos de juventud. Era un entusiasta seguidor de Lignito y sus doctrinas sobre la pureza del amor y las relaciones decentes. Por supuesto, en ellas únicamente se admitían las de un hombre con una mujer. Conoció precisamente a Magnetita cuando ésta llegó a la Corte. Era una chica morena, alta y hermosa, de ojos azules con destellos malvas realmente cautivadores. Le sonrió al serle presentada por su padre adoptivo Karst.

-Celebro conoceros, Dama Magnetita.- Afirmó él.-  
-¡No soy tan mayor todavía! - Se rio ella, con mucha simpatía.- Y espero que pase mucho tiempo antes de ser merecedora de ese título.

Y es que, a imitación de lo que se hacía en el reino de Neo Cristal Tokio terrestre y en el de la Luna Nueva, a las nobles de alta alcurnia de Némesis se les otorgaba ese tratamiento. Aunque no solía hacerse con mujeres jóvenes sino con las de cierta edad. 

-Siendo la hija del duque Karst, no merecéis menos.- Afirmó el apurado muchacho dándose cuenta de ese desliz.-  
-Bueno.- Suspiró esa chica, ensombreciendo su gesto.- Soy su hija adoptiva. Me encontró tras la muerte de mis padres. Ellos eran colonos sin ningún título.- Le desveló.-  
-¡Cuánto lo lamento! ¿Qué les sucedió?- Se interesó Azabache.-   
-Murieron en un ataque de las Feminax. Yo era muy pequeña entonces.- Le contó su interlocutora.- No sé mucho más.

Aunque él si llegaría a saberlo. Aquella hermosa joven morena que le indicara la dirección a seguir para hallar a su maestro, se le apareció en algunas ocasiones, y en una de ellas le comentó.

-Mis seguidoras se ocuparon de eso. Magnetita es una pieza importante en nuestros proyectos para el futuro. Tenía que llegar a ocupar un alto cargo en la Corte.  
-Espero que no le hagas daño. Tengo intención de pedir su mano.- Replicó él.-

Su contertulia se rio a carcajadas. Azabache la miró enfadado y preguntó con visible irritación.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?  
-¿El qué?- Pudo responder la interpelada todavía entre risas, remachando entre enigmática y burlonamente.- Ya lo sabrás…

Y así fue. Poco a poco, Azabache pudo ver como Magnetita se centraba cada vez más en su trabajo como primera dama de la princesa Ámbar. Cierto día, y a sugerencia de esa otra mujer que por entonces hacía de enlace con su maestro, la tal Marla, le regaló unos pendientes de cristal oscuro.

-¿Y esto, por qué?- Quiso saber la perpleja joven.-  
-Porque son hermosos, como tú lo eres.- Sonrió él.- Es una prueba de mi devoción hacia ti.- Fue capaz de balbucir, con voz entrecortada, confesándole entonces.- Te amo Magnetita, y deseo pedirte que te cases conmigo.  
-Yo…no puedo aceptar.- Pudo musitar la chica observándole con una mezcla de estupor y nerviosismo.-  
-Ya, comprendo.- Suspiró él, con gesto decepcionado.- No soy de tu nivel. A buen seguro tendrás pretendientes mucho más apropiados por sus títulos y tierras. ¿Acaso te corteja ya alguno?  
-No, nadie todavía.- Admitió la chica, afirmando no obstante.- Pero me debo enteramente a la princesa.   
-Esa devoción es admirable. -La elogió sinceramente él, desde luego sin comprender entonces el verdadero significado de aquellas palabras de su interlocutora.- Sin embargo, no va contra la ley que una camarera de palacio se despose. Aunque sea la principal. Solamente te pido que me des algún tiempo. Progresaré, medraré y seré digno de tu familia. Ya lo verás. - Aseguró con determinación. –

Ella no replicó aunque él pensó que lo acordaba tácitamente. Incluso aceptó su regalo prometiéndole que los llevaría hasta poder darle una respuesta. Por ello quedó destrozado al enterarse. Supo que su adorada Magnetita era una invertida que se había enamorado de la princesa. Y fue la propia Marla quien se lo contó, regocijándose en tanto lo hacía.

-¡Lastima que te lo hayas perdido! Con esos pendientes se puede además controlar la voluntad de los humanos, cuando los llevan durante demasiado tiempo.

Le refirió como su idolatrada muchacha y la princesa habían comenzado a tratarse al principio con la distancia que sus rangos les imponía. Después empezaron a tenerse confianza. Magnetita era el sostén y el apoyo de esa desdichada joven. Ámbar estaba hundida tras la muerte de su esposo. Y poco a poco, el consuelo que le brindaba su camarera se fue convirtiendo en afecto y después en amor. 

-Incluso en pasión. Yo controlé a esa sosa de Magnetita. Ella era tan tímida que no se hubiera atrevido ni a darle un beso en la mejilla a su amada Ámbar. Pero yo tenía muchas ganas de volver a experimentar el goce carnal. Por desgracia ahora ya no puedo hacerlo, salvo cuando poseo un cuerpo humano. Y esos pendientes que tan oportunamente le regalaste me permitieron controlar a esa boba. 

Marla le explicó como sedujo a la princesa Ámbar quien la tomó por Magnetita. Al principio algunos besos inocentes, después, un día, las dos se besaron en los labios y repitieron. Ámbar incluso tomó la iniciativa llevando de la mano a su camarera al lecho. Finalmente las dos se desvistieron y se abrazaron.

-Entonces hice disfrutar a esa perra de Ámbar como nadie jamás lo había hecho. Ni siquiera su maridito al que tanto lloraba. - Se sonrió Marla.- Y eso se repitió noche tras noche, y luego de día. Hasta la tenía prácticamente hipnotizada. ¡Lo único que odiaba era el llanto de ese maldito mocoso! - Escupió con desdén.- Con gusto le habría ahogado con una almohada, pero la voluntad de esa estúpida de Magnetita se oponía a eso. Aunque claro, no se negaba tanto a que me acostase con su princesa usando su cuerpo.

Y llegó ese aciago día en el que, disfrutando de su amor una vez más, ambas fueron sorprendidas por el rey Corindón y su consejero Karst. Al hacerlo, Ámbar salió de aquel trance, escuchando el llanto de su hijo. Y Marla dijo lo que realmente pensaba de aquel irritante bebé. Sin embargo, Magnetita tuvo un postrer esfuerzo en su determinación y se quitó los pendientes.

-La muy estúpida rompió la conexión.- Se lamentó Marla.- Aunque fue peor para ella.

Eso ya lo sabía Azabache. Al día siguiente Magnetita no estaba en palacio y la princesa se hallaba recluida en sus habitaciones. El rey fue muy indulgente con ella. A buen seguro porque era la madre del heredero. No obstante, le ordenó a Karst que llevase a su hija adoptiva lejos. Éste obedeció llevándosela a sus dominios. El joven quiso ir allí para hablar con el duque. Éste le recibió con poca simpatía.

-¿Qué os trae por aquí?- Inquirió con gesto adusto.-  
-Mi interés por vuestra hija.- Le confesó él.-  
-¿Acaso venís a burlaros, señor?- Estalló el indignado Karst.-  
-Os ruego que me escuchéis, es todo lo contrario. Yo amo a Magnetita y hace tiempo que le propuse que fuera mi esposa. Sé que no soy digno de ella, pero os juro que he trabajado muy duro y que ascenderé…

Karst no le dejó terminar, levantó una mano y su gesto de enfado pasó a tornarse reflexivo.

-Soy yo quien debe pediros disculpas, señor.- Declaró entones el duque, proponiéndole para su alborozo.- Os he juzgado mal y os encuentro realmente digno de mi hija. De hecho sois el único que ha pasado a interesarse por ella.

Lo que no le dijo entonces Karst fue que, tras el escándalo, los mejores pretendientes dejaron de lado a la joven. A pesar de que él y el soberano nada contaron, de algún modo, ese enojoso rumor recorrió la capital…

-¡Claro que lo recorrió!- Se rio Marla, afirmando divertida.- Ya me ocupé yo de eso. Antes era mi trabajo. Me encantaba esparcir rumores, fundados o no.  
-El duque me invitó a pasar y a ver a Magnetita.- Recordó él.- 

De hecho entraron los dos y Karst tocó a la puerta de la habitación de su hija.

-¿Estás visible?- Quiso saber.- Tienes una importante visita.

La muchacha no respondió, aunque tras unos instantes abrió la puerta. Azabache quedó impactado al verla. Su rostro estaba demacrado, y su antigua sonrisa desaparecida. Los ojos antaño tan hermosos estaban entrecerrados y rojizos de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué deseas de mí?- Pudo musitar la joven dirigiéndose al invitado.-   
-Recordarte mi proposición y pedirte una respuesta.- Repuso Azabache.-  
-Nunca podré amarte. Y jamás me casaré contigo.- Fue la contundente, áspera y dura contestación.- ¡Vete, déjame sola!

El chico bajó la cabeza, se sintió desolado y humillado, sin embargo fue Karst quien intervino con autoritaria dureza para enmendar a su hija.

-¡Por supuesto que te casarás con él! Es un joven honrado y te quiere. Y después de lo que has hecho no encontrarás a nadie más dispuesto a hacerlo.   
-No deseo casarme con nadie.- Se atrevió a replicar la chica, desafiando a su interlocutor con la mirada.-   
-Lo harás. Os concederé un territorio de los que poseo y le pediré al rey que lo convierta en un condado. Al menos podrás tener una salida digna.  
-Prefiero morir.- Sentenció ella, dejándoles helados a ambos.-

Y se metió dentro de su habitación cerrando la puerta. Azabache estaba petrificado. Sin embargo, Karst le comentó con tinte tranquilizador.

-Será tu esposa. Tienes mi palabra, la convenceré.

Ahora recordaba eso. Cuando habló con Marla de aquello. Esa extraña criatura volvió a reírse a carcajadas para desvelarle.

-No fue el estúpido de Karst quien la convenció. Fui yo. Me limite a aparecer en su habitación…

Con sumo regocijo le contó al horrorizado Azabache.

-Esa sosa estaba sola y tumbada en la cama. Y educadamente saludé. Se levantó como un resorte preguntando… ¿Quién eres?- Describió imitando la voz de aquella infeliz con un despectivo tono de falsete. -

Magnetita se incorporó, no tenía ni idea de cómo habría entrado esa mujer. Aunque algo en su mente le advertía. Esa presencia le era familiar, pero no alcanzaba a recordar…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? ¿Es mi padre quien te envía?- Inquirió para añadir con tono hostil.- Dile que pierde el tiempo. Ni él ni nadie logrará que me case con ese hombre. No le amo y jamás lo haré.  
-Ya lo sé querida, y francamente me parece muy bien. Azabache es un idiota. Y para mí los hombres son todos repugnantes. - Replicó la recién llegada sin dejar de sonreír.- Tranquila, no es tu padre quien me envía.  
-Entonces, ¿Quién eres? – Quiso saber la perpleja chica.-  
-Soy quien te va a persuadir para que te cases con ese cretino. No es que me guste la idea, como ya te he dicho, pero todos debemos hacer sacrificios en nombre de un propósito superior. - Contestó con tono desapasionado.-  
-No lo entiendo. Si no es por mi padre. ¿A ti que te importa que yo me case?- Preguntó su contertulia, argumentando a su vez.- Y si ni él puede persuadirme, ¿cómo ibas a hacerlo tú?  
-¡Muy fácil!- Se rio Marla para sentenciar con una mezcla de sadismo y amenaza.- Haciendo sin pestañear lo que él jamás soñaría. Matando a esa zorra de Ámbar y a su pequeño llorón si te niegas. Ya lo dije cuando estábamos retozando con ella, tú y yo. Ese maldito mocoso me sacaba de quicio. Quise ahogarle con la almohada pero tú me lo impediste. ¿Recuerdas?

Pudo ver entre divertida y llena de satisfacción como el semblante de Magnetita palidecía. La chica apenas si fue capaz de gemir.

-¿Tú?...  
-Sí, yo.- Se sonrió aviesamente Marla, remachando.- Seguro que recuerdas esa placentera sensación de tenerme dentro de ti. De cómo activaba tus deseos hacia esa zorra de princesita. Pues es cuestión de tiempo que posea a otra ingenua y que la controle para cumplir mi amenaza. Seguro que otras no opondrán tanta resistencia. Sabes tan bien como yo que muchas damas envidian la posición de Ámbar. Me sería muy sencillo corromper a alguna lo bastante. ¿Te imaginas que pasaría si descubren a la princesa yaciendo con otra de sus damas y encuentran al heredero muerto en su cunita?  
-No, ¡por favor!¡te lo suplico, hare lo que quieras!- Sollozó Magnetita cayendo de rodillas.- No les hagas daño.  
-Pues ya sabes lo que quiero.- Le indicó su contertulia, suspirando con aparente contrariedad para admitir.- Que conste que, si por mi fuera, jamás le pediría a una mujer que se desposase con un sucio macho. Pero órdenes son órdenes. Lamentablemente ni tú ni yo decidimos en esto, cariño. Aunque, una vez que te cases con él, siempre podrás huir.  
-¿Y a donde podría huir?- Preguntó la llorosa Magnetita.-   
-Se buena chica, obedece y ya te lo diré.- Le prometió su contertulia.-

Ahora Azabache la miró con una mezcla de odio y estupor, para aseverar.

-¿Y no cumpliste tu promesa, verdad? Por eso se quitó la vida. A pesar de que intenté que funcionara. Pero incluso en el lecho se quedaba quieta y parecía muerta, como una muñeca de cera. Le propuse concederle el divorcio pero ni eso la hizo cambiar su actitud. Dijo que su padre jamás lo aprobaría y que seguiría atrapada. Sin poder huir de su destino.  
-¡Qué imbécil eres!- Exclamó Marla riéndose otra vez al replicar.- Claro que cumplí mi promesa. Le mostré el barranco más alto de Némesis para que se arrojase por él. Por supuesto que la ayudé a escaparse de ti.   
-¡Maldita zorra asesina!- Espetó él sacando un arma que llevaba y disparando contra su interlocutora sin pensárselo dos veces.-

Aunque las ráfagas de láser de esa pistola atravesaron inocuamente a Marla quien por toda réplica suspiró declarando.

-A veces esto es tan aburrido que desearía poder ser tangible. ¿Lo ves? Al final tú y yo tenemos que entendernos.  
-Lo único que entiendo es que algún día me vengaré de ti.- Siseó Azabache.-

Marla le obsequió con una sonrisa, parecía estar complacida al verle en ese estado. Y agregó, recreándose en ello.

-Pues todavía no he terminado. Luego me tocó ir a ver a su Alteza. Desgraciadamente tuve que llevarle las tristes nuevas. Su amorcito se había tirado de aquel barranco. Era un lugar tan apartado y solitario, y la sima tan profunda que nunca hallaron su cuerpo. ¡Pobre Ámbar! Intentó exactamente lo mismo que tú. Escuchando esa canción tan cursi…

Regodeándose Marla se apareció ante la aterrada princesa que parecía absorta escuchando una antigua canción. Nada más ver a su visitante, Ámbar se levantó.

-¿Os envía el rey?. Idos y decidle que quiero ver a nadie ahora.-   
-Esa canción es muy apropiada.- Replicó Marla.- Ya no sois amantes, solo extrañas… Una pena.

El pequeño Coraíon comenzó a llorar en su cuna, Ámbar se levantó solícitamente y tomándole entre sus brazos trató de calmarle.

-Ya cariño, ya…aquí está mamá…  
-Siempre igual. Debí haber estrangulado a ese mocoso en cuanto tuve la oportunidad. Pero tu amante se resistió a eso. En el fondo creo que le había tomado cariño y todo a esa cosa.- Comentó Marla.-

Ámbar le dedicó una mirada incrédula y llena de horror. Era como si de pronto hubiera caído en la cuenta de que esa mujer no era ninguna camarera de palacio.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué le has hecho a Magnetita?- Inquirió la asustada princesa, tratando eso sí de mostrarse firme ante aquella individua.-  
-Soy la que compartía su deseo por ti. Y no le he hecho nada, aparte de darle un buen consejo. Debo decir que lo ha seguido. Y eso me alegra. Así esta cancioncita que tanto os gusta tiene sentido.  
-¿Qué consejo? ¡Habla!- Le espetó Ámbar.-  
-Le propuse que tomara esposo. Ahora que va a echar de menos tu compañía en su cama. Por desgracia para ella los hombres no le gustan. Créeme, la puedo comprender, no hay nada que yo aborrezca más que a un macho. – Aunque tras unos instantes de silencio y reflexión, pareció pensárselo mejor y matizó.- En realidad sí, os odio a todos vosotros. Y más a las putitas como tú, traidoras e intrigantes. Dime una cosa, tengo curiosidad. ¿Te costaba mucho fingir con tu difunto esposo?  
-¿Qué?- Gimió Ámbar mirándola una vez más con una mezcla de espanto y estupor.-   
-Vamos, cuando poseía a tu amiguita lo percibí con claridad. A ti te gustan las mujeres.- Se sonrió lascivamente su interlocutora, ofreciéndole con una combinación de sorna y deseo.- Si quieres puedo tratar de poseer a otra de tus doncellas. Sabes que te gustará.  
-¡Vete de aquí, monstruo!- Espetó la princesa, afirmando con rotundidad.- Yo le amaba, amaba a mi esposo.  
-¡Oh sí, seguramente! - Concedió irónicamente Marla, añadiendo con falsa condescendencia.- No te pongas así. Te diré un secreto. Él también te amaba, de hecho sus últimos pensamientos fueron para ti. Estaba deseando regresar para abrazarte a ti y a vuestro…eso.- Remachó mirando al bebé que seguía llorando en tanto su madre trataba de calmarle en vano.-   
-¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?- preguntó una incrédula princesa.-  
-Es sencillo, cariño.- Se sonrió aviesamente su contertulia, confesando sin tapujos.- Estaba presente en sus últimos momentos puesto que yo le maté. A él y a su tripulación.

Ámbar se quedó lívida, apenas si pudo dejar a su bebé en la cuna y buscar algo, un cuchillo o un objeto lo bastante fuerte como para atacar a esa individua. ¡Quería hacérselo pagar! Al fin encontró una daga decorativa, con ella trató de atravesar a ese monstruo pero solamente encontró aire…

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Se burlaba Marla.- Tan ineficaz como patético.  
-¡Maldita seas!- Aulló la princesa fuera de sí.-

Se oyeron voces fuera, eran los guardias preguntándole si estaba bien. Marla le susurró entonces.

-Si deseas saber que ha pasado con tu amiguita Magnetita, yo que tú les diría que has tenido una pesadilla.

Ámbar rechinó los dientes, pero obedeció. Con voz temblorosa y sin abrir la puerta, se limitó a decir que estaba bien y que tuvo un mal sueño. Por fortuna ningún centinela ni camarera a su servicio trató de entrar para cerciorarse. Una vez solventada esa situación, Marla no dudó en poner al corriente a esa infeliz del trágico destino de su amante. Y mientras la princesa caía de rodillas llorando devastada, su interlocutora se permitió el lujo de añadir con manifiesta sorna.

-Ella quería una salida a sus problemas y se la di. En el fondo era buena chica. ¿Lo pillas? En el fondo…de un barranco, ¡ja, ja, ja!, que es donde la muy estúpida está ahora.  
-¿Por, por qué?- balbució la destrozada Ámbar.-   
-¿Por qué?- Repitió con un tonillo agudo y burlón, su contertulia.- Los humanos sois unos seres patéticos. Habéis invadido el hogar de un poderoso ente que solamente deseaba estar tranquilo, sin soportar vuestra nauseabunda presencia. Además, es divertido. Ahora sois sus juguetes y los míos. Como por ejemplo tú, estás tan débil que es cuestión de tiempo que te posea. Entonces ¿Sabes que haré? Agarraré a ese mocoso llorón y lo estrellaré contra la pared. Y todos creerán que ha sido su madre quien, enloquecida por el odio y el resentimiento contra el rey que la ha apartado de su amante, se ha tomado cumplida venganza.  
-No, ¡jamás te lo permitiré!- Chilló la horrorizada princesa.-   
-Tendrías que estar muerta para evitarlo.- Se sonrió Marla.-   
-Eso se puede arreglar.- Repuso Ámbar mirándola desafiante. –

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Marla desapareció. Ahora Azabache la cuestionaba alegando.

-Tú no podrías controlar a nadie si no lleva puestos esos pendientes de energía oscura.  
-Bueno, yo lo sé y tú también. ¡Pero esa boba no lo sabía!- Se rio su contertulia, afirmando casi con un poso de respeto ahora.- Debo admitir que fue valiente. A los dos días ya estaba muerta.   
-Se dijo que por debilidad.- Comentó Azabache.-  
-Sí, por eso y por los cortes en las muñecas que se hizo, rematados por una sobre dosis de pastillas que se tomó. Bueno, al menos logró lo que quería, se reunió con su amante. Dos suicidas que habrán ido al Infierno. Ya lo consultaré allí.- Replicó desapasionadamente Marla.- hasta puede que me pase para darles recuerdos. ¡Ja, ja!  
-¿Qué?- Inquirió su perplejo interlocutor.-  
-Tengo órdenes del Ama. Tú debes ir a verla. -Le indicó ella dejando aquel tema y alegando.- Tienes una importante tarea de cumplir.

Y es que Marla recordaba cómo había obedecido puntualmente las órdenes de su Ama. Incluso le preguntó respetuosamente, poco antes de ver a ese idiota de Azabache y explicarle aquello.

-¿Podré contarle a ese humano estúpido lo que pasó?  
-Sí, es más, debes hacerlo.- Repuso esa voz maliciosa que ahora sonaba con tono femenino.- Eso aumentará su odio, el odio es nuestro alimento. Nos fortalecemos con él.   
-Y además, será divertido.- Se sonrió Marla.-   
-Después de eso, tienes otra misión. Deberás hacer un largo viaje en cuanto vengan a visitarnos unos poderosos aliados a los que espero. Entonces irás con ellos.  
-Como tú mandes, mi señora del Caos.- Convino su contertulia.-

Por su parte, pese a todo, Azabache creía ahora firmemente en su maestro. Cuando obedeciendo las indicaciones recibidas por esa zorra de Marla fue a verle, este le desveló las ocultas intenciones de Endimión y Serenity.

-Son el enemigo mortal de Némesis, Y hay que combatirlos. De igual modo que luchamos contra los traidores que tenemos entre nosotros. - Declaraba ahora obteniendo la aprobación de su amo y señor.-  
-Dices bien, pero ha de hacerse con sumo cuidado e inteligencia. Poco a poco irán llegando valiosos aliados para nuestra causa. Sin embargo, ahora, no tenemos la fuerza suficiente como para derrotarles. Ellos no deben sospechar siquiera que estoy aquí, nos destruirían a todos sin vacilación. Por eso, dejaremos por ahora que los mal proclamados monarcas de este mundo traten con esos patéticos reyes de la Tierra y la Luna. Empero deberás mantener la vigilancia y evitar que estos se apoderen de este mundo. El único reducto que queda para enfrentarse a su tiranía y perversiones antinaturales en todo el sistema solar.  
-Sí, mi Señor.- Asintió sumisamente Azabache, que estaba arrodillado ante su interlocutor cuando añadió. - Únicamente desearía pedirte una cosa más. Quisiera hacerle pagar a Marla lo que me ha hecho.  
-Es una aliada, no una enemiga.- Le recordó Caos.-  
-Para mí es mi más mortal enemiga. He aguardado durante años. Pero no tengo poder para vengarme de ella. Menos ahora que ya soy un anciano. - Se lamentó él.-

A Caos le plugo sobremanera comprobar como ese desdichado se había estado consumiendo durante años en su propio odio tal y como anticipó. Eso convenía a sus planes. De modo que, tras un breve momento de silencio, declaró.

-Muy bien, tu petición es justa. Te prometo que, llegado el momento, te proporcionaré la oportunidad y la forma de llevar a cabo tu revancha.- Aseveró con tono más condescendiente, cambiando entonces de tema, al agregar.- No obstante ahora, debes terminar otra labor…esto te ayudará.

Unos cristales oscuros aparecieron entonces en el suelo. Brillaban con un tono negro extrañamente cautivador. La voz de aquel ente le explicó a Azabache entonces.

-Condensan la energía oscura multiplicando su poder e influencia. Ve y ordena a nuestros leales que los distribuyan por Némesis. En cada ducado, marquesado, condado o territorio deberá haber alguno que haga acopio de poder. Y uno mayor, deberá erigirse en cada lugar para acumular más energía. Tardarás algún tiempo, pero merecerá la pena dado que ganarás el respeto y el agradecimiento de tus iguales.  
\- Te obedezco mi Señor. -Contestó rápidamente el individuo.-

Y así lo hizo, contactando con aquellos en los que más confiaba y refiriéndoles que esos cristales tenían la facultad de absorber y redirigir la energía del planeta. Logró que, en la mayoría de los territorios, se construyeran grandes monolitos de cristal negro que actuaban como repetidores y acumuladores. De este modo las consecuencias negativas para la salud y la esperanza de vida que afectaban a los moradores irían disminuyendo, al tiempo que el poder generado por esa fuente de alimentación daría una nueva fuerza a Némesis. El propio Azabache lucía unos pendientes hechos de ese mismo material que parecían proporcionarle más vigor y hasta rejuvenecerle un poco, amén de permitirle ver ciertas cosas ocultas al resto. Pese a ello, no habló de todas las propiedades de los mismos salvo a un muy reducido número de fieles.

-Al fin, la fase final de nuestro plan para la llegada del maestro está en marcha.- Se dijo tras hacer una reverencia a su amo y salir de aquella caverna, pensando con regocijo.- Cuando concluya además obtendré mi venganza.

Y poco a poco, inadvertidamente para la mayoría, Azabache y los suyos comenzaron a poner en práctica los designios de su siniestro líder. Entre tanto, la vida en Némesis continuaba siendo dura y difícil para el resto de sus esforzados habitantes.


	6. Las cuatro hermanas.

Los años continuaron transcurriendo. Bastantes cosas cambiaron. Aunque a Idina apenas sí le dio ocasión de percatarse de muchas de ellas. El tiempo se le pasaba al cuidado de sus hijas y de su condado que sí había prosperado en ese ínterin…

-Vosotras al menos estáis conmigo.- Sonreía débilmente en tanto contemplaba a sus pequeñas.-

Petzite, se aproximó a su madre. Era una niña de más de nueve años ya, pelo verde oscuro de media melena, con agudos ojos del mismo color. Y además de la mayor, la más seria y responsable, aunque algo mandona. Siempre discutía con la siguiente de las hermanas. De hecho vino a decir con tono enfadado dirigiéndose hacia su progenitora.

-Mamá. Calaverite ha roto un jarrón. Le dije que no jugara con su látigo pero no me hizo caso… ¡nunca me hace caso!

Idina suspiró. Posó una mano sobre la mejilla derecha de su hija y le sonrió, para responder con ternura.

-Mi mujercita tan responsable. Seguro que tu hermana no lo hizo con mala intención.

Tras esas palabras, otra niña, de unos ocho años, se aproximó. Era de ojos y pelo castaños. Llevaba un gracioso lazo de color amarillo sujetando sus cabellos tras la cabeza y empuñaba una cuerda que hacía oscilar…

-No la hagas caso mamá.- Le pidió acusando a su vez.- Petzite siempre me está regañando por todo.  
-Lo hago porque nunca te portas bien.- Contraatacó la aludida torciendo el morro.- ¿A qué te dije que no jugaras con tu látigo al lado del jarrón?...Era un regalo de la abuela Kim.

Por toda réplica Calaverite le sacó la lengua de forma burlona. Petzite se enfadó más arreciando en sus descalificaciones.

-¡Eres una maleducada y una tonta!…  
-¡Tú sí que eres tonta! - Contestó la aludida.-  
-Niñas. No discutáis.- Les pidió amablemente su madre, haciendo que ambas la mirasen entonces no sin sorpresa. Más cuando, con un tono que parecía emocionado, Idina añadió.- Recordad que os tenéis las unas a las otras. Debéis prometerme que cuidareis de vuestras otras hermanas y de vosotras mismas. Vuestro padre y yo no estaremos siempre a vuestro lado.

Las niñas se miraron, ahora sin decir nada y con inquietud…fue Calaverite la primera en admitir, en tanto bajaba la cabeza.

-Perdona mamá. No te enfades, no quise romper el jarrón de la abuela.  
-Lo sé tesoro. - Sonrió su interlocutora acariciándola el pelo.-  
-Y tampoco quise insultar a Petzite.- Pudo añadir la cría que estaba a punto de llorar, más cuando remachó.- Ni mancharle su falda favorita cuando me la puse…

Ahora fue su hermana la que la observó entre atónita y furiosa. Esa trastada no la conocía. Aunque mirando de reojo a su madre suspiró diciendo con resignación…

-Bueno…te perdono por eso también. Pero no te enfades, mamá.- Pudo añadir también con gesto de temor, sentenciando.- No nos dejes solas.  
-No, claro que no cariño.- Respondió ésta abrazando a ambas niñas.- Decidme. ¿Y vuestras hermanas pequeñas?  
-Bertierite estaba leyendo un cuento.- La informó Calaverite.- Creo que Kermesite estaba también en su habitación.  
-Sí, Bertie es muy rara. Casi no habla con nosotras. Se pasa el día leyendo y jugando con las piezas de ajedrez.- Valoró Petzite.-

Idina sonrió, desde luego sus hijas no podía tener personalidades más diversas. Además de la autoritaria Petz estaba la irreverente Calaverite, la estudiosa Bertierite y la soñadora Cooan. Recordaba bien cada uno de sus partos. Por desgracia, su esposo se perdió el primero. Al menos estuvo en el de Calaverite y en el Bertierite, pero volvió a perderse el de Kermesite. La primera vez, todo había que decirlo, le tomó por sorpresa estando en la Corte. Las dos siguientes ocasiones, Ópalo estaba en su condado, ocupándose de las labores de mejora. En esa época su humor era más alegre. Al parecer el rey Coraíon le tenía como a su más fiable consejero y le había confiado también la instrucción del príncipe Diamante. Eso le daba al esposo de Idina el mayor poder dentro de la Corte. Sin embargo, las cosas entre el matrimonio se fueron deteriorando tras el nacimiento de Bertierite. Y eso que la cría, al venir al mundo con ese cabello de tono casi albino con matices azulados, causó gran expectación en su padre.

-¿Has visto? Podría interpretarse como una señal. Su tono de cabello es muy similar al del príncipe heredero.  
-Es casualidad.- Le respondió Idina.- Ya sabes que, con los tratamientos genéticos esto es una lotería.

Y es que ella , como el resto de los ciudadanos de Némesis, seguía sometiéndose a esas terapias transgénicas para evitar todo tipo de malformaciones debidas a la endogamia. Por suerte, los antepasados de su esposo y los de ella misma no eran comunes, aunque en el seno de cada familia si se hubieran dado casos de consanguineidad. 

-Mis bisabuelos eran parientes muy cercanos, y creo que los abuelos de Ópalo también.- Recordó con preocupación.- No quiero que mis hijas sufran ninguna complicación debido a eso.  
-De todos modos, es una notica excelente.- Declaró su marido al contemplar a la pequeña Bertie dormida en su cunita.- Ya somos oficialmente una familia numerosa en Némesis. Únicamente falta un heredero varón.- Remachó con un tono menos eufórico.-

E Idina suspiró, por un lado le apenaba que Ópalo pareciera pensar únicamente en las ventajas económicas de tener descendencia. Y sobre todo le dolía que apenas si prestase atención a las niñas, obsesionado como estaba por tener un hijo. 

-Somos muy afortunados.- Le comentó con un velado toque de reproche.- tenemos unas preciosas hijas.  
-Claro que sí, cariño.- Convino él sin parecer percatarse de esa censura.- Y sería perfecto si pudiéramos tener un niño sano. El heredero del condado de Ayakashi.  
-La heredera es Petzite.- Le recordó Idina ahora con un evidente malestar.- No hay leyes en Némesis que le den preferencia al varón respecto de la mujer.  
-La ley es la voluntad de su padre. -Replicó él, molesto a su vez.- Por lo general son los varones quienes heredan. A las mujeres hay que desposarlas con buenos pretendientes. Al menos en eso tendremos muchas cartas que jugar. Pero al no ser de la más alta nobleza debemos obtener recursos para lograr unos buenos partidos. Te guste o no, es la costumbre.  
-Es terrible que solamente veas en tus hijas unas monedas de cambio.- Le amonestó Idina con una mezcla de pesar y enfado.-  
-Eso no es verdad. Las adoro a todas ellas.- Se apresuró a desmentir Ópalo, agregando al hilo de aquello.- Precisamente por eso me preocupa su futuro.

Y en eso él no mentía. Siempre que podía pasaba algún rato con ellas. Al principio le fue más sencillo cuando solamente estaba Petzite, después, al nacer Calaverite, quiso repartir su tiempo equitativamente entre ambas. Ópalo pensaba que era mejor si pasaba tiempo con cada una por separado, a fin de fomentar sus cualidades. Más tarde, al nacer Bertierite, y al margen de esas peregrinas ideas, empezó a darse cuenta de que era muy complicado repartir tanto los momentos juntos a sus hijas y comenzó a estar con todas al mismo tiempo. Aquello sembró una incipiente competitividad entre las hermanas por obtener su dosis de atención paterna. Y finalmente llegó al mundo la benjamina, Kermesite. Entonces fue cuando su padre volvió a espaciar sus presencias en casa, ocupado como estaba en mantener su prestigio e importancia en la Corte. El príncipe Diamante y su hermano, el infante Zafiro, estaban creciendo deprisa y no quería que su tutela y atención fueran encargadas a otros nobles. Idina recordaba las agrias discusiones con su esposo, cuando le echaba en cara que prefería a los herederos antes que a sus propias hijas, a lo que él invariablemente replicaba que eso estaba enfocado en garantizar a sus vástagos más posibilidades en el futuro. Sobre eso polemizaron haría apenas unos días, aprovechando que sus hijas estaban paseando con su abuela Kimberly en el jardín.

-¿Es que no lo ves?- Le gritaba él cuando perdían los nervios.- Si el futuro heredero presta oídos a mis consejos, podré garantizarles a nuestras hijas unas muy ventajosas relaciones en la Corte, y el día de mañana, que puedan optar a territorios o títulos mayores que los nuestros.  
-Yo solamente veo que tus hijas quieren pasar más tiempo contigo y que tú apenas si las ves unos pocos días cada mes. Te has perdido muchos de sus cumpleaños y otras celebraciones.- Contestaba la indignada Idina.-  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga, eh?- Espetaba él, gesticulando con visible enfado.- ¿Que las condene a vivir aquí para siempre? ¿Qué apenas tengan oportunidad de encontrar a algún desgraciado sin futuro que las haga también desgraciadas?  
-¿Cómo has hecho tú conmigo?- Le recriminó Idina.-

Su esposo no replicó de inmediato, un denso y muy incómodo silencio se extendió por la habitación. Al fin, Ópalo suspiró algo más calmado contestando con pesar y amargura.

-Si eso es lo que crees lo lamento. Pero sabías muy bien cuales eran mis sueños cuando te casaste conmigo.  
-Lo sabía, sí.- Replicó ella con voz queda.- Aunque pensé que querrías compartirlos conmigo, y con tu familia.  
-Y lo he hecho.- Afirmó su esposo casi con tono desesperado.- Siempre te dije lo que estaba planeando, y el porqué.  
-Sin embargo, nunca me dejaste tomar parte en ello. He tenido que aguardarte aquí, sola. -Repuso agriamente ella que suspiró a su vez para añadir con pesar.- Mis padres y mis abuelos… ellos eran diferentes, trabajaron juntos, lucharon unidos. Lo compartieron todo…  
-Los tiempos cambian.- Replicó pacientemente él, exponiendo a su vez.- Las cosas no son como antes, por fortuna para nuestras hijas. Por ejemplo.- Le indicó.- Ahora, con los nuevos sistemas que se han desarrollado para absorber y controlar la energía oscura, ellas estarán menos expuestas, tendrán una mayor esperanza de vida. Nuestro condado ha prosperado, mira en jardín por el que las niñas están paseando con su abuela. Está lleno de flores, árboles, vida, donde hace algunos años no había más que tierra yerma y agua. Y tú has tenido gran parte del mérito en ello. No me digas que no has compartido mi sueño…

Idina no tuvo oportunidad de replicar, el sonido de las risas de sus hijas y la voz de su madre la disuadieron de hacerlo. No deseaba que nadie escuchase las discusiones que ella y su esposo mantenían. Ópalo al menos estaba de acuerdo con eso. Deseaba mantener a toda cosa la imagen de matrimonio ejemplar a ojos de su suegra. Al fin, Kimberly entró llevando de la mano a Kermesite y a Bertierite. Las dos mayores caminaban a su lado.

-Abuela Kim.- Le preguntaba Petzite.- ¿Tú nunca has estado en la Tierra?  
-No cielo. Siempre he vivido en Némesis.- Le contestaba su abuela con amabilidad.-  
-¿Y no has querido ir nunca?- Inquirió a su vez la curiosa Calaverite.-  
-Claro, sobre todo cuando era niña. Pero luego vi que Némesis puede ser un planeta muy hermoso.  
-¿Y en la Tierra tienen jardines más grandes que el nuestro?- Quiso saber una atónita Bertierite.-  
-Muchísimo más, cariño.- Intervino su madre al verlas aproximarse.-   
-Pues hagamos más grande el nuestro.- Propuso Petzite.-  
-Yo quiero plantar muchas flores.- Afirmó Kermesite, haciendo sonreír a los adultos.-   
-Tendrás tiempo, tesoro.- Le aseguró su padre.-   
-Pondremos flores de todos los colores.- Añadió una entusiasmada Calaverite. –  
-Bueno, niñas, ahora idos a lavar, la cena estará enseguida.- Les indicó su madre.- Seguid a la droida de servicio.

Y un androide de apariencia femenina, con cabello corto morado y ojos verdes, les pidió a las pequeñas con una voz que reverberaba en tonos metálicos.

-Señoritas, por favor. Acompáñenme a lavarse y a cenar.

Las crías no se lo hicieron repetir, tenían hambre. Fueron dócilmente con ese robot. Kimberly suspiró al ver como se alejaban comentando.

-¡Cuánto ha avanzado la ciencia! Debo admitir que Rutilo y sus ingenieros han hecho grandes progresos. Ese trasto ya casi parece una persona.  
-Gracias a eso se pueden ahora trabajar terrenos y construir donde antiguamente era imposible o muy caro.- Le comentó su yerno quien mirando la pantalla de un miniordenador que tenía a mano añadió.- Si me disculpáis…

Las dos mujeres asintieron. Ahora estaban a solas, Idina suspiró mirando como su marido se iba por la puerta de la sala…

-Llámame anticuada hija mía, pero antes había más humanidad. No estaban esas cosas por todas partes.- Comentó Kim.-  
-A veces mama, incluso esas droidas tienen más amabilidad que algunas personas.- Musitó Idina.- Al menos no te dejan sola.

Kimberly observó a su hija con pesar, moviendo levemente la cabeza para preguntarle concernida.

-¿Habéis vuelto a discutir, verdad?  
-Bueno, ya sabes, es algo normal en los matrimonios.- Pudo pretextar Idina sonriendo débilmente.-  
\- Es una lástima, pasáis poco tiempo juntos.- Comentó Kim.- Muy poco para desperdiciarlo con disputas.  
-¿Y qué quieres que haga, mamá?- Preguntó ésta con tono más crispado.- ¿Debería callarme lo que opino?.- Y tras respirar algo agitada, Idina, suspirando de nuevo, bajó la cabeza para musitar.- Lo siento, tú no tienes la culpa. Bastante haces cuidando de las niñas…  
-Tranquila cariño.- Le pidió su interlocutora posando una mano sobre las de su hija.- Para eso están las abuelas. Sabes que adoro a mis nietecitas. Son unas niñas maravillosas. Todas ellas.  
-Quizás Petzite sea demasiado marimandona, y Calaverite muy traviesa, Bertierite es algo tímida y Kermesite distraída.- Apuntó Idina sonriendo levemente.-   
-Querrás decir que Petzite es responsable, Calaverite es intrépida, Bertierite es muy inteligente y Kermesite está llena de ilusiones.- La rectificó su madre, sentenciando.- Todo depende del punto de vista, cielo. Tus hijas tienen grandes cualidades. Como tú.  
-Ellas sí, yo ya no sé qué tengo.- Se lamentó su interlocutora.-  
-Tú eres mi niña y eres maravillosa, no dejes que nada ni nadie te convenza de lo contrario. Y solamente con ver la forma en la que estás criando a las niñas es más que suficiente para que me sienta orgullosa de ti.  
-Gracias mamá.- Sollozó su interlocutora abrazándose a ella para gemir.- Es que me encuentro tan sola…  
-Nunca estarás sola, cielo. Te lo aseguro.- Afirmó Kim.- 

Y queriendo hablar de cosas más agradables, le refirió a su deprimida hija.

\- Les he estado contando cosas a las niñas sobre tu abuela Kurozuki, y tu abuelo Crimson. Y también les he hablado de su abuelo Richard. Les encanta cuando les describo paisajes y lugares de la Tierra.  
-Ya lo veo.- Musitó Idina ya recobrada de su bajón y afirmando ahora no sin algo de sorpresa.- Siempre que sacamos el tema están entusiasmadas con la idea de conocer ese hermoso planeta. Tú siempre quisiste ir, ahora en cambio podrías hacerlo, pese a las regulaciones legales. Y sin embargo ni lo has planteado.  
-Cariño, ya soy demasiado mayor, no deseo hacer un viaje tan largo y alejarme de vuestro lado. – Le confesó Kim.- Además, la imagen que me he creado de la Tierra es en efecto tan hermosa que no quisiera empañarla si la realidad no corresponde a mis expectativas.   
-Eso es algo que a mí me ha ocurrido en mi vida de casada.- Se lamentó su hija recayendo en el tema anterior.- Era más bonito cuando solamente lo imaginaba.

Kimberlita la observó con pesar. Sabía perfectamente que Idina no era feliz en su matrimonio. Y para colmo de males su otro hijo Grafito tampoco daba la impresión de serlo. Ambos sin embargo intentaban ocultarlo a ojos de los demás, cada vez con menos éxito. 

-Antes de venir, Agatha me dio recuerdos y me pidió que te invitase a ir a verles, a ti y a las niñas cuando tengáis tiempo. -Recordó entonces Kim.-   
-Sus hijos estarán ya muy grandes.- Repuso su contertulia.- Me gustaría verles. Y supongo que a Agatha también le haría ilusión ver a sus sobrinas.

Su madre asintió, al fin, las crías y Ópalo retornaron. Kimberly les pidió a sus nietas que ayudasen a poner la mesa. Esa era una tradición familiar, les contó.

-Pero abuela, ahora tenemos a las droida que hacen esas cosas.- Comentó Calaverite.-  
\- Siempre es bueno que sepamos hacer de todo y valernos por nosotras mismas, cariño.- Le respondió Kim, acariciándole la barbilla para remachar.- Nunca se sabe cuando pueden venir los tiempos de precariedad.  
-¿Precariedad?- Se sorprendió Kermesite, queriendo saber.- ¿Qué es eso?  
\- Cuando no puedes tener las cosas que quieres.- le explicó su hermana Petzite.-  
-Pues entonces yo tengo precariedad de un látigo nuevo.- Declaró Calaverite haciendo reír a su abuela.-  
-No cariño.- Dijo Kimberly.- Tener precariedad de algo, se refiere a estar escaso de cosas fundamentales, como una comida o una buena casa donde vivir. La gente entonces puede llegar a sentirse muy desgraciada y a hacer cosas malas. Escuchad.

Y para sorpresa de las crías indicó a una droida que le buscase una antigua canción de las que ella escuchaba. Sus nietas prestaron atención cuando comenzó a sonar la música y una voz muy cálida de hombre, desgranaba la letra.

Jimmy no tuvo nada para hacerse un nombre   
con un arma que él pulido para un día lluvioso   
una sonrisa y una frase de una película de vigilantes   
nuestro chico Jimmy simplemente explotó todo por la borda   
él dijo que le volvió loco   
veinticinco años de vida en precariedad  
Precariedad, precariedad, precariedad

Un dulce bebé pequeño en un portal grande de color blanco   
que necesita su madre, pero su madre ha muerto   
sólo otra prostituta que la suerte puede olvidar   
sólo otra prostituta   
sucede todos los días ...   
Ella amaba a su pequeño bebé   
pero no podía verla desnuda en la precariedad  
precariedad, precariedad, precariedad

Yo creo en los dioses de América   
Yo creo en la tierra de los libres   
pero nadie me dijo   
(Nadie me dijo)   
que los dioses no creen en nada   
así con las manos vacías rezo   
y día a día sin esperanza   
todavía no me ven   
(Verme) 

todos hablan de la nueva generación   
salta al vagón o te dejarán atrás  
pero nadie pensó en el resto de la nación   
"Quiero ayudarte amigo  
, pero no tengo el tiempo"   
-Alguien gritó sálvenme   
pero todo el mundo comenzó en la precariedad   
precariedad, precariedad, precariedad

hay una gran dama blanca   
en un portal grande de color blanco   
le preguntó a su papá y su papá dijo 'sí'   
tiene que dar un poco de los dólares que nos   
tiene que dar un poco-   
dicen que es para mejor   
alguien gritó   
tal vez   
pero siguieron en la precariedad   
precariedad, precariedad, precariedad  
Así que corrió a los brazos de América   
y besó a los poderes fácticos   
y alguien me dijo   
(Alguien me dijo)   
que los dioses no creen en nada   
así con las manos vacías rezo  
y me digo   
un día   
puede ser que me vean ...   
(Hand to mouth. George Michael, crédito al artista)  
Tanto Ópalo como Idina habían escuchado, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Al conde no le gustó mucho que su suegra hiciera escuchar aquello a sus hijas. Sin embargo, no dudó en aprovecharlo a su favor, dado que enseguida les dijo.

-¿Veis hijas? Por eso papá y mamá tienen que trabajar tanto para crear un hermoso lugar en el que viváis felices. No queremos que os suceda como a las personas de esa canción.

Todas asintieron mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Bertie incluso llegó a comentar con tono muy agudo para una niña de tan corta edad.

-Y todas esas personas perdieron sus ilusiones. ¿Verdad papá?  
-Supongo que sí.- Concedió él algo sorprendido por aquella reflexión.-   
-Yo las comprendo bien.- Musitó Idina de forma que solamente su esposo y su madre pudieran captar aquello.- 

La expresión de Ópalo fue de disgusto al oír eso, su mujer tampoco mostraba buena cara, por suerte Kim reaccionó enseguida, con un tono más desenfadado y jovial para alentar a sus nietas.

-¡Vamos! ¿Quién me ayuda a poner la mesa?   
-Yo puedo llevar varios platos.- Se ofreció Bertierite que había quedado muy impresionada con esa triste canción.-  
-Muy bien, tesoro.- Le sonrió su abuela.-  
-¡Y yo, y yo! - Se apresuraron a añadir las otras prácticamente a coro.- ¡También queremos ayudarte, abuela! 

Kim les dedicó una tierna sonrisa a todas. Y así lo hicieron, su abuela distribuyó las tareas. Petzite siendo la mayor se ocupó de las copas. A Calaverite le gustaba más llevar los cubiertos, imaginaba que podían ser armas para lanzar. Aunque claro, se guardó mucho de hacerlo. Bertierite tomó algunos platos y a Kermesite le adjudicaron la tarea de las servilletas y otros objetos menos frágiles y más ligeros, al ser la más pequeña. Kim dirigió las operaciones disponiendo la cubertería e indicándoles a las niñas como ponerla. Entre todas no tardaron apenas más que unos pocos minutos. Una vez terminaron, la familia se sentó para la cena.

-Una mesa muy bien puesta. Como las de palacio.- Las alabó Ópalo visiblemente complacido, dando la sensación de haber olvidado su enfado.-   
-¿En palacio ponen muchas cosas para comer, papi?- Quiso saber Kermesite.-  
-¡Oh sí! - Se rio él relatándoles.- Hay recepciones muy importantes con muchos comensales y mesas larguísimas.  
-¿De largas como nuestra casa?- Quiso saber Bertierite.-  
-¿Cómo van a ser tan largas?- Intervino una escéptica Petzite.-   
-Os sorprenderíais.- Les contó su padre con tono confidencial.-   
-Me gustaría estar allí para verlo.- Declaró Calaverite.-  
-Te desilusionarías mucho mi vida.- Terció Idina, explicándoles a todas no sin dejar pasar la ocasión de enviarle otro solapado mensaje a su esposo.- Son reuniones muy aburridas, llenas de gente que no para de hablar de cosas muy raras.  
-¿Qué cosas?- Se interesó Bertierite.-  
-Tierras, títulos, posiciones...- Enumeró desapasionadamente su madre.-  
-Cosas de mayores. Algún día lo podréis entender. - Matizó Ópalo al que tampoco pareció sentarle bien aquello.- Vosotras sí que lo haréis.

Turno de Idina de mostrase molesta, estaba a punto de decir algo pero se contuvo. Por suerte aquella escalada verbal no fue a más. Bastó una mirada suplicante de Kim hacia ambos para que estos guardasen silencio. Afortunadamente no hubo ningún otro comentario de ese estilo y cenaron en paz y armonía. 

-Recordad esto.- Declaró la anciana, haciendo extensiva su mirada al resto de los comensales.- Un hogar confortable, una buena cena, la familia reunida. Somos ricos y muchas veces no lo sabemos apreciar.

Las crías asintieron contentas, aunque los adultos bajaron sus cabezas con evidente vergüenza. Ni Idina ni Ópalo se atrevieron a cruzar miradas entre sí ni con Kimberly. Aunque ésta pronunciase esas palabras con afectuoso tono. 

-Tienes razón, mamá.- Admitió una cohibida Idina.- No lo olvidaré.

Así concluyó esa velada y las crías se fueron a dormir, lo mismo que su abuela. El matrimonio quedó a solas y no cruzaron palabra. Tampoco tardaron mucho en acostarse, cada uno en habitaciones separadas. Pasaron unos días y la abuela Kimberly se marchó de regreso a su propia casa. Ópalo, como no podía ser de otra manera, retornó a la Corte. Idina volvió a quedarse sola con sus hijas. Y ya habían pasado más de tres semanas sin apenas noticias de su esposo. Pensó en ello con tristeza. Aunque tratando de animarse y retornando al momento presente, les indicó a Petzite y Calaverite, dándoles una mano a cada una, que estas enseguida agarraron.

-Venid conmigo.

Las crías se dejaron guiar hasta el cuarto en el que estaban sus hermanas. De hecho, Bertierite, la tercera en edad, de unos siete años, estaba efectivamente leyendo una historia de princesas. Era desde luego la más introvertida de las cuatro. Callada y reflexiva. Tenía mucha afición por la lectura desde muy temprana edad. La verdad es que era muy inteligente y despierta. Su cabello ahora tenía un color casi albino con eso matices celestes que le daban una gran originalidad y sus ojos eran de un azul oscuro muy bonitos.

-Aquí está mi niña… ¡Qué!, ¿Es un libro interesante, cielo?- Quiso saber tras soltar a sus hermanas y acariciar el pelo de Bertie peinado en forma de trenza.-  
-Sí mami, es de princesas de lejanos planetas.- Le contó la cría.- Se lo iba a leer a Kermesite, pero se ha ido a jugar a los disfraces…-Remachó con desaprobación.-

Idina se rio llamándola.

-Kermie, cariño. ¿estás ahí?  
-Sí mami.- Escuchó esa vocecilla infantil responder con entusiasmo.- Mira, mira…

La benjamina de la familia vino corriendo a su encuentro. Apenas cumplidos los seis años tenía predilección por cambiar de vestuario y por el maquillaje. De hecho, estaba al otro lado de la habitación, con una falda demasiado grande y tratando de ponerse un jersey a modo de sombrero. Eso sí, sin estropear ese peinado tan particular que lucía, con unas especies de mechones de su pelo de un tono morado casi negro, que semejaban orejitas puntiagudas a cada lado de su cabeza. Se lo hizo su abuela Kim, diciendo que a ella se lo había enseñado su propia abuela, la Dama Kurozuki, en persona. La cría estaba encantada con aquel estilismo de pelo y sus preciosos ojos violetas miraban ahora hacia su madre.

-¡Mami! ¿Estoy guapa?- Quiso saber con patente interés.-

Su progenitora se acercó observándola divertida. La cría era muy vivaracha y siempre estaba tratando de jugar con el resto de sus hermanas a disfrazarse. Aunque Petzite y Calaverite no le hacían mucho caso al ser mayores y Bertierite se entretenía mayormente por su cuenta ya que solamente se sentía interesada en esos momentos en los que le contaba cuentos a su hermana menor. Aun así quería mucho a Kermesite. Era la única que parecía interesarse un poco por lo que leía y que la escuchaba con atención.

-Estás preciosa Kermie, mi amor.- Le dijo con dulzura su madre, añadiendo.- Todas sois una hermosas señoritas. Mis niñas. Venid a mi lado. Quiero contaros una pequeña historia.   
-¿Cómo las que cuenta la abuela Kim?- Inquirió una entusiasmada Kermesite.-  
-Sí, de esas.- Asintió su madre, sujetándola cariñosamente junto a ella en tanto las demás formaban corrillo sentándose alrededor del suelo.- 

Y es que estaban llenas de curiosidad. Incluso Bertie dejó su libro digital sobre apuestos príncipes y hermosas princesas de lugares muy lejanos. Idina les habló entonces de su propia abuela Loren, y de las historias que ella le contara siendo pequeña. De su mundo y de la Tierra. Apenas sí recordaba detalles, pero concluyó comentando con la atención de todas sus hijas sentadas en la gruesa alfombra que cubría el suelo a su alrededor.

-Y seguro que tendremos parientes en la Tierra.  
-Si algún día vamos allí. Podríamos buscarlos.- Propuso Bertierite.-  
-No vamos a ir nunca allí.- Replicó escépticamente Calaverite.-  
-Bueno, el rey Coraíon fue una vez, papá le acompañó. A mí me lo dijo.- Terció Petzite.-  
-Papá nunca ha dicho eso.- Rebatió su interlocutora.-  
-Sí que lo hizo, lo que pasa es que tú eras muy pequeña y no te acuerdas.- Replicó su hermana mayor cruzándose de brazos, molesta por aquello.- Pero yo sí.  
-Es cierto. Vuestro padre estuvo en la Tierra, sí.- Concedió Idina.-

Esta vez fue Petzite quién le sacó la lengua a su hermana Calaverite. La menor de las dos crías adoptó una postura de enfado girándose mientras se cruzaba de brazos. 

-Niñas, no os peleéis más, por favor.- Les pidió su madre con tono entre paciente y resignado.-  
-Oye mami.- Intervino Bertierite.- ¿Papi nos llevará algún día a la Tierra cuando vuelva?

Y la mujer suspiró algo entristecida ahora, sobre todo cuando Kermesite le preguntó con tono alicaído.

-¿Se ha ido allí otra vez? Hace mucho que no viene a vernos.  
-Papá tiene mucho trabajo, cariño.- Respondió su madre, tratando de imprimir un tono de orgullo que realmente no sentía al sentenciar.- Es uno de los nobles más importantes de nuestro mundo y muy apreciado por el rey. Tiene grandes obligaciones que atender allí.  
-Sí. Pero me gustaría verle más a menudo.- Comentó Calaverite, con un tinte de voz más triste del suyo habitual.-  
-Y a mí.- Convino Petzite con su hermana por una vez.-  
-Sí, papá casi nunca viene.- Se lamentó asimismo Bertierite.-  
-Yo casi no me acuerdo de cómo es.- Suspiró Kermesite.-

Su madre las miró apenada, pero ¿qué podía decirles a sus pequeñas? Después de los años ese amor que Ópalo y ella se profesaron se había ido enfriando. Si bien él se alegró mucho por el nacimiento de todas y cada una de sus hijas también se le notaba algo frustrado por no tener un heredero varón. Tras el alumbramiento de Kermesite a ella le comentaron que no sería una buena idea tener más embarazos dado que su salud podría resentirse. De modo que jamás podría darle a su marido un hijo. Idina pensaba que quizás él la culpaba de eso. Aunque fuese de modo inconsciente. Casi habían tenido una hija por año. Como si ella tratase de hacer todo cuando estuviera en su mano por satisfacer ese anhelo de su esposo, pero fracasó. Por ello las ausencias de su marido se fueron haciendo cada vez más prolongadas. Cierto es que cada vez que venía colmaba de regalos y cariño a sus hijas y era amable con ella misma cuando no discutían, pero eso no era suficiente. Las crías a este paso iban a crecer sin un padre. Trató de no pensar más en eso y compuso un gesto jovial. Animando a las pequeñas.

-Seguro que vuestro padre vendrá pronto y os traerá muchas cosas si sois buenas.- Dijo con simulado entusiasmo.- ¡Ya lo veréis!

Eso alegró a las niñas. De hecho, antes de que se marchase, le habían dado a su padre una lista de cosas que querían y él prometió traérselas. Petzite enseguida pensó en algo de maquillaje. Ya iba siendo una pequeña señorita después de todo. Calaverite estaba más interesada en un látigo de verdad. Bertierite por su parte tenía ilusión en un bonito juego de ajedrez que vio en un escaparate y Kermesite deseaba un traje de bailarina, con un gran tutú. Así, pensando en la promesa de esos presentes, cada una se separó de su madre y volvió a sus cosas. Idina suspiró, consolándose con una de esas antiguas canciones que su madre guardaba. Otro tema cantado por una voz realmente hermosa de varón, que parecía arrullarla.

Estas lejos   
Cuando pude haber sido tu estrella   
Escuchaste a la gente   
Que te hizo temer a la muerte, y de mi corazón   
Es extraño que fueras lo suficiente fuerte   
Para entonces hacer un comienzo   
Pero nunca encontraras   
Paz mental   
Hasta que oigas a tu corazón 

Gente   
Nunca podrás cambiar la manera en la que se sienten   
Mejor déjalos hacer lo que quieran   
Para lo que quieran   
Si les permites   
Robar tu corazón de ti 

Gente   
Siempre hace al amante sentirse un tonto   
Pero sabias que te amaba   
Pudimos mostrárselo a todos ellos   
A través de eso debimos haber visto el amor

Me hiciste un tonto con lágrimas en tus ojos   
Cubriéndome de besos y mentiras   
Por eso adiós   
Pero por favor no te lleves mi corazón 

Estas lejos   
Nunca seré tu estrella   
Recojo las piezas   
Y compongo mi corazón   
Quizás sea lo suficientemente fuerte   
No sé por dónde empezar   
Pero nunca encontrare   
Paz mental   
Mientras oiga a mi corazón

Gente   
Nunca podrás cambiar su manera de sentirse   
Mejor permíteles hacer lo que deseen   
Para lo que deseen   
Si les permites   
Robar tu corazón 

Y la gente   
Siempre hace que el amante se sienta un tonto   
Pero sabias que yo te amaba   
Pudimos demostrárselo a todo ellos 

Pero recuerda esto   
Todos los otros besos   
Que hayas dado   
Largo como vivimos ambos   
Cuando necesitas la mano de otro hombre   
Uno con el que realmente puedas ceder   
Estaré esperándote   
Como siempre lo hice   
Hay algo allí   
Que no pude competir con cualquier otro

Estas lejos   
Cuando pude haber sido tu estrella   
Escuchaste a la gente   
Que te hizo temer a la muerte y de mi corazón   
Es extraño que estuviera lo suficientemente errado   
Para creer que también me amabas   
Apuesto que estuviste besando un tonto   
Debiste haber estado besando un tonto

(Kissing a Fool. George Michael. Crédito al artista) 

Estando absorta en esa tonada no fue consciente de que la pequeña Kermesite se aproximó a ella, preguntándole entre sorprendida y preocupada.

-¿Por qué lloras, mami?

Idina se dio cuenta enseguida de que tenía lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas. En un vano esfuerzo por fingir se las enjugó rápidamente y sonrió. Movió la cabeza para afirmar con forzada voz jovial.

-Es que es una canción muy bonita y me emociono. De un chico que le canta a una chica. Expresando cuanto la quiere.  
-¿Y esa chica no le hizo caso?- Inquirió agudamente la cría.-  
-Bueno, a veces, eso pasa.- Pudo responder su madre.-  
-¡Pues qué tonta! yo sí que le haría caso. Ese chico canta muy bien.- Afirmó Kermesite.-

Idina abrazó a su pequeña a la par que cariñosamente le susurraba.

-Estoy segura de que, un día, un chico guapo te cantará algo así de hermoso. Entonces deberás decidir tú lo que hacer.  
-Me casaré con él si canta tan bien.- Sentenció la cría, haciendo reír a su madre.- 

Al menos eso animó a Idina, esas canciones tan bellas y antiguas, cantadas algunas de ellas por lejanos antepasados, tenían sin embargo la virtud de no envejecer y de consolarla en su soledad. Eso pensaba la deprimida mujer que dejó a su hija Kermesite irse para jugar. Los días pasaron y Ópalo retornó al fin. Fiel a su palabra traía regalos para todas, incluida su mujer. No obstante, era asimismo portador de una noticia que no iba a ser precisamente del agrado de ella. De hecho, en tanto las pequeñas jugaban con los obsequios de su padre, tras darle unos besos y abrazos para agradecérselos, tomó de una mano a su esposa y la llevó a otra habitación.

-Tengo que decirte algo.- Declaró él con gesto serio.-  
-¿Sucede algo malo en la Corte?- Inquirió Idina con inquietud.-  
-No, en la Corte todo va bien. Los príncipes están de maravilla. Incluso hemos establecido contacto con una extraña civilización que pronto ha de enviar a un embajador.- Le informó Ópalo para agregar.- Pero tanto el Duque de Green -Émeraude, como el Marqués de Crimson me han tomado la delantera.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-Los dos me han dicho que enviarán a sus primogénitos a la Corte. Para que terminen su educación allí y entren al servicio de nuestro soberano.  
-Me parece muy bien por ellos, eso es lo que siempre han querido.- Repuso Idina de modo indiferente.-  
-Creo que sería buena idea que hiciéramos lo mismo.- Afirmó su esposo dejándola helada.-  
-¡No, de ningún modo! No separarás a mis hijas de mi lado.- Se negó ella con visible malestar y temor.-  
-Escúchame.- Le pidió él tratando de sonar conciliador.- Es una gran oportunidad. Las mejores familias de Némesis llevan a sus hijos e hijas allí, para que puedan tener la ocasión de hacer méritos. El futuro heredero es un muchacho tan solo un poco mayor de la edad de Petzite. ¿Y si ambos se conocieran y se enamorasen? Piénsalo. ¡Nuestra hija mayor podría ser la futura reina de este mundo!   
-Pero nuestra hija no es duquesa.- Opuso Idina, pese a que eso realmente le trajera sin cuidado, no obstante alegó.- Según las leyes un heredero debe desposarse al menos con una noble de alto nivel. Una grande de Némesis. Y eso exige estar en posesión de un ducado.  
-Eso no sería ningún problema. Conozco a Coraíon y a Amatista, si su hijo se enamora de una mujer cualquiera no dudarían en hacerla duquesa o lo que fuera menester. ¡Imagínate a nuestra Petzite elevada a ese rango! O si no es ella tenemos otras tres hijas más. Dentro de unos pocos años Calaverite, Bertierite y hasta Kermesite serán casaderas. Si no puede ser con Diamante, quizás con Zafiro. Y teniendo muchísima suerte, dos de ellas podrían desposarse con ambos príncipes, y otra con el hijo del marqués de Crimson. La que quedase heredaría nuestros dominios. ¡Sería perfecto!, pero, para eso. Tienen que estar allí.

Su mujer movió la cabeza enfurecida. No podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Acaso su marido solamente pensaba en las niñas como en unas posibles mercancías? No pudo evitarlo y chilló histérica.

-¡Jamás te lo permitiré! ¿Me oyes? Mis hijas no van a ser subastadas ni vendidas como monedas de cambio para ningún maldito matrimonio a cambio de prebendas o de títulos.  
-Son mis hijas también.- Replicó él comenzando también a irritarse.- Y por el bien de la familia harán lo que yo les ordene que hagan. ¡Igual que tú!

Idina, intimidada por aquella reacción de su habitualmente calmado esposo, pasó del enfado a la súplica, contrayendo su gesto y comenzando a sollozar.

-Por favor...no me quites a mis hijas, ¡son todo lo que me queda! Mi padre murió, mi madre está ya mayor y delicada. Sé que se marchó disgustada al ver como estábamos aquí…Mi hermano y Agatha están tan lejos que ni tan siquiera hablamos. 

Y es que, a pesar de esa cordial invitación, no habían determinado la fecha para verse. Grafito siempre pretextaba tener mucho trabajo y Agatha daba la impresión de haberle dicho eso a su suegra por cumplir. De hecho, su cuñada no la había llamado desde hacía muchísimo tiempo. Suspirando casi entre lágrimas, tras meditar sobre esto, Idina añadió.

-Las niñas son mi única alegría en este desolado y lejano páramo en el que vivimos. No las apartes de mi lado, ¡por favor!  
-¡Oh vamos! No te pongas a dramatizar. No te las estoy quitando.- Replicó su esposo, tratando de respirar hondo y sonar más tranquilizador.- ¿Es que no te das cuenta de la importancia que tendría eso para su porvenir? Nuestra obligación es la de mirar por su futuro bienestar, no únicamente por nuestros deseos.

Pero su mujer se negaba ya a escucharle, tapándose la cara para ahogar sus gemidos. Ópalo solamente pudo decir con un tinte de ligera contrariedad.

-Vamos, domínate. No querrás que las niñas te oigan. Comprende que esto tampoco es agradable para mí. Pero si tú no quieres hacerlo, yo sí que tengo que mirar por nuestra casa y nuestro condado.  
-¡Por mí nuestra casa y el condado se pueden ir al infierno! - Le espetó ella entre lágrimas.-  
-¡Ya está bien!- Replicó él con tono airado tomándola de los brazos a la altura de ambos hombros, sin demasiada delicadeza.- Te guste o no, eres la condesa de Ayakashi, ¡compórtate como tal! – Le ordenó zarandeándola con brusquedad.-

Tras soltarla ella únicamente se dio media vuelta y salió llorando de allí. No quiso cruzarse con sus hijas para que no la viesen con ese lamentable aspecto y se refugió en su habitación. Ópalo respiró hondo tratando de calmarse y retornó a la estancia donde estaban las niñas. Éstas, afortunadamente ajenas por completo a la discusión de sus padres, seguían jugando con sus regalos.

-¿Dónde está mamá?- Quiso saber Kermesite, que se había puesto ese traje de bailarina que tanto había pedido a su padre.- Quiero que me vea…  
-Está cansada, cariño.- Respondió el interpelado con dulzura, mirando a su benjamina sin poder evitar sonreír.- Se ha ido a su cuarto.  
-Papá, mira que bien me queda este lazo.- Le reclamó Calaverite.-

El requerido se aproximó asintiendo. Su hija ya se había puesto un lazo rojo tras el pelo y ondeaba un látigo de cuero con empuñadura dorada. Petzite por su parte estaba muy contenta con el set de maquillaje que le habían regalado. Y Bertierite colocaba con entusiasmo esas piezas de ajedrez del nuevo juego que su padre le había traído.

-¿Papi, quieres jugar conmigo?- Le propuso la cría, a lo que Ópalo asintió divertido.-

Él había enseñado a Bertie desde que la niña era muy pequeña. Su hija era realmente muy inteligente y despabilada. Comenzaron la partida, e incluso lograron que el resto de las hermanas les observasen con interés. En voz baja, Kermesite le preguntó a Petzite.

-¿Crees que Bertie le podrá ganar a papá?...  
-Es imposible. Es muy pequeña. Y papá sabe jugar muy bien. - Repuso su hermana.-   
-¡Chiis!- Les indicó Calaverite con visible expectación.- Le toca mover a ella.

Bertierite se concentraba frunciendo el ceño con una graciosa expresión. Su padre se sonreía al verla. La niña entonces le comió una torre, y, cuando estaba visiblemente contenta por lo que juzgó un descuido de su adversario, éste movió un alfil y sentenció.

-Jaque mate.  
-¡No lo he visto! - Se lamentó la cría desinflando su entusiasmo.-  
-En el juego, como en la vida, hay que estar atentos a todo, Bertie. Nunca te confíes cuando las cosas parezcan demasiado fáciles. Y eso vale para vosotras también, hijas.- Les explicó su padre, haciendo el consejo extensivo al resto y añadiendo.- Lo malo es que aquí, rodeadas de atenciones y siempre pegadas a vuestra madre, nunca podréis aprender eso.  
-¿Y dónde podríamos aprender?- Quiso saber Kermesite.-  
-En la Corte.- Le respondió Ópalo, esbozando ahora una sonrisa para añadir con animación.- Allí tienen a los mejores profesores de Némesis. De danza, de ajedrez y de cualquier otra cosa. La moda de todo el planeta también se dicta desde allí.  
-¡Cómo me gustaría ir! – Exclamó Calaverite.-  
-Podría mejorar mucho al ajedrez.- Afirmó Bertierite con gran interés.-  
-¡Sí, estaría genial! Aprendería a bailar muy bien. - Convino Kermesite con visible ilusión.-  
-¿Nos llevarías, papá?- Le preguntó Petzite con el mismo deseo.-  
-Claro.- Asintió el interpelado, sonriendo.- Por supuesto hijas…yo quiero lo mejor para todas vosotras. De modo que si os portáis bien…  
-Voy a decírselo a mamá, seguro que se pondrá muy contenta.- Exclamó Kermesite, añadiendo.- Y así verá lo bien que me queda mi traje de bailarina.

La pequeña corrió hacia el cuarto de su madre. Idina había estado llorando pero, al oír los gritos de su hija sonando cada vez más próximos en tanto la llamaba, enseguida se enjugó las lágrimas y se adecentó. No quería que la viese en aquel lamentable estado. Forzó una sonrisa cuando la cría entró preguntándole con entusiasmo.

-Mami, ¿te gusta mi traje de bailarina?... 

La interpelada observó ese vestido de tonos púrpuras y lilas a rayas verticales y un tutú de color morado oscuro. Lo cierto es que la niña estaba muy graciosa así vestida y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír, pero ahora de forma genuina, y replicar.

-Estás preciosa, cariño.  
-¡Y papá nos ha dicho que nos va a llevar a la Corte! - Le contó su pequeña interlocutora con tono alegre.- ¡Es genial!

Para su madre aquello fue como si la hubiera clavado una daga en el corazón. Apenas pudo controlarse para abrazar a su hijita y decir.

-¿Eso os gustaría, cielo?  
-Sí.- Afirmó la cría con rotundidad.- Todas queremos ir…papá ha dicho que si somos buenas nos llevará.

Idina suspiró sintiéndose derrotada. Ópalo siempre fue muy hábil a la hora de manipular a cualquiera. Lo hizo con ella cuando la conoció. Fue quizás muy ingenua pero siempre creyó que el amor entre ambos era lo más importante. Sin embargo, luego se fue percatando de que su esposo deseaba más que nada medrar y llegar a ser una figura importante en Némesis. Para ello, entroncar con la familia Kurozuki, una de las más importantes entre los pioneros, había sido una garantía. Pese a que él mismo pertenecía a la familia Gneis, que a su vez era de prestigio. Pero ahora con las perspectiva de los años y la experiencia lo veía. Su marido deseaba tener todos los triunfos en la mano. Recordó con amargura esas proféticas palabras de su cuñada.

-El matrimonio es una cosa muy seria.- Musitó. -

E Idina se daba cuenta también de eso. La misma Agatha no daba la impresión de ser demasiado feliz. Se acordaba de cuando venía a visitarla siendo ella todavía soltera. Parecía querer estar siempre a su lado y no separarse. 

-Yo era la única con la que podía desahogarse. Y ahora soy yo quien no tiene a nadie para hacerlo. - Pensó llena de tristeza.-

Pero no todo era tan terrible. Al menos tuvo a sus maravillosas hijas. Los momentos de alegría que pasaba con ellas la resarcían en gran parte. Sin embargo, las crías crecían inexorablemente e Idina siempre temió que, tarde o temprano, Ópalo centrase en ellas sus expectativas. Su esposo, tan lleno de encanto como de falsedad, fue capaz de hacerse un hueco en la Corte junto al rey. Y ahora tenía en el bolsillo a las niñas. Ella no podría ni tratar de oponerse dado que sus hijas estarían visiblemente ilusionadas y llenas de interés. Y cuando tomó de la mano a Kermesite y fue a ver al resto, confirmó esa impresión. Su esposo había conseguido que fueran las crías las que le pidieran de modo insistente que las llevase allí. Había jugado con su inocencia infantil. No podría evitarlo. Y de intentarlo, sus propias hijas se volverían en contra suya puesto que no lo entenderían. No tuvo más remedio que resignarse. Así pues sonrió a sus pequeñas pero al mismo tiempo dedicó una fría y torva mirada a su marido. ¡Jamás le perdonaría aquello! Así, pasadas unas semanas, Ópalo decidió que el momento de partir había llegado… Idina apenas si quiso acompañar a las chicas hasta la salida de su casa. No podría soportar el separarse de ellas y no deseaba romper a llorar. Dándose cuenta de eso, su esposo se acercó a ella y le dijo, pese a que la mujer no quería ni mirarle.

-Tranquilízate. No voy a llevármelas para siempre. En esta ocasión solamente serán unos días para que conozcan la capital. Después volverán.

Idina pudo mirarle ahora, con una expresión entre sorprendida y aliviada. Entonces sí pudo decir con tono suplicante.

-Por favor…no me las quites. No podría vivir sin ellas.  
-No soy un monstruo, querida.- Replicó él agregando con tono que parecía hasta dolido.- ¿Acaso te crees que no tengo corazón? Escucha. Te propongo una cosa. Si cuando vuelvan te ocupas de que sean bien educadas y que aprendan las destrezas adecuadas para la vida cortesana no será necesario que me las lleve todavía. Por lo menos durante unos años.  
-Sí, haré lo que quieras.- Le imploró su esposa que se atrevió a proponer.- Lo haré…si quieres, podría ir con vosotros…  
-No creo que estés en condiciones. Ya sabes lo exigente que es la vida en la Corte. - Replicó él mirándola con severidad.- Además, alguien debe quedarse aquí. Y quiero estar con mis hijas y actuar como un padre para ellas. ¿No es eso lo que siempre me reprochas? 

Ella bajó la mirada, no estaba segura de que su marido estuviese representando ahora ningún papel. Quizás le había herido, quiso tomarle de una mano pero éste se la negó. En esta ocasión fue él quien la miró con expresión indignada. Idina quedó allí, viéndole marchar con una mezcla de tristeza y alivio. Estaba muy claro que su matrimonio había naufragado, pero al menos tendría de regreso a sus queridas hijas. Por su parte Ópalo se alejó para unirse a las niñas y partir hacia la capital. Tomaron uno de los deslizadores cortos que comunicaban su condado con las vías principales y de ahí, uno hasta la capital.

-¡Qué camino más largo!- Comentó una asombrada Calaverite pegando la nariz contra la ventana del transporte.-  
-Son unas autopistas que comunican todo el planeta.- Les contó su padre.- Vuestro abuelo Richard diseñó y construyó muchas de ellas. Por ejemplo esta por la que vamos ahora.  
-El abuelo debió de ser muy listo.- Valoró Petzite. – Son muchas rutas cruzándose. Y no se molestan entre sí.

Así era, multitud de tubos especiales fabricados de un material altamente resistente protegían a los vehículos aerodeslizadores que se movían por ellos usando la inducción electromagnética. Alcanzaban altas velocidades que permitían la comunicación de cualquier parte del planeta con la capital en cuestión de varias horas. El abuelo de aquellas asombradas niñas llevó a cabo, en efecto, una gran labor.

-¿Lo veis, hijas? Cada miembro de nuestra familia ha ayudado al desarrollo de Némesis. Unos construyendo cosas, otros plantando flores, algunos como yo mismo, aconsejando al rey y aprobando leyes para mejorar la vida de las personas.  
-¡Eres muy importante, papá!- le alabó Calaverite, con sincera admiración.-

Y todas sus hermanas asintieron, aquellas palabras concitaban el unánime acuerdo entre ellas. Admiraban muchísimo a su padre, es más, le tenían en una especie de pedestal. Por supuesto que le echaban mucho de menos durante los largos periodos que pasaba fuera de casa, pero empezaban a entender, (sobre todo las dos mayores) que eso se debía a las cosas tan importantes que hacía para ayudar a todos. Por suerte en esta ocasión las llevaba con él. El mismo Ópalo, con la experiencia que tenía y su capacidad de persuasión, vio esas expresiones en las niñas y hábilmente comentó.

-Cuando lleguemos a la capital comprenderéis lo importantes que son todas estas cosas que hacemos. Y se lo podréis contar a mamá. Se pondrá muy contenta. Ella no ha podido acompañarnos porque debe cuidar de nuestra casa.

Sus hijas asintieron con entusiasmo. ¡Les encantaría ver todo aquello y después contárselo a su madre! Y Ópalo cumplió con su palabra, llegaron al fin y mostró a las crías lo más bonito y espectacular de la ciudad que albergaba la Corte y el Consejo. Los altos edificios que parecían grandes farallones de cristal, desafiando al terreno con su altura, el gran palacio del rey construir con rocas labradas de forma particularmente hermosa, las muchas tiendas y parques que allí existían. La luminosidad que aportaban gigantescos proyectores que transformaban la energía oscura en algo similar a la luz solar. Incluso lagos llenos de agua bastante más extensos y bonitos que los de su territorio, con riachuelos que cruzaban de un lado a otro de la ciudad con si se derramaran por el entorno aportando frescor y hermosura por donde transcurrían, a la vez que un relajante rumor al correr por algunos desniveles, llegando a crear cascadas cristalinas que refulgían con tonos arcoíris a su contacto con la luz. El conde de Ayakashi guardó silencio dejando que sus hijas se deleitasen con la contemplación de todo aquello. Al fin sonrió para preguntarles.

-¿Veis el agua que alimenta esos ríos?

Y cuando todas asintieron, asombradas ante la transparencia de esas aguas, incluso quedando maravilladas al ver a algún pez que las cruzaba, Ópalo aseveró con tono lleno de satisfacción e incluso nostalgia.

-Pues vuestro padre fue en algunas expediciones a buscar cometas de donde la trajimos.   
-¡Es increíble!- Afirmó Bertierite, comentando llena de entusiasmo.- Me gusta muchísimo el agua, y nadar. ¿Aquí se puede nadar, papi? ¿Hay piscinas como las que tenemos en casa?

La cría aludía a una pequeña piscina de pocos metros de largo y apenas tres de ancho que tenían en el exterior. Habían aprendido a nadar allí y a Bertie le encantaba hacerlo con su traje de baño azul de una pieza. Su padre, divertido al escuchar ese entusiasmo en su habitualmente tímida hija, le respondió.

-En algunas piscinas, sí. Y las hay mucho más grandes que la de casa. - Sonrió éste.- Ya os llevaré si tenemos tiempo.- Le prometió.-  
-¡Es todo muy grande y hay muchísima gente! - Exclamaba una deslumbrada Kermesite elevando sus pequeños brazos hacia el cielo.-   
-Es verdad.- Convino Bertierite, sonriendo de una forma mucho más amplia de lo que solía, pensando todavía en esa promesa de su padre.- Tienen muchísimos edificios y los jardines son maravillosos.  
-Eso es porque no habéis visto los que tienen en palacio.- Sonrió Ópalo, invitando a las crías con animación.- ¿Os gustaría poder hacerlo?  
-¡Síi!- Corearon las niñas realmente entusiasmadas por la idea.-  
-¿De verdad que podremos entrar en palacio, papá?. - Quiso saber una asombrada Calaverite.-  
-Nuestro padre es un noble muy importante. Claro que nos dejarán.- Le respondió Petzite con total convicción.-

Y por una vez, su hermana asintió, deseando que así fuera, creyendo eso a pies juntillas en lugar de comenzar a discutir. Ópalo se sonrió. Eso era precisamente lo que había planeado. Sus hijas iban a quedar realmente impresionadas de su visita y la guinda la tenían delante. El jardín de los soberanos era el más grande y hermoso de todo Némesis, a su lado hacía quedar al del condado de Ayakashi como si de unas cuantas macetas con plantas se tratasen. 

-Seguidme.- Les ordenó él a sus hijas que obedecieron sin rechistar.-

No obstante, lo que el calculador Ópalo no les explicó es que iban a acceder por la entrada pública, de este modo se ahorraba el tener que solicitar permiso para entrar por la zona privada y obtenerlo, lo cual podía dilatarse. Sabedor de eso, las llevó a una hora en la que había pocos visitantes, dándoles la impresión de que esos hermosísimos jardines estuvieran allí casi únicamente para ellos. Entraron a través de una gran puerta y tomaron un largo y amplio camino de tierra. A ambos lados se extendían grandes zonas ajardinadas con flores de todo tipo, incluso árboles, algunos con un tamaño realmente apreciable.

-¡Guau!- Exclamó la perpleja Kermesite. - ¡Qué maravilla!

La cantidad de lilas violetas, rosas de varios colores y hermosas kerrias, entre otras muchas variedades de plantas, llamaron la atención de todas. Bertierite se quedó ensimismada observando esas flores, tanto que se detuvo durante unos instantes dejando que sus hermanas y sus padres se alejasen.

-¿Te gustan?- Escuchó entonces una amable voz de mujer.-  
-Sí.- Asintió la pequeña mirando hacia aquella individua.-

Era alta, muy guapa, de largos cabellos rubios recogidos en una coleta, hermosos ojos violetas que observaban a la cría con interés al tiempo que sonreía. Enseguida le preguntó a la niña.

-¿Has venido sola?  
-No, con mi padre y mis hermanas, están allí.- Señaló la cría hacia unos veinte metros más adelante.-  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- Quiso saber esa agradable mujer.-  
-Bertierite. Aunque mis hermanas me llaman Bertie. - Le respondió la pequeña.- ¿Y usted, señora?- Quiso saber muy educadamente, tal y como le habían enseñado.-  
-Yo me llamo Amatista.- Sonrió su interlocutora, quien, observando un grupo de rosas de diversos colores, le preguntó.-¿Conoces el lenguaje de las flores, Bertierite?  
-No. ¿Las flores hablan?- Inquirió la desconcertada niña.- Yo nunca las he oído.

Su contertulia se rio divertida, con un tono suave y musical. Pese a ello asintió, sonriente una vez más.

-Sí, aunque hay que saber escucharlas. Mejor dicho, observarlas. Ellas tienen su propio lenguaje, y está basado en sus colores. A veces lo llaman floriografía.  
-¿Y usted sabe hablarlo?- Inquirió Bertierite.-  
-Hablarlo no mucho, pero sí comprenderlo un poco.- Le respondió esa mujer, explicándole.- Mira, ¿ves esas flores?- Le indicó señalando hacia las rosas.- Pues mira,- enumeró citando algunos ejemplos.- El color rojo puede simbolizar amor, pasión, felicitación exaltada. El blanco es inocencia, pureza y humildad. Con el rosa se puede dar a entender aprecio por alguien, gratitud ante un favor, el rosa suave es simpatía. Para la amarilla hay que tener cuidado porque a veces significa amistad, pero otra celos e infidelidad, y el azul da a entender que existe confianza y afecto.

Bertierite escuchó realmente interesada. Estaba muy impresionada con esa mujer. En parte le recordaba un poco a su abuela Kim y a su madre, cuando hablaban de cosas parecidas.

-Sabe usted mucho de flores, ¿trabaja aquí?- preguntó la niña.-  
-Sí, puede decirse que trabajo aquí.- Sonrió la interpelada.-  
-Nosotros tenemos jardines en casa, pero no son tan grandes como éste, seguro que tendrá mucho trabajo cuidando de él.- Comentó ingenuamente la pequeña.- Espero que tenga muchas droidas para que la ayuden.  
-Es un trabajo que me encanta.- Le susurró confidencialmente esa mujer.- No preciso de droidas. Al menos no siempre.- Matizó guiñándole un ojo.-   
-A mi madre y a mi abuela les gustan mucho las flores.- Le contó la niña casi a modo de confidencia.-  
-Mis favoritas son las de jazmín.- Le desveló Amatista, inquiriendo a su vez.- ¿Y las tuyas?  
-Esas de ahí, que son amarillas.- Señaló Bertierite.-  
-¡Ah!, las kerrias japónicas.- Comentó su interlocutora.- Sí, son muy hermosas.  
-¡Le pediré a mi madre que plantemos algunas! – Afirmó la cría con visible entusiasmo.-  
-¿Sabes una cosa? Esas flores fueron plantadas aquí hace mucho tiempo, por una señora muy sabia y muy buena.- Le contó Amatista.- 

Al menos eso le contaron a ella. Fue una de las pioneras las que las plantó. Otra mujer que amaba la naturaleza y que contribuyó a crear belleza en ese árido mundo. 

-Escucha Bertie, cuando os vayáis, pasad por la entrada y pedid que os den algunas semillas. Es gratis.- Le explicó afablemente a la cría.-  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió la pequeña afirmando con alegría.- A mamá y a la abuela Kim les van a hacer mucha ilusión…

Ese nombre le era desde luego familiar a Amatista. Estaba bastante segura de quién era, no obstante deseaba cerciorarse del todo. Iba a preguntarle a la cría a propósito del mismo. Sin embargo, la llamada de su padre sacó a la niña de esa conversación. Bertierite sonrió algo tímidamente a esa hermosa señora y se despidió.

-Tengo que irme, me llama mi padre. Encantada y gracias por todo lo que me ha contado. Adiós.  
-Ha sido un placer. -Respondió afablemente la mujer.- Adiós Bertie…

La pequeña corrió a reunirse con su familia. Amatista por su parte se metió por un camino adyacente quedando al abrigo de las miradas del grupo. Ella sí pudo observar cómo se giraban para ver con quien habría estado hablando la niña.

-Vaya, si es el conde Ópalo. Entonces estaba en lo cierto. Tiene unas hijas realmente muy simpáticas.- Se dijo Amatista.-

La soberana había salido vestida con ropas poco llamativas a dar una vuelta. A esas horas sus hijos estaban recibiendo sus lecciones con los tutores de palacio y su esposo el rey mantenía una reunión con algunos nobles. Aburrida como estaba salió a mezclarse un poco con la gente. Era curioso, pese a ser la reina y no esconderse, cuando iba ataviada como ahora, con unos sencillos pantalones blancos, zapatillas y una blusa amarilla y su pelo recogido, casi nadie la reconocía.

-Mucho mejor así, prefiero poder charlar de este modo tan agradable con una niña tan encantadora. Sobre todo sin que su padre venga a hacer cálculos palaciegos.- Se dijo, disminuyendo su entusiasmo por esto último.-

Y es que de sobra conocía las motivaciones de Ópalo. No es que fuera un mal tipo, pero jugaba a lo mismo que todos los demás, a que su posición en la Corte se mantuviera prestigiosa o incluso mejorase. De modo que fue mucho más bonito para Amatista el tener la ocasión de conversar tan amigablemente con una de sus hijas sin que él estuviera delante.

-Ojalá pudiera conocer a las otras del mismo modo. Antes de que se maleen por la vida en la Corte. Si es que algún día vienen aquí. - Se dijo, recorriendo aquel jardín. –

Por su parte el conde de Ayakashi miró a su pequeña Bertie con curiosidad, preguntándole.

-¿Con quién estabas hablando, hija?  
-Con una señora muy simpática que trabaja aquí. Sabía mucho de flores…- Le contó la niña.-

Su padre suspiró, supuso que sería algún miembro del personal de jardinería. De todos modos esas crías eran demasiado confiadas y eso no era bueno. Así pues les comentó a todas ellas.

-No es adecuado que os pongáis a hablar con la primera persona que os dirija la palabra. Aseguraos antes de que sabéis quien es.  
-Pero mamá dice que tenemos que ser educadas y saludar si nos saludan.- Objetó Kermesite.-  
-Sí, por supuesto, eso es diferente.- Le respondió pacientemente su padre.-  
-¿Y cómo vamos a saber quien es si no nos lo dicen antes?- Inquirió perspicazmente Calaverite.-   
-Papá quiere decir que no tomemos confianza con desconocidos.- Aclaró Petz a sus hermanas.-  
-Así es.- Convino Ópalo, dándole la razón a su primogénita.- Está bien cultivar las relaciones sociales pero con prudencia. Es una lección que tendréis que aprender, hijas mías. Por eso, entre otras cosas, es bueno que podáis pasar tiempo aquí.  
-Pues esa mujer era muy simpática.- Insistió Bertierite añadiendo con lástima.- Que pena, ya no la veo.  
-Habrá tenido que irse a cuidar las flores.- Supuso Kermesite.-

Y aunque tenía curiosidad por saber quién era y estuvieron mirando durante un ratito no vieron ya a esa mujer. No tardaron en olvidarse de ello en tanto se deleitaban contemplando tanta belleza natural. Al fin concluyeron la visita a los jardines. Después Ópalo las llevó a tomar algo a una zona más reservada a niños. Hacía algunos años que desde la Tierra se habían importado esas modas de crear lugares exclusivamente infantiles, donde los críos pudieran divertirse sin problemas. Áreas con toboganes y otras atracciones. Allí estaban cuando una conocida del conde le saludó.

-Hola Ópalo, no sabía que estuvieras por aquí.

Él enseguida reconoció a Turquesa. La mujer paseaba por allí cuando creyó reconocerle, se acercó y sonrió divertida. No tenía costumbre de ver a ese tipo fuera de los Consejos de gobierno. Ahora daba la impresión de ser todo un padre solícito. Y así se lo comentó.

-No conocía tu faceta de hombre de familia. ¿Y tu esposa, ha venido contigo?  
-Idina tuvo que permanecer en nuestro condado. Hay mucho que hacer allí.- Repuso indiferentemente él.- 

Las crías estaban cada una dedicada a una cosa. Kermesite y Bertierite en los columpios, en tanto sus hermanas comían algo. Ópalo enseguida las llamó a todas. Acudieron de inmediato y las presentó a Turquesa. Ésta, como no podía ser de otra manera, se sonrió, declarando.

-¡Vaya unas señoritas tan guapas! Vuestro padre estará muy orgulloso.  
-Gracias señora.- Respondió Petzite en nombre de las demás. -  
-¿Habéis venido a conocer la capital?- Se interesó la duquesa.-  
-Sí, papá dice que aquí se hacen cosas muy importantes y que tenemos que aprender cosas sociales.- Repuso ingenuamente Kermesite.-

Turquesa llegó a esbozar una sonrisa. Esas crías desde luego eran muy inocentes, incluso más de lo que por sus cortas edades deberían.

-Me parece muy bien, vuestro padre es un hombre muy inteligente y un buen amigo.- Les comentó con tono afable, tras lo que, de un modo más institucional, añadió dirigiéndose a Ópalo.- Me ha alegrado mucho verle, señor Conde. Espero que coincidamos pronto en el Consejo.  
-Lo mismo digo, Señora Duquesa.- Replicó cortésmente él, inclinando un poco la cabeza.-

Y una vez se hubo ido Turquesa, Petzite preguntó a su padre con curiosidad.

-Esa señora es muy importante, ¿verdad?  
-¿Es la reina?- Inquirió la entusiasmada Kermesite.-  
-No, es duquesa.- Le recordó Bertierite.-   
-Los duques y las duquesas son los nobles más importantes del reino después de los propios reyes.- Declaró Calaverite que recordaba eso de alguna lección de sus institutrices.-   
-Bien dicho, tesoro.- Sonrió Ópalo asintiendo.- 

Le gustaba mucho la actitud de esa cría. Era una muchacha despierta, que analizaba con rapidez las cosas y siempre sabía qué decir. Capaz de improvisar con mucha naturalidad. Aunque a veces se excediera en mordacidad. Incluso siendo tan pequeña era una niña que sabía sacar punta a cualquier cosa. De hecho, enervaba casi siempre a su hermana mayor.

-Sí, para analizar a un posible rival o una propuesta, Calaverite sería la más indicada. Aunque para establecer una relación institucional, preferiría a Petzite.- Meditó él, casi divertido. –

Y es que la mayor de las hermanas era muy protocolaria, mantenía las distancias y era muy consciente de la diferencia de estatus. En eso Calaverite era bastante más irreverente, pese a ser educada a su vez. Sin embargo, la primogénita se tomaba en serio ese papel de ser la de más edad. Continuamente se lo recordaba al resto y le gustaba mostrarse responsable como la que estaba al mando tras sus padres. 

-Claro, tras los duques vienen los marqueses y después los condes como papá y mamá. Luego vizcondes, barones y otros poseedores de terrenos. - Añadió precisamente Petzite.-  
-Muy bien.- Aplaudió Ópalo afirmando con sincero orgullo.- Veo que habéis aprendido las lecciones acerca de rangos y protocolo.  
-Mamá nos dice que son cosas muy importantes.- Apuntó Bertierite.-

Su padre asintió, esa niña era , en su opinión, la mejor dotada intelectualmente, aunque bastante tímida a la hora de hablar en grupo. No tenía desde luego la fuerte personalidad de su hermana Petzite ni el desparpajo y el don de gentes que poseía Calaverite, capaz de entablar amistad con cualquier crío que hubiera por allí. De hecho, antes de que Turquesa llegase la observó hablando con dos o tres. Quizás Bertie fuese muy niña aún. No obstante, si se tratase de establecer planes a largo plazo y analizar cuidadosamente pros y contras de una situación, estaba convencido de que la tercera de sus hijas era la más dotada para ello.

-Entonces somos una familia importante. ¿Verdad papá? Porque aquí hay mucha gente y muy importante también.- Intervino la entusiasmada Kermesite.-

Ópalo le sonrió. Su benjamina era con mucho la que más se entusiasmaba por todo. Era dúctil y fácil de convencer. Eso no era bueno para la mayoría de las cosas. Sin embargo, podría hacer de ella una estupenda camarera de palacio. Siempre sería leal a sus soberanos. Al menos empatizaba rápidamente y era abierta a las novedades, que acogía con interés y buen talante. 

-Es la más accesible a los demás, puede que por su corta edad. Todavía es demasiado inocente. – Reflexionó su padre.- Pero si se la prepara adecuadamente, sería maravillosa a la hora de establecer relaciones sociales y tender puentes.

Y esas valoraciones le estaban siendo muy útiles. Precisamente por eso, además de para deslumbrar a las niñas, quiso venir con ellas sin la presencia de su madre. Idina podría haberlas influenciado en demasía sin permitirles expresar del todo su potencial. De este modo Ópalo comenzó a pensar para qué cometidos podría ser más valiosa cada una de sus hijas. Incluso se daba cuenta de que, en mayor o menor medida, todas tenían algunas cualidades que él mismo poseía. 

-Combinando sus habilidades en una sola mujer, serían la perfecta candidata para medrar en la Corte.- Pensó animado por el optimismo.- Estoy convencido de ello. Sí se preparan bien y mantienen su unidad, nuestra familia podría llegar a ser la más poderosa del planeta. ¿Quién sabe? Incluso emparentando con la mismísima realeza.

Así pues prosiguió mostrándoles a sus vástagos las excelencias de la capital. Incluyendo los paisajes holográficos que se proyectaban en algunos sitios, con imagenes de cielos azules y montañas de cumbres nevadas. 

-Es tal y como la abuela Kim nos ha contado.- Exclamaba Kermesite al ver aquello.-   
-Entonces, ¿la Tierra es así?- Se preguntó Bertierite.-   
-Si lo es, es muy hermosa.- Admitió Calaverite.-  
-Y lo bueno es que podemos verlo aquí, sin tener que hacer un viaje tan largo.- Remachó Petzite.-   
-Así es. Creedme. Dentro de poco Némesis no le tendrá nada que envidiar a ese planeta. Y eso será gracias al trabajo de futuras generaciones como la vuestra.- Sentenció Ópalo.-

Las chicas quedaron realmente contentas al escuchar esas palabras de su padre. Éste les compró más regalos y tras unos días estupendos cumplió su palabra y las trajo de vuelta. Enseguida retornó a la Corte no sin antes decirles a las niñas.

-Ya habéis visto lo maravillosa que es la capital de nuestro mundo. Si queréis ir allí algún día tendréis que preparaos mucho, aprender un montón de cosas para así servir a nuestros soberanos y que el nombre de nuestra familia sea respetado.  
-Lo haremos, papá.- Le prometió Petzite.-

Y tuvo el asentimiento unánime del resto de sus hermanas. Esta vez, hasta el de Calaverite, que incluso añadió llena de entusiasmo.

-¡Estarás muy orgulloso de nosotras!…  
-Sí, estudiaremos mucho.- Afirmó Bertierite.-  
-¡Las hermanas Ayakashi seremos las mejores!- Exclamó Kermesite elevando sus dos pequeños brazos con euforia.-

Ópalo se permitió sonreír ahora de forma sincera y amplia. Tras acariciar a todas sus hijas sentenció.

-Estoy seguro de que así será. Ahora debo irme. Tengo mucho que hacer allí para que un día podáis ir y ser recibidas con la consideración que merecéis.

Por su parte Idina asistía a eso como si de una espectadora invisible se tratase. Su sentimiento de pesar y amargura no tenía límites. Ópalo se había ganado totalmente a las niñas para su causa. Y si no deseaba ser dada de lado por sus propias hijas no tendría más remedio que sumarse a eso. Aunque le rompiese el corazón. Por tanto, comentó obteniendo la atención de todos.

-Vuestro padre estará muy orgulloso de vosotras. Haré todo cuanto esté en mis manos para convertiros en las mejores.   
-Sé que lo harás, querida.- Sonrió él, visiblemente complacido.- 

Recompensó con un beso en la mejilla a su esposa quien lo encajó sumisamente. Ahora sí, el conde de Ayakashi podía irse tranquilo. Todo se haría conforme a sus deseos. Y así sucedió. Las chicas, bajo la férrea supervisión de su madre, se aprestaron a prepararse bien durante los siguientes años…


	7. La llegada del Sabio.

En la capital entre tanto, los príncipes habían ido creciendo de un modo muy saludable. La educación de ambos muchachos estuvo al principio a cargo de su madre. Amatista les contó muchas cosas sobre la Tierra y la Luna. Ésta última era el lugar de donde ella misma procedía. Desde pequeños, ambos la escucharon hablar sobre las hermosas ciudades y jardines del gran satélite terrestre, pero más si cabía de las maravillas y bellezas que existían en el llamado planeta azul. Sobre todo de la gran cantidad de flores y vegetación que tenía. Aquello era algo que en Némesis escaseaba. Al cabo de muchos años y con enorme esfuerzo, los habitantes de ese planeta, aparte de los necesarios cultivos, apenas sí habían logrado construir invernaderos que alojaban unas pocas variedades de flores y plantas que pudieron traer de la Tierra. Amatista les hablaba de aquello una tarde, sentados alrededor de una mesa dentro los jardines privados de palacio.

-Pero el jardín real es asombroso.- Objetaba Diamante de casi once años ya, al escuchar aquello.-   
-Sí hijo, lo es para Némesis, pero tendrías que haber visto los bosques de la Tierra, sus praderas, sus selvas.- Enumeró ella con un toque de nostalgia.-  
-Madre, ¿tú eras de la Luna, verdad? - Inquirió Zafiro que tendría unos ocho años por entonces.-  
-Así es.- Admitió su interlocutora.-   
-¿Y cómo sabes tantas cosas de la Tierra?- Preguntó el menor de los hermanos.-  
-Porque desde niña me llevaron allí.- Sonrió Amatista, rememorando.- Veréis, mis padres quisieron educarme en la forma tradicional para las princesas de la Luna Nueva. Tuve que estudiar y pasar algunos años en la Tierra. Fue mi bisabuela quien comenzó con esa tradición. Y además, una de mis abuelas era terrestre, lo mismo que mi padre, claro. Así que me considero medio terrícola.

Los chicos asintieron, aunque no captaban todos esos detalles. Eso sí, les sorprendía tener un árbol familiar tan extenso y con miembros procedentes de tantos lugares. Pese a que llegaban a perderse con esa cantidad de nombres y datos que su progenitora les refería. A su vez, su contertulia sonreía al ver sus expresiones de perplejidad, aunque entonces le dio un ataque de tos.

-¿Estás bien, madre?- Se preocupó Diamante.-  
-Sí, no te preocupes, cariño. No es nada.- Replicó ella.-

De un tiempo a esa parte Amatista se estaba sintiendo algo cansada. Había perdido parte de su energía. Era una sensación extraña, como si las fuerzas a veces la abandonasen. Pero la impresión desaparecía pronto. Luego esos arranques de tos cada vez más frecuentes. No quiso darle importancia delante de sus hijos. Y estos no insistieron dado que la duquesa Turquesa se aproximó a ellos. Haciendo una reverencia les saludó. 

-Altezas Reales, Majestad. Con su permiso. Vengo a recordar a los príncipes que es hora de sus clases.  
-¡Vaya! – Se lamentó Diamante, moviendo su cabello albino de un lado a otro y suspirando con resignación y fastidio.- Es un aburrimiento.  
\- Es la obligación de un príncipe.- Comentó su madre.-   
-A mí me encantan las matemáticas.- Afirmó Zafiro.- Tengo muchas ganas de poder aplicar lo que estoy aprendiendo.  
-Te gustaría construir un domo enorme, ¿verdad hermano?- Sonrió Diamante.-  
-Sí, el mayor de Némesis, donde cupiese un jardín gigantesco, como las selvas de la Tierra.- Manifestó el entusiasmado muchacho, añadiendo.- El preceptor Rutilo dice que sería posible. O quizás mejorar la capacidad de nuestras naves, construir enormes cruceros de batalla.  
-Siempre será mejor que te centres en diseñar cosas para la paz, cariño.- Le aconsejó Amatista.-   
-Yo prefiero manejar los ordenadores.- Comentó Diamante, alegando, eso sí, con un inconfundible orgullo regio.- Aunque siendo el futuro heredero al trono, no sé para qué tengo que aprender todo eso.  
-Precisamente porque eres el heredero tu obligación y responsabilidad es la de dar ejemplo y contribuir con todas tus habilidades y saberes a la mejora de este planeta.- Le recordó su madre, con tono cariñoso pero firme.-   
-A mí me gusta programar y diseñar nuevas aplicaciones para las droidas, e incluso las naves espaciales.- Respondió el muchacho, lamentando de modo sincero.- Lo malo es que cuando sea rey no podré dedicarme a eso.  
-Tal vez no, pero nunca se sabe si un día pudiera serte de utilidad, hijo.- Le contestó afablemente su contertulia quien, mirando hacia unas flores, puso como ejemplo.- Puede que inventes un programa para mejorar el regadío y que tu hermano lo lleve a la práctica construyendo la infraestructura. O que él diseñe ese gran domo y tú le ayudes a informatizarlo. Estoy convencida de vuestra valía, y trabajando juntos seríais una maravillosa combinación. Me encantaría ver como llenáis este mundo de flores. – Sentenció mirando una vez más al nutrido grupo de ellas que estaba a tan solo unos pocos metros.-

Las favoritas de Amatista siempre fueron las flores del jazmín, sobre todo las blancas. A su hijo mayor le inculcó esa misma preferencia cuando ambos visitaban el jardín de palacio. Diamante era un muchacho despierto, noble y que no soportaba las injusticias, aunque demasiado impulsivo en ocasiones sin recatarse en decir lo que pensaba. Zafiro era algo más tímido y retraído, pero de mente más analítica, pese a todo idolatraba a su hermano mayor. No gustaba tanto de ir al jardín. No obstante, tal y como le contaba a su madre, siempre le interesaron todos los sistemas mecánicos y electrónicos que permitían regular el clima y proveer a ese desolado planeta de una atmósfera que imitaba a la terrestre. Al menos en algo los hermanos sí coincidían, se tenían un mutuo cariño, adoraban a su madre y respetaban y admiraban mucho a su padre, el rey. En esto último sobre todo Diamante, llamado a sucederle algún día, siempre trataba de obtener su aprobación y demostrarle su valía. En general la vida para ambos fue casi idílica en su infancia. Incluso aquella vieja enemistad o desconfianza con la Tierra que parecía haber preocupado a todos sus antepasados hasta la época de Coraíon había desaparecido. No en vano él casó con esa muchacha de la luna con ascendencia terrestre, con el apoyo de la misma Reina de Neo Cristal Tokio. La soberana del Milenio de Plata, Serenity. 

-Ahora, debéis ir a cumplir con vuestras obligaciones.- Les indicó su madre.-

Ambos muchachos asintieron y tras darle cariñosos besos en la mejilla se marcharon. Amatista se levantó entonces, apoyándose en la mesa. Parecía costarle trabajo hacerlo.

-¿Estáis bien, Majestad?- Quiso saber Turquesa con expresión inquieta.-  
-Sí, no os preocupéis, duquesa. – Le aseguró ella que finalmente se irguió caminando hacia la entrada de palacio.- No sé, últimamente estoy algo cansada, debe ser por que a veces me despierto durante la noche.  
-Podríamos llamar al doctor Arsénico.- Le sugirió ésta.-

Aquel era el médico que sustituyó al doctor Alabastro cuando éste se retiró. Era hijo de una familia de Némesis sin ascendencia nobiliaria, pero un gran médico. Por ello Coraíon no dudó en traerle al servicio de la corona. Sin embargo, ese muchacho tenía muchas simpatías republicanas.

-¿Quién lo iba a decir?- Se sonrió Amatista hablando de eso con su camarera.- La salud de la familia Real depende de un fervoroso republicano.  
-Es un buen doctor, pero precisamente por eso, yo no le tendría aquí.- Comentó Turquesa.-   
-Y también es un buen hombre.- Le recordó Amatista.- Jamás haría nada contrario al juramento Hipocrático.   
-¿No es ese un juramento terrestre?- Inquirió su interlocutora.-  
-Lo es, pero los primeros médicos de Némesis venían de la Tierra, e igual que trajeron sus conocimientos de allí, trajeron su ética. -Fue la sagaz respuesta de la reina.-  
-Sí, tenéis toda la razón, Majestad.- Asintió Turquesa.-   
-Bueno, paradójicamente ahora, nuestras relaciones con la Tierra pasan por sus mejores momentos.- Sonrió Amatista, contenta de aquello, más al afirmar.- Tenemos su apoyo para que la monarquía en Némesis perdure. 

Su contertulia asintió, se adelantó para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden, colocó algunas cosas dentro de la habitación real y tras dar un vistazo a un prisma negro que había en un rincón, asintió.

-¿Desea vuestra Majestad que ordene al servicio que le traiga algo de comer?  
-No gracias.- Rehusó la aludida interesándose entonces.- ¿Qué tal está su hija Beryl?  
-Mejor, gracias.- Afirmó la interpelada.- Dentro de poco va a cumplir seis años.  
-Lo celebro. Espero que se recupere del todo. - Repuso Amatista añadiendo. – Si lo desea puede ir con ella.   
-Mi esposo se está ocupando ahora de estar a su lado.- Le contó Turquesa.- Con el permiso de su Majestad sí que regresaré a mi ducado para estar junto a ella en su cumpleaños.  
-Por supuesto. Puede ausentarse en cuanto lo necesite. -Concedió la soberana.- Ahora creo que me echaré un rato. Puede retirarse, duquesa.   
-Como guste vuestra Majestad.- Convino ésta con tono cordial haciendo otra inclinación.- Y gracias.

Se marchó de la estancia dejando a la reina descansar, aunque pensando con regocijo según recorría el pasillo hacia la sala común.

-Esta estúpida cada vez es más manejable. Azabache tenía razón. Poco a poco nuestros planes van tomando forma…

Y es que hacía ya algunos años recordaba haber acordado con ese individuo una estrategia a largo plazo. Reunidos en un salón privado, él le comentó.

-Las cosas cambiarán. Pero debemos ser pacientes. Todavía tardaremos unos años.  
-Cada vez tengo menos paciencia.- Le comentó Turquesa con visible contrariedad.- Es que me voy haciendo vieja.  
-Por ahora, confía en mis consejos. Gánate la confianza de la reina. Debes estar a su lado, es la mejor manera de controlar a Amatista. Esa mujer desea estar al tanto de todo cuanto acontece en Némesis. Y eso no es bueno para nuestros intereses.  
-¿Y a mí que me importa si a la reina le gusta viajar por los territorios del planeta?- Le preguntó ella.-  
-Te importa dado que eso la hace cimentar la lealtad de todos los nobles importantes, empezando por la casa de Green. – Contestó categóricamente Azabache, para añadir.- Sin embargo, si se queda en su palacio, dedicada a las flores que tanto le gustan, tú le podrás dar la versión que más te interese acerca de como transcurren las cosas. En cuanto a tu idea de desposar a algún noble con cierto prestigio, me parece bien.  
-¿Me ayudarás entonces?- Inquirió Turquesa esperanzada en que así fuera.-  
-Por supuesto que sí.- Convino Azabache, aunque matizando.- Pero mucho me temo que aquel sobre quien tienes puestos los ojos no desea casarse con mujer alguna.

Turquesa bajó la mirada llena de malestar, rabia e indignación. En el fondo era plenamente consciente de ello. Empero, eso no hacía que su frustración fuera menor, aún al contrario. Consideraba el modo en que Talco la ignoraba como un insulto. No obstante su interlocutor, quien parecía leerle el pensamiento, le sonrió explicándole.

-Aunque no he dicho que no puedas tomarte tu revancha. Y creo que hay otro noble que aceptaría de buen grado una proposición semejante. Bien visto, hasta podrías tener la ocasión de lograr ambas cosas.

Ahora el gesto de la duquesa se tornó curioso. Su contertulio le desveló la propuesta y aunque al principio no estuvo muy por la labor, al final se dejó persuadir. Después sonrió. En efecto, tuvo oportunidad de vengarse. Había estado persiguiendo a Talco durante años, era un hombre apuesto y con posición, pero evidentemente no le gustaban las mujeres. Sin embargo, su amante Berilo, miembro menor de la rama Crimson, era más pragmático. Lo comprobó cuando ella se aproximó siguiendo el consejo de Azabache. Trató de seducirle y obtuvo la misma respuesta. Estaba muy claro que ese tipo era otro invertido. No obstante, fue apelar al interés y a la alianza entre ambos para fortalecer sus posiciones y él aceptó cuando charlaron sobre ello.

-Sé que nunca nos amaremos, pero este matrimonio sería bueno para ambos. Tú tendrías un ducado, yo ganaría un amigo y emparentar con el marqués de Crimson. -Le contó ella.-  
-Creo que te has equivocado, el marqués de Crimson es mi hermano Lamproite.- Replicó irónicamente su interlocutor.-  
-Quien solamente tiene un único hijo y heredero. -Le recordó aviesamente ella.-  
-No sé que es lo que quieres decir, pero no me gusta.- Replicó él a la defensiva.-  
-Nada, no temas, no voy por ahí. Yo soy duquesa, supero en rango a tu hermano. No estoy interesada en sus posesiones. - Contestó ella, ahora con tono ofendido, añadiendo.- Pero tú sabes bien que la esposa de Lamproite odia a las personas de tu condición.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.- Se molestó él, fingiendo perplejidad.-  
-Mira.- Suspiró Turquesa afirmando con tono más conciliador.- Vamos a dejarnos de teatro. Sé perfectamente que tú y Talco sois amantes desde hace años. Los rumores y las noticias vuelan en la Corte. Claro está que, en público, jamás os habéis mostrado abiertamente. Pero hay muchos nobles importantes que desprecian ese tipo de comportamiento. Y os han ido cerrando el camino para medrar en la Corte. Piénsalo por un momento. Ganarías ser duque, callarías muchas de esas bocas. Y yo no estoy tan mal… si nos casásemos y pudieras dejarme encinta de algún heredero tu posición se fortalecería. Luego puedes seguir con tu amado Talco todo lo que quieras. Incluso invitarle a mi ducado, que también sería tuyo.

Berilo estaba pensativo, ahora eso le sonaba muchísimo más tentador. Él siempre quiso un territorio importante. Apenas logró un mísero lugar que acabó siendo un simple vizcondado. De esta forma podría ser duque. Y apenas sí tendría que poner de su parte. ¿Qué esa mujer deseaba un heredero? Supuso que tener sexo con ella no sería muy diferente que hacerlo con Talco. A fin de cuentas solamente debía fecundarla.

-Me parece algo interesante.- Le dijo a ella, ocupándose de matizar.- Si mantienes las condiciones que me has expuesto.  
-Claro que sí, yo tampoco tengo ningún tipo de sentimiento hacia ti. Si cumples con tu parte, me es igual lo que hagas después. Únicamente te pido que prosigas mostrando la discreción de la que hasta ahora has hecho gala. - Sentenció su contertulia. –

Y es que Turquesa estaba haciéndose mayor, necesitaba poder casarse y ser madre. Pese a las técnicas cada vez más modernas de fecundación e inseminación no deseaba que nadie la tomase por una invertida. Esas eran quienes solían echar mano de aquello. O ellas o las mujeres con problemas de salud y fecundidad o con maridos estériles. Sabiendo que no se contaba entre las primeras, deseó no ser tampoco lo segundo, y supuso que Berilo no sería de lo tercero.

-Y logré lo que deseaba, al menos en parte.- Se dijo acordándose de aquello.-

Se casaron en efecto, y la primera de sus satisfacciones llegó cuando Talco se excusó, alegando problemas de agenda, para no asistir a esa boda. Turquesa sabía que ese idiota estaría realmente enfadado y celoso. Estaba dando el sí quiero, en presencia de los nobles y los soberanos cuando pensaba llena de regocijo.

-Podrías haber sido tú quien hubiese estado aquí. Ahora me he quedado con tu novio. Espero que estés rabiando, maldito invertido.

Después, en la noche de bodas, tras aguardar pacientemente y estimular a su marido lo mejor que pudo, logró mantener relaciones con él. Pese a tener que soportar la humillación de tener que darle la espalda. Tardaron algún tiempo repitiendo aquello durante algunos meses, pero finalmente ella quedó embarazada. Tuvieron una hija de cabellos castaños oscuros y ojos azules a la que llamaron Beryl. Ese nombre fue sugerencia de Azabache, vino a comentarle que era la versión femenina del nombre de su esposo. Así todo el mundo sabría inequívocamente de quien era hija, eso contribuiría a acallar las bocas de los maledicentes. Aunque esa niña no nació bien del todo. Tenía problemas crónicos de salud. Turquesa recordó a la hija de Topacita, Maray.

-Al menos la ciencia ha avanzado mucho ahora y los cristales oscuros son capaces de obrar maravillas. Eso me comentó Azabache.

Pese a todo esa cría estaba casi siempre muy débil. Aunque algo sorprendió gratamente a la duquesa. Su esposo, lejos de actuar fríamente con la pequeña, demostró ser un padre devoto. Berilo realmente quería a su hija. Incluso sufría viéndola en ese estado. A veces cuando los dos hablaban, ella así lo admitía.

-Te has implicado más de lo que acordamos.- Le decía, sin dar a entender si aquello era un cumplido o un reproche.-  
-Beryl es mi hija. ¿Acaso no debo preocuparme por ella o quererla?- Inquirió el interpelado, entre atónito y molesto por esas palabras.- No tiene nada que ver con nuestro pacto.  
-No me interpretes mal. Me parece muy bien lo que haces.- Se apresuró a afirmar su esposa, matizando eso sí, con algo de retintín.- ¿Y qué pasa con Talco? Apenas le has visto en estos últimos años.  
-Él no tenía demasiadas ganas de verme tras la boda.- Le contestó Berilo con amargura.- Le expliqué nuestro acuerdo, que este matrimonio era una fachada. Que incluso podríamos seguir viéndonos como antes y que tú lo aprobabas. Aun así, le molestó.

Su contertulia no pudo evitar sonreír, henchida de un sentimiento de triunfo. Conociendo el carácter posesivo de ese idiota de Talco lo había supuesto. Ese tipo amaba realmente a su novio y no deseaba compartirlo con nadie. Menos aún con una mujer que podría darle precisamente lo que él sería incapaz. Un heredero. 

-Azabache tuvo toda la razón.- Reflexionaba ella de una malsana alegría.- Cada vez que Talco nos observa en las recepciones oficiales de la Corte, sobre todo cuando venimos con nuestra hija, su mirada no puede ser más expresiva. 

Por su parte Berilo recordaba aquella agria disputa, cuando algunos días después de acordar su boda con su ahora esposa, se lo contó a su amante.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco?- Le gritó Talco descomponiendo el gesto.- ¡Casarte con esa mujer! Es una zorra intrigante.  
-No perdemos nada, al contrario, lo ganamos todo.- Quiso alegar él.-   
-Lo ha intentado conmigo durante años, y ahora se venga de esta manera.- Denunció su interlocutor.- Te está utilizando.  
-¿Y qué?- Se encogió de hombros Berilo, afirmando convencido.- Y yo la usaré a ella…  
-¿Y si tenéis hijos? ¿Qué ocurrirá entonces? ¿Podré ir a vuestra casa haciéndome pasar por su tío?- Le preguntó Talco con sarcástica indignación. –  
-Siempre podremos vernos de forma discreta, como ahora. Incluso mejor.- Repuso conciliatoriamente él.- Nada habrá cambiado. Ella lo sabe y no le importa.  
-Te equivocas, todo habrá cambiado.- Rebatió su contertulio con una mezcla de consternación y rabia.- Antes éramos pareja, tú y yo. Lo evidenciásemos o no. Ahora seré el amante furtivo, el tercero en discordia. Ella sabe eso perfectamente. Y será peor si tenéis descendencia.   
-Yo te sigo queriendo.- Insistió Berilo.-

Pero su pareja se cerró en banda y no pudo razonar más con él. Tal y como Turquesa anticipó Talco estaba genuinamente celoso y dolido. Lo dejó bien claro al no asistir al enlace. Aquello le puso en evidencia entre los demás nobles. Se hicieron muchos chascarrillos y bromas a su costa. Después se fueron distanciando. Además, nació Beryl y siendo su padre no pudo evitar quererla. Sobre todo al verla tan frágil. También obtuvo otro aliciente al constatar como su cuñada Azurita le dispensó un trato mucho más cercano y amable desde que él se casó y nació la niña. Esas temidas reuniones familiares en las que era escrutado con lupa se tornaron en momentos muy agradables.

-Es maravilloso que al fin hayas dado el paso, nos tenías preocupados.- Le comentó su cuñada tras los esponsales.- Y eres un padre estupendo, tengo que reconocerlo.

E incluso su anciana madre sonrió satisfecha. Le había dado una gran alegría, más cuando su nieta vino al mundo. De este modo, una feliz Cordierita murió un año después y ahora los dos hermanos eran los herederos de su linaje. Berilo tuvo al menos la satisfacción de que su madre se fuera aliviada y contenta de haberle visto encauzar su vida. La propia Azurita incluso llegó a comentarle, y no parecía que se lo dijera en broma.

-Dentro de unos años ¿quién sabe? Nuestro hijo Rubeus y vuestra hija Beryl son primos, y podrían ser algo más. Eso significaría reunificar el clan Crimson y añadir el ducado de Turquesa.

Y Berilo pudo constatar como a su esposa eso le parecía una magnífica idea. No obstante él no deseaba algo así.

-Cariño.- Pensaba una tarde, en tanto observaba a su hijita dormir en su cuna.- Si algún día te casas, que no sea como he hecho yo. Hazlo por amor. Te doy mi palabra de que yo te apoyaré incondicionalmente, sea un hombre o una mujer de quien te enamores.

Por su parte, Lamproite educaba a su hijo y heredero para que un día le sustituyera en sus responsabilidades.

-Igual hizo tu abuelo con tu tío y conmigo.- Le contaba con orgullo.- Desde sus tiempos hemos estado junto al rey aconsejándole y velando por Némesis y por nuestra familia. Por ello deberás prepararte bien antes de ir a la Corte.  
-Así es, hijo.- Añadía Azurita.- Eso será lo principal para ti. El futuro de la casa de Crimson.  
-Sí madre.- Asintió el pelirrojo chico.- Me esforzaré, padre.

Y aunque no tendría más de diez años por entonces, Rubeus ya empezaba a ser consciente de sus obligaciones. Entre tanto, en el ducado de Green-Émeraude, Esmeralda iba creciendo sin apenas ver a su padre. Cuarzo actuaba de un modo parecido a Ópalo aunque por razones bien distintas. Él quería mantener a su hija a salvo de todo aquello hasta que tuviera una edad adecuada. Y asimismo le dolía todo lo que le trajera recuerdos de su difunta esposa. No olvidó sin embargo rodear a la niña de droidas institutrices competentes que la hicieran aprender todo en cuanto a protocolo y etiqueta palaciega se refería. Las pocas veces que iba a sus dominios y pasaba algún tiempo allí, se ocupaba de que su hija practicase. Por ejemplo en las cenas. Ambos se sentaban frente a frente en una larguísima mesa.

-¿Qué tal tu viaje, padre?- Quería saber ella, que ya rondaba los diez años.-  
-Fue agradable y rápido, cariño.- Sonrió él.- ¿Y tú, has aprendido muchas cosas nuevas?  
-Las droidas preceptoras me han enseñado todo lo que hay que hacer si algún día voy a la capital y puedo ser recibida por los reyes.- Respondió la niña, añadiendo con el deseo de que así fuera.- ¿Podré ir algún día contigo?  
-Claro que podrás.- Le comentó él.- Aunque para eso, ya sabes…  
-Debo esforzarme mucho.- Completó resignadamente Esmeralda, que ya se sabía esa cantinela de sobra.-

Una de las droidas servidoras entró portando una bandeja con la cena. Cuarzo la miraba atónito. De hecho esos androides iban siendo cada vez más humanos. Al menos en apariencia. Este al menos lo demostró cuando, aproximándose hasta los comensales, sonrió saludando.

-Buenas noches, amo señor duque. Buenas noches, ama señorita duquesa. ¿Les apetece empezar ya?  
-Por supuesto, gracias.- Repuso él.-

Al menos esos robots resultaron ser una buena inversión. Estaban programados para ser leales servidores de su hija. La protegían y le enseñaban todos los modales palaciegos, cuidaban el gran terreno que el ducado poseía y casi podría jurarse que eran personas. Cuarzo pensó.

-Tengo que felicitar a Rutilo y a sus ingenieros cibernéticos. Este androide daría el pego a cualquiera.

Así era, con la apariencia de una joven alta de cabellos oscuros y ojos negros, esa droida se ocupaba de las lecciones de protocolo y ser la acompañante de Esmeralda. Ésta casi la veía como a una madre. Además, ese robot llevaba un vestido realmente bonito, rojo burdeos con ribetes de encaje en las mangas, completaba el conjunto con unos zapatos de tacón alto negros.

-No sabía que tuvieran ese tipo de vestuario de fábrica. Normalmente las droidas vienen con conjuntos muy sencillos.- Comentó el sorprendido Cuarzo.-  
-¿Te gusta?- Inquirió la esperanzada Esmeralda.-  
-Sí, está muy bien. ¿Dónde lo compraste? - Quiso saber su padre.-

Él permitía que su hija gastase alguna suma en darse caprichos. De ese modo pensaba incentivarla y compensarla por sus largas ausencias. Aunque, para sorpresa suya, la niña le contestó llena de satisfacción.

-Lo he diseñado yo. Me gusta mucho diseñar vestidos. Luego la droida lo fabricó.

Y es que esos androides podían incluso variar sus medidas corporales de modo que cualquier vestido se les ajustaba perfectamente. Cuarzo asintió, felicitando a su hija.

-Eres muy talentosa diseñando ropa. Aunque sabes que esa no es una función para una duquesa, hija.  
-Bueno, me gusta hacerlo.- Pudo decir la niña, decayendo un poco en su entusiasmo.-  
-Mientras sea una mera afición y te centres en tus responsabilidades y los estudios, me parece bien.- Aprobó su progenitor.-

Esmeralda sonrió más contenta. Enseguida se animó proponiéndole a su padre.

-¿Te gustaría ver otros vestidos que le he diseñado a la droida Num?  
-Quizás en otro momento, cielo.- Repuso descuidadamente él.-  
-Me he fijado en algunos vestidos que tenía mamá, para hacerlos parecidos.- Comentó la chiquilla.-

Cuarzo no replicó a eso, siempre que se hacía alusión a su difunta esposa entristecía su gesto. Era una de esas noches en las que la añoraba y estaba necesitado de compañía. Se preguntó entonces si entre las funciones de esas droidas... 

-Dime papá.- Insistió la cría.-  
-¿Qué te diga, el qué?- Quiso saber él, que había estado distraído en esas otras reflexiones.-  
-Lo de ver más vestidos.-Le aclaró su hija.-  
-Ya te he dicho que en otro momento. Ahora tengo mucho que hacer tras la cena.- Declinó su interlocutor.-

Si bien eso la entristeció, la cría lo dejó estar. Quería cenar junto a su padre y pasar tiempo con él. Concluyeron al cabo de un rato y ella le dio las buenas noches. Cuarzo la vio alejarse, estaba alta para su edad y lucía ese cabello verde botella tan hermoso. Aunque los ojos de Esmeralda eran castaños, un rasgo de genética más estable.

-Al menos ella no ha enfermado como su pobre madre.- Se dijo con alivio.-

Cuarzo se fue a sus habitaciones, entonces volvió a pensar en aquello. Tras un rato de indecisión al final llamó a esa droida. Ésta se presentó de inmediato.

-¿El amo señor Duque deseaba verme? - Inquirió.-   
-Sí.- replicó él que se estaba desvistiendo, para preguntar sin dilación.- Dime. ¿Eres totalmente funcional? Me refiero a que, estando diseñada como una mujer, tienes capacidades para un intercambio, ya me entiendes…- Pudo completar sintiéndose algo tonto por hablar con esa clase de rodeos a una máquina.-  
-Si el amo me pregunta si estoy preparada para interaccionar sexualmente, la respuesta es sí.- Replicó la imperturbable droida.-

Aquello sí que le encantó a Cuarzo, desde la muerte de su esposa se sentía muy solo, demasiado. Pese a ello jamás tuvo el valor como para ser infiel a su memoria. Y menos todavía se enamoró de otra mujer. Sin embargo, aquella imponente droida que tenía delante no era en realidad más que un instrumento. Por ello, ganando seguridad y confianza, le ordenó.

-En tal caso, quítate la ropa.

Ese androide obedeció revelando un cuerpo realmente perfecto. Eso animó más si cabía a su ya predispuesto amo.

-Túmbate en la cama.- Le indicó él con creciente excitación.-

Sumisamente, la droida lo hizo. Aunque permanecía quieta cuando él ya desnudo también, se colocó sobre ella.

-Amo, mi cuerpo está dotado para el intercambio sexual aunque yo no poseo información acerca del proceso humano de apareamiento. –Le dijo el androide.-   
-¿No dijiste que estas lista para interactuar?- Le preguntó un contrariado Cuarzo.- Creía que eso también se refería a saber hacerlo.  
-Sí, pero únicamente a nivel anatómico. No tengo datos, al ser tutora de vuestra hija, lady Esmeralda, tengo un código se seguridad parental. Debería solicitar una actualización, con su permiso, amo.- Respondió Num.-

Su dueño no lo pensó dos veces, conectó vía inalámbrica con la central de fabricación y, una vez puso su código y contraseña, a través del ordenador descargó los programas y datos necesarios. Al poco la droida se reinició. Ahora, al abrir los ojos su mirada había variado. Observaba a su amo con expresión lujuriosa y, sonriendo incitadoramente, habló con tono meloso y más coloquial.

-He sido actualizada con toda la información acerca de la cópula humana, y todas las posibles posturas. Estoy a tu entera disposición…  
-Eso está mejor.- Se sonrió Cuarzo.-

Y el duque no tardó en comprobar aquello para su satisfacción. Casi era como estar con una mujer auténtica. Mejor incluso, esa droida acataba sin rechistar cualquier orden que él le diera destinada a saciar su placer. Al día siguiente, como si nada hubiera pasado, Num estaba atendiendo a Esmeralda y a su padre. Tras servirles el desayuno, incluso guiñó un ojo a Cuarzo, queriendo saber.

-¿Desea otra cosa más, amo?  
-No, por ahora esta bien, gracias. Tengo que marcharme a la Capital. Te ocuparás de que mi hija siga aprendiendo protocolo.  
-¿Quiere que la instruya en otras artes más avanzadas?- le consultó Num con tono demasiado familiar.- ¿Algunas artes adultas?  
-No, en absoluto, limítate a tu programa básico.- Se apresuró a ordenarle el atónito Cuarzo.-  
-¿A qué artes se refiere, papá?- Quiso saber la desconcertada cría.-  
\- Nada que deba preocuparte.- Sentenció bruscamente su interlocutor zanjando aquello.-

Aunque no le gustó esa respuesta la niña ya estaba lo bastante avezada en ese tipo de conversaciones como para darse cuenta de que no debía insistir. Charlaron de otros temas y tras un rato más Cuarzo se despidió de su hija, después besarla en una mejilla y darle un largo abrazo. Esmeralda no deseaba soltarse, se iba a quedar sola otra vez. ¡A saber por cuanto tiempo! Pero inexorablemente su padre se fue. La niña quedó en su gran mansión, pensando que poder hacer, como se aburría llamó a su droida.

-Num, voy a diseñar más vestidos.- Le dijo.-  
-Lo que mi ama quiera.- Concedió esta con voz muy jovial e incluso juguetona.-  
-¿Por qué hablas ahora así?- Se extrañó la cría, acostumbrada a un tono más sereno y analítico.-  
-He sido actualizada. ¿No os gusta?  
-Bueno, está bien…- Replicó Esmeralda sin darle mucha importancia.- Haz el favor de traer mis patrones…

La droida acató esa orden de inmediato, aunque entonces le sugirió a su perpleja ama.

-¿Por qué no hacéis un vestido más sexy?  
-¿Sexy?- Repitió la niña sin comprender.-  
-Uno que le guste mucho a vuestro padre. Yo os dará algunas ideas.- Le explicó ese androide.-  
-Sí, sería genial que le gustara a papá.- Asintió la niña.- 

Y así lo hizo. Desde luego, en las posteriores visitas poco podía sospechar Esmeralda que su padre disfrutaría tanto con los pases de modelos que Num hacía. Y todavía más aun con esa droida cuando caía la noche y se iban a dormir. Cuarzo estaba encantado con ese nuevo programa aunque le ordenó a la androide que no hiciera alusión alguna a eso delante de la cría.

-Vuestros deseos serán cumplidos, mi amo.- Contestó sumisamente ella.-

Y es que el duque estaba asombrado con esos progresos. Rutilo y su ayudante y seguro sucesor, Peridoto, estaban creando cada vez mejores droidas. Eran androides fruto de la tecnología que los pioneros trajeron consigo en ese legendario asteroide en el que llegaron. Tras décadas de trabajo y esfuerzos, poco a poco se pasó de robots con aspecto de latas a figuras humanoides con mayores detalles, sensibilidad, realismo e incluso capacidad de razonamiento autónomo. Pese a ello seguían siendo fieles sirvientes que no cuestionaban a sus amos. Peridoto llegó a decirle al mismísimo soberano que, producidos a gran escala, esos androides terminarían con la acuciante necesidad de población en el planeta. Ya hacía años que se dedicaban a las tareas más arduas y peligrosas.

-Majestad. Os propongo la creación de unidades militares de droidas. – Le sugirió un día durante una audiencia.-  
-No sé.- Repuso Coraíon sopesando aquello.- No me acaba de convencer delegar tanto en unas máquinas, por avanzadas que estén.  
-Os garantizo Majestad que no existen riesgos. Y sería la perfecta solución a los temores de muchos miembros del Consejo. En caso de ataque, nos defenderían hasta el final sin dudar.   
-Sabéis que, acorde a la ley, tengo que consultar al Consejo en un asunto de tal magnitud.- Contestó un pensativo soberano.-  
-Por supuesto.- Convino el ingeniero con una amplia sonrisa.- 

Coraíon así lo hizo y tras exponer los pros y los contras se votó. Algunos que estuvieron a favor fueron el propio Cuarzo, Turquesa, su esposo Berilo, Rutilo y Azabache. Talco se opuso, casi más por votar en contra de su antiguo amante y de su mujer, Ópalo se abstuvo, algo en eso no le acababa de convencer, no obstante no deseaba significarse abiertamente en contra del propio soberano. Grafito votó en contra y tampoco a la reina pareció gustarle demasiado esa idea. Pero no intervino, dado que había asistido esta vez a la asamblea, aunque solamente como observadora.

-Esa nunca fue la manera de hacer las cosas aquí.- Argumentó Grafito.-  
-Tiempos nuevos requieren modos nuevos.- Replicó elocuentemente Rutilo.- Y es por el bienestar y la comodidad de nuestros conciudadanos.  
\- Y de paso evitamos que nadie tenga tentaciones republicanas.- Pensó su interlocutor aunque, no deseando sonar subversivo, se cuidó mucho de decirlo en voz alta.-

Sea como fuere se aprobó en el Consejo y en pocos meses comenzaron a verse bastantes modelos militares masculinos y algunos femeninos patrullando el planeta o custodiando los diversos territorios. La mayor parte de los nobles se agenciaron algunos. Aquello, unido al cada vez mejor aprovechamiento de la energía oscura, hizo que el reino prosperase. De esta manera pasaron unos años más cuando el monarca de Némesis recibió una extraña visita en su corte. Coraíon se disponía a celebrar junto con su pueblo el cumpleaños de Zafiro en un ambiente de optimismo y alegría. Fue entonces cuando una misteriosa embajada hizo acto de presencia en el planeta. Uno de sus servidores corrió a informar al Rey.

\- Majestad, han llegado visitantes del espacio exterior...  
-¿Con qué intenciones vienen?..- inquirió el monarca mientras se levantaba de su trono. -  
\- Vienen en son de paz. Piden una audiencia con vos....  
-¿Representan a alguien?... ¿Son enviados de la Tierra o de alguno de sus mundos aliados tal vez? - Quiso saber Coraíon con visible interés -...  
\- No lo sé, Señor.- Repuso el servidor encogiéndose de hombros. –Creo que son esos que contactaron con nuestro planeta hará unos meses.

Y es que, Azabache y Rutilo hicieron saber a Coraíon haría casi medio año que, unas transmisiones que respondían las que muchos años atrás se enviasen desde el planeta, habían sido recibidas. El monarca entonces asintió.

\- Está bien, hazles entrar y llama a mi hijo Diamante, quiero que esté presente para que vaya adquiriendo experiencia.- Aquel individuo se inclinó con un ademán reverencial y salió al punto de la sala. -

El príncipe heredero estaba con su preceptor estudiando matemáticas, una asignatura que no le apasionaba precisamente. Así que cuando un noble importante del gabinete de su padre le informó de que éste le requería fue al punto. Se alegró sobremanera de olvidar las ecuaciones y las incógnitas por ese día. Era ya un chiquillo de unos trece años, bastante alto para su edad, de pelo albino y unos brillantes ojos violetas. Al llegar, se inclinó respetuosamente y dijo.

\- Padre, ¿me mandaste llamar?..  
\- Sí Diamante...voy a recibir en audiencia a unos visitantes. Quiero que estés a mi lado. Siéntate junto a mí...  
-¿Y madre? ¿No estará sentada con nosotros?...- preguntó curioso. -  
\- Tu madre se encuentra indispuesta, no creo que pueda estar aquí, pero no temas, es sólo una dolencia leve. Pronto estará bien...- repuso Coraíon para tranquilizar a su hijo. -

El chico suspiró aliviado, últimamente el estado de su madre no era todo lo bueno que debiera. Padecía algunas crisis de debilidad que no solían prolongarse demasiado. Algunos decían que el motivo era la energía oscura que alimentaba al planeta. Otros lo achacaban simplemente a una salud frágil de origen. De todos modos por hoy, sin ir más lejos, no podría asistir. Aunque el muchacho se alegraba de que él pudiera sustituirla para permitirla descansar. En eso el Chambelán Real anunció la entrada de esos invitados.....

-Unos muy nobles visitantes solicitan audiencia.- Declaró ante el asentimiento del rey.-

Entonces, acompañados por Azabache, una comitiva de varios soldados o al menos eso parecían, enmascarados con unos yelmos metálicos, se llegaron a pocos metros del trono y allí se arrodillaron. Tras ellos llegó un misterioso personaje que iba ataviado con un hábito que le cubría por completo el cuerpo y no dejaba ver su rostro. Parecía estar flotando sobre un invisible soporte, como si fuera sentado en él. 

-Majestad.- Intervino Azabache con tono solemne.- Tengo el gran honor de presentaros a esta alta representación.-

Y aquel encapuchado se dirigió en tono muy respetuoso al rey Coraíon, cuando el monarca se lo indicó con un gesto.

\- Os traigo saludos de mis gobernantes, Majestad. Ha llegado a sus oídos la reputación de monarca pacífico y poderoso que tenéis. Sois muy respetado y admirado en mi planeta. Estoy aquí en prueba de ese respeto y de la voluntad de mis superiores de entablar relaciones diplomáticas con vuestro magnífico reino.  
-¿Quiénes son tus gobernantes? - Le inquirió el rey al que le invadía la curiosidad. - ¿Y por qué no muestras tu rostro ante mí?  
\- Ellos, Majestad, son los reyes de un planeta lejano llamado Chaos, más allá de la nube de Oort. En cuanto a mi humilde persona, no puedo mostrar mi rostro excepto a mis hermanos, es un voto sagrado de la orden a la que pertenezco. Vuestro entorno no es adecuado tampoco para mí. Debo protegerme. Confió en que con vuestra benevolencia sepáis disculparme...  
\- Si es un sagrado voto y además es por salvaguardar vuestro bienestar, por mí no hay inconveniente. Acepto de muy buena gana la proposición de tus soberanos y quiero expresarte las gracias en mi nombre y en el de mi pueblo.  
\- Estoy aquí en calidad de embajador...señor,- le informó el encapuchado. - Si vos dais vuestro placed, traigo mis credenciales.

Coraíon dio una indicación a uno de sus chambelanes que recogió las acreditaciones de una bandeja dorada que uno de los soldados del encapuchado portaba, el servidor real se las entregó y el rey las ojeó con cierto detenimiento.

\- Muy bien, están en una lengua que no entiendo, pero supongo que deben estar en regla. Mis expertos se ocuparán de traducirlas con la ayuda de los vuestros. ¿Cómo os llamáis embajador…?   
\- En mi orden no llevamos nombres.- Replicó éste de una forma algo misteriosa. - Pero yo era consejero de mis soberanos que se referían a mí como su Hombre Sabio...  
\- Bien, así os llamaré yo, Hombre Sabio. Espero que usted y su gente estén cómodos entre nosotros.- Le deseó Coraíon, algo sorprendido sin embargo por lo extraño de aquel visitante. – Ahora tendremos que corresponder y nombrar un embajador para vuestro mundo.

Aquella era una cuestión espinosa, ninguno de los notables allí presentes parecía entusiasmado con esa idea. Fue entonces cuando Azabache intervino.

-Majestad. Sería para mí un honor el partir como embajador de nuestro planeta. Si vos me otorgáis vuestra confianza.

El soberano miró en derredor y nadie desde luego daba la impresión de oponerse. Es más, todos respiraban aliviados. De ese modo asintió, declarando.

\- Tenéis mi plácet y mis mejores deseos, Señor Azabache.   
-Muchas gracias, Majestad. Me honráis sobremanera.- Replicó éste inclinándose de forma pronunciada.-  
\- Majestad...será un gran honor recibir a vuestro embajador en mi mundo. Se puede ver que es un hombre de gran valía. Nunca podré agradeceros lo bastante vuestra generosidad y buena acogida. Os traigo unos modestos presentes para intentar hacer patente mi gratitud y la de mis soberanos.

El Sabio movió levemente una manga de su hábito y al punto varios de esos soldados trajeron varios cofres, los abrieron y depositaron su contenido a los pies del rey. Éste, su hijo y el resto de los cortesanos, miraron anonadados un despliegue de riquezas impresionante, oro, plata y joyas de gran belleza que, sin embargo, no eran lo más valioso. Un montón de metales rarísimos y aleaciones de gran extrañeza completaban los tesoros. Y sobre todo aquello destacaba un raro y hermoso cristal negro que recordaba a los empleados en Némesis y que refulgía con destellos de ese mismo tono.

\- Son unos presentes muy valiosos, te estamos muy agradecidos. - Dijo Coraíon con estudiado tono cortés, mientras los examinaba atentamente con la mirada no dejando translucir su asombro. – Ha sido un detalle que tendremos muy en cuenta.

Pero Diamante no pudo refrenar su entusiasmo infantil y exclamó.

-¡Vaya, son metales que no tenemos por aquí...es fantástico! , debéis ser muy poderosos y ricos en vuestro mundo.- 

Coraíon miró al niño con reprobación, y se dirigió hacia el Hombre Sabio con tono neutro y condescendiente. 

\- Tendréis que disculpar a mi hijo, es muy joven e impresionable por cualquier cosa...  
\- Para mí es un honor, señor, recibir los elogios del joven príncipe. Vienen de un corazón noble y sincero. Eso se agradece – manifestó el Sabio que hizo lo que parecía una leve inclinación de su capucha hacia el chico. -  
\- Estaréis fatigado- repuso el rey cambiando de tema -, os ruego que no os sacrifiquéis más por mor de la diplomacia y os retiréis a descansar. Haré que os alojen en la mejor parte del palacio.  
\- Tanta amabilidad me abruma, Señor...Así lo haré con vuestro permiso.- Declaró su contertulio que volvió a inclinar su cubierta cabeza y después se retiró, toda su comitiva le imitó y el propio Azabache fue con ellos. -

Coraíon terminó la sesión de audiencias y esperó a estar a solas con su hijo para explicarle el porqué de su reproche, el joven Diamante escuchó con atención los consejos de su padre.

\- Hijo...cuando estés ante alguien que no conozcas jamás le des pistas de nuestra fuerza o debilidad. Podría volverse en contra tuya, recuérdalo bien. En política hay que pensar lo que se dice, nunca decir lo que se piensa, ¿me has entendido?  
\- Sí padre, lo siento...- susurró el niño que bajó la cabeza avergonzado, pero Coraíon se la acarició y sonrió animosamente en tanto el crío remachaba.- Os pido perdón. No lo volveré a hacer…  
\- No hay nada que perdonar. –Contestó su progenitor para añadir con tono más amable.- Por eso quiero que estés en este tipo de acontecimientos, forman parte de tu educación. Has de aprender a ser un príncipe inteligente, además de bueno, para un día ser un gran rey. Como seguro que serás. Anda. Ahora ve a ver a tu hermano y a tu madre y diviértete. Yo iré en cuanto termine con unos asuntos.

Diamante sonrió contento por aquellas palabras. Obedeció y salió a la carrera. Cuando llegó a ver a su madre la reina estaba acostada. El niño se preocupó por su estado pero ella le consoló.

\- Hijo, no te preocupes, sólo estoy fatigada,- le dijo con voz dulce - pero pronto estaré bien. Vete a felicitar a tu hermano, hoy es su cumpleaños.  
\- Lo sé madre...- contestó él con un tono más animado, salió tras dar un beso a su interlocutora en la mejilla.-

La soberana vio alejarse a su hijo y esbozó una sonrisa. Sus pequeños eran lo mejor de su vida. Por ellos merecía la pena soportar esa vida tan llena de trabajos en Némesis. Aunque también amaba profundamente a Coraíon. Nunca pudo decir que hubiera sido un mal esposo o que la descuidase. Por desgracia tenía muchas obligaciones y los problemas de salud de ella no ayudaban a que pudieran pasar más tiempo juntos. Suspiró, aun recordaba la vez en la que fueron presentados. Su propia madre, acompañada de los soberanos de Neo Cristal- Tokio, fue quién lo hizo. Dirigiéndose al entonces príncipe de Némesis.

-Ésta es mi hija… Amatista –Nairía Lassart, de la casa Moon light. Princesa heredera al trono de la Luna Nueva…

Ella entonces observó a ese alto muchacho de pelo claro, casi albino. Era realmente atractivo. Entre tanto Selene y los soberanos de la Tierra se apartaron un poco para hablar entre ellos. Coraíon, ajeno a eso, devolvió la mirada a esa hermosa joven y sonriendo besó su mano.

-Para mí es un placer, Alteza.  
-Lo mismo digo.- Repuso ella de forma amable.- Es un honor conocer al heredero del reino de Némesis.  
-Vos también sois heredera de vuestro reino según me comentaron. Sin embargo, creo que vuestra madre me dijo que tenías un hermano.  
-Sí, mi hermano Granate. Aunque es menor que yo.  
-Granate.- Comentó su interlocutor a quién le sonaba aquel nombre, en tanto añadió.- Creo que alguien de mi familia se llamaba así. Pero no recuerdo con claridad quién, debió de ser un remoto antepasado.  
-En mi caso, mi abuelo se llamaba de esa manera.- Le contó la joven.- Todos tenemos nombres que honran el recuerdo de nuestros ancestros.  
-El vuestro es muy hermoso.- Alabó él.-  
-Era el nombre de la madre de una vieja amiga de mi abuela.- Sonrió la muchacha.- A mi madre le gustaba mucho. Pero mi otra abuela insistió en que su familia también se viera representada y me llamaron Nairía por la abuela de su padre. Era de un planeta muy lejano. ¡Como podéis ver mi árbol genealógico es un auténtico embrollo! – Se rio la joven.-  
-Parece que vuestro padre no tuvo mucho que opinar al respecto.- Comentó Coraíon divertido.-

Aunque el joven príncipe guardó al punto un culpable silencio. Se temió que aquello hubiera estado fuera de lugar, quizás podría haber ofendido sin pretenderlo a su interlocutora. Sin embargo ella, lejos de molestarse, se rio francamente divertida y replicó.

-Desde luego. Mi padre el rey Charles siempre me decía lo mismo. Aunque su familia era de Francia y mi apellido, al menos, es el suyo. Su madre incluso fue modelo. Llegó a ser la directora de la más prestigiosa casa de modas de la Tierra. Alguna vez, siendo muy pequeña, me contó que mi nombre era precioso, le recordaba al de la madre de una querida amiga suya. La hija de su mentora en el mundo de la moda. Por eso, cuando además vieron el color de mis ojos, le encantó la idea de que me llamasen así.  
-Vuestro nombre no podría ser más perfecto y ajustado para mi mundo. Y hace honor a vuestra belleza. Me recordáis al amanecer en mi planeta, cuando el lejano sol y nuestra estrella se combinan y tiñen los cielos de púrpura y oro.- Declaró Coraíon observando esos ojos malvas tan hermosos y deseando perderse en ellos, amén de esos cabellos dorados con rizos, para sentenciar con sinceridad.- Sois más bella que la amatista de la mañana, Alteza.

La chica se ruborizó sin poder evitarlo. De hecho ambos prosiguieron la conversación, ajenos prácticamente al resto de los presentes. Parecía no existir nadie más hasta que la reina Selene se aproximó una vez más acompañada de Serenity y Endimión.

-Esperamos no interrumpir, hija.- Sonrió la soberana de la Luna Nueva.-  
-¡Oh, no! Nada de eso, madre. - Se ruborizó la muchacha.-  
-Siempre es un honor, poder charlar con vos, Señora, y con los soberanos de la Tierra.- Apuntó Coraíon.-   
-Pues a nosotros nos alegra veros conversar de una manera tan animada.- Intervino el rey Endimión, con tono de aprobación.-   
-Celebro ver que dos jóvenes príncipes tan espléndidos hayan congeniado tan bien.- Les sonrió Serenity.-  
-Estoy muy interesado en las historias familiares de la princesa Amatista.- Declaró Coraíon en un vano intento por refrenar su patente entusiasmo.- Me recuerdan muchísimo a las mías…  
-Su Alteza, la princesa Amatista Nairía, desciende de unos honorables antepasados que fueron grandes amigos nuestros.- Intervino Endimión, agregando cordialmente. - Al igual que vos, príncipe Coraíon. Queremos que desde ahora nuestros reinos se unan en la concordia y la amistad.

Y mientras el rey le decía esto a ese joven tan atractivo y amable, Amatista no pudo evitar fijarse en Serenity quién, a su vez, estaba ahora en un aparte con Selene diciéndole algo en confianza. La reina de la Luna Nueva asentía como si estuviera de acuerdo con lo que escuchaba. Sin embargo, su cara no parecía demasiado feliz…

 

Entre tanto, mientras la autora de sus días seguía sumida en aquellos recuerdos, Diamante entró en el jardín y encontró a su hermano jugando. En realidad era de las pocas veces que el infante paseaba por aquel lugar. También había estado visitando a su progenitora que le felicitó por su cumpleaños. Su hermano mayor hizo lo propio caminando hacia su encuentro para preguntarle. 

-¿Qué hacías Zafiro? ¿Jugabas?...  
\- Estaba mirando las flores del jardín.- Respondió su interlocutor señalando con ilusión. - Mira, aquí ha salido una y es muy bonita.  
\- Aquí tenemos muy pocas flores,- se lamentó Diamante algo apenado. -Némesis es un planeta muy árido. ¡Pero un día conquistaré la Tierra de donde fuimos expulsados y tendremos todas las flores que queramos!..- añadió ahora con determinación en un arrebato infantil. -  
-¡Sí, tú podrás hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro! - Replicó el entusiasmado crío, mirando a su hermano mayor con mucha admiración. -  
\- Bueno, Zafiro. - Replicó el heredero sonriendo divertido a su hermano menor. – Lo de conquistar la Tierra era una broma. Padre cree que podemos llevarnos bien con ellos definitivamente. Y siendo amigos, quizá podríamos traer aquí muchas flores terrestres. Seguro que nos las regalarían. Sin tener que luchar.  
\- Si padre lo dice estará bien.- Convino Zafiro que, no obstante, inquirió con visible interés. - ¿Tú que crees Diamante?  
\- Padre sabe lo que hay que hacer....- contestó éste con voz muy convencida. – Además, nuestra madre es una princesa de la Tierra. Bueno, de la Luna terrestre, aunque tiene antepasados terráqueos.  
-Siempre nos ha contado lo hermoso que es ese mundo… Y no solamente tiene flores, sino unos hermosísimos paisajes, grandes océanos.- Enumeró su entusiasmado contertulio.- Por eso a la Tierra también se la llama el planeta azul. Que es mi color favorito  
-Es cierto. Lástima que nuestros antepasados tuvieran que marcharse por culpa de sus soberanos.- Repuso Diamante con pesar e incluso algo de malestar.-  
-Padre dice que sus soberanos son personas honorables, que todo fue sin duda un malentendido.- Matizó Zafiro.-  
-Puede ser, pero nuestro planeta está tan lejos que, cuando nuestros ancestros quisieron darse cuenta ya no pudieron regresar. Al menos hasta ahora. Y eso fue posible cuando nuestro padre encabezó la primera legación diplomática de Némesis.- Declaró el joven heredero, remachando con orgullo.- Fue un día histórico sin duda. Aunque ahora éste es nuestro planeta natal, y tenemos que seguir trabajando con tesón para engrandecerlo y mejorarlo.

Su hermano menor asintió con decisión a eso. Y tras aquella charla retornaron para estar junto a su madre. La visión de sus hijos pareció obrar maravillas en Amatista. Eran la fuerza que precisaba. Tanto que a los pocos días se levantó y pudo compartir con ellos el desayuno y un paseo. Comentaban las mejoras que se estaban planificando en su planeta. Diamante les explicó que aquel extraño recién llegado estaba aportando ideas muy novedosas…

\- Pues ahora que lo dices, he escuchado al Hombre Sabio decir que él nos ayudará a embellecer nuestro mundo. ¡Es increíble la cantidad de cosas que sabe!- Afirmó Zafiro con admiración.-  
-¡Claro! –rio su hermano para señalar divertido esa obviedad.- Por eso precisamente le llaman Hombre Sabio.

Su interlocutor se rio también. Ambos lo hicieron de buena gana. Su madre hizo lo propio, se sentía muy feliz de poder pasar un rato con ellos, aunque ese extraño encapuchado no le diera buena impresión. Empero eso no importaba ahora. Llena de afecto posó sus manos en un hombro de cada uno de sus vástagos y pasándoles después cada brazo tras ellos, declaró.

-Mis apuestos príncipes.- Sonrió ella con patente orgullo.- ¡Qué rápido crecéis!  
-¿Te encuentras mejor, madre?- Quiso saber Zafiro observándola con preocupación.-  
-Sí cariño.- Repuso la aludida, añadiendo.- Lamento mucho no haber estado bien hace unos días. Espero que tu cumpleaños fuese un día bonito para ti.  
-¡Oh sí! No te preocupes, madre. - Afirmó el muchacho para relatar.- Padre me ha prometido que, si me aplico, me dejará entrar en la zona reservada a los ingenieros. Están terminando una gran caldera que por fin ha logrado controlar toda la energía oscura de Némesis y dirigirla a nuestro antojo a cualquier parte del planeta.  
-Sí, es cierto. - Convino Diamante.- Mi preceptor de informática me lo ha comentado. Dentro de poco tendremos una enorme cantidad de energía para transformar nuestro mundo. Y eso gracias a las indicaciones que les dio el Sabio. Tal y como señalaste antes, ¡Ese hombre es realmente inteligente!…  
-Bueno, no sabemos si es un hombre, siempre va cubierto.- Opuso Zafiro.-  
-No seas tonto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Dijo que tenía un sagrado voto y que no podía mostrarse.- Le contestó su hermano.-

Su madre les escuchaba ahora sin poder ocultar el gesto de malestar en su rostro. Volviendo a sus reflexiones anteriores. Aquel extraño individuo nunca le había gustado. Desde que llegó y en las escasas dos veces que le había visto en persona le causó una extraña y recelosa impresión. Aquello le trajo un recuerdo en concreto a su mente. Siendo todavía soltera fue a ver a la reina Serenity a la Tierra y habló con ella sobre un tema muy particular.

-Es un honor que me hayáis recibido, Majestad.- Le agradeció haciendo una leve reverencia.-  
-Por favor, eso no es necesario, Amatista.- Sonrió afectuosamente la soberana que de inmediato la invitó añadiendo.- Ven, pasemos a mi cámara privada.

La reina guio a su invitada a una estancia adornada en tonos burdeos, con un confortable sofá. Con un ademán la indicó que tomase asiento y ella misma hizo lo propio a su lado. Tras posar una mano sobre las de la joven le dijo con tono cómplice y casi maternal.

-He hablado con tu madre, y ha visto lo mismo que yo. Está muy claro cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia el príncipe Coraíon.  
-Yo…bueno... –Pudo decir la chica visiblemente azorada.- No creí que se notase tanto.  
-No tienes por qué avergonzarte. El amor no es algo malo.- Le sonrió cariñosamente Serenity contándole.- Se han hecho grandes cosas por amor. De hecho, muchos de los habitantes de Némesis fueron allí por eso.  
-Algo me ha contado el príncipe.- Admitió la chica, añadiendo tras atreverse a preguntar.- Pero ¿Acaso no huyeron de aquí por temor a vosotros?

Por un instante el jovial semblante de Serenity se endureció, aunque enseguida recobró un talante más suave cuando declaró eso sí, con tono reflexivo.

-Por desgracia, a veces las gentes no conocen la verdad o son engañadas. Se las atemoriza para que desconfíen, y de ahí al odio solamente hay un pequeño paso. Por ello, si me lo permites, quisiera darte un consejo. Guárdate siempre de los aduladores o de los que traten de volcar sobre otros las culpas. Esos son muy peligrosos. En especial los que prometan arreglar todos los problemas con soluciones mágicas o demasiado sencillas. Eso es algo que muchas veces no se puede hacer y otras, aun pudiendo, no se debe.  
-Entiendo.- Suspiró la muchacha.-

Aunque su contertulia la tomó suavemente de ambos brazos y le dijo con una sonrisa llena de afecto.

-No, aun no lo entiendes, pero créeme que un día lo harás… Y a buen seguro que tendrás que estar dispuesta a asumir un gran sacrificio por defender a los que amas.

Y Amatista asintió. Recordaba aquellas sabias palabras de la reina y se daba cuenta de que, efectivamente, tuvo toda la razón. Era ahora cuando comenzaba a comprender…recordó después aquella conversación que tuvo con su madre al día siguiente, en cuanto retornó a la Luna. Selene la aguardaba en su habitación, tras preguntarle por su viaje y tomar asiento con ella, encima de la cama de la princesa, la soberana le miró directamente a los ojos y declaró.

-Hija mía…Como bien sabes, Serenity y yo hemos hablado de lo tuyo con Coraíon.  
-Sí madre. Ella misma me lo dijo.- Admitió la joven.-  
-Ha llegado el momento pues de que te muestres a la altura de tus responsabilidades. Sé que es duro pero tengo que exigirte que sepas renunciar…-Replicó gravemente su interlocutora.-

La joven casi contuvo la respiración. Apenas fue capaz de musitar bajando la vista.

-Comprendo que, como princesa heredera tengo una gran responsabilidad. Sin embargo yo…no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento, madre.  
-Lo sé mi niña. - Le sonrió su progenitora de una forma más tierna ahora, en tanto agregaba levantando cuidadosamente el mentón de su abatida hija con una mano.- Pero tienes que hacer un sacrificio. Aunque quizás no te resulte tan penoso después de todo… Sin embargo, te aseguro que sí lo será para tu padre y para mí.- Remachó ahora con lágrimas.-

Amatista miró a su madre con sorpresa. Quizás fuera a pedirle algo tan duro y doloroso que ya estaba sufriendo de antemano por ella. De modo que, tratando de sonreír animosamente contestó.

-Mamá. Si es por vosotros y por el reino haré lo que sea. Si debo renunciar, renunciaré a él…Sé muy bien quién soy y entiendo perfectamente lo que debo hacer. Mis deseos personales no pueden estar por encima de mi mundo.

Su interlocutora asintió despacio y tras devolverle la sonrisa y posar una mano sobre las de la chica, declaró.

-Me siento muy orgullosa de ti. Y nunca he dudado de que harás lo que debes. Como lo hicieron tu bisabuela y tu abuela antes que tú. Y como tengo que hacer yo ahora. -Concluyó ahogando un sollozo, para aseverar.- Las dos fueron unas grandes reinas de la Luna. Yo espero ser digna de su legado, pero tú, tú mi niña...serás reina…pero no lo serás aquí.   
-Madre, no te comprendo.- Acertó a responder la desconcertada muchacha.- ¿Por qué dices eso?  
-Los soberanos de la Tierra hablaron conmigo y con tu padre. Ellos tienen una hija, La pequeña Dama, que realmente tiene muchos años, pero a causa del gran sueño recibió una gran dosis del Cristal de Plata. Sigue siendo una cría de apenas seis años, al menos en apariencia y en mentalidad. Su crecimiento se ha retardado de una manera increíble. Y no sirve para el propósito que tenían en mente cuando supimos de la visita de Coraíon. De modo que, como amigos y aliados que de ellos somos, nos han pedido un gran favor. Y comprendiendo la importancia del asunto no pudimos negárselo. Nos han solicitado que les demos algo muy valioso. Lo más valioso que tu padre y yo poseemos.

Amatista quedó sobrecogida. ¿Y si los soberanos terrestres les hubiesen pedido a sus padres su reino? ¿Acaso deseaban reunificar la Luna? Al menos así es como lo estuvo en el pasado, antes de que cedieran parte del satélite a la reina Neherenia, la bisabuela de la joven. Aunque, cuando expresó este temor, su madre negó con la cabeza y suspiró. Replicando para asombro de la chica.

-No hija, ¡Ojalá se hubiese tratado de eso! Lo habríamos entregado gustosos cien veces. No, mi amor. Lo que Endimión y Serenity nos han demandado, a quién quieren… es a ti…Nos han propuesto que seas la esposa del príncipe Coraíon. Ellos saben lo que ambos sentís. Es por eso que, si de veras le amas, te damos nuestra bendición. Sin embargo, deberás renunciar a tus derechos de heredera del reino de la Luna Nueva y cedérselos a tu hermano Granate. Tú serás reina sí…pero reina de Némesis. En la promesa de que con tu enlace nos traerás la paz permanente y la amistad con ese mundo.

La joven no salía de su asombro y movió la cabeza con manifiesta incredulidad. Su madre entonces le dijo apesadumbrada.

-Lo siento, hija…  
-No.- Pudo sollozar ella, presa de la emoción.- No madre…te aseguro que es una noticia que me hace muy feliz. Estoy enamorada de Coraíon y él de mí. Creía que tendría que renunciar a él por ser la heredera. Pero gracias al Cielo mi hermano podrá cumplir con ese papel. Será el primer rey de la Luna Nueva que no sea consorte.  
-Mi amor. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas.- Le advirtió su interlocutora acariciando las húmedas mejillas de la chica, en tanto remachaba.- No podremos volverte a ver. El afelio de Némesis pronto llegará, es por eso que todo es tan precipitado. ¡Perdóname mi niña! Pero nuestra intención al saber que el príncipe heredero de Némesis vendría siempre fue ésta. No contábamos con que los dos ibais a enamoraros, eso fue una bendita casualidad. Desde luego que así las cosas son mucho más fáciles. Sobre todo si en lugar de sacrificarte por todos lo aceptas gustosa. Aunque quizás ahora soy yo la que se arrepiente. - Concluyó por confesar visiblemente abatida.- Me arrepiento amargamente de perderte.

Amatista la contempló durante un largo instante y luego se abrazó a su madre, las dos lloraron. Así estuvieron largo rato… Ahora que tenía sus propios vástagos aquello le venía a la mente comprendiendo plenamente al fin lo que esas palabras significaron. Tras la boda en la Luna llegaría el viaje a Némesis y la ceremonia de esponsales que tuvo a su vez lugar allí. Desde entonces siempre supo que su esposo la amaba. Luego nacerían sus dos hijos y por desgracia, comenzó a sufrir esos problemas de salud, achacables seguramente al insano ambiente de este planeta, pese a todas las mejoras que se habían ido logrando en décadas.

-Pero no me arrepiento.- Musitó para sí.- Por Coraíon, mis hijos, y la paz y amistad entre nuestros mundos. Todo ha merecido la pena. Pero, sobre todo, por mis queridos niños…para que puedan vivir siempre felices y con un hermoso futuro…si es que ese Sabio les deja…

Y quiso apartar de sí esas funestas reflexiones. Por suerte o desgracia estaba ajena a que, en ese mismo momento, el recién nombrado embajador Azabache y el citado Sabio estaban manteniendo una reunión muy particular. Con el pretexto de mostrarle algunos lugares del planeta, Azabache acompañó a su “huésped” a la zona restringida. Allí, en total secreto descendieron a esa sima que cobijaba a su Amo. Una vez accedieron al interior, apenas iluminados por ese resplandor escarlata que emanaba del fondo de aquella caverna, se apercibieron que tenían compañía…

-Al fin ha llegado nuestro momento.- Declaró Caos, dirigiéndose a sus servidores.-

Y es que, congregados ante él y de rodillas estaban Marla y Azabache. Junto a ellos, en posición del loto y con su cabeza bajada tras ese capuchón que le cubría, permanecía el Sabio, escoltado por dos de esos guardianes que habían llegado con él. Todos aguardaban en silencio las indicaciones de su amo. Éste, tras un breve momento de espera, finalmente añadió.

-Marla, Azabache, tenéis una misión muy importante que cumplir. Aunque antes de que sepáis de qué se trata, os presentaré a dos aliados.

Uno de esos pretendidos guardianes se quitó un yelmo que le cubría la cabeza. Reveló los rasgos de un hombre atractivo de cabellos rubios y ojos rojizos como el fuego. Habló con voz grave y respetuosa.

-Es un honor, maestro Caos. Soy Valnak, capitán de la horda demoniaca. Mi acompañante se llama Armagedón y ostenta el mismo rango que yo. Hemos venido aquí para ayudaros en vuestra tarea.  
-¿La horda demoniaca?- Se sorprendió Azabache, queriendo saber.- ¿Cómo es posible que estemos confabulados con seres infernales?  
-Porque yo soy una representación del mal.- Le aclaró Caos dejándole petrificado.-  
-¿Del mal? Me dijiste que eras la manifestación de este planeta.- Replicó el anciano entre incrédulo y horrorizado.-  
-Y es cierto. Este planeta está habitado por el mal.- Repuso su contertulio con sorna.-  
-¡Ya te dije que era un idiota!, amo.- Se burló Marla.-   
-¿Acaso no te has movido por tu propia ambición?- Le preguntó Caos al atónito Azabache, añadiendo.- Yo he hecho posible que tú hayas sido importante en este mundo. Te entregué a esa mujer…  
-Magnetita se quitó la vida.- Le reprochó amargamente su interlocutor.- Dime. ¿Si tan poderoso eres por qué no lo impediste?  
-Los seres humanos seguís gozando del libre albedrio. - Fue la respuesta.-Si su deseo fue perecer antes que estar contigo, no estaba en mi mano impedirlo. Ahora la pregunta es. ¿Qué elijes tú?...piénsalo. Ya eres anciano y te has quedado sin fuerzas, sin atractivo. Pero yo puedo darte una misión y elevarte mucho más de lo que un mísero mortal podría…

El asombrado y asustado Azabache guardó silencio. Tenía aquella disyuntiva ante sí.

-¡Vamos, imbécil! No tenemos todo el día.- Le espetó Valnak.-   
-Si pudieras prometerme que volvería a estar con ella, los dos juntos para siempre. Me uniría a ti.- Contestó finalmente Azabache.-  
-Eso es algo que puedo asegurarte. Te unirás a ella.- Concedió Caos.-

Y tras un momento de vacilación, al fin Azabache aceptó, declarando.

-No me importa servir al bien o al mal. Con tal de que sea mía por siempre.  
-Sea así pues. – Replicó aquel ente.-

Y un rayo escarlata partió de él alcanzando a Azabache quien aulló de dolor por aquella descarga. Apenas pudo percibir como su cuerpo se consumía. Sus restos calcinados cayeron al suelo y tal y como sucediera años antes con el Sabio, un manto oscuro con un sayal los cubrió. Aquellos ropajes parecieron cobrar vida elevándose para sentarse igual que su hermano gemelo. Otra esfera refulgiendo con tonalidades rosáceas apareció entre sus manos sarmentosas y resecas.

-Ahora, os une la muerte. El alma de ese humano ha ido a reunirse con su amada...en el Infierno, ¡ja, ja! - Rio Caos, sentenciando.- Yo cumplo siempre mis promesas. En su lugar, he dotado a ese despojo de parte de mi esencia.

Y dirigiéndose a ese recién creado ser y a Marla, les indicó.

-Vosotros deberéis emprender un largo viaje, más allá del espacio y del tiempo. Cada uno irá a un lugar y época distintas. Tú, como mi emanación, serás enviado al pasado en la Tierra. Allí aguardarás el momento adecuado para comenzar tu labor.  
-Sí Amo.- Replicó la voz cavernosa y reverberante de ese nuevo ente maligno.-   
-¿Y yo, mi Ama?- Quiso saber Marla.-  
-Tú deberás hacer algo aquí todavía antes de partir. Y te llevarás a alguien contigo. Alguien que tiene ya un papel que jugar y un destino marcado. 

Y le desveló a su servidora cual sería esa persona y a dónde habrían de viajar. Marla sonrió inclinándose para sentenciar.

-Lo que órdenes. Cumpliré de inmediato ese encargo.

Un agujero oscuro se abrió entonces junto a Caos, aquel ente encapuchado que acababa de crear fue absorbido por él desapareciendo. Así, esa especie de pasaje se cerró como si jamás hubiera existido.

-De modo que ese es el enlace y aliado que nos has prometido, Señor.- Intervino Valnak.-   
-Así es. A su debido tiempo os uniréis a él. Os guiará con su saber oscuro.- Replicó su interlocutor, ordenándoles.- Ahora, mi otro servidor os dará las instrucciones. Seguidlas y triunfaremos.  
\- Lo que mandes.- Contestó Valnak inclinándose, lo mismo que su compañero Armagedón.- 

Y todos salieron de allí, aquel servidor, que no era otro sino el Sabio, les indicó.

-Tal y como nuestro amo y Señor ha dicho, tenemos que actuar con sigilo y eficacia.  
-Podríamos terminar con todos esos humanos de un golpe.- Intervino Valnak.-  
-Pero eso no me permitiría alcanzar mi verdadero poder.- Le rebatió su compañero.-  
-Tienes razón. Lo olvidaba. Por alguna extraña razón algo salió mal.- Admitió su contertulio.-  
-Es por ello que debemos hacernos con el objeto de nuestro deseo. Ese maldito Cristal de Plata. Con su ayuda, quizás Armagedón logre vencer la resistencia de su anfitrión. – Declaró el Sabio.-  
-¿Por qué no ir directamente a la Tierra?- Quiso saber Marla.- Yo podría ir a su capital…  
-Los poderes de Serenity , Endimión y sus guardianas, detectarían el mal que hay en ti y te destruirían.- Desestimó el Sabio, explicando.- No, debemos ser pacientes. Todavía quedan años para que nuestro plan fructifique.  
-Bueno, nosotros estaremos aquí poco tiempo.- Replicó Valnak agregando.- He solicitado el apoyo de una de mis súcubos de confianza. Ella vendrá a recibir instrucciones y nos precederá para asegurarse del éxito.   
-Suena muy prometedor.- Se sonrió Marla, llena de lascivia para comentar.- Espero que esa súcubos tenga un poco de tiempo libre para estar conmigo. Se dice que son unas amantes formidables.  
-Olvídate de eso. No tienes tiempo para pensar en algo que no sea en ejecutar tu parte del plan.- Le respondió desapasionadamente el Sabio.-

A desgana, su interlocutora asintió. Después desapareció. Fue Armagedón quien preguntó.

-¿Podemos fiarnos de ella?  
-Claro que no.- Repuso el Sabio.- Pero sí podemos asegurarnos de que actúe como queramos en tanto sus deseos coincidan con nuestros planes.  
-¿Y cómo lograréis eso?- Quiso saber Valnak.-  
-Porque su objetivo para ella resultará muy apetecible. – Le contestó su interlocutor, zanjando aquella conversación, en tanto les indicaba.- Vamos, hay mucho por hacer. Os daré las pautas para vuestra intervención.

Y los tres se desvanecieron a su vez de aquel túnel subterráneo en el que estaban. Marla por su parte reapareció en una habitación de palacio. Allí, sonrió al contemplar a una pequeña cría que dormía. Tal y como estaba previsto, un cristal negro que ahora brillaba, presidía la estancia.

-Muy bien, Beryl. Sigue descansando. Dentro de poco tu destino cambiará. Estás llamada ha hacer grandes cosas bajo mi tutela. Una lástima que no tenga tiempo para pasarlo bien contigo. A veces echo en falta esas diversiones humanas.- Le susurró a la cría que pareció agitarse en un sueño intranquilo, musitando.- Es el momento, gracias a la energía oscura de este cristal, podré unirme a ti para el viaje.

Entonces Marla se transformó en una suave nube de vapor oscuro que penetró a través de la boca y fosas nasales de la pequeña. Al instante esta abrió unos ojos que ahora refulgían rojizos, sonriendo de forma aviesa. Con un tono de voz infantil, deformado por un toque gutural, declaró.

-Es hora de irnos…

Una hermosa mujer entró entonces en la habitación. Tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos rojos. Vestía una especie de traje de baño negro de una pieza con altas botas por encima de la rodilla del mismo color. Se presentó a la cría.

-Me llamo Mireya. Soy la súcubos que estabais esperando. He venido a llevarte a tu destino.  
-¿Tendrías tiempo de darme algo de placer antes de irnos?- Quiso saber la niña.-  
-A pesar de lo que hayas podido escuchar, las diablesas de mi condición no somos todas iguales. No me gustan las hembras humanas y menos aún tan pequeñas. Además, tenemos una misión que cumplir.  
-¡Qué remedio!- Se lamentó ahora Marla con una vocecilla infantil teñida de malevolencia para pedirle a su contertulia.- Llévanos hasta nuestro destino, esta cría tiene todavía mucho que aprender para llegar a ser la que fue.

Y obedientemente Mireya asintió, tomó en brazos a esa niña, y las dos desaparecieron…


	8. Responsabilidades regias

Así pasó el tiempo. Pareció que los deseos de la reina se cumplían y sus temores eran infundados. Los jóvenes príncipes fueron educándose. Ya con quince años, Diamante se aburría soberanamente (y esto pese a sonar irónico nunca pudo estar mejor expresado) escuchando a una de sus droidas instructoras contarle.

-Némesis es un planeta pequeño, cuyo día dura el equivalente a veintinueve horas terrestres. Los años no pueden medirse con los estándares terrícolas dado que no orbitamos directamente alrededor de su sol amarillo y nuestra estrella, que sí lo hace, necesita de unos mil doscientos años aproximadamente para dar una órbita completa…  
-¡Basta!- Ordenó el príncipe.- Ya está bien de tantos datos carentes de utilidad.  
-Con el debido respeto, Alteza.- Replicó la droida con tono paciente y objetivo.- Vos precisáis aprender muchas de estas cosas…  
-¿Para qué molestarme en ser una computadora llena de datos? me basta con que tú u otro androide me informe puntualmente.- La cortó él, lamentándose de seguido.- Lo que quiero es tener auténticos retos, cosas importantes que hacer. No estar aquí perdiendo el tiempo con asuntos intrascendentes.

Y es que Diamante había crecido mucho convirtiéndose en un apuesto adolescente cuyos cabellos albinos le llegaban hasta la base del cuello. Era de carácter algo impaciente y a veces irascible cuando algo se le resistía o polemizaban con él. Aunque sabía ser gentil y estaba muy bien educado. En su estado normal, con su magnífico porte y su simpatía contenida levantaba la admiración de las jóvenes muchachas de la capital pese a que él no estaba interesado en ninguna en particular. Su hermano Zafiro, por otro lado, seguía siendo apenas un niño entrando en la pubertad, había desarrollado mucho interés en la ingeniería y era buen pupilo del ya anciano Rutilo.

-Habéis aprendido mucho, Alteza.- Le halagaba su preceptor.-  
-Es apasionante, poder construir tantas estructuras, pero sobre todo me encanta el diseño de las droidas.- Declaró el chico que rondaba ya los trece años.-  
-¡Pues a ver si mejoras el diseño de estas! Hazlas más calladas y atractivas. - Se rio su hermano quien precisamente entraba en la habitación que Zafiro ocupaba con Rutilo en tanto era seguido por aquel androide.-  
-Alteza, debemos proseguir con la clase.- Insistía desapasionadamente ese robot.- 

Diamante suspiró, iba a decir algo visiblemente hastiado de aquello. Pero la voz cálida de su madre le disuadió.

-¿Qué tal van las clases, hijos míos? – Quiso saber Amatista llegándose hasta ellos.-

La soberana, antaño tan dinámica y llena de vida, caminaba ahora despacio, con síntomas de cansancio en su cuerpo y su mirada.

-Madre. ¡Te has levantado!- Exclamó un alegre Zafiro.-   
-Ven, siéntate.- Le pidió Diamante, contento también de verla pero concernido a su vez por la salud de su progenitora.-  
-Gracias, estoy bien, tranquilos, hijos míos.- Sonrió la agradecida mujer.- De verdad. Me noto más fuerte.  
-Me alegro mucho, mamá.- Dijo su hijo menor.-  
-Por favor, continuad con vuestras clases. No quisiera interrumpiros.- Comentó Amatista.-  
-Son muy aburridas.- Declaró Diamante.- Ya no quiero seguir por hoy.

Su madre se aproximó a él acariciándole una mejilla, eso hizo que el chico bajase un poco la cabeza.

-Hijo, seguramente así será, pero es importante que aprendas todas esas cosas.  
-Teniendo droidas ya se ocupan de recordármelas continuamente.- Argumentó él con evidente desagrado.-  
-No siempre podrás tener a alguien a tu lado para darte las respuestas. Y a veces, aunque lo tengas, eso no quiere decir que debas aceptarlas sin más.- Le respondió su madre mirando detrás del chico.- Tienes que ser capaz de formar tu propia opinión sobre cualquier asunto. Y para eso, precisas conocer en qué consisten.

Y es que a espaldas de Diamante alguien se aproximaba. Tal cual era su costumbre llegaba flotando en el aire, despacio. Ese individuo funesto con aquel sayal que jamás dejaba ver su rostro. Esa criatura le daba escalofríos a Amatista. Aunque ella nunca permitía que aquel tipo lo percibiera. Todo lo contrario, separandose un poco de su primogénito la reina saludó, con una mezcla de ironía y un leve toque de desdén, ocultando su cansancio e irguiéndose con el orgullo y la dignidad que antaño poseía.

-No tenía conocimiento de que asistieras a estas clases, Sabio. Pero lo celebro, nunca es tarde para seguir aprendiendo.

El encapuchado dio la sensación de bajar levemente su cabeza a modo de saludo y replicó con tono políticamente correcto en el que no se translucía emoción alguna.

-Majestad. Altezas…  
-Hombre Sabio.- Respondió a su vez Diamante con tono deferente.-  
-Tenéis razón, joven príncipe. – Comentó el encapuchado.- Algunas de estas lecciones no os son necesarias. Vuestro talento está destinado a miras mucho más elevadas.

Eso hizo sonreír al muchacho. Al menos ese consejero tan sagaz le comprendía. Sin embargo, el gesto de la reina no daba precisamente la sensación de que estuviera satisfecha de lo que había escuchado.

-¿No contento con arrogaros el papel de consejero, pensáis que también debéis hacerlo con el de madre? – Inquirió Amatista sin disimular su malestar.-  
-Jamás podría ni soñar con eso. Vos sois la perfecta madre que los príncipes merecen tener.- Contestó conciliatoriamente su interlocutor.- Mejor incluso que la pobre duquesa Turquesa que en paz descanse.

Esas palabras trajeron a la memoria de la reina unos recuerdos realmente tristes e inquietantes. Ocurrió haría unos pocos años. Su camarera personal no pareció tenerla en mucha estima. Estaba claro que no le gustó que una extranjera acabase por ser su soberana. No obstante, años de convivencia parecían haber suavizado aquello. Incluso cuando Turquesa al fin se casó y quedó embarazada, las cosas cambiaron. Al poco de tener a su hijita Beryl, y cuando la duquesa descansaba en la residencia de su ducado, la propia Amatista fue a visitarla.

-Os felicito.- Le dijo al ser recibida.-  
-Majestad. Es un honor, no os esperaba.- Pudo decir la perpleja noble tratando de levantarse del diván en el que reposaba.-  
-No, por favor.- Le pidió una apurada Amatista.- Descansad. Lamento importunaros en estos momentos, pero quise venir a daros mi enhorabuena por vuestro alumbramiento en persona. Os sentiréis muy feliz.  
-Sí, mi Señora.- Admitió la sonriente Turquesa quien pese a todo se puso en pie, añadiendo.- No os inquietéis por mí. Estoy mucho mejor y casi recuperada por completo del parto. Por favor, pasad y poneos cómoda. ¿Qué os apetece?- Le ofreció solícitamente. –  
-Ver a vuestra pequeña. Y saber de vos. - Sonrió Amatista.-

Y la duquesa se la mostró, conduciéndola a la habitación principal de su casa. Allí, en una cuna, reposaba la cría. La soberana sonrió ampliamente para alabar.

-Una niña preciosa. Lo celebro mucho por ti y por Berilo.   
-Os lo agradezco, Majestad.- Contestó su interlocutora.-

Pasó un tiempo más hablando con la duquesa quien parecía muy sorprendida e incluso agradecida por aquel gesto. Los años fueron transcurriendo y fue triste saber que la pequeña Beryl tenía esa debilidad crónica.

-Lo mismo que mi amiga la pobre Maray, y lo que me está sucediendo a mí.- Recapituló.-

Y habló de eso con su camarera. Aquello pareció estrechar sus lazos y unirlas. Desde entonces Turquesa y ella ganaron confianza. La propia duquesa llegó incluso a decirle una vez con tono afectado por el envaramiento.

-Majestad. Creo que debo pediros perdón.  
-¿Pedirme perdón? No te entiendo. ¿Por qué razón? -Quiso saber la atónita soberana.- 

La siguiente frase daba la impresión de ser difícil de pronunciar puesto que su camarera principal se mantuvo en silencio durante unos momentos para al fin ser capaz de replicar, con tono sincero y lleno de pesar.

-Al principio. Cuando llegasteis a Némesis, incluso antes. Yo…no era partidaria de que una princesa extranjera viniera aquí.  
-Eso es razonable. No me conocías de nada.- Comentó despreocupadamente Amatista.-  
-Tenéis razón. No os conocía.- Admitió su interlocutora, agregando de forma culpable y en tono casi de advertencia.- Me he dado cuenta de mi error, pero hay otros que no. Debéis tener mucho cuidado.  
-¿Cuidado?- Repitió su contertulia mirándola perpleja.- ¿Con quién?   
-Hay algunos que no os quieren bien. Por diferentes motivos. -Le confesó evasivamente Turquesa.-   
-Siempre me has dicho que mis súbditos me adoraban.- Opuso Amatista con gesto sorprendido.-  
-Y era cierto. La mayoría sí. Pero cuidaos de los otros. No es tan fácil verles venir. - Replicó lacónicamente su camarera.-   
-Gracias por la advertencia. No lo olvidaré.- Sentenció la reina con tono más serio y preocupado.-

Aunque el tiempo pasó y no dio la impresión de suceder nada extraño. Al menos que pudiera estar dirigido contra ella. Sin embargo, fue terrible cuando se acordó de ese aciago día. Años atrás, la hija de la duquesa dormía en palacio y de repente desapareció. Nadie sabía dónde podría haberse metido. Turquesa estaba desesperada.

-¡Mi hija! ¡Se la han llevado!- Gritaba recorriendo los pasillos como una posesa.- ¿Dónde está?  
-Tranquilizaos. Ordenaré que la guardia peine todo el palacio. La encontrarán. - Le aseguró el propio rey Coraíon al enterarse de aquello.- 

Berilo también estaba destrozado. No era capaz ni de moverse. El propio rey tuvo que animarle, lo mismo que el conde de Ayakashi que estaba allí también por aquel entonces.

-La encontraremos. Sé como te sientes, también yo tengo hijas.- Le decía Ópalo a ese infeliz.- 

Amatista abrazó a la llorosa duquesa quien apenas si podía musitar.

-Es una venganza…contra mí.  
-¿Qué?- Quiso saber la soberana.-  
-Majestad. Tened mucho cuidado, os lo suplico. ¡Pensad en vuestra suegra! - Sollozó su interlocutora.-  
-¿De qué estás hablando?- Inquirió la estupefacta Amatista.-  
-Debéis indagar. No puedo deciros más.- Suspiró la destrozada Turquesa.-  
-¿El qué?¿Dónde?- le preguntó la reina, mirándola entre compadecida y atónita.- Vamos. Dime qué quieres decir con eso. ¡Por favor! Solamente deseo ayudarte…

No obstante su interlocutora no dijo nada más. Las horas y los días se sucedieron y la niña no apareció. Turquesa estaba cada día más deprimida. Lo mismo que su marido. Los reyes les dieron licencia para retirarse a su casa en el ducado que ella poseía. Al fin, tras unas semanas sin saber nada, les llegó la terrible noticia. La duquesa Turquesa había sido hallada muerta, se había ahorcado en su salón.

-Dejó una nota.- Suspiró Berilo, cuando volvió a la Corte, en una audiencia privada.- Me pedía perdón por haber sido débil y perder a nuestra hija. Pero ella no la perdió. Estoy seguro.  
-Lamentamos muchísimo vuestra pérdida, Duque.- Le respondió un entristecido Coraíon.-   
-¡Duque! – Repitió el hundido Berilo.- Es irónico, al principio acepté casarme con Turquesa para forjar una alianza, para subir en la pirámide social. Ahora que he perdido a mi hija y a mi mujer, nada de eso me importa.

Los soberanos no respondieron a eso, se limitaron a escuchar a aquel desdichado confesarles.

-Ella no me atraía de ese modo. Yo siempre estuve interesado en hombres. Y nuestro matrimonio era pura fachada. Al menos hasta que Beryl nació. Ella nos unió, forjó un vínculo que compartíamos. Y más cuando supimos que estaba enferma. Turquesa cambió desde entonces. Y yo también. Ya no nos preocupaba ascender en la Corte, ni lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, sino el provenir y la felicidad de nuestra hija…-Sollozó totalmente destrozado.-  
-¿Hay algo que podamos hacer?- Inquirió la devastada Amatista observando a ese desgraciado llena de conmiseración.-  
-Solamente os suplico que me dejéis indagar en todo esto. Sé que ella se sentía culpable, pero tiene que haber algo más.- Contestó Berilo.- Nuestra pequeña no ha desaparecido sola.  
-Tenéis nuestra venia y si precisáis de cualquier tipo de ayuda solamente tenéis que pedirla.- Declaró Coraíon.- 

Aquel pobre hombre asintió. Aunque no se comunicó mucho con los soberanos durante años. Pareció olvidarse de cualquier ambición que hubiese tenido por medrar en la Corte y se quedó en los dominios de su fallecida esposa. Al fin, curiosamente fue a palacio y pidió una audiencia. No obstante lo hizo para ver a la reina. Coraíon estaba de viaje revisando las nuevas construcciones del planeta. Amatista, visiblemente preocupada por aquel individuo, le recibió en una sala privada, dado que Berilo insistió en ello.

-Celebro veros duque, ¿Qué tal estáis?  
\- Majestad, mi salud no es importante, ni mi ánimo. – Le comentó con tono no deprimido sino inquieto, incluso temeroso, cosa que sorprendió a Amatista.-  
-Decidme, os noto preocupado.- Le comentó ella.-  
-Lo estoy, y mucho. Lo estoy por este reino y por el planeta. Majestad, tenemos enemigos terribles entre nosotros.- Le desveló dejándola estupefacta.-  
-¿Enemigos? ¿Quiénes?- Quiso saber ella con tono incrédulo.-  
-No es prudente que os revele demasiado. Os contaré que, tras la muerte de mi esposa y la desaparición de mi hija, investigué. No me limité a mi propio caso. También recordé la desaparición del Señor Azabache. 

Era cierto. Aquel anciano fue enviado como embajador al planeta del Sabio, pero jamás acudió a ser despedido oficialmente por el rey.

-Debió de partir con premura.- Conjeturó Amatista.-   
-Majestad, nadie supo nada más de él. Pregunté a mi hermano Lamproite, al duque Cuarzo, y ni el propio soberano, vuestro esposo, parece haber tenido noticias suyas desde entonces. Al menos eso me comentaron ellos cuando hablamos.  
-Es extraño, sí. Debería preguntarle a mi marido sobre el tema cuando regrese.- Convino la reina.-  
-Y han existido más casos, si nos remontamos años atrás.- Le comentó Berilo.- 

Aquel hombre le fue desgranando algunos ejemplos que dejaron perpleja a Amatista. Entre ellos, le llamó la atención oír a Berilo hablar sobre la doctora Topacita, duquesa de Green, y la hija de ésta, Maray, que fuese amiga de la propia reina. Si bien nada podía demostrarse y aparentemente daban la impresión de no tener ninguna relación. Sin embargo era algo realmente extraño. Incluso remontándose más atrás tenía el caso de su propia suegra.

-Sí, recuerdo que, cuando llegué a la Corte a desposarme con Coraíon, todavía se hablaba de lo que le pasó a su madre. Aunque, por respeto hacia él y a su abuelo el rey Corindón, nunca directamente. Me llegaron noticias a través de cotilleos. Ya sabéis, eso no es demasiado creíble. – Afirmó ella.-

Pensó entonces en las palabras de Turquesa. Tras meditarlo se las confió a su interlocutor que asintió con el gesto desencajado.

-Ella dejó algunas cosas. Cuando como yo trataba de hacerse un hueco en la Corte y de ascender, investigó para encontrar trapos sucios. Ya sabéis. No es nada digno, pero por desgracia es como la mayoría ataca a sus rivales o se defiende de ellos. Averiguando cosas que los afectados no desean airear.  
-Entiendo.- Convino Amatista, desaprobando aquello, pero con evidente interés, para preguntar.- ¿Y qué es lo que ella sabía de mi suegra?  
-Únicamente que la doctora Topacita tenía algo en su poder. Pero no lo utilizó para medrar. Esa mujer no estaba interesada en eso.  
-No, claro que no. La conocí en persona y era buena y amable. Solamente preocupada por el bienestar de su hija. ¡La pobre Maray! - Suspiró Amatista.- Las dos me dejaron algunas cosas. Apenas si pude echarles un vistazo.  
-Hacedlo Majestad.- Le sugirió él.- Quizás ahí tengamos evidencias de lo que está sucediendo.  
-Lo haré. Pero no deseo que nadie lo sepa. Y menos el Sabio.- Le confió ella.- 

Berilo asintió despacio. Al parecer compartía el recelo y la desconfianza de la soberana. Pese a todo tuvo que reconocer.

-Bastantes de esas cosas sucedieron hará muchos años. ¡Y aunque no me guste en absoluto ese condenado Sabio, tampoco puedo culparle! - Espetó Berilo apretando los puños, para sentenciar.- Ni siquiera estaba aquí entonces. Pero de algún modo sé que tuvo que ver con la desaparición de mi hija. Turquesa me contó que, desde un tiempo a esta parte, se sentía más cercana a vuestra Majestad. Y que deseaba advertiros.  
-Sí, algo me comentó. Pero lo tomé por un consejo.- Admitió su interlocutora expresamente a su vez.- A mí tampoco me da ninguna confianza ese Sabio. Creo que sus amables palabras están teñidas de ponzoña. Adula a mis hijos, a mi esposo, y es demasiado servicial. Más que un embajador parece querer ser una especie de ministro o de consejero, creo que desea ganarse sus voluntades. Y no me gusta. Yo, como descendiente de las soberanas de la Luna Nueva y guardiana de sus misterios, puedo ver cuando alguien miente…y ahora sé que vos, señor duque, no lo hacéis.  
-Solamente puedo pediros, Majestad, que extreméis las precauciones.- Repuso Berilo.- Y está claro que vuestro don os está diciendo lo mismo que pienso yo. Que ese Sabio es un farsante.  
-No.- Negó ella, dejándole perplejo, más cuando agregó.- ¡Ojalá fuera así de sencillo! Veréis.- Se atrevió a desvelarle, con tono de voz tan bajo que casi parecía tener que susurrarlo.- Cuando alguien miente o dice la verdad, percibo sensaciones distintas. Es como leer en su corazón. No sé como explicarlo. Sin embargo, con ese Sabio no percibo nada, absolutamente nada. Jamás me había ocurrido con persona alguna. Y eso me atemoriza más que si notase que estuviese mintiendo.

Esas palabras parecieron atemorizar más aún si cabía a Berilo. Después de aquello, la audiencia concluyó. La reina recordó entonces a su amiga Maray, cuando estaba consumiéndose en su enfermedad. Tal y como hizo con Topacita, acudió a visitar a la convaleciente en el ducado de Green-Émeraude. La joven enferma se alegró mucho de verla e incluso reunió fuerzas para pasear con ella por el jardín. Caminaba despacio, eso sí. Y la propia soberana le ofreció su brazo para que se apoyase.

-Me hacéis un gran honor, Majestad.- Sonrió esa muchacha.-  
-No digas bobadas. Aquí no soy la reina, soy tu amiga.- Replicó la aludida.-

La joven sonrió agradecida. Aunque enseguida mudó la expresión por otra más preocupada. Paseando entre los rosales, se atrevió a musitar.

-Estando aquí, rodeada de esta calma y belleza, me cuesta creer que existan cosas horribles, o que haya algo malo.- Declaró Maray.-  
-Eres una mujer bondadosa. Y espero que te recobres pronto. Serías mi perfecta dama de compañía y camarera principal. Bueno, de no ser porque estás casada.- Matizó Amatista.-  
-Señora.- Suspiró su interlocutora, bajando la mirada para afirmar con pesar.- No creo que me quede mucho. Lo sé.   
-No digas eso.- Quiso animarla la soberana.- Te pondrás bien. Debes tener fe y afrontar esto con valor.  
-No temo por mí.- Le contó Maray.- Solamente por mi esposo y mi hija. Sobre todo por Esmeralda. Es apenas un bebé y lo que más me entristece es dejarla sola.  
-Su padre la adora. Le he visto con ella.- Afirmó Amatista, alegando.- Y cuando te recobres seréis felices de nuevo.  
-Quisiera pediros un favor, Majestad.- Suspiró su contertulia.-  
-Claro, lo que sea.- Concedió la interpelada.-  
-Cuando mi hija crezca, si va a la Corte algún día. Os suplico que la pongáis bajo vuestra protección. Es lo único que me hará sentir mejor.  
-Cuenta con ello. Te doy mi palabra. - Aseguró Amatista.-

La joven asintió esbozando una fugaz sonrisa, esa promesa le bastaba. Aunque, con un tinte serio e incluso temeroso en su voz, declaró.

-Quisiera advertiros. Veréis. Es algo que he descubierto hace poco. Tras la muerte de mi madre revisé algunas de sus cosas. Tenía anotaciones, incluso grabaciones de vídeo…Las he ocultado para que estén a salvo, os diré su paradero…

Fue entonces cuando escucharon la voz de Cuarzo que buscaba a su esposa. Venía con la pequeña Esmeralda en brazos. Maray sonrió más ampliamente al ver a su hija. Aunque al instante se tambaleó.

-¿Estás bien?- Inquirió la asustada Amatista, sujetándola de inmediato.-  
-Sí, sí señora…-Pudo decir ésta antes de desmayarse.-

La soberana frenó lo bastante la caída de Maray para que ésta quedase tendida en el suelo con suavidad. Cuarzo corrió hacia allí, llamando a algunos droidas. Al llegar junto a su esposa, sin ninguna ceremonia, le pidió a la reina que tomara a la niña. Amatista así lo hizo acunando al bebé para que no llorase, y resultó. La cría estaba plácidamente dormida en sus brazos. El duque se hizo cargo de llevar a su mujer al interior, poniéndola sobre la cama.

-Ha hecho un esfuerzo muy grande.- Suspiró él, consternado, dirigiéndose a la soberana que había ido tras de él.- Ver a vuestra Majestad la ha ilusionado tanto…que deseaba salir de su habitación por vos…  
-Lo lamento, siento que por mi causa haya recaído.- Musitó la aludida.-  
-¡No, por favor, al contrario! La habéis hecho muy feliz con vuestra visita.- Se apresuró a replicar él.- Os lo agradezco mucho.

Permaneció allí hasta que Maray recuperó el sentido. La joven duquesa sonrió, mirando a su esposo y a la soberana para musitar apenas sin fuerzas.

-Hoy he forzado un poco mis límites, pero ha merecido la pena pasear con vos, Majestad.  
-¿Qué ibas a decirme?- Quiso saber Amatista hablando en voz baja a su vez, para que Cuarzo, que estaba cerca, no las escuchase.-  
-Nada importante.- Susurró su interlocutora quien parecía haber reconsiderado aquello.- Solamente pediros que os cuidéis mucho, vos y vuestra familia sois la garantía de que este mundo permanezca en la luz.

Amatista asintió despacio, pese a no saber a qué podría referirse exactamente su amiga tenía un presentimiento. Tiempo después, cuando la pobre Maray murió, dejó unas cosas a la soberana. Por su expreso deseo y última voluntad le entregaron a la reina un video grabado por la difunta poco antes de fallecer. Estaba encriptado para que nadie, salvo la receptora del mismo pudiera desbloquearlo. Al recibirlo, la propia reina le ofreció a su esposo.

-Si deseas verlo conmigo.  
-No.-Declinó Coraíon, afirmando.- Si mal no recuerdo, la última voluntad de Maray fue que ese video tenía que ser para ti, y solamente para que tú lo vieses.

Dicho esto, el rey salió de la estancia. Al fin Amatista pudo ver aquello. Al salir el rostro cansando de su difunta amiga, quien pese a todo sonreía intentando mantenerse animosa, no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

-Si estás viendo esto es que ya me he reunido con mi madre y el resto de mis antepasados en un lugar que espero sea mejor. Solamente quiero despedirme de ti, prescindiendo del tratamiento real. Amatista, te he considerado mi amiga además de mi reina. Mi madre siempre dijo que eras una buena mujer y no se equivocaba. Recuerda lo que me prometiste, y sobre todo, mantente alerta. Si debes confiar en alguien hazlo en mi amiga Idina Kurozuki. Ella también es una buena persona. Y perdóname. Cuando me preguntaste no quise responder. Fue por tu propia seguridad. Lo que mi madre tenía en esas notas y vídeos es algo tan terrible que es mejor que no lo sepas. Al menos no aun. Pero te diré dónde está. Quizás cuando llegue el momento pueda serte útil.

Así lo hizo, tras desvelar el paradero, según ella, de aquellas comprometedoras informaciones, Maray sonrió una vez más y, con tono agotado, remachó su despedida. 

-Te deseo lo mejor, mucha suerte y que seas muy feliz…amiga mía. ¡Cuídate!

Tras ver aquello Amatista estaba triste, emocionada e incluso preocupada. Y los hechos le dieron la razón a su fallecida amiga. Ahora volvía a recordar a Berilo, tras ese aviso, que coincidía con el de Maray, ese infeliz apareció sin vida en su casa a las pocas semanas. Una de sus droidas le encontró. Dejó una nota diciendo que la vida sin su amada esposa ni su hija le era insoportable. Ahora la soberana sentía en lo más profundo de su ser que ese maldito encapuchado que tenía la osadía de flotar allí, en medio de la sala en la que sus hijos y ella estaban, tenía que ver con eso. Por ello, armándose de valor y tono desafiante, le respondió.

-Soy una madre que quiere a sus hijos por encima de todo. Y que se enfrentaría contra cualquier cosa por asegurar su futuro y su bienestar. De eso podéis estar seguro.

Los atónitos príncipes la miraron sin comprender. No obstante, ella supo enseguida que aquel ser la había entendido muy bien. Dado que el Sabio inclinó levemente la cabeza bajo su capucha y con tono sumiso, contestó.

-No os importuno más, Majestad. Desearéis estar en compañía de vuestros hijos. Y tenéis pocas ocasiones de disfrutar de ellos en la intimidad…me retiro con vuestra venia.  
-Os aseguro que la tenéis de muy buen grado.- Le aseguró Amatista sin dejar de mirarle.-

Fue el perplejo Diamante quien se aproximó. Su madre pareció perder esas energías que la habían sostenido tan pronto como el Sabio se marchó. Ahora la agotada mujer se sentó de inmediato.

-¿Estás bien?- Inquirió su hijo mayor con inquietud.-  
-¡Mamá!.- Exclamó el asimismo concernido Zafiro.-   
-No os preocupéis. Estoy algo cansada, pero bien. Y feliz de teneros a los dos a mi lado.- Sonrió afectuosamente ella.- 

Ambos muchachos se miraron, estaban pensando lo mismo, fue Zafiro quien se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué eres tan dura con el Hombre Sabio? Solamente trataba de ser amable.  
-Desconfiad de alguien cuando se muestre tan amable.- Les respondió su interlocutora.-   
-Pero tú siempre has dicho que debemos ser considerados con los demás.- Objetó el desconcertado Diamante, alegando con rotundidad.- El Sabio ha estado ayudándonos desde que llegó.

Amatista suspiró, no podía pretender que sus hijos, siendo tan jóvenes e ingenuos, pudieran comprenderlo. Ni tan siquiera Coraíon parecía ver más allá de la venda que tenía puesta cuando se trataba de ese individuo. Y por otra parte era verdad que había ayudado a los científicos de Némesis a mejorar las condiciones de vida del planeta con esas versiones mejoradas de los cristales oscuros de energía. Y a su vez aconsejaba bien en líneas generales al rey. Tanto era así que incluso éste le autorizó a asistir al Consejo y dar su opinión. La mayor parte de los nobles se dejaban guiar por él de buen grado. Por ello, la resignada soberana tuvo que asentir, admitiendo.

-Quizás es que soy muy desconfiada con los extraños. O es que deseo teneros junto a mí más tiempo en tanto él os hace estar lejos.  
-Te prometo que vendremos a verte más.- Declaró Zafiro sintiéndose culpable.-  
-Sí, mi hermano tiene razón.- Convino Diamante, apurado a su vez al reconocer.- ¡Perdónanos, por favor! Te hemos descuidado.

No obstante su madre movió la cabeza y sonrió para tomar la palabra.

-Hijos míos, mi único anhelo en esta vida es que seáis felices y buenas personas.- Les dijo ella, con todo el cariño que pudo reunir, en tanto los atraía con gestos de sus manos para poder abrazarles. – Quiero que me prometáis que os querréis y cuidaréis siempre el uno al otro. Pase lo que pase. Eso es lo que más me importa.  
-Claro que sí, mamá.- Repuso enseguida Zafiro.-  
-Te lo prometo.- Añadió Diamante.- 

Eso le bastaba a Amatista. Quizás no pudiera impedir que ese encapuchado cobrase cada vez más relevancia, pero le vigilaría de cerca y se interpondría entre sus hijos y ese individuo mientras le quedasen fuerzas. Así fue y con la cada vez más creciente influencia del Hombre Sabio, que ayudó con sus presagios a que el reino prosperase. Los príncipes Diamante y Zafiro fueron creciendo. Lo cierto es que, lejos de los resquemores de la cada vez más delicada de salud Amatista, el Sabio les proporcionó mucha ayuda para que Némesis ampliase su superficie arbolada y mejorase su producción energética. Al parecer, el misterioso cristal negro mejorado que trajo a su llegada, jugaba algún papel que únicamente los ayudantes más cercanos de aquel extraño consejero parecían comprender. 

-¿Lo ves?- le decía Coraíon a su resignada esposa creyendo que así la tranquilizaba.- El Sabio únicamente quiere ayudarnos. Y en cuanto al embajador Azabache, ya nos lo explicaron. Tuvo un terrible accidente. Mi padre sufrió uno similar cuando yo era apenas un recién nacido.

Y es que se informó de que la lanzadera que presuntamente transportaba al embajador de Némesis fue destruida al impactar contra unos fragmentos de meteoritos fuera de órbita.

-Sí, fue una desgracia.- Respondió Amatista, desconfiando pese a todo de aquella versión. Aunque alegando.- Pero no me fio del uso excesivo que estamos haciendo de la energía interna del planeta. No es bueno.  
-No debes temer nada. Las medidas de seguridad y el poder de absorción del cristal negro nos protegen. Por fortuna para nosotros, no estamos expuestos a los efectos secundarios como lo estuvieron nuestros antepasados.- Le contestaba un confiado Coraíon.- Y gracias en buena parte a los cristales mejorados que el Sabio nos proporcionó tras su llegada.

Y su mujer volvía a verse abocada al silencio. A nadie le parecía mal que las condiciones de vida mejorasen y nunca hubo ninguna persona de la Corte que se interesase mucho por aquello. Excepción hecha de su hijo el infante Zafiro que sí tenía mucho deseo de aprender. A lo que aquel Sabio también contribuyó enseñando al joven los rudimentos de aquella tecnología que era la única capaz de encauzar de forma totalmente exitosa la energía oscura del planeta. Y así, algún tiempo más tarde, un día, cuando no hacía mucho que Diamante cumplió los diecisiete años, su padre el Rey recibió a las familias de muchos nobles. Era costumbre que estas fueran invitadas en audiencia para presentar en sociedad a sus miembros más jóvenes. Aunque esto le aburría bastante el heredero no tenía otra opción que comenzar a cumplir también con esas obligaciones reales. De modo que, en pie junto al trono de su padre, Diamante recibió a los invitados. Los más destacados eran el duque Cuarzo de Green Émeraude, una de las regiones más importantes de Némesis y el marqués Lamproite de Crimson, un leal y valioso servidor de Coraíon desde que ambos eran muy jóvenes. Ambos presentaron a sus hijos. El marqués a su primogénito de nombre Rubeus. El joven se arrodilló ante el monarca y besó su mano.

\- Me alegro de recibirte en mi casa joven Rubeus. - Declaró el rey. - Tu padre es uno de mis más leales súbditos y amigos.  
\- Majestad, mi mayor deseo es ser para vos un súbdito tan leal y buen servidor como lo es mi padre. - Respondió el chico de forma bastante firme y respetuosa. -

Coraíon sonrió y asintió con complacencia, Rubeus era un muchacho alto y fornido, quizás un par de años más joven que Diamante, y de un vivo pelo color rojizo. Se retiró respetuosamente junto a su padre que expresaba gran orgullo en su mirada. El siguiente fue el Señor de Green Émeraude, otro leal amigo de juventud. Éste presentó a su hija en sociedad. La joven aún era una niña, pero ya aparentaba ser toda una mujer. Era bastante alta, incluso para la media de Némesis, de una larga melena verde y ojos castaños, dobló sus rodillas ante el rey con mucha gracia y le besó la mano, no pudo evitar mirar al joven príncipe Diamante y ruborizar ligeramente sus mejillas. El heredero también le dedicó una fugaz mirada, al reparar en la belleza de esa chica. El duque entre tanto habló con el placed del monarca.

\- Mi señor, ésta es mi unigénita Esmeralda. Deseaba tanto entrar a vuestro servicio en la Corte que me he permitido traérosla.  
-¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacha?- preguntó el rey con mucha amabilidad. -  
\- Cumpliré quince en pocas semanas, mi señor.- Respondió ella de forma tímida. -  
-¿Deseas entrar a mi servicio? - Sonrió Coraíon que propuso. -¿Qué te parecería como dama de la reina?..  
\- Si eso os place, Majestad, para mí sería un gran honor...y un privilegio serviros a vos, a la reina y a toda la familia Real.- Respondió la chica mirando a Diamante de soslayo, aunque él ahora la observaba con la misma atención que había dedicado a los demás invitados. -  
\- Bien, preséntate luego ante la reina, que ella te tome a su servicio.- Le indicó el rey.-

Esmeralda se inclinó de nuevo retirándose con el permiso del monarca al que había agradado mucho. Cuando ambos nobles se marcharon con sus hijos les dieron sus últimos consejos. El marqués hablaba con Rubeus y el muchacho le escuchaba con toda su atención.

-Nuestra familia es una de las más grandes de este planeta, con gran influencia en el pasado aunque últimamente hemos decaído. Espero que con tus servicios a la corona nuestro linaje remonte al lugar que le corresponde. Nada más tengo que decirte. Sé que sabrás cumplir con tu obligación.  
-Sí padre. Confía en mí. No te defraudaré. – Afirmó el muchacho, bien concienciado de ello. – haré lo que sea por cumplir con mi obligación.

Y es que, desde que nació, Rubeus fue instruido en la larga tradición familiar. Sus orígenes se remontaban a los de los primeros habitantes de Némesis. Por décadas habían jugado un papel muy importante en la Corte, aconsejando a los monarcas. Ahora Lamproite se sentía cansado. Estaba ya harto de tanta política, más tras la llegada de aquel Sabio que casi monopolizaba la atención del rey. El marqués se dio cuenta enseguida de que no convenía enfrentarse a ese encapuchado. Algo le hacía recelar, más si cabía desde la trágica muerte de su hermano Berilo que nunca habló nada bien de ese individuo. Además deseaba retirarse a su marquesado y aprovechar los años que le quedasen para engrandecerlo aún más. Pero estaba decidido a dejar a su vástago bien colocado junto al soberano. Le indicó a su hijo que buscara el favor de ese enigmático consejero. Seguro que, si le tenía como aliado, podría ayudarle a medrar. Y quizás, ¿quién sabe?, influir para conseguirle algún compromiso matrimonial con una buena familia…Por lo pronto, estaba el litigio del ducado que, tras morir Berilo, había quedado vacante. Lamproite no tardó en exponer ante el rey su pretensión de heredarlo, invocando su derecho de ser el pariente más cercano del difunto. Aunque una tal Turmalina, prima de la fallecida Turquesa, reclamaba a su vez esa herencia.

-Lo someteré a estudio y pediré el consejo de otros nobles imparciales.- Decretó el rey Coraíon por respuesta.-

Y de eso ya hacía bastante tiempo. Por eso Lamproite contaba con que su hijo se ganase el favor Real, y más que nada, el de el Sabio. Con él de su parte a buen seguro que el monarca se decantaría por su causa.

-O al menos, logra la mano de alguna mujer de alto rango, para formalizar una alianza o incluso una anexión de territorios.- Le recomendó a su hijo.- 

Desde luego el joven, al que le gustaban mucho las mujeres, no había puesto nunca ninguna objeción a la idea de desposarse con alguna atractiva chica de noble cuna. Y ya le había dedicado alguna que otra interesada mirada a esa jovencita de larga cabellera verde con tonos claros que se había presentado ante el monarca justo después que él.

-Desde luego que es muy hermosa. Sería un magnífico añadido a mi tarea si debo conquistarla.- Se dijo con patente interés.- Y un trofeo realmente valioso.

Por el contrario, el duque Cuarzo parecía tener otras palabras con su hija. Esmeralda le miraba llorosa. Siendo ella la que le decía.

-Padre, entiendo que es mi deber servir a su Majestad y a nuestra familia. Pero me duele separarme de tu lado.  
-Hija mía – replicó él con pesar. - No tenemos otro remedio. El rey Coraíon es un monarca justo y generoso y no me cabe duda de que te tratará como si fueras su hija. Además, sabes que nuestros dominios se han empobrecido en los últimos años. Necesitamos más inversiones allí. Si sabes cumplir bien con tus deberes posiblemente el rey se muestre receptivo a nuestras peticiones. Y ¿quién sabe? El príncipe Diamante es un joven muy agradable y tú eres muy hermosa.  
-Sí padre. El príncipe es muy apuesto – tuvo que admitir la muchacha a la que ese detalle desde luego no se le había pasado desapercibido. – Y parece muy gentil.  
-Se inteligente. Haz bien las cosas, sirve a la Familia Real con empeño y recuerda tus orígenes. - Le aconsejó su progenitor a modo de despedida besándole en la frente. – Sé que no me defraudarás.

La joven asintió, casi a punto de llorar, pero se obligó a no hacerlo. Ahora había dejado de ser una niña. Toda su vida la habían educado para ser una servidora de la Casa Real y con suerte, hacer un buen matrimonio. Desde luego podía permitirse el lujo de aspirar a lo más alto. Tenía buena formación, talento y belleza. Eran unos importantes dones y su padre le dijo antes de llegar a la corte que, una vez allí, debía empezar a usarlos con prudencia.

-No conocí a mi madre. – Se decía la muchacha.- Aunque al menos mi padre estuvo ahí siempre que sus obligaciones se lo permitieron. Y mis damas, bueno, eran droidas en realidad…y no sé si valdré para servir a otros, soy una duquesa. Eso me han dicho siempre.

Y así pensaba, no sin inquietud. Siendo niña y viendo a su padre tan poco. Las veces que iba a su ducado él se pasaba más tiempo con algunas de esas droidas que con ella. En su ingenuidad infantil Esmeralda pensó en que su padre las estaba arreglando o programándolas para que la enseñaran cosas. Aunque un día, al cumplir los trece años, y habiendo crecido bastante, su droida Num le comentó.

-Señora, ya sois una adolescente. Habéis llegado al inicio de la pubertad. Por tanto, vuestro cuerpo está cambiando y debo instruiros sobre eso.  
-Si tú lo dices.-Repuso la tímida niña.-   
-Vuestro padre me encargó que, si planteabais alguna duda sobre los cambios en vuestro cuerpo, o si experimentabais alguna turbación, os ayudase a superarlo.

Y dicho esto, ante los atónitos ojos de Esmeralda, la droida se desnudó, mostrándose ante ella al tiempo que, con voz melosa, le preguntaba.

-¿Os parezco atractiva?

La verdad, Esmeralda no tenía muchos elementos de comparación, aunque mirando a su androide con particular interés, enseguida sonrió. Tomó unas telas que tenía sobre una cercana mesa y las colocó sobre el cuerpo de Num afirmando.

-Estarías muy bien con un vestido de este material, de color verde o negro. Quisiera hacerte uno.

Y una vez más, para su sorpresa, la droida insistió.

-Me refería si me encontrabais atractiva para establecer una relación sexual conmigo.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó la perpleja chica, moviendo la cabeza en tanto se ruborizaba.- ¡No!, quiero decir, me gustaría ser tan guapa y desarrollada como tú cuando crezca del todo. Pero. No me gustas de esa forma.

Al oír aquello ese androide volvió a vestirse y asintió.

-Eso le complacerá a vuestro padre. Tenía esa preocupación. Entonces, ¿es este otro modelo más de vuestro agrado?

Y antes de que la atónita niña pudiera ni replicar, un droido masculino hizo acto de presencia. Era alto, rubio, bastante atractivo. Al menos eso le pareció a ella que se ruborizó una vez más. Sobre todo cuando, imitando a su semejante, comenzó a quitarse la ropa, y a punto estaba de bajarse unos pantalones que llevaba cuando la apurada cría movió la cabeza.

-Basta, claro que es atractivo, pero…es que…-Pudo decir con total timidez y visible vergüenza.-  
-No hay necesidad de llegar a nada más por ahora.- Declaró Num, ordenando a su acompañante que se detuviese.- Vístete. La señora no precisa de tus servicios.

Ese robot obedeció, saliendo de la estancia. Esmeralda se recobró de aquella situación para querer saber con una mezcla de sorpresa y malestar.

-¿Para que has hecho eso?¿Es que querías avergonzarme?  
-No, señora. Fueron instrucciones de vuestro padre.- Se reafirmó la droida.- Llegada a esta edad, debéis aprender cuanto se refiera a las relaciones entre los distintos sexos. O incluso entre iguales. Pero visto que no os sentís atraída por otras hembras, nos centraremos en los machos, es decir, varones de vuestra especie.

Y eso hicieron. Esmeralda aprendió algunas cosas sobre el sexo opuesto, aunque nunca había sentido realmente amor. Pese a tener algunas experiencias al cumplir los catorce, edad reglada en Némesis para ese tipo de asuntos, sus acompañantes masculinos no dejaban de ser máquinas después de todo. Hasta que, nada más ver a aquel joven y apuesto príncipe, algo en ella había sucedido. Su corazón latía más deprisa y notaba un calor extraño en las mejillas. Pero tampoco podía estar pensando en eso ahora. Caminaba hasta las habitaciones de la soberana. Tenía que presentarse ante ella y estaba muy nerviosa. Al llegar ante la puerta, la guardia que la custodiaba le preguntó.

-¿Quién sois? ¿Qué deseáis viniendo hasta aquí?  
-Soy la duquesa de Green-Émeraude. He sido transferida al servicio directo de su Majestad la reina.

Entonces una voz de mujer se escuchó desde el interior, ordenando a los centinelas.

-Dejadla pasar.

Estos obedecieron al punto. La puerta se abrió y tímidamente Esmeralda entró, al tiempo que preguntaba.

-¿Dais vuestro permiso, Majestad?  
-Claro, pasa.- Le sonrió una mujer de mediana edad, muy hermosa pese a tener síntomas de cansancio en su rostro.-

Estaba sentada en un sillón, justo enfrente de la muchacha, lucía un vestido de gasa y seda de color blanco. Sus rubios cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño.

-Debo de estar realmente horrible.- Afirmó jovialmente esa mujer, sonriendo levemente al percatarse de cómo la miraba aquella amedrentada chiquilla.-  
-¡No, por favor, Majestad, sois muy bella! - Se apresuró a decir la recién llegada.-

Algo trabajosamente la soberana se puso en pie. Era algo más alta que esa muchacha. La recién llegada quedó impresionada por ese porte y esa gracia que tenía, a pesar de esa apariencia de debilidad. Entonces, su anfitriona, mirándola con curiosidad y casi afecto maternal, le preguntó.

-Tú eres Esmeralda. ¿No es así?  
-Sí, Majestad.- Asintió ella, inclinándose con una grácil reverencia.-

A fin de cuentas había ensayado esos procedimientos de cortesía palaciegos desde cría y le salían a la perfección. Su interlocutora asintió valorándola con la mirada. Pese a ser innecesario se presentó.

-Soy Amatista Nairía. Reina de Némesis y princesa de la Luna. Y tú niña, eres la hija del duque Cuarzo de Green-Émeraude y su difunta esposa la duquesa Maray. ¿No es así?  
-Así es, señora.- Admitió la chica, musitando apenas.- Es un honor para mí que os dignéis aceptarme como una de vuestras damas.

Entonces la reina hizo algo que sorprendió a la muchacha, le tomó ambas manos entre las suyas y, sonriendo animosa, la invitó a sentarse a su lado en tanto le contaba con tono lleno de afecto y nostalgia.

-Maray fue una buena amiga mía. Y me pidió que, cuando tuvieras edad para venir a la Corte, te tomara a mi servicio. Aun recuerdo verte en la cuna. Te tuve en mis brazos y fíjate. ¡Ahora ya eres toda una mujer!  
-Yo no recuerdo a mi madre, Majestad. Solamente la he visto en grabaciones.- Confesó la apurada joven.-  
-¿No te ha hablado tu padre de ella?- Inquirió la sorprendida Amatista.-  
-Apenas algunas cosas. Él pasaba poco tiempo conmigo.- Contestó sinceramente Esmeralda.-  
-En tal caso, ya tendremos tiempo para que te cuente algo.- Afirmó la soberana queriendo saber de un modo más impersonal.- ¿Te han puesto al corriente de tus obligaciones?  
-No, no Señora. Lo lamento. Vine directamente aquí tras la audiencia con el rey.- Musitó la avergonzada chica, como si pensase que había cometido un error grave.-  
-No te preocupes. Yo misma te informaré.- Sonrió su interlocutora recobrando un gesto más jovial.- La principal será hacerme compañía y dejar que te aburra con mis recuerdos…

Aunque un ataque de tos la interrumpió. Esmeralda la miró con inquietud. Apenas se recobró, su anfitriona le pidió que le acercase una jarra con agua. La chica corrió hasta una mesita cercana en donde había una. Tras echar algo de líquido en un vaso se lo trajo. Amatista lo apuró de un trago y comentó tras suspirar aliviada.

-¡Ojalá fuera agua del sagrado manantial de la Luna! Bueno, ésta tendrá que servir. Gracias.  
-¿Os encontráis bien, Majestad?- Se interesó la joven.-   
-No tanto como quisiera.- Admitió su interlocutora.- Pero me vendrá muy bien tenerte a mi lado. Agradezco la compañía.  
-No estáis sola. Hay mucha gente en la Corte.- Opinó ingenuamente Esmeralda.-

Amatista la miró con aire maternal y sonrió. ¡Esa niña era todavía muy ingenua!. Claro que, habiendo crecido sola en sus dominios, sin más compañía que la de sus droidas era lo normal.

\- Esmeralda, es mejor estar sola que mal acompañada. Nunca lo olvides. Pero tú serás una compañía excelente. La primera de mis camareras. Desde la muerte de la duquesa Turquesa esa plaza estaba vacante.  
-Es para mí un honor.- Repitió la nerviosa joven.- Espero ser merecedora de él.

Y es que a pesar de la simpatía de la reina, Esmeralda estaba preocupada por poder desempeñar bien ese cometido. No obstante, la soberana la tranquilizó enseguida. Y en efecto no demandó tanto de ella. Pasar rato a su lado, vigilarla por si sufría alguna recaída en su frágil salud, ayudarla en cosas básicas. Para lo más importante y trabajoso ya estaban las droidas. Esmeralda no estaba nada mal en su nueva vida, casi se sentía como si al fin, hubiera encontrado a una madre. Y lo mejor era que, de vez en cuando, los hijos de Amatista se pasaban a visitarla. Sobre todo el apuesto Diamante que empezó a fijarse más en ella al verla siempre junto a la soberana. Cierto día, el príncipe llegó a ver a su progenitora y ambos coincidieron.

-Alteza. Que inesperado honor.- Balbució la joven haciendo una amplia reverencia.-  
-Solamente soy el príncipe, no el rey. No hace falta que te inclines tanto. - Se sonrió Diamante.- Venía a ver a mi madre.  
-Sí, está en el jardín. Os lo ruego, tened la bondad de seguirme.- Le pidió ella con evidente rubor.-

El muchacho así lo hizo. Ambos salieron al jardín privado de palacio al que Amatista gustaba de ir siempre que sus fuerzas se lo permitían. Allí su estado siempre mejoraba. Más todavía al ver llegar a esa pareja.

-Hijo mío.- Sonrió la reina levantándose de la tumbona en la que estaba.-  
-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, madre?- Se interesó él tras abrazarla.-  
-Mucho mejor. Esmeralda me cuida muy bien.- Afirmó Amatista.-

Eso hizo que la aludida, se sonrojase nuevamente a ojos vista. Más cuando Diamante, tras separarse del abrazo de su madre, se dirigió a ella con amabilidad.

-Te agradezco mucho todo lo que haces. Solamente siento no poder ser yo quien esté más tiempo junto a mi madre. Pero tengo muchas obligaciones, lo mismo que mi hermano.  
-No te lamentes por eso, es parte de tu deber como príncipe heredero.- Le animó Amatista.-

Dando un vistazo amplio al jardín la soberana respiró profundamente y sonrió una vez más, cerró los ojos y les comentó a sus interlocutores.

-Mi esposo me contó que alguien que amaba mucho las flores plantó la mayoría de las que tenemos aquí. Era una mujer que antes de venir a vivir a Némesis fue modelo. Hizo un hermoso trabajo que ha perdurado más allá de ella misma. Demostrando que la verdadera belleza está en nuestras acciones, no en la apariencia.  
-Es un lugar precioso. Mucho más bonito todavía que el jardín de mi casa.- Admitió Esmeralda, contemplando los macizos de rosas, kerrias, jazmines y otras muchas flores más, con admiración.-  
-Bueno, tú también tienes aspiraciones de hacer cosas bellas.- La alabó la soberana para provocar de nuevo el rubor en la chica, sobre todo al especificar, dirigiéndose a Diamante.- Hijo, ¿Sabías que Esmeralda diseña vestidos?  
-No, no tenía ni idea.- Respondió sinceramente él, observando a esa jovencita con estupor.-  
-Bueno, solamente son bocetos, yo…- Fue capaz de balbucir la aturullada muchacha.-

Aunque la reina no la dejó terminar, les indicó a los dos que tomasen asiento y ella hizo lo propio. Entonces les dijo.

-¿Sabéis que es lo más importante que debemos hacer?

Ambos guardaron silencio y fue finalmente Diamante quién respondió.

-Engrandecer Némesis.  
-Sí, y cumplir siempre con nuestro deber.- Convino Esmeralda.-

La reina asintió, tomando a su vez la palabra para declarar.

-Es verdad. En parte así es, esas son tareas que acometemos, pero la finalidad última de las mismas es crear algo hermoso, y dar paz y seguridad a los que aquí viven. Es igual que este jardín. La mujer que lo plantó fue muy hermosa. Pero con el paso de los años esa clase de belleza se desvanece. Veréis, cuando yo era muy niña, mi abuela Alice, que todavía vivía aunque hubiera abdicado en favor de mi madre, la reina Selene, me contó algo.  
-¿El qué, madre? – Quiso saber Diamante visiblemente intrigado.- 

Esmeralda estaba a su vez llena de interés, y por suerte la soberana no se hizo esperar y les narró.

-Yo entonces no lo comprendía. Me gustaba vestirme con trajes bonitos y ponerme muchos lazos.- Se rio, para proseguir ya más seria.- Un día, mi abuela Alice me dijo. Cariño, está bien ser bonita. Tú lo eres, igual que tu madre, y yo lo fui, y mi propia madre también. Pero ese tipo de belleza pasa muy deprisa. Mi madre, la Hermosa y Gentil reina Neherenia, fue realmente bella. Pero lo más bonito que hizo no fue ver su reflejo en un espejo sino que creo muchísimos jardines, lagos, y lugares realmente maravillosos para su pueblo. Y mucho tiempo después de que ella se fuera, esos sitios siguen estando ahí. Y muchos que no habían nacido cuando ella los hizo construir, los disfrutan ahora. Lo mismo que harán los que vendrán después.   
-Eso es muy profundo, Majestad.- Comentó Esmeralda con admiración.-  
-Lo es, o quizás no tanto.- Sonrió la interpelada, añadiendo.- Es sencillamente darse cuenta de la realidad. Por eso, nunca os dediquéis a cosas como el poder, o destacar por las apariencias. Cread algo que perdure, más allá incluso de vosotros mismos. Dad a la gente la posibilidad de vivir un bonito futuro.  
-Sí madre. Te doy mi palabra. Así lo haré.- Le prometió Diamante besándole en una de sus manos.-  
-Lo sé, cariño.- Le respondió ésta, permitiéndose una mayor familiaridad, y comentándole a renglón seguido a Esmeralda.- Y tú, sigue diseñando hermosos vestidos. Me encanta verte cuando los dibujas. Se puede apreciar que eres feliz. Y eso me gusta.

La chica se ruborizó, bajando la cabeza con visible timidez y vergüenza. Amatista sonrió, cuando esa jovencita se ponía a dibujar algo en su Tablet en presencia de ella, la soberana en efecto se percataba de cómo le brillaba la mirada y de la expresión de dicha que tenía.

-Gracias Majestad. Intentaré hacer alguno bonito para vos.  
-Haz uno para ti primero. Me gustaría verte con él.- La animó su interlocutora.-

Diamante asintió con ese mismo deseo y la jovencita ya no supo dónde meterse. La timidez y el rubor parecían querer devorarla. Aunque, tras unos instantes, el príncipe se disculpó sentidamente.

-Tengo que irme ya.- Suspiró.-  
-No te preocupes, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido a visitarme, hijo.- Contestó Amatista que no dudó en añadir.- Esmeralda por favor, acompaña al príncipe. Yo estaré bien aquí.  
-Lo que ordenéis, Majestad.- Se apresuró a responder la encantada jovencita.- 

Así lo hizo, los dos jóvenes se alejaron en tanto Amatista pensaba con determinación.

-Y yo os prometo que no dejaré que nadie os haga daño. No destruirán vuestras ilusiones ni vuestro futuro. Al menos mientras yo pueda impedirlo…

Porque la atribulada mujer nunca quería mostrar sus verdaderos temores. Ni siquiera un atisbo de ellos. Poco a poco y durante aquellos años fue examinando lo que la doctora Topacita y Maray le dejaron. También algunas cosas que la duquesa Turquesa y su esposo habían indicado que debían ser para ella. Y pese a no haber podido verlo todo, lo poco que fue capaz de visionar bastó para helarle la sangre. Estaba realmente muy asustada.

-Hay cosas aquí verdaderamente terribles. Y mi obligación es enfrentarme a esas fuerzas oscuras que acechan en la sombra. Sé quien es uno de sus servidores.- Meditaba pensando en el Sabio.- Aunque desgraciadamente tengo la impresión de que existen más. Ignoro sus identidades y eso me asusta. Al menos a ese encapuchado le veo venir. Es poderoso y astuto, eso lo sé. Debo seguir con este juego de sigilo y prudencia. No puedo permitirme dar ni un solo paso en falso. Pese a todo, quizás no sea rival para él. Sin embargo, sea como sea y mientras yo viva, lucharé con todas mis fuerzas para evitar que este mundo y mi familia caigan en sus garras…

Por su parte, ajenos del todo a esos lúgubres pensamientos de la reina, Esmeralda y Diamante caminaron sin saber que decir hasta llegar a la puerta de los aposentos de la soberana.

-Bueno, debo irme ya. Gracias otra vez.- Se despidió el chico.-  
-Alteza, no tenéis que agradecerme nada. Es un honor para mí.- Repuso la chica inclinándose de nuevo.-  
-Aun así, deseo hacerlo.- Declaró él con sentida sinceridad, sentenciando.- El mero hecho de ver a mi madre feliz, y saber que eres causa de ello, hace que deba expresarte mi reconocimiento.

La azorada jovencita no pudo evitar sonreír, llena de alegría y rubor. Finalmente Diamante se marchó y, tras suspirar largamente, ella retornó junto a su soberana…

-Os prometo que haré cualquier coa para que vuestra madre y vos seáis felices, mi príncipe.- Pensaba ella.- 

Rubeus por su parte logró encajar rápidamente en el juego de la Corte y no tardó en cultivar la cercanía a ese Sabio. Se aproximó a él al poco de estar sirviendo al rey.

-Disculpad, Hombre Sabio.- Le comentó con tono deferente.-

Aquel encapuchado estaba de espaldas en un salón, abstraído al parecer en la contemplación de esa bola que siempre llevaba consigo. No obstante, al oír la voz del chico, enseguida se giró hacia él saludándole con amabilidad.

-Joven Rubeus, ¿qué puedo hacer por vos?  
-Solamente venía a pediros consejo, deseo servir al rey y a mi mundo de la mejor forma pero no sé por donde empezar.- Le confesó el atribulado joven.-

El Sabio pareció detenerse a considerar esas palabras, aunque no tardó en replicar con amabilidad.

-Me honráis con vuestra confianza. No os preocupéis, siempre que tengáis alguna duda podéis acudir a mí.  
-Os lo agradezco mucho. – Respondió el chico con visible consideración, ofreciéndose a su vez.- Espero poder ayudaros a mi vez cuando lo preciséis.

Su interlocutor acogió con mucho agrado aquellas palabras. No tardó en replicar.

-No me he equivocado con vos. Sois un joven muy prometedor. Seguid mis consejos y os aseguro que tendréis un importante papel en la Corte.- Sentenció el Sabio.-   
-Así lo haré.- Afirmó el complacido Rubeus.-

Se sintió muy satisfecho de haber cumplido con las instrucciones que su padre le diese. Aquel encapuchado parecía tenerle en alta estima y eso era muy bueno para él. Y así fue. Corrió el tiempo, casi un año había pasado y tras una audiencia de rigor llegaron noticias inquietantes. Al parecer alguna nave de Némesis que se había adentrado en el sistema solar en busca de recursos había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. El joven Zafiro se asombró debido a que él mismo había estado presenciando la construcción y lanzamiento de aquel vehículo espacial y lo juzgaba muy resistente y avanzado como para perderse sin causa que aparentemente lo justificase. Entre tanto en el salón del trono, terminada la audiencia, el Hombre Sabio que había estado escuchando en silencio aquellas noticias, le dijo en confidencia al Rey Coraíon.

\- Mi Señor. Debo deciros que presiento algo que podría amenazar a vuestro planeta.- Declaró con un susurro. -  
-¿De qué se trata? - Le interrogó el monarca con gesto preocupado. -  
\- Una amenaza exterior, viene de otro mundo. Del tercer planeta de éste sistema.- Repuso reflexivamente su interlocutor como si tratase de confirmarlo a medida que hablaba. -  
-¿De la Tierra? - Preguntó Coraíon sorprendido para negar. - No puede ser. Debes estar cometiendo un error.  
\- Eso desearía. No obstante llevo sintiendo malas vibraciones desde hace ya tiempo. – Le confesó el Sabio para agregar con prevención. – No me he atrevido a deciros nada hasta ahora puesto que quería ir confirmando algunas de ellas. Y no sé. Me han llegado informes de que algo se prepara. Quizás lo de esa nave perdida pudiese tener alguna relación. La Tierra posee puestos avanzados en satélites de otros planetas. Desde allí pueden perfectamente tenernos controlados.  
\- ¿No podrías ser más explícito? – Le requirió el rey. -  
\- Por desgracia, Majestad, ese mundo está demasiado lejos. Habría que enviar a alguien de confianza a que investigara. Yo desearía ir pero mi sitio está aquí, con vos.  
\- Me parece muy extraño que desde la Tierra quieran hacernos algún mal. Nuestras relaciones en los últimos años han ido mejorando. – No obstante, el soberano guardó unos instantes de silencio para agregar, ya con más cautela. - Aunque en cinco años nunca equivocaste una predicción. Quizá tengas razón y deba enviar una embajada para asegurarme...  
\- Me permitiría sugerir que fuese vuestro heredero el que encabezase esa legación. Si lo estimáis oportuno, Señor.- Repuso el Sabio de forma sumisa. -  
\- Sí, ya tiene edad de empezar a representar el papel para el que ha sido educado. Dices bien. Lo pondré en su conocimiento cuando lo estime oportuno. Pero - objetó dudando. -¿No crees que es aún demasiado joven e inexperto para una misión de tan gran importancia? Quizás sea mucha responsabilidad para él.  
\- Confiad en el príncipe, señor.- Le pidió el interpelado afirmando. - Es un joven muy inteligente y capaz. Lo hará muy bien, eso lo veo con claridad.  
\- Tú nunca te equivocas, fiaré en ti.- Convino el rey añadiendo con más disposición y satisfecho de los elogios que aquel hombre, siempre tan leal, prodigaba a su hijo. - Se lo diré enseguida...- El consejero hizo una reverencia y pidió permiso para retirarse, el rey se lo concedió sin demora. – Ve y gracias como de costumbre por tus acertadas palabras.

El Hombre Sabio buscó por su parte al Príncipe Diamante. Gozaba de gran influencia con él. Al encontrarle le comentó lo que su padre le propondría. Le dijo que se lo contaba para que estuviese preparado para afrontar esa gran responsabilidad y dar una buena imagen. Asimismo le pidió que no le revelase al rey que él le había avisado. Además, le regaló una especie de bola sonrosada con la que, vía imagen tres D, podría comunicarse con el propio Sabio para que éste le mantuviera al tanto de la situación en Némesis y brindarle los consejos que requiriese.

-Y como regalo personal, mi príncipe. – Le dijo de forma muy considerada. - Estos pendientes de cristal negro especial que os protegerán y darán energía en la Tierra. - Usadlos cuando lleguéis.  
-Gracias Hombre Sabio. Aprecio mucho tu generosidad. – Pudo decir el muchacho sobrepasado por tanta amabilidad. – Eres muy considerado.  
-No es sino una humilde muestra de mi aprecio y mi lealtad hacia vuestro padre y hacia vos…- replicó éste con tono de marcada modestia.- Deseo ayudaros en todo lo que en mi mano esté para que culminéis con éxito vuestra tarea.

El muchacho observó esos regalos con interés. La bola era similar a la que su interlocutor solía usar para consultar el provenir. Y a decir verdad esos pendientes eran muy bonitos. Tenían forma de prisma y refulgían con ese color negro tan intenso y hermoso que él recordaba de años atrás, cuando el Sabio les trajo ese tipo de piedra mejorada como presente a su llegada a Némesis. Así pues, Diamante le agradeció mucho tanto su advertencia como su obsequio y le prometió que nada diría al rey. Mientras tanto, Zafiro, que había crecido mucho también y estaba algo más apartado de las obligaciones reales, fue llamado por su padre. Éste le comentó que su hermano mayor se iría de embajador y que a él le correspondería sustituirle mientras estuviese ausente. El muchacho, cuyo interés era para la ingeniería, y últimamente los diseños de naves espaciales, aceptó no con demasiado entusiasmo, aunque sabedor de que era su deber.

-No me alegra demasiado la idea, pero qué le voy a hacer.- Se decía en tanto caminaba por un largo corredor de palacio.-  
-Buenos días, Alteza.- Le saludó una voz femenina.-  
-Buenos días, Esmeralda.- Replicó cortésmente él al verla.-   
-Me dirigía hacia las estancias de vuestra madre. ¿Deseáis que le transmita algún mensaje?- Le preguntó atentamente la joven.-  
-Únicamente mi afecto y consideración.- Pudo responder el interpelado, afirmando con un suspiro.- Me temo que voy a estar muy ocupado para pasarme a verla en un tiempo. Dale mis excusas también.  
-Así lo haré.- Sonrió la muchacha que, tras inclinarse ligeramente, prosiguió su camino con unos andares más que sugerentes.-

Zafiro sonrió. Esa chica era muy guapa y realmente imponente, pero a él eso no le decía demasiado. Y no porque no le gustasen las mujeres. No obstante, para él tenían que poseer algunas cualidades que las hicieran especiales. En el caso de la duquesa de Green saltaba a la vista que trataba de ser más amable de lo debido. El muchacho no era ajeno al interés que Esmeralda tenía por Diamante. Siempre trataba de encontrar una ocasión para coincidir con él. Sin embargo, el heredero no parecía prestarla demasiada atención más allá de la consideración en el trato por su rango y por la cercanía que tenía con su propia progenitora. En eso el infante Zafiro debía admitir que Esmeralda era ejemplar. Su madre la tenía en muchísima estima. La trataba de hecho como a una hija.

-Bueno, solamente deseo que no sea una artimaña de Esmeralda para ganarse el favor de mamá. Aunque no parece que sea el caso. Creo que también la estima mucho. Lo mismo que a mi hermano.

Sólo esperó que, si se daba por vencida con Diamante, no cambiara de objetivo eligiéndole a él. Pese a su belleza, una vez fuera del servicio de la reina, era más bien una chica algo superficial. Aparte de charlar sobre modas, vestidos y ese tipo de cosas, no le conocía más intereses. Y para un chico que era tan aficionado a la ingeniería eso no dejaba de ser aburrido. Por su parte, la muchacha tenía una buena opinión del hermano de Diamante por su responsabilidad y diligencia, aunque era demasiado serio y poco comunicativo para su gusto. Se pasaba el día metido en esas sucias cámaras interiores del reactor. Poniendo a punto o trabajando en a saber qué proyectos. Como ese de las droidas. Esos extraños androides que realmente podrían ahorrar mucho trabajo y exponerse a ambientes hostiles estaban cada vez más perfeccionados.

-No sé que podrá ver de interesante en esos robots. Yo estoy harta de tenerles por todas partes.- Pensó la joven, en tanto se alejaba.-

Por su lado, Zafiro meditó sobre los nuevos modelos de droidas que ya estaban fabricando.

-Incluso ya pueden variar su apariencia o sus formas, para adecuarse mejor a cada tarea. Es impresionante. El difunto Rutilo estará asombrado. Peridoto ha logrado hacer maravillas. Y he podido ayudarle bastante.- Se dijo con satisfacción. -

Desde luego que el infante era inteligente y su tesón y espíritu emprendedor encomiables. Sin embargo, la chica que prosiguió su camino hacia las estancias de la soberana juzgaba que Zafiro no debía de ser muy divertido que digamos. Por suerte para ella, Esmeralda apuntaba sus miras a un sitio mucho más alto.

-Mi gentil príncipe Diamante.- Se decía.- Espero tener oportunidad de verte un día, sin tanto cortesano alrededor.

Y entre tanto llegó a la estancia de la reina. Tocando a la puerta…

-¿Dais vuestro permiso, Majestad?- Preguntó con suavidad.-  
-Pasa Esmeralda. Por favor.- Escuchó la réplica.-

La joven entró. Hacía ya casi un año que fuese tomada por la reina a su servicio. Al principio la soberana estaba delicada de salud y agradeció tener a su lado a una jovencita tan vital. La pobre muchacha también quería cumplir con su cometido con la mejor voluntad. Sin embargo, no estando acostumbrada a esa responsabilidad, cometía errores en numerosas ocasiones. No obstante la reina, lejos de reprenderla, siempre la animaba con palabras dulces. Pasaron los meses y además de cumplir su promesa para con la difunta Maray, comenzó a estimar a esa muchacha como a una hija, la que nunca tuvo. La joven por su parte sentía lo mismo hacia su soberana. Era algo irónico, Amatista pensaba que, desgraciadamente, la madre de Esmeralda murió al poco de nacer ella víctima de una enfermedad común en Némesis, pero que en la Tierra hacía tiempo que se había erradicado desde que la reina Serenity había proporcionado a sus habitantes una extraordinaria longevidad y salud merced al poder de su cristal de Plata. 

-¡Ojalá tuviéramos eso aquí también, en vez de esos horribles cristales negros.- Reflexionaba mirando algunos de esos objetos, omnipresentes en todas las casas.-

Aunque algo la animaba. Esa muchacha cada día se sentía más atraída por el joven príncipe Diamante. 

-La verdad. Me gustaría que ellos dos congeniaran.- Se sonreía ahora la soberana, deseando.- Y ojalá que mi hijo la correspondiera. 

Desde luego, su camarera principal deseaba lo mismo. No era ya únicamente cuestión de seguir las instrucciones que le diese su padre. Además, ese joven era tan alto y atractivo. Con ese rostro tan hermoso y al tiempo grave y unos ojos violetas tan profundos y penetrantes como los de su madre. Lo cierto es no hablaban mucho pero cuando lo hacían él era siempre muy cortés con ella, hasta animado en ocasiones. Y no dejaba pasar la ocasión de agradecerle a la muchacha los cuidados que ésta procuraba a la soberana. De modo que, Esmeralda, tras saludar a la reina y armándose de valor, le pidió consejo.

\- Señora, perdonad mi atrevimiento pero, ¿vos sabéis de algo que le guste al príncipe Diamante? Algo que aprecie especialmente.- Quiso saber de forma tímida. -

Amatista sonrió al percatarse del rubor de la joven y le respondió risueñamente.

\- Parece que tú sí que aprecias mucho a mi hijo, ¿verdad Esmeralda?  
\- Sé que su onomástica será muy pronto y él es siempre tan amable conmigo, pese a su rango. - Repuso ella bajando la cabeza y esbozando una sonrisa de vergüenza en tanto ruborizaba su juvenil semblante. – Nunca le falta tiempo para saludarme y querer saber…de vuestro estado…  
\- Él también te tiene en bastante estima, querida. - Le confesó la reina añadiendo con amabilidad. - Mira, las flores de jazmín son algo que le gustan mucho, yo se lo inculqué desde que era muy pequeño.  
\- Gracias Señora, creo que mi padre las cultiva en nuestras tierras. Le pediré algunas para regalar al príncipe. Así no tendré que cortarlas de aquí. - Sonrió Esmeralda, esta vez muy contenta. Podría obsequiarle con algo que él apreciara. – Me gustaría llamar a mi casa con vuestro permiso.  
\- Ve niña, encárgate de eso. Estoy convencida de que a mi hijo le hará mucha ilusión.- Le aseguró la soberana.-

Iba a despedirla cuando le dio un acceso de tos tan fuerte que la hizo caer sobre la cama, la inquieta muchacha se apresuró a ir hacia ella de forma muy solícita.

\- ¡Señora!, ¿estáis bien, os traigo un poco de agua?

La reina asintió y la chica le trajo una copa llena. Amatista bebió y se encontró mejor Esmeralda le dijo preocupada.

\- No puedo dejaros en este estado, ¡podría pasaros algo!- añadió muy asustada. -  
\- No temas...estoy bien, vete, vete niña,- le insistió la reina. – Yo…ya se me ha pasado…

Esmeralda a su pesar obedeció, asintió tras hacer una reverencia y se fue pero estaba preocupada. Aquellos accesos de tos que castigaban a la reina eran cada vez más frecuentes y severos y la notaba muy pálida. Cierto es que la soberana de siempre había tenido problemas de salud. Al principio, por lo que pudo averiguar al entrar a su servicio, la reina era una joven robusta y muy hermosa. No obstante, tras el alumbramiento de sus hijos su condición fue deteriorándose. Quizás acusaba la sutil diferencia de la atmósfera en Némesis respecto a la terrestre, o de su Luna, su lugar de origen, pero tras tantos años eso ya debería estar superado. No, estaba claro que, la energía que alimentaba a Némesis también dañaba gravemente a sus habitantes. Aunque ella y los de su generación tuvieron suerte. Desde que el Sabio llegó, junto con los expertos del planeta, había encontrado la forma para que esos perniciosos efectos no dañasen tanto a los jóvenes. Desgraciadamente la soberana llevaba muchos años ya allí. Y quizás esas nuevas medidas no dieran ya resultado en ella. Sin embargo y pese a todo, la chica podría haber jurado que esos episodios de recaídas se reproducían en algunos momentos concretos. Pero no era capaz de precisarlos con claridad. De todos modos, le alarmaba bastante el precario estado de la reina que, no obstante, se esforzaba en no hacerlo notar, ya fuera en sus cada vez más escasas apariciones públicas o sobre todo, ante sus hijos, los príncipes. Además, Esmeralda se daba cuenta de que el rostro de su reina siempre resplandecía con un orgullo y alegría especial al estar junto a ellos. Parecía que con Diamante Zafiro a su lado se le pasaran todos los dolores o molestias. Desde luego que ella lo comprendía bien y se olvidó rápidamente de sus inquietudes cuando conectó con su padre por el vídeo transmisor y le pidió las flores. Éste no tenía en ese momento, pero sabiendo para quién iba destinadas y ante el desconsuelo de su hija, le ofreció mandarle de inmediato unas semillas de la misma planta.

-Gracias padre.- Agradeció la muchacha.-  
-No tienes por qué dármelas. Siendo para su Alteza todo lo que haga falta, pídeme lo que quieras y te lo daré.- Afirmó él.-  
-Pues ya que lo dices, me gustaría verte.- Declaró la joven.- Ya me comprendes. En persona.- Matizó.-   
-Y a mí verte a ti, querida hija, pero tengo mucho que hacer en mis dominios. He sido encargado por el Hombre Sabio para probar una serie de prototipos.  
-¿Qué prototipos?- Se interesó la muchacha.-  
-No puedo decirte nada de eso, lo lamento, secreto oficial. Están relacionados con la seguridad de nuestro mundo. - Replicó su padre que parecía ansioso por terminar la conversación y así lo hizo constar.- Ahora estoy muy ocupado, hija. Sigue así, me haces sentir muy orgulloso. Adiós…  
-Adiós, padre.- Pudo decir ella en tanto la comunicación se cortaba.- Un beso…

A la joven no le gustó esa forma que tuvo su progenitor de terminar con esa conversación. Ya hacía bastante tiempo que no le veía y él no parecía echarla demasiado de menos. Realmente nunca convivieron mucho juntos. Primero cuando él estaba en la Corte. Esmeralda se crio entre esas solícitas niñeras droidas como Num que eran sus damas de compañía y severas institutrices. No paraban de decirle lo importante que era su familia y que un día tendría que estar lista para cumplir con sus deberes. A ser posible desposando a un noble de alto linaje, incluso al mismísimo heredero si fuera posible. Pero ella también tenía sus sueños. Como había evidenciado repetidas veces siempre le gustaron los vestidos y todo tipo de vestuario y complementos. Le encantaba dibujarlos y diseñarlos desde que era pequeña. Aunque sí se le permitió aprender a coser.

-Esa actividad si que es recomendable para una noble cortesana.- Aprobó Num cuando ella, siendo una niña, le pidió que le enseñase.-

Sin embargo, lo que Esmeralda quería era diseñar hermosos vestidos y poder hacerlos ella misma.

-Seré la mejor diseñadora de Némesis.- Se decía encantada.-

Y es que, siendo muy cría, su padre le puso unas grabaciones que se remontaban a los tiempos de su abuela Topacita. La doctora hablaba de muchas cosas, incluso salía con la madre de Esmeralda, siendo esta una cría, contándole un relato muy interesante.

-Sí cariño. Te llamas Maray porque una gran amiga de la directora de la mejor casa de modas de la Tierra se llamaba así.  
¿Y qué hacían en esa casa?- Quería saber la pequeña.-  
-Pues creaban los vestidos más bonitos del universo.- Le sonreía su madre.- Una amiga mía muy querida se casó con el hijo de una de sus modelos. Y la madre de su esposo a su vez tuvo una maestra que era una gran modelo y diseñadora también. Una mujer muy importante…que fue la directa anterior de la casa Deveraux. Al menos eso me contó mi amiga Kim…

Y ahora la muchacha sonrió pensando fugazmente en eso. De niña quiso ser como aquella famosa diseñadora. Suspiró, esos sueños infantiles ya no tenían cabida. Al menos esperaba poder recibir pronto las semillas. En eso, desde luego, su padre fue fiel a su palabra. Apenas tardó un día en tenerlas en sus manos. Diamante estaba ya preparando su partida. De hecho había sido llamado el mismo día que Esmeralda charlaba con su propio padre. Durante ese tiempo el joven acudió a las estancias privadas del rey, y tras hacer una reverencia le preguntó, con patente respeto.

-Aquí estoy, padre. ¿Me hiciste llamar?  
-Sí Diamante.- Repuso él que estaba sentado en un cómodo sillón.- ¡Ah!- Suspiró con tono cansado.- La fatiga de tantos deberes que cumplir me desborda, hijo.- Se permitió confesar, para añadir.- Son muchas cosas. Los continuos trabajos para la mejora de nuestro mundo, moderar las ambiciones de los nobles, los consejos y advertencias del Hombre Sabio… en fin…Algún día lo verás cuando seas rey.  
-Si puedo ayudarte en cualquier cosa, por favor. Te suplico que me lo hagas saber.- Repuso su solícito vástago.-  
-Precisamente por eso te he convocado.- Contestó su padre, adoptando ya un tono más regio y ceremonioso, para comentarle.- Verás. Tenemos algunos informes que nos hacen creer que no todo va bien en nuestras relaciones con la Tierra. Seguramente serán malentendidos. No obstante, deseo enviar una legación diplomática para que indague si hay alguna causa de conflicto. Y tras meditar creo que tú eres la persona adecuada para viajar allí y contactar con los soberanos terrestres.   
-Es un gran honor.- Pudo decir el chico, tratando de simular sorpresa.- No sé qué decir.  
-No tienes que decir nada. Es el honor que mereces acorde con tu rango. Eres mi hijo y heredero. Algún día te sentarás en el trono y tienes que comenzar a saber lo que es negociar al más alto nivel. Por ese motivo y porque confío plenamente en ti. Te he elegido para esta misión. Piensa que la reputación de nuestro planeta dependerá de cómo te conduzcas. Llevarás algún noble experimentado contigo. Procura escuchar sus consejos con atención. Confía en su criterio. Pero que seas tú el que decida lo que es más adecuado. Recuerda esto siempre. Debes tener la última palabra ante tus consejeros. Ahora ve a prepararte.  
-Así lo haré.- Aseguró el muchacho que, tras hacer una nueva reverencia, besó la mano de su progenitor.- Gracias padre.

El muchacho salió presto para efectuar todos los preparativos. Efectivamente, el rey le había encomendado la misión de ir en viaje diplomático en la Tierra y él no deseaba dejar nada al azar. Quería demostrarle a su padre que era un digno príncipe heredero. Esmeralda, ajena a ello, trataba de encontrarle y cuando por fin lo hizo, su entusiasmo se refrenó un poco y le saludó de forma muy tímida...

\- Espero no molestaros mi príncipe. – Le comentó acercándose hacia él a pasos cortos y dubitativos tras hacer una leve reverencia. -  
\- Claro que no, tú nunca me molestas - sonrió Diamante de una forma que a la chica le parecía cautivadora, preguntándola con jovialidad. - Dime ¿qué deseas?..  
\- Felicitaros por vuestra onomástica y daros esto. - Repuso la ilusionada chica ofreciéndole una bella bolsita que el joven tomó entre sus manos intrigado. -  
-¿Qué es?- preguntó él curioso mientras miraba a la bolsita y al radiante rostro de aquella chica alternativamente. – Parecen granitos de arena.  
\- Son...unas semillas de jazmín, para que podáis plantarlas en vuestro jardín.- Pudo responder ella con un susurro de voz muy tímida. -  
\- Te lo agradezco mucho - sonrió él desvelando lo que ella conocía. - Son mis flores favoritas ¿Cómo lo sabías? - Esmeralda bajó la cabeza avergonzada y Diamante enseguida sonrió para aseverar. -Ya entiendo, mi madre. Muchas gracias, es un bonito detalle. Pero deberán esperar hasta que pueda plantarlas. He de ir a la Tierra en misión diplomática.  
-¿Una misión?,- inquirió Esmeralda sin poder ocultar su desilusión -¿Y os iréis enseguida? ¿Cuándo volveréis?...  
\- Parto mañana,- respondió él explicándole ahora con voz preocupada. - Mi hermano me sustituirá aquí...no sé lo que tardaré, he de tratar temas importantes. La distancia de nuestro mundo con la Tierra no está aún en el afelio y con los nuevos sistemas de propulsión seguro que el viaje será más rápido. Aun así podrían pasar años hasta que retornemos.  
-¿Años?- Repitió la muchacha demudando su expresión.- Pero…eso os alejaría de Némesis durante mucho tiempo…  
-Mi padre estuvo en la Tierra siendo joven. Y conoció a mi madre allí.- La sonrió él declarando con jovialidad.- ¿Quién sabe? Puede que también yo conozca a una hermosa princesa terrestre.  
-Sí, claro.- Musitó la joven, apartando la mirada, siendo apenas capaz de añadir con voz queda, teñida de tristeza.- Si eso os hace feliz.

Aunque Diamante la observó no sin extrañeza. Esa chica estaba rara. Quizás le sucediese algo. Entonces añadió con algo de preocupación.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Acaso tu padre está enfermo?  
-No Alteza. Y yo estoy perfectamente, muchas gracias. Es solo que…bueno, vuestra madre y todos os vamos a echar mucho de menos.- Se atrevió a replicar con voz trémula.-  
-No temas. Volveré. Aunque tienes razón. A mí me sucederá lo mismo.- Admitió extinguiendo su entusiasmo para sentenciar.- Pero es mi obligación. Tengo que ir allí y saber qué pasa. Espero que el rey Endimión y la reina Serenity de Cristal Tokio, se avengan a razones y me ayuden a entender que ocurre. El Hombre Sabio cree que traman algo contra nosotros.  
\- Tened mucho cuidado, ¡por favor!,- le pidió Esmeralda al oír esto - la gente de la Tierra nunca nos ha inspirado confianza. Mi padre siempre dijo que, aunque parezca que han cambiado, sólo nos trajeron desgracias en el pasado.

Realmente el duque Cuarzo había ido albergando ese sentimiento de resquemor hacia los terrestres tras frecuentar los consejos del propio Sabio. Y estaba aquello último que su hija le escuchó en esa conversación que tuvieron cuando le pidió las semillas. Esas crípticas palabras de él no la habían tranquilizado precisamente. 

\- No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Ahora las relaciones con ese mundo son cordiales, al menos desde que mi padre llegó al trono. Además, voy en son de paz. - La tranquilizó Diamante que se despidió de Esmeralda y se dispuso a terminar de prepararse tras sentenciar. – Seguro que todo irá bien.  
-Mucha suerte mi príncipe…no os olvidéis de mí.- Susurró la chica cuando él ya se perdía por el largo paseo del jardín sin ser capaz de oírla.- Por favor…yo no os olvidaré…


	9. En un nuevo entorno.

Mientras Esmeralda se despedía silenciosamente de Diamante, el Rey Coraíon, en compañía de Zafiro, se dispuso a recibir a los hijos de otro destacado y leal servidor. Era un miembro de la nobleza de inferior rango a la de sus protegidos directos Esmeralda o Rubeus. El Conde Ópalo de Ayakashi (una provincia del sur del planeta).Llevó finalmente a sus cuatro jóvenes hijas a presencia del Rey. Éste observó con sorpresa que algunas aún eran muy niñas, pero no quería desairar al Conde que siempre le fue fiel. Además, deseaba encargarle un importante cometido. Éste, entre tanto, las presentó orgullosamente por orden de edad.

-Ésta es mi hija mayor, Petzite – señaló a una atractiva chica quinceañera de pelo color verde oscuro y ojos del mismo tono - Calaverite.- La muchacha rondaría los catorce años, era de pelo castaño también largo, (aunque recogido atrás por un vistoso lazo amarillo) y ojos del mismo color avellana. - Bertierite – aún era muy niña, estaría en los doce años de edad y tenía el pelo azul celeste, casi tirando a blanco, graciosamente recogido en una trenza y miraba absorta a su majestad con dos bonitos ojos azul marino - y Kermesite.- Era la benjamina, de casi once años, pelo largo con dos piquitos a los lados que sobresalían hacia arriba y ojos violetas. - Como si lo hubiesen ensayado varias veces todas a un tiempo se inclinaron con una profunda reverencia -...  
\- Es un placer conocer a tus hijas,- sonrió Coraíon, que muy políticamente añadió. - Aunque ahora no tengo plazas a mi servicio personal. Pero pueden servir bajo la supervisión de Rubeus, el hijo del Marqués de Crimson. Y como damas de cámara de su Majestad la reina en tanto completen su formación ¿Qué os parece?...  
\- Para mí y para ellas será un gran honor serviros, sea donde sea y en lo que vos ordenéis, Majestad. Además, conozco y estimo mucho al marqués. Somos familia, aunque algo lejana. Es una gran suerte el que puedan servir al mando de su noble heredero.

El Rey asintió con satisfacción. Las hermanas mientras contemplaban admiradas la magnificencia del Rey y su séquito. La mayor, Petzite, enseguida reparó en el príncipe Zafiro, pero su hermana Calaverite le susurró.

\- Deja de mirarle así, él es un príncipe, está muy por encima de nosotras.  
\- Ya lo sé, pero no deja de ser guapo. - Confesó Petzite en voz baja con una pícara sonrisita que su hermana compartió. -

Bertie, como sus hermanas cariñosamente la llamaban a veces, las observó curiosa y trató de participar en la conversación.

-¿De qué habláis?... yo también quiero saberlo.  
\- ¡Chis!,- musito Petz – calla...no te importa, son cosas de mayores. - Le replicó con algo de brusquedad -...

Bertierite se calló algo molesta, su hermana pequeña Kermesite le repitió la misma pregunta y ella dio la misma contestación que había recibido, dejando a la pobre cría algo amedrentada. De este modo permanecieron en pie y aparte hasta que se dirigiesen a ellas. Por fin, las chicas fueron presentadas a Rubeus y a todas, menos a Petzite que ya estaba pensando en Zafiro, les pareció un chico muy apuesto y simpático.

-De modo que recién llegadas a la corte. ¿Eh?- inquirió el muchacho con tono desenfadado.-  
-¡Sii!- exclamaron al unísono las entusiasmadas muchachas. -  
-Nuestro padre nos dijo que la corte de Némesis era un lugar magnífico y es verdad. Es como la recordábamos. – Comentó la pequeña Kermesite observándolo todo en derredor con candor infantil. -¡Cuantas construcciones y cuanta gente importante!  
-Sí que lo es – le sonrió amablemente su interlocutor haciendo que la cría se sonrojase, más al añadir con tinte entre enigmático y afable.- Y todavía no has visto nada.  
-Bueno, amo Rubeus. – Terció Petz usando la fórmula de sometimiento a la autoridad que se solía emplear en Némesis. - Aguardamos tus órdenes.   
-¿Qué debemos hacer?- secundó Calaverite sin privarse de mirar bien a su apuesto jefe. -  
-Ahora las cosas parecen tranquilas, de todos modos el príncipe Diamante deberá irse dentro de poco y llevará a algunos miembros de la guardia como escolta. - Les comentó él.-   
-¿Podremos ir nosotras también, amo Rubeus? – Quiso saber Kermesite que ya se figuraba viajando a la Tierra para conocer a la legendaria soberana de ese mundo y quizás a algunos de sus familiares perdidos. – ¡Sería estupendo!

El muchacho sonrió divertido. Era bastante gracioso ver el entusiasmo de esa pequeña y la cara de reprobación de su hermana mayor que parecía sentirse avergonzada por lo directa que era aquella niña. No obstante fue Bertierite, la tercera en edad, quien con mucha lógica le respondió a su hermana menor.

-Kermie, acabamos de llegar y somos demasiado jóvenes para una misión de tal importancia. Supongo que antes tendremos muchas cosas que aprender.  
-Así es – convino Rubeus para agregar. – Lo primero será que conozcáis no solamente la corte sino todo el palacio. Debéis ir al Chambelán y que os remita hacia su Ayuda de Cámara para que os asignen habitaciones. De momento, como dijo su Majestad, acompañaréis al séquito de la reina y después, ya veremos.  
-Si amo. – Repuso obedientemente Petzite que enseguida le hizo una reverencia, las demás hermanas la imitaron. – Como tú dispongas.

Rubeus se giró perdiéndose por el corredor, de todos modos a él no le interesaba demasiado tener que hacer de niñera. Pero siendo orden del rey no podía hacer otra cosa. Al menos esperaba que esas cuatro aprendieran pronto sus obligaciones y no le dieran muchas molestias. Cuando se quedaron solas Petzite las indicó que se acercasen y se dirigió al resto de sus hermanas.

-Escuchad todas – declaró tomando la palabra con la autoridad que le daba ser la mayor. - Nuestro padre nos explicó que debemos ser muy obedientes y dejar en buen lugar el nombre de nuestra familia. Ahora somos servidoras del mismísimo rey y eso es un gran privilegio. Espero que todas trabajéis mucho y de la mejor manera a fin de que en casa puedan sentirse orgullosos de nosotras.  
-¿Podremos ir a ver a mamá?- Quiso saber Kermesite que parecía poco preocupada por lo anterior. –  
-No durante un tiempo. – Le respondió su hermana que al ser precisamente la de más edad, había recibido instrucciones precisas de sus padres antes de partir. –

 

Petzite se acordaba bien de ello. Antes de llegar en un aparte que hizo con ella, su progenitor le indicó, con tono serio y lleno de expectativas.

-Eres la mayor, siempre has sido muy diligente. Voy a demandar de ti que te ocupes de cuidar y proteger a tus hermanas. Serás la representante de la familia en mi ausencia. Y esa es una gran responsabilidad y una tarea muy honorable.  
-Sí papá.- Asintió ella con expresión concentrada, asegurando.- No te decepcionaré.

Ópalo pasó una mano por el rostro de su hija elevándole la barbilla con suavidad y, sonriendo, asintió para remachar.

-Sé que no lo harás, cariño. Y soy consciente de que es una dura carga. Pero en buena parte tu futuro y el de tus hermanas dependerá de ti. No lo olvides.

Y Petzite no estaba dispuesta a olvidarlo. Por eso, desde el primer momento, se tomó muy en serio ese papel de ser la mayor y líder. Incluso su hermana Calaverite convino con ella.

-Ahora ya no estamos en casa.- Suspiró la chica añadiendo sin embargo con desenfado. - Nuestro nuevo hogar es éste y estamos las cuatro juntas. La capital es un sitio enorme y lleno de atracciones. ¡Seguro que lo pasaremos bien!  
-Kalie. ¿Has oído algo de lo que he dicho?- le reprobó su hermana mayor con cierto malestar en el tono. -  
-Todo y perfectamente – respondió la aludida sin arredrarse. - Pero no está reñido el trabajar con disfrutar mientras se pueda. – Declaró divertida. -  
-Supongo que podremos seguir estudiando. - Terció Bertie a la que los asuntos de palacio no interesaban tanto como las ciencias, historia y algunas otras disciplinas en las que era una aventajada estudiante. – Aquí deben de tener muchísimos archivos.  
-Ya nos lo dirán. De momento hagamos lo que el amo Rubeus nos ha ordenado. - Replicó Petzite.-

Y la mayor comenzó a caminar por el corredor a la búsqueda de alguien que pudiera orientarlas. Recordó a su vez esos últimos años. Su madre había ido cambiando, de ser una mujer dulce y siempre sonriente, se había tornado en una austera y estricta profesora. Las educó de forma férrea siempre insistiendo en lo mismo, que practicasen una y otra vez, y lo hacía con tono seco e incluso cortante a veces. Apenas unas semanas antes de venir a la Corte, ella les dijo.

-No podéis defraudar a vuestro padre. Está haciendo un gran esfuerzo y sacrificio, estando lejos de casa, para daros la oportunidad de tener un buen futuro.  
-Sí mamá.- Replicaba la pequeña Kermesite con tono algo apenado ante el silencio triste del resto.- 

Y las pobres se afanaron en complacer ese deseo de sus padres. Aunque las más pequeñas al principio cometían errores. Su madre, teniendo en cuenta su corta edad, no era tan dura con ellas. Aunque sí con las mayores. Un día Calaverite no tenía muchos deseos de practicar modales cortesanos. Estaba indolentemente sentada junto con Petzite.

-Esto es un aburrimiento.- Suspiró la muchacha.-   
-Debemos esforzarnos. Es muy importante.- Le recordó su hermana mayor.-  
-Me canso de estar siempre con estudios, protocolo, y demás tonterías. Quisiera divertirme un poco.- Alegó la muchacha.-

Aunque la apurada Petzite no replicó, su madre acababa de entrar en la estancia y fue ella, quien directamente contestó con tono de reproche.

-En las excavaciones mineras podrías divertirte cuanto quisieras. ¡Y haz el favor de sentarte en condiciones!

Calaverite se incorporó enseguida. Miró a su madre con una mezcla de incredulidad e incluso temor. Aunque no dudó en replicar con desagrado.

-Nos pasamos el día haciendo esto. Y estudiando. ¡Lo odio! Antes era diferente…  
-Antes erais unas niñas pequeñas, ahora ya vais teniendo edad para afrontar vuestras responsabilidades. - La cortó su madre.-  
-¡Esto es demasiado, ni siquiera los príncipes tendrán que estudiar tanto!- Protestó Calaverite elevando el tono. -  
-¡Jovencita, no se te ocurra levantarme la voz!- La riñó su enojada madre, remachando.- ¿Qué sabrás tú de cuales son los deberes de los príncipes? Te voy a enseñar a no ser tan impertinente. Para que comprendas hasta donde llegan tus obligaciones vas a estar toda la noche ensayando protocolo con la droida Duba.  
-¿Qué?...¡Pero eso es injusto! No pienso hacerlo.- Se negó una enfadada Calaverite.-  
-¡Lo harás o te quedarás encerrada a pan y agua por insolente! - Estalló su madre.-

La muchacha no pudo evitar romper a llorar. Salió corriendo de allí. Petzite estaba bloqueada, fue incapaz de decir nada durante aquella desagradable situación. Al fin, una vez estuvo a solas con su madre, se atrevió a suplicar.

-Mamá, por favor. Kalie no quería faltarte al respeto.  
-Me sorprende que la defiendas.- Repuso sin embargo su madre.- Te pasas la vida quejándote de lo descarada que es.

La muchacha desvió la mirada y pareció no saber que replicar, aunque al fin encontró las palabras.

-Sí, es verdad. Pero es que estamos cansadas. Practicamos a todas horas.- Musitó con prevención. -  
-¡No puedo creer lo que oigo!- Espetó su progenitora moviendo la cabeza con desaprobación para agregar.- De Calaverite podría esperarlo, ¡pero de ti!…siempre he creído que eras la más responsable, además de ser la mayor.  
-Mamá , ¡por favor! – Insistió Petzite con gesto suplicante.- Haré que Kalie y las otras trabajen duro. Y yo también lo haré. Te lo prometo. Pero…  
-Pero ¿qué?- Quiso saber su madre con una mezcla de enfado y ansiedad.- ¿Es que te atreves a imponerme condiciones?

La chica bajó la cabeza y tras unos instantes fue capaz de musitar consternada.

-No…es sólo que…ojalá que fueras como antes…ojalá que nos quisieras otra vez…

Ahora fue su progenitora quien no supo que decir. Al fin, abandonó aquel tono tan duro por unos momentos. Petzite juraría que incluso vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo puedes pensar que no os quiero? Sois lo más importante para mí.- Le reprochó entre sollozos ahogados, añadiendo.- Lo único que deseo es que tengáis un buen porvenir. ¡No te haces idea de lo difícil que esto es para mí!

Petzite también lloraba sin poderlo evitar. Ver sufrir así a su madre era muy duro. Intentó abrazarla pero ella la apartó.

-¡Mamá, por favor!  
-Tú no lo entiendes.- Declaró Idina enjugando sus lágrimas.- Ojalá que nunca tengas que pasar por algo así. ¿Crees que yo deseaba esto?...No.- Musitó respondiéndose ella misma, en tanto se alejaba de su desconsolada hija.- Jamás pensé que sería de este modo. Pero es lo que me ha tocado vivir. El sacrificio más grande que una madre puede hacer. Y lo hago por vosotras.  
-Te ayudaré.- Se ofreció la muchacha casi con tintes de desesperación.- Te prometo que hablaré con las demás y que no te decepcionaremos. Solamente te pido que no nos trates así…¡Mamá por favor!. Únicamente queremos que las cosas sean un poco como antes.

Aquellas palabras tan desgarradas parecieron conmover a esa atormentada mujer. Al fin abrazó a su hija. Tras llorar un poco las dos, se separó despacio y después de mirarle a los ojos y secarle las lágrimas con un pañuelo, su madre le susurró a Petz.

-Escúchame bien. Por mucho que yo quisiera impedirlo, algún día tendréis que alejaros de mí. Es ley de vida. Iréis a la Corte. Solamente puedo confiar en que tú cuidarás de tus hermanas. Es el único consuelo que me queda.  
-Te doy mi palabra, mamá. Haré cualquier cosa por ellas. Nos mantendremos unidas.- Afirmó Petzite. –

Idina pudo sonreír levemente al fin, acariciando una mejilla de su hija. Después le indicó con tono más calmado y conciliador.

-Ve a buscar a Calaverite. Dile que quiero hablar con ella.  
-La haré entrar en razón.- Aseguró la chica.-  
-No te preocupes. – La tranquilizó su madre, admitiendo.- He sido muy dura con ella. Anda, llámala…

Y Petz lo hizo, encontró a su hermana refugiada en su habitación, todavía con lágrimas en los ojos, sentada y abrazándose las rodillas. 

-Kalie. Mamá quiere verte.  
-¿Para qué?¿Para castigarme más?- Inquirió ésta entre sollozos.-   
-No, no es para eso. Anda.- La animó Petzite.- 

Su hermana menor debió de percatarse de ello, dado que, con una mezcla de sorpresa y pesar, le dijo.

-¿También has estado llorando?. Seguro que te ha reñido a ti también.  
-No es eso.- Suspiró ella, confesándole a su interlocutora.- Mamá está pasándolo muy mal. Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible por ayudarla.  
-Tú siempre estás de acuerdo con ella en todo.- Le recriminó Calaverite.-  
-¡Eso no es verdad!- Se defendió Petzite, alegando con tono reivindicativo.- Te he defendido a ti. Mamá no fue justa contigo y se lo dije.  
-¿Se lo dijiste?- Exclamó la perpleja Calaverite.-   
-Seguro que quiere arreglar las cosas. Anda, debes ir.- Insistió Petzite.- 

Su hermana se levantó y asintió. Comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo mirándola con una expresión de temor y duda.

-No tengas miedo. Ya verás como todo se arregla.- La animó. -

Y Calaverite fue en efecto a hablar con su madre. Más tarde le contó a Petzite que ésta le había perdonado el castigo y que ella le prometió que se portaría bien y haría caso a su hermana mayor. Y así parecía. Al menos ahora seguía a Petzite tan dócilmente como las más pequeñas. Después de recorrer algunos pasillos encontraron a ese Ayuda de Cámara de la Reina que les dijo que, dada su temprana edad, alternarían su formación y estudios (lo que alegró a Bertie más que a ninguna) con sus nuevas obligaciones que ya irían aprendiendo.

Y en su hogar, en el condado de Ayakashi, su madre se consumía pensando en ellas.

-Hijas, perdonadme.- Pensaba llena de amargura.- Todo lo he hecho por vosotras. Para que tengáis un futuro, y que vuestro padre no os separase de mí antes.

Y es que, fiel a la palabra dada a su marido, Idina hizo traer a los mejores instructores e institutrices droidas y humanas para que sus hijas aprendieran todo tipo de disciplinas. Desde las consabidas asignaturas académicas que debían de estudiar pasando por baile, ceremonial cortesano, idiomas y protocolo. Petzite destacó en la cocina. Su propia madre y algunas de las empleadas domésticas de su casa la enseñaron bastante bien. Tampoco se le daban mal las ocupaciones de dirección de sus sirvientes. Sabía coordinar muy bien el trabajo de sus otras hermanas. Era la más fuerte y decidida. Calaverite era más creativa y extrovertida, destacó en labores de comunicación y festejos. A su corta edad, era una consumada experta en el arte de las relaciones públicas y en llevar a cualquiera a su terreno, algo sin duda muy útil en palacio. Aprendió asimismo a manejar el látigo con soltura. Bertierite demostró su gran inteligencia y aparte del ajedrez era muy buena en los estudios. También practicaba la natación como deporte, era muy aficionada a llevar su traje de baño de competición. Por otra parte el vestuario le fascinaba, siendo proclive a probarse muchos vestidos y no gustando tanto de pelear como el resto de sus hermanas. En cuanto a Kermesite, desarrolló un gran interés por los cosméticos y la danza. Era una estupenda bailarina, como soñó desde que era muy pequeña. Aunque también aunaba una buena disposición para la lucha. 

-Mis hermosas niñas.- Suspiraba sin poderlo evitar.- Sois lo único que me queda.

Con un esposo que ya casi nunca la veía, la desgraciada mujer se consolaba a solas, en su habitación, dedicando su atención a las holo fotos y grabaciones de sus hijas. Desde que eran bebés hasta casi el momento de marcharse. Las miraba una y otra vez. Aunque también comenzó a entretenerse buscando entre los recuerdos heredados de su propia madre Kimberlita y de su abuela Kurozuki. Las dos habían fallecido. Su querida abuela, hacía muchos años ya. Su progenitora apenas haría unas semanas. Eso acabó por hundirla del todo. La última vez que la vio su madre descansaba en su cuarto. Fue de las pocas veces que Idina había salido de casa, dejando a sus hijas con las droidas.

-Mamá, tienes que ponerte bien para ver a tus nietas. Sabes que te adoran.- Le dijo intentando animarla.-  
-Y yo a ellas.- Musitó la debilitada anciana, suspirando pese a ello para sentenciar.- Pero estoy muy cansada, cariño. Me gustaría que viniesen a visitarme alguna vez, hace tiempo que no vienen.  
-Han estado muy atareadas estudiando. Y dentro de muy poco irán a la Corte, para servir a los reyes.- Afirmó con una mezcla de orgullo y tristeza. - Pero en cuanto vayan y se asienten allí y retornen para visitarme les diré que quieres verlas. Vendrán, te lo prometo.- Convino intentando sonreír.-

Quizás su madre estuviera ya en los últimos instantes y lo supiera. O puede que la conociese muy bien, el caso es que movió levemente la cabeza y le susurró.

-Ten cuidado, mi vida. No confundas el medio con el fin…  
-No te entiendo, mamá. ¿Qué quieres decir?- Inquirió la perpleja Idina.-  
-Tu abuela Kurozuki me educó para tratar de ser feliz, lo más importante es la gente a la que amas, me decía. Yo traté de hacer lo mismo contigo. Y tú te casaste por amor…  
-Eso es cierto.- Asintió ella reconociéndolo a su pesar.- 

Sin embargo, la anciana le dedicó una entristecida mirada y añadió.

-Pero, en algún momento…has perdido el rumbo, cariño. Sé que esto que te digo podrá hacerte daño, pero es por tu bien. Tienes que recuperarlo.  
-No sé qué rumbo es ese, mamá.- Declaró una dolida Idina.-  
-Tienes unas hijas maravillosas que te quieren y te necesitan…  
-Siempre estoy con ellas. Nunca las he abandonado.- Se reivindicó.- Las he educado con esmero y total dedicación.  
\- Mi amor, no quiero que haya discusiones entre nosotras, no me queda mucho y no desearía irme con el corazón oprimido por la tristeza.- Suspiró una vez más Kim para remachar.- Jamás he dudado de que quieras a tus hijas. Sé que, como madre, las amas como yo os he amado siempre a ti y a tu hermano. Pero a veces no nos damos cuenta de que enfocamos mal nuestro amor. He hablado poco con las niñas en los últimos meses. A pesar de que me contaron que están muy contentas con la idea de servir a su Majestad me he dado cuenta de que están tristes. Te echan de menos. Y eso que todavía no han partido.  
-¡No sé cómo puedes haber pensado eso, mamá!- Repuso Idina alegando agitada.- Yo nunca quise que fueran a la Corte siendo tan jóvenes, pero es lo mejor para su futuro. Y estoy a su lado. No pierdo detalle de sus progresos. Nadie puede pedirme más.

Aunque intentó calmarse. Su madre evidentemente no estaba bien. En su delirio decía cosas que seguramente imaginaba, por eso, agregó con tono conciliador.

-Hablaré con ellas. Te prometo que cuando estén allí pedirán un permiso lo antes que puedan y vendremos a verte.

Su madre no obstante la observó con tristeza en sus ojos, apenas pudo mover levemente la cabeza y reuniendo fuerzas, suspiró con resignación.

-No me has entendido, cariño. Y si lo has hecho, bien sabes que no me refiero a eso. Lo que quiero decirte es que disfrutes de ellas ahora. Luego será tarde.- Le aconsejó la anciana.  
-Perdóname mamá.- Le pidió una consternada Idina, bajando la cabeza.- Yo… intento hacer las cosas lo mejor que sé. Nunca quise defraudarte…  
\- No me has defraudado, mi amor.- Intentó sonreír Kimberly quien a duras penas, añadió, con un débil susurro.- Estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir…  
-Claro, descansa, ya hablaremos.- Concedió ella.-

Salió del cuarto de su madre y vio a Agatha. Su cuñada estaba bastante desmejorada. Su rostro comenzaba a mostrar arrugas y lucía un semblante triste.

-¿Qué tal tu madre?- Quiso saber.-  
-Muy mayor, y muy cansada, creo que su cabeza ya no está tan clara como antes.- Se lamentó Idina.-  
-Pues a mí no me ha dado esa impresión.- La contradijo abruptamente su cuñada.-   
-Supongo que dependerá del día.- Comentó su sorprendida interlocutora cambiando rápidamente de tema.- ¿Qué tal mi hermano y los chicos?  
-Grafito está trabajando ahora en unas prospecciones. Kiral y Akiral han ido con él para aprender. Están muy contentos.  
-Me alegro. Hace mucho que no les veo.  
-Ni yo a tus hijas. Deben de ser ya unas señoritas al servicio de sus majestades.- Sonrió Agatha.-  
-Partirán en breve hacia la capital para ponerse a su servicio.- Declaró su interlocutora tratando de imprimir orgullo a esas palabras.- Las traeré la próxima vez que vengan de permiso para ver a mi madre.- 

Aunque su cuñada la miró con una expresión de perplejidad, incluso de pesar. Sin embargo, no dijo nada. Idina se despidió de ella, y pasó una vez más a saludar a su progenitora. Luego se marchó pensando en ver a sus hijas.

-En cuanto pueda las llamaré. Ya lo verás, mamá. Te traeré a tus nietas, y comprobarás que yo también soy una buena madre. Como tú lo has sido para mí.- Pensaba con el deseo de que así fuera.-

Por desgracia al retornar a su casa volvió enseguida a sus rutinas con las niñas. Éstas se fueron dos días después. Idina no vio lógico decirles nada de que pidieran un permiso nada más llegar a la capital. Pensó en aguardar un poco y, a los pocos días recibió las trágicas noticias. Fue la propia Agatha quien la llamó para decirle que Kimberly había fallecido. Sin poder dejar de llorar, escuchó a su cuñada contarle con voz queda.

-No sufrió, se fue apagando. Preguntó por tus hijas y por ti, y solamente pidió que recordases a tu abuela. Y todo lo que ella te contaba. Dijo que te quería…  
-Gracias.- Gimió Idina llevándose las manos a la cara.-

Se sentía destrozada, no pudo despedirse de su madre como hubiese deseado hacer, diciéndole eso mismo.

-Por eso quise mantener a mis niñas a mi lado, todo el tiempo que pude. Si fui dura con ellas fue por su propio bien.- Pensaba consternada.-

Eso le sirvió para tenerlas junto a ella unos pocos años más. ¡Pero a qué precio! Ahora ya comenzaban a ser unas señoritas. Sobre todo las dos mayores y quizás pudieran haber llegado a odiarla por la manera tan severa en la que las había tratado.

-Tengo que ir a verlas.- Se dijo.- Debo arreglarlo.

Pensó en viajar a la capital. Sabía que a Ópalo no le iba a gustar la idea. Se debatió con ese pensamiento durante algunas semanas, no tenía la intención de perjudicar a sus niñas yendo allí, y sin embargo cada día le consumía la más el no saber apenas nada de ellas, salvo algunos mensajes ocasionales que se cruzaban. Y sobre todo, la corroía el ser incapaz de abrazarlas. Finalmente decidió que le daba igual.

-Hijas, tengo que veros.- Pensaba con el vivo deseo de que así fuera.- 

Y se dispuso a prepararse para salir. Informó de ello a sus droidas domésticas y las encargó cuidar de la casa y el condado.

-Así se hará, señora.- Aseveró una de ellas.-

E Idina viajó a la capital del reino. Allí no tardó en acudir a la Corte. Quiso la casualidad que, por entonces, la reina se sintiera indispuesta, más todavía cuando se despidió de su hijo mayor que estaba a punto de partir a la Tierra en misión diplomática. Quizás no fuera el mejor momento para ir allí, pero no iba a volverse atrás ahora. De modo que al entrar en los salones de recepción se anunció. Tras unos momentos de espera, una individua de cabellos largos y oscuros y ojos profundamente rosados, se aproximó a ella.

-Lo lamento.- Declaró esa dama, presentándose.- Soy la duquesa Turmalina, encargada de la recepción. Su Majestad la reina no puede ver a nadie.  
-Solamente venía a ver a mis hijas.- Le comentó ella presentándose.- Soy la Condesa Idina de Ayakashi.  
-En tal caso. Trataré de conseguiros acceso.- Repuso esa individua.- Si sois tan amable de esperar, señora Condesa. Poneos cómoda. Ordenaré que una droida os traiga algo. ¿Qué os apetece?  
-Os lo agradezco.- Convino Idina, añadiendo.- No os preocupéis, no deseo tomar nada. Solamente ver a mis hijas.  
-Haré lo posible por comunicárselo a su supervisora.- Le respondió aquella mujer.- 

Y se alejó dejando a esa mujer allí sentada. Turmalina se sonrió. Llevaba allí unos meses. No quiso que ese estúpido de Rubeus le ganase la delantera por el pleito que mantenían sobre el ducado de la difunta Turquesa. Por ello enseguida supo que tenía que ganarse la confianza del Sabio. Era quien realmente dirigía la Corte. 

-Le prometí ser sus ojos y oídos. Le informaré de esto. Y de paso, olvidaré comunicárselo a ese idiota de Rubeus. Si no me equivoco, aunque esas chicas estén dirigidas por Esmeralda, están nominalmente a su cargo.

Y rauda se encaminó en busca de aquel extraño embajador. Le encontró en una estancia que utilizaba como aposento, o quizás despacho. Ella no estaba muy segura, Al percibir su presencia ese individuo giró la abertura de su capucha en dirección a la recién llegada, quien enseguida le dijo con tono humilde.

-Hombre Sabio, lamento importunaros, es que creí necesario informaros de algo.  
-¿De qué se trata?-Quiso saber éste con tono neutro.-  
-La condesa de Ayakashi está aquí. Ha venido a ver a sus hijas. Antes de facilitarle el paso, he pensado que deberíais saberlo.  
-Hiciste bien.- Concedió aquel tipo, explicando.- Siempre es bueno conocer las llegadas de nobles destacados. Es la esposa del conde Ópalo. Un noble de gran confianza para su Majestad el rey Coraíon.

Turmalina sonrió, eso lo sabía perfectamente. Enseguida repuso, con un tinte entre interesado y cínico.

-¿Y qué pensáis que complacería más al conde? ¿Qué su esposa viese a sus hijas o que no?

Durante unos instantes, ese individuo no respondió. Al fin, admitió con tinte reflexivo.

-Es una interesante cuestión. El conde Ópalo podría agradeceros o no la decisión que toméis. Más ahora, que está a punto de acompañar a nuestro joven príncipe Diamante en una misión tan delicada.  
-O quizás, podría tomar la decisión él en persona.- Añadió ella.- 

El Sabio hizo un casi imperceptible asentimiento con su capucha. La joven enseguida sonrió, alejándose de allí, no sin antes decir con marcada ironía.

-Gracias por el consejo.

Y se marchó en busca del mismísimo conde. Aunque no estaba en la Corte en ese momento, sabía dónde contactar con él…

Idina entre tanto esperó durante un par de horas. Estaba cansada y llena de impaciencia. Al fin alguien vino. Pero no era en absoluto quien ella imaginaba. Su esposo estaba allí, mirándola entre sorprendido y molesto. Se aproximó a ella preguntando de inmediato.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
-He venido a ver a mis hijas.- Respondió Idina.-   
-Están sirviendo a la soberana. No pueden dejar sus obligaciones.  
-Pero soy su madre.- Alegó ella con una mezcla de incredulidad y angustia.- Quiero verlas, hace ya muchos meses que…  
-Tienes que entender que su futuro está ligado a este lugar. Que tienen prioridades, y ahora se deben a la soberana.  
-¿Por encima de ver a su propia madre?- Se indignó Idina, que estalló llena de frustración.- ¡Óyeme bien! Las eduqué tal y como quisiste. Dejé que me las arrebataras. Pero no permitiré que me las quites para siempre.

Algunos cortesanos que pasaban por allí se detenían presenciando perplejos aquella embarazosa situación. Ópalo no contestó a su mujer, sencillamente se acercó a ella haciendo un gesto apaciguador con sus manos.

-Este no es el momento ni mucho menos el lugar para que montes una escena. Y menos ahora, que estoy a punto de partir.  
-Eso, ¡vete como siempre has hecho! - Le recriminó ella, añadiendo con amargura.- Ya no me importa. Da lo mismo que estés en la Tierra o aquí.   
-No estamos solos.- Insistió su apurado marido, mirando en derredor hacia algunos cortesanos que les observaban a su vez.-  
-¿Te crees que me importa algo lo que piensen?- Espetó Idina, sin arredrarse.- Gritaré en voz alta como me has quitado a mis hijas. Lo chillaré tan alto que hasta el propio rey vendrá.  
-Esta bien. Vayamos a otro sitio y hablemos de esto con calma. – Repuso su marido con tinte conciliador.-  
-No tenemos nada de que hablar. ¡Quiero ver a mis hijas!- Aulló ella.-

Fue en ese momento cuando aquel tipo encapuchado apareció. Idina juraría que el semblante de su esposo palideció, más cuando, con un tono de voz grave y teñido de recriminación, ese individuo le preguntó.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí, conde?  
-Lamento el alboroto, Hombre Sabio.- Se disculpó éste visiblemente envarado.- Mi esposa no se siente bien. Eso es todo.  
-De eso nada.- Rebatió ella, enfrentándose a ese tipo también.- Quiero ver a mis hijas, sirven a la reina y hace meses que no sé casi nada de ellas. Soy su madre. He hecho un largo viaje para verlas. ¿Acaso es mucho pedir?

Durante unos instantes nadie habló. Ópalo miraba alternativamente a su esposa y al Sabio, sin saber qué decir. Pero fue finalmente éste encapuchado quién, con un tono de voz bastante más amable. Concedió.

-Por supuesto que no tiene nada de raro. Es normal que una madre se interese por sus hijas. Conde, no pasa nada.

Idina sonrió esperanzada. El propio Ópalo quedó sorprendido. Aunque no tardó en reaccionar, alegando.

-Iba a decirle a mi mujer que hablaría con la camarera mayor de la Reina, lady Esmeralda, para pedir permiso. Justo antes de que llegarais.  
-No será necesario. Si su esposa tiene la bondad de acompañarme, con gusto la llevaré a ver a sus hijas. – Aseguró éste.-  
-Claro que le acompañaré. Muchas gracias.- Sonrió débilmente ella.- Remachando para dirigirse a su esposo con tono apenas velado de reproche.- Al fin, alguien que me comprende.

E Idina fue con ese tipo. Dejando allí a su marido que quedó visiblemente desconcertado. Aquel individuo, al que llamaban Sabio, la guio hasta una habitación grande que parecía estar alejada de otras dependencias del palacio. Estaba bastante oscura, aunque a una indicación que su cicerone hizo con una de sus mangas, unas tenues luces rojizas la iluminaron.

-Por favor, condesa, le ruego que espere aquí un momento. Avisaré a sus hijas. No tardarán. A buen seguro que desean ver a su madre tanto como usted a ellas.  
-Se lo agradezco mucho, de verdad.- Afirmó Idina llena de alegría.-

Aquel consejero no era tan insensible como algunas voces maledicentes opinaban. Idina no entendía casi nada de política y menos aún de embrollos cortesanos. No obstante, algunas veces había escuchado hablar a su esposo sobre el Sabio. Decía que era alguien con quien no se debía uno confrontar. Y que la mayoría de los nobles le respetaban mucho, incluso hasta le temían. 

-Pues a mí me ha parecido muy amable y comprensivo.- Reflexionó.- Esas críticas son injustas. Lo que sucede es que tendrá muchos asuntos de los que ocuparse. Aun así, ha sido muy deferente conmigo.

Y es que cualquiera podía darse cuenta de que ella estaba deseosa de ver a sus queridas niñas otra vez, de abrazarlas y de decirles lo mucho que las quería. Y ese consejero encapuchado debía de haberlo visto con toda claridad. Tristemente más que su propio marido. Decidió dejar de pensar en ello. Se sentó en un sofá alargado de tonos carmesíes y aguardó. Esta vez no pasó demasiado tiempo, o eso creyó. Lo cierto es que estaba quedándose dormida. Puede que fuese el cansancio acumulado o el cómodo y silencioso ambiente de esa sala, que estaba presidida por un apreciable cristal negro, ubicado en su mismo centro. Entrecerraba ya los ojos cuando escuchó la alegre voz de su hija Kermesite.

-¡Mami! ¡Has venido a visitarnos!

Abrió los ojos y se levantó, ¡Allí estaban las cuatro! Vestidas con unos hermosos ropajes que variaban de color. Petzite lucía un vestido verdoso y azulado, Calaverite, un con tonos oro y rojizo, Bertierite, un vestido de azules celestes y amarillos y Kermesite uno con tonos púrpuras y rosados. Idina corrió abrazándose a ellas. Todas la rodearon con gestos sonrientes. Parecían estar algo frías al tacto, pero quizás fuese debido a que su propia y agitada madre estaba acalorada por esa discusión que mantuvo con su esposo.

-¡Mis queridas hijas! Tenía tantas ganas de veros.  
-Y nosotras a ti, mami.- Sonrió Bertierite.- Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos juntas.  
-Te hemos echado mucho de menos.- Añadió Calaverite.-  
-Y nos hemos comportado tal y como tú nos enseñaste.- Rubricó con orgullo Petzite.-   
-Eso está muy bien, pero lo único que importa es que seáis felices.- Afirmó Idina en cuanto se separaron de aquel abrazo.-

Miró a sus niñas, casi le dio la impresión de que habían crecido en ese periodo de separación. Todas sonreían visiblemente contentas. Fue Calaverite quien afirmó.

-Tenías razón, mamá. Gracias a la educación que nos diste, la reina Amatista nos ha aceptado como sus doncellas.  
-¡Y estamos estudiando y aprendiendo muchas cosas aquí!- Agregó Bertierite, llena de entusiasmo.-  
-Eso es maravilloso, me hacéis muy feliz.- Sonrió ampliamente su madre.-  
-A veces tenemos que estudiar mucho, pero es divertido. Yo he mejorado mucho bailando.- Le contó Kermesite.-   
-Sí, todas estamos muy contentas aquí.- Subrayó Petzite quien ahora comentó, algo más apenada.- Aunque la reina está enferma y nos necesita. La inminente partida del príncipe Diamante la ha afectado mucho.  
-Pronto tendremos que volver a nuestras obligaciones.- Apuntó Calaverite.-

Idina asintió, eso le apenaba pero lo entendía. Ella misma les inculcó responsabilidad. Ahora no podía quejarse de que sus hijas la hubieran aprendido. Y también lo sentía por la reina que iba a verse privada de la presencia de uno de sus hijos durante mucho tiempo. Podía comprenderla demasiado bien. ¡Ojalá que se mejorase pronto!

-Os quiero más que a nada en este mundo.- Declaró emocionada.- Y estoy muy orgullosa de vosotras.

Charlaron un poco más, y al fin se despidieron. Idina las vio salir de la estancia y al poco, aquel Sabio entró.

-Espero que el reencuentro con vuestras amadas hijas os haya alegrado, condesa.- Comentó el encapuchado.-  
-Sí, muchísimas gracias por todo.- Repuso la interpelada, añadiendo.- Realmente sois muy considerado. Entiendo que mi marido y hasta el propio rey, os tengan en tan alta estima.  
-Estoy aquí para ayudar en lo posible.- Fueron las modestas palabras de su interlocutor.-

Y guio a Idina hacia la salida. Al rato de desandar algunos de esos pasillos, la mujer escuchó unos gritos que le eran muy reconocibles.

-¡Mami!...

Miró hacia una arcada alejada, a cierta altura, estaría dos pisos más arriba. Sonrió. Eran Kermesite y Bertierite que agitaban las manos. Seguramente para despedirla. Hizo lo propio al tiempo que se marchaba. Al salir, le dijo al Sabio.

-Gracias otra vez, y por favor, cuidad de mis hijas.  
-Están seguras y en buena compañía. No temáis por ellas.- Afirmó aquel tipo, quien se giró alejándose de ella en dirección a la entrada.-

Idina retornó a casa más tranquila. Al menos sus amadas niñas estaban bien y muy felices. Al cabo de unos días, su cuñada le envió algunas cosas que fueran de Kimberly. Entre ellas encontró un antiguo aparato que reproducía música y algunas imágenes. Fue de su abuela Kurozuki. Apenas sí se podía ver nada, puesto que el vídeo estaba muy deteriorado.

-Droida.- Llamó a uno de sus androides.-

Un robot con apariencia de joven de cabello castaño acudió.

-Mi Señora me manda.- Declaró por toda réplica.-  
-Quiero que revises esta grabación y que trates de recuperar todo cuanto puedas.- Le ordenó.-  
-Es muy antigua, pero así se hará. Aunque no puedo garantizar el tiempo que tarde.- Valoró el androide.-   
-No hay prisa, pero obtén resultados.- Le indicó Idina.-

El androide asintió, tomando esa grabación se marchó. Su dueña estaba sentada recordando los días felices de su infancia. Cuando junto con sus padres y su hermano, escuchaba algunas de las historias que la abuela Kurozuki les contaba.

-¿Cómo eran tus abuelos, abuela? Quería saber ella, siendo tan solo una cría de cinco años.-  
-Muy buenas personas. Mi abuela Constance, bueno, la llamaban así.- Se sonrió su interlocutora.- Aunque mi abuelo la llamaba Connie. Era muy simpática. Me llevaba a dar largos paseos por los campos que había alrededor de su casa. Mi abuelo murió siendo yo muy pequeña, apenas si me acuerdo de él. Pero mi madre le quería mucho…  
-Tu madre se llamaba igual que yo.- Recordó la cría.-  
-Sí, es verdad.- Asintió su abuela.-  
-Te puse el nombre de mi abuela. - Terció la madre de Idina quien estaba asimismo allí, escuchando.- Era una mujer fantástica, ¿verdad mamá?

Idina recordó como el semblante por lo general alegre de su abuela Kurozuki se entristeció entonces. La anciana pudo apenas musitar.

-Lo era sí. Y todavía la echo mucho de menos. ¡Ojalá pudierais haberla conocido todos!

Ahora, volviendo de esos antiguos ecos de su niñez, Idina reflexionaba.

-Mi madre no estaba demasiado segura puesto que la abuela Kurozuki siempre eludió esa conversación. Pero creía que pasó algo entre ellas. La abuela huyó de su casa y de su mundo natal porque se enamoró de alguien que no debía. Sí, eso me dijo mi madre una vez. Su amor estaba vedado. No sé por qué, pero el abuelo Crimson y ella debían de ser parientes o algo así…bueno, ahora que estoy tranquila respecto de las niñas tengo mucho tiempo disponible, quizás bucé un poco en la historia de nuestra familia…

Mientras tanto la reina estaba cada vez más delicada de salud, su estado se agravaba, ocurrió un poco antes de la partida de Diamante. Esmeralda acrecentaba su preocupación. Por un lado agradeció la presencia de aquellas cuatro hermanas que habían venido hacía poco. Aunque estaban bajo la supervisión directa de Rubeus, a él no parecía importarle que ayudasen a la doncella de la reina en labores y quehaceres habituales al servicio de ésta. Incluso daba la impresión de sentirse aliviado por librarse él de dirigirlas. La propia soberana se alegró, tantas niñas y tan alegres, sobre todo las más jovencitas, le ayudaban a soslayar su estado, cada vez más enfermizo. Y sobre todo, a no pensar tanto en la marcha de su hijo y en lo poco que veía a su otro vástago o a su esposo. Por su parte las hermanas se afanaban por cumplir con su cometido. Petzite estaba al cargo de coordinar a las más pequeñas, quienes, dada su todavía corta edad, acompañaban a la soberana a dar paseos por el jardín y la entretenían sin tener comisionadas otras tareas. Aprovechando que la reina dormía, fue precisamente a hablar con las dos, que estaban estudiando. Al entrar en la habitación que sus hermanas menores ocuparon las vio con un droido que les estaba dando algunas clases de historia.

-Y los pioneros sufrieron mucho, dado que los terrestres les expulsaron a la mayoría de ellos. Lamentablemente, la intolerancia bajo el reinado de los soberanos del planeta azul, obligó a muchos a exiliarse.  
-Perdón.- Interrumpió Petzite.- Deseo hablar un momento con mis hermanas.

Aquel androide asintió, haciendo una leve inclinación y saliendo de allí. Aunque antes de que Petzite pudiera decirles nada a las niñas, fue Kermesite quien le contó entre sorprendida y desencantada.

-Hemos visto a mamá.  
-¿A mamá?- Repitió su hermana mayor con incredulidad.- ¿Habéis hablado por video conferencia con ella?  
-No, estaba aquí. Cuando íbamos a clase.- Le contó Bertierite.- Abajo, a la salida de palacio. La saludamos y la llamamos, ella solamente nos dijo adiós con la mano y se marchó.  
-¿Estáis seguras?- Inquirió su perpleja contertulia añadiendo con tono más analítico.- Este piso está muy alto y puede que creyerais ver a una señora que se pareciese a nuestra madre.  
-Yo creo que era ella.- Insistió Kermesite.-

Aunque Bertierite guardó un incómodo silencio. Ella apenas sí la vio. Su madre o quien quiera que fuese estaba ya casi de espaldas cuando pudo mirar. Saludó por imitación a su hermana pensando que sería una falta de educación no haberlo hecho.

-Preguntaremos a Lady Esmeralda, ella es la camarera mayor. Si alguien ha venido a vernos se habrá dirigido a ella.- Afirmó Petzite quien, sin dar más importancia a lo que juzgó una mera fantasía de la menor de sus hermanas, volvió al tema que le traía allí y les comentó.- La reina está indispuesta. No es necesario que vayáis a visitarla esta tarde. Tiene que descansar.

Las crías se miraron entristecidas. Era una lástima. Primero aquella decepción de su madre, ahora la soberana seguía enferma. Para ellas casi era una especie de tía más que su reina. Se acordaron del día en el que ésta las recibió por primera vez. Estaba en sus estancias privadas. Algo amedrentadas las niñas entraron. Lo hicieron por orden. Sus hermanas mayores lo hicieron primero, estuvieron charlaron un poco con su Majestad. Al salir parecían impresionadas. Fue Calaverite quien les dijo con un cuidadoso susurro que contrastaba de un modo realmente significativo con su tinte de voz jovial, y despreocupado habitual.

-Os toca entrar.  
-¿Cómo es la reina?- Inquirió Kermesite con curiosidad y algo de miedo.-  
-Es una mujer realmente increíble.- Afirmó Petzite con tono respetuoso, añadiendo animosamente.- Pasad, no tengáis miedo.

Lo hicieron, Bertierite y Kermesite entraron de la mano, pese a las alentadoras palabras de su hermana mayor les imponía mucho ver a la reina. Traspusieron una puerta y encontraron un pequeño recibidor. Otra puerta estaba entreabierta. Fieles a su educación tocaron en ella. Una voz de mujer, agradable y animada, les contestó.

-Adelante…

Obedecieron, al pasar entraron en una hermosa habitación, con decoración de tonos entre blancos y plateados. Una gran cama con dosel y un largo sofá con muchos cojines inmaculados centraron primero su atención. A la derecha de éste había un gran espejo con tocador y sentada en frente del mismo, una mujer de larguísima cabellera dorada. Incluso le caía al suelo. Se estaba peinando con un peine de plata. Entonces giró la cabeza para mirarlas. Era de tez pálida y ojos grandes y violetas, muy guapa. Las dos crías enseguida se inclinaron tanto que parecía que iban a caerse. Esa mujer se rio con tono musical y aun divertida, les indicó.

-No hace falta que toquéis el suelo con la frente. Anda, acercaos.

 

Las dos niñas obedecieron, despacio. Esa mujer se levantó. Llevaba un bonito camisón de tonos rosados y estaba descalza. Aun así, a ambas les pareció que era muy alta. Entonces la soberana, mirando a Bertierite con interés, sonrió nuevamente y afirmó.

-Yo a ti te conozco…

Y Bertie recordó también. Totalmente atónita fue capaz de musitar.

-¡La señora que trabajaba en el jardín!  
-Bueno, ¡algo sí que he trabajado en él! - Se rio la soberana.- Tú eres la niña a la que le gustaban las flores. Y tú eres su hermanita pequeña, ¿verdad?- Afirmó con dulzura dirigiéndose acto seguido a Kermesite.-

La pobre cría estaba totalmente roja. Solamente puedo asentir deprisa. Mirando a esa hermosa y majestuosa mujer con expresión embobada. 

-Espero que podamos dar muchos paseos por el jardín.- Deseó la soberana.-  
-Nuestra casa también tiene uno, aunque no es tan bonito como este.- Se atrevió al fin a decir tímidamente Kermesite.-   
-Seguro que es muy hermoso.- Le sonrió tiernamente su interlocutora.-

Pero un ataque de tos interrumpió ese bonito momento. La reina tuvo que esperar unos instantes hasta ser capaz de decir.

-Por favor, dadme un poco de agua.

Fue Bertie la que corrió a buscarla. Al fin, trayendo una jarra se la ofreció a su reina. Ésta la bebió con avidez. Al poco esta mejor.

-Tengo que descansar. Me alegro mucho de teneros aquí. Ya nos veremos, niñas.

Las dos asintieron inclinándose una vez más, tal y como habían sido instruidas para hacer. No obstante, no bajaron tanto las cabezas en esta ocasión.

-La reina Amatista es una mujer muy buena.- Comentaba Kermesite a su hermana.-  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino ésta, afirmando con extrañeza.- Qué raro que venga de la Luna. Allí no les gustamos. Ni tampoco en la Tierra.  
-Eso es lo que nuestros maestros dicen. Puede ser que ella fuera distinta y por eso vino aquí.- Conjeturó Kermesite.- A lo mejor también la echaron.

Su contertulia asintió, y las dos se marcharon a entretenerse un poco. A su vez Petz, que así era llamada muchas veces para abreviar su nombre, se ocupaba de atender a la reina por indicaciones de Esmeralda. Aunque antes de que ésta se marchase, quiso preguntarle.

-Disculpad, Señora. ¿Sabéis si alguien ha venido preguntando por nosotras?  
-¿Por vosotras?- Se sorprendió su interlocutora, añadiendo.- No, no que yo sepa.  
-Gracias.- Repuso Petzite, su superiora inclinó levemente la cabeza y se marchó. -

 

La muchacha quedó pensativa. Tal y como creyó desde un principio, a buen seguro que sus hermanas pequeñas habrían malinterpretado las cosas. Estaban tan deseosas de volver a ver a su madre que no era de extrañar que, al observar desde lejos a alguna mujer que se le pareciese, hubieran pensado que se trataba de ella. Suspiró, lo comprendía perfectamente puesto que la añoraba de igual forma. Decidió dejar aquello, tenía mucho que hacer y se volcó en acometer sus tareas. Tan absorta estaba en eso que no se percató al principio de la llegada del infante Zafiro. Éste se pasó por allí con la intención de ver a su madre. Amatista Nairía dormía y el muchacho decidió esperar un poco a que se despertase. Observando un rato le llamó la atención aquella jovencita que estaba trabajando duro llevando de aquí para allá sábanas y otros ornamentos al tiempo que daba indicaciones precisas al resto de las camareras reales. Se decidió a preguntarle.

-Disculpa ¿estás tú a cargo de la habitación de mi madre?

Cuando Petzite vio al joven príncipe Zafiro dirigirse hacia ella le dio un vuelco al corazón. Se había recogido su largo pelo en un moño, puesto que le era más cómodo para efectuar sus tareas y maldijo el no estar con su larga melena habitual, tan mal vestida y poco presentable, ¡pero qué se le iba a hacer! Tampoco sabía dónde mirar, el príncipe le parecía muy apuesto y agradable, aunque era la primera vez que se dirigía directamente a ella.

-Sí, mi príncipe. – Pudo casi balbucear poniéndose colorada por momentos. -  
-¿Sabes si despertará pronto?  
-Lo lamento Señor, no lo sé. - Replicó sintiéndose tan culpable como si hubiera cometido un crimen al tiempo que bajaba la mirada. –

Zafiro suspiró, no tenía mucho tiempo y debía volver a sus prácticas en la zona de reactores de palacio. Estaba cada vez más interesado en como la energía de ese negro cristal que les diera el Sabio potenciaba el poder de las máquinas. Tenía incluso algunas ideas para mejorar aún más su eficacia. Pero por unos instantes aparcó aquello. Miró a esa muchacha y sonrió. Tampoco es que la pregunta que él había hecho fuera muy adecuada. La pobre chica no podría saber eso. Se limitó a decirle con una sonrisa y mucha amabilidad.

-¿Cómo es que te ocupas personalmente de esas cosas? Tenemos droidas para eso…  
-Prefiero hacerlo yo, Alteza. Un androide no pondrá el mismo interés. Y no me gustan demasiado esas máquinas.- Pudo decir evidenciando un ligero tinte de desconfianza. -  
-¡Vaya! Tendré que dejar de diseñarlas.- Se sonrió él.-

Zafiro pudo ver como el rubor escalaba en el rostro de esa pobre chica. La joven enseguida se apresuró a responderle con total apuro.

-No, no quise decir que no sean muy útiles…Yo, bueno… perdonad si…

Aunque él, enseguida la detuvo en sus erráticas frases elevando una de sus manos y replicó con tono reconocido.

-Te agradezco enormemente tu dedicación. Sé que mi madre os aprecia mucho. Con vuestra presencia la alegráis y eso la alivia en sus padecimientos. Sois mucho mejores que cualquier droida que yo pudiera diseñar. De hecho, me gustaría quedarme hasta que mi madre despierte pero desgraciadamente no tengo mucho tiempo, debo irme. Cuando sea posible, por favor, ¿querrás decirle que pregunté por ella?  
-Será un honor, mi príncipe. Le diré que estuvisteis esperando durante un rato. – Contestó ella más relajada ahora y esbozando una ligera sonrisa a su vez que la embelleció mucho a ojos de su interlocutor. –  
-Muchas gracias. – Contestó él que ya se marchaba, absorto nuevamente en sus cálculos de ingeniería y pensando además en cómo le iría a su hermano mayor en su misión. -

Y la joven le vio marchar sin ser capaz de refrenar los latidos de su corazón. Aquel era un muchacho amable además de apuesto. Se maldijo por su metedura de pata. Por suerte el príncipe era comprensivo y cercano. Pese a que en los cotilleos de la Corte se decía de él que solamente se interesaba por sus estudios en ingeniería. Sin embargo, a Petzite le pareció muy considerado.

-Espero volveros a ver muy pronto, príncipe Zafiro. - Pudo decir para sí todavía llena de sonrojo.-

No obstante siendo responsable como era, no tardó en aparcar eso en su mente y volver a su tarea. Esperaba que el resto de sus hermanas llegasen ya para echarle una mano. Bertierite y Kermesite estarían aun en clase o jugando por ahí. Eran todavía demasiado pequeñas, con muchas cosas que aprender. Aunque Calaverite no tenía ya que ir con ellas y sí estar ayudándola.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa haragana?- pensó ahora con creciente enfado.- 

Debería haber venido haría ya una hora. Por un lado fue una suerte que no estuviera, así Petzite pudo estar a solas con el príncipe Zafiro. Pero, aunque eso la hubiera beneficiado de ese modo circunstancial, la actitud de su hermana no estaba bien. Y por si fuera poco, no era la primera vez que le hacía algo parecido. Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos cuando escuchó al voz de la soberana.

-¿Hay alguien ahí?- Inquirió con tono desasosegado.- ¡Auxilio!

La muchacha no lo dudó, entró rápidamente. Al encenderse las luces vio con horror a la reina tendida en el suelo. Trataba de levantarse sin lograrlo. 

-Señora. ¿Estáis bien?- Inquirió con preocupación en tanto la ayudaba.- ¿Qué os ha sucedido?

Amatista no respondió, se agarró a los brazos de esa joven. Afortunadamente era una chica fuerte, la mayor y más robusta de las hermanas. Logró que la ayudase a sentarse en la cama. Respirando trabajosamente intentó recobrarse. Como la pobre Petzite seguía observándola con expresión temerosa e inquieta, se forzó a sonreír.

-Tengo sed, por favor, tráeme un vaso de agua.- Le pidió.-  
-¡De inmediato Majestad!- Repuso la chica, corriendo a por él.- 

Trajo incluso la jarra y un vaso. Amatista bebió con avidez un par de veces, sintiéndose mejor. Estaba débil todavía. Al fin, pudo hablar con más calma.

-Soy muy despistada. Quise levantarme a oscuras, pero tropecé. Gracias por venir tan rápido.  
-No tiene por qué darlas, Señora. Es mi cometido.- Le aseguró su interlocutora.-

La voz titubeante de Calaverite se escuchó fuera de la habitación. ¡Al fin había llegado! Fue Amatista quien la llamó.

-Pasa, estamos aquí…

La joven entró, llevaba su pelo castaño recogido en un moño con un hermoso lazo amarillo.

-¿Necesitáis alguna cosa, Majestad?- Preguntó sumisa y amablemente.-  
-Por favor, preparadme el baño. Quisiera adecentarme un poco y salir. -Les pidió la reina a las dos.-  
-Sí Majestad.- Contestó Petzite quien entonces le comentó.- El príncipe Zafiro vino a veros hará casi una hora. Aguardó un rato pero tuvo que marcharse a proseguir con sus obligaciones, me dijo que os saludase.  
-Gracias.- Sonrió débilmente su interlocutora.- 

Dicho esto, las dos hermanas fueron al baño. Allí, en tanto abrían el agua y disponía todo para llenar la bañera de sales, Petzite aprovechó para recriminarle a la recién llegada.

-¿Se puede saber por qué has tardado tanto?  
-Lo siento, me descuidé, estaba recorriendo el palacio.- Se excusó su contertulia.-

Y bajando la voz para no ser escuchada, Petzite le contó a su atónita hermana.

-La reina llamó pidiendo ayuda, estaba tendida en el suelo. Dijo que se cayó al levantarse a oscuras, pero creo que algo le ha pasado.  
-¡Oh cielos! ¿Está bien?- Se interesó de inmediato su contertulia.-  
-Ya la has visto tú misma. No sé, me preocupa.- Comentó gravemente su hermana.-  
-Deberíamos informar de esto.- Repuso Calaverite con preocupación, en cuanto salió de su estupor.-   
-No sé si podremos ver al rey. El príncipe Diamante está muy ocupado preparando su viaje. Y el príncipe Zafiro no creo que regrese en un tiempo de su trabajo.- Se lamentó Petzite.-   
-Digámoselo a lady Esmeralda.- Propuso Calaverite.-   
-Sí, tienes razón. -Convino su hermana mayor.- 

Salió a interesarse por su soberana. Amatista se levantó algo torpemente.

-Permitidme, os lo ruego.- Se ofreció Petzite para que la reina se apoyase en su hombro.-  
-Gracias, eres una chica robusta.- Sonrió su contertulia, suspirando.- Una vez yo también fui fuerte.  
-Vos lo seguís siendo, Señora.- Quiso animarla su camarera.- 

La aludida no replicó a eso. Se quitó el camisón que llevaba y tras estar desnuda, se metió en la bañera ayudada por Calaverite y Petzite. Suspiró relajándose al contacto con el agua caliente y las sales de baño.

-Ahora me siento mejor, gracias chicas.- Pudo decir visiblemente reconocida.-  
-No hay de qué, Majestad.- Sonrió Calaverite.-

Su hermana mayor le indicó entonces en voz baja, para que la reina no escuchase.

-Quédate con su Majestad, voy a informar.

Y su interlocutora asintió. De modo que tras asegurarse de que la reina estaba mejor, fue Petzite quien buscó a su superiora. Esmeralda tenía libre esa tarde. La joven había recorrido algunas zonas de la capital dedicándose a contemplar algunas tiendas de ropa. Deseaba olvidar la próxima marcha del príncipe Diamante. Pensó en algún diseño para hacer, quizás le diese tiempo y él pudiera verla todavía. Después, al llegar a sus habitaciones en palacio, intentó contactar con su padre, aunque este no contestaba sus llamadas.

-Espero que estará bien. Aunque me preocupa mucho. Me gustaría saber qué está haciendo en casa.- Se dijo en tanto salía.-

Fue entonces, al caminar por uno de los pasillos, cuando vio llegar corriendo a la mayor de las Ayakashi, esa chica venía muy agitada.

-¡Lady Esmeralda!, os he estado buscando. ¡La reina!- Exclamó ésta en voz alta.-  
-Baja la voz.- Le pidió.- ¿Qué ocurre?- Quiso saber ella, entre atónita y preocupada.-  
\- Excusadme, Señora.- Se disculpó Petzite quien se daba cuenta ahora de la imprudencia de elevar tanto el tono.- Veréis…estaba en las dependencias de su Majestad cuando…

Una vez la puso al corriente las dos fueron hacia las estancias reales sin perder ni un segundo. Al llegar a la habitación de la soberana, esta parecía estar bien. Había salido del baño, estaba vestida con un hermoso conjunto blanco y violeta y Calaverite permanecía junto a ella.

-Señora. ¿Cómo estáis?- Se interesó Esmeralda con visible inquietud.-  
-No ha sido nada. Petz, no debiste preocupar a la duquesa de Green por esto.- Replicó Amatista, reprendiendo suavemente a la joven.-  
-Perdonadme Majestad.- Musitó ésta bajando la cabeza.-  
-Nuestro único deseo es que nada malo os suceda.- Añadió Calaverite, en apoyo de su hermana.-

Ahora la reina asintió, se incorporó de su lecho y declaró con tono reconocido.

-Os agradezco mucho vuestra preocupación. Pero no quiero que ni el rey, ni mi hijo Zafiro, se distraigan de sus deberes. Y mucho menos Diamante, ahora que se está preparando para una misión de tanta importancia. No sería bueno que estuviesen más pendientes de mí que del interés que deben tener en los asuntos de Némesis. Debéis prometer que no les comentaréis nada de esto. A ninguno.- Sentenció ahora con un tono más serio.-  
-Lo que vuestra Majestad desee.- Replicó de inmediato Esmeralda.- Por favor, descansad un poco. Me ocuparé de todo.

Amatista estaba en efecto muy cansada. Hubiera deseado salir a pasear por sus amados jardines pero las fuerzas le fallaban una vez más. Asintió. Tras dejarla acostada las hermanas y su superiora salieron.

-Me preocupa la reina.- Les confesó Esmeralda a sus interlocutoras.-  
-Pero nos ha dicho que no le contemos esto al rey ni al príncipe Zafiro.- Objetó Petzite.-   
-Y no lo haremos, recurriremos a alguien que pueda ayudarla.- Repuso la duquesa.-  
-¿A quién?- Exclamó Calaverite, alegando con un tono más respetuoso.- Con todo el respeto Lady Esmeralda, si acudimos al médico real informará de inmediato a su Majestad el rey.  
-Es cierto.- Convino está a su pesar.-  
-No sé, alguien habrá a quién podamos recurrir.- Dijo Petzite, tratando de pensar.-  
-Quizás…- Musitó Esmeralda con tono dubitativo.- No sé…la reina no le ve con buenos ojos. Pero creo que él sí que podría ayudarla.  
-¿De quién habláis, Señora?- Quiso saber Calaverite.-   
-Del Hombre Sabio.- Les aclaró ésta.- Con sus grandes conocimientos puede ser que tenga algún remedio para su mal.  
-Sí, es cierto.- Convino Petzite, añadiendo, eso sí, con tono apurado.- Pero no me atrevo a dirigirme a él.

Y es que esa figura encapuchada le imponía, incluso la asustaba. Lo mismo que a Calaverite y al resto de las hermanas. Su jefa sin embargo, asintió para declarar.

-Descuidad. Yo hablaré con él.

Y se marchó yendo a buscar al Sabio. Éste se encontraba junto con Turmalina y el conde Ópalo en una de las largas galerías del palacio. El noble estaba desconcertado.

-Hombre Sabio, ¿habéis visto a mi esposa? No se despidió de mí. Y no la he vuelto a ver. Pensé que se habría alojado en palacio…  
-Solamente la acompañé hasta la salida y la vi marchar. Más allá, no puedo darte ninguna información sobre su paradero. Pero creo que lo más plausible es que haya vuelto a vuestra casa en la región de Ayakashi. Quedó tranquila tras pasar un momento con las niñas. O al menos, eso creyó.  
-No os entiendo.- Comentó Ópalo respondiendo atónito.- ¿Acaso no las vio? Tú dijiste que la llevarías ante ellas.  
-Digamos que en cierto modo lo hice. Verás.- Le explicó pacientemente éste.- Tal y como tú apuntaste no hubiese sido acertado que perturbase a tus hijas. Las pobres ya tienen demasiada presión en la Corte. Pero le encontré unas sustitutas que no desmerecieron.

Y para asombro del conde, cuatro droidas se mostraron ante él adoptando la apariencia de sus hijas. Sonriendo todas, saludaron a coro.

-¡Hola papá!  
-¡Es increíble!- Exclamó él sin poder dejar de mirarlas con la boca abierta.- ¿Cómo has hecho esto, Sabio?- Inquirió anonadado.-

Aunque Turmalina se adelantó a la posible respuesta del interpelado. Abrazó por la cintura a Ópalo y tras darle un suave beso en los labios le susurró con voz melosa.

-De este modo, la pesada de tu mujer no vendrá durante algún tiempo por aquí.  
-Y, quizás…para asegurarte de que esa esposa tuya no interfiera en el futuro de tus hijas. Estas maravillosas suplentes podrían ir a visitarla a su propia casa. – Le sugirió el Sabio.- 

El asombrado conde no supo que decir. Por un lado aquella podría ser la solución perfecta. Llevaba un año con Turmalina, su relación era bien conocida por muchos y había murmuraciones. Pese a todo intentaba ser discreto. El rey Coraíon no aprobaba eso. Aunque el Sabio resultó ser muy comprensivo, lejos de censurárselo se ocupó de ayudarle desde el primer momento. Y si esas droidas eran tan buenas que había logrado engañar a Idina, serían perfectas para mantener a su mujer alejada. Aunque por otra parte aquello no le gustaba. Era muy extraño.

-No sé. Quizás sería mejor aguardar durante un tiempo. Idina no volverá en una buena temporada, si se ha ido tranquila tras ver a estas…a las que haya creído que eran nuestras hijas.- Rectificó envarado.-   
-Como desees.- Sentenció el Sabio marchándose de regreso a sus estancias.-

Ópalo permaneció callado, estaba meditando aquello. Turmalina le sonrió comentando con tono desenfadado.

-No lo pienses más. Es la solución que estábamos esperando. Y cuando gane el pleito y obtenga el ducado, tú y yo…  
-Sigo estando casado.- Objetó él.-  
-No quieres a tu esposa. Esa mujer se ha echado a perder.- Afirmó su interlocutora.- No es ni la sombra de lo que decías que era.  
\- A pesar de eso, sigue siendo mi esposa. No puedo dejarla así...no estaría bien.- Musitó él.-   
-Tú mismo me has dicho que ella no ha sido lo que creíste.- Le recordó su contertulia.-  
-Pensé que su pasión por triunfar y ascender sería como la mía. Aunque ella decía que prefería una vida tranquila.- Matizó Ópalo, admitiendo.- Quizás no quise escucharla. O puede que, tras algún tiempo, me diera cuenta de que no la amaba todo lo que yo creía. No obstante, es la madre de mis hijas. La sigo queriendo y respeto mucho la memoria de sus padres y su abuela.

Turmalina se rio, haciendo que él la observase sin comprender. Al fin, ella movió la cabeza para exclamar entre incrédula e irónicamente.

-¡Qué buen actor eres! Si hasta te has logrado convencer a ti mismo.  
-No sé de qué demonios hablas.- Replicó un molesto conde.-  
-Es muy sencillo.- Contestó Turmalina.- No deseas divorciarte puesto que eso no le gustaría a los soberanos. En especial a la reina que tiene a tus hijas a su servicio. Quizás Amatista pensase que, si llegara ese caso. Las niñas estarán mejor en casa con su pobre madre.  
-¡No digas tonterías!- Rechazó él.- A la reina no le preocupa en absoluto mi vida. No creo que tenga demasiado tiempo para ocuparse de asuntos triviales para ella, máxime en su estado de salud.  
-Te equivocas, cariño.- Le sonrió falsamente su interlocutora, reafirmándose.- Precisamente porque está en ese estado tan precario de salud, no tiene otra cosa que hacer que atender a chismorreos. Y hablando de eso…- Añadió mirando hacia el fondo del pasillo en el que estaban.-

Ópalo dirigió su vista también hacia allí y vio acercarse a esa hermosa joven de larga cabellera color verde botella claro y ojos castaños. Al llegar junto a ellos les sonrió fugazmente y saludó al tiempo que les preguntaba.

-Buenas tardes. Conde Ópalo, Dama Turmalina. Disculpadme, ¿habéis visto al Sabio?  
-Buenas tardes. Sí, claro, Dama Esmeralda.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Ha ido a sus estancias.  
-Muchas gracias. Por cierto conde.- Comentó la joven casi de pasada antes de irse.- Vuestra hija mayor quería saber si alguien había preguntado por ellas. ¿Acaso queríais verlas?  
-No sé de qué me habla, duquesa.- Replicó él fingiendo sorpresa.- Sabéis que las visito regularmente.  
-Claro, en tal caso disculpadme.- Contestó la muchacha, machándose en busca del Sabio.-

Ópalo y Turmalina se miraron, fue esta última quien comentó con un deje de incomodidad.

-Espero que esa niña tonta no se meta en lo que no le importa.  
-No lo creo.- Contestó Ópalo, alegando.- Mis hijas se llevan bien con ella. Y es casi de la misma edad que Petzite. Pero sigue siendo su superiora.  
-¡No comprendo como la reina Amatista tiene a esa cría cabeza hueca como camarera mayor! - Espetó Turmalina con visible desagrado y malestar.-  
\- Es la hija de la difunta duquesa de Green-Émeraude. Su madre era buena amiga de la reina.- le contó su contertulio, o eso creyó.-  
-Ya lo sé. Pero creí que, siendo la legítima heredera del ducado de Turquesa, la reina se dignaría elegirme a mí como sucesora de mi prima en esa tarea.  
-Eso hubiese sido sin lugar a dudas muy conveniente para tu reclamación.- Observó desapasionadamente Ópalo, con un leve sarcasmo encubierto.-

El conde Ayakashi no ignoraba lo ambiciosa que era Turmalina. De hecho fue una cosa que le gustó de ella. Tenía ese empuje y deseo por medrar que a su esposa le faltaba. Era atractiva y buena amante. Aunque a veces su codicia era excesiva hasta para el mismo Ópalo quien agregó de un modo más tranquilizador.

-Tú eres mucho más inteligente que se patán de Rubeus. El Sabio te recomendará a ti. Ese chico solamente vale para ser peón.  
-Así lo espero. Desde luego que yo puedo serle mucho más útil a ese encapuchado. ¿Sabes una cosa?- Le confesó ahora a su interlocutor.- Únicamente estoy a su lado por su influencia. Ese individuo o lo que sea, me da escalofríos.

El conde asintió, eso pensaba él también. Aquel tipo era muy extraño. Que él supiera, nadie jamás le había visto el rostro. Y no se explicaba tampoco cómo era capaz de anticipar tantas cosas. Eso sí, su ayuda era extremadamente valiosa y por supuesto que no le querría como enemigo. Al menos, ahora iba a alejarse mucho, yendo a la Tierra para acompañar al joven príncipe Diamante. Y fue precisamente a sugerencia del Sabio.

-Sí, es cierto.- Admitió entonces él.- Tiene mucho ascendiente con el rey. Por eso, no me ha gustado nada lo que ha hecho con esas droidas. Si puede suplantar así de bien a mis hijas, ¿quién dice que no sería capaz de hacer lo mismo con otros?

Turmalina no respondió a eso, aunque meditó esas palabras que casi parecían sonar a advertencia. Por su parte, Esmeralda llegó a la cámara privada de ese encapuchado y llamó.

-Hombre Sabio. Soy la duquesa de Green. Solicito verte si es posible.

No tardó en abrirse la puerta. A poca distancia de la joven y fiel a su costumbre, ese tipo flotaba en el aire y ojeaba esa extraña bola, respondió a los pocos segundos con tono educado.

-Bien, duquesa, es un honor para mí. Decidme. ¿Cuál es el motivo de vuestra visita?  
-Veréis.- Se atrevió a responder ella, con tono dubitativo.- La reina Amatista no está bien…  
-Por desgracia eso es de sobra conocido. ¿Acaso ha empeorado su estado?- Quiso saber el consejero tiñendo su voz de preocupación.-  
-Se desmayó, y pidió socorro. Por suerte dos de las hermanas Ayakashi estaban allí. Al poco me llamaron.- Le contó la joven.- Creo que deberíamos informar al rey, pero ella nos ha ordenado no hacerlo. Ni tampoco contárselo a los príncipes.  
-En tal caso, no sé qué deseáis que yo haga. No voy a desobedecer una orden directa de la reina Amatista. - Declaró el Sabio, añadiendo también en tanto sopesaba esa cuestión.- Y estoy de acuerdo con ella. No haría ningún bien a su esposo ni al infante Zafiro. Y mucho menos al príncipe Diamante, quien tiene una importantísima misión que cumplir en la Tierra.  
-No os pido que hagáis tal cosa.- Matizó Esmeralda con un tono lleno de inquietud.- Únicamente quisiera saber si, con vuestros grandes conocimientos, tuvieseis constancia de algún remedio para ella. Me preocupa, cada día que pasa la noto más débil. 

Su interlocutor guardó silencio durante unos instantes, al fin replicó con cautela en su tono.

-Debería ser su Majestad el rey Coraíon en persona quien aprobase eso. Y si la soberana ha dado órdenes de no contárselo…  
-Claro.- Convino Esmeralda.- Lo comprendo. Muchas gracias de todos modos.  
-No hay de qué. Si en el futuro las cosas cambian, estaré muy complacido de buscar un remedio adecuado para su Majestad la reina.

La jovencita asintió, retornando a sus deberes. Allí quedó el Sabio, cuyos ojos refulgieron rojizos, en lo profundo de su capucha, al tiempo que musitaba.

-Bien, no temas niña. Yo me ocuparé de darle a Amatista exactamente lo que se merece. Pero no es el momento aun…

Y con un gesto de uno de sus brazos la puerta de su estancia se cerró, volviendo a ocultar al Sabio de las miradas indiscretas del resto del mundo.


	10. Desencuentro diplomático

Entre tanto, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en su mundo, Diamante se preparaba para ir a la Tierra. El joven estaba nervioso y muy concienciado. Debía dar una buena imagen.

-Mi padre ha depositado su confianza en mí. No puedo defraudarle.- Se decía con inquietud.- Voy a representarle a él y a Némesis.

El heredero al trono había llegado a ser muy exigente con los demás pero, sobre todo, consigo mismo. Diamante incluso podía perdonar los errores de otros, no así los suyos. Por algo él iba a ser el futuro rey. Solamente había una cosa que le inquietase más que sus responsabilidades y era el estado de su madre.

-Bueno, mi hermano Zafiro seguirá estando aquí. Ira a verla. Me ha prometido que lo hará con más frecuencia. -Pensaba intentando tranquilizarse a ese respecto.- 

Le vino a la mente una conversación que tuvieron al poco de saber que su padre le había escogido para esta importantísima misión. Los dos estaban sentados en una sala privada de sus residencias. 

-Hermano.- Le comentaba Zafiro.- Te deseo lo mejor. Estoy seguro de que tu misión será un éxito.  
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió él, asintiendo.- Pondré todo de mi parte. Y además, el conde Ópalo me acompañará.   
-Es un hombre muy experimentado en relaciones diplomáticas. Y según tengo entendido ya fue una vez a la Tierra. ¿Verdad?- Inquirió el muchacho.-  
-Sí. Con nuestro padre, cuando los dos serían apenas mayores que nosotros.- Afirmó Diamante.- Allí conoció a nuestra madre.  
-Ella nos lo ha contado muchas veces.- Sonrió débilmente Zafiro.-

Su hermano mayor asintió y tomándole por los hombros con ambas manos le dijo.

-Ahora que voy a irme tan lejos, te ruego que estés más tiempo junto a ella. Mamá no está bien y necesita compañía.  
-Me gustaría, pero padre me ha encomendado tus obligaciones.- Suspiró Zafiro, añadiendo, eso sí, con más ánimo.- A pesar de eso lo haré, descuida.   
-Sé que puedo contar contigo.- Asintió aprobatoriamente el príncipe heredero.-  
-También tiene a la Dama Esmeralda ocupándose de ella. Y a las cuatro hijas del Conde Ópalo.- Le recordó Zafiro.- Todas la cuidan con mucha amabilidad y mamá las tiene en mucha estima.  
-Pero por mucho que ellas sean diligentes y la estimen no son sus hijas. Nosotros sí somos de su sangre.- Matizó Diamante.- Yo también aprecio mucho a Esmeralda y a esas chicas. Aunque ellas jamás podrán querer a nuestra madre como tú y yo.  
-Es verdad.- Convino su interlocutor, repitiendo.- Te aseguro que no estará sola.

Diamante sabía que su hermano haría todo cuanto estuviese en su mano para cumplir su palabra. Zafiro era un buen chico, con un gran interés por la ingeniería y la robótica y de un carácter muy tranquilo y reflexivo. En eso eran diametralmente opuestos. Él debía de admitir que muchas veces, su pasión y su temperamento le desbordaban. 

-Tendré que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlarme en según qué cosas. Menos mal que llevaré al conde Ópalo conmigo. Aunque se supone que ahora mantenemos buenas relaciones con la Tierra y su satélite. Quizás estoy siendo un poco paranoico. No creo que deba preocuparme por nada.- Pensaba confiado.- Únicamente espero que esos rumores que han llegado a oídos del Sabio no sean ciertos.

Recordaba ahora un diálogo que mantuvo con su padre, al poco de haberle confiado esa responsabilidad. Éste estaba preocupado de otros asuntos.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más, papá?- le preguntó, estando a solas en unas estancias privadas del monarca.-

Coraíon posó una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de su hijo y movió la cabeza, replicando.

-Ya vas a hacer algo muy importante yendo a la Tierra. Procura que todo vaya bien, pero mantente alerta.  
-Alerta? ¿Porqué? ¿Acaso no son los terrestres amigos nuestros ahora?- Inquirió el sorprendido príncipe.-  
-La mayoría así lo afirman, pero hay otros que, por mucho tiempo que pase, nos seguirán considerando renegados y delincuentes.- Le contestó Coraíon no sin pesar.-  
-¡Sí alguno se atreviese a decirme eso a la cara!…- Espetó Diamante.- Yo…  
-Tú no harías nada. Vas en misión diplomática.- Le recordó su padre con tono de mando, sentenciando.- Eso no lo olvides nunca.  
-Lo que tú ordenes.- Convino el joven, respirando hondo y afirmando.- Lo siento. Perdóname si me he exaltado.  
-Si no lo hubieras hecho al oír eso, entonces sí que me habrías decepcionado.- Sonrió ahora su progenitor que, retornando a un tono más serio, le desveló.- El Sabio me ha informado de algunas actividades en el espacio. Al parecer, se han detectado naves terrestres en aproximación a nuestro mundo.  
-¿Naves dices? ¿Son de combate?  
-Posiblemente, aunque no tenemos confirmación.- Repuso Coraíon, añadiendo.- Y asimismo han sucedido cosas que podrían interpretarse como accidentes, o quizás como sabotajes.  
-No lo comprendo, padre.- Repuso el joven.- ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué sabotajes?   
-Verás. Es un tema clasificado, solamente yo mismo, junto con unos pocos consejeros, estamos al tanto. Pero hubo hace poco una explosión en las minas de la región austral. Oficialmente fue un accidente, pero tenemos razones para pensar en un atentado. Hubo varios muertos, entre ellos…

Le contó lo ocurrido para horror del muchacho. No obstante, Diamante pudo aducir.

-Son pruebas circunstanciales. Es muy difícil poder acusar a nadie de eso.  
-Lo sé, por ello deberás conducirte con la mayor cautela y prudencia. Pero tampoco te dejes pisotear. Recuerda en todo momento quién eres.- Sentenció el rey.- 

Se despidieron de este modo. Justo antes de partir, tras decir adiós a su padre y recibir sus últimos consejos, quiso despedirse de su madre. Por fortuna la reina estaba algo mejor. La encontró sentada en un banco del jardín, admirando las flores. El joven se aproximó despacio y colocó ambas manos sobre los ojos de ella. Al principio la soberana se sorprendió, pero en cuestión de un instante sonrió ampliamente y musitó.

-¡Diamante, hijo!  
-Mamá. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?- Quiso saber él con un tono lleno de afecto.-  
-Mucho mejor, gracias. Y ahora estoy de maravilla.

Él quitó las manos de los ojos de su contertulia y se sentó a su lado. Ya lucía su atuendo de gran gala, smoking inmaculado adornado con un intrincado arabesco de tonos azules oscuros, que simbolizaba el blasón de su casa real, a la espalda portaba una capa entre blanca y violeta en su cara interior. 

-¡Qué elegante vas, hijo!.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- 

Diamante lo justificó enseguida revelándole a su progenitora no sin pesar.

-Parto enseguida. El conde de Ayakashi está esperándome ya con el embajador de la Tierra que llegó hace poco para invitarnos formalmente a ir a su planeta y que vendrá también con nosotros. Viajaremos en una de nuestras lanzaderas hasta los límites del sistema solar exterior. Allí, nos recogerá una de sus naves.  
-Voy a lamentar mucho tenerte tan lejos durante tanto tiempo, cariño.- Suspiró Amatista tomando el rostro de su hijo cariñosamente entre sus manos.- Aunque sepa que es tu deber, y que tienes que hacerlo.  
-No dejaré de pensar en ti ni un solo instante.- Le aseguró el muchacho.- Te lo prometo.

Pocas palabras más pudieron intercambiar. Solamente una última cosa fue la que Amatista le dijo a su amado vástago.

-Recuerda siempre que tú eres en parte hijo de la Luna y de la Tierra. Que tus antepasados provienen de allí. Trata de ser comprensivo y tolerante. Si abres tu corazón a los soberanos de la Tierra, ellos no te defraudarán.  
-Así lo haré, madre.- Le aseguró él no deseando desde luego, turbarla con lo que sabía. -

Y después de un largo abrazo se separaron. Diamante tuvo que apresurarse. Sería muy descortés hacer esperar a sus acompañantes.

-Lamento el retraso, me estaba despidiendo de mi madre.  
-No os preocupéis Alteza, tenemos tiempo.- Afirmó Ópalo.-

El conde seguía pensando en sus propios temas familiares. Aunque las palabras de Turmalina no le habían tranquilizado tanto como ella pensaba. Una cosa era hacer su vida, e incluso engañar a su esposa, y otra desear burlarla de aquel modo tan cruel.

-Quizás el Sabio únicamente pretendía ayudarme.- Quiso creer, reflexionando no exento de un sentimiento de culpabilidad. - Pero hacer creer a Idina que esos androides eran sus hijas… es aprovecharse de un modo miserable de su soledad.

Pero no censuraría al consejero del rey. Desde luego le convenía tener a ese poderoso individuo de su lado. Por ello lo dejó estar y se centró en aquella importante misión. Prestó atención a sus dos interlocutores. Uno era el propio príncipe Diamante el otro, aquel hombre, casi tan alto como el heredero de Némesis, de cabellos también inmaculados, aunque más lacios y que le caían sobre los hombros. Llevaba una media luna dorada con las puntas hacia arriba, tatuada en su frente, o eso parecía. Fue muy cortes al saludar.

-Celebro veros, Alteza. Vuestro padre os envía su despedida y sus mejores deseos. Acabo de tener el honor de ser recibido en audiencia por él para desearnos un buen viaje.  
-Gracias excelencia.- Sonrió el muchacho sin evidentemente comentar ninguna de las sospechas que albergaba sobre esos sabotajes.-  
-Pues cuando gusten, príncipe Diamante, embajador Artemis.- Intervino Ópalo haciendo un invitador ademan con ambas manos.- 

El conde les indicaba que debían abordar un deslizador que les llevaría hacia la zona del astro puerto. Allí esperaba ya la lanzadera.

-Será un largo viaje.- Declaró Diamante, una vez estuvieron a bordo de la nave y abandonaron Némesis.-

Llevaba algunos obsequios para los soberanos terrestres, y unos pendientes especiales de cristal negro que el Sabio mismo le dio. Con ellos le aseguró que estaría bien protegido de cualquier elemento hostil que pudiera hallar.

-No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué habría de tener que preocuparme de eso?- Inquirió el desconcertado muchacho, cuando ese encapuchado le entregó aquellas joyas.-  
-Alteza, habéis nacido y crecido en Némesis, quizás las condiciones de la atmósfera terrestre pudieran dañaros por la falta de hábito de vuestro organismo. Estos pendientes harán que os sintáis como en casa…y también os proporcionarán fuerza para protegeros.  
-¿Protegerme?- repitió el atónito muchacho.- ¿ De qué?

Recordó entonces las palabras de su padre y asintió, pese a ello el Sabio le explicó.

-No creo que lo preciséis, pero nunca se sabe. Es una petición de vuestro augusto padre y mi deber es atenderla. Toda precaución es poca en un viaje tan largo…

Diamante convino en eso, aceptando aquel regalo gustosamente. Decidió no llevarlos durante el trayecto y reservarlos para cuando llegase. El verdadero viaje comenzó una vez alcanzaron a la nave terrestre que les aguardaba en los confines de la órbita de Neptuno y pasaron a ella desde la lanzadera que daba la impresión de ser insignificante a su lado. Aquel crucero espacial era bastante grande, mucho mejor y más potente que cualquiera de las naves de Némesis. Diamante no dijo nada pero tomó buena nota de aquello.

-Los terrestres son muchísimo más fuertes que nosotros. Conviene no olvidarlo, pero tampoco debo hacerlo notar.- Se dijo recordando aquella vez en la que, con su ingenuidad infantil, alabó sin reservas los presentes que les trajera el Sabio cuando este llegó.-

Y aprovechó los consejos de su padre para irse enterando de cosas acerca de su destino. Habló bastante con ese embajador que volvía a su planeta. El tal Artemis era uno de los consejeros de confianza de los soberanos terrestres. Le contó que el reino de neo Cristal Tokio era un lugar de paz y que todos los que fueran allí de forma amistosa serían bien recibidos.

-¿Incluso aquellos que una vez se marcharon de allí por disentir de sus reyes?- Le preguntó en una ocasión.-  
-Si queda alguno, por supuesto que sí. Siempre se podrá hablar y aclarar malos entendidos.- Respondió aquel tipo.-  
-De modo que, los reyes Serenity y Endimión, son prácticamente perfectos.- Añadió con una apenas velada ironía.-  
-Nadie es perfecto.- Se sonrió Artemis, replicando de un modo más conciliador.- Ellos tampoco, por eso, precisamente, comprenden que cualquiera pueda estar equivocado y le tienden la mano para que vea por sí mismo la verdad. Aunque algunos no lo deseen.

Diamante le escuchó con mucho interés. Fue aprendiendo que la Tierra y la Luna formaban un tándem muy bien avenido. Y no debería obviar a su vez una visita a esta última, sobre todo cuando Artemis, en una de sus conversaciones, le puntualizó.

-Su Majestad el rey Endimión es el soberano de la Tierra, en tanto que su Majestad la reina Serenity es la monarca de la Luna Blanca. Los dos unieron ambos mundos bajo una sola corona que heredará su hija, la Pequeña Dama. La Luna Nueva, de la que vuestra madre la reina Amatista procede, tiene una relación de vasallaje hacia Serenity. Tanto ella como Endimión son Emperadores del Sistema Solar.  
-Bueno. Nosotros no hemos reconocido nunca ese último título.- Matizó el heredero de Némesis.-  
-Nuestros reyes no gustan de emplearlo en demasía. Pero técnicamente así es.- Rebatió Artemis, añadiendo.- Y vuestro planeta no está oficialmente incluido en dicho sistema. Nada se os exige.  
-Quizás eso sea ahora. Pero no pienso que los antepasados de estos reyes vuestros opinasen igual. Decidme.- Quiso saber el chico llevado ahora por una genuina curiosidad.- ¿Qué ordinal llevan?  
-Sus majestades son Endimión I y Serenity II.- Le contestó Artemis.-  
-No puede ser.- Comentó el atónito Diamante.- Esta reina Serenity y este rey Endimión deben al menos ser los nietos de aquellos que desterraron a mis ancestros.  
-Olvidáis Alteza que en la Tierra y la Luna la esperanza de vida es muy alta. – Se sonrió su interlocutor.-  
-Deben de ser entonces muy mayores.- Musitó el chico, imaginando que se las vería con dos soberanos en su senectud.-

Esa era otra cosa que cautivaba a Diamante y hasta le imponía de algún modo. La edad de aquellos reyes. Al principio, tal y como se lo expresó al embajador, pensó que deberían ser los descendientes de quienes expulsaron a sus propios antepasados. No obstante, Artemis le comentó con un gesto divertido.

-Creo que os llevaréis una sorpresa, Alteza.

Finalmente, tras meses de viaje llegaron. El ya ex embajador Artemis le ofreció entonces. 

-Estaría muy honrado si me permitieses mostraros algunos hermosos lugares de este planeta.  
-¿No vamos directamente a ver a los soberanos?- Quiso saber Diamante con evidente sorpresa.-  
-Alteza, os aseguro que os encantará visitar la Tierra. No únicamente Neo Cristal -Tokio.- Intervino Ópalo.-

El conde recordaba algunos sitios que le fueron mostrados cuando, hacía tantos años ya, vino acompañando al padre de aquel joven. 

-Solamente cuando veáis los océanos terrestres os parecerá que este viaje ha merecido la pena, Señor.- Le dijo a Diamante.-  
-Pero los soberanos terrestres podrían interpretar esto como una falta de respeto.- Objetó el incómodo joven.-  
-En absoluto, Alteza.- Le despreocupó Artemis, añadiendo.- Yo mismo les informé de mi idea y les pareció acertada. Creen que debéis ver cuanto más de este planeta, mejor. 

Así pues, el interpelado se dejó convencer. En efecto, no se arrepintió en absoluto de aceptar. Primero, pudo ver los altísimos edificios de cristal que daban el nombre a la capital del reino. El palacio de los soberanos, visto desde la lejanía, relumbraba como un enorme diamante.

-Reluce como la piedra de la que tomáis vuestro nombre, Señor.- Comentó Agudamente Artemis.-

El aludido no replico, se maravillaba contemplando la reflexión de los rayos solares en aquellos altos rascacielos, que la devolvían multiplicada en enormes y hermosísimos arcoíris. Una vez más, el ex embajador terrícola en Némesis, le comentó.

-Esta misma vista siempre le pareció preciosa a vuestra madre. Contadle que la habéis disfrutado cuando retornéis.  
-Lo haré, os puedo asegurar que se lo contaré.- Sonrió el maravillado chico.- 

Luego le llevaron a ver el mar, o mejor dicho, el océano llamado Pacífico que bañaba las costas de la capital del reino. Ante aquella interminable extensión de aguas azules las malvas pupilas del príncipe se dilataron y no pudo evitar exclamar, para sonrisa compartida de Ópalo y Artemis.

-¡Es increíble! El agua llega hasta más allá de donde la vista alcanza. Parece no tener fin.  
-Es el mayor de los océanos de la Tierra, Alteza, pero solamente uno de los cinco que hay. -Le informó su anfitrión.-   
-Vuestro padre y yo nos quedamos igualmente asombrados cuando lo vino por vez primera.- Admitió Ópalo.- 

Y ahora, sin saber muy bien porqué, el conde pensó en su esposa. Aquella extensión de agua le recordó por unos instantes el color de los ojos de ella. Una vez más, sintió una oleada de remordimiento que enseguida quiso disipar cuando su príncipe le comentó, lleno de entusiasmo.

-¿Podríamos grabar todo esto con alguna cámara? Deseo que mis padres y mi hermano lo vean.  
Si no es inconveniente, Lord Artemis.- Matizó enseguida.-  
-En absoluto, Señor, no veo el porqué habría de serlo.- Sonrió el interpelado.-   
-No quiero que creáis que estamos espiándoos, o algo parecido.- Repuso sincera e ingenuamente el joven.-

Ante aquello, Artemis reprimió una sonrisa, y moviendo levemente la cabeza, enseguida contestó con afabilidad.

-Jamás pensaríamos tal cosa. Alteza. Al contrario, nos halagáis.

Así lo hicieron, Diamante pudo visitar también el famoso monte Fuji, y luego admiró bosques cuya extensión y belleza hacían quedar en meras macetas los jardines reales de Némesis. 

-¡Cuanta belleza hay en la Tierra!- Musitó con admiración, viendo caer algunos pétalos de cerezos.- Ahora comprendo…

Aunque no prosiguió, fue el conde quien quiso saber.

-¿Decías Alteza?  
-Nada.- Sonrió él.- No era nada. Sencillamente entiendo a mi madre. Siempre que nos hablaba de la Tierra a mi hermano y a mí cuando éramos niños, su rostro se iluminaba. Se sentía muy feliz. No hay nada que se pueda comparar a un atardecer terrestre, decía. Y ahora veo que tenía razón.- Musitó contemplando embelesado como aquella estrella amarilla se había tornado anaranjada en tanto descendía por la curva del horizonte…

Aunque lo que no deseó comentar, estando allí lord Artemis, era que también podía comprender la amargura y la tristeza de muchos de los pioneros que fueron expulsados de allí. Era como haber sido echado del Paraíso. Por ello, además de esa dicha por sus recuerdos, el tono y la mirada de su madre a veces expresaban nostalgia. No es que la expulsaran, Diamante sabía que ella se casó con su padre voluntariamente. Aun así, solamente ahora podía darse cuenta del alcance de la renuncia de su progenitora.

-Ella era de la Luna, pero vivió tiempo en la Tierra. – Recordó pensando agradecido.- Y lo dejó todo para venir a vivir a Némesis y tenernos a Zafiro y a mí. 

Al igual que otros muchos que se marcharon de ese maravilloso lugar. Ahora, ya anocheciendo, Diamante y Ópalo fueron conducidos por Artemis a dar un paseo por las calles de la ciudad. Los visitantes estaban atónitos observando discurrir a miles de personas, todos enfrascados en sus asuntos cotidianos. Nadie les prestaba de hecho atención.

-Me gusta andar como uno más.- Declaró el muchacho.- Es instructivo poder ver a la gente sin que se paren a hacer reverencias.   
-A los soberanos les gusta hacer lo mismo.- Sonrió Artemis.-  
-Pero ellos serán muy conocidos.- Opuso el sorprendido chico, alegando.- No podrán dar un paso fuera de palacio sin que sus súbditos les reverencien.  
-Os sorprenderíais de cómo se puede pasar desapercibido si uno se viste de modo corriente.- Se rio ahora Ópalo.-  
-Así es, Alteza. Muchas veces la soberana ha salido a pasear con la Pequeña Dama. Su hijita.- le contó Artemis.- A la princesa le encanta jugar en los parques.

Él lo sabía bien, cuando se iba de correrías con Coraíon. Antes de que el padre de Diamante se hubiese casado, claro. Sin embargo el propio Ópalo las había continuado pese a estar a su vez, comprometido y luego desposado a Idina. Aquello hizo que una vez más, nos e sintiera muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Debo replantearme mi vida con ella.- Meditó. –

Aunque dejó esos culpables pensamientos a un lado. Se había distraído y no veía a Diamante.  
-¿Dónde está el príncipe?- Inquirió preguntándole a Artemis.

Lo cierto es que su guía había perdido de vista a ese joven entre un grupo de personas que se les cruzaron. Ahora, pese su elevada estatura, no era capaz de divisarlo.

-No lo sé. Creía que estaba a vuestro lado.- Comentó con inquietud.-

El forastero en efecto se había apartado por un momento de sus acompañantes, llevado casi contra su voluntad por ese torrente de gente que atravesaba un cruce. De todos modos no se preocupó por ello, estaba muy entretenido observando todas y cada una de aquellas maravillas. Fuentes con aguas cristalinas que escupían agua a gran altura, paseos arbolados interminables. Iba abstraído en ello cuando una voz femenina, muy sugerente, le llamó por su nombre.

-Diamante…ven..

Sorprendido el aludido miró en varias direcciones pero no vio a nadie, al menos a ninguna mujer que le estuviese llamando. Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y a proseguir su camino. Al poco, una vez más, la oyó.

-Estoy aquí…

Ahora le pareció haber escuchado algo desde la entrada de una calle secundaria. Se dirigió hacia ella y al adentrarse, sí que observó a una hermosa muchacha, no demasiado alta, que lucía una túnica de color rojo a juego con sus zapatos de alto tacón. Era de cabellera larga y morena, con ojos de un tono azul acerado, que se clavaron en él y parecieron querer atraparle.

-Perdone señorita. ¿Me llamó usted?- Quiso saber el muchacho.-  
-Ten cuidado con Cristal Tokio. No todo es tan reluciente y hermoso...- Fue la respuesta.- No te fíes de las palabras lisonjeras de Artemis, ese lacayo de Endimión.  
-¿Cómo?- Exclamó el chico mirándola con estupefacción. - ¿Quién es usted?  
-Alguien que te da un consejo.- Se sonrió ella, dándose la vuelta para alejarse.- No hagas como tu padre. Él confió en sus vacías promesas de amistad. Bajo la apariencia de bondad y belleza se esconden la manipulación y la tiranía.  
-¡Un momento!- le pidió el príncipe.- ¿A qué os referís?

Esa chica se limitó a volverse hacia él y mirarle con un gesto burlón. Aunque Diamante se detuvo puesto que una vez más escuchó pronunciar su nombre. Ahora en cambio eran las conocidas voces de Artemis y Ópalo. El muchacho se giró por instinto y replicó.

-¡Aquí estoy!

No obstante, al volverse una vez hacia esa mujer ésta ya no estaba allí. El aturdido joven no comprendía cómo pudo haberse marchado tan rápido. Aun quedaban muchos metros por recorrer en esa callejuela a la que le había atraído. No tuvo tiempo de pensar más en eso, dado que Artemis y Ópalo aparecieron casi corriendo para dirigirse a su encuentro.

-Alteza, estábamos preocupados. Podríais haberos perdido en esta ciudad.- Le dijo un jadeante conde de Ayakashi.-  
-No temáis, no me ha pasado nada.- Le calmó el príncipe, agregando eso sí, con tono todavía lleno de extrañeza.- Únicamente esa mujer…  
-¿Qué mujer, Señor?- Quiso saber Artemis, mirando en derredor.- No veo a nadie por aquí cerca.

Por unos instantes a Diamante le dio la impresión de que todo eso había sucedido únicamente en su imaginación. Tampoco tendría sentido contarlo delante de Artemis. Sería más que posible que uno de los hombres de confianza del rey Endimión y la reina Serenity se ofendiese. Quizás esa chica, de haber existido realmente, no fuese más que una descontenta o una bromista. Finalmente lo dejó estar.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de regresar a nuestros alojamientos.- Sentenció el príncipe.-

 

Así lo hicieron todos. Su cicerone por la ciudad y alrededores se despidió de ellos. Pasaron un par de días y a los embajadores de Némesis les llegó la invitación para ser recibidos en audiencia. Sin tardar, Diamante se atavió con aquellos negros pendientes y sus mejores galas. Junto con el Conde de Ayakashi partió con celeridad. Le aguardaba un deslizador oficial. Lo abordó y pusieron rumbo hacia la zona en la que se ubicaba aquel vistoso y enorme palacio, una isla conectada a la tierra por varios puentes y pasarelas. 

-Este lugar no deja de sorprenderme.- Admitió el muchacho.-  
-Ante todo, Señor. Sois el príncipe heredero de Némesis. No debéis dejaros impresionar, aun cuando lo estuvierais.- Le aconsejó prudentemente su acompañante.-

Diamante estaba de acuerdo en eso. Fue el mismo consejo que le diera su padre años atrás. Entonces en la niñez, era presto a asombrarse por muchas cosas. Ahora, siendo ya un hombre, tenía que tener el control. Y además seguía pensando en las misteriosas palabras de esa desconocida.

-¿Qué me quiso decir con eso?- Meditaba.- 

 

Embebido en esas reflexiones apenas se dio cuenta de que habían llegado. El vehículo se detuvo y la puerta se abrió. Los dos salieron del mismo. Tuvieron que subir unas escaleras labradas en blanco mármol. Al fin, ante una gran puerta de ese mismo tono marfileño, con una media luna dorada de puntas hacia arriba grabada en ellas e detuvieron. Dos centinelas con uniforme de gala y una especie de largas picas la custodiaban. 

-No me parece una bienvenida demasiado amable.- Comentó Diamante.-  
-Paciencia Señor. Es el protocolo. – Le explicó su acompañante.- 

En efecto, un tipo uniformado con una túnica entre blanca y rojiza salió.

-¿A quién tengo el honor de recibir en palacio?- Inquirió con tono engolado.-  
-Soy Diamante, príncipe de Némesis, y vengo con el conde Ópalo de Ayakashi. Somos embajadores de mi planeta. Hemos sido invitados por los soberanos de la Tierra.- Replicó educadamente el joven.-

Y presentó su acreditación ante aquel tipo. Éste enseguida hizo una leve inclinación y les ofreció pasar. Lo hicieron sin apresurarse. En tanto entraban se vieron flanqueados por más guardias y algunos individuos uniformados a su vez o con largas túnicas, quienes parecían ser autoridades de la corte terrestre. Seguidos por estos accedieron a una estancia decorada con labradas columnas de mármol y plata, con efigies de unicornios y otros animales, incluidos gatos y conejos. Agradado por ese boato y aquella belleza, Diamante estaba deseoso de conocer a esos reyes legendarios. 

-Espero que les cause una buena impresión.- Deseó el joven, charlando más jovialmente con Ópalo.-  
-Sin duda que así será, Alteza.- Convino el conde.- 

Y todo empezó bien. Pese a ser recibido con todos los honores que requería su posición, le trataron de una forma un tanto fría. Tampoco fue Artemis quien estaba allí. Era sencillamente un chambelán palaciego quien dirigiéndose pomposamente a él, les pidió a Diamante y a su acompañante.

-Alteza, conde, tened la bondad de seguidme, os lo ruego.

El príncipe fue conducido a una gran sala junto con su séquito que encabezaba el propio Conde de Ayakashi. 

-Espero que no tengamos que estar aquí mucho rato.- Comentó Diamante que era de natural impaciente.-  
-No os inquietéis Alteza, es normal. En las recepciones palaciegas siempre hay un ritual.- Le recordó Ópalo una vez más.-

Sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y nada ocurría. Tras un par de horas que se le hicieron larguísimas al joven heredero y llegaron a enojarle, dado que estaban de pie aguardando sin que nadie se tomase la menor molestia por su comodidad. Por fin, un enviado de los reyes del Milenio de Plata salió a preguntarle el motivo de su visita.

\- ¡Ya iba siendo hora! - Declaró bastante irritado, pero conteniendo su enfado para preguntar no sin una apreciable dosis de ironía mezclada con un falso tono de ruego. -¿Seríais tan amable de decirles a vuestros Soberanos que....Diamante, Príncipe heredero al Trono de Némesis, hijo del rey Coraíon y la reina Amatista-Nairía y embajador plenipotenciario de éste, desea verles?...  
\- Enseguida comunicaré vuestra solicitud...haced el favor de esperar - fue la seca respuesta del enviado. -  
\- Sí claro- sentenció el aludido con sarcasmo. - En eso ya tengo práctica aquí... 

Aquel tipo le miró de forma poco amistosa, pero no replicó y se fue. 

-Alteza, si puedo sugeriros algo…- Le susurró el conde que parecía algo envarado.-  
-Decid.- Le pidió secamente el chico, cruzándose de brazos.-  
-No les deis la impresión de que pueden ofenderos tan fácilmente. – Le aconsejó diplomáticamente su interlocutor.-

El joven asintió. Encargándole a su vez-

-Conde, id a preguntar a alguien con autoridad. Buscad a lord Artemis si es preciso.  
-Lo que deseéis, Alteza.- Convino éste.-

Ópalo fue de inmediato, le extrañaba aquello. Cuando en su juventud acompañó a Coraíon, el trato que les dispensaron fue mucho más amable y atento. No le gustaba tener que dejar solo a ese muchacho, pero era una orden. De modo que quiso cumplirla lo antes posible. Diamante por su parte esperó. Al cabo de un rato ese emisario reapareció y las noticias que traía no eran nada buenas para el chico.

\- El rey Endimión no se encuentra aquí en este momento. La reina Serenity está ocupada...Volved en otra ocasión...  
-¡Esto es inaudito! - estalló Diamante que esta vez no pudo contener su ira. - ¿Con quién os creéis que estáis hablando? He hecho un largo viaje para llegar hasta aquí y si la reina no me recibe lo tomaré como un insulto, no sólo hacia mí, sino hacia mi planeta y mi padre. Decídselo a vuestra soberana...

El enviado, lejos de preocuparse replicó de forma hostil.

\- La reina Serenity ya ha hablado. Es inútil que insistáis, príncipe. Además, no juzga que vuestras intenciones sean amistosas...  
-¿Cómo os atrevéis? , vosotros que preparáis una conspiración contra mi mundo.- Le reprochó Diamante tan indignado como el resto de su séquito. –

Aquel individuo le dedicó una desdeñosa mirada y se alejó. Por su parte, ajeno a ese tenso momento, Ópalo estaba tratando de hablar con alguien. No tardó en ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellera entre azulada y violácea, con una media luna creciente dorada dibujada sobre su frente y que lucía un hermoso vestido de color amarillo. Su rostro le resultaba familiar. Por ello se atrevió a abordarla.

-Disculpad, Señora.- Le pidió educadamente.- 

La aludida le dedicó una curiosa mirada con sus grandes y bellos ojos azules y, sonriendo afablemente, contestó.

-Decidme, Señor.  
-Lamento importunaros. Soy el conde Ópalo de Ayakashi. He venido acompañando a su Alteza Real el príncipe Diamante de Némesis.- Le contó.- Deseamos ver a los soberanos.  
-Bueno, el rey Endimión no está. Y la reina se halla en este momento con su hija, la Pequeña Dama. Pero en cuestión de unos minutos seguramente que os recibirá. Ya habrá sido informada de vuestra presencia.  
-Os lo agradezco…-Pudo decir, sin saber a quién poder dirigirse.-  
-Soy la Dama Luna.- Se presentó ésta a su vez.-  
-¡Oh! Vuestro nombre me es familiar.- Comentó el conde.-  
-Creo que nos conocimos hace tiempo. ¿No es vuestra primera visita, verdad?- Afirmó ella.-

Ópalo meditó sobre esas palabras. ¡Ahora creía hacer memoria! Esa mujer era una de las principales damas de la reina Serenity. ¡Y el atónito noble juraría que estaba igual a cómo la recordaba!.

-Habéis venido con mi esposo, Lord Artemis. Él ha estado en vuestro mundo como embajador y si no recuerdo mal, os ha acompañado en vuestra visita a la capital y sus alrededores.  
-Sí.- Asintió su interlocutor.- Así es. Nos hemos despedido de él hace unos días.  
-Fue a informar al rey. Y desde ayer no sé de su paradero. - Le contó la mujer agregando con una jovial sonrisa.- Como veis, también yo estoy esperando con impaciencia por ver a alguien.  
-Me hago cargo, Señora.- Asintió él.- Y os agradezco vuestra amabilidad. Veréis, es que el príncipe es joven y no está acostumbrado a los usos de la diplomacia. Tener que aguardar representa para él una desconsideración. Y en este caso, creo que, no sé. Nos han recibido de un modo algo frío.  
-Os aseguro que no es esa la intención de mi señora, la reina.- Aseveró Luna aconsejándole.- Creo que sería buena idea que volvieseis con él y le tranquilizaseis en ese punto.   
-Tenéis razón. – Convino su contertulio tomando gentilmente una de las manos de aquel hermosa mujer y haciendo una cortes inclinación en ademán de besársela.- Ha sido un placer volver a veros. 

Ella sonrió de nuevo, y tras despedirse se marchó adentrándose por un inmaculado pasillo. Ópalo volvió junto a su príncipe, casi a punto de oírle exclamar con evidente malestar.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis?

Uno de los chambelanes de la Corte terrestre se alejaba sin dar la impresión de escuchar esas palabras. Ópalo enseguida preguntó con patente extrañeza y preocupación.

-¿Qué ha sucedido, Alteza?

El joven príncipe le narró lo ocurrido, en tanto se ajustaba aquellos negros pendientes que llevaba. Al oír aquello, el propio Conde de Ayakashi tuvo que convenir con indignación.

-¡Eso es un ultraje! . Siendo como decís, jamás he visto semejante falta de respeto a un embajador. Y aun menos a un príncipe heredero. No lo entiendo.

La situación estaba muy tensa cuando la puerta se abrió. Aparecieron por ella dos chicas jóvenes con extraños trajes de minifaldas y con unos grandes lazos que les cubrían todo el pecho. Una de ellas, muy atractiva y de larga melena rubia, con un traje de tonos entre amarillos y anaranjados, se dirigió al joven príncipe con extrañeza y algo de reprobación.

-¿Qué deseáis que armáis tanto escándalo?...  
-¿Sois vos la reina Serenity?..- preguntó Diamante expectante, puesto que por su porte y belleza bien podría serlo. -  
\- No,- negó categóricamente ésta para aclarar, tratando de evitar una sonrisa divertida al escuchar aquello. – Únicamente soy la princesa guerrera de Venus, una de las nobles guardianas de su Majestad la reina...  
\- Yo soy la princesa guerrera de Júpiter, otra de sus guardianas. - Terció la otra chica que lucía una coleta de color castaño. De traje como el de su compañera pero en tonos verdes. Era asimismo hermosa, pero bastante más alta y robusta. Esbozaba una expresión contrariada y añadió con tono severo. - Estáis incomodando a la corte con vuestro tono de voz, señor. Será mejor que desistáis de vuestro empeño y os marchéis. Nuestra soberana no puede veros...  
\- Yo no hablaré con meros súbditos,- contestó Diamante de forma despectiva - soy príncipe de Némesis y exijo hablar con la reina de igual a igual...  
-¿Que exigís…? - repuso Venus, ahora con irritación para remachar. – Teneos príncipe. Aquí no sois nadie, sólo uno más de los que vienen a pedir audiencia y no sé qué le habréis hecho a nuestra noble soberana porque ella no suele negarse a recibir a ninguno de los que así lo solicitan. 

Júpiter la miró entonces con reprobación cuando terminó su frase, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía...

-¡Así que es eso! - gritó Diamante ahora mucho más furioso. – Con que se niega a recibirme...muy bien. No quería creer en esos rumores, pero si es como decís, lo tomaré como la confirmación de la hostilidad de vuestro mundo hacia el nuestro y os juro que esto no quedará así, ya tendréis noticias nuestras. 

Ante las miradas impasibles de sus interlocutoras se giró y con un gesto indicó a su séquito que se marchaban. 

-Alteza, debéis calmaros.- Le pidió Ópalo más que preocupado por aquella terrible situación.- Señor, os lo imploro…   
-¡No he viajado tanto para ser insultado! - Replicó el furioso joven.- ¡Nos vamos!

Y prosiguió su marcha. El apurado conde de Ayakashi no tuvo más opción que seguirle. No comprendía porqué se había puesto así. No obstante cuando caminaban en dirección a la salida, una voz suave pero firme les detuvo llamando al joven heredero. 

\- Príncipe, por favor, esperad un momento.- Diamante se volvió al oír aquello y lo que vio se le grabó profundamente en su mente y en su corazón, sobre todo al escuchar un conciliatorio. - Os lo ruego…

De pie y entre las altivas guardianas que ahora estaban sumisamente arrodilladas, se alzaba la figura de una mujer hermosísima, de largos cabellos dorados que le caían en forma de dos trenzas hasta prácticamente el suelo. Poseía unos enormes, bellos y azules ojos que le miraban con una mezcla de dulzura y majestad. Su piel era blanca como la leche y en su frente, a modo de un tatuaje, resplandecía una media luna dorada con los cuernos apuntando hacia arriba. Lucía un inmaculado vestido con bordados de oro en el escote y las mangas. Diamante se la quedó mirando sin poder articular palabra. La mujer habló ahora de forma más pausada sin perder ni ápice de su regia dignidad ni de su suave tono.

\- Yo soy la reina Serenity. Soberana del Milenario de Plata de la Luna y reina consorte de la Tierra ¿Quién sois vos que osáis enfrentaros con mis guardianas y levantáis el tono de este modo en mi palacio?..  
\- Os pido perdón si os he molestado, Majestad. Yo soy Diamante. Príncipe de Némesis y enviado plenipotenciario de mi padre, el rey Coraíon. He venido porque mi padre deseaba preguntaros algo a vos y a vuestro esposo. Aunque ya comenzaba a pensar que este planeta no tenía soberanos. Celebro ver que vos sí estáis aquí. En cuanto a vuestro rey. ¿No está o acaso tampoco desea verme? - Añadió recobrando su tono de sarcasmo.-

Desde luego que le costó unos instantes usar ese tono de ligero desafío, tras su primera impresión al ver a su interlocutora, que tanto le había deslumbrado. Mientras tanto, dirigía una poco amistosa mirada a la guerrera Venus que no parecía muy preocupada cuando enfrentó sus ojos a los de él. De hecho tanto Venus como Júpiter creían haber visto antes a ese muchacho, o algo en él les resultaba familiar, pero no podían ubicar exactamente que era.

-El rey Endimión no se halla en palacio.- Repitió Júpiter tratando de sonar paciente.- Se lo hemos dicho.  
-Asuntos realmente importantes le requieren.- Secundó Venus dejando caer aquello a modo de indirecta.-  
-Supongo que un pequeño mundo en el extremo del sistema solar no debe ser importante para él. Por suerte vuestra reina parece pensar de otro modo distinto al que vosotras creíais.- Replicó el príncipe de Némesis sin ocultar su sarcasmo.- O quizás haya cambiado de opinión…

Las dos guardianas le dedicaron ahora unas torvas miradas a ese presuntuoso. Sin embargo su soberana no pareció mostrarse afectada por aquello y con una cordialidad que volvió a descolocar al joven, le indicó.

\- Antes de seguir hablando aquí, en el pasillo, por favor entrad. Y comencemos como corresponde.

Serenity se giró hacia las puertas y éstas se abrieron de par en par ante ella. Diamante, esta vez de forma sumisa, la siguió y junto a su séquito penetró en una gran sala de Palacio. Era el salón del trono, de columnas blancas de mármol que se elevaban a una enorme altura. Todo allí era diáfano y muy bello. En el centro de la sala había una urna y dentro de la misma se guardaba una joya de gran belleza que reflejaba con unos maravillosos destellos de colores la blanca luz que recibía, el chico reparó enseguida en eso. La reina se sentó en su trono flanqueada por varias de esas escoltas que se arrodillaron ante ella, al igual que el resto de los presentes, excepto Diamante y su séquito. Una de las guardianas, atractiva también, de larga cabellera morena y penetrantes pupilas violetas con un uniforme en tonos rojos, la princesa guerrera de Marte dijo llamarse, le espetó al príncipe.

\- ¡Arrodillaos inmediatamente ante la presencia de nuestra soberana!

Los acompañantes del príncipe, Ópalo incluido, se arrodillaron al instante pero él permaneció en pie y declaró con orgullo.

\- Yo sólo doblo mi rodilla ante mis padres y soberanos, nunca ante nadie más...- y enfrentó su mirada desafiante con la de la guerrera Marte. -  
\- En ese caso vuestra audiencia ha terminado antes de empezar.- Replicó otra princesa guardiana de nombre Mercurio.-

Ésta era de pelo corto y azulado, vestuario en tones celestes y con ojos azules oscuros y gesto serio. Tras esto, todas las guardianas se levantaron y avanzaron amenazadoras ante Diamante que no se arredró. Junto al conde Ópalo que se le unió mirando en derredor con patente inquietud.

\- Si osáis atacarme acabaré con todas vosotras y lo consideraré una declaración de guerra.- Amenazó el príncipe y en tanto sus acompañantes se levantaban en posición de guardia para protegerle, los centinelas del palacio se dispusieron a su vez para apoyar a las Guerreras. – Meditad bien lo que vais a hacer. -Les aconsejó el joven quien pese a todo, no olvidaba las instrucciones de su padre.- 

Ópalo observaba la escena totalmente desconcertado. Desde luego estaban rebasados en número, pero, pasase lo que pasase, su obligación era mantenerse firme junto a su príncipe. Todavía recordaba las palabras del Sabio cuando le despidió. Momentos antes había recibido el encargo del rey Coraíon para acompañar al heredero. Aquello llenó de orgullo y satisfacción al conde. Era sin duda un gran honor y una enorme responsabilidad. A buen seguro la posición de su familia se enaltecería a consecuencia de ello. Apenas si pudo contactar con su esposa para comunicárselo. De hecho, tras esa visita que Idina hizo a la Corte, parecía estar ausente cuando le escuchaba. Él juraría que estaba perdiendo la razón. Sin embargo, aplazó esas disquisiciones cuando en la cámara de palacio en la que estaba apareció el Sabio.

-Señor de Ayakashi.- Le saludó con tono monocorde y formal.- Os felicito por vuestra encomienda.  
-Muchas gracias, Hombre Sabio.- Respondió él.-   
-Aconsejé al monarca que designase a un hombre experimentado, inteligente y leal, y veo que ha hecho una sabia elección. – Repuso el encapuchado.- En mi opinión sois el mejor candidato para guiar a nuestro príncipe en su difícil cometido diplomático.  
-Me honráis con vuestros halagos. - Repuso Ópalo inclinando la cabeza.- Espero ser digno de ellos.  
-No me cabe duda de que lo seréis. Y por ello os pediré un pequeño favor.- Le comentó su interlocutor.-  
-Decidme, si en algo puedo ayudaros será para mí un placer.- Repuso de inmediato el aludido.-  
-Nuestro príncipe es gentil y noble, pero inexperto. Y esta misión no puede basarse en su inexperiencia ni en la bondad de su corazón. Sé que los soberanos de la Tierra no tardarán en envolverle con sus hermosas palabras y sus buenos deseos. Pero tanto vos como yo sabemos que esa no es su verdadera cara. Es más, de un tiempo a esta parte han sucedido cosas y tengo mis sospechas…  
-¿Cosas? ¿Qué cosas? Explicaos, por favor.- Le pidió Ópalo con gesto de sorpresa.-  
-Algunos incidentes en territorios de nuestro mundo e incluso asteroides desviados de sus rutas naturales que podrían amenazar con colisionar contra nosotros.- Le aclaró el Sabio, añadiendo.- Hace poco tuve ocasión de hacer partícipe al duque de Green-Émeraude de estas preocupaciones. Él se brindó a ayudarme. En sus dominios algunos de mis ayudantes han instalado un complejo sistema de defensa. La función del mismo es la de destruir cualquier meteoro o cometa que pudiera aproximarse en demasía. Al menos esa es una de sus funciones.

Ópalo abrió la boca perplejo. ¡Luego por eso Cuarzo había desaparecido de la Corte! Estaría supervisando aquello. En cuanto a Lamproite, estaba claro que había dejado a su hijo Rubeus a cargo de sus asuntos en la capital… Y ese Sabio pareció leerle el pensamiento cuando añadió.

-Asimismo, el marqués de Crimson está en disposición de hacer lo mismo en sus tierras. Es por eso que marchó allí. Nuestro escudo de defensa debe estar completado cuanto antes. Mucho me temo que, mientras estéis en la Tierra, recibiendo las lisonjas de sus soberanos, nuestro mundo pudiera estar en gravísimo peligro. Es por ello que deseo que instaléis esto en el salón del trono de Endimión y Serenity.

Y alargando uno de sus extraños brazos multicolores el Sabio entregó a su interlocutor un pequeño cristal negro.

-¿Qué es esto?- Pudo preguntar el todavía atónito conde.-  
-Un sistema para que podamos conocer cuáles son las verdaderas intenciones de los terrestres.- Fue la réplica.- Debéis ser vos quién lo coloque, no podemos dejarle esa misión al príncipe, su equivocado sentido de la caballerosidad impediría que lo hiciera. Y por supuesto, si pese a todo lo tratase de llevar a cabo, en caso de ser descubierto originaría un grave incidente. En cambio de ser vos…  
-Comprendo.- Asintió Ópalo declarando.- Tanto Diamante como el rey Coraíon podrían aducir desconocimiento y sería una negación plausible.  
-Veo que sois muy inteligente conde, no me equivoqué confiando en vos.- Le halagó nuevamente el Sabio.-  
-Pero eso me pondría a mí y a mi familia en una mala situación.- Objetó el interpelado, añadiendo no sin prevención.- Soy un servidor leal del rey…  
-Por eso no debéis preocuparos.- Repuso su contertulio afirmando.- Yo en persona me cuidaré de que vuestras hijas y vuestra esposa gocen de la más alta estima y consideración por parte de nuestros monarcas. Pensad que puedo justificar ante el rey lo que suceda en caso de que os descubriesen portando el aparato. Oficialmente, por supuesto, él negaría saber nada. Extraoficialmente todos sabrán que actuasteis movido por el interés de Némesis. Sin embargo, os creo lo bastante hábil como para no ser descubierto.

Ahora Ópalo recordaba aquello en tanto la situación parecía irremediablemente condenada a desembocar en un gravísimo incidente si Diamante no se calmaba. Pudo agacharse pretextando ponerse en guardia e incrustar ese cristal bajo una mesita próxima. Luego se apartó despacio volviendo a flanquear a su príncipe. Al menos nadie pareció percatarse de su maniobra. Aunque ahora estaba concentrado en las guardianas de la reina. El conde creyó que el momento de luchar estaba cercano pero Serenity interrumpió enérgicamente, aunque sin cambiar su voz aterciopelada, ese desenlace. Ordenó a las guardianas que volviesen a sus sitios y ellas obedecieron al momento del mismo modo que los centinelas. También Diamante indicó a los suyos que se calmasen en tanto la reina se dirigió a él esta vez de forma severa aunque todavía condescendiente.

\- Debéis entender príncipe, que estamos en mi reino y que aquí estáis pidiéndome una audiencia como embajador. No os engañéis, no se os pide esto para humillaros. El protocolo del Milenario de Plata y de Neo Cristal Tokio exige que os inclinéis ante mí. No lo toméis como un agravio, por favor, os aseguro que no es esa nuestra intención.

El muchacho estaba furioso pero a la vez se sintió embargado por esa voz cautivadora y tan conciliatoria que parecía maternal pero sin renunciar en ningún momento a su autoridad. Le llegaba de algún modo al fondo del corazón. El mismo conde le miró asintiendo. Finalmente cedió, aunque a desgana, a arrodillarse de forma muy fugaz. Sentenciando.

-Ante vos y únicamente por vuestra belleza y amabilidad, me inclino.

No obstante esto pareció suficiente, la reina Serenity esbozó una leve sonrisa que a Diamante le pareció de una belleza superior al débil pero hermoso amanecer de su propio mundo natal. Después, ella le dijo de forma más amable.

\- Bien, exponed ahora los motivos de vuestra visita, príncipe.  
\- Como deseéis - accedió Diamante de forma más calmada, contándole a la reina los rumores de un complot en la Tierra contra su mundo tras lo que inquirió suspicaz. -¿Sabéis vos algo de eso o lo sabe vuestro marido tal vez?  
\- Mi reino es un reino de paz, no atacamos a nadie, ni deseamos ningún mal a vuestro mundo.- Repuso serenamente ella. – Os lo puedo asegurar.  
\- Sin embargo, vuestros antepasados expulsaron a los míos de la Tierra,- replicó su interlocutor a la defensiva. -  
\- Vuestros antepasados se rebelaron contra nosotros, rechazaron todos los bienes que podíamos ofrecerles y no quisieron ser redimidos, algunos fueron desterrados con toda justicia. Otros se marcharon porque ese fue su deseo. - Rebatió Serenity. – Contra eso nada pudimos hacer. No somos unos carceleros ni retuvimos a nadie en la Tierra contra su voluntad.  
\- Eso decís vos, Señora... pero mi padre me cuenta una historia diferente.- Arguyó Diamante a su vez afirmando con rotundidad. -Y él no miente.  
\- ¿Cómo osáis insinuar que nuestra soberana sí lo hace?- Espetó Marte visiblemente enojada avanzando un par de pasos. -

Pero Serenity extendió una de sus manos en dirección a la guerrera que calló de inmediato y se replegó a su posición. La reina entonces añadió de forma más conciliadora.

\- Cada uno tendrá su versión. A menudo las cosas pueden parecer distintas dependiendo del ángulo en el que se vean. Me consta que vuestro padre no miente, como tampoco lo hacemos nosotros. Además, han pasado muchos siglos ya desde entonces, creo que ambos mundos lo hemos olvidado. Podéis pensar lo que queráis, pero, estad tranquilo. Nada se trama aquí contra vuestro mundo. Os doy mi palabra. Volved sin temor a vuestro planeta. Id en paz joven príncipe. Y si gustáis, visitad la Luna. Es el lugar de origen de vuestra madre. A ella le gustará. Por cierto.- Se interesó con tono afable.- ¿Cómo está Amatista? Siempre fue una joven animosa y bondadosa. A la par que hermosa.  
-Mi madre atraviesa ahora por algunos problemas de salud.- Admitió él, con un tinte más apagado de voz, que no obstante enseguida reavivó, sentenciando.- Pero se recobrará.  
-Lamento oír eso, y espero que, en efecto, se recupere pronto.- Convino Serenity, declarando.- Al menos puede estar orgullosa del magnífico hijo que tiene. Y si visitaseis su lugar de nacimiento la haríais muy dichosa.

Diamante al fin pudo sonreír. Juraría que ese cumplido fue hecho con evidente sinceridad por parte de la soberana. Así, repuso con evidente deseo de ello.

-Si así me lo sugerís. Aceptaré encantado.

Tras esta declaración la reina dio por terminada la audiencia retirándose y dejando a un confuso Diamante en el centro del salón del trono. No sabía a qué atenerse. Toda la falta de una elemental cortesía de los cortesanos terrestres había sido sustituida por esa amabilidad y elegancia tan impresionantes por parte de la reina Serenity. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de pararse a meditar sobre eso. Enseguida fue "invitado" a salir por las guerreras guardianas y con poca deferencia por parte de las mismas se le indicó un alojamiento donde instalarse hasta su partida. El muchacho incluso llegó a escuchar como Júpiter le susurraba a Mercurio de forma sarcástica para sonrisa y asentimiento de su compañera.

-La mazmorra real sería el mejor alojamiento para ese jovenzuelo presuntuoso. 

El chico tentado estuvo de encararse con ellas y pedirles cuentas de ese insulto, pero en bien de las relaciones de su mundo con la Tierra se contuvo. De todos modos ya había visto bastante. Aquellos habitantes de la Tierra no eran de fiar, sin embargo la reina del Milenario de Plata parecía totalmente distinta y sí creía en su palabra. Quizás fuese debido a que era originaria de la Luna. El joven príncipe pensó en aceptar ese ofrecimiento para visitar el mundo natal de su madre, donde también nacieran algunos de sus antepasados.

-No sé qué hacer.- Musitó indeciso.-  
-¿A qué os referís, Alteza?- Quiso saber Ópalo.-  
-Ir o no ir a la Luna. – Le aclaró su interlocutor preguntando a su vez.- ¿Qué haríais vos en mi lugar.-

El conde suspiró y diplomáticamente repuso.

-No estoy en vuestro lugar, Señor. Por fortuna para mí. Es difícil, lo sé. Os han encomendado mucha responsabilidad.  
-Dadme una respuesta.- Le ordenó Diamante.- ¿Qué creéis mejor?  
-Si os soy sincero, por mucho que me gustase conocer la Luna, mi primera lealtad sería para Némesis. Debería informar al rey de inmediato de lo que ha acontecido aquí.

El príncipe asintió despacio. Eso era verdad. De modo que tocaba retornar a su mundo y dar su informe para que su padre decidiera. 

-De todos modos es asombroso, Alteza.- Le comentó entonces Ópalo sacándole de sus pensamientos.-   
-¿A qué os referís?- Quiso saber éste.-  
-Hace muchos años que vine aquí con vuestro padre, tan sólo era un poco mayor que vos y quedamos admirados de la belleza de la soberana y de sus princesas guardianas. Y ahora que las he visto siguen exactamente igual.  
-Lo que es verdaderamente asombroso es la falta de educación que esas guardianas tienen. No puedo creer que sean princesas.- Replicó un disgustado Diamante.-  
-Me sorprende que os haya parecido así.- Le contó su interlocutor.- De hecho, recuerdo a la princesa de Marte siendo muy amable. Hasta me dio recuerdos para la madre de mi suegra.  
-Puede que entonces les conviniese ser cordiales. Ahora quizás, creen que no les es necesario.- Conjeturó el joven príncipe quien, deseando terminar con esa conversación, remachó.- Estoy cansado, me retiraré a mis aposentos.  
-Como gustéis, Alteza.- Asintió Ópalo.- 

El conde vio alejarse a su príncipe con inquietud, él mismo tenía cosas en que pensar. Decidió ir a hablar con una antigua conocida, quiso disculparse por lo sucedido y tratar de suavizar la situación. Logró verla y tras un tenso comienzo las cosas se fueron encauzando y charlaron más amistosamente. Al concluir su visita retornó a sus aposentos deseando descansar. Aunque fue requerido entonces por un miembro de su escolta.

-Señor, han mandado recado para vos. De Némesis.  
-¿De qué se trata? - Quiso saber él.-  
-Es un vídeo mensaje de su esposa. Inicialmente lo habían enviado a la Corte, seguramente por error. Pero Lady Esmeralda lo reenvió.

El noble se extrañó. ¿Qué querría Idina ahora?. Aunque lo más raro era que le hubiese mandado aquello a la capital. Se suponía que su mujer estaba al corriente de su viaje con el príncipe Diamante a la Tierra. Para salir de dudas decidió verlo en sus estancias. Una vez estuvo allí y lo puso, quedó perplejo.

-¿Pero qué dice?- Musitó en voz alta.-

Y es que aparecía el sonriente rostro de su esposa, comentando con evidente alegría.

-Ópalo, quiero darte las gracias otra vez. Venir a visitarme con nuestras hijas ha sido un detalle muy bonito. Sé que me he preocupado mucho y quizás no me he portado como la esposa que tú deseabas tener, pero te prometo que desde ahora confiaré en ti. ¡Has retornado tan deprisa para verme! Me recuerda a esa otra vez. Me basta con que vengáis de vez en cuando. A mí no me gusta ir a la Corte.- Y terminaba diciendo.- Os quiero mucho a todos. Y mejoraré nuestro condado para que las niñas y tú os sintáis muy orgullosos de mí.  
-¿A qué se refiere?- Pensaba su atónito esposo en voz alta.- ¿De qué visita habla? Si yo no he…

Enmudeció a mitad de la frase. ¡Ojalá que no se tratase de lo que se estaba temiendo!

-Debo contactar con Turmalina cuanto antes para que me lo confirme. Aunque ahora esta misión es prioritaria, el príncipe se está comportando de un modo muy extraño. No sé, parece que muchas personas estuvieran perdiendo la cabeza últimamente. - Reflexionó con creciente preocupación.- 

Por su parte Diamante estaba realmente cansado. Quería dormir un poco, pero antes quiso contactar con el Hombre Sabio para que él pudiera darle algún consejo. Cuando logró establecer comunicación el encapuchado escuchó detenidamente al príncipe en tanto le narraba todo lo sucedido. Al fin, cuando el chico terminó, repuso de forma reflexiva.

-Vaya, de modo que os han tratado de esa forma tan poco respetuosa, Alteza.  
-Sí, así es. – Intervino Diamante que añadió con indignación. - En cuanto se lo cuente a mi padre ya verán.  
-Joven príncipe. – Le aconsejó entonces el Sabio de forma conciliadora. - No es prudente decirle eso a vuestro padre. Nuestro buen rey ya se haya turbado por otros problemas. Hacedme caso. No sería bueno añadir ahora el de la Tierra. A veces en diplomacia debemos ocultar ciertas verdades en beneficio del bienestar común.

El joven escuchaba sorprendido, pero debía admitir, razonando aquello con más calma, que el Sabio llevaba razón. Más cuando le oyó agregar.

-Pero en lo que decís de la reina Serenity estoy de acuerdo con vos. Creo que es honesta. Al menos ella no debe de saber nada del asunto. Posiblemente por ello el rey Endimión estaba ausente. El rostro y las palabras de su esposa si transmiten la verdad.  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- le interrogó Diamante con estupor. – ¿Insinúas que el rey Endimión está detrás de un plan contra nosotros sin que Serenity lo sepa?  
-Aún es pronto para hacer una afirmación de tal calibre, mi príncipe. – Pudo replicar el Sabio con tono cuidadoso. - Por el momento lo mejor será que regreséis cuanto antes. Vuestra familia os necesita.

El muchacho preguntó entonces que sucedía y el Sabio le resumió la situación. Entre otras cosas, le inquietaba una conjura en ciernes por parte de un grupo de traidores contrarios a la monarquía.

-Quiero que me informéis de eso.- Le ordenó Diamante visiblemente inquietado ante aquellas nuevas.-  
-Como gustéis, Alteza. Le he encargado al joven Rubeus que lo investigue.- Respondió solícitamente su interlocutor, quien, con voz tintada de preocupación, añadió.- Pero hay algo más…

Y es que en Némesis, mientras tanto, la madre del heredero estaba grave. Esa misteriosa enfermedad que padecía desde hacía años la minaba lentamente y su condición se había agravado mucho en esos meses. Coraíon estaba cada vez más preocupado por su mujer y progresivamente dejaba los asuntos de Estado en manos de su principal consejero que no era otro sino el Sabio. Aquello desde luego decidió a Diamante a retornar lo antes posible. Ahora la Tierra era algo secundario. Lo que omitió el encapuchado era que Zafiro estaba a disgusto con esta actuación de su padre. Pero, como el estado de salud de su madre le preocupaba también, no se ocupó mucho de ello. Además, el Hombre Sabio siempre le trataba con respeto y cortesía alabándole continuamente delante del monarca. Esmeralda también estaba muy triste y preocupada. Atendía a la débil reina lo mejor que podía y esperaba la vuelta del príncipe Diamante, pero éste se retrasaba. Habían pasado casi dos años desde su partida, el viaje era muy largo y ella contaba los días esperando verle llegar. La reina deseaba tanto volver a ver a su hijo que eso era lo único que le daba fuerzas. Ya postrada en su cama y atendida por Esmeralda deliraba presa de la fiebre. La joven trataba de bajársela con todo tipo de curas incluso el antiguo remedio de la compresa de agua fría que parecía el más efectivo.

-¿Qué tenéis mi señora? - le preguntaba Esmeralda a la reina muy asustada. - ¿Cómo podría curaros?..  
\- Hija, tú haces lo que puedes,- susurró la débil Amatista Nairía con voz agradecida añadiendo. - Lo único que puede aliviarme es volver a ver a mi hijo. Lleva tanto tiempo fuera... ¿Harías algo por mí?- Esmeralda asintió con los ojos húmedos por la preocupación. - Si algo me pasase, cuídate de él...como lo has estado haciendo conmigo...en el fondo es buen chico, fuerte y valiente, pero muy confiado y orgulloso. Y fácil de provocar. No puede evitarlo, lo lleva en la sangre. Necesitará a alguien que le quiera de verdad y no le engañe.  
\- No os va a pasar nada, Señora - respondió la chica tratando de no llorar. - Llamaremos al príncipe Diamante y volverá a vuestro lado, entonces todo se arreglará, ya lo veréis.  
\- Dame agua, tengo sed,- le pidió la Reina con la voz muy apagada.- 

La muchacha asintió y corrió solícita a por una jarra que había en una cercana mesa. Cuando estaba dando de beber a su Majestad llegó uno de las droidas de servicio, Esmeralda le preguntó que deseaba.

\- Traigo la medicina para la reina. Debe tomársela ahora, eso la ayudará.  
\- Un momento - le pidió la chica, luego se lo dijo a la soberana. – Señora, vuestra medicina...  
\- No, ¡no quiero tomarme eso!, me hace mal...por favor querida no dejes que me lo den.- Le pidió Amatista que estaba visiblemente nerviosa. -  
\- Pero mi Señora - rebatió Esmeralda tratando de calmarla. - Es por vuestro bien... - se volvió al androide y le preguntó - ¿quién envía esta medicina?  
\- El Sabio, dice que es un remedio muy eficaz, aunque sabe muy amargo, quizás por eso a la reina no le guste.  
\- Será por eso. - Pensó la muchacha que recostó a la reina con suavidad sobre una almohada. - No os preocupéis, Señora - dijo con el tono más amable que pudo. - Os la daré con algún zumo para mejorar su sabor.  
\- No,- se resistía la soberana - no quiero beber eso, es algo malo.  
\- Pero es el propio Hombre Sabio el que os la manda para que os curéis.- Replicó la atónita chica con toda su simpatía. –

Y es que desde hacía algunas semanas, y atendiendo al fin esa petición que ella le hiciera, el Sabio había preparado un remedio que daba la impresión de haber mejorado a la soberana. Pese a que, como efecto secundario, muchas veces la sumía en el sueño o la dejaba en estado de duermevela. Entonces ella musitaba cosas aparentemente ininteligibles. Ahora, plenamente consciente, Amatista le pedía con tono desesperado a la consternada joven.

\- ¡No dejes que se me acerque!, Esmeralda hija mía. Escúchame bien, no confíes en el Hombre Sabio...pero no dejes que él lo descubra. - Le advirtió la agitada reina mientras sudaba recorrida por múltiples escalofríos. - Yo nunca confié en él y lo sabe, por eso me está matando.  
-¡Por favor, Señora! - le pidió la asustada muchacha sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. - Debéis descansar, es la fiebre la que os hace decir eso. Pero cuando toméis la medicina estaréis mucho mejor, confiad en mí. Yo nunca os daría nada que pudiese dañaros.  
\- Mi querida niña - sonrió la reina ya resignadamente mientras acariciaba una de las mejillas de su doncella. - Por favor, sólo te pido que avises a mi hijo...¡Protégele!   
\- Así se hará, Majestad,- prometió la chica con la mejor de sus sonrisas para insistir de forma amable pero firme. - Ahora tomaos la medicina.  
\- Sé que no me queda mucho en este mundo. – Susurró la soberana haciendo un esfuerzo por alcanzar algo que tenía en una mesita cercana. – Y sólo puedo confiar en ti…en ti y en esas niñas…

Su solícita cuidadora se percató enseguida y la ayudó a hacerse con una especie de abanico hecho de plumas rojas. La reina, agradecida, esbozó una débil sonrisa y le dijo a la chica.

\- Este abanico siempre me trajo buena suerte, fue de las pocas cosas que conservo de cuando era una joven princesa en la Luna. Me gustaría que lo tuvieras.  
\- Pero Majestad. - Pudo decir Esmeralda totalmente tomada por sorpresa y emocionada. - Yo... no creo merecer...

La soberana la cortó con un gesto de sus manos y le insistió con voz apagada pero cariñosa.

\- Acéptalo por favor, y recuérdame siempre que lo lleves a tu lado.  
\- Muchas gracias, mi Señora, para mí es un gran honor.- Pudo sonreír la chica añadiendo en un intento por parecer más jovial. - Ya veréis como os recuperáis muy pronto. Cuando el príncipe Diamante esté aquí os verá otra vez paseando por el jardín y podréis contemplar las flores los dos juntos. Pero debéis ayudar a que así sea para volver a brillar como la hermosa joya que sois.  
\- La amatista de la mañana me llamaba el rey cuando me conoció. Hace ya tanto tiempo. - Sonrió débilmente la reina, con sus bellos ojos violetas haciendo aguas por la melancolía.-  
\- Vamos mi Señora, animaos y tomaros esto, os ayudará a sentiros mejor. - Le pidió Esmeralda con amable dulzura. - Hacedlo por el príncipe Diamante, por el infante Zafiro y por vuestro esposo que tanto os aman…

La atormentada mujer pareció asentir con expresión resignada, como si aceptase su destino. Esmeralda la acomodó lo mejor posible sobre unos almohadones y al fin logró convencer a la reina de que se bebiese el brebaje entre un zumo de frutas. Efectivamente, al hacerlo, el estado de la soberana pareció mejorar, quedándose profundamente dormida. Su dama de confianza la arropó con cariño y salió de la habitación sin poder evitar pensar en lo triste y desmejorada que la pobre reina estaba. Aquello la apenaba como si de su propia madre se tratara, pues, en efecto, en los años que llevaba allí había sido más eso que una reina para ella. Ocupando gran parte de ese vacío que quedó en el corazón de la joven, que no conoció a su progenitora, cuando se despidió de su propio padre al que hacía ya tiempo que no veía. Aunque sus reflexiones se interrumpieron y la muchacha retrocedió sobresaltada al toparse con el Hombre Sabio que estaba levitando en el pasillo.

-Esmeralda. ¿Se ha tomado ya la reina su medicina?- preguntó éste a la chica con un tono lleno de interés. -  
-Sí…acabo de dársela, Hombre Sabio – respondió a trompicones la muchacha aun recuperándose de la impresión. -  
\- Excelente - dijo él con un tono de satisfacción, aseverando - eso la mejorará.  
\- Pero ella está asustada,- objetó la joven informando a su interlocutor de sus temores. - Cree que esa medicina le hace daño, ¿y si te hubieses equivocado?  
\- No me he equivocado,- le aseguró el Sabio de modo tajante para suavizar después su tono añadiendo de forma casi didáctica al explicar. - Los compuestos especiales de esa medicina es lo que necesita para su grave enfermedad. La ayudarán, pero debe seguir el tratamiento puntualmente, si no podría morir.

Al escuchar esto la joven se asustó mucho, pero el Hombre Sabio la tranquilizó.

\- No temas Esmeralda, la reina se curará si sigues mis instrucciones...pero depende de ti el que eso pueda llevarse a cabo. No olvides que es una mujer enferma y que su mente a veces no está todo lo bien que debiera a resultas de su debilidad.  
\- Confío en ti, Hombre Sabio - dijo la muchacha. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentir una cierta desazón cada vez que estaba en presencia de aquel misterioso encapuchado. Más todavía recordando las palabras de su soberana. Aun así, compuso una educada sonrisa y añadió. - Ahora, si me disculpas debo mandarle un mensaje al príncipe Diamante, la reina desea verle. ¡Ojalá que pueda venir cuanto antes!  
\- Me parece una buena idea, le vendrá bien para su recuperación. Yo ya le he informado y pedido que adelante su regreso, pero le gustará ver tu imagen y hablar contigo. Envía ese mensaje a través de mi canal de urgencia - Le indicó su interlocutor.- 

Esmeralda asintió más animada, era un bonito detalle por parte del Sabio decir aquello. Tras darle las gracias salió corriendo hacia la sala de comunicaciones. De camino por el desierto corredor se topó con el hijo del marqués de Crimson.

-Hola Esmeralda. - Le sonrió él.- ¿A dónde vas tan aprisa?  
-Nuestra reina está enferma. Voy a notificárselo al príncipe.- Le contestó trasluciendo su inquietud.-  
-Bueno, la reina lleva enferma mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso no le has dado sus medicinas?  
-Sí.– Admitió al joven.- Y ahora parece que se encuentra un poco mejor…Sin embargo…

La chica dudaba sobre si contarle a su interlocutor o no lo que la soberana le había confiado. Y es que Rubeus era un chico bastante desconcertante, siempre la trataba con amabilidad desde luego, pero ella podía sentir como se la comía con la vista. No se fiaba demasiado de él. Al menos, siempre había sido respetuoso… 

-Estás muy nerviosa, te vendría bien relajarte un poco.- Le susurró el chico al oído.-

Aunque ella se apartó instintivamente pero Rubeus la sujetó por detrás de los brazos sin dejarla moverse. Era muy fuerte y la trató de arrastrar hacia una habitación cercana que estaba vacía.

-¡Suéltame! – Chilló la joven tratando de zafarse sin lograrlo.- ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te atreves?

Él la arrinconó en el interior de ese cuarto colocándola contra la pared. Esmeralda jadeaba asustada y furiosa. No obstante era impotente ante el poderío físico de ese muchacho. Éste se detuvo un momento para acercar su rostro al de ella y susurrar de modo libidinoso.

-¡Vamos!, lo estás deseando…

Y trató de besarla en la boca, la chica logró apartarse en el último momento y los labios de él solo alcanzaron la mejilla izquierda. Por fortuna, Rubeus se descuidó lo bastante como para que la joven le golpease con la rodilla en sus partes. Eso le hizo doblarse de dolor.

-¡Eres un cerdo asqueroso! – Escupió ella con desprecio.- Nunca me acostaría contigo, ni por todo el poder de este mundo.  
-Ya.- Pudo decir él en tanto se recobraba.- Estás esperando a tu príncipe Diamante. Pues desengáñate Esmeralda. ¡Eres muy poco para él!

Aquello le sentó a la muchacha peor que el intento de agresión anterior. Apenas Rubeus se irguió le dio una bofetada llena de rabia. Pero enseguida comprendió su error, le había dado también tiempo a recuperarse. Ese bestia podría fácilmente dominarla si quisiera, por suerte para la chica él pareció olvidar esa idea. Era como si disfrutase todavía más con lo que añadió.

-Seguramente habrá ido a la Tierra a concertar un matrimonio. Con una princesa terrestre o de la Luna…no con la hija de un noble de aquí. Aunque sea la de un duque. Y su hermano Zafiro creo que está más interesado en esas máquinas que diseña que en las mujeres. Así que, cariño…piénsatelo…yo soy lo mejor que vas a encontrar…  
-¡Antes muerta!- Replicó llena de indignación y pesar.-  
-¡Bueno!- se rio Rubeus cruzándose de brazos.- No te lo tomes así. Debo reconocer que al menos tienes carácter. Quería cerciorarme de eso. Ahora que lo he comprobado creo que será estupendo domarte en la noche de bodas. Seguro que nuestros padres encontrarían esa idea alentadora. Imagínate la unión de nuestras casas. Nuestros herederos serían los nobles más poderosos de Némesis tras el rey. Podría ser que incluso más. ¿Quién se negaría a una alianza semejante?  
-¡Jamás!… ¿Me oyes? ¡Jamás me casaría contigo!- Le gritó su interlocutora realmente fuera de sus casillas.- No me importa si mi padre me deshereda o el rey me manda ejecutar. Lo preferiría mil veces. ¡Eres un maldito niñato engreído!

Pero lejos de ofender a su contertulio éste se rio divertido. Salió de la estancia con aire de suficiencia en tanto decía.

-No pasa nada, tengo a todas las mujeres que quiero. Y la mayoría están deseando que las haga proposiciones. Tú sigue soñando con tu principito mientras tanto…

Y se marchó entre risas, dejando a una agitada y furiosa Esmeralda. Aunque la joven enseguida se dispuso a volver a su cometido. Tenía que contactar con Diamante. Entre tanto Rubeus aun pensaba en ella. ¡Esa maldita estúpida! Aunque pretendiese habérselo tomado a chanza y desde luego que había disfrutado con el enfado de ella, su rechazo le había molestado. Esa zorra estaba realmente bien y él se había excitado. Incluso tras ese golpe en sus partes bajas. Ahora estaba deseoso de desfogarse. Y sabía bien hacia dónde dirigirse y a quién buscar. Las habitaciones de las cuatro hermanas no quedaban lejos de allí…

-Sé de una que no pondrá tantos reparos.- Se decía esbozando una sonrisa de lujuriosa satisfacción.-

Aunque antes de llegar a donde pretendía el Sabio le llamó. Algo frustrado decidió ir con premura a verle.

-No debo contrariarle. Seguro que me llamará por esa misión que me encomendó.- Pensaba.-

Al llegar al despacho que este consejero tenía en sus estancias privadas. Rubeus saludó y su interlocutor no se anduvo por las ramas. En efecto le preguntó.

-Rubeus. ¿Qué tal va ese asunto?  
-Bien, Hombre Sabio.- Asintió el.- Estuve hace poco reunido con uno de sus cabecillas. Ya me comprendes.  
-Sí, perfectamente.- Convino éste en ese mismo modo críptico.-

El joven se sonrió pérfidamente. Aquella “ reunión” no fue muy agradable para ese tipo. Era un plebeyo que lideraba a muchos descontentos con el sistema de gobierno. Pretendían instaurar una república en Némesis alegando que el sistema de la monarquía y la nobleza estaba desfasado. Por desgracia para él, Rubeus pudo seguirle la pista y acompañado por un escuadrón de droidas de batalla, atraparle a él y a unos cuantos compinches. Sin muchas ceremonias les llevaron a una sala de interrogatorios. Allí, separaron al líder a quién él mismo tuvo la “ gentileza de atender”.

-Conozco mis derechos.- Le dijo aquel tipo.-  
-Vamos a ver. Te llamas Cinabrio.- Le respondió Rubeus ojeando una información en la pantalla de su Tablet.- Y vas diciendo por ahí que nuestros soberanos no merecen gobernarnos. ¿Me equivoco?  
-Digo lo que cada vez más personas de este planeta pensamos. Tiene que existir una verdadera democracia. – Contestó su interlocutor sin arredrarse.-  
-A mí me parece que nuestro sistema ya es una perfecta democracia. Existe un Consejo y se decide por votación.- Opuso Rubeus.-  
-Un Consejo de nobles que heredan el puesto.- Le matizó Cinabrio.- Eso no es una democracia. Es una oligarquía de privilegiados.  
-Bueno, cuestión de opiniones.- Se sonrió aviesamente el chico que, ya más seriamente, pasó a preguntar.- Sabemos que estáis tramando un sabotaje para arruinar la visita de su Majestad a las nuevas plantaciones hidropónicas…  
-No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, amigo.- Replicó su contertulio.-  
-¿Ah no?- Inquirió sarcásticamente él.-

Sin más ceremonias agarró a ese tipo de la pechera y le levantó estampándole contra la pared. Seguidamente juntó su rostro contra el suyo. Rubeus era más alto y bastante más fornido y le espetó con tono de pocos amigos.

-No tengo demasiada paciencia. Y me repugnan los traidores. ¡Te aconsejo que hables!  
-¿Oh qué?- Contestó desafiantemente Cinabrio.- ¿Me vas a dar una paliza? ¿O vas a llamar a ese encapuchado?  
-Un respeto para su excelencia el embajador. Y Consejero Real.- Le ordenó Rubeus dándole un puñetazo en el estómago.-

Aquel tipo se dobló encajando el golpe, su captor le soltó dejándole caer al suelo, donde le remató con una patada. Mientras Cinabrio se quejaba adoptando una posición fetal y tratando de respirar pese al dolor, su inquisidor añadió con falso tono condescendiente.

-Estoy siendo muy amable contigo…hasta ahora. Pero eso podría cambiar con rapidez. Conozco a tus amigos. En especial a esa tal Lazulita. Una chica muy mona. La hemos traído también. Puede que se sienta sola en sus dependencias. A lo mejor voy a hacerle una visita de cortesía.   
-¡Déjala en paz!- Pudo decir el jadeante Cinabrio, tratando de incorporarse.

Rubeus le empujó indolentemente haciendo caer una vez más. Le puso un pie sobre la cabeza riéndose divertido para exclamar.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!. ¡Menudo caballero andante!. Esa zorra no dudará en venderte a la primera pregunta que le haga. Más si cabe cuando le ofrezca algo interesante. En el fondo son todas iguales. Van a lo que más les conviene.

Su interlocutor apenas si podía respirar y rechinaba los dientes bajo el peso de la bota de su antagonista, pese a todo, pudo musitar.

-Así es como funciona la justicia de Coraíon. ¡Malditos sean él y su familia de sanguijuelas!

Eso no le gustó a Rubeus, le quitó el pie de la cara a ese tipo únicamente para levantarlo con rudeza y estamparle contra la pared, mientras aullaba.

-¡Perro insolente!, te voy a enseñar a faltarle al respeto a nuestro rey…

Luego le dio unos cuantos golpes dejándole tendido en el suelo, entre un charco de sangre. Al fin, avisó a uno de los droidos.

-Que se quede encerrado en el calabozo. No le deis de comer hasta nueva orden.  
-Lo que ordenes, amo.- Convino aquel androide.- 

Ahora se reía al contarle aquello al Sabio, pero éste no compartía esa diversión y tras unos momentos de silencio, el encapuchado comentó.

-Rubeus. Hay ocasiones en las que el uso de la fuerza debe medirse. No conviene que alimentes las mentiras que esos traidores esparcen.  
-No te comprendo.- Repuso el desconcertado joven.- Lo hice por el rey y siguiendo tus instrucciones.  
-Yo te pedí que detuvieras al cabecilla y obtuvieras información. -Le contestó pacientemente el Sabio.- Para golpearle de ese modo un droido cualquiera hubiese bastado. Medita sobre esto. Las tareas básicas deben hacerlas tus peones, no tú. Y en ocasiones, no es preciso recurrir a esos métodos. Pueden ser contraproducentes.

Y tras unos momentos de reflexión, el chico asintió, rascándose levemente su cabeza entre el rojizo pelo que la recubría.

-Tienes razón.- Admitió al fin.- No lo olvidaré.  
-Bien. En tal caso, cuida de que a esos prisioneros no les falte comida y agua. Y que les atienda un médico. No queremos que ni su Majestad, ni nadie ajeno a esto, pueda preocuparse. Por cierto.- Inquirió el Sabio.- ¿Le hiciste algo a esa tal Lazulita?  
-No, ni la toqué. – Contestó el interpelado.- No tenía tiempo ni ganas en ese momento. Únicamente lo dije para provocar a ese idiota.

Su interlocutor asintió bajo su capucha aseverando.

-Bien, en una cosa tienes razón. Ella posiblemente sea más proclive a hablar. Pero con la persuasión adecuada. Déjame eso a mí. Ahora será mejor que regreses a tus tareas.

Rubeus asintió a su vez y se marchó. Estaba deseoso de ir en busca de alguien para pasar un buen rato…

Entre tanto Esmeralda envió ese mensaje y Diamante por su parte lo recibió a la velocidad de la luz gracias a esa especie de bola transmisora que el Sabio le proporcionara, era referente al estado de su madre. Al escucharlo y sobre todo, ver la preocupada expresión de la muchacha y su agitación, se dispuso a partir sin más demora. Según los informes de la doncella de la reina, que coincidían con los del Sabio, la situación parecía muy preocupante. No obstante la chica se esforzó por sonreír siempre y asegurar que cuidaban de su Majestad lo mejor posible, pero su juvenil rostro translucía su inquietud. Y dada la duración de su viaje Diamante temía llegar tarde. Aunque se esforzó por desterrar esos temores, si esa muchacha estaba al cuidado de su madre seguro que ella mejoraría. De cualquier manera quería volver lo antes posible, ya había dejado a un lado ese interés por conocer la Luna y estaba harto del Milenio de Plata o Neo Cristal Tokio o lo que fuese. Pero, sobre todo, odiaba la altanería y soberbia que demostraban aquellas estúpidas gentes, que siempre le miraban por encima del hombro. Bueno, no todos eran así, sólo por la Reina Serenity había merecido la pena el viaje. Aunque ahora, su misión estaba cumplida y nada más le retenía allí. De hecho sólo el esplendor y la belleza de aquella mujer contribuyeron a retrasar su vuelta y, tras las noticias recibidas, ni siquiera eso era ya una excusa para permanecer soportando los desplantes del resto de su Corte. Decidido estaba pues a marchar pero su partida fue impedida por una fuerza de combate de la Tierra. Las guerreras guardianas fueron a verle a sus aposentos y le dijeron las siguientes palabras.

-¡Príncipe, tenemos informes de que habéis estado planeando una conspiración contra la seguridad de nuestro soberano! - Le acusó Venus con bastante enfado. -  
-¡Hasta que no nos deis explicaciones de vuestros movimientos aquí no seréis libre para iros.- Añadió Marte con idéntico tono! -

¡Aquello era el colmo! Ahora esas deslenguadas se permitían el lujo de amenazarle.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis?- bramó Diamante furioso. - Debo irme, me reclaman con urgencia desde mi mundo y vosotras no sois quienes para retenerme.  
\- No es cosa nuestra. Es orden del rey Endimión – replicó firmemente Mercurio. Aunque con voz algo más considerada que sus otras compañeras al añadir. - Tanto vos como vuestros acompañantes seréis sometidos a un registro de vuestras personas y vuestros equipajes.  
-¡Eso es un ultraje!- estalló el interpelado sentenciando. - Cualquiera que ose tocarme lo pagará muy caro. Decidle a vuestro rey que se atreva a registrarme él en persona. Cara a cara.  
\- Nuestro rey no puede perder el tiempo con vos, debe atender otros asuntos más urgentes.- Intervino Júpiter con dureza para remachar. - Elegid príncipe, o nos dejáis cumplimentar la orden o vos y vuestro séquito no saldréis jamás de aquí.

A pesar de hervir de ira, Diamante tuvo que tragarse su orgullo. Esas noticias sobre el estado de salud de su madre eran muy preocupantes, tanto que le condicionaban por entero. Lo que él deseaba era volver a su lado cuanto antes. El Sabio tenía razón. Debería hacer un esfuerzo por ser diplomático, nada solucionaría oponiéndose. Lo mismo le aconsejó el conde de Ayakashi que estaba tan indignado como él cuando se enteró. 

-No comprendo esta actitud.- Decía Ópalo en un aparte con el príncipe.-   
-Ni yo, ¡pero es intolerable! - Estalló Diamante.- Si no fuese porque mi madre está peor, yo…  
-¿Vuestra madre ha empeorado?- Inquirió el perplejo conde.-  
\- Eso me han notificado, tanto Esmeralda como el Sabio.- Suspiró el muchacho con tono decaído ahora.-   
-En tal caso, tendremos que aceptar sus demandas.- Afirmó su contertulio, añadiendo, eso sí, con un tinte de esperanza.- Dadme unos minutos. Intentaré hablar con alguien que conozco aquí. Quizás pueda interceder.  
-Confío en vos.- Afirmó Diamante.-

Ópalo pudo así salir de sus estancias y pedir ser recibido por la Dama Luna. Esa mujer no tardó en acudir. Cuando el conde le puso al tanto de lo que pasaba su rostro expresó pesar.

-Lo lamento mucho, pero si son órdenes del rey en persona, yo nada puedo hacer.  
-¿Y contárselo a la reina?- Inquirió Ópalo.- Quizás ella lo vea de otro modo. También es madre…  
-Lo intentaré.- Sonrió débilmente su interlocutora.- 

Al cabo de una hora y tras escuchar al conde, Diamante al fin permitió el registro, lo cual fue para él una gran humillación. Por suerte este fue breve. La guardiana Júpiter le dijo, no sin algo de malestar.

-Pese a todo tenéis amigos aquí. La soberana nos ha dado orden de ser rápidas y no tardar demasiado.

Y cumplieron con ese mandato, al no encontrársele nada las guerreras le dieron permiso para abandonar el planeta pero antes el joven les hizo una petición teñida de enfado.

\- Esto no va a quedar así. ¡Exijo una disculpa formal por parte de vuestros soberanos!...  
\- Pues para eso pedid audiencia.- Respondió Marte con un tono que rayaba en la burla. -  
-¡Os juro que os arrepentiréis de esto!,- les espetó Diamante señalándolas - si mi madre ha empeorado en mi ausencia, os haré responsables a todos vosotros, terrestres. Y pagaréis las consecuencias.

Dicho esto el ofendido príncipe se alejó y las guerreras charlaron entre ellas. Mercurio fue la que tomó la palabra y parecía dudar al exponer.

\- No sé, pero a mí no me parece que sea él quien ha tratado de atentar contra nuestros soberanos. Es muy orgulloso y arrogante, precisamente por eso no creo que sea capaz de un intento tan sibilino.   
\- No es eso lo que decía nuestro informador anónimo- rebatió Júpiter - y gracias a él, hemos podido evitar dichos complots.  
\- Puede que en eso se equivocase - intervino Venus también con dudas. - Estoy de acuerdo con Mercurio. Al príncipe se le pueden leer las emociones con facilidad. Es arrogante y no está acostumbrado a que nadie le contradiga. Pierde la calma con rapidez. Se le ve venir enseguida. No es para nada el perfil de un conspirador.  
\- Pues por eso. Salta a la vista que ese príncipe es muy violento, sólo hay que verle. - Observó Marte aseverando en tanto se cruzaba de brazos - yo no me fío de él. Podría ser capaz de cualquier cosa en un momento de ofuscación.  
\- Tal vez tengas razón - convino Mercurio – es un chico muy irascible, en verdad no comprendo el porqué de sus enfados. Aunque convengo con Venus en que sería el típico que se lanzase a atacar a alguien sin pensar, por mor de la ofensa recibida. No es de los que aguardarían para trazar un plan o un complot.  
\- Está claro, es un niño mimado con muchos aires de grandeza. – Repuso Júpiter de modo inflexible a la par que añadía. - No ha debido de recibir un desaire en su vida y sí darlos. Pero, aun así, no comprendo como los de Némesis han podido enviarnos semejante embajador. Salvo, claro está, que pretendan tensar más las cosas.

Las otras se miraron entre sí sin disimular su extrañeza. Aquello era cierto. Desde el primer día ese chico entró con un tono arrogante e impetuoso, exigiendo de continuo. Todavía recordaban el primer día de audiencia nada más llegar. Fue Venus la que rememorando, comentó.

\- Uno de nuestros nuevos chambelanes vino a verme asustado. Decía que aquel príncipe parecía estar dispuesto a iniciar una guerra, ¡sólo por llevar esperando quince minutos! Tuve que salir a tratar de calmarle explicándole que los soberanos se hallaban ocupados. ¿Recuerdas Júpiter? Tú saliste conmigo.  
\- Incluso te confundió con la reina. - Sonrió la aludida para agregar divertida. - Debe de ser muy inexperto en relaciones diplomáticas.  
\- ¡Qué graciosa!- Replicó Venus dándole un ligero empujón a su compañera que se reía, para añadir ahora de forma más seria. - Fue extraño. Parecía ido, cuando le estaba hablando me daba la impresión de no entender bien lo que le decía.  
\- Y el caso es que, no sé muy bien porqué, pero su rostro me resultaba familiar. Y no creo haberle visto nunca antes.- Afirmó Júpiter ya sin reír.-  
-A mí me sucede lo mismo.- Convino Mercurio.- Pero no puedo recordar…  
-Quizá sea porque se parece a su padre el rey Coraíon a su edad. Al menos en la apariencia, no en el buen juicio. Y menos aún ha heredado la amabilidad de su madre, Amatista Nairía. - Suspiró Venus sentenciando en tanto se encogía de hombros.- No sé cómo de tales padres ha podido surgir un hijo así.  
\- Y que lo digas. Lo que más me molestó a mí de todo - terció Marte, añadiendo con visible malestar. - Es que nuestra propia soberana tuvo que salir dejando sola a la Pequeña Dama para calmar a ese presuntuoso ¡Con el poco tiempo que puede pasar con ella!   
\- Es cierto, yo no se lo dije abiertamente, pero le di a entender que nuestra soberana estaba ocupada. – Afirmó Venus declarando. - ¡La pobre Usagi!, - Se calló repentinamente y esbozó una cálida sonrisa con tintes de nostalgia según rectificaba – Nuestra reina Serenity, no dispone de muchos momentos para estar junto a su hija. Con tantas responsabilidades y con el viaje del Rey para estrechar lazos con las colonias lunares. Y saludar a nuestros aliados de la Luna Nueva.  
\- El proyecto de repoblar el antiguo reino de la Luna Blanca es algo de mucha importancia y nuestro soberano debe ocuparse de ello en persona. Necesitaremos muchos y esforzados pioneros.- Intervino Marte. – Así como la ayuda del rey Granate.  
\- Pero entre lo difícil del proyecto y la creciente hostilidad del reino de Némesis, las cosas se están complicando. - Añadió Júpiter. -  
\- Siempre pensé que el rey Coraíon era diferente a otros de sus predecesores. – Opinó Venus que parecía desencantada al agregar. - Una de dos, o ha delegado en exceso en su arrogante hijo o trama algo y todos estos años han sido una cortina de humo. Recordad los incidentes que algunas de nuestras naves han tenido con las suyas en el exterior del sistema solar.  
\- Nuestro servicio de inteligencia nos ha informado desde hace tiempo que tiene una especie de consejero misterioso del que se desconoce todo. No me gusta.- Dijo Marte cruzándose de brazos. – Aunque hasta ahora, no hayamos tenido pruebas de ninguna actuación hostil por su parte, las acusaciones que traía Diamante desde luego que sonaban a rumores e infundios de la peor clase. ¿Verdad Ami?  
-Así es.- Asintió Mercurio con tintes reflexivos combinados con inquietud.- Los servicios secretos y las fuerzas que tenemos desplegadas en el sistema solar exterior, coordinados por Saturno, Urano y Neptuno, me han comentado más de una vez las extrañas maniobras que se están llevando a cabo por esas partes del espacio. Incluso en algunas regiones de Némesis al parecer están construyendo máquinas de guerra, cañones de superficie planetarios. No me da buena espina, no.  
-Es como si buscasen un pretexto para enfriar nuestras relaciones en vez de mejorarlas - Declaró ofendidamente Júpiter. – Parece que ese Diamante lo tuviera todo calculado. Actuando como lo ha hecho a sabiendas de que nos ofendería. Y que tendríamos que tomar medidas, para luego hacerse la víctima,  
\- No creo que el príncipe de Némesis sea tan buen actor. En mi opinión él se cree a pies juntillas lo que dice. Para mí que es simplemente un peón. Por eso lo mejor será que abandone el planeta. No me agradaría la posibilidad de que esto degenerase en un conflicto más grave o incluso en una declaración de guerra.- Sentenció Mercurio. -

Las demás convinieron en eso con expresiones preocupadas. Todavía recordaban lo amable de la expresión de Serenity cuando en persona hizo pasar a ese jovenzuelo a la sala de audiencias del trono. Pero el príncipe de Némesis, no sólo no se apaciguó sino que se negó en rotundo a efectuar el saludo protocolario de los embajadores. ¡Hasta fue la propia reina la que tuvo que pedírselo! Y cuando ese mocoso se dignó hacer un leve saludo y expuso los argumentos, aquellos de una posible trama contra su mundo gestada en el Milenio de Plata, apenas sí aceptó la palabra de la soberana. ¡Insinuando incluso que mentía! A pesar de todo, Serenity se mostró como siempre comprensiva y cuando pudo hablar con sus guardianas a solas les dijo.

\- No juzguéis con dureza al príncipe Diamante, a la vista está que es joven e inexperto. Creo que en el fondo es noble y piensa que sus motivos son justos. Aunque tanto sus sospechas como sus maneras no sean apropiadas. Confiemos en que aprenderá y madurará con el tiempo.

Todas las sailors expusieron sus temores a la reina, los mismos que habían recordado ahora, pero ésta se limitó a sonreír y a tranquilizarlas. No creía aquello, aunque claro, a las pocas horas se recibió un comunicado que alertaba de un intento frustrado de sabotaje contra la nave del rey Endimión que retornaba hacia la Tierra. Afortunadamente pudo ser evitado y los saboteadores detenidos y tras el interrogatorio al que fueron sometidos, ambos apuntaron hacia la legación de Némesis como posible instigadora de sus actos. Pese a no tener pruebas seguras de eso. Desde entonces, las sailors habían recelado aun más de Diamante y su comitiva. Lo bastante como para solicitar un registro que, si bien era algo muy comprometido para la diplomacia, y eso era algo que a la reina no complacía en absoluto, se convirtió en algo de apremiante necesidad. Esos dos terroristas declararon que tenían cómplices integrados en la comitiva del príncipe, dispuestos a actuar contra la reina y la Pequeña Dama si el sabotaje era impedido. De ese modo, el rey Endimión había cursado una orden directa, esperando que todo se resolviera sin necesidad de producirse un conflicto más grave.

\- Y eso que fuimos lo más amables posibles. - Recordó Venus para añadir. - Pero este jovenzuelo es terriblemente orgulloso e irascible. Solamente le pedimos colaboración para que nos permitiera investigar por si alguien había introducido algo en su comitiva y ya veis como se ha puesto.  
\- No me gusta ser grosera, pero ha sido un caso de fuerza mayor.- Se lamentó Júpiter justificándose de inmediato. - Por mucha inmunidad diplomática que tenga, eso no está por encima de la seguridad de nuestros monarcas.  
\- Y si hubiera sido inocente del todo, ¿por qué esa negativa tan tajante?- Comentó Mercurio que añadió no obstante de forma más comprensiva. - Todos sentimos que el estado de su madre haya empeorado. Amatista era una muchacha adorable, pero al aceptar casarse e ir a un lugar tan terrible como Némesis debió de enfermar. Pero esa es una razón de más para ayudarnos a aclarar las dudas cuanto antes y poder marcharse para reunirse con ella.  
-Al menos el conde de Ayakashi sí que es un hombre más razonable y maduro. Estuvo aquí antes.- Comentó Marte, afirmando.- Incluso vino a pedirme disculpas tras la primera audiencia.

La guardiana lo recordaba. Al poco de irse la comitiva de ese jovenzuelo arrogante, el conde retornó. 

-¿Qué queréis ahora?¿Acaso traéis otra ridícula demanda de vuestro príncipe?- Inquirió la princesa de Marte, que estaba sentada descansando en un gran sofá color carmesí, que casi hacía juego con su rojo vestido.-   
-Os ruego que disculpéis al joven príncipe Diamante.- Le pidió él admitiendo con apuro.- Tampoco yo comprendo el porqué ha actuado de ese modo. Le conozco desde que nació y os doy mi palabra de que él no es así.

Eso hizo que Marte se levantase y mirase con estupor a ese hombre. Entonces ella le comentó.

-Os recuerdo. Hace bastantes años estuvisteis aquí con el padre de Diamante. Y os entregué algunas cosas..  
-Sí, para la madre de mi suegra, la dama Kurozuki.- Sonrió débilmente él, narrando a su interlocutora.- Se las di y se puso muy contenta. Me pidió que os diera las gracias de todo corazón. La hicisteis muy feliz, Alteza.

Al fin Marte fue capaz de sonreír con sinceridad. Ya más relajada, se interesó por aquella buena mujer.

-¿Qué tal está Loren?.. bueno, la dama Kurozuki.- Matizó.-

Aunque el conde bajó la mirada y tras suspirar le desveló con tristeza.

-Hace años que falleció. De hecho lo hizo al poco de darle vuestros presentes. Pero mi suegra que estaba allí, al día siguiente cuando la encontraron, dijo que tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Eso hizo que la guardiana a su vez bajase la mirada y diera un largo suspiro, para musitar.

-Lo siento mucho. De veras. Es que para mí, casi parece que haya transcurrido un instante desde que os vi por última vez.  
-Han sido casi veinte años ya.- Le recordó él, admitiendo asombrado.- Y seguís igual de hermosa y de joven. Lo mismo que las demás.  
-Es el poder del Cristal de Plata y nuestra naturaleza de hijas de la Luna.- Le explicó Marte.-  
-Me gustaría que nuestra reina disfrutase de esos mismos dones.- Comentó él.-

Ante la mirada inquisitiva de su contertulia, él le contó de un modo más exhaustivo entonces lo que se había comentado en la audiencia por parte de Diamante.

-No goza de buena salud. Desgraciadamente está delicada. Lleva años así. La verdad es que en Némesis no solemos vivir mucho.  
-Lamento oírlo. Siempre fue una chica realmente encantadora. Y amaba mucho a Coraíon.- Comentó la princesa.-  
-Le sigue queriendo.- Aseguró Ópalo.- Y él a ella también.   
-Eso me alegra.- Asintió su interlocutora, con una leve sonrisa volviendo al tema que a ambos más les inquietaba.- Espero que todo se solucione y que el príncipe comprenda que, aquí, no tenemos nada en su contra.  
-Trataré de hacérselo ver. Gracias Alteza.- Repuso él.-  
-Llamadme Rei.- Le pidió ella, sonriendo ahora un poco más ampliamente para afirmar.- Ya somos viejos amigos, conde.

Y Ópalo tomó una de sus manos y hizo el ademán de besársela en tanto se inclinaba. Aquel hombre se marchó y la princesa de Marte quedó pensativa. Al poco de la marcha de la legación de Némesis llegó el rey Endimión. Ella misma le recibió junto con Venus. Las dos le informaron puntualmente de lo ocurrido.

-Os agradezco como siempre, vuestros desvelos. Ahora voy a ver a mi esposa y a mi hija.   
-Muy bien, Majestad.- Repuso educadamente Marte.- 

Tanto ella como Minako hicieron una reverencia ante el rey. Luego se marcharon en busca de las otras. Ahora Rei les comentaba al resto.

\- Pese a los esfuerzos del conde de Ayakashi por hacerle razonar, ese chico ni siquiera aceptó la posibilidad de otra audiencia para hablar con la reina, y eso que se lo dije con la mejor intención. - Remachó Marte agregando en tanto negaba con la cabeza. - Nuestra soberana es a veces demasiado generosa. Aun a costa de no poder pasar tanto tiempo como le gustaría con su hija.  
-Por cierto.- Comentó Mercurio al hilo de eso.- ¿Dónde está la Pequeña Dama?  
-Supongo que en sus habitaciones, con su madre.- Repuso Júpiter.- Se habrán reunido con el rey.  
-Será mejor que vayamos y estemos cerca. Hasta que esos tipos de Némesis no se marchen bien lejos de aquí no estaré tranquila.- Afirmó Venus.-

Sus compañeras y amigas asintieron reforzando esa impresión y volvieron a sus tareas. Enseguida buscaron a la niña. Ésta estaba efectivamente con su madre. Eso las tranquilizó. La cría por su parte las escuchaba hablar sobre esos extraños visitantes y recordaba cuando escuchó esas voces que veían desde el salón de audiencias. Su madre tuvo que dejarla sola para hablar con la Dama Luna, y luego ir a charlar con un extraño, cosa que no le gustaba nada. Aburrida y aguardando a que volviese se entretuvo recorriendo algunas habitaciones. Fue al llegar junto a una extraña puerta cuando se detuvo. Era un portal con forma de media luna. Estaba cerrado pero cuando ella puso la mano sobre una de las hojas esa puerta se abrió. Sorprendida en un primer instante reculó. Después la curiosidad la hizo avanzar. Dentro había una neblina espesa. 

-¡Qué habitación tan rara! – Se dijo la pequeña con patente intriga intentando ver lo que había.- ¡Y qué grandes es!

Echó para atrás parte de su rosado cabello y caminó despacio. Al poco de andar escuchó una voz de mujer que con severidad preguntó.

-¡Quién anda ahí? ¡Identifíquese!  
-Soy yo...- Pudo decir con un hilo de voz, totalmente intimidada.-

En apenas un instante, una alta y esbelta silueta se aproximó. No era visible con detalle a causa de esa niebla hasta que se detuvo justo al lado de la cría. Ahora la niña pudo ver a una mujer alta, vestida como guerrera, con un atuendo de tonos verdes oscuros en su falda, en la que colgaban varias llavecitas doradas. Llevaba botas negras de tacón hasta la rodilla. Poseía un bonito y largo pelo verde oscuro y su piel era más morena que la del resto de las guardianas. Esa extraña portaba una especie de gran llave rematada en un hermoso adorno de color bermellón. A juego con los ojos de su dueña.

-¡Espera!… - le dijo a la todavía asustada niña. Para preguntar no sin sorpresa en su tono.- ¿Eres la Pequeña Dama?...  
-Sí...- Fue capaz de replicar la niña con voz trémula.- ¿Y quién eres tú?... ¿Vas a hacerme daño?

La hasta entonces severa expresión de esa mujer se dulcificó al instante y tras sonreír, se agachó para poder estar a la altura de su interlocutora, respondiendo con mucha más cordialidad.

-Os ruego me perdonéis, princesa. No quería asustaros. Soy la princesa guerrera Plutón. Guardo esta parte del palacio.  
-¿Tú vives aquí?- Quiso saber la niña, ya más calmada.-  
-Éste es mi puesto. No puedo abandonarlo salvo por orden directa de los soberanos o causa de fuerza mayor.- Le explicó la joven centinela que ahora quiso saber a su vez.- ¿Cómo es que habéis entrado aquí?  
-Estaba dando un paseo y me perdí.- Replicó la niña, añadiendo.- ¿Qué lugar es éste?  
-Es la puerta del tiempo- espacio.- Le contestó su contertulia.- Está prohibido cruzarla. Mi deber es impedir que nadie lo haga. Tengo esa misión desde que puedo recordar.  
-¿Y siempre estás sola? - Le preguntó la cría con sentimiento de lástima por esa pobre mujer.- ¿Sin nadie aquí contigo?

Su interlocutora se sentó entonces en el suelo, la niña hizo lo propio y la guerrera Plutón la miró con una expresión que parecía triste para replicar con tono suave y resignado.

-Mi deber es montar guardia aquí…  
-Pues debe de ser muy aburrido.- Suspiró la pequeña preguntando sin reparos.- ¿A qué puedes jugar aquí tú sola?

La guerrera la miró atónita, aunque enseguida sonrió con ternura. Desde luego que no estaba acostumbrada a recibir visitas, y menos las de una niña. Pero esa cría era la heredera al trono. Y, pese a que le gustaba charlar con ella y agradecía muchísimo su compañía, se vio en la obligación de sugerirle.

-Alteza, deberíais regresar de inmediato a palacio. Vuestros padres se preocuparán mucho si no os ven…  
-Bueno, pero vendré a verte otro día si quieres.- Le contestó la pequeña tras levantarse.- Oye…- trató de recordar el nombre de esa guerrera, creyó saber porque letra empezaba y sin más quiso saber.- Oye P… ¿Querrás que te visite? Me gustaría que fuéramos amigas.  
-Claro, claro que sí.- Sonrió más ampliamente la aludida en tanto se levantaba a su vez y llevaba de la mano a la niña rumbo a la salida.- Pero primero debéis pedir permiso a vuestros padres.- Precisó con inquietud.-

Estaban a punto de salir cuando una figura alta y vestida de modo elegante se aproximó. Enseguida fue visible. Un hombre ataviado con un smoking blanco con capa a juego que además lucía algún tono ligeramente malva. Al verlo la guardiana se arrodilló de inmediato. Él, sonriendo, declaró.

-Vaya, Pequeña Dama, nos tenías preocupados. Acabo de regresar de un largo viaje y apenas sí he tenido tiempo de ver a la reina. ¿Se puede saber que estás haciendo aquí?... No es un sitio al que debas acercarte.  
-Lo lamento mucho, Majestad.- Se disculpó Plutón.- Ahora iba a llevarla de vuelta.  
-Está bien Setsuna, no es culpa tuya. – Sonrió él afirmando.- He llegado tarde para atender a los enviados de Némesis, por lo que alguna de tus compañeras me han contado. Fui a saludar a mi hija pero no estaba. Menos mal que vi la puerta de este lugar abierta y me lo imaginé.  
-Es que estaba aburrida. - Pretextó la niña.- Mamá se tuvo que ir a hablar con un señor que no paraba de gritar…  
-Bueno cielo. No pasa nada. - Sonrió él tomándola en brazos para añadir de modo cortés.- Despídete de la guardiana del espacio- tiempo.  
-Adiós P… espero volver a verte pronto.- Declaró la cría con todo su entusiasmo infantil para agregar dirigiéndose a su padre.- Por favor, déjame visitar a P, la pobre estará muy sola aquí dentro.  
-Ya hablaremos, hija.- Replicó suavemente él.-  
-Como siempre, es un placer veros, rey Endimión. – Afirmó la joven en tanto se levantaba mirándole de modo intenso.-  
-Lo mismo digo. – Convino él observándola del mismo modo, para remachar.- Hasta pronto.

Y se alejó con su hija en tanto la mirada de Setsuna le seguía. Aquella mujer admiraba desde la distancia a su soberano. Sabía perfectamente que aquello era a lo más que podría aspirar. Echaba de menos a sus compañeras de la defensa exterior. A las que tampoco podía ver. Alejadas en los confines del sistema solar. Velando por la seguridad del mismo ante amenazas interestelares. Creía asimismo recordar un antiguo amor, perdido en su memoria, como si alguien lo hubiera borrado. A veces cuando dormía soñaba con eso y con una familia de la que ella pudo formar parte. Pero seguramente eran sus propios deseos inconscientes. 

-Debo dejar de lado esos pensamientos y centrarme en mi cometido.- Se decía a sí misma con inflexibilidad.- Solamente eso.

Y se alejó, con el eco resonante de sus pasos, para retornar a su guardia sin final…

Por su parte Endimión llevaba de la mano a su pequeña hija y, antes de llegar a sus aposentos, él comentó con algo de preocupación.

-Mejor será que no le cuentes a mamá dónde has estado. Se disgustaría. Esa sala está prohibida...  
-Pero es que me da mucha pena la pobre P, allí sola.- Objetó al compungida cría.-  
-Bueno.- Le sonrió animosamente su padre en tanto la acariciaba el pelo.- Haremos una cosa. De vez en cuando te doy permiso para que vayas a visitarla. Pero siempre a condición de no alejarte mucho de la entrada. ¿Entendido?

La niña asintió visiblemente contenta. Después su padre la dejó acostada en su cuarto y fue a ver a su esposa. Ella le esperaba en la alcoba. Allí, tras besarse largamente, la soberana le contó lo sucedido.

-No me gusta nada.- Declaró Endimión.- Ese príncipe parece estar predispuesto en contra nuestra.  
-Sí, y no comprendo la razón. - Musitó Serenity.- Su propia madre era alguien muy querida para nosotros. Ha tenido que decírselo antes de venir.

Entonces Endimión adoptó un serio semblante y le explicó a su mujer.

-Corre el rumor de que Amatista está muy enferma. En eso el príncipe Diamante no te ha mentido. Rei me ha dicho que se lo ha confirmado hasta el propio conde de Ayakashi. Y lo que es peor, nuestros agentes creen que Némesis está recibiendo malas influencias. Artemis habló con alguno durante su breve estancia en ese planeta antes de volver aquí y así se lo han expuesto…  
-¿Malas influencias de quién?- Quiso saber su interlocutora.-  
-De una especie de consejero que llegó a la Corte de Coraíon hará unos años. Se desconoce su identidad. Tengo a algunos de los nuestros investigando desde las bases de los planetas exteriores, Saturno, Urano y Neptuno. – Repuso su esposo.- En cuanto les sea posible contactarán con nuestros agentes de allí, a ver que pueden averiguar…  
-No sé…- Musitó la soberana.- A veces me recorre una extraña sensación. Como si supiera algo que no soy capaz de recordar…Incluso en sueños, veo a personas…creo que las conocía antes del Gran Sueño…  
-Sí, es curioso. Me sucede algo similar.- Comentó su marido.- Parece que hubiese algo en el pasado que haya olvidado y que podría ser muy importante…

Serenity asintió. Tampoco era capaz de explicar eso con palabras. Pero creía que tenía mucho que ver con aquel momento en el que se vio obligada a congelarlo todo para escapar a un terrible mal. Algo tan peligroso que tuvo que utilizar el máximo de su poder para conjurarlo. Sin embargo, lo más extraño es que ni recordaba que hubiese podido ser. No se trataba de la reina Beryl ni del reino de la Oscuridad que ésta dirigió. De eso sí tenía memoria. También estaba relacionado de algún modo con lo que le sucedía a la Pequeña Dama. Aunque tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta en qué consistía esa conexión… Como ya era tarde decidió dejarlo, al menos por esa noche, y disfrutar de la compañía de su marido…Ahora, en todo caso, le preocupaba la visita de ese joven príncipe. Y otra cosa que le inquietaba, y que había hablado con Luna. Su amiga y dama principal, fue a verla cuando estaba con su hija. 

-Mamá.- Le preguntaba la niña.- ¿Por qué están gritando fuera?  
-No te preocupes, cielo.- Le sonrió alentadoramente ella.- No es nada.

La cría la miró con gesto desconcertado. Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó a la puerta de sus habitaciones. La soberana escuchó la voz de Luna.

-Majestad. ¿Puedo hablar con vos? – Le pidió.-  
-Por supuesto, Lady Luna, pasad. Por favor.- Replicó ella.-

Su amiga y confidente entró. Enseguida Serenity le indicó a su pequeña.

-Anda cariño, ve a tu habitación un ratito, ahora iré a verte.  
-Sí mami.- Suspiró la niña.-

Pese a ser tan pequeña, en cierto modo parecía entender las cosas muy bien. Demasiado para su corta edad. Quizás tanto tiempo en esa especie de animación suspendida le hubiera permitido madurar de manera precoz. Al menos para la edad que aparentaba.

\- Nadie diría que mi hija tiene más de novecientos años.- Meditó no sin cierta amargura.- 

Al menos pudo despertar, hacía tan solo unos pocos años. Ni la misma Serenity supo a ciencia cierta por qué su hija salió de ese extraño coma. Aunque no le importó, únicamente se alegró tanto como su esposo. 

-Señora. ¿Os encontráis bien?- Inquirió Luna sacándola de esos pensamientos.-  
-Sí, claro.- Afirmó ella, cambiando de tema.- Dime, ¿qué está pasando?  
-Señora, es el enviado de Némesis, el príncipe Diamante. Su ayudante el Conde de Ayakashi vino a verme…

Luna le puso al corriente de inmediato, con tono entre sorprendido e inquieto.

-El conde estaba muy preocupado. No comprende que sucede.  
\- Lamento que se haya producido este incidente.- Repuso ella.-

Aunque la propia Serenity tuvo un pálpito. Días antes, sintió una extraña y desagradable sensación. Era como si algún tipo de presencia negativa estuviera cerca. Quizás en la mismísima ciudad de Cristal- Tokio. Sospechaba del príncipe Diamante o de alguien de su legación. Se daba la coincidencia de que había percibido aquello cuando llegaron. 

-Muy bien. Tranquila Luna. Iré a hablar con él.  
-Pero Majestad.- Quiso oponerse la dama.- Vos y vuestra hija…  
-Chibiusa estará bien.- Sonrió Serenity.- Y esto es importante.

Luna asintió, inclinándose y saliendo de allí. Luego la misma soberana acudió al encuentro de ese escandaloso visitante. No obstante, al tenerle frente a frente se dio cuenta de que, si bien notaba algo raro en ese chico, además de su irascible carácter, él en sí mismo no tenía un aura maligna ni mostraba estar poseído por ningún ente oscuro. Así se lo narró a Endimión, quien tras sopesar ese relato durante unos instantes, convino.

-tendremos que seguir buscando esa fuente maligna. Solo deseo que, tras tantos siglos de paz y calma, no volvamos a tener que luchar.  
-Ya he dejado de sentirla.- Le tranquilizó su mujer.- O se ha desvanecido o quizás fui yo quién se lo imaginó.  
-Tanto mejor si es así.- Sonrió su marido. Declarando más concernido.- Eso nos deja únicamente el problema de ese príncipe por solucionar.  
-Espero que podamos reconducir las cosas.- Suspiraba la joven, dejándose abrazar por su esposo.-

Por su parte Diamante, indignado, lo reconsideró y, tras un par de días, decidió finalmente pedir audiencia para ver a la reina Serenity. Pero esta vez los guardianes se la negaron. Al parecer su soberana tenía llena su agenda. Furioso por ese nuevo desdén llamó al Sabio con aquella bola mágica pidiéndole hablar con el rey, pero el encapuchado le respondió una vez más que su Majestad no debía ser puesto al corriente de aquellas lamentables noticias. Que sería mejor si él, como emisario, era paciente y solucionaba la crisis. Eso le daría un gran prestigio y aliviaría el sufrimiento de su padre, cuando el joven oyó esto no pudo evitar preguntar el porqué y el Sabio, con acusado tono de pesar, le informó de que la reina Amatista Nairía realmente había empeorado mucho. Después, pidió al joven príncipe un último esfuerzo para aclarar las cosas con la Tierra y se despidió de él deseándole un pronto y feliz viaje de regreso. Así pues y armándose de paciencia Diamante pidió audiencia de nuevo, pero no obtuvo respuesta favorable. Ni siquiera las sailors salieron a recibirle, sólo aquel chambelán con aspecto despótico, el Rey Endimión había vuelto a marcharse nada más llegar y no quería saber nada de Némesis. La soberana estaba de viaje oficial en la Luna. Tardaría en regresar. No le aconsejaron aguardarla. Es más, exhortaron a Diamante para que abandonase la Tierra inmediatamente. 

-Ya lo creo que lo haré, hatajo de miserables.- Masculló entre dientes tragándose una vez más su orgullo y su indignación pensando con rabia.- Y ay de vosotros si tengo que volver algún día. No seré tan paciente, os lo aseguro.

 

Y se marchó junto con su séquito, deseando llegar a su mundo natal cuanto antes…


	11. La ponzoña se expande

Y entre tanto en el mundo natal del príncipe pasaron las semanas. Las cuatro hermanas junto a Esmeralda se turnaban en la vigilancia de la reina. El estado de la soberana era cada vez más preocupante. El rey pasaba a verla a menudo, casi sin ocuparse de otra cosa. Coraíon recordaba con ella los viejos tiempos.

-¿Cómo te encuentras hoy, querida?- Le preguntaba lleno de preocupación.-  
-Mejor.- Susurraba ella casi sin fuerzas aunque deseando saber a su vez.- ¿Hay noticias de Diamante?  
-Estará a punto de retornar. - Contestó su esposo quién dándose cuenta de la mirada de ella, le contó.- Me ha informado de su estancia en la Tierra. Dijo que Serenity ha sido muy amable con él. Y que te envía recuerdos.  
-Ya.- Suspiró la soberana.-

Pese a su estado, Amatista conservaba todavía esa intuición innata de las mujeres de su linaje. Se daba perfecta cuenta de que Coraíon le ocultaba algo. Seguramente no lo hacía de mala fe. Sino que estaría tratando de no darle ninguna mala noticia que la afectase. Así las cosas, eligió sonreír musitando.

-Tengo tantas ganas de verle otra vez…  
-Le verás pronto.- Aseguró su esposo comentando.- Pero debes recobrarte, tomar tus medicinas y salir un poco al jardín.  
-No deseo más medicinas. Y menos si provienen de ese Sabio.- Replicó ella, tornando su gesto serio.-  
-Cariño, solamente intenta ayudarte…  
-No me fio de ese tipo. Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo.- Suspiró ella.- A la larga nos traerá la ruina.  
-Eres injusta con él. Lleva años aquí y nos ha ayudado mucho. Gracias al Hombre Sabio hemos mejorado las condiciones de vida de todo el planeta. Y asegurado la defensa exterior.- Le respondió su marido con tono conciliador.- 

Amatista movió levemente la cabeza pero no insistió. No le serviría de nada y no quería discutir. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho y ya únicamente deseaba sentirse feliz junto a su amado esposo durante todo el tiempo que le fuese posible. De modo que afirmó.

-¿Harás algo por mí?  
-Ya sabes que sí, lo que sea, mi amor…- Respondió inmediatamente él, acariciando ese largo y sedoso cabello rubio de ella.-  
-Quisiera bailar contigo esa canción. ¿Te acuerdas?.- Sonrió Amatista.-  
-¿Cómo iba a olvidarla?- Sonrió asimismo él.-

Los recuerdos de ambos volaron años atrás. Hasta aquella recepción en la Luna, cuando se conocieron. Allí estaban, tras ser presentados por la reina Selene, ante los mismísimos reyes de la Tierra. 

-¿Tuvisteis un buen viaje?- Le preguntaba ella mirándole a los ojos.-  
-Ahora mismo. Ni siquiera recuerdo el viaje que hice.- Sonrió él, devolviéndole esa mirada.-

Sin casi darse cuenta se apartaron del resto. Charlaron un poco sobre temas triviales. Después derivaron hacia las construcciones de la Luna.

-Desde los tiempos de mi bisabuela la Hermosa y Gentil reina Neherenia, se han construido cúpulas, domos y sistemas de ventilación y canalización de agua por toda la cara oculta. Que luego han servido para cultivar y producir toda clase de flores y plantas.- Le contó Amatista.-  
-Sí, me fijé antes de la fiesta en algunos de vuestros hermosos jardines.- Confesó el joven Coraíon.- Y vi también algunos retratos y holo fotos de vuestras antepasadas. Todas eran muy hermosas.  
-¡Y morenas!- Se rio la joven.- Os debe de extrañar que mi madre tenga el cabello oscuro y yo sea rubia.  
-En absoluto. En mi mundo el color de los ojos y del pelo de los hijos, no tienen porqué coincidir con el de sus padres.- Le contó él.- Es por la ingeniería genética. Al principio, para los primeros colonos nuestro planeta era un lugar muy inhóspito y ellos eran muy pocos. Tuvieron que variar artificialmente algunos genes para asegurar su supervivencia y evitar los problemas de la endogamia. Eso afectó a otros atributos.  
-Sí, lo entiendo.- Asintió la muchacha desvelando.- En mi caso, mi madre se desposó con un hombre de la Tierra que tenía antepasados de cabello rubio. Debí de reunir dos genes recesivos de ese color de pelo.   
-¿Y vuestros ojos?- Quiso saber él, afirmando con galante admiración.- ¿Qué clase de obra de ingeniería son? No he visto nada tan hermoso en toda la Luna.  
-Supongo que serán también herencia de algún remoto antepasado.- Sonrió algo ruborizada ella.- 

Y quiso la casualidad que pasasen cerca de uno de los cuadros que presidía el salón de recepciones. Precisamente el retrato de Neherenia.

-Esta es vuestra mítica bisabuela.- Recordó Coraíon.-  
-Sí, fue una mujer sobresaliente en todas las facetas.- Declaró la muchacha, contándole a su sorprendido invitado.- Incluso fue a estudiar a la Tierra. A una modesta universidad, haciéndose pasar por una chica corriente. Allí hizo grandes amigas. Hasta llegó a cantar y todo.  
-¿De veras? Me hubiese gustado oírla.- Dijo el joven.-

Amatista sonrió entre divertida y pícaramente. Entonces le indicó a su interlocutor que se aproximase. Él así lo hizo y la siguió hasta una consola que había en un rincón de la sala. Entonces la princesa de la Luna le preguntó.

-¿Bailaríais conmigo, Alteza?  
-Con sumo placer, Alteza.- Asintió sonriendo él.-

Y ella le devolvió esa misma sonrisa, para dirigirse al ordenador y pedirle.

-Quiero que reproduzcas la canción Inmortalidad, interpretada por la reina Neherenia.  
-Entendido.- Replicó una voz femenina automatizada.-

Al poco una melodía comenzó a sonar. Amatista le ofreció su brazo a Coraíon que lo tomó. Ambos se abrazaron listos para bailar. Y ante la perpleja y sonriente mirada de los presentes, danzaron en tanto escuchaban…

Pues estoy es lo que soy   
Y es todo lo que sé   
Y debo elegir el vivir   
Por todo lo que puedo dar   
La chispa que hace crecer el poder 

Y me quedaría para soñar, si pudiera   
Símbolo de mi fe en lo que soy   
Pero tú eres el único   
Y debo seguir el camino que tengo por adelante   
Y no dejaré que mi corazón controle mi mente 

Pero tú eres el único   
Y no decimos adiós   
Y yo sé lo que debimos hacerlo 

Inmortalidad   
Haré mi viaje por toda la eternidad   
Seguiré recordándote junto a mí, aquí adentro 

Cumple con tu destino   
Está aquí en tu hijo   
Mi tormenta nunca terminará  
Mi destino está en el viento   
El rey de corazones, el loco bromista   
No dijimos adiós  
No dijimos adiós   
Haré que todos me recuerden

Pues encontré un sueño que debe volverse realidad   
Cada parte de mí, debe verlo realizado   
Pero tú eres mi único   
Perdóname, que no tenga un papel por amor que interpretar   
Confiando en mi corazón, encontrare mi camino   
Haré que ellos me den

Inmortalidad   
Hay un sueño y un fuego en mí  
Seguiré recordándote junto a mí, aquí adentro 

Y no decimos adiós   
No nos decimos adiós   
Con todo mi amor por ti   
Y qué más puedo hacer   
No decimos adiós

(Celine Dion y Bee Gees, Inmortality, crédito a los artistas)

Al concluir la música hubo grandes aplausos. La misma reina Serenity se aproximó a ellos, sonriente y declaró.

-Una hermosa canción. Y muy significativa.  
-Para mis antepasadas lo fue, Majestad.- Convino Amatista haciendo una inclinación a la recién llegada.- Vos lo sabéis…  
-Sí, lo sé muy bien.- Admitió ésta suspirando con nostalgia.- Todas las soberanas de la Luna Nueva han sido unas grandes reinas. Siempre pensando en el futuro. Eso es lo que esta canción significaba para Nehie. El pensar que sería inmortal, a través de su legado. Y eso incluyó a tu abuela Alice, a tu madre Selene y ahora a ti. Y un día tú también serás inmortal, querida mía, porque dejarás un legado que te perpetuará.  
-Lo tengo muy presente.- Afirmó la joven, bajando ahora su mirada.- Y así debe ser.

La soberana de la Tierra y reina de la Luna Blanca se limitó a posar una mano entre las de ella y a saludar con una ligera inclinación a Coraíon que correspondió de inmediato. Ahora, tendida en su lecho, y rememorando aquello, Amatista le confesaba a su esposo.

-Y me entristecí, puesto que pensé que ella se refería a que mi deber sería seguir en la Luna y suceder a mi madre. Pero luego…  
-Sí, pudimos estar juntos y te convertiste en mi reina. ¿Sabes una cosa?- Musitó él con emoción.- A veces no dejo de sentirme culpable. Quizás, si no hubieses venido aquí…

Aunque Amatista alargó una de sus manos tapándole suavemente los labios y negando con la cabeza sentenció.

-Si hubiera sabido entonces cual sería mi destino y me hubiesen permitido elegir, te habría escogido otra vez. No cambiaría mi vida contigo ni a nuestros dos preciosos hijos por nada. Sí.- Suspiró.- Ahora entiendo lo que la reina Serenity quiso decir. Porque para que se cumpliera ese destino que me auguró y la letra de la canción se hiciese realidad, nosotros debíamos estar juntos.

Coraíon la abrazó con mucha ternura y cariño. Le mortificaba ver como su otrora enérgica y alegre esposa se marchitaba. Pero él lucharía con todas sus fuerzas para impedirlo. Recurriría a lo que fuera con tal de que ella mejorase. Y el Sabio le había prometido que, con sus remedios, la reina tendría alguna posibilidad.

-Confío en lo que el Sabio me dice. Pero aun si fuera el demonio en persona haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera con tal de mantenerte a mi lado.- Pensó mientras besaba el cabello y la frente de su mujer.-

Y luego la dejó descansar, yendo él mismo a dormir. Apenas se ocupaba ya de nada en lo referente al gobierno, fiando en su consejero y en su hijo menor. A su vez, el príncipe Zafiro también hizo acto de presencia en varias ocasiones para visitar a su progenitora. Aunque la reina no dejaba de preguntar por su hijo mayor. A medida que los días pasaban, Amatista parecía irse sumiendo en una ensoñación cada vez más permanente. A esas alturas de su enfermedad la pobre mujer no parecía recordar que Diamante estaba de viaje en la Tierra. Ni siquiera Esmeralda se atrevía ya a informarla de ello y siempre le decía que su hijo la quería mucho y que enseguida vendría a lo que la enferma sonreía pareciendo encontrarse más aliviada. Pero eso no era todo. La joven duquesa tuvo que lidiar con más problemas, tan embarazosos como inesperados. Un día caminaba hacia las estancias de la soberana cuando el Sabio se aproximó, levitando como siempre, sin que le hubiese sentido ni tan siquiera llegar.

-¿Qué tal sigue la reina?, Esmeralda - Quiso saber él.-  
-Voy ahora a relevar a las hermanas y les pediré que me informen.- Le respondió su interlocutora.-

Pero no pudo decir más. Se escuchaban ruidos de peleas e insultos. Para asombro de la muchacha e incluso de su acompañante, Petzite y Calaverite rodaban por el suelo agarrándose de los pelos y propinándose sendas bofetadas. Apenas repuesta de esa impresión, Esmeralda gritó para hacerse oír.

-¿Se puede saber qué está pasando aquí?...

Aunque le costó persuadirlas de ello, ambas hermanas detuvieron la pelea y se levantaron. Apenas si se atrevían a enfrentar la mirada con la duquesa y menos con la del consejero Real. Éste no dijo nada. Fue la joven hija del duque de Green-Émeraude quien les inquirió, como camarera mayor.

-Tendréis una buena explicación para esto… ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que las estancias de la reina están a unos pasos de aquí?...  
-Lo sentimos profundamente, Señora.- Pudo replicar Petz bajando la cabeza en tanto respiraba todavía agitada.-  
-Sí, no volverá a repetirse. Lady Esmeralda. - Convino Calaverite del mismo modo.-  
-Eso espero.- Terció entonces el Sabio, para declarar en lo que parecía un tono teñido por la decepción.- Vuestro padre el conde Ayakashi ha viajado con el príncipe Diamante en una importantísima misión. Me dejó encargado de velar por vuestra seguridad. No quisiera tener que darle cuenta de este desagradable incidente que le avergonzaría profundamente. Además de deshonrar a vuestra familia que tan lealmente y durante tantos años ha servido a la corona.  
-Te suplicamos que no se lo digas a nuestro padre.- Musitó Petzite con evidente temor.- ¡Por favor! Amo Hombre Sabio.   
-Sólo ha sido una simple pelea entre hermanas.- Convino Calaverite de la misma manera.- Nada importante.

El Sabio les dedicó unos instantes de silencio durante los cuales ambas se sintieron como si las estuvieran atravesando con la mirada. Al fin, el encapuchado declaró con desaprobación…

-Tengo importantes asuntos que atender. Dejo esta lamentable situación en tus manos, Esmeralda…  
-Sí, confía en mí.- Repuso ésta con tono y expresión severa, remachando.- Yo me ocuparé.

Una vez el Sabio se alejó, fue la menor de ambas hermanas quién se atrevió a tratar de quitar hierro al asunto.

-No es la primera vez que tenemos nuestras diferencias.- Pudo sonreír Calaverite, requiriendo ahora a su hermana mayor.- ¿Verdad Petzite?

La aludida no pudo replicar, Esmeralda se adelantó para reprenderlas de nuevo.

-¡Debería daros vergüenza! No sé a qué clase de cosas estaríais acostumbradas en vuestra casa, pero este es el palacio Real. Y sois nobles camareras de su Majestad…Conviene que nunca lo olvidéis. Si algo así vuelve a suceder daré parte de vosotras. ¡Ahora marchaos! 

Las dos hermanas ni siquiera se atrevieron a replicar, salieron con paso presuroso. Ahora Petzite recordaba aquel incidente. Horas antes había estado dirigiéndose hacia las estancias de la soberana. Pasó por una de las habitaciones anexas de un largo corredor que estaba desierto y escuchó unos jadeos. Apenas pudo asomarse a la entrada de esa estancia y quedar perpleja. Su hermana Calaverite estaba allí, desnuda y bajo un Rubeus en las mismas condiciones. Quedaba muy claro lo que hacían. Con presteza se apartó de la puerta. Esos dos no parecieron darse cuenta de su presencia, o si fue así no les importó en absoluto. Petzite esperó durante unos largos, tensos y embarazosos minutos. Al fin, fue su amo el que salió de allí ya vestido. Pese a que ella se había movido para no estar cerca él la vio y aproximándose sonriente le susurró.

-Vaya, querida Petzite… cuando quieras sabes dónde encontrarme. No es justo que sea solamente tu hermana la que disfrute de mis atenciones.  
-Yo… no sé a qué te refieres, amo Rubeus.- Pudo tratar de mentir realmente envarada y muy violenta.-  
-¡Oh! - Se sonrió ladinamente él moviendo la cabeza.- ¡Pobrecita Petzite! Esperando a su príncipe azul… y nunca mejor dicho… ¡Ja, ja, ja! Créeme. En vista de cómo es no deberías perder el tiempo aguardando…ya tiene droidas de sobra.. ¡o droidos! Uno nunca sabe…

Y sin darle ocasión a tratar de replicar ese tipo se perdió silbando por el corredor. A Petzite le faltó tiempo para entrar en ese cuarto y ver a su hermana, que ya estaba vestida, colocándose su lazo amarillo tras el pelo.

-¿Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo con él?- Le inquirió indignada.-  
-¡Imagínatelo! - Sonrió descaradamente su interlocutora, para añadir con voz melosa.- Es un hombre realmente formidable. 

Y salió de allí, siendo seguida por su hermana mayor. Iban de camino a las estancias reales. Entre tanto proseguían con aquella discusión.

-¿Cómo has podido manchar el nombre de nuestra familia de ese modo?- Quiso saber Petzite con visible ira.-  
-Vamos, no seas tan puritana. – Replicó la joven con tono despreocupado.- No soy la única… Bueno, lo cierto es que Bertierite y Kermesite todavía no han empezado, pero no creo que tarden. Al menos el amo Rubeus sabe cómo iniciar a una chica, te lo puedo asegurar… Y sé que siente algo especial por mí. Eso está claro…pero tranquila, no me importa compartirle un poco con vosotras.  
-¡Eres una golfa además de una estúpida!, ¿es que no te das cuenta de que no eres sino otra zorra más de su harén?- Exclamó su indignada contertulia.-

Y es que Petzite le había visto también en actitudes muy cariñosas hacia otras mujeres. Pero su hermana, quizás molesta por ese recordatorio, le contestó ahora con patente malestar a su vez…

-Al menos yo soy algo para alguien. ¡Ya quisieras tú ser tan zorra como yo!… pero con el príncipe Zafiro. Lo siento mucho hermanita, me da a mí que ese no comparte tus deseos. Rubeus estará en lo cierto. ¡Con sus droidas debe de tener más que suficiente!…

Una airada Petz replicó dándole una sonora bofetada a su interlocutora. Pero ésta no se arredró devolviéndosela. Su hermana mayor reaccionó lanzándose contra ella, derribándola en el suelo y cayendo a su lado. Se enzarzaron en aquella pelea y justo al poco rato aparecieron Esmeralda y el Hombre Sabio. Ahora las dos se separaron sin dirigirse la palabra en cuanto encontraron una bifurcación. Calaverite pensaba también en eso. Como por primera vez Rubeus, durante otro día de hacía ya tiempo, fue a buscarla a su habitación. Ella estaba entretenida con su traje de faena, ese corpiño dorado y esa falda corta roja que tanto le gustaban. Iba a prepararse para salir cuando su superior abrió la puerta.

\- Amo Rubeus.- Exclamó ella, atónita.- ¿Qué haces aquí?..  
-¿Estás sola, Calaverite?- Quiso saber él, clavando sus ávidos ojos en ella.-  
-Sí amo, mis hermanas están de turno. Ahora entraré yo.- Sonrió.-

De hecho no podía dejar de fijarse en él, tan varonil y robusto. Con esa mirada encendida. No hubo muchas más palabras. Su jefe se aproximó despacio y alargó su mano acariciándola el mentón, después le plantó un beso en uno de sus hombros. Ella se quedó clavada, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Después él la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó. Al principio de modo suave, luego con pasión, en la boca. Cuando la chica quiso darse cuenta se estaban quitando la ropa y rodando sobre la cama de ella.

-¡Por favor! - Jadeó la joven con creciente excitación.- Yo nunca…  
-Seré cuidadoso. - Le prometió él.- 

Y así fue, al menos las primeras veces. Luego pasó a montarla con evidente vigor, cosa que a ella no le disgustaba. Rubeus le enseñó a hacer bastantes más cosas. Y eso sí, siempre con la protección adecuada. Salvo aquella primera vez en la que tras acabar él le aconsejó que tomase pastillas anticonceptivas. Consejo que Calaverite siguió de inmediato. La muchacha no podía evitar sentirse muy atraída por él, sintiendo que estaba enamorada. A fin de cuentas ese apuesto chico le dedicaba toda su atención. Pensaba ahora en su hermana Petzite, estaba claro que era una amargada que había apuntado demasiado alto. Seguro que no le dirigiría la palabra en una buena temporada. Hasta que esa boba remilgada aceptase aquello. Bueno… le daba igual. Incluso sería mejor. Así no tendría que aguantar sus constantes regañinas. Y por otro lado estaba convencida de que dentro de poco Rubeus le propondría matrimonio y sería la marquesa de Crimson.

-¡No soy un mal partido! Nuestro padre es alguien muy importante en la Corte. ¡Allá con la idiota de mi hermana! Bueno, tendré que volver a mis obligaciones.- Se dijo suspirando en tanto se recomponía la ropa.-

Aunque pasaron unos días y las aguas parecieron volver a su cauce. Tristemente llegaron malas noticias desde el condado de Ayakashi que las reconciliaron. Al parecer Idina Kurozuki estaba enferma. Al menos esa era la versión oficial. Eso preocupó a las hermanas. Sobre todo a la mayor, que tenía muchos deseos de ver a su madre. Lo malo era que las cuatro no podían ausentarse a la vez. Petzite, siendo la de más edad, fue asimismo la encargada de pedir permiso a la camarera mayor, Esmeralda. La joven estaba sentada en un butacón de la sala de espera, que custodiaba el camino hacia las dependencias de la reina. De modo protocolario y casi sumiso, la mayor de las Ayakashi hizo una leve reverencia y pudo dirigirse a ella.

-Disculpad, Lady Esmeralda. Quisiera hablar con vos un momento, si me lo permitís.  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Petzite?- Quiso saber ésta, observándola con esos penetrantes ojos avellana que tenía.-  
-Veréis. Me han llegado noticias de mi madre. No está bien de salud y quisiera ir a verla.

Su interlocutora la observó con gesto muy atento y enseguida respondió algo apurada.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que vayáis todas. Os debéis al servicio de la soberana…  
-Sería yo la única que fuese.- Le comentó la joven.- Mis hermanas quedarían aquí. Por favor, Señora.- Imploró con tono angustiado.- Hace mucho tiempo que no la vemos.  
-No sé. No estoy segura de que lo aprueben en la Corte. Además, estáis sujetas a la jurisdicción del hijo del marqués de Crimson. No puedo darte permiso sin hablarlo con él…-Musitó de mala gana.-

Su contertulia se sentía desfallecer. Su amo Rubeus no le daría ese permiso. Al menos desde que ella no se recatara en mirarle de esa forma despectiva, tras lo que descubrió que había entre Calaverite y él. Pero tendría que tragarse su orgullo e ir a suplicarle. Temblaba sólo de pensar en qué podría pedirle a cambio. Sin embargo, una voz de hombre la sacó entonces de esos pensamientos tan inquietantes. Enseguida la reconoció. Tanto ella como Esmeralda hicieron una inclinación. Era el infante Zafiro quien, con una media sonrisa, declaró dirigiéndose a la atónita Petzite.

-Perdona, no he podido evitar escucharos cuando venía hacia aquí. No te preocupes, yo hablaré con Rubeus y se lo diré a mi madre. No habrá problema. Puedes ir bajo mi responsabilidad.

La chica apenas pudo sino despegar los labios para musitar emocionada incluso.

-Muchísimas gracias Alteza, no sé cómo agradecéroslo.

El muchacho sonrió, aunque con un deje de amargura para replicar.

-No tienes por qué dármelas. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes. Mi madre está enferma, mi hermano en esa condenada misión diplomática en la Tierra. Mi padre tan apenado por el estado de mi madre que apenas sí hablamos. Conozco perfectamente lo que es estar sólo. Y tú también lo sabes. ¿No es así, Esmeralda?  
-Sí. - Pudo susurrar ésta asintiendo despacio y bajando la vista para admitirlo.- Lo sé muy bien. Sé lo que es estar lejos de casa y de la familia. Por mí no hay problema. Seguro que si vuestra Alteza así lo dispone, Rubeus tampoco se opondrá.

Y Petzite pudo sonreír contenta por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Le estaba muy agradecida al infante Zafiro pero no se atrevió a decir nada más. Seguía sonrojándose cuando le veía. De modo que, tras solicitar permiso para retirarse, tuvo el tiempo justo para ver a su hermana Calaverite e informarla. Las cosas seguían tensas entre ellas, aunque por mor de sus obligaciones debían de cruzar conversación. Y en este caso con más motivo. Aunque Kalie se la tenía guardada y en esta ocasión, se enfadó bastante, para cargarse de razón y no pudo dejar de reprocharla.

-¡Claro! Así que eres tú la única que tiene derecho a ver a nuestra madre.  
-Escúchame. No era posible hacer otra cosa. No podemos ir las cuatro. Ni tan siquiera dos. Y yo soy la mayor…  
-¡Siempre estás con lo mismo! – Estalló su interlocutora.- Ya estoy harta. Eres la mayor… pero para trabajar todas somos iguales…  
-¡Si no te gusta, haber sido tú la que hubiera ido a pedírselo a Lady Esmeralda! - Se enojó su hermana a su vez, sin tardar en recordarle.- También yo estoy harta de ver tus devaneos con Rubeus. ¡Y de que vayas a tu aire continuamente! Nada te importamos nosotras ni nuestra familia. Ni siquiera en estos momentos.

Su contertulia no replicó, simplemente frunció el ceño, la miró con enfado y se alejó. Petzite suspiró. No tenía tiempo para ir tras de ella y solucionar aquello. Por el contrario, aprovechó a hacer un mínimo equipaje y salir deprisa para tomar un transporte. El viaje duró varias horas. De camino tenía una mezcla de ansiedad, alegría y preocupación. No sabía a ciencia cierta cómo estaría su madre. Pero las noticias no parecían muy halagüeñas. Al fin llegó a su casa. Unas droidas de servicio que no reconoció la abrieron. 

-¿Quién eres tú?- Inquirió mirando a aquel androide con extrañeza.-  
-Droida Duba, mi ama.- Se presentó ésta.- Comunicación y relaciones públicas.

Tenía apariencia de una mujer de cabellos cortos anaranjados, vestida con leotardos hasta las caderas, una especie de traje ajustado de corpiño y guantes que le llegaban hasta los codos. Asimismo poseía dos largas antenas sobre su cabeza.

-Soy Petzite Ayakashi. ¿Dónde está mi madre?- le preguntó.-  
-En sus estancias, Ama.- Repuso sumisamente la droida.-

Tras dedicarle una última mirada a ese extraño androide que al momento se retiró, la joven pasó a las habitaciones de su madre preguntando con tono dubitativo.

-¿Mamá?... Soy Petzite… ¿Estás aquí?...

Entonces una figura bastante demacrada con el cabello lacio y ya bastante canoso salió a su encuentro. Para su horror la chica pudo reconocer a su madre. Ésta venía casi trastabillándose y al ver a la joven se detuvo en seco, señalándola con un dedo acusador.

-Tú… eres…  
-Soy Petzite, mamá.- Replicó la chica tratando pese a aquella impresión de sonreír.-  
-¡Eres una de ellos! - Exclamó la mujer.- ¡Apártate de mí!, no eres mi hija.  
-Pero mamá.- Contestó la asustada muchacha.- Soy yo…he venido a verte.

Pero aquella enloquecida mujer movía la cabeza con un rictus de temor y casi desesperación, musitando de forma inconexa…

-Todos corrompidos. ¡La Luna Negra!…¡mis hijas, mis niñas!… ¿Dónde están? ¿Qué habéis hecho con ellas?...- Chilló ahora.-  
-¡Pero mamá! - Pudo sollozar Petzite realmente impactada por aquella dantesca escena.- Soy yo, de veras que lo soy…

Aunque esa mujer pareció reaccionar mirándola entones con otra expresión, lloraba ahora y se lanzó a abrazar a la asustada chica.

-Petzite cariño… no dejes que te capturen a ti también. ¡No les creas!…  
-¿Capturarme? ¿Quién?.. ¿Qué te ha pasado?... ¿Has enviado algún mensaje a papá?- Quiso saber la muchacha que estaba totalmente sobrepasada por aquello.-  
-¿Papá?-Gimió nuevamente su madre, que agregó con tono desvalido y lloroso.- Papá ha venido a verme…Mis niñas también. Abuela…cuéntame más cosas de la Tierra…

La muchacha no podía evitar llorar viendo el lamentable estado de su pobre madre. Por más que lo intentó no logró sacarla ya de esas ensoñaciones que la poseían. Finalmente se marchó, musitando entre sollozos.

-Adiós, mamá…te quiero.

Recordó al volver, como su hermana Calaverite parecía estar de mejor talante cuando la interrogó.

-Y bien… ¿Qué tal está mamá?...

Sin embargo, pese a todos sus esfuerzos, Petzite no pudo evitar derrumbarse al oír esa pregunta y romper a llorar ante la atónita y preocupada mirada de su hermana.

-¡Petzite! – Pudo exclamar Calaverite con visible inquietud.- ¿Qué ha pasado?....

Tras una seria pugna por dominarse la interpelada le contó lo sucedido. Calaverite tampoco pudo evitar las lágrimas. Entonces la mayor le ordenó recobrando su tono más serio y autoritario.

-Ni una palabra de esto a Bertierite y a Kermesite. Les diremos que estaba bien y que nos echa mucho en falta. Pero que no podemos ir a verla todas. Al menos por ahora. Que al menos ellas recuerden a mamá tal y como fue. 

Y en este caso su contertulia asintió con celeridad. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo.

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo por ella.- Afirmó entre sollozos Calaverite.- No podemos dejarla así.  
-Eso está claro. Y evidentemente que haremos lo que haga falta.- Le aseguró su hermana mayor.- Pero tenemos que averiguar qué le ha sucedido.  
-Llamemos a los tíos Grafito y Agatha. -Propuso su interlocutora.-  
-A ellos o a los primos Kiral y Akiral. – Convino Petzite afirmando convencida.- Y entre tanto debemos estar unidas. A pesar de nuestras disputas somos hermanas.

Calaverite asintió, y una vez acordado eso las dos se abrazaron llorando para zanjar aquel desencuentro que habían mantenido. Se daban perfecta cuenta de que se necesitaban. Por su parte y ajena al drama personal de las hermanas, Esmeralda fue a ver como estaba la reina. Esperaba que aquellas algaradas de días atrás no hubiesen llegado a sus oídos. Por fortuna no fue así. La soberana parecía estar algo mejor, más despejada. Incluso se había levantado de la cama. Viendo que no llegaban a su hora, la muchacha le dijo que dos de sus camareras estaban indispuestas y que iba a buscar a otras. Tras el asentimiento de Amatista, la joven salió a toda prisa para localizar a las dos menores de las cuatro hermanas. Pero cuando la reina creía que eran las chicas de servicio quienes venían recibió una desagradable sorpresa. Era el Sabio que acertó a pasar justo en ese momento a “saludar” a su Majestad.

-Celebro veros mejor, Señora.- Afirmó el encapuchado, al entrar en los aposentos reales.- He rogado mucho por vos.

Amatista clavó sus ojos en esa nefasta visión, era como si su estado de aturdimiento se desvaneciese por unos momentos. Más consciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, endureció su expresión y con tono lleno de contrariedad le espetó.

-¡No quiero que entres aquí, Sabio!  
-Vine sólo a interesarme por vuestro estado.- Pudo decir él con su tono monocorde y pausado tan habitual.-  
-Pues lamento desilusionarte, hoy estoy mejor…- Replicó ella con sarcástico desprecio.- De hecho mucho mejor desde que no tomo tus malditos mejunjes. ¿Qué te creías? ¿Que no conocía tu juego? Hazme un favor. Mátame del modo en que más te plazca, pero no me consideres una estúpida pelele como haces con otros a los que manejas a tu antojo. ¡Puedo tolerar que desees asesinarme, pero no que me insultes!

Aquel ser extraño pareció clavar en ella un par de ojos que refulgieron como carbunclos desde el fondo de su capucha. Y susurró con tintes de irónico respeto que casi dieron la impresión de tratarse de una velada amenaza.

-Jamás se me ocurriría pensar eso de vos, Majestad…sé perfectamente con quién estoy hablando y nunca os subestimaría.

Aun así, la soberana le sostuvo la mirada sin arredrarse y añadió con decisión e incluso esbozando una sonrisa de bravura.

-Haces bien. No te tengo ningún miedo. Te conviene no olvidarlo.  
\- Quizás eso no sea necesario en vuestro caso.- Replicó imperturbablemente él. Extinguiendo ese brillo.- No, en verdad sois una mujer decidida y valiente…  
-Así es. De modo que. ¡Ven por mí!, si te atreves.- Le desafió ella apretando los puños.- Entre otros apellidos ilustres que llevo, soy una descendiente de los Lassart, desde hace mucho que mi familia ha luchado contra villanos como tú…  
-Señora. No voy a por vos…- Rebatió el encapuchado. Agregando en lo que parecía un conciliador tono.- Lo único que deseo es que este planeta prospere. El enemigo está en la Tierra. Ese mismo que conspiró para enviaros aquí…- Añadió haciendo que esa especie de ojos volviesen a brillar como ascuas.-

Ahora Amatista trató de sustraerse a esa mirada que parecía hipnotizarla pero no pudo lograrlo. Era como si su mente se poblase de imágenes y recordara cosas que ni siquiera hubiese vivido. Veía a Serenity y Endimión conversando con su propia madre. Amenazándola con quitarle su reino si no se deshacía de ella.

-¿Me oyes Selene?- Resonaba la voz de Endimión, que mostraba un taimado gesto.- Este reino de la Luna siempre ha sido nuestro. Únicamente os permitimos vivir en él porque estábamos muy ocupados en otras cosas.  
-Ahora lo queremos de vuelta. Todo entero.- Añadía Serenity con expresión despiadada.-Será para nuestra hija, la Pequeña Dama. Cuando al fin logremos que crezca.  
-Pero…yo he sido la reina, desde tiempos de mi abuela…la reina Neherenia.- Podía oponer la soberana.-  
\- ¡Tu abuela era una loca! Obsesionada con su imagen y su decrepitud. Yo la saqué de ese infierno y a cambio me sirvió bien.- Replicó su interlocutora.- Le di juventud y belleza, otra oportunidad. Y entonces cumplió con mis deseos. Ser la guardiana y protectora de mi hacienda. Como una vulgar guardesa. Nada más. Además, le conseguimos un ventajoso matrimonio.   
-Sí, hubo que eliminar a otro pretendiente que tenía. Se enamoró del tipo equivocado. - Sonreía Endimión con sádica expresión.- Pero mereció la pena. Forjamos grandes alianzas…  
-No… ¡eso no es cierto! – Protestaba Amatista moviendo la cabeza entre lágrimas.- ¡No es verdad!  
-¡Sí es cierto! - Replicó el Sabio con tono divertido y sádico, añadiendo.- Hicieron lo mismo con tu abuela Alice, y con tu madre la reina Selene. Y también tú les molestabas…Por eso te casaron con Coraíon. Y te hicieron creer que le amabas. Tú nunca le quisiste, siempre estuviste prisionera en este planeta, en este palacio… en este cuarto. Solamente para dar a luz a los herederos…- Remachó con tintes crueles.- Sólo para perpetuar la semilla de su odio hacia la Tierra. Y en eso debo admitir que has cumplido bien.

La soberana temblaba. Apenas sí pudo sentarse en la cama. Se negaba a creer aquello, pero las visiones eran demasiado claras. Demasiado sí… En un acto reflejo rompió un vaso de cristal y se cortó en un brazo con él. Entonces aquello desapareció. Agotada pudo decir en tanto sujetaba su sangrante brazo.

-¡Maldito seas Hombre Sabio, no me creo ninguna de tus mentiras y nunca las creeré! Vas a necesitar mucho más que esa persuasión tan endeble para subyugarme. -¿Acaso no sabes quién soy yo?. Soy la reina Amatista Nairía de Némesis y princesa de la Luna Nueva, desciendo de guerreros muy poderosos y de valerosas luchadoras por la justicia. Hace falta mucho más poder del que tú ni esa tal Marla tenéis para doblegarme. ¡Ve y díselo a tu amo!

Pero su interlocutor no estaba allí. En su lugar, una droida y la joven Bertierite la vendaban el brazo. La niña la observaba con visible preocupación y temor, apenas se atrevió a preguntar con voz temblorosa.

-Señora. ¿Estáis bien?...

La muchacha, muy asustada, había entrado en la habitación justo a tiempo de ver como la reina rompía un vaso, gritaba y se cortaba con él cerca de la muñeca de su brazo derecho. Luego soltaba toda aquella perorata al vacío. Rápidamente salió de la cámara y avisó a la guardia. Una droida acudió al llamado…Con un equipo de primeros auxilios enseguida vendó a la monarca. Nairía, repuesta de aquello, se centró entonces…

-¿Le has visto, mi niña?- Quiso saber.- ¿Estaba aquí, verdad?  
-¿A quién, Señora?- Preguntó la confusa Bertierite a su vez.- No había nadie con vos cuando llegué.

Pero Amatista guardó silencio, no tenía caso decir más. La tomarían por loca. Ese era el juego de aquel malnacido. O matarla o desquiciarla, lo sabía bien, tenía pruebas de precedentes, y no se lo iba a poner tan fácil. Movió la cabeza y pudo declarar, tratando de sonreír mientras recobraba poco a poco la calma.

-A nadie cariño…debí de tener una pesadilla.  
-Sí, mi Señora. Mirad. Os he traído esto del jardín.- Repuso la cría mostrándole un gran ramo de flores amarillas que había puesto en agua dentro de un jarrón.- ¿Os gustan?  
-Son flores de la kerria japónica. - Comentó su interlocutora declarando con afecto hacia la muchacha. - Me gustan mucho, tienen un bonito nombre.  
-Sí. - Sonrió la chica declarando.- Es un nombre precioso. Si algún día tengo una hija me gustaría llamarla así.  
-Seguro que acertarías con el nombre. Aunque mis flores favoritas son las de jazmín, igual que son las preferidas de mi hijo mayor.- Recordó la soberana, ahora tiñendo su voz con palpable tristeza y añoranza.- Mi amado Diamante…que sigue tan lejos de aquí.  
-Perdonadme, la próxima vez os traeré de esas.- Se apresuró a decir la apurada joven.-  
-No niña.- Repuso Amatista Nairía acariciando con suavidad el rostro de la chica para comentar.- Son muy bonitas y sé que lo has hecho con todo tu cariño. Pero te pido que no arranques ya más flores para mí. Es mejor dejarlas vivir…-Aseveró la reina para añadir tras un instante de reflexión.- Dime una cosa… ¿Sabes tú cuál es la diferencia entre que simplemente te guste algo y amarlo?

La interpelada negó confusa con la cabeza, observando muy atentamente a su interlocutora que, algo debilitada trató de ponerse en pie, en tanto le explicaba con voz queda…

-Cuando te gustan las flores, por ejemplo, las arrancas para traerlas a casa y contemplarlas en un jarrón. Pero si de veras las amas, las dejas vivir tal y como son, en su medio natural y eres tú quién se molesta en ir a verlas. Jamás olvides esto, Bertierite, si de veras amas a alguien serás tú quién se sacrificará por esa persona, nunca harás que ella se sacrifique por ti…y yo sé muy bien que debo sacrificarme…por… todos aquellos a quienes… amo…

No obstante la reina no pudo decir más, la vista se le nubló, luego todo se volvió negro y cayó al suelo. Bertie, aterrada, trató de reanimarla y al no lograrlo corrió en busca de ayuda…

-¡Socorro! Su Majestad la reina se ha desmayado. – Chillaba por los pasillos, presa de la angustia y el miedo.-

Al punto, y atraídos por el revuelo de esos gritos, todos se presentaron allí. Coraíon fue el primero en tomar la mano de su esposa y Zafiro estuvo presto a arrodillarse ante la cama de su madre. Algo más apartada estaba Esmeralda que lloraba desconsolada y a la puerta las cuatro hermanas que hacían lo propio. Ellas también habían llegado a estimar mucho a su reina que las había tratado con mucho cariño y dulzura.

-¿Dónde estamos?- preguntaba Amatista que casi no parecía reconocer nada de lo que tenía a su alrededor. -  
-En palacio, mi amor.- Pudo susurrarle el rey –  
-¡La fiesta va a empezar! – Replicaba la soberana esbozando una débil sonrisa para decir mirando al vacío. - Padre, ¿crees que al príncipe Coraíon le gustará mi vestido nuevo?  
-Claro que sí. – Sollozaba él apretando la mano de su esposa entre las suyas. - Eres la chica más guapa del baile del Milenario de Plata y Neo Cristal Tokio. Ni la mismísima reina Serenity puede competir con tu belleza.  
-¿Y mi niño? ¿Dónde está?- Replicó ella, cuyos pensamientos divagaban ya sin control. -  
-Madre estoy aquí. – Le dijo éste, también tratando de dominar su dolor. -

Ahora Amatista pareció reconocer a su hijo puesto que le acarició la cara con suavidad y sonriendo añadió.

-Zafiro, mi amor. ¿Dónde está tu hermano?- ¿No ha podido venir?  
-Enseguida viene. – Fue la invariable respuesta que pudo darle él. – Ya llega. No tardará.

La reina respiraba ya con mayor dificultad. El rey hizo un gesto a Esmeralda que, llorosa, fue a buscar al Sabio. Le encontró a pocos metros fuera de la habitación.

-Por favor – le suplicó la chica con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. - Trata de hacer algo por la reina.

Aunque el interpelado respondió con su voz teñida de lúgubre pesar.

-Desgraciadamente esto supera ya los límites de mis conocimientos. Contra el mal que le han enviado soy impotente, querida niña. 

Esmeralda le dedicó una mirada atónita entre sus lágrimas. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso de “le han enviado”?. Aunque rápidamente se olvidó de ello cuando Calaverite salió a buscarla con gesto triste y preocupado.

-¡Lady Esmeralda, deprisa, la reina os llama!

La muchacha se apresuró a ir, arrodillada también junto a la soberana, en tanto Zafiro le cedía su sitio tratando de que sus lágrimas no fueran evidentes a su madre. Petzite pudo acercarse entonces al príncipe, llena también de conmiseración. Quería decirle algo, algunas palabras que fueran de consuelo al verle tan deprimido, pero sus labios eran incapaces de pronunciar nada. Esmeralda en tanto se acercó a la soberana que, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, acarició su largo y sedoso pelo y musitó.

-Mi niña, trata de cuidarle bien. Yo no he podido hacerlo.  
-Os pondréis bien, Señora. – Replicó la pobre muchacha sin poder evitar llorar. -  
-Quise ser una buena reina para mi pueblo. Quise traer la paz y la alegría a Némesis y a la Luna… - Suspiró aquella mujer con sus últimas reservas de energía. -  
-Y lo hiciste. Siempre has sido la luz de mi vida y de este reino. ¡La esperanza de todos! – Le aseguró amorosamente el rey que seguía sin soltarle la mano. – Eres mi amor, te quiero…

 

Amatista Nairía recordaba ahora con sus últimas energías cuando siendo una joven dama casadera conoció al entonces príncipe Coraíon en esa audiencia. Después celebraron aquel baile de gala del Milenio de Plata en Cristal Tokio. Ambos se miraron embelesados desde el primer momento. Bailaron juntos toda la noche y, poco tiempo después, el príncipe volvió y fueron conociéndose mejor. En esa época las relaciones entre sus mundos pasaban por un momento de distensión y que aquellos dos jóvenes se enamorasen fue algo muy celebrado en la Corte de la Tierra. Asimismo debió serlo en Némesis porque tras el mensaje de Coraíon para consultar a su abuelo el rey Corindón llegó la petición de oficial de mano. Luego fue su madre la que habló con ella. Diciéndole con pesar que debería renunciar al trono de la Luna para celebrar ese enlace. Pero la muchacha, lejos de lamentar aquello, fue inmensamente feliz. Al poco la princesa fue llamada a presencia de su soberana la reina Serenity y del rey Endimión. Ambos la recibieron sentados en sus tronos. Ella, vestida con ropas sedosas e inmaculadas, él, con un traje negro tachonado de ribetes dorados y una capa a juego. La joven doncella hizo una gran reverencia en tanto el rey le decía.

-Mucho nos complacen las nuevas que hemos recibido de Némesis. Desean firmar un tratado de amistad duradero y a cambio proponen vuestro matrimonio con el príncipe heredero.  
-Aunque sabemos que ese mundo es duro y hostil. Por ello solamente vos, princesa Amatista, debéis decidir si aceptáis o no la propuesta. Como suponemos que vuestra madre os habrá informado, será mucho a lo que tendréis que renunciar. – Agregó Serenity mirándola con simpatía y algo de pesar. –

Nairía sabía que su linaje era uno de los pocos que conservaba sangre real. Al margen de las guardianas personales de la reina, cada una princesa de su propio planeta, ella era la única que tenía un rango capaz de permitirla emparentar con la realeza. Siendo además la heredera al trono de la Luna Nueva y sabiendo que tendría que renunciar a ese derecho. Pero a ella eso no le importaba tanto como sus propios sentimientos. Y estaba enamorada de ese gentil príncipe de Némesis. No tardó por ello en replicar con respeto e ilusión en su tono y semblante.

-Para mí será un placer y un honor. Además de una gran felicidad, Majestades. Amo al príncipe Coraíon como sé que él me quiere a mí. Y con nuestra boda sellaremos la amistad y la reconciliación permanente entre nuestros mundos. No podría haber nada mejor.

Serenity sonrió de forma luminosa, se levantó del trono y cuando aquella joven dobló la rodilla ella la hizo erguirse ayudándola personalmente a ello para declarar con dulzura.

-Vuestros bisabuelos, abuelos y padres fueron aliados y, sobre todo, amigos leales. Vos lo habéis sido también. No hay nada que me haga más feliz que aceptéis este matrimonio por amor. Siempre os tendremos en la más alta consideración princesa Amatista Nairía de la casa Moon Light. Recordad que, por encima de todo, la paz es la meta y la bondad el camino para conseguirla.   
-Gracias mi reina…Reina Serenity…rey Endimión, es todo por vos…-Musitó esto último de un modo inteligible para el resto. -  
-Cariño.- Le pidió Coraíon.- Resiste.  
-Quiero bailar, contigo…otra vez..- Le pidió ella, tratando de elevar un brazo y acariciarle.-

El rey no lo dudó, tomándola en sus brazos la levantó del lecho, y la abrazó sujetándola para pedirle a una llorosa Esmeralda.

-Pon su canción…¡Vamos!- La urgió…

Aunque la pobre y devastada chica no sabía a la que se refería. Fue la agonizante reina quien susurró.

-¡Inmortalidad!

Y la joven camarera repitió la orden. El computador reprodujo esa melodía y la canción. Así, Coraíon la llevó dando vueltas despacio por toda la habitación, abrazado a ella. Y entre tanto, los presentes se hicieron a un lado entre emocionados y rotos por el pesar.

-Inmortalidad… Inmortalidad. Haré mi trabajo por toda la eternidad. Seguiré recordándote junto a mí, aquí adentro.- Pudo apenas musitar ella, remachando.- Nunca decimos adiós…

Aquello fue casi lo único que la pobre mujer pudo musitar al borde del desfallecimiento. La canción acabó y ella regresó de nuevo a la realidad de su agonía, mientras su destrozado marido la depositaba en su lecho. Con toda su familia allí, excepto su primogénito al que tanto amaba. Como pudo, ella se esforzó por añadir.

-Recordad siempre que… por encima de todo,… la paz es la meta y la bondad…el camino… – Pudo susurrar la agotada reina que ya no volvió a hablar.-

La cabeza de Amatista cayó suavemente hacia un lado y tanto el rey como su joven doncella parecieron aguardar unos instantes como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Fue el monarca quién, sobreponiéndose al dolor, cerró los ojos de su esposa. Esmeralda no pudo dejar de llorar sobre el pecho de la soberana y tanto Zafiro como las hermanas lo hicieron también en silencio. Ellas bajando las cabezas, apesadumbradas junto a su príncipe.

-¡Oh, Señora!- Sollozaba Kermesite abrazada a su hermana Bertie.-

La pequeña de las Ayakashi recordaba a aquella estupenda mujer que hizo también el papel de madre para ellas, desde que estuvieran alejadas de la suya propia. La chica pensaba en aquellos días en los que, estando mejor de salud, la reina Nairía la observaba dando clases a los más pequeños.

-A ver.- Preguntaba la muchacha a un grupo de niños que no debían de pasar de los ocho o nueve años y que la escuchaban atónitos.- ¿Quién sabe dónde está la Tierra?  
-Pues bajo el suelo.- Respondió uno de los niños, de color verde de pelo y regordete, como si tal cosa.-  
-¿Qué Tierra?- Quiso saber una niña rubita a su vez.-  
-Pues el planeta.- Le aclaró Kermesite.-  
-¿Qué es un planeta?- Preguntó un crío de apenas cuatro años.-  
-Un planeta es…- su improvisada maestra se llevó la mano a la barbilla y entonces pudo decir.- Es una bola muy grande en la que hay cosas…por ejemplo gente.  
-¿Entonces en la Tierra hay gente?- Inquirió la niña rubia de antes.-  
-Claro, mucha.- Sonrió Kermesite.-  
-¿Y qué aspecto tienen? ¿Son feos? –Preguntó el crío regordete.-

Su interlocutora iba a decir algo cuando tras de ella escuchó la voz de la soberana, que, risueña, respondió en su lugar.

-Pues son más o menos como yo.

Pese a los años de enfermedades y desgaste la reina seguía siendo una bella mujer, quizás no tan vigorosa, con el pelo algo encanecido y ligeras arrugas en su semblante. Sin embargo aún mantenía esa figura esbelta y ese porte señorial. Nada más ser conscientes de su presencia tanto Kermesite como los niños de más edad enseguida hicieron una reverencia. La muchacha incluso se disculpó con azoramiento.

-Lo siento, Majestad… Es que estaba cuidando a estos niños y quise entretenerles…  
-Me parece muy bien. Y hasta has montado tu propia clase.- Se sonrió divertida, para preguntar de modo jovial.- ¿Te gustaría ser maestra, Kermesite?  
-Me gusta contar cosas.- Pudo replicar la aludida, no sin rubor.- Y enseñar a los pequeños, sí.  
-Claro, tú eres la pequeña de tus hermanas, por eso te gusta tener a niños y niñas a los que poder enseñar lo que has aprendido. Lo comprendo y es algo muy bonito. Ojalá puedas hacerlo realidad algún día.  
-También me gustan los cosméticos, Majestad…-Se atrevió a añadir la chica más animada.- ¡Y bailar!

Amatista sonrió y con un ademán invitó a la joven a sentarse junto a los niños, ella ocupó una sencilla banqueta y mirando a todos con amoroso gesto les dijo.

-¿Queréis que os cuente cosas de la Tierra? Yo nací allí… Bueno, realmente fue en la Luna, pero visité la Tierra muchas veces, incluso viví en ella algún tiempo.  
-¡Sí, sí! – Corearon los críos, que no eran aún muy duchos en seguir los rituales cortesanos.-

Pero la soberana se rio divertida y refrescada por aquello. Esa inocencia podía sentirse y eso la animaba mucho. Entonces comenzó a referir, entre las atentas miradas de los niños y de Kermesite…

-La Tierra es un mundo muy hermoso, de cielos y océanos azules, con muchas nubes flotando. Con enormes bosques y muchísimos animales…

Y habló y les narró relatos sobre muchas cosas, de la vida, de las costumbres, incluso de sus propios antepasados…Al final, algunos niños levantaron la mano, la cría rubita le preguntó.

-¿Y está muy lejos?  
-Sí, lo está.- Afirmó la reina.-  
-¿Algún día podremos ir?- Inquirió el niño regordete.-

Por un momento el rostro de la soberana se ensombreció. Aunque enseguida recuperó una sonrisa declarando.

-No veo por qué no.- En origen todos erais terrestres, los padres de vuestros padres vinieron aquí hace mucho, mucho tiempo…  
-Mi mamá me ha dicho que tuvieron que venir porque los terrícolas nos odian.- Terció una pequeña morena de apenas cinco años.-

La soberana le dedicó una entristecida mirada, aunque se rehízo de inmediato.

\- ¡Oh cielo…no nos odian! Quizás lo que pasó es que hubieron muchos malos entendidos.- Replicó afablemente Amatista, para sentenciar.- Pero estoy convencida de que, un día… podremos ir a visitar la Tierra e incluso a vivir allí si queremos. ¿Quién sabe?- Le sonrió animosamente ahora a Kermesite para remachar.- ¡Puede que los chicos de tu generación sean los primeros en retornar!

Ahora la joven aludida volvía de esos recuerdos, observando el cuerpo sin vida de la reina, tumbada en el lecho. La pequeña de las hermanas no podía parar de llorar. Su hermana Bertierite sufría de igual modo. La muchacha también recordó esas palabras que la reina le dijera, sobre las flores…incluso rememoró aquella vez, siendo tan cría, visitando los jardines reales con su padre y sus hermanas, cuando la conoció tomándola por una mera trabajadora. Lo mismo les sucedía a Petzite y a Calaverite, quienes estaban visiblemente compungidas. Tanto que olvidaron incluso sus diferencias. Las dos tuvieron ocasión y el honor de servir a esa mujer que siempre las trató de forma muy amable e incluso afectuosa…

Petzite estaba arreglando la habitación de la soberana, era su primera semana allí. Apenas sí había visto a la reina hasta entonces. Fue ésta la que entró en ese momento y la muchacha hizo una prolongada reverencia.

-¡Majestad!- Pudo decir algo cohibida.- Perdonadme, no he tenido tiempo de terminar…

Y para sorpresa de la joven, la reina la ayudó a doblar una manta y a colocar algunas cosas en tanto le decía sonriente.

-No te apures por eso. ¿Eres Petzite, verdad?- Le preguntó con amabilidad.-  
-Sí, mi Señora.- Acertó a responder bajando la cabeza.-  
-Eres una jovencita muy hermosa y trabajadora. Sé que eres la mayor y que, además de atender a tus obligaciones, cuidas a tus hermanas pequeñas. ¿No es así?..  
-Hago lo que debo hacer, Majestad.- Replicó tímidamente.- Mi madre así me lo pidió…  
-Tu madre seguramente os echará muchísimo de menos.- Dijo la soberana.- Lo comprendo, también tengo hijos…

La muchacha no supo que contestar a eso, o si debía o no hacerlo. Permaneció en un respetuoso silencio y oyó a la reina añadir.

-Algún día, seguramente que te casarás y tendrás a tus propios hijos. Entonces ellos serán para ti lo más valioso.  
-Sí Señora.- Repuso al fin la joven.- Será sin duda como vos decís.  
-¿Y tienes ya a algún muchacho especial?- Le inquirió la reina con un tono de complicidad que la sorprendió.- ¿Alguno que haga saltar tu corazón cuando piensas en él?

Desde luego no iba a decir de quién se trataba, pero no pudo evitar enrojecer. Amatista se dio cuenta de eso y le sonrió cariñosamente, para declarar en voz alta.

-¡Ojalá que, sea quien sea, te quiera igual que tú a él! Y que podáis ser felices un día los dos juntos. Yo deseo eso mismo para mis dos hijos. Que encuentren a personas buenas y que de veras les amen, no por su posición, sino por como son ellos realmente.  
-Seguro, Señora.- Se atrevió a responder ahora la chica.- El príncipe Zafiro y el príncipe Diamante son unos jóvenes muy apuestos y amables.

Amatista la observó con detenimiento, sonrió y Petzite podría jurar que leyó en ella como en una pantalla de ordenador. Sobre todo cuando la reina se permitió acariciarla en una mejilla y suspirar con patente afecto.

-Mi niña… Yo sería muy dichosa si los dos tuvieran la suerte de encontrar a alguien como tú…

Ahora esa pobre mujer ya no podría ver a sus hijos felizmente emparejados. Y ella misma pensaba que su amor era imposible. No podía dejar de llorar pensando en ambas cosas. La soberana era la única que la había tratado como a una hija y la había escuchado en mucho tiempo. 

-Mi señora…Némesis no será lo mismo sin vos.- Pensaba realmente apenada.- Ni yo tampoco.

Calaverite también lo sintió muchísimo. Ella siempre había sido mucho más desapegada que sus hermanas en según qué cosas y desde luego más lanzada, sobre todo a la hora de entablar relaciones con el sexo opuesto. Pero siempre apreció mucho a su reina. Incluso cuando ésta la reconvenía a veces…recordaba una de las ocasiones en la que llegó tarde…

-Siento el retraso mi Señora.- Se disculpaba bajando la cabeza y haciendo una inclinación ante la reina, que estaba sentada en un sofá.-  
-Calaverite.- Le dijo ésta con tono entre paciente y reprobatorio.- Es la tercera vez esta semana…  
-Lo lamento muchísimo, de veras.- Se apresuró a repetir inclinándose de nuevo.- No volverá a ocurrir.

La soberana se levantó entonces y pudo aproximarse a ella, la chica no se atrevía a mirarla esperando a buen seguro una buena y merecida reprimenda. Y es que sus ganas de fiesta y sus salidas de palacio le pasaban factura. Simplemente quería divertirse un poco. Aunque si su hermana Petzite se enterase sería incluso peor todavía. Entonces, para sorpresa suya, escuchó la reina decirle con tono amable.

-No te preocupes. También he sido joven. Aunque te parezca imposible me encantaban las fiestas, los bailes y estar rodeada de chicos guapos. Bueno, al menos hasta que conocí a su Majestad el Rey. Te comprendo bien. Y sé que también debes echar muchísimo de menos a tus padres. Es duro separarse de los tuyos y dejar atrás tu hogar.   
-Sí señora.- Musitó la desconcertada muchacha.- Lo es.  
-Por eso, acepta este pequeño consejo que te doy. Apóyate siempre en los que te quieren, tú tienes a tus hermanas. Sé que Petzite y tú discutís muchas veces. Pero tampoco ignoro que, en el fondo, os queréis. Tú eres la segunda en edad. Y sé que posees mucho talento e inteligencia. Tienes que saber usarlos para hacer el bien porque, mi niña, luego es tarde para dar marcha atrás. Ahora querida…debes empezar con tus obligaciones. 

Y Calaverite así lo hizo. Esa mujer había sido una magnífica reina y buena persona. Y pese a la diferencia en rango notó en ella el cariño que echaba en falta en numerosas ocasiones. Ahora sollozaba también, sin poder evitarlo.

-Trataré de mejorar por vos, Señora.- Se decía.- Os lo prometo.

Y Esmeralda no era menos que el resto. La desconsolada joven sí que había tenido una madre en esa mujer. Ambas se consolaban respectivamente por sus carencias. Amatista, por las prolongadas ausencias de su esposo e hijos, siempre al cuidado del reino y la propia joven por la falta de una madre y la no presencia de su padre. Un día recordaba cómo la reina daba un paseo y la llamó. La muchacha vino ataviada con un sedoso vestido ajustado de color negro, botas altas y de tacón a juego y un ornamento compuesto de tres grandes gemas verdes que se repartían sobre su pecho. Aquello sorprendió a la reina.

-¿De dónde sacaste ese vestuario? Hay que reconocer que es bonito…  
-¿Os gusta mi Señora?- Peguntó la chica esperanzada, al desvelar.- Seguí vuestro consejo. Yo misma lo diseñé y una de las droidas me ayudó a fabricarlo.  
-Eres realmente muy talentosa.- Afirmó Amatista con satisfacción.- Me recuerdas mucho a las historias que mi propia abuela me contaba.  
-¿Vuestra abuela la reina Alice de la Luna?- Quiso recordar su interlocutora.-  
-No, mi abuela paterna, Crista. – Repuso la soberana, sonriendo para relatar.- Ella fue modelo y llegó a ser la directora de una gran casa de modas terrestre, en París. Eso fue hace mucho…creo que antes del Gran Sueño. Ya no me acuerdo de los detalles. Pero creo que su mentora fue una gran diseñadora. Y mi abuela siempre me contaba que la nieta de su maestra era su mejor amiga. Y que esa amiga tan querida tuvo que irse a un largo viaje. Yo llevo el nombre de la madre de su amiga, que era la hija de esa legendaria diseñadora.  
-Es un nombre muy bonito, Amatista.- Declaró Esmeralda, afirmando.- Si algún día tuviera una hija, me gustaría que me honraseis permitiéndome llamarla como vos.  
-Mi niña.- Sonrió la soberana.- El honor sería mío. ¿Sabes? Los nombres transmiten muchas cosas. Y una de ellas son los recuerdos y el legado de los que nos precedieron. Yo estoy muy orgullosa del mío, puesto que mi abuela siempre me dijo que la madre de su querida amiga fue una gran mujer. Que hizo muchísimas cosas buenas y valerosas.  
-Lo que no comprendo es por qué no os llamaron como a esa amiga.- Se extrañó la joven.- ¿sabéis cuál era su nombre?  
-Sí, creo recordar que se llamaba Maray…-Repuso la soberana.- Y que era una chica realmente increíble.

Esmeralda sintió un escalofrío recorrerla, se estremeció y la reina lo vio enseguida.

-¿Estás bien?- Se interesó con inquietud.-  
-Mi madre se llamaba así.- Pudo decir con emotividad.-

Nairía la observó no sin sorpresa y no tardó en replicar.

-Es verdad. Perdóname. Ni he caído en la cuenta. Tu madre fue una gran amiga mía. Me recibió en este planeta cuando llegué y me brindó su apoyo. Era una gran mujer que te quería mucho.  
-¡Ojalá hubiese podido conocerla! - Sollozó la muchacha.-

La soberana acarició el rostro demudado de la chica e incluso sacó un pañuelo para secarle algunas lágrimas, al tiempo que le decía con afecto.

-A veces el destino nos tiene planes reservados. Y seguro que no es una casualidad. No me cabe duda de que tendrás un importante papel que jugar en tu vida. Intenta que sea para bien.   
-Sí, Señora, así lo haré.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Os doy mi palabra.

Y ahora sólo veía el cuerpo sin vida de esa gran soberana y magnífica persona, que parecía estar durmiendo, como otras tantas veces. Esmeralda movía la cabeza apretando los labios y llorando sin consuelo.

-Solamente decidme, Señora. ¿Qué podré hacer yo para confortar al príncipe cuando vuelva?...Si no soy capaz de lograrlo conmigo misma.

Y su pregunta tardó un tiempo en poder ser contestada. Pero finalmente, al cabo de pocas semanas, regresó Diamante para encontrase esa luctuosa situación. Cuando decidió volver a su mundo sin más tardanza sabía que por mucho que se apresurara el viaje duraría varios meses y lo principal era el estado de su madre. Al fin, cuando llegó a Némesis, el panorama no podía ser más trágico. La reina había muerto sin poder verle. Su padre estaba profundamente trastornado por su pérdida, pasándose largas horas en sus estancias sin recibir a nadie. Zafiro y Esmeralda estaban desconsolados aunque tratando de mantenerse enteros y sostener la Corte y los trabajos esenciales de palacio y del gran generador de energía. Ante eso el joven heredero se enfrentó a todo lo mejor que pudo. Trató de animar a los suyos y agradeció las muestras de cariño y de lealtad hacia su madre. Pero en su interior hervía de ira contra el reino de la Tierra. Trató de comunicarle lo ocurrido allí a su padre con el mayor tacto del que fue capaz.

-Padre.- Pudo saludar con tono lleno de respeto y teñido de pesar por las circunstancias.- He vuelto de la Tierra.

Coraíon tardó unos momentos en reaccionar. Estaba sentado en su trono, mirando aparentemente a ningún sitio. Tras unos instantes giró su cabeza en dirección al recién llegado. Le observó sin hablar y finalmente declaró.

-Bienvenido a casa. Hijo. Espero que todo haya ido bien.  
-Sí padre.- Musitó él, bajando la cabeza.- Fui recibido por la reina Serenity. Ella me aseguró que desea la paz entre la Tierra y nuestro reino.  
-No esperaba menos de ella.- Asintió Coraíon.- Dime. ¿Qué impresión te dio?  
-Es una mujer realmente muy notable.- Afirmó sinceramente el chico.-

Y el príncipe le contó a su padre lo menos posible, omitiendo incluso los desplantes que recibió, para no agravar su estado. A Coraíon le consoló al menos que su hijo pudiera disfrutar viendo las maravillas de la Tierra. El chico decidió centrarse en eso, para transmitirle una pequeña alegría. Más aún en memoria de su madre. Después de despedirse y salir pidió consejo al Hombre Sabio. Tras narrarle a este detalladamente lo sucedido justo antes de retornar de la Tierra. El consejero escuchó con gran interés y le replicó de forma algo enigmática, con el tono del que veía a su pesar confirmadas sus sospechas.

\- Así que, el Rey Endimión no estaba y luego se negó a veros y os humillaron acusándoos falsamente. Era justo lo que yo imaginaba. Está muy claro a lo que juegan.  
-¿Qué queréis decir? - Preguntó Diamante cada vez más alterado según le escuchaba. -  
\- De seguro que los acontecimientos que han ocurrido en nuestra luna meridional tienen que ver con sus manejos.- Repuso su interlocutor.-

Y ante la extrañada mirada del joven su consejero le contó que habían ocurrido bastantes cataclismos en esa luna, la antigua nave en la que llegaran los pioneros, sin ninguna justificación aparente. Se capturaron a varios sospechosos de sabotaje que habían confesado actuar bajo órdenes del rey Endimión. Diamante consultó con su hermano y con Rubeus que se lo confirmaron. De hecho el joven pelirrojo estuvo por allí, comisionado por el Sabio, y pudo obtener gran parte de aquella información. Sucedió unos días antes de la vuelta del príncipe. El hijo del marqués de Crimson salía de uno de sus típicos devaneos cuando el encapuchado se aproximó.

-Joven Rubeus. - Le llamó con tono monocorde.-  
-Sí, Hombre Sabio.- Repuso éste.-  
-Te buscaba. Hay asuntos que requieren mi atención y uno en particular que me gustaría discutir contigo.  
-Tú dirás... ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

El Sabio sacó entonces unos alargados cristales de color negro y le comentó.

-Estos pendientes poseen mucho poder. Te ayudarán en tu carrera. Y también en un trabajo que deseo encomendarte.

Y con la total atención de ese joven en él, el encapuchado le refirió noticias sobre algunas explosiones en la luna meridional y otros extraños sucesos en partes lejanas del planeta. Entre ellas, el territorio del ducado de Green.

-¿Estáis totalmente seguro de eso?- Inquirió Rubeus con gesto y tono de sorpresa.- ¿Se sabe algo del duque?...  
-Nada por ahora. Pero mucho me temo que el enemigo ha logrado golpearnos de algún modo.- Le comentó el Sabio, añadiendo.- Confío en que podrás hacer averiguaciones.  
-Sí, os aseguro que llegaré al fondo de esto.- Afirmó el chico.- Me llevaré a las hermanas conmigo.  
-En esta ocasión, es preferible que vayas únicamente por tu cuenta. No me fio mucho de ellas, son muy jóvenes todavía y quizás les falte discreción.- Opuso su contertulio.-  
-Bien, en ese caso yo sólo me las apañaré.- Afirmó el muchacho.-  
-Me complace ver que eres un leal servidor de su Majestad. Me ocuparé de informarle personalmente de tu devoción.- Le aseguró su interlocutor.- Cuando todo se solucione.

Rubeus se marchó visiblemente satisfecho. Seguro que descubriría lo que fuera que hubiese sucedido. En cualquier caso, siempre podría culpar a ese estúpido Cinabrio. Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba.

-Creo que ese tipo sigue en prisión. No pudo ser él. Quizás algunos de sus partidarios. O es posible que nada tenga que ver.

Entre tanto, Turmalina aguardó pacientemente la vuelta de Ópalo. Al retornar, éste fue a verla de inmediato. Incluso antes que a sus propias hijas. Tras saludarse y recordar viejos tiempos en las habitaciones de ella, conversaron. Él enseguida quiso preguntarle.

-¿Sabes si mis hijas han ido a ver a su madre?  
-Creo recordar que Petzite se ausentó por un par de días.- Le contó ella que no estaba del todo segura.- 

El conde no dejaba de darle vueltas. ¿Habría hablado su hija mayor con Idina y descubierto el engaño? Aunque esas reflexiones se vieron interrumpidas por el susurro de su amante quién, abrazándose a él, le desveló.

-Hablé hace poco con el Sabio. Me dijo que mi reclamación del ducado de Turquesa está próxima a resolverse. No se lo van a dar a Rubeus. Ese tipo es solamente un bruto. ¡No lo obtendrá!. Me lo va a dar a mí.  
-¿Te ha dicho a cambio de qué?- Quiso saber él con tono inquieto.-

Por suerte, su interlocutora debió de interpretar mal aquello. Se rio divertida y enseguida afirmó entre carcajadas.

-¡No! No es eso que te imaginas. Que yo sepa ese tipo no se relaciona con nadie de ese modo. Debe de ser muy viejo. Si te digo la verdad, tendría curiosidad por mirar debajo de ese sayal que lleva. ¡Ja, ja!…

Ópalo forzó una sonrisa de circunstancias, pero la verdad es que no le hacía ninguna gracia. Se acordaba de ese mensaje de su mujer y temía que, en efecto, esos sucios trucos de aquel encapuchado la hubieran terminado de volver loca. En cuanto pudo, se libró de Turmalina y se vistió, pretextando que debía ir a ver a sus hijas. Aunque por una vez no era ninguna excusa. Tenía muchas ganas de verlas. Las muchachas, una vez fallecida la reina, estaban ahora reintegradas al servicio de Rubeus. Por fortuna aquel tipo no estaba por allí, y ellas se pasaban el día tratando de entretenerse o bien entrenando. Su superior les había informado que desde ese momento, se unirían a él como grupo de vigilancia.

-Vuestro deber a partir de ahora será ayudarme en mis investigaciones. Némesis está infectado por una plaga de traidores. Quizás alguno de ellos tuviera relación con el fallecimiento de nuestra amada reina.  
-En tal caso, Señor, nos ocuparemos de hacérselo pagar.- Declaró Petzite con el asentimiento del resto de sus hermanas.-

Y se aprestaron a ello, practicando técnicas de lucha y rastreo con droidas entrenadoras. No obstante, Rubeus les comunicó que, por el momento, no contaría con ellas para llevarlas en su próxima misión.

-Debéis adiestraros más y mejorar para eso.- Contestó cuando Calaverite se lo pidió.-  
-Pero…Amo Rubeus.- Pudo decir, al estar en presencia de las demás.- Al menos llévate a una de nosotras.- Le sugirió, esperando ser la elegida.-

Sin embargo, éste le dedicó una mirada fría y moviendo la cabeza, sentenció.

-Cualquiera de vosotras solamente representaría un estorbo ahora. Entrenad y aprended.  
-Sí amo.- Repitieron las otras tres.- 

Y obedecieron. Ópalo llegó a verlas cuando las muchachas estaban descansando. La primera en darse cuenta fue Kermesite, que vestía un traje morado a rayas oscuras que cubría todo su cuerpo, y una especie de tutú a modo de falda.

-¡Papá!- gritó levantándose de un sillón en donde estaba.-

Ópalo la abrazó de inmediato. Las demás se aproximaron también y el conde fue haciendo lo mismo con todas ellas. Lo cierto es que habían crecido mucho. Sobre todo las más pequeñas. Ya daban la impresión de ser mujeres, y las mayores sí que tenían ese aspecto de jóvenes señoritas de la Corte. Justo lo que él siempre anheló.

-¡Kermesite, Bertierite, Calaverite, Petzite! - Las nombró de menor a mayor, visiblemente contento.-  
-¡Qué alegría que hayas vuelto!- Afirmó Bertierite.-  
-Sí, es verdad.- Convino una menos entusiasmada Calaverite.-

Aunque la mayor de todas no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar a su padre con gesto algo severo. Éste lo advirtió, pese a todo les dijo a todas.

-Tenéis que contarme muchas cosas.  
-¿Acaso te interesa de veras que ha sido de nuestras vidas, padre?- Le respondió fríamente su primogénita.-

Eso sorprendió tanto a Ópalo como a las dos hermanas más pequeñas de Petzite. Aunque el conde enseguida fue capaz de contestar con tinte afable.

-Por supuesto, cariño. Sois lo más importante para mí.  
-Junto con nuestra madre, supongo.- Añadió Calaverite, con un tono teñido de sarcasmo, uniéndose por una vez a su hermana mayor.-

Kermesite y Bertierite se miraron sin comprender qué estaba sucediendo. El gesto de su padre ahora se había endurecido. No dudó en replicar con un tono más severo.

-Entiendo que podáis pensar que os he dejado solas. ¡Y es cierto! Lamento haber estado tanto tiempo fuera. Pero estuve cumpliendo una misión junto con el príncipe Diamante. En la Tierra…  
-Sí, claro.- Le cortó Petzite dando la impresión de suavizarse al decir.- Perdona. Es sólo que me gustaría hablar contigo.  
-Por supuesto, hija.- Convino él quien a su vez afirmó.- También tengo muchas ganas de que charlemos.  
-En privado, si puede ser.- Le pidió ésta.-

Ópalo asintió, supuso que su primogénita deseaba confiarle algo que sus otras hermanas no deberían escuchar. Posiblemente ya tuviera algún pretendiente y deseara pedirle su aprobación. En tal caso debería saber de quien se trataba. Las dos chicas menores parecieron ir a decir algo, aunque fue Calaverite quien les indicó.

-Petzite tiene que hablar con papá a solas. Son cosas de ella. 

Y tanto Bertierite como Kermesite asintieron. ¡Si era algo privado!... Calaverite las acompañó fuera de la estancia en la que se hallaban. Ópalo pensó que eso confirmaba sus sospechas y sonrió débilmente. Aunque su hija mayor no tardó en mirarle con preocupación y pesar y revelarle.

-¡Mamá ha perdido del todo la razón!   
-¿Qué?- Pudo inquirir el perplejo conde.-

Su hija suspiró, intentando no llorar y en cuanto pudo reunir toda su entereza y controlarse, le explicó lo sucedido.

-No he vuelto a visitarla desde entonces. Tenía miedo de cómo podría reaccionar.   
-Entiendo.- Musitó Ópalo quien se había quedado realmente horrorizado al oír aquello.- ¿Lo saben tus hermanas?  
-Solamente se lo conté a Kalie. – Le confesó abatida su interlocutora.- No quisimos decirles nada a Kermie ni a Bertie. Son demasiado jóvenes. Y ya han sufrido bastante con la muerte de la reina.  
-Hiciste bien. Siempre fuiste juiciosa, hija.- La alabó su padre.-  
-Tratamos de hablar con los tíos, incluso con los primos Kiral y Akiral, pero no respondieron a nuestras llamadas.- Le contó la muchacha.-

Eso también sorprendió a Ópalo. Desde luego que él nunca fue ningún ingenuo y supo la forma en la que la esposa de Grafito, “se interesaba” por Idina. Sin embargo, también se percató de que su mujer no correspondía a aquello. Poco a poco ambas parejas se fueron alejando. Más cuando nacieron sus respectivos vástagos. Aun así, Agatha y su marido estimaban a sus sobrinas. No comprendía el porqué de esa falta de comunicación.

-Intentaré contactar con ellos.- Afirmó el conde.-  
-Hazlo por favor. Pero sobre todo, me gustaría que fueses a ver a mamá. Y comprobases si estoy en lo cierto.- Le pidió Petzite.-   
-Ten por seguro que lo haré. Lo prometo.- Aseguró su progenitor.- 

Y en esta ocasión no era una promesa vana ni algo que respondiera únicamente por tranquilizar a su hija. Él mismo se sentía desolado y culpable. Tenía la necesidad de comprobar si eso era verdad. ¡Ojalá que no!

-Quizás mi vida haya sido un error.- Comenzaba a decirse.- He estado tantos años pensando en engrandecer mi condado, mi legado, y a mi familia, que me he olvidado de lo que más me importaba. De mi esposa y de mis hijas.

Y es que así había sido. Ópalo recordaba que él quiso a Idina una vez. Que su ilusión por estar con ella y pasar tiempo juntos fue real. Después llegó aquella obsesión por medrar en la Corte, por hacerse con un buen sitio en el reparto del poder y la influencia.

-En la Corte de Serenity y Endimión no era así. Los que allí vivían parecían gentes honestas y bondadosas.- Meditaba entre reflexiva y admonitoriamente.- La verdad, no sé qué pudo ocurrirle al príncipe Diamante. Pero yo nunca vi ni oí nada por parte de los soberanos ni tan siquiera de sus princesas guardianas que justificase su actitud. Tuvieron incluso demasiada paciencia con él y sus arrebatos. Es como si se hubiera vuelto loco de forma transitoria. La muerte de la reina Amatista es también muy rara, he oído que llevaba un tiempo alucinando, y ahora mi mujer…Idina estaba muy disgustada conmigo por quitarle a las niñas, pero jamás estuvo trastornada hasta el punto que me ha contado Petzite. Pero lo que más me asusta es ese mensaje que me envió. No coincide para nada con lo que mi hija me ha contado. Aquí hay algo muy extraño. Tengo que descubrir que es.

Y el conde decidió comenzar con sus pesquisas. Por su parte, Esmeralda estaba asimismo preocupada. Viendo lo deprimido que estaba el príncipe Diamante no quería dejarle sólo. Aunque en cuanto pudiera deseaba ir a ver a su padre.

-Hace mucho que no me envía ningún mensaje. Espero que esté bien. Por muy ocupado que se encuentre en esas actividades clasificadas.

Por lo que sabía de ese idiota de Rubeus, su propia familia tampoco había dado señales en mucho tiempo. Quizás el marqués de Crimson estuviera metido en algo similar. No obstante, al joven pelirrojo no daba la impresión de inquietarle eso en lo más mínimo. Al contrario, estaba tan absorto en sus propios intereses, y en cumplir bien la misión que el Sabio le había encomendado, que apenas sí prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie más. Hasta había dejado de lado su interés por Esmeralda.

-De todos modos, ahora que el príncipe Diamante ha vuelto, ese patán tendrá que ser mucho más cuidadoso.- Se decía la joven duquesa.- 

Otra que estaba inquieta era Turmalina. Ahora por el comportamiento de Ópalo. ¿Qué le pasaba?. Quizás se sintiera culpable por el poco tiempo que había dedicado a su familia. Por esa parte le dejaría tranquilo durante una temporada para que solventase aquello. Aunque de otro lado, y esto era lo que a ella más le sorprendía, es que el conde de Ayakashi, antaño tan concernido por su posición, no parecía acercarse mucho ni al rey ni al príncipe.

-Todavía le necesito. Es el hombre de confianza del monarca y del heredero. Espero que no lo estropee ahora con sus ridículos asuntos familiares.- Pensaba ella con una mezcla de inquietud y enfado.-

Así estaban las cosas, con todos haciendo cábalas sobre sus respectivos futuros, sin saber ninguno lo que les aguardaba en realidad.


	12. Complots y alucinaciones

Por su parte, en referencia al triste fallecimiento de la soberana, el Hombre Sabio había dejado caer la idea de que alguien había sustituido su medicina por un compuesto mortal y que los ingredientes de éste provenían de la Tierra. Un examen de algunos restos le dio la razón. Diamante, bastante furioso e indignado por aquello, recordó las palabras de esa extraña mujer en la Tierra.

-No te dejes engañar igual que ellos engañaron a Coraíon.- Pensó.- Eso me dijo. ¿tendría algo que ver con esto?

Aunque él no deseaba creer que Serenity tuviese parte alguna en ese asunto. Se acordó también de su regreso, días atrás, cuando se dirigió a visitar la tumba de su madre y volvió a ver a Esmeralda. Estaba compungido pero no tenía más que ir tragándose su pena. Siendo el heredero no podía exteriorizarla ante la Corte en demasía, bastante mal estaba ya su padre, quien parecía haber perdido el rumbo. Coraíon solía pasar en soledad la mayor parte del tiempo, en sus estancias privadas, viendo imágenes de su difunta esposa. Así pues, debía haber alguien en la familia Real que se mantuviese centrado. Además, el joven príncipe estaba demasiado furioso hasta para llorar. De esta forma, fue camino hacia el jardín, en dónde se ubicaba la tumba. Cuando se acercó vio a Esmeralda arrodillada con un gran ramo de flores. Él se acercó en silencio para no interrumpirla pues la oía hablar entre sollozos.

\- Lo siento, Señora...no pude hacer nada por vos. ¡Fuisteis una madre para mí y yo no pude ayudaros! Perdonadme. ¡Por favor!…- lloraba desconsolada sobre la lápida cuando Diamante muy conmovido se acercó y le dijo. –   
\- No tendría nada que perdonarte, Esmeralda. Mi madre no pudo tener a nadie mejor que tú para acompañarla en sus últimos momentos.- Le aseguró con amabilidad ayudándola mientras a levantarse con mucha delicadeza, en tanto le decía. - Gracias por ocuparte de ella hasta el final...  
-¡Mi príncipe, habéis vuelto!- pudo responder emocionadamente ella que, olvidando por unos instantes el protocolo, se le abrazó para seguir llorando. –

Él la acogió dejándola desahogarse durante unos momentos, al fin Diamante tomó la palabra cuando ella se separó, ligeramente cohibida ahora.

\- Tranquilízate, - le pidió el chico de forma suave - no pudiste hacer más. Dime una cosa, ¿qué fue lo que mató a mi madre?- inquirió él con patente interés.-

Y es que pese al dolor que le producía hacer tal pregunta, deseaba escuchar la versión de la joven. Confiaba plenamente en ella pues desde hacía mucho tiempo había estado encargándose de la reina.

\- Una enfermedad desconocida.- Le contestó Esmeralda tratando de calmar el llanto en tanto se separada un poco más, avergonzada ahora de su anterior impulso y recomponía su voz. -Nadie sabía qué hacer para aliviarla, sólo el Hombre Sabio pudo darle una medicina que parecía hacerla mejorar, pero...fue por poco tiempo. La reina se puso peor, no quería tomarla, decía que le hacía daño, pero yo creí que eso era porque la medicina sabía muy mal. El Sabio dijo después que alguien había sustituido la medicación por un veneno ¡Un veneno con compuestos de la Tierra!  
\- Sí- respondió Diamante temblando de furia pero sin querer asustar a Esmeralda.- Me lo dijo, es ese maldito Rey Endimión que nos odia.  
\- El rey Endimión y la Reina Serenity- convino Esmeralda con indignación para sentenciar - ¡seguro que fueron ellos, habrán mandado algún asesino!... deben de tener agentes infiltrados.  
\- No, ella no- replicó el joven aseverando convencido. - He visto sus ojos y no son capaces de tal maldad, debe de ser él. En conjura con sus malditas sirvientas, esas princesas guerreras…  
\- Tengo miedo por vos, príncipe, y por el resto de la familia Real.- Le confesó Esmeralda sorprendida no obstante de la actitud de Diamante respecto de la reina terrestre. - Ellos podrían volver a intentarlo.  
\- No temas, nada malo nos ocurrirá, a ninguno. Eso te lo juro como príncipe de Némesis.- Repuso él tomándola por los hombros con firmeza, aunque al momento la soltó y más relajado dijo. - Ven... vámonos de aquí, hace mucho frío.

La chica asintió despacio, y en tanto ambos salían del panteón real, atravesando los macizos de flores del jardín que tanto le habían gustado a la reina.

\- A mi madre, después del jazmín, siempre le encantaron las rosas y las kerrias. - Suspiró él cuando dirigió una mirada hacia esas flores. -  
\- Tras las blancas, las flores rojas y las amarillas eran sus favoritas. – Añadió Esmeralda también con pesar. – Le encantaba mirarlas desde la ventana. Y salir al jardín cuando podía. Paseaba entre ellas y se sentaba a contemplarlas.- Suspiró intentando no llorar nuevamente al remachar.- Eso le hacía feliz. 

El muchacho asintió despacio y arrodillándose junto a las flores cortó dos de ellas, una de cada color, besando suavemente ambas se las entregó a la chica declarando con serena emoción.

\- Nunca lo olvides, las rosas son hermosas pero frágiles. Cuídalas bien y pon estas en la tumba de mi madre…

Sentada en un diván en sus habitaciones, la joven duquesa se acordaba a su vez de eso. Esmeralda asintió besándolas también con devoción, aunque en su caso, hubiera preferido besar directamente a Diamante. Pero ahora veía como si un abismo enorme, aun mayor que el que anteriormente les separaba, se hubiese abierto entre los dos. Y sin poder evitar la tristeza, ella le preguntó con expresión desangelada.

-¿Qué haremos ahora mi príncipe?  
\- Saldremos adelante, ya lo verás,- trató de animarla él indicándole con amabilidad. - Ahora ve a descansar...

Esmeralda sonrió débilmente. La joven se sentía más reconfortada por sus palabras. Sin embargo, en su alma se había clavado una extraña sensación de malestar cuando escuchó al príncipe defender a la reina terrestre. Todavía recordaba como la moribunda soberana la había mencionado en sus últimas palabras. ¿Acaso lo hizo para denunciarla como instigadora de su envenenamiento? No lo sabía y eso la angustiaba. De todos modos se fue a sus aposentos deseando poder descansar un poco.

-Pero por mucho que lo intento, apenas sí puedo dormir.- Musitó la desolada chica.- Señora, os echo tanto de menos. 

Diamante rememoró asimismo aquello con amargura. Aunque la vida continuaba y él tenía muchas obligaciones que atender. Al hilo de ellas fue a charlar con su hermano Zafiro. Éste también estaba muy abatido pero se había repuesto un poco con el trabajo, casi no hacía otra cosa para evitar pensar en lo sucedido. Su hermano mayor le sorprendió estudiando en la pantalla del ordenador central del cuarto de calderas.

-¿Qué haces Zafiro?- le preguntó Diamante según se acercaba a él. -  
\- Estaba tratando de mejorar el rendimiento de nuestra caldera. Puede que consigamos más calor y así podríamos cultivar mucha más superficie de nuestro planeta.- Respondió éste. -  
\- Eso está bien.- Asintió su interlocutor con aprobación afirmando no sin orgullo. - Veo que te has convertido en alguien muy responsable durante mi ausencia.  
\- No he tenido otro remedio - replicó el chico bastante alicaído para sincerarse con pesar. - Desde que mamá murió, padre cada vez está peor, le noto ausente, sin capacidad de decidir nada. Hasta ahora ha sido el Hombre Sabio quien se ha ocupado de nosotros.  
\- Y lo ha hecho bien por lo que veo, Némesis parece haber prosperado. Y seguro que también ha sido gracias a ti. - Quiso animarle su hermano. – No le demos a él todo el mérito.  
\- Sólo me he limitado a trabajar duro...- replicó Zafiro algo desconcertado. - Pero gracias por tu cumplido. - Añadió el chico que al fin sonrió más reconfortado. -  
\- Voy a hablar con el Sabio para ponerme al corriente, debemos trazar un plan de acción. ¡La Tierra tendrá que pagar por lo que nos ha hecho! - Declaró Diamante sin poder evitar mostrar la rabia que hasta ese momento había estado conteniendo a duras penas. –

Zafiro le miró con expresión de duda y replicó con poca seguridad.

\- Quizás deberíamos investigar si verdaderamente son los terrestres los responsables. Hay algunas cosas que no me cuadran.  
\- No me cabe duda de que han sido los terrestres - contestó Diamante de forma más seca, indicándole a su hermano con autoridad. - Tú deja este asunto en mis manos.  
\- Como tú digas - respondió Zafiro que confiaba ciegamente en su hermano mayor. -

El príncipe dejó a su hermano pequeño y se reunió con el Hombre Sabio. Como imaginaba, éste le dio la razón en cuanto a sus sospechas hacia el rey Endimión, confirmándoselas con las suyas propias, amén de calificar al soberano terrestre como un monarca ambicioso y déspota. El joven príncipe creyó ver corroboradas así sus opiniones acerca del rey de la Tierra. Aunque el Sabio nada malo dijo acerca de la reina terrestre a la que definió como una prisionera en su propio palacio, sometida a los veleidosos caprichos de Endimión.

-Es una lástima que tan noble soberana deba estar sufriendo así. Seguramente quiso ayudaros pero su esposo tiene unos brazos muy largos.- Remató el encapuchado dando la impresión de sentir compasión por esa mujer. – Ella no pudo hacer nada salvo tratar de advertiros.

Diamante escuchaba eso con creciente ira. Cada vez estaba más predispuesto contra Endimión y la Tierra, pero en su corazón permanecía el recuerdo de la reina Serenity. Y conforme pasaban los días y las semanas, una loca idea comenzó a dominarle. Acabaría con el rey Endimión, conquistaría la Tierra. Así podría hacer que sus súbditos volvieran al planeta del que fueran injustamente desterrados. Es más, para reunir a ambos pueblos de nuevo en uno tomaría por esposa a Serenity, así también la liberaría a ella. Aunque en un principio no contó sus planes a nadie. Pero poco a poco fue hablando con el Sabio de aquellos proyectos. Era el único al que le podía confiar esa clase de cosas puesto que siempre tenía alguna palabra de consejo, sugerencias o incluso le corregía sobre algunos puntos débiles en su plan indicándole que tenía que ser realista. Finalmente el Sabio se dirigió a él cierto día en sus estancias privadas y le comentó.

-Príncipe Diamante. Sabiendo la pureza de vuestras intenciones me gustaría poder ayudaros más.  
-Ya lo haces con tu apoyo y tus valiosos consejos. – Admitió el interpelado muy reconocido. –  
-Pero eso no bastará para doblegar a la orgullosa Tierra. Recordad que su armada espacial es mucho más poderosa y numerosa que la nuestra. – Objetó su interlocutor. –  
-Sí, es verdad. Aunque me llene de rabia al admitirlo.- Reconoció el joven.- Necesitamos invertir recursos en fortalecer nuestra flota. Únicamente tenemos pequeñas naves de reconocimiento y apenas unas pocas con capacidad de ataque.  
-Estáis en lo cierto, Alteza.- Convino su interlocutor.- Por eso debemos tener prudencia. Pese al deseo de hacer justicia que os asalta hacéis bien en demostrar tal contención. Vuestro padre realmente tendrá un digno sucesor.  
-Espero que tarde mucho en sucederle.- Afirmó Diamante.-   
-Por supuesto.- Dijo el Sabio agregando a su vez para volver al tema que le interesaba.- Sin embargo, no es solamente la flota de naves del reino terrestre lo que debe preocuparnos. Sus princesas guerreras guardianas, y sus monarcas son sumamente poderosos. Nos llevan mucha ventaja.- Valoró aquel encapuchado quien, dejando transcurrir una breve pausa dramática, le desveló a su contertulio. - Aunque eso podría cambiar si el proyecto que tengo en mente funcionara.  
-¿Qué proyecto?- Quiso saber el joven con patente curiosidad. -  
-Supongo que recordaréis aquellos cristales negros que traje de mi mundo. – Le contestó el Sabio que explicó ante el asombro del chico. – Son más eficaces que los de aquí. Pero, además de ser magníficos catalizadores de energía, pueden utilizarse para dar a los mortales grandes poderes.   
-¿Parecidos quizás al cristal de Plata de la Tierra?- Terció Diamante quien se mostró muy interesado al oír aquello. -  
-Algo similar - admitió el Sabio. -  
-Pero mi padre y sus antepasados siempre dijeron que esos poderes eran antinaturales, fue una de las causas por las que se rebelaron y fueron expulsados de allí. –Objetó el príncipe. –  
-Y tenían razón, pero mis cristales no funcionan de ese modo. – Le comentó su interlocutor. - Además, desgraciadamente, en tanto no tengamos algún tipo de arma que contrarreste el poder de su Cristal de Plata, estaremos indefensos ante ellos. Y no dudo que, si algo malo le sucediera al rey Coraíon, Endimión pensaría que había llegado el momento de acabar con nuestro planeta para siempre. O de someterlo bajo su yugo. Como ha hecho con el resto del sistema. Debemos rezar para que vuestro padre se recobre y retome las riendas del reino.

Eso asustó a Diamante. No en vano recordaba las palabras del embajador Artemis. Sus soberanos eran, según dijo, los Emperadores del Sistema Solar. Él desde luego odiaba a ese presuntuoso rey terrestre, y su enorme vanidad para autoproclamarse de esa manera, pero de ahí a pensar que éste quisiera aniquilar su mundo. No obstante, para su conmoción, el Sabio le contó.

-Tras muchos años investigando he descubierto verdades alarmantes y terribles. Veréis Alteza. Cuando vuestros antepasados fueron expulsados, se debió únicamente a la generosidad de la Reina Serenity.  
-Si llamas a eso generosidad. – Pudo sonreír sarcásticamente Diamante. -  
-Vos no sabéis que en un principio, el castigo para los traidores, como ellos llamaron a vuestros ancestros, era la ejecución. Fue el rey Endimión quién lo ordenó. Pero su esposa le pidió clemencia y fue cuando él aceptó que pudieran exiliarse. Y vuestra madre lo sabía.

Eso dejó perplejo al joven. Apenas si pudo balbucear.

-Mi, ¿mi madre sabía eso?  
-Fue una suerte que vuestros padres se enamorasen. – Afirmó su interlocutor, explicándole.- Le dio a Serenity la ocasión de ayudarles a sellar ese amor con un matrimonio que seguramente salvó a nuestro planeta de ser presa de la ambición de Endimión. Ni el propio rey terrestre podría habernos atacado con una princesa de la Luna como nuestra reina. Por eso…cuando vuestra madre murió, además del lógico pesar por su fallecimiento, me quedé turbado…era el momento que Endimión estaba aguardando. Ya nada le detiene. No dudo que durante siglos ese malvado ha estado deseando nuestro exterminio. Y quizás ahora haya llegado el momento para que lleve a cabo sus planes.  
-¡Jamás se lo permitiré! – Exclamó un enfurecido Diamante elevando un puño al aire en señal de desafío. – Nunca lo hará mientras yo viva.  
-Admiro vuestro valor, Alteza. Por desgracia, como ya hemos comentado, a día de hoy estaríamos inermes ante un ataque de la Tierra. Sus guerreras son muy poderosas y sus fuerzas militares también. Tienen puestos avanzados en los planetas exteriores y de ese modo, además de en potencia y número, nos superan estratégicamente.  
-¿Qué podemos hacer entonces?- Quiso saber el muchacho, ahora con tono desvalido. – Incluso si comenzásemos a construir una gran flota hipotecando la mayor parte de nuestros recursos tardaríamos demasiado. Lo averiguarían y se echarían sobre nosotros mucho antes de que pudiéramos tenerla lista para defendernos.  
-Es por ello que, sabiamente, vuestro padre el rey Coraíon, hace tiempo que me autorizó a comenzar un programa de defensa orbital. Tanto el duque Cuarzo de Green-Émeraude, como el marqués Lamproite de Crimson, han instalado potentes defensas en sus territorios que, por mediación de mis cristales optimizados, se alimentan directamente del corazón de nuestro mundo.  
-¡Eso es magnífico! - Afirmó un más animado Diamante, razonando entonces con tinte reflexivo.- Es por eso que ninguno viene ya por la Corte. Deben de estar muy atareados.  
-Así es, Alteza. Son leales servidores de su Majestad y de vos. Tienen esa misión que cumplir y les absorbe por entero. Igualmente el joven Rubeus está investigando para detectar y poner a buen recaudo a todos los traidores a vuestro padre, esos que claman por la República pero que, en realidad, son infiltrados de Endimión.  
-¿De quienes me habláis?- Quiso saber el atónito joven.-  
-Sucedió mientras estabais fuera.- Le contó el Sabio.- Aunque ya existían anteriormente, su atrevimiento creció en vuestra ausencia y un grupo de disidentes y traidores han formado una quinta columna aquí. Intentan desestabilizar en lo posible nuestro gobierno. Proclaman que la monarquía es injusta y que el pueblo de Némesis debe poder elegir a sus gobernantes en votación abierta. Aunque trabajan en secreto para la Tierra. Estoy reuniendo pruebas de ello antes de molestar a vuestro padre con un asunto tan enojoso y lamentable. Empero ya capturamos a algunos cabecillas y los tenemos en prisión.  
-Me gustaría interrogar a alguno personalmente.- Comentó Diamante.-  
-Por supuesto.- Convino su consejero, añadiendo eso sí, con escepticismo.- Aunque no creo que confiesen. De todas formas, eso no sería necesario. Estoy desarrollando esa otra estrategia que antes os he mencionado, para que podamos recortar la ventaja que los terrestres nos llevan.  
-¿Qué estrategia?- Inquirió el intrigado príncipe que no caía ahora en la cuenta.-  
-Esa que tiene que ver con los cristales mejorados que hemos ido desarrollando. A través de ellos, si aceptáis mi plan, os iría sometiendo a vos y a vuestros leales a tomas paulatinas de energía oscura. De este modo podríais ir aumentando vuestras fuerzas gradualmente. Sería lo más seguro para vuestros cuerpos, lo irían tolerando poco a poco porque esos cristales os protegerían de sus efectos perniciosos y cuando os quisierais dar cuenta tendríais un poder capaz de anular al terrestre.   
-No sé. No estoy muy seguro de eso.- Dudó el joven.-

Y tras un breve momento de silencio, el encapuchado tomó la palabra, declarando con tono comprensivo.

-Entiendo vuestros reparos. No lo sugeriría si viese otra posibilidad mejor y más segura. No obstante, ante el cariz que está tomando la situación, es fundamental mi querido príncipe que llevéis la iniciativa. De lo contrario será Endimión quien lo hará. Y teniendo tantas ventajas ya, no deberíamos ofrecerle más, u os aseguro que las aprovechará…

Diamante escuchó con gran interés sopesando aquellas palabras. Si el Hombre Sabio así lo aconsejaba, seguramente era lo único que cabía hacer. Tras meditarlo un poco más finalmente aceptó y comenzó a ponerse a disposición de su consejero. Posteriormente ordenó a su propio hermano, a Esmeralda, Rubeus y las cuatro hermanas, que hicieran lo mismo. 

-Haré lo que sea necesario para devolverle a Endimión todo el sufrimiento que nos ha causado.- Se dijo sin vacilar.-

Entre tanto Ópalo se dirigió a su casa. Deseaba comprobar por sí mismo el estado de su esposa. Llegó a las pocas horas y al principio no vio nada raro ni que le preocupase. ¡Muy al contrario! Su heredad estaba realmente bien cuidada. Los jardines se habían extendido, un enorme lago encerrado por una gruesa cúpula reflejaba la luz artificial creando un espectáculo de gran belleza.

-Esto es... ¡increíble!- Musitó quedando gratísimamente impresionado. ¿Pero cómo ha logrado algo así?

Por otra parte, eso hizo que aumentase su sentimiento de culpabilidad. Tal y como le prometiese, su pobre esposa se había entregado con devoción a mejorar el condado y lo había logrado. ¡Y él mientras tanto, engañándola con esa zorra de Turmalina!

-Esa ambiciosa mujer jamás sería capaz de hacer algo así por mí. En cambio Idina sí. Ella me ama. O al menos me amaba. Hasta que yo la abandoné aquí. - Se dijo avergonzado.- 

Al fin entró en la casa. Estaba decorada con magnificencia, muebles de apariencia antigua y lámparas brillantes de cristal. Destacaba un gran cristal negro colocando en una esquina del salón, como si de un monolito se tratase, que imbuía una especie de tonalidad lechosa en el ambiente. Ópalo estaba absorto contemplando aquello cuando una droida de grata apariencia, cabello anaranjado y ojos bermellón oscuro, que no le era familiar, le salió al encuentro vestida con un largo traje de seda azul oscuro y tras hacerle una reverencia, le saludó.

-Bienvenido amo. Soy Duba. Doncella personal de la señora condesa.  
-¿Dónde se encuentra mi esposa?- Preguntó él.-  
-En el salón, tomando el té.- Respondió la androide, que solícitamente le pidió.- Seguidme, por favor.  
-Prefiero ir yo mismo. Conozco el camino y deseo darle una sorpresa.- Dijo él.-  
-Como guste su señoría.- Convino la droida.-

Ópalo fue hacia allí. Al entrar en efecto vio a su mujer. ¡Estaba realmente radiante! Con un largo vestido de color blanco y tomando el té, sentada sobre un cómodo diván. Al verle se puso en pie enseguida y sonrió.

-¡Cariño! ¡Cuánto me alegra verte!

Corrió a abrazarle y Ópalo correspondió, luego se besaron largamente. Más bien fue ella la que le besó con entusiasmo. El conde se alegró de esa reacción y apenas si pudo decirle.

-Perdóname querida. ¡Te he descuidado tanto!  
-No hay nada que perdonar.- Le sonrió alentadoramente ella.- Eres un noble de confianza de su Majestad. Tu deber es para con él y la Corte. El mío para con tus posesiones. Confío en que estés complacido con mi labor.  
-Más que complacido. ¡Estoy muy orgulloso de ti!- Pudo decir él, con emoción.- No merezco a una esposa como tú. Me he dado cuenta de eso.  
-Tú te mereces lo mejor, eres mi amado esposo.- Declaró la mujer tomándole de las manos y ofreciéndole con un tono incitador.- Y si mi marido lo desea, estoy dispuesta a satisfacer cualquiera de sus peticiones…

Él la miró atónito. Desde luego hacía mucho que los dos no se acostaban juntos. Sin embargo, algo hacía que Ópalo no se sintiese cómodo en esa situación. No podía comprender como de la boca de su mujer no nacía ni el más mínimo reproche. ¡Y esa mirada!...No sabía qué, pero algo en los ojos de Idina le turbaba. Le daba la sensación de que no le estuviesen mirando directamente a él.

-Gracias, aprecio mucho tu amabilidad, querida. Pero estoy algo cansado. Ya sabes. El viaje. Quisiera tomar algo ligero de cena y descansar un poco.- Se excusó él.-  
-Por supuesto.- Convino ella.- Lo que sea que necesites, mi amor. Estoy aquí para proporcionártelo.

Ópalo no dijo nada, en efecto su esposa ordenó a una droida que preparase y sirviese una espléndida cena en el salón, incluso decorando la mesa con manteles, vajilla de lujo y velas.

-No todos los días puedo celebrar tenerte a mi lado.- Se justificó Idina pero sin rastro alguno de reproche en su aseveración.-   
-¿Y qué tal has estado, cariño?- Inquirió él.-  
-Muy atareada, pero feliz. Como habrás podido apreciar nuestras tierras se han embellecido mucho.- Sonrió su esposa.-   
-Sí. Desde luego.- Admitió el conde.- Has hecho una maravillosa labor. Ni en mis mejores sueños pude imaginar algo así.

Ella sonrió bajando levemente la mirada. Como si de una niña entusiasmada al recibir un elogio se tratase. El recién llegado no quiso dar importancia a ese gesto y charlaron de otras cosas más intrascendentes. Él le contó algunas anécdotas de sus viajes y su mujer escuchó con suma atención. No obstante, a pesar de ese idílico ambiente, una cosa fue inquietando a Ópalo cada vez más. Y es que su esposa no preguntaba por sus hijas.

-No lo entiendo. ¡Son lo más preciado para ella!- Pensaba totalmente desconcertado.- Y no las ha mencionado ni una sola vez.  
-Mi amor. ¿Te sucede algo?- Se interesó Idina.- Te noto pensativo.  
-No, es sencillamente que todo esto…bueno. Me parece maravilloso.- Repuso él al fin.-

Su esposa asintió, en ese momento Duba hizo su acto de presencia en el salón. 

-¿Desean alguna cosa más? Mis señores.- Preguntó cortésmente.-  
-No por ahora, gracias. – Sonrió Idina, dirigiéndose ahora a su esposo para contarle.- Duba es una gran compañía y ayuda para mí. Debo darte las gracias por este magnífico regalo.  
-¿Regalo?- Inquirió sin comprender Ópalo, quien alternó su mirada hacia ambas con perplejidad.-Yo, no entiendo…- Pudo decir él visiblemente desconcertado.-  
-El Hombre Sabio la envió hará unos meses. Dijo que el príncipe Zafiro la había diseñado a petición tuya, expresamente para que me la mandasen a mí, aquí.

Que él recordase nunca le dijo nada al Sabio de que le enviaran ninguna droida a su esposa. Aunque lo que más le asombró y escandalizó a la vez fue que esa androide se aproximase a su mujer y que ambas se tomasen de las manos. Sin vacilar, Idina se levantó besando en la boca a aquella máquina. Eso hizo que Ópalo se levantase a su vez.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Quiso saber él con evidente malestar y asombro.-  
-Ya te lo he dicho, cariño. Duba es una gran compañía para mí. Desde que está conmigo no he vuelto a sentir soledad. Y está realmente muy versada en artes amatorias. Si lo deseas, puedes comprobarlo ahora, cuando acabemos de cenar, ella, tú y yo…  
-¡Basta!- Exclamó él golpeando la mesa con un puño, para exigir a su mujer.- ¡Ordena a esta droida que nos deje a solas.-

Idina le miró sin alterar su expresión obsequiosa y musitó a su androide.

-Ya lo has oído Duba. Obedece las órdenes del Señor.  
-Como ordenéis, mi ama.- Asintió ésta saliendo de la habitación con pasos lentos.-

Ópalo trató de calmarse y respirando agitado todavía, intentó declarar con tinte conciliador.

-Idina, sé que te he descuidado mucho tiempo. Comprendo que estar sola durante estos largos periodos, sin vernos a las niñas ni a mí te haya turbado. Pero esto, esto no está bien…  
-Agatha me recomendó tener una doncella personal. Dice que tanto ella, como sus hijos, están muy complacidos con las droidas.- Alegó su esposa.-   
-No la necesitarás más. Estaré contigo. Te lo prometo. Te llevaré a la Corte si es necesario. Las niñas se alegrarán de verte.  
-¿Las niñas?- Repitió ella que parecía no entender ese comentario.-  
-Sí.- Dijo él, intentando sonar más animado, aunque rectificando.- Bueno, ya están hechas unas señoritas. Las mayores son mujeres adultas y las dos pequeñas han crecido muchísimo.   
-¡Oh, claro! No te preocupes por eso. Ellas ya me visitan a veces. Pero su lugar está en la Corte, allí contigo.- Declaró Idina.- 

Eso no le cuadraba a Ópalo. Desde luego, las palabras de Petzite no pudieron ser más claras. Únicamente ella fue a interesarse por su madre y la encontró en una lamentable situación. Sin embargo, a la vista de su esposa, el conde podría jurar que ésta estaba más hermosa que nunca, incluso parecía haber rejuvenecido. Su largo cabello castaño con reflejos violetas lucía muy sedoso y le caía graciosamente hasta el final de la espalda. No tenía ninguna cana, ni estaba su rostro surcado por arruga alguna.

-No es así como me la describió mi hija. Y no creo que ella mintiese. -Pensaba él.-

Aunque comenzaba a temerse que algo muy grave estaba pasado, el conde era un hombre experimentado y astuto. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba ocurriendo, no convenía levantar las sospechas de su mujer. O de quién quiera que esa individua fuese, puesto que comenzaba a dudar de que fuera la auténtica. 

-A mi esposa jamás le interesaron las mujeres. Y nunca se comportaría así conmigo. Por desgracia no éramos un matrimonio modélico.- Meditó.- Quizás eso la haya empujado a esta lamentable situación.

Ganas le daban de interrogar a su interlocutora y demandarle que le contase la verdad de quién era y qué estaba sucediendo. Pero quizás es que la pobre había estado tan sola que llegó a actuar así por desesperación. Pudiera ser perfectamente plausible que hubiese perdido del todo la razón, refugiándose en un mundo de fantasía. O era simplemente una droida más con la apariencia de Idina, que estaba programada para comportarse de ese modo. No tenía forma de saberlo con certeza de modo que, fiel a su perspicacia y años de experiencia, se limitó a sonreír, y comentó.

-Tienes razón, querida. Discúlpame por mis maneras algo rudas. Llevaba mucho tiempo fuera. Ya sabes, la Tierra y las humillaciones que el príncipe Diamante y yo mismo tuvimos que sufrir allí.  
-Lo lamento mucho, cariño.- Afirmó concernidamente ella.- Tuvo que ser difícil soportarlo.  
-Lo fue, pero como tú misma remarcaste, era mi deber como servidor de su Alteza y de nuestro mundo.- Respondió él.- Por ello, deseo tenerte a ti únicamente, y disfrutar de tu compañía.- Remachó.- Agradezco mucho los desvelos del Sabio. Sin embargo, no necesito a ninguna droida.  
-Tus deseos, son órdenes para mí. Mi amor. - Sonrió su esposa, aproximándose hasta él.- Yo te complaceré en lo que tú mandes.

Y fiel a sus palabras ella le rodeó con sus brazos y le besó. Ópalo se dejó hacer y ambos caminaron rumbo al dormitorio. El conde tuvo que admitir que su esposa se había vuelto muy diestra en las artes del amor. Demasiado para lo que él recordaba. Complacido pese a todo, la acarició con suavidad el cabello y su rostro, percatándose de esos pendientes que llevaba.

-¿Y esto?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Unos hermosos pendientes. Gracias por regalármelos.- Sonrió ella con amplitud.- Voy a agradecértelo como mereces, cariño. 

Aunque Ópalo tampoco recordaba haberle regalo aquello. Quizás hubiera sido otro obsequio del Sabio en su nombre. No quiso ser mal pensado.

-Puede que él se diese cuenta de la poca atención que he dispensado a mi mujer en estos años. Y los enviase en mi nombre. - Se dijo no sin culpabilidad.- 

Y es que el Hombre Sabio parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que sucedía. A buen seguro que conocía de sobra el affaire de Ópalo con Turmalina. Atando cabos el conde quiso creer que esa treta de engañar a Idina con esas droidas que suplantaron a sus hijas pudo ser con objeto de que su esposa no descubriera aquello. Aunque tanto él como su amante solían ser muy cuidadosos en público. Lo cierto es que no sabía exactamente qué pensar. Se entregó pues al intercambio de besos y caricias con su mujer. Al terminar descansaron acostados el uno junto al otro. 

-¿Hay algo más que desees, mi amor?- Le preguntó una muy solícita Idina.-  
-No, únicamente dormir un poco. Mañana tendré que volver a la Corte.- Le comentó él, afirmando con un tono de verosímil satisfacción.- Y les contaré a nuestras hijas lo estupendamente que estás. Así no se preocuparán.  
-¿Y porqué habrían de preocuparse?- Inquirió ella mirándole con extrañeza.-  
-No, por nada. Ya sabes, son así. Quieren estar seguras de que todo marche bien en casa. Sobre todo Petzite.- Pudo improvisar él, sentenciando con un tono falsamente divertido.- Nuestra hija mayor es muy mandona…

Ópalo detuvo su perorata, suspiró aliviado al ver sonreír a su esposa. Por un instante estuvo a punto de cometer un error y haberle confesado lo que su hija le contase. Empero, cada vez tenía más claro que no podía fiarse de esa mujer que aseguraba ser Idina. De modo que se acostaron, esta vez para dormir. A la mañana siguiente y tras darse un reparador baño y tomar un espléndido desayuno, él comentó fingiendo resignación y fastidio.

-Lamento tener que marcharme. Pero mis obligaciones..  
-Lo entiendo, cariño.- Se apresuró a contestar su mujer colocándose detrás de él y pasándole ambos brazos tras el cuello.- Para mí es un enorme orgullo.- Sentenció dándole un beso en la mejilla.-  
-Volveré mi pronto, cielo.- Aseguró el conde, pensando a continuación.- No te imaginas lo rápido que regresaré.

Y así se despidieron, él se levantó una vez su esposa se soltó. Ella le acompañó hasta la salida, se besaron y Ópalo se alejó. Al poco el conde miró hacia la casa descubriendo a una sonriente Idina agitando la mano desde el gran balcón que dominaba su jardín. Él hizo lo propio antes de subirse al deslizador. Se marchaba contento y satisfecho, o al menos eso hizo creer a su esposa.

-No sé quién o qué serás, pero está muy claro que no eres ella. De algún modo no lo eres. - Pensaba su marido.-

Ahora las piezas le comenzaban a encajar. Si el Sabio fue capaz de engañar a Idina cuando ella fue a visitar a sus hijas a la Corte. ¿Por qué no habría de intentar lo mismo con él?

-Descubriré lo que está sucediendo.- Se prometió en tanto su vehículo dejaba atrás sus tierras.-

Entre tanto, las hijas del conde estaban avanzando en su entrenamiento. Aquellas tomas de energía oscura controladas las hacían aumentar su velocidad, agilidad y además les otorgaban extraños dones. Fue Bertierite quien se dio cuenta de un detalle. Estando en su habitación ordenó a una droida que le trajese un refresco. Ésta obedeció de inmediato.

-No está a la debida temperatura.- La amonestó con mal humor.- Lo quería frío. Aquí hace calor.  
-Perdonad ama. – Se disculpó el androide.- Os traeré otro.

Sin embargo, a Bertierite le bastaron unos segundos para ver como la jarra que contenía aquello se congelaba a su contacto. Ahora el refresco era un cubo de hielo. Atónita dejó aquel recipiente en la mesa y se miró las manos. Enseguida llamó a su hermana menor.

-¡Kermesite, mira esto! - Le indicó cuando esta entró en la estancia.-  
-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber la muchacha, que se estaba maquillando en tanto se contemplaba con un espejito de mano.-

Su hermana le refirió lo sucedido. La menor la miró con perplejidad.

-¿Lo puedes repetir?- Le pidió.- 

Lo cierto es que la aludida ignoraba si podría o no, o si esa reacción fue por completo fortuita. Le ordenó a la droida que trajese un vaso con agua. Y cuando ésta lo hizo , ella lo sostuvo entre sus manos.

-Pensaré en que quiero beber algo frío.- Musitó.-

Y en efecto, a los pocos instantes el agua se congeló, ante el asombro de su hermana que le preguntó.

-¿Puedes deshelarlo?   
-No lo sé.- Admitió su interlocutora.-  
-A ver, déjame a mí.- Sonrió una divertida Kermesite.-

Curiosamente, al asir ella el vaso, quiso que el hielo volviese a ser agua. Para asombro suyo y de su hermana, a los pocos instantes ocurrió, y no solamente eso, además el líquido comenzó a entrar en ebullición.

-¡Lo he calentado!- Exclamó la entusiasmada chica.-   
-Tenemos que decírselo a nuestras hermanas. Puede que ellas sean capaces de hacer algo parecido.- Comentó Bertierite. -

No tardaron en ir a buscar a las otras. Calaverite estaba con su amo Rubeus. Parecían charlar con tono muy íntimo. No obstante, al ver llegar a esas dos, guardaron silencio y fue incluso su hermana mayor quien, molesta, les preguntó de modo cortante.

-¿Se puede saber qué queréis?  
-¡Es que nos ha pasado algo increíble! - Repuso Kermesite que ni se había percatado de esa manera tan ruda que tuvo su hermana de dirigirse a ellas.-  
-Vaya.- Sonrió afablemente Rubeus mirándola con aparente interés.- Ha debido de ser algo realmente bueno porque venís muy animadas.  
-Sí, amo Rubeus.- Se sonrió la más joven de las hermanas, visiblemente sonrojada ahora.- Ha sido sorprendente.

Y es que de un tiempo a esta parte Kermie había comenzado a observar a su jefe de otra forma. Le veía muy atractivo y tan fuerte, que hasta le daba vergüenza mirarle directamente. Por suerte para ella, Bertierite intervino explicando lo sucedido.

-Eso es muy interesante.- Declaró Rubeus con sinceridad, llevándose una mano al mentón, para añadir.- Deberíais consultarle al Sabio. Podría tener que ver con las dosis de energía oscura que estamos recibiendo. Si fuera así, deberíais entrenar esas nuevas facultades.

Las chicas asintieron con ganas. Todas, al igual que Rubeus, Esmeralda y el propio príncipe Diamante, llevaban esos pendientes de cristal negro que, según el consejero real, les protegerían de cualquier efecto secundario y ayudarían a canalizar esa energía que recibían.

-Sí amo. Iremos a ver al Hombre Sabio y le consultaremos.- Afirmó una entusiasmada Kermesite.-   
-¿Tú no te has notado nada fuera de lo normal?- Le preguntó Bertierite a Calaverite.-  
-No por ahora.- Repuso su hermana quien estaba ahora genuinamente interesada en ese asunto.-

Y es que si sus hermanas pequeñas habían empezado a desarrollar esa clase de poderes, no veía porqué ella no iba a ser igual. Aunque hasta ahora, no experimentó ningún tipo de habilidad nueva, y eso le molestaba. Sobre todo habida cuenta de cómo su superior miraba a las otras. Eso podría hacer que su atención se desviase de ella.

-Creo que iré con vosotras, pero antes avisaremos a Petzite.- Declaró.-

Y tras despedirse de su jefe, las tres se encaminaron a la búsqueda de su hermana mayor. Ésta se encontraba paseando por un largo corredor de palacio. Allí vio acercarse nada menos que al rey Coraíon y a su hijo Zafiro. Se apartó de inmediato refugiándose tras unas columnas próximas y les vio pasar sin que estos reparasen en ella. Aunque ambos se detuvieron cerca de donde la chica estaba pensando a buen seguro que se hallarían solos pues el inquieto infante le comentaba a su padre, de tal modo que Petzite era capaz de escucharle.

-No sé, papá. Últimamente Diamante está muy centrado en su entrenamiento y en la absorción de esa energía oscura.  
-Si el Sabio así lo ha aconsejado, será lo mejor.- Opinó su interlocutor.-  
-Pero la caldera que regula la extracción y uso de la energía oscura está trabajando a pleno rendimiento ya. Némesis la necesita para cubrir las necesidades de sus habitantes y entre eso, la construcción de naves espaciales de combate y las tomas que mi hermano y otros están recibiendo, podríamos tener caídas en el suministro que serían muy graves para la población.

Coraíon palmeó la espalda de su hijo y sonrió, asintiendo con aprobación repuso.

-Te has vuelto un magnífico ingeniero y muy responsable. Tienes razón, pese a que haya algún motivo para desconfiar de la Tierra, hasta ahora no han intentando hacer nada en contra nuestra. Y quizás este exceso de celo para armarnos y preparar estrategias defensivas esté yendo demasiado lejos. – Concluyó el rey quien quiso saber.- Dime. ¿Le has comentado esto a Diamante?  
-Sí, aunque él no me hace demasiado caso.- Se lamentó el joven.- Cree que su deber principal consiste en estar listo para enfrentar cualquier ataque por parte de la Tierra y sus aliados.  
-Bueno, hablaré yo con él y con el Sabio.- Afirmó Coraíon.- Ahora debo dejarte. Asuntos de Estado me requieren.

Zafiro asintió y su padre se alejó, le alegraba ver que el rey comenzaba a superar el duelo por la pérdida de su esposa. Ahora daba la impresión de volver a conectarse a la realidad. Pensando en esto el chico volvió sobre sus pasos, dispuesto a comprobar algunos datos de esa caldera.

-Tendría que ir a la zona principal de suministro.- Meditaba.-

Sin casi darse cuenta se topó con esa joven. Ella le sonrió algo ruborizada, esa parte del pasillo era más estrecha y no se podía transitar sin aproximarse bastante a otro viandante.

-Perdón Alteza.- Le pidió Petzite casi sin ser capaz de articular palabra.- Iba a…  
-¡Oh! No tienes por qué disculparte, por favor, pasa.- Le ofreció él, saliendo de sus pensamientos.-

La verdad, esa chica estaba cada día más guapa. Lucía un vestido de color verde oscuro y llevaba su pelo suelto cayéndole por los hombros, aunque dejando entrever aquellos pendientes de cristal negro. Zafiro a su vez vestía su traje azul oscuro, con pantalón blanco y llevaba sus guantes de trabajo. Se los quitó de inmediato en tanto la joven le comentaba con amable interés.

-Siempre os veo muy concentrado, Señor. Tenéis muchas responsabilidades.  
-Bueno, como cualquier otra persona aquí.- Respondió modestamente él.- Tengo mucho que hacer. Igual que tú. Por cierto. ¿Cómo va vuestro entrenamiento? -Se interesó el Infante.-   
-¿Nuestro entrenamiento? ¿Os referís al de mis hermanas y al mío?- Inquirió ella a su vez.-  
-Sí claro.- Sonrió Zafiro.-

Petzite no podía evitar ruborizarse siempre que le veía sonreír. Aquello era lo más hermoso que podría haber para ella. Le devolvió una amplia sonrisa y comentó con mayor jovialidad.

-Muy bien, estamos progresando mucho. El amo Rubeus dice que pronto seremos un grupo de élite.  
-¿Y os gusta esa idea?- Quiso saber Zafiro, aunque ahora su tono estaba más apagado.-  
-Bueno, todo lo que sea por la seguridad de Némesis nos parece bien.- Repuso diplomáticamente ella, quien se había percatado de ese sutil cambio.-   
-Sí, es verdad. Cumplís con vuestro deber.- Convino su interlocutor.- ¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría detenerme un poco a descansar, lo hago en contadas ocasiones y voy al jardín donde mi madre solía pasar las tardes.  
-Siempre me acuerdo de vuestra madre.- Suspiró Petzite, entristecida ahora por aquel recuerdo.-  
-Y yo.- Admitió su interlocutor quien, para sorpresa y emoción de la chica, tomó sus manos entre las de él, y tras mirarla a los ojos y sonreír una vez más, le propuso.- Si algún día tienes tiempo, quizás yo esté en el jardín. Me gustaría charlar con alguien sobre ella. Últimamente mi padre y mi hermano solamente hablan de temas de gobierno y de defensa. Es más, tengo la impresión de que el recuerdo de mi madre les produce tanta tristeza que intentar evitar pensar en eso.  
-Será un placer y un honor para mí, Alteza.- Sonrió ampliamente la joven.-

Su corazón latía como si fuera a salírsele del pecho. Él asintió separándose al fin de ese leve agarre y le preguntó, cambiando un poco de tema.

-Por cierto. ¿Le gustó a vuestra madre?

Ahora el gesto de Petzite fue de extrañeza. No tardó en querer saber con tono pleno de desconcierto.

-¿Gustarle, el qué, Señor? No entiendo.  
-¡Perdona!- Se rio él llevándose una mano al cogote para matizar.- Las droidas que le envié. El Sabio me pidió que le fabricase un par de ellas. Al parecer vuestro padre quería sorprenderla con un regalo. 

La muchacha le miró perpleja. ¡No sabía nada de aquello! Quizás al contarle a su padre la terrible situación de su madre, éste quisiera hacer algo para animarla. Pero no pudo preguntar puesto que sus hermanas se aproximaban llamándola a voces, ¡vaya tres inoportunas!

-¡Petzite! 

Zafiro las vio venir también y sonrió levemente.

-Bueno, parece que te reclaman. Y yo tengo que dejarte. Ya sabes, si lo deseas, allí estaré. Quizás mañana por la tarde.  
-No faltaré, Alteza.- Le aseguró la chica.-

Dejó a un lado aquello de las droidas, posiblemente hubiera sido una buena idea de su padre. Y como siempre andaba de un lado para otro, ni se habría acordado de comentárselo a ellas. Lo que ahora le extrañaba y molestaba también, avergonzándola ante el príncipe Zafiro y cualquier transeúnte que por allí pasase, era esa algarabía que estaban provocando aquellas tres inconscientes.

-¿Queréis hacer el favor de bajar el tono?. Estamos cerca de la sala de audiencias.- Las reprendió con preocupación.-  
-Perdona.- Le pidió Bertierite.- Es que hemos descubierto que podemos hacer cosas increíbles.  
-¿Qué tipo de cosas?- Quiso saber su hermana mayor.-

Entre todas le explicaron lo que había sucedido. La propia Petzite se sentía curiosa y deseosa de probar si también tenía poderes similares. Aunque no fuese ese el momento más adecuado. Decidió dejarlo para una mejor ocasión. Entre tanto las cuatro se alejaron de allí y la pequeña de las hermanas propuso.

-Podríamos hacer tortitas para celebrarlo.  
-¿Tortitas?- Se sorprendió Calaverite, preguntando a su vez entre atónita y burlona.-Kermie. ¿Tenéis poderes sobrehumanos y deseas hacer tortitas?  
-¿Y por qué no?. Bertierite me enseñó hace bastante tiempo pero casi nunca hacemos.- Comentó la menor de las hermanas.-  
-Sería una buena idea, tengo hambre.- Convino la aludida.-  
-No sé. ¿Qué crees Petzite?- Inquirió Calaverite añadiendo con su típico sarcasmo.- Kermie puede cocinarlas y Bertie prepararnos algo fresquito con sus nuevas habilidades.  
-Por mí está bien.- Asintió ésta quien tras su conversación con el príncipe Zafiro se sentía de buen humor.- Siempre y cuando no se excedan con ellas.  
-Tranquila.- Se sonrió Bertierite.- Por ahora no parece que sea algo demasiado fuerte.  
-¡Pero sí que es útil!.- Se rio su hermana menor.-

Todas rieron a su vez y se dirigieron a la cocina de palacio. Allí tenían algún cuarto que les permitían utilizar. 

-Es verdad, hacía mucho que no preparábamos tortitas.- Comentó Bertierite, agregando.- Kalie me enseñó a mí y luego yo le enseñé a Kermie.  
-Así es, y antes fue Petzite quien me enseñó.- Convino Calaverite.-  
-En mi caso fue nuestra madre la que me explicó cómo se hacían.- Afirmó la mayor.-

Y en tanto se dirigían a las cocinas de palacio Petzite les recordó a sus hermanas ese momento de su infancia, cuando su madre le enseñó a preparar aquello. No tendría más de diez años.

-Ahora cariño, debes de poner la harina tamizada en este bol y mezclarla con la levadura. - La instruía su madre.-  
-¿Cómo sabes todo eso, mamá?- le preguntó la chiquilla.-  
-Mi madre, tu abuela Kim, me enseñó, lo mismo que ella aprendió de su madre, Kurozuki.- Le sonrió su interlocutora, afirmando.- Hacer tortitas es una larga tradición familiar, que se remonta a la Tierra…por lo menos a la madre de la madre de mi abuela…

Petzite escuchó con atención, su progenitora le fue explicando cómo elaborar aquello. Se recordaba después, a los pocos meses, siendo ella la que le contaba a Calaverite, en la cocina de su casa en el condado de Ayakashi.

-Y luego añades azúcar y una pizca de sal. Tienes que mezclarlo muy bien, para que toda la masa quede igual...

Calaverite sonreía a su vez rememorándolo en tanto su hermana comentaba esto. Luego tomó el relevo y comentó.

-Y cuando le enseñé a Bertie…

Las dos niñas estaban en la cocina a su vez. Bertierite seguía esas indicaciones de su hermana con total meticulosidad.

-Bate los huevos y échalos al recipiente con el resto de los ingredientes…

Y con una expresión de gran concentración, Bertie obedeció. Ahora siendo casi adulta ya, añadió.

-Y después añadir un poco de leche y batirlo algo más. Añadiendo mantequilla fundida o reblandecida…

Se sonrió, relatando al resto cómo ella le fue explicando a Kermie, haría ya algunos años…

-Pues ahora tienes que removerlo bien para que no tenga grumos, esperar a que repose de diez a quince minutos y poner una sartén al fuego. Poner un poco de mantequilla en la sartén para que las tortitas no se peguen…  
-Añadir la masa suficiente con un cucharón, y cuando empiece a burbujear, darle la vuelta. -Remachó Kermesite, exclamando divertida.- Que se dore por el otro lado y ¡listas!

Todas se rieron ahora. Aunque en lo que no se ponían de acuerdo era en el acompañamiento.

-Con nata están de maravilla.- Defendía Petzite.-  
-Mejor caramelo.- Rebatía Calaverite.-  
-Están mucho mejor con chocolate.- Declaró Bertierite.-  
-El sabor a fresa es el más delicioso.- Afirmó Kermesite.-  
-Bueno, podemos ponernos cada una el que más nos guste.- Dictaminó Petzite.-  
-¡O ponerlos todos a la vez! - Se rio Calaverite.-

Convinieron en que harían suficientes para probarlas de todas las formas imaginables. No obstante, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la cocina, Rubeus las interceptó. Venía desde otro pasillo andando deprisa y las llamó de inmediato.

-Hermanas Ayakashi. ¡Venid!

Todas se giraron a observarle. Por su tono serio e imperioso era obvio que tenía prisa porque ellas obedecieran. Algo desencantadas se aprestaron a cumplir ese requerimiento. Tendrían que dejar las tortitas y su reunión fraternal para una mejor ocasión.

-Aquí estamos, amo Rubeus.- Convino Petzite cuando llegaron hasta él.-  
-Acompañadme hasta el salón del trono.- Les ordenó éste que parecía estar enfadado.-

Las chicas se miraron perplejas. Esperaban no haber hecho nada que hubiese molestado a su superior. Le siguieron hasta allí y tras pedir permiso entraron tras él. El rey Coraíon ocupaba el trono. Todos se inclinaron ceremonial y respetuosamente ante el monarca que no estaba solo. A su lado flotaba el Hombre Sabio acariciando su bola de cristal y junto a él estaba la Dama Turmalina, acompañada por un par de gemelos de largos cabellos blanquecinos, que las muchachas reconocieron de inmediato.

-¿No son esos los primos Kiral y Akiral? -Le susurró Calaverite a su hermana mayor.-

Petzite asintió tan sorprendida como ella. Bertierite y Kermesite se miraron extrañadas también. Aunque eran más pequeñas, la última vez que les vieron, les recordaban así exactamente. No obstante nada pudieron comentarles dado que fue el rey quien tomó la palabra, declarando.

-Reunidas las partes con sus correspondientes testigos fallaré al fin mi veredicto sobre el Ducado de Turquesa… en vista de las reclamaciones de ambas partes, las pruebas aportadas y consultados los derechos sucesorios acorde a la ley, debo entregar la propiedad de esas tierras a su rama de origen. La ostentada por la duquesa Turquesa, cuya heredera directa más cercana es su prima-hermana, la dama Turmalina.

La aludida se sonrió ampliamente asintiendo y haciendo una profunda reverencia. Por su parte Rubeus apenas sí podía disimular su malestar. Tras sentenciar aquello el soberano abandonó el salón dejando allí a las partes. Al fin, pudieron hablar libremente. Aunque fue el Sabio quien declaró para zanjar definitivamente aquello.

-Esa es la decisión y voluntad de nuestro rey.  
-Que ha obrado con justicia.- Alabó Turmalina.-  
-¡Habrá sido engañado por tus mentiras! - Replicó un irritado Rubeus encarándose con ella.-

Kiral y Akiral se interpusieron con gesto amenazador, ante eso, las hermanas dieron a su vez un paso al frente. Fue Calaverite quien entonces sugirió con más diplomacia y calma, posando suavemente una de sus manos sobre el musculoso y tenso brazo derecho de su jefe.

-No sería correcto comportarnos de forma indecorosa en el salón de audiencias, amo Rubeus.  
-Calaverite ha hablado con mucha inteligencia.- La halagó el Sabio.-  
-Sí, al menos alguien de tu séquito demuestra tenerla.- Se burló Turmalina, sintiéndose segura tras esos dos fornidos chicos, tan altos y corpulentos como el propio Rubeus.- 

El joven pelirrojo, viéndose sobrepasado, se giró saliendo de allí a grandes zancadas. Estaba muy enfadado pero no le quedaba otra solución que contenerse. Ya hablaría con el Sabio más tarde. Las hermanas iban a seguirle cuando Petzite se detuvo y dirigiéndose a los gemelos les dijo con un tinte más conciliador.

-Celebro veros. ¿Qué tal están vuestros padres?  
-Están bien.- Repuso Kiral con tono bastante frio.-  
\- Gracias por preguntar.- Añadió Akiral que parecía ausente a su vez.-   
-Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos al tío Grafito ni a la tía Agatha. Dadles recuerdos.- Les pidió Calaverite.-   
-Lo haremos.- Fue la respuesta de Akiral.-  
-Lo mismo os deseamos para la tía Idina y el tío Ópalo.- Convino Kiral con una leve sonrisa.- 

Tras esas palabras los dos jóvenes escoltaron a su ama fuera del salón. Petzite guio a sus hermanas también al exterior por otra puerta, solamente el Sabio quedó allí.

-Al parecer, los acontecimientos se están acelerando.- Se dijo el encapuchado.- Tendré que avisar a esos dos…

Mientras, las chicas iban de camino hacia sus dependencias. Tras ese incidente el asunto de las tortitas quedó en suspenso. Aunque fue Calaverite quien, agudamente, comentó.

-Los primos estaban muy raros.  
-Nunca fueron demasiado sociables, ¿no?- Inquirió Bertierite con tono inseguro, confirmando aquello, al añadir.- Al menos, eso nos habéis dicho siempre.

Ella no había tenido demasiado contacto con esos parientes, únicamente sus hermanas mayores les habían tratado algo más. Y fue Petzite quien, en efecto, admitió.

-No, nunca hemos tenido demasiado contacto con ellos. Y a veces me daba la impresión de que estuviesen enfadados con nosotras por algo. Pero incluso para como solían ser, estaban algo raros.  
-Bueno, quizás en presencia del rey y si sirven a esa duquesa Turmalina. Hayan debido de mostrarse más secos. - Comentó Kermesite.-   
-Quizás. Al fin y al cabo, nosotras estábamos junto al amo Rubeus. -Repuso Calaverite sin querer darle mayor importancia al tema.- Bueno chicas, tengo cosas que hacer.- Se despidió abruptamente.-

Sus hermanas menores la vieron apartarse y tomar otro corredor, Petzite la observó moviendo la cabeza aunque con desaprobación pero sobre todo con lástima.

-Te vas a hacer bastante daño.- Pensó.- 

Y es que Calaverite fue precisamente a intentar animar a su jefe. Lo cierto es que antes de que sus hermanas les interrumpieran estaban charlando y él parecía de mejor humor. Ahora, en cuanto le encontró en sus estancias no tenía desde luego una expresión feliz.

-Rubeus, soy yo.- Le avisó, usando un tono más informal del que empleaba en público.-  
-¡Déjame solo! - Espetó él.-

A Calaverite no le gustó aquello, aunque le conocía bien. Su jefe solía ser alguien muy analítico en apariencia, pero tenía esos arranques de genio que nublaban su juicio. Igual al que sufrió en el salón del trono. De no ser por ella, quizás hubiera habido que lamentar un serio incidente.

-Lo lamento, no te han tratado con justicia.- Repuso ella sin atreverse a entrar.-

Aunque fue él quien salió y mirándola enojado, desahogó su frustración, afirmando alterado.

-¡Evidentemente no! Esa furcia manipuladora de Turmalina ha debido de contarle alguna de sus patrañas al rey. Por desgracia está bien conectada en la Corte, tiene bastantes apoyos, entre ellos el de vuestro querido papaíto que le dedica mucho de su tiempo y seguramente energías para complacerla.

Eso sí que turbó a Calaverite. Ella no era tonta y estaba al corriente de la “ amistad” entre su padre y esa mujer. Aunque aquello no era culpa suya ni de sus hermanas. Así se lo dijo a Rubeus con tono teñido de malestar y enfado.

-Nosotras no tenemos nada que ver en eso. Te servimos a ti. Estábamos a tu lado.  
-Como es vuestra obligación. No lo olvidéis, sois mis subordinadas, nada más que eso.- Replicó desabridamente él.-  
-Comprendo amo.- Siseó ella, marcando la última palabra, para preguntar con patente enojo.- ¿Puedo retirarme?

Rubeus se limitó a agitar una mano de forma descuidada, dándole a entender que se fuera. La herida joven se alejó andando deprisa y tratando de enjugarse alguna lágrima.

-¡Maldito bastardo desagradecido!- pensaba llena de resentimiento.- ¡Como si yo tuviese la culpa de lo que hace mi padre! Aunque ya veo lo que de verdad soy para ti. 

Y en cuanto a Ópalo, éste viajó para ver a sus cuñados. En el territorio de Grafito y su esposa Agatha las cosas no eran tan hermosas como en su condado de Ayakashi. Es más, la casa de sus parientes estaba casi en ruinas. 

-¿Pero, qué ha pasado aquí?- Se dijo perplejo al ver aquello.- 

El ambiente estaba extrañamente silencioso. Llamó al llegar y no obtuvo respuesta. Sorprendido por ese estado de abandono del lugar lo recorrió. Pese a todo seguía habiendo aire respirable bajo los domos que albergaban la casa y las parcelas de los jardines.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?- Se preguntó sin comprender nada de lo que estaba contemplando.- ¡Grafito! ¡Agatha!...¿Estáis aquí?..- Interpeló sin éxito.- 

Tras un rato, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando una voz le llamó. Era casi como un susurro.

-¡Ópalo!

Sorprendido una vez más, se giró hacia la fuente de la misma y pudo ver entonces a su cuñada. Ésta salía de una especie de apertura que había en los jardines.

-¡Agatha!- Exclamó sin apenas poder creer aquello.- ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí?

La mujer avanzó deprisa hasta él y le abrazó entre sollozos. El conde no era capaz de articular palabra hasta que ella, separándose un poco, le miró sujetando el rostro de él entre sus temblorosas manos.

-¡Eres tú, eres real!  
-Sí, claro.- Afirmó su interlocutor.- ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?  
-Mi familia, ¡mis hijos! ¡Los he perdido!- Fue capaz de balbucir esa alterada mujer.- ¡Tienes que ayudarme!  
-Tranquilízate.- Le pidió el aun perplejo conde.-

Como pudo logró que ella se sentase junto a él en un banco del jardín. Entonces Ópalo, con tono sereno e intrigado, solicitó.

-Ahora, por favor. Cuéntame que está pasando aquí.  
-¡Me tomarás por loca! - Sollozó su interlocutora.-  
-Te puedo asegurar que no.- Replicó él con total rotundidad.- 

Y su cuñada comenzó a referirle una increíble historia, al menos lo hubiera sido para cualquier otro excepto para Ópalo, que sí tenía fundadas razones para creerla.

-¡Te aseguro que es verdad!- gemía Agatha.- Fue al poco de ese accidente terrible. Mi esposo y mis hijos estaban allí. Al principio creí que les había perdido a todos, pero luego, volvieron. Al menos Kiral y Akiral regresaron. Me dijeron que su padre seguía allí, haciendo prospecciones. Pero nunca volvió a contactar con nosotros. Ellos iban a verle. Al menos eso me contaban. Y yo.. bueno, no me atreví ni a llamarle. Ya sabes, yo…- Fue apenas capaz de suspirar entre lágrimas y bajando la mirada.-  
-Lo sé.- Le dijo su contertulio, sin mostrar el más mínimo ápice de reproche.-  
-¡Perdóname!-. Le pidió la devastada Agatha.- Traté de dejar de sentir aquello por Idina, pero cuando vi que no era capaz de evitarlo, sencillamente me alejé. Tuve a mis hijos con Grafito, pero él jamás me lo perdonó. Luego, cuando ellos crecieron, los llevó consigo a esa maldita mina. Y ocurrió aquello. Cuando Kiral y Akiral volvieron me comentaron que su padre no deseaba regresar conmigo, pero que estaba bien donde estaba.  
-Y tú no fuiste capaz de comprobarlo por lo sucedido entre vosotros. Lo entiendo.- La tranquilizó Ópalo quien a su vez se disculpó. – Debí ser un buen cuñado y comprenderte. Y visitaros más a menudo. Pero estaba tan preocupado de medrar y de ser importante, que ni tan siquiera me ocupé de mi propia esposa y apenas de mis hijas. Ahora no puedes imaginarte cuanto lo lamento. -Y admitida esa culpabilidad, se ofreció.- Puedo ir a verle si quieres y tratar de…

Aunque le sorprendió ver el pavor reflejado en los ojos de su contertulia, quien de inmediato le cortó.

-¡No, no lo hagas! Es muy peligroso.   
-Entiendo que hubo un accidente, pero habrán reforzado la seguridad.- Afirmó él.-

Aunque ella movió la cabeza casi con desesperación, añadiendo con visible agitación.

-No lo comprendes. Es que no creo que mi esposo siga con vida. Y mis hijos… sé que es muy difícil de creer, pero no son ellos. De algún modo, esos dos chicos que han ido a la Corte no son Kiral ni Akiral. ¡Los han suplantado! ¡No sé quiénes son!…pero te lo aseguro. Una madre se da cuenta de eso. Sé que me estarás tomando por loca. ¡Pero te juro que es la verdad! ¡Tengo pruebas!¡Una de mis droidas lo admitió, antes de…

Ahora fue turno de Ópalo de enmudecer y mirarla con horror, un sudor frío le recorría la espalda. Asintió despacio y se apresuró a replicar.

-Te creo. Te doy mi palabra…

Y sin nada que perder, en cuanto pudo calmar un poco a esa pobre infeliz, le contó a su vez lo sucedido en su propia casa. Y la proposición que Idina le hizo de compartir el lecho con una de sus androides. Ahora fue Agatha quien le observó con asombro y la boca abierta. Entonces declaró con más control de sí misma pero absoluta rotundidad.

-Tienes razón. Idina jamás actuaría así. Te puedo jurar que si ella hubiese sentido eso hacia mí u otra mujer yo lo hubiera sabido, porque estuve pendiente del más mínimo signo que pudiera haberme dado esperanzas. Y no lo hubo, ¡jamás me correspondió de esa manera! No sé quién sería la persona que viste en tu casa, pero no se trataba de tu esposa. O si era ella, no estaba en sus cabales.

Ópalo dudó por unos momentos, no obstante decidió que debía confiar en alguien y así le desveló.

-No es la primera vez que he visto algo así. El Sabio fue capaz de crear unas droidas que eran totalmente idénticas a mis hijas. ¡En todo! Y al muy canalla no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que engañar a Idina. Cuando ella vino a la Corte a ver a las niñas, le hicieron creer que se trataba de ellas.  
-Sí, es cierto. Ese individuo puede hacerlo. Lo sé. - Convino una atemorizada Agatha quien preguntó con desconcierto y temor en su tono. -¿Qué está pasando?.  
-No lo sé, pero no me gusta, Y creo que ya va siendo hora de que alguien informe al rey de esto.- Le contestó Ópalo sentenciando.- Ese maldito Sabio trama algo. No tengo ni la menor idea de qué podrá ser. Y por desgracia tampoco sé quiénes podrían estar en confabulación con él.

Sin embargo, pensó de inmediato en Turmalina. Esa mujer era ambiciosa y mostró no tener demasiados escrúpulos. Él había estado con ella, sí, pero más que nada por paliar su soledad y tener un apoyo en la Corte. Su amante tenía buenas relaciones con el Sabio y en su ingenuidad Ópalo pensó que eso le beneficiaría. Ahora no estaba seguro en absoluto de que eso fuera así. Y otra reflexión le hizo asustarse más si cabía.

-El extraño comportamiento del príncipe Diamante en la Tierra.. ¿Podría haberle sustituido a él también?. – Se dijo. -Aunque no se comportaba como un androide. No, no lo creo. Pero debió de hacerle algo…

El conde recordó aquel extraño cristal que su esposa tenía en casa. Nunca lo había visto antes. Y era de un material similar a esos cristalitos de los que estaban hechos esos pendientes que luciera el príncipe. De hecho, la mayor parte de los nobles y servidores directos de su Alteza, incluyendo a sus propias hijas, los llevaban ahora. ¡Y la propia Idina también!

-Esas emisiones de energía oscura a las que están siendo sometidas mis hijas. El Sabio comentó que llevaban esos cristales como protección.

Le comentó eso a su cuñada quien palideció. Enseguida se apresuró a decirle.

-¡Esos pendientes! Tienen algo que ver. Estoy segura. Mis hijos me trajeron unos iguales de regalo. Al principio me los puse para complacerles, aunque no me gustaban. Y las cosas eran, no sé, todo iba bien. Aunque un día, me los quité para dormir y no recordé dónde los puse. Fue entonces cuando comencé a darme cuenta…  
-¿Cuenta? ¿De qué?- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-  
-Todo era diferente, mi casa, mis tierras, estaban baldías y deterioradas. No eran en absoluto tal y como las has visto. Yo no me ocupaba de nada puesto que lo veía todo realmente hermoso. Sin embargo, pese a dejar de llevar esos pendientes al principio no pareció variar nada. Aunque todo cambió cuando destruí ese maldito cristal.  
-¿Cristal?- Inquirió el cada vez más asustado Ópalo.-  
-Un gran cristal negro que mis hijos, o quienes quieran que sean esos dos, colocaron dentro de casa cuando vinieron.

Su contertulio se quedó con la boca abierta. ¡En su propia casa tenía uno idéntico! Al comentárselo a su cuñada, ella se apresuró a aconsejarle.

-¡Tienes que quitar eso! Ya te lo he dicho. Cuando yo dejé de llevar los pendientes seguía viéndolo todo de color de rosa. Pero un día quise mover ese cristal de su sitio porque pensaba que podría quedar mejor en otra parte de la casa. Era más pesado de lo que creía y, como mis hijos no estaban, llamé a una droida para que me ayudase.

Agatha recordaba aquello. Ese androide que tenía en su casa escuchó su orden.

-Quiero que me ayudes a mover ese cristal.  
-Señora, el cristal está correctamente emplazado para recibir la energía oscura sin riesgos.- Le respondió ese robot.-  
-No me gusta ahí. Deseo que esté en otro lado de la habitación.- Replicó ella.-  
-No debe moverse.- Insistió tajantemente la droida.-

Eso la sorprendió, aquellos androides estaban presuntamente programados para obedecer todas sus instrucciones, fueran las que fuesen. Ella lo sabía bien, para su vergüenza incluso había mantenido relaciones con algunas. Por ello no comprendía como esa orden, aparentemente trivial, era desobedecida. Quizás fuera por seguridad. Así que, curiosa, quiso saber.

-¿Quién te ha dado instrucciones para que eso no se mueva de ahí? ¿Mis hijos?  
-No, Señora.- Contestó lapidariamente ese robot con la apariencia de una joven de cabello castaño con reflejos violetas y hermosos y grandes ojos azules.-

Agatha interrumpió su relato, y apenas mirando a su perplejo cuñado con manifiesta vergüenza, le confesó.

-Perdóname. Hice que adoptase la apariencia de Idina, tal y como yo la recordaba…  
-No te preocupes por eso ahora.- Aseguró sinceramente Ópalo.- No tiene importancia. Dime. ¿Qué sucedió?- la interrogó deseoso de conocer lo ocurrido.-  
-Que, por una vez, me armé de valor para ser firme en algo e insistí.- Repuso ella.-

Y volviendo a esos recuerdos, le contó cómo, con una expresión más seria y sorprendida, interrogó a su sirvienta mecánica.

-¿Quién te ha dado esa orden entonces?  
\- La orden proviene del Hombre Sabio.- Recitó la droida.- Nadie debe tocar ese cristal.  
-¿El Hombre Sabio? ¿Y qué tiene él que ver con esto?- Inquirió la mujer entre desconcertada y perpleja.-  
-No estoy programada con esa información.- Fue la cortante réplica.-  
-Me importa un bledo la información con la que estés programada. Nadie me dice lo que debo tener en mi propia casa. ¡Saca eso de aquí!- ordenó ya con irritación.-  
-No puedo cumplir con ese requerimiento.- Se negó la androide.-

Agatha se quedó atónita, pero no quería polemizar con su droida, menos sabiendo lo fuerte que ese androide era. Así que fingió dejarlo estar afirmando con tono más comedido.

-Muy bien, olvídalo pues y vete. Ya he comprendido que el cristal está en su sitio. Vete a cuidar del jardín.

Y el androide asintió, retirándose de allí. Por fortuna no eran demasiado perspicaces a la hora de analizar las emociones humanas. Así que aguardó hasta que esa droida estuvo bien lejos. Después fue ella misma quien intentó desplazar eso, aunque pesaba tanto que era incapaz de moverlo. Al fin, frustrada, se hizo con un martillo.

-¡Ahora verás!

Y lo estrelló con fuerza contra aquella especie de monolito que ni pareció rayarse. Aquello era realmente duro. Aunque ella pensó otra cosa aseverando.

-¡No me rendiré tan fácilmente!

Fue en busca de algo más contundente. Todavía tenía alguna máquina de las que su esposo había usado para ir a la mina. De hecho, se acordó de una especie de gato hidráulico que él pudo traer a un almacén que llevaba mucho tiempo cerrado. Eso le llamó la atención. Grafito se había dejado allí mucho equipo realmente útil y valioso si seguía en esa mina. ¿Cómo era posible que no hubiera al menos pedido a Kiral y Akiral que se lo llevasen?

-Ya les preguntaré a mis hijos cuando regresen.- Se dijo en tanto sacaba un pequeño vehículo levitador para llevar esa pesada herramienta.-

Una vez que pudo tenerlo todo a punto, logrando traer algunas cosas del almacén, entró en la casa con aquella plataforma elevadora y ese gato. Como pudo lo colocó para que hiciera presión bajo el cristal. Poco a poco fue capaz de ir moviendo esa mole. Sonrió satisfecha. Aunque la voz seca de su droida le congeló esa expresión.

-Ama, ya te dije que no debes tocar el cristal. Está prohibido.  
-En mi casa soy yo quien dicta lo que está prohibido y lo que no.- Replicó ella con tono seguro.-

No obstante su interlocutora la observó con gesto severo para contestar a modo de ultimátum.

-Si no lo dejas de inmediato. Deberás ser neutralizada.  
-¿Neutralizada?- Repitió Agatha sin comprender, pero sospechando para su horror, que podría querer decir aquello.-

Y esa droida se aproximaba hacia ella caminando sin prisa pero sin pausa, y luciendo una amenazadora expresión, cuando sentenció.

-Serás destruida lo mismo que tu esposo y tus hijos. Ellos tampoco quisieron obedecer.  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó llena de pavor.- ¡Explica eso!- Le ordenó ahora a ese androide llena de furia. Mis esposo murió en una explosión en la mina en la que hacía prospecciones, pero mis hijos se salvaron.

La droida entonces esbozó una mueca similar a una siniestra sonrisa y, moviendo la cabeza, rebatió para horror de su dueña.

-Todos fueron destruidos por su oposición a las órdenes del Hombre Sabio. Igual que lo serás tú. Averiguaron cosas que no debían de esa mina e iban a contárselas al rey. Tus hijos fueron suplantados por droidos. En el caso de tu esposo, no se juzgó conveniente hacerlo. El accidente debía parecer real. Tenía que haber al menos una víctima.  
-¡Malditos seáis tú y ese Sabio!- gritó ella, llena de rabia ahora.-

Y no se arredró, sacando de su bolsillo una especie de punzón de gran cabeza, giró ésta y se la clavó en el pecho al androide para apartarse con rapidez, parapetándose tras ese cristal. Pese a eso, su droida movió la cabeza para afirmar imperturbable.

-Soy inmune a ese tipo de agresiones.   
-¿Estás segura?- Se burló ahora Agatha, indicándole con regocijo.- Cuenta hacia atrás desde diez hasta cero si eres capaz. Y luego ven a matarme si puedes.  
-Eso no es ningún problema.- Repuso el autómata, quien empezó a desgranar.- Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis…

Aunque en efecto, no fue capaz de concluir esa cuenta atrás, aquella cabeza llevaba una carga explosiva que detonó haciendo pedazos a ese androide. Agatha fue previsora al ponerse agachada tras aquel grueso y macizo cristal que la protegió de la onda expansiva. Al levantarse del suelo vio como éste se había agrietado. No dudó en terminar de elevarlo con el gato que todavía estaba en buen uso hasta que lo derribó. Al caer se hizo añicos con el impacto.. entonces…

-¡Vi todo como en realidad era! - Sollozó la mujer mirando al espantado Ópalo, que la sujetaba suavemente de los hombros en tanto escuchaba esa narración. –

Entraron en la casa y él mismo observó ese salón casi en ruinas, con los muebles rotos y desvencijados, y restos de ese cristal esparcidos por el suelo. Todo estaba acorde con el siniestro panorama de desolación del exterior.

-Desde entonces he estado viviendo allí, en ese almacén. Oculta por si ese maldito Sabio aparecía o enviaba a otro de sus robots asesinos.- Sollozó Agatha.-  
-Tenemos que hacer algo.- Afirmó él.-  
-¿Qué podríamos hacer?- Gimió ella con desesperación.-  
-Lo primero sacarte de aquí. Volvamos a mi casa. Ayúdame a comprobar si mi esposa sigue viva y está hipnotizada o algo así, o si es un androide.- Le propuso él.-  
-Tengo miedo, Ópalo.- Confesó su interlocutora.-  
-Lo sé. Yo también. Pero más que por mí, temo por mi familia y por este planeta. Ahora comienzo a creer que algunas cosas que ese Berilo dijo no iban nada desencaminadas…

Pensaba en aquel infeliz, quien murió de un modo tan trágico. Igual que otros muchos que, ya desde hacía bastantes años atrás, parecía que hubieran averiguado algo inquietante. Él no se acordaba bien, pero oyó algunas historias contadas por Kim, la madre de su esposa. Así lo comentó con su contertulia.

-A nuestra suegra nunca le gustaron esas droidas…ahora empiezo a comprender el porqué. Y por Dios, no quiero ni pensar en la pobre reina Amatista, ella siempre se opuso a ese encapuchado…  
-Esto es una conspiración. ¿Verdad?- Le preguntó Agatha, conjeturando.- ¿Crees que ese Sabio podría trabajar en secreto para la Tierra?  
-Podría ser. No tengo ningún indicio ni de eso, ni de otra cosa.- Suspiró él dejando eso de lado y animándola.- ¡Vayamos a mi casa! Preciso de tu ayuda. ¡Idina también la necesita! Si sigue siendo ella, quizás entre los dos podamos salvarla.

Agatha le miró entre emocionada y dubitativa. Ópalo sonrió, admitiendo entre consternada y sinceramente.

-Sé que todavía la amas. Y ella precisa de alguien que la quiera de verdad. Puede que así, si estuviera sometida a algún tipo de control, fuese capaz de liberarse de él.  
-Ella nunca me amó a mí.- Admitió su contertulia, replicando.- Siempre te quiso a ti.  
-Pues vayamos ambos, y aporta tú el amor que a mí me pueda faltar por ella.- Le propuso él.-

Finalmente Agatha aceptó, cualquier cosa sería mejor que seguir allí sola, temiendo que ese malvado Sabio fuese a cazarla. Al menos podrían pasar a la ofensiva…

Días después en la Corte, las chicas seguían absorbiendo energía oscura. Debían entrar a un cuarto en el que eran bombardeadas por unos extraños haces de luces de tono grisáceo fantasmal. Poco a poco los iban asimilando, eso sí, llevando puestos aquellos pendientes.

-No debéis quitároslos en ningún momento y bajo ninguna circunstancia durante el proceso.- Les previno el propio Sabio.- 

Todas asintieron obedientemente. Tras aquella nueva sesión, fue Petzite quien salió antes.

-Tengo que ir al jardín.- Les comentó.-   
-¿Vas a cuidar de las flores?- Se sonrió Calaverite no sin malicioso sarcasmo.-

Su hermana mayor no respondió a eso, sencillamente la miró con una mezcla de indolencia y desdén y se alejó.

-¡Vaya!- Se sonrió Bertierite, comentando divertida.- Parece que Petzite tiene mucha prisa. ¿No os parece?  
-Sí. Es como si algo se le estuviera quemando en la cocina.- Declaró Kermesite con idéntico tono de mofa.-   
-Si es por eso, yo podría apagarlo.- Se ofreció burlonamente Bertierite, elevando una de sus manos y agitándola.-

A su requerimiento, una corriente de frío hielo semi sólido impactó en una cercana pared, cubriéndola con una apreciable capa de escarcha. Las tres se miraron sorprendidas.

-¡Vaya!- Exclamó Calaverite.- Tus poderes están creciendo deprisa, hermanita.  
\- A ver qué pasa con los míos.- Dijo Kermesite apuntando con su mano derecha y extendiendo la palma hacia ese capa de hielo.-

Y no tardó en ver brotar una especie de haz de fuego de tonos azules oscuros que impactó en su objetivo, derritiendo de inmediato la escarcha.

-¡Sí! – gritó la más joven, llena de entusiasmo por su aumentada capacidad.-   
-Cada vez somos más poderosas.- Comentó Calaverite.-  
-Pues yo no veo que tú hayas mostrado poder alguno, hermanita.- Se rio ahora Bertierite.- 

Ese comentario no le hizo gracia a su hermana mayor, al parecer esas dos estaban volviéndose cada vez más insolentes. Sobre todo porque ella misma no había demostrado ser capaz de hacer nada semejante. Pero les iba a dar una sorpresa.

-¿Te refieres a esto?- Comentó haciendo temblar un poco el suelo que las rodeaba.-  
-¿Qué ha sido eso?- Quiso saber Kermesite, mirándose perpleja con su hermana Bertie.-  
-Mi poder.- Replicó una satisfecha Calaverite, explicándoles.- Al parecer puedo emitir frecuencias de ultrasonidos. Cuando uso mi látigo soy capaz de transmitirlas destruyendo casi cualquier cosa que golpeo. Soy capaz de apagar una alta llamarada y de quebrar un gran cubo de hielo. No lo olvidéis.- Remachó con tinte de reivindicación.-  
-Eso ya lo veremos.- Se sonrió Bertierite quien parecía haber aceptado ese tácito desafío.- 

Pero no dijeron más, cada una se fue por su lado. Y es que tras esa toma de energía sus pensamientos estaban cambiando. Ya no se veían únicamente como hermanas, sino como competidoras. Esa idea que el propio Sabio les había expuesto, reforzada por Rubeus, de ser las mejores para servir a su mundo y al rey. Kermesite recordaba por su parte una de las últimas clases que recibió junto con sus hermanas. Más bien fue una charla del Sabio.

-No lo olvidéis.- Les advertía, tras ese consejo de no quitarse los pendientes.- Vuestro papel será muy importante en el futuro. Némesis precisa de buenos guerreros y guerreras, capaces de defender el planeta ante cualquier ataque exterior.  
-¿Acaso estamos en peligro, amo Hombre Sabio?- Quiso saber Kermesite con evidente inquietud.-  
-Nunca se sabe. Pero no está de más que nos preparemos.- Le respondió éste.-   
-¿Contra quién?- Inquirió Bertierite.-  
-Digamos que, sin evidencias suficientes, no deseo acusar a nadie en particular.- Contestó evasivamente el encapuchado.- Sin embargo, no nos podemos permitir el lujo de descuidarnos.

Aunque la voz de Rubeus se hizo oír entonces, puesto que el joven había entrado en la sala de reuniones en la que estaban.

-El Hombre Sabio no os lo dirá puesto que son temas de alta política, Sin embargo yo os digo esto. Hay muchos traidores en nuestro mundo, incluso en la capital. Y nuestro deber es desenmascararlos, capturarlos y llegado el caso neutralizarlos. Por eso, debemos continuar con nuestro entrenamiento. Ahora marchaos a la sala de asimilación de energía.  
-Sí, amo.- Convino Petzite.- 

Y las chicas se fueron, la última en salir fue Calaverite quien dedicó una fría mirada a su superior. Éste por su parte quedó a solas con el Sabio. No tardó en recriminarle con amargura y enfado.

-¿Por qué no te opusiste a esa decisión del rey?. Se suponía que estabas de mi lado.

Su interlocutor aguardó unos instantes y con tono calmo y analítico, replicó.

-Joven Rubeus, si algo hay importante para triunfar es la paciencia. Sobre ella se edifican los mayores logros. Debes creerme, lo sé.   
-Ya he tenido mucha paciencia.- Replicó éste con evidente contrariedad.- ¡No soporto ver a esa zorra de Turmalina en el que debería ser mi ducado!  
\- Comprendo que eso pueda molestarte, pero debes sopesar los pros y los contras. – Replicó su contertulio.-  
-¿Qué contras?. Ahora ella es una de las damas más influyentes de Némesis, con asiento en el Consejo.- Contestó el molesto joven.- 

Y tras acariciar su inseparable bola, aquel encapuchado le respondió con tono entre conciliador y paternalista.

-Sí, y con una atadura a un ducado que deberá restaurar. Tendrá que ir allí y cuidar de él. Lo que te deja a ti las manos libres para cultivar el favor del rey Coraíon y del príncipe Diamante, quien, un día, esperemos que dentro de largo tiempo, sucederá a su padre. Y que, por cierto, está impulsando la construcción de una gran flota de naves de guerra. Y esa flota precisará de un comandante leal y entregado a la causa de la defensa de Némesis. ¿A quién crees que elegirá? ¿A Turmalina?  
-No, evidentemente no a ella.- Admitió el muchacho, quien pese a todo opuso.- ¿Qué tal a Ópalo?. Ese hombre goza de toda la confianza del rey y del príncipe.  
-El conde Ópalo tiene otros problemas de los que ocuparse.- Afirmó confiadamente el Sabio.- No te preocupes, no será un obstáculo para ti…

Su interlocutor se limitó a sonreír más animado. No tenía idea de cómo estaba tan seguro el Sabio de aquello, pero éste no solía equivocarse. Así pues, tras asentir educadamente se retiró. Aquel tipo encapuchado quedó entonces a solas y afirmó.

-Sí, el pobre conde Ópalo tendrá muchas cosas que requerirán de su concurso. Y me temo que ninguna le será agradable. Últimamente se ha vuelto demasiado curioso y ya es hora de que deje de meter sus narices en temas que no son de su incumbencia. Yo me ocuparé de que así sea…

Y tras esas siniestras palabras abandonó aquella sala dejando que reinase el silencio más absoluto.


	13. Maniobras en la luz y en la oscuridad

Al menos Petzite se sentía contenta. Todas las tardes se pasaba por el jardín y muchas veces encontraba allí al príncipe Zafiro. Procuraba ir lo más arreglada y hermosa que podía. Últimamente se recogía el pelo por comodidad, para lucir mejor esos pendientes. Sobre todo cuando salía de aquella cámara, de este modo, de camino a su punto de encuentro, iba pensando en él.

-Espero que me encuentre atractiva así vestida y con mi nuevo peinado. Creo que sí, me he fijado cómo me mira, pero…, no es posible. ¡Si tan solo yo fuera una duquesa!- Se decía con pesar.- Podría aspirar a su amor.

Sumida en esas cavilaciones llegó a la entrada del jardín y ante ella se abrió automáticamente la verja que lo resguardaba. Una droida de servicio la saludó.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por vos, ama?  
-Venía a dar un paseo.- Respondió ella, queriendo saber.- ¿Hay alguien?  
-No, ama, estáis sola. - Fue la descorazonadora respuesta.-

Bueno, a veces Zafiro no podía acudir. Su trabajo era un exigente y se pasaba casi todo el tiempo entre diseños para nuevas droidas o mejoras en esa gran caldera que, según él mismo le contase, regulaba y mantenía la energía oscura del interior del planeta para que alimentase las necesidades de sus habitantes. Recordó esa vez en la que coincidieron tras la confidencia del joven de que solía pasarse muchas tardes por allí. Petzite no pudo resistir el deseo de ir y efectivamente allí le encontró, sentado en un banco muy particular, mirando un gran macizo de flores de jazmín, rosas de varios colores y kerrias que se extendían frente a él. Y de fondo escuchaba una melodía. La propia muchacha se acordó de que era una vieja canción de la Tierra. No estaba segura de dónde la oyó por primera vez. Quizás fuera en casa, con su madre, siendo niña… 

Podía sentir en el momento  
No había forma de saber  
Hojas caídas en la noche  
¿Quién puede decir dónde está soplando?  
Tan libre como el viento  
Y es de esperar que aprenden  
¿Por qué el mar con la marea  
No tiene forma de volver?

Más que esto - no hay nada  
Más que esto - dime una cosa  
Más que esto - no hay nada

Fue divertido por un tiempo  
No había forma de saber  
Como un sueño en la noche  
¿Quién puede decir hacia dónde vamos?  
No hay atención en el mundo  
Tal vez estoy aprendiendo

¿Por qué el mar con la marea  
No tiene forma de volver

Más que esto - no hay nada  
Más que esto - dime una cosa  
Más que esto - no hay nada…

(More than This, Roxy Music, crédito al artista)

La chica aguardó mientras escuchaba con agrado. Era hermosa y evocadora, aunque quizás algo nostálgica. Tenía un extraño encanto, algo que la impulsaba…desde luego le hubiese gustado bailar a su son con el príncipe. No obstante, lejos de atreverse a ello se mantuvo algo apartada y en silencio hasta que acabó y entonces sonrió, aproximándose y saludándole.

-Alteza. Me alegra veros aquí.  
-Hola.- Repuso el chico con voz queda, añadiendo.- Estoy sentado en su banco favorito, desde aquí veía todas estas flores que tanto le gustaban. Y oyendo alguna de sus canciones preferidas.

La sonrisa de Petzite se desvaneció al darse cuenta de inmediato de a qué se refería su interlocutor. Pudo responder con tono lleno de añoranza.

-Es verdad. Vuestra madre, su Majestad la reina, venía a este banco siempre que podía y pasaba mucho rato sentada, mirando estas flores. Le encantaba disfrutar de su belleza.   
-Ella era también muy hermosa, y buena.- Suspiró Zafiro, añadiendo con pesar.- No sé…quizás estemos equivocados, Petzite.

La joven le miró sin comprender. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Ojalá que no fuese por estar allí juntos y a solas, compartiendo ese momento. No obstante, debió de mostrar un gesto preocupado porque el propio Zafiro le sonrió, añadiendo.

-Deben ser cosas mías. No me tomes muy en serio. Es que no me gusta la deriva que está tomando esto. Como decía esa antigua canción, no sé.. ¿Quién puede decir a dónde vamos?  
-¿A qué os referís, Alteza?- Quiso saber ella que seguía inquieta por esas extrañas palabras.-

Su interlocutor se tomó unos instantes para responder como si intentase buscar un modo más sencillo de decir lo que pensaba. Finalmente declaró con suavidad y tono reflexivo.

-Veo a mi hermano y algo no marcha bien, está cada día más encerrado en sí mismo. No sé. Planea demasiadas cosas. Ese interés por aumentar nuestro potencial bélico. Es como si le preocupase un posible ataque.  
-Alteza, es natural.- Aseveró Petzite tratando e argumentar aquello.- Hay muchas evidencias que apuntan a que los terrestres han tratado de sabotearnos y puede que…

No se atrevió a continuar. Afirmar ahora que la Tierra y sus soberanos pudieran ser los causantes de la muerte de la reina Amatista le parecía algo tan duro y terrible que no deseaba enfadar o entristecer a Zafiro. No fue necesario, dado que el mismo chico lo mencionó.

-No creo que ellos anduvieran tras el fallecimiento de mi madre. Ella enfermó al poco de nacer yo. Intolerancia a la atmósfera y las condiciones de este planeta. Nosotros, siendo nativos de aquí, no las experimentamos.  
-Gracias a estos cristales.- Pudo decir Petzite, más aliviada de escuchar eso, tocándose el pendiente de su oreja izquierda.-

Su contertulio se fijó ahora en ellos, se limitó a mover la cabeza. La joven se percató entonces de un detalle evidente. Zafiro no los llevaba. No tenía ni la menor idea de porqué y eso la hizo sentirse incómoda.

-¿Acaso eso te hace vivir mejor?-Inquirió él con curiosidad tamizada por un matiz levemente irónico.-  
-No sé, bueno. Es difícil de explicar.- Le comentó la muchacha con tinte dubitativo, esforzándose por describir.- Te hace sentir más lleno de energía. Más fuerte. Verá, Alteza, desde que nos sometemos a esas sesiones…

Y para demostrarlo la chica emitió algunas chispas de energía, parecía estar dominando alguna forma de electricidad. Aunque en un descuido, en tanto sonreía ante la mirada de Zafiro que la observaba atónito, una de esas chispas prendió en un rosal. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, algunas llamas habían brotado en las flores.

-¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo siento!- Exclamó llena de horror en tanto se lanzaba a apagar eso.-

Aunque pudo extinguir el fuego delante de un perplejo príncipe eso le costó quemarse un poco. Algo dolorida se miró las palmas de las manos. Entonces fue Zafiro quién, tomando un pañuelo que tenía en un bolsillo de su chaqueta azul marino, se las vendó con cuidado haciéndola enrojecer de turbación, mientras él declaraba restando importancia al incidente.

-Tranquila. Espero que estés bien. Ve a que te miren esas quemaduras. No te preocupes, era un simple rosal. No valía la pena que te hirieses.  
-Yo, lo siento mucho. Era uno de los favoritos de vuestra madre.- Se disculpó sentidamente ella.-   
-Mi madre jamás habría antepuesto unas flores, por bellas que fuesen, a la seguridad de una de sus damas. Y yo tampoco lo haré. - Le dijo con tono amable él mirándola a los ojos, para proponerle.- Anda, te acompañaré al gabinete médico.  
-Gracias Alteza.- Musitó la chica, que se sintió de maravilla entonces.- Sois muy gentil.

Petz creyó estar flotando en una nube, ni tan siquiera sentía el dolor de las quemaduras. Es más, se hubiera dejado arder las manos enteras de haber sabido que Zafiro reaccionaría de aquel modo tan caballeroso. Ahora volvía de esos recuerdos. Esa parte del rosal fue podada y ya se estaba recuperando a un ritmo asombrosamente rápido. Lo mismo que las quemaduras que ella sufrió fueron de inmediato curadas. La ciencia que tenía a su disposición el Sabio era realmente buena. Uno de los doctores la expuso a un poco de energía oscura en el dispensario y, al recibirla sobre sus manos, los pendientes de Petzite actuaron como catalizadores. En cuestión de segundos fue como si esas marcas de las quemaduras jamás hubieran existido. Aunque cuando el consejero llegó tras ser avisado del percance y ella le contó lo ocurrido, éste la reprendió. Lo hizo educadamente eso sí, aunque la avergonzó delante del príncipe.

-Petzite.- Le dijo el Sabio con ese tono monocorde y ligeramente reprobatorio tan típicamente suyo.- No debes usar esos dones que estás recibiendo para jugar, ni alardear. Y menos cerca de algo tan preciado para su Alteza. Se supone que eres la mayor y más responsable de las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi. Debes comportarte como tal.  
-Tenéis razón, amo Hombre Sabio, estoy muy avergonzada.- Admitió bajando la cabeza y mostrando colores en las mejillas una vez más.- No volverá a suceder.  
-Tampoco fue para tanto.- Intervino Zafiro saliendo en defensa de la azorada joven.-   
-Vuestra Alteza es generoso y amable, pero ese tipo de cosas pueden acarrear peligro si no se saben controlar.- Replicó el encapuchado añadiendo con tinte de preocupación.- ¿Y si esas chispas os hubiesen alcanzado a vos en lugar de a las plantas?

Ahora sí que la pobre Petzite no sabía dónde meterse. Ni se atrevía a mirar al príncipe. Pero éste de un modo algo más serio e incluso molesto, inquirió a su interlocutor.

-¿En tan poco concepto me tenéis, Sabio? Unas pocas chispas no me hubiesen hecho nada más que estropear la chaqueta.  
-Os ruego que no me malinterpretéis, príncipe Zafiro.- Contestó calmadamente su contertulio.- Solamente me mueve el interés por vuestra seguridad. Sobre todo, dado que no lleváis pendientes especiales que os protejan.  
-En tal caso, no temas. Estoy perfectamente.- Repuso lacónicamente éste.- Y no me hacen falta esos pendientes, no me quedan bien. Estoy expuesto continuamente a la influencia de la caldera. Ya te lo he dicho.

El consejero hizo una leve inclinación de la cabeza bajo su capucha y se alejó flotando como solía. Petzite miró agradecida al príncipe. Iba a decir algo pero el chico se le adelantó, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. No ha pasado nada. El Sabio debería ocuparse de otras cosas en vez de regañarnos como a niños pequeños, ¿no crees? 

La pobre muchacha no se atrevió a contestar, tampoco se le ocurrió nada que oponer a eso. Así pues él se despidió, tenía que regresar a su trabajo. Pocas veces se vieron desde entonces. En esas ocasiones ella apenas era capaz de hablar, más que nada le escuchaba a él. El Infante a veces le contaba cosas de su trabajo, y lo hacía con visible animación, dado que le gustaba mucho. En cambio otras, le confiaba esa creciente preocupación que tenía por su hermano Diamante y por su padre el rey Coraíon, y en algunas ocasiones incluso le decía lo mismo que aquella primera vez.

-No sé hacia dónde vamos. Eso decís. -Musitó la muchacha mirando ahora las flores en soledad, pensando.- Mi príncipe, sea a dónde sea que vayamos, mi mayor deseo es estar contigo para acompañarte en ese camino…

Por su parte, el padre de Petzite y el resto de sus hermanas llegó al fin junto con su cuñada al condado que poseía. Sin embargo, esta vez no avisaron a Idina al entrar en las tierras de Ayakashi.

-Debemos abordarla por sorpresa.- Le instruyó él a Agatha.- Tú muéstrate y distráela. Capta la atención de sus droidas. Yo mientras iré a ver si puedo anular ese maldito cristal.  
-¿Qué hago cuando la vea?- Inquirió su temerosa y dubitativa interlocutora.-  
-Háblale con el corazón.- Le aconsejó él, sentenciando.- Y estoy seguro de que te escuchará.

Así quedó convenido. En tanto Ópalo tomaba un camino bastante oculto para acceder a la casa, su acompañante se dirigió hacia la entrada principal. Agatha iba con una mezcla de sentimientos. Por una parte estaba asustada de lo que podría encontrarse, de otra, ansiaba volver a ver a Idina. Desde aquella separación que se autoimpuso de su cuñada apenas si se encontraron en persona en un par de ocasiones. La última haría unos cuantos años ya.

-Espero que siga siendo ella.- Se decía.-

Llegó al fin ante la puerta. Llamó haciéndose oír. Enseguida una droida abrió. Con gesto amable y tono cortes, la androide le preguntó.

-¿Quién sois, señora?  
-Me llamo Agatha Kurozuki. Soy la cuñada de tu ama. Venía a visitarla.- Le contestó con toda la naturalidad que pudo.-   
-Mi ama no esperaba visita.- Repuso ese robot con un tinte más neutro en su voz.-  
-¿Serías tan amable de anunciarme?- le pidió la recién llegada.- Para que ella decida si quiere verme o no.  
-Por supuesto. Haga el favor de pasar y aguarde en el salón.- Contestó la droida.- 

Algo dubitativamente entró. Contempló un salón hermoso, decorado con sumo gusto y con flores en macetas. Desde luego que así veía su propia casa hasta salir de esa alucinación en la que había estado sumida. Y allí estaba aquel monolito de cristal negro. 

-Quizás Idina sufra el mismo tipo de sugestión que yo. Este bloque de cristal tiene que anular nuestra voluntad de algún modo.- Reflexionó pensando con creciente temor.- Debe de ser cosa de ese Sabio. Se tratará de alguna forma de dominarnos sin que nos demos cuenta… 

Aún recorrió con la mirada aquella estancia para percatarse de como la luz entraba a través de las ventanas. Era desde luego una imitación de la del sol terrestre proyectada por algún foco exterior. Entonces oyó la voz de su cuñada…

-¡Agatha! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Era un tono lleno de alegría y entusiasmo. Al girarse hacia la fuente de la llamada la vio. Por unos instantes quedó perpleja. Ahí estaba Idina, luciendo un hermoso vestido blanco de fino talle, su cabello seguía siendo castaño con reflejos violetas y sus azules ojos la miraban con afecto. Estaba en las escaleras del piso superior de la gran mansión y las bajó despacio. Al fin las dos se unieron en un cariñoso abrazo.

-¿Qué tal estás? ¿Cómo tú por aquí? – Quiso saber la anfitriona.-  
-Estoy bien, gracias. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y deseaba informarme de cómo estabas.- Respondió su cuñada aparentando naturalidad.-   
-¡Oh!, perfectamente. Muchas gracias por tu interés. - Sonrió Idina, relatándole con animación.- Ópalo estuvo hace poco por aquí. ¡Fue estupendo, como si estuviéramos de Luna de Miel otra vez! Y mis hijas me visitan a menudo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ellas. Ahora son unas importantes damas de la Corte. ¿Qué tal tu esposo y tus hijos?- Quiso saber con afabilidad.-  
-Están muy bien también.- Afirmó Agatha aparentando ese mismo tinte de contento.- Mi esposo trabajando mucho y mis hijos en la Corte, con tus hijas.  
-Sí, mis niñas me cuentan que se ven mucho por allí.- Comentó Idina invitándola con afecto. - Pero pasa. Dime ¿Qué quieres tomar?  
-No, nada, gracias.- Sonrió débilmente su contertulia.- Estaré poco tiempo.  
-Duba.- Llamó la dueña de la casa.- Ven aquí.

Al momento, la droida que le había abierto la puerta a Agatha se presentó.

-Mi ama me manda.- Fue lo que dijo con tono sumiso.-   
-Prepara algo para la cena. Mi cuñada se quedará con nosotras.  
-A vuestras órdenes.- Se limitó a responder ésta, marchándose de allí.-   
-No, yo… bueno. No tienes porqué molestarte.- Pudo decir la visitante.-   
-No es ninguna molestia. Al contrario. Hacía tanto que no te veía.- Suspiró Idina tomándola de las manos para llevarla hasta un sofá del salón.- Tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. 

Allí tomaron asiento. Desde luego y por más que se esforzaba, Agatha no veía nada fuera de lo normal. Es más, su cuñada estaba tan joven como la recordaba al conocerla. Quizás por eso mismo se sentía extraña. Le daba la impresión de estar viviendo un sueño en el cual, cosas que en la realidad parecían absurdas, cobraban todo el sentido. Por ejemplo, esa luminosidad que se apreciaba, la pulcritud extrema de aquel salón que parecía sacado de los mejores deseos de Idina, y sobre todo, la idílica vida que ella afirmaba tener. Por todo aquello no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Estaba tentada de contarle la verdad de lo que sucedía, no obstante temía que eso fuera perjudicial o que su amiga reaccionara de forma hostil. Incluso que las droidas la atacasen. Dudaba pues si sincerarse o no. Empero recordó el consejo de Ópalo y, tras borrar su sonrisa, le susurró a su anfitriona.

-Bueno, verás, la verdad es que estoy preocupada. ¿Sabes?  
-¿Preocupada?- Se sorprendió su interlocutora.- ¿Por qué razón?  
-Hace mucho tiempo que no sé nada de mi esposo. – Le confesó.-   
-¿No te ha llamado? ¿Ni tú a él?- Se extrañó Idina.- ¿Acaso habéis discutido?- Inquirió, añadiendo ahora con un tinte de tristeza.- Sé que Grafito y tú habéis tenido algunos problemas en vuestro matrimonio, pero mi hermano no es mala persona. Seguramente los resolveréis. -Remachó de un modo más optimista.-  
-¡No Idina! - Sollozó Agatha, atreviéndose finalmente a contarle la verdad.- ¡Grafito ha muerto! Tu hermano murió, hace años ya…

La expresión de la cara de su amiga era un poema. No alcanzaba a comprender porqué su cuñada le decía aquello. Incluso se enfadó, replicando en tanto se levantaba del sofá.

-Es una broma de muy mal gusto. No sé porqué se te ha ocurrido algo así…  
-Te suplico que me escuches. Vayamos a algún sitio donde tus droidas no puedan oírnos.- Le pidió la visitante poniéndose en pie a su vez.-  
-¿Mis droidas? ¿Pero qué tienen ellas que ver en esto? No te entiendo, Agatha. ¿Estás bien?- Quiso saber su cuñada con creciente preocupación.-  
-No, no estoy bien, pero ahora al menos veo la realidad tal cual es.- Admitió su contertulia que le desveló entre susurros llenos de temor por si fuera escuchada por algún androide.- Idina, estamos siendo manipulados. No únicamente tú y yo, sino todos los habitantes de este planeta.  
-¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- Exclamó la incrédula y alarmada dueña de la casa.- ¿Te estás escuchando? Agatha, necesitas ayuda. Llama a tus hijos y a tu marido. Seguro que…

Su cuñada no le permitió acabar la frase, le tapó la boca para asombro de Idina y sentenció.

-Mis hijos ya no son mis hijos. Alguien les ha reemplazado. Y te he dicho que mi marido está muerto. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Quítate esos condenados pendientes y comenzarás a ver la verdad!

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Agatha le arrancó uno de ellos, incluso provocándole una herida en la oreja.

-¿Te has vuelto loca?- Pudo gritar Idina.- ¡Duba!- Llamó a su droida con tono lleno de temor.- 

El androide no tardó en llegar. Enseguida respondió con un tono más duro y amenazante.

-Ama, ¿qué deseas que haga con esta intrusa?  
-Acompáñala hasta la salida. Solamente eso.- Le ordenó Idina.-  
-Tienes que escucharme, cometes un terrible error.- Insistió su cuñada quien, desesperada le confesó.- ¡Idina te quiero!

Eso sorprendió a su interlocutora pero no demasiado, lo tomó evidentemente por algo familiar.

-También yo te quiero mucho. Pero precisamente por eso te lo digo, no estás bien, precisas ayuda.- Replicó más conciliatoriamente.-  
-No, no lo comprendes. Estoy enamorada de ti.- Le confesó finalmente con un suspiro.- Te he amado desde que te conocí. ¡Jamás te haría daño!

Ahora sí que Idina abrió la boca con asombro. No tardó en cambiar sus instrucciones dirigiéndose a la droida.

-Duba, por favor, déjanos a solas un momento.  
-Pero señora, esa mujer puede ser peligrosa.- Objetó el androide.-  
-No lo será.- Aseguró su dueña.- Obedece mis órdenes.

El androide se retiró. Entonces Idina, mirando con una mezcla de estupor y dureza a su interlocutora le exigió.

-¡Explícate! ¿Qué es eso de que estás enamorada de mí?

Tras unos momentos de sollozar, Agatha se atrevió al fin a mirarla y musitó.

-Mi matrimonio con tu hermano fue una farsa. Al principio yo me sentía obligada por mi familia y por todos, pero luego te conocí y me enamoré de ti. Con tal de estar cerca tuya seguí con Grafito, nos casamos y durante mucho tiempo no pude mantener relaciones sexuales con él, no me veía capaz. Solamente pensaba en ti. Pero él lo descubrió y me amenazó con decírtelo. Me aseguró que jamás aceptarías eso.- Gimió ahora la pobre mujer, llena de tristeza.- ¡Que me despreciarías! Y yo no pude soportar la mera idea de que me mirases con ese tipo de sentimiento.

Idina no sabía que responder. Bueno, estaba claro que Agatha se había dejado llevar por algo que no era correcto, pero a fin de cuentas…

-No te hubiera despreciado. Quizás incluso yo hubiera podido comprenderlo.- Le susurró de un modo extrañamente meloso a su ahora confundida y atónita interlocutora.-

Y Agatha se sintió realmente extraña cuando su cuñada comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y bajó con sus manos hasta sus senos.

-¿Qué, qué estás haciendo?- Fue apenas capaz de preguntar con voz temblorosa.-  
-Pues darte lo que siempre quisiste. ¿No es esto? -Sonrió Idina, besándola en el cuello para susurrarle de modo lascivo.- Vamos arriba, a la cama…no te preocupes, he aprendido con mis droidas. Sé lo que te gustará. Te voy a dar un anticipo, aquí, ahora.- Sentenció entre jadeos, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá y arrastrando a hacer lo propio a su interlocutora, tras tirar de uno de sus brazos. -

Por unos momentos Agatha creyó estar soñando, aquel deseo suyo iba a convertirse en realidad. Sin embargo, pudo resistirse lo suficiente para darse cuenta de algo. ¡Esa no era Idina! Ella jamás se habría comportado así. Por mucho que lo deseara, por mucho que quisiera cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar, no debía hacerlo. Sería volver a caer en una trampa, en una ensoñación que era mentira. Pese a todo, no pudo resistirse a la tentación de permitir que ella la abrazase. Al fin, su cuñada unió sus labios a los suyos en un largo beso. Fue en ese momento cuando la voz de Ópalo las sacó bruscamente de aquello.

-¡Agatha, llévate a mi mujer de aquí, rápido!- Le ordenó a ésta.-

El conde había entrado discretamente por un túnel secreto de la casa que únicamente él conocía. Su plan había funcionado y ningún androide de servicio pudo detectarle. Tal y como había anticipado la atención de esas droidas había estado centrada en Agatha. Al fin, su mujer reaccionó al verle, pero sonriendo como si la hubiesen pillado en una travesura infantil, replicó.

-Cariño. ¿Cuándo has llegado?.. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotras?  
-¡El pendiente!- Dijo él por toda respuesta dirigiéndose a su cuñada.-

Agatha asintió quitándole a Idina ese otro que aun llevaba. Su anfitriona se llevó las manos a las orejas ahora protestando, como si saliese repentinamente de ese estado de lascivia.

-¿Se puede saber porqué me has hecho eso?

Su marido se llegó a ella y tomándola de un brazo la levantó del sofá arrastrándola lejos, Agatha le siguió. De camino Idina únicamente trataba de explicarse.

-Vale, lo siento. Si no te gusta la idea de hacerlo con las dos, vayamos tú y yo a la cama. Seguro que nuestra cuñada lo entenderá.

No obstante su esposo no contestó a eso, se limitó a tirarse al suelo y a hacerla caer también a ella. Agatha les imitó y a los pocos segundos una explosión bastante potente resonó. Al poco la droida Duba y otra más entraron.

-¡Alarma! Ataque.- Proclamó esa androide.- Señora, ¿estáis bien?- Quiso saber buscándola con la mirada.

El cristal negro que presidía el salón y alimentaba de energía la casa había saltado hecho añicos. Ópalo puso una carga explosiva, de las que su cuñado Grafito guardaba en su almacén. Se hizo con alguna antes de salir de allí con Agatha. Ahora, tras despejarse el humo y el polvo de la detonación, Idina miraba a su marido y a su cuñada con expresión de total desconcierto, era como si hubiera despertado bruscamente de un largo sueño.

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué hacéis aquí?  
-Es largo de contar.- Replicó Agatha. – No tenemos tiempo para eso.

Y era cierto. Las droidas les localizaron y una de ellas incluso les apuntó con una mano que se convirtió en una especie de cañón, sentenciando.

-Los intrusos deben ser eliminados.  
-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Le preguntó Idina con estupor y visible temor.- No son intrusos.  
-Las órdenes del amo Hombre Sabio son tajantes.- Añadió Duba, invocando.- ¡Poder de alucinación!..

Pero Ópalo, temiendo algo así, fue más rápido. Sacó un arma del bolsillo derecho de su pantalón y disparó contra esa droida alcanzándola en la cabeza. Duba cayó destruida.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! - Urgió a las dos mujeres.- 

Sin embargo, el otro androide disparó a su vez, apuntando al conde. Por fortuna para él alguien le apartó de la trayectoria del rayo de energía. Se trataba de su cuñada quien fue alcanzada en su lugar.

-¡Agatha!- Chilló la horrorizada Idina.-

Su esposo disparó una vez más contra ese otro androide acertándole también en el cuerpo y dañándolo de consideración. Repitió otro tiro de energía para destruirle por completo. Tras unos momentos para recobrarse de aquello, los dos se centraron en su malherida cuñada. Agatha había sido alcanzada en el pecho y además de la herida en esa parte, sangraba por las comisuras de los labios..

-Yo...yo..- Intentaba decir a duras penas.-  
-Tranquila. Te vamos a curar.- Le dijo la angustiada y sollozante Idina.-  
¿Tienes más de esos robots aquí?- Inquirió su esposo tratando de mantener la calma.-  
-No, solamente tenía a esas dos droidas operativas. El resto son androides viejos que no uso.- Sollozó su esposa, preguntando con desesperación.- ¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?...

Y es que ahora su casa, que hasta hacía unos momentos le parecía un palacio, estaba reducida a ruinas y desolación. Y no era por esas explosiones o disparos. Todo el conjunto daba la impresión de haber estado abandonado por años. Las paredes sucias y desgastadas, las ventanas rotas, el jardín del exterior desolado. Incluso los lagos de límpidas aguas que ella pensaba tener no eran más que cenagales. Así Ópalo le explicó.

-Te habían mantenido en un mundo de alucinaciones, Idina. A ti y al resto de nosotros.  
-Sí.- Susurró Agatha, esforzándose por hablar.- Mi esposo, mis hijos… todos muertos…sustituidos por…esos androides…

Rápidamente trataron de contener la hemorragia de esa infeliz. Ópalo le dijo a su mujer.

-Tengo que llevarla a un hospital y que la atiendan. Luego informaré al rey de esto. Tú trata de refugiarte en algún sitio.   
-¡Quiero ir contigo!- le pidió ella.-  
-Es muy peligroso.- Objetó él.- A estas alturas creo que ese Sabio maldito conoce lo que ha pasado. Tendrá escuchas o cámaras a buen seguro. Y seré su próximo blanco. Caso de que algo me sucediera tienes que salvarte tú y ocuparte de las niñas. ¡Llámalas!  
-Ellas vinieron hace…- Aunque la pobre Idina palideció al darse cuenta entonces de algo.- ¡Oh Dios! ¿No eran ellas, verdad?  
-No.- Admitió su marido moviendo la cabeza consternado.- No lo eran…te enviaron droidas con su apariencia, entre eso y el influjo de ese cristal oscuro, las tomaste por nuestras hijas.  
-¡Dime que están bien!. No podría soportar si ellas..- Aulló Idina que sostenía pese a todo a su malherida cuñada con el máximo cuidado.-  
-Están bien, en la Corte. No saben nada. Al menos eso pienso. Y esa es su salvaguardia. ¿Me oyes? No es momento de revelarles lo que sucede. Estarán más seguras en la ignorancia. - Le aseguró Ópalo.- Por eso también tú tienes que permanecer oculta hasta que se reúnan contigo. Ya buscaré la manera de que vengan a visitarte. Y esta vez serán nuestras verdaderas hijas, te lo prometo. Dime. ¿No recuerdas a Petzite? Ella me contó que no estabas bien.

Ahora la horrorizada Idina fue poco a poco acordándose de aquello. Entre sus recuerdos surgió esa voz siniestra y esa mirada de ojos rojos encendidos bajo aquella capucha. ¡El Sabio!

-De algún modo estuvo aquí.- Sollozó.- Debió sugestionarme y me hizo ver cosas terribles sobre nuestras hijas. ¡No eran ellas, de eso estoy segura! ¡Jamás podrían ser capaces de tales atrocidades! - Exclamó.-  
-Claro que no.- La quiso calmar Ópalo quien, dedicando su atención a su agonizante cuñada, repitió a su mujer.- Ya me lo contarás después. Ahora no hay tiempo para eso, es la vida de Agatha la que está en peligro. ¡Corre! Reúne todo cuanto te pueda ser de utilidad y refúgiate en el bunker que tenemos. Lo hice construir hace años por si los terrestres nos atacaban. ¡Qué ironía! - Se lamentó él, sentenciando con amargura.- El enemigo nunca estuvo en la Tierra, siempre lo tuvimos en el corazón de nuestro planeta.

Su esposa asintió, apresurándose a obedecer en su tarea de buscar cualquier cosa que le fuera a resultar útil. Él tomó a Agatha en brazos para ir corriendo hacia el vehículo que les había traído. Antes de marcharse, su mujer, que había dejado lo que estaba haciendo e ido tras de ellos para despedirse, le preguntó con angustia.

-¿Y si las niñas viniesen aquí, cómo sabré que son ellas?  
-Ahora que te has liberado del influjo de ese cristal, lo sabrás. Créeme.- Sentenció su marido.-

Al fin Ópalo subió a la malherida Agatha en el deslizador y partió a toda prisa. Idina quedó allí, tan desolada como ese lugar en el que se levantaba su derruida mansión. 

-Ya lo decía la abuela Kurozuki, y mi madre también. Jamás le gustaron esos malditos robots.- Recordó entonces.- Y yo estaba mirando…creo que quise ver los archivos que ellas guardaban. Allí puede que haya información. ¡Tengo que rescatar todo lo que pueda! Por mí, por mi esposo, y sobre todo, por ellas.

Retornó a la casa y fue directa hacia el desván. Allí tenía los recuerdos de las generaciones que le precedieron. Y también algunas cosas que su madre recibió en herencia de la duquesa Topacita y de la hija de esta, Maray.

-Creo recordar que, cuando la reina Amatista murió. Me llegaron algunas cajas con cosas de valor. Al menos eso ponía en el remitente. Y no llegué a abrirlas. Lo haré ahora. Averiguaré la verdad. - Se dijo con determinación.- 

A su vez Ópalo iba lo más deprisa que le permitía ese vehículo. Inquieto por su esposa y deseando que se mantuviera a salvo. Pero asimismo de vez en cuando miraba hacia atrás preocupado por la suerte de su cuñada y trataba de animarla.

-Resiste, te pondrás bien.- Le decía sin cesar.- 

Aunque tras recorrer algunos kilómetros, sin haber llegado aun a la Corte, observó con horror y profunda tristeza que Agatha ya no respiraba. Detuvo la marcha y la examinó. Los ojos de esa desgraciada apuntaban sin vida hacia el vacío. El conde bajó la cabeza con pesar y derramó algunas lágrimas, prometiéndose de inmediato.

-¡Maldito seas Hombre Sabio! ¡Vas a pagar por esto! El rey sabrá lo que has hecho. Yo me encargaré de decírselo.

Y reemprendió camino hacia la capital, decidido a desvelar aquello. Al llegar detuvo el vehículo y sacó el cuerpo sin vida de Agatha. Tomándola en brazos se dirigió hacia las escalinatas de acceso. Todos aquellos que pasaban le miraban con una mezcla de asombro, horror e incredulidad. Al fin, dos guardias androides le detuvieron.

-¿Qué desea?  
-Soy el conde Ópalo de Ayakashi. Vengo a ver al rey.- Les contestó.-  
-Su Majestad no puede recibir a nadie en este instante.- Fue la réplica.-  
-Pues al príncipe Diamante.- Insistió él.- ¡Exijo verle ya!

Entonces la voz de aquel encapuchado le estremeció, como si hubiera salido de ninguna parte estaba ante él y le dijo con tono monocorde.

-No podemos molestar a su Majestad ni a su Alteza con los desvaríos de un loco.  
-¿Un loco?. ¡Maldito canalla! Ya verás lo que dirá el rey cuando le ponga al corriente de mis locuras.- Estalló Ópalo apuntando al Sabio con su arma tras dejar el cuerpo de Agatha en la escalinata.-

Los guardias enseguida rodearon al conde quien, pese a todo, no se arredró.

-O mucho más sencillo. Acabaré contigo ahora mismo y el mal desaparecerá.- Sentenció listo para disparar.-  
-Adelante pues. Pero medítalo primero. ¿Qué sería de tus hijas y de tu esposa entonces? – Inquirió encapuchado elevando su bola que ahora brillaba con destellos carmesíes.-  
-¡Primero terminaré contigo! - Exclamó Ópalo disparando.-

Desgraciadamente los rayos de su arma alcanzaron a un droido que se había interpuesto para proteger al Sabio. Pronto, dos centinelas agarraron al noble y le arrebataron su arma. Al fin el Sabio les indicó a sus androides que lo llevaran dentro, lejos de las miradas de los paseantes. Pese a resistirse Ópalo no era rival para la fuerza de esos dos robots. Así, una vez sujeto a una silla en el interior de una estancia de los calabozos, tuvo que enfrentarse a ese encapuchado siniestro.

-Ahora ya puedes matarme cómo has hecho con todos los demás ¡Asesino!- Exclamó él con tono desafiante.- Te he dado la perfecta excusa y oportunidad.

Su interlocutor no respondió enseguida, parecía estar estudiándole con su bola y tras unos instantes de tenso silencio comentó.

-Os había subestimado, conde. Pensé que sencillamente erais otro adulador más. Admito que me equivoqué. Habéis llegado demasiado lejos.  
-Te has equivocado en muchas cosas. Cada vez hay más personas en Némesis que sospechan de tus verdaderas intenciones.- Le replicó su contertulio.-  
-¿Cómo la pobre Agatha Kurozuki, quizás?- Se burló el Sabio, añadiendo con tono severo.- ¿Esa pobre mujer a la que mataste cuando la sorprendiste con tu esposa en actitudes pecaminosas?  
-¡Eso es mentira!. La mató una droida controlada por ti.- Repuso Ópalo.-  
\- ¿Y tienes pruebas de esa alucinación tuya?- Inquirió el encapuchado, añadiendo también.- ¿Qué pensarán tus sobrinos? ¿Y tus propias hijas? Para su oprobio serán las hijas de un traidor y un asesino. ¡El asesino de su madre y de su tía!  
-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarlas, bastardo?- Espetó el prisionero tratando de levantarse inútilmente.- Yo no soy ningún traidor. ¡Eso lo eres tú!

Y es que le habían esposado a una pesada silla que estaba clavada en el suelo… Y su antagonista, de modo imperturbable, seguía desgranando su discurso.

-¿Y tu esposa?. Pobre Idina Kurozuki. Una mujer enloquecida por el abandono. No te preocupó mucho su vida mientras la engañabas con la duquesa Turmalina. ¿Verdad? – Inquirió con sorna, sentenciando con patente regocijo.- De modo que en eso al menos sí eres un traidor. Sin embargo, ese no es asunto mío, pero tus intentos por amenazar al rey con tus conspiraciones, sí.

A su pesar su prisionero tuvo que admitir que en ese tema el Sabio llevaba razón. No obstante enseguida contra argumentó. 

-Puede que haya engañado a mi esposa. De lo que me arrepiento. Pero jamás he conspirado contra el rey. ¡Tú sí que lo has hecho!   
-No sé de qué conspiración hablas. Yo solamente he protegido a la monarquía de Némesis y a todo el planeta de los malvados influjos de los soberanos de la Tierra.- Contestó cínicamente su interlocutor, aprovechando para reprocharle a Ópalo.- De esos terrestres a los que tanto admiráis, señor conde. Fuisteis allí en dos ocasiones, una de ellas junto a nuestro príncipe Diamante, y donde él vio atropellos e insultos a su persona y a este mundo, vos no visteis nada. No deja de ser extraño. ¿No creéis?

Ópalo podía darse perfecta cuenta ahora de lo que sucedió entonces. Diamante llevaba esos mismos pendientes que debieron de nublar su juicio. ¡A saber qué clase de perversas alucinaciones pasaron por su mente! Eso le hizo arreciar en sus insultos contra aquel consejero.

\- No eres más que un hipócrita y un manipulador. Haz lo que mejor sabes hacer, ¡mátame ya!, pero ahórrame tus necedades y tus mentiras.- Contestó altivamente Ópalo.-   
-Estáis muy equivocado, señor conde.- Repuso su contertulio, quien sorprendió al prisionero afirmando.- Nadie desea haceros daño. Y para probároslo os voy a dejar en libertad.

Eso sí que no podía creerlo. El noble se sonrió moviendo la cabeza para replicar.

-Sí, ya…y dime. ¿Cuál es el truco? ¿Acaso no sabes que si me sueltas iré directamente al rey a contarle todo esto? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ordenarás a tus robots que me disparen alegando que voy a matar a su Majestad?  
\- No seáis absurdo. Se que apreciáis a nuestro soberano. Podéis ir a verle cuando gustéis.- Le contestó el Sabio con tono sorprendentemente afable, para añadir de manera tan mezquina como irónica.- Pero que disgusto le daréis. Es más. ¡Qué desilusión será para toda la Corte! Un prominente noble acusándome en falso. ¿También vais a decir que vuestros sobrinos son marionetas mías? ¿O que lo es el príncipe Diamante? ¿Y todos los demás en la Corte? ¿Eso incluye a vuestras hijas? Me culpáis a mí de amenazarlas y sois vos quien ahora quiere destruir su futuro de esta manera tan estúpida.  
-No te acusaré en falso. ¡Has sido tú, desde el comienzo! - Insistió Ópalo.-   
-¿El comienzo de qué?- Se burló su interlocutor.-   
-Desde que llegaste aquí, ¡maldito! - Gritó el conde.- Todo ha sido obra tuya.  
-¿Os referís a esa conspiración imaginaria que solamente existe en vuestro dañado cerebro? Estáis muy equivocado.- Repuso sarcásticamente el encapuchado.- Lo que llevo haciendo desde que vine a este planeta es aconsejar lealmente a su Majestad y ayudar en la medida de mis posibilidades al desarrollo de este planeta. Y en verdad que, aunque me encantaría atribuirme el mérito de algunas cosas, muchas no fueron obra mía.  
-Luego admites que otras sí lo fueron.- Terció agudamente Ópalo.-  
-Admito querer acabar con los traidores y darle a Némesis armas y poder para enfrentarse a la amenaza de la Tierra. Claro que sí.- Aseveró su interlocutor.- Siguiendo las órdenes de nuestro amado príncipe Diamante y las de su padre.

Entonces hizo una señal a un guardia androide para que soltase al prisionero. Atónito, Ópalo se vio libre en tanto el Sabio se alejaba, no sin antes aconsejarle.

-Si yo fuera vos, señor conde, me ofrecería voluntario para alguna misión de vigilancia fuera de este planeta. Puede que la muerte de la señora Agatha Kurozuki suscite muchas preguntas incómodas. ¡Igual que vuestra admiración hacia la Tierra!. Creedme, de todos modos, si seguís por este camino os condenaréis vos mismo. Os lo aseguro…

Y desapareció dejando allí al desconcertado noble. Aunque Ópalo no quiso perder el tiempo. Decidido a cumplir su promesa salió de los calabozos poniendo rumbo hacia el salón de audiencias. No obstante, antes de salir, la voz de un individuo que estaba encerrado en una de las celdas, le llamó.-

-Señor conde.- Pudo musitar con tono agotado.-  
-¿Quién eres?- Inquirió Ópalo.  
-Me llamo Cinabrio.- Le contestó éste.- He oído todo lo que habéis dicho…  
-Supongo que pensarás que estoy loco.- Se sonrió su interlocutor con escepticismo.-  
-Al contrario. Os creo.- Le aseguró su interlocutor.-  
-Diríais lo que fuese para poder salir de ahí.- Repuso el noble.-  
-No, llevo encerrado bastante tiempo, Rubeus me golpeó, pero el Sabio es mucho peor, intenta meterme alucinaciones en la cabeza. Sé por lo que habéis pasado. ¡Os lo juro!- insistió con vehemencia.- 

Ópalo asintió, desde luego que esas palabras le sonaron sinceras. Entonces miró en derredor, curiosamente los droidas que le habían acompañado no estaban por allí. Tampoco había ni rastro del Sabio. Así pues, se acercó a la puerta de la celda. Tocando un panel, marcó una clave.

-Ese consejero ha olvidado que siendo un noble cercano al rey, tengo los códigos de acceso de casi todo el palacio. Y este de aquí es de seguridad media.- Le susurró a su contertulio.-

Y es que normalmente no se solía llevar preso a nadie a ese lugar. La seguridad no era muy exigente allí. De este modo pudo abrir la puerta y contemplar el lastimoso estado de aquel hombre que tenía magulladuras y moratones, síntomas inequívocos de haber encajado alguna que otra paliza.

-¿Quién te hizo esto?- Quiso saber entre perplejo y horrorizado.-  
-Como os he dicho. Fue cortesía del señor Rubeus, quien me ha colmado con sus atenciones desde que llegué. - Le contestó irónicamente Cinabrio, tratando de tenerse en pie.-  
-Ese chico siempre me pareció un idiota, pero hasta para él esto es excesivo.- Valoró el conde ayudando a ese desgraciado a salir mientras le indicaba.- Sigue el pasillo hacia la derecha. Podrás escapar por una puerta de servicio. Te diré qué códigos debes pulsar.  
-Gracias…-Fue capaz de susurrar su interlocutor.- Os debo un favor.  
-Espero que no tenga necesidad de cobrármelo. Aunque me temo que quizás tengas que devolvérmelo antes de lo que piensas.- Se sonrió sardónicamente Ópalo.-

De este modo se separaron, Cinabrio en efecto huyó por ese corredor y su nuevo aliado prosiguió por la salida principal. Iba decidido a desvelarle todo aquel complot a su Majestad, aunque antes de llegar a él fue interceptado por Turmalina. 

-Detente. ¿Te has vuelto loco?- le gritó ella.-  
-Voy a ver al rey, ¡quítate de en medio!- Le ordenó Ópalo.-  
-¡No!- Replicó firmemente Turmalina, sentenciando más a modo de aviso que de amenaza.- Lo sé todo, y el Sabio tiene razón. Te comportas como un chiflado. Si vas a ver al rey y le cuentas todas estas tonterías, te apartará para siempre de su servicio.  
-Tú únicamente sabes lo que él quiere que sepas. ¡No seas ilusa!- Rebatió su enojado interlocutor.-

Aunque le sorprendió la mirada de férrea determinación de la que hasta entonces había sido su amante. La duquesa se interpuso llamando además a una de sus droidas y sentenciando.

-No sé si algo de lo que dices sea cierto. ¡Pero eso no me importa! He tenido que sufrir mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Ahora soy la duquesa del territorio de Turquesa. ¡Y no arriesgaré eso por tus estúpidas conjeturas!

Ópalo no supo que responder. Se limitó a mover la cabeza con pesar, para ser capaz de musitar tras unos tensos instantes de silencio.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo. Ese maldito Sabio conoce bien nuestras debilidades y se ha servido de ellas a la perfección. Toda la ambición y el deseo de medrar que hemos ido acumulando…en algo tiene razón, de seguir así estaremos condenados…  
-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo, Ópalo?- Le inquirió una a su vez incrédula Turmalina, rebatiéndole con apasionamiento.- Némesis es más próspero que nunca gracias al Hombre Sabio y sus consejos. Nuestra flota de guerra está creciendo y disponemos cada vez de más energía.- Y tras suspirar, moviendo la cabeza también, le aconsejó ya con un tono más suave y resignado.- Lo nuestro se ha terminado, está claro. Pero pese a todo me preocupas. Te tengo aprecio después de tantos años. Quizás deberías volver a casa con tu mujer o aceptar un cargo lejos de aquí. Piensa en tu futuro, y en el tus hijas. No destruyas tu vida y las de ellas con acusaciones de tramas imaginarias de conspiración.

Y el derrotado conde suspiró, girándose para marcharse al tiempo que sentenciaba resignado y abatido.

-En eso pienso y me da miedo…me da mucho miedo pensar en el provenir de mi familia y en el de todos los que moramos en este planeta…adiós Turmalina. ¡Ojalá no sufras las consecuencias de tu gran ambición, como yo estoy sufriéndolas ahora de la mía!

Salió de allí y se perdió entre la calle. La mujer se quedó observándole con pesar y movió la cabeza. Al fin el Sabio llegó junto a Turmalina y ella enseguida le informó de lo sucedido.

-Creo que he logrado convencerle de que no haga ninguna estupidez.- Suspiró apurada.-   
-Lo celebro. El pobre conde está trastornado. Debió de ver a su esposa en muy malas condiciones y a buen seguro que la culpa le ha hecho mella. Y luego descubrió a la pobre Agatha Kurozuki, asesinada por algún republicano traidor.  
-¡Es terrible!- Pudo decir la atónita duquesa.- Os agradezco que me dejaseis ver el interrogatorio desde el cuarto contiguo. Realmente está muy mal. Es un peligro para sí mismo y pudiera serlo para los demás. ¿Porqué le habéis dejado en libertad?  
-Es el único modo que hay para convencerle de lo absurdo de sus ideas.- Sentenció su contertulio.- Respecto a la fallecida Dama Agatha, sus hijos ya han sido informados, se harán cargo de todo.- Le comentó el encapuchado, añadiendo.- En cuanto a ti, serás recompensada por tu fidelidad para con la corona y este planeta.   
-Es mi deber, como súbdita leal.- Se sonrió la mujer, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser humilde.- 

Su contertulio asintió bajo su sayal, respondiendo con tono confidencial.

-Debo de informarte de algunas otras cosas para que puedas representarme en el Consejo. Ahora tengo que partir a ocuparme de unos asuntos. Deposito mi confianza en ti, para que te encargues de solventar algunos problemas que podrían presentarse. Ante todo, tienes que mantener calmados los ánimos de la Corte. Hay muchos que, justamente por supuesto, se soliviantarán al conocer esta desgracia. Comenzando por los hijos de la Dama Agatha.  
\- Tú dime que he de hacer, Hombre Sabio, y considéralo hecho.- Asintió su interlocutora.-

Eso complació a su interlocutor quien aprobatoriamente aseveró.

-No me equivoqué contigo. Eres la más idónea para ser duquesa de Turquesa. El territorio más próspero de este mundo tras las posesiones reales y el ducado de Green- Émeraude. Y tu voz es muy apreciada en el Consejo.

Eso creía ella también, aunque en ese órgano regente apenas sí quedasen representantes ya. Menos ahora con Ópalo trastornado y huido de allí.

-Bueno, tengo la oportunidad de fortalecer mi posición.- Pensaba la mujer con patente contento.-

Por su parte Kiral y Akiral comparecieron con sobriedad para llevar el cuerpo sin vida de su madre a la morgue. Sus primas las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi también estuvieron allí presentando sus respetos en cuanto se enteraron.

-¡Es terrible!- Comentó Petzite quien había conocido mejor que ninguna a su tía.- Lo lamentamos mucho.- Les dijo a sus primos.-  
-El Sabio nos contó que fue vuestro padre quién la encontró en nuestra casa.- Repuso Kiral, sin dar la impresión de mostrarse muy afectado.- Al parecer hubo una explosión y disparos ocasionados por los rebeldes.  
-¿Rebeldes?- Exclamó Calaverite.- ¿Quiénes?  
-Esos fanáticos partidarios de una república en Némesis, quienes curiosamente son financiados, según se dice, por la monarquía terrestre.  
-¡No puedo creerlo! , sencillamente es algo terrible.- Intervino Bertierite, tan espantada como sus otras hermanas.- ¡Hay que hacer algo! Tenemos que decírselo a su Majestad.  
-El rey ha sido informado ya.- Comentó Akiral, también de un modo bastante contenido.- Ha prometido hacer indagaciones y enviar a algunas droidas a supervisar. Le hemos solicitado el honor de dirigir esas pesquisas.   
-¿Está bien nuestro padre?- Quiso saber la preocupada Kermesite.-  
-Sí, no os inquietéis por eso. Salió en misión para investigar las posibles conexiones del enemigo con algunos puntos clave de nuestro planeta.- Les contó Kiral.-

Eso las dejó aun más preocupadas si cabía, no obstante, fue Akiral quien agregó con tono tranquilo.

-Vuestro padre sabrá cuidarse. No temáis.

Acabó de decir esto cuando apareció Esmeralda. La joven enseguida les dio el pésame a ambos hermanos.

-Os agradecemos vuestra amabilidad, Lady Esmeralda.- Repuso educadamente Kiral.-  
-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.- Declaró ella.- Es terrible que esos locos traidores se hayan atrevido a tanto. Y en cuanto a vosotras. - Agregó dirigiéndose a las hermanas.- Lo lamento mucho también, era vuestra tía.  
-Sí, Lady Esmeralda, gracias.- Contestó educada y humildemente Petzite.-  
-¡Espero que atrapen y que condenen a quien ha hecho esto! - Afirmó Kermesite con visible indignación.-   
-Claro que lo haremos.- Terció en ese instante la voz de Rubeus.- Y contaré con vuestra colaboración.

El muchacho acababa de volver de una misión de patrulla. Saludó con una cortes inclinación y lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a ambos hermanos con tono de cortesía.

-Lamento vuestra pérdida.  
-Se lo agradecemos mucho, Señor Rubeus. - Repuso Akiral sobriamente. -   
-Me ocuparé en persona de las investigaciones. Como he dicho antes, las hermanas me ayudarán.- Comentó el interpelado mirando a las cuatro muchachas.- 

Ninguna dijo nada, aunque evidentemente era una orden de su jefe directo y tendrían que obedecer. No obstante se sentían preocupadas por la suerte de su padre e intranquilas a su vez por su madre. ¿Y si alguno de esos traidores la atacaba en casa?

-Con tu permiso, amo Rubeus, nos gustaría asegurarnos de que nuestra madre se encuentra bien.- Comentó Calaverite.-

Éste la obsequió con una mirada que rozaba la desaprobación, aunque fue Esmeralda quien tomó la palabra, sin darle tiempo a decir nada.

-Podríais contactar con ella. Le pediré al Hombre Sabio que os busque una frecuencia segura.  
-Sí, es una buena idea.- Tuvo que aceptar Rubeus, pese a todo evidentemente molesto porque esa estúpida hubiera metido las narices en eso.- Bueno, hacedlo y venid a buscarme después.- Les indicó marchándose de allí.-

Esmeralda le dedicó una desdeñosa sonrisa. 

-¡Imbécil!- pensó, recreándose en la expresión de disgusto que su antagonista lucía al irse.- ¿Te crees que voy a dejar que trates como esclavas a más chicas? Le prometí a la reina que velaría por la gente de palacio. Y redoblaré mis esfuerzos sobre todo para frenarte a ti.

Por su parte, y ajenas a esas reflexiones de la antaño camarera mayor, las hermanas enseguida asintieron, aliviadas al menos de poder hacer algo para comunicarse con su madre. No tardaron en seguir a Esmeralda quien fue la encargada de dirigirse a buscar al Sabio, aunque en vez de a éste, vieron a la duquesa Turmalina.

-¿Qué deseabais, Lady Esmeralda?- Le inquirió ésta con amabilidad.-  
-Lady Turmalina.- Saludó educadamente la aludida.- Venía a ver al Hombre Sabio. Estas muchachas desean contactar con su casa, la región de Ayakashi, por una línea segura.  
-El Hombre Sabio no está. Ahora se halla reunido con el rey, tratando de buscar una solución a los problemas que hemos sufrido. Ya sabéis, sabotajes y otros atentados de esos rebeldes.- Le contó su interlocutora evidenciando ahora su pesar.-

En tanto Esmeralda la escuchaba las hermanas se miraron. Pese a su aparente afabilidad para con ellas no les gustaba demasiado esa mujer. Además, las malas lenguas y los cotilleos cortesanos la emparejaban con el propio padre de ellas. Lo cierto es que ninguna les vio jamás juntos en actitudes que pudieran dar pábulo a esos rumores. Y por otro lado, esa individua era rival acérrima del propio Rubeus lo que, en opinión de las dos mayores, la hacía mejorar mucho en su consideración.

-¿No podría usted ayudarnos, Lady Turmalina?- Se atrevió a solicitar Petzite.- Estamos también muy preocupadas por nuestro padre. Hace ya un tiempo que no le vemos.  
-Tranquilizaos, vuestro padre pasó por aquí hace muy poco y ha sido enviado a una misión. Él está bien. Bueno, la última vez que le vi.- Matizó con un tono de voz más apurado.-  
-Nos gustaría hablar con nuestra madre entonces.- Intervino Bertierite más aliviada como el resto de sus hermanas. –  
-Veré lo que puedo hacer.- Repuso su interlocutora, retirándose a otra habitación. –

Y las chicas aguardaron con impaciencia, fueron unos breves minutos que les parecieron horas. Al fin, la duquesa salió sonriente y les ofreció.

-Si queréis, podéis pasar. He conseguido conectar con vuestra madre. Ahora debo dejaros, algunas obligaciones me reclaman.- Se despidió alejándose de allí.-   
-Muchas gracias.- Sonrió una animada Kermesite.-  
-Sí, ha sido usted muy amable, Señora.- Convino Bertierite de igual modo.-

Las dos mayores agradecieron esa gentileza a su vez. Quizás las habladurías de la Corte fueran exageradas o directamente infundios, lo que no les extrañaría. Lady Turmalina siempre se había comportado de un modo muy amable con ellas. Ahora, al entrar, observaron con ilusión el rostro de su madre a través de la pantalla. Idina las contemplaba con una sonrisa.

-¡Mis queridas hijas! - Afirmó con tono alegre al verlas entrar.-   
-¡Hola mamá!- Saludó rápida y entusiásticamente Kermesite.-  
-Te hemos echado de menos, estábamos preocupadas.- Afirmó Calaverite.-   
-No hay motivo para ello, me encuentro muy bien.- Les aseguró su interlocutora.-  
-Mamá.- Pudo decir Petzite ya con más seriedad y tristeza.- La tía Agatha ha muerto.  
-¿Cómo? – Inquirió Idina tornando su risueño rostro en otro perplejo y preocupado.-   
-La han asesinado.- Suspiró una sollozante Bertierite ahora.-

El resto de las hermanas lloraron a su vez, aunque les sorprendió ver a su madre tan entera, y más aún escucharla decir con tintes resignados.

-Esos traidores han ido demasiado lejos. Seguro que han sido ellos.  
-Eso se piensa aquí.- Pudo responder Petzite rehaciéndose.- Papá ha ido a investigarlo. Y también nuestro jefe. De hecho el amo Rubeus nos llevará consigo para ayudarle con las pesquisas.  
-Me parece muy bien.- Opinó Idina sentenciando.- Hijas, debéis hacer cuanto esté en vuestras manos para proteger a la monarquía y a Némesis.  
-Lo haremos.- Le aseguró Calaverite, agregando sin embargo con inquietud.- Pero tememos por ti, mamá.   
-No lo hagáis. No hay motivo. - Les respondió su interlocutora con un tono más jovial, afirmando.- Tengo a varias droidas que me protegen. El mismo Hombre Sabio en persona se ha preocupado de mi seguridad, en cuanto vuestro padre se lo pidió.

Eso sorprendió a las chicas. ¿Cuándo habría sido aquello? Posiblemente en una de esas reuniones de su progenitor con el consejero real. En cualquier caso le estaban agradecidas por ello. Así las cosas, su madre añadió casi en tono de mandato.

-Id con vuestro superior, uníos al esfuerzo para acabar con esos miserables traidores a sueldo de los terrestres. No dejéis que la muerte de vuestra tía haya sido en vano.  
-Así lo haremos, te lo prometemos.- Repuso Petzite.-

El resto de las muchachas asintieron, pese a estar desconcertadas. Puede que su madre se hubiera quedado trastornada al oír de la muerte de su cuñada. La misma Petz no se explicaba aquel cambio. La autora de sus días jamás quiso que fueran belicosas. No obstante, no le sorprendían tanto las palabras que su progenitora acababa de pronunciar, sino su aspecto. Desde luego la veía mucho mejor, más arreglada y centrada. Por otra parte, era natural que sintiera rabia, odio y ganas de venganza contra los asesinos de la tía Agatha. Y otra cosa que las sorprendió. ¿Cómo estaba tan segura de que los rebeldes actuaban dirigidos por la Tierra?

-Sin embargo.- Meditó la mayor de las hermanas ahora sintiéndose confusa.- La última vez que la vi no se daba cuenta de nada. Estaba en su propio mundo. ¡Ojalá sea que se haya recuperado! – Quiso creer esperanzada.- 

No se atrevió a compartir esas dudas con el resto, las pequeñas a fin de cuentas nada sabían, y si Calaverite pensó en algo extraño no dio evidencias de ello.

-¡Te queremos, mamá!- Declaró una emocionada Kermesite.-  
-Y yo a vosotras. - Sonrió su contertulia remachando a modo de despedida.- Ahora id a cumplir con vuestro deber para que vuestro padre y yo nos sintamos orgullosos.

Y la comunicación terminó. Así pues, Petzite, ejerciendo como líder y hermana mayor, le indicó al resto.

-Ya habéis oído a nuestra madre. ¡Vamos!

Y todas la siguieron sin vacilar para ir en busca de su jefe. Entre tanto, en una habitación adyacente, Turmalina sonrió.

-Estos efectos son increíbles. El Sabio no exageraba. Han creído a pies juntillas que era su madre la que les hablaba.

Y es que anteriormente aquel consejero le había mostrado esa estancia, que era de uso restringido. Allí, un proyector tridimensional de altísima resolución imitaba cualquier tipo de fondo. Y por si eso fuese poco, otra aplicación dotaba a quien utilizara el centro de control de la apariencia que eligiese. Turmalina se había hecho pasar por Idina Kurozuki y, gracias a todo lo que sabía de ella por el propio Ópalo, fue desde luego muy convincente. 

-Espero haber ejecutado tus instrucciones de modo satisfactorio. Sabio.- Pensó la duquesa.- 

Entre tanto su aliado y ahora mentor, estaba en efecto reunido con su Majestad. Coraíon se sentaba en su trono abatido por aquella terrible noticia, pero no era únicamente el asesinato de la Dama Agatha lo que le turbaba.

-Es algo que no puedo llegar a comprender.- Suspiraba el rey.-   
-Es sencillo, si lo miráis con detenimiento.- Le respondía el Sabio, explicándole con tono desapasionado.- Muchos años lejos de casa, poco tiempo viendo a su familia. Puede que incluso cultivando otras relaciones. Su esposa sola, abandonada en su condado. Puede que, su cuñada fuese a verla…y estando también sin su esposo y deprimida…y él las encontró.  
-Estás insinuando algo realmente horrible, Sabio.- Replicó el monarca sin ocultar su alarma y desagrado.- ¿Acaso acusas a Ópalo de un crimen pasional?  
-No me atrevería a acusar a nadie de nada de eso, Majestad.- Contestó su contertulio.- No tengo pruebas, pero es muy extraño que él trajese el cadáver y luego no quisiera contestar nuestras preguntas. Traté de hablar con el conde en privado, de razonar con él, pero comenzó a culparme de no sé qué conspiraciones extrañas. Y a decir que yo deseaba matarle.  
-¿Cómo?- Se asombró Coraíon levantándose del trono.- ¿Ópalo dijo eso?  
-Podéis preguntar a Lady Turquesa que estaba presenciando nuestra conversación en la sala de seguridad.- Le indicó su contertulio, justificándose al explicar.- El conde apareció con el cadáver de la difunta Dama Agatha en brazos, y tenía un arma. Me apuntó con ella y llegó a disparar. Gracias a que un droida se interpuso estoy hablando con vos ahora.  
-No puedo creerlo.- Suspiró el soberano moviendo la cabeza.- Algo ha debido de sucederle. ¿Dónde está ahora?  
-No lo sé, Majestad. Al fin, recordando sus pasados servicios, le puse en libertad y salió huyendo. No sin antes liberar a un preso.  
-¿Qué preso?- Inquirió el atónito Coraíon.-  
-Un cabecilla de esos rebeldes republicanos.- Le contó su consejero.- A buen seguro que Ópalo creyó que ese terrorista debía de ser una víctima como él mismo, en su delirio pensaría que le estaba rescatando.   
\- ¿Cómo le dejaste hacer eso e irse estando en esas condiciones?- le abroncó el rey.- ¿Y qué pasa con ese terrorista?

El Sabio bajó levemente su capucha y tras unos instantes de silencio, admitió.

-Quizás me equivoqué, pero lo hice pensando que así entendería que no tengo nada en contra suya. Tampoco quería que sufriera ningún daño. En cuanto a ese cabecilla no es demasiado importante, le tenemos vigilado desde que escapó por una puerta de servicio. De este modo nos llevará hasta su grupo y podremos capturarles sin que opongan resistencia.   
-¿Se puede saber porqué no he sido informado de nada de eso?- Preguntó un receloso monarca.-  
-Deseaba ahorraros esas nimiedades. Son asuntos de los que podemos encargarnos sin molestar a su Majestad. Ya tenéis bastantes cosas en las que pensar. Y a eso se añadía el pesar de ver al conde de esa manera tan penosa. Y aunque sé que os profesa gran admiración y fidelidad, no podía estar totalmente seguro de que su juicio no se nublase e intentase algo contra vos. Existía el riesgo de que, en su locura, os tomase por alguno de sus enemigos imaginarios. Perdonad mi error, Señor.

Coraíon ni tan siquiera quería pensar que eso pudiera ser cierto. Pese a todo suspiró sentándose una vez más y declaró más calmado.

-Está bien. Obraste pensando en lo mejor para todos. Y sueles acertar. Esperemos que la sensatez regrese a Ópalo y que esos terroristas sean pronto capturados.

Aunque el Sabio no había terminado y añadió.

-Sobre eso, descuidad, aunque me preocupa que el conde haya liberado a ese tipo. Últimamente el señor de Ayakashi ha estado yendo de un sitio a otro sin rumbo. Y quizás no se haya juntado con las mejores compañías, Majestad. Esos traidores podrían haberle engañado y ser los que le hayan llenado la cabeza con todas esas absurdas ideas de conspiraciones cortesanas. Con vuestro permiso me gustaría tenerle vigilado. Por su propio bien.  
-Siempre he confiado en él. Como tú mismo has comentado, ha sido un súbdito y un amigo leal.- Replicó su interlocutor.-   
-Lo ha sido, y así lo he creído, es cierto...- Concedió su consejero, dejando la frase inacabada.- Pero, con semejantes sugestiones…

Eso irritó al monarca quien enseguida se giró dándole la espalda para sentenciar.

-No me gustan tus juegos de palabras, ni lo que tratas de hacer ver. ¡Jamás creeré que Ópalo sea un traidor!  
-Y no he dicho tal, Señor.- Contestó calmadamente su contertulio, matizando.- Pero como os he mencionado podría estar siendo utilizado por otros que sí lo sean. Incluso sin saberlo. El conde siempre ha estado comprometido en servir a la casa Real de este mundo y sus propias hijas son prueba fehaciente de su lealtad. Por ello no quise informarlas de las extrañas actitudes de su padre. Sería terrible para ellas ver el estado en el que se encuentra. De modo que, para esas chicas y el resto, está cumpliendo una misión. La de encontrar a los asesinos de la Dama Agatha. Eso salvaguardará su honor y de paso le proporcionará una excusa para no venir por palacio durante un tiempo.

Ante eso, Coraíon solamente pudo suspirar una vez más asintiendo para conceder.

-Hiciste bien, siempre obras con prudencia. Entonces dejaremos que Ópalo esté alejado por un tiempo. Ya hablaré con él más adelante. Ahora tenemos más asuntos de los que ocuparnos.  
-Así es, Majestad. Vuestro hijo Diamante sigue con su proyecto de aumentar la flota de naves de guerra de este planeta.- Le informó el Sabio.-  
-No creo que nos hagan falta tantas naves.- Declaró el rey.-  
\- El príncipe tiene las mejores intenciones, aunque coincido con vuestra apreciación, Señor.- Repuso el consejero.- Este planeta no puede permitirse dedicar tantos recursos a eso. Aunque, por otra parte, algunas de esas naves podrían darnos el control de asteroides ricos en metales y minerales y al mismo tiempo expandir nuestro perímetro defensivo y económico. Eso bastaría para financiarlas e incrementar nuestros recursos.  
-Eso es arriesgado. Si nos internamos en el Sistema Solar en demasía, la Tierra y sus aliados podrían verlo como una amenaza o una provocación.  
-Si son nuestros amigos como ellos afirman, no veo dónde podría estar el problema, Majestad.- Repuso el Sabio.- Cualquiera es capaz de darse cuenta de que nuestro planeta es muy pequeño y necesita un suministro mayor de minerales para desarrollarse.  
-Una cosa es enviar algunas naves mineras y otra una flotilla de combate.- Objetó el soberano.-   
-En eso no puedo negaros la razón, Señor. No obstante, vuestro hijo está entusiasmado con el proyecto y darle una negativa rotunda le desmoralizaría mucho. Por otro lado, así puede descargar sus energías de un modo positivo. El infante Zafiro también está colaborando con él en el diseño de esas naves y en crear droidas mejoradas a fin de explotar esas riquezas minerales. En cualquier caso, no es necesario enviar una flota. Con un par de naves bastaría para animar a vuestros hijos y evitar cualquier recelo de la Tierra y sus aliados.- Remachó el Sabio.-  
-Sí.- Sopesó Coraíon mesándose una incipiente barba que se había dejado crecer.- En eso tienes razón. Muy bien, que se haga así. Proponlo en el Consejo. Bueno, en lo que quede del mismo. Casi todos los nobles están fuera de la capital. Por cierto.- Quiso saber ahora el rey, al hilo de aquello.- ¿Qué pasa con el marqués de Crimson y el duque de Green- Émeraude? ¿Tienes noticias suyas? Hace mucho que no han contactado conmigo para informar.  
-Veré que puedo averiguar, Majestad. La última vez que hablé con ellos estaban afanados en la mejora de sus respectivos territorios y probando algunos sistemas defensivos. Como sabéis, eso compensaría en parte nuestra inferioridad de condiciones respecto de la Tierra.  
-Ordénales que acudan a la Corte.- Le mandó el monarca.- Deseo que me informen en persona de sus progresos.  
-Como vos digáis, Señor. - Asintió humildemente el Sabio.- Aunque debéis estar al tanto de que también deben preocuparse por esos rebeldes que os he mencionado.  
-Hasta la fecha únicamente han sido un puñado de descontentos.- Opinó el rey sin darle demasiada importancia, más al añadir.- Ya existían desde los tiempos de mi abuelo.  
-Desgraciadamente su audacia va en aumento. Les he culpado oficialmente del triste destino de la Dama Agatha. Tampoco tengo pruebas concluyentes a ese respecto, pero no me sorprendería que, efectivamente, hubiesen tenido algo que ver. Por otra parte sí poseo evidencias de que están preparando algo.  
-¿Algo como qué?- Quiso saber el monarca, ahora con tono más concernido.-  
-Algún atentado a mayor escala. Lamentablemente desconozco dónde o cuando. Aunque sigo haciendo indagaciones.  
-Muy bien, continúa averiguando lo que puedas.- Le ordenó el soberano, añadiendo con voz cansada.- Ahora déjame solo. Estoy fatigado.  
\- Como gustéis.- Repuso sumisamente su consejero.-

Y el Sabio salió de allí, listo para su siguiente movimiento. Por un lado tendría ocupados a los príncipes, quienes pensaban que su padre estaba bastante frágil de mente tras la muerte de la reina y que convenía no perturbarle con ningún problema. Por otro calmaba los deseos de Coraíon para indagar en demasía sobre lo sucedido con el conde de Ayakashi. Lo único que no tenía controlado todavía era el qué hacer con esos molestos nobles, Crimson y Green. 

-Bueno.- Se dijo con regocijo calculador.- Es hora de que avise a unos poderosos aliados para que se ocupen de eso, y de paso, obtener las pruebas que preciso contra los rebeldes republicanos.

Pasaron algunos días en efecto y las cosas siguieron su curso. Ópalo pudo reunirse con el líder de la resistencia republicana, ese tipo llamado Cinabrio. En un suburbio de las afueras de la misma capital, ambos conversaban sentados a una mesa. El conde terminó de contarle su asombrosa historia.

-No lo entiendo. Pero tal y como os dije cuando me liberasteis. Os creo. Ese repugnante encapuchado sería capaz de eso y de mucho más.- Afirmaba el sorprendido líder de los rebeldes, agregando de seguido con suspicacia.- Pero hay una cosa que no me cuadra. Si vos os declaráis leal al rey, no podemos trabajar juntos.  
-Por encima de nuestras diferencias al respecto de cómo gobernar Némesis, está la supervivencia de los que vivimos en el planeta.- Declaró Ópalo, sentenciando.- Y cada vez estoy más convencido de que ese maldito Sabio planea algo realmente terrible. No únicamente contra los que nos oponemos a él, sino contra todos los habitantes de este mundo.   
-El Sabio, sí.- Suspiró Cinabrio confesando.- Os comenté que tuve el dudoso placer de conocerle y no quisiera volver a encontrármelo. Ese tipo es realmente temible.  
-Sus consejos y sus manejos han dañado a todos desde hace mucho tiempo. No tengo pruebas suficientes para presentarme ante el rey y denunciarle pero si las consiguiese quizás podríamos echarle de Némesis para siempre.  
-Como bien sabéis. El problema, señor conde, es que tampoco queremos un rey.- Le contó su interlocutor.- Deseamos elecciones y elegir a nuestros propios gobernantes, como hacen en la Tierra.  
-En la Tierra gobiernan Endimión y Serenity.- Le rebatió su contertulio.- Y muy bien por cierto.  
-Eso no es del todo así. Allí tienen un gobierno que es votado y que hace las leyes, ellos ostentan un papel testimonial.- Arguyó Cinabrio.-  
-Quizás fuera de ese modo al comienzo de su reinado. Pero después del Gran Sueño todo cambió. Creedme. Lo escuché de la propia soberana terrestre en persona.- Declaró Ópalo quien, queriendo aparcar ese desencuentro, insistió.- Pero Monarquía o República en el fondo eso ya me da igual. Insisto en lo que te he dicho. Lo que temo es que ese maldito Sabio se haga con todo el poder y nos suma en algo terrible. Él es el verdadero enemigo.  
-Bueno.- Concedió su interlocutor.- En eso estamos de acuerdo. Y si nos apoyáis, os prometo a mi vez ayuda. Además, tengo una deuda que saldar con vos.  
-Quisiera poder contactar con otros nobles que conozco. Están en la misma situación que yo. Son leales al rey también, pero lo son tanto o más a Némesis. Quizás pactando una solución de compromiso, y pidiéndole a su Majestad que asuma un papel secundario, una vez que destruyamos a ese Sabio, pudierais uniros a nuestra causa sin resquemor.  
-En tal caso, contaríais con nosotros.- Asintió Cinabrio, afirmando.- No somos unos revolucionarios extremistas. Únicamente deseamos un sistema más justo y participativo de gobierno. Eso es todo.  
-¿Entonces no estáis detrás de los atentados que hubo en algunas regiones de este planeta?- Inquirió Ópalo.-  
-Que yo sepa, no.- Le aseguró su contertulio, sentenciando a su vez.- Y pese a las difamaciones, no trabajamos ni somos subvencionados por la Tierra. Esos son rumores esparcidos con mala intención…  
-Sí, esparcidos por ese Sabio y sus secuaces. Lo sé muy bien.- Remachó Ópalo confirmando sus anteriores sospechas.- 

Su interlocutor asintió y puso una antigua canción. Quizás eso le trajo recuerdos al conde, cuando el rebelde le comentó.

-Mis antepasados tenían algunas de estas canciones de la Tierra. Y ésta, desgraciadamente, va muy bien para la ocasión. Al menos para darnos cuenta de lo que hemos de impedir.  
Estas montañas cubiertas de niebla   
son ahora un hogar para mí,  
pero mi hogar son las tierras bajas (1)  
y siempre lo serán.  
Algún día volveréis   
a vuestros valles y granjas  
y nunca más arderéis en deseos   
de ser hermanos en armas.  
A través de estos campos de destrucción,  
bautismos de fuego,  
he presenciado vuestro sufrimiento  
mientras la ira crecía en la batalla;  
y aunque me hirieron gravemente  
en la alarma y el miedo  
no me abandonasteis,   
mis hermanos de armas.  
Ópalo escuchaba y se acordó de su esposa. Ella solía oír muchas de esas antiguas canciones de la Tierra. Y al evocarla se sintió preocupado. Debía intentar contactarla. La pobre Idina estaría desamparada y muy asustada.  
-Quizás esté escuchando también alguno de esos archivos de música, de los que su abuela la dama Kurozuki guardaba, para levantar su ánimo.- Pensó esperanzado.-   
Hay tantos mundos diferentes,  
tantos soles diferentes  
y nosotros tenemos sólo un mundo,   
pero vivimos en varios.  
Ahora el sol se ha ido al infierno,   
y la luna cabalga en las alturas.  
Dejad que me despida;   
todo hombre ha de morir.  
Pero está escrito en el brillo de las estrellas   
y en cada línea de vuestra mano,   
qué estupidez es que hagamos guerra   
contra nuestros hermanos en armas.  
(Dire Straits, Brothers in Arms, crédito al artista)  
Y así era. Aquella situación tan triste en Némesis podría desembocar en una guerra civil. Conflicto que el conde de Ayakashi no dudaba que había sido impulsado por ese maldito Sabio desde un principio. Aunque en algo ese encapuchado tenía razón. Muchos de esos males estaban ya presentes desde antes de su llegada.  
-No lo sé. Pero creo que, de algún modo, ese tipo tiene una relación con todo eso mucho más profunda de lo que imagino.- Meditó con creciente preocupación.- Aunque no tengo ni la menor idea de cuál podrá ser.

Y entre tanto, el objeto de sus temores se reunió en una de sus cámaras privadas con dos invitados que portaban sendas armaduras y cubrían sus rostros con yelmos dirigiéndose a ellos.

-Así pues. Deseas que nos ocupemos de eso.- Comentó uno de esos extraños tras escucharle.-  
-En efecto. Y a la mayor brevedad.- Replicó el Sabio, precisando eso sí, con énfasis.- Debe parecer un ataque de los rebeldes.  
-Apoyado por la Tierra.- Convino el otro individuo zanjando aquello con un una frase lapidaria.- Lo hemos comprendido.

Y dicho esto, ambos desaparecieron dejando a solas al Sabio quien comentó con regocijo.

-Dentro de poco, todo estará encauzado…los últimos focos de resistencia de este mísero planeta caerán y mi auténtica misión comenzará.


	14. El fin del antiguo orden.

En el marquesado de Crimson, un ya envejecido y débil Lamproite se ocupaba de mantener aquellas nuevas dotaciones de armamento listas.

-El Sabio no tendrá ninguna queja. Estaremos preparados si la Tierra nos ataca. - Se decía satisfecho una vez sentado en un sillón en el salón de su casa.-

Estaba agotado y se sentía enfermo. Ahora podría reposar un rato. Pero pese a todo no iba a disfrutar mucho tiempo de sosiego. Y es que su esposa no andaba lejos. Azurita, como de costumbre, con un rostro y un carácter bastante agriado por los años, le reprobaba.

-En lugar de andar perdiendo el tiempo aquí, marchitándonos, deberíamos ir a la Corte. Nuestro hijo está solo y sin guía. Y las últimas noticias que llegaron no podrían haber sido peores para nuestros intereses.

Se refería a la pérdida del pleito por el ducado de Turquesa. Ella no lo expresaba claramente pero se temía que la bisoñez de su hijo y su poco talento a la hora de lidiar con asuntos palaciegos, hubiesen tenido bastante que ver en eso.

-De haber estado allí, nunca lo habríamos permitido.- Sentenció, llena de malestar.-  
-¿Quieres callarte ya, mujer?- Le pidió Lamproite, harto de escuchar eso.- Lo pasado, pasado está. Y Rubeus tampoco lo está haciendo tan mal. Es el hombre de confianza del Sabio y del rey Coraíon. Le han encargado de temas muy importantes.  
-¿Hombre de confianza?- Repitió su interlocutora entre incrédula y sarcástica, para remachar con desdén.- ¡Un peón querrás decir! Es el chico de los recados. Eso le consideran. Y mientras los ha estado cumpliendo de forma solícita, esa zorra de Turmalina ha logrado persuadir a ese encapuchado y al rey para que le diesen lo que nunca fue suyo, sino de tu hermano por derecho de matrimonio. Y tú aquí, tan contento con esos juguetes que te han ordenado poner.  
-No son juguetes, son cañones de defensa. Por si quisieran atacarnos. Tienen una enorme potencia y junto con los que han emplazado en el ducado de Green- Émeraude, protegerán nuestro mundo de la amenaza de la Tierra. - Le explicó una vez más su marido.-   
-Si esos terrestres quisieran atacarnos no creo que fueran tan idiotas como para hacerlo abiertamente.- Le respondió Azurita.- 

Su aburrido esposo asintió a desgana. Cualquier cosa con tal de terminar con esa absurda discusión. Azurita era cada día más irritante, de hecho él no la soportaba ya. Incluso siendo joven esa chica tenía un carácter complicado, pero su atractivo y la importancia de su familia le hicieron pasar eso por alto. Y desde que la madre de su esposa muriese también años atrás, ésta se había ido refugiando cada vez más en sus deseos de ascenso social. Azurita solamente había tenido un anhelo, que pudieran significarse como una de las principales familias, sino la más importante de la Corte, tras la familia Real. Lamproite llegó a recordar con pesar que, muchos años atrás, incluso hubo amor en su relación. Él le gustaba a la que luego sería su esposa y al principio fue recíproco. Después, a medida que los años pasaron y tras el nacimiento de su hijo, Azurita se volcó en educarle para que fuese competitivo y no aceptara un no como respuesta. Al principio el propio Lamproite estuvo con ella en eso. Aunque él veía que su hijo no tenía el talento necesario para medrar como cortesano a un alto nivel. Sin embargo, le encantaba la acción y las actividades físicas. Se convirtió en un joven atlético y atractivo. En ganarse la admiración de las mujeres jamás tuvo problemas. Aunque, pese a no ser tonto, tampoco era tan inteligente como él mismo se creía. Pese a todo, Azurita le valoraba con una pasión propia de una madre posesiva, y a pesar de que conocía de sobra sus limitaciones, estaba ciega ante los defectos de su retoño.

-Mi padre también era así de joven, inconformista y luchador. No dudó en salir de su planeta cuando comprendió que debía labrarse un futuro. Rubeus, no debes dejar que nada te frene en tus aspiraciones. Y nunca pongas excusas, eso es para los perdedores. - Le decía ella a su hijo una y otra vez.- 

Y el padre de aquel muchacho optaba por mantenerse al margen de esas conversaciones, todo lo más asentía descuidadamente.

Al fin, Lamproite, pretextando tener una cierta edad para la vida en la Corte y deseando apartarse de ese nido de chismorreos y aduladores, se volvió a su marquesado. Siendo realista, no podía competir con el Sabio, que era el consejero más influyente, ni con el conde Ópalo, amigo del rey desde la juventud de ambos, ni tan siquiera con el duque Cuarzo de Green, cuya familia era más importante y poseía mejores tierras que la suya. Esa decisión de retirarse le costó desde luego discutir agriamente con su esposa, aunque se las arregló para persuadirla de que lo hacía únicamente para dejarle el campo libre a Rubeus. Luego llegó ese encargo del Sabio, quién, apelando a su lealtad e interés por Némesis, le pidió que instalase aquellos dispositivos de defensa y seguridad como les llamó. Y claro, sabiendo además que Cuarzo iba a hacer lo mismo en su ducado, no pudo negarse.

-¿Qué podría haber hecho si no?- pensaba, en tanto dejaba que Azurita desgranase una catarata de reproches sin prestarle atención.-

Así las cosas, uno de los droidos vino a avisar a Lamproite interrumpiendo aquello.

-Amo, han llegado unas visitas. Vienen de la Corte.  
-¿Quiénes serán?- Se preguntó él que, curioso, ordenó a su droido.- Hazles pasar.

Al cabo de unos momentos, ante los sorprendidos ojos de Lamproite y Azurita, dos individuos vestidos con extrañas armaduras y cascos hicieron acto de presencia. Quitándose el yelmo, uno de ellos, de cabello rubios y cortos y ojos color sangre, les saludó.

-Soy el capitán Valnak, enviado del Sabio. Venía a preguntar qué tal iban los sistemas de defensa.  
-Van perfectamente, como pueden comprobar.- Le respondió su anfitrión.-  
-Algo hemos visto.- Contestó su acompañante, sin quitarse el casco que le ocultaba las facciones, añadiendo con sorna.- Solamente les daré un pequeño consejo…  
-¿Qué consejo?- quiso saber Lamproite.-  
-Que no se fíen de lo que les digan sus droidos. ¿Qué pasaría si algún extremista enviado por la Tierra entrase aquí y destruyera esto?- Inquirió jocosamente Valnak.-   
-¿Extremistas terrestres? ¿Dónde?- Preguntó una asustada Azurita.-  
-¡Aquí!, ja, ja, ja.- Se rio aquel misterioso tipo provisto de yelmo, al tiempo que elevaba un brazo y apuntaba con su dedo a la mujer.-

De la punta de aquel dedo brotó un rayo de energía que atravesó el pecho de su interlocutora, antes de que el impactado Lamproite pudiera reaccionar su esposa cayó al suelo sin vida.

-¡Azurita!- Exclamó entre horrorizado e incrédulo.-

Pero enseguida fue su turno, Valnak le apuntó asimismo con su mano y emitió una ráfaga de potente energía contra él. El noble apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar de dolor antes de ser desintegrado junto con el cuerpo de su esposa.

-¡Recuerdos de Serenity y Endimión!- Exclamó el rubio individuo entre risas.-

Los droidos hicieron acto de presencia dando la alarma, uno de ellos apuntó con una especie de cañón de energía a esos dos intrusos.

-Eliminar al enemigo.- Declaró disparando ráfagas de rayos contra ellos.-

Aunque esos dos no tuvieron ningún tipo de problemas en eludir ese ataque y contratacar emitiendo su propia energía a su vez. En pocos minutos habían destruido a todos los androides guardianes.

-Bien, esto ya está.- Sentenció el tipo que ocultaba su rostro.-  
-No del todo, Armagedón.- Le recordó su compañero.- Ahora debemos ocuparnos del otro. ¿Cómo dijo que se llamaba?  
-Un tal Cuarzo.- Creyó recordar su interlocutor.- Está en la otra punta de este planetucho.   
-Dime una cosa.- Le preguntó Valnak a su acompañante. - ¿Para qué tenemos que estar obedeciendo las órdenes de ese encapuchado? Somos demonios del cuarto círculo. Y tú eres sumamente poderoso.  
-A estas alturas debería serlo mucho más.- Admitió el aludido, moviendo ahora la cabeza para expresar con patente desagrado.- A mí tampoco me gusta recibir órdenes de ese ridículo ser envuelto en un sayal. Pero no tenemos elección. Si queremos cumplir con nuestro objetivo. Este cuerpo es poderoso pero no puedo sacarle todo el partido que quisiera. No sé qué sucede. Cuando lo poseí creía que la llave hacia su poder estaba en mis manos…  
-Y sin embargo no ha sido así.- Se lamentó Valnak.-   
-Ese Sabio cree tener la respuesta.- Le comentó Armagedón.- Según él, yo debería ser uno con este cuerpo desde el mismo momento de su nacimiento. Crecer con él y llegar a la edad adulta, en lugar de haberlo ocupado siendo una carcasa vacía. Solamente así sería capaz de disponer de toda su fuerza.  
-¿Y cómo quiere que hagas eso?- Se molestó su compañero.- Ese tipo de conjuros están por encima de nuestros conocimientos.  
-Lo sé. Y no podemos llamar a ningún demonio superior, o estaría deseoso de eliminarnos y quedarse él con todo el mérito.- Repuso su interlocutor, explicando.- Pero ese Sabio dice que él sí puede ayudarnos a eso.   
-Y luego está ese maldito problema de viajar atrás en el tiempo. Por motivos que ignoro no somos capaces, ni nosotros ni ningún otro demonio, de retornar a según qué años del pasado, y precisamente es en esa época dónde está la clave de todo.  
-Sabes que los demonios fuimos expulsados de la Tierra desde el advenimiento del Rey de la Gloria. – Musitó Armagedón, como si la mera pronunciación de ese nombre le perturbase.- Y que únicamente podemos acceder a esta dimensión si se nos invoca adecuadamente. Pero eso exige de mucho poder. Este cuerpo, con la fuerza que posee, sería el vehículo adecuado para entrar…es el cuerpo del Enviado, aquel que cumplirá la profecía.

Hacía mención a una antigua profecía que se comentaba en el Infierno. Un enviado con sangre del averno y cuerpo humano, una especie de poderoso híbrido entre ambas razas, llegaría antecediendo a un poderoso Mensajero.

-Está claro que ese enviado, soy yo.- Sentenció Armagedón.- Tengo que ir a la Tierra, y si los demás métodos fallan, reencarnarme si es necesario.  
-Sí, y una vez allí, poder recuperar esas malditas piedras y reabrir el camino para nuestro Soberano y Señor.- Asintió Valnak que ya sabía aquello muy bien, objetando a su vez.- Ya lo intentaron los hijos de Caos. En el pasado remoto se ganó esa batalla. Cuando tú te hiciste con este cuerpo y sin embargo…  
-Luego llegó el Rey... ya sabes. Nuestro enemigo.- Le hizo entender Armagedón.-  
-Pero eso no explica como el reino de la Oscuridad que encabezaba esa idiota de Metalia fue destruida, junto con sus peones.- Comentó Valnak.-  
-Fueron las guerreras de la Luna y de los planetas de este sistema solar.- Le contó Armagedón.- Por ello, tenemos que destruir ese maldito reino de Neo Cristal Tokio. Y ese Sabio tiene un plan para lograrlo. Lo lleva tramando en coordinación con su señor Caos desde hace mucho tiempo.  
-Destruirlo ahora, claro. Pero eso no cambiará el pasado.- Objetó agudamente su contertulio.-  
-Creo que el Sabio ya ha pensado en eso también.- Afirmó su compañero quitándose el yelmo a su vez.- 

Tenía ojos verdes, enmarcados en un rostro atractivo que a su vez estaba rematado por pelo de color castaño.

-Una lástima que no seas capaz de utilizar toda la energía almacenada en ese cuerpo.- Dijo Valnak.-   
-Sí, y no es solamente eso. -Le confesó un inquietado Armagedón.- Muchas veces tengo la impresión de que alguien está atrapado conmigo y que, si me descuidase en lo más mínimo, podría echarme de esta posesión. Por eso, ya sabes que si este plan del Sabio para someter a la Tierra fracasa, no tendré más opción que seguir su método de reencarnación.

Y tras un breve momento de silencio, Valnak comentó tratando de sonar más confiado.

-Dejemos eso por ahora. Y vayamos a terminar este encargo. Seguramente el plan de ese encapuchado funcionará y podremos volver a la Tierra en el pasado, reuniremos las piedras Yalmutud y, cuando nuestro amo venga, como el mensajero del Averno al que alude esa profecía, podrá conferirte esos poderes como recompensa.

Su compañero asintió, esperando que así fuera. Ambos salieron de aquella casa entonces, elevándose para ir volando hacia su próximo destino. Aterrizaron cerca del los límites del ducado de Green- Émeraude. Allí entraron paseando tranquilamente.

-Bonito sitio.- Comentó irónicamente Valnak.-  
-No sabía que te gustasen los lugares con plantas y florecitas.- Se burló su compañero, al ver un enorme jardín.-  
-¿Por qué no?. En el Infierno no tenemos mucho de eso.- Se rio su interlocutor.- ¡Y siempre podemos quemarlas!

Al igual que en el otro sitio, una droida les salió al paso para preguntarles quienes eran. Era atractiva, con la apariencia de una joven mujer de cabellos entre castaños y verdosos y ojos profundamente azules. Incluso los demonios se quedaron observándola con perplejidad.

-¿Quiénes sois y qué deseáis?  
-Somos enviados de su Majestad.- Replicó Armagedón.- Venimos a ver al duque. Para saber cómo van sus trabajos.  
-En tal caso seguidme, por favor.- Les pidió amablemente aquel androide.- 

Fueron tras de ella sin preocuparse. Eso sería tan sencillo como la vez anterior. En efecto, esa individua artificial les pidió que aguardasen un momento a la entrada de la mansión, y fue a buscar a su amo. Al menos eso parecía, dado que ambos pudieron escuchar la conversación entre ellos.

-Cuarzo, han venido dos emisarios del rey.  
-Muy bien cariño. Enseguida voy. Démosles la acogida que merecen. Atiéndeles entre tanto.  
-Como tú digas…

Y Valnak no pudo evitar sonreírse para susurrarle a su compañero a modo de divertido cotilleo.

-¿Has oído? El tipo parece que estuviera casado con ese robot.  
-Yo no he venido aquí a juzgar sus relaciones de pareja, únicamente me interesa acabar con él enseguida.- Replicó su despreocupado compañero.-

Aunque ninguno pudo anticipar la recepción que les aguardaba. Un rayo de energía de apreciable fuerza les impactó lanzándoles fuera de la casa.

-Lamento el retraso.- Oyeron la voz ahora en tono de burla y desprecio del duque.- ¡A los traidores hay que tratarles acorde a sus crímenes!

Ambos demonios tuvieron que ponerse en guardia y cubrirse mutuamente las espaldas para crear un campo de protección energético, dado que numerosos rayos láser, salidos de varias direcciones, y disparados por algunos androides, les impactaban sin descanso, hiriéndoles incluso.

-¿Pero qué está pasando?- Inquirió un perplejo y alarmado Valnak.-  
-Pasa que yo tenía comunicación con el marqués de Crimson, y uno de sus droidos me informó de vuestro sucio, cobarde y vil ataque.- Respondió su interlocutor, sentenciando.- Lo pagaréis muy caro, ¡canallas terrestres! Ya he mandado un mensaje al rey Coraíon. ¡Os aniquilaremos!

Y gracias a esa transmisión enviada desde la caja negra de uno de los droidas de su colega Lamproite, el horrorizado duque pudo oír aquellos gritos reivindicando a los soberanos de la Tierra. Poco después incluso vio el asesinato del marqués y de su esposa. Pese a que la calidad de la imagen era mala, reconoció las figuras embutidas en armaduras de esos dos. Ahora tocaba darles su merecido. Y desde luego que parecía determinado a cumplir con su amenaza. Un sinfín de disparos ocultaron a los demonios bajo una lluvia de energía que a su vez provocó que mucho polvo y humo se levantasen a su alrededor. Al fin, los disparos cesaron. Sonriendo satisfecho, Cuarzo salió de la casa.

-Espero que haya podido acabar con ellos.

Pero para su horror, la burlona voz de Armagedón le respondió, una vez el polvo y la humareda se disiparon dejando ver a ese demonio sin apenas heridas o magulladuras.

-Es una lástima. Debo decir que nos ha impresionado. Engaño, traición y ensañamiento. Admito que nos tomó totalmente por sorpresa. Señor duque, es usted digno de ser uno de los nuestros.  
-Sí.- Comentó Valnak, apareciendo ante el perplejo aristócrata totalmente indemne a su vez, al margen de algunos destrozos menores en su armadura y pequeñas heridas que se cerraban solas casi como por ensalmo.- Mi compañero ha tenido una buena idea. ¿Qué nos dice, señor duque? Únase a nosotros y viva, niéguese y muera. 

Armagedón era algo más alto que Cuarzo, quien no podía quejarse precisamente de su estatura. Pese a todo, el duque de Green- Émeraude movió la cabeza para replicar con todo su orgullo y dignidad intactos.

-¡Jamás traicionaré a los míos, ni me rebajaré a ese tipo de comportamiento!   
-Entonces ya sabe lo que le pasará.- Replicó Valnak.-  
-Sí, que al fin podré reunirme con mi amada esposa.- Sonrió él, mirando hacia el infinito.- Maray, no tardaré en estar junto a ti…Esmeralda, hija, perdóname por dejarte…

Un rayo proveniente de una de las manos de Armagedón cortó sus palabras de despedida, le atravesó por la espalda y el duque cayó muerto al instante. Valnak entonces reprobó aquello, en tanto destruía metódicamente con rayos de energía a esos androides que les habían atacado, sin darles tiempo a responder.

-Debiste matarle de frente. Se lo merecía.  
-Tienes razón.- Convino su interlocutor ayudándole con los dos últimos robots que veían.- He sido muy maleducado por interrumpirle mientras decía sus últimas palabras.

Aunque más disparos contra ellos les hicieron replegarse. En esta ocasión era aquel otro androide con la apariencia de esa hermosa joven quien, tras vaciar un cargador de cohetes que portaba en un lanzamisiles, se dirigió hacia el cuerpo sin vida de su dueño y tomándolo en brazos, le dijo.

-Mi señor, y mi amo. Me programaste con sentimientos hacia ti. Y he intentado ser como la esposa que perdiste. Ahora que has dejado de vivir mi propia existencia no tiene sentido. Pero todavía puedo hacer una última cosa por ti.

Y dejando cuidadosamente el cadáver al pie de la escalinata que daba acceso a la mansión, volvió sobre sus pasos para enfrentarse a los dos asesinos. Estos llegaron a mirarse perplejos.

-¡Solamente eres una máquina! No lo entiendo.- Exclamó Armagedón.-  
-Soy Num, androide Número 1 de mi serie. Y en nombre de mi amo y por los sentimientos que me enseñó, le vengaré terminando con sus asesinos.- Repuso aquella droida.-

Los dos demonios se miraron atónitos. Fue Valnak quien afirmó admirado pese a todo.

-Yo sí la entiendo. Ese androide había desarrollado un genuino amor por su amo, y ahora realmente quiere vengarse de nosotros. Es muy hermoso. Ver el odio y la tristeza reflejados en sus ojos artificiales. ¿No crees, amigo? Parece que estuviera viva.  
-Lo es.- Asintió su interlocutor, proponiendo con una media sonrisa algo burlona.- Hagamos pues que su final sea glorioso.

Y los dos demonios, tras intercambiar unas miradas, esta vez de complicidad, apuntaron a ese robot con sus dedos disparándole de modo incesante. Aquella mujer cibernética avanzó resistiendo muchos de esos rayos hasta que finalmente comenzó a brotar humo de ella al tiempo que muchas chispas de cortocircuitos la hicieron caer. Entonces hizo algo increíble a ojos de sus agresores quienes incluso detuvieron su castigo impresionados al presenciarlo. La robot giró una vez más sobre sí misma y casi arrastrándose se llegó hasta su fallecido dueño. 

-Daños…irreversibles… en mi sistema…- Pudo recitar entre cortocircuitos, remachando.- Avería definitiva…yo…hubiera…querido…ser…ella…, ser tu Maray, Cuarzo…

Finalmente cayó a plomo quedando junto a él, en silencio y totalmente fuera de servicio.

-Estos droidos están mejorando mucho.- Comentó Valnak sin poder creer todavía lo que había tenido la oportunidad de presenciar.- Jamás llegué a imaginar que pudieran tener sentimientos.  
-Sí, el Sabio pretendía emplearlos para triunfar en su misión. Si todos son así, creo que lo logrará.- Afirmó su compañero, concluyendo.- Podrían ser tan manipulables como los mismos humanos.  
-En cualquier caso, hemos cumplido con nuestra tarea. Esperemos que él haga su parte. Ahora debemos volver. Tenemos que aguardar a ver que pasa.- Remachó el rubio demonio obviando ya los restos de aquel droida, que había quedado abrazada al cadáver de su dueño.-

Y en la casa de los condes de Ayakashi, Idina estaba recogiendo lo más necesario para abastecerse. No tenía ya androides que la ayudasen y eso resultaba ser un trabajo muy duro.

-Debo ser como mis antepasados, ellos no poseían esta clase de sirvientes y aun así levantaron este planeta con su esfuerzo y tenacidad.

Y ella no estaba desmereciendo de sus ancestros en eso. Se guarecería en ese refugio exterior a la casa que su esposo construyó, y que se conectaba a través de un túnel que iba desde el sótano. Solamente el trasladar lo más importante y acondicionar ese lugar le llevó dos días. Temió que, mientras tanto, el Sabio o alguno de sus secuaces fuesen allí para matarla. Pero afortunadamente nada extraño sucedió.

-Bueno.- Se dijo tratando de animarse de modo irónico.- Seré tan insignificante para él que ese monstruo no se toma la molestia ni de enviar a un droido a asesinarme. 

Al poco y por una frecuencia de conexión segura entre los dos, recibió una holo foto de su marido. ¡Eran sus hijas! Y también le llegó un mensaje de Ópalo que le decía con un tono tan afectuoso como cuando se conocieron.

-Estas sí que son ellas. Nuestras auténticas hijas. Por su seguridad me he ausentado de la capital por un tiempo. Estoy tratando de reunir apoyos para desenmascarar a ese maldito Sabio. Pero hasta entonces estaré lejos de la Corte. No es prudente volver a la capital aun.   
-Sí, querido. Ten muchísimo cuidado.- Musitó a sabiendas pese a todo de que su esposo no podría contestar.- 

Lo que sí le llegó fue una hermosa canción. De esas que pertenecían a la colección de su difunta abuela Kurozuki. Ópalo la envió a modo de mensaje clasificado. El conde sabía que únicamente su mujer lo podría descifrar. Y no se equivocaba puesto que Idina sonrió emocionada al escuchar.

Sé que la mejor parte del amor es la rebanada más delgada  
Y que no cuento para mucho  
Pero no estoy dejando ir  
Creo que aún hay mucho en que creer

Así que levanta tus ojos si sientes que puedes  
Alcanzar una estrella y te mostraré un plan  
Lo he calculado  
Lo que necesitaba era a alguien que me enseñara

Sabes que no puedes engañarme  
Te he amado por mucho tiempo  
Empecé tan fácilmente  
Deseas continuar

Perdido en el amor y yo no sé mucho  
¿Estaba yo pensando en voz alta y perdí contacto?

Pero estoy de vuelta en mis pies e impaciente por ser lo que tu deseaste

Así que levanta tus ojos si sientes que puedes  
Alcanzar una estrella y te mostraré un plan  
Lo he calculado  
Lo que necesitaba era a alguien que me enseñara

Sabes que no puedes engañarme  
Te he amado por mucho tiempo  
Empecé tan fácilmente  
Deseas continuar

Sabes que no puedes engañarme  
Te he amado por mucho tiempo  
Empecé tan fácilmente  
Deseas continuar

Ahora estoy perdido, perdido en el amor,   
Ahora estoy perdido, perdido en el amor,  
Perdido en el amor, perdido en el amor, perdido en el amor  
Perdido en el amor, perdido en el amor, perdido en el amor

(Lost in love. Air Supply. Crédito al artista)

-Es su modo de pedirme perdón. Y yo te perdono, mi amor.- Afirmó entre lágrimas de dicha y emoción.- Y es una bella manera de darme información que ese ser sin alma jamás podrá descifrar.

Al menos ahora, paradójicamente, su relación con su marido se había estrechado más que nunca. Tanto él como sus hijas estaban ahí en la capital y estaban bien, a pesar de todo. Eso la hizo sonreír. Idina se alegró durante ese fugaz momento, contemplando a sus niñas convertidas ya casi en unas mujeres adultas. Sobre todo en el caso de las dos mayores. Aunque llevaban unos vestidos extraños para su gusto. Supuso que sería la moda allí.

-Por vuestra felicidad y bienestar todo esto es soportable.- Pensó emocionada.- Solamente espero que Ópalo no se arriesgue inútilmente. Quizás podríamos irnos de este planeta. No sería ninguna locura. Además, siempre quise conocer la Tierra. A las chicas les encantaría…

Tras meditar un poco sobre ello y recrearse en mirar los rostros de sus amadas hijas finalmente decidió que no podía dedicarse a soñar con esas ideas, al menos no todavía. Primero habría que ponerse a salvo de ese Sabio y pudiera ser que, si Ópalo tenía éxito, fuese capaz de acabar con esa amenaza.

-Pero hasta que eso llegue, debo ser precavida.- Se aleccionó.-

De modo que retornó a su tarea. Esa era la otra consigna que su esposo le había transmitido con la música. Permanecer ocultos y perdidos. Al menos a la vista de ese Sabio. Y esa estrofa que decía.

“Así que levanta tus ojos si sientes que puedes  
Alcanzar una estrella y te mostraré un plan  
Lo he calculado  
Lo que necesitaba era a alguien que me enseñara”

-Está planeando algo importante.- Supuso ella, para seguir deduciendo.- Precisa que ni yo ni las niñas estemos en medio.- Y a buen seguro se reunirá con alguien. Puede que para salir de Némesis. Sí. Alcanzar una estrella. Lo ha calculado, significa que ha pensado en todo al detalle. Y necesitaba a alguien que le enseñe, o más bien que le preste apoyo o le ponga en contacto con más personas como nosotros, que conozcan el verdadero peligro. Posiblemente haya establecido ese contacto ya. - Sonrió asintiendo con aprobación para desearle.- Cariño, ojalá que todo salga bien.

Y en cuanto a ella cumpliría con su parte. Ya tenía casi todo dispuesto. Agua, provisiones de emergencia, algunas armas, equipo de alta tecnología en tres dimensiones, un generador de energía y una pantalla que la conectaba al exterior. Cerca un camastro que no era demasiado incómodo, y bajo este, unas cajas que eran posiblemente lo más preciado que atesoraba allí.

-Todas las cosas de mis antepasados y las que la reina Amatista me envió.- Se dijo al abrir una de esas cajas.- Ahora tendré tiempo al fin de ver estas grabaciones…

Conectó una de ellas, al principio la calidad era muy mala. Pero, poco a poco, parecía poder entenderse mejor y ver algo.

-Esta es una de las películas que encargué a Duba que limpiara.- Suspiró, con una mezcla de pesar e indignación, recordando todo lo sucedido.-

Apenas sí podía ver a un grupo de personas, entre ellas una niña pequeña. Era de cabellos morenos y ojos azules, vivos y penetrantes. Otra voz de mujer le decía.

-Tienes que dejar al perrito en su caseta, cielo…  
-Sí mami, pero es que Tot es muy mono…le quiero abrazar…  
-Ten cuidado, no le hagas daño.- Le pedía otra voz infantil, perteneciente a un niño.-  
-No se lo haré, Alan.- Afirmó ella.-  
-Idina, haz caso a tu hermano.- Le pidió aquella voz de adulta quien no aparecía en el encuadre.-

Al oír ese nombre, se sorprendió.

-Vaya, esa niña se llamaba como yo.- Pensó divertida por ello.- 

La calidad de esa primitiva película en dos dimensiones menguaba. Apenas sí quedaba ya nada reconocible. Deteniendo la proyección, suspiró, rememorando.

-La abuela Kurozuki adoraba esto. Cuando Ópalo se lo trajo de la Tierra se sintió inmensamente feliz. Creo que la ponía una y otra vez. ¡Ojalá hubiese podido verla a su lado para que me contase de quienes se trataban!

Pensaba que podrían ser familiares, pero no estaba del todo segura. Su abuela podría haberle aclarado ese misterio. Desgraciadamente murió a los pocos días. Justo en mitad de la Luna de Miel de Idina y su esposo. Rebuscó algo más y encontró archivos que pertenecieron a la mismísima reina Amatista.

-Estos archivos se los dio la doctora Topacita.- Leyó al consultarlo en la holo Tablet que tenía…

Pudo visualizarlos en aquel aparato. Y lo primero que escuchó fue impactante. Ante ella el rostro de una mujer atractiva de media melena rizada, de color dorado. Se parecía muchísimo a la reina Amatista aunque no era ella. Hablaba con voz temblorosa y musitaba ante un primer plano que debía de haber sido tomado por una pequeña cámara de vídeo con una canción de fondo que apenas era audible…

-Soy la princesa Ámbar. Tengo que contar la verdad, para que las generaciones futuras se guarden del peligro que las acecha desde el corazón de este planeta. Aunque lo primero que deseo decir es que Magnetita y yo somos inocentes. Bueno, quizás no lo seamos de amarnos, pero eso no es lo importante ahora. Ella vino a cumplir una terrible misión, pero se enamoró de mí y yo la correspondí. Al fin, me confesó todo. La trajeron a palacio para ser mi camarera, al menos, eso deseaba Karst, su padre adoptivo. Pronunciando ese nombre no puedo evitar sentir remordimientos.- Sollozaba la mujer, declarando con afectado tono de voz.- Mi amado esposo se llamaba así también. Su padre el rey Corindón le puso ese nombre en honor de su amigo y consejero, el padre adoptivo de Magnetita.

Idina abría la boca con asombro. Conocía esos nombres de las clases de historia.

-¡Esto debe de tener al menos cincuenta años o más! Yo no había nacido siquiera. -Pensó asombrada.- 

Pero la princesa seguía hablando. Daba la impresión de querer confesar muchas cosas y de no estar segura de por dónde empezar. Casi como si delirase, comentaba entre sollozos.

-Mientras escuche esta canción, la que nos unió y al mismo tiempo separó a mí y a mi amada, ese monstruo que se oculta en mí interior no podrá dominarme. No hará que le cause ningún daño a mi querido hijo. El pobre Coraíon, que duerme en la habitación de al lado. ¡Jamás sufrirá por causa de su madre!

No somos amantes, somo extrañas…Podía oírse de fondo, al menos era una parte del estribillo de la canción que Idina pudo entender. Ámbar entonces explicaba a la cámara.

-Con algo que concite sentimientos de amor hacia nuestros seres queridos o de valentía, o que nos inspire, somos capaces de bloquear el maléfico control que esa Marla desea imponer sobre nosotras. Pero sé que, en algún momento, esa protección caerá. Por ello he tomado una decisión terrible, aunque es la única que puedo tomar. Moriré antes que causarle daño a mi pequeño. Esa malvada jamás podrá someterme, como hizo con la pobre magnetita. Ella…, ella luchó con todas sus fuerzas para expulsarla.

-¿Quién es esa Marla?- Pensaba Idina con perplejidad.- No es el Sabio.

Aunque la voz de la propia princesa despejó esa duda, cuando Ámbar comentaba.

-Ella me dijo que sus hermanos vendrían en un futuro para terminar su labor. Que, si pese a todo mi hijo sobrevive, será controlado por ellos. Unos seres oscuros y maléficos, que disfrazarán sus actos de buenas intenciones y consejos tan encubiertos como ellos mismos, que portarán un sayal y ocultarán su rostro, al igual que sus mentiras. Hasta que llegue su momento. No entiendo que quiere decir, pero haré cuanto esté en mi mano para impedírselo. ¡Lo juro! Y mi amada Magnetita juró lo mismo…

Y de este modo la horrorizada Idina oyó un relato realmente escalofriante, concluía con otra voz femenina, que sonaba de un modo realmente perverso. Entre melosa y siseante.

-Ámbar, cariño, esa cancioncita tan cursi no me mantendrá alejada durante mucho más tiempo. De hecho, ya estoy en tu cabeza. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?....

Un sudor frío recorrió a Idina cuando esa cámara enfocó a la princesa. ¡Era ella quien había hablado con esa voz!

-¡Dios mío!- Musitó la condesa llevándose las manos a la boca.- 

Aunque de nuevo pudo oír la voz de la princesa y verla moviendo la cabeza, como si estuviera recurriendo a sus últimas reservas de conciencia y de bondad para contrarrestar aquello.

-¡No!- gritó.- Jamás te lo permitiré…

Y caminó hacia otra habitación, la cámara la siguió en tanto la mujer se aproximaba a la pequeña figura dormida de un niño.

-¡El rey Coraíon!- Exclamó Idina.- 

La princesa besó cálida y afectuosamente al crío en la cabeza. Entre sollozos apenas pudo musitar en tanto esa canción que la protegía de esa maligna influencia terminaba…

-Adiós, mi amor. Te deseo que seas muy feliz…

Después, tomando un cuchillo se alejó, metiéndose en otra habitación…la grabación terminaba ahí. 

-Entonces ella se suicidó, pero no fue por ese amor prohibido. ¡Lo hizo para salvar a su hijo!- Reflexionó una emocionada Idina, quien musitó con respeto y compasión.- Gracias por tu noble sacrificio, princesa Ámbar. No seré menos que tú. Hare lo que sea para proteger a mi marido y a mis queridas niñas de esos monstruos. 

Y siguió rebuscando entre las pertenencias que fueron de la reina Amatista. Algunas legadas a su vez por la doctora Topacita, la madre de su amiga. 

-Maray me avisó de que algo terrible había aquí. Y por entonces no le di importancia. Pensaba que la pobre estaba afectada por la muerte de su madre y su propia enfermedad.- Pensó llena de culpabilidad, aunque enseguida se sobrepuso a eso prometiéndose con decisión.- Ahora te escucharé, a ti y a estas voces del pasado.

Y entonces descubrió otra grabación. Anotado en una etiqueta con la propia letra de la doctora, podía leerse.

-Mensaje de Magnetita. 

No tardó en proyectarlo. Al principio vio la imagen de la madre de Maray, la doctora, con expresión de profundo terror, apenas balbucía.

-Esto es algo tan terrible que rezo para que mi hija y todos los habitantes de Némesis jamás deban enfrentarse a ello. Quizás si permanece oculto a su conocimiento les dejen en paz. De lo contrario, espero que estas grabaciones lleguen algún día a manos de alguien que sea capaz de usarlas para combatir este mal que se oculta tan profundamente en este planeta. Como doctora personal de la princesa Ámbar y su camarera durante años, pude conocer a una persona que quizás sea capaz de vencerlo. El rey Corindón, en su lecho de muerte me lo contó todo. Su única esperanza estaba en lo que esta joven pudiera hacer para librarnos de esta amenaza. Yo la conocí con el nombre de Magnetita….pero ese.- Topacita detuvo su relato y tras esbozar una trémula sonrisa, suspiró, para rectificar.- Quizás sea mejor que ella misma lo cuente. El rey me entregó estas grabaciones que recibió a su vez de su amigo el duque Karst.

Y la doctora desapareció de la imagen, en su lugar y para su sorpresa Idina vio aparecer a una hermosa joven de largo y ensortijado cabello moreno y ojos de un extraño tono gris acerado. Enseguida la oyó presentarse.

-Me llamo Magnetita Karst, aunque ese nombre solamente ha sido una tapadera. Una identidad falsa que ocultaba mi verdadero ser. Soy sailor Némesis.- Declaró dejando a Idina perpleja.-  
-¿Sailor Némesis?- Repitió la asombrada mujer.- ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Aunque esa individua lógicamente ajena a las preguntas de su espectadora, seguía desgranando su historia.

-Nací tras el Gran Sueño. Mis padres eran de otro planeta pero se mudaron a la Tierra antes de que yo llegase al mundo. Me educaron en la creencia de que todos debíamos ser libre para amar. Mi padre siempre decía que existe un libro en el que nuestros actos son apuntados, los buenos y los malos. Se llama el Libro de los Días. Y que todos tenemos que escribir páginas hermosas en él, aunque a veces sean dolorosas. Así, rodeada del amor de mis padres, crecí en un hogar maravilloso y, siendo muy joven, recibí una invitación para acudir al palacio de Neo Cristal Tokio. La propia soberana Serenity me pidió que entrase a su servicio. Al principio no podía entender cómo ella estaba tan interesada en una chica corriente como yo. Sin embargo, pronto percibí algo muy especial. Algo despertó en mi interior. Ella me lo explicó, mi semilla estelar reaccionó ante el poder del Cristal de Plata. Y la reina lo supo de inmediato. Me contó que yo descendía de una familia de luchadoras por la Justicia. Que mi padre Andreu Johnson, era hijo de una justiciera, que fue hija a su vez de otra. Y que empeñaron sus vidas en la lucha contra el mal. Recuerdo que mi madre, Helen, siempre me habló de sucesos realmente increíbles, su propia madre, mi abuela Julieth, fue doctora y ejerció en varios planetas, conoció a personas admirables, dotadas de grandes poderes a su vez. Y nunca me ocultó que ella había amado a otras mujeres… y que nada había de malo en eso.

Idina escuchaba con asombro, esos nombres parecían querer decirle algo. Aunque no se acordaba.

-Estoy segura de haberlos escuchado pronunciar, siendo yo muy pequeña. 

Aunque dejó de pensar en eso y se concentró en seguir escuchando a la narradora de esa interesante historia…

-La reina me concedió la capacidad de transformarme en guerrera de la justicia y me ordenó viajar a un remoto confín del sistema solar. Serenity tenía un terrible presentimiento. El mal de algún modo había sobrevivido y se había refugiado en un remoto planetoide. Su Majestad temía por la seguridad de las gentes que emigraban a este planeta y me envió en una misión secreta. Embarqué con algunos colonos rumbo a Némesis. Pude detectarlo sin problemas con mis sentidos al llegar. Aunque hubo personas que ya estaban instaladas aquí. Entonces, cuando esas malvadas Feminax masacraron a un grupo de ellos, me hice pasar por una de las supervivientes. El duque Karst me encontró y me adoptó en su familia. Esa era la tapadera perfecta. Yo debía infiltrarme a la búsqueda del origen del mal y destruirlo. No tardé en descubrir a esa Marla, quien era sierva de Caos, el mal que yo quería aniquilar. Aunque ese ente era muy poderoso y astuto, y se había fijado ya en la princesa Ámbar. Deseaba poseerla y, a través suyo, al heredero al trono. Para impedirlo entré a su servicio como su camarera mayor. Tuve que desvelarle al consejero Karst mi autentica identidad para que me recomendase al rey Corindón. El duque es un buen hombre. Le quiero como a un padre, y no fue muy difícil interpretar el papel que tuve asignado de hija buena y obediente. Sobre todo cuando esa malvada Marla asesinó al príncipe Karst. Eso destrozó a Ámbar dejando su mente debilitada y muy fácilmente influenciable por la sugestión de ese ser maligno. Quise impedirlo, permaneciendo junto a la princesa todo el tiempo que me fuera posible. Sin embargo, en cuanto vi que la sugestión de Marla iba ganando terreno, solamente me quedó una opción. Pensé en matar a Ámbar. Aunque a esas alturas ya me había enamorado de ella, tanto como ella lo estaba de mí. ¡No pude hacerlo! - Sollozó ahora.- Es más, yo misma empecé a ser controlada por ese abominable ente. En mi desesperación traté de hacer lo mismo que la legendaria Sailor Galaxia hiciera con Caos, contener la esencia de Marla en mi interior para apartarla de mi amada. Usé esos pendientes de los que ella misma se servía para acceder a nuestras mentes, aunque fracasé. Mi padre adoptivo y el propio rey pudieron descubrirme cuando estaba casi totalmente dominada por ella y sacarme de allí a tiempo. Después me alejaron en la vana esperanza de que eso hiciera que el mal se quedase en mí, y no regresara a por la princesa. Para completar el engaño tuve que casarme con ese malévolo Azabache. ¡Cómo le despreciaba! Pese a eso, creo que, a su modo, él me amaba. Aunque mi plan funcionó, durante un tiempo, Marla se divirtió martirizándome. Después, urdimos mi muerte. Mi padre adoptivo diría que me arrojé por un barranco. De este modo, pude esconderme y Caos se olvidó de mí. Por desgracia Ámbar volvió a ser su blanco. Sé que ella resistió lo que pudo con nuestra canción. ¡Pero al fin!…- Gimió la destrozada sailor, dejando caer lágrimas de tristeza e impotencia.- Ella se quitó la vida para evitar que ese monstruo la poseyera por entero. Así salvó a su hijo, pero rompió mi corazón. Cuando lo supe…me retiré sin fuerzas ni deseos de pelear…He fallado. Les he decepcionado a todos. Pero ya no más. Al fin sé dónde se esconde ese ser diabólico. Iré por él y lo aniquilaré, aunque me cueste la vida.

Idina entonces abrió la boca de manera evidente y exclamó.

-¡Entonces no murió!... ¡Tengo que saber más!

Y casi concluyendo la grabación, pudo oír a Magnetita confesar.

-Me mantendré firme en el empeño, como aquellas luchadoras justicieras de las que desciendo.- Y sonrió con una expresión de nostalgia, para agregar.- He mantenido la palabra que le di a la reina. Y a pesar de todo el dolor que me ha supuesto, sigo aquí, lista para cumplir con la misión que me asignó. Sin embargo todavía añoro a mis padres, a mis abuelos en la Tierra, y también tengo el corazón roto por renunciar a estar con mi amada Ámbar. Pero mantengo mi determinación y mi constancia. Sí, porque ni Magnetita, ni Sailor Némesis son mis auténticos nombres. Me llamo Constance Johnson. Y mi padre quiso llamarme así en honor de su abuela Connie. La primera Justiciera de la familia, quien junto a sus hermanas luchó por salvar la Tierra y defenderla de todo mal hace mucho, mucho tiempo....

Eso hizo reaccionar a Idina, abrió los ojos de un modo desmesurado, siendo apenas capaz de musitar, justo cuando esa grabación terminaba.

-¡La abuela Connie! ¡Esa era la abuela de mi abuela!... ¿acaso esta mujer podría estar emparentada conmigo? tengo que consultar las cosas que mi madre y ella me dejaron.- Se dijo llena de interés y asombro.- 

Y se dispuso a rebuscar para encontrarlas. Entre tanto, tras enviar a Idina esa canción con aquellas claves ocultas, su esposo estaba ocupado planeando alguna forma de acceder al rey. No se fiaba del todo que su línea hubiera estado intervenida, o que ese monstruo no fuera capaz de descifrar el mensaje oculto en las estrofas de la canción, por ello engañó deliberadamente a su mujer en algunas cosas.

-La he mentido durante muchos años, pero en esta ocasión es por una buena causa.- Se dijo.- No permitiré que se ponga en peligro o que sufra pensando en mí.

De modo que, dispuesto a cumplir con su misión, contactó con Cinabrio por una frecuencia oculta. Su aliado enseguida respondió, quedaron reuniéndose en una de las guaridas de los republicanos.

-Estamos listos.- Le confirmó al conde.-  
-Bien, en tal caso, nos introduciremos en palacio por un sitio secreto.- Indicó éste.-

Y es que Ópalo conocía alguna entrada más discreta, una que le habían indicado, se parecía a otras que había usado para salir en ocasiones cuando tanto él como el rey iban de incognito. Lo hicieron algunas veces cuando Coraíon deseaba investigar algún asunto con discreción. Aunque esas serían sin duda ya conocidas por el Sabio. No obstante, esta otra…

-Él no estaba aún aquí. No debe conocerla. Podremos entrar sin ser detectados. Y entonces seré capaz de hablar con él y ponerle al corriente de todo. Tengo pruebas. Mi esposa me ha enviado algunas a través de nuestro modo seguro de comunicación.- Pensaba realmente animado.- Y sobre todo, tengo el testimonio de alguien que jamás creí posible conocer.

Y es que había estado en aquella mina. Ese lugar desolado donde su cuñado presuntamente había perdido la vida en un accidente. Acorde a los informes la entrada voló por una explosión de gas. Sin embargo, a Ópalo le sorprendió ver que la entrada estaba perfectamente.

-Quizás la repararon desde el accidente.- Quiso creer.-

Aunque no parecía haber actividad minera. Ni tan siquiera veía robots excavadores. Él mismo se agenció un droido antiguo, de los que no tenían comunicación remota. Sencillamente funcionaban por programación de órdenes directas.

-De este modo, ese maldito Sabio no podría controlarles.- Pensaba complacido.- 

Y dio la impresión de que su treta funcionó. Nadie les molestó cuando ese robot le fue guiando a través de la entrada de la mina que daba acceso a una larga galería. Ópalo la siguió pertrechado con equipo que había pertenecido a su cuñado. Con un respirador y un traje espacial reforzado avanzó siguiendo al droido.

-Amo, debe tener cuidado.- Le informó el androide que tenía voz metálica, como todo antiguo diseño.- Las galerías de esta zona todavía son seguras, pero más allá del tercer nivel, llevan tiempo sin ser revisadas.  
-Lo tendré en cuenta.- Repuso Ópalo vía transmisor.- 

Descendió con una cámara grabando todo lo que veía. Tenía una extraña sensación, como de intranquilidad, a medida que se iba internando en las profundidades de esa mina. Allí era donde se iniciaron los trabajos para horadar el corazón de Némesis y extraer la energía oscura por vez primera. Algunos de los antepasados de su esposa entre otros trabajaron allí. 

-Hay algo aquí que me da escalofríos.- Musitó tratando de hablar consigo mismo como si de ese modo se sintiera acompañado y más seguro.- ¿Detectas algo fuera de lo normal?- Preguntó a su robot explorador.-  
-La concentración de energía oscura es cada vez más elevada.- Fue la metálica réplica.- 

De hecho les servía de guía. Era como un rastro que les iba acercando hacia algo. No obstante, Ópalo no tenía ni idea de hacia qué. Al cabo de unos minutos tuvieron que detenerse, esa galería moría aparentemente sin salida. Empero, no tardó en ver una apertura por la que descendían una cantidad indeterminada de escalones. Al principio quiso contarlos, pero la oscuridad se los tragaba…

-¿Hacia dónde conduce eso?- Le preguntó al androide.-  
-Información no disponible, amo.- Contestó éste.-   
-No tendremos más remedio que investigar.- Contestó él.-  
-Podría ser peligroso. Detecto unos niveles elevadísimos de energía. Incluso con tu traje podrías correr riesgos.- Le previno su robot.-  
-Tendré que afrontarlos. Presiento que aquí se encuentra la respuesta a muchos enigmas.- Declaró Ópalo.-

Así pues, aunque con su robot antecediéndole, comenzó a descender lentamente hacia aquella negrura. El androide iluminaba algo el camino con una luz proyectada desde sus ojos. Durante un buen rato prosiguieron la marcha hasta llegar al fin a una especie de rellano. Avanzando encontraron una puerta de metal.

-Debe ser una estancia de descanso.- Conjeturó él.-

Esa estancia estaba bien cerrada aunque bajo la rendija de esa puerta creyó distinguir una luz. Era extraño. No tenía idea de quién podría estar allí. De hecho toda la zona le dio la impresión de estar abandonada. 

-Abre esta puerta con cuidado.- Le ordenó a su droido.-  
-En tal caso señor, debes protegerte tras de mi.- Le indicó su androide arguyendo.- Podría ser peligroso.

Ópalo asintió, no tardó en buscar refugio algo más atrás. Su robot en efecto, pudo forzar la puerta y abrirla no sin dificultades. Daba la impresión de llevar cerrada durante mucho tiempo. Al ser capaz de mirar al interior de esa sala observó algo extraño. Una especie de sarcófago cerrado se hallaba dentro. Estaba decidiendo si ordenarle a su androide que lo forzase cuando comenzó a abrirse.

-¿Qué?- Pudo exclamar él, mirando a través de su escafandra con asombro.- ¿Quién eres?

Y desde luego que no esperaba encontrarse algo así. Una vez se abrió por completo tuvo ante él a una joven de larga cabellera oscura, ojos entre azules y grisáceos, vestida con un extraño conjunto. Lucía una especie de corpiño negro, un gran lazo de color blanco le cubría la mayor parte del pecho, en su centro lucía una piedra de un tono violeta brillante que conjuntaba con un colgante en su cuello, provisto de una gema más pequeña. Más abajo, una minifalda de color blanco también con botas hasta las rodillas a juego, culminaban ese extraño vestuario.

-No debes seguir por este camino.- Le respondió esa muchacha que además portaba un largo tridente en su mano derecha.-  
-Si eres uno de esos sicarios del mal que habita en este mundo, antes tendrás que matarme. No me impedirás destruirlo.- Repuso Ópalo sin llegar a comprender como podría esa chica estar sin ningún tipo de traje protector.- Y no estoy solo.- La amenazó señalando a su droida que estaba listo para disparar un arma que llevaba en su brazo derecho.-

Aunque lo que el conde no esperaba era que esa mujer le sonriera incluso con gesto amigable para mover la cabeza y negar.

-Te equivocas. No soy un sirviente del mal. Al menos lo evité por muy poco. Estoy aquí con tu mismo objetivo. Soy Sailor Némesis. La guardiana de este planeta.  
-¿Quién?- Se asombró él.-   
-Ahora no tengo tiempo de contarte más. Pero debes saber que la maldad anida en efecto en el corazón de este mundo. Fui enviada aquí hace mucho tiempo para destruirla. Pero se adelantó a mis intenciones aprovechando mi debilidad y casi acabó conmigo. Tuve que refugiarme en esta cámara hiperbárica. Una que usaban los primeros mineros para recobrarse de los efectos de la descompresión o de los gases nocivos, caso de que sus trajes fallasen. Debí de entrar en animación suspendida. No sé qué tiempo ha transcurrido.

Ópalo la miraba perplejo, apenas pudo preguntar.

-¿De verdad, no sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Su interlocutora movió la cabeza, queriendo saber.

-¿Y quién sois? ¿Sigue Corindón siendo el rey?

Él enseguida la informó, sin poder dejar de mirarla con asombro.

-Soy Ópalo, conde de Ayakashi. Y Corindón murió, ahora el rey es su nieto, Coraíon. Yo quiero advertirle del peligro que corre al confiar en ese maldito hombre Sabio.  
-¿Coraíon, el hijo de Ámbar?- Se asombró la joven, inquiriendo a su vez.- ¿Y quién es ese Sabio?

Su contertulio suspiró dentro de su escafandra, sentenciando.

-Al parecer tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Porque vos, ¿sois la dama Magnetita, verdad?- Inquirió a su vez él.

La interpelada asintió, pese a ello, replicó con tono lleno de determinación.

-No hay tiempo para eso. Debo actuar. La guarida de Caos no queda lejos de aquí. Pero a buen seguro que se hallará protegido por sus secuaces. 

La muchacha se interrumpió por unos instantes y mirando con rostro esperanzado a su interlocutor se atrevió a preguntarle con tono trémulo.

-Decidme una cosa. ¿Coraíon es un buen rey?   
-Lo es.- Asintió el conde.- Y además de mi soberano le considero mi amigo. 

Una sonrisa afloró en el rostro de esa hermosa guardiana, quien pudo decir aliviada.

-Entonces todo ha sido para bien. Recuerdo haberle tenido entre mis brazos cuando apenas sí era un niño. Incluso apartarle de su madre cuando Marla intentó poseerla para que lo matase.

La sailor le contó al asombrado conde como aquella vez, estando juntas en las estancias reales, Ámbar no se sintió bien. Estaba tumbada en la cama y su hijo dormía cerca. Ella había ido a por un poco de agua para la princesa y al volver la encontró de pie cerca de la camita del niño, empuñando una almohada y dispuesta a asfixiarle.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-Inquirió entre perpleja y horrorizada.-

Aunque cuando Ámbar se giró, lucía una macabra sonrisa y la miraba con ojos llenos de sadismo.

-Acabar con este maldito mocoso.- Replicó con una voz que no sonaba en absoluto como la suya.- ¡Ahora esta estúpida princesa es mía!.  
-No, ¡jamás te lo permitiré!- Exclamó Magnetita, agregando de forma suplicante.- Ámbar, amor mío, lucha contra ella, sé que estás ahí…  
-No te oye.- Se burló esa extraña que la poseía.- Es inútil.  
-No lo es.- Repuso la camarera con decisión en su tono y expresión.-  
-Tendrás que matarla para detenerme. ¿Serás capaz?- La desafió su interlocutora, remachando con un tinte más conciliador e incluso cordial.- Sé que la amas. Piénsalo. Podrías tenerla, y sin ese molesto crío. ¡Estaríais juntas por siempre! Diremos que murió mientras dormía, nos creerán. ¿Quién no iba a hacerlo? Lloraremos un poco y esos estúpidos machos se lo tragarán. Dos pobrecitas mujeres desvalidas, una de ellas, la afectada madre que ha perdido a su queridísimo hijito…¡Será perfecto!  
-No es mala idea.- Replicó entonces ella, sonriendo para proponerle a esa individua.- A cambio, solamente te pido una cosa.  
-¿Cuál es?. No dudes que te la concederé. A cambio de que te unas a mí.- Contestó ese ser.-  
-Acuéstate conmigo ahora, y luego ya nos ocuparemos del mocoso. No hay ninguna prisa.- Le propuso Magnetita que ya estaba comenzando a quitarse la ropa, en tanto le confesaba.- A decir verdad. Estoy harta de sus lloros. Yo misma acabaré con él, deseo a la princesa para mí sola.

El rostro de Ámbar se deformó esbozando una siniestra sonrisa llena de lujuria. Quien la poseía habló complacida.

-Estaba segura, nada más verte supe que tenías un alma oscura. Y tus ojos no engañan, miran este cuerpo en el que me alojo con mucho deseo. Bien, ahora te complaceré. 

Y comenzó a su vez a desnudarse. Al fin, las dos se aproximaron para abrazarse dándose unos leves y rápidos besos en la boca, después se unieron en uno largo y prolongado explorándose con sus lenguas por todo su ser. Al poco se tumbaron en la cama y dieron rienda suelta a sus pasiones. Esa extraña que dominaba a Ámbar conocía bien las artes amatorias y a su pesar Magnetita disfrutó. Intercambiaron caricias y otras muchas cosas uniendo sus cuerpos. Cambiando de posición y subiéndose alternativamente una sobre otra.

-¿Te gusta verdad?- Jadeaba aquella que llevaba las riendas de la princesa.-  
-¡Te amo!- Pudo jadear a su vez Magnetita, afirmando en tanto se volteaba para colocarse sobre su amante.- Tantos años de abstinencia han hecho que te sea irresistible hacer el amor con otra mujer, ¿No es así Marla?  
-Así es.- Confesó ésta con tono lleno de goce.- Ya no podía soportarlo…necesitaba ocupar un cuerpo mortal…

Y entonces, Sailor Némesis se apartó un poco el cabello dejando ver esos pendientes oscuros, al tiempo que, susurró entre jadeos.

-Ahora libérala y entra en mí, ¡zorra!

Su contertulia no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Magnetita selló los labios de Ámbar con los de ella y la esencia de Marla salió del cuerpo de la princesa ingresando en el suyo. La sailor luchó tratando de controlar aquello. Se separó violentamente de su amante, ambas estaban desnudas cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrió. Eran el consejero Karst y el rey Corindón….ahora, tras volver de esos recuerdos, sailor Némesis le explicó a su asombrado oyente.

-Fue entonces cuando Marla habló por mi boca. Pero yo pude aprisionarla temporalmente en esos pendientes y usando mis últimas reservas de voluntad pude quitármelos con rapidez. Así retomé el control de mí misma. Ámbar hizo lo mismo y se sintió terriblemente mal. El resto supongo que ya lo conocerás.  
-Sí.- Admitió su atónito e impresionado interlocutor, relatando.- Te expulsaron de la Corte. Te obligaron a casarte con Azabache y tú…  
-Luego puse en práctica mi plan. Tuve que contarle todo lo sucedido a Karst. Por desgracia el mal que representaba Marla era muy poderoso y fue cuestión de tiempo que pudiera escapar de esos pendientes que la contenían tratando de poseer de nuevo a Ámbar. Pero ahora ella era consciente de eso y antes de permitir que volviera a ocurrir.  
-¡Se quitó la vida!- Musitó el impactado Ópalo.- El último sacrificio que una madre puede hacer por su hijo.

Su contertulia bajó la cabeza y asintió, en tanto sendas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Al fin musitó con voz queda.

-Aceptamos la vergüenza, la humillación y, lo que fue peor de todo, nuestra separación. Todo por salvar la vida de Coraíon. Por ello me alegra saber que ha sido un monarca justo y un buen gobernante. El sacrificio de su madre mereció la pena. ¡Mi pobre Ámbar!   
-Donde quiera que esté la princesa, seguro que se sentirá muy orgullosa de su hijo.- Convino Ópalo. Agregando ya con un tinte más apremiante.- Por eso él tiene que saber lo que está sucediendo. Némesis está en grave peligro. Y no dudo de que en cuanto se lo comunique hará todo lo necesario para salvar este planeta.  
-En tal caso, debéis ir ya a avisarle. Yo me ocuparé de Caos.- Le indicó la sailor.- 

Y ante el asombro de Ópalo esa mujer materializó una larga antorcha de color marfil en su mano derecha que brillaba con llamas anaranjadas. Su contertulio únicamente pudo replicar.

-Os deseo buena suerte, Dama Magnetita, o Sailor Némesis. Como prefiráis ser llamada. Ha sido un honor conoceros.  
-Lo mismo digo conde, cuidaos. –Replicó amablemente ella.- Ahora escuchad, porque el mal es muy poderoso y astuto, Ámbar y yo misma creímos burlarlo pero fijaos a qué precio. De todos modos hay algo que tendréis que buscar cuando entréis por donde os voy a indicar…

Y la muchacha le dio más información sobre antiguas entradas a palacio y claves de acceso que quizás ya estuvieran en desuso. O pudiera ser que no. De todos modos era la forma más segura y sigilosa de acceder sin ser detectado por el Sabio y el conde tendría que arriesgarse. Así pues, y tras despedirse deseándose mutuamente suerte, Ópalo retornó a la superficie junto a su androide. Luego volvió a la capital contactando de inmediato con Cinabrio. Ahora, tras referirle aquello a su perplejo interlocutor, éste apenas sí pudo contestar.

-¿Una sailor? ¿Cómo las que protegen a Serenity? ¿Y decís que era la Dama Magnetita?  
-Así es.- Se ratificó su interlocutor.-

Aunque Cinabrio movió la cabeza, replicando con incredulidad.

-Las condiciones de ese entorno han debido de trastornaros. Allí se cuenta que la gente sufre alucinaciones.   
-A mí me pareció muy real. Incluso me dio instrucciones para entrar a través de un pasillo oculto. Uno que ella usaba para poder verse con la princesa Ámbar en privado. O eso me comentó. – Insistió el conde.-   
-¿Lo veis? Para eso no necesitaba de ningún pasillo. Si no me equivoco, o no he olvidado las lecciones de historia, era su camarera mayor.- Apuntó su contertulio.- Podía estar a su lado siempre sin levantar sospechas.  
-Quizás no quedaban allí para esa clase de cosas.- Elucubró Ópalo quien, aparcando ese tema, afirmó.- En cualquier caso, debemos estar dispuestos.  
-Lo estoy. Cuando vos digáis.- Asintió Cinabrio.-

Su contertulio asintió y se pusieron en marcha. Acorde con el plan, Cinabrio y los suyos organizarían algunos disturbios y protestas para desviar la atención del Sabio y las fuerzas de seguridad. De este modo, Ópalo tendría oportunidad de acceder al monarca y contarle la verdad. Se separaron y el conde se dirigió a palacio. Antes de llegar tomó un desvío por la red de intercomunicadores por donde pasaban los vehículos. 

-De acuerdo a las indicaciones de la dama Magnetita, debo ir por aquí.- Se dijo penetrando por un ramal secundario.- 

Lo recorrió durante unos minutos llegando en efecto a una vía muerta. Provisto una vez más de un traje espacial salió de su deslizador. A pocos metros una compuerta presurizada permitía salir de aquel tubo de vacío en el que estaba. Tardó en abrirla y pudo acceder a un yermo terreno por el que caminó. A poca distancia, una construcción que daba la impresión de ser muy antigua llamó su atención.

-Este debe de ser el sitio que me comentó Sailor Némesis.- Se dijo.-

Parecía ser un antiguo refugio de los pioneros. Posiblemente construido para guarecerse durante las primeras obras de infraestructuras del planeta. Ópalo llegó en efecto ante una puerta y vio un panel. Era un viejo modelo alfanumérico. Tecleó en él una clave que Magnetita le diera, en la esperanza de que funcionase. Sin embargo, tras unos instantes de espera, nada sucedió.

-Posiblemente no tenga energía ya.- Pensó desalentado.- Han pasado muchos años.

Temiéndose algo semejante, se quitó una especie de contendor que portaba a su espalda. De él extrajo una batería. Supuso que al ser un sistema antiguo tendría algo para concertar. Por fortuna no erró en sus elucubraciones. Ese teclado podía alimentarse con una fuente secundaria. Estaría a buen seguro previsto para casos de avería

-Claro, nadie se preocupó entonces de que tratasen de entrar intrusos. El exterior es inhabitable.- Pensó.- 

Y conectando la batería rezó para que funcionase. A los pocos segundos sonrió. Las tecleas se iluminaron con una tonalidad verdosa- azulada. Ahora Ópalo repitió la operación, volviendo a marcar la clave, y esta vez hubo una respuesta. Un leve zumbido le informó de que podía abrir. Agarrando un tirador que había en la puerta la abrió sin dificultad. Una vez dentro cerró. Al instante luces de una tonalidad azulada se encendieron permitiéndole ver.

-¡Perfecto!- Suspiró aliviado.- 

Comenzó a andar, sus pasos resonaban, eso significaba que existía aire, pero no podía arriesgarse a que no fuera respirable. Así pues permaneció con su traje puesto. Al cabo de unos minutos de caminar llegó ante otra puerta que sellaba lo que debía de ser una entrada a palacio. Aunque antes de intentar trasponerla buscó por las paredes.

-Ella me dijo que estaría por aquí.- Musitó, palpando.-

Y al poco tocó algo que emitió un sonido parecido a un zumbido. Un pequeño compartimento se abrió. Ópalo encontró una tarjeta plana. Parecía un antiguo almacenador de memoria para computadores. 

-Aquí están las pruebas que me prometió.- Sonrió satisfecho.- 

Y una vez se hizo con ese objeto y lo guardó en un bolsillo protegido usó el mismo código de antes y fue capaz de abrir esa otra puerta.

-¡Sí!- se dijo animado al trasponerla.- Estoy dentro. Ahora debo ir a las habitaciones del rey.

Y deseando llegar a tiempo, Ópalo cruzó con decisión algunos pasillos que ya le eran familiares. Al poco se encontró justo frente a las estancias reales, aunque dos droidos de guardia le cerraron en paso.

-¿Qué deseáis?- Inquirió uno.-  
-Vengo a ver al rey.- Repuso con tono seguro y demandante.-  
-No está registrada ninguna audiencia.- Le rebatió el otro centinela.- Y menos en las estancias privadas de su Majestad.-  
-Preguntad a su Majestad si desea recibirme.- Les ordenó él sin arredrarse.-

Sin embargo, esos dos androides, lejos de obedecer, se aproximaron a él ordenándole a su vez.

-Identifíquese y muestre su acreditación o dese preso por vulnerar la seguridad de palacio.  
-El rey me identificará.- Replicó altivamente él, ganando tiempo sin embargo, al agregar.- Llamadle y ya veréis.  
-No se molestará a su Majestad. Tiene importantes asuntos que le reclaman.- Contestó uno de los robots.-   
-Él mismo lo dirá, ahí viene.- Señaló Ópalo hacia la otra parte del corredor.-

Ambos droidos miraron hacia allí para confirmar el dato, lo que su interlocutor aprovechó sacando un arma para destruirles con sendos disparos en sus cabezas.

-¡Estos androides son estúpidos! - Se dijo pasando sobre ellos.- 

Tocó a la puerta y no obtuvo respuesta. Por suerte tenía la clave. No tardó en marcarla. Aunque esta vez no funcionó.

-¡Maldita sea! No lo entiendo.- Musitó frustrado.-

Aunque la voz del Sabio le respondió, congelándole en el sitio.

-Es fácil de responder. Los traidores no tienen permiso para entrar en los aposentos de su Majestad.

Al girarse para encararle apuntándole con su arma el conde quedó perplejo al ver que el rey Coraíon estaba junto a él. Éste le interrogaba con la mirada, entre atónito, incrédulo y reprobador.

-Majestad, vine para advertiros.- Pudo decir él bajando su pistola de inmediato.-  
-¿Es esta la forma en la que tratáis de advertir al rey? Intentando forzar la entrada a sus aposentos tras destruir a sus guardianes?- Inquirió irónicamente el Sabio.-  
-¡Cállate!, no estoy hablando contigo.- Le espetó su antagonista.- He venido para contarle al rey todas tus mentiras.  
-Ópalo, espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto.- Intervino por fin el soberano mirándole con gesto severo.-   
-Claro que sí.- Respondió él.-  
-Entonces, explícame quién ha asesinado a los marqueses de Crimson y al duque de Green- Émeraude.- Estalló Coraíon.-

El conde abrió la boca perplejo. No podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué decís, Señor?- Pudo preguntar visiblemente estupefacto.  
-Muy simple.- Intervino el Sabio, contestándole con tono ofendido.- Mientras vos me estáis acusando de conspiraciones imaginarias aquí, el príncipe Diamante y el nuevo marqués de Crimson, Rubeus, han acudido allí donde han asesinado a esos dos valientes servidores del rey. Y gracias a un mensaje que el duque de Green- Émeraude pudo enviarnos antes de morir, hemos sabido que los asesinos proclamaron actuar en nombre de la Tierra.  
-¡Eso no es posible!- Exclamó Ópalo.-  
-Si no me creéis a mí, preguntadle a vuestro amigo, el conspirador Cinabrio. Un republicano que está confabulado con esos criminales.

Y antes de que el desconcertado conde pudiera replicar a eso, un par de droidos trajeron a Cinabrio esposado. Le arrastraban sin ninguna cortesía haciendo que sus rodillas golpeasen el suelo. El individuo había recibido también algunos golpes y lucía magulladuras en casi todo el cuerpo. Así, el rey le preguntó directamente a Ópalo.

-¿Niegas conocer a este hombre?  
-No Majestad, no lo niego.- Tuvo que admitir él.-   
-Entonces es cierto lo que ha confesado. Estabas confabulado con él.- Denunció Coraíon.-  
-No en el modo en que pensáis, Señor.- Contestó sin embargo él.- nada hemos tramado en contra vuestra.   
-¿Estáis planeando una conspiración con un republicano y tenéis la osadía de decir que no vais contra nuestro rey?- Terció burlonamente el Sabio.-   
-¡Bien sabes que voy contra ti y tus manipulaciones! - Le espetó Ópalo enfrentando esa mirada tan desconcertante que lucía su rival bajo aquella capucha.-

Y es que el conde juraría haber visto encenderse dos ojos como dos carbones rojos, lo que le paralizó. Aunque esa impresión pasó enseguida y ahora, mirando a la oscuridad que había bajo aquel sayal, añadió con tono desafiante.

-Para tu desgracia, hay algo que no sabes y que no pudiste anticipar. Alguien muy poderoso me está ayudando y pronto acabará con tu amo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber el ahora atónito Coraíon.-  
-A Sailor Némesis, Majestad.- Le contestó su interlocutor, desvelándole, para mayor asombro del monarca.- Pude verla, la encontré cuando investigaba la guarida secreta de este monstruo que tenéis por consejero. Está viva. ¿Me oyes Sabio? No pudisteis terminar con ella. Ni tu Señor oscuro, ni esa tal Marla.  
-No sé de qué me hablas.- Negó el encapuchado, que a renglón seguido, añadió.- Ni conozco a esa Sailor Némesis. Pero el mero hecho de que tenga ese nombre la convierte en servidora de Serenity, lo cual confirma mis sospechas. La Tierra tiene agentes ocultos aquí.  
-Es servidora de Serenity sí.- Admitió Ópalo, afirmando pese a ello con orgullo.- Pero se debe a la defensa de este mundo contra los poderes malignos que tú representas. Ya veló por su Majestad cuando erais muy pequeño, Señor.- Sentenció dirigiéndose ahora al estupefacto rey.- Os tuvo en sus brazos y llegó a acunaros. Incluso os salvó la vida. Ella me lo contó.  
-¿Pero se puede saber de quién hablas?- Inquirió el incrédulo Coraíon.-   
-De la dama Magnetita. Majestad. La camarera principal de vuestra madre la princesa Ámbar.,  
-¿La dama Magnetita?- Repitió un atónito soberano, objetando con incredulidad.- Pero si murió siendo un crío.  
-Me equivoqué con vos, conde.- Intervino oportunamente el Sabio, para sentenciar.- No sois un traidor, sois un demente. Droidos, llevad al Señor de Ayakashi a una de las habitaciones de palacio y custodiarle hasta que hagamos llamar un médico. Está claramente perturbado.

 

Ambos androides soltaron a un exánime Cinabrio que cayó al suelo, iban a capturar a Ópalo pero este se adelantó y en un intento desesperado se lanzó contra el rey, abrazándose a él, sin que el estupefacto soberano pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Majestad, debéis creerme! Os lo suplico.- Exclamó en tanto soltaba una de sus manos y la metía en uno de los bolsillos del rey sin que el resto de los presentes se percatase.-

Aunque a los pocos instantes los androides le hicieron soltarse para derribarle al suelo. No pudo resistir la fuerza que tenían, sujetándole de los brazos se lo llevaron a rastras igual que habían traído a Cinabrio. Sus gritos resonaban por los pasillos en tanto sus captores lo alejaban.

-¡Majestad! Buscad las evidencias en vos. No confiéis en el Sabio…

Al fin, el silencio cayó sobre la galería en la que Coraíon era incapaz de salir de su sorpresa y pesar. Fue el encapuchado quien tomó la palabra con tono que daba la impresión de estar consternado mientras dos droidas más aparecían para custodiar al todavía inerme Cinabrio.

-Lamentablemente, el Señor de Ayakashi ha perdido la razón. Este es el golpe que nos faltaba por recibir tras la dramática pérdida de los mejores nobles de Némesis.  
-No lo entiendo. Y todavía no puedo creerlo.- Musitó el desconcertado rey.- ¿Qué le habrá sucedido? Siempre fue un amigo y servidor leal.  
-No dudo de que los mismos agentes terrestres que han hecho esto fueron los causantes de las muertes del Marqués de Crimson y del duque de Green- Émeraude, Señor. Puede que no fuesen capaces de acabar con el conde, y sí de enloquecerlo. Por ello debéis recluiros en vuestros aposentos. Ordenaré a una guardia de droidos que os vigilen día y noche.  
-Pero mis hijos, y otros nobles corren entonces peligro.- Declaró el alarmado Coraíon.-  
-De cara a ellos es mejor no comentar la locura del conde Ópalo. Desgraciadamente ya tenemos demasiados problemas. 

El afectado soberano asintió, accediendo a entrar en su habitación. 

-Ocúpate de todo, tengo que descansar.- le pidió al Sabio.-  
-Como vos digáis, Majestad.- Convino éste alejándose de allí, flotando como acostumbraba.-

Al fin, Coraíon abrió la puerta de sus estancias privadas y se metió. Una vez en el interior cerró tras él suspirando y moviendo la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? ¿Acaso todo el mundo estaba perdiendo la razón?

-Ha sido terrible, en cuanto descanse hablaré con Ópalo. No puedo dejarle así. Pero debe calmarse. Por su bien y el de sus hijas. No quiero creer que pueda ser un traidor…

Se estaba quitando el traje cuando notó algo en un bolsillo. Con todo lo sucedido ni se dio cuenta de cómo habría llegado eso allí. Al sacarlo vio que se trataba de un objeto rectangular. Una antigua tarjeta de memoria.

-Ha debido de ser Ópalo.- Dedujo de inmediato.- Me lo ha escondido para que el Sabio no lo viese.

Y lleno de curiosidad e interés no tardó en encontrar un aparato capaz de reproducir el contenido de aquello., Por suerte conservaba algunos antiguos ingenios de su abuelo.

-Espero que funcione.- Deseó una vez conectó ese viejo ordenador que tenía en su cuarto y le introdujo aquella tarjeta.-

Y lo hizo. De este modo el rey pudo ver y oír algunas cosas que le hicieron cambiar totalmente su percepción. Al principio le llenaron de asombro y de incredulidad, luego de preocupación y horror. El mal, en efecto, estaba a su misma diestra. Y quizás ya fuera tarde para combatirlo…


	15. La Luna Negra

Ópalo fue llevado a los calabozos una vez más. Sus guardianes le arrojaron dentro de una celda con nula cortesía. Esto no le sorprendió. A su lado enseguida encerraron a Cinabrio. Éste se hallaba en un estado tan lamentable que apenas si podía pronunciar palabra. Pese a todo, el conde le preguntó.

-¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo te atraparon?  
-Es.. estábamos…protestando, como acordamos.- Fue capaz de musitar con esfuerzo.- Pero apenas comenzamos un grupo de androides nos atacaron. Mataron a varios de los nuestros, los demás se dispersaron presas del pánico. Intenté detener aquella masacre, razonar con ellos. Pero fue inútil.  
-¡Malditos asesinos!- Rechinó el conde.-   
-Dime, ¿has podido contarle algo al rey?-. Quiso saber su compañero, con evidente interés.-  
-No, no me fue posible.- Se lamentó su interlocutor.-

Su contertulio apenas pudo incorporarse ayudado por el conde, se sentó contra la pared de la celda y moviendo la cabeza, sentenció.

-Entonces, nada de esto ha servido. Fue un sacrificio inútil. 

No obstante, Ópalo pudo esbozar una leve sonrisa y replicar con tono animoso.

-No todo está perdido, amigo mío. Pude ingeniármelas para darle algo al rey.  
-¿Darle algo?- Inquirió Cinabrio añadiendo con incredulidad.- Por muchos avisos que le dierais, él solamente se fía de ese Sabio. No tenemos pruebas de nada.  
-En eso te equivocas. Lady Magnetita me dio algunas.  
-¿Quién? - Preguntó su contertulio, mirándole sin comprender.-  
-Ya te lo dije. La antigua camarera mayor de su madre, la princesa Ámbar. Me contó lo sucedido y me dio las claves para entrar por un pasadizo secreto, que ni el mismo Sabio conocía. Y no únicamente eso…Además, me indicó como encontrar una tarjeta de memoria.  
-Magnífico.- Afirmó desapasionadamente su interlocutor, conjeturando.- Y la tenéis aquí, claro. No creo que sirva de mucho.  
-No.- Negó un satisfecho conde, desvelándole.- Pude dársela al rey. La metí en uno de sus bolsillos cuando me eché encima suyo. La encontrará y cuando la vea, comprobará que le dije la verdad sobre todo. Sailor Némesis me explicó que, en esa tarjeta hizo duplicados de todo lo que sabía y vio. Incluso fue capaz de ocultarla antes de que la expulsaran del palacio. A decir verdad, de eso se ocupó el consejero Karst. Su padre adoptivo.   
-Eso está muy bien.- Convino Cinabrio, tratando de ponerse en pie con dificultad.-  
-Ten cuidado, estás muy malherido.- Le previno su contertulio con visible preocupación.-  
-Quiero estar levantado, para llamar a esos carceleros y decirles lo que pienso.- Repuso el activista quien inquirió de nuevo.- Pero, ¿y si pese a todo el rey no pudiera ver esa tarjeta?  
-En tal caso, mi esposa Idina ha recibido una copia. La envié antes de entrar.- Afirmó él con alivio.-  
-Al menos no somos los únicos que lo sabemos. Espero que haya alguien más.- Comentó Cinabrio.-  
-No, por desgracia, salvo Sailor Némesis y mi esposa.- Repuso el conde.- Somos los únicos que estamos al corriente. Bueno, si Dios quiere, el mismísimo rey lo estará de un momento a otro.  
-Eso es bueno saberlo.- Se sonrió su contertulio quien entonces cumplió con su palabra gritando.- ¡Carceleros! Venid aquí, estúpidos. Quiero deciros algo.

Ópalo se rio a su pesar. Aquel tipo al menos tenía espíritu desafiante y de lucha. Aunque no tenía ni idea de qué podría decirles a esos malditos androides que les custodiaban. Sin embargo, su compañero de cautiverio parecía mantenerse bien en pie ahora.

-Este tipo es admirable.- Pensó el conde.- No quiere perder la dignidad ante este hatajo de máquinas. 

Y le imitó, levantándose a su vez. Incluso gritó llamando a los carceleros a coro con él. Al fin dos droidos se aproximaron.

-¿Qué deseáis?  
-Salir de aquí.- Repuso tranquilamente Cinabrio.-

Ópalo se rio. ¡Ojalá fuese así de sencillo! Aunque he ahí que, para su sorpresa, uno de esos androides abrió la celda y entró. Posiblemente fuese a recompensar ese desafiante gesto de Cinabrio con algún golpe. De modo que el conde se puso en guardia, listo para defenderse. No obstante fue el primero en ser agredido. Un rápido puñetazo en el estómago le hizo caer doblándose de dolor. Aunque para su asombro, no provino de ese robot guardián, sino de su propio compañero quien ahora sonrió malévolamente para declarar con burlesco tinte en su voz.

-Los humanos sois ingenuos y estúpidos.   
-¿Qué?- Pudo gemir Ópalo, intentando recobrarse sin lograrlo todavía de los efectos de ese golpe.-  
-No soy Cinabrio. Soy un droido que adoptó la apariencia de ese rebelde. Tras aniquilar a la mayor parte de los suyos.- Le reveló ese robot, añadiendo con sorna.- Y visto que ni tú mismo has podido distinguirme, mi amo el Hombre Sabio estará muy complacido.  
-¡Malditos seáis!- Pudo escupir el conde intentando levantarse.- 

Ahora fue el otro robot quien le derribó de una patada. Alcanzado en el rostro Ópalo sangraba por la nariz, tuvo que tapársela con una mano y apenas si fue capaz de arrastrarse hasta la pared contraria y apoyar la espalda. 

-¿Qué habéis hecho con Cinabrio?- Quiso saber el prisionero en cuanto pudo recobrarse lo bastante como para hablar.-

Su falso compañero le explicó casi con regocijo en el tono.

-Ese traidor pudo huir, se nos escapó por poco. Pero no es un problema. Su banda de criminales ha sido prácticamente destruida. No se nos opondrán más. Solamente deseábamos saber si tenías información comprometedora. Ahora que me has puesto al corriente se lo comunicaré al Amo Hombre Sabio. Él quedará complacido. Tendrá que ocuparse del soberano. Ha llegado el momento del cambio.

Y dicho esto salió de la celda dejando allí al desconcertado, atónito y abrumado Ópalo. Ahora el conde se maldecía, en su ingenuidad había dado a ese bastardo de Sabio toda la información que necesitaba. Incluyendo en ello el comprometer la seguridad de su esposa.

-Perdóname Idina. ¡He sido un estúpido! - Se maldijo con amargura.- 

Entre tanto, las terribles nuevas de los ataques habían circulado por la Corte. Tal y como el Sabio le dijera a Ópalo, el mismo príncipe Diamante acudió al ducado de Green- Émeraude. Junto con unos droidos, halló el cuerpo del duque y los restos de aquella androide.

-¡Malditos asesinos terrestres!- Espetó, entre furioso y consternado.- 

No tardó en querer informar a su padre para confirmar esa terrible noticia. No obstante fue el Sabio quien respondió.

-Príncipe, debéis volver cuanto antes. -Fue la réplica de éste.- Estoy preocupado. El enemigo sigue ahí fuera y pese a que pudimos eliminar y destruir a algunos de los traidores, vuestra seguridad, y la de vuestra familia, está comprometida. No tenemos manera de saber quiénes están detrás de estos ataques.  
-Pues es evidente que los agentes de Endimión.- Afirmó su interlocutor con plena seguridad.-  
-Eso no lo dudo, pero desconocemos sus identidades aquí.- Objetó el encapuchado.-   
-Volveré lo antes posible. Debo estar junto a mi familia y darle esta trágica noticia a Esmeralda.- Suspiró ahora con pesar.-  
-La Duquesa sabrá estar a la altura de las circunstancias. Si lo deseáis puedo informarle yo de esto, cuando se lo cuente también a vuestro padre, para evitaros semejante trance.- Le propuso su interlocutor.-  
-No.- Negó el joven.- Es mi obligación. No sería digno que le llegase por terceras personas. Por desgracia soy quien ha encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de su padre y quien lo trasladará a la capital.- Remachó el chico.-   
-Puede que fuera mejor sepultarle en sus tierras. A fin de cuentas, él las tenía en mucha estima. Y su hija podría visitarle allí.- le sugirió el encapuchado.-  
-Sí, tienes razón.- Admitió Diamante.- Esmeralda necesitará unos días para el duelo. Y posiblemente quiera estar a solas aquí.

Así quedó convenido, en tanto el marqués de Crimson retornaba de sus tierras sin encontrar nada más que manchas oscuras con la silueta de sus difuntos progenitores. Lleno de ira juró venganza contra los asesinos.

-¡Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos para que lo paguen!- Rechinó entre lágrimas, en tanto regresaba.- 

Petzite se cruzó con su antigua superiora en un pasillo y observó la cara de preocupación primero y de dolor después, de la duquesa Esmeralda. La joven estaba muy inquieta por su padre. La mayor de las hermanas tampoco quiso molestarla y siguió su camino. Quiso la casualidad que el infante Zafiro se acercase a saludarla.

-Alteza.- Pudo sonreír Petzite, sin apartar los ojos de él, aunque deseando saber.- ¿Qué ha sucedido?  
-No lo sé con certeza. Estuve bastante ocupado revisando los sistemas de alimentación de la caldera.- Le confesó él, quien no obstante, matizó.- Pero tengo entendido que hemos sido atacados. Mi hermano regresará en breve, partió al ducado de Green- Émeraude para tratar de contactar con el Duque Cuarzo.  
-Espero que su excelencia esté bien.- Deseó la joven.-   
-Sí, ojalá.- Suspiró Zafiro quien, observando a esa muchacha sonrió, para disculparse.- Ahora debo irme. Tengo mucho trabajo, debo preparar más droidas y asegurar el suministro de energía de emergencia por si hubiera que pasar a un estado de alerta.

Petzite asintió levemente y le vio alejarse con el rubor todavía instalado en sus mejillas. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en su amor imposible. Su hermana Calaverite llegó corriendo hasta ella.

-Petzite. El amo Rubeus está de vuelta y ha venido muy furioso.- Le contó con visible preocupación.- ¡Han atacado sus tierras!  
-¿Qué has dicho?- Inquirió ésta con asombro.-  
-Los terrestres han lanzado una ofensiva.- Le contó su hermana.- Al parecer han atacado el marquesado de Crimson y el ducado de Green-Émeraude. Al menos eso es lo que se está diciendo.

La horrorizada Petzite enseguida comprendió el motivo para esa cara de profunda zozobra que advirtió en Lady Esmeralda. No pudo evitar preguntar con el temor reflejado en el rostro.

-¿Se sabe algo de nuestro condado?   
-Nada que yo sepa.- Contestó Calaverite.- ¡Anda, vayamos junto con Rubeus, nos necesita.- Le pidió a su hermana mayor.

Las dos acudieron de inmediato junto a su jefe. Calaverite pese a todo todavía sentía algo por él. Aunque el joven no estaba para recibir bonitas palabras de consuelo, únicamente quería venganza. Una vez que las mayores llegaron a su lado, él ordenó que llamasen a las otras.

-¿A qué esperáis?- Les ordenó con enojo.- Os quiero aquí a las cuatro, tenemos que limpiar Némesis de traidores pro terrícolas.

Sin atreverse a replicar ambas asintieron, encaminándose a buscar a sus hermanas menores. Por su parte, Bertierite estaba practicando ajedrez contra un ordenador. La muchacha había crecido bastante y ya era casi toda una señorita. Pese a ello, gustaba de llevar siempre esa especie de bodi ajustado que emulaba a sus trajes de baño. Remataba el conjunto ahora con un par de botas por encima de la rodilla, todo en color azul celeste. Así vestida, estaba tumbada boca abajo en un confortable sofá, mirando hacia el tablero en 3-D con el que jugaba y elevando ambas piernas para cruzar los pies de forma distendida.

-¡Vaya!. No sé si debo mover la torre o el alfil.- Musitaba con expresión concentrada contemplando sus piezas, que eran las negras en esta partida.-  
-Ama Bertierite, te toca mover a ti.- Le recordó su rival.- 

Lo hizo moviendo la torre para enrocarse. El computador respondió de inmediato avanzando un caballo. Bertie miró al tablero con gesto concentrado, intentando discernir la trampa que a buen seguro su contrincante informático trataba de tenderle. Aunque no tuvo ocasión de hacer un nuevo movimiento. La voz de su hermana Petzite la sacó de su concentración.

-¡Vamos Bertie! El amo Rubeus nos llama.   
-¿Sabes dónde está Kermesite?- Inquirió Calaverite a su vez.-  
-Supongo que practicando algo de danza.- Repuso despreocupadamente la interpelada, añadiendo.- Computadora suspende la partida… 

En efecto, la menor de las hermanas se movía con elegancia, pasando grácilmente sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies de un extremo al otro de la sala de baile en la que estaba. Lucía aquel tutú morado que tanto le gustaba y mallas. Girando sobre sí misma al compás de un tema de música clásica, el cascanueces de Chopin, o dando gráciles saltitos para volver al punto de partida. Estaba tan ensimismada en su arte que no se dio cuenta en un principio de que alguien cortó la música. Entonces oyó la voz de Petzite que le ordenó con sequedad.

-Rubeus nos ha llamado. Vamos.

No es que estuviera muy presentable tras sudar y moverse tanto. Pero no había más opción que acudir con celeridad.

-Ya voy.- Pudo replicar, saliendo deprisa de esa estancia.- 

Su amo las aguardaba ya, con su característica impaciencia. Nada más verlas aparecer las abroncó.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estabais? Llevo un buen rato esperándoos.  
-Perdónanos amo, cada una estaba entretenida en diferentes actividades.- Se disculpó Calaverite. –  
-¿Qué actividades? ¡Vuestro deber es estar atentas a mis órdenes! - Espetó él haciendo que todas bajasen la cabeza. –

Las dos pequeñas estaban demasiado avergonzadas por haber llegado tarde, Bertierite temía esos arranques de genio y Kermesite no podía soportar haber decepcionado a su idolatrado superior. Por su parte, tanto Petzite como Calaverite, que no ignoraban la tragedia sufrida por su jefe, no se atrevieron tampoco a oponer nada. 

-Aguardamos tu órdenes, amo.- Fue capaz de decir la mayor de las hermanas al fin, con toda la humildad que pudo. -  
-Tenemos que prepararnos para una misión importante. Nos ocuparemos de dar su merecido a todos los traidores que haya entre nosotros. Comenzando por esos rebeldes pro republicanos, aliados con los terrestres.

En eso estaba Rubeus, cuando le llegó una orden transmitida por un droido, era un viejo modelo.

-Marqués de Crimson, su Majestad os reclama urgentemente en sus estancias. Lo mismo que al infante Zafiro y al príncipe Diamante.  
-Muy bien.- Convino el aludido, calmándose un poco, para agregar con genuina ignorancia.- Pero desconozco dónde puedan estar los príncipes. Supongo que el infante Zafiro estará en la caldera y el príncipe Diamante regresando del ducado de Green-Émeraude.   
-Amo, si me lo permites, creo saber dónde está el infante Zafiro.- Se decidió a intervenir Petzite.-   
-Ve en su busca pues.- Le ordenó su interlocutor.- Las demás aguardad aquí.  
-Sí amo Rubeus.- Contestaron todas a un tiempo.-

Entre tanto, Diamante había llegado a palacio. Nada más entrar se dirigió directamente a los aposentos de Esmeralda. La joven duquesa estaba arreglándose un poco, ataviada con ese vestido negro aterciopelado, botas de ante con alto tacón hasta la rodilla y un gran collar de piedras de su mismo nombre. 

-Espero estar presentable para cuando el príncipe regrese.- Se decía con una mezcla de inquietud y esperanza.- Supongo que habrá hablado con mi padre. ¡Ojalá que esté todo bien!

Le sorprendió por tanto que el mismísimo príncipe llamara a su puerta. Ella se agitó, ruborizándose de inmediato, abrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas, aunque nada más ver el gesto entristecido y grave de Diamante, la borró de su rostro.

-Alteza. ¿Qué ocurre?- Pudo preguntar con un tono de prevención y temor.-  
-Esmeralda.- Fue capaz de suspirar él, tratando de no enfrentar sus ojos malva a los avellana de ella.- Lo lamento mucho. Debo darte una terrible noticia.

La chica palideció cuando él tuvo finalmente el valor de notificarle el asesinato de su padre. Hasta estuvo a punto de desmayarse. Diamante se adelantó para sujetarla. En medio de todo el dolor por la pérdida de su ser más querido ella se alegró al menos de que él tuviera ese detalle.

-¡No!- gimió ella, abrazándose al consternado príncipe.- ¿Cómo ha sido?- Repetía una y otra vez, ¡mi padre, no!

Diamante únicamente pudo estrecharla entre sus brazos intentando darle un mínimo consuelo. Estaba triste y enfurecido a partes iguales.

-No sé cómo, pero te aseguro que lo pagarán.- Le prometió.- 

Llegó entonces aquel droida quien, en nombre de su padre, le ordenaba presentarse en sus estancias de inmediato. Esmeralda se separó de su abrazo y tratando de sonreír pese a su dolor asintió.

-Alteza, debéis iros. Yo… estaré bien aquí.  
-Volveré enseguida.- Le aseguró el chico tomando una mano entre las de él, a fin de insuflarle algún ánimo.-

Después de unos instantes de contemplar como la pobre chica ahogaba unos sollozos él se alejó. Esmeralda cerró la puerta de sus habitaciones y entonces rompió a llorar. Al menos Petzite se sentía mucho más alegre cuando fue a avisar a Zafiro. El joven había estado revisando algunos sistemas de palacio y estaba algo tiznado de grasa. Nada más verle ella le transmitió esas órdenes y sacando un fino pañuelo quiso limpiarle cuidadosamente una mejilla.

-Alteza, tenéis una mancha.- Le informó con timidez.-   
-Gracias. Me recuerdas a mi madre.- Sonrió él.- Ella solía limpiarnos así a mi hermano y a mí.

Ella no supo como tomarse eso, decidió que era sin duda un cumplido. 

-El hecho de compararme con la reina Amatista es un honor que no merezco, Alteza.- Pudo musitar.-  
-No te hagas de menos. Tú eres una gran chica.- Afirmó él, tomándola de ambos brazos y aproximándose.-

La joven creyó morirse de vergüenza, aunque también se sentía en una nube. No quería que el tiempo transcurriese. Para su desgracia, voces de otras personas, dirigidas al infante, rompieron aquella especie de hechizo.

-Alteza, rápido. ¡Vuestro padre!  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió el atónito Zafiro separándose de Petzite.-   
-Señor, venid enseguida.- Le pidió uno de sus cortesanos.-

Zafiro asintió y corrió siguiendo a ese individuo. Petzite se quedó allí, sin saber casi como sentirse.

-Mi príncipe.- Sonrió levemente ella, todavía colorada.- 

El que sí se sentía muy mal era Coraíon. Una hora antes había encontrado aquella extraña tarjeta. No tardó en colocarla en un aparato adecuado, ese que tenía de su abuelo, y poder acceder a la información. Al principio se sorprendió. Solamente se veía un largo pasadizo, como un túnel. Al poco oyó voces. Una de ellas le era familiar por grabaciones que había visto desde niño.

-¡Mamá!- Exclamó.- 

Y es que su madre era ahora visible en la imagen, y no estaba sola. Junto a ella, una hermosa mujer de cabellos morenos ondulados y ojos azul-grisáceos la escoltaba. Las dos se tomaban de las manos. Fue Ámbar quien, con tono dulce, se dirigió a esa cámara que la grababa y declaró.

-Mi querido hijo. Estoy grabando este mensaje para el día en que seas lo bastante adulto como para comprender. Estoy aquí, en un pasadizo secreto que incluso el mal que nos acosa ignora. Junto a mí, la dama Magnetita. O lo que es lo mismo, Sailor Némesis, la protectora de este mundo, designada directamente por la reina Serenity para ayudarnos. Y también mi amada. Sé que te parecerá raro, pero cuando tu padre murió, una parte mía lo hizo con él. Solamente Magnetita ha podido devolverme la alegría de vivir. Bueno, ella y tú, sois lo más preciado que tengo. Quisiera poder explicarte esto y que lo comprendieras. Por desgracia hay otras preocupaciones mucho más graves ahora. Sé que no debe de quedarme mucho. Hay un terrible mal en este planeta, se oculta en lo más profundo del mismo, pero se manifiesta a través de entes diabólicos que se ocultan bajo falsas palabras de amistad y ayuda. Aquí tenemos la amenaza de una tal Marla que quiere poseerme. No puedo dejar que lo haga. Y si alguna vez pudo controlarme momentáneamente y por su causa te traté mal o te grité.- Fue capaz de decir, antes de atragantarse con algunos sollozos.- ¡Lo siento cariño!, no era tu madre quien te hablaba. Por favor, espero que me perdones…Lo que más siento es que su influencia sobre mí va ganando terreno, y puede que, llegue un día en el que yo ya no pueda resistirla…  
-Tenemos que irnos ya. Ámbar.- Le susurró afectuosamente la otra mujer, acariciándola una mejilla.- Yo debo marcharme de la Corte. Nuestros padres nos dejaron unos minutos para despedirnos. Deben de pensar que seguimos en tus habitaciones. Por su propia seguridad no pueden descubrir este pasadizo, mi amor.

Su interlocutora asintió, deseando concluir su declaración con una advertencia.

-No fíes en extraños que vengan de fuera con palabras lisonjeras. Ni de entes que se oculten tras ropajes que no desvelen su rostro. Cuando Marla ha intentado controlar mis pensamientos yo también he podido ver algunos de los suyos. Sobre todo hijo mío. ¡No te fíes de ningún encapuchado! Son siervos del mal que quieren destruirnos , y tratarán de volverte contra la Tierra.   
-Serenity y Endimión no son el enemigo. Lo es Caos, quien mora en el interior de este mundo.- Apuntó la dama Magnetita con tono imperioso aunque dulcificó el mismo con una sonrisa para dedicarle unas amables palabras a su futuro oyente.- Coraíon, seguramente no te acordarás de mí cuando veas esto, pero he llegado a quererte como a un hijo. Mira esta grabación con mucha atención. He dejado cámaras en estado latente por muchas estancias de palacio. Si ese mal encarna alguna vez y anida en cualquiera de ellas, será registrado y grabado en esta tarjeta que te dejamos. Es lo último que podemos hacer para protegerte. Por favor, cuídate mucho y haz honor al sacrificio que tu madre y yo vamos a hacer por ti.

Y no dijeron más, las dos mujeres apoyaron la frente una contra la otra y se dieron un ligero beso en los labios. Al fin el mensaje concluyó. Tras el mismo el espantado rey pudo oír y ver muchas de esas grabaciones que daban fe de lo que su madre le había advertido. Incluyendo algunas que captaban a su consejero conspirando contra él y los suyos. 

-¡No puede ser!- Exclamó Coraíon entonces.- Mi amada esposa Amatista y Ópalo tenían razón. Es todo culpa del Sabio. 

No tardó en acudir a un droido, un viejo modelo que tenía de los tiempos de su abuelo. Le programó para que fuera a buscar a sus hijos y a cuantos nobles pudiera encontrar, lo antes posible.

-No me fio de los droidos de la guardia. Es el Sabio quien les da las órdenes.- Rechinó entre dientes.- ¡Ese bastardo traidor encapuchado!  
-Me herís con esos lacerantes comentarios, Majestad.- Fue la sarcástica réplica que obtuvo.- 

Ante él, flotando a su estilo habitual y acariciando ese bola que ahora refulgía en tonos rosados, estaba ese individuo.

-¡Tú! ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?- Demandó saber el rey.-Te ordeno que comparezcas ante mí y los notables de Némesis para explicar esto. Serás juzgado por traición.   
-¿Que me ordenáis?- Se burló su interlocutor elevando su rosada bola.- Mucho me temo, rey Coraíon que ya no vais a poder darle más órdenes a nadie.

Y fue concluir esa frase y comenzar a reír con histriónicas carcajadas. Coraíon enseguida quiso salir y llamar a la guardia, pero la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada al tiempo que una extraña nube vaporosa se iba esparciendo por toda la estancia.

-¿Qué es esto?- Exclamó el monarca mirando en derredor.-   
-Vuestro fin.- Replicó el Sabio con regocijo.- Sí, Majestad. Ya no me sois útil. Ahora será vuestro hijo quien ocupe vuestro lugar y sea mi marioneta para concluir la misión que tengo asignada.  
-No te lo permitiré. ¡Te haré pedazos! - Estalló su contrincante, intentando alcanzarle.-

Pero era inútil, el Sabio seguía riéndose y levitó fuera de su alcance. Coraíon se trastabillo. Los efectos de ese gas comenzaban a pasarle factura. Sentía una gran dificultad para respirar. Al fin, el soberano cayó al suelo, arrastrándose hacia su cama como pudo. Su enemigo entre tanto aprovechó para hacerse con esa tarjeta, sentenciando.

-Esto no es para que lo vea ningún curioso. Es una pena Coraíon, vuestra madre y esa entrometida de Sailor Némesis, queriendo salvaros han sido al fin las causantes de vuestra muerte. Si hubierais seguido en la ignorancia esto no habría ocurrido.

El interpelado quiso replicar, pero no era capaz de hablar, sus cuerdas vocales se paralizaban. Al menos esa nube iba remitiendo. El Sabio entonces desapareció teletransportándose de allí. Al cabo de unos minutos que a Coraíon le parecieron eternos, tocaron a la puerta.

-¡Majestad!¿Estáis bien?. Responded.- Inquirió la voz de Rubeus.-  
-Derribemos la puerta.- Le ordenó Diamante que había llegado a tiempo de oír eso.-

Entre ambos arremetieron contra esa puerta que, pese a ser maciza, no tenían ningún tipo de blindaje especial. Al fin lograron vencer su resistencia y abrirla. El primogénito del rey entró descubriendo a su padre tumbado en la cama. A duras penas respiraba, los ojos se le entrecerraban y daba la impresión de estar apagándose por momentos.

-¡Padre!- Exclamó, tratando de reanimarle.- ¡Rápido Rubeus, que venga un médico!  
-Enseguida Alteza.- Asintió el interpelado que salió corriendo en busca de alguno.-

Fue entonces cuando se cruzó con uno de los cortesanos. No tardó en preguntarle.

-¿Dónde está el doctor Jaspe?- Inquirió haciendo referencia al nuevo médico de palacio.-   
-No lo sé, Señor Rubeus.- Repuso aquel tipo.-  
-Ve en busca de un médico y avisa al Infante Zafiro. ¡El rey está muy grave! - Le indicó el pelirrojo que prosiguió con su carrera.-

Aquel individuo corrió a su vez dirigiéndose a la sala de calderas. Allí vio al infante Zafiro quien estaba acompañado de una de las hijas del conde de Ayakashi, según creyó recordar. Le llamó y el joven se apresuró a seguirle. Ahora llegaron para reunirse con Diamante que intentaba auxiliar a su padre. Coraíon le miraba casi con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas, aferrándose con una mano a la pechera de su hijo.

-El…Sabio.- Intentaba decir, sin ser capaz de articular más palabras.-  
-Sí, padre, le haré llamar. Espero que él pueda ayudarte.- Se apresuró a responder el asustado joven.-   
-No…hijo…no… confíes…-Intentaba decirle con todas sus fuerzas.-

Sin embargo Diamante no era capaz de entenderle. En ese instante Zafiro se unió a él, intentando ayudar.

-¡Padre, aguanta! Han ido a buscar al médico.- Le dijo tratando de sonar más tranquilo.- 

Aunque la vida se le escapaba a Coraíon, al fin, Rubeus llegó junto con el médico.

-Abran paso.- Ordenó a algunos cortesanos curiosos que se arremolinaba en el exterior de las estancias reales.-

Y más atrás, observando aquello sin inmutarse, el Sabio levitaba en el pasillo. Jaspe llegó al fin y trató de reconocer al soberano. Enseguida quiso administrarle alguna droga estimulante para reanimarle, pero fue inútil. El rey luchaba por seguir respirando pero, poco a poco su cuerpo se iba paralizando, hasta que, finalmente perdió la batalla, dejando de existir.

-¡Padree!- Gritó Diamante abrazándose a él.-   
-¡Sabio!- Le reclamó un desesperado Zafiro.- Haz algo, por favor.  
-Ojalá pudiera, Señor, pero me temo que el rey ha debido de ser envenenado. Esos mismos rebeldes que nos distrajeron con sus ataques han podido colarse a través de un pasadizo secreto muy antiguo. Desconocíamos su existencia, pero debieron de hallarlo de algún modo.

Aunque podía ahorrarse las explicaciones, ambos príncipes lloraban amargamente la pérdida de su padre. Ellos no podían saber sin embargo que, con su último aliento de vida, Coraíon se vio rodeado de su amada esposa y de su madre. Ambas le miraban pese a todo con gesto alentador.

-Me muero y ese malvado ha ganado. Tendrá a nuestros hijos, Amatista, a tus nietos, mamá. En su poder.  
-Todo lo que suceda debe de ocurrir, amor mío.- Le sonrió Amatista.-   
-Pero debes tener fe en tus hijos, mis nietos deberán sufrir pero finalmente serán capaces de vencer.- Sentenció Ámbar.- Ahora debemos dejarles esta lucha a ellos. Nuestro momento ha pasado. Ven con nosotras, cariño. A un lugar en el que ya no sufrirás.

Y así, el alma de Coraíon pudo partir junto a ellas sintiéndose más aliviada. Cosa que desgraciadamente no podían saber los que allí quedaban llorándole. Al poco rato la noticia se extendió por toda la Corte y el planeta. El funeral de Estado se celebró dos días después. De luto riguroso Esmeralda y las hermanas, junto a Rubeus y Turmalina, Kiral y Akiral, secundaron a los dos desconsolados príncipes. 

-He echado a faltar al conde de Ayakashi.- Musitó Zafiro, estando cercano a la hija mayor del mismo.-  
-Alteza, nuestro padre hace días que no se comunica con nosotras. – Suspiró Petzite.- Esperamos que nada malo le haya sucedido.  
-Ojalá que no.- Convino el chico.- 

En ese instante, el Sabio pasó a su lado e intervino comentando.

-El conde Ópalo salió en una misión encomendada por su Majestad, poco antes de morir. Iba en busca de pruebas para incriminar a esos terroristas y demostrar su relación con la Tierra. Pero mucho me temo que tampoco yo sé dónde pueda encontrase ahora.

Y en eso precisamente el encapuchado no mentía. Volviendo al día anterior, justo tras la muerte del soberano, Ópalo fue sacado de su celda por dos androides quienes lo llevaron a rastras hacia un oscuro corredor.

-Bueno, supongo que ese bastardo ha decidido matarme y enterrarme aquí.- Se sonrió resignado a su suerte.-  
-Vais a ser llevado al astropuerto para embarcar en una nave.- Le informó un droido.-

Eso le extrañó. No esperaba que ese encapuchado le enviase al destierro. Quizás pudiera escapar de a donde fuera que le mandase y volver para luchar contra él cuando estuviera preparado.

-Mi error fue dar la cara. Ir de frente y decirle a ese mal nacido lo que pensaba de él. - Se lamentaba.- Pero la próxima vez seré más prudente. No me verá venir. – Pensó en tanto le conducían fuera de los calabozos.-

Una vez salió de ellos y del palacio, recorrió un largo túnel. A final del mismo pudo ver una gran extensión bajo cúpula que albergaba una pequeña lanzadera. Allí, a la puerta, le aguardaba la duquesa Turmalina.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?- Se sorprendió el conde una vez más.-  
-Quería despedirme. Sé que has sido acusado de delitos muy graves, Ópalo.- Afirmó ella con pesar, eso sí, admitiendo.- Aunque no creo que hayas tenido nada que ver con el asesinato del rey. 

Aquello impactó a su contertulio, enseguida preguntó, exclamando entre atónito y horrorizado.

-¿El asesinato del rey?¿De qué demonios estás hablando?  
-¿Es que no lo sabes?- Inquirió ella a su vez mirándole perpleja.-  
-He estado encerrado en una maldita celda durante más de un día entero. No sé que ha pasado en palacio.- Repuso él.-  
-Debemos partir, Señora duquesa.- Intervino uno de los droidos.-  
-Solamente serán unos minutos, No creo que eso os cause ningún quebranto. Ahora apartaos, deseo despedirme del Conde de Ayakashi en privado. - Replicó ella con tono autoritario.-  
-Como vos digáis.- Obedeció el androide.- 

Y en tanto los robots guardianes se alejaban unos pocos metros Turmalina le hizo a Ópalo un breve resumen de la situación. El noble estaba lleno de rabia y de tristeza y estalló.

-¿Es que no lo ves? ¡Ha sido él! Ese Sabio maldito. Nos está eliminando uno a uno.  
-Basta Ópalo. Han sido los agentes terrestres infiltrados. Ellos liberaron una sustancia tóxica en los aposentos del soberano.  
-¡No seas ilusa! - Exclamó su interlocutor, siendo sujetado por esos androides que habían acudido prestos cuando él se agitó, profetizando con una mezcla de impotencia y amargura.- Algún día verás la verdad y entonces será ya muy tarde. Acabará contigo lo mismo que está haciendo con nosotros. Abre los ojos y reacciona antes de que seas la siguiente, Turmalina. ¡Sabes que yo jamás te mentiría en algo así!

La duquesa ordenó a esos robots que volvieran a apartase, cosa que estos hicieron. Aunque miró ahora con temor a su contertulio y dudó. ¿Y si Ópalo estuviera diciéndole la verdad?. Desde luego no le creía capaz de haber atentado contra la vida del rey. Aparte de ser su leal vasallo, habían sido amigos. Aunque no deseaba pensar que él estuviera en lo cierto. ¿En qué le convertiría eso a ella? Sería una colaboracionista y una traidora. ¡No!, a buen seguro el pobre conde de Ayakashi había perdido la razón.

-Abogaré por ti, ante el príncipe Diamante.- Le prometió intentando sonar conciliadora.- Seguro que todo esto ha sido un malentendido.

Ópalo sonrió sardónicamente, moviendo la cabeza. ¡Era inútil! Turmalina jamás aceptaría aquello. Mejor dicho. Estaba claro que no quería aceptarlo. A su pesar él lo podía comprender mejor que nadie. Durante años había estado en esa misma situación de comodidad, cercano al poder y sin cuestionarse ningún consejo del Sabio. Y por si fuera poco todas las apariencias estaban en su contra habiendo perdido todas las pruebas a su favor. Al fin suspiró resignadamente para declarar.

-Entonces hazme únicamente un favor. Si algo me sucediera contacta con mi esposa, hazle saber que hice cuanto pude. Y que la quiero, a ella y a nuestras hijas.

Eso casi desconcertó más a Turmalina. No le hacía ninguna gracia la idea de presentarse ante la legítima mujer de su ex amante y menos para decirle aquello. Sin embargo, esbozó una débil sonrisa y asintió.

-Claro, pero ya verás como todo volverá a la normalidad pronto. Podrás ir con ella a decirle tú mismo lo que quieras. 

Y con esa pequeña esperanza Ópalo fue conducido fuera de allí. Turmalina recordaba aquello con una mezcla de temor y consternación, tras haber oído al Sabio responder a la hija mayor del Conde. De hecho, después el funeral los días siguieron pasando y nada se supo de él. La nave que lo transportaba había desaparecido en su ruta. Nadie tuvo conocimiento nunca de hacia dónde se dirigía. Aunque, lo que más sorprendió a la duquesa fue que las propias hijas del Señor de Ayakashi dejasen al poco tiempo de preguntarse por él.

-¿Tendrá que ver quizás con esas extrañas exposiciones a la energía oscura?- Se preguntaba la noble.- 

Ella desde luego nunca quiso someterse a eso. Y es que, cada vez que las hermanas Ayakashi, Rubeus, e incluso Esmeralda, (quien tras el funeral de Coraíon fue en efecto al sepelio de su padre acompañada de los príncipes y se quedó allí guardándole duelo durante unos días), y el propio Diamante, tomaban una sesión, su comportamiento se tornaba más extraño. Turmalina no podía precisar exactamente en qué. Aunque le daba la impresión de que estaban más ausentes y suspicaces, centrándose únicamente en sus labores. De hecho, vio como poco a poco el príncipe se volvió más frío, secundado por Rubeus quien tenía grandes deseos de vengarse de la Tierra también merced a las cosas que el Hombre Sabio le había contado, y a lo que él mismo vio cuando estuvo tras aquellos disidentes y en una posterior visita en el ducado de Green. Por no hablar de la propia muerte de sus padres. Por quienes asimismo se ofició un responso y hubo un funeral en el marquesado de Crimson, donde acudieron a su vez los nobles más destacados y los príncipes. Aunque, como en el caso de los demás, la tristeza o el dolor por aquello se había visto gradualmente reemplazado por el odio y el revanchismo. Además, el joven pelirrojo acudía asiduamente a ver a ese consejero. Una de tantas veces el Sabio le comentó.

-Rubeus. He estado hablando con el príncipe Diamante acerca de ti.  
-¿De verdad?- se interesó el chico observando a su interlocutor con ojos bien abiertos. -  
-Le he comentado cosas acerca de tu trabajo con las cuatro hermanas y el empeño que pones en cumplir con tu cometido. Está muy satisfecho. Y me ha dicho que cuentas con su total confianza.

Aquello hizo sonreír al complacido joven. Esa era una magnífica noticia, aunque enseguida el Sabio ensombreció su tono para desvelarle.

-Y te necesitará antes de lo que crees. Puesto que negros nubarrones se ciernen sobre nuestro planeta.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber el chico ahora con gesto inquieto. –  
-Aún es pronto. No puedo decirte más por ahora, pero sigue adiestrando a tu equipo con el mismo tesón que hasta ahora. Necesitaremos gente capaz para los retos que están por venir. Sé que eres un muchacho sano, que gusta de relacionarse con jovencitas. Sin embargo, debo pedirte que, al menos con las cuatro hermanas, te centres únicamente en su preparación. Otra cosa podría muy peligrosa para vosotros en las actuales circunstancias. De hecho, es arriesgado pero necesario, Tanto tú como tus subordinadas deberéis aumentar la dosis de energía oscura que recibís para ser capaces de cumplir con vuestros cometidos.

Rubeus asintió, aquello de los riesgos no le preocupaba demasiado, pero no quería perder la oportunidad de lo que él consideraba una inmejorable ocasión para ascender. Y por otro lado, había comprobado que, tras las repetidas exposiciones a esa energía, sus fuerzas habían aumentado. Incluso emulando a las hermanas había adquirido unos extraños poderes. Ahora era capaz de lanzar proyectiles de energía a modo de esferas de color rosado o bermellón. Desde luego que cumpliría con su cometido y seguiría el consejo del Sabio. Tanto él como las cuatro hermanas comenzaron a someterse pues con mayor regularidad a esa toma de energía. Ellas por su parte, tomaban asiento ya con indiferente cotidianeidad en esa sala especial en donde era irradiadas. Allí, mientras tenía lugar el proceso, una voz resonaba en sus mentes.

-Hermanas Ayakashi, Némesis es vuestro padre y vuestra madre. No tenéis más familia. Vivís para servir fielmente al príncipe Diamante y a vuestro superior, Rubeus. Y para escuchar los consejos del Sabio, que es quien sagazmente os dirige en la mejor forma posible hacia el éxito de vuestra misión. Tenéis que hacer cuanto os sea necesario para asegurar el futuro y la victoria de nuestro mundo sobre los enemigos que tenemos en la Tierra. En particular, contra esa malvada reina Serenity y sus crueles guerreras. Ellas son el origen del mal que perturba y daña a nuestro planeta. Solamente desean nuestra destrucción.

-Sí, amo Hombre Sabio.- Repetían ellas mecánicamente, totalmente sugestionadas, durante aquel proceso.- Debemos destruirlas antes.

 

Por su parte Esmeralda, apenas si repuesta de su duelo, veía como Diamante cada vez la ignoraba más. El consejero de la Corte le dijo que se debía a todo lo malo que había tenido que soportar por parte de la Tierra y al embrujo de Serenity. También tuvo ocasión de charlar amistosamente con la joven duquesa. Cierto día, en unas estancias del palacio, el Sabio la hizo llamar.

-¿Deseabas verme?- le preguntó ella –  
-Pasa Esmeralda.- Le pidió él con amabilidad ofreciéndole una silla que señaló con la manga de uno de sus brazos para que la chica se sentase. – Por favor…

La muchacha obedeció con gesto expectante. Sin mayor dilación el Sabio le dijo con tono grave.

-Tengo noticias terribles. Y he pensado que tú, como la más leal servidora de nuestra difunta reina, debes ser la primera en saberlas.  
-¿Antes aún que el príncipe Diamante o el infante Zafiro?- Se sorprendió la muchacha. –  
-Sería demasiado doloroso para ellos conocer lo que te voy a revelar. Confío en ti puesto que eres de nobles intenciones y amas a nuestro gentil príncipe.- Remató el Sabio –

Y de entre los pliegues de su hábito extrajo una bola de cristal en tanto le explicaba a la chica.

-Cuando el príncipe fue a la Tierra grabamos estas imágenes de sus audiencias.

Esmeralda pudo ver e incluso escuchar algunas de las groserías que Diamante tuvo que sufrir. Las guerreras guardianas no se recataron de insultarle y humillarle. El Sabio le mostró además unas imágenes de la propia Serenity donde la soberana le calificaba como inexperto embajador ante las sonrisas de sus cortesanas. 

-¡Malditas rameras! – Pudo escupir la muchacha llena de ira. - ¿Cómo se atrevieron a insultar así a nuestro gentil príncipe?  
-Y eso no es todo. – Agregó consternadamente el Sabio. - Por suerte tenemos informadores que obtuvieron más datos.

Para horror de la chica algunos retazos de conversaciones de las guardianas terrestres se referían a conspiraciones. La palabra Némesis salió a relucir e igualmente el nombre de Amatista, su difunta soberana. Y por si fuera poco, pudo ver al propio Diamante mirando a esa maldita reina terrestre de un modo que parecía embrujado. Al concluir, Esmeralda hervía de indignación y rabia. El Sabio por su parte le comentó.

-Desde que os estáis exponiendo al cristal negro vuestras percepciones y poderes han aumentado, pero todavía queda un largo camino por recorrer. Seguimos siendo vulnerables. Solamente te pido que vigiles bien a Diamante para que los ardides de esa malvada reina no le alcancen. Te confesaré que estoy muy preocupado. Si ella lograse hechizar a nuestro joven heredero sería terrible. Y creo que ya lo ha intentado cuando él estuvo allí.

¡Claro!, pensó ella, ahora todo encajaba. Por qué sino ese deseo tan antinatural de Diamante por aquella mujer. Desde hacía un tiempo no dejaba de nombrarla casi en cualquier conversación, por intrascendente que fuese. Era evidente para Esmeralda que su pobre príncipe estaría siendo víctima de un embrujo. La muchacha se sentía impotente y le preguntó al Sabio con tono desesperado.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? No soy rival para los poderes que tiene esa mujer.  
-Lo serás cuando aumentes tu exposición al cristal negro. No temas. Dentro de poco podrás ser capaz de anular su maligna influencia sobre Diamante. Pero debo advertírtelo…, podrías correr riesgos.  
-No me importa – afirmó ella con determinación. – Por nuestro amado príncipe haría cualquier cosa.

El Sabio asintió con aprobación para declarar ahora con tono de satisfacción.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo Esmeralda. Ahora eres tú la única que puede ocupar el lugar de nuestra reina y proteger a su hijo. Así cumplirás la palabra que le diste a nuestra amada soberana antes de que ella fuese tan vilmente asesinada. Igual que le sucedió a tu padre, el pobre Duque Cuarzo, quien se hubiese sentido muy orgulloso de ti.

Ella asintió, y aunque tras esas exposiciones a la energía oscura, el evocar a su progenitor casi no le producía ya ninguna emoción, no sucedía así al pensar en Diamante. Por ello aceptó de buen grado someterse a mayores dosis todavía. Deseaba ser más poderosa y ganarse la atención del príncipe. Y con cada sesión de aquellas irradiaciones la que fuera una chica de nobles intenciones y carácter fue albergando cada vez más odio hacia la reina Serenity y lo que representaba. En su opinión era sencillamente una ramera, ducha en el arte de la traición, la manipulación y el engaño. La culpaba sin dudar de que planease la muerte de la reina de Némesis. Y sobre todo, la muchacha tuvo cada vez más deseos de ocupar el corazón del heredero al trono a toda costa.

-No os preocupéis mi gentil príncipe Diamante.- Pensaba ella con más rabia y obsesión, llegando a ser algo enfermizo. - Yo os libraré del embrujo de esa asesina, y honraré la memoria de vuestra madre. Me cueste lo que me cueste.

Zafiro, pese a ser menos pasional también comenzaba a querer venganza. El Sabio se ocupaba a su vez de proporcionarle cada vez más herramientas para sus inventos e ideas. Al principio el joven no daba la impresión de querer aceptar esas ideas conspirativas que acusaban a la Tierra. Aunque la muerte del rey Coraíon fue el punto de inflexión. Más cuando, tras una investigación, se descubriera un pasadizo secreto que comunicaba con las habitaciones reales y en el que se hallaron restos de cápsulas venenosas.

-Esta claro que alguien estuvo aquí y liberó gas letal desde este lugar. Nuestro pobre padre fue cobardemente envenenado sin que nadie pudiera enterarse.- Concluyó el Infante cuando tuvo una charla con su hermano mayor.-   
-¿Estas seguro de eso?- Quiso asegurarse Diamante entre horrorizado y lleno de ira.-

Y el Sabio, presente en aquella reunión, intervino apoyando a Zafiro.

\- Lo siento príncipe. Para mí tampoco hay ya ninguna duda. Vuestro hermano tiene razón. El doctor Jaspe concuerda asimismo en ello. Recordad que os lo advertí.  
\- Sí, es verdad. Me lo dijiste varias veces pero no quise creerlo. No pensé que esos malditos terrestres osaran llegar tan lejos. ¡Atreverse a asesinar a mi padre! Esto no va a quedar así. ¡Ya es momento de nuestra venganza! – Espetó el ahora enrabietado heredero al trono. -¡Juro que lo pagarán, pagarán con sangre y fuego todo esto!..- Escupía entre dientes. -

Sin pérdida de tiempo convocó a la asamblea de nobles del reino que a su vez clamaba también venganza. Entonces, espoleado por aquel ambiente de odio a los terrícolas, el joven se erigió delante de todos ellos subido en la tarima del trono y gritó.

-¿Queréis venganza? ¡La tendréis y no seré coronado como rey hasta que lo logre, os juro que destruiré Cristal Tokio hasta los cimientos y mataré a todos sus habitantes! Siguiendo con nuestro programa de rearme ordenaré construir la mayor flota espacial que se haya visto jamás. ¡Acabaremos con esos asesinos de la Tierra para siempre! Entonces y solamente entonces me proclamaré rey, no únicamente de Némesis sino de la Tierra y de la Luna- y la eufórica asamblea aclamó a su nuevo soberano quien ahora se sentía completamente embriagado por sus deseos de venganza, así sentenció. – Recobraré lo que es mío por derecho y os daré la retribución que merecéis. Al fin, la hora del desquite de Némesis ha llegado.

Así, en un aparte durante un receso de la asamblea, el Hombre Sabio le sugirió llevar una señal de duelo por su padre. El encapuchado quiso dirigirse a él estando los dos a solas.

-Majestad…  
-Tal y como he dicho, no seré digno de ser llamado así hasta que no cumpla con mi promesa.- Le recordó severamente el príncipe.-  
-Perdonadme Alteza.- Rectificó humildemente el Sabio, para proseguir.- En mi opinión, como muestra de respeto y devoción al recuerdo de vuestros amados padres, y evocando vuestros legítimos derechos, deberíais llevar una marca que los haga patentes ante todos, especialmente, para los habitantes de la Tierra.  
-¿De qué marca me hablas?- Quiso saber el joven.-  
-De la marca de la Luna Negra, Alteza.- Le respondió su interlocutor, refrescando su memoria.- Acordaos que muchos de los colonos que aquí llegaron, los pioneros, fueron liderados por vuestro abuelo Corindón. Él era un líder de ese clan. Aquellos que ya entonces se opusieron a la tiranía de los soberanos terrestres. Una media luna negra, con las puntas hacia abajo, era su símbolo. En total oposición al emblema de la monarquía terrestre.

Diamante asintió pues recordó en efecto la luna dorada que la Reina Serenity llevaba en su frente con las puntas hacia arriba. Aunque enseguida objetó, algo remiso tras pensar en esa hermosa soberana.

-Pero no creo que ella tenga la culpa. Quizás sea ir demasiado lejos.  
-Por el contrario, Alteza. No culpo a Serenity. Es más, el símbolo que ella lleva ha sido corrompido por los manejos de su malvado esposo. Vos debéis librarla del mismo.   
-Y hacer que ella adopte el mío.- Completó el joven, con evidente agrado, al remachar.- Tienes toda la razón, Hombre Sabio. Ella debe ser liberada de ese malvado que tiene como marido.   
-Si vos así lo estimáis, mi príncipe. Es lo que debe hacerse. - Convino su interlocutor.-  
-Quiero tener esa marca, ya.- Le ordenó Diamante.-  
-Como ordenéis, Alteza.- Asintió el Sabio bajo su capucha.-

Y sacando uno de sus extraños dedos que brillaban con colores iridiscentes de su manga derecha, disparó una pequeña cantidad de energía en la frente del príncipe. Al poco una media luna negra con las puntas hacia abajo se dibujó en ella. Cuando pudo verse en un espejo, Diamante sonrió con expresión de triunfo. Ahora estaba totalmente decidido. Nada le haría apartarse de su objetivo. No tardó en reanudar el pleno y dirigirse a todos sus notables.

\- Escuchad- declaró el joven mostrando su frente a los allí congregados. - Ésta será desde ahora nuestra marca. La marca del clan de la Luna Negra. Desde este momento ordeno que todos mis súbditos deberán llevarla. Por mi parte yo obligaré a la reina Serenity a cambiar su marca por la nuestra y será mi esposa, como botín para nuestro mundo.  
\- Pero príncipe ¿Os casaríais con una enemiga? - Objetó la horrorizada Esmeralda, allí presente, sin poder creer lo que oía. -  
\- Sí, - afirmó Diamante explicando sin ningún tipo de recato ya, algo que el propio Sabio le había sugerido a su vez en sus frecuentes charlas privadas, cuando escuchaba en confidencia los deseos del joven. - Porque de ese modo gobernaría de derecho ambos reinos. Además, quiero que sus bellos ojos me miren con amor. 

Y aunque esto último era una idea exclusivamente suya, para él era otro razonamiento de tanto o mayor peso que el anterior. Pese a ello, todos los allegados al príncipe se miraron algo sorprendidos, pero finalmente les pareció muy bien. Máxime cuando el Sabio intervino arengando a los allí congregados.

-Todos debéis jurar eterna fidelidad a nuestro príncipe soberano y futuro rey de Némesis y la Tierra. Arrodillaos y juradle lealtad al príncipe Diamante. – Les conminó con tono teatral y grandilocuente.-

Así, los asistentes a ese histórico momento doblaron la rodilla, jurando ser fieles hasta la muerte a su nuevo gobernante. Y estaban realmente dichosos de hacerlo. Excepto, claro está Esmeralda, quien, a pesar de imitar al resto en el gesto y las palabras de lealtad que pronunciaron los demás, para su horror confirmaba así lo que el Sabio le desvelara. Entonces terció éste una vez más, apresurándose a vitorear a Diamante.

\- ¡Larga vida y prosperidad a nuestro príncipe y futuro rey, y a la Luna Negra!, nueva marca de su dinastía.

Esmeralda no quiso oír más, se giró lentamente alejándose del salón del trono mientras el resto de la corte se sumía en una especie de celebración. Pero ella no tenía ganas de festejar nada. Estaba muy dolida por los planes del príncipe, ¡casarse con esa reina que tanto daño les había hecho y a la que culpaba de la muerte de la madre de Diamante! ¡Cómo extrañaba ahora a su padre!. En un instante de debilidad hubiese querido tenerle allí y confesarle todo lo que sentía, su amor no correspondido, su tristeza y su amarga desesperación por lo que juzgaba una locura para Diamante y Némesis. Pero la dura realidad se imponía. El duque Cuarzo fue asesinado por agentes de la Tierra. ¡Espías de Serenity!. 

-Si mi padre viviera, a buen seguro que me hubiese dicho que mi deber como súbdita leal es obedecer los mandatos del príncipe.- Suspiró con pesar.- Además, la propia reina Amatista me pidió que le protegiera. Y eso haré. Aunque sea de él mismo.- Decidió con determinación.-

Curiosamente, pese a ir perdiendo poco a poco sus mejores emociones y los cariñosos recuerdos que había guardado de la reina y de su padre, esa misión persistía. La tenía muy dentro del corazón. Por ello Esmeralda no podía marcharse y dejar sólo a Diamante precisamente en esos terribles momentos.

-Es ahora cuando más me necesita. De no ser por él, me retiraría a mis tierras y olvidaría completamente esto. - Se decía tratando de darse ánimos.- 

Aunque siempre había albergado la esperanza de que su rango fuera el suficiente como para poder disfrutar del amor del príncipe. Esa ilusión, pequeña pero factible, de que éste no encontrase ninguna princesa casadera. Realmente no las había ya exceptuando algunas de linajes terrestres casi olvidados, como el de la propia madre de Diamante que fueron absorbidos por el Milenio de Plata. Eso le había dado una posibilidad. Siendo duquesa de Némesis, una importante noble de dicho planeta, las leyes le hubiesen permitido desposarse con un infante o incluso un príncipe, si éste no encontraba otra pretendiente más elevada. Aunque bien podía jurar Esmeralda que a ella nunca le interesó el trono, sólo deseaba que su amor por el príncipe fuera correspondido. Ahora se daba perfecta cuenta de que eso no sería posible. Serenity, tal y como decía Diamante, sería una reina consorte ideal para unir a ambos mundos y sellar así una alianza que elevaría el poderío de Némesis amén de reparar la injusticia del destierro secular que sufrían los nativos de este planeta. Con la unión de ambos linajes y un posible heredero común todos saldrían ganando. Política, militar y económicamente, razonándolo fríamente eso sería lo más adecuado. Quería pensar así con la cabeza pero su corazón se revolvía una y otra vez. Eso no podía ser bueno para su planeta ni para Diamante. ¡No podía ser, ella no lo permitiría! Volvió a recordar a la difunta soberana. 

-Se lo juré a la reina Amatista- Nairía en su lecho de muerte.- Musitó entre dientes.-Cuidaré de él. 

Aunque también se debatía entre este juramento y el de fidelidad que había hecho a la corona, y pretender ir contra los deseos de éste era traición. No sabía qué hacer. Pero encontraría una manera. ¡Esa ramera terrestre jamás se quedaría con su príncipe! Ella moriría antes que permitirlo. Estaba pensativa cuando Rubeus se acercó a ella y se apoyó en una columna próxima con los brazos cruzados, mientras le decía con bastante sorna.

\- No parece que el anuncio de nuestro amado príncipe te haya hecho mucha gracia, Esmeralda. Te veo muy reflexiva. ¿Es que estás haciendo cábalas sobre tu futuro en la Corte?...  
\- No sé de qué me estás hablando. - Contestó ella visiblemente molesta, tratando inútilmente de evitar que se le notara. -  
\- Yo creo que sí.- Respondió Rubeus mientras se sonreía con regocijo del gesto de contrariedad de su interlocutora, sobre todo cuando añadió. – Recuerda que hace tiempo ya te lo advertí. Si Diamante se casa con Serenity me temo que tus días de protagonismo en la Corte estarán contados. Eso, claro está, de no ser que la nueva reina te ofrezca ser también su dama de compañía. Como su camarera mayor seguro que sabrías prepararle bien la alcoba para cuando tuviese que recibir en ella a nuestro príncipe y futuro rey.  
-¡Eso jamás! - escupió Esmeralda entre dientes bastante enojada ahora. – Rubeus, eres un miserable. Tú serías capaz de servir como reina a la mujer que mandó envenenar a nuestra legítima soberana y que orquestó la muerte de nuestros padres.

Aquellas recriminaciones parecieron molestar a su contertulio durante unos instantes, aunque retornando a su pragmatismo enseguida replicó.

\- Yo serviré a la persona que nuestro príncipe elija para ser su reina. Tengo un juramento de lealtad hacia él,- le recordó el muchacho añadiendo con retintín - y tú también lo tienes, procura no olvidarte de eso. O alguien te lo tendrá que recordar, de un modo u otro.

Ahora Rubeus se deleitaba en contemplar como Esmeralda temblaba de furia a pesar de que la joven tratara a toda costa de controlarse. Ella nunca le había caído bien, la creía una niña mimada que había tenido la suerte de estar sirviendo a la reina por recomendación y por su linaje distinguido. Demasiado altanera y orgullosa y con mucha ambición para haberse fijado en él. A decir verdad, Rubeus se había sentido atraído por ella desde el primer día. Pero al cabo de múltiples desprecios, sobre todo de aquel con el que humilló cuando llegó a hacer esa velada propuesta de matrimonio, había llegado a profesarla una auténtica animadversión. Esto era mutuo, Esmeralda le había considerado como un oportunista que se había refugiado al lado del príncipe. Siempre adulándole e incitando a Diamante a todo tipo de excesos y tratando sistemáticamente de apartarla de su lado. Además de haber intentado hacer de ella misma una más de sus conquistas, de someterla como a las cuatro hermanas que le servían o a cualquier otra mujer de la corte que le llamase la atención. En opinión de la chica, Rubeus era sólo un niño mal criado pero muy peligroso por su gran influencia con el príncipe. Hasta ese momento los dos se trataban lo menos posible y siempre con una helada indiferencia, con una falsa cortesía. A medida que fueron experimentando mayor exposición a la energía oscura su mutua antipatía fue creciendo. Rubeus por ejemplo, pasó de ser un muchacho vital y espontaneo a alguien más frio y calculador. Con una clara ambición de ascenso y de poder. En Némesis parecía ahora que quien estuviera más cerca del príncipe podría llegar a ser la persona más influyente de la Corte. Ahora que las cartas se ponían boca arriba Esmeralda sabía que él estaba disfrutando con su enfado y que eso era lo que ese estúpido engreído quería. Decidió cambiar de táctica y le dijo con la voz más calmada y fría.

\- Rubeus, yo también acataré mi juramento, serviré al príncipe en lo que me pida. Y seguro que tú con lo valiente que eres, serás el primero en marchar contra la Tierra si ésta nos amenaza. Aunque claro, eso podría ser peligroso y quizás prefieras quedarte en retaguardia aconsejando a su Alteza. - Dijo ahora de forma bastante irónica. -  
\- Puedes estar segura de que no temo a nada ni a nadie. - Contestó él enojándose a su vez con pulla. - Me ofreceré voluntario para cualquier misión contra la Tierra que el príncipe disponga.  
\- No esperaba menos de ti. - Replicó Esmeralda de nuevo utilizando la ironía para despedirse de la forma más fría que pudo. - Ahora discúlpame, debo atender otros asuntos.

Y sin esperar la réplica de Rubeus, se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Ganas le hubieran dado de fulminarle con los poderes emanados de la energía oscura que estaba adquiriendo. Y es que, desde hacía ya algún tiempo, la joven pudo comprobar cómo era capaz de lanzar rayos e incluso crear vendavales teñidos con esa misma negra opacidad que estaba absorbiendo en sus exposiciones. 

-No es el momento adecuado.- Meditó con un malsano regocijo en tanto se alejaba.- Sin embargo, algún día me ocuparé de darte tu merecido…

 

Mientras, en la sala, el resto de los presentes seguían proclamando su adhesión al todavía príncipe. Así, en pocos días, comenzaron los preparativos para la invasión. Tal como Diamante prometió se prosiguió la construcción de una gran cantidad de naves de combate que se dirigirían hacia la Tierra. Algunas ya habían sido iniciadas antes de la muerte de su padre. Por aquel entonces, Coraíon frenó parte de los recursos que su hijo hubiera deseado destinar a las mismas, alegando que existían necesidades más importantes. Ahora no obstante, Diamante supeditó todo al incremento de aquella flota. Durante semanas inspeccionaba los trabajos a diario y al terminar la jornada se sentaba en su trono con una copa de vino en las manos, observando complacido los progresos. Su hermano Zafiro pese a todo era un poco más realista y siempre le recordaba.

\- Diamante ¿Crees que este gran esfuerzo merecerá la pena? No olvides que lo principal es mantener la reacción de la caldera para poder dominar la energía oscura que es lo que le da calor y luz a nuestro planeta.  
\- Es por vengar a nuestros padres y a nuestro mundo. - Replicó él con brusquedad. - Cualquier sacrificio será poco…  
\- Lo sé y lo entiendo - convino Zafiro que no obstante objetó. - Pero me he estado encargando de la caldera durante años y quizá no soporte tanta presión. Necesitaremos aumentar mucho su energía y eso nos llevará tiempo.- Añadió algo preocupado por el tono de su hermano. -  
\- Claro y de eso te encargarás tú.- Contestó Diamante ahora conciliador para añadir. - Ya sé que lo llevabas haciendo hasta ahora de forma extraoficial. Pero el Hombre Sabio me ha contado como te has esforzado y deseo premiarte, hermano. Tú serás el jefe oficial de la caldera. Eres el mejor ingeniero de Némesis y la persona en la que más confío.  
\- ¡Muchas gracias!,- exclamó Zafiro que sonrió muy contento. Diamante le devolvió la sonrisa a lo que el más joven de los hermanos repuso con renovado entusiasmo. - ¡No te preocupes, cuenta conmigo, lo conseguiremos!

El Hombre Sabio apareció en ese momento, su voz sonó triunfal cuando reportó.

-Los preparativos están listos. Nuestra flota puede partir hacia la Tierra en cuanto lo dispongáis, Alteza.  
-Entonces no perdamos ni un segundo más. – Ordenó el príncipe. -  
-Vuestros deseos son órdenes, Señor. – Replicó humildemente el Sabio. -  
-Y recuerda - le indicó Diamante. – Serenity debe ser respetada. No quiero que sufra ningún daño. Atacad y destruid todo excepto el palacio donde ella habita.  
-Se cumplirán tus órdenes a rajatabla, mi príncipe.- Replicó éste haciendo una sentida reverencia bajo su sayal. –

El encapuchado se retiró. Alguien le vio salir flotando del salón de palacio. Era la duquesa Turmalina. Aquella mujer incrédula al principio, pensaba cada día más en Ópalo. 

-Esto no está bien. Aquí suceden cosas muy extrañas. Ya nada ni nadie es como antes.- Pensaba con creciente temor.-

Y es que ella era de las pocas que seguía sin someterse a esa energía oscura. Le había dado largas al Sabio pretextando que deseaba viajar a su ducado para ponerse al día en las mejoras del mismo.

-Yo no entiendo de alta política. Lo que siempre quise fue mi poseer mi propia heredad. Y ahora me da la impresión de estar estorbando aquí. - Argumentaba ante el consejero en una de las veces que él la llamó a sus estancias.- Y allí tengo mucho por hacer.  
-Bien.- Convino éste.- En tal caso, podrías solicitar al príncipe un permiso para viajar a tu casa. Estoy seguro de que Diamante te lo concederá…

Y Turmalina así lo esperaba. Estaba realmente deseosa de salir de allí. Su antiguo amante tuvo razón. Némesis se estaba abocando hacia un conflicto contra la Tierra. Y mientras su mundo se preparaba para la guerra en el exterior, algunos resistentes trataban de hacerle frente en el interior. La propia duquesa había oído cosas. Aquel líder disidente, el republicano Cinabrio, pudo escapar y no perdía ocasión de atentar contra droidas o infraestructuras a fin de sabotearlas. Eso sí, de forma que ninguna persona resultase dañada. Se rumoreaba también que tenía un poderoso aliado o aliada, eso último no estaba claro.

-Ese hombre estuvo junto con Ópalo, estaban colaborando. Quizás si hablase con él pudiera sacarme de dudas.- Pensó Turmalina.- 

Pese a que era una idea descabellada, la duquesa había comenzado a creer que aquel individuo no era un terrorista, sino en efecto, un libertador de su propio pueblo. Aunque pararse tan solo a considerar verle entrañaba un enorme riesgo. Podrían descubrirla y acusarla de traición. No dudaba de que su destino sería entonces similar al del conde de Ayakashi. Y por otro lado, recordaba la promesa que le hizo.

-Tengo que ir a ver a su mujer. Ella merece saber lo qué pasó.- Se decía con tintes de culpabilidad.- 

Y tras unos días de dura lucha interior, de zozobra y de indecisión, finalmente se armó de valor. Pidiendo una audiencia con el príncipe le puso al corriente de sus intenciones, al menos de las confesables.

-Alteza. Humildemente os solicito permiso para regresar a mi ducado. Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy allí y debo atenderlo.

Diamante la escuchó sentado en su trono y asintió de forma displicente. Al fin, replicó con desapasionado tono.

-Podéis ir. Aquí no tengo ninguna tarea para vos. Os agradezco eso sí, los servicios prestados a la familia Real, duquesa.  
-Os doy las más efusivas gracias, Alteza.- Contestó ella inclinándose de forma muy pronunciada.- Ha sido para mí un honor serviros.

Y tras recibir la venia del príncipe la mujer se retiró. Iría a su heredad, por supuesto, aunque también tenía en mente otros destinos.

-Lo único que espero es que el Sabio no descubra mis intenciones.- Meditaba con temor.- 

Desgraciadamente para ella el encapuchado tenía ojos y oídos en todas partes. Ahora, en la soledad de su estancia privada, acariciaba su bola con la imagen de Turmalina apareciendo en ella y decía.

-Vaya, al parecer la duquesa está empezando a ser demasiado curiosa. Bien, la dejaremos investigar un poco más, de momento. Puede que hasta llegue a serme útil. Y además tengo otras prioridades que atender, después me ocuparé de que no sea una molestia…

Y tras esas siniestras palabras desapareció dejando el lugar en el que estaba en una completa oscuridad.


	16. Ataque y resistencia

Así, tras la orden dada por Diamante, la gran flota se puso en marcha y por fin llegó el momento del ataque. Las naves llegaron a la Tierra amparadas por el poder del Cristal Negro, cuya energía las propulsó desde Némesis a la velocidad de la luz, creando una pantalla que las protegía de la detección de las naves del Milenio de Plata. Estas fueron fácilmente destruidas. Incluso las de sus puestos avanzados en los planetas exteriores. Todo se logró mucho más sencillamente de lo que nadie en Némesis, ni tan siquiera el más optimista de sus generales, podría haber previsto. Lo cierto es que los terrestres parecían contar con muchas menos fuerzas de las que se había pensado. 

-Alteza.- Contactó uno de los altos oficiales que dirigía una flota con tripulación de droidos, para informar a Diamante.- Hemos logrado ocupar los sectores de Urano, Neptuno y Saturno sin problemas.  
-¿No habéis encontrado ninguna resistencia?- Se sorprendió el príncipe.-  
-Ninguna, Señor.- Fue la respuesta del asimismo extrañado oficial.-

En el salón del trono, Diamante quedó pensativo, su hermano Zafiro estaba junto a él, lo mismo que el Sabio, Rubeus y Esmeralda.

-Hermano.- Intervino el infante.- Esto es muy extraño.- Creíamos que la Tierra tendría escuadras en esos planetas y que la lucha sería dura. De hecho, dividimos nuestra flota para que una parte entretuviera a sus fuerzas en este sector exterior.  
-Es verdad. Sabio.- Inquirió el príncipe dirigiéndose a su consejero.- ¿Qué puedes decirnos de esto?

El interpelado observó su bola de cristal con atención, declarando a los pocos segundos.

-Posiblemente, nuestros planes han ido mejor de lo que creíamos. La Tierra debe de habernos subestimado. Nuestros servicios de inteligencia filtraron hace tiempo que el objetivo que teníamos era controlar unos campos de asteroides ricos en minerales, que estaban al límite del Sistema Solar y de los que afirmábamos ser los propietarios. Allí fueron vistas algunas de sus naves.   
-O puede ser que esto sea un cebo.- Intervino suspicazmente Rubeus.- Quizás Endimión haya creído que una fácil victoria aquí, donde no supone ningún riesgo para ellos, nos haría relajar las precauciones.  
-Sí.- Convino Diamante.- Eso podría ser.  
-Admito que esa es una posibilidad. Rubeus tiene razón. Debemos tener cuidado.- Aconsejó el Sabio.-   
-En tal caso, proseguiremos con el plan, aunque aumentando las precauciones.- Dictaminó el príncipe.-

Todos asintieron, Esmeralda por su parte había estado algo apartada de la conversación. Aquellos temas no le interesaban en lo más mínimo, por no decir que la aburrían. Sin embargo, deseaba estar junto al príncipe Diamante todo lo que fuera posible. Tras regresar de sus tierras después de un breve permiso que solicitó, decidió que no quedaba nada allí que la atase. 

-Incluso destruyeron a Num.- Se dijo con una mezcla de incredulidad y desagrado.- Al menos ella me conocía desde que yo era niña. Y decía quererme. Mi padre debió de programarla para que hiciera las veces de madre. Incluso le cambió la apariencia para que se pareciese a la mía. Pero yo no haré nada así. Es humillante, o tendré al verdadero Diamante o no tendré nada.- Se prometió.- 

Así pues dejó al cargo de su heredad a algunas droidas nuevas y volvió con la esperanza de que su deseado príncipe se fuese fijando poco a poco en ella. Pero esto no sucedía, más al contrario. El joven se pasaba el tiempo planeando su ofensiva y, en algunos ratos libres, contemplando imágenes holográficas de la reina Serenity. Aquello exasperaba realmente a Esmeralda.

-¡Esa bruja maldita le tiene totalmente encantado! - Pensaba con creciente odio hacia la soberana de la Tierra.- No me extrañaría que ella y su esposo estuviesen de acuerdo en esto. Mientras Serenity controla la voluntad de Diamante y le atrae hacia una trampa, él seguro que estará aguardando a nuestras naves para destruirlas.

Aunque no se atrevía a decir eso abiertamente, temía que el príncipe la apartase de su lado. O aun peor, que la tomase por una traidora.

-Y ahora ni tan siquiera puedo hablar con Turmalina. Me pregunto por qué se habrá ido.- Meditaba, aunque enseguida concluyó.- Bueno, no es un secreto que estaba enamorada del conde Ópalo. Él también lleva mucho tiempo sin dar señales de vida. No me sorprendería que los agentes de Serenity le hubieran matado también. 

La aludida duquesa había vuelto en efecto a sus tierras. Allí, tras acondicionar sus posesiones, quiso establecer contacto con ese Cinabrio. Pero antes debía cumplir una promesa.

-Tengo que ir a ver a su mujer.- Se dijo.- Fue su último deseo, al menos la última petición que me hizo y mucho me temo que Ópalo ya no podrá realizarla.

Y viajó hacia el condado de Ayakashi. Únicamente escoltada por una droida de confianza. Tal y como el conde hacía, eligió un modelo anticuado, que no podía ser manipulado más que directamente. Tras unas horas en deslizador llegó finalmente a su destino. Aquella ciénaga pantanosa, con esa casona en ruinas.

-Debe de estar abandonada.- Pensó cuando al fin llegó.-  
-Señora, poneos el traje aislante, detecto roturas en la cúpula de aislamiento.- Le informó la droida.-

Turmalina así lo hizo. Al salir del vehículo junto con ese androide iba aislada con el traje y la escafandra que se usarían para aventurarse en la misma superficie del planeta que no había sido acondicionada.

-Posiblemente la mujer de Ópalo debió irse de aquí. O quizás ella haya sufrido el mismo destino que su esposo. Lo lamento, no la conozco en persona. Y me siento mal, es como si la hubiera traicionado.

Y es que ella era la otra, la mujer con la que su marido había engañado a esa infeliz después de todo.

-Al menos me habría gustado decirle que sus hijas estaban bien. Todo lo bien que están los demás físicamente. No creo que le gustase ver en lo que se han convertido.- Reflexionó consternada.-

Deambuló por allí durante unos minutos y cuando se convenció de que no había nadie decidió marcharse.

-Lo he intentado, Ópalo.- Pensó, tratando de justificarse.- Cumplí mi promesa viniendo aquí. Ahora trataré de encontrarme con ese hombre. Espero tener más fortuna.

Y aunque ella no lo supiera, Sí era observada por alguien. Idina se había acostumbrado ya a llevar una existencia oculta. No confiaba en nadie. Hacía mucho que no tenía noticias de su marido ni de sus amadas hijas. Supuso lo peor, aunque quería mantener la esperanza.

-Ópalo vendrá. Él me prometió que las niñas estarían a salvo. Debo seguir aquí aguardando. No sé quien sería ese extraño, pero no era él. Mi esposo hubiese sabido donde encontrarme.

Con tanto tiempo ya en soledad, Idina había visto casi todas aquellas grabaciones antiguas y ahora, la revelación de algo increíble la obsesionaba.

-Ese debe de ser el destino. Y debe cumplirse. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es quedarme aquí, aislada, sin interferir, hasta que alguien venga a buscarme. Bien sea Ópalo o ese maldito Sabio. Sabré recibir a cada uno como se merece. Sea como fuere, ya estoy harta de vivir como una rata asustada. 

Y al poco de que ese intruso se marchase, al fin decidió retornar a su mansión. Tenía algunos androides anticuados que bien podría usar para hacer arreglos.

-Viviré en mi casa y moriré en ella si es preciso.- Se decía en tanto programaba las órdenes oportunas a ese par de viejas droidas de la época de su abuela Kurozuki, que había tenido guardadas en un almacén desde hacía muchos años, reflexionando.- Al menos estas me serán leales y no tratarán de confundirme con trucos.

Y una vez puestas en marcha, la propia dueña de la casa las ayudó. Lo primero fue reparar las cúpulas que protegían la mansión familiar y sus alrededores. Después plantó algunas verduras y otras plantas comestibles en unos cultivos hidropónicos. Los días, así como las semanas, fueron transcurriendo sin que se diera apenas cuenta y ahora Idina sonreía pese a duro trabajo. Tener una atmósfera respirable pese a pasar calor y sudar durante la tarea, la llenaba de vida. 

-Estoy segura de que esto es lo que sintieron mis padres y mis abuelos cuando se establecieron aquí por vez primera. – Reflexionó, sintiéndose bien consigo misma.- 

Y es que consagrarse a crear algo hermoso y a hacer habitable ese pequeño pedazo del planeta la llenaba de orgullo. ¡Ojalá sus queridas niñas pudieran estar a su lado ayudándola! Pero a su pesar la mujer sabía ahora que su destino era otro bien diferente. Por ello, tras una jornadas más de duro esfuerzo decidió darse un relajante baño y ataviarse con sus mejores galas. En una de las habitaciones ya rehabilitadas por sus droidas quiso grabar un hermoso mensaje dedicado a ellas.

-Algún día lejano, no sé dónde ni cuándo, espero que podáis escuchar esto. Y que seréis capaces de entender que para mí lo sois todo. Y sé quien os llevará este mensaje, aunque no desee hacerlo. Porque por una vez, yo sé algo que él no. – Pensó con una mezcla de satisfacción y tristeza muy difícil de explicar.- 

Así se preparó para recibir aquella visita que llevaba tiempo aguardando y al fin, su invitado no deseado se presentó…

 

Entre tanto en Neo Cristal Tokio, habían pasado muchas cosas. Endimión y Serenity estaban en su alcoba. Era de esas pocas ocasiones en las que podían estar juntos y a solas, descansando. Se acercaba además el cumpleaños de la Pequeña Dama. La niña estaba muy ilusionada. Aunque oficialmente cumplía seis años, todos sabían que su longevidad podía medirse por décadas e incluso siglos. Pero nadie se acordaba de eso cuando la veían. Era como cualquier cría de su edad, inocente y curiosa. Tanto que, aprovechando que no había nadie en el gran salón de audiencias, decidió dar un paseo por allí. No pudo evitar acercarse a esa urna que brillaba tanto. En ella estaba guardado el legendario Cristal de Plata. Esa joya que su madre utilizó muchas veces para derrotar al mal, según le contaron. Su padre también le había relatado muchas batallas de la mítica heroína Guerrero Luna. La guardiana del Milenario de Plata. La Pequeña Dama hubiera deseado conocerla aunque ignoraba dónde podría estar. Tenía ganas de preguntarles a las princesas que la protegían. Había buscado a Ami, pero estaba muy atareada. Al parecer daba clases a un grupo de chicos y chicas de mucho talento. En cuanto a Minako, tampoco pudo localizarla, se estaba encargando de supervisar unas reparaciones. Makoto y Rei estaban a su vez ocupadas en vete a saber qué y no fue capaz de verlas. De modo que, aburrida, se aproximó hacia esa urna.

-¡Qué bonito brillo tiene! – Decía admirada en tanto pegaba su naricilla contra el cristal.-

 

Casi sin darse cuenta tocó la tapa con las manos, en ese momento ésta se abrió. La niña, sorprendida, vio entonces ante sí ese hermoso diamante de multitud de caras poliédricas, refulgiendo en muchos colores. Cuando estos se unían formaban esa luz inmaculada tan hermosa sin pensarlo dos veces lo tomó entre sus manos. Era como si se hubiese sentido atraída por él sin poder evitarlo. Entonces salió de esa especie de embrujo. Escuchó la voz de una de las guardianas llamándola.

-¡Pequeña Dama! ¿Dónde estás?...

La cría se giró viendo a lo lejos la silueta de la guerrera Marte. Ésta, junto a la guerrera Venus, estaban andando hacia ella. Asustada quiso guardar enseguida el Cristal de Plata en la urna. Seguro que la reñirían si se daban cuenta de lo que había sacado. Pero para su horror esa joya ¡había desaparecido! 

-Nos habías dado un buen susto.-Comentó Venus sonriendo en tanto se aproximaba.- Llevamos un buen rato buscándote.

La niña tuvo miedo. Se darían cuenta de que el Cristal no estaba y la culparían. Sin pensar en nada más salió corriendo hacia el exterior del palacio.

-¿Pequeña Dama, adónde vas? - Quiso saber Ami, que se cruzó con ella entonces.-  
-¿Pequeña Dama? Hija. ¿Dónde te has metido, cariño? - Oyó la voz de su madre haciendo que el corazón se le encogiese.-

La niña estaba preocupada. Y para mayor horror, escuchó la voz de Júpiter informar a las otras.

-¡El Cristal de Plata no está! Alguien ha debido de llevárselo.  
-Eso es imposible. Nadie puede tocarlo si no es de la familia Real.- Argumentó Rei.- Ni tan siquiera nosotras, las princesas planetarias.

Serenity dejó eso de momento y salió. Entonces vio a su hija. Temiéndose alguna trastada de la pequeña la llamó. Aunque la niña parecía reacia a aproximarse. Las guardianas salieron también, extrañadas de que su soberana pareciese haber ignorado lo sucedido. Fue en ese momento cuando lo vieron…

-¡Al suelo! – Exclamó Venus.- 

Un poderoso rayo de energía oscura se estrelló a pocos metros de allí. Serenity tuvo el tiempo justo para proteger a su hija apartándola aunque quedó expuesta a la onda expansiva de la explosión. Sus guardianas actuaron rápidamente. Con sus poderes combinados la protegieron encerrándola en una especie de sarcófago de cristal, pero también fueron a su vez alcanzadas, cayendo inconscientes. Solamente la Pequeña Dama había quedado lo bastante al margen como para evitar ser afectada. Al poco otro gran rayo impactó contra una parte del palacio. El propio rey Endimión salió corriendo al exterior al percatarse de lo que ocurría. Cuando pudo ver a su hija la tomó en brazos y, sin mirar atrás, la puso a salvo dentro de la parte más segura.

-¡Pronto! Ve con la guerrera Plutón. Ella te protegerá. Yo voy a buscar a mamá.- Le dijo él tratando de sonar calmado.-

La cría obedeció a toda prisa. Aquello era un pandemónium de explosiones y gritos de algunas personas. Y el panorama era similar en todo el planeta. Las defensas terrestres habían sido sorprendidas por multitud de naves enemigas. Ni tan siquiera desde la Luna se pudo advertir a tiempo. De hecho fueron los primeros en ser atacados y destruidos, dado que los agresores habían viajado a través del continuo espacio-tiempo de algún modo. Y después, el escudo que protegía Neo Cristal Tokio, que era alimentado por el mismísimo Cristal de Plata, había desaparecido misteriosamente. Nadie tuvo tiempo ni de preguntarse qué había ocurrido.

-¡Es increíble! - Notificó el jefe de las fuerzas invasoras.- Todo ha ido mucho mejor de lo que hubiésemos podido imaginar. No encontramos ninguna resistencia. Y ese escudo protector terrestre estaba anulado. Habrá sido cosa de alguno de nuestros agentes infiltrados, ¿verdad Alteza?

Cuando Diamante recibió las noticias se sorprendió a su vez mucho, interrogando con la mirada al Sabio. Incluso éste por una vez, replico con total sinceridad, no exenta de satisfacción.

-No he tenido nada que ver en eso, príncipe. Puede que tengáis más simpatizantes a vuestra causa en la Tierra de los que hayamos podido imaginar. 

El joven soberano sonrió con expresión de triunfo. No obstante enseguida recordó su orden principal.

-Debéis proteger a la reina Serenity a cualquier precio. Si ya no es necesario interrumpir el ataque.  
-Bien, Alteza.- Repuso el almirante de la fuerza expedicionaria, tan pronto le llegó ese mensaje horas después.- 

Casi toda la ciudad había sido destruida, lo mismo que gran parte de otras metrópolis terrestres. Estas noticias llegaron a Némesis. Se confirmaba que la victoria era total. El enemigo ni se había defendido. Su supuesta superioridad en naves de guerra no había existido. De hecho ningún ingenio hostil había tratado ni tan siquiera de atacar a las naves de la Luna Negra. Aunque eso, lejos de hacer reflexionar sobre las causas, produjo una gran alegría a todos. También llegó la respuesta del almirante de la flota a las órdenes de su soberano.

\- Mi señor y Príncipe tengo buenas y malas noticias, empezaré por las buenas. Ya es definitivo. Como os adelanté, hemos arrasado los reinos de la Luna y de la Tierra y desbaratado sus defensas sin ningún problema. Ha sido muy fácil, las malas noticias son que sólo se nos ha resistido el palacio de Cristal Tokio. Cumpliendo vuestras órdenes no hemos usado toda nuestra potencia de fuego. No obstante, una fortísima barrera de energía hace inútiles nuestros esfuerzos por tomarlo. Pero lo seguimos intentando.  
\- Habrá pues que buscar una manera más sutil de burlar esas defensas sin destruir el palacio. – Afirmó el Sabio – Tal y como es vuestro deseo, mi Señor.

Diamante no replicó. Recibió con una expresión gélida aquellas noticias. Tras tanta exposición al Cristal oscuro todos habían perdido gran parte de su humanidad y eran mucho más fríos. Los mejores sentimientos parecían haber sido reemplazados por la ambición y el deseo de venganza. Únicamente persistían en parte, de una manera casi enfermiza, deformados completamente respecto a lo que originalmente fueron. En el alma del joven residían la ambición de poder y el deseo de tener a Serenity. Zafiro había cegado su buen juicio en pro de la admiración por su hermano mayor, deseando obtener su aprobación constantemente y el trabajo en la caldera que lo absorbía por entero. Rubeus estaba dominado por el ansia de ascender en la escala y demostrar sus habilidades al servicio de su soberano. Esmeralda había sepultado sus mejores cualidades bajo la desazón y los celos. Respondía a estos con una cada vez mayor vanidad e insoportable arrogancia frente a todos aquellos que no fuesen, por una parte el Hombre Sabio, al que desde luego respetaba y del que recibía los únicos consejos a los que hacía caso y, por otra, el propio Diamante, de quién trataba de llamar la atención en vano. Todos ellos lucían por supuesto la marca de su clan en la frente y los negros pendientes que condensaban la energía oscura inundándoles con su poder. Precisamente el joven príncipe se tocaba uno de ellos en tanto atendía ahora a esas noticias y le preguntaba al Hombre Sabio entre indiferente e irritado.

-¿Esa energía que nos opone tanta resistencia podría ser la del Cristal de Plata?  
\- No lo sé, mi príncipe,- repuso el Sabio - sería bueno enviar una expedición a investigar las causas de esa resistencia. Si es el Cristal de Plata lo anularé con el Cristal Oscuro, que ya tiene un gran poder. Si no lo es, que se descubra de donde proviene para eliminar su fuente. No os preocupéis, nuestra victoria total sólo es cuestión de poco tiempo y pronto podréis cumplir vuestro deseo.  
\- Bien, pediré un voluntario para emprender la misión que me has propuesto.- Replicó Diamante que convocó a su Corte y preguntó a sus súbditos, al oírle el ahora marqués de Crimson se ofreció con entusiasmo. -  
-¡Dejadme a mí, mi señor...ya verás como os doy la completa victoria!...  
\- No esperaba menos de ti, Rubeus - repuso Diamante que sonrió muy complacido. - Muy bien, tuya es la misión, ¿necesitas ayuda para llevarla a cabo?..  
\- Me llevaré a las cuatro hermanas a mi servicio.- Señaló hacia las cuatro chicas que se inclinaron respetuosamente ante el príncipe. -  
\- Muy bien,- declaró Diamante en tono solemne – Hermanas de la familia Ayakashi...desde ahora hermanas malignas y de la persecución para nuestros enemigos. Baronesas todas de Némesis. Acompañad a Rubeus y cuidad de servirle bien para cumplir esta misión.- Las cuatro se inclinaron de nuevo agradeciendo al unísono al Príncipe su confianza y el título concedido. –  
-Siempre a tu servicio príncipe Diamante.- Sonrió Petzite.-  
-No te decepcionaremos, Señor.- Convino Calaverite.-  
-Déjanoslo todo a nosotras. Haremos que tus enemigos lo paguen.- Le aseguró Bertierite.-  
-Estamos deseando ir a castigarles en tu nombre.- Remató Kermesite. -

Su soberano asintió con aprobación, dándoles la venia para irse. Tras esto se retiraron dispuestas a cumplir con su misión. Desde que llegaron a la Corte habían ido poco a poco ganándose la confianza de Rubeus. La más pequeña, Kermesite, incluso había empezado a flirtear con su amo y señor, feliz de ver que a éste parecía que no le era indiferente. Todas, tras su exposición al Cristal y el uso de esos pendientes, habían obtenido esos diversos poderes que fueron desarrollando y controlando a medida que pasaban los años. Petzite el del rayo, Karaberasu el del trueno, Beruche el poder sobre el hielo y el agua y Kermesite sobre el fuego. Y aunque sus personalidades se habían ensombrecido mucho tras todo el tiempo que llevaba bajo la influencia del cristal negro, cada una de ellas recordaba aun con cariño y nostalgia el momento hacía ya años en el que habían llegado a la Corte. Antes de salir de su casa su madre les dio a todas un gran beso y las despidió emocionada...

-¡Mis niñas, vais a servir al Rey, sed buenas y diligentes!..  
\- Sí mamá, lo seremos - prometió Petz asegurando. - Podrás estar orgullosa de nosotras.  
\- Mamá, seremos las mejores servidoras del rey- añadió Calaverite con su innato entusiasmo. -  
\- Cuidaos mucho- les pidió su madre con los ojos humedecidos por la emoción. -   
\- Pronto volveremos a verte mamá, no llores.- Creía candorosamente Bertierite mientras le secaba las lágrimas a su madre con su manita. -  
\- No lo sé mi niña. Solo espero que os acordéis mucho de mí igual que yo pensaré en vosotras. - Le rebatió ésta agregando con pesar. - La corte está muy lejos y estaréis tan ocupadas que os visitaré cuando ya seáis unas mujercitas y hasta puede que os caséis y todo antes de que os vuelva a ver...  
\- Pues si yo tengo una niña, la llamaré como tú. Te lo prometo mami. Idina es un nombre muy bonito.- Le dijo su hija menor y la emocionada mujer abrazó a Kermesite y lloró, mientras el padre les recordaba con suavidad. -  
\- Idina, ya es la hora, las niñas y yo debemos irnos. 

Las hermanas se separaron de su madre también con alguna lágrima, le dijeron adiós con sus manos mientras su padre tomaba el vehículo transportador. Lo último que vieron de ella fue la estampa de esta saludándolas con la mano y sonriendo entre las lágrimas. Una vez se instalaron en la capital las comunicaciones con su madre o las visitas de su padre fueron disminuyendo. El Sabio les dijo en alguna ocasión que eso era un sacrificio que las haría más fuertes para poder servir mejor a su soberano. Todas le creyeron asintiendo con energía y decididas a hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para no defraudar la confianza que ese alto consejero y los monarcas tenían puesta en ellas. Todo aquello sucedió hacía mucho tiempo. Ahora apenas si la recordaban. En sus mentes muchos de esas memorias habían quedado sepultadas por su objetivo de servir a su mundo y a sus amos. Después, cuando el cristal negro las afectó aún más ni pensaron ya en su familia. Para la mayor parte de los cortesanos, incluidas ellas mismas, su madre languidecía en su retiro. Algunos decían que enloquecida por la soledad. Otros comentaban que la llevaron a una de las lunas más distantes del planeta. Sea como fuere no volvió a contactar con ellas. Y su padre tampoco. De hecho, la versión oficial que se daba sobre el conde de Ayakashi es que fue enviado por el Sabio a destruir las guarniciones enemigas en Saturno, Urano y Neptuno. Tardaría mucho en retornar o bien fue una de las primeras víctimas de la guerra. Y ahora sus hijas debían partir mucho más lejos aún. Mientras aguardaban a que culminasen los preparativos, Petzite miraba a Zafiro con un sentimiento de gran pesar por tener que irse. A pesar de toda la sugestión, sus sentimientos hacia él permanecían. Estaba enamorada de él desde el primer día que le vio, podía acordarse de esos encuentros casuales, o de sus conversaciones en los jardines reales. Pero finalmente la realidad se impuso. El joven Infante había ido poco a poco consagrándose a su labor de ingeniero y diseñador de droidas y naves de combate, y sobre todo, a cuidar la caldera que sintetizaba la energía del interior del planeta. Hacía mucho que no le dirigía la palabra a esa muchacha. Y ella se dio cuenta de que había una gran distancia entre ellos. A pesar de eso él siempre había sido muy amable. El joven, no obstante, era un príncipe de Némesis y seguramente se casaría con alguna noble de superior rango al de Petzite. Esto la había carcomido por dentro durante años haciendo que, a medida que iba creciendo y en combinación a la energía del cristal negro, su carácter fuera cada vez más amargado. Pese a todo recordaba alguna vez en la que, por encargo de la reina Amatista Nairía, fue a visitar al joven infante Zafiro.

-Aquella vez…lo que pudo ser.- Se decía no sin pesar y amargura.-

Rememoró una ocasión en la que la reina Amatista la llamase a sus estancias. Ella acudió enseguida y tras hacer una inclinación acompañada de reverencia quiso saber.

-¿Me mandaste llamar, Señora?  
-Sí Petzite.- Sonrió la soberana para exponer.- Me preocupa mi hijo Zafiro. Se pasa la vida metido en ese lúgubre sótano en el que trabaja con sus robots. Seguro que ni ha parado para comer. ¿Serías tan amable de llevarle algo?  
-¿Yo?- Exclamó sin pretenderlo la muchacha que al darse cuenta de aquella salida de tono enseguida se excusó.- Os ruego que me disculpéis, Señora.  
-No te preocupes. Sé que pareceré una madre demasiado protectora y que mis hijos son ya mayores. Pero aun así, conozco a Zafiro. Tiende a enfrascarse en sus cosas y no se da cuenta de nada más. Te estaría muy reconocida si vas y te aseguras de que esté bien.  
-Para mí será un honor, Majestad. Haré lo que sea que me demandéis. Estoy para serviros.- Se apresuró a replicar la ruborizada jovencita.- Con vuestra venia, voy a buscarle al infante algo para comer. Me aseguraré en persona de que le llegue.  
-Muchas gracias, querida.- La despidió la soberana dedicándole una afectuosa sonrisa.-

Petzite iba con el corazón desbocado. Por supuesto que eligió los mejores manjares que sabía le gustaban al Infante. Una vez los tuvo y auxiliada por una droida de servicio, se dirigió hacia ese sector. No podía pasar al interior del cuarto de calderas pero sí que llamó a uno de los guardias y le explicó que iba de parte de la reina. Al poco éste se retiró a informar tras hacerla pasar a una sala de espera. La muchacha no supo el tiempo que aguardó, pero al fin vio acercarse a Zafiro. El chico iba algo tiznado de grasa y con un atuendo de trabajo que no le favorecía demasiado. Pese a todo le encontraba muy apuesto. Todavía más cuando le joven se dirigió a ella aunque con tono inquieto

-¿Qué sucede? El guardia me ha dicho que vienes de parte de mi madre. ¿No estará peor, verdad?  
-No Alteza. Ella está bien.- Replicó algo atropelladamente la muchacha que casi ni podía enfrentar su mirada a la de él, cuando agregó con evidente timidez.- Solamente me ha enviado para ver si habíais comido. Os he traído algunas cosas.

Zafiro se relajó y sonrió entonces. Movió la cabeza hasta diríase que divertido para admitir.

-No sé el tiempo que llevo ahí dentro. No he tomado nada desde el desayuno.  
-Pues es muy tarde ya, Alteza. Tendréis hambre. Por favor. La reina me encomendó que me ocupase de que comierais algo. Permitidme que os lo sirva…  
-Sí, mi madre cree que sigo teniendo cinco años.- Suspiró el interpelado que sin embargo añadió con buen talante.- Deja que me lave un poco antes. Estoy pringoso.

 

La envarada chica asintió enseguida. Luego ordenó a la droida que adoptase la forma de una mesa, cosa que ésta hizo. Se ocupó de pedir una silla a uno de los guardias. Cuando Zafiro retornó del baño la mesa estaba puesta. Incluso con un jarrón adornado por algunas flores.

-¡Vaya! Eres muy amable.- Sonrió el chico ofreciéndola.- Siéntate conmigo, por favor. No quiero comer solo.

Y pese a que ella sí que había comido por supuesto que aceptó. Tras hacerse con otra silla le acompañó tomando un par de canapés y una copa de vino por pura cortesía. Zafiro por su parte devoró enseguida el primer plano. Un puré de calabacín, el segundo, un filete y el postre, unas crepes, regado todo con buen vino. Al acabar el saciado chico comentó.

-Esto estaba muy bueno. La verdad tenía más hambre de la que yo creía. Y el postre sobre todo estaba delicioso. No sabía que ninguna de mis droidas cocineras fuera capaz de tal refinamiento.  
-Hice el postre yo misma.- Se atrevió a musitar su interlocutora.-   
-Pues te felicito.- Declaró sinceramente él.- Tienes mucho talento.  
-No, ¡qué va! - Sonrió la ruborizada muchacha.- Vos sí que sois un genio.  
-Me encanta lo que hago. Diseñar y construir ingenios es mi pasión. Aunque a veces estoy bastante solo ahí abajo. - Le confesó él.-   
-Si lo deseáis podría pedir permiso a la reina, vuestra madre, para venir a traeros la comida todos los días.- Se ofreció ella con la voz queda.-  
-Eres muy amable.- Sonrió el joven.- Pero no quiero añadir más trabajo al que de por sí ya tendrás ni convertirme en una molestia para ti.

Petzite quedó algo descolocada. Quería contestar que eso no sería ninguna molestia. ¡Que estaría encantada! Sin embargo, por algún motivo no se atrevió a hacerlo y a los pocos instantes fue Zafiro quién, levantándose, suspiró para declarar.

-Tengo que volver al trabajo. Muchísimas gracias por tu amabilidad. Ya hablaré con mi madre para que no te cargue con la obligación de hacerme de niñera…  
-En absoluto Alteza…quiero decir...- Se aturulló la muchacha tratando a duras penas de reformular sus palabras para remachar.- Estoy para serviros, en lo queráis…

Zafiro asintió despacio a modo de reconocimiento y tras brindarle una agradecida sonrisa se marchó a proseguir con su trabajo. Petzite se acordaba de aquello. Del momento en el que le faltó valor para ser más directa. Aunque, ¿qué podría haberle dicho? En cualquier caso eso ya no tenía remedio. Así, tras mirar ahora por última vez a su amor imposible, les dijo a sus hermanas con un tono firme y decidido.

\- No debemos fracasar, como vuestra hermana mayor y cabeza de familia en esta misión, espero lo mejor de todas vosotras.- Arengó -  
\- Claro que no vamos a fracasar, confía en nosotras. Ya somos adultas. - Replicó Calaverite con suficiencia. -  
\- Es cierto Petzite, ya no somos unas niñas- añadió Bertierite con un átono entusiasmo, bastante matizado por la frialdad.- Ahora somos poderosas y junto al amo Rubeus nadie podrá enfrentarse a nosotras.  
\- Es verdad, Rubeus es el noble más guapo y más fuerte que tiene a su servicio el príncipe Diamante.- Aseguró Kermesite suspirando. – Seremos invencibles junto a él.

El temperamento de las tres hermanas menores de Petz, desde luego que había cambiado al igual que el de su hermana mayor. Calaverite, una niña siempre optimista y vital, se había transformado en una joven altanera y bastante despreocupada. Confiaba ciegamente en sus encantos y habilidades para solucionar cualquier cosa y no se paraba a pensar en nadie que no fuera ella y su belleza. Siempre que podía trataba de solucionar cualquier situación con el mínimo esfuerzo posible y no aguantaba la rígida disciplina que intentaba imponer su hermana mayor. Bertierite, de siempre tímida y reflexiva, se convirtió en una muchacha desapasionada y aunque con ciertos toques de simpatía infantil, era no obstante la más cerebral y quizás la que más podía cuestionarse las cosas. Sin embargo acataba las órdenes sin protestar, deseando causar una buena impresión a sus superiores, pero mantenía recelo y desconfianza ante cualquiera y no gustaba de complicarse personalmente con los problemas derivados de sus obligaciones. Kermesite, la más joven de todas, pasó de ser una cría ingenua y cariñosa a preocuparse casi únicamente por su belleza y el coqueteo. Se transformó en una joven orgullosa y agresiva contra quién tratase de interponerse en su camino. Para ella Rubeus era como un dios amable y cercano. Su hombre ideal y no se detendría ante nada para que él se fijara exclusivamente en ella.

-¡Pobre estúpida!- Pensaba Calaverite con poca compasión y sí bastante regocijo, al mirar a su hermana menor.- Hará contigo como ha hecho con todas…

Y es que recordaba como su jefe pasó de colmarla con sus visitas y atenciones a olvidarse de ella cuando se encaprichó de otras cortesanas. La joven tuvo que sufrir las burlas de su hermana mayor que le devolvía la pullas que ella misma le lanzase a costa de Zafiro. Desde entonces ambas se dedicaban a discutir y a intercambiarse ofensas. Aunque ya no le importaba. Rubeus era su superior y tenía que obedecerle pero desde luego que haría el menor esfuerzo posible. Su jefe por su parte recibía instrucciones del Hombre Sabio que, en esa ocasión, estaba flanqueado por dos enormes individuos con un armadura negra y dos tridentes cruzados dibujados en los hombros. El extrañado muchacho preguntó al encapuchado por ellos pero éste se limitó a decirle que eran simples droidos escoltas que había traído para vigilar la seguridad del príncipe ante un posible atentado de la Tierra. Rubeus no preguntó más y el Hombre Sabio le dio las últimas consignas.

\- Si te encuentras ante algún problema, llámame.- Y mientras hablaba le entregó al chico una especie de aparato que Rubeus desconocía, en tanto le explicaba. -Es un proyector holográfico, pulsando esto - señaló un botón que tenía bajo su base. - Saldrá un holograma mío con el que te podrás comunicar, te hablaré a través de él para guiarte cuando lo precises. Ahora tengo una última información. Acorde con nuestros servicios secretos y la cámara espía que Ópalo dejó allí hace años, la pequeña Dama, la hija de los soberanos terrestres, ha escapado. Posiblemente haya huido hacia el pasado. Podría tener en su poder la clave para nuestra victoria. Es crucial lograrlo para que nuestro mundo tenga futuro. En cuanto lleguéis reconoced la zona para confirmar si estamos en lo cierto. De ser así. Tendréis que retroceder en el tiempo y matadla.  
-¿Retroceder en el tiempo?- Se sorprendió el joven.- ¿Acaso es eso posible Hombre Sabio?  
-Lo es. Con la energía del Cristal Negro no hay nada que no podamos realizar.- Aseveró éste que agregó.- Ya sabes cómo funciona tu nave. Es un crucero de guerra modificado para que pueda ser usado por una mínima tripulación. Y su núcleo de poder está alimentado por algunos de los mejores cristales que hemos producido. No tendréis ningún problema para dar el salto temporal. Espero que no defraudes las altas expectativas que el príncipe ha depositado en ti y que cumplas con tu misión.  
\- Así se hará. Gracias Hombre Sabio. Con mi fuerza, mi equipo y tus atinados consejos, todo saldrá perfecto.- Repuso el complacido Rubeus que miró al príncipe y solicitó permiso para partir, Diamante asintió y el joven salió de la estancia seguido por las cuatro hermanas tras efectuar todos la correspondiente reverencia. -

Mientras tanto Esmeralda se mantenía cerca del príncipe esperando de él aunque sólo fuera una mirada pero para Diamante ella ni siquiera existía. La chica estaba muy frustrada y furiosa, celosa de la reina Serenity. Esperó pacientemente sin embargo y cuando la audiencia terminó volvió a intentar hablar con él acercándose de forma dubitativa para pedirle.

\- Mi Príncipe ¿Podría hablar con vos unos instantes?  
\- Ahora no puedo Esmeralda - replicó él de forma fría - debo ocuparme de los planes de invasión. Mientras Rubeus marcha a cumplir su misión debemos culminar los preparativos para cuando caiga la defensa del palacio de Cristal Tokio.  
\- Pero yo…- musitó ella perdiendo el valor inicial para susurrar - sólo quería...  
-¿Si? - Inquirió él que por un instante la miró pero en sus ojos no podía leerse emoción alguna, parecía estar en otra parte. Sintiéndose derrotada la chica bajó la cabeza y él preguntó con sequedad. - ¿Qué es lo que querías Esmeralda? ¿Se trata de algo relacionado con nuestros planes?  
\- No es nada, únicamente desearos buena suerte. Disculpadme por molestaros, Señor - se atrevió a responder con un débil hilo de voz. Diamante enseguida perdió todo interés, le dio la espalda y desapareció por la entrada del salón del trono, en tanto la joven musitaba.- Solo eso…

 

Esmeralda se fue a su estancia cabizbaja y carcomiéndose por dentro, ¡siempre le sucedía lo mismo!, deseaba confesarle lo que sentía pero llegado el momento todas las barreras que existían entre ambos se alzaban como farallones infranqueables y la hacían retroceder. Diamante estaba demasiado absorto en sus planes de invasión y lo que era peor, en el recuerdo de aquella maldita reina de la Tierra. Ya no tenía ningún sentido decirle nada. En el mejor de los casos la ignoraría. En el peor…no quería ni pensarlo. Lo único que podía hacer para mantenerse lo más próxima posible a su Alteza era servirle lealmente y cumplir bien con su cometido. Pensando así la chica se dirigió hacia el jardín, era el aniversario de la muerte de la reina Amatista, pero el príncipe parecía haber olvidado incluso eso. Ella, a pesar de todo, cumplió con su promesa, cortó una de las rosas que ahora eran negras (una nueva variedad creada por el Sabio y a la que Diamante había alabado como símbolo de la Luna Negra). Aunque la muchacha se rozó con una de las espinas que crecían en los tallos y su dedo índice comenzó a sangrar. Soltando la rosa, Esmeralda se llevó el dedo a la boca y chupó la sangre en tanto pensaba.

\- Las rosas son bellas pero también tienen espinas ¡Como esa maldita reina Serenity! Nunca permitiré que ella hiera a Diamante, él no besará ni será besado por esa rosa envenenada ¡Seré yo la que algún día le bese! 

Y recogió la flor depositándola sobre el mausoleo de los monarcas. Después se alejó de allí.

-Señora.- Suspiraba ahora rememorando una ocasión junto a la reina y a su amado príncipe.- Os echo tanto de menos…Mi príncipe Diamante…¡ojalá todo volviera a ser como aquella vez!

Era una tarde agradable de estío. O al menos del verano artificial que simulaban los climatizadores del palacio. Un mes antes de la partida de Diamante hacia la Tierra. Amatista Nairía estaba algo mejor. Tanto que insistió en salir a tomar el té al jardín. Con entusiasmo Esmeralda lo dispuso todo. La soberana escuchaba algo de música en tanto su Camarera Real traía las pastas para acompañar aquello. 

-Ven querida, siéntate conmigo y acompáñame.- Le pidió la reina.-  
-¿Yo, Majestad? - Se señaló incrédulamente la joven.-  
-Claro niña, - sonrió la mujer asintiendo para añadir hasta divertida.- ¿Quién iba a ser sino?

Muy contenta y honrada por esa invitación la muchacha trajo otra taza para sí. Se disponían a comenzar cuando alguien se acercó. Fue Amatista quien sonrió ampliamente al ver llegar a su hijo mayor.

-¡Diamante!  
-Hola madre, lady Esmeralda.- Sonrió él a su vez saludando con una inclinación de cabeza.-

La azorada joven enseguida se levantó inclinándose ante el príncipe y le cedió su silla.

-Por favor, Alteza, os ruego que os sentéis.

No obstante el chico movió ligeramente la cabeza. Traía en sus manos un ramillete de flores blancas de jazmín y una rosa roja. Dio el primero a la reina…

-Gracias, pero ya sabes lo que te he dicho siempre, hijo.- Pudo comentar su madre con voz queda.- No necesitas traérmelas. Disfruto viendo como brotan en el jardín y viven a tenerlas muertas en mis manos.  
-Entonces le daré esta rosa a Esmeralda. Espero que ella no me reñirá.- Se sonrió el joven.-

La muchacha tomó esa flor con sumo cuidado, invadida por un repentino rubor. Apenas fue capaz de balbucear.

-Sois… muy gentil, mi príncipe. Os lo agradezco mucho.  
-Iré a por otra silla.- Declaró Diamante tras sonreír una vez más.- Si me permitís que me una a vosotras.  
-Claro.- Convino su madre, visiblemente feliz por tenerle allí.- Será estupendo, hijo.

El muchacho así lo hizo y cuando se sentaban los tres a la mesa, Esmeralda se levantó para ir a por otra taza y más cubiertos. Diamante se puso en pie a la vez que ella.

-Permite que te ayude.  
-¡Por favor, Señor! No es necesario.- Pudo musitar la avergonzada jovencita.-  
-Así no haces dos viajes. - Comentó Diamante afirmando entre divertido y extrañado.- Desde luego, no entiendo por qué mi madre no quiere tener droidas a su servicio.  
-Porque prefiero la compañía de las personas.- Respondió la aludida.- Es mucho más agradable que un robot.  
-En eso mi hermano Zafiro no ha salido a ti.- Pudo decir el joven.- He ido a buscarle y estaba perfeccionando no sé qué modelo nuevo. Dentro de poco se va a quedar a vivir en su taller o en el cuarto de la caldera. Pero en tu caso… ¿No me dirás que las droidas no son útiles?  
-No he dicho eso. Pero, ¿acaso preferirías tú un androide a la compañía de Esmeralda?- Le preguntó agudamente la reina a su hijo.-  
-¡Claro que no!- Repuso jovialmente él.-

Por un lado la pobre aludida deseaba que la tierra se la tragase. Más si cabe cuando la soberana le guiñó un cómplice ojo sin que Diamante lo advirtiera. Esmeralda bajó la mirada y hundió la barbilla en su pecho visiblemente ruborizada en tanto juntaba las piernas y entrelazaba nerviosamente sus manos sobre su regazo. Junto a ella estaba aquel gallardo y apuesto joven del que estaba perdidamente enamorada. Parecía su sueño hecho realidad. Y quizás si alguien pasara por allí y les viera podría pensar que eran en efecto una pareja de novios. Por desgracia no debía dejarse llevar por la fantasía ni olvidar ni tan siquiera por un instante quienes eran los que compartían mesa con ella. Así tomó la palabra para ofrecerse.

-Mi Señora. Voy por un poco de agua para vuestras medicinas. Alteza, ¿queréis alguna cosa más?  
-No gracias.- Rehusó Diamante.- Yo mismo me serviré.  
-Ve a mi cámara privada. Allí guardo algunos dulces de esos de la Tierra.- Le indicó Amatista a su hijo.- Los mandé hacer con una receta que tenía mi abuela Crista. 

Tras comentar eso el príncipe obedeció enseguida y se hizo con una tarta que había en una gran cámara refrigeradora del interior de las estancias reales. También conectó la música en tanto se dirigía a Amatista…

-Me gusta mucho esta canción que tienes aquí, madre. ¿Es de la Tierra, verdad? Debe de ser muy antigua…- Preguntó en tanto una voz grave masculina cantaba.- 

Parara pararara pararara

Había una torre gris solitaria en el mar   
Tu, te convertiste en la luz de mí lado oscuro   
El amor continua, una droga que es lo máximo y no la píldora   
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva   
Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes   
Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver? 

 

Escuchando esta tonada Esmeralda llegó con el agua y las medicinas de la soberana y se sentó junto a ella y al príncipe…

Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo   
Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí   
Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo   
Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo 

Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte   
Tanto que puede decir   
Sigues siendo mi energía, mi placer mi dolor   
Nena, para mí, eres como una creciente   
Adicción que no se puede negar 

¿No me dirás, que es sano, nena?   
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva   
Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes   
¿Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver? 

Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo   
Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí   
Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo   
Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo 

Oh, cariño, te comparo con ser besado por una rosa en el campo   
He sido besado por una rosa en el campo   
He sido besado por una rosa en el campo   
Y si tuviera que caer ¿Todo se acabaría?  
He sido besado por una rosa en el campo   
He sido besado por una rosa en el campo 

Esmeralda miraba la rosa que Diamante le había dado y que reposaba sobre la mesa. Al hacerlo todavía se ruborizaba más. Sobre todo al oír las siguientes estrofas. Deseando que su gentil príncipe se las pudiera dedicar a ella algún día.

Hay tanto que un hombre puede decirte   
Tanto que puede decir   
Sigues siendo mi energía, mi placer mi dolor   
Nena, para mí, eres como una creciente   
Adicción que no se puede negar 

¿No me dirás, que es sano, nena?   
Pero ¿Sabías que cuando nieva?  
Mis ojos llegan a ser más grandes  
Y la luz que irradias no se puede ver?

Nena, te comparo con un beso de una rosa en el campo   
Ooh, entre más consigo de ti, más extraño se siente sí   
Ahora que tu rosa está floreciendo   
Una luz llega a la penumbra en el campo 

Si, te comparo con un beso de una rosa…

(Kiss from a rose. Seal. Crédito al autor)

También la soberana parecía escuchar con aire soñador. Apenas concluyó les contó a sus dos interlocutores.

-Esta canción es muy antigua, sí. Tengo muchas de la Tierra. Se remontan a los tiempos de mi bisabuela.  
-¿Tan antiguas, Majestad?- Pudo intervenir Esmeralda, añadiendo enseguida con sinceridad.- Son muy bonitas. Es una pena que ya no se compongan canciones como éstas.  
-Quizás para eso haya que tener la inspiración que surge del amor, querida.- Suspiró Amatista Nairía agregando.- Por lo que mi abuela la reina Alice me contaba hasta el propio rey Endimión le ponía esta melodía a la reina Serenity. A él también le gustaban mucho las rosas. Son sus flores favoritas por lo que yo sé.  
-¡Quizás deberíamos ir a verle y llevarle algunas!- Se rio Diamante.-

Eso hizo reír algo estruendosamente a Esmeralda. Sin pretenderlo había imaginado a su adorado príncipe llevándole un ramo de esas flores al rey de la Tierra. Aunque ahora, al darse cuenta del escándalo que había provocado, miró a sus atónitos acompañantes y enseguida se disculpó realmente avergonzada.

-¡Lo lamento mucho!, Majestad, Alteza. Soy muy escandalosa cuando me río. Os ruego que me perdonéis…

Y aunque Diamante estaba todavía con la boca abierta su madre enseguida sonrió para sentenciar afectuosamente.

-Querida niña, no te disculpes nunca por ser feliz…

Y de hecho la chica lo era y mucho en ese momento. Aquella se convirtió en una de las mejores tardes que recordaba. Mientras degustaron aquellas deliciosas cosas llamadas tartas, otra comida típica del pasado, hablaron más. La soberana les refirió muchos de sus recuerdos de juventud y algunas historias que sus propias abuelas le contasen a ella. Los dos jóvenes se sorprendieron al saber cómo era el mundo antes del Gran Sueño. En esos siglos veinte y veintiuno tan aparentemente primitivos. Terminaron de tomar aquella improvisada merienda para tres y Diamante hasta la ayudó a despejar la mesa. Esa fue una de las ocasiones en las que le tuvo más cercano, e incluso compartiendo algunas miradas de complicidad que ambos cruzaban ante la sonrisa de la soberana. Ahora Esmeralda estaba absorta en sus meditaciones sonriendo sin poderlo evitar. Pero repentinamente aquel ensueño terminó. El Hombre Sabio se apareció ante ella y le dijo con una voz preocupada.

\- Esmeralda, ¿has hablado con el príncipe Diamante?..  
\- No. - Contestó ella entre abatida y frustrada - parecía que ni siquiera me escuchase, no he tenido valor para decirle…  
-¿Lo que sientes por él?,- adivinó el Sabio dejando a Esmeralda atónita. - No, claro que no, pobre muchacha,- añadió con un tono compasivo exponiendo - ¿No ves que para el príncipe Diamante sólo existe en su pensamiento la reina Serenity? Hace tiempo que te lo dije. Ella es la culpable de que esté en ese estado. Le tiene manipulado. Algo tuvo que hacerle cuando estuvo en la Tierra. Esa mujer tiene grandes poderes y se sirve de ellos para controlar a todo el que se le acerca. No me extrañaría incluso de que le quisiera para sí y toda esta guerra hubiera estado planeada por ella desde el comienzo…  
\- ¿Sería capaz de sacrificar su propio mundo para lograr tal cosa? – Inquirió la muchacha de forma incrédula. - ¿Podría haber planeado esto a propósito?...  
\- Siendo por Diamante… – Replicó el Sabio que dejó ahí colgada la frase, hasta que añadió. - ¡Qué conveniente sería para ella que nuestro príncipe acabase con el rey Endimión y la desposara! Y si nuestro soberano es derrotado y perdiera la vida, ella no saldría afectada pues sería la vencedora. Aunque quizás esto solo sean especulaciones mías. No tengo ninguna prueba sólida de sus intenciones.  
-¡La reina Serenity! - repitió Esmeralda escupiendo las palabras furiosa para remachar. - ¡Si pudiera librar a mi príncipe de su embrujo y hacerle ver lo que le está haciendo esa ramera!  
\- Te comprendo muy bien- convino el Sabio con complicidad para, sin embargo, advertirla. - Pero debes dejar eso por ahora. Hay otra cosa que me preocupa y que solamente tú puedes evitar.  
-¿Cuál es?- preguntó Esmeralda deseosa de poder ayudar. -  
\- No dudo que Rubeus triunfará en su misión,- le explicó el Hombre Sabio – pero, por si acaso eso no sucediera, deberás ser tú la que tome su lugar, eres la única capaz y Diamante lo agradecerá.  
\- Yo haría cualquier cosa por mi príncipe. Pero no deseo que él se case con Serenity.- Objetó bajando la cabeza. –

El Sabio mantuvo unos instantes de silencio hasta que repuso con tono sereno e incluso amable.

\- Eso puede arreglarse, la reina Serenity podría sufrir un accidente. Por lo que sé, nuestro ataque ha producido que ella quedara congelada en el interior de su palacio. Si lograse salir de allí, no temas. Habrá alguna forma de evitar que emponzoñe el corazón de nuestro reino con su maldad. Llegado el momento me ocuparé de ello. Además, es la única manera de salvar nuestro mundo.  
-¿Lo harías por mí? - Exclamó Esmeralda sorprendida para avisarle, o al menos eso creía - Si Diamante lo supiera sería tu ruina.  
\- No lo sabrá...tú no se lo dirás ¿verdad? - Inquirió el Sabio con un cómplice tono de voz. Esmeralda negó con la cabeza y su interlocutor añadió. - Además, la reina Serenity no sería nada buena ni para él ni para Némesis. Necesitamos una soberana que sea de aquí, que quiera al príncipe, que haya conocido y amado a la reina anterior y que disfrutase de su cariño ¿Quién podría ser mejor monarca para Némesis que tú? Créeme Esmeralda, tú lo reúnes todo para ocupar el puesto de la reina Amatista y en bien de este planeta me arriesgaré gustoso por ti a sufrir la ira de nuestro amado príncipe si llegara el caso. Por el bien mayor.  
\- Tienes razón.- Contestó ella y un rubor iluminó su rostro juvenil haciéndola sonreír feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo. - Gracias por tu confianza y tu lealtad Hombre Sabio. Te juro que haré cualquier cosa que tú me digas para poder servir mejor al príncipe Diamante y a nuestra causa.

Y la joven se rio de forma estruendosa. Incluso más que antaño. Aquella era una molesta costumbre que había ido adquiriendo cuando deseaba desahogar su tensión y su rabia. Su interlocutor pareció asentir complacido bajo su capuchón, se despidió de Esmeralda y se retiró a sus estancias. Allí, los dos guerreros de negra armadura le aguardaban. Uno de ellos se dirigió a él en un tono poco educado.

-¡Ya era hora Sabio!, Armagedón y yo estábamos hartos de esperarte.  
\- Las cosas requieren su tiempo, Valnak,- le respondió el aludido reprochándole acto seguido. - Eres demasiado impaciente, mira como Armagedón no dice nada.

El otro guerrero enmascarado con un gran casco afirmó mientras se quitaba éste, revelando ese atractivo rostro de pelo castaño y ojos verdes.

\- El Sabio tiene razón Valnak, no podemos dejar que todo se nos escape ahora después de tantos años de preparación.

Su compañero también se quitó el casco, era a su vez igualmente bien parecido, de pelo rubio y con unos ojos que centelleaban del mismo modo que los de su colega aunque en color rojizo, respondió acordando con él.

\- Tienes razón Armagedón, perdona Hombre Sabio. Solamente quiero saber cuándo podremos intervenir, estoy impaciente. Desde que quitamos de en medio a esos dos idiotas de Crimson y Green, hemos debido permanecer en el Infierno hasta que nos has llamado.  
-Sí, es aburrido.- Convino su compañero reflexionando ahora.- Pero no pudimos ser invocados en la Tierra. Debe de existir alguna razón. Algunos dicen que nos han sellado el acceso de modo perpetuo mediante una fuerza muy poderosa.   
-Por suerte eso no se aplica aquí.- Afirmó Valnak dirigiéndose al encapuchado.- Dinos. ¿Sabes algo de esto?  
\- Mil años antes,- les contó éste - las guardianas de Serenity y ella misma frustraron los planes de otro de nuestros enviados, el demonio Metalia. Ésta vez utilizaremos a estos estúpidos al mando de ese niñato de príncipe para nuestros fines. Me ha costado mucho tiempo y esfuerzos ganarme sus voluntades. Que sean ellos los que acaben con la resistencia humana, nosotros les exterminaremos más tarde. Sin riesgos.  
\- Pero nosotros somos más poderosos que estos seres humanos, ¿no podríamos intervenir ahora y acabar con esto de una vez? Recuerda que en este cuerpo tengo latente un poder enorme. - Le dijo Armagedón. - ¿No podrías ayudarnos a entrar en la Tierra de algún modo?  
\- No. Como tú mismo has observado, los demonios no podéis ir ahora a ese planeta. No hay hechizo ni práctica alguna que yo pueda hacer para anular eso. Además, tu fuerza latente aún no se ha despertado. - Le replicó el Hombre Sabio. –   
\- Tienes razón. Eso es lo que te hemos dicho. Una especie de barrera muy poderosa nos lo impide. Quizás sea debido al poder de esa reina.  
-La razón es otra.- Le comentó el encapuchado, sin querer entrar en más detalles para agregar con agudeza.- No podéis ir ahora, pero si podríais ir al pasado, cuando esa barrera no existía. Es por ello que os he allanado el camino enviando a algunos miembros de la Luna Negra atrás en el tiempo.  
\- Pero ¿y si estos cretinos fallasen? - Preguntó Valnak con una leve sonrisa. -  
\- Ya tengo elaborado un plan - contestó su interlocutor sin parecer preocupado - Al enviar a estos expedicionarios al pasado distraeremos a los soberanos de la Tierra y a sus guardianas. Si tenemos suerte incluso podrían vencer y acabar con las guerreras mil años antes, cuando todavía ellas no eran tan poderosas. Además, sé que la energía que les impide tomar la ciudad actualmente proviene de las guardianas de Neo Cristal Tokio. Se ubican en unos puntos de poder que debemos anular.   
-¡Claro! Será más fácil hacerlo en el pasado, cuando eran más débiles y estaban desprevenidas.- Sonrió Valnak añadiendo no sin extrañeza. Pero… viajar en el tiempo exige mucho poder de concentración y energía. Además, creo que tienen una guardiana que protege esa puerta.  
-No te preocupes por eso. Está todo previsto. Esa guardiana estará demasiado ocupada con la invasión de Diamante y los demás. Y emplearemos una brecha en el continuo temporal que ella no podrá custodiar. - Replicó su interlocutor.-  
-Es un buen plan. Se nota que lo llevas perfilando mucho tiempo.- Sonrió Valnak.- 

El Sabio asintió y como era su costumbre guardó un enigmático silencio antes de remachar con tono reflexivo 

\- Y si eso no resultase…  
\- Entonces sería mi turno, ¿verdad? - Intervino Armagedón exultante. - Me enviaríais a un pasado anterior con mis recuerdos y poderes en estado latente para reencarnarme allí. A fin de poder sortear esa barrera antes de que la hubieran erigido.   
\- Exacto,- confirmó el Sabio objetando.- El inconveniente de ese plan es que serías tú el que, alcanzada la edad adulta, recobrarías tus recuerdos y aniquilarías toda oposición abriéndole las puertas a nuestro verdadero señor, el Príncipe de las Tinieblas. Pero podría no resultar y quedarte atrapado en ese cuerpo mientras lo dominase otra consciencia.  
-Sí. Ya sé a qué consciencia te refieres. Espero que eso no suceda. - Convino Armagedón decayendo un poco en su entusiasmo para dirigirse a su compañero con un tono dubitativo. - Valnak. Si yo no despertase a mis recuerdos, supongo que tú vendrías a buscarme... ¿podré contar contigo?...  
\- Por supuesto camarada, cuenta con ello.- Respondió su compañero palmeándole la espalda. -  
\- No temas, de todos modos alguno de mis hermanos estará contigo, pero no nos preocupemos de eso, puede que estos idiotas tengan éxito.- Terció sarcásticamente el Sabio. -  
\- Por una parte espero que no, quiero divertirme, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!,- declaró Armagedón que se rio con grandes carcajadas para celebrar su comentario. -   
\- Tú siempre estás igual... - le dijo Valnak que rio también ante la complacencia del Hombre Sabio, para agregar.- Aunque ya hemos tenido tiempo de entretenernos aquí.  
-Sí, todavía me acuerdo de ese duque de Green. Nos sorprendió en sus dominios. Una lástima que tuviéramos que matarle. Admito que supo pelear. Él y su amante droida ¡Ja, ja! - Reía Armagedón.-   
-Lo mismo hicimos con las padres de ese tal Rubeus. Aunque a esos los desintegramos de tal forma que ese jovenzuelo idiota ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta al principio de que los habían asesinado.- Añadió Valnak.- Luego, como todos, se tragó esa mentira de que fueron enviados de la Tierra quienes lo hicieron.  
-Ja, ja. ¡Por Endimión y Serenity! Eso gritamos o algo así.- Se burló Armagedón. -

Entonces una hermosa mujer de pelo y ojos color fuego se aproximó. Vestía un uniforme compuesto por una especie de traje de baño negro de una pieza, capa y altas botas rojas por encima de sus rodillas. Saludó con un gesto de su cabeza.

-Valnak, Armagedón, Hombre Sabio…  
-Hola Mireya.- Replicó Valnak observándola divertido para preguntar.- Qué, ¿estás lista?...  
-En cuanto me deis la orden partiré hacia el pasado. Yo seré tu enlace, Armagedón. Para cuando te dispongas a reencarnarte.  
-Vaya. Con una súcubos del conocimiento y la ciencia no tendré de que preocuparme. Si debo retroceder en el tiempo y poner en práctica ese plan, tendrás que enseñármelo todo. Cuando vuelva a nacer no tendré conciencia de quién soy hasta que no me despiertes apropiadamente.- Le comentó.-  
-Ten por seguro de que me ocuparé de eso.- Sonrió pérfidamente ella.-   
-Recuerda esto. Cuando retrocedas en el tiempo contactarás con un hermano mío que está latente allí.- Le explicó el encapuchado.- Él se ocupará de que todo salga según lo previsto.  
-Muy bien, Señor.- Asintió ella dándose la vuelta y alejándose.-

La vieron marchar y entonces fue Valnak quien dijo.

-Por cierto. ¿La princesa también estaba aquí, verdad?...  
-Sí.- Convino el Sabio para desvelarles.- Es una de las que partirán, las demás ya no son lo que fueron. Pero vosotros no debéis intervenir en eso. Al menos, no por ahora.  
-Será divertido encontrarla allá en el pasado si tengo ocasión.- Se sonrió Armagedón, agregando.- Me gustaría saber si me reconocería al verme.  
-Mejor no nos arriesguemos a eso. Por ahora.- Le dijo su compañero.- Podría reactivar sus recuerdos más profundos de otra vida que no nos conviene que despierten. 

El interpelado asintió. El Sabio les dijo que se fueran ya, ambos lo hicieron y en su camino se cruzaron con Rubeus y las hermanas. Iban de nuevo con el casco puesto. Armagedón miró de refilón a una de ellas. Entonces sonrió, no creía equivocarse, le pareció conocerla de algo en su interior pero la impresión pasó deprisa y siguió su camino. Bertierite por su parte, al cruzarse con el gran soldado enmascarado sintió algo similar, una especie de pálpito, pero tampoco le prestó demasiada atención. De este modo la chica prosiguió junto a sus hermanas y el amo Rubeus para embarcar en una gran nave. Un gigantesco objeto con forma de cristal de color negro y con varias puntas, se remontó en el espacio y viajó hacia la Tierra. 

-Al fin ha llegado nuestro momento.- Pensaba Rubeus cruzado de brazos en el puente de mando, en tanto veía con satisfacción como abandonaban la órbita de Némesis.-

 

Al menos él y la mayoría eran ajenos a que, en ese mismo mundo, todavía quedaban personas que se oponían a los planes orquestados por el Sabio. Clandestinamente eso sí. Utilizando antiguos túneles olvidados excavados por los pioneros que se intercomunicaban y con hangares que antaño sirvieron para guardar materiales y pertrechos. La resistencia sobrevivía a duras penas, tratando de plantar cara a ese malvado encapuchado y a su príncipe marioneta. Así lo describía Cinabrio a algunos de sus leales.

-Por ello, no podemos dejar la lucha. Sé que parece algo abocado al fracaso, pero no desesperemos, tenemos poderosos aliados. Algunos que no podéis siquiera imaginar. Uno de ellos nos ha proporcionado estas grabaciones, en donde se puede ver hasta donde llegan los malvados propósitos de ese individuo.

Y para asombro y horror de los presentes, Cinabrio proyectó esa conversación que el Sabio, Valnak y Armagedón mantuvieran. Toda ella había sido captada al detalle por una cámara oculta. Entre los que visionaron esas imágenes se hallaba una atónita y aterrada Turmalina. Ahora, sus sospechas se habían trocado en certezas. Y las palabras de Ópalo resonaban una vez más en su mente, llenándola de culpabilidad.

-Algún día verás la verdad, y será tarde.- Musitó llena de dolor y vergüenza, recordando esas proféticas advertencias.- 

De modo que, una vez concluyeron con esa proyección, la duquesa aguardó hasta que el grupo de rebeldes se fue disgregando. Enseguida se dirigió hacia el hombre de cabellos grisáceos y ojos verdes que buscaba. Aunque antes de llegarse hasta él, una mujer de pelo anaranjado y ojos verdes también, la abordó.

-¿Qué querías? No te he visto por aquí antes.  
-Quería hablar con Cinabrio.- Pudo responder ella con la voz entrecortada.-

Temía que esos individuos creyesen que era una agente del Sabio. ¡Menuda ironía! hace poco tiempo pudiera incluso haberlo sido. Y la suspicaz mirada de esa mujer le indicaba a las claras que esa era su opinión. Aunque entonces fue precisamente aquel tipo quien intervino acercándose a ellas.

-No te preocupes, Lazulita. Está bien. La conozco.  
-¿Me conoce?- Inquirió la perpleja Aristócrata.-  
-Sí, sois la duquesa de Turquesa, si no me equivoco, ¿no es así?- Repuso él.- 

De inmediato eso hizo que algunos individuos que estaban cercanos la contemplasen con desconfianza. Turmalina observó en derredor con creciente temor, no obstante una leve sonrisa y las siguientes palabras de Cinabrio bastaron para calmar el ambiente.

-Está de nuestro lado. Ópalo Ayakashi me avisó de que, algún día, usted vendría a verme.

Eso sí que dejó atónita a la noble. Su mirada fue lo suficientemente expresiva como para que su interlocutor le contase.

-Cuando él y yo nos vimos, para planear su visita al rey Coraíon, me habló de vos. Me contó que teníais muchos deseos de lograr consolidar vuestra heredad pero que, en el fondo, no erais mala persona. Sencillamente no podíais ver la verdad. Lo mismo que le había sucedido a él.   
-Vaya.- Suspiró la aliviada y al mismo tiempo triste Turmalina reconociendo.- Ópalo me conocía mejor de lo que me conozco a mí misma.   
-Me dijo que fuisteis amantes durante años.- Repuso Cinabrio.-  
-Así fue. -Admitió ella.- Y no me arrepiento de ello.  
-Yo no soy quien para juzgar eso. Lo que sí os pediré es que seáis tan amable de extender vuestra mano derecha, duquesa.  
-¿Mi mano derecha?- Inquirió ella sin comprender.-  
\- Sí.- Insistió de modo firme Cinabrio.-

La extrañada mujer así lo hizo y sin que apenas pudiera reaccionar su interlocutor se la sujetó con una suya. Con la otra el líder de la resistencia empuñó un cuchillo y le hizo un corte rápido en la palma.

-¡Ay!- Exclamó Turmalina, con genuino gesto de dolor, recriminándola acto seguido, una vez que él la soltó.- ¿Por qué me habéis cortado?  
-Porque tenía que comprobar que no fueseis una droida enviada a espiarnos.- Sonrió Cinabrio, indicándole enseguida a esa mujer que seguía cercana a ellos.- Lazulita, trae unas vendas y cúrale la herida a la duquesa.

Aquella individua asintió, tras mirar el rostro de la todavía agitada Turmalina y sonreírse. Su líder entre tanto le explicó a la aristócrata.

-Esa reacción de miedo y sorpresa que habéis tenido ha sido tan genuina que no hay droida que haya podido ser capaz de imitarla aún. Por no hablar de vuestra sangre.  
-Aun así, yo puedo ser humana pero estar trabajando para el Sabio. ¿No creéis?- Le respondió agudamente ella en tanto se tapaba la hemorragia cerrando la mano.-   
-Es otra posibilidad.- Replicó Cinabrio.-  
-¿Y qué prueba tenéis para discernir eso?- Quiso saber ella, temiéndose alguna otra cosa peor todavía.-  
-La única prueba que preciso es la de haberme fijado en vuestra cara cuando visteis la grabación.- Le contestó ya más seriamente él.- No necesito más. Ya sabéis a lo que nos enfrentamos.  
-Es verdad.- Musitó la duquesa, entonando un mea culpa.- He estado ciega, por culpa de mis ambiciones, sumergida en un mar de trivialidades cortesanas. Ópalo me lo advirtió y no quise escucharle, aunque dentro de mí sabía que todo lo que me dijo era cierto. En cierto modo he colaborado con ese monstruo por mi propia voluntad. Ahora entiendo…

Y se quedó tan pálida que hasta Cinabrio se interesó por ella preguntándole.

¿Está usted bien?  
-Sí, es solamente que recordaba a mi prima Turquesa, y a su esposo…y otros muchos que han ido desapareciendo. Incluido el propio rey Coraíon.- Le contestó la aristócrata.- Ahora empiezo a comprenderlo todo. Ellos debieron de averiguar lo que yo acabo de saber. Y el duque Cuarzo y el marqués Lamproite... -Añadió con cada vez más desasosiego.-   
-Todos han sido eliminados por ese tipo de algún modo.- Convino su interlocutor.-   
-Y ahora le tocará el turno al príncipe Diamante.- Dijo ella con patente temor.-Y a todos los que están a su lado.  
-No lo creo. En tanto sirvan a los intereses de ese Sabio.- Rebatió Cinabrio esta vez.- Es por eso, que, entre otras cosas, debemos mantener a ese encapuchado perverso ocupado con nosotros.  
-¿Acaso no deseáis derrocar la monarquía?- Le preguntó agudamente Turmalina.-  
-No al precio de ver como el mal se adueña de Némesis.- Replicó su interlocutor.- 

En ese instante, Lazulita se acercó hasta su líder y le susurró algo al oído. Él asintió para decirle a la duquesa de Turquesa.

-Debo dejaros ahora. Tengo que ver a alguien. Si me excusáis.

Ella evidentemente lo hizo. Estaba en el territorio de aquel hombre que parecía tener madera de líder. Una vez se marchó, quiso preguntarle a aquella chica.

-Parece que Cinabrio es muy respetado.  
-Lo es.- Convino secamente su interlocutora.- 

Y no dio opción a Turmalina a decir nada más, aquella chica se alejó caminando deprisa, como si no quisiera permanecer a su lado más que el tiempo estrictamente necesario. Entre tanto Cinabrio se reunió con aquella misteriosa persona, que iba a proporcionarle una interesante información.


	17. La huida del futuro.

Las cuatro hermanas y Rubeus surcaban ya el espacio hacia la Tierra. Tardarían muy pocas semanas merced a los grandes avances tecnológicos y la propulsión de la energía oscura que había multiplicado la velocidad de sus ingenios de una forma increíble. 

-El infante Zafiro y sus ingenieros se han superado con esta nave.- Decía Rubeus sin poder ocultar su admiración, sentado en el puente de mando.- ¡Es realmente magnífica! ¡Y tenemos docenas de ellas! Nuestra victoria sobre los terrestres será absoluta. No me sorprende que fueran incapaces de vernos llegar. Debió de ser eso lo que propició que le tomásemos desprevenidos.

Y razones no le faltaban para pensar así. Aquella era una nave espaciosa y muy veloz, con un gran cuarto para cada uno. Los meses a los que se había reducido ahora el viaje pasaron entre las instrucciones de su jefe y los esporádicos consejos del Hombre Sabio vía Holo proyección. Rubeus había instalado el comunicador que éste le diera en la nave. 

-¿Cuáles son nuestras instrucciones?- Quiso saber el joven, hablando con aquel encapuchado.-  
-Primero comprobar la zona. Después averiguar con certeza y exactitud la causa de la resistencia del palacio de Cristal-Tokio. Por último, neutralizar esas causas, si es posible ahora, sino, retrocediendo en el tiempo.  
-Muy bien. Así lo haremos.- Repuso Rubeus.-   
-Si lo logras, permíteme augurarte un espléndido futuro. Serás aclamado como un héroe de Némesis.- Le prometió su interlocutor.-  
-Solamente espero servir bien al príncipe Diamante.- Repuso el muchacho tratando de mostrar modestia.-  
-Me ocuparé que él sepa de tu devoción, joven Rubeus.- Convino el encapuchado.- Y que sea generoso con su recompensa. Si obtienes el éxito que mereces, yo de ti iría pensando en lo que le pedirías al príncipe. 

Y tras aquellas palabras la imagen del Sabio desapareció y el comandante volvió a quedar a solas en el puente. Estaba muy satisfecho, estaba seguro de que aquella misión sería muy sencilla. Casi un juego de niños. Con toda la Tierra prácticamente arrasada por el anterior ataque y quedando como único bastión ese palacio, y quizás algunos focos de resistencia aislados en partes muy focalizadas del planeta, sería cuestión de poco tiempo localizar la fuente de su resistencia y destruirla. Meditaba aquello, pensando en las posibles recompensas que obtendría. 

-Puede que le pida al príncipe la mano de esa estúpida de Esmeralda. Creo que es una idiota, pero ahora es la dueña del ducado de Green- Émeraude. 

Y además de eso, tenía que reconocer que esa chica era muy hermosa y con un magnífico cuerpo. Gozaría con la duquesa en su noche nupcial, quisiera ella o no. Sería incluso mejor si se resistiera. Para él, tener la ocasión de domar a esa zorra sería algo impagable. Le devolvería las humillaciones que le causó con su rechazo.

-Sí, el príncipe solamente piensa en la reina Serenity. Si logro llevársela me concederá cualquier cosa que le pida.- Se dijo lleno de satisfacción.- Esmeralda no significa nada para él. Aunque la muy estúpida se niegue a verlo. 

Se deleitaba pensando eso en soledad. Al menos hasta que Kermesite se aproximó haciendo que el sonido de sus tacones resonase en aquella extraña superficie de la nave, emitiendo una especie de eco metálico.

-Amo Rubeus. ¿Necesitas alguna cosa?- Se interesó.-

Lo cierto es que el aludido se encontraba de un estupendo humor tras su conversación con el consejero del príncipe. Y ahora además, lleno de excitación como estaba, miraba detenidamente a Kermesite y la encontraba realmente atractiva. A punto estuvo de proponerle que le acompañase a su habitación, para iniciarla como se debía. Sin embargo, algo le detuvo. Recordó el consejo del Hombre Sabio.

-Me dijo que no era recomendable que me mezclase con ninguna de las hermanas. Puede que se tomasen demasiadas confianzas, como esa idiota de Calaverite. ¡La muy estúpida creía que estaba enamorado de ella! Bien. Ahora adoptaré otra estrategia…-Así pues respondió.- No gracias. Eres muy amable.- Añadió sonriendo afablemente.- Ve a descansar. Este viaje será largo, tenemos que estar física y mentalmente listos para cumplir con nuestra misión.  
-Lo estaremos, amo.- Le aseguró la chica, ruborizándose para añadir.- Yo estoy lista para cualquier cosa que me pidas.  
-Muy bien.- Convino él con aprobación.- Porque espero lo mejor de todas vosotras.  
-Descuida.- Asintió la entusiasmada muchacha.- ¡Triunfaremos, cueste lo que cueste!

Y dicho esto la joven se retiró. Por su parte Rubeus se fue a sus estancias, donde enseguida reclamó a una de sus droidas.

-Droida Nipasu, ven aquí.

Al punto una hermosa mujer de cabellos largos y azulados, vestida con una larga túnica apareció al instante. Tras hacer una marcada inclinación, inquirió.

-¿Me mandaste llamar, amo?  
-Sí.- Se sonrió él acariciando el mentón del androide que soportó aquello sin inmutarse.- Quiero que adoptes la forma de la duquesa Esmeralda de Green. Y que me hagas disfrutar un poco de tus encantos femeninos.  
-Entiendo amo. Pongo en marcha el programa de copulación.- Repuso obedientemente la droida, mutando su apariencia por la de esa mujer que le había sido indicada.-

Rubeus la contempló con visible agrado, más cuando comenzó él mismo a desnudarla.

-Tengo que practicar un poco, para cuando seas mi esposa.- Musitó.-  
-¿Dijiste algo, amo?- Preguntó su interlocutora.-  
-Nada. Tú dedícate a satisfacerme.- Replicó lapidariamente él.-

Y tras ordenarla que se pusiera de rodillas, él se ocupó asimismo de desvestirse para ordenarle con patente deseo.

-Pon en práctica tus artes amatorias, comienza por las orales…

Por supuesto, la androide lo hizo de modo sumiso. Luego cuando él la detuvo para no terminar en eso, la hizo tumbarse y abrir las piernas. Nipasu se dispuso tal y como su amo le indicó. Esas androides estaban programadas con multitud de capacidades y el marqués de Crimson se ocupó de que las habilidades sexuales estuvieran entre ellas. De este modo no necesitaría a ninguna de las hermanas. Ni si quiera a Calaverite que era seguramente la más ducha en esos menesteres. A decir verdad, no había probado a ninguna otra. Lo cierto es que no era tonto y se daba perfecta cuenta de que, aparte de la desafección de su antigua amante, su hermana mayor Petzite no le miraba con demasiada simpatía, además de estar perdidamente enamorada de ese bobo de Zafiro. En cuanto a Bertierite , esa no daba la impresión de mirar a ningún hombre en particular. Quizás no estuviese interesada en ellos. Esta droida era precisamente una de las que esa chica tenía asignadas. 

-¿Practicas este tipo de juegos con tu ama?- Quiso saber él entre jadeos apasionados, una vez pasó a penetrar a esa droida.-  
\- No amo. Ella no me lo ha pedido.- Contestó la interpelada sin inmutar su monótono tono de voz.-  
-Mejor, nunca se sabe si puede interesarme tener alguna relación con Bertie.- Se sonrió en tanto continuaba haciéndole el amor a esa androide de modo frenético, eso sí, pensando.- tendré que programarla para que jadee o emita gemidos. Con esa voz tan aburrida casi me quita las ganas.

Aunque la que sí estaba realmente dispuesta era Kermesite. La más joven e inexperta de las cuatro. Sería un placer adicional para él tomarla. Sin embargo, en tanto el Sabio no le dijera otra cosa, se atendría a ese consejo recibido. No quería que esa chica pensara que eso le pudiese dar privilegios, o que la afectase negativamente en su eficiencia para cumplir con sus cometidos. Y a decir verdad. Estaba disfrutando mucho con esa droida que le miraba con el rostro de Esmeralda. 

-Espero que muy pronto, tenga a la verdadera debajo de mí.- Deseó.-

Ajenas a los pasatiempos de su amo, las cuatro hermanas descansaban en sus habitaciones. Aburridas la mayor parte del tiempo, sin nada que hacer. Dedicaban horas a maquillarse y arreglarse probándose diferentes perfumes que el ordenador de la nave creaba acorde a sus indicaciones.

-Esta fragancia que he ideado será magnífica para que cualquier hombre termine de rendirse a mis encantos.- Declaró una fatua Calaverite, reunida con sus hermanas en una estancia común, que dedicaban a salón de belleza.  
-Querida. A mí no me hacen falta esa clase de cosas para ser interesante a los ojos de un hombre.- Replicó altaneramente Petzite.-   
-Pues ya me dirás a los ojos de cual. ¡Todavía estoy esperando verte con uno!- Se burló su interlocutora.-

Su hermana mayor la fulminó con la mirada aunque fue Bertierite quien dijo con desdén.

-La mayor parte de los hombres son demasiado simples. No tienen interés.   
-Excepto el amo Rubeus.- Se apresuró a remachar Kermesite.-

El resto de las hermanas le dedicaron miradas entre incrédulas y burlonas. Aunque no dijeron nada. Su jefe podría estar escuchando. 

-Será mejor que durmamos un poco. – Les aconsejó Petzite.- Mañana debemos entrenar e ir preparando nuestra misión sobre el terreno.  
-Sí, el amo Hombre Sabio dijo que enviaría modelos en tres dimensiones del palacio de los reyes terrestres, para que pudiéramos tener plena información si debíamos iniciar un asalto.- Convino Bertierite.- 

De modo que cada una se retiró a sus habitaciones, Kermesite estaba muy ilusionada, había crecido y su cuerpo estaba bastante cambiado. Ya tenía sus atributos de mujer bien desarrollados y se había percatado de las miradas que el amo Rubeus le había dedicado.

-Quizás es que, siendo subordinada y jefe, no está bien.- Pensaba con candor.- No sé si el príncipe Diamante o el Sabio aprobarían eso. Pero a fin de cuentas, soy hija de un conde.

 

Con ese halo de romanticismo que ahora la envolvía ordenó a la computadora que buscara alguna de esas canciones que de niña, había escuchado cuando las ponían su madre o su abuela. Eligió una que recordaba desde muy corta edad, estando sentada junto a la abuela Kim. El cantante era realmente bueno, y esa melodía junto con esa letra tan romántica, la hacían retrotraerse por unos instantes a esos momentos de infancia.

Tú estás lejos  
Cuando pude haber sido tu estrella  
Escuchaste a la gente que te asustó mortalmente de mí corazón  
Extraño que no fueras lo suficientemente fuerte

Para incluso hacer un comienzo  
Pero nunca encontrarás  
Paz mental  
Hasta que no escuches a tu corazón

La gente  
No podrás cambiar nunca el modo en el que sienten  
Mejor dejarles hacer simplemente como deseen  
Por su voluntad  
Si les dejas  
Robarte el corazón

La gente  
Siempre hará a un amante sentirse un tonto  
Pero sabías que te amaba  
Pudimos haberlo mostrado a todos  
Debimos ver a través del amor

Engáñame con esas lágrimas en tus ojos  
Cúbreme con besos y mentiras

Así que adiós  
Pero por favor, no te lleves mi corazón

Estás lejos  
Nunca seré tu estrella  
Recogeré los pedazos  
Y remendaré mi corazón

Quizás seré lo suficientemente fuerte  
No sé por dónde empezar

Pero nunca encontraré paz mental  
Mientras escuche a mi corazón

La gente  
No podrás cambiar nunca el modo en el que sienten  
Mejor dejarles hacer simplemente como deseen  
Por su voluntad  
Si les dejas  
Robarte el corazón

La gente  
Siempre hará a un amante sentirse un tonto  
Pero sabías que te amaba  
Pudimos haberlo mostrado a todos

Pero recuerda esto  
Cualquier otro beso  
Que llegues a dar

Hasta tanto vivamos  
Cuando necesites la mano de otro hombre  
Uno al que realmente puedas rendirte

Esperaré por ti  
Como siempre hago  
Hay algo ahí  
Que no puede compararse con otra cosa

Tú estás lejos  
Cuando pude haber sido tu estrella  
Escuchaste a la gente que te asustó mortalmente de mí corazón  
Extraño que no fueras lo suficientemente fuerte  
Para pensar que me amabas también  
Creo que estabas besando a un tonto  
Debiste haber estado besando a un tonto

(Kissing a fool, George Michael. Crédito al autor)

Una Kermesite niña le preguntaba a su abuela entonces.

-Abuela Kim, la canción es bonita pero no la entiendo.

Aquella mujer de cuyo rostro apenas sí se acordaba ya, le contestó.

-Cielo, cuando seas mayor lo comprenderás. A mí me sucedía lo mismo cuando mi madre la ponía. Ella me contó que su propia madre y su abuela Constance la escuchaban. Incluso que mi bisabuelo de la Tierra, que era un gran cantante, se la cantó a mi bisabuela cuando la conoció.   
-¿Entonces tu bisabuelo quería mucho a tu bisabuela?- Quiso saber la curiosa y entusiasmada Kermesite.-  
-Sí.- Sonrió Kimberly asintiendo.- Cuando yo era pequeña mi madre me contaba que, aun siendo ellos mayores, se notaba lo mucho que se amaban. Luego tristemente él falleció.  
-¡Qué pena!- Se lamentó la cría incluso sin haber conocido a esos antiguos ancestros.-   
-No, cariño. Ellos se quisieron mucho y fueron sin duda muy felices.- Le aseguró su interlocutora.- Tuvieron la vida que desearon tener. Eso es lo más a que podemos aspirar.

Y ahora, ya adulta, Kermesite sonreía en tanto comenzaba a dormirse, tumbada en su cómodo lecho musitando.

-Rubeus y yo seremos muy felices también…cuando cumplamos la misión…

 

Y a tal efecto tanto ella como sus otras hermanas prosiguieron con sus tomas de energía oscura y practicando sus cada vez mayores poderes. Al fin llegaron a la Tierra y bajaron a una altitud cercana a la posición de Cristal Tokio. Allí descubrieron un paisaje devastado, sumido en una oscuridad perpetua. La ciudad estaba reducida a escombros y ruinas con innumerables agujeros provocados por los cañones de energía de las naves de Némesis. No se detectaba presencia humana alguna. 

-¿Creéis que habrá habido algún superviviente?- Inquirió Kermesite con curiosidad.-  
-No es probable, teniendo en cuenta la potencia de nuestras armas.- Repuso indiferentemente Bertierite.- Las explosiones de energía oscura son más poderosas que una bomba atómica de las que usaban en el pasado.   
-De quedar alguien estará bajo tierra en algún refugio o muy lejos de aquí.- Añadió Petzite con tintes de triunfalismo en su voz.-   
-Una pena, parecía un sitio bonito, apuesto que tendrían muchas tiendas.- Comentó sarcásticamente Calaverite.- 

Su superior las escuchaba con poco interés, tomaba aquello por absurdas conversaciones entre mujeres. No obstante comentó.

-Vamos a aproximarnos cuanto sea posible para estar seguros. Con nuestros sistemas de protección activados. No quiero que nada nos pueda atacar por sorpresa.

Así fue y en cuanto estuvieron a una distancia de apenas un par de cientos de metros de su objetivo, el joven pelirrojo filmó y analizó los alrededores del palacio. El escáner de la nave detectó cuatro puntos de energía que protegían otro más atenuado, era energía de seres humanos. Pero de un poder enorme. 

-Dispararemos contra esa barrera.- Les ordenó a las hermanas.-

Su nave así lo hizo, repetidos disparos de energía oscura que, no obstante, eran sistemáticamente desviados por la combinación de fuerzas de aquellas columnas energéticas, de colores rojo, azul, amarillo y verde.

-¡Es inútil amo.- Comentó Bertierite.- Esa combinación de energía crea una especie de campo electromagnético que repele nuestros disparos. Es como si fueran dos imanes con la misma carga. Se repelen antes de poder impactar siquiera.  
-Por mucho que disparemos entonces de nada nos servirá.- Sentenció Calaverite.- Únicamente agotaremos nuestra fuente de energía.   
-Eso debió de pasarles a muchas de nuestras naves. Tuvieron que retirarse precisamente por fallos en la propulsión.- Recordó Rubeus.-  
-¿Qué hacemos entonces, Amo? Intentamos descender a la superficie y buscamos algún punto débil?- Quiso saber Petzite.- 

Rubeus meditó la respuesta, aunque, por mucho que el ordenador analizaba el terreno no encontraba la más mínima brecha. Podría enviar a alguna de las hermanas, pero si algo o alguien estaba oculto a sus sistemas de detección y la atacaba podría matarla. La verdad, no es que le preocupase demasiado perder a alguna de ellas, las consideraba simples peones para cumplir con su cometido, no obstante recordó previsoramente que lo más probable es que tuvieran que viajar al pasado.

-Necesitaré a las cuatro. Y si alguna cayera, las otras serían mucho más reacias a cumplir las órdenes. No, tendré que fingir que me preocupan un poco.- Pensó sintiéndose satisfecho de su propia astucia, así pues agregó con un tinte de voz bastante considerado e incluso lleno de fingida prevención.-No, sería inútil. Y quizás tengan algún tipo de defensa que no hayamos conseguido detectar. Podríais estar en peligro. Informaremos para pedir instrucciones.

Las chicas asintieron, visiblemente agradadas de que su amo se preocupase por ellas. Para Kermesite esa era la confirmación de que Rubeus no era tan egoísta como sus hermanas mayores le pintaban. Bertierite creyó que estaba limitándose a ser razonable. Lo cual era bueno sin duda. Mejor un jefe así que no otro irreflexivo. Calaverite y Petzite suspiraron aliviadas, al menos Rubeus daba la impresión de no querer utilizarlas como si de droidas se tratase. Fue precisamente la antigua amante del pelirrojo quien le sugirió.

-Amo, podrías enviar un par de androides. Así sabríamos mejor a qué atenernos.  
-Me parece una buena idea.- Convino él.-

Y a los pocos minutos dos droidas salieron de la nave. Analizaron la situación sobre el terreno para dictaminar a su regreso.

-Atmosfera respirable para los humanos, aunque no se ha detectado ningún rastro de vida fuera del palacio. El acceso a este está imposibilitado por una poderosa barrera de energía.

 

Rubeus suspiró. Eso confirmaba los estudios hechos desde la nave. De modo que sin dilación se lo comunicó al Hombre Sabio a través de un canal especial que llegaba a Némesis casi al instante.

-¿Habéis detectado algún espectro de energía que se ajuste a las especificaciones que te envié sobre el Cristal de Plata? – Quiso saber el encapucho al establecer la comunicación.-   
-No, Hombre Sabio.- Repuso Rubeus, quien con más despreocupación, declaró.-Únicamente la combinación de esas cuatro energías. De todos modos, ¿qué más nos da? Ya tenemos la Tierra en nuestro poder. Será cuestión de tiempo que esas energías se agoten y que podamos acceder al palacio.

Aunque la respuesta de su interlocutor, sonó tan escéptica como reprobadora.

-¿Cuestión de tiempo, dices? ¿Y de cuánto tiempo estaríamos hablando? ¿Días, meses, años, décadas, quizás siglos? ¿Acaso quieres que le diga eso al príncipe? Su impaciencia crece por momentos.  
-¡Oh, no, por supuesto que no! - Se apresuró a contestar un más apurado Rubeus.- Solamente quiero asegurarme de agotar todas las alternativas.  
-¿Cuántas personas hay en palacio?- Inquirió su contertulio.-  
-Acorde a nuestros escáneres termográficos, cuatro personas, que son las fuentes de cada uno de esos rayos de energía.- Respondió el joven marqués.- También detectamos dos lecturas más débiles. Y otras dos menores, que no parecen ser de humanos.  
-Entiendo.- Musitó el Sabio con talante reflexivo.- Entonces está claro.

Y le explicó a Rubeus, de una forma más conveniente para sus fines, lo mismo que había dicho a esos dos siniestros acompañantes suyos enfundados en armaduras, para sentenciar.

\- Vuestros informes confirman mis sospechas. Por lo que veo no hay rastro del Cristal de Plata. Ya sabéis lo que hacer. Debéis encontrarlo y apoderaros de él, si sumamos su poder al del Cristal Negro seremos invencibles.  
\- Pero ¿entonces debo buscarlo en el pasado como me indicaste? - Le preguntó Rubeus bastante desconcertado -.  
\- Sí. Deberás viajar al pasado, mil años atrás. Ya te expliqué que tú nave está preparada para el salto temporal. Acorde a lo que me has dicho, y comparándolo con las mediciones de otras naves, hemos confirmado que tampoco está la pequeña heredera del Milenario de Plata. Luego debe de ser ella la que ha huido con esa joya. Ya conocéis las órdenes. Perseguidla, matadla y recobrar el Cristal. No debéis tener compasión aunque parezca una niña. No lo es. Su edad es muy diferente a lo que aparenta. Y es muy peligrosa. Ella pretende destruirnos y para eso ha vuelto al pasado, para pedir ayuda. Armada con el Cristal de Plata podría desde luego llegar a eliminarnos. ¿Lo habéis entendido? De vosotros depende el futuro de nuestro Reino.

Las hermanas y su jefe respondieron al unísono de forma afirmativa. El Hombre Sabio desapareció deseándoles éxito. Rubeus repitió arengando a sus subordinadas.

-¡Ya sabéis, sin piedad, matad a esa chica y a todo el que se os interponga y obtener el Cristal de Plata! Hemos de regresar triunfantes de esta misión para que el príncipe Diamante y el Hombre Sabio se sientan orgullosos de nosotros. Recordad que las guerreras del pasado son las mismas que se oponen a nosotros aquí. Tendremos que acabar también con ellas que fueron las causantes de la humillación de nuestro Príncipe en la Tierra. A buen seguro serán más débiles que ahora y las tomaremos por sorpresa.

-Entonces será mucho más sencillo.- Se sonrió malignamente Bertierite.-   
-Sí, no nos esperarán.- Convino asimismo Calaverite con regocijo.-  
-Acabaremos con ellas enseguida. No serán rivales para nuestros poderes.- Sentenció Petzite.-  
-Y triunfaremos, seremos unos héroes, ¿verdad amo?- Remachó una ilusionada Kermesite.-  
-Así será, si mostráis decisión, dedicación y atacáis al enemigo sin mostrar piedad. ¡Vamos! Ha llegado la hora de la victoria para nuestro mundo. Y únicamente depende de nosotros.- Declaró su jefe.-

Las hermanas asintieron con convencimiento ante la arenga de Rubeus. Él entonces programó la nave para el viaje temporal.

\- Ahora voy a mis estancias a descansar, luego que alguna de vosotras me traiga algo de comer.  
\- Yo lo haré mi amo - se ofreció Kermesite de forma solícita. -  
\- Pobrecita - murmuró Petz con algo de sorna a su hermana Calaverite que la escuchaba impasible, incluso cuando oyó a su interlocutora preguntarla. - ¿No sabe que tú y Rubeus os entendéis, verdad?..  
\- Eso fue hace algún tiempo,- repuso la aludida con indiferencia para añadir con su más que corriente y ácido sarcasmo.- Ahora me ignora como a cualquiera de vosotras.  
\- Ni a mí, ni a Bertierite nos ha interesado nunca Rubeus. - Sonrió Petzite sin preocuparse por esa afirmación. - Así que no nos importa si nos ignora o no. Simplemente obedecemos las órdenes que nos da. Si él medra nosotras también lo haremos.  
\- Bertie aún se comporta como una niña para muchas cosas y tú tienes puesta la vista demasiado alto querida hermana,- replicó Calaverite con una sonrisa de triunfo para añadir con regocijo. - Sólo yo he sabido aprovecharme de la situación. Pese a las apariencias la pobre Kermesite todavía es una cría ingenua…

Petzite no respondió esta vez, bastante molesta por el comentario de su hermana, se limitó a marcharse a su habitación. Lo mismo hizo ésta. Solamente quedaron en la sala de mandos Bertierite, que contemplaba los múltiples fulgores caleidoscópicos de color que rodeaban a la nave mientras daban el salto temporal, y su hermana menor, que se afanaba en preparar algo con la máquina de comida de la nave.

\- Estoy segurísima de que al amo Rubeus le gustará esto - decía Kermesite bastante ilusionada. -  
\- Termina de prepararle la comida y ven. - Le pidió su interlocutora con un tono más científico que otra cosa al afirmar -…esto es muy interesante.

La requerida se acercó y ambas contemplaron el espectáculo.

-¿Cómo crees que será la Tierra? - Le preguntó a su hermana. – Ahora que por fin vamos a conocerla, tengo mucha más curiosidad. Bueno, me refiero a verla sin haber recibido nuestro ataque.  
\- Supongo que diferente a nuestro mundo - contestó Beruche razonadamente añadiendo sin embargo. - Aunque también a mí me intriga. Pero como dice el amo Rubeus, sólo hay que pensar en cumplir con nuestra misión.  
\- Yo haré todo cuanto él me pida,- afirmó Kermesite muy entusiasmada. - ¡Le demostraré que ya soy toda una mujer!  
\- Me temo que para eso hay más de una manera. - Se sonrió su hermana. -  
-¿A qué te refieres? – Inquirió su interlocutora mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos. -  
\- Ya lo verás, ¡ji, ji, ji!- Se burló su contertulia con un tinte misterioso para remachar antes de recibir alguna otra pregunta. - Bueno, me voy, debo comprobar la dotación de droidas adaptadas antes de que lleguemos.  
-¿Droidas adaptadas?- inquirió Kermesite - ¡Ah ya! - Añadió pareciendo recordar - los androides especiales que ha preparado el infante Zafiro para acompañarnos en esta misión.   
-Pueden convertirse en cualquier ser humano y mostrar algunas emociones. Son perfectas para infiltrarse y suplantar a quien haga falta. Nadie las podrá distinguir de una persona real salvo nosotras. - Le comentó Bertie con una media sonrisa siniestra.-   
-Seguro que con ellas lograremos la victoria. Por fuertes que esas sailors sean.- Aseveró su contertulia. -  
\- De eso estoy convencida. Somos muy poderosas, estamos adiestradas en el combate y nuestra tecnología es mil años más avanzada. Las guerreras de la Luna Blanca no tendrán ni la menor posibilidad.- Convino con suficiencia Bertierite que dejó sola a su hermana pequeña y se marchó a su habitación.-  
-Seguro que así será.- Sonrió Kermesite colocándose bien el tutú de su vestido.- Pero ahora vamos a lo que realmente importa.

Después llenó una bandeja con la comida y le pidió permiso a Rubeus para llevársela, éste la hizo pasar.

\- Perdón mi amo si te molesto, pero aquí está la comida que querías.  
\- Muy bien, déjala ahí y retírate - ordenó su comandante de forma algo seca mientras ojeaba una especie de mapas con puntos luminosos. - Tengo que terminar esto.  
\- Sí, Señor- repuso la joven que iba a marcharse cuando le dijo a Rubeus con la voz trémula por sus emociones. - Cualquier otra cosa que desees, sólo tienes que pedírmela. Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para complacerte...

El chico le dedicó una mirada de asombro y luego la recorrió con ella. En efecto, tal y como ya había advertido la antaño pequeña Kermesite había crecido bastante y se había vuelto una joven muy atractiva. Y además parecía que comenzaba a no ser tan inocente, tanto mejor. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo para ocuparse de eso. Aquel fastidioso consejo del Sabio venía a su mente una y otra vez, que dejase al margen a las hermanas de cualquier devaneo en pro del éxito y para lograrlo su inminente misión le absorbía por completo. Para lo otro, con alguna droida de las que tenía a su servicio estaba más que satisfecho.

\- Muy bien, lo tendré en cuenta. Gracias por tu lealtad.- Contestó él sonriéndola de una forma que a la chica le pareció maravillosa para añadir. - Pero ahora estoy ocupado, déjame sólo para que termine mi tarea y ya nos veremos.

La muchacha se inclinó muy respetuosamente y salió de la estancia. Fue a su habitación pensando, con las mejillas enrojecidas.

-¡Ya sabía yo que le gustaba al amo Rubeus! ¡Estoy segura de que me ama tanto como yo a él! - Y creyendo esto se tumbó en la cama llena de felicidad mientras la nave concluyó el salto temporal. -

Al rato el líder de la expedición se aburría y vio a Bertierite con su tablero de ajedrez durante su turno de guardia en el puente de mando. La muchacha estaba moviendo algunas piezas en él. Deseoso de variar sus distracciones físicas por alguna más intelectual no se recató en desafiarla a una partida. La joven sonrió débilmente.

-Será un honor para mí, amo.- Repuso en tanto colocaba las piezas.-

El hijo del marqués no era mal jugador, algunas veces había echado alguna partida contra el príncipe Zafiro y otros cortesanos. Se ufanaba previendo un triunfo fácil contra esa chiquilla. De hecho el resto de las hermanas acudieron a presenciar esa partida. Su jefe comenzó realmente confiado y tomando la iniciativa con las blancas pero enseguida descubrió que esa muchacha era realmente buena, tanto que al cabo de media hora le tenía totalmente desarbolado. 

-Jaque mate.- Pudo sonreír la chica en tanto colocaba su reina para sellar el destino del rey rival.-

Su contrincante observó el tablero con incredulidad. Se levantó molesto derribando las piezas que quedaban ante la atónita y preocupada expresión de Bertie para declarar.

-¡Bah!, este juego es estúpido. El verdadero ajedrez se disputa con fichas reales. Además, ahora tenemos otras cosas que hacer. Preparaos, ya nos queda poco.- Les ordenó desapareciendo a través de unos grandes espejos que tenían en el puente de mando.-

Las demás miraron a su hermana con inquietud. 

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso de fichas reales?- Se preguntó en voz alta Kermesite.-  
-Vete tú a saber.- Repuso Petzite moviendo la cabeza para remachar.- Al amo Rubeus le encanta hacer declaraciones dramáticas y enigmáticas.  
-No sé por qué se ha puesto así.- Suspiró Bertierite recogiendo las piezas del suelo.- La partida estuvo disputada.

Fue Calaverite la que, tras sonreír con sardónica expresión, le dijo a la jugadora.

-Has cometido un grave error, hermanita.  
-No lo creo así. He ganado.- Opuso ella.-  
-Pues ahí está precisamente el error.- Le desveló su hermana aclarándola a ella y al resto.- Parece mentira que no le conozcáis a estas alturas. Rubeus no soporta perder, y menos contra cualquiera de nosotras, sus subordinadas. Debiste dejarle ganar, o al menos hacer tablas.  
-Yo nunca juego para no ganar. Si no el juego es una pérdida de tiempo.- Rebatió su hermana con tono lleno de confianza, sentenciando.- Hay que jugar para ganar.  
-Puede ser.- Terció Petzite, aunque en esta ocasión se puso del lado de Calaverite en tanto remachaba.- Pero no siempre. Y menos con el amo Rubeus. A veces las victorias se pueden convertir muy fácilmente en derrotas o al revés. Lo importante no es ganar una batalla sino la guerra. Trata de recordarlo, Bertierite.

Y las dos mayores se alejaron traspasando sus respectivos espejos, rumbo a sus habitaciones. Fue Kermesite la que, animosamente, le comentó a su hermana.

-No te preocupes. Al amo Rubeus se le olvidará eso muy pronto. No es como nuestras hermanas mayores creen. Lo que ocurre es que estará preocupado por cumplir con éxito nuestra misión.  
-Bueno, eso espero. No me gustaría que me tomara manía por esto.- Suspiró Bertie, añadiendo resignada.- Quizás Petzite y Calaverite tengan razón y no debiese haberle ganado.

Y tras pronunciar esas palabras recogió el tablero y las piezas y se fue a su habitación. Lo cierto es que a ella no le interesaba nada Rubeus, no en la manera en la que sus otras hermanas le veían. Para ellas era un hombre atractivo. Sobre todo para Kermie. Ella debía admitir que su superior era un gran atleta, con un cuerpo realmente formidable y sabía ser gentil en ocasiones. Sin embargo, a diferencia de su hermana pequeña, no se sentía cómoda en su compañía.

-No sé. –Reflexionaba tumbada en su lecho.- Ahora lo único que importa es que cumplamos la misión. Rubeus es mi jefe y me mostraré lo más dispuesta posible a cumplir sus órdenes respecto de mis obligaciones…solamente eso…

Por su parte, Kermesite, tras mirar un poco a las pantallas de la nave, hizo lo propio. Si en algo tenía razón su superior era en que les quedaba muy poco para comenzar su misión, y ella estaba impaciente por hacerlo.

-Sí, lo lograremos y Rubeus verá lo mucho que valgo.- Se dijo esperanzada en tanto se retiraba a su cuarto.- Entonces ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros.

Tiempo antes de que las hermanas y Rubeus partieran rumbo a la Tierra para llevar a cabo su misión las cosas se habían sucedido de modo vertiginoso en Neo Cristal Tokio. Tras los primeros momentos de caos y confusión, con gritos y carreras de los habitantes de la ciudad que huían sin rumbo fijo, se reestableció una momentánea calma. Las guerreras despertaron. Apenas si salieron de su aturdimiento se percataron de lo ocurrido, con celeridad buscaron a la pequeña Dama. Venus les dijo al resto.

-Tiene que haber entrado en palacio. ¡Deprisa!…Tenemos que meter dentro a la reina.

Sus compañeras asintieron, entre todas movieron ese sarcófago de cristal en dónde la soberana había quedado aprisionada. Entonces el rey Endimión salió uniéndose a ellas al tiempo que, desde el cielo, llegaban nuevos ataques.

-¡Oh, no! Lo destruirán todo.- Exclamó Marte con expresión de horror.- Espero que la gente se meta en los refugios.  
-Jamás creí que tuvieran que volver a utilizarlos.- Comentó una espantada a su vez Júpiter.-   
-Deprisa. Volved dentro y formar una barrera protectora.- Les ordenó el rey.-  
-Pero, su Majestad la reina.- Replicó Ami.-  
-Yo me encargo de eso. ¡Vamos! – Las apremió Endimión afirmando de modo contundente.- Ahora no podemos hacer nada por las personas que están fuera. Pero la seguridad del palacio y de todos los que habitan en él, está en vuestra manos. Incluyendo a la Pequeña Dama.

Las guardianas obedecieron entonces. Corrieron hacia unos puntos prefijados en los que se situaron. Concentrando sus auras emitieron cuatro rayos de energía, verde, azul, rojo y amarillo, que protegieron el palacio. Entre tanto, el rey movió ese extraño crisol de cristal en donde reposaba su esposa. Le costaba hacerlo pero logró empujarlo hacia la entrada. Desgraciadamente otro rayo cayó cerca de él antes de que las sailors levantaran ese escudo, hiriéndole de gravedad, con sus últimas fuerzas fue capaz de meter el sarcófago dentro del palacio.

-Se…Serenity.- Fue capaz de balbucir, sujetándose su brazo ensangrentado.- Mi amor…tienes que…resistir…te salvaremos…

Haciendo un supremo esfuerzo se arrastró hasta una de las salas donde se ubicaba una enfermería de urgencia. Se conectó a los sistemas de soporte vital encerrándose en una cámara hiperbárica antes de caer inconsciente.

-¡Papá, Mamá! - Lloraba la Pequeña Dama, abriendo aquella puerta de esa extraña habitación.- 

La guerrera Plutón enseguida acudió al oír esos lamentos. Atónita escuchó los estruendos de las explosiones. 

-Pequeña Dama, ¿estás bien?...

La niña solamente podía llorar abrazada a su amiga. Setsuna se arrodilló tratando de confortarla pero lo que pudo ver al conjurar unas imágenes en su cetro granate la hizo estremecer…

-¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamó sin poder contenerse.- ¡Otra vez, no!

Todo lo que veía era desolación. Los hasta hacía unos pocos minutos bellos paisajes de las afueras del palacio no eran sino cráteres humeantes. Restos de edificios quemados y multitud de escombros se divisaban por todas partes. No quedaba nadie en pie. El mismo palacio estaba muy dañado, aunque ahora resistía protegido por la energía combinada de sus guardianas. Plutón lloró sin poderlo evitar. Ella se sentía impotente. No podía abandonar su puesto. Sin embargo, se esforzó por mantenerse serena y animosa en tanto la cría se separaba de su abrazo y le decía entre gemidos.

-No he visto a Luna, ni a Artemis ni a Diana. ¿Y si les han matado?  
-Tranquilízate, Pequeña Dama.- Le pidió la guerrera haciendo acopio de toda su entereza.- Aquí estarás segura. Yo te protegeré…

Entonces hizo aparecer una gran cabeza de gato de color negro, con una especie de antena. La niña enseguida se abrazó a ella, pues era su juguete favorito, en tanto Setsuna le decía.

-¿Ves? Aquí tengo a Luna - P… te la he guardado como me pediste…  
-Dime una cosa P- Quiso saber la cría que ahora parecía estar más calmada.- ¿Podrías avisar a la gran Guerrero Luna? Está en el pasado…Mi papá me contaba que era la guerrera más fuerte del universo. Ella podría vencer a los que nos han atacado y salvar a mi mamá.

No obstante, la sailor movió la cabeza apenada y, mirando fijamente a la niña, le respondió.

-Lo siento, sin mandato directo de los reyes no me está permitido ir atrás en el tiempo. Sabes que las llaves que poseo no deben emplearse sino es por una causa de fuerza mayor.  
-Y ésta lo es…- Proclamó la niña.- ¡Por favor, P!…- Le pidió suplicante.-

Setsuna no sabía qué hacer. Siempre tuvo muy claras sus directrices. No debía alterar el curso de la historia de ningún modo. Pero… ¿y si en esta ocasión alguien lo hubiese hecho ya? Creyó haber sentido algo. Como una alteración en la corriente del tiempo. Y eso había sucedido hacía apenas unos minutos. Aun así, pudo responderle a la cría con voz queda.

-No puedo moverme de aquí. Por más que lo deseara…  
-Pues yo iré. - Afirmó la niña con determinación.- Buscaré a la Guerrera Luna en el pasado y la pediré que nos salve. Y encontraré el Cristal de Plata que tengan allí. Con eso seguro que mamá volverá a estar bien.

Su interlocutora estaba librando una lucha interna. Todo su adiestramiento como guardiana y sus juramentos de fidelidad le prohibían aquello, pero al mismo tiempo, su instinto y todas las fibras de su ser la impelían a ello. De todos modos quiso racionalizar eso. Si Chibiusa, en fin, la Pequeña Dama, se lo pedía…en ausencia de sus padres era técnicamente la heredera y a quien debería obedecer. Así lo decidió. Finalmente se quitó una de las llaves de su cinturón que comenzó a emitir leves destellos apuntando hacia una dirección concreta. Entregándosela a la pequeña le explicó…

-Invoca al padre Cronos cuando quieras volver. Ahora sigue el fulgor de la llave y cruza la siguiente puerta que veas. Te llevará al momento al que deseas ir. Pero no la pierdas o te quedarás atrapada en el pasado para siempre…y llévate a Luna- P. Con ella podremos comunicarnos y te ayudará cuando lo necesites.  
-¡Gracias P!- Le sonrió la chiquilla abrazándose al cuello de su amiga.- Te prometo que salvaré a mamá y a todos.

Tras un largo rato en el que la guardiana rodeó también con los brazos a esa niña, expresándole así todo su cariño, se separaron. La cría corrió hacia lo desconocido, siguiendo las indicaciones recibidas. Setsuna la vio alejarse hasta que se perdió entre la neblina y solo pudo suspirar, deseando de corazón que tuviera éxito…

Entre tanto en Némesis el príncipe fue informado de lo sucedido por su consejero y dio su aprobación, quería tener prontas noticias del desenlace de la misión. El Hombre Sabio le prometió tenerle puntualmente informado de lo que hicieran Rubeus y su equipo. 

-De modo que estas seguro de eso?- Inquirió el príncipe.-  
-Sí, Alteza. Es imperativo que Rubeus y las hermanas viajen al pasado. Es el único modo de vencer la resistencia que nos impide acceder al palacio.  
-Muy bien, doy mi permiso. Pero recuerda esto, Sabio. Bajo ninguna condición deberá dañarse a la reina Serenity, ni a la actual, ni a la del pasado. ¿Está claro?  
-Totalmente Señor.- Convino humildemente el encapuchado haciendo una leve inclinación.-

El consejero se retiró desapareciendo de la sala. Un truco que, según él , ahora podía hacer ejecutando un teletransporte que funcionaba gracias a la energía del cristal negro. Así Diamante quedó a solas contemplando la imagen tridimensional de su amada. Su silenciosa meditación fue interrumpida por Zafiro.

-Hermano. Tras el éxito del ataque sugiero que empleemos parte de la energía de la caldera en aumentar la superficie cultivable de nuestro planeta. Han llegado informes de falta de alimentos entre la población.

Diamante al fin salió de aquel ensimismamiento para mirarle con incredulidad y responder.

-¿Qué disparates son esos?. En Némesis tenemos abundancia de alimentos y cualquier otra cosa básica.  
-Esas no son las noticias que me han llegado.- Se atrevió a rebatir su contertulio.- Hay zonas del planeta en las que falta el agua, y los recortes de energía han afectado a los cultivos hidropónicos y al mantenimiento de las cúpulas.  
-Hemos debido hacer un gran esfuerzo para dotarnos de una armada poderosa a fin de derrotar a los terrestres. - Contestó Diamante, eso sí, añadiendo pese a todo con algo más de inquietud.- De todos modos, te autorizo a que recabes más información. Y si esos rumores fueran ciertos, actuaremos de inmediato.  
-Muy bien.- Convino éste, alejándose de allí.-

Ahora el príncipe al cargo del gobierno volvió a quedarse a solas. Ya no quedaban nobles importantes por allí. Aparte claro está, de su propio hermano Zafiro y Esmeralda. Pensando un poco en ello, pudiera ser que esa clase de propaganda contraria a él fuese difundida por los traidores activistas en pro de una república. Al menos eso le comentó el Sabio cuando algo similar había surgido. Justo un par de días antes de la llegada de Rubeus y las hermanas a la Tierra. Estando sentando como ahora, en su trono, un mensaje le llegó directamente a su gran pantalla. Aunque la fuente era anónima.

-Una gran explosión se ha registrado en el condado de Ayakashi. Todo por tu culpa. Abre los ojos.- Pudo leer atónito.- ¡Sabio! - Llamó al consejero.- 

Aunque este no apareció. Posiblemente andaría ocupado con los planes de invasión de la Tierra. La que si se aproximó fue Esmeralda. La muchacha llegó caminando despacio y, al acercarse hasta él se inclinó preguntando.

-¿Sucede algo mi príncipe?  
-Léelo tú misma.- Le indicó él, señalando al monitor.-  
-Vaya.- Comentó la atónita chica.- Ese es el condado de las cuatro hermanas. ¿Se sabe que ha sucedido?  
-No, estaba llamando al Hombre Sabio por si podía tener alguna información. Aunque no responde.  
-Estará muy ocupado, Alteza.- Conjeturó ella.- Aunque podríamos enviar a alguien para ver que ha sucedido. Kiral y Akiral son primos de las hermanas y sobrinos de la Dama Ayakashi.  
-Ese condado está muy lejos de aquí. Y carece de importancia estratégica.- Desdeñó Diamante.- Cosas más importantes reclaman mi atención. Como los rebeldes republicanos. Envié a los dos gemelos a capturar a los que pudieran.  
-Como vos deseéis, mi príncipe.- Asintió la joven, ofreciéndose con patente obsequiosidad.- ¿Puedo hacer algo por vos?  
-No.- Repuso lacónicamente él, aunque enseguida rectificó.- En realidad sí. Ordena a alguna droida de servicio que me traiga una copa de vino.  
-Sí Señor.- Musitó ella sin apenas ocultar su decepción y amargura.-

Se marchó haciendo resonar los tacones de sus botas contra el marmóreo suelo. Al poco rato, una droida le trajo a Diamante lo que había pedido. Estaba saboreando aquel vino del que se encontraba particularmente orgulloso, cuando finalmente apareció el Sabio.

-Te estuve llamando, ¿Dónde te habías metido?- Inquirió él con tono recriminatorio.-  
-Os ruego me disculpéis, Alteza, pero tenía asuntos que atender. Entre planificar la misión de Rubeus y las incómodas acciones de la resistencia.- Se justificó el encapuchado.-  
-Hablando de eso, mira la pantalla.- Le ordenó el príncipe.- Y explícame qué significa esto.

Tras unos momentos de silencio y leer ese mensaje, el Sabio replicó.

-Lamentablemente ese es uno de los incidentes de los que me estaba ocupando, Alteza. Al parecer los sabotajes terroristas de esos grupos de traidores han destruido la casa de la familia Ayakashi. También hemos tenido ataques en algunos domos que dañaron los sistemas de soporte vital y las conducciones de agua.  
-Entiendo. Por eso Zafiro me habló del descontento por la falta de agua y de alimentos en algunas zonas de Némesis. Bien Sabio.- Comentó Diamante queriendo saber.- ¿Qué sugerencias puedes darme al respecto?  
-Señor, debemos emprender acciones enérgicas contra esos criminales. Que todo el mundo pueda ver que no únicamente os preocupáis de la seguridad de nuestro planeta en el exterior, sino también en el interior.  
-Muy bien. Envía a algunos droidos para que ayuden a los hermanos Kiral y Akiral, y se ocupen de detener a los culpables.- Ordenó el príncipe.-   
-Como vos digáis, Alteza.- Convino éste desvaneciéndose.-

Esmeralda había escuchado aquello. Le parecía muy bien que los rebeldes fueran castigados aunque realmente no le preocupaba en demasía. Lo que sí estaba es realmente furiosa y frustrada. Para Diamante no era sino una especie de criada. Todo lo más, alguien a quien poder encargarle algunos recados. Las cosas importantes solamente las discutía con el Sabio o con Zafiro. Por supuesto que ella dio las órdenes oportunas para que el príncipe recibiera esa copa de vino, del que se había hecho muy aficionado en los últimos meses. Tanto era así que, de los pocos sitios a nivel de cultivos que se seguían mimando en Némesis, los viñedos suponían una gran parte.

-¡Espero que se atragante con él!- Espetó en cuanto la droida se dirigió al salón del trono con una bandeja en la que portaba una botella y una copa.

No pensaba realmente eso, pero se sentía muy dolida. Se refugió en sus habitaciones considerando que podría hacer. Ahora solamente cabía esperar a ver cuál sería el resultado de la misión de Rubeus.

-Si tienen éxito viajando al pasado y logran destruir la resistencia de ese palacio. Entonces podrán capturar a esa zorra y traérsela a Diamante.- Pensaba llena de rabia.- Me gustaría que fracasasen. O en el mejor de los casos…

La joven deseaba que Rubeus ignorase la orden de no acabar con la reina Serenity, pero se daba cuenta de que eso era imposible. Ese bobo se ceñía a las instrucciones que recibía al pie de la letra. O mejor aún, que cuando viajase al pasado la encontrase y la matase por accidente, de lo contrario sería el fin para Némesis y para ella misma. 

-Si esa fulana viene a nuestro planeta antes moriré que rebajarme a servirla.- Se juró.- Nunca permitiré que tenga a Diamante, ¡nunca!

Salió de sus estancias deambulando por palacio. Fue entonces cuando pasó cerca del salón del trono y escuchó esa conversación entre el Sabio y Diamante…decidió no molestar más al príncipe y se retiró caminando pensativa.

-Quizá si yo pudiera encontrar a esos rebeldes…- meditaba.- Diamante me valoraría más. Siempre ha creído que no era más que la sirvienta de su madre, o una cara bonita. Pero puedo hacer muchas más cosas.- Se animó.- 

Y dispuesta a demostrarlo retornó a sus habitaciones para comenzar a planear que hacer. Por su parte el Hombre Sabio se recluyó en su estancia y procedió a invocar a su auténtico amo y señor, contándole sus verdaderos planes.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Tanto Diamante y sus estúpidos sueños de poder como Valnak y Armagedón y el resto de los demonios son unos idiotas. Lo que cuenta verdaderamente es el poder del Fantasma de la Muerte y el Caos absoluto de la Nada. Mi señor, yo haré que triunfes sobre todos ellos y que el silencio del olvido se adueñe en su día de todo el Cosmos...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- se reía regodeándose de sus intrigas y añadía. - Si esos idiotas supieran quién lo ha organizado todo... ¡yo! - Se dijo a sí mismo con un tono de autosuficiencia. – Incluso tuve que ocuparme primero de los padres de estas estúpidas hermanas. Con Ópalo fue sencillo. Aunque con su esposa…no esperaba tanta resistencia.- Tuvo que admitir ahora con un tinte más reflexivo.- Incluso a mí me cuesta entender qué quiso decir al final. Pudiera ser que realmente ya estuviera loca después de todo. 

Recordaba hacía apenas algunas horas, cuando tuvo que ir en persona al condado de Ayakashi. Según algún agente que tenía destacado cerca de allí, en aquel lugar habitualmente desolado y en estado de abandono habían comenzado a realizarse obras de reparaciones y mejoras. Aun nivel modesto, pero de todos modos era extraño. Lo primero que eso sugería era que los rebeldes pudieran haber instalado allí una de sus bases. ¿Qué mejor lugar que uno tan apartado y oculto? Esa hipótesis se apoyaba en algunas transmisiones que habían salido y llegado a ese condado. Pese a estar encriptadas, o precisamente por eso mismo, no tuvo ninguna duda de a quienes podrían pertenecer. De modo que, tras recibir el informe de su espía, decidió acudir para ver de qué se trataba.

-Podría enviar a Valnak y Armagedón.- Pensó, descartando esa idea.- Pero son demasiado llamativos e impulsivos. Y quisiera ver si hay rebeldes o si Idina Ayakashi sigue allí con vida. Tengo interés en preguntarle algunas cosas antes de acabar con ella... Quizás sea la humana más peligrosa que haya en este planeta para los planes de mi amo.

Y ese encapuchado hacía bien en tener esa cautela. Lo cierto era que, durante ese intervalo de tiempo en el que nadie se había interesado por su suerte, Idina se había estado preparando en soledad. Tanto tiempo alejada de sus hijas y con su esposo caído estaba segura de que pronto sería su turno. Por ello se decidió a emprender esas obras de reacondicionamiento de su casa y de sus tierras. Además de prepararse para su defensa.

-Ese Sabio vendrá ahora por mí. Soy uno de los pocos escollos que le quedan. -Reflexionaba muy consciente de eso. - Pero se llevará una sorpresa. Jamás permitiré que ese monstruo me use como un juguete roto. Ni tampoco lo hará con mis hijas. Aunque me cueste la vida.

Y es que todavía se acordaba de hacía ya algunos años, cuando miraba las viejas imágenes familiares. Aquellas que su entonces prometido le trajo como regalo a su abuela Kurozuki. Podía ver a ésta siendo una jovencita, a la madre que tuvo, de la que ella misma tomaba su nombre e incluso más allá. Y, un día, observando las fotografías congeladas en el haz que emitía aquel aparato casi quedó sin respiración. Hacía poco que sus propias hijas le habían mandado unas imágenes tridimensionales de ellas mismas en la Corte. Ya estaban muy crecidas y su madre se estremeció cuando, casualmente, proyectó ambos a un tiempo…

-¡No! ¡Esto no puede ser! – Se dijo balbuceando.- 

Y pese a la diferencia de edad miraba alternativamente a una y a otra, el parecido era increíble. Esa mujer, su tatarabuela, allí sentada con ese chico de pelo moreno, a las puertas de una especie de facultad o centro de estudios. 

-¡Dios mío! ¡Mi hija! No… no puede ser posible…-Exclamó llevándose las manos a la boca.-

Desde aquel día, miraba eso una y otra vez e hizo averiguaciones. Le costó bucear en los archivos históricos que su abuela y su abuelo tenían. Y aunque le supuso meses, logró reunir evidencias suficientes. No solamente de su planeta sino de los archivos terrestres que la soberana Amatista Nairía se trajo de su mundo, y que dejó en la gran biblioteca para que todos los habitantes de Némesis pudieran indagar sobre sus antepasados terrícolas. También los privados que le envió, la soberana, junto con las recopilaciones de la doctora Topacita, la madre de su querida amiga Maray, le aportaron datos e imágenes muy reveladoras. 

-¡Tengo que decírselo, debo contárselo todo a ellas! - Se decía la atribulada mujer una de esas noches, tras intentar infructuosamente contactar con su familia.- Debo evitar esto…Y también enviar algunos mensajes. Ópalo me dio claves, me contó dónde podría mandarlos. Lo haré. Los miembros de la resistencia deben ser informados de esto. ¡Ella sobre todo debe saberlo!

Aunque tras reflexionar durante días y sobre todo, tras enterarse de la invasión a la Tierra y de que sus hijas habían partido ya hacia allí, por medio de sus comunicaciones con algunos miembros de la resistencia, cambió de idea. Una mañana, tras mucho meditar, Idina suspiró entre lágrimas musitando.

-Es el destino. Debe ser así. Todo está trazado… pero todavía puedo hacer algo por ellas. Para que algún día reciban un último mensaje de su madre…

Y utilizando los equipos más avanzados que poseía codificó un mensaje urgente. Transcurrido un día tuvo visita. Se resignó a su suerte preparándose para luchar. Por fortuna esa presencia resultó ser amiga. Ante ella se erguía una mujer más o menos de su estatura, pelo largo encrespado y moreno, vestida con un atuendo muy particular. Ese tipo de ropa… de niña, Idina había oído hablar de aquellas que así se vestían. ¡Eran las sailors guardianas de la Luna!

-No temas nada de mí.- Le dijo esa individua con tono suave presentándose acto seguido.- Soy Sailor Némesis, la guardiana de este planeta.  
-Sí, sé quien eres.- Sonrió su interlocutora.- Te conozco bien, aunque sea a través de historias y grabaciones.  
-Yo también sé quién eres tú. Idina Kurozuki.- Asintió la sailor con tono lleno de respeto, incluso de afecto.- Sé muy bien lo mucho que te debemos.  
-Lo mismo podría decir yo. Pero ahora no tenemos tiempo para hablar de eso.- Se lamentó la anfitriona, quien fiel a su educación, le ofreció.- ¿Te apetece algo de beber?  
-No gracias.- Repuso su contertulia quien enseguida quiso saber.- ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?  
-Sí, es necesario. Después de los mensajes que nos cruzamos y de lo que me contaste.- Contestó ella sin dudar.-

Durante esos días previos, rematados por el anterior, las dos se había estado comunicando. Ambas se pusieron al corriente de lo que sabían. Sailor Némesis le contó a la condesa de Ayakashi.

-Ignoro donde pueda estar tu esposo ahora. Pero era un hombre valiente, y te amaba a ti y a sus hijas. Eso pude verlo en sus ojos.   
-Sé dentro de mi corazón que Ópalo ya no está.- Suspiró Idina, esbozando una leve sonrisa teñida de tristeza al musitar.- Y tengo la esperanza de que pronto podré reunirme con él.  
-Gracias a sus indagaciones y a su tesón, tu marido me encontró en una cámara hiperbárica en la que me refugié tras ser derrotada por Caos.- Le contó la sailor. -Quise atacar a ese ente del mal tras la muerte de mi amada Ámbar, pero fracasé. Era demasiado fuerte para mí entonces.  
-¿Y qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora?- Preguntó Idina.- ¿Acaso ese ser y su siervo el Sabio, no siguen siendo muy poderosos?  
-Sí, puede que incluso más, pero ahora sabemos lo que sucederá.- Repuso su contertulia.- Caos tendrá que ceder mucha parte de su poder a su siervo para que éste culmine su tarea en el pasado. Y si tú..  
-Sí, si yo fuera capaz de aniquilar a ese infame Sabio ahora. Al menos podría daros una oportunidad.  
-Destruido ese ente maléfico, su amo perderá poder. Quizás eso sea suficiente como para que esta vez pueda derrotarle.  
-De no serlo no te arriesgues. Sailor Némesis...- Le pidió Idina, quien sonrió entonces con afecto para matizar.- No te pongas en peligro, Dama Magnetita. O mejor dicho, Constance…si puedo llamarte así.

Ahora fue su interlocutora quien sonrió, asintiendo para contestar con visible cariño a su vez.

-Tú, madre de este gran linaje de luchadoras, puedes llamarme como quieras.   
-Ya no sé si soy madre o hija , posiblemente ambas cosas.- Aseveró su contertulia remachando llena de convicción.- Pero haré que mis niñas se sientan orgullosas de mí, ya sea en el pasado, en el presente o en el futuro.  
-Lo estarán.- Sentenció Magnetita.- Todos lo estaremos. Me ocuparé de que tu acto de valor y de sacrificio se recuerde más allá de este tiempo. Solamente ten muy presente esto. Él tratará de engañarte, proyectará alucinaciones en tu mente, con el fin de que veas lo que él quiera. Para eso…  
-Sí, sé lo que debo hacer.- Asintió Idina.- Lo mismo que tú y la reina Ámbar hacíais. ¿No es así?  
-Así es.- Admitió Magnetita.- No sé si te bastará para superar sus sugestiones. Aunque al menos se lo pondrás mucho más difícil.  
-Con eso será suficiente para lo que tengo planeado hacer una vez esté a mi merced.- Sentenció su interlocutora.- He preparado todo muy cuidadosamente.

Y tras conversar sobre más temas finalmente acordaron el plan a seguir. Al poco y tras darse un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo, Sailor Némesis se marchó. Idina quedó allí, aguardando. No dudaba de que sería cuestión de tiempo.

-Es un ser maligno pero no es idiota. Habrá detectado mis transmisiones. Sabrá que estoy preparando algo si destaca algún espía y observan la casa. Bien, te espero. Pero antes…

No quiso olvidarse de grabar unas palabras de despedida. No estaba segura de sí sus amadas hijas podrían escucharlas alguna vez. Aunque trazó un plan para hacérselo llegar. Y el mensajero iba a ser quien ellas menos pudiera esperarse. 

-Eso él tampoco lo esperará. ¡Maldito! Ojalá pudiera ver la expresión de tu cara cuando lo descubras. Si es que tienes rostro bajo ese sayal o llegas a averiguarlo alguna vez. -Se sonrió pensando en aquel mínimo triunfo.- 

De modo que se dispuso a prepararlo todo conectando algunos aparatos y revisando las pocas armas que tenía. Era cuestión de poco tiempo. Se decidió a salir del refugio en el que había vivido durante tantos meses, oculta de todo y, una vez en su casa, hizo los ajustes necesarios. 

-¡No estoy asustada, miserable! - Dijo en alta voz.- Sé que me vigilas esperando a que vuelva, bien, pues ya estoy aquí. ¿A qué estás esperando?

Y fue entonces cuando a modo de réplica una voz entre grave y pérfida atronó en la estancia. Al volverse hacia la fuente descubrió a ese tipo encapuchado que flotaba en el aire.

-Idina Kurozuki. ¿Qué intentas hacer?...  
-Te aguardaba, Sabio.- Se sonrió ella, añadiendo incluso con tintes de jovial recriminación en su voz.- Estaba segura de que vendrías. Aunque me has hecho esperar mucho.  
-Eres audaz.- Admitió él, aunque varió ese tono respetuoso que empleó por otro más burlesco al sentenciar.- Pero desgraciadamente para ti, mucho me temo que no te servirá de nada.

Aunque la interpelada no pareció asustarse por esas palabras teñidas de amenaza y sí repuso.

-Dime una cosa. ¿Quién eres?...- Quiso saber Idina con tono desafiante.-   
-Soy el consejero del rey.- Replicó aquel extraño.-  
-No, me refiero a quién eres de verdad.- Le insistió la mujer.- Y sobre todo, ¿quién te crees que eres para venir a mi casa a amenazarme?  
-Nadie te amenaza. Solamente tú eres la que ves y oyes cosas que no existen.- Se rio el Encapuchado.- ¡Eres Idina, la loca de la familia Kurozuki! Ja, ja, ja…

Y apuntando con sus ojos hacia la mujer los hizo brillar como carbunclos encendidos. Idina intentó apartar la mirada pero fue incapaz, cayendo en la sugestión…vio a sus propias hijas, todas con el emblema de la Luna Negra en la frente, sonriendo malévolamente.

-Tú no lo entiendes.- Repuso ella con visible horror.- ¡Esto está mal!…mis hijas, mis hijas son… en el futuro… no, en el pasado…  
-Tus hijas son leales servidoras de su Majestad y de Némesis. Harán lo que deban hacer. Acabarán con el reino de la Tierra…  
-¡Jamás harán tal cosa! - Negó Idina con rotundidad.- Les contaré la historia de mi familia y entonces comprenderán. Todos lo harán…  
-Pobrecita Idina.- Replicó el Sabio con tintes de burla.- La pobre mujer que se volvió loca. No dejaré que trastornes a tus hijas con esos disparates.- Sentenció con tono ahora amenazador.-  
-No estoy loca, maldito. Y no me lo podrás impedir. Cuando mi marido vuelva.- Trató de responder ella con valentía.- Entonces…  
-Tu marido… ¿ese que te abandonó hace ya tantos años? Descuida, no volverá. Ha sido destruido por las guerreras del espacio exterior. Pero tú ya lo sabías, ¿No es así? Sí, pobre Idina. Es demasiado tarde. Tus hijas ya han viajado al pasado…, y esta vez terminarán lo que empezamos. ¡Míralas! Podrás sentirte orgullosa de ellas. Las educaste muy bien…

De entre la capucha de aquel individuo refulgieron nuevamente esas dos ascuas rojizas a modo de ojos. Idina no podía sustraerse a esa mirada que la impregnaba de miedo y odio. Una vez más podía ver a sus niñas crecer y convertirse en bellas mujeres, pero con la mirada cargada de iniquidad y medias lunas oscuras con los picos hacia abajo dibujadas sobre sus frentes. Atacaban y asesinaban sin piedad. Después aparecían luchando contra unas chicas vestidas de trajes cortos y minifaldas. Estas extrañas guerreras finalmente vencían, matando sin contemplaciones una a una a sus hijas.

-¡Noo! Eso no pasó.- Gritaba Idina llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- ¡Ellas no son así! Nunca lo fueron.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Sí que sucedió. Esta es la verdad. Fue lo otro lo que jamás ocurrió. ¡Lo que nunca pasará!…La Luna Negra triunfará, y ellas se sacrificarán como vulgares fichas de ajedrez de una partida mucho mayor… Entonces la nada y la muerte prevalecerán…eternamente…

Idina no sabía qué hacer, la sugestión de ese ente era terrible, chillaba en agonía tratando de no ver aquello en su mente. Pero era incapaz de evitarlo, incluso cuando cerraba los ojos. Era como si ese malvado ser le estuviera friendo el cerebro. Entonces apretó un botón de un pequeño mando que tenía oculto entre su mano derecha. De inmediato sonó una música y pudo oírse una canción.

-¿Qué es eso?- Exclamó el encapuchado mirando en todas direcciones, sin lograr encontrar la fuente del sonido.- 

¡Aleja esos perros de mí! 

Tu vida es un misterio   
la mía, un libro abierto   
si pudiera leer tu mente   
creo que lo haría   
no tengo miedo, cariño,   
no me importa….

E Idina se sacudió aquella sugestión. Tal y como comentó con Sailor Némesis, sabía lo que hacer. Había estado practicando para centrarse en algunas canciones y los acordes de esa melodía pudieron quebrar la hipnosis de ese tipo. La muchacha cantó entonces con decisión, con su voz algo estremecida todavía por aquellos ataques telepáticos, en tanto sacaba una especie de pistola.

 

¿Qué tienes que esconder?   
¿Qué necesitas probar?   
siempre estás mintiendo   
esa es la única verdad   
no tengo miedo, cariño,   
no me importa. 

Esta noche las calles están llenas de actores   
no sé por qué   
¡Oh!, aleja esos perros de mí   
antes de que me muerdan. 

La mujer disparó otro haz de partículas con su arma que el Sabio ahora sí que esquivó. Él respondió con una ráfaga de energía que destruyó parte del salón. Idina pudo evitarla por poco saltando a un lado, aunque fue herida por la onda expansiva, en tanto la canción proseguía.

 

¿Qué tienes que decir sobre las sombras del pasado?   
creías que si lo habías pagado te lo quitabas de encima   
¿a dónde tenemos que ir   
para que podamos reírnos libremente?   
iría a cualquier parte, cariño   
no me importa   
no tengo miedo.

Esta noche las calles están llenas de actores   
no sé por qué   
¡Oh!, aleja esos perros de mí   
antes de que me muerdan,   
antes de que me muerdan. 

Idina cantaba esas estrofas con un extraño y total convencimiento. El mismo Sabio afirmó sorprendido.

-¡En verdad sí que estás completamente loca!

Pero su enemiga no le contestó, siguió desgranando esa canción como si su vida estuviera ligada a la misma.

Esta noche luché y   
me he decidido   
sé que es lo correcto   
sé que esos perros todavía   
son una amenaza a mi alrededor   
¡pero puedo, puedo luchar! 

Dicho esto disparó contra el Sabio apuntando a su bola. Logró alcanzarla al fin. Aunque el haz de energía que emitió su arma se estrelló inofensivamente contra ésta.

-¡Ja, ja, ja!- Se burló su enemigo, preguntando con sorna.- ¿Esta era tu arma para destruirme?

Contratacó lanzando un rayo de energía negra que hizo chillar a esa mujer de dolor. 

-¡Vas a morir!- Exclamó con regocijo.- 

Pero le sorprendió que Idina, además de gravemente dañada por esa descarga, no solamente no quedase confundida o asustada sino que además le mirase con una mezcla de reto y orgullo, con un destello casi salvaje en sus pupilas que estaban tras algunos mechones rebeldes de su cabello, sonriendo y sin dejar de cantar, pese a su estado de agotamiento y sus heridas.

Si fuera tú, si yo fuera tú   
no me trataría como   
tú lo haces. 

Si fuera tú, si yo fuera tú   
no me trataría como   
tú lo haces. 

Y entonces ella apretó otro botón y un haz de rayos de energía rodeó al Sabio formando una especie de jaula en la que aquel encapuchado se vio atrapado.

-¿Qué significa esto?- Exclamó entre perplejo y furioso.- 

La respuesta le llegó por parte de su enemiga, cuando ésta repitió el estribillo de la canción con tono desafiante y audaz.

Si fuera tú, si yo fuera tú   
no me trataría como   
tú lo haces. 

No tengo miedo,   
cariño, no me importa. 

-No me detendrás por mucho tiempo con esta estúpida añagaza.- Replicó él tratando de destruir ese contendor de energía.-  
-No lo necesito.- Fue capaz de afirmar ella para rematar la última estrofa de la canción en tanto sacaba de sus ropas una especie de cajita y apretaba un botón.- 

Iría a cualquier parte   
cariño, no me importa… 

Idina estaba agotada, aquella batalla mental la había llevado al límite de su resistencia. Al menos se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, tenía a ese bastardo atrapado en esa red energética y podía darse cuenta de que, quizás por primera vez en su existencia, el Sabio estaba inquieto por su suerte. Al fin, apenas consciente, la última de los miembros de la familia Kurozuki que quedaba en Némesis, pudo balbucir con voz entrecortada.

-Algún día…mis hijas…te darán una lección…a ti o a otros como tú…lo sé. Esa será también mi victoria. La mía y la de mi esposo, y de este mundo, sobre ti. Por muy sabio que creas que eres, jamás podrás predecir el futuro, yo en cambio…lo sé. Y ellas sabrán que no tuve miedo…ella no tuvo miedo…dirán…

No tengo miedo   
no tengo miedo   
no tengo miedo 

(I am not Scared. Eighth Wonder, crédito al autor)

Al fin se desmayó…sumiéndose para siempre en la negrura. Su enemigo la observó perplejo aunque enseguida se rehízo con esa música sonando de fondo.

-¡Ja, ja ,ja, ja! ¡Pobre loca!- Se rio el Sabio para sentenciar burlón.- Nadie creerá ni una palabra de lo que digas. Ni tan siquiera tus propias hijas…Y esta jaula no me retendrá por mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a emitir energía oscura haciendo que se cortocircuitasen aquellos rayos de luz que le mantenían prisionero. Aunque entonces, una de las paredes que tenía enfrente se iluminó con una extraña cuenta atrás en tanto la tonada concluía. Siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos , uno…

-¿Qué?- Exclamó dándose cuenta al fin de lo que sucedía.- ¡Maldita zorra!

Supuso que una especie de bomba había sido activada. Lo que no esperaba es que toda la casa estallase. Aquella perra había conectado explosivos en toda ella. Posiblemente con un temporizador que se habría activado al final de esa canción o con su intento por liberarse de su encarcelamiento. Todo el lugar quedó reducido a escombros. Pese a todo, al cabo de unos minutos, el Sabio emergió indemne.

-Hace falta mucho más que esto para poder aniquilarme. ¡Pobre ilusa! – Sentenció entonces.- Admito que lo has intentado. Pero cometiste un error. La misma jaula energética que me aprisionaba ha protegido mi único punto vulnerable. A pesar de todo debo admitirlo. Has sido mi mejor rival. Mucho más taimada e inteligente que el simple de tu marido. Pero ya no estás, y nadie podrá impedir que cumpla con mi misión, ¡ja, ja, ja!…

Ahora se regocijaba en ese recuerdo. Por dura que fuera la resistencia de los humanos, uno tras otro habían ido cayendo bajo su poder. Al hilo de eso se jactaba…en voz alta, pese a que, o precisamente porque no había nadie más para escucharle…

-Y además ordené atentar contra Némesis y sus lunas y contra el Rey Endimión de la Tierra. Luego usé a mis agentes para crear la necesaria confusión entre ellos y mandé un anónimo advirtiendo de que un individuo que obedecía a Diamante intentaría matarle. Pero lo más divertido fue envenenar tanto al rey como a la reina de Némesis y que, aunque Coraíon lo descubriese, no pudiera alertar al estúpido de su hijo. Mis sicarios lo han hecho todo según mis planes y el poder del Cristal Negro que también corrompe sus almas y el influjo de todos mis artilugios que han deformado sus sentidos de la realidad, les impedirán darse cuenta de nada que no sea lo que yo deseé. La única que es capaz de escapar a mi sugestión es esa maldita Serenity. Pero también caerá. Si no es ahora, en el pasado ¡Sí, Gran Fantasma de la Muerte! Señor de la Nada y del Olvido eterno. - Exclamó triunfante - ¡Ya está todo listo para preparar tu ansiada llegada!

Así, ajenos a todo esto, los expedicionarios aparecieron sobre los cielos de Tokio de fines del siglo veinte. Rubeus se materializó en el puente de control de la nave y tras él lo hicieron una tras otra las cuatro hermanas, dedicando curiosas miradas a la ciudad por las ventanillas de la nave. 

\- Así que este es el Tokio del siglo veinte. - Comentó Kermesite.- Lo imaginaba más grande. Aunque no importa, ahora podremos destruir los cristales punto y llenar la Tierra con el poder de la oscuridad.  
\- Pero primero. - Terció Bertierite con un divertido aunque malicioso tono de voz desprovisto de sensibilidad humana. - Tendremos que encontrar a la muchachita y matarla.  
-Bien…-Convino Rubeus.- Preparaos para la fase de búsqueda e infiltración. Acorde a las instrucciones que el Hombre Sabio me ha enviado, deberéis estar atentas a una subida brusca y grande de energía.- Les indicó su jefe, quien añadió.- Kermesite. Serás la primera en bajar.  
-¿Yo, amo?- Se señaló la joven con visible sorpresa.-  
-Confío en que puedas localizar a esa niña lo antes posible. -Sonrió levemente él.-  
-No te decepcionaré. -Afirmó la aludida devolviéndole la sonrisa.-

Y lo mismo que Kermesite, sus hermanas y Rubeus estaban también expectantes, deseosos y dispuestos a comenzar su misión. Poco sabían ninguna de ellos lo que el destino iba a depararles...


	18. La batalla por la vida.

Las noticias fueron realmente trágicas. Cuando los componentes de la resistencia supieron del triste fin de la condesa Idina de Ayakashi cundió el malestar y la tristeza. Incluso Cinabrio, reunido con un selecto grupo de seguidores, admitió.

-Tanto ella como su marido, el conde Ópalo, demostraron ser unas valerosas y buenas personas. Ante todo quisieron liberar a Némesis del mal. Y ahora somos nosotros los que tenemos que continuar con sus esfuerzos para lograrlo.

Aquellas palabras fueron contestadas por un aplauso generalizado. Entre los asistentes a ese discurso, aunque en una identidad civil, estaba la propia Sailor Némesis.

-Desde luego que sí. Se lo debemos a ella y a todos los que la precedieron. Y más que a nadie te lo debo a ti, amada mía.- Pensó tan consternada como embargada por la emoción.- 

 

Pese a tantos años transcurridos no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Aun recordaba su sonrisa, su mirada, su olor y sus caricias. Y cómo la propia Magnetita le cantaba, con esa voz suya suave y cálida. Una vez, tras haber disfrutado juntas de su amor, la entonces teórica camarera mayor de la princesa desgranó unas estrofas de alguna vieja y bonita canción terrestres. Al terminar, estando las dos abrazadas, Ámbar le dijo tras sonreír.

-Un poco más, y conseguirás que me duerma antes que mi hijo.- Aseveró aludiendo al bebé que dormía apaciblemente en su cuna.-   
-Si lo haces entre mis brazos no me importaría.- Afirmó afectuosamente ella.-  
-Eres la mejor dama de compañía que se puede tener, además de ser la mujer de la que me he enamorado.- Le confesó Ámbar añadiendo con un tinte de genuina curiosidad.- ¿Dónde aprendiste a cantar así?  
-Bueno.- Sonrió algo tímidamente Magnetita ahora.- Desde pequeña escuché cantar a mi abuela paterna en grabaciones y en vídeos. Llegó incluso a ser famosa. De joven formó parte de un grupo musical muy admirado en su época. Y mi padre siempre dijo que yo había heredado su misma voz.  
-Pues tu abuela debió ser fabulosa.- Comentó una divertida princesa, para agregar con algo de picardía.- ¿Y era tan buena como tú en todo? Ya sabes…- Añadió acariciándola el rostro y el pelo.-  
-¡No!- Se rio Magnetita.- Mi abuela era totalmente hetero. Tú te refieres a mi otra abuela, la materna. ¡Aunque, comprenderás que yo no sepa cómo sería de buena en la cama!

Ámbar rompió a reír también. Las dos estaban desde luego llenas de complicidad y disfrutaban de su mutua compañía, y no únicamente en el lecho. Entonces fue cuando oyeron un ruido. Con celeridad Magnetita se levantó y comenzó a buscar sus ropas para vestirse. Lo mismo hizo la princesa que suspiró afirmando ahora con un toque de fastidio tamizado por el pesar.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos ser libres para expresar nuestro amor siempre y delante de todos.  
-Supongo que no te referirás a expresarlo como hemos hecho hace un momento.- Se sonrió pese a todo su interlocutora.-

Y su amada rio una vez más, de forma cantarina esta vez, moviendo la cabeza. 

-¡No seas tonta!…ya me entiendes.- Pudo decir ahora de un modo más jovial.- 

Y ese tipo de expresión risueña y tan hermosa de Ámbar es la que Sailor Némesis atesoraba en su corazón. Cuando logró poco a poco sacarla de la depresión en la que la había sumido la muerte tan prematura de su esposo, el príncipe Karst. Por entonces la amenaza que se cerniría sobre su destino no había aparecido aun. Desgraciadamente no tardaría mucho en manifestarse destrozando aquella felicidad y todos los sacrificios que ellas y otros hicieron, apenas pudieron frenarla. Aunque volviendo al momento actual quería ser optimista, quizás la victoria estaba más cercana. 

-Si Diamante y los demás de su clan se concentran en la Tierra eso podría darnos una oportunidad. El mismo Caos y su secuaz el Sabio estarán más centrados en ese objetivo y eso bien pudiera hacerles vulnerables o al menos restarles poder. Podría ser la ocasión que llevo aguardando desde hace tanto tiempo.- Meditó.- 

Pese a todo debía tener muchísimo cuidado, no pecaría precipitándose como en la vez anterior. Aquella en la que, llena de rabia, quiso vengar la muerte de su amada Ámbar. Recordó que, justo tras simular su propia defunción, deambulaba por la capital escondida. 

-¡Maldita seas, Marla!- Sollozaba cuando supo la aciaga noticia.- ¡Acabaré contigo aunque me cueste la vida!¡Lo juro!

Y es que la nueva de la muerte de la princesa, achacada oficialmente a una enfermedad, la destrozó. Ella sabía muy bien la verdad. Ámbar prefirió morir a ser poseída y hacerle daño a su pequeño. 

-¡Ahora lo vais a pagar, tú y tu amo Caos! Él es el verdadero responsable. -Escupía llena de rabia y tristeza.- La reina Serenity siempre supo que no había podido terminar con ese monstruo. Aunque jamás llegó a sospechar que se escondiese tan cerca…

Y provista de su equipo de Sailor pudo ir a un lugar apartado y transformarse.

-Planeta Némesis...¡dame el poder!- Gritó.-

Tras un juego de luces y vueltas sobre sí misma, una vez completada la transformación, apareció ataviada con unos pendientes con flores de narciso y un collar con una piedra violeta. Bajando lucía un cobertor de hombros negro, un bodi blanco en su cuerpo, cuyo pecho estaba decorado por un gran lazo rojo en cuyo centro se sujetaba una piedra del mismo color que su colgante, remataba el conjunto con una falda y botas moradas con ribetes negros. Tras comprobar satisfecha el cambio en su vestuario, utilizó sus poderes instintivos y un medidor de energía.

-La fuente del poder oscuro es más intensa hacia el ecuador del planeta. Tendré que ir hacia allí.- Se dijo.- 

Por fortuna para ella, sus poderes como Sailor le permitían avanzar sin precisar traje de protección. Incluso saltar con gran agilidad. Finalmente llegó a un centro minero que parecía estar en desuso. Al menos en ciertos tramos. Algunas galerías sí que tenían trabajadores. Mineros enfundados en trajes espaciales protectores o esos androides de burdo diseño que hacía las veces de bestias de carga o iban a los sitios más peligrosos. 

-No debo dejar que me vean.- Se dijo.- 

No le fue difícil dado que había poca presencia humana y esos robots no eran precisamente muy observadores en algo no relacionado con sus tareas. De este modo, consiguió que no reparasen en ella y descendió por algunas galerías siguiendo ese rastro energético.

-Aquí la señal es muy fuerte. Demasiado.- Pensó, al encontrarse frente a una puerta cerrada, de apariencia no demasiado resistente. 

Aunque las apariencias engañaban. Primero intentó abrirla despacio pero no fue capaz. Luego trató de forzarla sin éxito. Al fin, usando su arma principal, una gran tea ardiente, logró comenzar a deteriorarla.

-¡Que te consuma el fuego de la justa venganza!-. Exclamó.- 

La puerta finalmente cedió y ella la abrió de una patada. Entró con celeridad cubriéndose instintivamente por si era atacada por cualquiera que pudiese estar dentro. No obstante, nada sucedió. Ahora se daba cuenta de que estaba en una gran sala, apenas iluminada por un tono de luz entre rojizo y purpúreo. Mirando hacia la fuente de esa luminosidad, descubrió una especie de amasijo de energía flotando al fondo de la estancia. Y entonces aquello le habló.

-Bienvenida Sailor Némesis. Te esperaba…  
-¿Eres Caos, no es cierto?- Inquirió hostilmente ella colocándose en guardia.-  
-Así es.- Admitió aquel ser.- Al menos una parte de él. Mi esencia no puede ser contenida fácilmente. Y desea salir, impregnando a cuantas más criaturas, mejor.  
-¿Cómo a esa loca de Marla?- Espetó su interlocutora, recriminándole con rabia.- Por su culpa la princesa Ámbar está muerta.  
-Está muerta, como tú lo estarás, como todas las formas vivas seguirán el curso de sus existencias hasta el fin. La muerte es inexorable.- Sentenció Caos.-   
-No lo niego, pero ella no merecía terminar así. No era su hora.- Protestó la Sailor.-  
-¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?- Se burló su siniestro contertulio.- ¿Acaso eres una deidad?

Magnetita se detuvo a reflexionar sobre esa cuestión durante unos instantes, aunque enseguida se recobró. No podía dejar que ese pérfido ente la manipulase y replicó con audacia.

-Soy la diosa de la venganza, Sailor Némesis. ¡Y en nombre de la justicia te castigaré!

Las carcajadas reemplazaron a las palabras cuando Caos rompió a reír de un modo casi enloquecido. Su rival apretó los dientes sintiéndose furiosa.

-Pronto dejarás de burlarte de mí.- Le aseguró, tiñendo su tono de voz de amenaza.- ¿No has dicho que la muerte es inexorable? Pues te ha llegado el turno de sufrir la tuya. Como le sucedió a esa zorra de Marla. La muy estúpida creyó poder controlarme, pensaba que era simplemente una jovencita llena de miedo y culpabilidad. Pero supe engañarla. No soy tan débil como creíais. Cuando Azabache me regaló esos pendientes de cristal negro enseguida sospeché. Ella intentó poseerme a través de ellos, pero se equivocaba. Fingí dejarme controlar, incluso la dejé hablar por mi boca. Luego los empleé en su contra. Estaba tan cegada por disfrutar del goce carnal que tanto añoraba, que ni se dio cuenta hasta que fue tarde.  
-¡Ja, ja, ja! – Se burló aquel ser, replicando divertido.- En eso te doy la razón, Marla siempre fue una estúpida. Pero en lo otro te equivocas. La muerte afecta a los seres mortales, yo no lo soy. Piénsalo, Sailor Némesis. Llevo existiendo desde el principio de los tiempos. Es más, soy una parte de la existencia misma. Sin mí, la otra mitad que representa el bien, o el Cosmos, como quieras llamarla, perdería su sentido.

Esas palabras dejaron tan perpleja a Magnetita que por unos instantes olvidó su propósito de atacar. Su enemigo pudo verlo fácilmente y aprovechando esa incipiente duda en ella, añadió.

-Marla no es más que un ser atormentado, de por sí ya tiene suficientes demonios. Y el mayor de todos era su propia mortalidad. Por ello, se entregó a mí con sumo gusto. No murió, al menos del modo en que tú crees, simplemente la envié a otro lugar y otro momento en donde me será más útil. A cambio yo le he dado lo que siempre anheló. ¿Crees que no supe el juego que tú y Ámbar os traíais? Permití que engañaseis a Marla porque era únicamente un peón en el juego. Dejé que creyeras que la clave estaba en que el pobrecito Coraíon sobreviviera. Pero, en verdad, jamás entró en mis planes matarle.  
-¿Qué?- Pudo exclamar una estupefacta Magnetita siendo capaz apenas de gemir.- Entonces…Ámbar, ¡el plan!…  
-Sí.- Se burló su oponente con un falso tono de consternación.- Lamentablemente vuestro sacrificio fue inútil. Tu querida princesita murió por su niñito sin tener motivos. Porque dime. ¿Para qué habría de desear matar al futuro rey de Némesis cuando puedo manipularle a mi antojo?  
-No.- Musitó la sailor moviendo la cabeza.- ¡Mientes!  
-¡Oh!, ¡pobrecita lady Magnetita!- Se burló Caos.- Su matrimonio con el bufón de Azabache. Su suicidio fingido, y la muerte de su amada princesa. ¡Todo para nada!- Escupió con regocijo.- 

Su interlocutora se sentía horrorizada y llena de consternación y rabia. Ella misma urdió ese plan. Incluso habló con su padre adoptivo antes de que llegase Azabache a su casa. El perplejo duque Karst le preguntó lleno de incredulidad.

-¿Estas segura de que es lo que quieres hacer?  
-No es lo que quiero, pero es lo que debo hacer.- Repuso ella entre lágrimas, sentenciando.- Si quiero proteger a Ámbar y a su hijo. La única forma de apartar a esa maligna influencia de su lado es atrayéndola hacia mí. Y sé que ese hombre tiene tratos con ella. Si me ve hundida y desmoralizada, y si cree que me obliga de algún modo a renunciar a mi felicidad casándome con ese hombre, estoy convencida de que bajará la guardia.  
-Pero, según me has dicho, podría poseer a otra y hacerle atacar a la princesa. – Objetó el espantado Karst.- Tengo que decírselo al rey…  
-¡No!- le cortó ella con brusquedad, mostrando ahora su auténtico temperamento de guerrera, al sentenciar.- Corindón no puede saber esto. Al menos, no todavía. Si algo saliese mal entonces díselo. Pero entre tanto, lo primordial es proteger a Ámbar y al bebé. La única forma de vencer a Marla es hacerla creer que ya ha ganado. Y si para eso debo sacrificar mi vida de cualquier manera, así sea. Es mi misión.

Su desolado interlocutor finalmente musitó, bajando la cabeza.

-Entonces, quieres que reciba a ese tipo y…  
-Sí, que finjas que te he disgustado tanto que quieres casarme con el primero que pida mi mano. Que por supuesto será él. La única verdad en esto es que, al esparcirse el rumor sobre mi condición sexual, ningún otro pretendiente me querría como esposa.  
-Dime una cosa. Si es que quieres hacerlo.- Le pidió el duque.- ¿Es cierto? ¿Amas realmente a Ámbar o es únicamente una tapadera para engañar a esa perversa presencia?  
-Karst.- Suspiró la chica, pudiendo sonreír entre sus lágrimas,- Las únicas cosas verdaderas en toda esta charada son estas dos.- Enumeró con la voz temblorosa y todo su sentimiento.- A Ámbar la amo con todo mi corazón, lo mismo que te quiero a ti. Te considero como a un verdadero padre. Y ojalá que no tuviera que haberte implicado en esto.  
-No.- Sonrió el veterano consejero, posando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica, para replicar con afecto.- Gracias por permitirme ayudarte, Sailor Némesis…  
-Para ti, siempre seré Magnetita, padre.- Sonrió la agradecida joven.-

Ahora, pensando en lo estéril de todo aquello, sufría lamentándose. Aunque Caos enseguida supo atraer su atención, tornando su tono de mofa en otro mucho más cordial.

\- Lo que hiciste fue en efecto muy inteligente. Marla se confió, creyendo que podría hacerse con Ámbar en cualquier momento. Se recreó torturándola pero no esperaba que ella fuese a hacer algo así. Ni yo tampoco, la verdad. Admito que me sorprendió. Pero aun así, mi sirvienta podría haber poseído al niño…ese fue un fallo en vuestro plan.- Se regocijó aquel ente.-

Aunque en esta ocasión fue Magnetita quien sonrió desafiante para mover la cabeza y rebatir.

-¿Marla reencarnarse en un hombre? ¿Con lo muchísimo que los aborrecía?. No, jamás hubiese hecho tal cosa. Y no le hubiera sido tan sencillo poseer a nadie más. Precisaba que otra mujer tuviera un lado oscuro o sufriera una gran congoja. – Suspiró ahora, apenada para admitir.- Por eso Ámbar era una presa en teoría fácil. Por ello intenté acabar con su soledad y tornar su melancolía en felicidad. Pero me enamoré de ella durante el proceso. Eso es lo que Marla no supo comprender, lo mismo que tú, porque sois incapaces de amar. Por eso no distinguió mi fingida pasión cuando logré que se metiera en mí y la atrapé. Le di el tiempo necesario a Ámbar para que, ella…

Bajó la cabeza tratando de reprimir sus lágrimas, no le iba a dar a ese monstruo la satisfacción de verla así. Aunque éste tomó la palabra entonces.

-Vaya, eres en verdad muy astuta. Conocías las debilidades de esa idiota. ¡Ja, ja! - Se rio Caos para agregar con un tinte más conciliador.- Vamos, no es tarde. Serías una muy valiosa adquisición para mí. Mejor incluso que Marla.  
-¡Estás loco si piensas ni por un solo segundo que yo podría unirme a ti! - Espetó su adversaria.- 

Aunque aquel ente maligno no se daba por vencido y agregó.

-Ella fue muy fácil de convencer, yo conocía de sobra sus deseos, lo mismo que sé lo que tú ansías. Y al igual que hice en su caso, podría dártelo.  
-¿Darme el qué?- Inquirió la atónita muchacha.-   
-Tú eres Sailor Némesis, yo soy el corazón de Némesis. Únete a mí y lo tendrás todo. Serás inmortal e incluso puede que seas capaz de hacer volver a tu amada princesa.  
-No te creo.- Replicó ella moviendo la cabeza.- Eso no es posible.  
-¿No lo es?- Se regocijó Caos, alegando.- Para alguien capaz de trascender los límites del tiempo y del espacio como yo, eso es muy sencillo. Dime. ¿Y si te enviara desde aquí al pasado, apenas unas horas antes de que tu amada muriera? ¿Y si las dos pudierais escapar libres de todo y de todos? Ella viviría con parte de mi esencia, como tú. Y permaneceríais juntas por siempre disfrutando de vuestro amor sin ninguna restricción. Sin nada que temer, hasta pudiendo criar al joven príncipe Coraíon. De todos modos, eso no cambiará nada. Mis planes seguirán adelante de un modo u otro. Tú serías dichosa y yo te tendría como aliada y mentora del futuro rey…¿No darías cualquier cosa por volver a estar con Ámbar? Piénsalo.   
-Juntas por siempre.- Repitió la Sailor musitando aquellas palabras con evidente deseo.-   
-Sé que eso es lo que más te gustaría. Olvida esas vanas promesas que le hiciste a Serenity. En el fondo a ella no le importa nada lo que suceda aquí. Esto solamente es parte de nuestra guerra. Y a ti te usa como a un peón. Lo mismo que hago yo con las gentes de este mundo. La única diferencia entre nosotros, es que yo lo admito. Considéralo de este modo. Yo dormía en este planeta hasta que esos pioneros me despertaron. Languidecía aquí, pero gracias a su llegada me reactivé. Y todo porque Serenity y Endimión les echaron de la Tierra. De ese lugar que dicen es tan maravilloso. 

Por unos momentos ese tono tan seductor y amigable de Caos logró envolverla. Y también le plantaba esa semilla de la duda. Al menos en algo parecía tener razón ese monstruo. ¿Si el reino de neo Cristal Tokio era tan fabuloso, por qué hubo gente que huyó de él? ¿Acaso no habían terminado con el hambre y las injusticias? ¿Es que los miles de millones de personas que vivían en la Tierra no había alcanzado altísimas cotas de bienestar? Fue en ese instante cuando, paradójicamente, recordó una conversación con la soberana antes de partir hacia Némesis. Ella en su papel de guardiana estaba con una rodilla doblada junto al trono, y Serenity, con tono afable en tanto la observaba con una expresión de afecto maternal en ese rostro tan bello, suave y pálido, le pidió.

-Por favor, levántate. Tenemos que charlar un poco en mis habitaciones.

Ella obedientemente la siguió. Pasaron cerca de una especie de cámara incubadora a la que la soberana dedicó una mirada que rezumaba tristeza en esos ojos azules tan hermosos y profundos que poseía.

-¿Os sentís bien, Majestad?- Se interesó ella.-  
-Todo lo bien que una madre se puede sentir, cuando ve que su hija no ha despertado aún de ese Gran Sueño.- Suspiró la interpelada, afirmando con un tono de pesar que no se molestó en ocultar.- Constance, ser la soberana del mundo a veces puede ser una durísima carga. Todos quieren que les resuelvas sus problemas. Pero eso es imposible, especialmente cuando no puedes ni solventar los tuyos propios.

La muchacha no respondió, sin embargo sabía que en esa cámara se albergaba el cuerpo de la Pequeña Dama. La princesa Usagi Chiba. La hija de Serenity. Tras el despertar, por alguna razón desconocida para todos, incluso para los mismos monarcas, la cría permaneció en letargo. 

-Señora, ojalá que la princesa despierte pronto.- Musitó tímidamente ella, sin querer importunar a su reina con aquel recuerdo.-

No obstante, Serenity sonrió con gesto amable en tanto la guiaba a su cámara privada. La puerta se abrió de forma automática y Constance entró tras la soberana. Al fin, ésta respondió.

-Las cosas a veces no son como desearíamos que fuesen. Pero todo sucede por un motivo. Tenemos todavía mucho por hacer para lograr un mundo en armonía.  
-Ya habéis conseguido que el mundo sea perfecto.- La alabó la joven, afirmando.- Mis padres vinieron aquí buscando una vida mejor, y la encontraron. Mi propio padre me contó que os conoció a vos y a las princesas planetarias. Y que sois personas maravillosas capaces de ayudar a todos e incluso de perdonar a quienes os han ofendido gravemente. Llegó a decirme que incluso él mismo se contaba entre ellos. Y me pidió que, si algún día yo llegaba a tener el honor de serviros, os pidiera disculpas en su nombre.

Aunque Serenity movió la cabeza para suspirar, juntando ambas manos sobre su pecho y declarando.

-No, Constance. El mundo no es perfecto. Nada terrenal lo es. Por ello siempre debemos esforzarnos por mejorarlo a cada instante. Tu padre es un buen hombre, le conocimos, sí. Y pese a que durante un tiempo estuvo perdido, finalmente la luz que hay en él pudo brillar. Como siempre lo ha hecho en vuestra familia.   
-Señora.- Quiso saber la perpleja joven, atreviéndose a preguntar.- ¿Es cierto que también conocisteis a mi abuela?  
-Así es, y a tu bisabuela también. Y sé que tu padre te llamó Constance en su honor.- Sonrió ampliamente la reina.- Ella ya no está. Junto a sus hermanas, esposo y amigos, partió a un lugar en el que sí se es por siempre feliz. Pero dejó su continuación…  
-A veces me han contado historias sobre mi familia paterna. Aunque hay cosas que no han querido revelarme. Mi abuela Idina siempre sufrió mucho por separarse de su hija, mi tía Loren.- Le aclaró a la reina.- Ella huyó, se fue muy lejos.  
-Así es. Se marchó al lugar al que tú deberás ir.- Le desveló Serenity para asombro de la chica.- Un mundo muy lejano. Pero debía ser así. Y pese a que Idina sufrió mucho, y lo sé porque he visto llorar a mi gran amiga la princesa de Marte muchas veces, cuando ella pensaba que no me daba cuenta. -Suspiró la soberana para desvelar.- Rei es la madrina de tu abuela. Y sintió en su alma aquel dolor de ella como si fuera propio. Pero tu abuela tuvo otro hijo, y de él naciste tú. Eso ha alegrado la vida de Idina en estos años.  
-Tiene la salud cada vez más frágil.- Suspiró Constance.- Mi padre le ofreció venir a la Tierra, a la casa de sus padres, después de la muerte del abuelo Michael. Aunque ella no quiso.  
-Tu abuela vive en Bios y allí permanecerá hasta que pueda reunirse con su hija y los demás. Donde los ángeles cantan y donde un buen hombre o una buena mujer son más fuertes.- Afirmó con tono soñador Serenity dejándola intrigada.-

Aunque antes de que pudiera preguntarle por eso, la soberana cambió de tema y pasó a detallarle su misión. Ella escuchó atentamente y al fin, la reina concluyó.

-Recuerda querida princesa guardiana, Sailor Némesis. Pues es ese el título que desde ahora en adelante te concedo, para que te consagres a la defensa de aquellos que allí fueron en busca de una nueva vida. Lo correcto no suele ser lo más conveniente a veces para nosotros. Tus antepasados comprendieron eso. Y sé que tú un día también lo harás…lo fundamental es sentirse viva y defender toda existencia de la amenaza de la aniquilación. ¡Has de luchar por la vida de todos los inocentes!

Y como si de un eco en su mente se tratase, esas palabras de su soberana la sacaron de aquella especie de trance en la que la había sumido Caos. Magnetita sonrió, para mover la cabeza y replicar de forma audaz.

-Casi lo logras, pero no me dejaré envolver por tus mentiras.  
-Peor para ti.- Sentenció su interlocutor, tornado su seductor tono en otro amenazante.-  
-Ya lo veremos. ¡Poder de la llama vengadora!- Exclamó Sailor Némesis haciendo aparecer una antorcha inflamada.-

Quiso atacar a su enemigo con una corriente de fuego que brotó de su arma, aunque éste creo algo similar a un escudo que rechazó esas llamas. Por más que Némesis lo intentaba, no era capaz de dañar a su oponente.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se regocijaba él.- Eres una ilusa. No tienes poder para destruirme, ni tan siquiera para tocarme. Estoy demasiado asentado aquí.

Y para demostrarlo contraatacó con una oleada de energía de tonos entre escarlatas y negros, que arrasó a su contrincante como si de una gran ola se tratase. Magnetita apenas si pudo cubrirse para evitar ser aniquilada. Ahora, dolorida y herida de consideración, tuvo no obstante fuerzas suficientes como para salir de allí tambaleándose, con las carcajadas de Caos de fondo. Tan ufanado estaba por su triunfo que ni se molestó en perseguirla para rematarla.

-Y ese fue su gran error. Pude salir a duras penas y por suerte encontré esa habitación provista de aquella cámara hiperbárica. Estaba en un sector cerrado pero todavía funcionaba. ¡Qué irónico! La misma energía oscura que casi me mata alimentó a esa cámara para regenerarme. Afortunadamente usaba la energía oscura únicamente para darle corriente y no para transmitírmela.- Reflexionó.-

Y eso era lo más curioso de todo, paradójicamente, ella estaba más protegida allí dentro, en el mismísimo corazón del mal del planeta, que cualquier otro de sus habitantes. Quizás fuera como el ojo de un huracán, en donde hay una quietud y calma absolutas, teniendo la destrucción a unas pocas decenas de metros solamente. Sea como fuere, allí permaneció hasta que Ópalo Ayakashi la liberó. Ahora estaba allí, escuchando el inspirador discurso de Cinabrio. Junto a ella vio acercarse a una mujer, de edad madura ya, que la abordó. 

-Disculpe. ¿Sabe si hace mucho que ha comenzado?  
-Apenas unos minutos.- Respondió amablemente Magnetita.-

Y Cinabrio no tardó mucho más, agradeciendo a todos su presencia y su entereza para enfrentarse a esos opresores como él los calificaba, concluyó su discurso. Algunos le rodearon para felicitarle y darle ánimos. Otros sugiriéndole mil y un planes. Él los escuchó atenta y amablemente a todos. Por fin se retiró. Sailor Némesis vio como esa mujer que se había dirigido anteriormente a ella le saludaba.

-Me alegra verte. Tengo información para ti.

El líder de la resistencia asintió, invitándola a pasar a una habitación privada. Una vez allí, tomaron asiento en sendas sillas.

-Tú dirás, Turmalina.- Comentó él llamando por su nombre a la visitante.-  
-Hay algunos problemas en la Corte, el príncipe Diamante me ha hecho venir. Lo mismo que a Talco. Él también se había retirado a sus territorios.   
-Me sorprende. Creía que ese engreído de principito pensaba tenerlo todo controlado.- Se sonrió Cinabrio.-   
-Al parecer Rubeus y su grupo están teniendo más complicaciones de las esperadas en la Tierra. A decir verdad, no nos han contado demasiado. No es algo que agrade al príncipe. Aunque, a pesar de ello, pude enterarme de algo muy interesante. -Respondió ella.-   
-Entiendo. ¿Y de qué se trata exactamente? -Quiso saber su interlocutor.-   
-Verás…- Le contó la duquesa.-

Acababa de llegar de sus dominios, lo cierto es que había pasado una temporada muy tranquila, lejos de intrigas y de rivalidades fútiles. Tanto era así que no tenía muchos deseos de volver a la Corte, pero recibió un requerimiento directo del príncipe que le ordenaba acudir a la capital. Una vez en palacio se presentó sumisamente ante el gobernante, quien estaba flanqueado por el Sabio.

-Alteza.- Saludó ella haciendo una patente inclinación.-  
-Celebro verte, duquesa Turmalina.- Repuso Diamante esbozando una media sonrisa.- Te he llamado para que te ocupes de los asuntos de palacio, sustituirás a la duquesa Esmeralda.   
-¿Es que se siente indispuesta, Señor?- Inquirió ella.-  
-En absoluto. La duquesa de Green-Émeraude, ha sido designada por su Alteza para ocuparse de otros asuntos.- Terció el Sabio.- Tendrá que partir pronto. Podréis ir a verla y que os ponga al corriente de vuestras obligaciones.  
-Así lo haré.- Asintió Turmalina.- 

La duquesa miró de reojo al príncipe, su gesto adusto y frio hacía que ella casi no pudiera reconocer a ese muchacho tan educado y cortés que había visto crecer durante su vida palaciega. Ahora era ya un hombre, pero daba la impresión de carecer de empatía. Como si le hubieran drenado la humanidad. Eso solamente confirmó sus sospechas. El auténtico gobernante en las sombras era ese Sabio. Sería mejor no darle motivos para que se preocupase por ella. Así pues, enseguida volvió a dirigirse al príncipe para solicitarle.

-¿Puedo retirarme, Alteza?  
-Por supuesto.- Repuso lacónicamente él, en tanto indicaba a una de sus droidas que le sirviera una copa de vino.-

Cinabrio interrumpió un momento la historia para comentar, con evidente desdén.

-Siempre fue un niñato con demasiados aires. No veo que haya cambiado en absoluto. Pero es cierto que, quien de veras gobierna ahí, es ese condenado Hombre Sabio.  
-Pues eso no fue todo. Fiel a las indicaciones que me dio el encapuchado, fui en busca de Esmeralda. Y ella sí que me pareció muy cambiada. - Prosiguió Turmalina.- Mucho más que el propio príncipe.

Caminando por las largas galerías del palacio llegó al fin hasta los aposentos de esa muchacha. Tocó a la puerta y a los pocos segundos se oyó la voz de Esmeralda, teñida de un tono meloso y algo despreocupado.

-¿Quién es?  
-Lady Esmeralda, soy la duquesa Turmalina de Turquesa.- Se anunció ella.- Tengo órdenes de hablar con vos. He sido designada para relevaros.

A los pocos instantes la puerta se abrió. Aunque lo hizo sola. Turmalina juraría que era un modelo antiguo, sin ningún tipo de sensor. Pudiera ser que se hubiese instalado algún sistema de apertura. No le dio más importancia y entró, al oír la voz de su anfitriona.

-Pasad, os lo ruego.

Anduvo unos metros más hasta aproximarse a un largo sofá en el que Esmeralda yacía tumbada. La joven vestía un ajustado vestido de tonos verdes oscuros, llevaba un vistoso collar con tres grandes esmeraldas sobre su pecho, y calzaba un par de altas botas de ante, del mismo tono que su ropa, y con apreciable tacón. De hecho las ponía sobre el sofá en el que estaba sin ningún tipo de reparo en tanto se daba aire con un ostentoso abanico de plumón rojo.

-Esta chica ha debido de perder la educación o la cabeza.- Pensaba admonitoriamente ella.-¡Qué formas de sentarse son esas!

Su contertulia pareció haberle leído el pensamiento dado que se incorporó enseguida para ponerse de pie a la par que comentaba con tono desapasionado.

-Disculpadme duquesa. Estaba cansada. Decidme. ¿Qué se os ofrece?  
-Como ya os he comentado antes de entrar, el príncipe Diamante me ha ordenado relevaros de vuestras tareas.  
-Sí, nuestro gentil príncipe me ha encomendado una importante misión.- Sonrió ella, desvelándole a la atónita Turmalina.- Debo ir a la Tierra, viajar atrás en el tiempo, y reemplazar al inútil de Rubeus.

Como la recién llegada permaneció en silencio mirándola con incredulidad, fue la propia Esmeralda quien continuó con una mezcla de desdén y de burla.

-¡Imaginaos! Ese idiota solamente tenía que viajar al pasado y eliminar a una cría. En lugar de eso las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi que iban con él le han desertado. ¡Es imperdonable!  
-Iréis a capturar y castigar a esas desertoras, supongo.- Apuntó entonces Turmalina.-

Aunque Esmeralda prorrumpió en una sonora y molesta carcajada. Tanto que la duquesa de Turquesa tuvo que taparse los oídos. Aquella aseveración daba la impresión de haberle divertido mucho. Finalmente, en cuanto dejó de reír, la joven movió la cabeza replicando.

-¡En absoluto! Esas cuatro bobas no me preocupan en lo más mínimo. ¡Que se queden en ese sucio y primitivo siglo veinte si quieren! Yo debo cumplir la misión en la que Rubeus ha fracasado. ¡Menudo idiota! Pretendía que le hubiesen concedido mi mano en caso de haber tenido éxito. El mismo Sabio me lo contó. Hasta para el consejero de la Corte la audacia de Rubeus era excesiva. Y el Hombre Sabio no se equivoca, ¡porque yo jamás aceptaría eso!- Escupió ahora.- Ya se lo dije una vez, ¡antes muerta que casada con él!  
-No lo comprendo. ¿El siglo veinte? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con la guerra contra la Tierra?- Inquirió ella, fingiendo desconocer mucho más de lo que sabía.-  
-¡Oh! Claro, no estáis al tanto.- Conjeturó su interlocutora.- Habéis pasado tanto tiempo fuera de la capital que no me sorprende. Veréis.- Le contó Esmeralda.- Tras nuestro exitoso ataque a Cristal Tokio únicamente el palacio que protege a esa zorra de Serenity ha resistido. El Hombre Sabio cree que es debido al poder combinado de sus princesas guardianas. No se detectó ninguna evidencia del Cristal de Plata. Por eso creen que no debe de seguir allí. O que no pudieron utilizarlo. Al menos, eso le informó a nuestro amado príncipe. Lo que pasa es que pensaban que yo no era más que una estúpida. Pero, estando allí, intervine en su conversación.

La duquesa de Green recordó como había acudido al salón del trono en el que Diamante solía estar. Allí, junto con el príncipe, su hermano Zafiro y el Sabio parecían comentar la situación.

-¿Acaso es que Rubeus es tan incapaz que no puede ni ocuparse de una niña?- Espetó Diamante realmente irritado.-  
-Hermano. Puede que no sea tan sencillo.- Opuso un más racional Zafiro. – Si esa pequeña ha huido al pasado, podría estar en cualquier parte.  
-Hemos rastreado su energía. A veces produce unos picos de poder inusuales. También he observado que se han abierto algunos portales interdimensionales. La chica ha viajado al pasado. Y podemos conocer la fecha exacta. Le di esa información a Rubeus al iniciar su misión.- Comentó el encapuchado.-   
-En tal caso, debería ser muy sencillo para él encontrar a una mocosa y matarla. Y no enojar de este modo tan innecesario como estúpido a nuestro príncipe.- Terció ella con tono entre molesto y solidario.-

Diamante asintió, al menos se había dado por enterado de sus palabras. Aunque para sorpresa de Esmeralda fue Zafiro quien se dirigió directamente a ella y le preguntó, con tintes admonitorios.

-¿Y qué propones tú exactamente? Antes de relevar a Rubeus deberíamos tener un plan mejor que el suyo. ¿Acaso lo tienes tú? Él al menos ha confirmado que esa chica está en el pasado en la misma época que él.  
-Bueno.- Se sonrió ella, haciéndose de rogar, en tanto se abanicaba lentamente con ese abanico rojo.- Desde luego, iría más directa a la solución.  
-¡Explícate!- Le ordenó Diamante con brusquedad.-

El tono del príncipe no estaba para juegos y la muchacha se daba cuenta de que, si quería que él mejorase su estima hacia ella, debía darle una respuesta directa y sobre todo, adecuada. De modo que, hablando con un tinte más serio y respetuoso, replicó.

-Alteza. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo corriendo tras una chiquilla en lugar de ocuparnos del auténtico problema.  
-Y a tu juicio, Esmeralda. ¿Cuál es ese problema?- Quiso saber ahora el Hombre Sabio.-   
-Nosotros queremos terminar con la fuente de poder que sostiene el palacio de Cristal Tokio ahora. ¿No es así?- Preguntó la muchacha a sabiendas de la afirmativa respuesta, por ello, tras ver como sus interlocutores asentían, sonrió una vez más, y de modo triunfal, dictaminó.- Pues es evidente que el Cristal de Plata no es. Dado que, o bien Serenity no fue capaz de emplearlo a tiempo, o esa cría ha debido de huir con él. Puede que para ponerlo a salvo de nosotros…  
-¡Ve al grano!- Le ordenó Diamante con tono cortante aunque lleno de interés.-  
-Sí, Alteza.- Convino sumisamente ella declarando.- La auténtica fuente de nuestra resistencia se encuentra en las zonas en las que esas princesas guardianas están emitiendo sus poderes.  
-Esa idea ya la tuvo Rubeus.- Se sonrió burlonamente Zafiro, para sentenciar.- Después de todo, te limitas a repetir sus errores.  
-Nada de eso.- Contestó una molesta Esmeralda, para argumentar de un modo más conciliador hacia el Infante.- Yo tengo otro plan. Y podría precisar de tu ayuda…

De hecho, hacía un tiempo que entre ella y Zafiro se había congelado el ambiente. El joven hermano del príncipe, pese a no recibir tanta energía oscura como el resto, si que estaba continuamente trabajando junto a la caldera y de modo indirecto, era bañado por ella. Poco a poco su carácter se había ido volviendo sarcástico y las únicas dos cosas que parecían importarle eran el funcionamiento de la caldera y de sus androides y obtener la aprobación de Diamante en todo lo que hacía. Por ello chocaba con Esmeralda, viéndola como una pesada inoportuna que únicamente deseaba flirtear con el príncipe. Ella por su parte le veía como a un pedante y un aguafiestas. Pero ahora, con la idea que le rondaba la cabeza, la duquesa no tendría más remedio que mostrarse algo más amable con él. De modo que agregó.

-Teniendo en cuenta que eres el mejor ingeniero que hay en Némesis, si aunamos tu talento y mi plan, no podremos fracasar…

Y ahora, ante la atónita mirada de Turmalina, Esmeralda, concluyó aquella anécdota. Pasando a otra que incluso la divertía mucho más.

-Una vez puse al corriente al príncipe de mi idea, me dio su aprobación de inmediato. Y lo que es todavía mejor. Me encargó de ir a comunicarle a ese patán de Rubeus que iba a relevarle. ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Volvió a reírse de ese modo atronador.- La verdad, por una parte fue un momento algo inoportuno, yo había estado investigando un poco la red de esos rebeldes.   
-¿Rebeldes?- Repitió la duquesa, tratando de disimular ese matiz de temor que su voz había emitido.-

Por suerte para ella, su interlocutora no debió de darse cuenta puesto que estaba demasiado absorta en ufanarse de sí misma al contestar.

-Ya sabéis, esos idiotas que quieren la República. ¡Son casi tan patéticos como Rubeus! El caso es que me había puesto a trabajar para ver si podía descubrirles. Hasta me hice con un confidente. Desconozco su identidad, ya que contactamos con muchas medidas de seguridad. Iba a conocerle pronto pero ahora no tendré tiempo para verlo. Esta misión es mucho más importante.  
-¿De veras no os preocupan esos rebeldes?- Le preguntó Turmalina deseando tantearla.-  
-En absoluto. Únicamente son un puñado de infelices que dicen tonterías. No tienen nada que hacer frente a nosotros. – Desestimó la joven duquesa de Green, añadiendo con más entusiasmo ahora.- La clave de todo está en derrotar definitivamente al reino de la Tierra. Cuando lo hayamos logrado, estarán a nuestra merced y estos agitadores de aquí perderán todo apoyo moral para seguir luchando por su ridícula causa.  
-Lo exponéis de un modo muy inteligente.- La lisonjeó su interlocutora.-  
-Gracias, vos sois de las pocas personas con juicio en la Corte.- Afirmó Esmeralda, visiblemente agradada por ese cumplido.- 

Y animada por eso, le contó.

-La verdad. Cuando viajé fugazmente al pasado, a través del sistema inter dimensional que ha desarrollado el Hombre Sabio, para darle a Rubeus la noticia de su cese, me lo pasé en grande viendo su cara.

La muchacha recordaba cómo, estando en esa fase de tele transporte pudo ya escuchar a Rubeus, que debía de estar hablando solo.

-Estoy seguro… estoy seguro de que esta vez yo acabaré con la chica y con el Cristal de Plata…

Aquello la hizo reír, no pudo evitarlo, prorrumpió en sus típicas carcajadas cuando aun ni se había materializado por completo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! – Seguía riendo, disfrutando incluso de que Rubeus tuviese que taparse la cara, molesto por las ondas de luz que liberaba esa descarga de energía que la transportó al pasado.-   
-¡Esmeralda!- Pudo musitar él, atónito al verla materializarse en medio del puente de la nave.-  
-Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Rubeus.- Saludó irónicamente ella.- 

La joven duquesa se aproximó junto a su interlocutor, miró junto a él por uno de los espejos de la nave hacia la ciudad que tenían debajo y tomó la palabra, entre curiosa y algo decepcionada.

-¿Es este el famoso Tokio del Siglo veinte? -Inquirió para opinar.- Muy pequeño y muy feo, ¿verdad?... No sé si podré acostumbrarme a un lugar tan sucio. -Remachó.-   
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Quiso saber él, con una expresión de evidente malestar.- 

Ella se atusó un poco el pelo para replicar como si tal cosa.

-No te enteras de nada. Mi misión es matar a la chica, y conquistar Cristal Tokio para nosotros. Para que sea nuestro el día de mañana. Se te quitan esas atribuciones por tus fracasos.- Remachó con desdén. –  
-¡Tonterías!- Estalló Rubeus que replicó con total convicción.- El príncipe Diamante jamás me abandonará.

Ese tono lleno de enfado de él fue para ella música celestial. No dudó en seguir regodeándose de su interlocutor, al responder en tono burlón que mostraba una fingida condescendencia.

-Eso creías. Pero estabas equivocado. Rubeus, te has mostrado tan incapaz que has hecho que nuestro gentil príncipe se irrite y ya no crea en ti.- Declaró, enumerando con regocijo.- Has perdido a las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi, no has conseguido que ningún Cristal Punto sea reemplazado por el poder de la oscuridad, no has podido encontrar el Cristal de Plata y tampoco a la chica. Lo que me asombra, es que hayas aguantado tanto tiempo en tu Real cargo.- Concluyó de desgranar aquella lista de fracasos, para agregar.- Pero es indudable que el príncipe Diamante ya no te quiere al mando de nuestra gloriosa familia. – Y al ver el gesto de ira contenida de su contertulio, aún añadió, con sorna.- Si dudas de mis palabras, ¿por qué no vas a preguntárselo a nuestro príncipe directamente? Bueno, si es que tienes el valor de enfrentarte con él, cara a cara. - Y tras unos breves instantes en los que se deleitó viendo ahora como el gesto de su contertulio pasaba a expresar temor, en tanto este apretaba los puños con impotencia, sin poder siquiera pronunciar palabra, Esmeralda remachó.- Muy bien, deja que yo me ocupe de todas las cosas. Hasta luego.- Se despidió, activando el teletransportador, de vuelta a Némesis y al siglo treinta.-

Ahora volvía a reír ante la perpleja Turmalina. Al fin pudo decir, todavía con una amplia sonrisa.

-De veras. ¡Ojalá que le hubieseis visto la cara a ese patán!...Le dejé unas horas para ver si era capaz de lograr algo…pero el plazo se acaba…y estoy deseando que termine con su total y absoluto fracaso…  
-Después, me dijo alguna que otra tontería más y me fui.- Concluyó Turmalina ante un atento Cinabrio.-

El líder de la resistencia se llevó una mano a la barbilla y tras unos instantes de reflexivo silencio, comentó.

-Al menos, ahora tendrás acceso al palacio y podrás informarnos de qué están planeando.- Comentó para deducir con agudeza.- Al parecer existen facciones enfrentadas de la nobleza. Más bien todos están contra todos. Es como si no confiasen ni en los propios miembros de su clan.  
-Debe de ser por efecto del Cristal Oscuro.- Conjeturó su interlocutora.- Eso emponzoña el alma. En cuanto llegué a mi heredad hice lo que Ópalo Ayakashi me recomendó antes de desaparecer. Quité esos monolitos. Me he estado apañando con energía auxiliar o magnética desde entonces…

Alguien tocó a la puerta, Cinabrio le indicó que entrase, era Lazulita quien, sonriente, le comentó.

-Sailor Némesis está esperándote. Quiere hablar contigo.  
-¿Sailor Némesis?- Se sorprendió Turmalina, mirando alternativamente a esa chica y a su interlocutor.-  
-Es el nombre en clave de una de mis agentes.- Comentó despreocupadamente él.- 

Aunque le dedicó a Lazulita una mirada de reprobación, haciendo que la chica bajase la cabeza y salieran enseguida de allí, cerrando la puerta. El líder del grupo retomó su conversación con la duquesa para pedirle.

-Ahora será mejor que te vayas. El Sabio tiene espías por todas partes. Agradezco mucho que hayas venido a contarme todo eso, pero debes ponerte a salvo.  
-Sí.- Convino Turmalina.- 

Ella se marchó y Cinabrio aguardó un poco para salir. Se dirigió a otro despacho oculto que tenía. Antes de entrar en él vio a Lazulita, y, tal y como ésta se temía, la reconvino, aunque con suavidad.

-Jamás pronuncies ese nombre delante de nadie que no sea yo. ¿Entendido?  
-Sí, lo siento. Es que pensé que..- Pudo disculparse la apurada mujer.-  
-Te lo digo puesto que no podemos fiarnos de nadie que no seamos tú y yo.- Añadió él, tomándola de ambos brazos para afirmar.- Eres lo único que me queda.

La interpelada pudo esbozar una débil sonrisa y asentir, al poco dijo con tono suave.

-Ella, te está esperando.  
-Muy bien.- Convino su interlocutor indicándole a la muchacha.- Diles a Cobre y a Perla que les veré luego.

La chica asintió en tanto él se marchaba. Al fin, Cinabrio entró en esa sala. Allí esperaba Sailor Némesis. La guerrera, nada más verle entrar, le preguntó.

-¿Es esa mujer digna de confianza? Por lo que vi, tu hermana no la miraba con buenos ojos.  
-Es de la nobleza. Por eso Lazulita no le tiene mucha simpatía. Ten en cuenta que hemos sufrido mucho por culpa de esos privilegiados. Aunque no todos son malos, esperemos que podamos fiarnos de la duquesa de Turquesa. Me ha contado cosas bastante interesantes.- Repuso él.-  
-Nunca se sabe. Podría ser información envenenada enviada por el Sabio.- Objetó su contertulia afirmando con voz queda.- Incluso aunque ella no lo supiera. Quizás te haya contado algo de buena fe, sin sospechar que es mentira. Créeme. Si hay algo que le guste al mal es aprovecharse de la inocencia y bondad de otros para manipularles de un modo u otro.  
-Es cierto.- Tuvo que admitir Cinabrio, para responder de inmediato.- Por eso tenemos que extremar las precauciones.  
-Bueno.- Comentó Magnetita, dejando ese tema de lado para añadir.- Yo también tengo información. Me la dio una de los suyos, y de esa sé que nos podemos fiar.  
-¿Y cómo estás tan segura?- Quiso saber su intrigado interlocutor.-  
-Porque esa, ha sido malvada. Y precisamente por ello, cuando ha renegado del mal, lo ha hecho para siempre.- Sentenció con seguridad Sailor Némesis.-   
-Eso no tiene mucho sentido.- Opuso su contertulio.-   
-Lo tiene, confía en mí.- Sonrió débilmente ella.-

Así, Sailor Némesis le contó algunas cosas, eso sí, sin querer desvelar la identidad de su informante anónima. Aquello provocó una conmoción en Cinabrio quien a punto estuvo de salir corriendo de allí para hacer algo.

-No.- Le detuvo su contertulia.- Tienes que hacer como si no supieras nada.  
-Pero, ¡estará en peligro!- Comentó con inquietud.- No puedo permitir que le suceda nada por…  
-Desgraciadamente, eso no está ya en nuestras manos.- Suspiró la Sailor, sentenciando.- El Sabio ya está al corriente. Y Diamante pronto lo estará. 

El líder asintió despacio, musitando con pesar.

-Nunca me gustó el ajedrez, porque es una metáfora demasiado cruel. En esta partida nos vemos obligados a sacrificar a muchos inocentes y buena gente como peones.  
-Nosotros jamás quisimos jugar a esto. Nos lo impusieron.- Trató de animarle Némesis, quien se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para despedirse.- Ahora tengo que irme. Debemos prepararnos. Al menos en tanto nuestros enemigos estén ocupados con sus disparatados planes de conquistar Cristal Tokio nos dejarán un breve margen aquí. Ya nos veremos.

Y dicho esto salió, dejando allí a un desolado y preocupado Cinabrio. El líder hizo llamar entonces a dos de sus oficiales. Aquellos a los que le pidió a Lazulita que avisase. Al fin entraron, el chico era joven, de unos veinte años, de cabello verde oscuro y ojos anaranjados, la muchacha , casi una adolescente a su vez, tenía los cabellos cortos y blancos y ojos de color verdoso claro.

-Aquí estamos.- Declaró Cobre.-  
-Dinos que debemos hacer.- Añadió su compañera.-  
-Escuchad, no será una tarea fácil.- Repuso un apurado Cinabrio.-

Y tras poner al corriente a esos dos, les dejó ir no sin inquietud. Aunque no era el único que se sentía así. Zafiro estaba analizando el rendimiento de la caldera y encontró motivos para preocuparse. Quiso ir a comentárselo a su hermano.

-Debo informarle de inmediato. Tenemos que ir con cuidado.- Pensaba.-

Se cruzó con el ya veterano Talco. El noble con su cabello grisáceo ya, le saludó con un ademán, diciendo.

-Alteza.  
-Señor Talco. ¿Qué tal está?- Se interesó el joven.-  
-Viejo.- Se sonrió sardónicamente éste, comentando a su vez.- Os veo con mucha premura. ¿Tenéis prisa?  
-Sí, debo comentar algunas cosas con mi hermano.- Repuso el interpelado.-  
-Creo que el príncipe se hallaba con el Hombre Sabio. Dijeron que no se les molestase. Estaban tratando asuntos bastante significativos.  
-En tal caso, no creo que mi presencia les perturbe mucho. Yo también debo hablar con Diamante sobre temas importantes.- Declaró Zafiro.-

Y ante la curiosa mirada de Talco, el Infante se limitó a añadir con un tono algo más despreocupado.

-Cosas de mantenimiento, presupuestos, ya sabéis. Tengo que discutir con él de algunas cifras.  
-Claro.- Convino su interlocutor.- Espero que podáis resolverlo rápido.

Y dicho esto el noble hizo otra leve inclinación de cabeza y se alejó. Zafiro suspiró, no quería contarle a nadie que no fuese su propio hermano el verdadero alcance del problema. Continuó su caminar hasta la antesala del salón del trono. Allí encontró a dos droidos que custodiaban la puerta. Para su sorpresa, le detuvieron.

-Soy el príncipe Zafiro, Infante de Némesis.- Les informó él con tono firme.- Deseo pasar a ver a mi hermano.  
-Debéis aguardar, Alteza. Vuestro hermano se encuentra reunido con su consejero y ha dado orden de que nadie le moleste.  
-¡Acabo de deciros quien soy! - Se irritó el aludido.- Podéis verificarlo.  
-Lo seáis o no, es irrelevante. El príncipe Diamante no hizo ninguna excepción en esa orden.- Replicó el impasible droido.- 

Moviendo la cabeza pero dándose cuenta de que era inútil tratar de razonar con una máquina, no tuvo más remedio que esperar. Al fin, tras unos cuantos minutos, la puerta se abrió. Fue el Hombre Sabio quien salió de allí.

-Príncipe Zafiro. ¿Cómo vos por aquí?- Preguntó con un tono que pretendía denotar sorpresa.-  
-Estos amables centinelas me entretuvieron con su grata compañía.- Repuso sarcásticamente el joven.-  
-Lamento si os han importunado. Tenían órdenes de vuestro hermano.- Le explicó su interlocutor.-  
-Sí, eso me han dicho.- Asintió el Infante.- Solamente espero que ahora ya no me pongan ningún impedimento para entrar a verle.  
-Por supuesto que no lo harán.- Aseveró el Sabio invitándole con respetuoso tono.- Pasad cuando queráis.

Zafiro así lo hizo, para no perder la costumbre se encontró al objeto de su búsqueda sentado en el trono con sus largas piernas cruzadas en tanto saboreaba una copa de vino.

-Hermano.- Se sonrió Diamante.- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
-Un asunto serio.- Replicó este.- 

No se anduvo con ceremonias dado que los dos estaban solos en aquella gran estancia. De modo que el Infante le contó lo que ocurría. Tras dejarle hablar, Diamante le obsequió con una mirada entre desdeñosa y despreocupada para comentar del mismo modo.

-¿Qué no habrá energía para todo nuestro mundo? ¡Zafiro! Cada vez somos más poderosos, la fuerza del cristal oscuro amplifica la de por sí tremenda energía del interior de Némesis. Acorde a las estimaciones del Hombre Sabio, esta no deja de aumentar.  
-No voy a contradecir al Sabio en sus estimaciones pero sí puedo afirmar esto.- Objetó un escéptico y al tiempo inquieto Zafiro, al tiempo que advertía.- Estamos forzando la caldera y hay zonas que, precisamente por un exceso de tensión, podrían no aguantar. Las infraestructuras que canalizan esa energía a muchos lugares del planeta no soportarán tanta tensión. Hermano, debemos bajar el ritmo. O muchísima gente se quedará sin los sostenes básicos para la vida.  
-Ahora no podemos ni pensar en eso. Hay que culminar con nuestra misión.- Negó su interlocutor.- Esmeralda deberá triunfar donde Rubeus ha fracasado. Va a partir de inmediato al pasado y precisa de esa potencia para dar el salto temporal. No puede haber ningún fallo ahora. Confío en ti para que eso no suceda.

El joven Infante solamente pudo suspirar con resignación y asentir despacio para musitar.

-Haré cuanto pueda. Esmeralda podrá viajar segura. Pero, a partir de ahí, no respondo si continuamos forzando las máquinas más allá de su límite.  
-Mejoraremos esas máquinas. Te daré carta blanca para acometer las reformas que te parezcan oportunas. Con los recursos que necesites. - Convino Diamante, afirmando con mayor dosis de entusiasmo. – No temas nada. Me siento increíblemente poderoso y confiado en nuestras posibilidades.

Aquella declaración sorprendió a Zafiro. No esperaba que su hermano estuviera tan animado tras esas noticias. Supuso que algo tendría preparado.

-Muy bien.- Asintió con más tranquilidad.- Iré a revisar toda la estructura de la caldera, con tu permiso.  
-Por supuesto, haz lo que creas más conveniente.- Concedió su interlocutor.-

Y nada más se marchó su hermano, Diamante se sonrió con perfidia. El Sabio le había proporcionado una magnífica arma para su arsenal. Aun tenía en mente su conversación con él.

-Mi príncipe.- Le comentaba el encapuchado cuando estuvieron a solas en el salón del trono, unos minutos antes.- ¿Deseabais verme?  
-Sí, Hombre Sabio. Estoy algo inquieto.- Le confesó, para explicarle.- De un tiempo a esta parte no sé en quienes poder confiar. Salvo en mi hermano y en Esmeralda, los demás nobles parecen no tener ya muchos deseos de estar en la Corte.  
-Eso es debido a que tenemos muchas responsabilidades y no quieren ser cargados con ninguna.- Opinó su contertulio, que añadió con un tono que daba la impresión de ser dubitativo.- Y que, algunos de ellos quizás, no saben todavía hacia donde deben encaminar sus lealtades.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Se molestó Diamante, proclamando.- Yo soy su legítimo soberano y señor.   
-No lo pongo en duda, Alteza.- Afirmó el Sabio, para objetar de seguido.- Aunque unos pocos se sienten descontentos y han tomado contacto con los rebeldes. Mucho me temo que puede que se hayan creído sus mentiras.   
-¿Insinúas que podríamos tener traidores entre los miembros de mi Corte?- Inquirió un ahora furioso príncipe.- 

Su consejero se tomó unos momentos para contestar, al fin lo hizo midiendo bien sus palabras.

-Esa es una pregunta muy difícil de responder, Señor. Yo no soy quien para ello. Sin embargo, quizás vos mismo pudierais hacerlo. Tenéis ya la capacidad para ello.  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Quiso saber un intrigado Diamante. –  
-Recordad cuando os marqué con el signo de vuestro clan, la luna negra.- Le contestó su contertulio, desvelándole.- A todos los miembros de la familia Real y la nobleza más alta de Némesis les aumenté sus poderes emanados de la energía oscura. Vos, mi príncipe, tenéis ahora la facultad de ver con el ojo de la verdad y persuadir a cualquiera con él.  
-¿De veras?- Inquirió el atónito joven.-  
-Llamad a alguno de vuestros cortesanos, uno que no esté marcado con ella, y lo veréis. Ordenádselo mirándole fijamente y os contará cualquier cosa que deseéis. Además de obedeceros.-Le respondió su consejero con tono confiado.-  
-¿Cómo haré eso? -Quiso saber el asombrado príncipe.-  
-Sencillamente por vuestra voluntad. Señor. Aguardad y lo comprobaréis.- Sentenció el Sabio, añadiendo.- Sobre todo con ciertas damas que han vuelto a la Corte…y que frecuentan compañías poco recomendables en mi modesta opinión…

Al poco el encapuchado se marchó, dejándole con esos pensamientos. Luego llegó Zafiro. Y ahora que su hermano se había ido, Diamante quiso probar su teoría. Avisó a uno de sus droidos. El robot se aproximó y él le ordenó.

-Ve en busca de la duquesa Turquesa. Dile que quiero que se presente ante mí enseguida.

Estaba claro que el Sabio la había aludido a ella. Junto con Talco eran los únicos nobles de alto nivel que regresaron recientemente a la Corte y no portaban la marca de su clan. Aquello ahora le comenzaba a parecer subversivo a Diamante que reflexionó en tanto la aguardaba. 

-Ordené que todo el mundo llevase la marca. Algunos lo hicieron enseguida. Pero otros no, y estos no la llevan. Es muy raro que se retirasen de la capital. Tal y como el Hombre Sabio ha dicho, los traidores pueden estar entre nosotros. Mi deber es depurar la Corte de ellos. Es posible que sean quinta columnistas de los rebeldes republicanos, o peor aún, del propio rey Endimión. 

Entre tanto, el requerimiento del príncipe llegó a la duquesa. Turmalina acudió lo antes posible. Allí encontró a Diamante sentado en su trono, mirando distraídamente un gran holograma de la reina Serenity de la Tierra.

-Alteza. ¿Me habíais mandado llamar?- Quiso saber ella.-  
-¿Es preciosa, no es así?- Inquirió él a su vez, sin apartar la vista de esa proyección.-  
-Es muy bella.- Convino Turmalina.-  
-Alguien con tal hermosura y bondad, bien merece ser servida. ¿No creéis, duquesa?- Preguntó Diamante.-  
-Supongo que en la Tierra así lo creerán, Señor.- Contestó prudentemente ella. –  
-¿Y vos, qué es lo que creéis?- Inquirió Diamante mirándola ahora de forma profunda.-

Turmalina se sobresaltó al encontrarse con los ojos del príncipe. Parecían poseídos por una especie de brillo perverso. Aunque lo que no pudo asimilar fue cuando, de pronto, se percató de que Diamante tenía un tercer ojo abierto en su frente. Ahora podía escuchar la voz de aquel muchacho, como si le llegase desde el interior de su propia cabeza, semejando un eco que la obligaba a contestar con la verdad…

-Decidme, duquesa. ¿Conocéis a alguno de los rebeldes?  
-Sí,- musitó ella sin pretenderlo.-  
-Eso es muy interesante. ¿Acaso sabéis dónde puedo encontrarles?  
-Sí, Alteza. Están…están.- Contestó Turmalina contra su propia voluntad.- Aquí, en la capital.  
-Eso ya lo sabía.- Respondió aquella voz en su cabeza. Sonando ahora más premiosa e irritada.- ¿Dónde exactamente?

Y la asustada y sorprendida Duquesa fue incapaz de negarse a responder a esa cuestión. Haciéndolo además con total sinceridad y contándole bastantes más cosas. Al concluir ese interrogatorio, fue como si despertase de un sueño. Ahora Diamante la observaba, aunque el príncipe lucía su apariencia normal. Aparte de la severidad de su mirada no había nada de extraño en él.

-Centinela.- Llamó el joven a uno de sus androides que acudió de inmediato.- Lleva a la duquesa a una celda. Allí aguardará su juicio por alta traición.  
-No, Señor, esperad un momento.- Le suplicó ella.- ¡No soy una traidora! - Se defendió.-   
-Acabáis de confesarlo. ¡Os reunís con los republicanos para conspirar contra mí!- La reprendió Diamante.-  
-Dejadme que os lo explique, no es contra vos, Alteza.- Gimió ella, en tanto era sujetada de un brazo por aquel androide de la guardia. –  
-¡Basta!- Espetó Diamante ordenando a su droido.- Quítala de mi vista. 

Pese a intentar resistirse, la noble nada pudo hacer, fue arrastrada fuera del salón del trono.

-¡Ópalo!- Gemía ahora llena de temor y tristeza.- Tenías razón…acabará con nosotros uno a uno.

En tanto la llevaban por uno de los pasillos, la duquesa seguía implorando, aunque sus ruegos caían en saco roto. Esos androides no tenían emociones con las que poderles persuadir. Gritó y trató de zafarse pero era imposible. Esa máquina era demasiado fuerte. Fue en ese instante cuando la voz de Talco se hizo oír. Venía por el sentido contrario y se encontró con aquel embarazoso panorama.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?.¡Suelta inmediatamente a la duquesa! - Le ordenó a ese droido.-  
-Su Alteza el príncipe Diamante ha ordenado que sea confinada en los calabozos acusada de traición.- Le respondió impasiblemente aquella máquina.-  
-¿Cómo?- Se asombró el noble.-  
-¡Ayúdame, por favor! No es cierto, no soy una traidora. ¡Talco debes creerme!

Por un instante el interpelado la miró con escepticismo. Turmalina siempre fue una manipuladora y una intrigante. No le sorprendía que hubiese hecho alguna de las suyas. Después de todo, no se detuvo hasta obtener la herencia del ducado de su prima Turquesa. Pensando en eso, ensombreció su gesto. Aquello le recordaba asimismo a Berilo. Y esa mujer debió de percatarse de ello, dado que insistió con tono suplicante y lleno de angustia.

-Talco, ¡mi prima y Berilo se dieron cuenta! Sabían quién era el auténtico traidor. Por eso les quitó de en medio.  
-¿Cómo dices?- Inquirió su interlocutor, mirándola con la boca abierta.- ¿A quién te refieres?  
-Lo sabes de sobra.- Aseveró ella, sin atreverse pese a todo, a pronunciar el nombre sobre el que hacía recaer sus sospechas.- ¡Ten cuidado, al final irá a por ti también!

El interpelado recordó una de las últimas conversaciones que mantuvo con Berilo. Tras su ruptura, cuando este se desposó con Turquesa no le dirigió la palabra en mucho tiempo. Después, al nacer la hija de su ex amante, le felicitó con frialdad. Aunque, poco a poco, empezaron a tratarse nuevamente, pese a que fuese de vez en cuando en la Corte, por mor de la etiqueta palaciega. Al final, cuando la pequeña Beryl desapareció, viendo la zozobra y la tristeza que consumía a Berilo y a su esposa, no pudo por más que lamentarlo. Más todavía cuando la duquesa fue encontrada muerta, colgada en su propia mansión.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad.- Le dijo entonces, tiempo después del funeral al que acudió permaneciendo en un discreto segundo plano.- Entiendo que perder a vuestra hija debió de enloquecer a Turquesa.  
-No.- Suspiró Berilo llevándose ambas manos entrelazadas hacia su boca.- No, sé que ella no se suicidó de esa manera tan terrible únicamente por eso. Estoy seguro de que la empujaron a ello. Y creo saber quién fue.  
-¿Quién?- Inquirió Talco mirándole con estupor e incluso preocupación.-  
-¡Ese maldito Sabio! - Escupió su interlocutor, alegando.- No puedo demostrarlo todavía, pero un día lo haré. Y entonces lo pagará.  
-Berilo, tienes que tratar de calmarte.- Le pidió su interlocutor incluso con tono conciliador.- Ha sido una desgracia. Sabes bien que yo…- Suspiró entonces, tratando de sobreponerse a sus propios sentimientos, al fin pudo decir.- Pese a todo lo que pasó entre nosotros, lo sentí mucho. No vamos a remover el pasado ahora. Está claro que no merecías que te sucediera esto. Pero de ahí a acusar al Consejero Real de algo así.  
-Algún día le verás como realmente es.- Le profetizó entonces un destrozado Berilo.- No soy el único que sospecha de él. Incluso la reina Amatista recela.  
-¿La reina?- Repitió el perplejo Talco, quien tratando de sonar conciliador y más tranquilo, le pidió a su ex amante.- Por favor. Debes tener cuidado con lo que dices…  
-Ya nada me importa. Ya no.- Suspiró su contertulio.-

Y tras posar una mano en el hombro derecho de Talco, Berilo se marchó. Fue la última vez que le vio. Luego los hechos parecieron darle la razón a su ex pareja. Uno tras otro, todos aquellos que dieron la impresión de cuestionar, o al menos recelar del Sabio, fueron muriendo. Algunos en muy extrañas circunstancias. Pero jamás se pudo culpar a ese encapuchado, ni entrever ninguna relación suya con las muertes.

-Berilo se suicidó, dejó una nota. Debe ser así…- Intentaba repetirse a sí mismo ahora, saliendo de esos amargos recuerdos.-

Pero tener delante a la llorosa Turmalina le hacía dudar de esa versión. Ya eran demasiados los casos extraños. Y esa desgraciada no cesaba de gritar, en tanto aquel droido la arrastraba literalmente por el suelo.

-Tienes que ayudarme. ¡Por favor! Va a matarme a mí también…  
-¡Basta!- Exclamó él, encarándose con ese androide.- Por muy graves que sean los cargos contra la Dama Turmalina, es la duquesa de Turquesa. No consentiré que la trates como a un animal. ¡Protestaré ante el mismísimo príncipe! ¡Haré que te desguacen por tu insolencia!- Amenazó.-  
-Le repito, Señor Talco, que ha sido el príncipe en persona quien me ha ordenado arrestarla y conducirla al calabozo.- Contestó el androide sin reflejar emoción ninguna.-  
-Una cosa es que te haya ordenado eso, y otra que la trates de ese modo.- Le abroncó su contertulio.-

Al escuchar aquello, el robot se detuvo, aunque no fueron las palabras de Talco las que obraron esa especie de milagro. Para horror de Turmalina y sobresalto del otro aristócrata, allí, flotando a unos pocos metros, se hallaba el Sabio, quien con tono monocorde y exento asimismo de emoción, le ordenó al androide.

-El noble Talco tiene toda la razón. Debes tratar a la duquesa como merece, acorde a su rango. Ayúdala a levantarse. 

El droido así lo hizo. Turmalina estaba aterrada, aunque se obligó a mantener la dignidad.

-Os lo agradezco.- Pudo musitar ella sin atreverse a mirar a ese encapuchado.-  
-Seguramente esto debe de ser un malentendido.- Intervino Talco al fin.-   
-No sé lo que habrá ocurrido, pero no pude evitar oír los gritos de la duquesa. Hablaré con el príncipe para conocer qué razones le han llevado a tomar esta decisión. Desgraciadamente, hasta que todo se aclare, siendo orden suya no me está permitido interferir. Ni a mí, ni a vos, Señor Talco.- Remarcó ahora dirigiéndose hacia éste.-

El interpelado no tuvo más remedio que hacerse a un lado. Turmalina fue impelida una vez más a caminar en dirección a las celdas. En esta ocasión, pese a seguir llorando ya no se resistió. Al menos quería preservar la poca dignidad que le quedase delante de ese encapuchado y de Talco. Al desaparecer por el largo corredor, fue este aristócrata quien interrogó al Sabio.

-¿Se puede saber que está ocurriendo?  
-Me enteraré y os informaré a su debido tiempo.- Repuso el interpelado que no aguardó a recibir una nueva pregunta, ya que dándose la vuelta, se perdió levitando por el otro extremo del corredor.- 

Y allí quedó Talco, sumido en sus recuerdos y haciéndose muchas preguntas. En tanto se ponía en camino hacia sus habitaciones pensaba.

-Berilo, Turquesa, Ópalo Ayakashi, el marqués de Crimson, el duque Cuarzo… la propia reina Amatista, y otros tantos antes que ellos. Y ahora Turmalina…quizás ella tenga razón. Sería mejor que me marchase de aquí. No quiero ser el siguiente.

Por su parte, de vuelta en sus estancias, un satisfecho Hombre Sabio acariciaba su bola comentando.

-Vaya, el informe que recibí de mi espía en el cuartel rebelde ha merecido la pena. Con esta estúpida encerrada y Talco atemorizado, ya no queda nadie más en palacio que pueda ser un estorbo a mis planes. Al menos, por el momento…

Y por su parte, ajena a lo sucedido, Esmeralda se preparaba para comenzar con su misión. Había estado observando con atención las evoluciones de Rubeus. Sobre todo tras la visita sorpresa que le hizo al pasado. Gracias al sistema de comunicaciones que el Sabio diseñó en la nave de ese idiota pudo seguir gran parte del plan del marqués de Crimson. ¡Al parecer averiguó el paradero de esa irritante hija de Serenity y quiso capturarla! Incluso logró aprisionar a las sailors guardianas del pasado en su nave. Pero la propia Sailor Moon había sido capaz de vencerle, pese a que Rubeus se había servido del poder del cristal oscuro que llevaba para crear una fuente de gravedad aumentada. 

-No sé bien lo que pasó después. Los daños en la nave estropearon la cámara. Pero de algún modo, esas guerreras debieron de liberarse y destruir el cristal. Con eso han provocado un fallo en cadena de los reactores. Esa nave está condenada. - Reflexionó Esmeralda.- 

Totalmente sobrepasado, el idiota de Rubeus llevó su nave al espacio, quizás en un último intento para impedir que esas sailors escapasen. Pero lo hicieron. Ahora el muy patán estaba atrapado en una ratonera que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

-Esto no me lo pierdo.- Se sonrió pérfidamente ella.- Creo que ha llegado el momento de despedirme de ese imbécil.

Y no lo dudó, usando el transportador una vez más viajó al pasado, justo al puente de mando. Había programado su retorno para unos breves minutos después. Volvería al futuro para estar a salvo, aunque no sin antes disfrutar del momento. De hecho, apareció en la sala de control de la nave que estaba envuelta en llamas. Por fortuna había tomado la precaución de protegerse activando un escudo energético que sus poderes oscuros le brindaban. Allí le vio. A gatas en el suelo, agotado, magullado y herido. Pese a todo sus heridas no eran tan graves como la humillación. Esmeralda no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas en tanto proclamaba divertida.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Vaya un espectáculo, Rubeus!.

Sin embargo él, lejos de enfadarse o molestarse siquiera, la miró esperanzado solicitándole, en tanto alargaba una temblorosa mano hacia ella.

-Esmeralda. Me alegro de verte. Devuélveme al futuro ¿quieres? Esta nave va a explotar dentro de dos minutos.

Aunque la aludida, mirándole con una mezcla de sorna y desdén, repitió sarcásticamente.

-¿Sí, de verdad?

No dudó en fustigarle en la mano a ese bobo con el rojo abanico que llevaba. El atónito Rubeus la miró desencajado por la incredulidad y el espanto.

-¿Qué?- Pudo exclamar él.-  
-Sailor Moon, la chica, las otras, las has perdido a todas.- Replicó Esmeralda regodeándose para agregar con un tono reprobatorio que pese a ello sonaba divertido a la par que incrédulo.- ¿Y a pesar de eso quieres vivir? Eres una vergüenza. Un hombre tan incapaz como tú, no es digno de vivir en nuestra familia. Tú debes morir con esta nave. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Fue entonces cuando el cronómetro de su salto temporal la devolvió a sus habitaciones. Aunque para su regocijo ¡Todavía pudo escuchar los últimos gritos de ese desgraciado suplicándole!

-¡Espera Esmeralda, ayúdame! ¡Esmeraldaaaa!….

Después el silencio. La nave había estallado en órbita. La duquesa de Green- Émeraude se limitó a sonreír, musitando.

-Un idiota menos. Voy a informar al príncipe para comenzar oficialmente con mi misión.

Así lo hizo, presentándose en el salón del trono en donde Diamante estaba saboreando una copa de vino. Una vez anunciada y serle autorizada la entrada, ella se aproximó y tras efectuar una reverencia, le comunicó con fingido pesar.

-Príncipe Diamante, me temo que ha sido demasiado para Rubeus.  
-¿De verdad?- Inquirió éste, comentando con tono indiferente.- Entonces no estaba tan capacitado como nosotros pensábamos. – Y agregó dirigiéndose directamente a ella para poner algo más de énfasis en sus palabras.- Ahora Esmeralda, trabaja con tesón para no repetir el fracaso de Rubeus.   
-Sí. Dejádmelo a mí.- Contestó ella, quien, tras hacer una reverencia ante el príncipe, desapareció gracias al poder oscuro del que estaba imbuida.-

Por supuesto que lo haría. Estaba decidida a mostrar su valía ante su idolatrado Diamante. Así pues, se dispuso a viajar al pasado, pero antes tendría que darle los últimos retoques a su plan. 

-Para eso me hará falta la ayuda de Zafiro. Espero que haya podido concluir el trabajo que le encargué. Bueno, si debo ser simpática y agradable con él, lo seré. Cualquier cosa para triunfar.

Y es que en la mente y el alma de la joven, ya solamente cabía un deseo. Agradar a su soberano. Demostrar cuan dispuesta estaba y lo eficiente que era. Por eso, sería en efecto capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Y no se detendría ante nada ni ante nadie para triunfar. Con esa consigna bien interiorizada, salió a buscar a Zafiro. Por su parte, Diamante quedó sentado en su trono. Tras la salida de Esmeralda él volvió a reactivar una vez más ese gran holograma con la imagen de la reina Serenity, elevando su copa de vino para brindar por su anhelada soberana y sentenciar.

-Yo consigo todo lo que quiero, todo…


	19. Pasión ciega

Los dos jóvenes caminaban nerviosos, pensando en cómo podrían hacer aquello que su líder les había encomendado.

-No creo que seamos capaces. – Comentaba un inseguro Cobre.-  
-Lo seremos. Tu padre es el médico Real.- Le animó Perla.- Él sabrá cómo permitirnos entrar sin levantar las sospechas de la guardia.  
-No me parece que el príncipe Diamante haya autorizado ninguna visita médica a la duquesa.- Comentó el joven, no sin escepticismo, para agregar.- Y además, mi padre no está al corriente de mis actividades. No deseo meterle en problemas.

Perla le detuvo en seco tomándole de los hombros para susurrar con tono convencido.

-Escucha. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Es una lucha por la supervivencia. ¡O ellos, o nosotros!.- Sentenció.- 

Y ella sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Provenía de una región del sur del planeta, una de las más pobres. A dónde menos llegaban las infraestructuras. Antes, en los tiempos del rey Coraíon, sí que se había establecido un plan para fabricar e instalar más tubos comunicadores, y canalizaciones de agua. También estaba prevista la construcción de plexiglás para hacer habitable mucha más extensión de terreno y poblarla con árboles, cultivos y otras cosas fundamentales. Sin embargo, al poco de la muerte del soberano, todo se paralizó. Aquellos planes demenciales del príncipe Diamante para conquistar la Tierra dieron al traste con esas mejoras. Perla fue tomando conciencia de esa situación entre la cada vez mayor carestía y la creciente represión contra cualquiera que alzase la voz en demasía. Sus padres poco podían hacer para alimentarla, ni a ella ni a su hermano Oro, por ello, les enviaron al norte, a la capital. Allí quizás podrían ganarse la vida. Al principio fue muy arduo. Ella tuvo que trabajar en todo lo que pudo, de minera, agricultora, etc. Aunque los androides hacían cada vez menos necesaria la participación humana en ninguna de esas tareas. Eso condenaba a muchas personas a sentirse inútiles y casi pensar que les daban caridad cada vez que se les ofrecía una ración de alimento gubernamental. Aquello le parecía indigno a Perla. Aunque se sentía impotente y sin saber qué hacer. Entonces conoció a Cinabrio. Fue durante uno de esos asaltos de los rebeldes. Para asombro de la jovencita, un grupo capitaneado por ese hombre, destruyó algunas infraestructuras y a un par de droidos que repartían alimentos en plena calle. Ella, furiosa por semejante despilfarro, no se calló.

-¿Estáis locos acaso?. ¡Mirad lo que habéis hecho! - Les abroncó, cuando el resto de las personas allí presentes ni se atrevieron a abrir la boca y sí corrieron a rescatar cuanta comida pudieron.-   
-Vaya.- Comentó entonces uno de los rebeldes, dirigiéndose a ese hombre que les lideraba.- Aquí tenemos a una partidaria monárquica.  
-Yo no soy monárquica. Solamente soy sensata. ¿Cómo vais a lograr el apoyo de la gente si les priváis de la comida y el agua, eh? ¡Sois unos majaderos!

Aquel torvo individuo que había hablado se aproximó a ella con intenciones poco amistosas, aunque su jefe le detuvo con un gesto para declarar.

-Espera Pirito. Esta niña tiene razón. Dime.- Sonrió adustamente para preguntar con visible interés.- ¿Qué harías tú en nuestro lugar?

Y tras reflexionar durante unos momentos, la muchacha respondió sin arredrarse, mostrándose muy segura para alguien de tan poca edad.

-Construiría en vez de destruir. Ayudaría a la gente a producir más oxígeno y comida. Sobre todo en las regiones más pobres. Les devolvería la dignidad de procurarse su propio sustento. ¿Queréis que os apoyen contra la tiranía de Diamante?. Pues esa es la manera. Yo, desde luego, lo haría si viese que os importan las personas y no solamente las ideas…

Aquello hizo pensar a su contertulio, tras mesarse la barbilla, asintió. Luego sonrió con aprobación y declaró.

-Tienes toda la razón. Únete a nosotros y te prometo que comenzaremos a trabajar más por el bienestar de las personas. Aunque no sea tan sencillo como crees.  
-Ayudar a los más necesitados siempre es sencillo. Lo difícil es pretender combatir el miedo con más miedo. Y la gente os teme tanto como a los androides de Diamante. – Replicó la joven, reprochándole a continuación con indignado tono.- Los habitantes de Némesis están asustados por los dos bandos, además de sentirse humillados y morirse de hambre y frio en muchos sitios. Pero ninguno de vosotros vais a auxiliarles. ¿Qué os hace mejores que el príncipe y su Corte de privilegiados entonces?  
-¿Qué tonterías son esas?- Intervino una muchacha algo mayor que ella, mirándola con malestar.- Nosotros luchamos por la libertad. No nos compares ni en broma con ese canalla de Diamante y su séquito. Se limitan a echarle la culpa a la Tierra de todos nuestros males.

Ambas enfrentaron sus miradas en lo que parecía presagiar un altercado. Aunque el jefe de los republicanos intervino entonces tratando de serenar los ánimos.

-Tranquila Lazulita. Esta chica es honesta y valiente. Nos sería de mucha ayuda. Dinos, ¿cómo te llamas?  
-Perla de la casa de Arenisca.- Replicó la jovencita con orgullo en su tono, deseando saber a su vez.- ¿Y tú?  
-Soy Cinabrio, de la casa de Uralita.- Contestó rápidamente él.- Te invito a que vengas con nosotros y nos aportes tu visión de las cosas. 

Y Perla así lo hizo. Entonces los atentados comenzaron a remitir. Únicamente se centraron en destruir o sabotear elementos estrictamente diseñados para atacar la Tierra. Al hilo de aquello, se acordó de otro debate que tuvieron en su cuartel general. Lazulita comentaba con tono inquieto.

-Ahora Diamante y el Sabio dirán que somos agentes de Endimión. Centrarnos en destruir las instalaciones del astropuerto de la capital o algún cañón de defensa orbital hace que las apariencias les den la razón.  
-Sí.- Convino entonces ese chico al que también conoció allí, de nombre Cobre.- Mi padre me ha comentado algo parecido. En la Corte están publicitando estos ataques como acciones de una quinta columna sufragada por Endimión.

Perla observó el gesto preocupado de Cinabrio. El líder estaba sopesando aquellas palabras. Ella decidió intervenir, afirmando.

-A mí el rey Endimión no me ha hecho nada. Ni a mi familia tampoco, ni a mis abuelos… Pero esta dictadura tiránica de Diamante, apoyada en los consejos de ese encapuchado siniestro, sí. Mis enemigos no son los reyes de la Tierra. Con todo respeto, no creo que en Neo Cristal Tokio sepan ni tan siquiera que existimos.   
-Eso no impide que el príncipe Diamante y sus nobles nos usen como justificación en sus planes contra la Tierra.- Replicó Lazulita.- Por ello, me opongo a seguir atacando esas instalaciones.  
-En eso estoy de acuerdo.- Afirmó Perla.- Nada vamos a conseguir de esa manera. Ellos las reconstruirán consumiendo más recursos todavía. Y serán aquellos bienes destinados a los más necesitados los que utilicen, de modo que también nos culparán de eso.

Cinabrio asintió. Desde ese momento los ataques y atentados se terminaron. En lugar de eso, la lucha se centró en averiguar todo lo posible acerca de los planes del príncipe Diamante y de su consejero el Sabio. Y al menos, la estrategia de ayudar a la gente en lugar de destruir comenzó a funcionar. Cada vez más personas estaban en contra de la monarquía, pues empezaban a verla como el reflejo de la pobreza, la desigualdad y la opresión. Ahora, paradójicamente, ellos tenían que infiltrarse para ayudar a una de esas nobles antaño servidoras de Diamante, la duquesa de Turquesa, caída súbitamente en desgracia.

-La tal Turmalina estaba en los calabozos, si mal no recuerdo. – Apuntó Cobre sacando a su compañera de esos pensamientos.-   
-Eso es lo que nos han dicho.- Afirmó ella, suspirando algo intranquila.- Espero que la fuente sea fiable.

Llegaron ante una de las entradas. Como no podía ser de otro modo, custodiada por droidos. Aunque eso no sería problema. Cobre se identificó como hijo del doctor Jaspe.

-Pasad, Señor Cobre.- Fue la impertérrita réplica de una de esas máquinas.-

Como la muchacha iba con él, el permiso para entrar se le extendió a ella también. Perla caminaba ahora por el interior de palacio. Era la zona reservada al tránsito de los visitantes, de modo que su seguridad no era demasiado importante. A pesar de todo no pudo evitar quedar impresionada por esas instalaciones tan grandes, con techos abovedados que se elevaban decenas de metros en algunos puntos. Acostumbrada como estaba a muchos lugares claustrofóbicos, eso le parecía irreal.

-¡Es increíble! Que algunos vivan así, y que la mayor parte de los demás estemos hacinados en esos pequeños habitáculos.- Le comentó en voz baja a su acompañante entre estupefacta e indignada.-  
-Al principio yo pensaba que todo el mundo en Némesis vivía como en la Corte.- Repuso el azorado chico.- Pero cuando descubrí que no era así… bueno, por eso, entre otras cosas, me uní a la resistencia.

Así había sido. Cobre creció en la Corte, aunque sin ver demasiado a los altos dignatarios y nobles importantes. No obstante, su padre Jaspe, le contaba bastantes cosas. Evidentemente otras no, por mor del secreto profesional o de que él era demasiado pequeño para conocerlas.

-Esta gente es realmente muy egoísta.- Sentenció Perla.-   
-No todos son así. Mi padre me contaba que el rey anterior era una buena persona, y que su esposa, la reina Amatista, fue una princesa llegada de la mismísima Luna Blanca y que amaba realmente a la gente y deseaba ayudar…

Y lo comentó cuando ambos pasaron cerca de los jardines de palacio. Aquellos hermosos lugares llenos de árboles y flores. Por desgracia, transcurridos años ya del fallecimiento de la reina, habían quedado muy abandonados. Se realizaba un mantenimiento bastante deficiente dado que la mayor parte de los recursos estaban enfocados en aquella guerra contra la Tierra. Pese a todo todavía quedaban áreas muy hermosas. Sin poder reprimir su curiosidad, Perla se aproximó a una de las entradas y leyó un cartel holográfico.

-Galería floral Sonia Calderón. ¿Quién sería?- Se preguntó en voz alta.-  
-No lo sé. Puede que una persona importante, creo que de los tiempos de los pioneros.- Le respondió un inseguro Cobre.-   
-Aquí dice que ella plantó muchas de estas flores y árboles, y que consagró su vida a crear belleza. Debió de ser una buena persona.- Sonrió levemente Perla, quien además, constató otra cosa que le gustó.- Y no indica que poseyera ningún título nobiliario.  
\- Más allá, está la galería dedicada a la doctora Topacita. Mi padre me contó que fue una de las primeras médicos Reales. Y al fondo, la galería Mei Ling Chan, quien fue una científica que ayudó mucho a crear curas para las enfermedades y problemas producidos por el entorno de nuestro planeta. - La ilustró su compañero.-   
-La energía oscura.- Musitó Perla, casi de forma filosófica, para sentenciar.- Es al mismo tiempo la fuente de nuestro sustento y la de nuestros problemas. Y parece que ya lo fue de igual modo en tiempos de los pioneros.  
-Más al fondo todavía están las galerías dedicadas a la princesa Ámbar y a la reina Amatista.- Le contó el chico, casi a modo de lección de historia.- Los padres de Ámbar fueron pioneros que trabajaron muy duro para construir habitáculos y ayudar a prosperar a este mundo. En un principio ella no era ninguna princesa. Se casó con el príncipe Karst, el hijo de Corindón, el primer líder de Némesis y su primer soberano.

Aunque eso a su compañera no le importaba demasiado. Estaba claro que, si las ideas originales de aquellos antiguos habitantes de Némesis se hubieran seguido aplicando, la población en general gozaría de esa calidad de vida que tenían en este enorme palacio. En lugar de eso, se había abierto una brecha casi insalvable entre las clases privilegiadas y el resto.

-Bueno, tenemos que ir hacia los calabozos.- Le recordó ella a su guía.- 

Su acompañante asintió, por un lado les pesaba dejar aquel lugar tan hermoso. Aunque lo primero era el deber. Por suerte las noticias en la Corte circulaban deprisa y no tardó en saberse que la duquesa de Turquesa había sido acusada de traición y encerrada en prisión. A pesar de ello, tuvieron que pasar un par de días para poder ponerse en marcha. Ante todo no debía comprometerse la seguridad.

-Supongo que por esa razón nos habrá enviado Cinabrio.- Conjeturó Cobre.- Esa mujer ha estado en nuestro cuartel general.  
-Ya nos estamos trasladando a otro sitio. Por seguridad.- Repuso Perla.- A buen seguro que la habrán interrogado y, aunque intentase resistirse, es cuestión de tiempo que, de un modo u otro, le saquen lo que sabe.

La chica recordaba que Cinabrio les contó cómo se las gastaban en los calabozos Reales. Él mismo sufrió una brutal paliza a manos del ahora difunto marqués de Crimson. Sí, ese individuo había muerto, según la versión oficial, junto con las cuatro hermanas de la familia Ayakashi, en combate contra los enemigos terrestres. El propio príncipe lo comunicó al pueblo de Némesis, asegurando que se les rendirían honras fúnebres al marqués y a sus subordinadas en reconocimiento a su valor y abnegación en el cumplimiento de su deber.

-No sé, Cinabrio cree que eso es mentira.- Comentó Cobre.- Y mi padre piensa lo mismo, en la Corte circulan rumores muy inquietantes sobre lo que de veras sucedió…  
-¿Qué dicen esos rumores?- Quiso saber Perla.-  
\- Que el marqués, un tal Rubeus, era un déspota y un incompetente. Las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi, hartas de su tiranía desertaron, pasándose al bando de las guerreras de la luna y él fracasó y murió cuando explotó su nave, tras ser derrotado por Sailor Moon.  
-¿Sailor Moon?. ¿Quién es esa?- Inquirió la muchacha con tono sorprendido.-  
-Una especie de guerrera guardiana del pasado. Al menos eso ha oído mi padre.   
-¿Y no te ha contado nada más?- Le preguntó su curiosa compañera.-  
-Bueno, él no me lo contó a mí. Se lo dijo a mi madre, yo les escuché hablar sin que se dieran cuenta.- Le aclaró Cobre.- 

La madre del chico, Euclasa, era técnica de estructuras y trabajaba a las órdenes directas del Infante Zafiro. Al parecer ese era el menos malo de la familia. Por lo menos, solamente se interesaba por sus trabajos y los droidos y dejaba en paz a los demás.

-Sí, mi padre siempre dice que es el más comprensivo y sensato de la familia.  
-Y se dedica a fabricar los androides que nos persiguen y nos atacan.- Suspiró Perla moviendo la cabeza para hacer una pregunta retórica teñida de sarcasmo.- Pues ¿cómo serán los otros?

Su compañero asintió despacio. A buen seguro mejor no averiguarlo. Entre tanto, el aludido Infante de Némesis estaba en un periodo de descanso. A él le llegaron asimismo esos rumores, pero fue a través de la mismísima Esmeralda. Cuando esa muchacha acudió a verle para que le mostrara los progresos del encargo que le hizo.

-Hola Zafiro.- Saludó amablemente ella.- Espero no importunar, venía a ver si habías terminado esos dispositivos.  
-Ya están acabados, - Repuso desapasionadamente él.-   
-¡Fantástico!- Exclamó ella, declarando llena de satisfacción.- Ahora podré ocuparme de sustituir con plenas garantías a ese necio de Rubeus.   
-¿Qué ha pasado con él?- Se interesó Zafiro ahora.- ¿Volverá aquí?  
-¿Volver aquí?, ¡ja, ja, ja! - Se rio su interlocutora atronando el lugar con esa tremenda carcajada suya.- Lo veo difícil.

El atónito Infante tuvo que taparse los oídos, al fin, cesó esa terrible risa y Esmeralda le contó.

-Ese imbécil jamás volverá. Murió cuando estalló su nave…  
-¿Qué ha pasado con las cuatro hermanas?- Se inquietó Zafiro con expresión de evidente preocupación.-  
-No les ha sucedido nada que yo sepa. No estaban con él.- Replicó su interlocutora, que se sonrió de inmediato con malicia para añadir.- Creo que le abandonaron, desertaron. Eso es alta traición aunque puedo comprenderlas muy bien. Incluso tienen mis simpatías por ello. Nadie podría ser capaz de soportar servir a un inútil como Rubeus. Bueno, cuando vaya a la Tierra, si las veo…  
-¡Déjalas! - Le ordenó Zafiro con tinte bastante más duro de lo que era habitual en él.-

Esmeralda le observó sorprendida, interrogándole con la mirada. El joven enseguida se apercibió, añadiendo ya en un tono más calmado.

-Disculpa. Quiero decir que no debes perder el tiempo con ellas. La misión es más importante.  
-Descuida.- Sonrió su contertulia, afirmando.- Ya te he dicho que no tengo nada en su contra. Salvo que tu hermano me ordene lo contrario, no me ocuparé de ellas.

Eso dio la impresión de tranquilizar a Zafiro quien no tardó en dejar el tema. Le mostró a Esmeralda aquello que había estado preparando acorde a las indicaciones de la joven. Eran unas pequeñas estatuitas con la figura de la duquesa de Green- Émeraude. Tras explicarle cómo poder usarlas ella replicó a modo de recapitulación.

-Si lo he entendido bien, una vez las coloque, estas figuritas absorberán la energía oscura, crecerán y multiplicarán el poder de dicha energía, destruyendo para siempre la posibilidad de asentar un cristal punto ahí.  
-Así es. De este modo, podrás eliminar en el pasado los lugares de poder sobre los que las guerreras guardianas de Cristal- Tokio, se sitúan ahora.  
-¡Su fuerza será anulada y podremos tomar el palacio! - Completó Esmeralda de modo triunfal.- 

Dicho esto, los dos fueron a contarle el plan a Diamante. Aunque Zafiro seguía inquieto. No podía dejar de pensar en las hermanas, sobre todo en Petzite. 

-No entiendo porqué desertarían.- Se preguntaba.- 

Sin embargo, otros asuntos más importantes reclamaron su atención. La reacción de la caldera parecía estar variando. Era como si algún tipo de energía exterior la estimulase a aumentar su potencia.

-No lo comprendo.- Reflexionaba durante una pausa que dedicaba para comer algo.- ¿De dónde saldrá ese poder?

Por su parte, Perla y Cobre llegaron al fin hasta la zona de mayor seguridad. Allí estaban los calabozos. El joven recurrió a ese plan que habían elaborado. Era muy arriesgado y posiblemente pueril, pero no tenían otra cosa mejor. De modo que, tratando de sonar calmado y despreocupado, se aproximó hasta uno de los centinelas robots y le llamó.

-Tengo que ver a la prisionera Turmalina. Reconocimiento médico. -Le dijo.-  
-Nadie me ha informado de eso.- Repuso el androide.-  
-Ni a mí, hasta que el príncipe Diamante dio la orden.- Repuso él, alegando.- Bueno, me ordenó que se lo dijera a mi padre, el doctor Jaspe. Pero se halla ocupado y para una simple revisión me basto yo que estoy estudiando medicina con él. Solamente preciso de mi ayudante.- Agregó incluyendo a Perla.-   
-Debo confirmarlo.- Contestó el androide.-   
-¿Acaso piensas realmente que el príncipe querrá que le molestes para confirmar una orden tan nimia?- Intervino Perla en un arranque de audacia.- ¡Eso no es lógico!

Y aquello increíblemente hizo que esa máquina lo reconsiderase.

-Ese es un planteamiento válido. Pueden pasar. 

No quisieron dudar y con paso decidido cruzaron esa puerta. Entraron en una galería que les llevaba directamente a las celdas. Al recorrer unos pocos metros vieron que la prisionera estaba allí, tumbada en un camastro. Parecía dormida.

-Dama Turmalina.- Le susurró Perla.- 

En un primer instante no obtuvo réplica. Empero al insistir al fin logró que esa mujer se girase para mirarla. Aunque lo que tanto ella, como su compañero Cobre, vieron, les dejó horrorizados, en tanto esa individua, casi con un gemido lastimero, preguntaba.

-¿Quiénes sois?...

Los ojos de esa desgraciada parecían totalmente opacados, como si no pudiera ver nada con ellos. Perla tuvo que contener una exclamación de horror. Fue Cobre quién, más dueño de sí, le preguntó con idéntico estupor y espanto que su compañera.

-¿Qué os ha ocurrido?  
-Reconozco tu voz.- Sonrió esa pobre individua ahora con un tono excesivamente jovial.- El joven hijo del doctor Jaspe. ¿Has venido a jugar?  
-No, vine a ver si queríais alguna cosa.- Pudo decir el impactado muchacho.-   
-Mi casa. Quiero irme a mi casa.- Sollozó entonces esa mujer.- ¡No quiero, no quiero que él me encuentre!…  
-¿Él?. – Repitió Perla, preguntando.- ¿Quién es él?  
-¡La Muerte, ese es él! - Gemía ahora su interlocutora de modo histérico.- ¡Vendrá a llevárseme! Me lo ha dicho…

Ambos jóvenes se miraron entre estupefactos y horrorizados. ¡Esa pobre mujer estaba completamente loca! ¿Qué habrían podido hacerle para que se quedase así? Se apartaron unos metros de la celda, dejando que la duquesa divagase entre sollozos y lamentos.

-Tengo que llamar a mi padre, ahora de verdad. Y debo contarle esto.- Le susurró Cobre a su acompañante.- La Dama Turmalina necesita ayuda.  
-Si lo haces te hará preguntas. Para empezar, querrá saber cómo has podido entrar aquí.- Replicó su contertulia, musitando a su vez.-   
-Ya inventaré algo, cuando la vea no creo que se preocupe por lo que le diga.- Opuso el muchacho.- 

Decidieron pues salir, la reclusa no pareció percatarse de eso, o incluso pudiera ser que ni fuera ya consciente de su presencia. Al fin, volviendo hasta donde estaba aquel androide, le dijeron.

-Mi padre ha de venir enseguida. La prisionera no está en condiciones.

Sin embargo ese robot droido se negó, acusándoles a su vez.

-No he obtenido ninguna confirmación de vuestras afirmaciones. No estabais autorizados por el príncipe Diamante ni por su consejero el Hombre Sabio. Seréis retenidos aquí hasta que deis una explicación convincente.- Sentenció, en tanto otro robot más aparecía tras de ellos.-

Ambos chicos estaban asustados, no podrían ni escapar ni enfrentarse a esas máquinas. Por fortuna, una voz masculina se escuchó detrás de ese androide.

-Yo les doy permiso. Déjales ir.  
-¿Quién es?- Quiso saber el androide.-   
-El Infante Zafiro.- Se anunció éste, insistiendo.- Dejad que salgan…es una orden mía.

De inmediato ambos droidos obedecieron. El extrañado Infante les detuvo con un gesto y quiso saber, preguntando con tono sorprendido pero amable al mismo tiempo.

-¿Quiénes sois y por qué estabais aquí?   
-Soy Cobre, Alteza. El hijo del doctor Jaspe.- Le contestó respetuosamente éste.- Me enteré que la duquesa estaba prisionera y quise venir a interesarme por su estado, pero está muy mal. Mi padre tiene que verla.  
-¿Qué le pasa?- Inquirió el preocupado Infante.-  
-Se ha vuelto loca. Dice cosas muy raras.- Terció Perla.-  
-¿Tú quien eres?- Le preguntó aquel hombre, alto y apuesto, de cabellos y ojos azules oscuros.-   
-Soy...yo..- Fue capaz de musitar la chica, totalmente descolocada.-

Ahora sentía miedo, ese hombre era el hermano de aquel tirano. Si descubría que era una infiltrada de los rebeldes a buen seguro que ordenaría que la encerrasen junto a esa desdichada duquesa. Y si aquellos sádicos habían dejado a la Dama Turmalina en aquel terrible estado siendo una de las suyas ¿Qué no podrían hacerle a ella?. Por fortuna, Cobre intervino salvando la situación.

-Es una compañera de estudios. Vino a ayudarme.  
-Id en busca de tu padre.- Le indicó el Infante entonces al muchacho.-

Esos dos obedecieron al punto, corriendo sin parar. Por su parte, Zafiro pensaba en lo sucedido solamente unos minutos antes. Seguía en la pausa de su trabajo meditando sobre la extraña situación en la caldera cuando vino a verle Talco. Aquel anciano estaba muy nervioso. 

-¿Puedo hablar con vos unos momentos, Alteza?-Le pidió mirando en derredor suyo, como si temiese que alguien pudiera estar escuchándole.-  
-Por supuesto. Decidme Señor Talco.- Le invitó Zafiro, en tanto le ofrecía.- ¿Deseáis sentaros o tomar algo quizás?  
-No, gracias, Alteza. Veréis. Estoy muy preocupado por la duquesa de Turquesa.   
-¿Qué la pasa?- Inquirió el joven.-

Su interlocutor le miró perplejo, a los pocos instantes se rehízo para responder.

-¿Acaso no lo sabéis? Vuestro hermano ordenó detenerla, la acusó de alta traición. De colaborar con los rebeldes.- Le contó, dejándole atónito.-  
-Apenas salgo de aquí.- Confesó Zafiro.- No tenía ni idea. No lo comprendo. Hablaré con mi hermano.  
-Únicamente os ruego que, por favor, os aseguréis de que ella está bien. Yo no pude hacer nada y no deseo irritar al príncipe Diamante.   
-No veo porqué ibais a irritarle si vuestra preocupación es genuina. Supongo que mi hermano habrá tenido sus razones para actuar de esa manera. Aunque la duquesa de Turquesa tiene sus derechos. No temáis, iré enseguida a ver qué ocurre.- Tranquilizó a aquel angustiado individuo.-  
-Tened cuidado, y… por favor. No le contéis al príncipe que yo os lo he dicho. - Le pidió su contertulio, apenas susurrando con evidente inquietud. - Quizás al Consejero no le guste.  
-¿Al Hombre Sabio?- Inquirió un incrédulo Zafiro.- ¿A él que le podría importar?...

No obstante pudo darse cuenta de la expresión de temor que dominaba el semblante de Talco, de modo que asintió.

-Perded cuidado, quedará entre nosotros.  
-Muchas gracias, Alteza.- Suspiró su interlocutor.- Gracias.- Añadió, alejándose de allí con premura.- 

Y cumplió su promesa. Tan pronto pudo se dirigió hacia los calabozos. Llegó justo en el momento de presenciar aquella escena. Esos dos muchachos estaban siendo amenazados con ser retenidos. Aquello le pareció absurdo. ¡Uno era el hijo del doctor Jaspe, y la chica era apenas una jovencita! Posiblemente estuvieran recorriendo el lugar para buscar intimidad o sencillamente fuese una tontería juvenil. No obstante, le preocupó lo que le contaron acerca de la duquesa. Así pues, una vez les vio alejarse de allí a toda prisa, decidió visitar a la prisionera.

-Déjame pasar.- Le ordenó al androide.-

Por esta vez, el droido le obedeció sin poner reparos. Al menos este era un prototipo diseñado por él, sin apenas tiempo de servicio. Nadie lo podría haber manipulado todavía para acatar órdenes ajenas a las suyas. De modo que, tranquilo a ese respecto, entró a la galería de celdas y una vez allí, se aproximó a la de la duquesa.

-Dama Turmalina.- La llamó con prevención.-

La mujer estaba acostada en un camastro. Zafiro pensó que estaría dormida. Avisó a uno de sus droidos.

-Abre.- Le ordenó.- Voy a visitar a la prisionera.

El androide hizo lo que se le mandó. El Infante pudo acceder al interior de la celda. Al mirar desde otro ángulo pudo constatar que la duquesa no dormía, apenas decía algo ininteligible. Aunque lo que más le impresionó fue ver esos ojos sin vida y opacos.

-¿Qué os ha ocurrido?- Preguntó él con horror.-  
-Va a venir a por mí…vendrá a por todos nosotros.- Gemía ella, sin prestar atención a la pregunta.-  
-¿De qué habláis?- Quiso saber su perplejo interlocutor.- Dama Turmalina.- Insistió.-   
-No, no os fieis de él. Nos destruirá…- Musitó la mujer.-  
¿A quién os referís?- Inquirió el joven.-  
-Él, es…el rostro de la muerte…-Pudo susurrar Turmalina.- Bajo esa capucha…  
-¡El Sabio!- Exclamó Zafiro.- ¿A él os referís? ¿Qué os ha hecho?- Preguntó con creciente asombro y preocupación.-

Pero la duquesa no dijo nada más, se acurrucó en posición fetal sollozando. Su visitante la contempló alarmado. Por suerte el doctor Jaspe no tardó en venir. 

-Aquí estoy, Alteza. Mi hijo me ha dicho que deseabais que viniera.- Saludó el médico.-   
-Llevadla a vuestro hospital. Bajo mi responsabilidad.- Le ordenó Zafiro indicándole que entrase en la celda de la duquesa.-

Tras reconocerla brevemente el médico quedó tan impactado como él y los demás. No lo dudó ni por un instante y así lo hizo con la ayuda de un droido camilla. Antes de partir, su contertulio le pidió.

-Informadme puntualmente de su estado.  
-Sí Alteza.- Asintió el facultativo, llevándose a su paciente.-

Por su parte el Infante de Némesis fue en busca de su hermano. Diamante estaba terminando de almorzar, aunque su mente estaba puesta en los avances que pudieran hacerse en el pasado.

-Esmeralda ya debería haber informado.- Musitaba contrariado.- No es propio de ella retrasarse tanto. Espero que haya obtenido resultados.

En ese instante Zafiro entró en sus estancias con paso presuroso. Eso extrañó a Diamante.

-¿Querías alguna cosa?-Le preguntó.-

El recién llegado no tardó en ponerle al corriente de lo que había ocurrido. Aunque, lejos de apiadarse de esa desgraciada, el príncipe sentenció.

-Esa traidora estaba muy bien en su celda. Ordena al doctor Jaspe que vuelva a llevarla allí.  
-Pero hermano. Estaba completamente trastornada, y esas cosas que dijo sobre el Hombre Sabio.- Arguyó Zafiro.-  
-Únicamente mentiras, pretenderá librarse de su juicio por traición haciéndose la demente.- Repuso su contertulio, sin dejar de comer.-  
-Pues yo quisiera saber qué es lo que tu consejero tiene que decir.- Insistió Zafiro.-

Ante eso Diamante, con gesto aburrido, activó un intercomunicador.

-Hombre Sabio, deseo verte ahora.- Le llamó.- 

En apenas unos instantes aquel individuo brotó del suelo de la habitación, a modo de proyección tridimensional. 

-Aquí estoy, Alteza.- Repuso con tono sumiso.- Para lo que deseéis mandarme.  
-Dime. ¿Qué ha pasado con la duquesa Turmalina?- Inquirió Diamante.-  
-La duquesa ha sufrido un ataque. Unos droidos centinelas me lo notificaron. Acudí a visitarla pero comenzó a culparme de todos sus males, diciendo que yo le iba a traer la muerte. Le contesté que ni tan siquiera estaba al corriente de su triste situación. Pero no atendía a razones. Iba a comunicároslo. - Declaró el encapuchado.-   
-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste de inmediato?- Le preguntó Zafiro con tono desconfiado.-  
-Alteza, debo ocuparme de muchas cosas. Entre ellas de monitorizar la misión al pasado y controlar los movimientos de la resistencia anti monárquica. Mucho me temo que, sumido en esos asuntos de la máxima prioridad, olvidé notificárselo al príncipe.  
-Está bien. - Intervino Diamante agitando descuidadamente su mano derecha.- No me preocupa que esa mujer esté loca. Eso suele suceder mucho aquí. Que el médico de palacio la examine y que dictamine si es cierto o si se trata únicamente de una treta para eludir su castigo.  
-Así se hará, Alteza.- Afirmó el encapuchado.- Me encargaré de notificárselo al doctor Jaspe.

Aunque antes de que este se retirase tal y como había venido, Zafiro intervino agudamente para ofrecerse.

-Yo me ocuparé. El Hombre Sabio tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que seguramente esto no sería sino otra molestia para él. Yo casi he puesto a punto la caldera. Tengo tiempo.  
-Muy bien.- Convino Diamante, deseoso de dejar ese tema.- Lo dejo en tus manos, hermano.   
-Eso, si el Sabio no tiene inconveniente.- Contestó cautelosamente el joven.-  
-En absoluto, os agradezco vuestra ayuda tan desinteresada, Infante Zafiro.- Replicó el encapuchado, desapareciendo bajo el suelo.- 

Dicho esto, Zafiro se marchó también del salón del trono. Fue directo al dispensario de urgencia. El doctor Jaspe había estabilizado a la Dama Turmalina que ahora sí dormía.

-¿Y bien?-Quiso saber el Infante al llegar.- ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
-Nunca había visto nada igual. Parece estar totalmente ida y en pánico.- Le describió el atónito doctor.- No está nada bien. Precisa de cuidados y de mucho reposo.  
-En tal caso, manténgala aquí. Yo informaré a mi hermano.- Le indicó Zafiro.-

Y tras dar estas instrucciones se fue para seguir con su trabajo. De hecho no le había dicho la verdad a Diamante, tenía bastantes cosas por hacer pero algo le hizo pensar que, de haber dejado que el consejero se encargase de Turmalina, ésta no hubiera durado mucho.

-A veces tengo la impresión de que el Hombre Sabio se guarda demasiados secretos. – Meditó.-

Entre tanto, Perla y Cobre pudieron salir de palacio y acudir al punto convenido para informar. El chico al menos pudo pasarse antes por el dispensario y comprobó aliviado que la duquesa de Turquesa estaba allí. No tardó en contárselo a Cinabrio cuando se reunieron junto con él y otros miembros de la resistencia.

-Por fortuna el Infante Zafiro parece alguien más humano que el resto.- Opinó el muchacho.-  
-Es cierto.- Tuvo que admitir Perla.- Debe de ser el único en esa familia que tiene sentimientos.   
-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Quiso saber Cobre.-  
-Solamente podemos esperar.- Les respondió éste.- 

Así lo hicieron y pasaron los días. En ese intervalo de tiempo Esmeralda hizo sus primeras tentativas en la Tierra del pasado por llevar a cabo su misión pero todas fracasaron. La joven comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa. Ahora, en un pequeño reciento flotante que se ubicaba en el pasadizo temporal por el que había transitado, consideraba sus planes.

-¡Malditas guerreras!- Espetaba lamentándose.- Son más poderosas de lo que pensaba. Incluso en ese sucio y primitivo siglo veinte.

Y es que había tenido ya el “honor” de enfrentarse con esa tal Sailor Moon y sus compañeras. Aunque, aparte de un atracón de comer tartas en su primer día en el siglo veinte, no había sacado demasiadas cosas en claro. Lo intentó también con una droida de nombre Undedín, que fabricaba pulseras, que servían para capturar la energía de sus víctimas. Pese a todo el poder que ese androide tenía fue asimismo derrotado. La propia Esmeralda apareció justo para ver como la destruían y, sin desear mostrarse frustrada ante sus enemigos, se jactó de cuales serían sus planes. Empero tendría que triunfar lo antes posible, o la paciencia de Diamante se agotaría. Aunque su siguiente idea prometía.

-Voy a expandir un virus sintético de la gripe que he podido crear con la ayuda del poder de la oscuridad. Irá drenando la energía de los humanos a la par que permitirá que la energía oscura se expanda por su mundo, ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Y no dudó en hacerse pasar por doctora y anular al personal de aquel anticuado y ridículo hospital terrestre en el que instaló su base de operaciones. Sirviéndose de otra droida de nombre Parkoman, trató de contagiar a toda la población. Y los que no enfermaron fueron atraídos con el pretexto de ponerles precisamente una vacuna. No obstante, cuando estaba terminando de impregnar algún instrumental con la energía oscura, tanto ella como su androide se vieron sorprendidas por la llegada de una cría pequeña. La niña quería unas medicinas y Esmeralda decidió inyectarle esa “ vacuna” suya. La pequeña se resistió y cual fue su sorpresa cuando ordenó a Parkoman que la sujetase y esa cría entró en pánico, gritando a la vez que liberaba un poder enorme, el poder del Cristal de Plata

-¡Pero, si es la chica!- Exclamó Esmeralda entonces.- 

Aunque una vez más fue sorprendida por la llegada de una de esas guerreras. Al parecer estaba al corriente de su plan. La misma Esmeralda tuvo que admitir que se había pasado de lista y las había menospreciado. Pese a eso, a punto estuvo de lograr acabar con ambas, pero un tal Tuxedo Kamen, un tipo vestido de smoking , capa y que llevaba un antifaz que le velaba parte del rostro, junto con el resto de las guerreras, aparecieron entonces destruyendo a esa droida y obligándola a ella misma a escapar una vez más. Luego volvió a intentarlo con una droida llamada Dogba, que poseyó a algunos animales que estaban abandonados en un refugio. El resultado fue el mismo, derrota y además humillación.

-¡Maldita sea!, uno de esos chuchos repelentes incluso se orinó sobre una de mis botas.- Pensaba llena de asco y rabia por aquel ultraje.-

Aunque eso era el menor de sus problemas. A este paso iban a acusarla de ser tan inútil como Rubeus. Y no quería compartir su mismo final. Decidió darse un baño relajante para pensar en su última tentativa fallida…

-Tengo que hacer algo drástico. Y necesito ayuda de droidos realmente poderosos. Bueno, ya sé a quienes recurrir…Y haré que el príncipe se fije en mí.- Se deleitaba, acariciándose sus largas y esbeltas piernas, pensando, mientras se lavaba rodeada de flores que flotaban a su alrededor. - Al príncipe Diamante le encanta la esencia de jazmín. Yo empaparé mi divino cuerpo con esta esencia para gustarle al príncipe.

Y es que ella se sabía muy hermosa, con un cuerpo realmente seductor. Tenía que lograr su objetivo y engatusar al príncipe cuando regresase triunfante ante él. En eso pensaba cuando justo delante de ella apareció Zafiro con las manos en los bolsillos del blanco pantalón que llevaba. El joven se manifestó en forma de holo proyección en aquella especie de refugio que la duquesa de Green- Émeraude tenía. Pese a estar desnuda, sumergida en el agua, enseguida se tapó sus pechos.

-Esmeralda.- Saludó él, agregando con tono entre divertido y sarcástico.- Te veo muy feliz.

Aquello la incomodó sobremanera. Apenas si fue capaz de replicar con tono de reprobación.

-¡Oh, Zafiro! No has pedido permiso para entrar en mi cuarto de baño.  
-Ahora nosotros deberíamos estar abriendo la puerta negra, para destruir la famosa calle diez.- Declaró él, aludiendo a una zona clave en el pasado terrestre para sus planes.- Penetrar en Tokio e inundar la ciudad con el poder de la oscuridad. ¿Y qué haces tú aparte de bañarte?- Denunció el ahora irritado Infante. –

Y es que ya estaba harto de tener que forzar la caldera, poniendo en riesgo su estabilidad para suministrarle más poder a esa estúpida y que ésta se limitase a entretenerse con banalidades. Por supuesto, ella replicó de forma altiva y condescendiente, en tanto se reía…

-¡Ja ,ja, ja! Aunque me esté bañando estoy pensando en un plan. No necesito tu consejo. -Sentenció desdeñosamente la joven que hacía mucho tiempo que olvidó la deferencia hacia el rango de su contertulio. -  
-¿Qué?...  
-El nuevo cristal punto se encuentra en la escuela Cran para genios de la calle diez.- Le informó ella. -

E incluso tras salir del baño momentáneamente, provista de un albornoz, se ocupó de lanzar otra estatuilla a la azotea del edificio que albergaba dicha academia. Invocó a una droida de la clase Duba. Era un modelo mejorado, capaz de crear alucinaciones mucho más poderosas que las de sus predecesoras. Le ordenó que montase guardia hasta que el poder de la oscuridad estuviera en su apogeo. Con eso nada podría salir mal. Luego se fue, para retornar a la comodidad de su bañera. Eso no podría fallar y sin embargo, Zafiro, tras echar un vistazo al pasado, le dijo que así había sido.

-¿Duba ha fracasado?- Inquirió ella realmente perpleja.-  
-Te dije que darte un baño haría que descuidases bastante tu trabajo.- La reconvino él.- 

No obstante, la réplica de ella fue volver a reír con una de sus típicas carcajadas y asegurar.

-Muy pronto volveré a encontrar otro punto negativo.- Y agregó, ahora con patente incomodidad.- Zafiro, a ti no se te permite ver mi maravilloso cuerpo en la bañera. ¡Vete!- Exclamó lanzándole agua a esa proyección que enseguida desapareció.- Ja, ja, ja- Reía la muchacha hasta que, una vez desapareció su interlocutor, mostró su auténtico estado de ánimo. Furiosa, dio un puñetazo en la bañera, sentenciando.- ¡Maldita sea, la próxima vez lo conseguiré!

Ahora, volvía a pensar en esa niña. Estaba claro que era la heredera del trono de Cristal Tokio, y que poseía el Cristal de Plata. Debía hacer cuanto le fuera posible por capturarla o mejor aún, matarla.

-Bien. No me queda otro remedio. Iré a hacer una visita a esos dos.- Decidió en tanto salía al fin de la bañera y se secaba.-

Zafiro a su vez dejó de lado a esa boba de Esmeralda y se preocupó por la Dama Turmalina. Esa mujer seguía postrada en la cama, sin hablar. Apenas se movía. Pese a todo, daba la impresión de estar algo mejor. Durante un rato el Infante se sentó a su lado y la miró compadeciendo la suerte de esa desdichada. Inopinadamente ésta pareció recobrar algo el sentido y alargó su mano derecha hacia las del chico.

-Alteza.- Fue capaz de musitar haciendo un esfuerzo.- ¡Estáis en peligro, todos lo estamos!  
-Tranquila. -Quiso calmarla él.- Mi hermano me ha dado permiso para que os mantenga aquí. Estáis a salvo. Yo mismo abogaré por vos ante él.- Aseguró el joven.-  
-No.- Musitó su contertulia dejándole asombrado, cuando le desveló.- El príncipe Diamante no es a quien yo temo. No le soy desleal. ¡Traté de advertirle! Es el Sabio, es él quien está urdiendo todo. Es la muerte personificada. Desea nuestra aniquilación…está utilizando a vuestro hermano para sus propósitos.  
-Debéis calmaros.- Le pidió el atónito muchacho.-   
-¡Os lo suplico, escuchadme mientras aun pueda hablar!.- Le imploró aquella descompuesta mujer.-

De un modo u otro presentía que ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Tras haber pasado esos días sumida en sueños casi continuos y algunas pesadillas, rememorando ese horrible momento en el que aquel encapuchado le mostró su verdadera naturaleza. Ella estaba recién encerrada y tras protestar y rogar durante un rato finalmente se calmó un poco.

-No ganaré nada haciendo esto. Quizás si me tranquilizo el príncipe vendrá y podre explicarle que todo esto es un malentendido. -Razonó para sí.-

O al menos eso quería pensar. No tenía ni idea de cómo habría podido sonsacarla. Apenas si recordaba su conversación con Diamante. En esos pensamientos estaba cuando apareció ese encapuchado.

-¡Hombre Sabio! -Exclamó ella, casi aliviada.- Tenéis que ayudarme.  
-¿Ayudaros?- Repitió este con tono lleno de sarcasmo, para añadir.- ¿A qué debería ayudaros, Dama Turmalina? ¿A seguir traicionando a nuestro amado príncipe?  
-Os aseguro que yo…  
-No hace falta que intentéis engañarme. Puedo ver a través de vos, igual que su Alteza.- Afirmó ufanamente el Sabio, desvelándole.- De hecho, yo le di ese poder.  
-¿Vos?- Exclamó ella con perplejidad.- ¿Cómo habéis hecho eso?

Aquel individuo tan extraño se acercó a ella. Turmalina tuvo entonces la desagradable sensación de oler a podrido, como si algo bajo aquel sayal se estuviera descomponiendo. Instintivamente se apartó. Eso provocó el comentario de aquel ser, que declaró con regocijo.

-Por el poder que me da mi Amo y Señor, el Fantasma de la Muerte.  
-¿A qué os referís?- balbució la ahora aterrada mujer.-  
-No tratéis de engañarme. Ni siquiera pudisteis hacerlo con Diamante. Decidme. ¿Quién ha estado con vos? ¿Quién os ha hablado de mí?- Le ordenó con tono amenazador en tanto sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con un tono rojizo bajo su capucha.-  
-No sé a que os referís.- Negó ella moviendo la cabeza y apartándose.-   
-Pobre Turmalina.- Siseó el Sabio ahora.- Siempre quiso llegar a ser alguien. La pobre niña olvidada por su familia, a la sombra de su prima Turquesa.   
-¡Callaos!- Le exigió su interlocutora, replicando.- Solamente quise lo que era mío por derecho.  
-Sí.- Convino sarcásticamente el Sabio.- Vuestra madre era hermana del padre de Turquesa. Pero la heredad fue para él. ¡Qué triste ser descartada por el mero hecho de ser una mujer! No obstante, más triste fue que vuestra madre fuera violada por su propio hermano y os tuviera a vos…  
-¿Qué disparate es ese?- Respondió la duquesa entre atónita y escandalizada.- ¡Eso es mentira!  
-No, no lo es...- Se burló su contertulio.- Vuestro padre se casó con vuestra madre por conveniencia. Era un don nadie, sin posibles. Pero, para tapar ese escándalo, vuestro abuelo hizo cuanto pudo. Y en cambio el hermano de vuestra pobrecita madre…fue premiado con el derecho de sucesión…  
-¡Esas no son más que mentiras!- Estalló ella.- ¡Como tú!- Le espetó llena de furia.- Eres un monstruo que corrompe a nuestro mundo con su vileza. Ópalo tenía razón…¡Ojalá que Sailor Némesis te destruya!

Entonces guardó un abrupto silencio. Ese encapuchado tampoco habló durante unos instantes. Un sudor frío recorrió a Turmalina. ¡Se había traicionado! Tuvo acceso a unos documentos que el Conde de Ayakashi le había dado a Cinabrio en los que se nombraba a esa guerrera. Y se juró guardar el secreto. Ahora, su inquisidor aumentó el brillo de esos malignos ojos rojizos, que ya semejaban carbunclos encendidos y siseó.

-¡Vaya! De modo que conocéis a Sailor Némesis. Esa tonta que pensó poder enfrentarse a mi Amo. Pues no pudo hacerlo…lo que no creía es que tras tantos años continuase con vida. Bien… eso puede arreglarse. Ahora decidme, dónde está.- Le ordenó.-  
-No lo sé. – Se resistió la duquesa, tratando de reivindicarse pese a todo.- Y aunque lo supiera, jamás hablaría.  
-¿De veras?- Se burló su interlocutor aumentando la intensidad de aquel brillo en sus ojos.-

Y la estupefacta y aterrada Turmalina pudo ver aquel fondo de su capucha, a la débil luz de ese resplandor, que fue no obstante suficiente para revelarle el horrendo y auténtico rostro de su acosador. Gritando llena de pavor fue además atacada por una especie de asalto mental terrible.

-Hablarás aunque no pronuncies ni una palabra.- Sentenció el Sabio. –

Y pese a que cerró los ojos, intentando salir de aquello, su cabeza casi le estallaba, solamente podía chillar y lamentarse por el dolor y las terroríficas imágenes de muerte y destrucción que ese monstruo proyectaba en su mente. Luego, acurrucada en posición fetal, se desmayó…Ahora Zafiro la observaba con la boca abierta, visiblemente impresionado. Turmalina finalmente musitó entre lágrimas.

-Cuando desperté ya no estaba allí. Y no estuve segura de si fue una pesadilla o si me estaba volviendo loca.  
-Pudo ser alguna clase de sugestión para haceros hablar.- Especuló Zafiro.-  
-No lo sé. Aunque me pareció que era real, ¡demasiado real! – Afirmó ella, aferrándose a una de las manos del impresionado Infante con las suyas.-  
-No temáis, llegaré al fondo de este asunto.- Le prometió él, sonriendo más animosamente ahora.- Será mejor que descanséis.

Aunque esa pobre desdichada parecía estar realmente asustada. Tanto que se negaba a soltar la mano de Zafiro. Era como si presintiese que, cuando él la dejase sola, estaría sentenciada. Por suerte la llegada del doctor Jaspe la hizo ceder en aquello y finalmente liberó al Infante. Éste le encargó al facultativo que siguiese cuidando de la duquesa de Turquesa y se marchó.

-Tendré que hablar con mi hermano de esto. Me parece una acusación muy grave. – Pensó.-

Pero Diamante estaba ocupado, junto con el Sabio contemplaba como el nivel energético de la caldera subía más y más. El poder que transmitía al enorme cristal negro que dominaba el centro del salón del trono era cada vez mayor.

-Algo está sucediendo en el siglo veinte en la Tierra.- Comentó el encapuchado.-  
-Sí. Es extraño.- Convino el príncipe dándose la vuelta para ir a sus habitaciones. –

Tenía una llamada de Zafiro. Quizás fuera relacionado con aquello. Pero no pudo atenderla. De pronto una tremenda cantidad de energía invadió ese cristal haciéndolo brillar con un tono dorado. El propio Diamante, asombrado, se giró mirando aquello con incredulidad.

-El poder potencial de la chica ha sido revelado.- Declaró el Sabio.-   
-¿Poder potencial?- Inquirió el príncipe sin comprender.-  
-Su energía es demasiado valiosa como para desperdiciarla.- Replicó su interlocutor.-  
-Me da la impresión de que tienes alguna idea.- Comentó Diamante.-

A pocos metros de ellos, en el corredor adyacente, Zafiro se detuvo, ocultándose tras una de las numerosas columnas que flanqueaban aquello. Iba de camino para ver a su hermano tras haberle enviado un mensaje. Ahora, al sentir aquel enorme poder en la caldera, estaba pensativo. Quizás no fuera ese el mejor momento para distraerle con extrañas alucinaciones de una pobre demente.

-Será mejor esperar. A ver qué hace el Sabio.- Se dijo.-

Por su parte, Esmeralda estaba realmente frustrada. Tras haber ido a buscar a esos dos gemelos, Kiral y Akiral, les ordenó que fueran con ella al pasado.

-¿Es orden directa del príncipe Diamante?- Quiso saber Kiral.-  
-Él me dio la potestad de elegir a mis ayudantes.- Declaró la joven, aunque el príncipe jamás hubiese dicho tal cosa.-

Sin embargo, estaba desesperada. Precisaba a los más fuertes de entre los droidos y a esas alturas se había dado perfecta cuenta de que esos dos eran androides. Posiblemente Zafiro los fabricase por indicación de Diamante o del Sabio, para suavizar el dolor de la pobre Dama Agatha. Pero ésta ya había muerto, luego ¿qué importaba ya? No era necesario mantener esa farsa. Así pues les indicó.

-Vuestra obligación es obedecer mis órdenes.  
-Lo que tú desees, duquesa Esmeralda.- Convino Kiral, que era de tez más morena que su “hermano”.- 

Ambos llevaban grabada la media luna negra con las puntas hacia abajo en sus frentes. Obedecieron pues a su superiora encaminándose al pasado y reaparecieron en un parque. Allí clavaron una estatuilla y la bombardearon con energía oscura que brotaba de sus cuerpos. Al cabo de unas horas esa pequeña estatua había adquirido unas enormes proporciones. Tras aguardar un tiempo prudencial oculta en el pasado, la duquesa apareció en esa zona para inspeccionar los resultados encontrándose con sus subordinados en la azotea de un edificio próximo.

-¡Esmeralda! -Comentó jovialmente Kiral, al verla aparecer.-   
-Te he estado esperando, Kiral. ¿Has traído a Akiral contigo?- Quiso saber ella.-   
-Por supuesto.- Respondió el interpelado.-   
-Bien.- Aprobó ella, añadiendo.- El punto negativo se presentará pronto. Y tendremos que estar preparados para la lucha.

En tanto decía esto, el gemelo de Kiral apareció al lado de su hermano. Los dos la escuchaban declarar.

-Y esta vez no podemos fracasar, el poder de la oscuridad tiene que extenderse por toda la Tierra. Kiral.  
-Sí.- Repuso el aludido.-  
-Akiral.-   
-Sí.- Contestó el interpelado.-  
-Lo dejo todo en vuestras manos, acabad con esas irritantes chicas.- Les ordenó.-  
-¡Sí Esmeralda!- Convinieron ambos a dúo, en tanto se inclinaban saludando para desaparecer.- 

Ella se quedó sola, pensado con deleite.

-Cuando todo esto haya terminado, yo podré abandonar este miserable mundo primitivo. ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Rio con aquella irritante risa suya mientras observaba la ciudad desde aquella azotea.-

Pero una vez más, las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas. Aquella mocosa manifestó una increíble cantidad de energía, repeliendo el ataque de Kiral y Akiral y arrojándoles muy lejos, como si de guiñapos se trataran. Las sailors aprovecharon para eliminarles y ella, llena de rabia y de frustración, apareció sobrevolándolas para espetar.

-¡Lo han hecho otra vez! ¡Os mataré! - Sentenció clavando en ellas una mirada de odio, en tanto partía el abanico aquel que la reina Amatista le regalase hacía ya tanto tiempo.- ¡Renunciad a la vida!

E hizo aparecer dos esferas de energía oscura en sus manos. Estaba dispuesta a lanzarlas contra sus enemigas cuando recibió un mensaje directo del príncipe.

-Esmeralda, ¡alto! - La interpeló.-

La sorprendida joven desvaneció esas bolas y llevándose la mano a su oreja derecha , en donde portaba el mini transmisor que la comunicaba con el agujero de gusano que la había traído del futuro, quiso saber.

-Príncipe Diamante, ¿por qué me detenéis?  
-Vamos a cambiar de estrategia.- Le respondió él, sentando en ese momento en su trono.- Regresa, Esmeralda.   
-Aun no.- Se resistió ella informándole.- Estoy a punto de matarlas.  
-¡Es una orden!- oyó contestar al príncipe con mayor dureza en su voz.-

No deseaba contrariarle bajo ninguna circunstancia, de modo que, resignada, desistió en su empeño, no sin antes dirigirse a sus enemigas y afirmar tratando de reivindicarse.

-No os engañéis creyendo que habéis vencido. Cuando nosotros empleemos toda nuestra energía, vosotras moriréis, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!…- Rio desapareciendo en el aire tras activar su transpondedor temporal.- 

Ahora estaba sentada en sus habitaciones, entre furiosa, frustrada y desconcertada. ¿Por qué le habría ordenado Diamante volver? ¿Y ese repentino cambio de planes? En cuanto le fuera posible trataría de hablar con el príncipe para que se lo aclarase. 

-Tiene que haber alguna explicación lógica.- Se repetía.- 

Acudió pues al salón del trono. Además de Diamante, estaba también Zafiro. El joven contemplaba una esfera oscura sobre la que refulgían varios puntos luminosos, contó siete en total, y comentó.

-Alguien ha cruzado el espacio- tiempo a través de un pasaje que nada tiene que ver con la ruta del castillo.  
-Pues debe ser la chica.- Supuso Esmeralda apareciendo tras de él.-   
-No solo ella.- Le desveló Zafiro, quien cruzado de brazos no dejaba de observar esa esfera.- Vienen otros acompañándola.  
-¿Eh?- Se sorprendió la duquesa de Green- Émeraude.-   
-Extraños visitantes han llegado a este planeta.- Intervino Diamante, con los brazos asimismo cruzados sobre el pecho.- 

El Sabio apareció en ese momento, surgiendo por debajo del suelo, y sentenció.

-El tiempo ha llegado. Ahora podremos conseguir el Cristal de Plata y a la chica.- Afirmó mostrando las imágenes de esos recién llegados en su bola de cristal.- Y destruir el castillo invencible de una vez por todas.- Remachó aludiendo a las defensas del palacio de Cristal- Tokio.-  
-¿Podrás capturar a la chica?- Quiso saber Esmeralda, mirando aquello con incredulidad.-  
-Cuando le demos la fuerza del cristal oscuro a la chica, esta adquirirá un terrible poder.- Fue la réplica del encapuchado.-

Aunque Diamante parecía estar sumido en sus propios pensamientos, más que a esa chica, él se centraba en la visión de otra imagen. La de aquella guerrera del pasado… ¡no podía ser!, era…

-Esos ojos.- Musitó con tono reflexivo.- Está claro, ella es…Sailor Moon, es preciosa…  
-¡Diamante!- Pudo decir Zafiro con evidente sorpresa.-   
-Primero atrapad a la chica.- Les indicó el Sabio, desapareciendo bajo el suelo una vez más.-

El príncipe se giró para enfrentar su mirada a la de su hermano y la duquesa de Green- Émeraude, fue a esta a quien le ordenó.

-Esmeralda, captura a la chica. A Sailor Moon también la quiero viva.

Eso dejó estupefacta a su interlocutora quien apenas fue capaz de repetir en tono de interrogación.

-¿Sailor Moon?  
\- Quiero examinar sus preciosos ojos con más atención.- Afirmó Diamante. –

Esmeralda no salía de su asombro. Aquello la desagradó, e incluso Zafiro puso mala cara cuando quiso interpelar a su hermano.

-¡Diamante!- Exclamó el joven.-   
-Eso es todo.- Replicó éste desapareciendo de allí.- 

Eso dejó frustrado a su hermano, quien entonces sentenció pensando en todo lo que había visto y escuchado hasta entonces, incluido el testimonio de la pobre Dama Turmalina.

-¡Ese maldito Hombre Sabio está tratando de controlar a Diamante con historias que nadie cree! ¡Son solo supercherías indignas de un hombre sabio!   
-Así es.- Convino Esmeralda, detrás de él, agregando.- Y también le ha dado información falsa a Diamante sobre el Cristal de Plata. ¿Por qué lo hará?- Inquirió acariciando un abanico rojo, idéntico al que destruyera.- 

Lo cierto es que fue más sencillo reemplazar ese abanico roto que tener la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Algún día lo desenmascararé.- Fue la réplica de su contertulio.-  
-Pero antes de que ese día llegue, tenemos que matar a Sailor Moon que es nuestro más grande obstáculo.- Aseveró su interlocutora riéndose por lo bajo de un modo maquiavélico e inquietante.- 

El encapuchado por su parte también estaba receloso. No dudó en comunicarse con su agente infiltrado en el grupo rebelde y enviarle un mensaje que decía.

-El momento ha llegado…

Esmeralda fue presta a cumplir con su misión, para ello interceptó al grupo de las guerreras que iban acompañando a la niña. Valiéndose de sus poderes oscuros levitó por encima de ellas, y riéndose a carcajadas, las saludó con sarcástico regocijo.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! - Bienvenidas a nuestro territorio.-   
-¡Esmeralda!- Exclamó atónita la mismísima Sailor Moon.-  
-Os daremos una digna recepción.- Se burló ella.-

Al momento lanzó contra sus enemigos una bola de energía entre verdosa y oscura que logró romper la unión que mantenían. Esos idiotas iban de las manos para evitar perderse por el pasadizo inter dimensional que conectaba el pasado con el futuro. Ahora, tras recibir ese ataque de Esmeralda salieron despedidos cada uno en una dirección ante la carcajada maligna de regocijo de la duquesa quien aterrizó en ese corredor deduciendo.

-¡Ja!, se han perdido en la laberinto espacial. -¡Ryuakusu!

Convocó a una de las droidas más poderosas de las que disponían, con energía capaz incluso de alterar el continuo de la corriente temporal, que apareció respondiendo de inmediato.

-Aquí estoy. -Replicó ese androide, bajo la apariencia de una hermosa joven, de cabellos cortos azulados en forma de bucle, que vestía algo similar a un peplo griego.-  
-Tú conoces muy bien el laberinto espacial. Búscalas y mátalas.- Le ordenó Esmeralda.-   
-Sí, mi señora.- Repuso humildemente la droida.-  
-¡Oye!- le matizó Esmeralda a modo de enfático recordatorio.- La chica deberá ser capturada, viva.  
-Solo la chica.- Convino su interlocutora.- Entendido.- Sentenció, alejándose de allí a gran velocidad, en tanto se elevaba en el aire.- 

Esmeralda la vio marchar con gesto divertido, musitando con creciente regocijo.

-Me olvidé de darle instrucciones precisas con respecto a Sailor Moon. Me temo por lo tanto que Ryuakusu también va a matarla, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Y podría estar segura de que eso sería lo más probable. Ese tipo de droidas era de los más poderosos y terribles. A su capacidad de alterar la corriente del tiempo- espacio se sumaba su habilidad para modificar su apariencia, transformándose en la persona que su enemigo deseara ver. Con esas perspectivas dio el asunto por zanjado.

-Iré a mis habitaciones, a esperar el informe de Ryuakusu y a preparar mi disculpa con el príncipe Diamante, cuando deba comunicarle la accidental muerte de Sailor Moon. ¡Ja, ja, ja!…

De hecho, tras atravesar ese portal inter dimensional había llegado a la Tierra del siglo Treinta. Tanto Diamante, como Zafiro y el Sabio, habían ido a su vez por ese mismo sitio para ver la derrota de sus enemigos. Aquello les dio un respiro a los miembros de la resistencia. Cinabrio fue informado de eso en su nueva base de operaciones, cerca de la capital de Némesis. Un informante anónimo le avisó de ello

-Al parecer, nuestros queridos dirigentes han partido a la Tierra. El palacio solamente está guardado por unos pocos droidos.- Comentó a su grupo.-  
-Sería el momento ideal para tomarlo.- Intervino Pirito.-   
-Quizás sea una trampa.- Objetó Lazulita, alegando con prevención.- De un informante anónimo se podría esperar cualquier cosa. Incluso que sea una treta del Sabio para hacernos cometer un error y descubrirnos.  
-Eso es cierto.- Admitió Cinabrio quien se dirigió una vez más a Perla y a Cobre.- ¿Creéis que podréis entrar en el palacio una vez más y confirmarlo?  
-Supongo que sí.- Repuso el chico.- Puedo preguntar a mi padre.  
-La última vez fuimos muy afortunados.- Le recordó Perla.- De no haber intervenido el Infante Zafiro, no sé qué hubiera pasado. Él no parece ser como los otros.- Admitió.-  
-Es cierto. Quizás si pudiéramos contactarle.- Propuso Cobre. ¿Quién sabe?...si supiera la verdad no creo que aceptase seguir las órdenes del Sabio.  
-Yo no me fiaría de él.- Intervino Lazulita.- A la hora de la verdad es el hermano del príncipe Diamante. ¿Os pensáis que iba a traicionarle por nosotros?

El eco de esa pregunta quedó flotando de manera incómoda entre ellos. Finalmente Cinabrio asintió, para tomar la palabra y ordenarle a esos dos chicos.

-Vosotros, id a palacio. Comprobad lo que hemos comentado y, de ser cierto, acudid a informarnos rápidamente. Si nos hacemos con ese lugar podremos liberar a la Dama Turmalina y puede que derrocar la monarquía.

Los muchachos asintieron y se marcharon. Lazulita aprovechó para comentarle al líder del grupo.

-Debemos ser muy cuidadosos. No creo que hayan dejado el palacio desprotegido. No son tan ingenuos.  
-O puede que ni tan siquiera nos tomen en consideración.- Intervino una voz femenina saliendo del fondo de la sala.

Cinabrio y los demás se pusieron en guardia. No había visto entrar a aquella mujer. Ese era un fallo imperdonable de seguridad. Aunque el jefe de los rebeldes enseguida se tranquilizó, al reconocer su familiar uniforme.

-Sailor Némesis.- Dijo aliviado.-  
-Debéis tener mucho cuidado, en eso Lazulita tiene razón.- Les aconsejó ella, alegando.- Os he tomado por sorpresa con total facilidad. Podrían haber sido los droidos de la guardia Real. Y ahora estaríais muertos.  
-Es verdad.- Admitió Pirito.- Voy a echarles la bronca a los idiotas que estaban de guardia.

 

Salió dejando a los dos miembros de la resistencia que quedaban con esa mujer. Sailor Némesis aprovechó para contarles.

-He recibido una comunicación de la guardiana del Portal espacio- temporal. Ha sentido grandes fluctuaciones en el tejido inter dimensional. Pudiera ser que alguien hubiese venido desde el pasado hasta aquí.  
-¿Quién? ¿Amigo o enemigo? - Quiso saber Cinabrio.-  
-Es pronto para saberlo todavía. Aunque lo investigaré.- Les prometió la Sailor añadiendo.- Pude escuchar lo que estabais planeando. De momento os aconsejo aguardar hasta estar muy seguros.

Lazulita miró a su hermano con un gesto que expresaba no solamente su conformidad sino que ella misma ya se lo había aconsejado. El líder de los republicanos asintió despacio y sentenció.

-Esperaremos a recibir la confirmación de Perla y de Cobre…

Por su parte, Esmeralda salió de sus aposentos dirigiéndose a la base provisional que el príncipe había instalado en la misma Tierra del siglo treinta. Esperaba verle furioso cuando supiera que Sailor Moon había sido eliminada, aunque para sorpresa y malestar de la duquesa, el príncipe la estaba contemplando a través de una imagen holográfica. Y no la veía en el pasado. Esa individua y sus amigos estaban allí, en pleno Cristal Tokio, en ese preciso momento. De algún modo se las habían arreglado para derrotar a Ryuakusu y llegar al futuro.

-¡No puede ser!- pensaba la frustrada Esmeralda. –  
-¡Ellos no deberían estar aquí! - Terció Zafiro, tan perplejo y alarmado como ella.-  
-Es idéntica a ella.- Afirmó Diamante. – La poderosa diosa que controla Cristal- Tokio. La mujer que yo amaba y con la que quise desposarme. La reina Serenity.- Añadió en tanto recordaba la imagen de su adorada soberana.- Son como dos gotas de agua. Es idéntica a la bella dama que duerme en el palacio de cristal.   
-¡Diamante! -Exclamó Zafiro.-  
-Ya sabía yo que el príncipe Diamante mostraba mucho interés por Sailor Moon.- Farfulló la joven duquesa de Green- Émeraude, tapándose la cara con su abanico para intentar ocultar su rabia.-   
-¡Esmeralda! Las guerras han conseguido llegar finalmente a Cristal- Tokio y todo ha sido por tu culpa.- Le recriminó Zafiro.-  
-Las venceré ahora mismo.- Aseguró ella.-

No necesitaba desde luego ningún incentivo externo para ello. Se disponía a ir rápidamente a interceptarlas cuando la voz de Diamante la detuvo para decir.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Déjamelas a mí.   
-¡Diamante!- Trató de protestar su atónito hermano.-   
-Zafiro, Esmeralda. Quiero que encontréis a la chica.- Les ordenó.-   
-Bien.- Fue lo único que ambos pudieron decir antes de que su príncipe desapareciera.- 

La primera en reaccionar fue Esmeralda. Llena de ira y frustración arrojó su abanico contra aquel holograma haciendo que sufriese un cortocircuito y desapareciera.

-Le daré una buena lección a cualquiera que trate de robarme al príncipe Diamante.- Pensaba llena de celos y rabia.- 

Y el objeto de su amor iba asimismo pensando en el suyo propio. Diamante fue capaz de rastrear a los recién llegados hasta una especie de refugio. Allí hablaban con un holograma que él reconoció como el rey Endimión. Esperó a que éste se desvaneciera, eliminando así una tenue barrera de energía que protegía el lugar.

-Será muy fácil.- Se dijo con regocijo.-

De seguido envió una ráfaga de energía negra a modo de vendaval que dispersó a sus enemigos. Aprovechando el desconcierto se hizo ver.

-¡Ya te tengo!- exclamó con tono triunfal, sentenciando.- Jamás podrás huir de mí.  
-¿Quién demonios eres?- le preguntó Sailor Moon, mirándole fijamente.-

Ya no hubo ninguna duda. Él recordaba perfectamente esa mirada. La misma que le dedicó Serenity cuando salió a recibirle a palacio.

-Los mismos ojos.- Meditó él.- Ella me miró con esos mismos ojos aquella vez. Con sus preciosos e inolvidables ojos.

Sin tardanza empleó aquel poder que le había conferido el Sabio y con su tercer ojo paralizó a sus enemigos, diciéndole a su presa con tono entre invitador y lascivo.

-Quiero que me acompañes a mi casa…

Las demás guerreras eran impotentes para moverse, Diamante hizo levitar a Sailor Moon quien además portaba a la chica en sus brazos. ¡Tanto mejor! Así mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. Aunque fue ese tipo vestido de smoking y con sombrero de copa el que pudo decir.

-¡Usagi!

Sin que Diamante lo esperase ese idiota fue capaz de arrojarle una especie de bastón que llevaba privándole por un momento de la concentración requerida para mantener su tercer ojo. Eso hizo que Sailor Moon dejara caer a esa chiquilla que fue tomada en brazos por aquel entrometido. Por suerte Diamante pudo recobrarse y emitir nuevamente su poder, paralizando otra vez a aquellos entrometidos, y atraer a su presa hacia sí. A fin de cuentas era a ella a quien quería. Así lo dijo cuando, pese a los intentos de su prisionera por escapar, él la sujetaba del brazo declarando con visible contento.

-He perdido a la Pequeña Dama pero no importa. Me doy por satisfecho con haberte conseguido a ti. 

Y tras estas palabras desapareció portando a su botín junto a él. Reapareció llevándola en brazos. Aquella chica estaba inconsciente ahora. La dejó en su propia habitación, sobre la cama y llamó a unas droidas.

-Vestidla y preparadla adecuadamente.- Ordenó a esos androides.-

Luego salió lleno de satisfacción. Nada enturbiaría aquel momento. Era su ocasión soñada. Por fin tendría a Serenity en sus brazos y nadie les separaría jamás.

-La dejaré descansar hasta que esté lista y luego le declararé mi amor. Ella me jurará eterna lealtad y será mi esposa. – Pensaba con entusiasmo en tanto se sentaba en una sala anexa para tomar una copa de vino. –

Por su parte, Esmeralda le vio llegar. Se escondió tras una galería de columnas y quedó atónita. Diamante llevaba en brazos a esa estúpida, y no parecía haber para él nada más en el mundo. La metió en unas habitaciones y luego salió.

-¡Maldita sea!- Se dijo llena de amargura y pesar.- No permitiré que esa zorra me lo robe…

No obstante era imposible para ella entrar ahí ahora. El propio príncipe estaba en el cuarto de al lado y a buen seguro que pendiente de su invitada forzosa. 

-Aguardaré una ocasión propicia.- Se dijo intentando mantener la calma.- 

Al poco vio como una droida de servicio salía y Diamante volvía a entrar en ese cuarto. El príncipe estaba tan impaciente que ni cerró la puerta.

-Has despertado muy pronto después de recibir el poder del cristal oscuro.- Le dijo a esa aturdida y asustada muchacha que ahora se había incorporado de la cama y que parecía estar buscando algo.- Lo cual por supuesto, no me sorprende nada. Bueno, habría sido mejor que despertaras lejos de aquí.- Remachó, deseando haberla podido llevar a Némesis antes de que hubiese recobrado el sentido.-  
-¿Quién eres tú?- Preguntó la perpleja joven mirándole fijamente con expresión temerosa.-   
-Yo soy el príncipe Diamante.- Se presentó él.- Bienvenida a la base de nuestra poderosa familia. Oye, Sailor Moon, ¿o debo llamarte reina Serenity, ahora que te pareces a ella? – Inquirió, aunque sin esperar réplica, agregó, elevando un brazo y usando sus poderes con la joven, al tiempo que sentenciaba.- Ha llegado el momento de que hablemos. 

La hizo levitar con facilidad. Empero su presa no se daba por vencida. Trató inútilmente de invocar su poder de transformación. 

-¡Cristal de Plata! ¡Dame el poder!.. ¡No me he transformado!- Pudo decir llena de incredulidad y temor.-  
-El Cristal de Plata no tiene ningún poder bajo los efectos del Cristal oscuro.- Le desveló él.-

Y así era. Ayudado por el Sabio, Zafiro había instalado un gran colector de energía cerca del palacio de Cristal Tokio. Recibía directamente el poder desde Némesis vía espacio inter dimensional. De modo que esa chica sería incapaz de transformarse en Sailor Moon. Diamante levitó en un instante hasta ella. Colocándose justo en frente. 

-¿Cristal oscuro?- Inquirió la muchacha sin comprender.-  
\- Estos aposentos que están llenos del poder de la oscuridad absorben cualquier otra clase de poder.- Le explicó él.- Aunque sea el poder del mismismo Cristal de Plata.- Sentenció, alargando su mano para tomar la barbilla de ella.-   
-¡No!- Se zafó la chica, golpeándole en el brazo, al tiempo que le obsequiaba con una mirada salvaje de desafío.- 

Sin embargo, lejos de disgustarse por ello, Diamante la miró complacido para afirmar.

-Tus ojos, tú eres la futura reina Serenity. 

Y una vez más, hizo uso de su poder especial. Ahora solamente una cosa le importaba, tomarla, que fuera suya a cualquier precio. La gozaría allí mismo, en ese instante, y de ese modo quería sellada su unión. Comenzaría por un beso.

-Utiliza este aposento con libertad. Sailor Moon. Es el mismo que te servirá para descansar eternamente.- Le susurró. –

Así sería. Tanto ella como él lograrían ser inmortales con aquel enorme poder que Diamante ahora poseía. Se apropiaría de la fuerza del Cristal de Plata para aumentarlo más todavía y eso les daría la vida eterna. Ella sería su reina por siempre. Esas al menos fueron las promesas del Sabio…Aunque la muchacha todavía tuvo fuerzas para preguntarle.

-Dime, ¿qué fue lo que te decidió a atacar precisamente nuestro planeta?  
-Con el Cristal oscuro controlamos, el tiempo, el espacio y toda la energía que queramos.- Repuso el príncipe.- Y atraeremos a los demás mundos hasta nuestra dimensión…Y el que tenga el poder más fuerte se quedará con este precioso planeta. Es lo más natural.- Remachó sintiéndose totalmente confiado.-   
-Te equivocas.- Pudo oponer ella.- ¡No lo conseguirás!  
-Siempre he querido que fueras mía a cualquier precio.- Sonrió aviesamente él, activando su tercer ojo una vez más.- Mi nueva reina Serenity, y por fin lo conseguí…- Sentenció, agarrándola suavemente de la barbilla y aproximando la boca de la inerme chica hacia sus labios.- 

Pese a todo, la joven todavía se resistía. Cosa que comenzó a molestarle. Entonces, una rosa roja se interpuso haciéndole perder la concentración y que Sailor Moon cayera a plomo al lecho que estaba unos metros más abajo.

-¿Quién eres?- Quiso saber Diamante mirando hacia la fuente de aquel ataque.-

Allí estaba ese tipo vestido de smoking. No tenía idea de cómo habría podido llegar hasta allí, pero estaba claro que entró por una de las ventanas abiertas que tenía esa enorme estancia en su parte de arriba.

-¡Tuxedo Kamen!- Exclamó la joven.-

Y aquel individuo se dirigió a él con tono entre amonestador y desafiante para reprocharle.

-Tú eres un hombre malvado que obligas a las chicas a que se entreguen a ti utilizando mezquinos sortilegios. ¡Te castigaré!

Eso era el colmo. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquel miserable a plantarle cara? De inmediato y con un tinte burlón, Diamante replicó.

-¡No, acabaré contigo!

Y pasó a dispararle con su tercer ojo, unas breves ráfagas de energía que ese imbécil trataba de bloquear protegiéndose con la capa que llevaba. Eso le hizo reír. Aunque entonces, una ráfaga de energía oscura venida de un lugar indeterminado le perturbó. Era un vendaval que le obligó a cubrirse la cara, perdiendo así la posibilidad de atacar a su rival.

-¡Aaaahh!- gritaba Diamante, cegado momentáneamente por aquello. -¡Alto, maldición! - Gritaba impotente para detener a sus prisioneros…

Y es que estos aprovecharon esa oportunidad desapareciendo de allí. Cuando ese vendaval se desvaneció, el príncipe miró en todas direcciones sin ver ni a la joven ni a ese idiota. Su ira no tenía límites.

-¡Mataré con mis propias manos al responsable de esto!- Aulló oteando en todas direcciones.-

Pero estaba solo. Ahora únicamente quería volver a capturar a su preciada reina…salió de allí, dispuesto a volver a encontrarla. No obstante, ella volaba a salvo, junto con su rescatador, ambos subidos en un ala delta que surcaba los cielos. Los dos fueron vistos por Esmeralda que estaba fuera de aquellas habitaciones. La duquesa cruzada de brazos, comprobaba complacida como aquella pareja escapaba.

-¡Hum!- Exclamó con aprobación y alivio. –  
-¡Esmeralda! - La llamó Zafiro apareciendo junto a ella.- 

Sobresaltada ella le miró con expresión temerosa y sorprendida. Más cuando el Infante le preguntó.

-¿No me digas que interrumpiste a Diamante y dejaste que esos dos tontos escaparan?

Sin saber cómo replicar en un primer momento, se tapó con su abanico. Al fin, tuvo tiempo de encontrar una respuesta.

-¿Dejar escapar a esos dos? ¿Por qué iba yo a hacer una cosa tan estúpida?- Inquirió a su vez.-   
-Una mujer es una criatura terrible, que hace las cosas más extrañas cuando está celosa.- Declaró su interlocutor, remachando con agudeza.- Y tú estás feliz de ver que Sailor Moon ha escapado del príncipe Diamante. ¿No es así? 

Parapetando su rostro tras el abanico, ella abrió los ojos y parpadeó para reír.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Yo le he jurado eterna lealtad al príncipe Diamante. Y jamás rompería mi juramento. Ju, ju, ju…

Y desde luego que, en su opinión, no lo había hecho. Es más, le había protegido de esa perversa reina Serenity, encarnada en su enemiga, Sailor Moon. Esa era su principal misión y haría cualquier cosa para que Diamante fuera suyo algún día. Aunque su interlocutor pareció simpatizar con ella cuando afirmó con tono comprensivo.

-Lo entiendo, porque resulta que tú y yo sentimos lo mismo.  
-¿Eh?- Se asombró Esmeralda.-  
-Yo también odio a Sailor Moon.- Proclamó él.-  
-¡Ah!. Así que tú y yo sentimos lo mismo. – Convino ella entre atónita y divertida.-

Y dicho esto Esmeralda se giró dándole la espalda y contemplando aquel oscuro cielo por donde sus enemigos habían escapado hacía tan solo unos momentos. Finalmente Zafiro tomó la palabra para decir.

-Será mejor que regresemos con Diamante. No debemos despertar sus sospechas…

Lo hicieron de inmediato. En silencio oyeron al príncipe protestar amargamente por su mala fortuna y destrozar algunos elementos del mobiliario para desahogar su frustración.

-¿Habéis visto a quien me hizo esto?- Les preguntó con tono iracundo.-  
-No Alteza.- Replicó Esmeralda bajando la cabeza.-

Tras un momento de embarazoso silencio, fue finalmente Zafiro quien se atrevió a sugerir.

-Deberíamos volver a Némesis. Somos más fuertes allí. Y quien quiera que sea que ha ayudado a nuestros enemigos, podría atacarnos a placer en este lugar.

Pese a sentirse muy enfadado y frustrado, Diamante no tuvo más remedio que convenir en eso. Tampoco había visto al Sabio desde hacía ya unas horas. Supuso que el consejero estaría en Némesis preparando alguna estrategia. Quería consultarle sobre qué debía hacer. Aunque nada más retornar al salón del trono de Némesis le ordenó a su hermano.

-Zafiro quiero que lances todo el inmenso poder del cristal oscuro contra el palacio de Cristal en la Tierra. En cuanto todo esté preparado volveremos a invadirlos.

El príncipe estaba decidido a terminar con eso de una vez por todas. ¡Tendría a Serenity de un modo u otro! Era lo único que le importaba ya.

-Diamante. La reina Serenity se negará a rendirse y nosotros no podremos traspasar ese maldito escudo que la protege.- Respondió su preocupado interlocutor.-  
-¡Zafiro!- Musitó un incrédulo príncipe.-  
-Parece que has olvidado cual fue el verdadero propósito de nuestra familia al establecerse en este planeta.- Le recordó su hermano, declarando con reprobación.- El rencor de nuestro antepasado por haber sido obligado a abandonar la belleza de la Tierra y vivir en un planeta como Némesis. ¡Nuestros eternos planes han sido lograr la venganza cambiando el destino de la Tierra y no lo olvidaré! 

Eso enfureció a Diamante. ¿Quién se creía su hermano pequeño que era para decirle lo que debía hacer? Se giró lanzándole una ráfaga de energía que le hizo volar estrellándole contra una columna.

-¡Ah!- Se quejó Zafiro al impactar contra aquella dura superficie.-  
\- ¡Príncipe Diamante!- le llamó Esmeralda, preocupada ante aquello.- 

Y es que Diamante parecía haber perdido por completo el control. Obsesionado como estaba por esa pequeña zorra de Serenity. Aquella chica, que era tan poca cosa. ¿Y por esa mocosa escuálida era por quién él se había vuelto loco? ¡No podía ser! Ella no era capaz de asimilarlo…

-Sería mejor que te dedicaras a controlar la reacción de la caldera del Cristal negro en lugar de atreverte a darme consejos.- Respondió el príncipe a su hermano con tono severo.-   
-¡Diamante!- Pudo balbucir su interlocutor, doliéndose todavía de aquel ataque.- 

Y una vez más apareció el holograma de Serenity. 

-Reina Serenity, pronto serás mía.- Sentenció el príncipe.- 

Zafiro movió la cabeza pero optó por salir de allí. Tendría que verse aquellos hematomas que le había causado ese impacto tan violento. Aunque eso era lo que menos le preocupaba ahora. Su hermano se había desquiciado. La orden que le había dado era absurda. Primero porque la caldera no podía soportar tal esfuerzo, y segundo, estaban demasiado lejos. Sin usar el pasillo inter dimensional tendría que hacer cálculos muy complejos para emitir una fuerza tan enorme a través del mismo sin dañar de modo irreparable el tejido del espacio- tiempo.

-¡Es una locura! - Pensaba lleno de inquietud.- En el mejor de los casos, perderemos a mucha población si desviamos la energía de los sistemas de soporte vital…

Y sumido en esas reflexiones se dirigió hacia el cuarto de calderas. Aunque entonces escuchó una voz, al girarse vio a ese muchacho. El hijo de Jaspe, si mal no recordaba.

-¡Alteza! - Le llamó el chico.-   
-¿Qué quieres?- Espetó éste, con evidente mal humor.-  
-Os ruego que nos perdonéis, Señor.- Intervino otra voz, ahora femenina. Era la de esa muchacha que acompañaba a ese chico.- Solamente queríamos saber cómo estaba la Dama Turmalina.  
-No tengo idea. Acabo de volver de un viaje.- Repuso sinceramente Zafiro.- Aunque la última vez que pasé a visitarla estaba mejor.

La muchacha se aproximó a él y sonriendo reconocida le comentó.

-Muchas gracias, sois una buena persona. Quizás el único que queda que puede hacer algo por Némesis. Señor… ¡por favor! ¡Salvadnos!- Le suplicó ella entre lágrimas.- No permitáis que nada malo nos suceda. 

Perla se sentía desfallecer. Pese a su fortaleza de carácter veía las cosas cada vez peor. Su plan de atacar aprovechando la ausencia de Diamante había sido echado por tierra. El príncipe había retornado y por si fuera poco de muy mal humor. Ella, escondida junto con Cobre, pudo oír esa conversación que mantuvo con su hermano y con la duquesa de Green- Émeraude. ¡Aquello era terrible! Si Diamante usaba la energía del Cristal oscuro en su totalidad para atacar la Tierra. ¿Qué sucedería con los miles de personas que habitaban Némesis?...

-Yo…- Musitó Zafiro.-

Tras un incómodo silencio, el joven Infante asintió despacio, comentando con tono conciliador.

-Trataré de hacérselo ver a mi hermano. No temáis nada.   
-Os suplico que nos dejéis visitar a la Dama Turmalina. – Le pidió Cobre alegando, en este caso la verdad.- Mi padre no está. Se fue a pasar consulta a la ciudad. Y me gustaría ver como sigue la duquesa.  
-Podéis ir.- Les concedió el Infante.-

Los chicos se lo agradecieron con sendas sonrisas. Corrieron para ver como estaba aquella mujer. Al llegar al dispensario, ella dormía. Suspirando aliviados, Perla informó a Cinabrio.

-Debemos abortar la misión. Han vuelto.  
-Bien. Recibido.- Repuso éste, preguntándoles a su vez.- ¿Pudisteis ver a la duquesa de Turquesa?  
-Sí, estamos con ella.- Intervino Cobre.-  
-Tenéis que sacarla de palacio.- Les ordenó su líder.-  
-No sé si podremos.- Objetó una preocupada Perla.-  
-Os ayudaré.- Se brindó la voz de un hombre mayor.-

Sobresaltados al principio, miraron de inmediato en dirección a la fuente de aquella propuesta. Era un hombre de pelo cano ya.

-Soy Talco. Y quiero ayudaros. Bastante he estado sin actuar. Ahora que no he visto al Sabio durante un tiempo, creo que tenemos vía libre.- Les comentó.-  
-¿Cómo podríamos fiarnos de usted?- Le preguntó un desconfiado Cobre que sabía bien quien era.- 

Ese miembro de la nobleza había llegado haría unos meses a la Corte llamado por el propio príncipe. Quizás fuera un espía de Diamante o simplemente un tipo ávido de medrar. En cualquier caso podría entregarles a todos. Aunque el propio Talco, quizás consciente de que sospechaban eso de él, enseguida respondió a esa cuestión.

-Porque he comprobado que lo que Turmalina me contó era cierto.- Admitió su contertulio desvelándoles.- Yo fui el informador anónimo que le contó a Cinabrio los planes de Diamante. Pero no esperaba que retornase tan rápido. Y menos aún tan enfurecido. Sería muy peligroso quedarse aquí y dejar a Turmalina inerme a su voluntad. Conozco algunos pasajes que no están vigilados y tengo fuera un deslizador. ¡Deprisa! - Les apremió advirtiendo visiblemente concernido.- Cada segundo cuenta. Diamante, o lo que es peor, el Sabio, podrían descubrirnos en cualquier momento.

Los chicos se miraron sin saber que hacer, por suerte, la voz de Cinabrio que lo había escuchado todo, les autorizó.

-Adelante. Podéis confiar en él. No hay tiempo que perder. 

Y así lo convinieron. Intentaron despertar a la duquesa quien al principio no se mostró muy receptiva, al fin lograron despabilarla.

-¿Qué sucede?- Fue capaz de musitar aturdida con un gemido lleno de desconcierto.-  
-Nos vamos de aquí.- Le contestó amablemente Talco.- ¡Vamos! Tenemos que escapar mientras podamos.

Y la mujer asintió, apenas siendo capaz de levantarse. Entre Cobre y Talco tuvieron que tomarla en volandas mientras Perla les guiaba.

-¡Vamos! - Susurraba la chica.- Salgamos lo antes posible de aquí.

Y eso trataron de hacer, casi corriendo contra reloj a fin de escapar de aquel peligroso lugar.

-Si el Sabio no nos localiza lo conseguiremos.- Afirmó un esperanzado Talco.-

Aunque en ese instante, por fortuna para el grupo de prófugos, el encapuchado se hallaba muy lejos de allí y dirigía su atención a otro asunto que para él era prioritario. Uno que pondría el triunfo final en sus manos. Y no iba a dejarlo escapar.


	20. El principio del final o el final del principio

Por su parte Zafiro corrió de vuelta al salón del trono. Debía hablar con Diamante pero éste ya no estaba allí. Únicamente Esmeralda permanecía en el lugar, con aire reflexivo. Sin embargo, lo que dejó sorprendido al joven ingeniero fue ver refulgir una vez más el gran cristal negro que sintetizaba la energía de la caldera.

-Me pregunto si la presión de la caldera estará lo bastante tensa como para iniciar la batalla.- Le dijo Esmeralda, acercándose a él.-  
-Diría que tenemos una bomba en nuestras manos.- Replicó Zafiro.-  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó la muchacha mirando ahora con extrañeza a ese cristal.-  
-Diamante no parece comprender lo peligroso que es el poder del Cristal Oscuro.- Le explicó a su contertulia, afirmando con tono reprobatorio.- Hasta ahora solo nos ha dirigido ese mago de pacotilla al que llamamos Hombre Sabio.

Y desde luego que las cosas que la Dama Turmalina y otros le habían ido contando cada vez pesaban más en sus consideraciones. ¿Y si ese consejero estuviera persiguiendo otros fines distintos a los de Diamante? ¿Y si tuviera en mente algún siniestro plan contra la familia reinante? Otros muchos le habían acusado y ninguno había sobrevivido. Así, añadió meditando en voz alta.

-Puede que estemos tomando el camino equivocado y vayamos al caos.  
-Nadie que esté en sus cabales puede confiar en el Hombre Sabio.- Afirmó Esmeralda, quien tampoco le daba mucho crédito a ese encapuchado, añadiendo incluso con desenfado. – El príncipe Diamante ya ha comenzado a sospechar y pronto le pondrá a buen recaudo.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido y de la influencia de la energía oscura, todavía quedaba en Esmeralda un resquicio que le recordaba aquellas palabras de la difunta reina Amatista. “ No confíes nunca en el Hombre Sabio”, le advirtió. Y desde entonces ella jamás lo hizo, aunque tenía que admitir que ese individuo le había resultado muy útil. Sus reflexiones fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de una gran proyección holográfica de Diamante que reprendió a su hermano.

-Zafiro. ¿Por qué la reacción de la caldera no ha sido preparada tal y como te ordené?

No obstante, antes de que el joven pudiera hacer amago de responder, la duquesa de Green- Émeraude, se anticipó.

-Príncipe Diamante, no necesitamos desperdiciar el inmenso poder del cristal oscuro. Deja que yo me encargue de esto.

El interpelado se limitó a mirarla con severa frialdad y desapareció. 

-¡Príncipe Diamante!- Le llamó ella en vano.-

Bajó la cabeza con pesar, en tanto Zafiro declaraba con tono resignado.

-Diamante se deja influir por su corazón. Si no se hubiera enamorado de la reina Serenity habríamos matado a Sailor Moon y el problema se habría acabado hace ya mucho tiempo. 

Eso era demasiado para Esmeralda. Desde luego que su interlocutor tenía toda la razón. ¡Maldita pécora asquerosa! Había embrujado al príncipe y éste estaba totalmente absorbido por ella. Llena de rabia tiró su abanico y lo pisó exclamando.

-¡Maldita sea! Ella no es más que una miserable basura. ¡Dejaremos que el Hombre Sabio nos utilice a su antojo! No sé cual será su propósito pero al final seré yo quien le utilice a él para cumplir los deseos de mi príncipe. No será la reina Serenity quien empiece una nueva vida junto al príncipe Diamante sino yo, ¡ja, ja, ja, ja! - Rio con esa atronadora risa suya, que desahogaba también parte de su frustración y amargura.- 

Y decidida como estaba fue en busca de aquel encapuchado. Tuvo que volver a cruzar el pasillo inter dimensional hasta la Tierra. Al fin logró encontrarle. Estaba todavía en esa base provisional que habían instalado en Neo Cristal Tokio. 

-¡Hombre Sabio! - Le llamó a voces.- ¿Dónde estás? ¡Contéstame! – Le exigió con irritación. -

Una risa infantil la sorprendió, mirando en derredor no pudo ver a nadie aunque enseguida preguntó.

-¿Quién es? No debería haber ningún droido en esta base. ¿Quién eres tú?

Fue cuando aquel a quien buscaba surgió de debajo del suelo, tal y como últimamente era su costumbre.

-Hombre Sabio.- Repitió ella al verlo aparecer.-  
-Hay un viejo dicho.- Afirmó el encapuchado.- La ira cobra vida interior y muchas veces nubla la mente y los oídos.  
-¿Estás diciendo que esa voz solamente me la imagino?- Inquirió ella con tono desabrido, aunque enseguida la tornó en un tinte más conciliador para admitir.- Esta bien, Hombre Sabio, necesito tu ayuda. He decidido atacar el palacio de cristal y debo prepararme. Voy a necesitar la fuerza que solo puede darme tu poder. ¿Serás tan amable de hacerme ese pequeño favor?  
-¿Es orden del príncipe?.- Quiso saber su interlocutor.-   
-No. - Reconoció sinceramente ella que no obstante alegó.- Pero lo aceptará si podemos dar fin a la batalla y salir triunfantes.  
-Entiendo.- Repuso agudamente el encapuchado.- No habrá más que una reina que puedo ver en el futuro y esa debe ser la reina Esmeralda.   
-¿Reina?- Musitó la atónita joven.-

A su mente volvían esos recuerdos tan agridulces, cuando sirvió con devoción a la reina Amatista. La propia soberana le dijo una vez que sería muy feliz si su hijos pudieran ser dichosos con alguien que les amase de veras. Y le encargó la misión de proteger a Diamante. Quizás si lograba alcanzar más poder…

-Hay una pequeña diferencia entre la reina Serenity y tú.- Le desveló el Sabio que pareció leer sus pensamientos cuando, observando su bola la vio aparecer vestida con galas reales y le dijo.- Con el poder del cristal oscuro tú podrías aventajarla.  
-Yo puedo ser reina.- Pensaba la joven, absorta ante esa posibilidad.- 

El Sabio hizo surgir una preciosa corona negra adornada con una esmeralda que envió levitando hacia ella. Indecisa todavía, la chica sonrió y con tono soñador y esperanzado admitió, sellando su destino.

-Sé que tratas de engañarme, pero para ganar el corazón del príncipe haría cualquier cosa. Podría hacer un trato con el mismísimo demonio. – Sentenció.-

Aunque el encapuchado guardaba silencio. Parecía aguardar a que esa muchacha se decidiera. Y tras una breve lucha interna ella lo hizo finalmente tomando la corona en sus manos.

-¡AAHH! -Chilló Esmeralda sintiendo como un enorme torrente de poder la inundaba, haciendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera de dolor.- 

Aunque su atuendo habitual cambió transformándose en un sedoso y largo vestido cortesano de color morado con hombreras negras, a juego con la corona que ahora lucía en su frente. Remataba ese conjunto con un collar que portaba una gran esmeralda engarzada en él. Quizás se había equivocado en sus sospechas y el Sabio le hubiese concedido su mayor deseo. Se sentía tremendamente poderosa, como si no pudiera contener la energía que la llenaba durante mucho tiempo. Alborozada exclamó.

-¡El poder invade mi cuerpo, soy vuestra futura reina! La soberana que reinará con el príncipe Diamante. ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Y al fin, el encapuchado habló, iluminando sus ojos con dos incandescentes círculos amarillos…

-Esmeralda.- Dijo con tono condescendiente.-  
-Dime.- Repuso la chica, quien de pronto, se sintió extraña.-

Una gran cantidad de vapor negro comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo, sin entender que le ocurría, la desdichada únicamente fue capaz de exclamar.

-¡Oh cielos!  
-¿Tú crees que podrías ser capaz de utilizar el verdadero poder del cristal oscuro?- Preguntó burlonamente el Sabio, que añadió con sádico regocijo.- No, y por eso sacrificarás tu vida por mí.   
-¡Maldito seas, Hombre Sabio! - Pudo replicar la interpelada, en un último destello de su voluntad, que se desvanecía.- 

La joven notaba como poco a poco, iba perdiendo la consciencia. Esas premonitorias palabras de la reina Amatista resonaron como un eco en su mente. Jamás debió fiarse de ese encapuchado siniestro, ahora sabía que fue él quien asesinó a su amada soberana, lo mismo que a otros muchos. Y ella iba a ser otra víctima más…cayó al suelo llena de tristeza, frustración y odio, con su último aliento apenas pudo susurrar con pesar, siendo envuelta progresivamente por una nube oscura que seguía surgiendo de su cuerpo.

-Príncipe Diamante, mi deseo era poder reinar en el futuro contigo.  
-¡Tonta!.- Espetó el Sabio con desdén en tanto esa nube oscura la cubría por entero y aumentaba cada vez más de tamaño.- 

En Némesis entre tanto Zafiro estaba repasando la caldera. Aquello no iba bien. El nivel de energía amenazaba con desbordarse.

-Tengo que frenar esto, o saltaremos por los aires.- Pensaba con gran preocupación.-

Pudo aliviar parte de la presión soltando un poco de energía que recondujo hacia el resto del planeta. Al menos la parte buena era que los habitantes de Némesis se beneficiarían de más luz y calor. Pero, de seguir así, ni tan siquiera esa medida serviría a medio plazo.

-Esto se nos está yendo de las manos.- Se dijo.- Tengo que hablar con Diamante.

En la capital y en otros lugares, incluido el refugio de los rebeldes, la luz aumentó de intensidad.

-¡Vaya! ¿Qué ocurre?- Inquirió Cinabrio en voz alta.-   
-Ha subido la tensión.- Comentó Lazulita.-

A los pocos minutos de que eso pasase alguien llamó a la puerta. Tras hacer una comprobación de seguridad se percataron de que eran Cobre y Perla con la Dama Turmalina, o más bien estaban sosteniéndola entre los dos para que no se cayese. También iban acompañados por un anciano. Abrieron y les permitieron pasar.

-Gracias a Dios que estáis bien.- Suspiró Cinabrio.-  
-Fue por poco. Los droidos están patrullando la ciudad en gran número.- Comentó Cobre, que se había fijado en eso durante su viaje.-  
-Por fortuna mi deslizador tiene el sello de la Corte. No nos detuvieron.- Intervino ese hombre.-  
-Este es el Señor Talco. Nos ayudó a escapar.- Le presentó oficialmente Perla con tono agradecido.-   
-Sí, no sé que está sucediendo pero el palacio está desierto. – Comentó el aludido.-   
-Podría ser la oportunidad que estábamos aguardando. Con el Sabio fuera y Diamante ocupado en su enfermizo deseo de capturar a Serenity. Estará rabioso desde que se le escapó. - Comentó Lazulita.-

Cinabrio la observó perplejo, ¿Diamante tratando de capturar a Serenity?...

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Inquirió el líder de la resistencia.- Serenity está en la Tierra.  
-Bueno, y Diamante ha viajado a ella también. ¿Verdad Cobre?.- Comentó la aludida mirando con algo de nerviosismo al hijo del médico.- ¿No te lo dijo tu padre?  
-¿Mi padre? No.- Negó este.- Él no me ha comentado nada de eso. Únicamente que el príncipe estaba ausente.

Lazulita miró significativamente a Cinabrio y le comentó en voz baja.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento en privado?  
-Sí claro.- Convino el interpelado.-

Se disculparon durante unos momentos y metiéndose en una sala anexa la chica cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- Quiso saber el jefe de los republicanos.-  
-¿Es que no lo ves?. Ese chico me ha dado información falsa.- Le explicó su interlocutora.-  
-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió Cinabrio.- ¿A eso que has dicho de Serenity?  
-Juraría que él, o Perla, ahora no me acuerdo del todo.- Dudó su contertulia.- Bueno, que alguno me contó que Diamante había atrapado a Serenity en la Tierra y que ésta se escapó, gracias a algún traidor que estaba de nuestra parte.- Ahora se hace el tonto, claro. ¿Cómo podría saber eso de no estar metido en ese círculo?- Le planteó la muchacha.-

Cinabrio se llevó una mano a la barbilla con gesto pensativo. No quería creer que ninguno de esos dos muchachos fuese un traidor. Incluso les tenía aprecio, pero no podía fiarse de nadie.

-Puede que el Señor Talco o la misma Turmalina les comentasen algo.  
-Esa Turmalina está completamente loca.- Descartó Lazulita.- O controlada por ese Sabio. Tras tanto tiempo prisionera le habrá sido sencillo manipularla. Y acerca de Talco, no podemos estar seguros. Esto bien pudiera ser una trampa. Como señuelo nos trae a esa inútil para que nos confiemos y ataquemos el palacio que bien podría estar custodiado por decenas de droidos.  
-Entonces, ¿en quién puedo confiar? – Exclamó un irritado Cinabrio.- Dime. ¿En quién?

Lazulita se apresuró a intentar calmarle pasando una mano sobre su rostro y acariciándole con suavidad.

-Soy tu hermana. Siempre podrás contar conmigo.- Le susurró con afecto.- 

Y tras unos momentos para que el líder de la resistencia resoplase y pudiera sosegarse un poco, ella le aconsejó.

-Lo mejor será separarnos. Tener cuidado y comprobar sobre el terreno si lo que nos han contado es cierto.  
-Muy bien, ve a decirles que saldremos por grupos. Ahora iré yo, en cuanto piense a donde enviarles y en la zona de reunión. - Convino él.-

La joven salió para informar al resto, Cinabrio entonces sacó un comunicador portátil que ocultaba bajo una de sus mangas y comentó a un desconocido receptor.

-Sí, tal y como pensabas. Ahora vamos para allá. Espéranos…

Entre tanto, el Sabio no podía estar más complacido. La estúpida de Esmeralda en efecto se había sacrificado por él. Utilizando la rabia, los celos y el desamor de esa chica, y merced a un conjuro maléfico alimentado por la energía oscura, la había convertido en un enorme dragón que atacó el palacio de Cristal- Tokio. A punto estuvo de destruir la barrera que lo protegía. Aunque, una vez más, las guerreras de la Luna pudieron hacer frente a la amenaza y derrotaron a ese monstruo. Y dentro del mismo, sintiéndose impotente, Esmeralda recibió el ataque del poder de la Luna. Por un breve momento se sintió liberada de aquel dolor y sufrimiento terrible que la llevaba lastrando desde hacía años. No obstante, todas esas emociones, tristeza, desamor, celos y rencor, parecieron tomar forma en un enorme vórtice negro que la devoró sin que ella pudiera resistir. Gritando inundada por el terror más absoluto desapareció en aquella terrible dimensión. Aunque todavía pudo lanzar un último suspiro con el nombre de su amado.

-¡Diamante!

El príncipe estaba en ese momento sentado en el salón del trono, apuraba una copa de vino y por un instante creyó oír la voz de esa pobre desgraciada llamándole.

-Esmeralda.- Musitó.- 

Pero no pensó más en ello. El que sí meditaba sobre lo ocurrido era el Sabio.

-Aunque esa estúpida haya sido vencida no importa. Mi verdadero propósito no es el triunfo de la Luna Negra. Zafiro y el príncipe Diamante también sacrificarán su vida, un día, en nombre de este propósito. De hecho ahora tengo el mayor triunfo en mi mano. Uno que Sailor Moon y los suyos no esperan. ¡Ja, ja, ja! - Se rio lleno de regocijo en tanto aquella cantarina risa infantil se escuchaba de fondo.- 

Y es que le había sido muy fácil. La localizó sola, sentada en un columpio. Poniendo en juego sus capacidades para crear alucinaciones él metió en la mente de aquella indefensa niña imágenes de inexistentes momentos de su pasado. Aquella chica fue totalmente sugestionada por él. 

-¡Ódialos a todos!.- La aleccionó.- ¡Ellos no te quieren, no les importas!…

Disfrutó viendo como en los inocentes ojos de aquella chiquilla fue anidando el rencor y el odio más absoluto. Al fin, una vez estuvo lista, la rodeó con una potente cantidad de energía oscura que propició su transformación. Hizo que su cuerpo creciera y madurase, a la par que aumentaba aun más si cabía sus deseos de venganza.

-He perfeccionado esta técnica. En el pasado ya nos fue útil. Uno de mis hermanos la utilizó. Yo mismo la he usado anteriormente con muy buenos resultados, ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! - Pensaba lleno de satisfacción.- 

Y ante él tenía ahora a una muchacha joven, realmente hermosa, de pelo rosado y ojos bermellón que sonreía con malicia. Llevaba un vestido negro aterciopelado que apenas si velaba sus encantos y calzaba zapatos de tacón rojos…de esta guisa apareció en el salón del trono siendo acompañada por el Sabio. El príncipe Diamante le dedicó una perpleja mirada.

-Henos aquí. La servidora del Cristal oscuro, la chica, se ha convertido en servidora de la oscuridad y ha adquirido un inmenso poder.- La presentó el encapuchado.-  
-¿Qué?- Exclamó el estupefacto Diamante preguntándole a la recién llegada.- ¿Tú eres la Pequeña Dama? ¡Es la marca de nuestro clan!- Exclamó el príncipe al ver aquella luna negra dibujada en la frente de esa joven que únicamente sonreía de forma inquietante.-   
-Yo soy la Dama Negra.- Respondió la interpelada con una voz suave y pérfida.-   
-Diamante, tú siempre has querido ir al pasado de la Tierra. Y hasta ahora no has podido. La Dama Negra puede ayudarte con su poder de la oscuridad, a dominar la Tierra.- Le dijo el Sabio.- 

Y tanto ella como el encapuchado desaparecieron dejando el eco de la malévola risa de esa joven.

-Así que por fin ha llegado el momento de la venganza.- Se dijo un satisfecho príncipe apretando un puño.- Este será mi momento.

Zafiro apareció entonces a su lado y le advirtió con tono inquieto.

-Diamante. No debes entregar tu confianza al Hombre Sabio. Estoy convencido de que nuestra hermana Esmeralda murió solo por confiar en él.

Hablaba así de ella, en realidad era como los tres hubiesen estado hermanados en aquella empresa, aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre con esa desdichada joven. Pese a ello y a sus diferencias Zafiro había llegado a apreciarla. Así que la noticia de su muerte, según interpretación del Sabio, achacada a un deseo suicida de Esmeralda por reivindicarse ante el príncipe, además de no haberle convencido en absoluto, reforzaba sus sospechas y le llenó de pesar.

-¿Cómo?- Inquirió su interlocutor, mirándole con desconcierto, aunque enseguida añadió con evidente resentimiento.- Entiendo, nosotros solo hemos vivido en este remoto lugar porque la Tierra nos obligó a ello. Y a mí no me importa perder a mis sirvientes si así consigo vengarme. 

Zafiro escuchaba aquello con evidente preocupación, trató de compartir sus temores con su hermano.

-Escucha Diamante. Hay muchas cosas sospechosas con respecto al Hombre Sabio.   
-¡Tonterías!- Desestimó de inmediato su contertulio, rebatiendo.- El Hombre Sabio nos ha estado ofreciendo información vital para que podamos usar correctamente la energía del cristal oscuro. ¿Es que acaso necesitas otra prueba más de su confianza?- Remachó, añadiendo.- Escúchame bien Zafiro.- Y activó un holograma en el que podían verse a las sailors defensoras del palacio unidas alrededor de una columna y proyectando sus energías.- Estas cuatro guerreros han bloqueado nuestro camino con gran firmeza. Tenemos que solucionar este problema. Resulta mucho más fácil destruir el mundo en el pasado que dominar el Cristal Tokio. 

Y poniéndose en pie, declaró, mirando a su hermano con mayor estima ahora.

-No desperdiciaré mi oportunidad ahora que la chica se ha convertido en servidora del cristal oscuro. Partiré para la Tierra y construiré una puerta oscura con ayuda de la Dama Negra. - Y tras acariciar algunos mechones de pelo y la frente de su contertulio con afecto, le encomendó.- Mira Zafiro, tú cuida de la reacción de la caldera para que la energía del cristal oscuro siga amplificándose hasta que se abra la puerta. 

El muchacho asintió, levemente musitando.

-Diamante…  
-¿Entendido?- Quiso saber éste.-  
-Sí.- Afirmó dócilmente su hermano menor.- 

Zafiro se retiró hacia la caldera, casi como si estuviera hipnotizado, aunque juraría que Diamante no había usado tal poder contra él. En realidad, ambos hermanos se querían y él estaba dispuesto a seguirle solamente por eso.

-Tengo que ayudarle. Ya investigaré al Sabio después.- Pensó.-

La resistencia entre tanto intentaba poner en práctica su plan. A pesar de todo Cinabrio ordenó que se dividieran en grupos para intentar acceder al palacio.

-Si pudiéramos controlar la fuente de energía que alimenta Némesis, podríamos anular los planes de Diamante.- Comentó a su hermana que le acompañaba.- Espero que todo saldrá bien.  
-¿Cuánto queda para el punto de encuentro?- Le preguntó la muchacha.-  
-Apenas unos veinte minutos.- Le dijo él.-

Avanzaban a pie, con trajes espaciales dado que tuvieron que salir por fuera de las zonas con soporte vital. Acorde a lo que le dijo su hermano, deberían entrar cerca de un acceso de palacio que estaría poco custodiado.

-Talco me aseguró que ya nadie entraba por ahí.- Le desveló Cinabrio.-   
-¿Confías en él?- Inquirió Lazulita.-  
-Pronto podré responderte a eso.- Se sonrió su hermano.-

Por su parte, el grupo de Cobre y Perla usaron una vía convencional. El propio Talco les acompañaba conduciendo el deslizador en el que iban.

-Ojalá que la Dama Turmalina se recupere.- Deseó Cobre.-  
-La hemos dejado con algunas buenas personas, partidarias de nuestro movimiento, cuidarán bien de ella.- Afirmó Perla.-

El vehículo llegó al fin hasta un acceso secundario al palacio. Allí se detuvo. Talco les pidió.

-Esperadme aquí. No sé cómo podría estar la situación. Iré a ver al príncipe Diamante con algún pretexto, si sigue aquí supongo que me recibirá. En tal caso, poneos a cubierto, y si me es posible, os indicaré cuándo y cómo podéis entrar. Pero si las cosas se complicasen lo más mínimo, marchaos.

Lo habían acordado antes de salir, Talco llevaba un intercomunicador que les permitiría escuchar lo que hablase.

-¿Pero qué le sucederá a usted?- Inquirió Cobre con algo de inquietud.-  
-Nada, no temas. – Sonrió afablemente su contertulio.- 

De modo que el noble se dirigió hacia la entrada principal y enseguida fue abordado por un centinela droido.

-Comunica al príncipe Diamante que humildemente solicito una audiencia con él. Tengo asuntos importantes de los que informarle.   
-Nuestro príncipe no se encuentra en palacio.- Fue la contestación.-  
-En tal caso, quisiera ver al Infante Zafiro.- Le pidió Talco.-  
-Está ocupado revisando la caldera. Por orden directa del príncipe.- Repuso el guardia.-  
-Pues dile que deseo hablar con él. Es importante. Te aseguro que no rehusará verme y no le haré perder mucho tiempo.- Afirmó el noble.- O de lo contrario, avisa al Sabio.  
-El consejero Real tampoco se encuentra aquí en estos momentos.- Le informó su interlocutor.-

Eso sí que no lo esperaba. Mucho mejor. Podría ser capaz de ver al Infante sin la interrupción o el control de ese individuo.

-Se pues tan amable de pedir audiencia en mi nombre para ver al príncipe Zafiro.- Insistió, reforzando su solicitud al declarar.- Soy miembro del Consejo.  
-Aguardad aquí.- Le indicó ese centinela.-

Al poco comunicó aquello por un transmisor a otro droido que fue el encargado de avisar a Zafiro.

-¿El noble Talco desea verme a mí?- Se extrañó el joven.-  
-Así es, Alteza. En ausencia del príncipe Diamante sois el regente de Némesis. – Respondió aquel androide.-  
-Muy bien. Ahora mismo voy, dile que acuda al salón de recepciones.- Le indicó el Infante a su sirviente artificial.-

Así quedó convenido. En ese momento, Cinabrio y Lazulita llegaban al punto acordado. Pero no había nadie allí.

-¿Dónde están todos?- Quiso saber la joven.-  
-Paciencia, pronto llegarán.- Le aseguró su hermano.- 

Pero el tiempo pasaba y nadie venía. Lazulita comenzaba a inquietarse.

-¿Les habrá pasado algo?- Comentó.  
-No. Tranquila.- La calmó Cinabrio.- 

Aunque al fin, alguien vino. Un grupo de individuos se aproximaban. Provistos de trajes espaciales como ellos. El líder le indicó a su hermana.

-Adelante…

Ella le siguió, los dos pudieron entrar por esa zona apenas transitada y quitarse los trajes nada más cerraron y se presurizó en lugar.

-Este pasadizo debe de ser de los tiempos del rey Corindón.- Comentó la chica.-   
-Supongo que sí.- Convino él.-

Aquellas figuras que les seguían todavía iban provistos de trajes. Lazulita se extrañó.

-¿Por qué no se los quitan? Ya estamos a salvo.  
-Supongo que no se habrán percatado. Ahora, en cuanto accedamos al interior del palacio, se lo diré.- Repuso despreocupadamente su hermano.-

Y abriendo otra especie de compuerta pudieron pasar al interior de una habitación, ya en el interior del edificio. Al entrar, Cinabrio fue a conectar algunas luces, pero entonces descubrió que varios droidos guardianes estaban allí, esperándoles.

-¡Quedáis detenidos en nombre del príncipe Diamante, acusados de traición!- Dijo uno.- Quitaos esos trajes.- Ordenó a aquellos que todavía no lo habían hecho.-

Sin embargo, esos individuos no acataban las órdenes. Otro droido les advirtió.

-Obedeced o abriremos fuego.

Pero siguieron sin recibir respuesta. Al momento y cumpliendo su amenaza aquellos androides dispararon eliminando a dos de esos tipos. Lazulita no se inmutó y Cinabrio aprovechó para sacar un arma y atacar a su vez a un droido al que alcanzó, dejándole inutilizado. El resto por desgracia para él reaccionó enseguida apuntándole. Entonces la voz de su hermana les detuvo.

-Esperad. ¡El Sabio le quiere vivo!

El líder de los rebeldes la miró con gesto de sorpresa. Ella se sonrió levemente para admitir.

-Os llevo vigilando desde hace ya mucho tiempo.  
-¿Siendo mi propia hermana? – Inquirió su interlocutor.-  
-El Hombre Sabio me mostró vuestros verdaderos objetivos. Queréis destruir nuestro mundo, sois enviados de Endimión y de Serenity.- Le acusó, añadiendo con amargura y reproche.- Yo nunca te he importado, dejaste que me torturasen y te dio igual.  
-Eso no es verdad.- Repuso él.-

Ahora los peores temores de Cinabrio se confirmaban. Su hermana Lazulita fue detenida también cuando le atraparon a él, y mientras Rubeus le daba aquella paliza que aún recordaba, ¡quién sabe qué atrocidades le habría estado haciendo aquel encapuchado a ella!

-¡Mientes!, pero ahora confesarás la verdad. Cuando el Amo regrese él se ocupará de ti. Y no podrás engañarle. – Afirmó la chica con tono airado.- 

Cinabrio suspiró, asintió entonces y repuso con resignación.

-Bueno, eso es algo que nunca podremos saber…

 

Y subrayando sus palabras una potente llamarada destruyó a dos de los androides que le estaban apuntando. Al mismo tiempo un par de rayos de energía se ocuparon de eliminar a los dos restantes que quedaban. La perpleja Lazulita vio como una mujer enfundada en un extraño uniforme, en el que destacaba un gran lazo rojo en el pecho y una mini falda, entraba en la sala acompañada de..

-¡Perla, Cobre!- Exclamó la muchacha sin poderlo creer, mirando entonces hacia aquellos cuerpos caídos enfundados en trajes espaciales.-

Su hermano se aproximó a uno de esos individuos que yacían allí tumbados y le quitó la escafandra que llevaba. Para sorpresa de Lazulita, esta vio que se trataba de un viejo modelo de droido doméstico.

-Por desgracia tus sospechas se confirmaron, Sailor Némesis.- Le comentó él a esa mujer tan extrañamente ataviada.-

Esta no tardó en sujetar y reducir a Lazulita quien no tuvo tiempo ni de empuñar un arma que tenía oculta bajo su ropa. Una vez la ataron, Cinabrio le comentó, con tono entre apesadumbrado y severo.

-En cuanto dijiste aquello de que Diamante había atrapado a Serenity te traicionaste. Ninguno de nosotros tenía conocimiento de eso. Únicamente quien hubiera estado allí, o en contacto con el príncipe, su hermano o el Sabio, podían saberlo.  
-El Amo Hombre Sabio me ha estado informando. Él conoce vuestras verdaderas intenciones.- Admitió la joven intentando revolverse.-

Aunque fue sujetada por Perla y por Cobre mientras Sailor Némesis tomaba el relevo en la explicación, declarando.

-Talco fue a hablar con Zafiro, le ha estado contando algunas cosas. El príncipe desde luego no te conocía Lazulita, y menos aún su hermano Diamante. Por eso, concluimos de inmediato que eras una espía del consejero.  
-Sí, tratando siempre de que no atacásemos el palacio. – La recriminó Cobre.- Con la excusa de que estuviera bien defendido. En realidad apenas hay nadie salvo unos droidos.  
-Mi maestro ya estará aquí de vuelta. En cuanto sepa que estáis dentro, os mandará eliminar.  
-No va a tener ese placer.- Repuso la sailor.-

Perla colocó entonces un paño empapado en narcótico sobre la boca y nariz de Lazulita, esta trató de resistirse pero quedó inconsciente de inmediato. Una vez desmayada su propio hermano la tomó en brazos observándola consternado.

-No debes sentirte mal. -Le dijo Magnetita, animándole.- Cuando hablamos antes de que salierais te avisé que tu hermana estaría a buen seguro controlada por ese encapuchado. Tendremos que encerrarla por ahora.  
-¿Y qué haremos después?- Quiso saber el consternado líder de los rebeldes.-  
-Cuando derrotemos a ese Sabio, su control sobre ella desaparecerá. No temas. Lo lograremos.- Afirmó la sailor.-

Perla asintió afirmando con tono esperanzado.

-Ahora tendremos al príncipe Zafiro de nuestro lado. Talco le contó todo, y nosotros, después de aguardar un momento, pudimos entrar gracias a que el mismo Infante nos franqueó el paso. Luego nos dijo que él se encargaría del Sabio y de contarle a Diamante la verdad.  
-Sí, nos comentó que su hermano se haya también bajo la influencia de ese monstruo.- Intervino Cobre.-  
-Debemos irnos ya.- Les indicó Sailor Némesis.- Salid fuera y abordad el deslizador de Talco. Os espera.  
-Pero. ¿Y la misión?- Inquirió Cinabrio.-  
-Zafiro va a desactivar el cristal negro que regula la Caldera. Dejará un sistema de alimentación secundario para el planeta.- Le contó Perla.- Al menos eso nos contó a nosotros.  
-¿Confiáis en él?- Quiso saber su líder.- 

Némesis asintió. La Guerrera esbozó una leve sonrisa y desveló.

-También yo pude intercambiar unas palabras con él. En mi identidad como Lady Magnetita. Le expliqué que, tanto su madre, como su padre y su abuela, lucharon contra este mismo mal. Me prometió acabar con esto de una vez por todas.

De modo que, sin pérdida de tiempo todos salieron de allí. Fiel a la palabra que le dio a la sailor, Talco aguardaba fuera con su deslizador. Por suerte era un vehículo grande y pudieron entrar todos en él. Aunque Magnetita se quedó fuera.

-¡Vamos! Hay sitio.- Le dijo Cinabrio.-

Aunque esta movió lentamente la cabeza, volvió a sonreír y portando su antorcha en llamas, le respondió.

-Queda muy poco para la batalla final. Y esa habrá de librarse en otro tiempo. No te preocupes Cinabrio, estaremos en contacto, pero yo debo permanecer aquí para terminar el trabajo que mi reina ha de comenzar. O mejor dicho, comenzó hace mil años, derrotando a ese malvado encapuchado y a su Amo. El Fantasma de la Muerte.

El resto la miró sin comprender. Aunque Sailor Némesis sonrió más ampliamente ahora y les aseguró.

-Ya lo entenderéis. Ahora buscad un lugar en el que estéis a salvo. Si todo va bien pronto nos veremos…

Perla pareció querer preguntarle algo, tenía una expresión de temor, aunque no le dio tiempo. Cinabrio cerró con decisión la carlinga del vehículo y Talco arrancó sin tardanza. Enseguida se perdieron por una de las rutas de salida del palacio.

-Ahora, Majestad. Todo está en vuestras manos.- Pensó la joven guerrera mientras les veía alejarse.-

Y entre tanto, el Infante Zafiro todavía estaba conmocionado por aquellas revelaciones. Todo cobraba sentido. Estando a punto de ir al cuarto de calderas vio aproximarse al noble Talco. El anciano, sin reparar en saludos protocolarios, le hizo una seña…

-Alteza, por favor, venid. Es muy urgente.  
-¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Inquirió él.-

Tuvo que pasar a una habitación anexa para que ese hombre le contase aquello. Al fin, Talco remachó.

-Y todo eso sucedió por culpa del Sabio. Siempre ha estado utilizándonos. Mató a vuestro padre, a vuestra madre y, antes que él, sus diabólicos hermanos acabaron con otros antepasados vuestros.  
-Pero. ¿Es cierto eso que me decís?- Exclamó el perplejo joven.-

Su pregunta quedó sin respuesta, al menos durante unos instantes, Talco había conectado con alguien en el exterior.

-Chicos, entrad en el palacio por el pasaje de servicio.- Les indicó.- Son esos dos jóvenes que ya conocéis, Alteza.- Le explicó a su interlocutor.- 

En un primer momento Zafiro no caía en quienes eran, aunque no tardó en verlos llegar. Perla y Cobre hicieron una leve y torpe reverencia, aunque el Infante enseguida les excusó.

-No hay tiempo para eso ahora. Decidme. ¿Qué pruebas tenéis?- Interrogó al noble.- Necesito evidencias de peso.  
-Señor, hay alguien aquí que puede aportároslas.- Contestó el interpelado.-  
-¿De quién se trata?- Inquirió Zafiro mirando alternativamente a esos dos jovencitos.-

No obstante, los dos le devolvieron la mirada con gesto desconcertado. Eso desencantó a Zafiro, empero una voz de mujer logró atraer su atención, salía de un extremo de la sala.

-El noble Talco se refiere a mí, señor.

Al girarse Zafiro quiso distinguir de quién se trataba, pero en esa parte de la habitación había una penumbra que velaba los rasgos de esa individua quien lucía un largo vestido de color blanco. 

-¿Quién sois?- Preguntó el Infante.-  
-Alguien que vivió aquí hace mucho tiempo, y que conoce sobradamente todos los pasajes secretos que guarda este palacio. Si tomáis este por el que he venido, llegaréis sin ser visto a los aposentos privados del Sabio. Allí tendréis las pruebas que pedís. Él mismo os las brindará. Podéis creerme.

Aunque el joven miró hacia ella con escepticismo y enseguida objetó.

-¿Y cómo sé que no estáis tratando de engañarme? ¿Acaso debo confiar en vosotros?  
-Alteza, en vuestro corazón sabéis en quién podéis confiar. Y nunca lo hicisteis en el Sabio, lo mismo que tampoco lo hizo vuestra madre.- Replicó ella con tono conciliador.- Os ruego que os apresuréis, antes de que ese ser maléfico lleve a la perdición a vuestro hermano y a todos los que viven en este planeta.

Y aunque dudó durante unos segundos, finalmente Zafiro asintió. Antes de internarse por una puerta que acababa de abrirse cerca de esa mujer, les dijo a sus interlocutores.

-Me ocuparé personalmente de desenmascarar a ese maldito Sabio. Luego iré a detener la reacción de la Caldera que alimenta la ofensiva que estamos llevando a cabo en el pasado. No temáis, la desviaré a un conducto secundario para que nuestro mundo siga siendo habitable. Para eso tengo que hacerme con un chip que la controla.  
-Si lo deseáis, nosotros podríamos ocuparnos de eso.- Le propuso Talco.-  
-Será mejor que salgáis de aquí.- Sonrió Zafiro moviendo la cabeza.- Solamente yo tengo los códigos para entrar y podríais ser atacados por los droidos de guardia.  
-Hablando de eso.- Intervino esa mujer.- Cinabrio nos necesita.- Tenemos que ir en su ayuda. No creo que el plan que hemos urdido vaya a engañar a Lazulita durante mucho más tiempo.

Los demás asintieron no sin cierto pesar. Les habría gustado ayudar al Infante, aunque este se apresuró a despreocuparles.

-Tranquilos, es mejor que vaya yo solo. No levantaré sospechas. Id a cumplir con vuestra tarea.

Y así fue como se separaron, tras desearse suerte, Zafiro recorrió ese pasaje que jamás había visto. 

-Ahora mi hermano y esa tal Dama Negra han ido al pasado. Hemos desviado una cantidad enorme de energía oscura para crear un asentamiento allí. Espero que no sea tarde para remediarlo.- Se dijo con inquietud.-

Prosiguió su recorrido por aquel lugar y tal y como esa extraña le comentase accedió a unas habitaciones para él desconocidas. Allí, parapetado tras una columna que le cubría, pudo escuchar la voz del Sabio. Parecía estar hablando con alguien.

-Señor de la Nada, silencio, obedezco tus órdenes. El que controla el universo no es Diamante con sus irracionales sueños. Si no el Fantasma de la Muerte que posee un absoluto poder. Él es nuestro señor. El príncipe Diamante es un idiota que desconoce la fuerza del silencio y el poder caótico de la Nada. Yo creo en el poderoso y supremo Fantasma de la Muerte, y liberaré al universo de esas repugnantes cosas llamadas vida. ¡Qué es!.- Exclamó de pronto, como si hubiera sentido la presencia de alguien.-

Zafiro se apresuró a salir de allí, caminando deprisa. Volvió sobre sus pasos por esa galería y tras salir por la estancia en la que había estado hablando con Talco y los otros, se dirigió sin pérdida de tiempo a la sala de calderas, pensando con una mezcla de horror, rabia y preocupación. 

-¡Yo estaba seguro de esto! Ese bastardo no solo no ayuda a Diamante, sino que además sabe cómo utilizarlo.

No tardó en plantarse ante la puerta que abrió de inmediato. Ante él estaba el cristal de la caldera, brillando con una intensidad inusitada.

-Nunca había visto que la energía alcanzase este nivel. ¿Será este el trabajo del Hombre Sabio?- Se preguntó, diciéndose con apremio.- Tengo que hacer algo.

A su mente volvían aquellas terribles cosas que le habían contado Talco y esa mujer. Ahora estaba claro que eran ciertas. No permitiría que esa especie de monstruo llevase a cabo su maléfico plan. Sin perder ni un instante, activó la zona de mandos extrayendo el chip que controlaba la caldera y apagándola. 

-Bueno.- Se dijo aliviado.- No puedo dejar que escape del todo a nuestro control.

Aunque su satisfacción fue muy efímera. Oyó entonces la enojada voz del Sabio que le llamó.

-Zafiro.  
-¡Hombre Sabio!- Se sobresaltó el joven, sin acertar a entender cómo aquel individuo podría haberle descubierto tan rápidamente.-  
-Vuélvelo a conectar.- Le ordenó el encapuchado.-   
¿Y por qué debo seguir tus órdenes?- Replicó envalentonado. – Hablaré con Diamante y decidiremos lo que debe hacerse.  
-Es el Fantasma de la Muerte, gobernante del universo, de quien tú recibes las órdenes.- Le espetó su interlocutor encendido sus ojos como dos destellos de color blancuzco, a la par que le amenazaba.- Y si no cumples sus deseos puedes perder la vida.   
-Tú ya habías mencionado ese nombre.- Repuso el muchacho, recordando más bien lo que Talco y esa mujer le contaron.- ¿Qué significa el Fantasma de la Muerte?  
-Es el hacedor y hará que el universo se convierta en el centro del silencio y de la nada. Como fue un día.- Le dio por siniestra réplica su interlocutor, remachando.- Y acabará con toda repugnante vida, como la tuya.

El tono amenazador y helado de esas palabras le hicieron temblar. ¿Quién era realmente ese individuo?. Jamás le había visto el rostro, nunca le vio comer en su presencia. ¿Acaso no lo precisaba?...¿Estaría realmente vivo? Ahora, todos los extraños accidentes y muertes de otros nobles a lo largo de los años caían como una losa en la mente de Zafiro. ¿Qué era esa cosa que les había estado dirigiendo?

-¿Quién? ¿Quién eres tú de verdad?- Pudo balbucir el chico, sintiendo que le envolvía un pánico sobrenatural. –  
-El tiempo lo dirá.- Sentenció aquel ser.-

Y sacando esos extraños brazos que refulgían de varios colores creó una esfera de energía entre las manos convirtiéndola en un chorro de energía con el que atacó a Zafiro. El joven apenas sí pudo cubrirse con un brazo, en tanto sentía su cuerpo arder.

-¡Ah! ¡Hombre Sabio, maldito!- Pudo gritar, intentando reunir sus escasas energías.-   
-¡Jamás lo averiguarás porque vas a morir! - Aulló éste con sádico placer.- 

 

Tras chillar sobrepasado por el dolor, Zafiro pudo aun activar el chip que había sacado de la caldera. Por fortuna para él estaba programado en la misma frecuencia de la energía que emitía directa al pasado. De este modo pudo teletransportarse por el tejido espacio- temporal. No sabía a dónde iría, pero esa era la única posibilidad de seguir vivo que le quedaba. Por su parte, el Sabio le vio desaparecer y tras cesar su ataque escupió con desdén.

-¡Así aprenderás a no meter las narices donde no te llaman! 

Entre tanto, en el pasado, Diamante estaba sentado en su puesto de mando, en aquella especie de enorme edificio de cristales negros que había erigido en pleno centro del Tokio del siglo veinte. Junto a él, sentada en uno de los brazos de su sillón, aquella extraña joven afirmaba.

-La puerta oscura será abierta a su debido tiempo.-  
-La reacción de la caldera está alcanzando su nivel más alto.- Convino él.- Mis deseos pronto se cumplirán.  
-El mundo desaparecerá y habrá un inmenso cambio.- Pronosticó ella riéndose entre murmullos.-

Diamante asintió, estaba realmente impresionado por aquella chica. Era casi increíble que se tratase de la Pequeña Dama. La hija de Serenity. Por momentos llegó a considera que, si la madre quedase fuera de su alcance, esa chica sería la perfecta candidata para ser su reina. 

-Mi compañera perfecta, la única que entiende mis deseos y que hará mi voluntad sin titubear.- Reflexionó.- 

Y allí abajo, inadvertidas para la mirada de Diamante, muchas personas eran impelidas a guarecerse en refugios. Entre ellas, las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi, quienes vivían ahora como humanas corrientes del siglo veinte. Fue Kermesite quien advirtió a las otras al observar ese inmenso cristal negro.

-¿Habéis visto? Al parecer las cosas se han puesto muy serias. Ya no hay casi nadie por las calles. -  
-Sí, lo mejor será darnos prisa por entrar al refugio. - Convino Karaberasu. –

Petz miraba hacia aquel gigantesco cristal preguntándose qué habría sucedido en el futuro, asintió descuidadamente cuando algo captó su atención, una figura conocida iba arrastrando los pies y apoyándose contra la esquina de la calle de enfrente. Creyó reconocer a…

-¡Zafiro! - Pudo decir entre asombrada e incrédula. –

El muchacho era precisamente quién trastabillándose intentaba apoyarse en las paredes para seguir caminando. Estaba muy malherido y apenas sí tenía fuerzas.

-Di.. Diamante.- Musitaba.- Cuidado.- Fue capaz de decir, tras apoyarse en un árbol y caer finalmente al suelo en donde, a punto de perder el sentido, musitó.- El Hombre Sabio…acabará contigo…

Por su parte Petzite no lo dudó. Supo de inmediato de quién se trataba. Las demás no parecieron haber visto bien a ese individuo, pero su hermana corrió repentinamente cruzando la calle. Tomadas por sorpresa la llamaron en vano, finalmente todas fueron tras de Petz. Cuando la alcanzaron ella estaba arrodillada sosteniendo la cabeza de un hombre que parecía estar herido. Para conmoción de todas reconocieron a Zafiro, el hermano menor del príncipe Diamante. Estaba sin sentido.

-Chicas ayudadme, tenemos que llevarle a casa. - Les pidió Petz. -  
-Pero, debemos ir al refugio, - opuso Bertie. -   
-¡Por favor! Kalie, Bertie, Cooan. - Les suplicó su hermana interpelándolas por los nombres que habían adoptado para vivir en el siglo veinte. Eso las dejó atónitas, implorar de esa forma era algo que jamás la habían visto hacer. Sobre todo cuando Petz añadió con visible gesto de sufrimiento y temor en su voz. - Morirá si le dejamos aquí. Os lo ruego, ¡ayudadme!

Sin pensarlo ya dos veces Beruche asintió, tanto ella como Karaberasu y Cooan se aprestaron para tratar de transportar a Zafiro junto con Petz. Pesaba bastante pero entre las cuatro lograron levantarlo pasando los brazos del muchacho por los hombros de las dos mayores. Por fortuna su casa no estaba lejos. Cooan y Bertie las iban relevando cuando se cansaban. Pudieron subirle al ascensor sin problemas. Entraron con él a cuestas en el apartamento y finalmente le metieron en el dormitorio de su hermana mayor. Entre todas le curaron las heridas de la mejor forma que pudieron y le acostaron.

-No podemos hacer más por ahora.- Suspiró Bertie.-  
-Dejémosle dormir a ver como se despierta. – Les sugirió Cooan.-

Las chicas así lo hicieron. Petz preparó algo de comer en tanto Karaberasu le decía con palpable desasosiego.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No tiene buen aspecto.  
-Solo necesita descansar. - Afirmó tajantemente su hermana mayor. –  
-Pero. ¿Qué sucederá cuando se despierte? – Inquirió Bertie con visible temor en el rostro sin poder evitar expresar sus miedos en voz alta. – Quizás haya venido a castigarnos por haber traicionado al príncipe Diamante.  
-Sí. Para él debemos de ser únicamente unas desertoras. No sabe la razón por la que lo que hemos hecho. – Añadió Cooan, también visiblemente inquietada.-  
-No os preocupéis. Yo hablaré con él y se lo explicaré todo. Zafiro siempre fue comprensivo y amable. Lo entenderá.- Las tranquilizó Petz.-

Sus interlocutoras se miraron atónitas, al menos las pequeñas. ¿Desde cuándo había dejado Petz de odiar a los hombres? Jamás había hablado bien de ninguno. Su hermana mayor las observó con una débil sonrisa. Dándose cuenta de aquello y comprendiéndolas. Claro. ¿Qué podían saber ellas de su vida íntima?

-Voy a ver qué tal se encuentra. - Les comentó Petz con tono amable y suave, a la vez que en una bandeja ponía un plato de sopa y algo de pan. -

La muchacha entró en la habitación. Justamente parecía que él se había despertado tras haber tenido quizás alguna pesadilla. Al poco se percató de que estaba en una estancia que no conocía. Pero su sorpresa fue manifiesta al verla a ella. Y es que Zafiro se había incorporado bruscamente de la cama en la que estaba. Desconcertado al principio, todavía repasaba lo sucedido. Había tenido un extraño sueño, aparecían su hermano y él, siendo casi unos críos en un desolado páramo. 

-¡Mira, una flor!- Exclamaba el pequeño Zafiro al ver ese único vestigio de vida en medio de la total negrura.-  
-¡Sí, una flor! - Sonreía Diamante con el mismo contento.-  
\- Aquí hay pocas.- Afirmaba él de niño.-  
-Sí, tenemos muy pocas flores, Némesis es un planeta muy árido.- Declaraba con pesar su hermano mayor, animando su tono al poco tiempo para aseverar.- Pero algún día invadiré la Tierra de la que fuimos expulsados y tendremos todas las flores que queramos.  
-¡Sí, tu podrás hacerlo, de eso estoy seguro! - Exclamaba entusiásticamente esa infantil versión de sí mismo.-

Aunque la sonrisa de su hermano al escucharle quedó borrada cuando de fondo se oyó la voz del Sabio que le llamaba.

-Es hora de irnos, príncipe.

Ahora Diamante aparecía una vez más como adulto, lo mismo que el propio Zafiro quien trataba a gritos de advertirle.

-¡Hombre Sabio, Niisan !, te digo que no deberías confiar en el Hombre Sabio, ¡Diamante, Niisan! – Aullaba con impotencia y angustia viendo como su hermano se alejaba de su alcance junto con la imagen de aquel encapuchado, dejándole a él rodeado por una total oscuridad. -

Ahora tras incorporarse y encontrarse vendado casi por todo el cuerpo, el debilitado joven apenas fue capaz de musitar.

-¿Dónde estoy?  
-¿Ya te has despertado?- Quiso saber una voz suave de mujer, mostrando la preocupación en su rostro. - ¿Cómo estás?  
-¡Petzite!- Pudo exclamar él con voz aun débil en cuanto la reconoció.- ¿Dónde estoy?  
-En mi dormitorio - le susurró su interlocutora, dejando la bandeja en una mesita y acercando una silla para sentarse a su lado.-  
-Entiendo.- Susurró él.- Recuerdo que tú has estado viviendo en este mundo desde que nos traicionaste.  
-Sí.- Admitió ella. - Y estoy lista para ser castigada, pero te pido que perdones a mis hermanas, ¡por favor! -Le suplicó la chica dejando translucir algo de su velada angustia, en tanto se llevaba una de sus manos al pecho.- Castígame solo a mí. Yo soy la mayor y la responsable.  
-No te preocupes. - Sonrió él sin darle ninguna importancia a aquello para afirmar. - No he venido a actuar de ejecutor.

Entre tanto, incapaces de contener su curiosidad e inquietud, Cooan y Bertie se asomaron entreabriendo la puerta. Al poco cerraron con la mayor suavidad que pudieron y se reunieron con su otra hermana. Fue la perpleja Cooan quien quiso saber.

-¿Desde cuándo ha dejado Petzite de odiar a los hombres?  
-Creo que lo mejor será que huyamos.- Intervino Bertie.- Antes de que él termine con todas nosotras.

Era natural que propusiera aquello, ahora sentían un miedo atroz a las represalias. Si bien pudieron librarse de Rubeus y este desapareció de sus vidas, el resto de la familia o cualquier droida podría fácilmente eliminarlas. Sin sus poderes de antaño estaban por completo indefensas y únicamente podían contar con Sailor Moon y las otras. Aquellas chicas, lejos de ser sus enemigas, demostraron ser buenas personas. Su madre y su abuela tenían razón. Igual que la reina Amatista. El mal no estaba en la Tierra sino en el mismo Némesis. Y era nada menos que el infante Zafiro el que había ido a buscarlas…y pese a que estaba muy malherido no se fiaban…aunque Kalie, muy reflexiva e incluso con tono extrañamente apagado para lo que solía, declaró.

-Creo que no nos pasará nada.   
-¿Qué?- Exclamaron sus hermanas menores a un tiempo.-  
-¿Por qué no nos vamos y los dejamos a los dos solos?- Le propuso Karaberasu.-  
-¿Eso nos aconsejas?- Inquirió una atónita Bertie.- 

Su interlocutora abrió sus ojos que casi hacían aguas recordando. Ella era la única que sabía lo que eso significaba para su hermana mayor. Así, les desveló a las otras.

-Petzite siempre ha estado enamorada de Zafiro…

Y mientras tanto, en su cuartel general, Diamante se levantaba con brusquedad al recibir el informe del Sabio quien había acudido en persona a contarle lo ocurrido. Un incrédulo príncipe apenas pudo preguntar elevando el tono.

-¿Qué dices?  
-Zafiro se volvió loco. Sacó el chip de la reacción de la caldera para desconcertarla. Zafiro el traidor, escapó al mundo. ¡Acabad con él y recuperad el chip de control!.- Sentenció con tono imperioso.-

Estaba tan impactado tras oír aquello que Diamante ni reparó en la insolencia del Sabio al atreverse a darle órdenes. Únicamente era capaz de inquirir, lleno de estupor.

-¿Por qué? No puede ser cierto lo que me dices.  
-Lo es.- Aseveró su contertulio.- ¿Es que estás pensando en abandonar nuestros planes de invadir la Tierra?- Espetó con patente indignación.-

Diamante no respondía, aunque fue la Dama Negra quien tomó la palabra dirigiéndose a su Alteza con un tono más amable y conciliador.

-Príncipe, con tu permiso yo misma iré a recuperar ese chip.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar esa chica desapareció. El Sabio hizo lo propio, dejando a Diamante ahí, en pie, y lleno de consternada incredulidad, diciendo en voz alta.

-Zafiro traidor, no puede ser…

Entre tanto su hermano recibía un poco de esa sopa que Petz le había preparado.

\- Aquí tienes.- Le ofreció ella alargándole el plato.-   
\- Gracias. Pero dime.- Quiso saber ahora él con patente curiosidad - ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir aquí?  
-Tengo a mis hermanas, y ellas me tienen a mí. Nos cuidamos mutuamente. Lo cierto es que hemos descubierto que este mundo es maravilloso. Quizás la vida aquí comparada con Némesis y sus facilidades es mucho más difícil. Pero nos hemos dado cuenta de cuánto valen el amor y la confianza. Es tal y como todo era en nuestro mundo cuando todavía era libre de la influencia del mal.

Su interlocutor escuchó atentamente la historia que le contó aquella mujer que parecía totalmente cambiada y así se lo reconoció él con patente admiración.

-Estás tan diferente. Pareces otra mujer. Y debo decirte que me gusta mucho este cambio tuyo.- Halagó él en tanto Petz le acercaba la bandeja con la sopa, cosa que Zafiro agradeció. -  
-Gracias, - sonrió ampliamente la muchacha, ruborizándose incluso para añadir. - Fueron Sailor Moon y unas amigas las que nos enseñaron que se puede vivir plenamente y amar. Entregarse a los demás y confiar, sin temores y sin odios.  
-Entonces hemos estado equivocados desde el principio.- Musitó el muchacho con amargura agregando con patente temor. - Ese maldito Hombre Sabio nos llenó la mente de mentiras y deseos de venganza y quizás ya sea tarde. ¡Debo hacer algo y rápido! 

Y así confirmaba plenamente lo que otros le habían advertido. Desde el principio ese canalla les había envenenado el alma. Ahora constataba aquello simplemente con observar el cambio que se había producido en Petzite. Aquella era la chica que él recordaba. Cuando ella llegó a la Corte con sus hermanas. Abnegada, buena y preocupándose por las otras. Además de tener mucha estima a la reina Amatista.

-Mi madre siempre dijo que esta chica y sus hermanas eran buenas personas.- Meditó.- Lo mismo que lo fue Esmeralda, y otros muchos que acabaron corrompidos por la ponzoña de ese maldito encapuchado.- Pensó.- No puedo permitir que Diamante sufra el mismo destino…

Y viendo la cara de preocupación de Petz, Zafiro le contó un breve resumen de lo sucedido, remachando a continuación.

-Tengo que ver a mi hermano y contarle lo que está pasando. ¡Está en peligro!  
-Tú eres el de siempre. - Se lamentó ella. - Sólo piensas en el príncipe Diamante.  
-Debo levantarme y salir. – Pudo replicar el chico.- Dame mi chaqueta. Tengo que ir a decirle cual es el verdadero propósito del Hombre Sabio.  
-No.- Se negó la joven.- 

Y Zafiro se esforzó tratando de ponerse en pie pero cayendo sobre el lecho presa de la debilidad. Volvió a tratar de levantarse, esta vez con éxito. No obstante, cuando estaba a punto de trastabillarse de nuevo, Petz le sujetó abrazándose a él. 

-¡No!, ¡debes seguir en la cama, estás muy débil!- Pudo oponer ella con creciente alarma. -  
-Tengo que advertir a Diamante… - Repetía obsesivamente él.-  
-¡No! – Chillo Petz entre lágrimas, cosa que dejó atónito a Zafiro, más cuando ella añadió llorosa. Estás malherido. Si vas a ver al príncipe Diamante puedes morir, y yo no soportaría que algo te ocurriera. Si llegaras a perder la vida, ahora que te he vuelto a ver…  
-Escúchame. Tengo que hacerlo. – Le pidió cariñosamente él, realmente conmovido por los sentimientos de aquella muchacha. - 

Era una extraña sensación para Petz. En los ojos del Infante se notaba que podía percibir la preocupación y el cariño que ella le mostraba. Hacía mucho tiempo que no debía de sentir nada parecido. Zafiro la tomó suavemente de los hombros y le dijo con voz amable y llena de afecto.

\- Tengo que hacerlo. Si tú supieras que tus hermanas estuvieran en grave peligro y que algo terrible amenazase su seguridad, también tratarías de ayudarlas. ¿No es así?

La compungida chica no tuvo más remedio que asentir en tanto las lágrimas le caían profusamente rodando por sus mejillas. Zafiro se enderezó añadiendo con sentimiento y dulzura.

-Diamante es mi único y querido hermano. No me lo perdonaría a mí mismo si le sucediera algo. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Petz trató de decir algo, pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que su capacidad de hablar se bloqueaba. ¿Cómo decirle lo mucho que le amaba? Que jamás pudo olvidarle y que cuando renació a esa nueva vida siempre pensaba en él. ¡Y ahora le tenía ahí, al fin en sus brazos!, y sin embargo de un modo tan efímero. De hecho estaba a punto de perderle otra vez. También pensaba en su familia. ¿Qué les habría sucedido a sus padres? Ella y sus hermanas les dejaron allá en Némesis, en el futuro, sin poder despedirse, totalmente dominadas por esa oscuridad que veló sus mejores sentimientos. Pero no tuvo oportunidad de pronunciar palabra, él posó un dedo sobre sus labios para añadir con tono de promesa.

-No te preocupes. Iré con cuidado. Y cuando haya hablado con él. Regresaré aquí otra vez. Te dejaré mi chaqueta hasta que vuelva. – Señaló hacia una pared donde su americana de color azul marino reposaba colgada en una percha. –

Y tras tomar prestada una camisa de ella, el muchacho se alejó, dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Asimismo sonrió reconocidamente a las demás cuando éstas le vieron salir del apartamento. Zafiro descendió por un primitivo ascensor hasta llegar a la calle. Por un instante era como si todos los dolores que sufría y su agotamiento se hubieran desvanecido. Y la razón era ella. ¡Ahora podía darse cuenta! Volver a verla le había alegrado el corazón. Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo había sentido esperanza. Quizás estuviera condenado después de todo. Empero, ahora al menos, tenía la certeza de que estaba enamorado de Petzite, de que siempre lo estuvo, pero esas fastidiosas tareas en la caldera, y aquella corrupción que el Sabio extendió sobre ellos se interpusieron entre ambos. Caminaba trastabillándose en tanto meditaba sobre ello.

-Si consigo retornar no lo dudes, mi querida Petzite. Quiero quedarme contigo en este siglo veinte y vivir en paz.- Se prometió.- 

Por el contrario, su amada estaba llorando abrazada a esa chaqueta, en tanto sus hermanas se dirigían a ella mirándola llenas de pesar e impotencia.

-Petzite. ¿Por qué le dejaste ir estando herido? ¡No podrá luchar!- le preguntó suavemente la perpleja Cooan.-  
-¿Por qué no vamos tras de él? Y entre todas...- Se atrevió a sugerir tímidamente Bertie.-  
-¿De qué forma íbamos a poder ayudarle?- Replicó Karaberasu esgrimiendo la dura realidad, para recordarles a las otras.- Ya no somos lo que éramos. Seríamos una carga para él. Lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar. - Concluyó con pesar escuchando al igual que las demás los sollozos de Petz que seguía asomada al balcón de la terraza.-

Debían rendirse a la evidencia. Su purificación por medio del Cristal de Plata que Sailor Moon poseía limpió su aura de maldad y su energía negativa, pero también las hizo perder todos los dones sobrenaturales que habían adquirido gracias a ella. Ahora eran sencillamente unas humanas comunes y corrientes, sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial. Nada podían hacer por él. Aunque una idea surgió en la mente de Cooan. No dudó ni por un instante, bajó con rapidez a una cercana cabina y marcó el teléfono de su amiga.

-¡Por favor, ayúdanos!...- Le suplicó cuando Usagi descolgó y la nombró tras reconocerla. –

Zafiro seguía entre tanto vagando por las calles, apoyándose como podía en las paredes para no caer. El dolor y su debilidad volvían a hacerse muy patentes. Al fin llegó cerca de aquel enorme cristal oscuro. Pero antes de poder aproximarse más, una risa de mujer joven que resonaba burlona, se hizo oír. Enseguida vio aparecer a su dueña.

-Debo darte las gracias por ahorrarme la molestia de ir en tu busca.- Le dijo ella.-  
-¡Quítate de mi camino, Dama Negra!- Le ordenó él al reconocerla.- Hay algo que tengo que decirle a Diamante.  
-¿De verdad?- Se sonrió la chica, agregando sin ningún tipo de consideración.- Pues antes de que le veas, ¡vas a morir!

Y preparó aquella extraña esfera en forma de gato que tenía para atacar. Zafiro ya estaba preparándose para recibir esa acometida cuando una voz de chica joven detuvo a la Dama Negra en seco.

-¡Alto!  
-¡Sailor Moon!- Exclamó él al reconocerla.-   
-Ja…¡Sailor Moon!- Repitió la Dama Negra con desdén. –  
-Escucha Chibiusa, - Le pidió la recién llegada quien estaba escoltada por más guerreras.- No le hagas ningún daño a ese hombre.

Eso dejó asombrado a Zafiro. ¿No era esa acaso la jurada enemiga de su mundo y su familia?

-¿Qué?- Pudo decir él.-  
-A ti te han engañado, Chibiusa.- Afirmó la guerrera de la Luna.- ¿Por qué no quieres escucharme?  
-Te equivocas.- Replicó su interlocutora.- Nadie me ha engañado, hago solo lo que quiero hacer, Sailor Moon.  
-Por favor. ¡Despierta!- Le rogó la guerrera una vez más.- 

Pero insensible a esa petición, La Dama Negra lanzó aquella esfera con forma de cabeza de gato al suelo gritando.

-¡Luna P, cambio!

Y volvió hacia ella rebotando al tiempo que se transformaba en un espejo, con el emblema de la Luna Negra grabado en él. Enfocándolo hacia aquel enorme cristal oscuro, extrajo parte de su energía que redirigió contra las guerreras. Estas apenas fueron capaces de apartarse para esquivar ese ataque. Contratacaron al momento, aunque sus esfuerzos eran vanos. Apenas si podían distraer a su enemiga. 

-¡Pero tú!- Quiso decir el Infante.-   
-Vamos Zafiro.- Le indicó una guerrera de larga cabellera morena.-Date prisa y ve en busca de Diamante.  
-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me ayudáis?- Pudo al fin preguntar.-  
-La verdad es que no lo sé.- Respondió otra guerrera, bastante más alta que su compañera y de cabellos castaños recogidos en una coleta.- Pero Cooan y sus hermanas nos pidieron que lo hiciéramos.  
-¿Hablas en serio?- Inquirió el muchacho, incluso admitiendo.- Entonces puede ser una trampa.  
-Ya lo sabemos, pero eso es algo a lo que tendremos que enfrentarnos cuando llegue.- Contestó afablemente esa chica de pelo oscuro, añadiendo.- También puede no serlo.  
-A nosotras nos gusta confiar en la gente. Aunque sean enemigos. Especialmente a Sailor Moon.- Comentó esa chica alta, mirándole con simpatía e incluso guiñándole un ojo con total complicidad.-

Zafiro estaba perplejo. ¿Así que esas eran las famosas princesas guardianas del futuro? ¿Cómo pudo Diamante creer que eran enemigas suyas?. Era cierto lo que Talco le contó. Aquello que el pobre conde de Ayakashi descubrió, que el Sabio les había envenenado con la energía oscura para que desconfiaran de cualquiera. Aunque no tuvo demasiado tiempo para meditar sobre eso. La Dama Negra estaba lanzando energía en grandes cantidades y las guerreras fueron presa de uno de sus devastadores ataques. 

-Id a salvarlas a ellas.- Les pidió Zafiro a esas dos que le protegían.- Yo estaré bien aquí.  
-Pero tú.- Apenas pudo oponer la concernida guerrera del uniforme con tonos rojos y el largo cabello negro.-  
-No te preocupes, yo estaré bien.- Insistió el chico, fue entonces cuando mirando hacia el cielo le vio, esbozando una leve sonrisa añadió.- Además debo ver a alguien. Bueno, gracias por todo.- Les dijo a sus esforzadas protectoras.- 

Y es que su hermano estaba flotando allí, a unos cuantos metros por encima de sus cabezas. Diamante no podía creerlo. Zafiro estaba siendo protegido por sus enemigas. Después de todo era verdad lo que el Sabio le dijo. Pese a todo se resistía a aceptarlo.

-Zafiro.- Le llamó para preguntarle entre atónito y dolido.- ¿Zafiro, por qué me has traicionado?  
-¿Cómo me crees capaz de traicionarte a ti?- Replicó a su vez éste, desvelándole.- Diamante. Has sido engañado por el Hombre Sabio. 

Y en tanto la Dama Negra capturaba también a esas dos guerreras restantes en un campo de energía oscura, el príncipe, indiferente a esa batalla, pudo contestar entre incrédulo y enojado.

-¿Es que te has vuelto loco? Zafiro, no voy a permitir que nadie interrumpa mis planes.  
-¡Diamante!- Exclamó su interlocutor.- Tus planes pueden estar equivocados. Debes recordar que lo que queríamos no se parece en nada a esto. Tienes que creer lo que te digo. ¡Hemos sido utilizados! ¡Niisan!

El príncipe le miraba ahora con estupor, visiblemente impactado por aquellas palabras. Recordaba de un modo vago a sus padres. Su padre el rey tratando de advertirle acerca de algo en su lecho de muerte, pronunciando el nombre del Sabio. Su madre, quien jamás quiso tener cerca al Consejero. Observaba a su vez la pérfida expresión triunfal de la Dama Negra que había encerrado a sus enemigas en jaulas de energía oscura. Y fue ésta quien, con tono desdeñoso declaró dirigiéndose a ellas.

-¡Ya basta de tantas tonterías, morid!

Y fue a lanzar otro ataque definitivo contra sus ahora inermes presas. Por fortuna apareció aquel hombre vestido de smoking que contrarrestó aquello arrojándole una rosa que la desarmó.

-¡Otra vez tú!- Se molestó esa perversa joven.- 

-¡Ya basta Chibiusa!- La interpeló para dirigirse acto seguido al propio príncipe de Némesis con tono más de mando que de ruego.- Diamante, escucha a Zafiro, escucha lo que tu hermano ha visto en el futuro…¡escúchale con atención!

Aquellas palabras sonaron con un tono severo y autoritario que le recordó al príncipe la voz del mismísimo rey Endimión. Lleno de curiosidad y asombro, el propio Diamante le preguntó a su hermano.

-Zafiro, ¿Qué diablos has visto tú en el futuro?

El semblante del Infante se alegró, pudo decir, lleno de esperanza, rememorando aquella afectuosa manera que tenía de dirigirse a él desde que eran pequeños.

-¡Niisan!

Aunque su gesto de confianza se tornó en otro de horror, apenas fue capaz de ahogar una exclamación. Tras el sorprendido Diamante brotó un torrente de energía oscura que lo derribó, aplastándole en el suelo. Apenas pudo quedarse clavado en sus rodillas tras intentar protegerse con ambos brazos. El príncipe se giró entre incrédulo y espantado.

-¡Za! ¡Zafiro!- Exclamó el horrorizado Diamante.- ¿Eh?- Añadió, girándose para enfrentar el origen de aquel ataque.- ¡Hombre Sabio!  
-Zafiro es un traidor.- Declaró éste.- No debimos molestar al príncipe con tus tonterías.  
-Diamante.- Pudo replicar su hermano, a duras penas.- El Hombre Sabio quiere acabar también con el mundo del futuro.

Pero fue incapaz de decir más. La voz terrible de su agresor resonó aullando, en tanto le lanzaba una descarga de energía mortal. 

-¡Mueeree!  
-¡Alto Hombre Sabio!- Gritó infructuosamente Diamante.- 

El Infante recibió aquella descarga que le hizo chillar en agonía, al fin, cayó ladeándose al suelo, en el centro de un cráter abierto por ese tremendo ataque.

-¡Zafiroo!- Aulló Diamante, lleno de horror e impotencia.-

En ese instante, una pequeña forma rectangular y plana se elevó desde el cuerpo del Infante hasta las manos del Sabio. Era el chip de control. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder, el encapuchado sentenció.

-¡Estúpido Zafiro! Te has delatado a ti mismo al decir esas tonterías por sugerencia de las guerreras. ¡Dama Negra!. ¡Diamante! Vámonos ahora y ya acabaremos con ellas más tarde.

Y dicho esto desapareció de vuelta al enorme cristal negro. 

-Tiene razón.- Convino la interpelada desvaneciéndose a su vez.-

En cambio Diamante quedó allí, flotando, en tanto miraba el cuerpo de su hermano que agonizaba, siendo testigo de cómo era atendido por ese hombre del smoking y por la propia Sailor Moon, en sus últimos instantes.

-¡Za, zafiro! - Sollozó ella, al verle en aquel triste estado.-  
-Lo siento, no pude protegerte, - Se disculpó el hombre del smoking quien llevaba también un antifaz.- 

Sin embargo, el moribundo únicamente pensó en ella. A duras penas pudo susurrar con su último aliento.

-Petzite. Lo siento…

La aludida pudo sentir que algo en su interior se rompía. En ese mismo momento, la percha que sujetaba la chaqueta de Zafiro se quebró dejándola caer. Ella ahogó una exclamación de horror. Entre tanto, Diamante bajó al suelo. Ya no le importaba estar rodeado de enemigos. ¿Acaso lo eran de verdad?. Ya dudaba de todo y de todos, no sabía qué pensar. Sin embargo eso daba igual ahora. Únicamente se llegó hasta el cuerpo de su hermano y lo tomó en brazos ante la atónita exclamación de Sailor Moon.

-¡Príncipe Diamante!

Pero ahora el aludido no tenía ojos ni tan siquiera para ella. Solamente se estremecía de tristeza y después de rabia respectivamente cuando por orden pronunció dos nombres.

-Zafiro…Hombre Sabio…

Y desapareció, retornando a su puesto de control. Allí se ocuparía personalmente de ajustar cuentas con esa canalla. Mientras tanto, en su habitación, Petz no podía dejar de llorar abrazada a aquella chaqueta. Era lo único que le quedaba de él. Al fin incluso eso se desvaneció de entre sus brazos, quizás eliminada por algún sistema del futuro para no dejar pruebas de su existencia previa. O bien pudiera ser que por la acción de algún tipo de conjuro fruto del poder de la oscuridad. No lo sabía y no le importaba. Únicamente era consciente de que le había perdido, y esta vez para siempre. Su hermana Karaberasu se aproximó tímidamente a ella y apenas pudo musitar, intentando apoyarla.

-Petz…

Y sin embargo, levantándose, ella respondió y con un tono de voz sereno, declaró.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Y caminando hacia el balcón, agregó con resignada tristeza.

-Cuando él me dejó la chaqueta, yo supe que iba a morir…

Sus tres hermanas la escuchaban consternadas, con sus ojos haciendo aguas, sin poder emitir ni una sola palabra. ¡Qué podrían haber dicho!. Aun así, Petz se asomó mirando hacia el atardecer y suspirando, pensó en él, en su mirada, en su sonrisa…cerrando los ojos para visualizar su imagen una vez más.

-Zafiro. Tu vivirás siempre en mi corazón con la última mirada que vi en tus ojos…

Y aunque le costaría media vida se repondría, junto con sus queridas hermanas volvería a comenzar en ese mundo, en esa época…demasiada gente buena se había sacrificado y quedado atrás en el camino.

-Por ti, y por mis padres y todos aquellos a quien jamás volveré a ver…seré fuerte y ayudaré a hacer un mundo mejor junto con mis hermanas.- Se prometió.-


	21. Un futuro de esperanza

Diamante regresó a la nave, durante un buen rato no quiso ver a nadie. Se recluyó en sus estancias privadas, perdido en sus reflexiones y afligido por la pérdida de su hermano. El último miembro de su familia. La persona a quien más había querido junto con sus padres. Ahora estaba solo. Salió finalmente a la gran sala de control y se quedó mirando ese enorme cristal. A sus espaldas escuchó la voz del Sabio.

-¡Ha llegado el momento!- le dijo el consejero.-  
-Hombre Sabio. ¿Cómo tienes el valor de presentarte aquí?- Le recriminó el príncipe.- ¿Por qué ignoraste mis órdenes y mataste a Zafiro?  
-Nuestros esfuerzos están dirigidos a cambiar la historia de la Tierra. Y debemos ejecutar a quien traicione nuestra causa. -Respondió aquel encapuchado con tono desapasionado.-

Eso irritó aún más a Diamante que acumuló energía, su cabello se levantaba mecido por una invisible brisa y un aura de poder púrpura le rodeó cuando sentenció indignado.

-¡Yo soy quien debe decidir tales cosas!   
-Mira esto.- Contestó su interlocutor acercándose su bola, para declarar.- Fíjate en la inmensidad del cristal oscuro. Ahora que el poder de la Dama Negra ha llegado hasta lo más alto de sus niveles. Nuestro más acariciado deseo se convertirá en realidad. Y por fin podremos vengar a nuestros antepasados y a nosotros mismos.  
-¿Nuestro deseo?- Inquirió Diamante con algo de escepticismo.- Hombre Sabio, tú no puedes cambiar de tema, contesta.- Le exigió.- ¿Por qué ignoraste mis órdenes y asesinaste a Zafiro?  
-Príncipe, la muerte de tu hermano Zafiro es un pequeño sacrificio por nuestra gran causa.-Repuso su contertulio.-   
-¿Esa es tu verdadera intención?- Le preguntó su interlocutor.-  
-Príncipe. ¿Has olvidado la razón por la que la familia de la Luna Negra tuvo que venir a este oscuro lugar llamado Némesis? Hemos tenido el deseo de vengarnos de los habitantes de la Tierra durante mucho tiempo. Es el momento de que nuestro sueño se haga realidad.  
-Es verdad.- Tuvo que admitir Diamante.- El poder regresar a la Tierra y vengarnos ha sido un deseo largamente anhelado. Podemos seguir adelante con esto. Pero, recuerda, Hombre Sabio, eso no quiere decir que yo olvide o perdone. Cuando esto haya terminado, haré las oportunas averiguaciones.- Le advirtió, remachando con rotundidad.- ¡Puedo jurártelo!  
-Como tú digas.- Concedió cínicamente el encapuchado, musitando con regocijo una vez que el príncipe se alejó.- Si es que para entonces aun sigues con vida, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Y Diamante retornó a sus aposentos. Allí, una vez más, le daba vueltas a los avisos de su difunto hermano.

-No sé qué hacer.- Se decía.- Si castigo al Sabio ahora todo por lo que he estado luchando se vendrá abajo. Y estamos tan cerca de triunfar…

Sus tribulaciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando una de las cámaras de vigilancia le mostró que habían entrado intrusos, más bien intrusas. Y una de ellas era…

-¡Es ella! – Se dijo lleno de contento e incluso lascivia.- ¡Ha venido a mí!

Y no lo dudó, se transportaría a su lado y la haría suya al fin…usando sus poderes apareció a sus espaldas en tanto la chica miraba en todas direcciones preguntándose.

-¿Dónde estoy?  
-Sailor Moon.- La saludó él, cruzado de brazos y apoyado displicentemente en una de las paredes de la cámara en la que estaban.- Bienvenida al cristal oscuro, guerrero.  
-¡Diamante! – Exclamó la interpelada, visiblemente sorprendida.-   
-Me alegro de verte, otra vez.- Afirmó él, elevándose en el aire.- 

En apenas dos segundos apareció a su lado y la tomó de ambos brazos, ejerciendo ese hipnótico influjo en ella y aseverando complacido.

-Es precioso, por fin he logrado que el Cristal de Plata y tú seáis míos...- La sugestionó con voz suave y envolvente, al tiempo que su tercer ojo se adueñaba de la voluntad de aquella chica.- Y ahora Sailor Moon, dale un beso de lealtad al príncipe Diamante.  
-¿Darle un beso de lealtad al príncipe Diamante?- Repitió ella con voz trémula.-

Pese a ello, la chica se resistía. Él insistió con tono apremiante agitándola en tanto repetía.

-¡Sailor Moon! Tienes que entregarte a mí.

La muchacha se quejaba dolida por aquel brusco trato, pese a todo no cedía. De modo increíble, rompió la sugestión y mirándole a los ojos, repuso.

-¡Diamante, aunque te apoderes de mí con este truco nunca conseguirás mi amor!  
-¡Bah!- Contestó despectivamente él aumentando el poder de su sugestión.- Amor, eso es fácil de conseguir.   
-No puedes emplear el mismo truco.- Rechazó ella cerrando los ojos.-  
-Sailor Moon, mírame a los ojos.- Le ordenó.-  
-Diamante, cometes un grave error.- Replicó la interpelada.- 

Aunque ella también se descuidó, abriendo sus azules y grandes ojos para volver a mirar a su hipnotizador y añadir.

-El amor que puedas robarle a alguien no puede llamarse verdadero amor.  
-Amor verdadero o no, no importa mucho, el amor es siempre amor.- Dictaminó él.-

Y es que al fin la tenía donde quería. Sailor Moon volvió a ser afectada por la sugestión, sus ojos se opacaban. El príncipe aprovechó para ordenarla.

-Sailor Moon, ¡ofréceme tu amor y tu lealtad!

La chica cayó de rodillas ante él. Diamante sonrió, alargando una de sus manos hacia ella, repitió.

-¡Lealtad!  
-Lealtad.- Convino la chica.- 

Y tomó la mano de su interlocutor para besarla. El joven la observó complacido. Allí, en ese instante, al fin iba a cumplir su sueño. Sin embargo, ese beso de sometimiento no llegó. Sailor Moon se detuvo y tras permanecer en silencio durante unos segundos. Exclamó.

-¡Sí!

Incluso se mordió la comisura de los labios haciendo que un poco de su sangre brotase, eso la sacó de aquel trance, devolviendo la determinación y el brillo a su mirada. Diamante estaba asombrado, dejó de inmediato de usar ese poder y cerrando su tercer ojo pudo musitar entre perplejo, desencantado y molesto.

-¿Por qué mi sugestión no da resultado?  
-Es estúpido, Diamante, ¿Por qué no quieres comprender que por la fuerza no se obtiene nada?- Le preguntó reprobatoriamente ella.-   
\- A no ser que exterminemos la Tierra, no existirá un futuro brillante para nosotros.- Replicó él.-  
-¿Por qué únicamente piensas en matar? ¿Por qué no podemos vivir todos juntos?- Le cuestionó esa valerosa joven con tono reivindicativo.-  
\- A nosotros se nos expulsó de aquí en el pasado. No es posible que nuestra familia viva en la Tierra.- Respondió el príncipe.-   
-Yo no lo creo así.- Rebatió su contertulia, alegando.- Las cuatro hermanas son muy felices. Son muy felices viviendo aquí en la Tierra.

Eso dejó estupefacto a Diamante. Sabía que esas cuatro habían desertado dejando a Rubeus. Ahora que pensaba en eso. ¿Por qué lo hicieron? El mismo Ópalo Ayakashi, el padre de esas chicas, fue un leal consejero que desapareció sin dejar rastro. También el duque Cuarzo, a quien él mismo encontró sin vida y el marqués de Crimson y su esposa…Luego le tocó el turno a Esmeralda. Aun resonaba en su mente el eco de la voz de aquella desdichada, como si desde el más allá hubiera querido despedirse de él. Diamante siempre había creído que todo fue obra de los agentes de Endimión, aunque ahora comenzaba a dudar. Y observando la limpia mirada de esa chica, la misma que la de Serenity…no la creía capaz de haber hecho algo como eso. Quizás el rey Endimión sí, aunque volvía a pensar en las advertencias de su hermano. Y a Zafiro lo mató ese Consejero. Y su propio padre… pronunció ese malhadado nombre antes de morir, con esa expresión de terror en la mirada que él entonces no supo interpretar quizás no estaba reclamando su presencia sino acusándole…

-Entonces, el Hombre Sabio.- Pudo decir en voz alta, atreviéndose por vez primera a plantearse.- ¿El Hombre Sabio nos ha estado engañando a todos?  
-Sí.- Asintió su contertulia, elucubrando.- Supongo que Zafiro trató de decírtelo y por eso fue asesinado por él.  
-El…Hombre Sabio…solo quiere…- Pudo musitar sintiéndose cada vez más horrorizado por lo que esas pruebas le estaban revelando.- ¡No puedo creerlo!, esto no puede ser posible.- Quiso resistirse una última vez, aunque observando de nuevo la mirada limpia y sincera de aquella muchacha, tuvo que rendirse a la evidencia y sentenciar.- Pero yo sé que tus ojos dicen la verdad, Sailor Moon.

Y así era, incluso cuando visitó a Serenity, aquella vez hacía ya tanto tiempo, jamás sintió hostilidad en ella. Era como si únicamente la bondadosa mirada de esa mujer fuese capaz de romper cualquier tipo de sugestión maligna. ¡Ahora comenzaba a comprenderlo! Ese maldito Sabio les había condicionado a todos con la energía oscura. Uno tras otro fueron cayendo bajo su influjo. Lo mismo que él usaba ese poder para sugestionar a sus víctimas, había sido a su vez embaucado. Y aquellos desdichados que pudieron darse cuenta a tiempo y trataron de oponerse a ese siniestro encapuchado fueron eliminados uno a uno. ¡Y no por Endimión, ni por los rebeldes de Némesis!...Sin embargo, la culpa no había sido solamente de ese Sabio, si no de él mismo. Así vio al fin la verdad, cuando la voz de ese maldito consejero le llamó autoritariamente, en tanto su figura envuelta en aquel tétrico sayal surgía del suelo.

-¡Príncipe Diamante!  
-¡Hombre Sabio!- Repuso él, sorprendido al verle aparecer.-

Y ese individuo, manipulando su bola, tomó la palabra para mandarle.

-Sailor Moon es la que impide que llevemos a cabo nuestros planes. ¡Acaba con esa entrometida!

Sin embargo, esta vez no se dejaría engañar. Recurriendo a toda su energía Diamante se iluminó con un aura entre blanca y violeta para negarse.

-¡Yo no recibo órdenes tuyas!- Espetó con decisión, plantándole cara.- ¡Márchate!

Ahora su nuevo enemigo flotaba sobre sus cabezas acariciando aquella bola y replicando con tono desabrido.

-¡Eres un idiota por hacer caso a una mujer!   
-¡Qué dices!- Espetó Diamante mirándole con gesto desafiante.-  
-Ahora que tengo a la Dama Negra y el poder de la oscuridad se irá incrementando, ya no te necesito para nada.- Sentenció finalmente el Sabio, exclamando en tanto concentraba energía de su bola para atacar.- ¡Tú morirás!

Lanzó contra el príncipe una especie de extraños rayos negros en espiral. Diamante se cubrió como pudo y, sin perder su prestancia, replicó desafiante.

-Así que tú eres el verdadero traidor. Recuerda que soy el jefe, el príncipe Diamante. Bien, ¡ponme a prueba! - Remachó lanzando rayos de blanca energía contra su adversario.- 

El Sabio los evitó desapareciendo, para reaparecer de nuevo y contraatacar, no obstante Diamante estaba prevenido y le esquivó a su vez haciendo lo mismo. Ambos aparecían y se transportaban, lanzándose mutuamente rayos de energía que chocaban anulándose.

-Destruir la Tierra y sumirlo todo en la oscuridad. Ese es el verdadero propósito de nuestro señor y amo, el Fantasma de la Muerte…

El príncipe escuchó eso quedando asombrado y horrorizado. Pudo replicar con tono perplejo, negando aquello.

-¿Destruir la Tierra y sumirlo todo en la oscuridad? ¡Yo jamás he pensado en tal cosa!

Y así era. Por mucho que sus deseos de venganza y de conquista le hubieran anulado la mente. Nunca deseó arrasarlo todo sin más. Al contrario, Diamante siempre quiso crear un nuevo reino, con él y Serenity como gobernantes. Eso que decía aquel extraño ser era inconcebible. Demasiado tarde se daba cuenta ahora, lleno de asombro y culpabilidad, que él mismo le había dado a aquella miserable criatura la oportunidad de llevar a cabo esa siniestra idea. 

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Reía enloquecidamente el Sabio quien, inopinadamente, desapareció transportándose junto a la guerrera al tiempo que sentenciaba.- Sailor Moon, ¡tú también morirás!

Y emitió una especie de rayo negro con forma de flecha que iba a atravesarla. Diamante apenas sí tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, interponiéndose sin dudarlo entre ese ataque y la joven sailor. Recibió esa especie de arpones de energía que le atravesaron, dejándole muy malherido. Ahora, de rodillas, se apoyaba con las manos sujetándose a la cintura de Sailor Moon quien atónita únicamente pudo decir, entre las carcajadas de fondo de ese diabólico encapuchado.

-¡Diamante!

No obstante, el príncipe se levantó, llevándose una mano al abdomen. Su blanco traje se teñía con un tono escarlata, fruto de la sangre que manaba de su cuerpo. Eso asombró al Sabio quien dijo.

-¿Aun no has muerto? Yo te remataré, ¡Y Sailor Moon morirá contigo!

Y volvió a lanzar más rayos de aquella letal energía negra contra ambos. Empero Diamante, reuniendo sus últimas fuerzas y haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad, se irguió con expresión resuelta y tono desafiante.

-No lo permitiré, ¡aun puedo luchar!- Gritó.- 

Y descargó un torrente de inmaculada energía que no solamente hizo retroceder ese rayo de intensa negrura sino que alcanzó al Sabio haciéndole gritar. El encapuchado recibió un impacto directo de esa oleada de poder haciendo que su cuerpo estallase en mil pedazos multicolores. Diamante apenas pudo sonreír levemente en señal de triunfo, cayó al suelo siendo auxiliado por Sailor Moon que le pedía llena de horror y preocupación.

-¡Diamante, resiste!

El joven lo intentaba pero sentía como sus últimas fuerzas le iban abandonando. Por un instante creyó ver a su lado los rostros llenos de pesar de su hermano, de Esmeralda y de sus padres, el rey Coraíon y la reina Amatista, aunque luego le sonrieron alentadoramente, como si de este modo le perdonasen. Se desvanecieron enseguida y ahora únicamente podía ver la compasiva mirada de los azules y hermosos ojos de quien estaba destinada a ser un día la gran soberana de Neo Cristal Tokio, ese maravilloso lugar que él, en su loca inconsciencia, quiso destruir.

-Sailor Moon, creo que he cometido una equivocación.- Confesó lleno de tristeza.- Dejar que mi familia volviera a la Tierra era lo que yo quería. Yo hubiera muerto por eso. Sin embargo. - Pudo añadir, entre gemidos de dolor y arrepentimiento.- He causado la pérdida de muchas vidas. Debido al engaño del Hombre Sabio, y ahora he perdido toda esperanza. Mi vida entera ha sido un terrible fracaso.- Se lamentó.-   
-Pero tú me has salvado a mí, príncipe Diamante.- Le susurró dulcemente ella.- Y ahora, que sabes que estabas equivocado, puedes enmendar tu vida.

Eso hizo aflorar una tímida sonrisa en él. Aquella muchacha era tan bondadosa que, pese a todo lo que él había hecho contra ella y sus amigos, le perdonaba de aquel modo tan maravilloso. Ahora podía comprender bien por qué las hermanas prefirieron quedarse a vivir en ese mundo del siglo veinte. ¡Ojalá pudiera haber hecho lo mismo! Convino entonces, con un tinte de pesar.

-Es cierto, pero ya no me queda tiempo.  
-¡Diamante!- le llamó ella.-  
-Me alegra saber que las hermanas Ayakashi son felices. Tú trataste de proteger a Zafiro, nosotros dos hemos logrado comunicarnos.- Desgranó sintiéndose al menos un poco reconfortado.- Creo que no sería difícil que pudiéramos vivir juntos en la Tierra.   
-Tú no debes morir aunque solo sea por esa razón.- Sollozó su interlocutora.-

Eso terminó por conmoverle. Se dio cuenta al fin de cuan equivocado estuvo. El mal jamás se encontró en el reino de Cristal Tokio, al contrario. Era un lugar lleno de perdón y de bondad. A buen seguro sus antepasados fueron engañados por las fuerzas malignas e impelidos a rebelarse. ¡Si tan solo pudiese volver a vivir y enmendar sus errores! ¡Si pudiera rescatar a su hermano, a Esmeralda, a sus padres y al resto de los que perdieron la vida por aquel trágico engaño! Les contaría la verdad y volverían a ser esas personas maravillosas que fueron, a las que él tanto quiso. Sin embargo, lo mismo que para ellos, era ya demasiado tarde para él. Solo podía tener fe en ella.

-¿Estás llorando por mí?- Preguntó con voz temblorosa, en tanto con un último esfuerzo elevaba su mano derecha para enjugarle aquellas lágrimas a su contertulia.- Tú eres la que va a establecer el futuro. Te dejo encargada de mi familia que vive en Némesis. Procura su felicidad.- Remachó, acordándose con remordimiento de los súbditos que el tanto había desatendido. –

Ella asintió y eso le dio su último consuelo. Pero sus ojos se nublaban y sus fuerzas estaban ya agotadas. Con su postrer aliento, el desgraciado príncipe pudo musitar sonriendo, creyendo que por lo menos hizo algo bueno entre todos sus desaciertos…

-Soy feliz por haberte amado, Sailor Moon…

Y tras eso, se sumió en la total oscuridad. Su contertulia solamente podía gritar su nombre en vano.

-Diamante, ¡príncipe Diamante!

Lo que ella ni aquel moribundo habían visto era que el Sabio, lejos de haber sido eliminado, se estaba regenerando poco a poco, merced al poder oscuro que emanaba de su bola de cristal. Aquel encapuchado se recompuso pedazo a pedazo volviendo a ser albergado bajo su túnica. Se elevó flotando aproximándose amenazadoramente hacia esa distraída chica. En cuanto la tuvo a su alcance alargó sus coloridos brazos agarrándola por el cuello y elevándola sobre su capucha. Ella no pudo reaccionar más que con un grito de dolor y de sorpresa.

-¡Aah!  
-¡El Cristal de Plata puede cambiar el Mundo, entrégamelo!- Le exigió su atacante. –  
-Hombre Sabio. ¿Por qué?- Pudo preguntar la chica, que luchaba por respirar y zafarse de aquella presa.-  
-Porque yo jamás moriré.- Sentenció su enemigo.-

Así era, siendo la encarnación de la propia Nada, era inmortal. Aquel ingenuo de Diamante creyó poder derrotarle. Lo mismo que esa necia de Idina Kurozuki, o el ingenuo de Ópalo Ayakashi intentaron. Sin embargo, en tanto su amo Caos le proporcionase energía a través de aquella bola sería indestructible…

-Mi hermano en esta época no tendrá que ser activado. Yo seré quien conquiste la gloria de sumir el mundo en la oscuridad y el silencio, en nombre de nuestro Amo y Señor.- Pensaba con regocijo.-

Esas disquisiciones se interrumpieron cuando su presa apenas pudo invocar con la voz entrecortada.

-No pienso entregártelo, ¡me niego!  
-¡Entrégame el Cristal de Plata!- Espetó él, arreciendo en su estrangulamiento.  
-Tuxedo Kamen…- Fue capaz de articular la exhausta chica.- 

Aquello le divirtió al encapuchado…, pensándolo mejor. ¿Por qué no obtener aquel Cristal mediante la sugestión? Enseguida respondió burlonamente a esa estúpida en tanto la soltaba alejándose un poco para hipnotizarla con esa mirada refulgente de aquellos dos círculos blancos luminosos que ahora tenía por ojos.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Fíjate en tu precioso héroe. El valiente, el gran Tuxedo Kamen,- exclamó con sorna, añadiendo despectivamente.- Es solo Mamoru Chiba. Que siempre ha estado unido a Chibiusa, y ella es la Dama Negra. – Añadió exultante, en tanto mostraba a su enemiga imágenes de aquellos dos. – Ellos te han abandonado.- Proclamó con tono divertido y cruel.- ¡Te han abandonado!, ¡ja, ja, ja!

Se deleitaba viendo a su enemiga caer de rodillas, llorando y siendo apenas capaz de musitar, sumida en aquel embeleco, tratando pese a todo de resistir.

-No es cierto. Hombre Sabio, a mí no puedes engañarme con espejismos.  
-¡Sí es cierto, ja, ja, ja, ja!- Se burló él con un aullido de satisfacción y sorna, rodeándola con una espiral de energía oscura que surgía de su bola.- No hay nadie en el mundo en quien se pueda confiar. ¡Sailor Moon, ódialo todo, deposita toda tu rabia en el Cristal de Plata! - Le ordenó.- destruye el mundo entero, para que todo quede sumido en la oscuridad.

La joven ahora era presa total de aquellas alucinaciones en las que podía ver a Mamoru con ese smoking, pero sin antifaz, y a Chibiusa, convertida en la Dama Negra, abrazándose y besándose apasionadamente. Luego se alejaban de ella tomados de los brazos.

-¡Noo! Mamoru, Chibiusa, me habéis traicionado.- Gritaba.- ¡No, nooo!

El Sabio estaba listo para su gran momento de triunfo. Era cuestión de unos instantes que sus alucinaciones pusieran a Sailor Moon totalmente a su merced. Y no obstante, de pronto, aquella maldita chica pudo romper esa sugestión. Eso le desconcertó, no pudo evitar preguntarse en voz alta con evidente contrariedad.

-¿Por qué falla mi sortilegio?  
-Porque Chibiusa y Mamoru son mis seres más queridos, y yo confío en ellos.- Repuso ella con determinación. –  
-¡Vas a morir!- espetó él, irritado al verse superado, elevándose en tanto hacía brotar más energía oscura de su bola.- 

Y habiendo comprobado que no podía sojuzgarla con sus engaños, atacó a su adversaria dispuesto a eliminarla. Empero, una rosa roja, aparecida de ninguna parte, se interpuso desbaratando su rayo negro. Al instante, aquel tipo vestido de smoking y capa, apareció desde el aire aterrizando en el suelo

-¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con los sentimientos de una inocente joven utilizando tus malvados sortilegios?- Le preguntó.- Tuxedo Kamen, no te perdonará.- Sentenció empuñando un bastón en posición guardia.-   
-¡Tuxedo Kamen!- Exclamó ella esperanzada.-   
-¡Te castigaremos!- Pudieron escucharse un grupo de voces femeninas a coro, dirigiéndose a su enemigo para remachar.- ¡Planeta Marte, planeta Júpiter, Planeta Mercurio, Planeta Venus…aquí estamos!

Y una tras otra fueron presentándose. ¡Eran las guerreras del siglo veinte! Aunque lejos de sentirse achantado, él rio, declarando.

-¡El momento ha llegado, el poder de la Dama Negra es ahora inmenso! La puerta oscura que destruirá este planeta convirtiéndolo en polvo… ¡empieza a abrirse!  
-¿La puerta oscura?- exclamó Sailor Moon.-   
-Y ahora, todo volverá a la Oscuridad.- Sentenció el Sabio antes de desaparecer, dejando como eco su malévola carcajada.- ¡ja, ja, ja, ja!...

Mientras tanto, en Némesis, la guardiana protectora de ese planeta se dirigía hacia su destino. Aquella mina abandonada, la guarida del malvado Caos. En tanto se aproximaba podía sentir como la energía de ese engendro de la iniquidad fluía hacia el palacio, de allí al cristal negro que lo comunicaba con el pasillo espacio- temporal y desde este, al pasado de la Tierra.

-Ha llegado el momento. ¡Resistid amigas mías! - Les pidió suplicante a esas valerosas guardianas del ayer.- Yo haré cuanto esté en mis manos por ayudaros.

Por su parte el Sabio, regresando a su cuartel en el siglo veinte, comentaba con regocijo.

-¡Ha llegado el momento de destruir la Tierra! El día fatídico ya está aquí. Que devuelva la Tierra, al reino de la Oscuridad. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Así era, a punto estaba de lograr su propósito. Su triunfo final. Tras tantos largos años de trabajo y control en Némesis. Ahora la caldera estaba casi a punto de estallar, sobrepasando con mucho las máximas medidas de energía. De hecho, todo el pequeño planeta se veía iluminado por un rojizo resplandor que emanaba directamente del palacio. Hasta desde bastantes kilómetros de distancia podía verse aquello. En el nuevo cuartel general de la resistencia, todos miraban ese espectáculo con miedo y consternación.

-Creo que el Infante Zafiro ha muerto.- Comentó Talco.- No pude confirmarlo, sin embargo, ahora hay un droido al frente de la caldera.  
-Mi padre si me lo ha verificado.- Comentó Cobre, contándoles a todos.- Según él, el Sabio volvió hará un par de horas y dijo que Zafiro había traicionado al príncipe Diamante y que este le había condenado a muerte. La sentencia se ejecutó en el pasado. Luego el consejero volvió a marcharse, alegando que debía ocuparse de terminar con su tarea.  
-¡Vaya con el tirano, ni tan siquiera tuvo piedad de su propio hermano!- Se lamentó Perla, con visible enojo a su vez.-

Aunque sus palabras fueron contradichas por una voz de mujer que evidenciaba debilidad y cansancio. Todos se giraron hacia ella.

-No Perla. Esa no fue una orden de Diamante…  
-Dama Turmalina, no debisteis levantaros de la cama.- Le dijo un preocupado Talco.- 

La aludida duquesa de Turquesa, pues de ella se trataba, movió levemente la cabeza y repuso.

-No te preocupes, estoy mejor. Y lamento muchísimo la muerte de Zafiro. Era un buen hombre. El único que habría podido persuadir a Diamante de que recuperase la cordura.  
-Quizás por eso le haya mandado matar.- Insistió Perla.-  
-Te equivocas. - Repitió una vez más la duquesa.- Yo conozco al príncipe y a pesar de que haya sido corrompido por la oscuridad siempre quiso mucho a su hermano menor. Jamás habría ordenado matarle. Estoy convencida de ello. Apostaría cualquier cosa a que el asesino fue el Sabio.   
-Bueno, en cualquier caso. ¿Qué importa ya eso?- Intervino Cobre, afirmando con un analítico tono algo empañado por el pesar.- Ese canalla domina el planeta y nos tiene a su merced.   
-No del todo.- Declaró Cinabrio.- Todavía nos queda Sailor Némesis. Y en el pasado, por lo que yo sé. Siguen estando las guerreras de la Luna.

El líder de la resistencia, había podido comunicarse con la guerrera que protegía Némesis, ésta le comentó que las cosas aun irían a peor antes de poder empezar a mejorar. Esta era sin duda la situación a la que hizo referencia. Pensó en la conversación que mantuvieran antes de emprender aquella misión en el palacio. Además de informarle de la manipulación a la que su hermana Lazulita había sido sometida le comentó que deseaba contarle otra cosa. A tal efecto la guerrera le citó previamente en un abandonado refugio de los tiempos de los pioneros. Cinabrio tenía puesto un traje espacial, en tanto su interlocutora iba sin protección alguna.

-Hola.- Saludó la mujer.-  
-¿Me mandaste venir?- Quiso saber él.-  
-Así es. Debes estar preparado. Tú y los tuyos tenéis que resistir todo lo que os sea posible.  
-Eso hacemos, por algo somos la resistencia.- Sonrió él.-  
-Ahora tendréis que serlo más que nunca. El poder del Fantasma de la Muerte y de su esbirro el Hombre Sabio crecerá.- Le anunció la Sailor.- Están alimentando la caldera hasta un punto en el que pronto la energía se saldrá de las escalas.  
-¡Pero eso es muy peligroso!- Exclamó un asustado Cinabrio.- Némesis podría ser destruido.  
-No es ese su objetivo primordial. En realidad quieren usar ese poder para transmitirlo a la Tierra en el siglo veinte y aniquilar el planeta.- Le desveló la guerrera, afirmando con temor y pesar.- Y después proseguir su estela de aniquilación hasta acabar con el universo entero…  
-Deberíamos entrar en palacio y sabotear la caldera, únicamente para que no puedan hacerlo.- Sugirió su horrorizado interlocutor.-  
-No sabríamos cómo hacerlo. Únicamente el Infante Zafiro sería capaz. Tendréis que convencerle.- Le indicó Némesis.- 

Allí pusieron a punto el plan para abordar a Zafiro, aunque la Sailor entonces añadió, una vez trazaron esa estrategia.

-En caso de que no pudiéramos persuadirle o que él fracasase, yo esperaré. La otra opción es más arriesgada, pero si el Fantasma de la Muerte, que no es otro que una manifestación de Caos, lograse enviar ese poder al pasado terrestre, necesariamente lo perdería aquí en el futuro. Eso le haría vulnerable a mi ataque. Tendríamos que confiar en que las guerreras de la Luna del siglo veinte pudiesen derrotarlo. Deberán aguantar a fin de que él envíe cuanta más energía oscura al pasado, mejor, eso le debilitará más aquí. Y podré tomarle por sorpresa.   
-¿Y qué podríamos hacer nosotros? - Inquirió Cinabrio, con evidente desconcierto y preocupación.- ¿Qué pasará si las guerreras del pasado son derrotadas?  
-Confío ciegamente en ellas. No obstante, en el caso extremo de verlo todo perdido, te pediría que tú y tu grupo fuerais al palacio y volaseis esa maldita caldera…

Su espantado contertulio iba a replicar, aunque ella enseguida le detuvo con un gesto sentenciando.

-Sé lo que eso significaría para la suerte de todos los habitantes de este mundo. Pero seríais aniquilados igualmente si los planes del Sabio y de Caos resultasen. De este modo al menos, protegeríamos el pasado de la Tierra.   
-Entiendo.- Suspiró su interlocutor.- Es una situación desesperada. No ganamos en ningún caso.  
-Bueno, hay una gran diferencia entre no ganar nosotros y que tampoco ganen ellos.- Le corrigió su aliada, añadiendo con un tono más animoso.- Aunque eso sería únicamente en el peor de los casos. Ya te lo he dicho. Yo creo en Sailor Moon y su equipo del siglo veinte. Harán todo cuanto esté en sus manos para salvar su planeta y su futuro. Y en ese futuro estamos incluidos nosotros. Piensa que, aunque tuviéramos que sacrificarnos, nuestros antepasados podrían nacer.  
-Sí, y quizás tendríamos otra oportunidad.- Convino Cinabrio.- Solamente deseo que esto no se convierta en una especie de día de la marmota.  
-Eso solamente el tiempo lo dirá, amigo mío.- Sonrió afablemente Sailor Némesis.-

Así se despidieron. Ahora Cinabrio estaba ponderando el momento de comunicarles esa conversación a sus partidarios.

-Yo también confío en los míos.- Reflexionó, para finalmente dar el paso.-

De modo que reunió a sus escasos partidarios y les desveló lo que pasaba. Al fin, les dijo, entre un silencio total.

-No quiero obligar a nadie. Si las cosas salen mal, será nuestro fin. Podéis ir con vuestros seres queridos y pasar el resto de vuestro tiempo junto a ellos…  
-Pues yo creo que, siendo un grupo que pretende establecer una república en Némesis deberíamos votar por quienes estamos dispuestos a luchar y quienes a marcharse.- Declaró Perla con tono intrépido.-

Cinabrio sonrió, cada vez le gustaba más esa chica. Y no solamente porque fuera atractiva y entusiasta sino por su valentía y sus dotes de liderazgo. Asintió, pidiéndoles a todos.

-Votemos pues. Levantad la mano quienes queráis ir hasta el final. A la última batalla contra la oscuridad…

Él mismo levantó la mano, siendo secundado por Perla, Cobre la levantó a su vez y Pirito, Talco les imitó junto con Turmalina. La duquesa fue quien comentó.

-Al fin, podré hacer algo que merezca la pena en nombre de mi planeta y de mis conciudadanos.

Sin embargo faltaba alguien por votar. Cinabrio se acercó a la celda en la que tenían presa a su hermana. Ella al verle llegar se sonrió con gesto siniestro declarando.

-Aun no es tarde, únete al maestro y podrás ser libre e inmortal.  
-No Lazulita.- Repuso él con tono entristecido para desvelarle.- Ahora vamos a luchar y triunfaremos o nuestro sino será el de perecer. No existe otro camino…  
-¡Moriréis todos!- Aulló la joven aferrándose a unos barrotes que reforzaban la ventana de su cuarto.-   
-Sea así, más vale morir luchando que ser aniquilados por el poder oscuro como borregos.- Sentenció dignamente su hermano.-

Lazulita se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, era como si su consciencia luchase por emerger. La sugestión del Sabio era muy fuerte pero ahora parecía haber perdido poder. Como si éste anduviese ocupado en otras cosas y la hubiera descuidado. La muchacha recordó a sus abnegados padres, su casa, a su hermano mayor, como él la había protegido y cuidado, y cuando tuvieron que marcharse de su región en busca de oportunidades, Cinabrio siempre la antepuso a todo. Al fin él se metió en ese movimiento para procurar la igualdad y combatir la tiranía del rey Coraíon y después del príncipe Diamante y ella le siguió. Luego fueron capturados y durante ese terrible cautiverio ella fue atacada con esas horribles imágenes de destrucción y muerte, siendo su mente bombardeada por las sugestiones de ese siniestro encapuchado.

-¡Ahh!- Chilló cayendo al suelo.-  
-¡Lazulita!- Exclamó su hermano, corriendo a entrar en la celda.-

La chica estaba tumbada, semiinconsciente, el daño que tenía era demasiado grande. Apenas pudo balbucir…

-Lo, lo presiento.. él está perdiendo su fuerza…la Dama Negra…  
-¿Qué ocurre?- Le preguntó Cinabrio tomándola en sus brazos para depositarla en la cama de su celda.-  
-Ella se ha liberado de su poder.. ¡La reina Serenity!.. ella la ha sacado de la oscuridad…  
-Tranquila, tienes que descansar.- Le pidió Cinabrio.-

El líder de la resistencia estaba destrozado. ¡Su hermana podía morir! ¡No podía dejarla así!, los demás se habían aproximado al oír los gritos de la chica y miraban desde fuera, sin atreverse a intervenir. Al fin, fue Cobre quien le dijo.

-No temas. He llamado a mis padres. Le he dicho que vengan aquí. Cuidarán de Lazulita.  
-Gracias.- Suspiró su interlocutor.-  
-¡No…vayas...no quiero que mueras luchando contra ese monstruo! - Sollozó su hermana sin apenas fuerzas. –  
-No estaré solo, y tú tampoco.- Le sonrió afectuosamente Cinabrio.- Ahora tenemos que irnos. Ya no es una batalla por un cambio de régimen político. Tenemos que defender la vida y la luz, para que haya un futuro de esperanza para todos. 

Se prepararon pues, atendiendo a la convaleciente lo mejor que pudieron. Al cabo de un rato Lazulita se durmió. Al fin, llegaron Jaspe y su mujer. Se brindaron a quedarse con esa muchacha, el doctor incluso la reconoció con la ayuda de un droido médico que trajo. 

-Si descansa se repondrá.- Dictaminó.-  
-Hijo.- Intervino Euclasa, la madre de Cobre.- ¡No vayas, es muy peligroso! El palacio está inundado de una terrible energía oscura.  
-Lo sabemos, mamá.- Asintió él.- Aunque nuestra misión no puede ser pospuesta. El destino de Némesis, la Tierra e incluso el universo, depende de ello.  
-Así es.- Corroboró Perla.- Tenemos que partir ya.

Los demás fueron saliendo, Cinabrio le dio un beso en la frente a su ahora dormida hermana. Los otros le siguieron y tras abrazar sentidamente a sus padres, Cobre se unió a ellos. Por suerte para el grupo su enemigo estaba ocupado en la culminación de sus pales. El Sabio había intentado servirse de la Dama Negra para terminar de abrir la puerta dimensional que transportase a su Amo y Señor, el Fantasma de la Muerte, con toda la energía oscura que este pudiera llevar, a fin de aniquilar la vida en la Tierra. No obstante, la valerosa intervención de Sailor Moon y de Tuxedo Kamen hicieron que perdiera su influencia sobre aquella muchacha quien volvió a purificar su alma, retornando a su estado natural de niña. Pese a todo, el Sabio apareció ante una agotada Sailor Moon, que hubo de emplear el Cristal de Plata para liberar a su futura hija, transformándose incluso en la reina Serenity, y proclamó.

-¡Aunque la Dama Negra haya perdido su poder la puerta oscura ya ha sido abierta! ¡Muy pronto la energía del Cristal Oscuro llegará a su cénit y el mundo será destruido!- Sentenció lleno de regocijo. - ¡Esa destrucción significa por fin la ruina de la Tierra!

Sailor Némesis pudo oír eso también. Ya estaba junto a esa mina, decidió comenzar a bajar por la galería. La energía oscura era cada vez más omnipresente.

-Tengo que esperar tan solo un poco más.- Meditaba.- Un poco, hasta que Caos le envíe a su esbirro más poder para combatir a Sailor Moon.

Podía percibir esa tremenda energía maligna, fluyendo hacia el palacio. Allí era recogida y enviada a través de una gran columna de colores malvas y escarlatas que la mandaba directamente a la Tierra del siglo veinte. Y en aquel momento y lugar, el Sabio estaba complacido. Apareció flotando a gran altura sobre sus enemigos, para declarar con tono triunfante.

-¡Aunque la Dama Negra haya perdido su poder, la puerta oscura ya ha sido abierta!  
-¿Qué?- exclamó el horrorizado Tuxedo.-  
\- Muy pronto la energía del cristal oscuro llegará a su cénit. Y el mundo será destruido. Esa destrucción, significa por fin, ¡la ruina de la Tierra!.  
-¿La ruina de la Tierra?- Repitió Sailor Marte en tono de interrogativa sorpresa.-   
-Vosotros seréis destruidos con el mundo.- Se refociló el Sabio lanzando contra ellos un ataque de energía oscura.-

Esos rayos maléficos cayeron sobre ellos electrocutándoles. El encapuchado se deleitaba con sus gritos de dolor. Su enemiga más importante sufría junto con sus guerreras y su estúpido pretendiente. Ahora estaba demasiado débil como para oponérsele tras haber empleado gran parte de la energía del Cristal de Plata para anular el influjo maligno que había tornado a la Pequeña Dama en la Dama Negra. 

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!- Pensaba exultante.- Es el momento de nuestra victoria final.

Y la energía oscura continuaba derramándose por el pasado de la Tierra como un torrente, extendiéndose sin poder ser contenida. Magnetita tenía que observar eso impotente, rechinando los dientes y apretando los puños…

-¡Todavía no puedo intervenir! ¡Es demasiado pronto! Señora, os lo suplico, sacad fuerzas para resistir.

En el siglo veinte, Tuxedo fue capaz de decir, en tanto protegía a la niña con su cuerpo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo porque sino la Tierra será destruida.  
-Tengo que impedirlo.- Intervino Sailor Moon concentrándose.-

A los pocos instantes, el poder que reunió esa muchacha bastó para crear un escudo protector que repelió los rayos de energía maligna que les asediaban. Poniéndose en pie avanzó hacia el centro del lugar en el que estaba, separándose de sus amigos que apenas sí podían permanecer de rodillas, tras haber soportado ese duro castigo. Emitiendo un pequeño punto luminoso a la altura de su pecho, Sailor Moon colocó ambas manos a los lados y lo elevó sobre su cabeza en tanto decía.

-Este planeta es muy bello, y yo tengo muchos amigos en él. No voy a permitir que unos seres malvados lo destruyan y lo conviertan en oscuridad. No voy a consentir que la gente que vive en la Tierra desaparezca. ¡No lo permitiré, no!- Exclamó reuniendo más y más de su poder.  
-Ahora no estás preparada para usar el Cristal de Plata.- Le advirtió Sailor Mercurio.-   
-¡Usagi!- Añadió una preocupada Sailor Marte.-   
-¡No lo hagas! - Le pidió Tuxedo.-   
-¡Usagi!- Repitió Sailor Júpiter.-  
-No lo hagas.- Le aconsejó a su vez Sailor Venus.- 

Viendo aquello, el Sabio interrumpió el ataque contra los otros y elevó su bola sobre su capucha, a fin de concentrar asimismo su energía. Como respuesta a ello, su maestro le envió todavía más fuerza y él declaró preparándose para el combate..

-¡El poder del Cristal de Plata ya no puede vencerme!

En el futuro aquello se sintió enseguida. Sailor Némesis observó como gran cantidad del poder de su enemigo salió rumbo hacia ese pasaje inter dimensional.

-¡Ahora es el momento!. Se dijo la joven, dirigiéndose de inmediato con su antorcha hacia aquella maldita galería en la que su adversario se guarecía.-

Avanzó, pese a tener que enfrentar un vendaval de energía oscura que ahora salía de esa zona. Pese a ello, no se detuvo y atacó la puerta que cerraba el cubil de Caos haciéndola saltar en pedazos y proclamando.

-¡Esta vez acabaré contigo!...

Aunque en esta ocasión, no fue la voz gélida y siniestra de Caos quien replicó a esa amenaza, en medio de esa luminosidad rojiza que velaba el fondo de la caverna en la que se encontraba, sino una voz entristecida y llorosa, de una mujer. Una voz que Magnetita recordaba muy bien, que le preguntó con tono de reproche.

-Dijiste que debíamos sacrificarnos. Y yo lo hice, lo hice por mi hijo. Pero era mentira. ¡Me engañaste! En el fondo nunca me quisiste.

La estupefacta sailor pudo ver aparecer ante ella una figura muy familiar que fue enseguida adquiriendo esos rasgos que ella tanto amó. Su cabello hasta los hombros, rubio rizado, esos ojos de color del oro viejo, su piel pálida. Lucías ese hermoso vestido de color verde con el que la vio por última vez.

-¡Ámbar! Musitó con voz temblorosa.  
\- Mi sacrificio no sirvió para nada…- Declaró esa mujer, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, sin dejar de gemir.-  
-¡No, espera un momento!. No te dejes engañar por Caos.- Le pidió.-   
-Caos no me ha engañado. Me dijo que te ofreció la posibilidad de resucitarme de entre los muertos y de que estuviésemos juntas. ¡Pero que tú la rechazaste!- Aulló la ahora enfurecida Ámbar.- Y yo he estado penando en el infierno desde entonces.  
-¿Qué? ¡no! ¡Eso no es posible!- Negó Magnetita, entre incrédula y horrorizada.-   
-Lo es, para una suicida.- Susurró su interlocutora, mirándola una vez más de forma acusatoria. - ¿Acaso no sabes que tuve que quitarme la vida? Eso detendría a Marla, pensé. Pero Caos me explicó que no pretendía que mi hijo muriera. Y tú únicamente fingiste tu suicido. ¡Me utilizaste!- la reprochó con amargura.-   
-¡Eso no es cierto! - Sollozó Sailor Némesis moviendo la cabeza.-   
-Sí es cierto.- Se sonrió pérfidamente su contertulia, al tiempo que apuntándola con una de sus manos le lanzaba un rayo de energía oscura.-

Magnetita fue alcanzada con aquel ataque siendo derribada. No lo había esperado y se dolía herida de consideración. Por fortuna para ella su propia energía y las llamas de su antorcha la protegieron de un daño todavía mayor. Ahora Ámbar reía con histriónicas carcajadas propias de una demente. Al volver a mirarla, la sailor de percató de que los ojos de su antiguo amor brillaban ahora con un tono escarlata en lugar de tener esa coloración del oro viejo característica.

-¡Tú no eres Ámbar! Maldito seas, Caos.- Espetó la joven guerrera irguiéndose a duras penas.-  
-Soy lo que ella habría podido llegar a ser.- Se burló aquel ser, manteniendo la apariencia de esa joven.- O lo que todavía puede ser. ¿por qué no?- Agregó con un tono más conciliador, recobrando ese tinte de voz femenina y suave de la difunta princesa.- ¿Acaso no me quieres todavía?

Magnetita no sabía qué responder. Por un lado su mente racional le decía que esa no era Ámbar,¡ no podía serlo! Sin embargo, su corazón ansiaba poder volver a abrazarla otra vez. Cerraba los ojos moviendo la cabeza, debatiéndose en una terrible lucha interna…

-No, yo, no sé…no puedo.- Musitaba entre gemidos.-

En el pasado, la batalla continuaba en la Tierra. Sailor Moon recibió un potente rayo de energía maligna que no obstante rechazó, apareciendo transfigurada en la reina Serenity. Elevó sus manos que todavía contenían esa pequeña esfera inmaculada que creció hasta adquirir el tamaño de un balón. El Sabio alargó a su vez sus brazos sosteniendo su bola en lo alto y ambos se lanzaron sus respectivas energías, haciéndolas colisionar. Aquella era una tremenda pugna de fuerzas.

-Ahora que la puerta oscura se ha abierto, el poder del Cristal de Plata es nulo.- Sentenció él, entre los agónicos gemidos de dolor de su rival.-

 

Y es que seguía recibiendo su poder de caos, quien se lo facilitaba a través de aquel pasadizo. La reina, agotada, comenzaba a ceder poco a poco ante los embates de su enemigo.

-¡Usagi!- exclamaron las guerreras de la Luna, con evidente temor por la seguridad de su futura soberana. –  
-¡Es por mi culpa!- Exclamó la pequeña.- Todo es por culpa mía.  
-¡Chibiusa!- Quiso tranquilizarla Tuxedo.- Lo que pasó es por mi culpa, es por mi culpa.- Repetía una y otra vez, llorando desconsolada.-

Aunque he ahí que esas lágrimas que vertió se condensaron en una pequeña esfera de luz. Al verla entre sus manos, la niña pensó con agudeza, rememorando lo que le sucediera en el palacio, poco antes del ataque de la Luna Negra.

-¿Esto quiere decir que el poder del Cristal de Plata se metió en mi cuerpo en aquella ocasión?...  
-Chibiusa.- La llamó Mamoru.-  
-Lo prometo, yo os protegeré a todos con este Cristal de Plata.- Afirmó la cría con tinte animoso.-   
-Es muy arriesgado utilizarlo ahora.- Le dijo él.-  
-Lo sé, pero vosotros habéis arriesgado la vida por protegerme.- Declaró la niña.-  
\- No, nosotros no nos rendiremos.- Afirmó el futuro rey Endimión.-  
-Así es.- Convino Sailor Mercurio, poniéndose en pie.- No nos vencerán   
-Lucharemos por el bien de la Tierra.- Afirmó Sailor Marte haciendo lo propio.-  
-Por el bien de la gente que vive en ella. -Añadió Sailor Júpiter imitando a sus compañeras.-  
-Por el bien del futuro humano.- Remachó Sailor Venus, irguiéndose a su vez.-

En el futuro Sailor Némesis logró estabilizarse en pie y esgrimir su antorcha…a la luz de la misma recibió un mensaje telepático, era la dulce voz de la reina Serenity que le decía.

-Debes mirar a ese ser a la luz de lo que verdaderamente es. Utiliza el poder de la llama de la Justicia que portas.

Así lo hizo, al extender el brazo con la antorcha e iluminar a la que parecía Ámbar vio que esa mujer mutaba su apariencia por el de una figura antropomorfa de color escarlata que presentaba unos refulgentes ojos rojos y una boca deformada en una sonrisa siniestra.

-¡Tú no eres ella, jamás lo fuiste! Y Ámbar nunca fue al Infierno. Prepárate a desaparecer, engendro del mal!- le gritó!  
-¡Ja, ja, ja. Jamás me vencerás.- Exclamó aquel ser de tinieblas, sentenciando.- Todavía me sobra poder para acabar contigo.

Y queriendo hacer buenas sus palabras emitió una gran corriente de energía escarlata y oscura contra su enemiga. Némesis a su vez lanzó una potente y blanca llamarada desde su antorcha. Ambas fuerzas chocaron en el aire aguantándose mutuamente…

-¡Vamos! Por favor, ayudadme.- Suplicaba la Sailor intentando resistir cuando podía.-

De este modo le privaba a Caos de poder seguir enviando energía a su esbirro en le pasado. Éste, por el momento ajeno a eso, continuaba a su vez su pugna contra la transfigurada Sailor Moon, mientras escupía.

-¡Estáis perdiendo el tiempo! ¡Ja, ja, ja!

Los gritos de Serenity resonaban , en tanto intentaba resistir el ataque de su adversario, fue entonces cuando la niña, elevando a su vez su esfera luminosa adoptó unas ropas similares a las de la reina, suplicando.

-Cristal de Plata, por favor. Dame la fuerza necesaria para que yo pueda protegerlos..  
-¡Eh!- Exclamó el atónito Sabio.- ¡Un doble Cristal de plata!

Y es que la paradoja espacio- temporal había hecho que el Cristal del pasado y del futuro convergieran en un mismo momento y lugar aumentando exponencialmente la energía de ambos.

-¡Chibiusa!- Exclamó Sailor Moon.-  
-Mi fuerza os protegerá.- Afirmó la cría.-

Y las otras guerreras se unieron a la lucha, invocando sus respectivos poderes. En el futuro, magnetita, estaba a punto de ceder, pero entonces percibió la presencia de alguien a su lado. Apenas pudo creerlo. ¡Era Ámbar! Esta vez sí que su corazón no la engañaba. La rubia princesa sonreía asintiendo, dándole coraje para resistir. Pero eso no era todo. Las espectrales figuras de Coraíon, Corindón, Idina Kurozuki y Ópalo Ayakashi entre otras, estaban allí también. Todas ellas arropando a la guerrera. Una de ellas, la de la reina Amatista Nairía, sonrió y desapareció…

-Gracias amigos míos.- Musitó ésta, emocionada en tanto redoblaba su poder.- Gracias reina Amatista.

Entre tanto, el grupo que lideraba Cinabrio había llegado a palacio. Entraron sin encontrar oposición. Parecía que los droidos ya no estuvieran activados, o que nadie hubiese pensado en la posibilidad de sufrir un ataque en aquel lugar y momento. De modo que llegaron hasta el ahora desierto salón del trono, justo para ver el espectáculo de ese enorme cristal.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Quiso saber Cobre.-  
-Debemos destruirlo ya. La energía oscura está a punto de desbordarlo y de aniquilar Némesis.- Afirmó Talco.-  
-Esperad un momento todavía.- Les indicó Cinabrio, alegando.- Sailor Némesis está luchando por todos nosotros.  
-No podemos aguardar mucho más.- Le rebatió Perla, observando aquello con evidente pavor.- El mal va a vencer…  
-Colocad las cargas y marchaos.- Les ordenó Cinabrio entonces.-   
-¿Marchaos?- Repitió la perpleja Perla, oponiéndose.- No te dejaremos solo.  
-Únicamente me basto yo para hacerlas detonar. Vosotros os pondréis a salvo, es una orden.- Repuso tajantemente él.-

El resto no protestó, procediendo a poner potentes explosivos alrededor de aquel cristal…Una vez hecho, obedecieron la orden de su jefe, excepto Perla, quien, sonriendo con expresión intrépida, le dijo.

-Ni lo sueñes. No voy a dejar que seas el único al que se recuerde como héroe.  
-Estas loca. ¿Sabes que moriremos los dos?- Le espetó él entre incrédulo y admirado.-  
-Pero lo haremos juntos.- Afirmó la chica abrazándole.-

Y no tardaron en besarse. Tras separarse una vez se miraron a los ojos, Perla asintió y Cinabrio estaba a punto de activar el detonador. Sin embargo, una voz que resonaba como un eco en sus cabezas les interrumpió.

-¡Deteneos! Tened fe en la reina Serenity y en las princesas. Tan solo esperad un poco más.

No dieron crédito a lo que veían, delante de ambos estaba la imagen etérea de una hermosa y rubia mujer, de ojos violetas. Fue Cinabrio quien pudo reconocerla.

-¡Reina Amatista!  
-La batalla está a punto de concluir, y no debéis sacrificar vuestras vidas. El pasado y el futuro han aunado sus esfuerzos contra el poder de la Oscuridad. Tened esperanza.- Sonrió ella, desvaneciéndose.-

Los dos volvieron a mirarse, esta vez desconcertados, en esta ocasión le tocó a Perla asentir, sonriendo luminosamente para declarar.

-Yo tengo fe en ellas. 

Y su compañero asintió. 

-Vayámonos con el resto.- Le propuso.-

Y corrieron lejos de allí para ponerse a salvo. Los demás les vieron llegar con gesto sorprendido. Perla les dijo en voz alta en tanto corría a su encuentro.

-¡Luego os lo explicaremos, ahora salgamos de aquí!

En el pasado las cosas parecían en efecto mejorar. A coro, ambas encarnaciones de la reina Serenity y la princesa Chibiusa , invocaron.

-¡Cristal de Plata, dame el poder!...  
-El poder del Cristal de Plata, jamás podrá vencerme.- Aseguró el Sabio, incrementando sus fuerzas al máximo.-

Caos se resintió de eso, por un instante su intensidad disminuyó. Momento que Sailor Némesis aprovechó para aumentar la suya, recurriendo a sus últimas reservas de poder…

-¡Estás acabado!- Gritó la guerrera llevándose por delante la barrera de energía oscura que protegía a su enemigo.-

Y al mismo tiempo, unos mil años antes, en la Tierra, Serenity gritaba…

-¡Poder de la oscuridad!  
-Márchate de aquí.- Completaba su futura hija.-

Y ambas lograron enviar una enorme esfera de inmaculada energía que barrió la resistencia del Sabio. 

-El poder del Señor de la Oscuridad, el fantasma de la Muerte se ha destruido!- Gimió el encapuchado siendo engullido por aquel resplandor que lo desintegró completamente.

Lo mismo pasó en el futuro. Caos perdió su poder y la ráfaga de inmaculada energía de Sailor Némesis lo devoró haciéndole aullar, en tanto gritaba…

-¡Otros vendrán tras de mí!…

Una terrible explosión sacudió esa caverna. Sailor Némesis supo que iba a morir, sonrió deseando reunirse con su amada Ámbar. Por su parte, los asustados habitantes de la Tierra del pasado suspiraron aliviados cuando ese monstruoso cristal negro desapareció anegado por esos maravillosos destellos de luz inmaculada. El sol salió y fue como si aquella mole jamás hubiera existido. Las cuatro hermanas Ayakashi se miraron y sonrieron, siendo de las primeras en salir del refugio en el que se habían guarecido.

-Lo ha logrado. Sailor Moon lo ha logrado!- Exclamó una pletórica Cooan.-   
-¡Oh sí! Es maravilloso.- Convino su emocionada hermana Bertie.-  
\- Todo ha terminado bien, gracias a su valor. – Añadió una igualmente alegre Karaberasu.-  
-Y ahora sí que podremos volver a empezar, una nueva vida en este mundo y esta época. - Sentenció Petz, entre dichosa y nostálgica.-

Y a ello se dispusieron, desde ese mismo momento. En el futuro entre tanto, los miembros del grupo de Cinabrio vieron como el palacio era tragado por una brillante luz inmaculada. Mucho más potente de lo que jamás habían visto.

-¿Qué es eso?- Quiso saber Pirito.-  
-El poder del Cristal de Plata tal vez.- Aventuró Cinabrio, en base a lo que Némesis le había contado.-  
-Es muy hermoso.- Afirmó Perla.-

Aunque eso no fue lo único bello y asombroso que presenciaron. Un deslizador llegó a su lado y de él bajaron los padres de Cobre, junto con ellos estaba Lazulita. La muchacha parecía totalmente recobrada. Nada más verla su hermano corrió a su encuentro y la abrazó elevándola en volandas.

-¡Estas bien!- Exclamó entre lágrimas de alegría.-  
-Sí, ha sido el poder de la soberana. Ella se apareció en mis sueños y me purificó. - Les desveló ella.- Todo el mal que el Sabio me hiciera ha desaparecido como si jamás hubiese existido. Gracias a ese maravilloso Cristal de Plata.- Afirmó llena de dicha.-

El grupo estaba de un maravilloso humor. ¡Aquello era un milagro! Lo único que les pesaba era que Sailor Némesis no daba señales de vida. Y es que a lo lejos, en la localización de esas minas abandonadas. Una enorme explosión sacudió literalmente todo el planeta.

-El mal que moraba en el centro de nuestro mundo ha sido eliminado.- Les contó Lazulita.- Némesis se ha purificado. ¡Mirad!- Les señaló con una amplia sonrisa.-

Y de un modo increíble, la negrura del espacio se estaba tornando en un cielo azul. Todos abrieron la boca emocionados, era como si se produjese uno de aquellos amaneceres de los que habían oído hablar que se daban en la Tierra. Y fue cuando la vieron. La figura de una Sailor llena de luz, que portaba una especie de báculo. Flotaba sobre sus cabezas y emitía unos destellos del color del arco iris a la par que les sonreía con afecto maternal. Por su parte, lejos de haber muerto, Magnetita se encontró flotando en un cielo azul. Atónita miró al horizonte, allí, observó aquel maravilloso resplandor. Un tono de cegadora blancura que sin embargo no le impedía mirar. Y la visión que tuvo ante sí la sobrecogió, pero no de temor, ni de inquietud, sino de alegría, emoción y esperanza. Delante de ella apareció la más hermosa guerrera que jamás hubiera visto. Era la mismísima reina Serenity, pero emanando un poder indescriptible, incluso sus cabellos eran blancos ahora y flotaban como mecidos por una invisible brisa.

-Mi querida Némesis.- Le habló esa poderosa Sailor con tono dulce y lleno de afecto.-   
-¡Majestad!- Pudo balbucir la asombrada y emocionada joven arrodillándose de inmediato.-   
-Ahora no vengo como la reina Serenity, soy Sailor Cosmos. La portadora de la llama de vida.- Le desveló.- Escucha…

Y la atónita Némesis pudo oír una hermosa canción que parecía venir de todas partes y ninguna. Le era familiar y llena de dicha comenzó a cantar a su vez…

Tengo alas para volar  
Estoy viva  
Sí…

Cuando me llamas   
cuando te escucho respirar   
tengo alas para volar   
siento que estoy viva. 

Cuando me miras   
puedo tocar el cielo   
sé que estoy viva. 

Cuando bendices el día   
sólo me dejo llevar   
todas mis preocupaciones mueren   
me alegro de estar viva. 

Tú has puesto mi corazón en llamas   
lléname con amor   
hazme una mujer más alta que las nubes. 

Magnetita no pudo evitar derramar lágrimas, aunque esta vez eran de felicidad. Y siguió cantando en tanto elevaba sus brazos al cielo…

No podría estar más arriba   
mi espíritu toma vuelo   
porque estoy viva. 

No pudo creerlo, una hermosa luz inmaculada se hizo junto a ella y de allí surgieron algunas imágenes de personas que le eran familiares. Las mismas que la habían ayudado e inspirado en la batalla. Y por supuesto, allí estaba ella…

-¡Ámbar!- Musitó en tanto seguía escuchando esa hermosa canción.-

Y su amada efectivamente estaba allí, de la mano con su esposo, el príncipe Karst. Los dos la observaban y sonreían con gesto afectuoso y lleno de alegría. Pero no estaban solos. Ópalo Ayakashi, su mujer Idina, el rey Coraíon y la reina Amatista, incluso el rey Corindón y Bauxita, el consejero Karst quien también la miraba lleno de ternura y cariño. Y otros muchos, incluyendo al príncipe Diamante, la duquesa Esmeralda, el Infante Zafiro, Maray, la doctora Topacita y la Dama Turquesa, junto con Kimberly, Briseida, la Dama Kurozuki, su esposo Crimson y muchos, muchos más, incluyendo a las hermanas Ayakashi y algunas otras presencias de quienes Magnetita enseguida percibió que eran los hijos y nietos de todos ellos. Y al unísono cantaban junto a ella, con gran felicidad.

Cuando me llamas   
cuando te escucho respirar   
tengo alas para volar   
siento que estoy viva. 

Cuando me extiendes tu mano   
levantando espíritus muy alto   
Dios lo sabe.

Y he ahí que Sailor Cosmos extendió el báculo que portaba en su mano derecha y al instante la luminosidad del cielo siguió aumentando. Y para asombro de los allí presentes, una estrella fue siendo cada vez más visible…

-¡Es el sol!- Exclamó un asombrado Cinabrio.- Nos estamos acercando a él. Nos está llevando al interior del sistema solar. ¡Es increíble!

Que seré la única   
en espera. 

A través del bien y   
Por momentos difíciles. 

Y esto es solo el comienzo   
No puedo esperar por el resto de mi vida. 

Pero eso no fue todo, del suelo comenzaron a brotar innumerables flores y plantas que incluso sobrepasaban algunos domos abriéndose camino entre ellos, junto con hermosos y altos árboles.

Cuando me llamas   
cuando me extiendes tu mano   
obtengo alas para volar   
siento que estoy viva. 

Cuando bendices el día   
sólo me dejo llevar   
todas mis preocupaciones mueren   
sé que estoy viva. 

Tengo alas para volar   
Dios sabe que estoy viva

(Celine Dion. I am alive, crédito al artista)

 

Todos miraban a su alrededor con emoción y alegría. Sailor Némesis dirigió su atención hacia aquellas espectrales figuras que sonreían mirándola a su vez, dándole sus parabienes y confiándole el futuro del planeta. Poco a poco, una a una fueron desapareciendo tras haber cumplido su cometido. Finalmente felices y en paz. Y la última que quedó fue su querida Ámbar quien con un suave y dulce eco de voz, le dijo.

-Se feliz por siempre, amada mía. Un día, te reunirás con nosotros.   
-Siendo inmortal ahora, no veo cómo será posible.- Sollozó la Sailor.-  
-Ten fe. – Le pidió Ámbar remachando.- Te esperamos en un lugar en donde no existe el temor a la pérdida…solamente te pido que me prometas que harás todo cuanto puedas a fin de guiar y ayudar a que los habitantes de Némesis sean dichosos.  
-Te lo prometo, mi amor.- Sonrió la interpelada más allá de sus lágrimas.- 

Y sin dejar de sonreír también, Ámbar fue desvaneciéndose hasta desaparecer. Y la poderosa Sailor Cosmos fue quién, esbozando una gran y maternal sonrisa, les dijo.  
-Queridos hijos míos. Comenzad una nueva vida y gobernaos tal y como os dicte vuestra conciencia. Siempre que lo necesitéis las guerreras de la Tierra y de la Luna estarán ahí para ayudaros. Ahora ha llegado el momento de que viváis en paz. La última voluntad del príncipe Diamante fue que me cuidara de sus súbditos y procurase su felicidad. Esas palabras, dichas en el pasado, hace casi mil años, se hacen hoy finalmente realidad. Y tú, Sailor Némesis, eres en quien yo delego para esa misión. Serás la protectora inmortal de este mundo que desde ahora orbitará la Tierra…Os he traído aquí y he encendido la llama de la vida. De ahora en adelante a vosotros corresponderá el hacerla brillar, por siempre.

Y tras estas palabras también ella desapareció. Magnetita hizo desaparecer su uniforme de sailor y tomó una apariencia de joven mujer vestida con un hermoso conjunto de tonos malvas y dorados para suspirar, en tanto elevaba la vista al cielo.

-¡Muchas gracias, por todo! ¡Y hasta pronto!

 

Epílogo.

 

Y pasaron los días, tras ellos las semanas, meses y años. Cinabrio se presentó a las primeras elecciones democráticas en Némesis, siendo elegido presidente de su recién instaurada república. Junto a él, ayudándole como ministra de educación, la que se convirtió en su prometida, y más tarde en su esposa, Perla. Ambos trabajaron mucho, como el resto, para instalar paneles de energía solar con los que alimentar la nueva prosperidad de su planeta. De este modo, con la protección de Sailor Némesis y más guerreras que surgirían después, nuevas generaciones nacerían en ese planeta. De ellas sería el futuro y el protagonismo de otras aventuras….

 

FIN


End file.
